


The Marriage of Convenience

by TamashaToko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 421,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamashaToko/pseuds/TamashaToko
Summary: Kagome marries the biological father of her adopted daughter Rin.  At first being married to a wealthy demon was all fun and games, but her story changes when other demons decide to make a game out of her life.





	1. Kagome

 

Working at a grocery store had been perfect for Kagome Higurashi.  Sure most of her co-workers were teenagers making her feel rather old as most other twenty-somethings had gone off to university or to start actual careers, but this job was all she needed.  She knew and had a relationship with most of the customers, never a week went by where she wasn’t offered overtime, and despite the kind of job it was she always made enough to provide for her and her daughter.

Today, however, she was finding it a bit difficult to focus.  All the PLU numbers that she’d once known by heart she now had to look up in a book slowing down her rate, the customers were noting that she seemed very distant and kept asking her what was wrong, and if this kept up her manager, Naraku, would take notice, and she really didn’t need to be called up to his office today.  Even if she was the kind of girl to share what was bothering her she wouldn’t be allowed to.  She’d signed a non-disclosure saying that she wouldn’t discuss what was going on with anybody.

A couple of days ago when Kagome had discovered the drama that was coming her way she’d been convinced that signing such an agreement would only benefit her and her daughter.  It was the right decision as it meant that with all parties involved unable to talk about the issue she could continue living a normal life until her day in court came, but not being able to vent to any of her friends was killing her.  

Her day in court… it was such an odd thing to think about.  Kagome had never even received a minor ticket in her life or carried outstanding debt to anyone, and now she had to spend every second at work thinking about how she was unprepared to fight an overwhelming court ruling that was bound to come her way.  If only a ruling against her favor would result in a major fine or a couple years of jail, but it was worse than that.  She could be losing her daughter.  Her daughter Rin was everything to her, and… that man… that man she was told would never pursue her was threatening to take it all away from her.

“That will be $54.63,” Kagome forced a fake smile after she was done scanning all the items that came her way and began bagging.

“You forgot to ask for my loyalty card,” a familiar voice chuckled, “do I not deserve any savings today?”

Kagome looked up to notice Kouga, an old friend of hers, was her current customer.  She was so out of it she didn’t even notice him standing in front of her this whole time.

“No you don’t,” Kagome grimaced as she waited for him to take his card out of his wallet so she could scan it, “$43.64 please.”

“Bad day today?” Kouga asked handing over the cash, “that smelly guy you waited on before me give you in trouble?  I can probably catch him in the parking lot.”

“I’m not a demon like you so I didn’t smell anything,” Kagome noted rolling her eyes, “and no… I’m just having an off day today.”

“That’s easy to see.  Something outside of this dump?  How is Rin?”

“Her usual self… her last day of preschool is tomorrow so she’ll be home all summer.”

“Ah is that the problem?  In need of a babysitter?  I know a few girls in my pack that will work for cheap.  A first job to become integrated.”

The small suburb town they lived in was a bit of an odd one.  Humans and demons alike shared this country, but normally races didn’t mix.  Demon states were ruled by the strongest demons and had their own ways of dealing with governing that seemed like it was out of a history book of the feudal era, while human states were democratic and quite normal, and most importantly safe with the belief that as long as demons were allowed to do as they pleased in their territories they would leave humankind alone for they feared nuclear warfare.  However, here in Avalon, a border town between a human and demon state the races all seemed to get along for the most part. Humans employed demons in a couple factories using their strength to raise production while demons found interest in earning money and integrating themselves in a human lifestyle.  Kouga was one of those demons.  Pack leader of a demon wolf pack by night, and hospital security manager by day raising money to transform their cave dwelling into an impressive mansion-like living space… as well as buy some actual vegetables to go with their meals that they hunted.

“No that’s not it,” Kagome frowned giving him back his change, “my neighbor Sango works from home and is always happy to watch Rin for me… provided I help her with her job when I have time of course.  I’ve just been thinking about how scary it would be if anything happened to her is all.”

“Why would you worry your little head about such a thing?” Kouga chuckled helping her bag his groceries, “my wolves pretty much are the only threat in this town and if any of them laid a paw on your family they’d be dead.  They know the rules.  Humans don’t taste good anyway.”

Kouga’s wolves weren’t a threat, but other demons were.  A demon by the name of Sesshoumaru Masaharu to be exact.  Rin’s biological father.  On paper Kagome could never believe a demon like that was the father of Rin… on Rin’s appearance she’d never even believe her daughter had demon blood, but then the case began a blood test was taken and it came back a match.  How did he even find her?  When Kagome adopted Rin she was assured that the father wasn’t the kind to take an interest or look hard enough to find her… none of that mattered of course.  She couldn’t judge this Sesshoumaru for wanting to find and care for his daughter, but he was the still the enemy, because he planned to take Rin away from her, and had the means to do it with a war chest of funds ranging in the millions.

“You’re right,” Kagome sighed unable to tell anybody the truth, “acting like this isn’t going to get me through the day now is it?”

Kouga knew something was wrong, but wasn’t going to push further.  Once he had his receipt he smiled and handed her a candy bar that he’d bought.

“Here for that little cub of yours,” he smirked, “now wipe away your frown and don’t forget what you promised me.  That you’d come visit my place and see how it’s turning out.  Once the project is done not only will my little dwelling be a place all other wolf packs will envy, but it might make a good little bed and breakfast for the community I can make some money on.”

“I will once I have some time,” Kagome promised him with a nod.

Once he was gone she noticed the time.  Her shift had come to an end, and she quickly turned off her checkout lane’s light and grabbed her backpack before picking up tonight’s dinner and making her way to the bus stop.  Among the things she’d purchased was a magazine that she flipped through while waiting for transportation.

“Really I spent $10 on something I could have gotten online for free,” she criticized herself but couldn’t help it as she liked doing her research with something physical.

On the cover was a face she’d seen often as someone who she was forced to always look at magazine covers on the rack while working.  InuYasha Masaharu… she didn’t know why this idiot was still so popular.  He was a half-demon, and probably the only half-demon that was ever in media as it was still a no-no in most of the country to go mixing the races like that.  In a demon society a hanyou would most likely be bullied all their lives or killed for being too weak while in a human society they would be an outcast and be feared.  There must’ve been some luck on Kagome’s side for her half-demon child was living in a mixed town like this, so at least she didn’t fear for Rin’s safety.

InuYasha Masaharu was actually, of all things, famous for being a reality TV star.  It wasn’t hard to see why he was so popular to watch on those shows as they presented him as a bad boy figure with many layers, the type of guy any young girl would go crazy for despite his mixed blood.  Not only was he a hanyou, but he was the bastard son of a very well known demon, and the brother of Sesshoumaru Masaharu… Rin’s father.  News stories and the trashy shows, usually dating competitions, were Kagome’s only way of trying to learn more about Sesshoumaru as InuYasha often gave interviews complaining about the guy.  It was InuYasha’s hook.  If someone criticized InuYasha for being ill mannered he’d remind them about his rich and high standing demon family, and then if he got called on being a rich playboy he’d talk about how grounded he was compared to his ‘stick in the ass’ serious brother.  Any piece of information Kagome could get on Sesshoumaru through an InuYasha interview Kagome would highlight and file away incase it could help her in her upcoming case.  She couldn’t afford a lawyer, so most likely things wouldn’t fair her way, but she wasn’t going to give up.  That wasn’t an option.

When the bus came and she found her seat and pulled a file out of her backpack, the place where she kept everything involving the case hoping Rin or someone else wouldn’t find any of it.  She hadn’t told Rin anything about what was going on, or that she was even adopted.  When it came to time to do the blood test Kagome had told her it was just a check up, but she hated lying like that.  If Rin was going to be taken away from her, away from the life that she’d always known the girl needed to be told.  

She pressed her fingers to her forehead… how could she even have that conversation with a four-year-old?  How could she tell her child that she’d raised and loved that she was someone else’s child and might have to live with their real father.  Would Rin feel abandoned and then grow up thinking she was just used by someone and then given away?  She then covered her whole face.  No she couldn’t do this.  She didn’t want to cry on this bus.  Public transport didn’t deserve her display of tears nor did this stupid file in her lap.

Kagome turned her fear and sadness into anger as she thumbed through all the documents she had.  There was the non-disclosure agreement that all parties had signed agreeing not to talk about the upcoming court-case, Rin’s biological father, or any other knowledge pertaining to how the adoption went down.  Next to that Kagome had a letter… a letter from Rin’s biological mother that stated Rin didn’t legally have a father and gave Kagome parental rights over Rin.

Kaguya Tatsui was Rin’s mother… and was the probably one of the many reasons for the non-disclosure agreement as Kaguya had probably been on way more magazine covers than InuYasha Masaharu could ever hope to get.  She’d been once an infamous escort and madame to all sorts of attractive highly paid prostitutes that always beat every arrest that came her way.  It was most likely because she threatened to expose all of her clients if she ever did a prison sentence, and once she had the platform of the media she actually became both a model, a very beautiful one, and spokesperson for the rights of sex workers and the joys of human demon relationships.

All of that, of course, was only what Kagome knew from magazine articles as she’d never met Kaguya Tatsui.  All dealings with Kaguya were done between her and one of Kaguya’s assistants that had been tasked with giving Rin a good home after she was born.  It had been in the very grocery store that Kagome still worked in when she’d first met Rin.

_“She’s adorable,” an eighteen-year-old Kagome’s eyes had lit up when a young blonde came to the register with a cart full of baby formula and diapers as well as a newborn baby in a carrier._

_The little girl’s eyes opened for just a moment as she smiled at Kagome with big beautiful brown eyes before shutting them for some rest._

_The blonde smirked, “You say that now, but try being on the car ride over here.  She screamed the whole way.”_

_Kagome gave a small laugh as she continued to scan all the baby products, and of course it wasn’t long before the total was in the thousands of dollars.  This woman had bought so many diapers.  It was kind of odd.  Half the diapers were for newborns where all the others were bigger sizes.  One pack for every size it seemed._

_“Stock piling up?” Kagome asked as it was part of her job to have conversations with all customers though it was hard as she couldn’t help but have her gaze stolen by the cute baby._

_She couldn’t believe she was only eighteen and had already become ‘one of those women’ the kind that loved babies.  Strange since she never wanted to hold her younger brother when he was born and one of her pet peeves were those distant friends of hers that only talked about their children online constantly.  Maybe it was just this child._

_“You could say that,” the blonde had a voice as though she was becoming disinterested, “this one just left the hospital, and since her mother is a procrastinator we don’t have anything for her.”_

_“Oh,” Kagome felt awkward now that she knew this woman wasn’t the girl’s mother, “well I’d say she’ll be prepared now you probably cleaned out everything we have.”_

_“I did actually,” the girl nodded not batting an eye when the final total was about three-thousand dollars as she swiped her credit card and signed for it, “Oh… shoot.”_

_The blonde went through a diaper bag and couldn’t seem to find what she was looking for._

_“On the way in it was quite chilly and now that the sun has gone down it’s probably worse.  Would you mind looking after her for just a moment while I get a blanket out of the car.  It will be just a moment I swear?”_

_Of course, Kagome was not the kind to deny a customer anything, not that she would as she could take a few minutes babysitting and gawking at the cute infant.  Kagome gave her a nod as the blonde left and she came out from behind the register to say to the baby.  The newborn opened her eyes again giving Kagome a smile.  The couple of minutes, however, turned to ten and it didn’t seem like anyone was coming back.  Kagome pulled away from the child for just a moment to look in the parking lot to see there was no cars out there._

_“What?” she couldn’t believe what was happening._

_Kagome was about to get on the phone to call for Naraku when she noticed a letter peeking out of the diaper bag.  She quickly read it._

_To whom this may concern:_

_I apologize for the stunt I have just pulled, but my employer is not in a place to care for this child nor desires the burden to fall to any of her staff and family.  We are all aware that the hospital would have been more ideal and suitable place to leave this child, but we desired to find a way to leave a temporary caregiver with all the items that they would need to give this baby girl all the care that she deserves.  Though my employer believes she no longer has the right to have a say in how this child will receive care she doesn’t wish her child to be thrown in a mismanaged foster home with only the diaper she came in with._

_Please, whoever is reading this if you are not the one who can provide care please make sure all the supplies gets to somebody who can.  Please prove that there are good people out there who will do the right thing._

Kagome was only eighteen still living in her mother’s house when all of this had happened.  She should have done what the letter said and given Rin over to the authorities, but instead with the permission of some social workers Kagome had taken both Rin and all the supplies home and began taking care of the child.  She couldn’t help it.  There was something about all of this that just seemed like it was meant to be.  It was her after all of all the cashiers in all the grocery stores that Rin was left with… that Rin smiled at.  It had to be her.

After a few months the blonde assistant had reappeared again having found out that Kagome wanted to be responsible for the child.  She said her ‘employer’, Kaguya, wanted to thank Kagome by making this situation as easy as possible and provided all the paperwork making the adoption go through easily without having to hire a lawyer or having it tied up in the court system.  Of course it was all done with the promise Kagome wouldn’t tell the media or anybody about Rin’s biological mother, which of course she kept.  It didn’t matter to her, and still didn’t that Rin had a famous mother.

Kagome did, however, remember judging Rin’s mother.  Thinking how cruel it was for someone who had the wealth to give a child everything they desire to just toss them to the side, and what if it hadn’t been Kagome who got Rin that night?  About a thousand things could have gone wrong and Kaguya would have been the one to blame.

It all, however, made sense when Kagome went into work one morning and saw the cover of the newest magazine.  Kaguya Tatsui had died one night alone in her bed of an incurable heart disease that she’d kept secret from everyone.  Kaguya must’ve known around the time Rin was born that she wasn’t going to be in the child’s life anyway and around the time of this event a lot of news stories had come out about how undesirable her family and employees were as they fought each other for all the money she’d left behind and even went as far as to sell scandalous private stories about her for profit.  Kaguya would rather take a chance on a stranger to care for Rin than her own family and friends.  It was sad, and Kagome would never judge such a person ever again.

It was after Kaguya’s death did Kagome meet with Kaguya’s assistant for the last time who wanted to make sure Kagome wasn’t going to tell the media anything.  The assistant seemed to be the only one in Kaguya’s life who wasn’t an opportunist.

_“You don’t have to worry about me,” Kagome promised the girl after coffee, “I told you last time we talked and I still mean it… all I care about is making sure Rin gets everything she deserves not the fame or the media hounding us.”_

_The assistant who’s name was Janis smiled, “I knew it… I knew it when I first laid eyes on you in that store that Rin would be okay with you.  Honestly if it wasn’t for just the way you carry yourself I don’t think I couldn’t have done it.   I was going to offer to raise Rin myself even fake a pregnancy to pull it off, but I knew Kaguya didn’t have much time left and things were going to get bad within her circle… and I have my own two children to think about.”_

_“I’ve read up on what’s going on,” Kagome had sighed, “but it’s okay you know?  Your boss gave you a job and you did it... it worked out.”_

_“Thanks Kagome.  I was with her the night she passed and she mentioned she could die without worries just knowing her little pup had a chance.  It’s still just a shame.  Kaguya, of course, had her many flaws but she tried to use to those flaws and her attention to make a difference in the world, and now thanks to her family she dies with a horrible reputation.  You and Rin might be the only success that comes out of everything.”_

_Kagome honestly could have entertained a conversation with Janis all night about how disgusting it was that the good things Kaguya had done were just being thrown out for tabloid nonsense, but this might have been Kagome’s last chance to find out a crucial piece of information that missing._

_“What about Rin’s father though?” Kagome asked, “Do you even know who he is?”_

_Janis sighed as though she knew this was coming, “Oh trust me I know who he is, and despite what the letter Kaguya gave you says about not knowing the father, she is well aware of who he is and the kind of person he is. He is the kind of person someone like you, a normal grounded well hearted person doesn’t need to be involved with.  I know I could trust you, and that I should tell you, but please understand that I can’t, because Kaguya wouldn’t want me to and unlike the other trash she kept around I’m not going to break the promises to dead friend.  It’s probably because she doesn’t want Rin to know him and you’d probably want to tell her… I mean it is her father after all.”_

_Kagome probably would feel that it was her duty to tell Rin when she was old enough, so Janis had a point, but still…_

_“Shouldn’t I know something at least?  Like if he is allergic to anything or genetic information just in case I need it?  Or if I should be worried about him coming into our lives.”_

_“There’s nothing really like that no,” Janis informed her, “and the less information you know the better honestly.  You see he doesn’t even know that Rin exists… and that’s the biggest protection there is. The less information about this whole thing out there the better.  This is a closed adoption.  As long as we all do our part no one will ever know and you’ll never have to deal with him.  Even if he did somehow find out he probably wouldn’t care.  Parental is never a word I’d use to describe him.”_

Kagome sighed as next to all the adoption papers in her file were all the court documents she’d been served with by Rin’s father, who she’d been told she’d ‘never have to deal with’.  He was filing for full custody of Rin with no promise of any visitation or anything for her and even a request to the court to repeal Kagome’s adoption.  She would have no rights to Rin at all if she couldn’t put up a fight in this case.  All of it… Kaguya’s wishes, the struggles Kagome went through being a young mother, it’d all be for nothing just because this man who didn’t even know Rin wanted to interfere.

“I can’t do this though,” Kagome cried to herself.

All of it.  Walking into a courtroom where she could lose everything, having to tell Rin the truth, going back to a life where she wasn’t a mother who had someone to care for.  Who was she without her daughter?  While other friends were getting degrees, dating, and building lives for themselves she’d skipped all of those steps and settled into motherhood.  That was all she wanted, and without it what would she have?  An empty clean quiet apartment where she missed her child every night?  No.

On the last page of the court ordered documents she’d been served was contact information.  Information of course to contact Sesshoumaru’s attorney, but under that was another cell phone number.  Sesshoumaru Masaharu’s cell phone to be exact.  It had been made perfectly clear to her when these documents were forced down her throat that this case was being done through his attorney… Sesshoumaru probably wouldn’t even have to go to court to prove he could be a suitable father, but yet she had his cell phone number.

She pulled out her phone.  No… she couldn’t call him.  She wouldn’t even know how to get words out to him.  How could she talk to a man that was literally trying to take her life away?  He probably had text though… who had a cell phone but didn’t text in this day in age?

She wrote a simple message:

‘This is Rin’s mother Kagome Higurashi… I was wondering if we could talk.  Is there any other way to handle this situation outside of a courtroom?  I want to do what’s best for my daughter and explore all the options available and maybe come up with the solution that’s fair to everyone.’

That was the message she sent him.  How could anyone argue with what she did?  There had to be a fair solution to all of this, and if they just used their heads it could be done without spending thousands of dollars on lawyers.  This man just had to see that?  He was a full demon, but if he had a brother that was on reality tv shows and owned a cell phone he was obviously integrated into a modern society and not one of those bloodthirsty animals most ignorant humans made demons out to be.

When the bus stopped at her neighborhood and she’d put all of her paperwork away she’d thought that maybe the text had been pointless.  There would be no way that Sesshoumaru Masaharu would respond to her, and maybe she didn’t want a response.  Maybe it was better that way, because not knowing if he was a man of compromise was better than just learning he wasn’t.

She didn’t get her wish as her phone vibrated.

‘Correction.  You are NOT Rin’s mother.  That much will be obvious in court.  You have no chance.  So if you are trying to find a way to extract money out of me then don’t waste your time.  You were only provided this phone number in the event something happens to my daughter, and be warned if something happens to her in your care lawsuits will be thrown at you until you have nothing.  Do not contact me again.’

So this was Sesshoumaru Masaharu.  No it appeared he was not a man of understanding or compromise.  His threat meant nothing to her.  She would never let anything happen to Rin, and if his suit for custody was completely successful she’d already have nothing.

Kagome once again had to fight her tears as she made her way to her apartment building to see her little girl.  If she didn’t tell her the truth tonight she knew it meant she could never do it.  If she didn’t do it she’d have to stand there silent as an attorney with the police came into her home and took her child away with no explanation.  No she couldn’t let that happen.

 

 

 

 


	2. Sesshoumaru

 

 

 

He should have never provided that silly girl with his phone number.  As though he would ever entertain the thought of finding compromise with that woman.  She had no blood relation to his daughter, so in his mind had no right to her.  Simple as that, and he called out her feeble attempt for what it was, which was probably just a way to get money out of him.  It didn’t matter if this woman, Kagome Higurashi, was human or not.  Everyone seemed to always be out for what he, Sesshoumaru Masaharu had built and earned.

 

 

It was so pathetic, but of course, there was a possibility she wasn’t aware that she’d come out this wealthy no matter what.  Despite repealing her adoption she still cared for Rin for four-years so he’d be required to pay child support.  Perhaps if she’d known that he wouldn’t get such a ridiculous text from her.

 

 

What most would consider ridiculous was that he was going through the legal system to get his child.  That bitch Kaguya must’ve planned this.  If Rin had been born here he had the right to just take her.  In a demon state if you were strong enough to take something it was yours, but despite her blood she was born in a human state.  It was fine though.  Learning about human legal procedure was a good education.  An education he needed for the world he was trying to build.

 

 

Sesshoumaru put his phone back in his pocket as the doors to his building was opened for him.  Once inside the glass elevator he scanned his finger print so he could be taken to his luxurious condo on the top floor.  Yes, he lived in a demon state, but yet owned the tallest and most modern structure in the land.  He smirked looking at the city disappearing beneath his feet.  It was fitting as he was above them all and soon all would know their place.

 

 

Fangvale, the capital of this territory, was different compared to other demon territories.  It had been controlled by his father centuries ago, and while other demons turned coward and feared the human’s nuclear weapons his father took advantage of the situation and made a fortune by aligning with the humans in selling them an ore called arcana, a rare mythical substance deep in the Earth that only a demon could access.  At first the other demons couldn’t understand why his father would pursue money, something demons never valued, but his father showed how useful establishing an economy was when he used the money to buy the human’s secrets.

 

 

Sesshoumaru continued the legacy by using the money to create a full modern city.  He built this place.  It was his… and soon the humans would have nothing on demons anymore as they could create their own devastating weapons.  The world would belong to his kind again, and he would be the one that ushered in the new order.  Sesshoumaru would have his paradise, and luckily he would also have an heiress so he didn’t have to worry about settling down with anymore damn opportunistic females that could potentially ruin everything.  He had enough problems with his mother he didn’t need anymore women in his life.

 

 

Despite trying to usher his home into a modern world with an economy it still operated on basic demon rules.  The strongest among them was the ruler of the territory, and since his father was dead it meant his mother, Inukimi Masaharu, was their Queen.  It could be his if he could best her, but why waste his time?  His mother was their ruler, yes, but because of the system demons refused to toss away it meant she always had to be ready for a fight.  The day Sesshoumaru obtained the power he wanted it to be absolute with no one questioning it.

 

 

The youkai’s eyes drifted back to his phone when he finally entered his home.  It was from his attorney, who was quite optimistic about the upcoming court date.  It seemed like Kagome Higurashi still hadn’t acquired a lawyer, which probably meant she wasn’t going to and it was unlikely she could make a case for herself in court.  This issue would be open and shut.  He would have his daughter and that loose end would be tied up so he could move forward.

 

 

Sesshoumaru headed towards the kitchen, but stopped when he looked outside to notice an unwanted visitor relaxing on his balcony.  It was his mother, dressed in a professional black dress with that look on her face that just said ‘I have come to torment you today’.

 

 

He held back a growl as he slid the door opened and walked outside, “The only way to get into my home is with my fingerprint.  How did you get in here?”

 

 

The daiyoukai queen chuckled as she crossed her arms, “How did I thwart your modern very expensive security system?  I climbed.  It’s pretty sad that I have to exert such energy to see my son.  You don’t even answer my calls anymore.  Sometimes I fear my son only thinks of me as his Queen and doesn’t respect me as a mother.  You force me to cry every night.”

 

 

“I doubt that,” Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes trying to put his phone away as Inukimi snatched it from his hand.

 

 

“Yep I knew it… your phone is just fine and gets perfect signal up here.  Oh and what is this an official e-mail… oh that silly ‘legal stuff’ you’ve been getting yourself involved in.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru ripped it back from her not in the mood for her games, “I’m sure you already heard the blood test came back.  The girl is my daughter.”

 

 

“You didn’t even know the girl existed a few months ago and now you’re obsessed with it all,” Inukimi sighed, “you should have let it go.  So some slut you fucked got pregnant.  Big deal.  She gave the girl up and gave you a free pass to not care, and yet you feel the need to press it.”

 

 

“She’s of my blood,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t surprised at all by Inukimi’s response, “I will not have a child of my blood wasting her potential in the home of an average human girl.  Father made it clear that to continue his legacy the pack must stay together and stay strong.  That is all I’ll say on the matter.  If it is no interest than you can keep your thoughts to yourself mother.”

 

 

Inukimi, however, liked to press buttons.

 

 

“Keeping the pack together and strong?  You say that but yet ignore your mother and threaten to murder your brother on a daily basis, but yet this daughter of yours, that you don’t know, is what’s pre-occupying your time?”

 

 

“I haven’t killed InuYasha.  That is his gift from me.”

 

 

Their father left them wealth, land, and a promise of a better future, and what did his bastard brother do with all of that?  Go off and be reality TV star so he could make the family look bad to get laid.  InuYasha would need dealt with soon if he were to move onto the next phase of the plan.  

 

 

Inukimi looked bored as she played with her hair, “I’d do it, but I heard he is going to be the host on the new season of Love Trials.  I like that show and would rather it not be cancelled.”

 

 

“I don’t have time for this,” Sesshoumaru was boring of her rather quickly.

 

 

Inukimi’s eyes turned dangerous as she got in her son’s face and grasped his hand, “Sesshoumaru the goal has not changed has it?  I assume you haven’t forgotten your role in all of this.  I don’t want see decades of planning be thrown out the window because of your little fling with Kaguya.  You’ll fulfill your role in this, or I’ll cast you out with nothing.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled pushing her away not caring that she was his mother and Queen, “I have not forgotten.  Things will still play out as planned.  I just need to tie up this one loose end and it will all come together.”

 

 

“Good,” Inukimi smirked not minding that her son had tried to assault her, “I just wanted to make sure.  It’s already terrible enough my own son hates me now I have to worry about him throwing away all that I’ve worked for and making me a laughing stock of demon kind.  Children are horrible Sesshoumaru, do you really want one?  At first you think it will be as easy as having a cute little pet around that looks like you, but then they learn to talk and start getting all angsty and it's a nightmare really.”

 

 

“Are you done?” he simply asked wanting this woman out his home so he could at least have one evening of peace.

 

 

Inukimi was about to reply, but they heard the annoying sound of a bird.  No it wasn’t an actual bird.  It was that damn Twitter.  Sesshoumaru had ushered in and promoted the use of cell phones in Fangvale to improve communication and therefore productivity in their underlings, but what did his kind turn around and do?  Stream trashy TV shows, play Candy Crush, and constantly let everyone know what they were doing.  His mother was the worst.  She had a whole Twitter account dedicated to shaming all the demons that dared to challenge her for her position.  @InuKimiPwnsU had more followers than her official account that she was suppose to use promote her rule and pass along important information.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru what was that thing you told me about?” Inukimi asked looking at her phone, “about how no one was going to know about Rin until she was officially yours?”

 

 

“A non-disclosure agreement,” Sesshoumaru informed her, “humans use it to enforce secrets.  Everyone involved, including that Kagome woman signed it.  I don’t want Rin exposed to the media or anyone knowing about me and Kaguya.  If one side breaks the agreement the other side sues for a large sum of money.  It’s truly how you shut one up this day in age.”

 

 

“Well it seems someone in ‘your party’ blabbed,” Inukimi noted showing Sesshoumaru her phone before reading the newest tweet, “InuYasha Masaharu reveals in an interview that his brother is fighting for custody of bastard daughter he had with Kaguya Tatsui.”

 

 

If it weren’t for the link to the article being right in front of his face Sesshoumaru would have accused his mother of trying to rile him up, but it was all there.  A full interview with InuYasha telling the world everything that was no one’s business but his own.  All of this legal work he spent money on and invested so much time in to protect his dirty little secret all went to waste because his fucking worthless brother needed to find another way into the spotlight.

 

 

“You bonded with your brother and told him everything?” Kaguya asked, “that doesn’t seem like you.”

 

 

“I haven’t spoken to that half-breed trash in twenty years,” Sesshoumaru growled, “he must’ve heard it from someone else.”

 

 

“Well I doubt that he heard it from this Kagome girl.  InuYasha would never step foot in a place like Avalon, so it must’ve been someone close to you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes flashed red, “Mother… it was you wasn’t it?”

 

 

“I’m not going to say I kept it a secret… after all I never signed any contracts… and if I did I really wouldn’t care.  I am your Queen after all I’ll rip the throat out of anyone that dares trying to waste my time suing me in a human court, but no I didn’t directly tell InuYasha.”

 

 

The leak came from Sesshoumaru’s side.  His mother wouldn’t have known anything about Rin if he hadn’t been the one to tell her.  This was his fault.  His responsibility.  Not only would everyone know their future ruler had been entangled in Kaguya’s drama, but now his daughter, whom he had yet to meet, would be tainted to by cruel media exposure.  

 

 

Both Kaguya’s life and death filled magazine covers with disturbing scandalous stories, and now an innocent four-year-old would be subjected to that kind of treatment.

 

 

He could care less about the Kagome girl, but her being hounded by paparazzi day in and day out would be his fault and she could throw all sorts of lawsuits at him now.  Between all the child support he’d have to pay her if he won and his violation of the non-disclosure the open and shut case was now in a state of discord, and if this woman was already going to be digging into his pockets than maybe he might as well reconsider the text the woman sent him.

 

 

He tried to do all of this the civilized way where he could feel victorious, but of course his family had to ruin all of it and now there was only one thing to do.  Pay this Kagome girl off.  It was a sickening thought having to buy his own child, but Avalon was in a human state he couldn’t just go there and start threatening and acting like a barbarian giving his kind a bad name.  It would put his future plans in jeopardy

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled out his phone to call one of his assistants.  Jaken wouldn’t do if he had to travel to a human state, so he would require the help of his one human employee.  He quickly informed her of the travel plans and made it clear they would would have to get a large sum of money ready.

 

 

“Whatever you’re about to do sounds rather expensive,” Inukimi mused boredly as she tweeted about how she wasn’t surprised at all that her son could only breed with prostitute.

 

 

“It will be,” Sesshoumaru growled, “but I’m coming back with my child to keep her safe while this mess gets cleaned up.”

 

 

“You know your father didn’t even leave me with a penny and I do alright for myself.  Are you sure about this whole money based economy thing?  Might makes right is a lot easier you know.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru snarled not having time to entertain her bullshit anymore.  He was leaving his home with one intention.  To see this Kagome girl and get exactly what he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Sango

 

“Mommy!” Kagome was assaulted by her child the moment she entered her apartment getting hugged at the knees.

Contact with her child was what Kagome needed at the moment, but it was very bittersweet.  So many things went through her mind; her child had demon blood, but yet seemed to still be a normal little girl, and also, could this be one of the last nights where she would be greeted like this?

“Back already huh?” Sango asked as she was sitting on Kagome’s couch as she’d been babysitting for the last hour or so, “it seems the girl has made it through the first year of the public education system free of any emotional scarring.”

Sango sometimes had biting sarcastic humor, but Kagome was numb to it as she hugged Rin tight before putting the groceries on the counter, “Thank you so much Sango.  I’d ask you to stay for dinner, but it’s canned ravioli night.  I don’t know if that’d be good for your diet.”

Sango had obviously made much better career decisions than Kagome, and she was so lucky to have her as a neighbor.  The brunette put her toned body and obsession with working out to good use and was a pretty successful fitness blogger and made a pretty penny selling protein drinks.  Kagome would kill for such a talent.  If she were only capable of being more than a mere grocery store cashier perhaps she’d be in a better position to take on this Sesshoumaru Masaharu.

Sango grimaced picking up the can that would be the family’s dinner, “It says it has a few grams of protein, but I highly doubt that’s real meat in there.”

“I don’t want wavy olis,” Rin stuck out a tongue, “french fries!”

“You have to eat other things,” Kagome began the usual fight with her daughter, “we’re taking a break from chicken nuggets and french fries.  If you don’t try other things you’ll be eating chicken nuggets in your thirties for every meal and your lawyer friends will judge you.”

“No,” Rin said before turning to run she could escape the looming horrible dinner.

“Run away if you can,” Kagome shook her head with a chuckle, “I will find you, and you’re getting a bath later tonight to.”

“Canned processed food with a promise of forced hygiene?” Sango shook her head, “truly this is a home of horrors and I should start on the long journey home.”

Sango only lived in the apartment across from hers, “I wish you well on your journey Sango.  Please bring me back a souvenir.”

“Next week a new season of Love Trials starts,” Sango mused, “wanna hate watch it with me?  My friend Miroku kept applying to it.  Maybe this will be the season.”

That show had been the one that made InuYasha Masaharu famous, and soon he was going to become one of the hosts in the new season.  It was hard to believe Sango would be into watching such trash like that, but TV drama was good medicine to escape from a person’s real drama she supposed.  Kagome couldn’t allow herself to find an escape she needed to stay focused, but maybe there could be something useful in that show.  InuYasha could do something horrible and Kagome could use it as evidence that Sesshoumaru’s family wasn’t that stable.

“I’ve never seen any of the other seasons so I probably wouldn’t know what’s going on,” Kagome noted.

“It’s just about a lot of bachelor’s acting as some kind of host club from a bad anime with twenty or so single women in a house trying to find love.  It’s embarrassing but I was a die hard for the first season.”

“Are you an InuYasha Masaharu fan?” Kagome asked her.

Sango gave a look of disgust, “Oh I was until he broke Kikyo Yamada’s heart.  I know all those reality couples are fake and everything is scripted, but there was a connection between those two and he didn’t give her a damn rose in the end.  Broke my heart.”

“You sound ridiculous.”

“I WAS ridiculous, but like I said now I just like to watch it with a glass of wine and think about how sad it is that others worship the show.”

“Yet you watch it.”

“I watch it ironically.  It’s different Kagome.”

“As fun as it sounds to watch a whole bunch of porn star wannabe’s pretend to be in love with a bunch of idiot boys that can pull off a tuxedo I have better things to do, but the first season sounds interesting.”

“Hey Kikyo Yamada was no porn star.  Girl is actually a pretty kick ass lawyer from what I heard.  She lives near here, and would be the first one I call if I got in a bad relationship.  She makes a career out of taking on family dispute cases and only seems to take on female clients.  InuYasha Masaharu breaks her heart and she makes a career out of destroying men?  Coincidence?  I think not.”

A family lawyer?  If only Kagome could afford someone like that.  Then maybe losing to Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be an absolute.  She doubted, however, a former reality TV contestant could ever be taken seriously in a case like this.

“Is there anyway I could watch this infamous first season?” Kagome decided to entertain Sango for a moment.

Sango gave a smirk as though she won some kind of victory by promoting her trashy entertainment interests, “I downloaded them and burnt them on DVDs.  I’ll throw them through your mail slot the second I find them.  Maybe I’ll send in an application for you for next season.  Young hot downtrodden single mother looking for love!”

A man was the last thing Kagome needed in her life at the moment, “I wonder what Naraku’s reaction would be when I told him I needed a leave of absence so I can find a husband on TV.  Or maybe I should just ask for time off in general.  I don’t even know how people find time to date.”

“There is always time,” Sango sighed getting serious for a moment, “see this is why I try to get you to have a little bit of fun Kagome.  You got yourself a little grocery store job to save up money for university and what did you turn around and do?  Go right to being a full time mother.  You never had time to just live and enjoy life.  You’re only young once.”

“I could have made another choice Sango, and I have no regrets.  Rin is my everything.”

“Yes, but you can still have your cake and eat it too.”

Little did her friend know that there would soon be no cake at all.  Kagome’s worries just wouldn’t stop.  She tried so hard to be normal and appear as though nothing was wrong, but it was just so hard.  That damn stupid agreement she signed.  Why couldn’t there have been some kind of option to discuss matters with a trusted friend for the sanctity of her own mental health?  It was all bullshit.

“Fine Sango I’ll take the plunge into normal womanhood by giving this show a try.  I could use a distraction.  Who knows maybe I’ll create a Twitter and had tell the world my feelings about that bad boy InuYasha Masaharu.”

“Oh if you do watch it and do go on Twitter,” Sango couldn’t help herself as she took out her phone, “You need to to check out this Inukimi woman.  She’s nuts.”

“Isn’t that the mother of InuYasha?” Kagome asked thinking about how Rin actually had a grandmother out there.

A grandmother that was being alleged as crazy.  Wasn’t this more fodder for Kagome to make a case?  All these things Kagome had never shown an interest in: gossip magazines, reality television, and social media; could it be the more she dived into it she could find an opening into destroying Sesshoumaru’s reputation in court?  His damn family couldn’t keep themselves out of everyday gossip, so obviously it wasn’t the environment for a child.

“No,” Sango corrected, “InuYasha’s father cheated on her with a human woman, remember the guy is a half demon.  That’s why the whole thing is so funny and odd.  You’d think this woman would be bitter that her husband had a bastard son out there that is now on TV, but she is also obsessed the TV show.  Not only that but she is the actual Queen of the state she lives in.  Could you imagine if one of our elected officials got onto Twitter to talk about reality TV?  She does it.  InukimiPwnsU is her feed.”

“I think I’ve heard of it before actually,” Kagome was beginning to piece things together, “isn’t the way it works in those places that you are a ruler until someone defeats you.  I think she has an account where she brags about all the demons she beats up.”

This crazy woman Sango was talking about was Rin’s grandmother, and Sesshoumaru’s mother.  This was the family that was trying to take her daughter away?  All of this was insane.

Sango went to Inukimi’s feed to show Kagome how deranged the woman was, but Kagome noticed Sango’s eyebrows furrow.

“What’s going on?” she asked herself clicking on a few links, “she said something like ‘of course my son had to pay for it’.  She doesn’t ever usually talk about her son on here.  Normally leaves InuYasha to ruining Sesshoumaru’s reputation, but something is going on.  InuYasha apparently said something big about his brother in an article.”

Kagome couldn’t afford data usage on her phone, so no Twitter.  Something big was going on and Sango’s fingers dancing frantically over her own touch screen was her only source of knowledge.

“I guess I can’t claim to be into this ironically when I’m fangirling over how juicy all of this is getting,” Sango said gleefully, “you know that Kaguya woman that was all over the papers a few years ago?  The famous escort?  Apparently Sesshoumaru got her pregnant and is now trying to get his daughter.  InuYasha told the papers everything.  See Kagome told you this stuff is dumb but yet fun!  Nothing I like more than seeing these demons that try to act like they are hot shit be the high class version of trash.”

Kagome saw the link to the various articles on Sango’s phone, but didn’t share the same glee in it.  Sango noticed her friend looked very upset.  Could it have been that she called demon’s trash when Kagome had a few close demon friends?

“I wasn’t calling demons trash Kagome it has nothing to do with them being demon more about them acting like they are better than everyone-

“That’s not it,” Kagome’s eyes went to the floor.

Everyone that knew about Sesshoumaru’s dirty little secret was suppose to sign the same non-disclosure she did.  They weren’t supposed to discuss Rin’s parentage to anyone let alone the whole internet.  Kagome had to spend days in misery unable to vent her frustrations and worry to anyone, but Sesshoumaru’s family could just go around flaunting it?

This was an opportunity.  Kagome could recognize at least that much.  Sesshoumaru was in violation of their agreement.  She could sue him.  She could take at a lot from him, and use what she gained to hire a proper lawyer to ensure she didn’t lose Rin, but that wasn’t what this was about.

The major reason for signing that agreement was for Rin’s safety and so she didn’t have to be apart of this silly gossip.  The girl was already four and it wouldn’t be long before she was on magazine covers plastered with quotes from Kaguya’s awful family slandering her birth mother.  She wanted her daughter to have a normal successful life… not this.  Sesshoumaru wanted to be Rin’s father, but yet allowed this to happen.  Well she’d be damned if this man was going to take her child away.

“Sango,” Kagome whispered, “this isn’t a game to me.”

Was Kagome allowed to discuss the truth now that Sesshoumaru’s mother was commenting about it on Twitter?  She didn’t know if it worked that way, but Kagome had legally agreed not to discuss it and she wasn’t going to.  Still Sango was smart and would be able to put the pieces together.

“Read the article to me.”

Sango read InuYasha’s whole article out loud.  It documented everything.  Sesshoumaru had a secret romance with infamous Kaguya Tatsui and before she died of a heart disease she abandoned her daughter at a grocery store.

Sango froze, “Rin.”

Kagome nodded still not saying anything, “This isn’t good.”

“What?” Rin had of course appeared out of nowhere at the moment Sango said her name.

Kagome had still been debating on whether or not to tell Rin the truth about everything tonight, but now she didn’t have a choice.  That damn Sesshoumaru had made it so she had to explain to a four-year-old her ‘real’ family was talking about her on TV and was going to try and take her.  

“Damn him damn him damn him,” Kagome grit her teeth balling up her fist on the counter.

“What’s wrong mommy?” Rin had never seen her mom act like this before and was a bit scared.

A mere hour ago she had sent Sesshoumaru Masaharu a simple text asking for a compromise to work this issue out, and he pretty much spit in her face through words just to turn around and allow this to happen?  The man was now utter garbage in her mind.  She didn’t care that he was Rin’s biological father.  It had been her who changed Rin’s diapers, fed her with the proper formula since couldn’t breast feed her, potty trained her, nursed her through sickness, and everything else he wasn’t apart of, and now it was going to be left to her to explain all of this.  Why couldn’t he have just left them alone!?

“Mommy I promise I’ll eat the wavy oli’s and take a bath okay?  Don’t be angry at me anymore.”

“Rin,” Kagome choked back tears, “I’ll never be angry at you.  It’s not you okay?”

“I’m staying with you both tonight,” Sango exclaimed, “I am hoping people will have the decency to not look you up and leave you alone, but I doubt it.  I’ll stay with you Kagome.  No one is going to bother you.”

“Thank you Sango,” Kagome said glad to have at least one person in all of this as she wrapped her arms around Rin and pulled her close, “thank you.”

“Buzz buzz,” Rin giggled to herself as she often did when she heard her mother’s phone vibrate.

“Buzz buzz,” Kagome sighed pulled out her phone and glared.

It was a text.  A text from him.

‘I’m coming over to see you.  We need to discuss what has happened.’

She didn’t hesitant in her response.

‘Fuck you.  Anything you need to say you can say in text.  I don’t want to see you.  You let this happen and now my daughter is in danger.’

The response was quick.

‘She won’t be in danger.  I won’t allow it.  I’m coming over.’

“Sesshoumaru Masaharu wants to come over,” Kagome spat out the words like venom to her friend.

“This is your home you don’t have to answer the door to anyone,” Sango told him, “this place might have demons, but we follow human laws here.  He can’t come into this home uninvited.”

“If he bothers to come all this way I might have to talk to him,” Kagome said shaking her head, “not that he deserves it, but I’d like to tell him to his face that I see him for what he is and he isn’t getting her.  He isn’t going to see her.  I won’t even give him a glimpse.”

“I’ll be here to make sure that happens.”

“Who is coming to get me?” Rin asked not understanding what the two adults were talking about.

“The monsters,” Kagome explained to her, “the ones that will take you away and make you eat carrots as punishment for not listening to your mother.”

Rin gave the most disgusted face.  She hated carrots, even when she was a baby she wouldn’t even entertain the thought of the puree version of it.  Still Rin’s face of disgust couldn’t compare to Kagome’s, but soon the disgust turned into determination.  Kagome was going to beat this.  She would face that monster and tell him he wasn’t allowed to ruin her life any further.  

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am rereading the original MoC as I write this and thought it would be a fun challenge to at least take one aspect from each chapter. Originally this chapter was going to be called Rin and be Kagome telling her the truth, but I decided it to remake ch. 3 of the original which is just a conversation between Kagome and Sango. I don’t know if this was really a good chapter or not, because the conversations the two have is basically me with my friends talking about reality TV and pretending we aren’t in to them when we are honestly obsessed. I am also ready for Twitter to be obsolete in a year or two horribly dating this fic.


	4. Rin

 

Being a single mother on a cashier salary meant Kagome’s little home didn’t have all the nice things most households had.  The internet was a luxury that she barely afford each month, she had to constantly go to the laundromat to make sure their clothes were clean, and most of the time their meals came out of a can or microwave.  None of those setbacks, however, stopped Rin from having a decent bedroom.

It was perfectly decorated with royal purple wallpaper, a bed with the a frame resembling a castle, and a princess doll occupying every single spot.  Rin seemed to have a thing for castles and princesses, but who could blame her.  It was a nice fantasy to have.

Kagome knew it was petty, but Sesshoumaru’s wealth was one of the biggest threats.  She was sure if her girl was taken away Rin would be scared, but after a while of living in such luxury Kagome couldn’t blame her for forgetting her old life.  It was terrifying enough to lose her, but to be forgotten about would be even worse.  Perhaps she’d even be resented.  Rin could be real a princess and here Kagome was working to prevent it.

Rin seemed to be tired from all the excitement of Sango staying the night and it wouldn’t take long for her to fall asleep at a proper time for once.  Kagome tucked her in after making sure to turn on her nightlight.

“Good night my little princess,” Kagome smiled kissing her forehead.

“Mommy,” Rin looked up at her with those big brown eyes, “am I really a princess?”

“Of course you are,” Kagome told her getting on her knees to be by her daughter’s side, “look at your room after all.  You have a kingdom.  It’s yours.  So you’re a princess.”

“But who is the queen and king?”

“Well I guess you want to be a princess that means there is already a queen, so it’d be me.  I have enough responsibility on my plate already though Rin so you should promote yourself.”

“Powmote?” she asked.

“You be the queen.”

“You’re my mommy so you’re the queen,” Rin interjected, “but there has to be a king.”

“A queen can rule a kingdom on her own.  I don’t need a husband Rin.  I’ve never had one this whole time and your kingdom has been fine.”

“My friend has a daddy.”

It should have been an odd thing that Rin was bringing this up around the time all this drama around her parentage was erupting, but Kagome had already had this conversation with her daughter several times.  More times than you she could count honestly.  This wasn’t some silly cheesy paid for TV movie, however, and Kagome wasn’t going to feel pressured to find a mate due to her daughter’s cute words.  Perhaps one day she could find love, but not anytime in the foreseeable future.

“A few of your friends maybe,” Kagome made sure Rin’s blanket was snug around her, “but I doubt all of them do.  Some kids have no father’s, father’s they only see on the weekends, or no mother’s, or probably even two fathers or two mothers.  Not everyone’s life is what you see in your cartoons.”

Kagome had made the decision that she would tell Rin what was going on tomorrow, but for now she would enjoy just one more night with her daughter before everything would be spoiled by the outside world, however, she was hoping that the statement she just made would sink in a little to brace Rin for what was happening.  Though she doubted Rin was even paying attention or even cared to understand what she was getting at.

“You’re silly mommy everyone has a daddy right?”

“Technically yes.”

“Teetikaly?”

Kagome had Rin since she was a newborn, but Kagome had never possessed the skill to baby talk her child.  Rin was smart.  She’d figure out these words some day, and hopefully be able to understand what Kagome needed to tell her.

“Mommy can we go on vacation this summer.  Disney world?”

“Disney world?  Not this year.  There isn’t one in this country anyway.  There will be a lot going on this summer.”

“Like what?  Boxed lunches in the park.”

“Now that I can handle, but we’ll talk about your summer in the morning when you are well rested okay?  Good night Rin.”

“Goodnight mommy.”

Kagome kissed her daughter one more time before leaving her room and taking a deep breathe after closing the door behind her.  She wasn’t going to cry.  She couldn’t.  She had mentally promised the two of them one last night of normalcy, and that was what they were going to have.

Sango frowned when her friend came back into the living room.  

“It’s still been quiet,” she informed, “but the Twitter feeds are non-stop.  Sesshoumaru has always been a strange enigma to people.  All that’s known about him is a wikipedia page stating he was the heir to his father’s fortune, he keeps the family business alive by selling arcana ore, and that he uses the profit to fund the modern city he lives in.  Everything else about his personal life comes from the stuff InuYasha says, so these losers with no life are obsessed about the mystery.”

“If this man didn’t interfere with my life and set out to ruin it I’d almost feel sorry for him,” Kagome said sitting on the couch next to her friend, “he is trying to be successful and mind his own business, but his family seems nuts.”

“Speaking of which back to the train wreck from five years ago,” Sango hit play on the remote.

Before Kagome had put Rin to bed they’d been watching those DVDs of the first season of Love Trials.  The dumb matchmaking style reality show that made InuYasha Masaharu a household name.  It was so cheesy and ridiculous.  There was an attractive male for all sorts of taste and they all spent every episode going on various activities with all the women that lived in the house.  Every episode the men gave out roses to the girls they had an interest in.  All the women that didn’t get a rose had to leave the house.

Kagome wasn’t about to become a die hard fan, but she could see what was so appealing about the show.  If it wasn’t so obviously scripted in many aspects it’d be a good social experiment.  The women would all compete against each other to get more attention from their male hosts, and then the men had to argue and debate as they allocated a set number of roses between them.  That was Kagome’s favorite part of the show.  In this episode the five men could only give out twelve roses.  Some of them wanted more roses than others for they couldn’t decide what woman they needed to keep around, while others got into heated arguments since some of them had already fallen for the same woman.

“I need at least three roses,” InuYasha Masharu had growled at the round table where this debate had taken place, “no more no less.  I had to entertain that awful Tsubaki girl over tea so you didn’t have to, so you owe me!”

“I agree that after that ordeal you should get something,” a cute boy named Hojo laughed nervously, “but we’ve been talking and you’ve given a rose to that Kikyo woman every time.”

“So?” InuYasha gave a glare, “I like her.”

“Everyone at least gets one rose to give away so you have every right to keep picking her if she is the one for you, but do you really like her enough to keep giving her a free ride if she isn’t your primary interest?  That Sonia girl really digs you and she gets along with everyone in the house.  The other women find Kikyo a bit cold.”

“We shouldn’t throw out women we like just so everyone can have harmony,” InuYasha made his debate crossing his arms, “they hate Kikyo because they know she is competition.  At the end of the day this is a competition and they need to pull up their little girly thongs and get ready to play.  I know what women I want to keep in and Kikyo is one of them.  You owe me so I will give away three roses tonight.  No more no less.  Now are you going to shut your trap and give them to me, or do I need to stick those thorny steams up your ass?”

“On the finale all of them only get one rose to giveaway when there is only seven girls left,” Sango informed Kagome, “despite always putting up a fight for Kikyo every episode and wanting to fight any other man that takes interest in her InuYasha picks Sonia in the end and Kikyo is one of the two that walk away finding no love.”

“But in the last episode didn’t he say he would fight for her and always be by her side no matter what?” Kagome asked.

“His relationship with his family is what makes InuYasha interesting,” Sango noted, “but dragging Kikyo along through all of this and then turning her down in the end is what makes him unforgettable.  He is a reality tv villain at the end of the day.”

The next part of the episode was the rose ceremony where the alpha host, the one sitting in the ornate chair while the other four men had to stand behind him, made the decision on how many roses each man would have to give away before they treated the women in front of them like cattle and made their decisions on who would stay in the house.

“Well you spoiled that Kikyo is staying around until the end but it’s obvious that Tsubaki isn’t getting a rose,” Kagome made her predictions.

It was so strange.  It wouldn’t be long until her life crumbled around her, but here she was sitting on a couch with her best friend watching and absorbing a reality TV show.  This was a normal thing to do.  Kagome needed normalcy, but also she was waiting for the scenes when InuYasha would discuss his family relationships.  As Sango said the only information Kagome could find about Sesshoumaru was just generic public information.  Nothing about his personal life.

Kagome’s eyes widened when Tsubaki got a rose.  It appeared one of the other men wasted one of his roses on her just because he was pissed InuYasha got the three roses he wanted.  Okay this show was interesting indeed, but then her distraction was ruined when her cell phone went off.  She checked the caller ID and grimaced when she saw it was Naraku calling her.

“It is my day off tomorrow and I am definitely not coming in,” Kagome had always volunteered to work extra hours but this wasn’t the time for it.

Still she decided to answer it just so she could make it known that she was unavailable and wasn’t coming in no matter what happened tomorrow.

“Higurashi,” Naraku’s tone was a soft one but always made her feel uneasy.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Can you explain to me why reporters are calling my home this late at night trying to get me to confirm my store is the one the girl was abandoned at, and who was the cashier that got her?”

Already people were looking into this issue?  Despite all the articles laying out the scenario in how Kagome gotten hold of Rin none of them listed her name.  The public didn’t know about her yet, but they were putting the pieces together.

Kagome was still obeying her side of the non-disclosure agreement and not confirming Rin was Sesshoumaru’s daughter out loud, “Because the incident is in the news and everyone wants to be in everyone else’s business.”

“Well I don’t want them in my business,” he stated with a bored tone, “I pay you to press buttons and scan things.  This is all I ask of you and you just had to make yourself stand out didn’t you?  Any trouble you are drawing to yourself is your own fault, because you can’t just keep your head down and know your place.”

Kagome didn’t even react to the way Naraku was talking to her, because honestly this was normal.  Kagome’s relationship with her boss was not a good one by any means.  The grocery store she worked at was owned and managed by him, but it was part of a chain meaning Naraku had higher ups.  Higher ups that would congratulate him on the friendliness and professionalism of his staff.  Naraku would take their congratulations, but the second they were out of the store he would lash out at Kagome for being good at her job.  Apparently he believed her doing a noticeable good job was her trying to climb the ladder and be more than she was supposed to be.  Naraku didn’t like it when those below him went beyond the call of duty.  

Kagome had to tow the line and just accept the verbal abuse that could be coming her way.  There was a possibility she didn’t need that job anymore.  Especially since Sesshoumaru was going to owe her money for violating their agreement, but she didn’t even know how to file a lawsuit so it was going to take a long time before she was well off enough to tell Naraku to go fuck himself.  

“I didn’t ask for any of this,” she told him, “and you can’t fire me for being in the news Naraku.  It’s my day off tomorrow and this will all cool down.”

“You’re telling me that this will cool down in one day?” he was unconvinced.

“Well news moves quickly and dies just as fast doesn’t it?”

“Hmm with how naive you are being Higurashi I see this wasn’t done on purpose.”

Really?  Of course, that’s how Naraku saw things.  He probably thought she’d somehow done something to make this a news story just to bring some negative attention on to his store.  Everything was always about him in his world.

“I knew when you adopted that child something negative would come from it,” he continued.

Kagome who usually took what Naraku dished out on her wouldn’t him go down that road, “Rin is my daughter and I wouldn’t trade that night in for anything.  I’m sorry that it happened in your store and that reporters are calling you, but I stand by your decision.”

Kagome was surprised when Naraku chuckled in response, “I suppose there is no shaming a mother now is there?  I was just letting you know that if reporters find out where you live they didn’t find out from me.  I don’t want to come into work believing I am an adversary.”

She always came into work thinking that already. Even before Rin came into her life.

“I appreciate it, but if they do find out they might try to bother me at work.  It will be troublesome, I understand that, but I need this job.”

“You need this job?  You’re not going to leave me with a dozen of unfilled shifts to make a buck out of sending comments to gossip magazines are you?  I don’t appreciate it when things don’t go according to plan.”

Have children and need a flexible job, feeling ill and need to leave work early?  Then working for Naraku was not for you.  It was why his little grocery store didn’t have part-time employees.  Those who stayed under his rule did the work of three people because there was no understanding or compromise.  If you were listed on the schedule to work that day then you worked that day.  Naraku didn’t like it when things didn’t go as he wanted them to.

“If I’m on the schedule than I’ll work,” Kagome told him, “have I ever let you down yet to deserve such distrust?  I will apologize a million times over in advanced if reporters follow me and ruin your daily routine, but I want to work.”  

“If reporters do come to our place of work they’ll be treated just like anyone else,” he simply said, “if they buy something they can get a quick speedy transaction and move on with their life.  If not they can get out, but with all eyes on you I won’t have you doing anything to harm my reputation in this town.”

So that was what this was about.  In the world of a retail grocery store Naraku tried not to stand out for good or for bad.  He wanted the higher ups to just leave him alone and to his business, but there were rumors going around that his latest desire was to run for mayor of their town.  Was that was what he was worried about?  Her making him look bad?  

“If they are to be treated like everyone else than I want to be treated like everyone else,” she promised him, “I’ll come to work and treat everyone with a smile on my face as I’m suppose to.”

“Good.  Then we’re clear.  I am putting my phone on silent for the rest of the night.  I’m not telling anyone anything that results in my name being anywhere, and I hope you do the same.  So you and you’re little fellow cashier friends better not do anything to upset the balance, because I’m not answering my phone.  Got it?”

“Got it,” she told him as the conversation ended.

“You get fired?” Sango asked.  

Kagome shook her head about to go on the usual rant about her boss when the there was a knock at the door.  Sango prepared to answer it believing that at this hour of the night it had to be a reporter with no morals, but in Kagome’s gut she knew who it had to be.  With everything going on she was quick to believe it was already the worst case scenario.  It had to be Sesshoumaru.

“It’s him,” Kagome said going to the door.  

“It can’t be,” Sango said, “he couldn’t have gotten here that fast.  He lives all the way in Fangvale.”

“Demon speed or a private airplane either is possible for him,” Kagome said going to the door, “Naraku is the only possible source for information about who I am to the press at the moment.  They’ll probably get to one of my co-workers next, but not this fast this late at night.”

Kagome couldn’t explain it, but she just knew on the other side of that door was her true adversary.  Sesshoumaru Masaharu.  Kagome moved past Sango wanting to be the one to answer the door.

“Sango if it is him can I use your apartment to talk to him?” Kagome asked, “I don’t want him here.  I don’t want him around her.  I don’t want him to see the living conditions.  I’m not going to give him any fodder for his case.”

“Of course,” Sango gave Kagome the key, “but are you sure it’s okay to see him alone?  He is a demon.”

Kagome nodded, “the press is watching him.  If Rin’s adoptive mother turns out to be dead it won’t be good for him.  Besides I’ll have Kouga on speed dial if I need it.”

Sango gave a heavy sigh but gave a nod as though she were giving her friend permission to open her own door.  Kagome opened it and quickly went out not giving her visitor even a single glimpse to the inside of her apartment.

It was indeed him.  Sesshoumaru Masaharu.  There had been enough pictures of him on his wikipedia page that she recognized the tall figure, long streaming white locks, and serious gaze on his face.

“We can talk over in this apartment,” her eyes went to the floor not giving him the time or day with too much of an acknowledge, “I assume the hallway wouldn’t be the best idea since everyone knows about everything now.”

Sesshoumaru had now known Kagome Higurashi for exactly five seconds and this was the treatment the woman was giving him?  Not making proper eye contact.  Not finding him worthy enough for her stupid small box of a home.  He already made his decision about her right there and then.  She was using her status as his daughter’s caregiver to make him feel insignificant and subject to her wants and desires.  He wasn’t going to let that happen.

“The hallway is fine,” Sesshoumaru blocked her from Sango’s door.

Another home would have been a proper place for their talk, but Sesshoumaru didn’t let it happen simply because it was what she wanted.  Kagome figured that out and already made her decision about him right there and then.  He was the kind of guy that had always gotten everything he wanted his whole life, and was pissed that someone would defy him in even the smallest way.

“Fine I don’t care,” she told him crossing her arms, “though I should.  Aren’t you afraid you being here will just call more attention from the press?”

“I am operating as though we are on a deadline,” he informed her boredly, “it is late, but tomorrow will be the day a co-worker or a boss gives your name up and the reporters will be down your throat asking you all sorts of questions about Kaguya and about me, and about my case against you.”

“I don’t know anything about you.  I’ve never even been in a room with Kaguya in my life, and as far as my case against YOU goes it doesn’t look too favorable that you signed an agreement with me and already violated it.”

That was a hard thing to discuss.  Dialogue with this woman had just begun, and Sesshoumaru was to be put in a situation where he was indeed the one to blame.  He would take responsibility for it, but he wouldn’t apologize.  Kagome knew Kaguya Tatsui, someone that was a public figure, was Rin’s biological mother.  By adopting Rin she signed up for the possibility of this happening.

“My mother, unfortunately, is Rin’s grandmother as well as my Queen that I am honor bound to serve.  She had every right to know what was going on, and unfortunately for the two of us in a place like Fangvale is above written contracts in a human legal system.  She told someone else who told InuYasha, who obviously believes himself to be above decency as he has proven again and again.”

“Seems like you would rather put the blame on everyone else than just apologize for your mess up,” she wasn’t going to let him wash his hands of this, “I have my boss calling me and warning me not to ruin his reputation and I have to make my friend stay up with me all night because I’m scared.  This is all your fault.”

Sesshoumaru shrugged, “At the end of the day I don’t really care.  I don’t desire to my daughter to be caught up in this, but it was going to eventually happen either way when I acknowledged her as my heir.  It is unfortunate, however, that everyone knows about her biological mother.  I had planned to never tell her that she comes from such awful blood.”

“Kaguya’s family comes off to me as a bunch of opportunist discrediting her for recognition and money,” Kagome sighed, “but guess what?  You’re blood is no different.  I just spent the last few hours watching Love Trials seeing your half brother making a fool of himself.”

“Is that what you spend your time doing?  Watching reality tv with my daughter around so she can watch it and be poorly influenced?  I am not my brother.  I have standards.  I didn’t ask to be related to him.  I am not my father either, who caused the welp to be brought into my life.”

“First of all,” Kagome’s voice raised as she was already defensive as he even attempted to imply she was a bad mother, “Rin won’t look or listen to any kind of show that isn’t a cartoon or has princesses in it, and second do you not see what a hypocrite you’re being.  You are saying you shouldn’t be judged by your family but yet you’re judging everyone else.  I already see you for what you are Sesshoumaru Masaharu.  A man that believes he is above everyone else and has a field day throwing stones in a glass house.”

She was completely right.  Sesshoumaru did not only believe he was above everyone else he WAS above everyone else, and if no one else could see it that was fine.  It just meant their intelligence was too low to even be considered a life form by his standards.  He didn’t want to throw stones in a glass house, because he honestly wished there was no one to throw metaphorical rocks at.  It was everyone else that needed to constantly bring themselves into his line of fire.  This Kagome woman was one of them.

“Kaguya couldn’t leave Rin to her family and she knew she was dying,” Kagome continued, “she did what she thought was right and Rin deserves to know that one day.  Her mom was a good person.”

“Kaguya could have left Rin to her father,” Sesshoumaru interjected.

“But she didn’t and there must’ve been a reason for it.  She probably also saw you for what you are.”

“I should give you more credit Higurashi,” Sesshoumaru’s tone up to this point showed no emotion but now there was a subtle growl in this throat, “this whole time I thought you were in this with Kaguya, but you are telling the truth.  You’ve clearly never been in a room with her.  Kaguya was anything but a good person.  She played games.  Not telling me about my daughter and leaving her in the care of a stranger was a part of her game she wanted to play with me.  You’re just a pawn in it, and an annoying pawn at that.  I want this game to be over.”

“Well this isn’t checkmate.    It’s true I don’t know anything about Kaguya, but I’m sure she didn’t force you to get her pregnant.  You should know the risks involved when you get do that kind of thing with a woman.”

“‘That kind of thing’,” Sesshoumaru repeated, “you mean be tempted into fucking her over and over again?  Being a servant to carnal pleasures unaware that it’s all just a ploy to bring new life in the world for the purpose of causing drama?  It was just me learning another lesson in how everyone is out to use me for what I have whether it be money or personal satisfaction.”

Kagome was at a loss for words.  Was this man real?  Now she wasn’t surprised that he was unable to compromise with her and sent her such a mean text.  This demon was clearly out of his mind believing everything was about him and all of this was some kind of conspiracy against his interests.  He wasn’t well.  There was no way he could take Rin from her.

“I bet you’ve never even mated before,” Sesshoumaru responded mistaking how unnerved she was as a weakness, “you know no one will ever want you, but you wanted a pup to turn into your personal pet to force your silly values and lifestyle on to make in your image.”

He wanted to say things to upset her.  It was strategy.  Not that he was going to even let his mind wonder to places like that but he wouldn’t say the woman was unattractive.  It was a surprise to him that she didn’t seem to have a significant other.  Perhaps it was that defiant personality of hers keeping the men away.  No that couldn’t be it.  There were weak creatures out there that liked verbal battles like this.  He wasn’t one of them.  At least that’s what he told himself.

“Just stop!”  Kagome yelled at him, “You’re making yourself look bad right now.  First you compromise everything by letting your mother spread rumors and now you speak to me like this.  No decent judge could see you as a stable parental figure.”

“You’re the one who should just stop,” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, “because you don’t seem to understand Higurashi.  I don’t care what you or my family says about me or what legal rights Kaguya gave you.  You can’t keep Rin from me.  You will lose at the end of the day.  I have the money and the means and you don’t.  I don’t care how unbiased a judge claims to be the parent with the money will be the one that is favored, and if it comes to it a bribery or two isn’t beneath me.  You can’t win.”

“Doesn’t mean I will lose without a fight,” she now saw what he was doing.

He was trying to break her down.  Trying to make her weak so he could use her as a doormat.  She would make sure Sesshoumaru knew that he badly underestimated his opponent.  She was young, but she had experience.  Years of working for Naraku made her quite capable of taking on a person that tried to bully someone into breaking.

“A fight you can’t win.  This isn’t a battlefield.  You aren’t gaining any honor all you will do is waste time and delay the inevitable.  I am Rin’s biological parent and you are not.  You have no leg to stand on.  The more I think about it I don’t need to bribe anyone.  You’re a human raising a demon child in a non-demon state.  It’s not natural.  A human judge in a place like this will let me have my way believing they are relieving you of a burden so you can go off and breed and have more suitable children to raise.”

“How could you say such awful things,” Kagome said in a whisper out loud.

Awful things, but Sesshoumaru did have a point.  Avalon was more liberal when it came to integrating demons into their society, but not everyone was so open minded.  

“Wait a minute,” her eyes widened, “don’t you mean hanyou?  Kaguya was human.  Rin has lived a completely human lifestyle.  I still question the DNA test she looks nothing like you, and forcing her into a demon lifestyle can’t be good on a child.”

“Another mark against you.  You don’t even know the race of the child you been caring for.  Kaguya was a demon.”

“None of the articles said that.  You’re lying.”

“You probably think reality TV is real to if you can’t read between the lines.  Do you know why Kaguya was an escort?  Because she had to be.  Kaguya was a Succubus.”

“Succubus?  A demon that has sex for energy.”

“At least you’re not completely clueless.  It’s just a simple legal issue that is confusing you.  A Succubus can pull off living as a hanyou or a demon.  They have long life spans and heal fast, but they have the strength of a human.  That’s why they are registered as humans when born, but if they start mating and sucking energy off of their prey they can raise their power and become as strong as a demon.  Kaguya couldn’t be registered or called out for being a demon, because she was never charged for her crimes of getting paid to sleep with males and take their energy for her own.  The media would have been sued for calling her a demon.  She started playing this little game with me because I called her out for what she was doing.  Sleeping with me and other men so she could get strong enough to kill my mother and take Fangvale for herself.  Why do you think she was so vocal in her support for human and demon relationships?  Because to a succubus all males are nothing but a resource.  That is Rin’s mother.  It is very unfortunate that Rin will also be cursed by that blood line.  If she were a male she’d probably inherit my family’s dominant traits, but when a succubus has female offspring all the mother’s traits completely dominant the gene pool.  I haven’t even seen my child, but I know exactly what she looks like.  A complete miniature clone of her mother.  It is a set back.  I will have to assert morals into Rin so she never taps into that power and lives the unruly lifestyle that her mother did, but demon blood is still demon blood.  You aren’t equipped to handle it.  Succubi are walking talking parasites.  Sapping energy from other life forms with powerful genetics to keep their kind alive.”

Sesshoumaru’s biggest mistake would always be laying with a Succubus.  They were truly a dangerous form of a demon.  In many demon states there had been conspiracies to wipe the world clean of them, which was probably why Kaguya hid among the humans so she couldn’t become a victim.

Succubi.  Parasites.  Having to have sex to gain demonic powers?  It didn’t matter.

“Rin isn’t a parasite she is my daughter,” Kagome said flatly, “and I’ll fight for her.  Her race never mattered to me.  I never questioned it.”

“You didn’t question it because you made your assumption that she was human.  I am the one who will always have to protect her from my own kind and make sure she doesn’t turn to her darker nature.  You aren’t equipped to deal with such things.  I am sure it is easy now, but things will be quite different when she matures.”

“Teenagers aren’t easy period,” Kagome dismissed him, “and I’d like to be with her every step of the way.”

“We are just talking in circles and none of this matters,” Sesshoumaru’s strategy of scaring her into submission wasn’t working so it was on to the next, “I came here to accomplish something and you are just continuing to be a troublesome diversion.  I wish you to be out of my hair Miss. Higurashi, but with the custody battle and the eventual lawsuits and payments you can extort out of me that wish is becoming harder and harder to obtain.  I’d like to take care of this all with one blow.”

The way he was talking Kagome was almost scared that he would brandish a weapon of some sort, but instead it was a leather bound checkbook.

“What is this going to cost me to walk out of here with my child and no more contact from you?  At first I envisioned a couple million would settle it, but once the press finds out about you things will get more difficult and I’d wet your beak enough so you’ll continue to keep silent about Kaguya.  Forty million dollars.  That is for everything.  For the care you’ve given Rin, for my family violating the non-disclosure, and for you to no longer being trouble for me.”

“Forty million,” she simply said out loud unable to even process it all.

“Yes.  A tax free gift from me.  You’d never have to work again.  You can spend the rest of your days gawking at my brother with your friends worry free.  All you have to do is let this father have his daughter.”

“I’d never even entertain such a thought.”

He was taken aback by her response.  She was living in an apartment working at a grocery store, and she still believed she had the right to snub forty million.

“Fifty million then,” Sesshoumaru responded, “an extra ten to make sure whatever human offspring you one day have can live just as comfortably.  Have everything Rin has been denied for her whole life.”

“You just don’t get it do you,” Kagome smiled, “Rin has been denied nothing except a trip to Disney World.  She has good friends at her school, a mother that loves her, a supportive auntie Sango who she adores to babysit her, and every princess doll she wants because her mom loves her enough to work overtime to buy them.  Rin is my daughter.  I am her mother.  It doesn’t matter if I gave birth to her or what she is.  I love her and no amount of money will buy her off of me.  You’re right I probably will lose, but at the end of the day at least I would’ve tried.  You said that this isn’t a battlefield and I won’t get any honor for losing, but that’s not what this is about.  I will continue to being that annoying ‘pawn’ as you called me as long as possible.  I will drag our court cases out as long as I can and make every argument that I can make, because even if you win I want Rin to know she had mother who loved her and did everything she could to keep her.  Even turned down fifty million dollars for her.  You can’t buy love Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru growled putting his checkbook away, “Plenty men bought plenty of ‘love’ from Kaguya’s so I beg to differ.  Fine.  If you want to be an idiot then be an idiot.  Just so I understand you clearly: you wish for this incident to change nothing and want to continue with this custody battle you have no shot of winning?  Fine.  See you in court.”

Just like that her adversary turned his back on her and began to walk away, and Kagome sighed.

“I can forgive you,” Kagome told him, “I’d like to sue you for violating the agreement, but I don’t think I could finish it and get the money in enough time to get a lawyer, and it’s not like you did it on purpose.  It sounds like you didn’t expect InuYasha to do what he did.  He should be the one I hate.”

“So you’re forgiving me and not going to sue me even though you have every right to do so?” Sesshoumaru’s found this interesting.

“I mean I don’t know much about the legal system but maybe suing InuYasha for putting my family at risk with his mouth could be a possibility.  Though I guess it wouldn’t send a good message to Rin if I sued her uncle.”

“I don’t plan to expose Rin to her uncle if I can control it,” he stated, “he would have been dead long ago if it weren’t for my father’s wishes, but you understand that the money you’d be turning down from this endeavour means nothing to me.   Just know that if this is some kind of plan to buy goodwill with me.”

“You believe love can be bought but not goodwill?” Kagome rolled her eyes, “I am forgiving you because I want what I texted you to still be a possibility.  I never said you were wrong in any of this Sesshoumaru.  It’s true Rin is your daughter.  They didn’t let me know your name or identity, because they knew I would tell her the truth.  I never purposely did anything against you okay?  If I’d known about you I would have done something so you could be in her life.  If you want to fight for full custody because you think it’s right then fine do what you must, but all I ever hoped for in all of this was not to lose to her.  I’m the mother that she knows.  I just want some kind of right to her.  Any right, that’s all I’m fighting for.”

What she was saying to him was that there had to be a way to figure this out.  A way that Rin could have a father and her mother both at the same time.  Why couldn’t joint custody be a possibility?  

“Joint custody?” Sesshoumaru picked up on what she’d meant by compromise.

Before when he’d rejected her text it was under the guise that she was looking for some kind of cash settlement.  Well clearly since he’d just tried to give it to her and it was rejected that wasn’t the truth.  Now that he knew she had emotional stake in this he understood.  The girl just didn’t want to lose all rights.

“It’s not an easy option for me,” Sesshoumaru said flat out just when she was beginning to think there was hope, “I am a busy man with a lot going on and honestly this whole thing has come at a bad time.”

Once again Kagome could only give an eye roll.  Yes it was all about Sesshoumaru.  Finding out he had a daughter had come at a bad time, but yet it was okay to interfere with her life with all this stress?

“Likewise,” she simply responded, “but shouldn’t we both do what’s right for Rin?”

“I am only a visitor to this place.  I have no citizenship and the paperwork and screening I had to go through just for this visit was a hassle.  Am I to be expected to do that every time I want to see my daughter?  No she’d live with me where you’d be expected to watch your back every time you entered demon territory.  This situation would be awkward when I’d have to explain to a young child that her adopted mother isn’t going to pick her up because she got absorbed, eaten, or raped by a lesser demon prowling the streets.”

“Oh poor you.  You had to be security checked.  She should live with me it’s what she’s use to.  What you just said is more reason as to why being with you isn’t a good idea.  She knows nothing of demon culture.”

“If you want to pursue joint custody go ahead,” Sesshoumaru told her as though giving her permission to do what she was already going to do as a backup plan, “this a matter the lawyers and judges can decide on.  If you get anything in your favor then take your victory, but my quest for full custody will continue.  It will look better that way.”

Look better?  With someone with a family like his why did he all of a sudden care about reputation?  Also, why was Sesshoumaru being inconvenienced by this whole thing?  Kagome didn’t know what was going on, but it seemed like this demon had some kind of plan in motion and his daughter and her were just an interference.

“Fine its for the judge to decide so we’re back to where we started,” she sighed but there was some hope.

He was basically saying joint custody wasn’t off the table and that he was open to it.  The threat of her life being taken away from her seemed to ease her stress.  Rin would know that she wasn’t getting sold off or abandoned.

“Back to where we started.  I’d ask to see the girl, but I assume if you are the proper mother you claim to be she is in bed and I’d doubt allow you’d me to.  So I will leave you.  Just ignore the media the best that you can and we will make it through this.  The public will find something else to obsess over in a day or two.  My assistant is going to stay close by to let me know me if anyone tries anything to get information on Rin.  I don’t want to see her face plastered on any magazine.  Understand?”

“I won’t let that happen,” Kagome said confidently, “and as far as seeing her goes you’re right it’d be inappropriate, but it’s not off the table.  I really want to find some middle ground with you Sesshoumaru if only you’d let me.  As long as I’m with her when you meet her.  I haven’t told her about any of this yet, but I’m planning to soon.  It can be like a supervised visit.”

Sesshoumaru still wasn’t happy that this girl had denied the money and that she was trying to insert herself in his life when he wished for the opposite, but he did want to see his child.

“I’m open to it,” he told her, “whenever I get my next free moment.  I shall forward my assistant’s information to you.  She can set it up.”

“Wait but before you leave,” Kagome knew he was ready to get back to whatever priorities he had in his life, “how did you even find out about us?  The press has yet to get my name but yet you found out everything.  I was told you didn’t even know Rin existed.”

“Indeed I didn’t.  Perhaps I’m in the wrong line of work, because I didn’t have to find out from anyone.  I put everything together once I read an article about a baby being abandoned here in a local grocery store, Kaguya’s activities during her final days, who she’d been sleeping with around that time.  I found out all of this on accident when I was looking into this town.  It’s quite an interesting place.”

Sesshoumaru was gone now, but nothing had changed.  They were still adversaries, and Kagome honestly shouldn’t have offered the visitation.  Especially after seeing how he viewed himself and some of the things he said, but still she couldn’t help it.  She tried to believe there was good in everyone and at the end of the day he was Rin’s father.

“Kagome,” Sango whispered walking her friend come back into the apartment, “everything is fine right?  He didn’t do anything to you did he?”

Kagome shook her head, “He said I can’t win, I adopted Rin because I’ll never get a man, and also tried to give me fifty million dollars to walk away from all of this.  I turned him down, of course, just to turn around and offer him visitation to meet his daughter because I’m an idiot like that.”

“You have to tell me everything, okay?  We need to figure out what to do to beat him.”

“In a moment I haven’t been able to catch a breath since Naraku called,” Kagome sighed sitting back on the couch, “and that’s a whole different conversation in itself.  One man worried that my life changing crisis will make him look bad and another trying to ruin my life because our state’s security checks are too time consuming and taxing on him.  Men.  At least let me escape from this for a moment to see the aftermath of that rose ceremony.”

“I’ll get us back to it I was watching the news,” Sango informed her when they noticed Kaguya and Sesshoumaru were being talked about.

“In the latest report regarding the matter,” the anchor spoke, “Kikyo Yamada speaks out.  Now this is truly an interesting development.  A lot of you might remember Kikyo as the girl that denied romance in the cruelest of ways on the first season of Love Trials, and now she works day and night getting revenge against men with her amazing work as a family lawyer throwing abusive husbands behind bars and getting fair parental rights for hundreds of hard working single mothers.”

“How is putting wife beaters in jail a revenge thing?” Sango asked rolling her eyes, “isn’t that just what you do if you’re a decent person?”

The story continued.

There was a shot of Kikyo giving a press conference wearing a very professional dress suit looking quite serious, “I have indeed read the article about this matter, and where the rest of you see scandal and gossip I see tragedy.  Whoever this woman is that’s been caring for Kaguya and Sesshoumaru’s mother shouldn’t sit by while a man her child doesn’t even know waltzes into her life and takes everything.  This sadly is nothing new in my world.  I’ve seen it countless times where a man divorces his wife, leaves her and the children with nothing, and then comes back to sue for full custody while she is unable to legally defend herself.  Never are the children’s feelings considered as it’s all about being petty.  It sounds like this grocery store cashier did a decent thing and now her and her child are about to be punished for it.  If she were listening to me now I urge her to call my offices and allow me to help.  I will pursue her case free of charge and in doing so I hope to bring awareness to the dangers of destructive custody battles.”

The TV then went back to the news anchor, “Now what’s so interesting about this is the article Kikyo is referring to uses InuYasha Masaharu as a source for all of it.  InuYasha, of course, is the one who publicly humiliated Kikyo in front of millions when he didn’t give her his final rose.  So what we have to ask ourselves is was this offer from Kikyo a sincere way to raise awareness for her cause, or is she being petty one and trying to wage war against the Masaharu family?  Speaking of Love Trials please tune in to our network next Friday at 8 where we will give a preview of what our producers are calling the most dramatic season yet.”

“I don’t care if she is waging war against that idiot,” Kagome quickly noted, “if she’s offering help I should take it right?”

“It is probably just for publicity but facts are facts and her law practice does have a huge success rate with cases like yours,” Sango said.

“I mean if there is anything suspicious or I feel like I’m being used in any way I could just pull out,” Kagome had been looking for any sort of hope in this and now it was being offered to her, “I don’t think it could hurt.”

That settled it.  Kagome was going to contact Kikyo Yamada and hopefully finally have a lawyer on this case.  She really didn’t care what Sesshoumaru wanted in all of this.  All she could do was look out for her own child’s interest and hopefully this lawyer would have a plan to make sure Kagome did right by her little girl.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually very similar to the original fic where Sesshoumaru meets Kagome for the first time and tries to pay her off. We just got an introduction to Naraku and Kikyo, my pitch to major networks about why Love Trials would be an awesome show (It’s like Ouran Host Club meets the Bachelor with non-stop debates and rose allocation), and my explanation as to why Rin doesn’t resemble her father at all. Thanks for the love and positivity on this project and enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Also in the original Kagome was offered 4 million dollars, but you know...inflation.


	5. Kikyo

 

The press did move fast.  That much was obvious as Kikyo’s driver pulled into the parking lot of her small office that she had in Avalon and noticed a few unwanted visitors in her parking lot with cameras and their phones prepared to get a biting quote from her.  Fine.  If that’s what they wanted she would appease them yet again.

“Kikyo is it true that Kagome Higurashi is in there?” she was asked.

“Will you call InuYasha to testify to his accusations in court?” another needed to know.

Kikyo turned to the cameras and gave all of them another determined glare, “I can confirm that Kagome Higurashi contacted me, but everything regarding that is private.  I offered my services and by responding she has attorney client privilege I cannot discuss anymore.  As for InuYasha I have already stated this case has nothing to do with him.  My world can function without involving that man after all.  I just want to keep fighting for the rights of single mothers.  Now please excuse me.”

There was no substance in anything she gave them, but she was sure there would be a stack of headlines mentioning her and fabricating a story about nothing.  It had been five years since the incident between her and InuYasha, and she’d moved on from it quite successfully, but no one seemed to understand that.

The moment Kikyo was in her office free from the cameras she took off her nine inch heels and handed them to her secretary who in turn handed her a more comfortable pair of loafers and her vape mod.

“Thank you,” Kikyo sighed taking a drag from her box style e-cigarette and filling the office with a puff of vapor.

It was kind of funny as she’d never even smoked, but something about vaping cleared her head, and she wasn’t about to give up any little pleasure that helped ease tension in this line of work.  Every day she dealt with cases of abuse, fraud, and the evils of men and women alike that used their own children as fodder in custody cases to prove a point.  This was her true reality, and all the press wanted to do was talk about a ‘reality’ show from when she was younger.

“She’s in the conference room,” Kikyo was informed after she took her second drag and pocketed the device ready to see what could be achieved here.

Kagome sat waiting in the conference room.  Sesshoumaru had been correct about them operating on a deadline.  Kagome’s name had been given to the press that morning and now everything about her was public information.  As predicted it had been a co-worker, Kagura, who’d given her up.  It probably wasn’t the best idea to go into the world today, but seeing as how Kagome didn’t get many days off and Kikyo’s office promised to get her in today then it’d be foolish not to come and lay as much ground work in this case as possible.

Kagome watched the door open and Kikyo, the woman she’d been watching on TV in various formats from the night before, entered with what seemed to be a layer of white clouds trailing behind her.  She was going to greet her, but Kikyo quickly stole the show.

“Kagome Higurashi,” Kikyo mused before going to take a seat, “alright before we proceed any further I need to make things clear.  Though your case is interesting and would be an interesting battle I am only doing this because my publicist managed to convince me it was a good idea.  Despite that you will still get everything that has been promised to you, which is complete professional help from my law offices.  I, however, personally cannot be involved if what you desire is a public trial for custody.  Despite what they say about me I rarely do trials.  Only two percent of my cases even have to go that far and those are extreme cases.”

It was not a good thing when your ideal lawyer started the conversation with ‘I’m only doing because someone is making me’.  With that simple statement Kagome’s dreams of having a more worthy adversary for Sesshoumaru’s legal team were quickly dashed.  This was what she was wasting her day off for?

Kikyo noticed the change in Kagome’s demeanor, “I don’t do trials in cases like yours because what I try to do is tell my clients and their baby daddies the truth over and over again until it sinks in.  Custody cases are long, expensive, and at the end of the day hurt the children involved shattering their image of their parents draining them emotionally when they should just focus on being children.  Where there are two parents that care for their children there is a possibility for everyone to get their heads out of their ass and find a solution that works for everyone.  If we can just do this you might be one of my easiest cases.  Sesshoumaru and you were never together so there is no petty emotions distracting from the goal.  

So was Kikyo going to help Kagome or not?  Sesshoumaru made it clear that this was going to trial and he was going for full custody unless the judge or lawyer intervened.

“Trial is inevitable,” Kagome’s tone was nothing but disappointment at all of this, “I talked with Sesshoumaru last night.  It’s what he wants.  He says I can’t win and that his money will buy him the case.  I do want full custody as well as my home is the only one Rin has known all this time, but if he gets what he wants I at least want some rights.”

“And rights you are entitled to and will get that I can assure you,” Kikyo gave her something to work with, “if it does to go to trial I will provide you with a lawyer that can steer the issue away from money, but I am promising you this isn’t going to trial Kagome.  I’ve looked over the documentation and it is clear you’ve been out of your league this whole time.  There isn’t even a custody trial in the works here.”

Kikyo produced a copy of the custody suit papers that were filed against Kagome with a bunch of highlights.  She was right.  Kagome was just operating off what the lawyer that served her the papers had said.  There was just too much legal information in the documents themselves for Kagome to process.

“Well Sesshoumaru seems to believe that’s what he is going for,” Kagome still didn’t understand.

“Though the word custody is in this document it’s not referring to parental custody.  It says ‘take Rin into custody’.  This is a document that’s been served to you as Rin’s legal guardian as a case against Rin.  Sesshoumaru’s lawyer wishes to deport Rin from this state to remove her citizenship.  In doing so she would no longer be your daughter and once she is in a demon state he can simply claim she is his child.  All the non-disclosure agreements and sanctioned DNA tests were just padding for his own benefit.  This…”

Kikyo took the document representing the whole court case against Kagome and put it in the paper shredder, “is nothing.  Rin was born in this state and has lived in this state her whole life.  I can guarantee this will all be thrown out in court.”

All of Sesshoumaru’s threats and Kagome’s worries were built on a case of nothing?  Kagome couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Maybe they’d been successful if you didn’t have a lawyer and they got the correct crooked judge, but you have me now and I’m saying this is nothing.  If I didn’t know any better I would say it was just to scare you into submission and maybe weaken you so he could buy you off the future.  Where do we go from here is the question.  Sesshoumaru could get a citizenship here in which case he could then go about filing a proper custody suit against you, but that takes time.  In this time I am hoping we can find a compromise between the two parties.”

Kagome just didn’t know how to feel.  She was going to have more time, but still with Sesshoumaru’s money wasn’t it just delaying the inevitable.

“What you are telling me seems commendable,” Kagome told her, “that compromise is much better than going to court and I swear I share the same sentiment.  I’ve tried.  I asked him in text, asked him in person, and even tried to meet him halfway by granting him visitation so Rin can at least meet him and still he is convinced this needs to go to court.  You don’t know him.  There is just no talking to this man.”

“Ah that’s where you’re wrong I do know him,” Kikyo shook her head, “and many other men just like him.  I’ve come across him at a party or two where he used scare tactics to vette me to make sure I didn’t know any sensitive information about his family that I could take the press.  He is quite lucky that I am a professional and won’t bow down to him or what the media says about me.  I’ve done nothing to do this man other than be a victim and perhaps he can recognize that and find some trust in me.  I will act as your lawyer to throw out Rin’s deportation case, and once that’s done I’d like to have you both in my office.  I am registered as a legal mediator in this state.  I would basically act as a judge with no trial trying to find the best solution for both parties, and once the terms are agreed upon the documents will be drawn up and everything will be legally sound.  Relax Kagome you will not lose your daughter as long as you listen to me and do everything I tell you.  You have my guarantee.”

“Kikyo I won’t lie I am nervous that we’ll never speak again after this as you so just had to make a point that your publicists is forcing you to do this,” Kagome sighed, “so I want to believe you.  Just with going through all of this and having the media out there I’m getting scared for me and my daughter.”

“If I did what my publicists wanted I would take pretty pictures next to you when we go to court to throw this suit out and then part ways leaving you with nothing when Sesshoumaru makes his next move,” Kikyo mused, “I will be with you, but not as a lawyer.  As a mediator.  It will work.  Sesshoumaru thinks the world revolves around him and he should have everything he wants.  I know how to deal with him.  Trust me.  As for the media they are like snakes.  More afraid of you than you are of them.  If don’t give them exactly what they need to create you in their image they will lose interest.  Just be yourself.”

“How do you deal with them? You give them press conferences and interviews.”  

“By creating a mask.  The Kikyo you see in front of those cameras is not the Kikyo you see in this room.  Far from it.  They want to use me to create some kind of story about a bitter woman fighting for justice because a man turned her down and I want to use them to advertise my law firm so I can do good in this world.  I have a symbiotic relationship with the cameras.  Nothing more nothing less.  You have nothing to gain from them so just don’t pay attention to them.  Now then I or one of the other lawyers will keep in contact with you to set things up with Sesshoumaru.  Keep your head held high we’ll figure this out.”

“What about Sesshoumaru’s visitation?” Kagome asked standing up, “did I do the right thing?  Or should I have closed him off from seeing her entirely.”

“No it sounds like what you did was in the child’s interest so it was the right call.  It’s also a sign towards Sesshoumaru that you aren’t an opportunist or an enemy.  Just don’t put yourself into any unnecessary danger.”

With that the meeting with the famous lawyer had come to a close.  Kagome was still walking away feeling disappointed.  She couldn’t describe it.  Kikyo left her with words of hope and a promise that things would work out, but yet Kagome didn’t get the determined lawyer she saw in that press conference on the news.  Maybe everyone was right and she needed to stop believing what she saw on TV.  This was real life now.  If she wanted to go to war with people’s media persona’s than she might as well have a court case on Inukimi’s twitter feed.  

“Did you take a bus here?” Kikyo looked out the window and took inventory of the people and vehicle’s in the parking lot.

“Yes,” Kagome admitted, “luckily before those people were out there.  I’ve made it this far without having my picture taken.”

“I don’t think you’ll be that lucky again.  Thank you by the way.”

“For?”

“For being in a case that involves a Masaharu and not asking me about InuYasha.  Everyone else is.  Despite how we got together I’d like for something to not be about that clown for once.”

“So I shouldn’t enlist you to help me sue him for that article?”

“One that’s not my legal field, two you couldn’t afford it, and three I’d rather eat chalk than have to be in a room where he is allowed to testify and speak.  He and I are complete opposites now.  I create a persona for the media to survive, he does it for the attention and fame.  Pathetic.”

Kagome heard her phone buzz and went to see the text hoping it wasn’t a reporter.

“This is Sesshoumaru’s assistant.  I am hoping you are doing well Kagome.  He wants to know if you’d be open for that supervised visit tonight since you are off work and he is still in town.  I also know where you are and would be willing to pick you up and discuss it so the press doesn’t bother you.  Sesshoumaru doesn’t want pictures of Rin’s mother being hassled while she waits for a bus.”

Kagome didn’t drive because before all of this she didn’t need to.  Why waste money on a car when the public transport system in this town worked flawlessly?  Now her waiting for a bus was going to be used to show everyone that she was poor.

“Looks like I have a ride coming,” Kagome sighed accepting the offer, “Sesshoumaru wants to do the visitation tonight.”

“Feel free to tell him everything we discussed,” Kikyo ordered, “that he has no case and Kikyo Yamada is looking to meet him in meditation.  Remember he believes everything is about him so tell him I am more than qualified to find a good solution to his problems.”

Kagome took Kikyo at her word for it and parted ways when she got confirmation that Sesshoumaru’s assistant just pulled up outside in a jet black Escalade.  The moment Kagome took foot outside the law office pictures were taken and questions were asked.  

She toned them out.  Not focused on them, but on the driver of the vehicle that had come for her.  No this couldn’t be.

Once Kagome was reminded she was in the public she quickly got in the vehicle wanting to be out of view of the camera before showing disgust towards her driver.  She recognized that blonde hair and that face.  It was Janis.  Kaguya’s former assistant that set the adoption up, and now she was Sesshoumaru’s assistant.  It was then that Kagome highly doubted that Sesshoumaru found out everything about her and Rin on his own.  Everything made sense now.

“It’s nice to see you again Kagome,” Janis gave her a smile as they pulled away from the parking lot.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only thing this chapter has in common with the original is Kagome closing things out by getting in an Escalade.
> 
> Also for those who don’t know Janis is a character from the InuYasha Nintendo DS game. I never beat it, because the random encounters in that game are horrible, but you should take a look at the storyline and Janis’ plot. It’s pretty damn dark all things considered.


	6. Janis

 

“It was you wasn’t it?” Kagome asked her escort.

 

 

Janis should have been the only one that knew as she was the messenger between Kagome and Kaguya when the adoption happened.  She knew everything, and now she was working for Sesshoumaru.  All the private information about Rin’s adoption had been served to him on a silver platter.

 

 

“What did I do?” Janis asked her , putting the pieces together . “Oh! I’m just here to run errands for Sesshoumaru. I have nothing to do with this.”

 

 

“You are the one who left Rin with me and you are the one that talked Kaguya into legally giving her to me. Now you work for Sesshoumaru and claim you didn’t tell him anything?”

 

 

“I didn’t tell him anything, but with the way things appear, that might be hard to believe.”

 

 

Kagome tried to recall her conversation with Janis from years ago, “Not only did you promise none of this would happen to me, but you spoke as though you didn’t like Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

Janis sighed. It seemed Kagome wouldn’t believe her, “I didn’t like Sesshoumaru.  Still don’t to tell you the truth, but it’s a job. He found out about you and Rin on his own, okay? But he tried to further his research by approaching me to force information out of me.  I didn’t tell him anything.  I promised Kaguya I wouldn’t and I made that clear to him.”

 

 

“And then he hired you?”  Kagome was finding it very unbelievable.  It was almost too convenient.

 

 

“Yes,” Janis sighed, “I defied him and he hired me.  Said he needed someone that had the sense of loyalty that I showed.  I don’t know if you’ve picked up on it, but Sesshoumaru has trust issues and always thinks everyone is out to get him.  He has a warped view of the world.  He wanted information out of me, I refused to give it to him, and then he saw me as a trustworthy person.  I made it clear when this whole thing started I wouldn’t discuss anything about Rin’s adoptive mother until he got the DNA test done and confirmed it.  Then I tried as hard as I could to let him know you’re a good person and Rin has a good home.”

 

 

“Yet he is still cruel to me, so great job!” Kagome snapped.

 

 

That was uncalled for.  She knew it as soon as she said it.  If Janis was telling the truth then Kagome was being the harsh one in automatically accusing her.  Why was she being so reactive?  She had Kikyo on her side who gave her hopeful news and Sesshoumaru was willing to cooperate to some degree.  Things weren’t looking as bleak as they were yesterday, but still Kagome was on edge.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kagome quickly apologized, “I’ve been going through a lot and not getting much sleep.”

 

 

“I understand,” Janis tried to be comforting braking at a stop sign, “it’s fine though.  I am sure there is more I could do, but I’m only an assistant.  The ‘human assistant’ as he labels me.  I just make sure he has easy travels when he makes his way to a human state.  I also unfortunately had to file all the paperwork for his case against you.  It’s a job and I needed the money.  If I didn’t do it someone else was going to.”

 

 

“Paperwork Kikyo put in a shredder,” Kagome reminded herself, “I understand I guess.”

 

 

“Other than having to put up with that nasty business I am trying to be here for your benefit, Kagome.  Sesshoumaru doesn’t want you saying anything to the press, and I doubt you want any part of it so I’ll be here to watch your back okay?  You can message me day or night for anything.”

 

 

Kagome was trying to stay away from the news and the gossip at the moment so she was unaware of what was being said about her, “You knew where I was?  So everyone knows I took Kikyo up on her offer.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru told me wherever you go is his business and I have to keep track of you so I followed you.” Janis admitted but her voice showed she wasn’t happy with this work detail, “I wanted to give you a ride but thought it was inappropriate.”

 

 

“Everything tells me you should be my enemy.” Kagome sighed to herself, “I have to be followed now?”

 

 

“He is just afraid that you’ll take your daughter and flee to another human state.  Like I said he has trust issues and doesn’t know you like I do.  So yes, I will be forced to follow you as much as I legally can, but I’ll also be able to warn you if the press is going to ambush you.”

 

 

“All of this is for Sesshoumaru’s benefit, but I guess he is the one paying you.  Doesn’t matter how I feel does it?”

 

 

“And how do you feel Kagome?” Janis asked her, “Not great I can imagine.  I know I told you this wasn’t going to happen, and I wouldn’t have said that if I didn’t believe it.  I never thought in a million years Sesshoumaru would find out about all of this.”

 

 

“Well he did and now I have to tell Rin about him.” Kagome reminded herself about what she needed to do, “She doesn’t even know she is adopted Janis, and now she has to learn everything.  How can I explain this to a four-year-old?”

 

 

“You and Sesshoumaru can do it together?” Janis suggested.

 

 

“Does Sesshoumaru even have the tact to handle such a thing?”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru talking to a child?  Honestly I don’t know.”

 

 

“It’s hard and I haven’t even processed it myself.  Rin is a succubus, Sesshoumaru is her father, he is trying to take her away, and then do I tell her he tried to buy her off of me?  I know I shouldn’t say bad things about the man that is her father, but I just plain don’t like him.  The way he talks about me, the way he views the world, all of it is just wrong.”

 

 

“Okay, okay,” Janis began when she stopped in front of Kagome’s apartment complex, “just pretend for a moment that I am an unbiased spectator in all of this and my paychecks don’t come from Sesshoumaru.  I need you to do this because I have to defend him a little and ask that you be open minded if you want compromise with him.  Sesshoumaru wasn’t raised like you and isn’t grounded like you. He’s from a completely different culture and lifestyle.  I’m sure he has said cruel things to you, but that’s because he has made the assumption that you’re an enemy.  Demons seek to destroy enemies for not only power but for preservation.  Just start over next time you speak to him.  Don’t lower your guard, but at the same time keep making it obvious that everything you’re doing is for Rin and has nothing to do with him.  His view of you will soften and the situation will ease.”

 

 

“Be open minded,” Kagome told herself, “I’m willing if he is, but that might be too much to ask.  There is tonight I guess. How is this suppose to work?  This supervised visit?”

 

 

“We can go wherever you like though I’d recommend not going out in public.  Sesshoumaru is trying to disguise himself.”

 

 

“That hair those eyes… how is he going to pull that off?”

 

 

“I don’t know yet, but it’s promising that he is letting you decide what you want to do and agreeing to your terms.”

 

 

Kagome thought about it, “We can have dinner here.  I’ll order a pizza or something.  Two hours.  No more than that.”

 

 

Janis nodded, “I’ll let him know.  Will six o’clock work?”

 

 

Kagome nodded as she returned to her apartment ready to take another breather, but her eyes widened.

 

 

“Oh no,” the state of her home was horrible.

 

 

All of the chairs were knocked over, dolls took up every inch of the floor, Legos were lodged in dangerous places, and on the wall were crudely drawn stick figures smiling and laughing at her.

 

 

“Rin!” Kagome screamed shutting her eyes.

 

 

“Hmm?” Sango opened an eye.

 

 

Sango was supposed to be watching Rin, but probably fell asleep since they were up all night.  Kagome couldn’t blame Sango.  This was the second time this month Rin decided to take advantage and destroy the house.

 

 

“What, mommy?” Rin asked innocently but her eyes betrayed her.

 

 

The girl knew she was up to no good.

 

 

“You wrecked it all!” Kagome hid her face in the palm of her hand.

 

 

She wondered how Sesshoumaru would react to coming home to find such a thing.  Maybe he’d return her.  Who was she kidding?  He’d probably a hire a league of maids just to clean up after her.  Rin patrol they’d be called.

 

 

“I was just playing,” Rin said standing up quickly getting defensive, “the house is fine.”

 

 

“You know you’re not allowed to draw on the walls but you did it anyway.” Kagome shook her head, “We have to get this cleaned up. We have a visitor tonight.”

 

 

“Is Sango staying over again?” Rin asked.

 

 

“If she wants to, but she isn’t the visitor.  She already knows you’re a destructive force.”

 

 

“Fine I’ll clean,” Rin pouted making things worse by grabbing a clean tank top out of a laundry basket and rubbing it against the wall then being surprised when it didn’t do anything.

 

 

“Dumb shirt,” the toddler complained as she threw the shirt on the ground.

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “I’ll clean, you go to time-out and think about what you’ve done.  The couch is time-out zone. March it.”

 

 

Rin needed a time-out, but really Kagome just needed her out of the way as she went to work trying to make the home more suitable for Sesshoumaru’s visit tonight.  He’d probably think this mess made their home similar to a third world country.

 

 

Sango pitched in to help Kagome once Rin was sitting in her temporary prison, “So how did it go?”

 

 

“My meeting with Kikyo?” Kagome asked, “Not what I was expecting, but the situation is a bit more hopeful, and I have to believe her.  She seems like she wasn’t the kind to sell me some bullshit.  Also Sesshoumaru is gracing us with his presence this evening.”

 

 

“What an eventful day off you’ve had.” Sango remarked mixing hot water and soap to clean up the walls, “So he is coming here?  You sure you don’t want to go to that hot new restaurant that has no menus?  Apparently the waiters and waitresses can just look at you and decide what you want to eat that night.  You could probably get Sesshoumaru to pay for you.”

 

 

“That’s a joke right?  That sounds incredibly stupid.  No I think I’ll subject Sesshoumaru to pizza, so you’ll have to find out about that restaurant on your own.  If I were a waitress working there I’d give you a protein shake with a side of celery.”

 

 

“You’re quite rude when you want to be Kagome,” Sango groused, “anyway Kagome let me get this.  You should probably talk to Rin before he comes over.”

 

 

Sango was right.  It was the moment of the truth.  It was time to tell Rin that her father was coming to see her tonight.

 

 

“Rin,” Kagome sat next to her daughter on the couch lowering her voice to a softer tone.

 

 

“Is time-out over?” Rin asked, “Can I watch my cartoonies?”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “No not until later.  I have something to tell you. Do you remember what we talked about last night?  About how everyone doesn’t have a mommy and daddy but yet everyone has a daddy in a way?”

 

 

“Yeah I don’t get it,” Rin furrowed her eyebrows trying to understand.

 

 

“I’ll try to explain,” Kagome braced herself, “You do have a daddy.  Everyone does. Yours just didn’t know about you until now, and he wants to meet you. He is the visitor.

 

 

“I have a daddy?” Rin was trying to understand, “Is he nice?”

 

 

‘No’ Kagome said in her head but she remembered she had to be open minded to this whole thing.

 

 

“I don’t know yet. I really don’t know him that well,” she lied, “but we’ll find out tonight okay?  He is your dad so I want you to meet him, but if you feel uncomfortable with it or don’t like him he’ll leave okay?”

 

 

“Okay I get it, but why doesn’t he live with us?  Isn’t he your king?”

 

 

Rin seemed to still be using the terms king and queen instead of husband and wife.

 

 

“No not at all,” Kagome shook her head, “he is your dad but we never knew each other.”

 

 

“You both had me though right?” Rin asked, “Didn’t you both have to ask the stork for me?”

 

 

Kagome only signed up for telling Rin about her lineage and wasn’t about to explain to her what happened in a bedroom.  Though now that she knew her daughter was a succubus she wasn’t looking forward to that conversation.

 

 

“I didn’t have you Rin,” Kagome said quietly, “your mom’s name is Kaguya.  She was sick and is gone now, so I raised you.  Your daddy didn’t know about any of this.”

 

 

“Mommy,” Rin spoke after a few moments of silence went by, “you’re my mom though.  Right?”

 

 

“As long as you want me to be,” Kagome smiled glad that Rin wasn’t upset, “you just have to forgive me for when I send you to time-out.”

 

 

“I’m sorry I drew on the wall,” Rin frowned.

 

 

“It will come off,” Kagome sighed, “I love you no matter what happens okay?  I always will.”

 

 

“I know mommy.  Can I watch cartoons now?”

 

 

“After you put your dolls back in your room,” Kagome told her amazed at how easily that went.

 

 

Maybe the conversation would be harder one day when Rin understood more about the world, but for now Kagome would take what she could get.  She still needed to tell her that her father was trying to take her away, but she’d save that for after she met Sesshoumaru.

 

 

There was a knock at the door.  It wasn’t anywhere near six yet, so Kagome didn’t know who it could be.

 

 

“I’ll get it!” Rin yelled bounding towards the door.

 

 

“No Rin don’t!” both Sango and Kagome said at the same time.

 

 

It was too late.  Rin got on her tippy toes and had turned the door knob opening it.  Rin stood confused as a man temporarily blinded her with a camera flash, taking a picture of her and then quickly running off now that he got what he wanted.

 

 

“Dammit,” Kagome quickly ran after the stranger, “come back you creep!  You aren’t going to just walk into my home and take pictures!”

 

 

Yeah, Janis seemed to do a really good job at keeping the press off of her back.  She was home for less than twenty minutes and already Rin’s privacy had been compromised.

 

 

“Hey!” Kagome was still yelling for the intruder as she continued down the hallway and turned the corner, “what the...?”

 

 

The man that had taken the picture was being pressed against the wall as another man had him pinned watching with glee as the camera fell to the floor.  It took Kagome a moment to recognize the man as he was wearing an oversized grey hoodie to cover his hair and large sunglasses hiding his eyes.  It was Sesshoumaru in his ‘disguise’.

 

 

“Did you think you’d get away with it?” Sesshoumaru asked with a low growl.

 

 

“Do your worst!” the photographer challenged the demon despite the position he was in, “Hit me so I can tell everyone how violent you are.”

 

 

“You can say what you want,” Sesshoumaru mused, “and I’ll say what I want.  Does a tale about a full grown man taking private photos of a woman and a young child sound interesting?  I’ll have your name on some very interesting and very public lists if you don’t hand over that camera of yours. Also if I see you or any of your colleagues set foot in this building again we’ll be taking a trip over state lines. Sound fair?”

 

 

The photographer took a second to think it over before he kicked the camera towards Kagome.  Finally, Sesshoumaru let him go and watched as the pitiful man ran off.

 

 

Kagome picked up the digital camera and quickly deleted the horrible picture of Rin, “Thank goodness it wasn’t a cell phone and didn’t get posted anywhere.  Nice disguise by the way.”

 

 

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru huffed as he lowered his hood and took off his sunglasses, “I’ll see you at six.”

 

 

“Wait,” Kagome didn’t understand, “if you were going to come on time why are you here now?”

 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, “I’m on rat patrol. This kind of work is below me, but a demon can intimidate so much more easily than human security can.  There are at least thirty people outside.”

 

 

“No one recognized you?” 

 

 

“Even if they did I’d claim they were mistaken,” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, “I hear you got yourself a lawyer.  About time.  Kikyo Yamada is at least some form of competition.  I won’t have to see my name in the headlines as some villian that came into your life and took everything when you were defenseless.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “Then you ARE a villain, because that’s exactly what you tried to do.”

 

 

“And what did Kikyo tell you?  That you will destroy me and keep my daughter away through the justice of girl power?”

 

 

“That you are trying to get Rin deported and taken away from me, and that it’s a weak case that will get thrown out in court.  You’ll have to apply for citizenship of this state and then file a proper custody case.”

 

 

“Details,” Sesshoumaru dismissed, “I’m going to get what I came for no matter what, Higurashi.  It’s just a matter of how difficult you want to be.”

 

 

“It’s you being difficult.  File the correct paperwork and be in the correct legal standing next time.” she said matter-of-factly, “Why are you even going through all this effort?  I know she is your daughter, but you’ve made it clear you don’t like being bothered.”

 

 

“Because she is MY daughter and that’s all you need to know. It might take time, but I’ll still win.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was still being confident but was trying to watch himself this time.  Kagome was, after all, letting him see his child in spite of all he had put her through last night.  He didn’t want her to revoke the offer.

 

 

He wasn’t going to lie, this woman was much different than he’d imagined she’d be.  Not only did she dismiss millions of dollars when it was offered to her, but she was still standing her ground with him.  She wasn’t submitting, so she could still be an enemy, but not one he needed to be too wary of.

 

 

“Listen,” Kagome tried to start over, “Kikyo says we should just drop all of the legal stuff and let her meditate.”

 

 

Kagome recalled what Kikyo said, that she had to make it look as though all of this was for Sesshoumaru’s benefit.

 

 

“When we spoke last night you made it obvious you’d rather a judge or lawyer make a legal decision for you than for you to do it yourself, so isn’t this a better option?  We tell her our issues and she can decide the outcome.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond and it was clear he was thinking.  Kagome took a moment to study him in that ridiculous hoodie. He didn’t look half bad in casual clothes. When he was wearing his business attire like he did the night before, he intimidated her, but like this he seemed a bit more grounded.

 

 

“Kikyo said that did she?” Sesshoumaru asked, “Let’s see how tonight goes.  I want to learn more about my daughter and how she has progressed through life thus far.  If I see that you’ve been a worthy guardian I’ll entertain the thought of letting you into our lives.”

 

 

It should have been the other way around.  It should have been Kagome deciding if Sesshoumaru was worthy enough to be a part of hers and Rin’s life.

 

 

“Let’s see how it goes then,” Kagome sighed looking back at the camera, “Should we give it back to him?  The photo is deleted and it looks expensive.  I’m not a thief.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru took it out of her hand and removed the SD card before smashing it, “I’ve heard that nothing can ever truly be deleted. They’ve got magic computer software that could restore it, and as for returning it...”

 

 

Sesshoumaru found a window and opened it up before tossing the camera out, “There. Now they’ll know not to mess with us.  I’ll buy the rat five more cameras if he complains.  I’ll text you before I come over so they can’t pull that again.”

 

 

With that he left her again.  She’d spoken with Sesshoumaru twice and both times it had been in a hallway.  She wondered how different things would be tonight in an actual home for once and in front of the daughter they were both fighting for.

 

 

 


	7. Pizza

 

 

 

“I don’t like it,” Rin said as Kagome opened up the large box of pizza and brought out some paper plates.

 

 

“What pizza?” Sango asked as she put away the soda that came with it.

 

 

Of course, it had been she that went out to pick up the pizza, because if they had called for delivery they had a huge doubt the food would come to them without compromise.  Those damn reporters.  Making it so they couldn’t trust one of society’s most important public servants, the ones that bring you food when you don’t want to cook or go out and get it yourself.

 

 

Rin shook her head, “No.”

 

 

“You’ll like it if you try it,” Kagome told her almost wishing she’d gotten some chicken nuggets just so she didn’t have to have this battle tonight, “and you are going to try it.”

 

 

Kagome’s phone vibrated on the counter and she looked at it for a moment confirming it was Sesshoumaru ready for his ‘visit’.  Kagome was feeling anxious.  She’d now had two conversations with this man and seemed to be getting somewhere, but this meeting was about Rin.   How would Rin take to her father?  Even if Rin disliked him did Kagome still have a responsibility to find a solution for her and Sesshoumaru?

 

 

“Well I’m going home,” Sango gave a stretch, “take a soak in the tub and find some real food to eat.  Call me if you need anything.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru laid eyes on this Sango girl for the first time when she came out of Kagome’s apartment and gave him permission to go in.  He didn’t even know this bitch and he needed to get her permission to meet his daughter for the first time?  Well correction he did know about her from his research.  She was a fitness blogger, and he wondered how long it would be before she told all of her subscribers that she knew Sesshoumaru’s daughter.

 

 

The demon only gave her a nod as he was finally allowed entry into the apartment.  It was everything he’d imagined an apartment would be.  Small, filled up, and surrounded by cheap things.  Kagome Higurashi being no exception.

 

 

It was finally time.

 

 

“Rin!” Kagome called for her child, “she was literally just out here.  I think she knows it’s you and is nervous.”

 

 

He could imagine, or maybe Kagome trained her to hide when he was around to make the toddler’s loyalties clear.  Sesshoumaru was clearly always out to believe the worst in everyone.

 

 

“Rin!”

 

 

“Keep your wretched voice down woman,” Sesshoumaru growled, “she’ll come out eventually.”

 

 

Kagome glared at him.  He’d been here less than a minute and already trying to tell her what to do.  Did he already forget that this was her home and she was the one supervising the visitation?  That would be strike one for him.

 

 

Kagome looked at the couple of boxes of pizza on her counter and gave a sigh, “I need to find a way to market this to her anyway.  I should have never introduced her to fast food all the girl wants to eat is chicken nuggets.  At least she doesn’t like soda.”

 

 

“Those deep-fried bird meat scraps?” Sesshoumaru voice only showed disgust, “A woman who cannot cook?”

 

 

“Sorry that I didn’t find much time to clean and provide a home-cooked meal when working a full shift and taking care of a child on my own,” Kagome gave him a glare.

 

 

“Mommy makes cupcakes,” came a voice as Rin once again quickly appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, “the best cupcakes.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “There you are Rin, and it will be a while before cupcakes again.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked down at his daughter, and as he predicted, jet black hair and brown eyes much like her birth mother.  Completely dominant succubus traits had taken over his daughter’s body.  This was the first time meeting his child and all he could think was of his mother’s disappointment.  His mother had been right.  Knowing that Rin was a girl he could have gone through his life never acknowledging her since no one could assume that it was his child, but it wasn’t right.  She was of his pack.

 

 

“So you are Rin?” Sesshoumaru asked kneeling down so he was at eye level with her, “and you know who I am?”

 

 

“A daddy?” Rin asked having never seen many other demons in her life so was confused by the silver hair, “Where is your tail?”

 

 

“Tail?”

 

 

“You’re a dominio right?” she asked.

 

 

“Demon,” Kagome corrected quietly putting a slice of cheese pizza on a paper plate.

 

 

“Kouga is a demonio and has a tail,” Rin stated matter-of-factly.

 

 

“I don’t have one in this form,” Sesshoumaru told her quickly wondering who these demons were that Rin had been in contact with.

 

 

“Oh,” she sounded disappointed and over him already, “I don’t want it.”

 

 

Kagome sighed trying to put the plate in Rin’s hand, “It’s dinner time and you need to eat.  You can eat in the living room with your father okay?  Sesshoumaru you want pizza?  I got pepperoni and chicken ranch.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he opened up some sort of leather bag he’d brought with him and pulled out a plastic container that held what looked like sushi, “I am fine.”

 

 

He even brought his own chopsticks.  Kagome invited him into her home and he didn’t want any form of her being a hostess.  Sesshoumaru was many things, but he picked up on this and didn’t want to be appear as an ungrateful host.

 

 

“I only eat what I’ve prepared myself,” he stated to her, “evening is the only time I will allow this body carbohydrates and lightly smoked fish with white rice it is.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t know what to think.  His tone showed no excitement, but the way he spoke it was like Sango when she allowed herself her annual cheat day.  He really wanted that little bit of rice that was in his sushi, and she wouldn’t judge him for it.  Honestly if he was telling the truth and made that sushi by his own hand she was quite impressed.

 

 

“Do you think someone is out to poison to you?” she asked.

 

 

“I don’t know who this Pizza King is,” Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at crowned man on the cardboard box as though the corporate logo was his newest enemy, “but he doesn’t offer me the nutrition I need.  I cannot control everything that happens in this life, but I do have the means to control what goes in my body.”

 

 

So he was a lot like Sango and these other fitness nerds Kagome knew.  Okay, so she could forgive him for this.

 

 

“Enjoy then,” Kagome gave him a nod as she took her own two slices and excused herself to the small table in the kitchen leaving her child and her father to their own devices.

 

 

Rin kneeled by the living room table and simply poked at her pizza not knowing what to do with it as Sesshoumaru joined her.

 

 

“Well,” Sesshoumaru began careful to not interrupt whatever Rin was trying to do, “I have missed more than a couple birthdays so I got you a gift.”

 

 

That got Rin’s attention as her eyes lit up brightly, “It’s my birthday?”

 

 

“Well no,” he corrected her as he noted to himself he didn’t even remember when her birthday was despite seeing the birth certificate, “but I got you a gift anyway.”

 

 

Everything Sesshoumaru had been doing the last few weeks was working towards getting his daughter, but now that he was here interacting with her there was a slight awkwardness.  How to get her to understand that he was going to be in her life now?  All he could do was remove the wrapped present from her bag and hand it to her.

 

 

Rin was trying to look towards her mother to know if this was okay.  She wanted to just rip the wrapping off, but last time she’d gotten gifts she was scolded for not taking her time and saying thank you to the gift giver.  Kagome gave her a simple nod wondering if this wasn’t some kind of ploy to buy her daughter’s affections.

 

 

Rin began to unwrap it and looked excited when she recognized the type of box that was underneath, but then frowned.  It was a Princess Luna doll midnight edition.  Sesshoumaru didn’t understand the frown.  When he found out his daughter was into princesses and that the ones known as ‘Luna’ were the current popular trend among little girls he tried to find the best one he could on short notice.  This one had the biggest price tag and words like ‘exclusive’ and ‘edition’ written on the box.  That made it rare and better right?

 

 

“I already got this one,” Rin noted, “I put different clothes on her.”

 

 

Of course, Kagome got her daughter the midnight edition along with the regular one last holiday season.  She got pressured into buying her that silly moonlight castle and the box showed several different Luna dolls living in it. Kagome, not wanting to hear her daughter’s disappointment when the castle was put together and didn’t look like the photographs on the box, tried to get more than a few dolls to fill it.  Did Sesshoumaru honestly think Kagome allowed her to child to want for anything when it came to plastic dolls?  

 

 

“It’s a good gift,” Kagome intervened from the kitchen, “you need to thank him.  You could keep that one in the box and put it on your shelf.  In a few years you could be happy that you did it will probably be rare.”

 

 

Rin gave her mother a disgusted look and in rebellion began to quickly tear apart much of the cardboard as she could, “No.  She will be friends with the one you gave me.  They can all live in the castle.”

 

 

By the end of the evening the doll would be as far from mint condition as possible as she got her father to help remove the toy from the box with his claws and she quickly began work ripping all of its clothes off and throwing them under the table.

 

 

“I’ll go get the other dress!” Rin announced as she went to into her room only to come back moments later and drag a chair with her.

 

 

Sesshoumaru look puzzled as Kagome shook her head.

 

 

“She can’t reach the light switch so she’s always stealing chairs to climb on,” Kagome told him, “it’s rare that I can come home and find all the chairs where I left them.  Her night light must’ve died.”

 

 

“Afraid of the dark?” Sesshoumaru asked his daughter when she came back with a doll sized dress.

 

 

Rin nodded as she dressed up her doll and put on mismatching shoes, “Perfect!”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t understand why Kagome didn’t just get the girl a step stool but then took a good look at the apartment.  The kitchen counter was cluttered with knives and the shelves had a few heavy things that could cause serious damage if knocked down.  Maybe trying to limit access was a good decision and having four chairs was four too many already.

 

 

“I should have gotten you something better though,” Sesshoumaru said in defeat as he pulled out his phone after finishing his small meal and going online, “how about this Rin.  Would you rather this?”

 

 

He found a night light, and of course the most expensive one he could find skipping all the ones that a parent of normal means would find affordable and settling on one that could project moving stars on the ceiling as well as give a low purple glow.  

 

 

Rin took a look and immediately smiled, “Yes that one.”

 

 

“Very well it will be yours,” Sesshoumaru said taking the steps necessary to purchase it and overnight deliver it to this address, “it will either be here tomorrow or the day after.”

 

 

Rin then looked disappointed again that her gift wasn’t with her right now and quickly forgot all about it as she let her pizza sit there and get cold while she played with her doll.  This would be the point where Kagome would take all toys away and force her daughter to sit in front of her food until she at least took a couple bites, but it was Sesshoumaru’s turn to be a parent.  Sesshoumaru, however, didn’t know what to do either.  How could you force a child to eat something they didn’t want to?

 

 

“Would you find this more suitable?” Sesshoumaru asked showing Rin what little he had left of his sushi.

 

 

Rin moved away from his offering in disgust, “No!  It smells.”

 

 

“It’s just rice and fish.”

 

 

“Fish smells fishy!” Rin yelled at him going back to playing.

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t know what to do and looked to Kagome to tag in.  He didn’t know how to get her to eat, and yet he’d been prepared to just take her away last night if Kagome accepted the money.  This demon was out of his league.

 

 

“Rin,” Kagome sighed, “if you ever want to watch cartoons again you better eat some of your dinner.”

 

 

“No,” Rin glared back at her.

 

 

“Fine,” Kagome threw up her arms going towards the remote control, “then I’m going to watch Love Trials and that’s all I’m going to watch and you’re going to like it.”

 

 

“No!” Rin cried quickly looking back towards her pizza.

 

 

The TV wasn’t even on and clearly she’d rather have it off than to have her mom watching a show that wasn’t a cartoon.

 

 

About thirty minutes had gone by and Rin managed to take three bites before deciding she liked the crust better and ate about half of that. It was no victory by any means, but it was better than nothing and both parents found this acceptable.

 

 

Sesshoumaru noticed when Kagome wasn’t paying attention Rin had stolen the remote to the DVD player and hid it in the couch cushion.  So it seemed his daughter had some wits about her and was a quiet strategist in her own rights.  

 

 

“So am I a domino?” Rin asked her father.

 

 

“Demon?” he asked, “yes.”

 

 

“Why don’t I have claws?”

 

 

“Because your genetics don’t require you to have them,” Sesshoumaru answered matter-of-factly.

 

 

Rin went from being confused by his statement to bored as she took her doll and went to her room to go play, acting as though this night wasn’t different from any other.

 

 

“That was rude of you Rin,” Kagome sighed with no one to hear as she went to retrieve the barely eaten pizza that was left behind.

 

 

“It’s fine,” Sesshoumaru responded as he stood up, but not before digging out the remote that Rin had hidden minutes earlier.

 

 

“Uh thank you,” Kagome said quietly taking it from him, “what was that doing there?”

 

 

“It seems the girl likes to trick us into believing all she cares about is these ‘cartoons’ and her dolls,” Sesshoumaru mused looking around the apartment again, “when really she is making a play for dominance and trying to run the household by cutting you off from your TV time.”

 

 

That made sense to Kagome as this wasn’t the first time Rin has tried this.  She quickly put the remote back exactly where it had been before on the living room table.

 

 

“And now I will make my play for dominance by showing her I won’t be controlled by her scare tactics.” Kagome smiled to herself.

 

 

“So the girl knows that I am her father,” Sesshoumaru was trying to make sure they were both caught up on the situation, “but does she know I’m trying to get custody?”

 

 

“Does she know you are trying to rip her from the life she’s known to live with you?” Kagome’s tone was biting, “No I haven’t told her yet.  Honestly I don’t know if she’d understand.”

 

 

“You wanted fairness, we’ll try fairness.” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to let this woman make him feel guilty, “When is the soonest Kikyo can see us to figure it out?”

 

 

“She didn’t give me a deadline so I’d have to call her.  I can’t imagine it’d take too long.”

 

 

“I only have three days before my pass into this state expires.  Ideally I’d like to get this all settled before then.”

 

 

“Why?” Kagome truly didn’t understand, “Just go home for a couple of days and get another pass so you can keep seeing Rin.  It’d be better for you to meet her at least a couple more times before we decide on anything just in case she’ll be living with you so she can get used to you.  Sorry if you all that paperwork inconveniences you.”

 

 

“Are you really that ignorant Higurashi?” Sesshoumaru asked his tone now getting agitated, “There is more to it than just paperwork.  A place like this doesn’t keep itself safe from demons with just a signature from me promising I won’t do anything destructive.”

Before Kagome could ask Sesshoumaru what he meant he rolled up his pant leg and revealed to her what looked like an ankle bracelet.  It wasn’t that different than someone on house arrest would wear, but why?  It looked like it was made of cheap plastic and totally looked out of place on Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“A tracker?” Kagome assumed.

 

 

“More than that,” he hissed, “if I were to have hurt that camera wielding scum from earlier it would have injected poison in my bloodstream.  Every time I enter a human state such as this one I am subjected to this.  If the wrong corrupt human was in charge of such a device when I came to see my daughter, it could be the end of me and it’d be probably be blamed on faulty technology.”

 

 

Kagome could understand where he was coming from.  It had to be humiliating, and was risky, but if it was to see Rin she herself could take on such a risk.  Sesshoumaru wanted his daughter most likely because he believed it was right, but did he truly love her enough to subject himself to human security.

 

 

“I’m sorry I’ve never seen anything like that,” she admitted, “my demon friends that live on the border don’t have to wear those.”

 

 

“Probably because the security here is use to them.  It’s a different situation.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru quickly rolled down his pant leg and looked away from her, “So us meeting with Kikyo as soon as possible is ideal.  Understand that the best solution I see for me is to take complete ownership and responsibility of Rin without having to worry about your needs, and I’m only allowing this gamble on Kikyo Yamada’s judgement for the sake of time.”

 

 

Time was what Kagome wanted though.  Time for her to be with Rin in the event she’d lose her for good, and also time for Rin to know her father, but it just wouldn’t work for Sesshoumaru it seemed.

 

 

“I’ll contact her first thing in the morning. It’s too late to now,” Kagome told him, “I should probably get Rin to bed.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a nod putting his food container back in his bag and walking towards the door.  He wasn’t even going to give her as much as a ‘good night’ as he opened the door.

 

 

Kagome was apparently not as rude as him for she followed ready to give him some kind of a goodbye before seeing him sit in the hallway right in front of the door.

 

 

“What are you doing?” she quickly asked him.

 

 

“Being on guard,” Sesshoumaru told her matter-of-factly, “Janis is human and must sleep.  Someone has to take responsibility and make sure the press doesn’t send anymore goons up here to get pictures or go through your mail.  They could even make a story out of your trash.”

 

 

“You’re going to sit there all night?”

 

 

“Until Janis has awoken yes.  I will be here all night.”

 

 

So Sesshoumaru was an actual guard dog now?  His first meeting with Rin might have gone over as pretty awkward, but he did seem to be serious about protecting her.  Either that or he didn’t want anymore information about his family in the papers.  Didn’t matter his reasoning it was kind of commendable for doing it.

 

 

“You’d probably draw more attention by being out here,” Kagome sighed, “even if you do wear those ridiculous sunglasses.  Why not just stay the night?  Unless someone of your status can’t stand to lower themselves to sleeping on my couch.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave her a glare.  Did she really think that of him?  That he would be above sleeping on a couch for comfort?  Most of his kind were still cave dwellers. It made no difference to him.

 

 

Kagome, on the other hand, didn’t think he’d take her up on the offer.  It’d probably be a bit inappropriate for him to stay the night when he still barely knew his daughter, but she didn’t want to leave him in the hallway either.  Still she kept recalling what Janis told her.  If she was going to stand a chance in finding a compromise with Sesshoumaru she needed to show him she wasn’t his enemy.

 

 

“Come on,” Kagome told him, “this is Rin’s home just as much as it is mine and you are her father.  She hasn’t left this place since she got home from school.  She doesn’t know about the reporters, and when she does find out she’ll probably feel better knowing that her strong demon father is here to protect her.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru thought it over and saw no reason for objection as he stood up and followed her back into the apartment.  He showed his aggression towards her had lessened as he stood. He kept his distance as she went through the nightly ritual of getting Rin to take bath and change into her pajamas for bedtime.  Once that was taken care of Kagome’s only option for the rest of the night was to go to sleep herself, which was a bit disappointing since she wanted to finish up the season of Love Trials she’d been watching.

 

 

Apparently Sesshoumaru showed himself to be a bit of a mind reader for he glared at her when she came back into the living room, “Aren’t you going to finish your show?”

 

 

“That would be quite rude since I handed the living room off to you,” she told him giving a yawn, “and I do have work tomorrow.”

 

 

“Is it the one Kikyo is in?” he asked noticing the pile of Sango’s burnt DVDs on the table.

 

 

“Yes,” Kagome admitted a bit embarrassed by the display, “have you seen it?” 

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “Anything that has to do with my brother disinterests me.  However, Kikyo is a different matter.  You think we should put our fate into her hands without knowing how she conducts herself?”

 

 

“Kikyo on TV is completely different from the Kikyo I met,” she told him, “I don’t think it’d be fair to judge her from it.”

 

 

“How you conduct yourself when millions are watching is important,” he inserted, “if you want to finish it go ahead.  I do not plan on sleeping during this trip.”

 

 

That was right.  Demons didn’t need to sleep every night like humans did.  Fine.  If he wanted her to finish the thrilling tale of Love Trials she wouldn’t let him being on her couch get in her way.  It just felt weird booting up the last DVD while sitting next to Sesshoumaru.  Watching bad television was her and Sango’s thing, but here she was sitting couch next to Sesshoumaru Masaharu of all people watching his brother make a fool of himself.

 

 

“It is now time for the final rose ceremony,” the handsome prince like alpha host announced as all the men stood in front of the girls holding a rose, “five men, only five roses, no debates, and seven women left.  Five couples will live a life of romance after surviving this many trials.  Two women will walk away with nothing.  Think long and hard before you make your decision.”

 

 

It was obviously scripted drama the way it came down to InuYasha being the very last to give away his rose.  There were only three women left.  Kikyo, of course, next to the platinum blonde princess wannabe Sonia Nevermind, and a quiet passive girl named Eri.

 

 

“I’ve thought long and hard about this,” InuYasha said holding his rose so tight that he would have cut his skin on the thorns if he’d been human, “but the woman my heart belongs to…”

 

 

“Make a decision,” the alpha host told InuYasha after a long period of stalling.

 

 

“Shut up,” InuYasha snapped back, “I- uh am still thinking if it’s the right decision, but the girl I choose… Sonia.  It has to be.  You’re the girl okay?  The one I can see myself being with every day and night.  So just take this rose alright?”

 

 

The alpha host smiled, “And with that all the couples have been decided.  Before we proceed any further it means Eri and Kikyo will be leaving here alone and with no one.  Please grab your stuff and leave the home of romance.”

 

 

Eri quickly grabbed her duffle bag that all the women had on the ground next to them, but Kikyo stood there paralyzed before she began to shake.  The way her eyes locked onto InuYasha’s was a bit scary. It seemed like she was looking into his soul.

 

 

“I can’t believe you,” she whispered, “I can’t believe you did this.  I can’t believe you.”

 

 

It was as though she was stuck in some kind of robotic loop.  All she could do was repeat ‘I can’t believe you’ over and over again.  

 

 

“Kikyo,” Eri whispered to her putting a hand on her shoulder, “we have to leave with grace okay?”

 

 

Kikyo closed her eyes and shook her head, “I can’t believe you.”

 

 

She walked the wrong way.  If she was truly being kicked out of the house she should have went through the door behind her instead it was though she was walking off stage and walked past the camera men.

 

 

“I can’t believe you!” she shouted knocking a still camera off of a tripod, “after everything this is what you do!”

 

 

“Kikyo,” the alpha host warned as a couple of men with the words ‘security’ on their shirts approached her.

 

 

Kikyo quickly took a step back and attempted to take another breath raising up her hands to show she wasn’t a threat, “I’m calm, okay I’m calm. I’ll leave.  I’ll leave with grace.”

 

 

Kikyo’s way of leaving with grace apparently involved her standing in front of InuYasha and giving another deadly glare.

 

 

“Kikyo I-” InuYasha started but was cut off by her.

 

 

“I hope you and Sonia are happy for the rest of your days,” Kikyo said with a smile on her face, “I guess I just wasn’t good enough.  You’ll be better off without me, I’m sure.  Enjoy. I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

 

 

Her tone said everything but that as she grabbed her bag and quickly left the stage.  Sonia coming up to get her rose from InuYasha was very awkward after that.  The show then continued with its form of a finale, which consisted of all the established couples promising that they’d love each other until the end of their days before the credits rolled.

 

 

“Wow,” Kagome remarked, “I know a lot of this show was fake but the way she looked at him...  There was something real about it.  What was going through his head to deny her like that?  Obviously she was the one he loved.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t get a reaction out of Sesshoumaru so she turned his head towards him.  The powerful demon’s eyes were shut.  Was he sleeping?  She thought he didn’t need sleep.  Maybe that hour and a half of trainwreck reality TV had bored him into a coma.  Whatever it was it was just strange to see this intimidating creature wearing the most casual of sweats sleeping next to her on the couch.

 

 

“Time for bed,” she told herself as she couldn’t help but have a slight smile on her face, “good night Sesshoumaru.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of obvious changes from the original MoC that can be noticed in this chapter. The first story had Sesshoumaru just unrealistically cruel to Kagome in every fashion, and a lot of it had to do with money. This Sesshoumaru really isn’t that stuck up when it comes to money. His kind have just barely interrogated into the human lifestyle. The money has been a way of pushing things forward, but he is much more into technology than everything else. Still he tried to buy Rin’s affection with a gift, and in this story it seems like he failed.


	8. Debates

 

 

 

Seeing Sesshoumaru and Kagome on short notice?  It was quite an inconvenience to Kikyo, to say the least.  She had like forty other cases with her name on them to oversee, but the quicker this matter was put to bed the better it’d be for all of them.  She’d done her quarterly dance for the media and was ready to get back to real life.

 

 

An icy grape flavor was the treat of the day apparently as the smell of her e-juice invaded the office in a fog surrounding both Kagome and Sesshoumaru who sat at at the round table in her conference room.  Round tables were good in Kikyo’s opinion. They forced everyone to look at each other so no one could hide from the lies and the truths that would be given in this debate.

 

 

“Alright so to make it clear I am a meditator, not a judge,” Kikyo informed them locking the door so no one could go in and out, “what I believe to be the correct decision isn’t legally binding unless you wish it to be.  You are free to take this matter to the court if a decision isn’t reached here today, but then you’d just be paying a lot of money to have the same argument over and over again and I would hate to see this play out that way.  It would be quite bothersome.”

 

 

“It’s about the us and the child, not you,” Sesshoumaru glared at her back. He was wearing his business attire and sitting across from Kagome.

 

 

Kagome was in her work uniform as she’d just finished her shift and was prepared with what legal documents she had while Sesshoumaru came with nothing.  Did he believe he could just argue his rights with nothing backing him?  Well a man like him thought what he wanted should be law so it shouldn’t have been surprising.

 

 

“Indeed,” Kikyo sat down and crossed her fingers, “we are here to find out what’s best for the child.  So, in reality, it isn’t about the two of you either.  Now then this debate process will be different for me.  I am used to sitting down with couples that have separated and are angry with each other.  You two barely know each other, so I am hoping to keep the arguments to a minimum.  Now despite this, I always open up these proceedings with a simple exercise.  Sesshoumaru I want you to say a nice thing about Kagome and Kagome will say a nice thing about Sesshoumaru.  We do this before the arguments can happen to remind ourselves that sitting across from us is another human being- I mean beings with thoughts and feelings that are capable of compromise.”

 

 

“This is an exercise for couples,” Sesshoumaru retorted, “as you said it doesn’t apply to us.”

 

 

“It’s not that difficult Masaharu,” Kikyo bit back, “you two have met each other more than a few times. There has to be something.”

 

 

“Do we really have to play your games?”

 

 

“Why is it so difficult?  Is Kagome really that bad of a person that you want to waste the better half of a year staring at her face in court.  Just play along.”

 

 

“Is that what you told yourself when my brother denied you on that TV show?” Sesshoumaru would rather attack Kikyo than say something nice about Kagome, “you handled that exercise in ‘love’ with such grace.”

 

 

“That’s a penalty Mr. Masaharu,” Kikyo gave a smile, “every time you use my past when I was young and stupid against me it will cost you something later.  However, since it’s your first offense I’ll let it slide.”

 

 

So Sesshoumaru did watch the end of the episode and wasn’t sleeping at all?  Did he pretend to sleep so he didn’t have to talk to Kagome?  The girl frowned, did he really dislike her that much?

 

 

“Fine you’ve made it clear that this is a game,” the youkai spoke determined, “and it’s a game I plan on winning, so I’ll play along.  This woman doesn’t even fit in the financial tier you humans refer to as middle-class but has seemed to give Rin all the care she requires acting on her own with no financial backing from me or the girl’s biological mother.  She succeeded in that.”

 

 

It was a statement built on facts, but Kagome appreciated it.  She didn’t think she’d manage to get Sesshoumaru to acknowledge what a good job she’d done, but he was basically spelling out why she deserved to be called Rin’s mother.  Sesshoumaru was doing all the work for her.

 

 

“Alright Kagome now say something nice about Sesshoumaru,” Kikyo instructed her, “this exercise has nothing to do with any official decisions so please don’t say anything like ‘is the biological father of my daughter’ for that has nothing to do with him as a person- or demon whatever it is he’d like to be called.”

 

 

Kagome had been so caught up in what Sesshoumaru would say about her that she hadn’t prepared a statement of her own.  Something nice to say about Sesshoumaru?  It was still hard to look past the way he’d spoken to her and the route he’d taken to disrupt her life, to find the good, but she was still trying to be open-minded and look past the bad.

 

 

“You protected us,” Kagome stated, “protected me and Rin when you didn’t have to.  Once from that photographer and again by standing guard last night.  So Sesshoumaru is a protector with a sense of responsibility.”

 

 

“That was for my daughter, not for you,” he quickly said unable to just take the forced compliment, “you should have known this was a possibility when you took Rin in, knowing about her mother, but my daughter is innocent in this.”

 

 

“And you recognize that, and you’re trying to give her a fair chance in this life without being tainted by the press, unlike everyone else in this room has been, in spite of the fact that it was your mouth that created this situation in the first place.”

 

 

Today there had been a few articles about Kagome, about how the daughter of Sesshoumaru and Kaguya was growing up in poverty.  Poverty?  Maybe they did need to photograph Rin’s room.  All of this was Sesshoumaru’s fault, but she did say she would forgive him for it.  If killing him with kindness was the only way to attack him it’s how she’d proceed.

 

 

“Okay, that’s not exactly how you’re supposed to praise someone, Kagome,” Kikyo scolded her, “the press is an annoying hurdle in all of this so I doubt this was done on purpose.  Without the press coverage I wouldn’t have known about your situation to offer my help in time and you would have been defenseless in this, so fate has an odd way of working out.  Any more unwanted attacks like that and I will penalize you Miss Higurashi.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru actually gave a smile as though he got away with something.  Oh, so now she was the villain in all of this?  The cruel one not considering Sesshoumaru’s feelings?  Kagome gave a huff before looking down at the floor.

 

 

Now it was time for the main event, the debates.  Kikyo used to love a good debate.  It was what got her into law in the first place, and it even played a part in her appearance on Love Trials.  When she agreed to be on the show she was told that the ‘hosts’ were going to be all female and it was the men that had to fight for their affection. The debate format when it came to rose allocation got Kikyo interested.  Though they used female hosts in later seasons Kikyo had been clearly lied to, and when she found her calling in family law she quickly learned how harmful bringing custody to courtrooms was, so it seemed her career with the art of debate was short lived.  All she could do now was mediate for the better of everyone.

 

 

“Now, here is the exercise where I remind you all before the debates, that the world is a terrible place,” Kikyo began, “yesterday I had to go to court to defend a young woman that had gotten pregnant after being raped.  Her rapist got out of jail-time on a technicality and is now trying to get custody of their daughter.  That is the kind of case I have going to trial.  Now imagine that woman’s feelings going through all of that and think about your case in comparison.  Both of you are stable individuals that can offer a good home, so remember that words such as ‘abuse’ or ‘mentally damaging’ can’t be used here.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t see why these cases needed to be compared at all.  To him forcing his daughter, who had a father of such great means, to live in a substandard apartment complex was abuse and mentally damaging.

 

 

“I understand,” Kagome said showing more empathy towards the example Kikyo gave and how horrible it had to be for that woman to go through such a thing.

 

 

“Now then, Sesshoumaru you have already stated you aren’t interested in joint custody, but Kagome has legal rights given to her by Kaguya making her Rin’s mother. You might have no other option,” Kikyo shook her head, “but for the moment we’ll pretend these debates are solely to figure out whose home Rin should be raised in.  For the debate portion, we’ll play this out like a game.”

 

 

“Do you always conduct legal business as though you’re in a reality show?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

 

 

“As fake and trashy as those shows are I’ve found benefits in their format,” Kikyo admitted, “the shows create situations to get raw emotional reactions out of people and that’s what I am looking for so we can find a breakthrough. So yes you could say so Sesshoumaru.  Now how this works is, each of you gets to bring up three points as to why Rin should live with you.  While the one is talking the other is to remain silent unless they wish to object.  You are only allowed to object once, which means you need to think before making your counter-argument.  Objecting to something frivolous means you will have no voice when a more serious point is raised.  However, as your mediator, I have the right to object whenever something questionable is said.  Now let’s begin with you Kagome.  Why should Rin live with you?”

 

 

“Well,” Kagome’s tone was a nervous one as she still didn’t believe she was prepared enough to make her argument, “she’s been with me since she was practically a newborn just released from the hospital.  Her whole life she’s known me as her mother and my home as hers.  Ripping all of that away from her could be a hard adjustment for her.”

 

 

“I will use my objection,” Sesshoumaru stated.

 

 

Kagome stared at him in disbelief.  The very first thing she said and the most obvious point she could raise he was already objecting to it?  Why was he such an idiot?  Did he not understand the rules of the ‘game’?

 

 

“I tire of hearing ‘it’s the only life she’s known’,” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, “the girl is four.  She has plenty more of her childhood to live.  She can adapt to something else and before long it will become the new normal.  Keeping you as the sole guardian for her favor is the safe route.  The girl has to learn life can change, and change for the better.”

 

 

“Noted,” Kikyo interjected, “and now Kagome is to make her next two points without you interrupting.”

 

 

“Well, I’ve made it clear that I do think joint custody is a good route to take.  Sesshoumaru is her father and I want to make a compromise, but there is the question of how this joint custody visitation thing would work because it would mean traveling across demon and human states.  Sesshoumaru has to go through a lot, I understand that now, but he has the means that I don’t.  Once he files his paperwork and gets his tracker he could pick Rin up on his own personal airplane for all I know while I would be left getting rides from other humans going into dangerous territory.  I’d be more than willing to do it for my daughter, but I’d feel nervous whenever she is in my custody during the trip.”

 

 

Kagome was glad Sesshoumaru had wasted his objection on her previous statement because she was making it clear she didn’t have the means to protect her own daughter from other demons and it would only make this whole thing cumbersome on the both of them.

 

 

“And as for my third point,” she began, “it might be unfair for me to point out, but the first meeting between Rin and Sesshoumaru didn’t go poorly, but it didn’t go great.  I left him completely in charge, yet I had to intervene to get Rin to eat.  I don’t know if he is ready to be a parent having not been around his child all this time.  Could he handle making her take a bath, forcing her to do her homework one day, and keep her feeling safe and protected in a new environment with people she doesn’t recognize?  Just because she knows he is her father doesn’t mean she’s accepted him as a parent.”

 

 

“Alright fair points,” Kikyo was taking notes on a piece of paper, “and now it’s Sesshoumaru’s turn.  Sesshoumaru will have an advantage as he can turn some of your points against you in his own claims, so to make up for it you’ll get to make another point before I begin brainstorming a solution.  Sesshoumaru what would you like to bring to light?”

 

 

“Well for starters she doesn’t feel I am ready to be a parent but what of her?” he asked, “it probably wasn’t hard when she thought Rin was just a cute human girl, but now she knows her daughter is a full-blooded youkai.  Can a human girl who has not taken into account my culture and lifestyle provide care for a demon?”

 

 

“And to this, I will raise an objection,” Kikyo stated not taking his side for once, “when it comes to the matter of Succubi, Rin is not legally a demon.  She is a human with a long lifespan ahead of her so this argument will have no weight until she begins to mature, and by that point, she can make her own decisions.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru simply shook his head, “Rin needs a father figure in whatever house she is going to live in.  She needs to know more about men when she begins to ‘mature’ and that they aren’t just power sources for her to suck on.  I intend to instill morals in Rin so she doesn’t tap into that power and become a power-thirsty youkai that is recognized as a threat.  Clearly providing a two parent home has not been a priority for Miss. Higurashi.  I doubt any stable law-abiding human citizen would take an interest in someone who devotes their time to scanning groceries and raising a child she didn’t birth.”

 

 

Wow.  Just wow.  Kagome couldn’t believe him, but still, she wasn’t going to object.  This was a trap.  That was what he wanted her to do.  To get riled up with his silly ‘no man will want her because she’s wasting her time on a child that’s not hers’ argument so she couldn’t defend herself on his last argument.  She saw what he was doing.  She didn’t need a man in her life to provide stability.  She’d already proven that.  She was surprised Kikyo didn’t object to this as a single woman who’d built a successful law firm all on her own, but the woman seemed to be too caught up in her vaping and writing notes that she wasn’t going to chime in to her defense.

 

 

“Lastly,” Sesshoumaru began, “the simple fact of the matter is that Rin is of my blood.  I am her father.  She should be with her biological parent and I have the right to be the one to instill the previously mentioned values in her to make sure she grows up to be an ideal offspring.  I cannot do what I have the right to do with this other caregiver in the way.”

 

 

“But what about the rights of Rin’s other parent?” Kagome rose her objection, “Kaguya gave me the right to be Rin’s mother, while your name remained off the birth certificate.  She didn’t want you to be Rin’s father.  She didn’t want you in her life, Sesshoumaru.  There must be a reason for that.  You want us to make this decision now, but Rin and I barely know you.  Why is it that Kaguya didn’t trust you with raising the child she had with you?  On the surface, there is a lot I dislike about you already, and it scares me to know that I might just be scratching the surface with the assumptions I can make about you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru released quite an audible growl but Kikyo rose an eyebrow, “Alright Kagome the floor is yours.  What else would you like to say in your favor, or are there any questions you’d like to ask of Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

Kagome gave a sigh, “I want to bring it back to the travel issue and his unwillingness to go for joint custody.  I am making it clear that I’d do anything for Rin, but I am supposed to feel guilty that he has to go through security checks to see her.  There is also something that has been bugging me that I can’t stop thinking about.  Sesshoumaru when we spoke about joint custody you said something like ‘it wouldn’t look good for me’ what did you mean?  Also, we didn’t even bring up his family.  Have you seen his mother’s twitter?  Is his home really a stable environment?  She, in all reality, is the one that put us in this mess in the first place and is the real person to blame for the press being outside my door trying to get pictures of Rin.”

 

 

“That woman won’t be in Rin’s life much,” Sesshoumaru answered, “and your argument about travel has been made under the assumption that Rin would live in Fangvale.  I have no intention of taking Rin to Fangvale, a place my mother cannot leave, so she is safe from her.”

 

 

“Fangvale is your home,” Kikyo said, “where were you intending on keeping her, and why are you waiting until now to bring this up?”

 

 

“It was a private matter,” Sesshoumaru simply stated, “but I am assuming anything we say in here remains between us since you are Kagome’s attorney?”

 

 

Kikyo nodded.

 

 

“Fangvale might have to serve as a temporary home until my business has concluded, but I’d like to gain citizenship to live here in Avalon away from my mother.”

 

 

Both Kikyo and Kagome looked upset with him.

 

 

“Live in the same town as me?” Kagome asked, “you’d be living in the same town but you still don’t want joint custody?  It’d be the best solution to our problems Sesshoumaru.  Then it wouldn’t matter who Rin lived with because we could both see her, and you’re just bringing this up now?  Why is this a private matter?  Is your mommy going to be mad at you?”

 

 

“It was her idea,” he answered, “she is already the Queen of my state and doesn’t want me becoming competition for her.  The plan is for me to become a citizen of Avalon and pursue a career in politics.  A demon running for politics in a human state would be a sensitive subject that would under constant scrutiny of the media.  I can protect Rin much better if she is under my roof with the people I trust.  Not to mention, how bad I would look for saying I know what’s better for Avalon when I am not even deemed worthy enough to have sole custody of my daughter.”

 

 

“This is about what’s best for Rin,” Kikyo spoke, “your ideal career really isn’t relevant and if you care for her you won’t dismiss what’s best for her because it will make you look bad.”

 

 

“It is relevant,” Sesshoumaru growled back, “I am always making money from the business my father established before his passing, but it’s a business that runs itself.  I feel as though this makes me appear unemployed.  Isn’t having a good role model important for a child?  Which parent teaches a better lesson.  The one that is happy to work in a grocery store, or the one that wants to dive headfirst into a career of public service?”

 

 

Kikyo put a hand to her forehead, “You’re giving me a headache, and what did I say about insulting the other parent?  She has put a roof over Rin’s head for the last four years. I think she is doing fine.  Your desire to move to Avalon changes things, however, but I think I have a pretty good solution.  It’s going to sound crazy, and I expect both of you to reject it, but I’m going to throw it out there anyway because if you think about it, the situation could offer more pros than cons.”

 

 

Kikyo was stalling and Sesshoumaru wanted his answers now, “And this crazy solution is?”

 

 

“You two should get married,” Kikyo simply said showing her notes which simply said ‘marriage?’.


	9. Inukimi

“This season on Love Trials get ready for the most dramatic trials yet,” the announcer took on a serious tone in the latest commercial for the hit reality show, “as the bad boy of rose ceremonies makes his dramatic return filling in the position of Alpha host.”

 

 

 

The shot revealed InuYasha casually sitting in an ornate chair with roses all torn apart, petals covering his hair and clothing.

 

 

 

“This season I intend to find my one and only,” InuYasha chuckled picking up a petal and shredding it with his claws, “and the other men are either going to fall in line or be crushed if they get in my way.  Five men, twenty women, and a dwindling number of roses.  Join us for the fun won’t you?”

 

 

 

“Hmm,” Inukimi watched the commercial in a dark room with the TV acting as her only light source, “If only you weren’t my mate’s bastard there is a chance I could possibly like you.  Why do you need to ruin the one good thing in my life?”

 

 

 

The demon queen quickly took to her Twitter account to inform the world she would only be ‘hate-watching’ the latest season of Love Trials and planned on finding no enjoyment in it.  It was then that the lights flickered on in the living room revealing that she’d been living like a pig with Diet Coke cans, empty bags of chips, and cigarette ashes all around her.  It seemed like her son had returned home.

 

 

 

“Then again InuYasha isn’t the only one of my mate’s sons ruining my good times,” she sighed disgustedly.

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t even surprised to find his mother had once again broken into his home.  He’d created a home for her already that was worthy of her status, but she didn’t seem to like ‘establishing herself’, as she would say, in any one place for too long.  That was fine.  He needed to discuss this new development with her.

 

 

 

“You back from your silly little fatherly duty now?” Inukimi asked removing a cigarette from a new pack.

 

 

 

“You smoke now?” he asked disgusted by the second-hand smell knowing he would have to replace all the furniture now.

 

 

 

“I need to do something with my hands when I’m not on my phone,” she simply dismissed, “so Kagome Higurashi is all over the papers now.  Has she been handled?  My son can’t secure the human states for me if he can’t handle a human woman.”

 

 

 

“Not exactly,” he stated sitting across from her, “she saw through the deportation plan my attorney had-”

 

 

 

“More about these silly human laws,” she lowered eyes quite bored.

 

 

 

“You want me to integrate myself into human society and rule over them so get used to talking about the ‘law’,” he couldn’t help but lean forward and rip that paper stick out of her mouth, “so I tried to pay her off, and that didn’t work.”

 

 

 

“Perhaps you didn’t offer enough.”

 

 

 

“I offered plenty.  A fortune is what she turned down.”

 

 

 

“Who exactly is this woman?  With the way you treat your mother, I would have sold you so quickly you ungrateful pup.”

 

 

 

“Are you going to let me continue or are you going to fake cry,” Sesshoumaru had learned to tolerate his mother’s outlandish behavior but couldn’t stand her inability to focus.

 

 

 

“Fine continue,” she lit another cigarette.

 

 

 

“She suggested Kikyo Yamada mediate our situation instead of going through the long legal process and I tried to be open to it, but that woman is ridiculous.”

 

 

 

“The Kikyo Yamada from my show?  The crazy revenge thirsty lawyer that your brother turned down.”

 

 

 

“The bitch is insane, but yet still too good for him.  When she learned I planned to apply for citizenship in Avalon she suggested Kagome and I become man and wife.”

 

 

 

Inukimi now had his complete attention, “What did you say?”

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, “Unacceptable.  She tried to say that there were a lot of positives to it.  I would become a citizen of Avalon the moment I became her husband expeditating that process and it would solve the custody dispute as Rin would live with us both.  Said I probably wouldn’t be missing out on much by accepting this ‘marriage of convenience’ as she called it because she was getting ‘asexual vibes’ from me.  What does asexual even mean?  I cannot reproduce on my own so it doesn’t mean what I think it means.  These humans have too many terms for things.”

 

 

 

“I think it means you’d be quite content with a loveless sham of a marriage,” Inukimi said matter-of-factly, “and I can see it.  When was the last time you even laid with a female?  Probably when Rin was conceived if I had to guess.  Unless your secret room is where you keep your whores.”

 

 

 

Once one broke into Sesshoumaru’s home, as Inukimi did quite often, all the rooms were easily accessible except for one bedroom that was completely locked with one of those silly fingerprint scanning gadgets he had installed on it.  If Inukimi really wanted to she could have broken the door down, but she didn’t believe her son had any secrets that were exciting enough worth the physical effort to actually do it.

 

 

 

“My sex life and my room is none of your business,” Sesshoumaru growled, “when Kikyo kept droning on I tried to compromise and suggest that Kagome could come back into Rin life once she’s forgotten about her as a maid or nanny.  The two women called me horrible for that suggestion, and that is the last time I try to show mercy to those that get in my way.  I am not marrying a human.”

 

 

 

“You’re an idiot,” his mother shook her head, “can’t you see this is the perfect opportunity.  No, you’re not that stupid I refuse to believe it.”

 

 

 

That was the biggest compliment she’d given him in years.

 

 

 

“You know there is a lot of advantage to this you just want to fight it because you’re stubborn,” she continued, “establishing yourself in Avalon is only step one, and step two is getting those humans to like you.  If they find out Kagome denied your money and you still took your child away you’ll be made out to be a monster and our plan won’t work.  Remember what I told you?  Failure won’t be tolerated.  Marry her and live with her you’ll get what you want with your daughter in a situation where everyone is happy right?  Then there is working towards our own agenda.  What better way to show you are you want to integrate into human society than by marrying one of their own.  Demon husband, human wife, succubi daughter a melting pot of a pack to appeal to anyone.”

 

 

 

“A mess of a pack,” Sesshoumaru grimaced, “though expeditating the citizenship would be nice.”

 

 

 

Perhaps Inukimi and Kikyo had been correct.  There was a lot of good that could come from such an arrangement.  They wouldn’t have to decide where Rin was going to live, and it would make him look good, but would it stop women from yelling at him?  Life with that Kagome girl?  He doubted it’d be quiet.  He still had a hard time picturing himself raising a child let alone sharing his life with anyone else.  

 

 

 

“The girl didn’t accept Kikyo’s suggestion either,” Sesshoumaru told her, “said that it was no different than my suggestion she be Rin’s nanny because I’d probably force her to continue being a single parent while I did whatever I pleased.  She is quite judgemental for a human.”

 

 

 

“Get used to it,” Inukimi snorted at the idea of a human girl giving him such a hard time, “you are going to need to these humans.  Think of living with one as a good experiment to learn more about them and their needs.  You bored me with all this legal talk and justified it as a learning experience, so why can’t marriage be the same?”

 

 

 

“That woman though wouldn’t be suitable.  I like quiet.”

 

 

 

Inukimi chuckled, “You’ve accepted the child you won’t have a quiet life for quite a well.  They make noise.  This type of arrangement wouldn’t be anything new for your kind.  Your father and I had an arrangement.  We would be mates for appearance and he would have an heir with our purest of blood.  That was the agreement.  One heir, no spares, so I only laid with him once.  We were free to do as we pleased from that point on.  He had his whores and thanks to the technological advances he and you brought our kind I had my TV stories, but he had to go and break his promise.  Bringing home little fuzzy-eared bastards was not part of the deal.  This Kagome being a woman could probably control her urges and body a bit better than that hound dog.”

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru was given way too much information about his mother’s relationship with his father.  Even if Kagome could obey such an arrangement he still needed her consent to make her his bride.  His mother was right, the human culture just had too many rules and laws.  Given her reaction in Kikyo’s office, she’d most likely say no.  Him being rejected by a low tier human woman wouldn’t be a good way to accept his political career.

 

 

 

“It won’t work,” he simply said in defeat.

 

 

 

Inukimi’s eyes then turned dangerous as though they were trying to burn a hole in him, “Enough debating and naysaying.  I am telling you that marrying that human girl is the perfect arrangement and is the best option and you know it.  Also, have you forgotten that you serve me?  There will be no failures in the plan and you will not be the weak link in the chain I’ve been forging for years.  You will marry this girl and that’s an order.  Divorce her, kill her, or eat her whatever your pleasure is after your daughter has grown and we have complete control of the country.  No one will be able to tell you what to do then.”

 

 

 

The inuyoukai hissed at his mother, but he quieted himself.  He had to keep up his appearance of being the loyal son and subject to his Queen, but the truth was everything he’d been working for was for his own agenda.  He’d let her believe that his jump into politics was for her benefit to somehow work his way into gaining control of the humans, but the future he wanted to build didn’t include her.  By that point, he would be strong enough to rid his life of his mother once and for all to seize her power himself and begin building his paradise.

 

 

 

To further his little ploy he’d have to obey her for the time being.  At least in getting Kagome to be his wife and keeping his new ‘family’ under one roof he’d be get rid of the small headaches and be able to move into the next phase.

 

 

 

“Fine,” Sesshoumaru leaned back in his recliner, “then tell me, mother, how do I do this?  Make her mine.  I don’t understand this marriage thing.  Is it like mating?”

 

 

 

“Yes it’s just temporary and costs money,” Inukimi was finally given a platform to impart all the things she’d learned from those wedding shows, “first thing is you have to buy a ring and it has its price has to be the amount of money you earn in two years put together and then you have to book a venue with acoustic sound, whatever that means.  They don’t like it when there is no acoustic sound.”

 

 

 

After the talk with his mother Sesshoumaru had left his condo the proper way, which was taking the elevator while Inukimi saw herself out by jumping off the roof.  It should have been no surprise that the press was outside his door.  Most of the people begging him for a statement on how his custody battle against the tag team of Kagome and Kikyo Yamada was going were all human.  These silly little tabloid stories were that important that these humans braved his lands just to cluster outside his home?  Then again the magazines and papers were all owned by humans the only way demons could get their voice out there was through the internet if they were lucky enough to live in Fangvale and have it.  What would be the point in dumping money into starting a publishing business when the vast majority of demons were illiterate?

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes narrowed to one woman in the crowd that was obviously a youkai.  He’d recognized her from a few news shows whenever the human anchor needed a demon point of view.  Her name was Ayame, some kind of a wolf demon that ran her own news blog about Fangvale.  What little career she had she owed all to him as he’d made mass communication possible for his kind, so if any member of the press was going to treat him fairly it should have been this one.

 

 

 

“You,” he barked at Ayame signaling for her to approach, “what is it you want to ask?”

 

 

 

Ayame’s face lit up as she grabbed her notebook writing down quotes and story ideas the old-fashioned way rather than use her phone, “Well I- sorry I’m nervous- I just want to know if Kaguya’s daughter will soon become a new citizen of Fangvale or if she is going to live in the human territories with her adoptive mother and what it is you want.”

 

 

 

“What I want is for all this speculation into my private life to end,” Sesshoumaru told her, “but since my family continues to take it upon themselves to leak sensitive information on their own accord I will tell you the plan.”

 

 

 

Despite him having a one-on-one conversation with Ayame other members of the press were standing behind her ready to take their own quotes and snapping pictures of him.  He would give them what they wanted.

 

 

 

“I am on my way to find a jeweler and purchase an engagement ring,” Sesshoumaru informed them, “in the short time I’ve gotten to know Kagome Higurashi I have fallen for her and I intend to make her wife and make my family whole so my daughter can have a happy life with both parents.”

 

 

 

It was a lie of course.  He definitely wasn’t in love with Kagome, but it sounded better than using the woman for legal advantages.  Of course, he should have probably discussed this all with the woman first before announcing it to the world, but it was part of the plan.  If the whole world knew he wanted her to accept his proposal she would have to feel pressured to just accept it or else be the woman that turned down an ideal living situation for the daughter she claimed to love so much.  

 

 

 

“You’re- you’re marrying the woman!?” Ayame was in disbelief.

 

 

 

“Yes and luckily we are a mature enough couple to deal with the media ruining the surprise.  That is all I have to say.”

 

 

 

With that, he went to retrieve his career out of his building’s garage to run some errands before making the trip back to Avalon.  Indeed he was going to find a ring to offer to Kagome as some sort of dowry gift, but he also needed to get in contact with his attorney.  There was no way he was going into this with some very clear rules in the form of a contract.  He wouldn’t let this human girl take advantage of him or walk all over him.

 

 

 


	10. Kagura

 

 

 

All Kagome had to do was open up boxes of food and stock the shelves.  Pretty easy work to get her through the shift, but it was so hard to focus.  With the press following Kagome around and loitering around the checkout area trying to get pictures and quotes from her, Naraku decided to assign her to stock duty.  The appropriate thing would have been to let her take a couple more days off waiting for the news to die down, but that’d just be too empathetic of him.

 

 

“Demoted to stock duty hmm?” came a voice that Kagome definitely didn’t want to hear at the moment.

 

 

Kagura Kamiya was someone Kagome already had a hard time getting along with, and telling the media all about Rin being left at the grocery store had been the final straw.  She was a fellow cashier hired only a couple of years before Kagome. To last that long in a store managed by Naraku meant you had to have a thick skin, and Kagura wore that attribute on her sleeve by being an outright bitch. She would give her ‘advice’ when it wasn’t requested, boss the other cashiers around telling them the proper way to do things, constantly give Naraku a rundown on what everyone had done wrong that week, and was always in everyone’s business.

 

 

“My admirers are becoming a hassle,” Kagome didn’t like her but would still try to be cordial, “shouldn’t you be on register in my stead?”

 

 

“I am also being punished,” Kagura chuckled, “a reporter reached out to me and I told them what I knew.  I thought it was innocent enough and I needed the money.  I figured someone would have put the pieces together with or without my help so I should at least get paid, right?  Naraku wants to fire me, but at the same time doesn’t want to pay the unemployment.  So it seems I have to report to the deli immediately.  According to Naraku, I need to be put in a backroom somewhere where no one has to stare at my ‘ugly fucking bitch face’ as he put it. Think of all the stories that I can spin when he tries to run for mayor.”

 

 

“I think you’ve spun enough stories,” Kagome said before biting the bottom of her lip opening another box trying not to pay Kagura much mind, “you should probably get going.  Don’t want to give him any more of a reason to fire you.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t care what Kagura’s reasoning for talking to the press was the woman wasn’t going to get her forgiveness.  She could perhaps understand it if the amount of money was enough live off for awhile, but since Kagura was content with being sent to food prep, that was obviously not the case.  Kagura honestly probably would have given up the information for free just to start trouble.

 

 

“Please I’m unfireable,” Kagura bragged, “I have a lot more dirt on him than just verbal abuse you know?  If only he was important enough to sell a few stories on, I would have tales to tell.”

 

 

Obviously Kagome wasn’t making it clear enough that she didn’t want Kagura around her, so the time for etiquette was over.

 

 

“You’re a grocery store cashier,” Kagome’s tone was one of annoyance, “so just because you got a little cash for exploiting me and my innocent four-year-old child doesn’t mean you are some kind of investigative reporter.  Go tell someone else about all the damage your mouth could do, because I’ve had enough of it.”

 

 

Kagura answered with a chuckle, “I had a feeling you’d be sore about it.  No sense in apologizing I guess?  Oh well.  I did what I did and it’s finished, but if I were you I wouldn’t be so cruel Higurashi. I have a few more exclusives I could give and there is a whole audience outside the store that will listen.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, “Your fifteen minutes of fame are over Kagura.  You still don’t know anything about me even after all these years, so there is nothing more you can do to me.”

 

 

“How about the amount of times you’ve sucked Naraku’s cock?” she asked crossing her arms.

 

 

“As though anyone would ever believe that,” it was quickly dismissed.

 

 

“I’m not the only one that thinks that Kagome, and I’m sure the press would take my little theory into consideration.  How else could a single mother raise a child on a simple grocery store clerk salary?  I’m sure he makes the little sucky-sucky worth your time hmm?”

 

 

She wasn’t going to fall for Kagura’s tricks.  If she responded in anger it would be used against her, so she’d have to handle it as calmly as possible.

 

 

“How I make it work isn’t that complicated Kagura,” she began with the most passive-aggressive tone she could muster, “over time, with a few raises once in a while. Because unlike you I actually focus on my job without making everyone else’s life miserable.  For once can’t you just keep to yourself?  Like I said this little game of yours isn’t even worth it.  Give it a week or two and no one will care about me anymore.  No one will care about your stories.”

 

 

“See now that’s why it’s easy to imagine you being a prostitute, because obviously you’ve got yourself a case of low self-esteem.  It’s not your fault as it’s common in girls that didn’t have their fathers around.  Hopefully Rin doesn’t make the same mistakes.”

 

 

Kagome wanted to scream at her for so many things it was impossible to list.  The top two things that pressed her buttons the most was her father’s death and bringing up Rin.  How to get this bitch away from her?

 

 

“Say whatever you want Kagura.  Your desperation for attention is pathetic, but there isn’t anything you can do that the media hasn’t already done.  Can’t you even begin to understand what it’s like?  Taking in a child that isn’t your own and showering her with all the love she deserves only to be punished and ridiculed for it by tabloids that don’t know you?  Being called an opportunist and kidnapper?  Just leave me and my family alone.”

 

 

“No one is going to leave you alone so I might as well make a few more cents now that you’re going to be Mrs. Masaharu.”

 

 

Kagome blinked.  There wwere a lot of things on her mind, but the one thing that wasn’t was Kikyo’s suggestion that she and Sesshoumaru get married.  It was such a ridiculous suggestion that Kagome stopped entertaining the thought the moment she left Kikyo’s office with the intention that she and Sesshoumaru take time to think things over before deciding what to do next.  Did Kikyo leak information out of spite since they didn’t take her idea seriously?

 

 

“Where would you hear such a thing?”  Kagome shook her head, “stop acting like you know a damn thing about what’s going on.”

 

 

“The news of course!” Kagura’s eyes lit up, “it’s on in the break room.  Sesshoumaru is going to propose to you.  I know more than you do and that’s just sad.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t believe her until Kagura pulled out her phone pulling up a video of Sesshoumaru somewhere in Fangvale.  He claimed to have fallen in love her and that he was going to propose to her.

 

 

She saw right through his words, of course, and knew he no had positive feelings towards her, period, let alone love.  The only time the two of them had agreed on anything was when they both responded to Kikyo’s marriage suggestion, and Sesshoumaru made it clear the only way he’d even entertain the thought of living under the same roof as her was if she became his maid.  First he pissed her off with such a suggestion, and now this?  Did he make his decision for the two of them?  She wasn’t going to let that slide.  

 

 

“The human wife of one of the most powerful demons in all the land?” Kagura smiled, “seems like stories about you will always be relevant, so maybe you should start being nicer to me.  Like I’ve been telling you there are plenty of tales I can tell even if they are just assumptions.”

 

 

Kagome wanted to text Sesshoumaru, but of course, since she actually followed company policy her phone was in her locker.

 

 

“Just leave me alone,” she pushed past Kagura and went to the break room where all eyes were on her as the same video was playing on the news.

 

 

Someone had given her a congratulations while another made a remark questioning why she was even showing up to this job anymore, but she did her best to tune them out as she went for her phone.  It was full of messages from Sango asking what was going on and apologizing because, apparently, Rin saw it on the news.  

 

 

“Dammit Sango why was the news even on?” Kagome sighed as she began a text message to  Sesshoumaru.

 

 

Her screen displayed, in her opinion, a very dysfunctional conversation:

 

 

Me: I saw the news.  What is wrong with you?  I thought we were past these games and were going to do what’s best for Rin?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

 

The Devil Himself:  I’m in the process of filing for another visitation to Avalon.  The process was taking longer than before, but thanks to being on the news they think my activity is less suspicious now.

 

 

Me: So I am right!  You don’t care about Rin at all.  This is all about getting back into the country more easily.

 

 

The Devil Himself:  We will discuss it when I get back into Avalon.

 

 

Me:  We can discuss it here!  I don’t want to see you right now.  We are supposed to be avoiding the news, not creating more!  Rin saw it and now it’s another thing I have to explain to her, so gee, thanks for that.

 

 

The Devil Himself: We’ll tell her together.  Both of her parents living under the same roof.  It’s not a difficult conversation to have with a four-year-old.

 

 

Me: You’re actually considering this?  We both thought it was a joke remember?  

 

 

The Devil Himself: Getting you a ring was too much of a hassle for a prank.

 

 

Me: I don’t understand, and in the event you aren’t messing with me I’d never agree.  I don’t care what the news would say.

 

 

The Devil Himself: The news would be that you’re a bitch who broke my heart when all I did was try to bring a family together, and no one could blame me for taking complete custody of my daughter in response.

 

 

Me: That’s just straight up dirty.  Maybe what they should say is, you’re using your daughter as a tool to get citizenship for your dumb political career.  

 

 

The Devil Himself: This conversation is going nowhere.  We need to talk in person, and when we do I’ll show you the contract I’ve come up with.  Marriage is just a contract at the end of the day anyway.  I do something for you, you do something for me, and Rin’s childhood doesn’t get divided up between two parents.  Being my wife would basically be a job that will pay you much more than that grocery store ever could.

 

 

Me: I don’t know what you have in mind, but this doesn’t sound any different than your maid or nanny suggestion.  I have to marry to have a better life?  Sexist pig.

 

 

The Devil Himself: I am putting my phone away now.  We’ll speak soon.  Just keep an open mind.

 

 

There was that term again.  Being open-minded?  Kagome was really being pushed to her limits when it came to that.  Though Kagome should have chosen her words more carefully in that conversation, she could see that his mind was made up and he was beginning to become ruthless.  So if she said no he was going to go for sole custody of Rin?  He was planning on doing that anyway, but using the news as a weapon, he was going to turn public opinion against her.  Was he thinking he could turn Rin against her?  No.  She didn’t even know whether Rin liked him at all or not to fall for such tactics.  

 

 

However, marrying a wealthy man to solve this custody dispute once and for all?  Would it make all this stress go away?  Would the Kaguras of the world be out of her life and unable to hurt her?  That was the only positive she could see in all of this.  

 

 

She kept telling herself she’d do anything to keep her daughter with her, and she just wanted to breathe easy again.  Was this an actual option?  Perhaps if it were a different man.  She had many doubts that living under the same roof with Sesshoumaru would be easy, especially if she had to hide how much she disliked him.

 

 

“Be open-minded Kagome,” she mocked Janis’ words to her as she shoved her phone in her pocket, “fine just to see the what the nut does to try and convince me this is a good idea.  Not much else to laugh about anymore.”

 

 

Kagura was now in the break room staring at her along with everyone else, and outside this room and building, was the media that would undoubtedly swamp her now.  All eyes were on her now wanting to see her reaction to the news of her proposal.  She wanted to just be left alone and for everything to go back to normal. She had serious doubts that marrying Sesshoumaru would accomplish that.

 

 

“If Naraku asks I went home,” she said quietly after texting Janis for a ride, “I need to be with my daughter now.  I don’t care if he fires me or not.”

 

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him,” Kagura gave a smirk as Kagome walked past her.

 

 

“Kagura do everyone a favor and shut your stupid mouth for once,” Kagome glared as she went on her way.

 

 

She was clearly on everyone’s mind.  This was her life now, and as long as Sesshoumaru was relevant, this pressure building inside of her wouldn’t go away.  It’d been five years since Kikyo was on Love Trials and despite all of her success as a lawyer she was still just the girl who got her heart broken on TV, so Kagome couldn’t even begin to imagine what her future would be like.  

 

 

Well since the hope of returning to a normal life was gone now, maybe the only option was to move forward with something completely new.

 

 

“Be open-minded,” she whispered to herself again, “see what he has to say at least.”


	11. Contract

 

 

 

“Mommy, are you going to marry that domino?” Rin asked her mother before Kagome was even done putting her things away and changing out of her work uniform.

 

 

“Demon,” Kagome corrected her daughter again, “and what do you think Rin? About what you saw on the TV?”

 

 

“You told me TV isn’t real,” Rin smiled showing she’d learned something, “so you’re not going to get married?”

 

 

Kagome quickly changed into some sweats and a tank top and sat on the floor across from her daughter with a sigh.  What did Rin want though?  Her tone sounded happy when she dismissed the news as fake, so was this easy solution that Sesshoumaru and Kikyo agreed on not the best decision when it came to Rin?

 

 

“Not everything is fake,” Kagome shook her head, “your father does want me to marry him.  What do you think about that?”

 

 

“If he becomes King would I get more dolls?” Rin had different priorities from the rest of them.

 

 

“Probably a lot of dolls,” Kagome sighed truthfully, “more than I could ever get you.  Rin the reason I need you to get to know your father is because he wants you to live with him.  He is your father after all, and if I don’t marry him I might not get to see you that much anymore.”

 

 

It was time to tell Rin the truth about everything.  If Kagome didn’t marry Sesshoumaru the custody battle was inevitable and the time for compromise was over.  He never even had to say that to make his position on the matter clear.  Perhaps it was better to see what Rin thought.

 

 

“I don’t wanna,” Rin simply said shaking her head, “I want to stay here.”

 

 

“Well if I don’t marry him it will be a long time before he can try to take you away, but that just means I have to fight every day to keep you.  I’ll fight for you Rin, but I can’t promise I will win.  Your father has a much better life than I do so the important people that will decide who you live with will pick him over me.”

 

 

It would still take a long time though, and that was probably one of the major factors in Sesshoumaru’s decision.  Without marrying someone in Avalon he’d have to apply for citizenship on his own, which would take a long time with how secure the state was especially towards demons that lived in a place like Fangvale as opposed to the ones from the border such as Kouga.  He’d have to go through all of that just to file for custody, which would take more time.  It would be nice to be able to dismiss this marriage possibility altogether and he could just live in Avalon and have joint custody. But oh, no! That didn’t work for the mighty and powerful Sesshoumaru so everything in Kagome’s reality just HAD to be bent out of whack.

 

 

“Is it cause he bought me the night light?” Rin asked looking towards the box.

 

 

Rin’s expensive night light had come in the mail, but it was assembly required, so Kagome would leave that mess to Sesshoumaru on his next visit.  He bought something complicated so he could deal with it.

 

 

“He could buy you lots of things,” Kagome told her truthfully, “but things aren’t always important Rin.  What’s important is that you’re happy with or without all the things.”

 

 

“He's a stranger though,” Rin said showing she was a bit smarter in this conversation than Kagome would initially have given her credit for.

 

 

“Well, for now, he is,” Kagome sighed, “but even if I don’t like him taking you away from me, I still want you to see him so you can get to know him.  I don’t want you living with a stranger.”

 

 

“He can’t take me,” Rin shook her head, “I’m your Princess remember?  Just lock me in a tower.”

 

 

“Towers aren’t demon proof.  If the important people, the judges, decide you should live with him you have to live with him.  I won’t be able to do anything except hope that I get to see you as much as I can.”

 

 

“So if he marries you, you won’t have to fight over me?” Rin asked taking a little bit of time to understand what was going on.

 

 

“That’s right, but that’d also be letting him win in a way.”

 

 

That was what really had Kagome upset in this.  She felt like she was being bullied by both Sesshoumaru and Kikyo into this decision because she wouldn’t win against him in court.  Kikyo still owed her a lawyer to go to trial, so they didn’t know that for sure.  Kagome didn’t like being put in a situation where she’d run out of options.

 

 

“You told me winning isn’t everything though,” Rin tried to explain to her mother, “like Candy Land right?  When I got angry and threw the pieces everywhere.”

 

 

“This is more important than Candy Land,” Kagome shook her head, “it doesn’t feel good to lose outright especially when it comes to my little Princess.”

 

 

“But if you marry him you’re not losing.  It’s a tie.”

 

 

“I don’t like ties either.”

 

 

“You’re a bad sport, mom.”

 

 

“Well maybe,” Kagome admitted, “but despite what I said it’s not a game.  Your father would be around more and would you be okay with that?”

 

 

Rin was just a toddler, but she was getting frustrated by her mom’s stubbornness.  Kagome could see where the confusion and frustration were coming from.  From her perspective marrying Sesshoumaru and giving a Rin a household with two parents was better than Sesshoumaru taking her to court and taking Rin away period, so why couldn’t she just marry Sesshoumaru instead of gambling?

 

 

“You wanted him around me more already,” Rin said standing up getting bored with this, “you’re silly, mom.  You told me we’re not soup-post to take games siris-ly but you don’t even want to have a tie.”

 

 

“I get what you’re saying, okay?” Kagome stood up as well, “Your father is coming back over.  You might be in bed by then.  I don’t know what will happen, but remember what I said?  No matter what I’ll fight for you okay?”

 

 

She didn’t know if any of this was good for Rin.  Letting her think of marriage in terms of her princess cartoons or thinking that what they were going through was some kind of a game, but it was better than the alternative and the cold reality of it all.  Despite all of it, Rin still gave her mom a huge hug around the waist before going elsewhere.

 

 

“What to do?” Kagome asked herself though she was feeling better just being away from everyone else.

 

 

“Mommy an envelope!” Rin called making sure not to answer or the open the door anymore after what had happened the last time.

 

 

“Probably the people on the outside trying to talk to us or a secret camcorder or something,” Kagome grimaced finding the manilla envelope on the ground and opening it finding a couple of legal papers.

 

 

Great.  She couldn’t even find the simple flaw with Sesshoumaru’s initial custody suit, so what was she supposed to do with these?  Luckily there was a handwritten paper amongst it all that seemed to explain what she was given.  It was a contract to read from Sesshoumaru.  One that she was supposed to take into consideration before making her decision.

 

 

Why didn’t Sesshoumaru just bring it to her when he came over later?  He probably sent them ahead of time to make the documents look more important and official.  That seemed like the kind of thing that he would do.

 

 

The paper said the following:

 

 

-> Upon accepting Sesshoumaru’s hand in marriage, Kagome will receive five million dollars every year that will be placed in a private trust.  Kagome will have access to ten thousand dollars from the trust in the form of an allowance every week to spend however she wishes.

 

 

-> When Rin comes of adult age, Kagome will have complete access and total control over all the funds in the trust.  If the marriage continues after this point she will still be entitled to five million every year.

 

 

-> If Kagome divorces Sesshoumaru before Rin comes of age, she will forfeit all of the money in her trust account and forfeit sole custody of Rin settling with only one visitation per year.

 

 

-> Both parties in the marriage are free to do as they wish in private, but the agreement will dissolve into a divorce if Kagome gets pregnant by another or Sesshoumaru impregnates another.

 

 

-> If Sesshoumaru is responsible for breaking the agreement or seeks the divorce, Kagome will gain sole custody of Rin only allowing him one visitation a year and will also receive all money built up in the trust as well as a settlement for both her and Rin not limited to fifty million dollars.

 

 

-> Both parties will have to pay a financial penalty to the other if a guilty party discloses information to the media without permission.

 

 

Kagome knew that if she was more of a greedy individual her mouth would water at the ridiculous amount of money that would come her way for accepting this deal.  Money wasn’t her concern as Rin was the priority, but was it really prudent to turn away from this amount of money?  It was enough to give both her and her daughter a better life, and she could perhaps help other people who needed it.  She could probably do a lot better with it than Sesshoumaru would.

 

 

She couldn’t believe that she was actually considering this, but the more time that passed, she was beginning to find fewer cons in the whole thing.  Really the only glaring negative was Sesshoumaru himself.  He didn’t make a great impression, and she still didn’t know if he was a good father figure for Rin yet.

 

 

It was all up to Sesshoumaru at this point.  To convince her with anything other than threats, he would have to propose to her in a way, which was quite fitting since agreeing to this contract would at least lock her into a loveless marriage for about twelve years or so.  She’d be thirty-four years old by the time she could divorce Sesshoumaru.  Was that what the large amount of money was for?  To pay her back for all the years she’d be wasting?

 

 

Kagome kept all of it in mind as she continued with her nightly routine of getting Rin to eat something before getting her in the bath and tucking her into bed.  It would have been nice if Sesshoumaru could have managed to get here a bit earlier.  It probably wasn’t by his choice as he had to go through security checks, but the responsibility to explain what was going on to Rin always fell to her.  He would once again get to go another night without interacting with the actual person he was supposed to be doing all of this for.

 

 

“Before you leave you should put together that night light,” Kagome greeted him a little before midnight as she let Sesshoumaru in, “you got it for her so it’s not really my place to mess with it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was once again in his business attire.  It seemed like he didn’t care this time if he was seen going into her home or not.  His eyes went to the night light still in the box on the counter and then to Rin’s closed room where light could be seen streaming through the cracks in the door.

 

 

“The girl would rather sleep with the light on than go without a night light?” he asked curiously.

 

 

It was nice to see he was actually taking a real interest in her for once rather than just being possessive, “She is afraid of the dark.  I was too at that age, and well, for a long time after.”

 

 

“Such a silly fear,” he remarked, “having the light on when you’re trying to rest is just a nuisance.  Now onto new business, have you read the contract?”

 

 

“The paper that you wrote yes,” Kagome crossed her arms going to sit on the couch, “it was easier than the legal papers.”

 

 

“If Kikyo was to go through them she’d tell you that everything I wrote in the letter was authentic and that I’ve made a contract that fairly suits both our needs,” he chose to stand in front of her instead of sitting down, “though if there is anything else you’d like to add I would be willing to make changes.”

 

 

“It’s fine.  Well, I would like to think that if one of us divorced the other there should be more than one visitation a year, but if I agreed to such thing I would try to see it through to the end.  I think you’d do the same.”

 

 

“So you trust me then?”

 

 

“Not entirely.  You went a little overkill on the amount of money you’d be offering me.  I rejected your fifty million dollar offer for my daughter, but yet you keep thinking my compliance can be bought.”

 

 

“All the money I need for my plans is already put away everything is expendable and I really don’t care how much you get or how much you use.  Like I told you in the text, think of our marriage as a career and the payments I give you monthly as your salary,  You can draw money from my account for living expenses for you and Rin and spend the rest however you want.  It doesn’t matter to me.”

 

 

“A career, hmm?” she mused leaning forward, “That’s a good start.  I read the risk and reward, but now I just need convincing to play.  When we left Kikyo’s office I thought we were on the same page about how ridiculous her idea was, but now your opinion has changed.  Tell me why this is a good idea?”

 

 

“The marriage would just be very convenient for me is all.  I can better keep track of your and Rin’s whereabouts and safety if we share the same home, and there are political advantages you offer me.  Marrying a human woman will make me appear more open-minded and grant me easy citizenship.”

 

 

“I don’t think I’d be a good politician's wife.”

 

 

“All you have to do is make sure not to make me look bad.  That can be achieved by simply doing nothing, however, a couple of public appearances where we pretend to have affection for one another might be required.”

 

 

“Everything the contract says and that you’ve brought up thus far either involves drowning me in money or is something that benefits you.  I need something else Sesshoumaru.  I want to give my daughter a good life that has me in it, but I also need to know I’m not wasting my time.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had sent the contract ahead of time because he wanted to appeal to Kagome with logic and reasoning.  He didn’t understand why she just couldn’t accept.  She was going to get paid to be his wife and mother to his child.  Why did everything need to be more complicated?

 

 

That was fine.  He knew enough about Kagome and her inability to just roll over and accept or comply with his wishes, so he’d prepared himself for the next step.  Despite how stubborn she could be she was still just a woman, and he wasn’t above manipulating a woman.  He’d tell her everything she wanted to hear and in return get everything he wanted from such an arrangement.

 

 

“I don’t desire a mate and I don’t desire another child now that I know I have one,” Sesshoumaru began sitting next to her on the couch, “so there is no reason to pursue romance.  The only personal obstacle I have now is the relationship between me and my daughter.  I want to prove Kaguya wrong, and that I can be Rin’s father.  I just need your help Kagome.  You can teach me to be a father to her.  I wouldn’t know how to make her bathe or eat more than chicken scraps without your help.  I need you.”

 

 

Honestly, Sesshoumaru didn’t care about the parental benefits Kagome offered.  Though it’d be much easier bringing Rin into a home that wasn’t full of strangers the girl would adapt and get used to her new life eventually.  His desire to have Rin under his roof was a desire created out of honor and duty.  However, he was using this ‘fostering a better relationship with Rin’ scenario to play on Kagome’s emotions.  He’d already stated that he wanted the girl as his wife and he would have her.

 

 

It seemed to be working as Kagome was a little taken aback, “So you do need my help?  Alright, well if we do this I want to make something clear.  Sure being your wife would be like having a high paying job with the way this arrangement works, but if we’re going to raise Rin in a two-parent household she should actually have two parents.  You’ll have to help make sure she gets dressed, does her homework when she starts getting it assigned, and all those other things a parent is supposed to do.  It’s not easy, but that’s how you’ll create a relationship with her.”

 

 

“If that’s what it takes then that’s what I’ll do,” Sesshoumaru pretended to take her words seriously, “we won’t hire any nannies or anything of the sort so that way I’ll have no excuse not to perform my fatherly duties.”

 

 

Though Sesshoumaru was putting on an act his tone never changed, so Kagome couldn’t discern if these promises were for real or not.  She had a feeling he would uphold their written contract, but what about these verbal ones he was making.

 

 

“Would we live here?”

 

 

“I want to appear down to earth but not THAT down to earth,” Sesshoumaru huffed, “we will buy a house in town.  One that will be big enough you could avoid me all day long.  We’ll be a married couple to the outside world, but on the inside, we’ll simply be roommates that share a child.  You know the town better than I do, so it’d be fitting for you to pick the house.  Any you desire as long as it has at least five rooms.”

 

 

“I’ve never lived in a home with more than three,” Kagome noted as she seemed to be buying the fantasy future he was trying to sell.

 

 

“Just follow the plan and you will never live in a place like this again.  I know money isn’t everything to you Kagome.  I have learned that you are not the opportunist I assumed you were, and I am certain there is more to learn.  I can never love a human woman like you, but we can learn to respect one another.”

 

 

“What a great marriage proposal,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “I understand that this marriage wouldn’t be romantic in the slightest… it’s just everything else that is unnerving.  If I accept your offer I am giving myself away to be used for your own agenda and no matter how pretty this ideal future looks you’re still threatening me.  If I don’t agree you’ll still fight me for custody and take my child away.”

 

 

“Which I was going to do anyway,” he caught her off guard by sweeping the bangs out of her eyes, “this is just a way out for you.  It’s not the way you want to guarantee your status as her mother, but wouldn’t it be so relieving just to make all your troubles go away?  Is it also so bad to be used?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s voice became silky as he attempted to press at her and find something to get her to submit.  The girl would become his possession by the end of the night.  Failure wasn’t an option.  Things didn’t always go his way in life, his family had made sure of that, but when it came to his possessions he never wanted for anything.  Right now this girl was the key to the stability he needed to move his plan forward, so he intended to get what he wanted.

 

 

He reached into his pocket and removed the box that held the engagement ring.  Kagome nervously looked at the ring finding it not to be that impressive for something commissioned by a billionaire.  The ring was nothing more than a silver band with some kind of jade-like rock in the middle surrounded by a couple of emeralds.

 

 

“It’s arcana ore,” he explained, “the stones my family gathered for the humans.  When not exposed to radioactive chemicals it is quite harmless, but it is still quite an interesting material.  It shines like gold in direct sunlight and glows a bright purple in the moonlight while providing protection as it will turn pitch black in the presence of miasma well before the fumes can reach you.”

 

 

“I didn’t know all of that,” Kagome said now taking more of an interest in the ring, “I only knew it was used to make weapons.”

 

 

“I don’t know much about you but you don’t strike me as a big diamond type of woman,” he remarked allowing his voice to become seductive again, “so will you take the deal Kagome?  You don’t lust for money and you definitely aren’t career focused.  You are the kind of person who is meant to be used and your streak of independence is simply your way of denying the truth, which is that you like your station in life.  Someone will use you eventually, so why not let it be one of the richest most powerful creatures in the country.  Higurashi won’t you marry me?”

 

 

“Fine,” Kagome simply answered surprising even herself, “if it will make all this stress go away and stop you from sounding any more ignorant than you already are, I’ll do it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked as he slid the ring onto Kagome’s figure, “Very well.  All that is left is for your attorney to verify our contract and once you’ve signed it we’ll arrange our wedding.  It needs to be small and private, of course, but since I told the world that I love you we still have to make it look like we had a real ceremony.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was almost in disbelief at how easy it had been to win the girl over.  For a moment he thought he’d have to discard his seductive tone for something more threatening, but she broke so easily.  He would have both his daughter and a brand new toy to keep pressed under his thumb and exploit whenever he desired.  All the complicated interpersonal details of his plan were now taken care of and with that, he could truly start paving the way towards the paradise he wanted to create.

 

 

“There are just a few more conditions,” Kagome smiled to herself allowing him to put on the ring, “You’re going to be the one to explain to Rin that we’re getting married, and you’re going to tell her it’s because you love me.”

 

 

“You claim to love the girl but yet you want me to lie to her?” Sesshoumaru seemed very confused by this.

 

 

“You’re the one who said you wanted to instill proper morals in her so she didn’t become a true succubus,” Kagome noted, “and what kind of an example would you be setting for her by using her mother like this?  We’ll tell her the truth one day, but for right now you’re going to give her the happy carefree childhood you believe you can give her.”

 

 

Kagome knew she probably seemed too weak to Sesshoumaru by buckling to his demands so easily, so but to her this was becoming a bit of a game.  If she had to play his games she’d rather play this one than take the alternative route of him threatening her with a custody battle.  It seemed like marrying a wealthy man was indeed a viable option to prevent losing her daughter, but if Sesshoumaru thought he was getting a quiet obedient housewife that was just honored to be along for the ride he would be gravely mistaken.  

 

 

To some, it would seem as though they were about to become man and wife, but the truth was they were still adversaries.  If Kagome was to throw away years of her life to a loveless marriage than she might as well make it entertaining.


	12. Wedding

 

 

 

“That is some dress,” Sango remarked as Kagome pulled a white dress out of a box laying it out on the hotel bed, “did you pick it out?”

 

 

The dress was something you would see in a magazine, which was why they were using it in hopes Kagome would look good in any photos taken of her.  It was made of pure silk for comfort, but still gave the illusion of being complicated to wear with mock layers of sequins that would shine under the light.

 

 

“Of course not,” Kagome shook her head, “he didn’t even consult me about me just had an assistant take my measurements and ordered it online.  It’s not bad though.  I’d rather just sign papers and be done with it, but he just had to open his mouth and tell everyone he was in love with me.”

 

 

“Could always be worse Kagome,” Sango shook her head, “he could have kidnapped you and killed you in a demon state to take custody Rin.  This isn’t a horrible outcome.”

 

 

“Killing me wouldn’t be good for his image now would it?” Kagome asked knowing it wouldn’t be much longer before a ‘crew’ came in to do her hair and makeup, “still it was nice to quit that job though.  I’ll miss the people, but not Naraku or Kagura.  He has been calling my phone every day since I told him I can’t do it anymore.”

 

 

“That seems kind of creepy.”

 

 

“It is.  He wants me to remember that I promised to work what I was scheduled to work, and that not doing so makes me a liar.  I am just ignoring it.”

 

 

“You don’t think this will become a problem?”

 

 

“Hopefully not.  It’s not like he has any stories to sell about me or can do anything to me so it’s best to leave my cashier self in the past.”

 

 

“So who is Rin with?” 

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome admitted feeling odd not having her daughter with her or being watched by Sango, “they need more time together.  Still weird though.”

 

 

“It’s a good thing Kagome.  You’ve been alone in this for the last four years now with hardly any time for yourself.  You can be more than just a mother now.”

 

 

“I still don’t know if I can trust him.  Why didn’t Kaguya leave their daughter to her father?”

 

 

“Probably the same reason you don’t like him.  Why are you questioning it all so much?  Having cold feet?”

 

 

“I signed the contract there is no getting out of it,” Kagome reminded herself, “I’ll be his wife in only a couple of hours now.  He is even making me take his last name to make this whole thing more legit.”

 

 

Why did Sesshoumaru straight up tell her she was signing up to be used by him?  It was all obvious when one would think about the situation, but why did he tell her?  Maybe because he’d known it was one of the factors in her saying yes to him.  It was the beginning of their little game.  He wanted her to be his object, and she wanted challenge him to prove that she wasn’t what he thought she was.  It was quite juvenile, she knew that, but she didn’t want her loveless marriage she signed up for to be boring.

 

 

Sesshoumaru, who was in a nearby room, was also thinking about Kagome’s acceptance in to this new life.  The girl was a pawn in his game, but there was something exciting about it.  It was like obtaining a pet.  Despite not showing much interest in women lately he was confident that he could have any that he desired, but this one wasn’t like the rest.  The money he offered wasn’t a priority to her and she was quite stubborn.  She was different, and that made her a rare pet indeed.  One that he could excite with a new and better lifestyle for his own amusement.  

 

 

“This dress is itchy,” Rin complained trying to remove the sash around her little flower girl dress, “I don’t like it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s first thought was to look around the room for Kagome to have her handle the situation, but then remembered he was on his own.  It was on him to look after his own child for once.  This was what he had been fighting for, but now that he had it seemed he was out of his element.

 

 

“Rin,” his tone was a demanding one, “leave your dress alone and deal with it until after the wedding.”

 

 

“It’s so itchy!” she continued to complain rubbing her hands over her belly.

 

 

“It is not,” he spoke matter-of-factly, “you are just bored and want attention so you are pretending something is wrong when it isn’t.  Just sit still and remain quiet.”

 

 

He was already dressed in his black suit with silver tie, so really there was nothing more than to wait for Kagome, which would take at least a couple of hours.  So his responsibility for the time being was to make sure Rin didn’t mess up her dress or hair before the ceremony.  He wanted this thing to be over and done with.

 

 

“I am bored,” Rin agreed with him looking around, “why do we have to stay here?  I want my room.”

 

 

“I need a suitable place to stay until your mother finds us a house,” he explained the plan, “your ‘home’ isn’t big enough and I want to keep my family close.”

 

 

“So many different rooms though,” Rin was young but knew it was kind of odd this new complete family of hers was staying in a hotel, “I want to see my mommy.”

 

 

“Your mother is busy,” Sesshoumaru growled, “and I cannot share a room with your mother until we’re married.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“So I don’t disgrace her by being tempted to mate her before she is my wife,” Sesshoumaru didn’t sugar coat it.

 

 

He had promised Kagome that he’d pretend to be in love with her to instill better values in Rin.  Quite hypocritical of a woman that agreed to be his play thing to force him to lie to their daughter.  Did this mean he needed to share a room and even a bed with her?  If he already had to start that behavior this early into things did he have to share a bed with her in their future home as well?

 

 

Honestly Kagome warming his bed wasn’t something he’d turn down.  Having a human woman as a mate wasn’t an ideal option when it came to breeding to pass down desirable genes, but he already had his child and didn’t plan on having another one in the foreseeable future.  If Kagome were to be his toy and possession she might as well provide pleasure, but sex wasn’t part of the contract and he wasn’t allowed to force her.  He also wasn’t going to put in the effort to convince her or woo her, so that small fantasy of dominating his new pet was already ruined.  As long as their bed was big enough to create some distance sharing wouldn’t be too much of an issue.

 

 

“Five million dollars a year and she probably won’t give me her maidenhood,” Sesshoumaru remarked to himself, “the complete opposite of Kaguya.”

 

 

“Stop talking,” Rin rolled her eyes, “you’re boring.”

 

 

“And you are ill mannered,” Sesshoumaru quickly shot back, “but that will soon change.  I am your father and you will start behaving at my command.”

 

 

“You’re not a daddy,” Rin simply said staring at the floor.

 

 

“You say that when I’m scolding you but when I’m buying you toys and movies it’s the opposite.  Just get through today.”

 

 

Rin shook her head, “I don’t want you and mommy to be married.  You’re mean.”

 

 

“For now,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to pretend he was the most compassionate father, “but you’ll adapt and it will be easier.  Your mother has been spoiling you giving you whatever you want on a whim.  Your attitude will be corrected.”

 

 

“Still mean.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru honestly wanted to hit the girl, but that would be going too far.  If she was a ‘real’ youkai she’d be less juvenile for her age, but legally she had the brain of a human toddler.  He’d just have to dismiss this interaction as another learning experience as to how humans and their children were.

 

 

“If you can keep your dress on and calm down for a little while longer I’ll get you a present for being a good flower girl,” he defaulted to buying her affection with material goods, “a car for your dolls?”

 

 

Rin gave a sigh as she went back to watching the TV that was on in the room.  She was willing to put in the work for a new toy, but she wasn’t going to pretend to be happy about it.  Sesshoumaru was still unaware of how similar these traits were to her adoptive mother.

 

 

Time had gone by and eventually Kagome, who was given a key to Sesshoumaru’s room, came in to let him know they were almost ready.  However, she was unable to get any words out when she saw her child in that dress.  This wedding wasn’t ideal, but Rin as a flower girl was just adorable and brought up emotions in her.  Never during any of this had Kagome thought much of romance, but after seeing Rin like that she selfishly wished she was giving herself to a man she loved and was able to share it with her family.

 

 

Kagome was about to wonder about her mother and the rest of her family and what they must’ve thought about all of this, but she got off track when her daughter decided to be vulgar.

 

 

“Mommy the mean man says he wants your maiden hood,” Rin was excited to tell her as she ran towards her.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes quickly darted to Sesshoumaru as her face turned scarlet wondering what he’d possibly been ruining his daughter’s young impressionable mind with.

 

 

“Rin don’t repeat anything he says,” Kagome quickly told him.

 

 

“It’s rude to repeat what adults say,” Sesshoumaru informed Rin missing what Kagome was upset about.

 

 

His eyes were locked on Kagome the whole time admiring her hair put up in an elegant bun and her cleavage in that thin dress that’d been picked out for her.  Her blush just made her more appealing and was further proving his point that she was quite innocent.  

 

 

“Why are you saying anything that’s worth repeating,” was all she could say in retort to this embarrassment.

 

 

“Our daughter was asking us why we aren’t sharing a bedroom together and I explained the reason,” he simply answered, “to prevent me from being tempted and disgracing you.”

 

 

“How honorable of you Sesshoumaru Masaharu,” Kagome’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she sat on a chair, “I’m ready when you are.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t know what their sleeping arrangements in the future would be, but she doubted either of them would ever want ‘that’.  She definitely didn’t.  Sure he always managed to fill out a suit and those silver locks of his weren’t a pain to look at, but she just couldn’t get past that personality of his.

 

 

She couldn’t obviously mess this wedding up, she thought to herself.  The goal was to let Rin see her parents join together and look pretty for the press if they were seen.  The whole thing was fabricated though, put together by Sesshoumaru’s team.  She had no say in it.  It was her wedding and she had yet to put a stamp on it.  That was no good.  There had to be a subtle way to let Sesshoumaru know she wasn’t simply submitting to him but entering his little game as a player.

 

 

Sesshoumaru made a phone calls for they had arranged to use the hotel’s reception area for the ceremony.  It was still going to be a small affair with only a few invited.  Sango would probably be the only one who knew the marriage was a sham.  It was a risk, but Kagome trusted her and it wasn’t as though she signed anything saying she wouldn’t say the truth in private.

 

 

“Remember you already signed,” Sesshoumaru said in a low whisper, “you’re not going to back out are you?”

 

 

“You’re saying that as though I should be scared,” she stared him down, “you thought this was a good idea so we’re doing it.  If it turns out you were wrong you only have yourself to blame.”

 

 

“I don’t intend to be in the wrong,” Sesshoumaru didn’t understand what she meant, “You will be my wife and I will be your husband in a very comfortable life.  There is no need for complications.”

 

 

“Rules were meant to be broken,” she said under her breathe, “Rin come along so we can do some finishing touches.  We’ll see your father during the wedding.”

 

 

“Finally,” Rin remarked chasing after her mother still unable to have a non-awkward visitation with her father.

 

 

Sesshoumaru put a hand to his forehead trying to massage out what headache these women had in store for him.  Why couldn’t they all just keep quiet and enjoy the lifestyle he was going to give them?  There was too much attitude and passive aggression for his liking.  He would just have to start his new career path sooner than later to give him an excuse to stay away, or these headaches would continue.

 

 

He made his way to the reception hall to meet with a woman recommended by Kikyo to host the ceremony and make sure their vows and the union was legitimate.  He didn’t take notice of who was in attendance for he had no guests.  His mother would probably want to force herself into this, but she was unable to leave Fangvale.  Other than her he believed himself to have no other family.  

 

 

He didn’t know what family Kagome actually had for he didn’t have enough time to go that in depth into his research about her.  He was just hoping she didn’t have any family ties that would make him look bad.  He had enough of those problems just on his side of the tree.

 

 

The music began and he saw his daughter perform her easy duty of throwing flower petals on the ground.  Of course, she didn’t do it with any sort of grace or style.  She just wanted to make a mess throwing a lot of the flowers in just one clump near the entrance of the room.  Soon after came his bride, and of course nothing went as planned from that point after.

 

 

It was supposed to be a picture perfect small wedding.  His attractive young bride was to be wearing a pure white wedding dress that caught the light perfectly, but that wasn’t what he got.  The dumb bitch was wearing a completely different dress.  It looked like a baby blue cocktail dress that managed to both cover her cleavage, to his dislike, but yet cut off at the knee.  She’d also put her hair down and came to him with no veil and no flowers.  This was nothing like his mother told him it would be.

 

 

“Casual wedding for a casual marriage,” Kagome told him in a whisper when she came to him happy to see he was a bit confused, “this dress is more comfortable.”

 

 

It was hard to focus on the kind words that were being given to the couple.  Sesshoumaru was too busy keeping his anger to himself that she couldn’t follow script while she was just in glee that she got under his skin right before they joined in marriage.  Fine, Sesshoumaru would fire back.  She wanted to play with him, so he’d play back.  When he was given permission to kiss the bride he went all in like humans did in the movies.  Grabbing the back of her head so there was no escape as he pressed his lips against hers.  To the outside it might have looked romantic, but it was not so.  Sesshoumaru made sure to pierce her bottom lip with one of his fangs before forcing his tongue into her mouth.  It was all just a play for dominance over her.

 

 

When he was finished he enjoyed the shocked look on her face that would be captured by a paid photographer.  That would give the bitch something to think about.


	13. InuYasha

 

The very small reception party began, and all Kagome could do was roll her tongue over her lips over and over knowing that there would be some swelling.  He actually bit her.  Well, he viciously made out with her, but he also bit her.  She knew exactly what it meant.  She made her move in the game and he was telling her he would fight her every step of the way.  Good.  It’d be boring otherwise.

 

 

Now that they were in a small room with their small cake they could actually interact with the guests that decided to congratulate them. Their guests that could be counted on one hand.  Sango was there, of course, and she’d invited her friend Miroku.  Kouga also made his presence known with his loud voice that would be sure to annoy Sesshoumaru, but what would annoy him most of all was who Kouga was talking to.  Kagome quickly recognized the dog-eared boy with long unruly silver hair from her television.  It was InuYasha Masaharu.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Sesshoumaru quickly approached the hanyou with a growl, “You were not invited.”

 

 

“The security outside recognized me and assumed I was,” InuYasha huffed crossing his arms, “and technically I was.  Your mother asked me to come in her stead to make sure ‘you didn’t disgrace the family and your union was consummated’, and she is my Queen by blood so I don’t think I had a choice in the matter.  At least that’s what she said after she was done threatening me on my Twitter feed.”

 

 

“That explains why Kikyo left,” Sango noted quietly next to Kagome, “she accepted your invitation and came to the wedding, but left right after.”

 

 

“Oi!” InuYasha glared at the two, “We demons can hear you know?  Don’t try to make a stink about that.  Wouldn’t be the first time Kikyo left a party early to get away from me.  I’m used to it.”

 

 

“Stop your yelling,” Sesshoumaru tried to keep his brother focused on the issue at hand, “marriage consummations don’t need to be witnessed in this civilized society, and I don’t care what my mother told you, you’re not wanted here.  Do you think I have forgotten that you put all my personal affairs out there into the world for the public to gawk at?”

 

 

“Yeah sorry about that,” InuYasha looked at Kagome when he apologized, “I- I was kind of pressured by my agent, who heard it from Inukimi first by the way.  If I didn’t leak it and make a few bucks someone else was going to spill the beans eventually.  You know how your mother is Sesshoumaru.  She probably planned this just to mess with you.”

 

 

“I was unaware you two had such an intimate relationship,” Sesshoumaru still wanted someone punished for what had happened.

 

 

“We don’t,” InuYasha’s ears lowered, “she just stalks me on Twitter and berates me every second she gets for being a bastard.  I don’t call that a relationship.”

 

 

“Shouldn’t you be working on your frivolous love show?” Sesshoumaru took note that InuYasha had come to his wedding wearing a red hoodie and jeans, “and you couldn’t even bother to look appropriate.  You’re not wanted here so leave.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome sighed walking over to InuYasha, “he apologized and it’s all in the past now.  We’re married so what does it matter now that everyone knows the truth?  We just joined together as a family, so shouldn’t Rin meet her uncle?”

 

 

“She’d be better without the cur,” Sesshoumaru didn’t understand why Kagome was being so naive, “I won’t forgive him.”

 

 

“You haven’t even forgiven me for being born so why should I expect anything more,” InuYasha rolled his eyes taking what Kagome said as an invitation, “and my ‘love show’ wrapped filming months ago.  I am free to do whatever I want until they shoot the reunion show after it airs.”

 

 

Before Kagome could say anything she found herself being pulled away as Sesshoumaru grabbed by the arm to take her to a secluded area in the room.

 

 

“Let go of me,” she snapped pulling her arm back to herself, “you can talk to me like an adult.  You don’t need to get all grabby.”

 

 

“Stop your sniveling,” Sesshoumaru growled, “save that for when you get a scolding from me later for that dress choice.  If you want him to eat cake for a moment of harmony then let him eat his stupid cake, but don’t go telling him anything.  He can blame my mother or his agent all he wants, but the prior incident wasn’t the last time he used my name to get in the papers, and it won’t be the last.  He’ll resort to making things up if he needs to, so you can’t give him anything to work with.”

 

 

“I’ll forgive him but I’m not dumb enough to let him know anything private,” Kagome tried to stop him from becoming paranoid.

 

 

“Good,” Sesshoumaru growled, “remember the contract.  Saying anything to the press about our family situation is a violation.  Anything you tell InuYasha would be the same as telling the press.  Just keep that in mind.”

 

 

“Our family situation?” Kagome asked, “So to him we have to newlywed and in love?”

 

 

“Hopefully we’ll never have to be exposed to him again.  You should have let me throw him out.”

 

 

“Or maybe he just needs a second chance to not mess up,” Kagome was being hopeful.

 

 

She could forgive InuYasha, but if she was going to play this game against Sesshoumaru maybe she could find use in him.  Sesshoumaru already had to stomach the burden of pretending their marriage was real in front of Rin, so perhaps InuYasha could raise the stakes.  It wasn’t like Rin could give a press release about them after all.  

 

 

“He apologized and now it’s your turn,” Kagome glared at him, “you bit me.”

 

 

“I’d like to do a lot more than that to you,” he said lowly, “if you truly want to use my brother to sell our lie than maybe he should witness our consummation.”

 

 

“Gross,” Kagome quickly dismissed him, “this little bride of yours is taking a vow of celibacy 'til death or divorce do us part.”

 

 

“That’s your decision.  When the time comes for us to go our separate ways I intend to never lay eyes on you again, so it will be you who missed your chance to be the only human who could lay with a great daiyoukai such as myself.”

 

 

“You really have a high opinion of yourself don’t you?” Kagome asked in a mocking tone, “is this the part where I’m supposed to bow to you, wash your feet, and tell you how honored I am to be bedded and loved by you?”

 

 

“Love?” he scoffed, “there’d be no emotion in it.  If the time comes for me to share a bed with you to help my image and curb any carnal desires I might have you’d be nothing more than a cock sleeve.  Don’t give me that look.  You’d enjoy it.  Why can’t you just admit you enjoy being used by me Kagome?  I’ve read up on these kinds of fantasies a select few women have and you fit the bill of being that type.  Stubborn and independent on the outside, but on the inside, you want nothing more than to have your new owner mount you for mutual pleasure.”

 

 

Kagome’s face turned red, “Can’t you just stop?  Contract or not if you continue to be this vulgar and disgraceful I will keep Rin as far away from you as possible.  There is no fantasy on this earth that could truly be considered a fantasy if it involves you.  I agreed to this arrangement for Rin, not some secret sexual desire to be your toy.  I’ll do what the contract requires of me.  No more no less, so find someone else to mount okay?”

 

 

“If there is a reason to I shall,” he said confidently, “we’re allowed to after all as long as it stays private.  Don’t take a vow of celibacy on my behalf.  You only get to be young once don’t throw it away to make a point.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head.  He wouldn’t understand her reasoning, but she tried not to think about all of that as she went back to the group to see that Sango was grilling InuYasha with questions.

 

 

“So is this guy a beta host?” Sango asked referring to her friend Miroku, “I caught him sending an application into the show every chance he got.”

 

 

“Sango please only women I have my eye on is you,” Miroku gave her an innocent smile.

 

 

“If he was, I couldn’t say,” InuYasha stated, “non-disclosure agreement until after the season has aired.  Can’t say anything about it.”

 

 

“Is that why you’ve come along?” Sango asked, “can’t be seen with the girl you picked or maybe it didn’t work out again.  Like you and the Sonia girl from the first season.”

 

 

InuYasha scratched his forehead, “Oh Sonia?  Nah not my type.  She and a lot of the other girls are only interested in being on TV.  We talk once in a while as friends.”

 

 

“And Kikyo?” Sango pressed further, “you two really can’t be in the same room together.”

 

 

“Hey, Sesshoumaru’s woman!” InuYasha called to Kagome, “Your friend here is kind of rude, isn’t she?  Asking about my private life like that.”

 

 

“After exposing your own family to the media and putting yourself on TV constantly do you really get a private life?” Kagome shook her head, “And my name is Kagome.  Not Sesshoumaru’s woman.”

 

 

“My name is Kagome,” InuYasha repeated in a girly mocking voice, “whatever.  Though you are a bit of a mystery.  Sesshoumaru falling in love with a human woman?  I don’t believe it.  Won’t believe it.  What’s the truth there?”

 

 

“No truth,” Kagome said hating being on the spot, “we like each other and it just worked out.”

 

 

“Yeah sure,” he dismissed, “and don’t worry about Kikyo and I.  We’re worlds apart. I don’t know why she gets so uppity every time I enter a room.  I don’t even think about that woman anymore.”

 

 

InuYasha secretly clenched his fists together feeling the pain of his own claws against the palm of her hand.  It was a lie.  He thought about ignoring what Inukimi told him to do because obviously, he didn’t owe that bitch anything, but when he knew Kikyo would be here he couldn’t stop himself.  He came here for her, and she left so quickly he couldn’t do anything about it.  He shook his head looking back at the annoying females.

 

 

“Her loss that she can’t be mature and be friends,” he exclaimed, “and before you go making any more assumptions based on that ‘silly love show’, as Sesshoumaru would call it, I never did anything to her.  She is the one that broke my heart.  Not the other way around, but I wasn’t going to cry about it, so nothing interesting for TV there.”

 

 

“It was her who turned you down?” Sango asked, “it didn’t look like that with her hissy fit reaction.”

 

 

“Editing,” InuYasha simply said, “why are you like everyone else?  So caught up in a silly show from five years ago.  I’m not even going to engage with fans for the newest one.  It’s just a paycheck to me.”

 

 

“Sango is different from all the other fangirls,” Kagome smirked, “she actually hates your show.”

 

 

“I hate-watch,” Sango corrected, “but I’ll stop.  Stop bringing up you and Kikyo I mean.  I’m going still probably going to watch.”

 

 

“Of course you will I’m the only attractive man on that network,” InuYasha boosted, “especially on that show.”

 

 

“Hey, I-” Miroku began but stopped himself.

 

 

Sango caught on to Miroku’s reaction and gasped, “You actually are on aren’t you?”

 

 

“Hey, Sesshoumaru’s- I mean Kagome,” InuYasha addressed her again, “does your owner know that you hang around with wolves.  Someone married to a dog shouldn’t be seen with ferals.”

 

 

“Oh yeah,” Sango shook her head, “these two were in some kind of a pissing contest a minute ago.”

 

 

“Are you really going to act like you are superior in any way,” Kouga growled dangerously, “not only are you half-breed trash but you make your way by entertaining lonely women by being some glittery rose holding princess.  Pathetic.  You’re just a lap dog.”

 

 

“Entertaining lonely women has made me more money than a feeble-minded feral mongrel like you could ever imagine.  Go cry to someone that cares.”

 

 

“You can be both a creature of the modern day without losing who you are,” Kouga growled, “but a half-breed wouldn’t know what it’s like to have that primal blood pumping through your veins.”

 

 

Kagome had to find a way to end the fight, “Oh yeah Sesshoumaru this is Kouga.  He doesn’t have the wealth that you do, but he is kind of trying to do the same thing you are.  Creating a modern society in his demon wolf pack.  Turning his wolf den into a modern mansion.  I was meaning to get a look at what he has done soon.”

 

 

A cave into a mansion?  Was Sesshoumaru supposed to be impressed by that?  Fine, if it would settle things down he would engage in this meaningless conversation.  He did, however, agree with his brother for once when it came to their view on wolf demons.  They were below them in every aspect.

 

 

“Have you installed electricity?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

 

“Only in the main room,” Kouga spoke shaking his head, “and it has that breaker thing that keeps going out because the pack keeps plugging too many things in at once.  Don’t have the money to keep up with the things they buy and find.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru went back to being quiet.  He really didn’t care for anyone in this room at the moment, but he knew he could only keep to himself for so long.  The plan was still in motion, and by marrying Kagome and gaining citizenship to Avalon he’d made a lot of progress in a short amount of time.  He couldn’t lose that momentum and he needed something to do to keep himself occupied.  Rin would be living under his roof with Kagome as a glorified babysitter so he didn’t need to worry about her now.  He needed to integrate himself further, and this Kouga could become his next pawn.

 

 

“I would like to take a look,” Sesshoumaru told him, “perhaps I could offer a solution.  What is your goal?  To give your pack modern comforts in their ancestral dwelling?  That is how I slowly got my own to accept the new world.  Give them electricity and they don’t go back.”

 

 

“Pretty much,” Kouga dropped the racism glad to find another demon that understood the vision, “I was also going to create a vacation spot.  During winter our territory would be a prime location for skiing and snowboarding.  I make good money, but not enough to see that dream anytime soon.  The younger wolves enjoy the comforts, but don’t have any work ethic outside of hunting for their own dinner.”

 

 

“Then instill a work ethic in them,” Sesshoumaru advised, “they’ll need it if they want to benefit from your work.  If it is a commercial venture you are seeking, then I am interested.  If you can explain your plan to make a profit I can easily fund you.  Avalon can be a beacon of human and demon relations with your help.  I am aware of a couple of demon businesses in town, but there isn’t one yet that caters to both.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome interjected, “we just brought the family together and you want to go off and be a business investor?  Remember what I told you.  You wanted to be Rin’s father and you’re going to do it.  You have a lot of time to catch up on.”

 

 

“I am aware,” Sesshoumaru snapped at her wishing she would mind her business, “but if I am to be a part of this community now than I’d like to assist a fellow demon in their pursuit.  If we can make an integrated cultural hub for the community it will benefit us all and be well worth the investment.  Remember what I told you woman, sitting on my hands and profiting off of my father’s legacy bores me I need something else.”

 

 

“I thought that something else was politics,” she responded not letting that cake go to waste as she grabbed herself a piece.

 

 

“It’s a political benefit,” Sesshoumaru noted, “I create commerce in the town I have a leg to stand on when I run for mayor.  I have to start somewhere.”

 

 

Kagome almost choked on the sugary goodness, “Mayor?  Already.  I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

 

“Well I do,” Kouga came to Sesshoumaru’s defense, “he’d have my vote dog demon or not.  It might be a human state with human rules, and I respect that, but that doesn’t mean they make the best decisions.  I funded everything thus far with my paycheck and never get all the money I was promised.”

 

 

“I’ve explained this to you Kouga,” Kagome sighed, “that’s called taxes.  They take a bit out of your check to help pay for the roads and schools.”

 

 

“Well I don’t drive and I don’t have pups in school, so why do I have to pay?  I do my best to keep the humans I work for safe and they still treat me like dog shit.  If I can’t be accepted then the government shouldn’t get my money.  Now if there was one of demon blood up there telling them how things really are I’d be okay with it.  What do you call it?  Equal representation.”

 

 

“You make money in a human state so you have to pay taxes in a human state,” Kagome shook her head, “it’s not a complicated civil rights thing.  Calm down.”

 

 

InuYasha gave a chuckle, “Nothing like watching a mighty powerful wolf demon complain about how the taxes are too high.  Looks like you made a friend Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“I think he has a point,” Sesshoumaru was already acting as though he was running for something, “the demons who live in human states are treated like underpaid laborers rather than equals.”

 

 

“And the humans that find themselves in Fangvale can’t go ten minutes without fearing for their life,” Kagome remarked, “throwing stones in glass houses again?”

 

 

“You’ve never been there so don’t make assumptions about my home.”

 

 

“You mean your old home.  This is your NEW home and you don’t know enough to start passing judgment and acting like you can run things better.”

 

 

“As my wife consider yourself an honorary citizen of Fangvale.  We could live there if you want.  Show you how to be a true demon’s bride. Keep your opinions to yourself.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s attention was removed from her when he noticed InuYasha had his cell phone pulled out.

 

 

“What are you doing?” InuYasha was now the target for his annoyance.

 

 

“Telling your mother that I came,” InuYasha simply said typing something.

 

 

“In a private message?”

 

 

“Of course not.  We only talk on Twitter, and apparently, she doesn’t know how to direct message.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew the threat he gave Kagome that looked bad, and he didn’t need InuYasha recording them or exposing it all to the world.  With a swift motion, he stole his brother’s phone and saw that he was indeed tweeting at his mother.  Still, the hanyou wasn’t to be trusted.

 

 

“When you are around my family you will not have your phone,” Sesshoumaru made his distrust obvious, “I don’t need you blowing up a squabble between my wife and me into something worse than it is.”

 

 

Kagome rolled her eyes.  He pretty much just threatened her, but he called it a squabble?  It was probably too late for him to do damage control.

 

 

“It’s okay bro,” Kouga laughed it off not caring that Sesshoumaru seemed insulted by such a term of familiarity, “Most everyone in this room knows that Kagome needs to contradict everything.  If you said the government was doing a fine job she’d tell you it was corrupt.  If you said the sky was blue she’d say it was green.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru still didn’t like InuYasha witnessing them in their true element, so he grabbed Kagome by the elbow and pulled her to his chest.

 

 

“I know,” he admitted, “that is why I have affection for her.  Her stubborn nature.”

 

 

It was a lie.  He’d told himself many times that was what he hated about her.  Even as he pulled her into an embrace she was struggling against him looking uncomfortable.  His brother was an idiot, but he was sure InuYasha could notice the signs.  It’d be best for them to never see his half-brother again so the truth wasn’t exposed.

 

 

Kagome eventually got away and shook her head, “I don’t mean to feed your ego but can’t you run for something else?  My boss, Naraku, was going to run next term.  I don’t want him getting all paranoid and thinking I married you just to convince you to oppose him.  It sounds crazy, but that is the kind of thing he’d do.  I’m free of him.  Free of all of it, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had no idea what Kagome was talking about, but her tone was a serious one.  He knew nothing about the company she kept at that silly store she worked at, but why was she acting like this ‘Naraku’ was some kind of a threat?

 

 

“Do you have loyalty to this man?” Sesshoumaru asked in a mocking tone, “loyalty that trumps that of your own husband?”

 

 

He read the room and noticed Sango and Kouga giving Kagome some real serious looks right now.

 

 

“You are free Kagome,” Sango frowned reaching for her friend’s hand, “I know it hurts that your mother didn’t come, but it’s a sign.  You are done with that life.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had no idea what was being talked about, but where was the girl’s mother?  He was aware she had a deceased father, but she lived with her mother at the time of Rin’s adoption.  Was that woman a grandmother to his child at all?

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “Sesshoumaru doesn’t know about any of it, and I still don’t know what Naraku’s intentions were.  I can judge him for being an asshole, but I can’t judge him for being one of them.”

 

 

“So many rumors about that guy I wouldn’t be too sure,” Kouga commented as Sesshoumaru was still kept out of the loop.

 

 

“If you have some kind of a mysterious past you should just reveal it now,” Sesshoumaru spoke to his wife plainly, “I don’t wish to draw from context.  My mind goes to horrible places and I might be forced to think the worst about you.”

 

 

Kagome took a deep sigh, “When you researched Avalon did you find out about ‘The Shine’?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru recalled reading some article, “It’s an apartment complex on the other side of town where some kind of religious order lives.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t care too much for religion believing it was just a tool for humans to deal with their short lifespan to convince themselves their life had a purpose.  So naturally, he didn’t look any further into it.

 

 

“It’s where I was born and raised,” Kagome explained, “I was born into the Divine Order.  Now that I’ve been on the outside so long I can, without guilt, call it a cult.  Everyone just dismisses them as a harmless religious family that lives in the same building together, but if anyone on the outside was to see what life was like it’s horrifying.  The men and boys are all taught that they are reincarnations of great men you read about in history books.  They spend all night and day studying everything they can in all fields and forced to make this life just as great as the last.  If they fail to meet expectations they are cast out away from their families considered a corrupted spirit.  The women, on the other hand, are taught their only purpose is marry these men and have as many children as possible to create viable hosts for the spirits of departed members to reincarnate into.  We were told nice things, of course.  I use to believe that I was the reincarnation of a powerful miko who gave up battling demons to serve her country’s soldiers as it was a woman’s true place.  No matter what the story was the point was we were nothing but breeders for that perverted order.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was amazed by the human’s creativity.  Women knowing their place and men having something to aspire to and a legacy to work for.  He still saw nothing wrong this.  Kagome wasn’t surprised that her tale got no sympathy from her ‘loving’ husband.

 

 

“Long story short when I turned fifteen I was old enough to have my marriage arranged,” Kagome explained, “my mother and father had to watch as a bunch of older men discussed which one of them would have me.  Of course, a lot of them already had wives as it is kind of a polygamist thing.  They saw the harm in what they were doing and arranged for me to have a real education and were working on getting out of that life.  I can’t blame them for taking so long as it was all they knew, but things changed when my father died in an accident.  My mom convinced herself it was punishment for trying to leave.  I didn’t see things that way.  My father wanted us to have a normal life and he wouldn’t have wanted us to live that way.  I pretended to still believe though as I got a job through Naraku, who is the head of the Divine Order.  It wasn’t ideal, but without a real proper education, I couldn’t get a job anywhere else.  My plan was to work and save up enough money to go somewhere else before I was forced to marry, but then-”

 

 

“Came Rin,” Sesshoumaru was putting the timeline together.

 

 

Kagome nodded, “I took her in.  When Kaguya let me adopt her my mother became livid for even considering it.  Raising a child that wasn’t of divine blood would distract me from my duty of having my own children with my arranged husband.  When I last saw my mother she was making plans to abandon Rin somewhere and lock me away until I was married so I wouldn’t die like my father.  I was a fan of Sango’s blog and sent her a message asking for advice and she worked together with Kouga to get me free.  They helped me get on my feet.  I wouldn’t have what I have now without them, so I am honored to be here celebrating with them today.  As for my mother, I can’t blame her for not coming.  She just doesn’t know any better.  They probably don’t want any press exposing their cult so will stay as far away from me as possible.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru took note that his wife had been stubborn for much longer than he’d thought to get away from all of that.  If only she’d known her place and accepted a marriage then she’d still have her family, but everything worked out for a reason.  If Rin had been abandoned somewhere Sesshoumaru might have never found her.  If anyone was divine it was him for everything was working out for him.

 

 

“What does this Naraku have to do with this and my decision to run for public office?” Sesshoumaru still wanted to know more about his future opponent.

 

 

“When I officially left I expected to be fired from my job,” Kagome explained, “but he showed me mercy.  Said I was too hard of a worker to sacrifice.  I think that’s why he treats me so badly though, because he expects me to be eternally grateful for shouldering the burden of me.  I don’t think he will bother me anymore, but if my husband were to do something that upset him he could find ways to hurt me.”

 

 

“Hold up,” InuYasha seemed to be absorbing way too much of this information for Sesshoumaru’s liking, “so what you’re telling me is you left a cult that would force you into a loveless marriage and with your newfound freedom you forced yourself into a loveless marriage?  Human women are so stupid.”

 

 

Why did Kagome have to expose her past here of all places and in front of his damn brother?  Sesshoumaru could predict the headlines already: Masaharu Bride Raised in a Cult, says reality star.  

 

 

“Loveless?” Sesshoumaru asked shaking his head, “just because you can’t define what Kagome and I have together doesn’t mean you can throw out such labels InuYasha.  She is mine and I will protect her from this Naraku and that cult.  I am not afraid of him, and she wouldn’t be either.  Kagome you should put your stubbornness to good use.  Standing by my side as I go against him is the ultimate way to stand up for yourself and let him and your family know you are okay with your decision.  Perhaps your mother will see how fine you are and think rational thoughts.”

 

 

Kagome had almost convinced herself that Sesshoumaru was right, and he’d come up with a great idea for her benefit, but that was before remembering that he was saying these words just for show.  He didn’t care about her and how being in a loveless marriage after everything she’d gone through affected her.  

 

 

No.  She couldn’t start thinking that way.  She didn’t love Sesshoumaru, but this kind of marriage wasn’t the same as what her family intended for her.  She made the decision to marry Sesshoumaru for the benefit of her daughter, and unlike before she had a voice and many options laid out before her.

 

 

“Maybe,” Kagome said a bit hopeful, “fine do whatever you want Sesshoumaru.  By marrying you and becoming a Masaharu I signed up to be exposed to the world, so I can’t be afraid of what comes next.  You will protect me and Rin, right?  Always.”

 

 

“Always,” Sesshoumaru tried not to sound disgusted.

 

 

It wasn’t a lie though.  Whether she was a pawn in his game or not she was still his wife for the moment.  He was going to protect her.  If anyone even tried to harm his wife it would be seen as an attack on him and he would have his revenge.

 

 

“You are all still talking,” Rin said walking up to them with cake smeared all over her face, “borrrring.”

 

 

“And you’re dirty,” Kagome fired back with a shake of the head, “you’re getting a bath tonight.”

 

 

“No!” Rin shrieked before running away causing Kagome’s friends to all giggle.

 

 

“The girl is right there has been too much talk,” Sesshoumaru began moving away from them, “I will keep in contact with you Kouga in hopes we can build something together.  It won’t be long before I must retire for the night.”

 

 

Of course, he wouldn’t say anything a decent person would say like ‘it was nice meeting all of you’ or ‘I’d like to continue celebrating this night with my wife and daughter’.

 

 

“You’re not going to ditch your own party, are you?” InuYasha asked Kagome with his ears twitching, “as interesting as your story is I don’t feel as though I know enough about my new sister-in-law quite yet to be satisfied.”

 

 

“Why?” Kagome asked cautious from all the attention InuYasha was giving her, “your show will get enough press on its own do you really have to release another story exposing my family for your own fame?”

 

 

“Stop,” InuYasha growled, “I’m not here to find anything out okay?  Can’t I just have a normal conversation with someone for fucking once?  All you women are the same.  Thinking you’re special enough for me to want something from.  Maybe I just wanted to impart some helpful advice hmm?  You ever think about that?  First of all, stay away from Inukimi.  She might be Rin’s grandmother but you don’t need that brand of crazy in your life.  Second, your husband believes he is a gift to us all.  Don’t you ever, and I mean ever do anything to feed that ego.  No flattering comments and no praise for whatever dumb thing he does.  I mean it.  I won’t forgive you.  He is already insufferable as it is.”

 

 

It was such a shame that InuYasha couldn’t be trusted with any personal information because Kagome was beginning to like him.  It was then that she had an inkling of an idea, or most importantly her next move in her game against Sesshoumaru.  As long as InuYasha wasn’t trusted to keep his mouth shut Sesshoumaru would have to be nice to her.  If Sesshoumaru was going to use her own friend Kouga as a pawn then maybe she could use his own brother against him.

 

 

It was all just harmless fun to her, but what she didn’t know was InuYasha was already one step ahead of her and he had his own agenda.  The moment he believed Kagome was someone he could get along with he’d already come up with a plan.  He was going to use her to reconnect with Kikyo no matter the cost.  

 

 

The game had begun and everyone planned on using each other.  It was truly the best way to join this family together.

 

 


	14. Home

 

As planned Kagome and Sesshoumaru now shared the same hotel room, which had a door leading to Rin’s.  They’d been here a couple of weeks now, which meant Kagome had to witness the same routine every single morning.  She watched through the open bathroom door as Sesshoumaru managed to use an electric toothbrush over every single fang five different times before doing the same with floss.  After that, he would use a desk and a cutting board he’d bought to cut up raw chicken to put on a hot plate with onions and greens.  She was thankful it was chicken today because if he started his day with beef or pork he’d eat it raw and it disgusted her.  Sesshoumaru was making it clear that despite living in a hotel he still wouldn’t eat anything he didn’t prepare himself.  Where did he even get that meat?

 

 

“We need a kitchen,” Kagome sighed satisfied well enough with her room service pancakes.

 

 

Their room was pretty big with plenty of couches and living space, but they had no kitchen.  She was thinking this would have been motivation enough to start seeking another solution to their living situation, but somehow he seemed to be the master of making the best of it.  

 

 

“Can’t we just go back home?” Rin asked playing with her french toast sticks, “we have a kitchen there.”

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru said immediately, “new family, new home.”

 

 

“We’re going to get a house,” Kagome explained to Rin, “a real house where you can make as much noise as you want and have a backyard to play in.  We’ve just got to wait for Sesshoumaru to get some paperwork done.”

 

 

“Oh, my citizenship?” Sesshoumaru asked her, “that was cleared up a week ago.  I am ankle bracelet free.”

 

 

That was proof enough of how close Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gotten the last three weeks of living together.  She didn’t even notice that he wasn’t wearing that thing anymore.  He’d always been in and out anyway finding promise in Kouga’s venture and getting to work on what would be called ‘Wolf Den Lodge’.  Sesshoumaru liked to pretend he was only doing it all for personal gain, but Kagome knew that this project was him in his element and he was probably enjoying it.  Still, she’d rather him take more time getting to know Rin, who was still treating her father like a stranger that bought her nice things.  

 

 

“Would have been nice to know about that earlier,” she sighed, “so what’s the plan then?  If we have to live in a box I’d rather go back to my apartment.”

 

 

“I am busy at the moment,” Sesshoumaru said, “taking on such a development is a lot harder in a border territory than it is in Fangvale.  There are permits and other complications involved that I have to learn about.  This task will be up to you.  I will free up Janis to take you around.”

 

 

Kagome was a bit surprised she was being trusted with something so important.  She’d be choosing the place their new family would live, and she was hoping that it would be a permanent solution, and Sesshoumaru wasn’t the kind that was always on the move.

 

 

“Well, what is it I am supposed to be looking for?  I don’t want to be completely in charge only to hear you complain about it for the next twelve years if I do something wrong.  Something small, something big?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru thought it over, “Isn’t bigger better?  Other than a bedroom I require two other rooms to myself.  Offices.  So a room for your use and room for Rin.  I am sure there is a large estate for sale somewhere.  When my time is freed up I can make changes as necessary.  It’s not complicated.”

 

 

“To me, it is,” Kagome shook her head, “remember all I really know how to do is scan groceries.  I’m not good at negotiating.  I also don’t think we need to go as far as a mansion.  You get your rooms, one for Rin, and of course, a guest room will be all be comfortable enough.  I just want a big kitchen.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru glared at her, “Nagging is a form of negotiation so I don’t know why you doubt yourself.  You’re miss compromise remember?  Also, a guest room?  Who will be visiting us?  I consider this living arrangement cramped as it is I don’t need anyone else in my dwelling.”

 

 

“Well,” Kagome whispered pushing her fingers together, “I was thinking…”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had been trying to be distant to this stranger he married, but already he was picking up on the subtle things about her.  One of them being the way she was always loud until she wanted something he didn’t want.  It was then she’d go into a nervous whisper saving her breath for when she decided to fight him on it.

 

 

“No,” he put his food on to his plate not even knowing what she wanted yet, “no guests.”

 

 

“InuYasha is your brother and he told me he doesn’t have a permanent place to live,” Kagome continued, “so I was thinking-

 

 

“You’re not thinking!” Sesshoumaru growled, “have you already forgotten what he did?  Exposed our situation to everyone and made it so you hide from reporters in your own apartment.  I already warned you about him that he can’t be trusted.”

 

 

It was obvious by how things went down at the wedding reception that Sesshoumaru had no trust or love for his brother.  Anytime InuYasha did anything on his phone daggers were glared at him as though he were holding a weapon.

 

 

“Okay hear me out,” Kagome put her hands up, “I know it sounds silly, but if you believe InuYasha is a threat to your reputation maybe it’s better to keep him close.  If he is living under your roof would he really go as far as saying something negative about you to the press?  He wouldn’t even try without a good head start to run away from you.”

 

 

“I have better things to do than babysit my half-breed brother.  I don’t want him around me.”

 

 

“Then I’ll babysit him,” Kagome said determined, “he was there when I told you about my past.  I don’t want him twisting my words and exposing too much.  I’m not ready for that battle yet.  Not yet.”

 

 

“You act as though you’re the only one with family troubles.  You were cast away while I distance myself by choice.”

 

 

Rin did what she usually did when she was bored and annoyed by adult talk and put her hands over her ears, “Why are you two always fighting?”

 

 

Kagome sighed, “We’re not fighting.  We’re just talking.”

 

 

“You and the meanie are always talking,” she shook her head.

 

 

Sesshoumaru glared at Rin, “What are we supposed to do Rin?  We are adults, so we talk.  Would you approve of me asking why you do what you do?”

 

 

All Sesshoumaru did to Rin was question her and make her feel bad for basically being a child.  Kagome shook her head understanding why there were so many issues with that relationship.

 

 

“Rin,” Kagome looked at her daughter’s plate, “your father isn’t always nice, but you don’t help matters.  You need to eat.  I keep telling you this, and you don’t listen.  So please honey just be a good girl and then you can worry about what adults are doing.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was confused expecting Kagome to be the helicopter parent he believed her to be and come to her aid, but the concern with Rin’s eating habits seemed to trump that.  He was aware he needed to do something else with Rin other than to buy her things so she could recognize him as her father.

 

 

“Your mother is right,” Sesshoumaru told the child, “you need to eat.  What is the problem Rin?  Do you not like french toast sticks?”

 

 

“I like chicken nuggets,” Rin whispered.

 

 

“Chicken nuggets aren’t for breakfast,” Kagome said trying to cut Rin’s breakfast up even more.

 

 

“He is eating chicken for breakfast.”

 

 

“He is a special case.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru slid his plate over to Rin, “Then eat it.  If you like chicken you can eat it for breakfast, but not these ‘chicken nuggets’ as you call it.  It’s no proper meal.”

 

 

“No,” she pushed the plate away.

 

 

Kagome pushed the plate of french toast to her again, “Then eat your toast.  You’re eating something Rin.”

 

 

Rin was being attacked by food and was forced to let out a scream wanting it to stop.  She didn’t understand how it went from her parents having a boring conversation with all attention being on her.

 

 

“Fine you can talk,” Rin grimaced going back to picking at her french toast.

 

 

“The time for talk is over,” Sesshoumaru glared at Rin, “eat.”

 

 

Rin shook her head.

 

 

Sesshoumaru scared them by revealing a smirk on his face, “Fine.  Clearly the issue is you’re afraid of trying new things.  Everything has been comfortable and easy up until this point, hasn’t it?  Time for something new.  Your mother is going to go find us a place to live while you’re going to work with me.  You will eat three meals today, and you will behave.”

 

 

Rin did not look happy with how things were turning out, and only had herself to blame.  Kagome was a bit uneasy with Sesshoumaru taking her for the day, but at the same time, it could be good for them as long as he didn’t push it to her.  After a few weeks of living together, she didn’t have fears of Sesshoumaru doing anything that would result in Rin being physically hurt, but mentally?

 

 

“You’re tough like your mommy,” Kagome smiled, “you can handle it Rin.  Listen to him, but don’t let him bully you okay?”

 

 

This would just have to be a test.  If her daughter came back tonight crying and closed off she’d have to rethink this arrangement they had, but if not then it could be what Rin needed.  It would also give Kagome an opportunity to browse a few properties without having to constantly look out for her.

 

 

“Wait a minute,” Kagome whispered glaring at Sesshoumaru.

 

 

Did he just play her?  She wanted to bring InuYasha into the fold and Sesshoumaru got out of having to have the conversation entirely by making their plans for the day so they could go on their way.

 

 

“What?” Sesshoumaru asked still with a smirk on his face.

 

 

“I know what you did,” Kagome admitted defeat on this one, “but we’ll talk later.  Especially when I find our new home.”

 

 

“Looking forward to our next talk,” he answered finishing his breakfast, “and I’ll sit here all day until you take a couple of bites Rin.  I have all day.”

 

 

Another week had gone by and they never continued the conversation.  Honestly ever since the wedding, she and Sesshoumaru never really had any talks that accomplished anything.  He was the kind who was perfectly happy having meals in silence.  It was getting kind of uncomfortable honestly, especially when they shared the same bed.  It didn’t feel like they did since the bed was huge and they kept to their sides, but it was still awkward when your bedmate didn’t talk to you.

 

 

Still, it seemed like things were getting better between Sesshoumaru and his daughter.  She wasn’t exactly happy with him living with them, but she was beginning to become more respectful and listen to them without the need for reward.  Kagome couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous that Sesshoumaru had accomplished something she’d been working on for a while, but he still had to put a lot more work into that relationship.

 

 

Perhaps today would be the day she and Sesshoumaru could continue their conversation because Kagome had found the perfect house.  Everything else she’d looked at was quite plain with the only selling point being how new they were.  She knew she’d been quite finicky for someone who lived in apartments her whole life, but she wanted something special and this was it.  

 

 

The house was in a community called Serenity Trails, and despite being in a place that sounded like some kind of retirement community it was quite private with the nearest neighbors being a quarter mile away.  The outside had a certain charm to it made of stone with long vines covering the face of it with stained glass windows, but the inside betrayed it with a modern flair having nice hardwood floors, stainless steel appliances, a huge kitchen, and just the amount of the rooms Sesshoumaru said they needed.  It was up to her to find a home, and she believed she’d succeeded.  This would be the perfect home for him and his tastes as well as hers.  At least that was what she thought.

 

 

“I don’t think it will work,” Sesshoumaru said only a few minutes into the tour she gave him.

 

 

“How won’t it work?” Kagome immediately got defensive as they came to the kitchen with granite countertops and an island in the middle giving plenty of surface area, “look Rin likes it.”

 

 

Rin was already staring at the stained glass windows and impressed with how much room there was.  She was quickly running around in circles with her arms stretched out laughing ready to call this place home.

 

 

“That girl is impressed with any open space,” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, “she thinks Kouga’s place is a jungle gym.  Most of the rooms are downstairs I prefer the master bedroom to be up there instead of down here.”

 

 

“In all the houses I’ve looked at the master bedroom is always downstairs,” Kagome told him, “I’m sorry this isn’t your condo, but aren’t we kind of over living in buildings.  I don’t want just a building.  I want a house.”

 

 

“It would mean more time in the hotel,” Sesshoumaru thought out loud, “but I could purchase a plot of land and design something more suitable.”

 

 

“We’d be in the hotel for years.  You can’t redesign Kouga’s place and build us a house at the same time.”

 

 

“I’ve been doing this sort of thing for a while Kagome it is possible.  Is it really that difficult?  Living in a place where your food is served to you in bed?”

 

 

“Maybe I was thinking about other people for once.  You need a kitchen if you’re going to keep eating the way that you do.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was checking the cabinets to see how sturdy they were.  He was well aware that he was being quite obnoxious about this whole thing and she’d done a pretty good job finding a suitable living space, but he wasn’t going to give her such leverage.  He wasn’t going to give the impression that he was a doormat she could start to walk all over.  She’d have to convince him this was a good idea and work for it.

 

 

“See you can use the island over here with the stove top and keep your containers under,” Kagome was explaining how it could work, “and I can keep all my things over here.”

 

 

“Can you also put a piece of tape on the ground to designate which side of the home is yours and which side is mine?”

 

 

“Why are you being like that?  We’ve shared a bed this time and you haven’t caught cooties.  We can live here together just fine.”

 

 

“What are cooties?” he asked pulling out all the drawers, “and the way you lay in bed with me you’d think there was a line straight down the middle.”

 

 

“Cooties are a horrible disease you get if you get too close to cranky Sesshoumarus,” Kagome explained looking to Rin, “your skin gets all itchy and you get cranky too.”

 

 

Rin looked up at her mom, “Is that why I get itchy?  He has cooties?  No, that’s not right mom.  Only boys get cooties.  Cranky Sesshoumaru is a man.”

 

 

“Is cooties your excuse?” Sesshoumaru asked, “and would we be both be sharing a room here as well, or will you be using your guest room for yourself.”

 

 

“We have to share to keep up our little lie,” Kagome told him with a smile, “especially if InuYasha lives with us.”

 

 

Their conversation had been on hold for two weeks, so she was ready to continue it.  He wanted to be convinced of why this house was a good idea, and she wanted to know why he was so opposed to the idea of keeping InuYasha with them to better control him.

 

 

“His stupid TV show started airing,” Sesshoumaru told her, “there will be a lot of eyes on him giving us more unwanted attention.”

 

 

“Attention will stop him from trying to find more.”

 

 

“Rin,” Sesshoumaru looked towards his daughter, “While I inspect the woodwork can you handle the task of scouting the yard?  See if it is suitable for our needs.”

 

 

“Alright!” Rin was excited to go play in an actual outside area as she went out the back door.

 

 

“Why’d you send her away?” Kagome asked, “going to fight me?”

 

 

“You really are naive aren’t you?” his voice tone got low, “looking at everything through a positive lens and always joking.”

 

 

“Why not?” she kept her ‘positive’ tone, “makes the situation lighter, and I’m having fun.  Don’t know why you can’t just calm down and enjoy the ride.”

 

 

“That’s what I wish for you, but you need to constantly make things more difficult.  We don’t need InuYasha in our lives, and you want to force him in after everything he has done.  I understand this strategy of yours, but it seems like more trouble than it’s worth.”

 

 

“Is there something else I should be focusing on instead of monitoring your brother’s Twitter feed?” she asked, “if I get us a home that’s good for you and good for Rin I’ve done my duty.”

 

 

“There are other duties you could be doing,” he said lowly, “being a good wife and making your master tea when you’re not raising our child for one.”

 

 

“Tea?” Kagome glared at him, “I don’t understand you.  I truly don’t.  Sometimes you act like you want nothing to do with me and I’m just a burden, but then other times I think you are taking this ‘fantasy’ of yours way too seriously.  Like what was with your snippy comments from just a moment ago?  You’re mad at me for not cuddling with you in bed?”

 

 

“It’s not ‘cuddling’ that I’m after,” Sesshoumaru said flat out, “and no I don’t want your body because I desire you, as the act would simply be you paying rent.”

 

 

Kagome had a very obvious eye roll, “What are you even talking about?  You’re the one that is paying me for this arrangement.”

 

 

“I consider it my bed that you’re sleeping in,” he spoke matter-of-factly, “and if you’re going to be a fixture in my bed you should at least pay for the privilege.  Isn’t that how it works?”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “I should be disgusted at what you’re implying.  Livid, but sometimes Sesshoumaru I admit that I let you carry on because I’m interested in what the next ridiculous thing to come out of your mouth would be.  I don’t really want to play psychologist with you right now, nor am I going to fall for this trick again.  InuYasha was the topic of discussion.”

 

 

“The topics relate.  I don’t think you want my brother around to control what he says in public.  I think you’re interested in him.  You were watching his show when I met you and I wouldn’t be surprised if you developed feelings for him.  Is it his ears that do it for you Kagome?  I am sorry I have failed you in not looking like a dirty animal.  That is not something I can control.”

 

 

“What are you saying?”

 

 

“You and I are allowed to seek companionship outside the marriage as much as we want, so I can’t hold it against you for having feelings for another man, but my brother is out of the question.  There is something incestuous about it, and with his loose mouth and loose morals I cannot allow it.”

 

 

Before Kagome could reply Sesshoumaru’s attention left the cabinets and he’d pushed to her to the edge of the island with his lips against her ear.

 

 

“I am not above lowering myself to being with you in that way Kagome,” he spoke, “I believe I made that clear to you already.  You’re in my bed so we might as well, and it’d be for your benefit.  You can pretend I’m InuYasha so you don’t seek anything from him.  I will offer you myself in that way.  You can just pretend I have ears like he does.”

 

 

Kagome turned red as she used all her strength to push Sesshoumaru away from her to make it clear there were boundaries and she wasn’t interested in crossing them, “Stop!  What is wrong with you?  Sesshoumaru I am trying to be open-minded and I understand that you don’t know much about humans, but learn to read people okay?  I am not interested in you, or InuYasha.  Not interested in anybody at all for that matter so stop acting like I’m looking to pay ‘rent’ in someone’s bed.  I’ll buy my own damn bed if that makes it easier for you.  I don’t have any family other than Rin at the moment, and you are in unfamiliar territory here.  I think having him around could be good.  We’ve talked a few times and have become friends, but that’s it.”

 

 

“Even if that is your current resolve,” Sesshoumaru looked a bit dismayed from being rejected, “things change when you live together.”

 

 

“We live together and I’d like us to become friends, but you’re making it very difficult you know that?”

 

 

“I’m not interested in a friend.  I’m interested in someone who will be a mother to my daughter and play the role as my wife to the public. Involving yourself in my family’s affairs is you becoming more familiar with me than you should be.  If you can’t stand to lie with me in bed skin to skin then you should keep your distance from everything else.”

 

 

Kagome thought she’d already proven how hard she was working at being open-minded and trying to understand where he was coming from with his arguments, but it was just becoming impossible.  He didn’t want her getting too close, but he was okay with her getting close if she slept with him.  How did this logic make any sense?  She really wanted Sesshoumaru to write his desires out on paper so he could see how stupid they were.

 

 

“You’re so confusing,” Kagome got as far away from the kitchen island as she could, “but despite that, I need you to understand some rules.  You don’t touch me or whisper in my ear like that okay?  Also, we aren’t sending my toddler outside unsupervised just so you can yell at me or make advances on me, so go get her.  I really like this house Sesshoumaru! Why do you have to ruin everything?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to try and be open minded like Kagome.  From his perspective, he believed Kagome had taken a romantic interest in his brother and he didn’t like it.  He didn’t want Kagome enough to ever pursue her, that’s what he kept telling himself, but he didn’t like that she’d rather be with the half-breed over him.  That was how he saw it, and he didn’t like feeling as though he was lesser.  It was already bad enough InuYasha inherited a few valuable artifacts from his father that Sesshoumaru wasn’t deemed worthy enough to obtain, but to catch the interest of his wife over him?  It wasn’t allowable.

 

 

“Fine have what you want,” Sesshoumaru headed towards the back door to fetch Rin, “convince yourself that you’re in control if it will make you feel better.  We’ll get the house, you can play hostess to my brother, and you can make whatever rules you want, but don’t forget when it comes to our agreement and my plan you will obey and do what I say.  As of this moment, you having relations with my brother is a security risk for me and you will not mate with him.  Are we clear?”

 

 

“We’re clear,” she decided to really get under his skin by hoisting herself on the counter to take a seat with a smile on her face, “your little pure wife is staying completely pure.  Jokes on you, however, I don’t know how to make a proper cup of tea so play out your housewife fantasies with someone else.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru let out one more growl before calling in Rin.  So in this culture four-year-olds couldn’t be trusted to go outside by themselves?  No wonder his child was such a brat, but he’d respect these new boundaries as long as she kept her promise.  His wife indeed looked like the queen of the castle the way she sat upon that counter, and he’d let her continue to believe it.  It’d just be a false sense of security he’d let her have for now.  It’d be quite fun when he got to knock the wind out of his new bride when she realized she couldn’t win every argument.

 

 

Something then occurred to him as he lingered on their fight a bit longer.  If InuYasha was living with them they would have to keep up the lie that they were happily married.  He wouldn’t get the chance to knock the wind of her sails like he wanted now.  

 

 

“Well played Queen of the Countertop,” Sesshoumaru looked away as Rin went on a tirade about how much she liked the house, “well played.”

 

 

It was fine.  If Kagome were still his adversary in this game he’d rather have one that knew how to play than someone who couldn’t.  He could adapt to her newest maneuver with ease.  If she wanted him to pretend to be her loving husband to get her jollies off then he would play his part until she realized she made a mistake.

 

 

“I like the house,” he simply admitted giving Kagome his thoughts and another compliment, “we can call it home.”

 

 

Just another thing to build her up to knock her down later.


	15. Money

 

 

 

The day they were married Sesshoumaru made good on their arrangement and the money was flowing into Kagome’s private account.  Already she had about seventy-thousand dollars just sitting in her bank account as compensation for being Sesshoumaru’s wife the last month or so, and with him paying for everything up to this point she hadn’t touched it until this week.

 

 

She’d never been tempted by the money, and now she was afraid that she was enjoying these online shopping trips a bit too much.  It all started when Sesshoumaru gave her one of his spare laptops with the mission to buy things for the house, and she was now unable to stop.  For hours she’d been browsing dishes, furniture, curtains, and anything that would make her house feel like a home of her making.  Perhaps it was the freedom of it all.  She picked the house and was now picking the style.  Freedom was her drug after all, and her first and greatest high was when she left the Divine Order.  Ever since then she’d developed her independent streak, which was probably the source of her husband’s annoyance.

 

 

“Pots and pans?” InuYasha’s ears twitched as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing, “I guess Sesshoumaru’s mail order housewife would be a cook.”

 

 

“Stop calling me that,” Kagome hissed at him, “and I like to cook.  It’s been a long time, but I bet Sesshoumaru is much better.  He is always cooking his own food.”

 

 

“Well, I imagine anyone that had Inukimi as a mother probably had to learn to fend for themselves,” InuYasha shook his head, “but I don’t understand why he won’t eat food other people made.”

 

 

“He likes complete control,” Kagome knew the truth that summed up her husband’s whole personality, “maybe I should ask him to cook dinner for us.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had been avoiding her ever since they began the move in process and she invited InuYasha to stay with them.  He was either away working on his venture with Kouga or locked in his office, or that other room.

 

 

“Speaking of your brother,” Kagome pushed the laptop away and left the kitchen counter to lead InuYasha to a door in the hallway next to the guest room, “what do you think this room is about?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had requested two rooms for himself.  His office was one, and this one was the other.  Kagome had no way of getting in for as soon as Sesshoumaru could he installed some kind of lock that required his fingerprint to get in.

 

 

“I rarely see him enter or leave it so I can’t even get a glimpse,” Kagome said turning the doorknob despite knowing it wouldn’t open.

 

 

“Well Mrs. Masaharu,” InuYasha began still not buying their ruse, “If he truly loves you why won’t he just tell you.  Why does he keep secrets?  I’d have no idea what he would keep in a locked room, and I honestly don’t want to know.”

 

 

“I will respect his privacy out of love,” Kagome lied, “but still I can’t help but be curious.”

 

 

“Keep your curiosity to yourself,” Sesshoumaru appeared behind them after coming out of their bedroom with some kind of toolkit, “don’t worry about what’s in there.”

 

 

“The fact that you won’t tell me makes me think it’s something bad,” Kagome spoke seriously glaring at him wondering what he was up to.

 

 

“It’d be bad if you went there,” he growled wishing everyone would just go away and leave his stuff alone, “I have an expensive set-up and I don’t need either of you touching something you shouldn’t touch and breaking it.”

 

 

“Fine whatever,” Kagome gave up, “it’s probably something boring anyways that you just locked away to make yourself seem more mysterious and interesting than you really are.”

 

 

“Are you all moved in yet?” Sesshoumaru asked her changing the subject, “I’ve almost got Rin’s room complete and these constant trips back and forth from here, the hotel, and the apartment are cutting into my time.  Do we even have a bed yet?”

 

 

“It’s all coming in the mail,” Kagome informed him, “so you’ll have to wait a couple more days for the bed.  I’d say we’re done with the hotel though.  Just a couple of nights eating take-out and sleeping on an air mattress and we’ll be fine.”

 

 

Kagome had insisted on buying their bed with her own money just in case he really believed owning their mattress gave him some kind of power over her.

 

 

“I know it will be an annoyance to you,” she continued smiling as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, “but isn’t it exciting?  Our first night in our new home together.”

 

 

“Yes, I suppose so.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to tell her to leave him alone before scolding her on not express ordering everything she purchased, but with InuYasha here to constantly be an audience member to their lie he had to pretend he held affection for her.  Why was she punishing him in this way?  He’d already offered himself to her, so he doubted she was doing this for his attention.  No, it was her way of asserting dominance.  That was okay he would have his revenge later when they were more settled in.

 

 

“Working on something?” InuYasha eyed the screwdriver, “do you have a mechanical blow-up doll in your secret room?”

 

 

“Everything you say sounds stupid,” Sesshoumaru declared pushing past him, “I’m finishing Rin’s room while you two sit around gawking at me.”

 

 

“I want to see what my wonderful husband did for his daughter,” Kagome smiled following him.

 

 

InuYasha just rolled his eyes.  He knew that this marriage was fake.  Sesshoumaru wouldn’t fall in love with anyone let alone a human girl, so why did he have to suffer Kagome’s horrible acting?  She did know he was on reality TV, right?  He could spot a fake from miles away.  

 

 

“You two know you can stop right?” InuYasha followed the two of them, “you both didn’t want to be bothered by a custody battle and Sesshoumaru wanted citizenship.  Nothing to be ashamed about so don’t pretend for my sake.  I’m not going to leak anything, alright?  You gave me a nice place to stay, so those days are behind me.”

 

 

“You are mistaken, brother,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to admit anything to give that bastard a quote, “she’s important to me.  That is all there is to it.”

 

 

A very important tool, Sesshoumaru told himself.  She’d already proven herself useful when it came to his citizenship and soon would come next part.  Grooming her to be the picture-perfect wife of a politician.  

 

 

“You can tell the reporters that,” Sesshoumaru turned around to stare at his brother, “actually I want you to.  You don’t get paid for your TV show until after it airs right?  So you’ll still need a steady income.  You can stay here, but you’re buying your own food, clothes, and whatever else you need, understand?  Money makes this human world go around and you need to earn.”

 

 

“Wait,” InuYasha was in disbelief along with Kagome, “I thought you didn’t want me using your name like that anymore.  Also, isn’t your money my money?  Last I checked everything you own is because of OUR father.”

 

 

“That argument again?  You got left everything else, and we all know you’d leave us bankrupt with any kind of control.  You’ll have a new job.  Feed those reporters what I want them to hear.  There is a demon blogger named Ayame.  You should get a hold of her.”

 

 

“I really don’t want to be doing that type of shit right now.”

 

 

“Too bad.  You started something with that leak about Kaguya and you’re going to take responsibility and finish it.  Get your phone out.”

 

 

InuYasha was still confused but did as ordered just not to be bitched at anymore.

 

 

“Good now take a picture,” Sesshoumaru placed the screwdriver in his back pocket before pushing his bride up against the wall.

 

 

This was one of the things she told him was inappropriate and to never do again, so she didn’t see it coming.  Before Kagome could yell at him his lips were pressed against hers as he once again used his fangs to press down on her bottom lip.  His right hand was used to keep her face pressed against his while his left rested on her chest.  She was wearing a tank top so it wasn’t hard to sneak under the cloth and get a squeeze of flesh.

 

 

InuYasha pondered what he was doing.  He was aware that Kagome wasn’t a willing participant in what he was doing, and after she’d shown him kindness wouldn’t be a betrayal to play along with Sesshoumaru’s game?  Still, he needed money and more exposure.  He took a picture with his phone hoping Kagome would forgive him later as she’d done already.

 

 

“Get off of me!” Kagome yelled when the deed was done pushing herself away from Sesshoumaru with pure hatred burning her eyes, “I told you to never do that to me again!”  

 

 

“Calm down my love,” Sesshoumaru’s words sounded like venom, “we’re in front of company.  Don’t want your guest knowing how much we fight, do you?”

 

 

“Delete the picture InuYasha!” Kagome turned her rage towards the brother, “now!  If it’s all about money I’ll pay you to delete it.”

 

 

“I’d double what she pays you to keep you,” Sesshoumaru interjected, “or perhaps we can just auction it off.  I can guarantee I’ll win it, but if the girl’s feelings on the matter stop you it doesn’t matter much.  The wifi your phone is using goes through a secure router that uploads every picture taken to a cloud that I only I have access too.  Any pictures or videos either of you has taken ever since it’s installation I have a copy of.  The picture is getting out one way or another, but ideally, I’d like you to send one of those ‘tweets’ out saying something like ‘the newlyweds can’t keep their hands off each other’.  It will get everyone’s attention and everyone will want quotes from you InuYasha.”

 

 

Kagome was so high on her freedom moments ago only to have it taken away.  InuYasha was here to be used by her as a shield to force him to be kinder against his will, and now she’d just been used as his photo slave in a house where he was monitoring everything their phones did.  

 

 

InuYasha took note of how miserable Kagome looked but believed this was the best thing to do for his own agenda as he obeyed Sesshoumaru and sent out the tweet.  The whole world would now see his ‘friend’ in that position and every time he saw the photo he’d know how miserable she was.  

 

 

All he could do to justify his actions was making sure he got a big day from Sesshoumaru.  Would Kagome forgive him?  If she was smart she wouldn’t, but this action fed into his own personal agenda.  With his show airing on TV and attention on this marriage his popularity could come to a climax, and with that, he would get what he wanted.  He’d just come up with a brilliant plan.  One that could ruin his relationship with the two of these people forever, but for Kikyo wasn’t it worth it?  He could only hope so.

 

 

“I hate both of you,” Kagome said with complete sincerity as she looked at the two of them, “just leave me alone!  You can’t just use me like Sesshoumaru!  It’s not fair.  Doesn’t the contract say we can’t tell the press things without clearing it with the other?  Well, I don’t consent!  You are in violation!”

 

 

Sesshoumaru shrugged, “I didn’t say anything to anybody.  InuYasha did it.  Perhaps you should keep better company Kagome.  I can’t help it that he was here when I was vulnerable in the heat of passion.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had been planning to break down Kagome much later than this, but she just had to press his buttons.  If InuYasha was going to be a fixture in his home he’d make use of the runt, and it had been a while since he made a move in this game.

 

 

“It’s just wrong,” Kagome’s confidence had been shattered by the double attack of Sesshoumaru’s advance and InuYasha’s betrayal.

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru looked at her with all seriousness, “you signed up for this remember?  I told you before you agreed to this that you were going to be used by me, and you still agreed.  Things like this are just what you have to do.  Stop acting like a victim.  If actually consider yourself a victim you are the richest one I know.  Women get treated worse for less.”

 

 

“That doesn’t make this okay, and InuYasha you can drown in a river for all I care!”

 

 

InuYasha was watching the fight through his phone.  Good thing Sesshoumaru wasn’t paying attention because what no one noticed was that he’d just turned off wifi and was recording the whole fight.  He was building himself some evidence for what would come later.  They both had brought him into this game as a pawn, but soon he would become a player himself.  The three just stared each other down before Rin came out of her bedroom.

 

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Rin asked Sesshoumaru, “you were going to make the stars work?”

 

 

“Blame your mother,” Sesshoumaru smirked following Rin back into the room, “she keeps slowing everything down, but she told us we can start living here every night.  Would you like to stay here tonight Rin?”

 

 

“Only if the stars work,” Rin was referring to her night light that Sesshoumaru had bought a while ago.

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded finally installing the night light, which would now project stars onto Rin’s ceiling every night.  With that the final touches were complete.  He’d found her his daughter a really nice pink and purple shelving unit that took the shape of a castle complete with drawers, a closet, and ample space for her dolls.  Once they got her belongings unpacked it’d be the perfect room.  In the depths of his mind, he’d been hoping for a bit of praise from Kagome for he put some effort into this little project, but he knew he wouldn’t get that now.

 

 

“Mommy look!” Rin dragged her mom’s hand showing her the shelves, “I can put all of them up there.  Mommy?  Were you fighting again?”

 

 

Kagome frowned, “Yes Rin we were, but that’s fine.  It’s fine.  Mommy and Daddy’s fight once in a while.  It wasn’t the first time and it won’t be the last time.”

 

 

Though their marriage from Rin’s perspective would be a lie Kagome had to sprinkle a bit of honesty in there.  It was also a warning to her husband.  She wasn’t defeated.  Sure she agreed to be used by him to an extent, but not in that fashion.  She would have her revenge eventually, and in a way that would make him a victim for once.

 

 

Sesshoumaru recognized the threat but didn’t pay it much mind.  That victory was just a small one.  He’d win the war.  She’d soon know her place and he’d get the pleasure of killing two birds with one stone.  Having the perfect married life was just the first step into the next phase of his plan.  Paradise was coming soon, and both Kagome and InuYasha would be tools in all of it.

 

 

“Seems I owe you some money,” Sesshoumaru told his brother, “I’ll have it ready for you later, but for now you have some moving in to do.  I look forward to having Rin meet her uncle.  Just try not to rub too much of your personality off on her.”

 

 

Kagome’s glare of hatred didn’t end.  Now he was toying with her and gloating about his victory?

 

 

“We’re not done yet,” she said dangerously before putting a smile on her face and changing her tone, “so let’s stop loitering around and get to work.  We’re putting a home together here not a refugee camp.  I want to at least have something nice to show my guests.  I was planning to invite Sango over tomorrow night for a girl’s night.  Wine and Love Trials.  Maybe I should be like Inukimi and start releasing commentary on the show.  People could find what I say very interesting since I’m living under the same roof as InuYasha.”

 

 

Oh, she’d get her revenge on him too.  She didn’t know how yet nor was he a priority, but he’d pay for switching alliances.

 

 

“I’d rather you not,” InuYasha simply grumbled, “I don’t even watch that show.  I lived it. I didn’t need any more of it.”

 

 

“Too bad,” Kagome mused with a smile on her face, “you’re the guest of honor.  Besides, you don’t have anything better to do than hang out with two beautiful ladies do you?”

 

 

Kagome remembered how paranoid Sesshoumaru was about her hooking up with InuYasha, and decided to exploit that as she took his hand in hers.

 

 

“You will be there with me won’t you?” she asked softly, “you’ve become a real close friend InuYasha.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru took notice and let out a small growl.  Was she was trying to get the hanyou back on to her side?  It seemed he would have to dig further into his funds to make sure his brother stayed on the right side.

 

 

“I’m-I’m a free agent!” InuYasha declared hoping they both understood what he was saying, “I might be there.  I might not.  Depends if the mood is right, you know what I mean?”

 

 

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha as though he was a raw piece of meat they wanted to sink their teeth into.  So he wasn’t going to pick a side?  That was fine, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru thought at the same time.  It just made the game more interesting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t mean to turn InuYasha into a villain, but this story just had a mind of its own and it just sort of happened. So every chapter has some sort of element from the original, at least that is the challenge I am making for itself and the next chapter of the original is when Sesshoumaru’s cruelty is at its max and he destroys Kagome’s car to make a point. So someone is going to make a big move soon. Question is who is going to do it, and will realize that their game is going to cause more harm than good?


	16. Cupcakes

 

 

 

The house was as complete as it could be for only being a month in.  Kagome had managed to get them everything they needed without ever having to leave their home.  She actually hadn’t left their estate since she cleaned out her apartment, and really didn’t regret the hermit lifestyle.  She’d done a great job avoiding what the media was saying about her and being seen in public, and she wanted it to stay that way.

 

 

“Too firm,” Kagome complained about the mattress she’d bought as she sat up.

 

 

She had a little bit of back pain, but being the considerate human being she was she tried to keep it down so as not to wake up her bedmate.  She eyed Sesshoumaru way on the other side of their bed, who despite her efforts was already stirring awake.  Since InuYasha was quite aware this wasn’t a real marriage did they really need to share a bed?  Oddly enough sharing a bed with him was the least of her worries.  When alone in their bedroom they didn’t play the game and just remained silent to get some rest.  Sesshoumaru probably needed it.  He and Kouga were planning some kind of event where they gave a preview of their project, and it would be his first public engagement in a long time.

 

 

In spite of  their little home coming together and Rin being the happiest Kagome had seen her in a while, Kagome had forgotten nothing.  Sesshoumaru was still staging situations to make her look willing of his advances while InuYasha took pictures, and Kagome allowed them to.  She hated it and chewed them out every time it was done, but she let it continue.  It was part of the job she was being paid to do after all.  To let Sesshoumaru use her in any way he saw fit to make himself look better.  In return, Kagome would guilt InuYasha into hanging out with her to make it seem like they were close in hopes Sesshoumaru would be put on notice.  He made it clear he didn’t want her getting too close to his brother, and who was she to obey his wishes?  

 

 

“Complaining about the mattress you bought?” Sesshoumaru asked sitting up giving a stretch, “I think it’s fine.”

 

 

“I only cared about the size, not the comfort,” she frowned to herself but began to move out of bed quickly.

 

 

Sure there was more than one bathroom in this house, but she’d like a nice shower in her own bathroom and planned to get in it before Sesshoumaru.  Once the master bathroom door was shut behind her she stripped out of her pajamas and tossed them onto the floor letting the water heat up and enveloping the room in steam before stepping in.  She only got a few seconds of morning shower bliss before she heard the door open followed by Sesshoumaru beginning his annoying tooth brushing routine.

 

 

“Get out!” Kagome snapped from inside the shower.

 

 

“Grow up,” Sesshoumaru growled, “we are adults are we not?  I can share a bathroom with my wife and not even give you a glance.  You’re not that desirable you know?”

 

 

“Whatever,” came her voice from behind the steam, “you are being pretty grabby for someone who doesn’t care. You probably get off on molesting me and having your brother take pictures.  Touch yourself every night wishing you’d just go in the porn business I bet.”

 

 

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru almost gave her a laugh, “you consider a kiss and a casual caress of your flesh molestation?  You are saying quite vulgar things for someone with just misinformation.”

 

 

“I learned from you my ‘love’.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru removed his robe and now stood completely naked.  Kagome could see through the steam into their mirror getting a glimpse of way more than she wanted to.

 

 

“Just wait until I’m done!” she yelled at him.

 

 

“You are my wife, I am your husband, and this is the home I pay for so I will be as naked as I please.  If you don’t like it cut your shower short.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru finished with his brushing routine and filled the sink with warm water and soap.  Using a washcloth he began to use the warm soapy water to bathe himself.

 

 

Kagome was still trying not to look but as she saw her wash cloth being used to wash his member she let out a sound of objection, “Listen you savage just wait until I’m done and use the shower.”

 

 

“No time,” he mused continuing to cleanse, “I am older than the creation of these porcelain baths and showers, so I think I will manage.”

 

 

He said he was in a hurry but he seemed to be taking his sweet time as Kagome already finished washing her hair and cleaning herself.  Now she just needed him to go away so she could get out and get a towel.

 

 

“Turn around,” she finally snapped at him.

 

 

“Rather not,” he noted looking towards the shower, “You already got a look, so why can’t I, Wife?”

 

 

Whenever he called her wife there was nothing nice about it.  He might as well have been her master calling her pet.  Honestly, the way he talked to her was worse than the forced picture taking.

 

 

Still, Sesshoumaru forced himself to turn around and stayed that way until he heard the towel being removed and wrapped around her.  He turned around and let his eyes travel up her legs and to her half exposed breasts.  This view would do for now.

 

 

However, he turned around once he felt a bit of sensation in his loins.  He couldn’t let her know that he’d developed a taste in his fantasy involving her.  That would make their game complicated.

 

 

“What is it?” Kagome asked him walking past him to stand in front of the mirror to dry her hair, “Here I am trying to make up my mind on whether or not I hate you and I don’t even know what you want.  Do you also hate me, want me, just like to look at naked girls?  What do you want from me Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru smirked as he did the most condescending thing possible and patted her on the head, “Seeing you being a good wife to your husband.  You can’t decide that you flat out hate me because you don’t need permission from me to hate me.  You’re confused because that’s how you want me to make you.  If you’d just put those thoughts away and let me guide you we could have such fun together.”

 

 

The way he was talking just felt too familiar to Kagome, and she didn’t like it.  Still, Sesshoumaru wasn’t the same as those assholes from the Divine Order.  The only way to combat him was with that sickening positivity and humor that he hated so much.

 

 

“Oh tell me more,” she lead him on shutting her eyes pretending she was enjoying the head pat.

 

 

Was she letting him indulge his fantasy?  Fine then.  He’d take her along for the ride.

 

 

“Well for starters in a time like this you shouldn’t be ashamed of your body,” he began continuing to play with her hair, “you’re not my type but you are attractive and young and shouldn’t be wasting that body on inferior creatures while you have a shot with a well-bred taiyoukai.  All you have to do is smile when you are out in public and say the lines you are given, and when at home you can continue to smile knowing our child has a good home and opportunity.  That all comes with the added bonus of the money in your account and pleasure you can have by sharing a bed with such a caring master.  We’ll help each other quite nicely feeding our carnal urges until it is time to part.”

 

 

He wanted to make it clear that there would come a time to severe this agreement for not being able to just walk away from her would mean there was some kind of attachment, which there wasn’t.

 

 

“Unless of course, you please your master wonderfully,” he teased, “then I wouldn’t mind taking a few more years of your youth.  You’ll be safe and happy under my watch Kagome.  Just enjoy it.”

 

 

His hand was about to force the towel off of her body so he could take a look at his bride’s body, but she stopped him by putting her hand on his wrist and squeezing.

 

 

“It’s cute,” Kagome told him, “your little unrealistic fantasy.  I wonder how hard you got thinking about something you can’t have.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave another smirk.  That was fine.  He had low expectations of getting with her in that way today anyway.  It was fun while it lasted.

 

 

“Don’t you worry about that,” Sesshoumaru growled pushing her away as she retreated into the shower, “why can’t you just submit Kagome?  I called you out when we first talked about our arrangement.  You like being used you just have this silly sense of honor in the way that stops you from admitting it.  There is no shame in it Kagome.  Now that I know your history it all makes sense to me.”

 

 

“Stop,” Kagome shut him down right away, “you don’t understand the first thing about it.  I just let you talk to understand what level of delusion you’re at.  Why don’t you do us both a favor Sesshoumaru and go have a fling with someone that can actually be bought off and will stand listening to you?  Release some of the stress you know?”

 

 

“Don’t have time for that,” he replied washing his hair, “I have to work on my mission and spend time with my daughter like you wanted, remember?  So if I have to fulfill my urges I’d rather it be with the woman in my house readily available, but if you don’t want it I can’t force you.  Your loss.”

 

 

“I don’t want InuYasha playing paparazzi to your stupid little games either,” Kagome informed him, “it’s the same as forcing me to have sex with you.  I don’t want it so you can’t make me.  Do you understand Sesshoumaru?  No more kissing me for pictures, no more paying InuYasha to capture it, and no more monitoring our phones.  Just be normal so we can get through this.”

 

 

“There is no normal in this, but I suppose InuYasha and I have done enough damage.  Very well.  I will stop ‘molesting’ you, but remember what I said.  There are still things you are required to do to play your part.  I’ll just remember for the future to keep my hands to myself.”

 

 

“Thank you!” she simply yelled at him leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

 

 

He was doing what she wanted and stopping the picture taking, but just the way he said it was as though he was doing her a favor.  It was no favor. It was being a decent person.  Couldn’t he see that?

 

 

She changed back into sweats and a tank top questioning whether or not she was becoming ‘that kind of woman’, the housewife that didn’t leave the house and therefore didn’t put any effort into her appearance.  That was fine.  If Sesshoumaru still thought she was attractive she wasn’t doing something too terrible.  

 

 

She shook her head disgusted with that line of thought.  She was gauging Sesshoumaru’s  interest to decide if she living her life correctly.  It meant that whatever he was trying to do to her was working and she couldn’t stand for it.

 

 

“Rin!” Kagome called out ready to start the morning and find a strategy for making her eat breakfast, “time to meet the day, Sunshine.”

 

 

Once Sesshoumaru was sure Kagome was out of his space he went into the bedroom naked and ready to dress.  Indeed talking about his fantasy while holding her close to him had forced his member to stiffen just a bit, and he didn’t desire for her to find out.  Letting women know you had a taste for them gave them power over you, and he wouldn’t allow that.  It was fine though as he’d taken care of his little enlargement problem in the shower while she made demands of him.

 

 

“This worthless stuff,” Sesshoumaru growled kicking a box out of his way as he opened the closet.

 

 

Sure, Kagome had furnished and filled their home to his liking, yet every time he turned around he ran into a sealed up cardboard box.  These were all the things Kagome had brought from her old home, and despite how important she said the items were she never bothered unpacking them.

 

 

“What do you even have?” he asked himself after dressing in one of his usual suits before opening the box.

 

 

The box was just filled with paperwork and photos.  He’d have to clean up after her it seemed. She could just throw it all in the filing cabinet in his office.  He’d rather it be there than in a box on his floor for the next five years.  All papers seemed to be just mementos from whatever small religious schooling she had.  All A+ papers on tests over religious text.  He was thankful that Rin wasn’t raised in whatever kind of mind-numbing thing his wife had gone through.

 

 

In the bottom of the box, however, there was something that was framed.  Some kind of religious text that someone deemed worthy enough to be hung on a wall, so it was enough to get his interest.

 

 

To Kagome a True Daughter of the Divine:

 

 

As you enter your maidenhood hang this on your home’s hearth to remember your purpose.  As long as you follow these rules of law you can obtain enlightenment and pass your gracious soul into the next life to continue your works:

 

 

-> Honor your father and all of his wishes so long as he holds to the values of the Divine Order until the day your husband is decided upon.

-> Keep your body, heart, and mind pure until you are wed to keep yourself desirable.

-> Be obedient to your husband and fulfill his requests as long as he holds to the values of the Divine Order for he knows what is best for you.

-> A marriage without reproduction is an unfulfilled marriage and harmful for both parties involved.  You must pursue your calling and birth as many children as your body will allow you to  in order to create more chosen for proper reincarnation.  Please don’t betray your faith by doing anything to damage your body and prevent your calling.

-> Patience is a trait all women of the divine must possess, and to practice it and test yourself please be understanding of your husband when he takes another wife.  This is a necessary process to allow other women in similar standings to find their calling.

-> No man needs a nag.  He will already have a lot of challenges in this life trying to reach and surpass his potential.  Be a meek and humble woman.

-> Always be kind, gentle, and understanding of your family and neighbors.  Never betray yourself.

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head.  He didn’t know about the need to breed policy this order seemed to have as he came from a home of one heir and no spare if you could avoid it, but as far as obeying the husband Kagome could learn from her former teachings.  Just for his own amusement he found an exposed nail in the bedroom and hung the framed rules.  It’d be fun for her to gaze at when he finally had her as a proper wife in his bed.  

 

 

The action of hanging up something potentially upsetting to Kagome was quite mundane and he forgot about it soon after as he started his day with some breakfast preparation.

 

 

“When are you going to cook us something?” Kagome asked him while staring down Rin wanting her to eat her cereal, “as long as it’s not raw meat I’d be interested.  Have InuYasha take pictures of you doing something nice for once.”

 

 

“Kisses are nice,” Sesshoumaru simply said getting out a carton of eggs, “but today’s breakfast consists of raw eggs with a side of raw Angus beef with no attitude from you.”

 

 

“Why does Sessy eat gross things?” Rin asked just swirling her spoon around her cereal.

 

 

“Eating something is better than nothing I suppose,” Kagome shrugged no longer questioning her husband’s eating habits, “get to it, Rin.  You’re not leaving this counter until that bowl is empty.”

 

 

“It’s soggy,” the toddler complained.

 

 

“Because you let it sit in the milk too long.  I’m not making you another bowl.  We’re not going to be wasteful.”

 

 

Just because they were wealthy didn’t mean Sesshoumaru was on the side of wasting so he took Kagome’s side on this one.

 

 

“Rin,” he spoke with a voice of authority, “eat.  I’m not leaving until you do, and if I’m late for work I will not be happy.”

 

 

Rin recognized the glare her father gave her and just mumbled to herself before eating a little bit of the cereal.  It seemed fear and intimidation did the trick.  Kagome didn’t know if she should be okay with Sesshoumaru using these tactics to make Rin eat, but then again that’s how Kagome was forced to eat when she was the same way.

 

 

“Good,” Sesshoumaru said when he saw it was gone but then gave a death glare to InuYasha who came in eating some kind of a cupcake.

 

 

InuYasha was getting used to the glares.  Every time he entered a room with both Kagome and Sesshoumaru in it he felt like he was going to get jumped and used in some way.  That was fine.  When he picked the Kagome route he could get drunk and enjoy life whereas his bank account grew when he did tasks for his brother.  So he guessed he wasn’t in danger from anyone at this particular moment.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru you should drop your strict extreme edgelord diet and try one of these,” InuYasha smiled eating it down, “this is some good shit.”

 

 

“I told you,” Rin smiled at InuYasha before leaving to go on about her usual activities, “mommy makes the best cupcakes.”

 

 

“Best one I’ve ever had. That frosting is perfect,” he noted opening the fridge to get another, “I decided to ruin your little housewife fantasy and tell your wife she should go into business.  Call it Masaharu Magnetic Cupcakes.”

 

 

“If you call it magnetic people will think there are pieces of metal in it,” Sesshoumaru informed them simply examining the newest cupcake in InuYasha’s hand, “and if you are giving her that kind of encouragement you better hope you are telling the truth.  I don’t want my namesake attached to failures.  Do you even have any business experience outside of working in a supermarket Kagome?”

 

 

“I’m not taking it seriously,” Kagome quickly got defensive, “it’s just a fun thing me and InuYasha talked about.  I don’t have the sort of education to do that kind of thing.”

 

 

“Most humans I’ve worked with got their knowledge from business school,” Sesshoumaru recalled, “why not take a couple of classes to pursue it seriously?  Or some sort of education in general now that you have time.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru telling her she should go take some classes?  That didn’t align with his fantasy.  Then again his fantasy was only about spending money and being in the bedroom, so it probably didn’t matter.

 

 

“Maybe I should?” she was asking herself, “but only if you could watch Rin while I go, and even then I haven’t been out in a long time.”

 

 

“You have to eventually,” Sesshoumaru scolded her, “I won’t have anyone assuming I keep you locked up in the house as some kind of sex slave.  The reporters can’t force you to say anything if that’s what you’re worried about and no one will touch you.”

 

 

“I don’t know about that,” InuYasha sighed, “the city of Avalon might be cool and excited with the two of you living here, but the rest of the state?  A lot of humans aren’t cool with the mixing of the races like that.”

 

 

“I don’t plan to get her pregnant as I already have a child,” Sesshoumaru simply said, “so my relationship is none of their business, and once I get into office I’ll have no need for such opinionated humans.  Do what you want Kagome.  It’s a decent idea if your cupcakes are as good as he says they are.  There are not many bakeries in this town, or perhaps you set up shop in the lodge when it is complete.”

 

 

“You mean it?” Kagome asked him, “I mean not like I was taking it that seriously to begin with, but you never even tell me about what you and Kouga are working on and you’d let me in the fold that easily?”

 

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he didn’t understand where this was coming from before swallowed a glass full of raw eggs, “my wife starting a bakery business?  It’s the perfect little innocent housewife venture that women voters would admire, isn’t it?  Sells our picture perfect life we’ve built thus far.”

 

 

Of course, Sesshoumaru managed to quickly turn something nice into something completely offensive.

 

 

“Never mind then,” Kagome shook her head.

 

 

InuYasha frowned seeing her expression, “Don’t let him get to you Kagome.  Whatever dumb reasons he has for liking it shouldn’t matter you shouldn’t let your talents go to waste.  I can watch Rin while you go to school or start a business or do whatever you want.”

 

 

“No,” both Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at the same time not trusting InuYasha unsupervised with Rin.

 

 

“Kagome has a no babysitter policy,” Sesshoumaru informed, “if she can’t watch her then I must unless we have to go somewhere together.”

 

 

“I just don’t need any more strangers around,” Kagome still looked down.

 

 

It wasn’t even Sesshoumaru that had her in a funk this time, but her own anxieties.  She’d been holed up in here so long now it was hard going back out to face the world, and it was becoming hard to trust people.  She thought she could trust InuYasha, but then he decided to betray her on day one and become a double agent.  

 

 

“I agree,” Sesshoumaru responded, “as long as you are constantly moping around here we have no need for maids or nannies.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t like it when Kagome was like this.  She was letting him down.  Weren’t they playing a game against one another?  She was just fine with firing back when they were in the bathroom, but that look on her face was just unbecoming.

 

 

“InuYasha,” Kagome sat the counter and buried her face in her arms, “I’m sorry I just don’t feel like myself anymore.  Sometimes I do feel like a prisoner you know?  Not Sesshoumaru’s prisoner, but my own.  It’s not great you know.”

 

 

“Kagome,” InuYasha sat next to her, “don’t be this way.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru finished his breakfast ready to leave these two.  Why was she looking for his brother’s shoulder to cry on?  He’d been the one who gave her encouragement to pursue an education and do better with her life and she was looking to his brother, who was in his pocket.

 

 

“I’m trying not to be,” she frowned, “but it’s just so hard you know?  Having Sesshoumaru as a husband, a brother-in-law that posts compromising pictures of me, and crippling fear of going outside.”

 

 

“I told you I’m sorry about all of that,” InuYasha crossed his arms, “but he made it clear he can get all the photos and he wants and has already threatened to hack my account if I don’t do it, so I might as well make some money with that ultimatum right?”

 

 

“You sound like Kagura.”

 

 

“I don’t know who this Kagura is, but just stop being stupid okay?  What do I need to do to help? You just better not fucking cry.”

 

 

“I don’t think you can help me,” her voice sounded more miserable, “unless you let me pet your ears.”

 

 

To think InuYasha thought she was a bad actress.  He’d walked right into that one.  

 

 

“No!” he moved away from her with a growl, “nice try. Almost fell for it.”

 

 

“Come on!” she glared at him her tone and temperament completely changing, “it’s the least you can do.”

 

 

InuYasha thought about it before sighing and leaning his head towards her with his ears twitching.  Kagome smiled as she scratched behind one before playing with them, which caused an unwanted moan from InuYasha.

 

 

Sesshoumaru had definitely had his fill of these two.  To think he almost thought Kagome was bowing out of the game due to depression when she was just making another play to get at him.  

 

 

“Dog like ears for a mutt,” Sesshoumaru growled leaving the kitchen and then eventually the house altogether.

 

 

“I think he is jealous,” Kagome smiled finally removing her hands.

 

 

“Do you really get to take the high ground when it comes to the pictures when you’re using me to make him jealous?” InuYasha asked taking a few steps away from her, “are you two really qualified to raise a child when acting this childish?”

 

 

“He started it,” Kagome crossed her arms, “he showed his hand when he forbade me to be with you.”

 

 

“Be with me?” InuYasha asked not understanding, “wait.  Kagome listen.  It’s not that you’re unattractive, I actually think you’re really hot in an innocent housewife kind of way but-but that’s not the point!  You know what kind of TV show I’m in and the work I do.  I have to always stay a bachelor.  No serious relationships for me.”

 

 

“Isn’t the point of the show to find true love?” she asked.

 

 

“Please,” InuYasha rolled his eyes, “there are some couples from that show that are married, and that’s their loss.  Can’t be paid to come back on for another season if you’re in a public relationship.”

 

 

“Don’t worry I’m not that into you,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “at least not now that you’ve decided to take Sesshoumaru’s side.”

 

 

“Free agent,” InuYasha declared once again, “you let me in on something you want to do to him and I’ll help you.  It’s the least I can do.”

 

 

“I’ll think of something,” Kagome smiled keeping that in mind as her cell phone began to ring.

 

 

The caller ID said, Kikyo Yamada.  Kagome was surprised Kikyo was reaching out to her.  She didn’t need a lawyer anymore, and now that the initial dispute was resolved she doubted she’d be getting any more help from the woman.

 

 

“Oh shit,” InuYasha said seeing the name on Kagome’s phone, “she probably is going to hear that all those photos came from my account and ask what I’m doing in your house.  Can you do me a favor and not tell her I’m up to anything.  Actually don’t talk to her about me, because I don’t care about her and-”

 

 

Kagome completely toned InuYasha out not caring as she answered her phone, “Hello, Kikyo.”

 

 

“Indeed,” Kikyo simply answered on the other end, “I wanted to see how you were doing and apologize for missing your reception.  Obviously, you can understand why I couldn’t be there.”

 

 

“I understand, and I’m fine though I could keep better company these days.”

 

 

“I know.  I’ve heard he is living with you, but your mistakes are your own at the end of the day.  I can’t always be your guardian angel.”

 

 

“I think I can handle InuYasha.”

 

 

InuYasha gave Kagome a death glare.  He just told her not to talk about him to Kikyo, but Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

 

 

“Good to hear,” Kikyo continued, “I am still concerned about you though.  Since no one knows where you are living at the moment I was sent a letter addressed to you.  I apologize because I opened it.  There are a few outspoken critics out there that are disgusted with the public demon and human marriage and I didn’t want to be the one handing you some kind of dangerous chemical.  It’s just a letter, and I may be reading it wrong, but it sounds like a threat and I wanted to make sure you are safe.”

 

 

Kagome couldn’t be too upset about Kikyo opening her mail because honestly what sensitive material could a stranger be sending her?  

 

 

“A threat?  What does it say?”

 

 

“It isn’t signed by anyone but it’s from the Divine Order,” Kikyo informed, “a few of the more extreme local cases that I mentioned involve them.  It’s an extremist polygamous-

 

 

“I know what they are,” Kagome recalled Kikyo wasn’t at the reception when she told Sesshoumaru about her upbringing, “I grew up in that cult, but I’m out now.  Haven’t believed in that stuff since I was a teenager.”

 

 

“Kagome I’m sorry.  Had I known that about you I never would have suggested you marry Sesshoumaru.  You left that kind of life just to be asked to marry-

 

 

“It’s fine Kikyo.  I know what it looks like, but it’s completely different.  No matter what the reasons were I still chose to marry Sesshoumaru, and in an odd way, it’s not too terrible.  If my marriage had been arranged in the Divine Order the man I married would beat me for the things Sesshoumaru lets me get away with.  Still, it’s odd for them to send a letter.  When I officially left and went on my own they never bothered me.  What does it say?”

 

 

Kikyo sighed as she began to read, “Dearest Kagome Higurashi, we the at the Divine Order, the highest collection of noble and true souls, have been made aware of your marriage to a demon.  Though it is true that you have left your former community and left behind the ones that love you and cherish you as a true daughter you still have a chosen soul and sacred blood that is not to be wasted in this life for it’s difficult to predict how many lives you’ll get.  Fears like this are why the Divine Order gave you a responsibility, a responsibility you can no longer run away from as your youth slips away.  Kagome we beg of you to leave this demon.  Demon seed will corrupt your soul and you’ll be unable to reincarnate into the next life.  You’ll leave this world and cease to exist while leaving our world full of unworthy ignorant ill-bred spirits to corrupt and destroy all the gifts that have been bestowed upon us by our former selves.  We are sure you must be terrified, so we wish to reach out to let you know we will welcome you back with open arms.  Allow the demon you married to take possession of his child and cast your life of rebellion away before it’s too late.  Wouldn’t you like to reconnect with your mother?  We’ve spoken to her and she will be here for you if wish to return as well as a legal team to annul your unlawful marriage.  Continue, however, to turn your back on your destiny we might have no choice but to act for you.  The soul that gives you life is in fact not your own and must be reclaimed.  This matter will be dealt with as seen fit by our teachings, so we hope you make the correct decision.  Please know that our doors are always open for your atonement.”

 

 

Kagome, having grown up in that organization most of her life, almost had a moment of fear.  Would her soul really be unable to reincarnate if she got too close to a demon?  Was she damning herself to non-existence or worse?  Those fears only stayed with her for a moment as she remembered why she turned her back on that life and only got angry.

 

 

“Using my mother to intimidate me,” Kagome whispered, “and even suggesting I could just easily give up Rin.  They are sick.  All this effort just for me.”

 

 

“Well if I am correct about how your former religion operates for every woman that leaves that is fewer children that can be forced into the faith,” Kikyo sighed, “and they act as they have a patent on your soul.”

 

 

“Pretty much.  That’s how it works.  If one of the leaders claim you are the reincarnation of someone great they take credit for all that soul ever did or will do.  For someone with a divine soul to leave it discredits the faith a little if that makes any sense.  I am one of few females that was told I have a ‘true divine’ soul while the others are told they just need to be babymakers so they can create new hosts to contribute.  Still, they let me go this long without bothering me.  Marrying Sesshomaru must’ve gotten to them, or not working for Naraku anymore has caused a problem.”

 

 

“Is it a threat though?  How do they intend to reclaim your soul?”

 

 

“Mercy killing,” Kagome said plainly, “kill me before Sesshoumaru corrupts me so I can reincarnate again.  Either that or kidnap me.  I doubt anything would ever go that far.  The nice thing about being in the public eye is they wouldn’t do anything to me to expose themselves as despicable as they really are.”

 

 

“If you’re sure, but I’m still nervous about this whole thing.  I don’t want your daughter to lose her mother all because we didn’t take a threat seriously.  If this really means they are going to kill you then you need to go to the police.”

 

 

“For every five police in this town there is one that is a member of the Divine Order and that will just welcome more letters trying to guilt me into coming back.  I’ll be fine Kikyo, but thanks for the concern.”

 

 

“It still gives me a weird feeling but I can’t force you to push the issue if it makes you uncomfortable.  Can I at least set you up with a post office box for mail such as this?  Keep your address as private as possible, alright?”

 

 

“Understood.  Thanks again Kikyo.  Maybe we can meet up in person soon whenever you have time, so I can thank you for all you’ve done.”

 

 

They made a few plans and then Kagome hung up.  InuYasha was quickly bothering her with questions about what Kikyo wanted and if the two were going to meet somewhere, but Kagome tuned him out as a lot of feelings she’d suppressed a long time ago were coming back.  Being forced to leave in fear because you didn’t want to constantly be oppressed, being told her father’s death was a result of trying to make a better life for her and being shunned for taking in Rin as her own was what came with dwelling on her former faith for too long.

 

 

“Not everything is about you InuYasha,” she simply told him getting up and returning to her bedroom to be alone for a while.

 

 

When she got to her bedroom she saw something she definitely didn’t need to see right now.  Framed and hanging on the wall were the rules she was to live by as a woman in the Divine Order.  She’d been given it once she passed reading all the sacred texts and was told about being a reincarnation.

 

 

The rules that were meant to remind her she needed to marry, have kids, and be up for all the abuses and neglect her husband had in store for her.  Sesshoumaru must have put that there.  Did he find humor in it?  Was it hilarious to hang up such a harmful doctrine that her mother still lived by and in the same house as their daughter?  Sure, she shouldn’t have kept all that crap but it was still part of her in a strange way and Sesshoumaru had no right to go through it.

 

 

Kagome kept reading the rules over and over again.

 

 

“I must be meek and humble,” she repeated out loud before taking the framed sacred doctrine and bashing it against the wall shattering the frame then throwing it on Sesshoumaru’s side of the bed.

 

 

“Sorry that’s not me anymore,” she continued hoping Rin didn’t hear and come asking what was wrong.

 

 

If she saw her little girl right now she wouldn’t be able to keep any sort of composure.  It wasn’t her that helped Rin by taking her in that night she was left at the grocery store as it was the other way around.  Rin saved her.  If not for her she’d probably be pressured to return fully by this point and be abused by a much older man daily while caring for a household of his children.

 

 

“Kagome,” InuYasha had been the one to come in and check on her, “are you alright?  What did Kikyo say to you?”

 

 

He looked at the framed text and remembered what he was told about Kagome’s former life and wondered if it was related.

 

 

“Talk to me, okay.  I’m not leaving until I know you’re alright.  You can pull on my ears as much as you want.”

 

 

“I’m perfectly alright,” Kagome smiled staring at him, “and I have an idea.  Something to get at Sesshoumaru.  It might take me a bit of time and some creativity, but it’s a good one.  You’ll enjoy it.”

 

 

“I’m all in.  Just tell me what to do.”

 

 

Hours after Kagome hatched a plot with InuYasha, Sesshoumaru was still hard at work with Kouga getting this place ready for its first presentation.  In less than a month with his expertise, he’d turned this musty cave into a half decent resort.  On the outside, it looked completely like a couple of openings in the mountain, but now the inside was full of beautiful hardwood floors complete with a furnished lounge, game room, and just a few guest rooms to start with.  If they continued to progress like this it’d be ready to open to the public before winter.

 

 

“Are you sure we’re ready to show it off?” Kouga asked him giving the lounge another look over, “I mean it’s impressive and better than I ever imagined-

 

 

“It is impressive,” Sesshoumaru stated plainly, “I designed it after all.  I don’t put out work that is unworthy of being introduced to the public.”

 

 

“You know you’re hard to talk to,” Kouga shook his head, “I don’t know how you even have business associates, let alone human business associates.”

 

 

Kouga was referring to a few men in suits that had come to view to the Lodge to prepare for the presentation.  Sesshoumaru could easily continue funding the development of this property all on his own but thought it appropriate to bring in a few more investors.  It would allow him to make a few connections when it came time to start his political career.  He was still new to this land and having others with influence to back him would be beneficial.

 

 

Right, when everything seemed to be going well InuYasha just had to appear carrying some sort of box.

 

 

“Did you invite the runt?” Kouga asked Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“Of course not,” Sesshoumaru growled.

 

 

Oddly enough he preferred having his brother under his roof as opposed to anywhere else.  At home, he was a usable pawn in his war against Kagome’s rebellious nature, but here in a place of business, the bastard wasn’t wanted.

 

 

“Calm down ferals,” InuYasha growled at him, “I’m here on Kagome’s behalf.  The bitch thinks I’m her whipping boy.”

 

 

Despite Kouga being a close friend of Kagome’s it was Sesshoumaru who spoke up for her, “We are in a human society InuYasha.  Even though she is a female we cannot refer to her by that term.  At least not in public and around other humans.  Apparently, the term is ‘demeaning’ as I’ve been told.”

 

 

“I didn’t know that,” Kouga remarked, “good thing I’ve never called her that.”

 

 

“Yeah good thing,” InuYasha said placing the box on a pool table, “I know she’s your friend but the girl has a mouth on her.”

 

 

“It’s what I like about her,” Kouga chuckled with a tone that alerted Sesshoumaru to something he didn’t like.

 

 

Not only did Kagome make advances, very subtle, but advances nonetheless upon his brother in front of him, but was there some kind of secret relationship between her and Kouga?  She was still free to pursue a relationship with anyone she wanted, but he’d prefer it not to be someone he was currently working with.

 

 

“Well it annoys me,” InuYasha continued waving his hand ready to take an exit, “she just thought you’d like some cupcakes to thank you for the encouragement earlier.  She wanted me to force you to try one of them, but I don’t have time for that.  Just do me a favor and tell her that I tried.”

 

 

InuYasha really wanted to watch what would happen, but he was playing the role of someone that was annoyed with Kagome’s shit.  That way he could both help Kagome with her plan and still be in Sesshoumaru’s good graces for when he decided to open up his wallet again.

 

 

“Suit yourself I love her cupcakes,” Kouga said eyeing the box with a fanged smile.

 

 

“That’s right,” Sesshoumaru said quite happy with this new development as he called over the potential investors, “let’s take a break.  My wife baked us some cupcakes and I’d like to get your opinion on them.  I was told they are as delectable as she is and she was thinking about going into business.”

 

 

The men agreed to try them after having gone a bit without eating during their venture here and needed to also explore the plan for installing a restaurant and bar in the lodge.  Kouga quickly flipped the box open so they could dig in, but couldn’t help but laugh at what he saw.

 

 

Kagome must’ve put a lot of effort into those cupcakes indeed.  There were five in total.  Two that were next to each other had flesh colored frosting with a nipple design right in the middle while the other three that were pressed together created the image of an erect cock with two hairy testicles.

 

 

Laying in the middle of the very graphic baked goods was a note from Kagome that read:

 

 

Sesshoumaru thank you for all your encouragement.  You were right and I’d be a fool to waste this opportunity and not further my education and establish a business for myself.  Enjoy the very first creations of the Masaharu Erotic Cupcake Corporation.  Might need work on the name, but I promise they are delicious.

 

 

The investors seemed horrified by what they saw not knowing if it was a tasteless joke from out of touch demons or a complete waste of their time.

 

 

“Reckless bitch,” Sesshoumaru growled to himself.

 

 

The game the two played against each other in their own home was one thing, but this latest move of hers was crossing the line.  Anything that interfered with his grand plan was not something easily forgivable.  Kagome was going to pay, and there would be no holding back this time.


	17. Justification

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t need to sit and think about his motives for too long or the consequences of his actions for he believed he was completely justified in plotting against his wife.  She’d crossed the line and attempted to embarrass him with her stupid sex pastries, so she would have to pay for it and be put in line once in a while.  As long as she shared his last name, actions such as that one couldn’t be tolerated.

 

 

While Kagome, InuYasha, and that fitness-obsessed friend all sat in the living room watching their show he kept himself in the darkness of the kitchen sitting at the counter and looking back over the contract Kagome signed trying to find out what to do to her.  Past all the financial dealings were the little things that set the standard of conduct between them.   He couldn’t physically abuse her, he did not have any expectations of sex or forced sexual contact, and apparently imprisoning or kidnapping her wasn’t allowed either.  He was beginning to agree with his mother and finding these legal contracts quite loathsome.  A girl like Kagome wouldn’t last a day in Fangvale.

 

 

There had to be a way to do something to her that wouldn’t result in him being arrested.  That would be the end of everything he was trying to do, and Kagome wasn’t worth throwing away the plan.  Still even though he could admit that his petty battle with her was becoming a fixation of his and he’d probably be better off if he just bowed out and ignored her, he wasn’t the kind to lose.  Especially against a human girl fighting a needless rebellion.

 

 

He read the rules over and over again and finally discovered a criminal act he could commit against her that he could get away with.

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked past them in the living room and ignored them as they yelled at him for daring to be in the way of the television for just a moment.  He was quite certain there was a piece of popcorn thrown at him, but he ignored it going into his office not worrying about anyone questioning him.

 

 

“I’m sure there are fifty better things I could be doing than watching myself,” InuYasha groaned when he saw himself in Love Trials, “like actually having a sex with a girl that isn’t fake and attention desperate.”

 

 

“Says the guy that always signs up for these shows,” Kagome remarked getting quite invested.

 

 

“Money,” InuYasha simply barked his excuse for all his antics.

 

 

The InuYasha on their TV had a completely different attitude as he sat casually in the orange chair with five men, which included Miroku, behind him and an array of women in front of them.

 

 

“Listen up lovelies,” InuYasha gave a fanged smile holding a rose on his lap, “this season will be the same as all the rest.  You try to impress us, we debate on how many girls each guy should keep in the house, and the ones who are quite boring or plain can go packing.  The difference is I am looking for love, so I will only give away one rose each round until I find her.  So stop with the push-up bras, the plastic hair extensions, and for all that is holy stop with the damn fake long nails.  I was born with them you weren’t and I know how to use em.  If I like you enough you’ll find out exactly how I use them.”

 

 

There were shots of the girls all looking quite intimidated by him as he got out of his chair and came to a young mousy looking girl.

 

 

“Don’t be afraid, sweetheart,” InuYasha growled loudly putting lifting her chin with his finger to make eye contact, “I’d never hurt you, but your clothes on the other hand…”

 

 

“Now that we know you I can’t imagine you calling anyone sweetheart,” Kagome remarked chomping on her popcorn giving InuYasha a look.

 

 

“It hurts me every time I gotta put on that act,” he growled, “it’s all just an act don’t you see?  That girl there was edited to be some kind of sweet shy girl next door, but I’m pretty sure she was taking meds for like seven STDs.  Dumb bitch.”

 

 

“You’ve totally ruined all of this for me,” Sango sighed not enjoying these Love Trial watch parties with InuYasha as much as she thought she would, “maybe we should invite Inukimi so she’ll stop watching.”

 

 

“She probably wants me but can’t admit it,” InuYasha shrugged, “wouldn’t be incest I guess, but I wouldn’t hit it.  Gonna tweet that to her right now.”

 

 

Even though Sesshoumaru said he’d stop forcing InuYasha to take pictures of them Kagome still had anxiety every single time he pulled his cell phone out.

 

 

“You’re right maybe we should do something else,” Kagome sighed still with eyes on InuYasha, “but it doesn’t mean you’re free.”

 

 

InuYasha frowned putting his phone away, “If hanging out with two crazy women one night a week is the price I have to pay then I’ll pay it, but I won’t like it.  I get bored easy ya know?  Hmm… I have an idea.  Your pup is in bed and the night is young, so let’s play our own version of Love Trials.”

 

 

“With only one man and two women?” Sango asked.

 

 

“Consider it our finale episode,” he smirked going to sit in front of the TV in front of them taking a bag of cheese puffs, “this puff is my rose.  Impress me.  I’ll only pick one of you to be my true love.”

 

 

Kagome knew indulging him was a mistake, but nothing could get worse than her mostly naked fantasy session with Sesshoumaru the other day so she just couldn’t help herself.  

 

 

“Now how would we compete for your love?” she asked as Sango shook her head, not drunk enough for this.

 

 

“I was expecting you to say no,” InuYasha frowned, “okay I won’t lie. Without a script I don’t know how to be all sexy, so don’t make fun of me you got it?”

 

 

“Probably a virgin,” Sango noted pouring another glass.

 

 

“Hey!” InuYasha growled, “says the two obvious virgins.  Well, maybe not Sango.  She probably fucks for the calories.  Then again that’s what the toys are for aren’t they?”

 

 

“Virgin,” she simply replied again.

 

 

“More like sexually frustrated,” he growled, “stuck in a house where Sesshoumaru’s woman is browbeating me all day, I can’t look at porn without him monitoring it, and apparently Sango doesn’t put out despite being friends with that pervert Miroku.”

 

 

“Come on InuYasha give us the dirt we want,” Sango said still not convinced InuYasha had ever had fun in a bedroom, “what happened between you and Kikyo.”

 

 

“Why is everything about that woman?” he got defensive pretty quickly, “she’s Kagome’s lawyer and I’m Kagome’s abused brother-in-law.  That’s all there is to it.”

 

 

“Sango’s not going to stop calling you a virgin until you spill,” Kagome simply said also interested in what really happened, “you said it was her who broke your heart even though the show says it was the opposite.”

 

 

“Believe what you want to believe,” InuYasha’s tone got quiet before he gave a huff, “you know how every time we watch this show I tell you what these women are really like versus how they are edited?  Well, Kikyo was real.  She was the only one there that I could just talk to without trying to figure out what part she was trying to play.  We grew closer together and I told her no matter what happened I wanted to be with her outside the show.  The producers caught on and were the ones that told me to string her along till the finale and then cut her loose for the drama.  I knew that the drama it caused would pave the way for other gigs for me and as a half-demon, I really didn’t have much going on elsewhere and needed it.  I figured if the show and everyone else around us were fake what did it matter?  If we were actors and actresses and I had to kiss another girl for a role she wouldn’t be the type to freak out about it so I didn’t see the harm.  I warned Kikyo what I was going to do and she said she couldn’t be with me if I didn’t give her a rose.  She made a mountain out a molehill and made it seem like not making our relationship public on television would force her to be some kind of permanent side girl.  She made me promise I wouldn’t turn her down for fame.  I never made such a promise, and when I didn’t pick her she acted like I betrayed her.  The show ended and she never spoke to me again, so I guess she wasn’t as real I thought she was.  So there that’s it.  There is no big hidden mystery.”

 

 

“I think I see both sides,” Kagome sighed, “on one hand you obviously picked fame over a girl you liked and that was pretty crappy of you.  On the other hand, she does things she doesn’t want to do because her publicists make her, so it’s kind of hypocritical.”

 

 

Kagome then felt bad about speaking negatively against Kikyo.  Whether it was forced or not Kikyo had tried to help her and warned her about the ominous letter sent by the Divine Order.  Still, she was trying to see the InuYasha and Kikyo issue from a non-biased point of view.

 

 

“That’s right!” InuYasha said quickly happy to see someone was on his side, “she would have been a lawyer without that dumb show, but she wouldn’t have the platform she has now.  She should thank me and admit she’s no different, but if she wants to be immature and avoid me that’s on her.”

 

 

“Maybe she’s too good for you,” Sango remarked.

 

 

InuYasha glared, “So much for you being a big fan, Sango.”

 

 

“I am just a fan of your antics,” Sango smirked, “and the idiocy that comes out of your mouth sometimes.  Also you and Inukimi?  I ship it.”

 

 

“Ship it?” InuYasha asked.

 

 

“She thinks you two would be a good couple,” Kagome explained.

 

 

“You don’t know that woman,” InuYasha almost said with slight fear.

 

 

Before they could continue their conversation they were interrupted by the sound of a thump upstairs and Rin crying.  Kagome immediately sobered and stood up.

 

 

“Be back,” Kagome muttered quickly running upstairs.

 

 

Kagome went into Rin’s room to find her toddler had fallen out of bed and had tears streaming out of her eyes.  She wanted to bring Rin’s bed from the apartment, but Sesshoumaru went ahead and bought her a new bed unaware of how high up it was.

 

 

“It’s okay little one,” Kagome quickly got on her knees and pulled Rin to her, “it’s okay.  A rude way to wake up huh?”

 

 

“It hurts mommy!” Rin pushed her face into her mom’s chest.

 

 

Kagome gave Rin a look over, making sure nothing got broken or bruised, but she seemed to be okay.

 

 

“You’ll be better soon okay?  You just took a fall.”

 

 

“The bed is stupid,” Rin started, “I like the stars but I want my room back.  I want our house back.  I don’t like that you’re downstairs.”

 

 

“Rin,” Kagome sighed, “living here is like what I keep telling you about your food.  You have to start trying to new things to find out if you like them or not.”

 

 

She was beginning to sound like Sesshoumaru.  She remembered what he earlier and that Rin couldn’t adapt and stay in the same lifestyle forever now.  It was a point he made for self-serving reasons, but it was still true and applied to both humans and demons.  She needed to leave her comfort zone eventually no matter how difficult it would be.

 

 

“I don’t like it,” Rin wasn’t crying anymore but wouldn’t allow her mother’s hold to leave her, “any of it.  I don’t want to be a demon!”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked, “you’re being silly.”

 

 

“You told me I was one and now I’m scared.  I don’t wanna grow sharp teeth and ears on my head or be mean to people!  Don’t let me!”

 

 

“You won’t,” Kagome explained to her, “it’s hard to explain but you don’t get to choose what you are, and you won’t have fangs or doggy ears.  All that matters is that you’re Rin.  You’re my little girl and always will be.”

 

 

“You won’t grow teeth either?” Rin asked obviously not understanding genetics as well as never accepting that Kagome wasn’t her biological mother.

 

 

“It’s too late,” Kagome said in a creepy voice clicking her teeth together in Rin’s ear.

 

 

“Ahhhhh demon!” Rin cried out pushing away.

 

 

“I was just joking,” Kagome sighed not meaning to scare her, “I’m just your plain boring human mother, and don’t you forget it.”

 

 

“You’re not boring,” Rin sighed, “but you don’t play with me anymore even though we have a backyard.”

 

 

“See having a backyard is something new and it didn’t kill you,” Kagome chuckled putting Rin back into bed, “and we do play and will play more now that we’re done with all the moving and other stuff mommy had to take care of.  We’ll do something tomorrow.”

 

 

“You didn’t play with me before we moved either,” Rin wasn’t ready to go back to bed easy as she sat up and crossed her arms, “Sango played with me though.”

 

 

“Then we are thankful for Sango.  Rin before we moved here I was scared and really stressed out.  I thought I was going to lose you, but all that fear is gone now.  Everything is fine now.”

 

 

“The demon is mean to you though.”

 

 

“The demon’s name is Sesshoumaru and the other one is your uncle InuYasha.  They have names.  You wouldn’t like it if someone just called you little girl would you?”

 

 

Rin shook her head, “No I’m Rin.”

 

 

“That’s right.  It’s okay for him to be mean to me.  As long as he isn’t mean to you.  He didn’t do or say anything to you, did he?  Remember you’re not allowed to lie about what adults do to you.”

 

 

Kagome was just wondering where all Rin’s fears about becoming a demon were coming from and was beginning to wonder if she was becoming too lax in leaving Sesshoumaru with her unattended lately.  Despite them being married she still didn’t really know him.  Quickly her mind went to all the horrible things that could possibly happen by letting a stranger of a completely different background and culture be with her daughter.

 

 

“He makes me eat my breakfast and help clean up!” Rin was acting as though she was revealing some kind of deep dark secret.

 

 

Kagome smirked, “I make you do those things.”

 

 

No, she couldn’t regret the choices she’d made up to this point.  Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to hurt their daughter.  He was a stranger and she was no psychologist or anything fancy like that, but she could just tell he’d never hurt her.

 

 

“It’s fine when you do it,” Rin huffed.

 

 

“He doesn’t fight you as much as I have to fight you to get you to listen though,” Kagome laughed still trying to get Rin to lay down.

 

 

“If I don’t do what he says so he’ll- he’ll give me a scary look.”

 

 

“Scary looks is what it takes to get you to listen?  Rin can I tell you a secret?”

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“I have a scary look to.  One that is so scary even auntie Sango cries when I give it and whoever I give it to will nightmares for five thousand years.  I never showed you because I don’t want my little girl to have nightmares, but if you want me to show you something scarier than your father-

 

 

“No!” Rin hid under her blanket finally laying down, “I don’t want nightmares.”

 

 

“I will never let you have nightmares,” Kagome kissed Rin’s forehead, “I’ll always be here to fight them away okay?  Just go to sleep and we’ll play in the morning.  Okay?”

 

 

“Okay, mommy.  I love you.”

 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

Kagome gave her another kiss before standing up and leaving her daughter’s room.  The moment she came through the door she bumped into a statue-like Sesshoumaru who’d been standing just outside the whole time.  Kagome almost released a scream but was trying to be quiet.

 

 

“What?” Sesshoumaru simply asked knowing she was suppressing some kind of reaction.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Kagome asked in a whisper.

 

 

“It’s our home I can be wherever I wish,” he spoke plainly before realizing her question was more specific, “I heard Rin crying.  You handled it though, so I will retire to bed.”

 

 

Kagome lead the way down the stairs for him to follow.  Sesshoumaru had overheard what the problem was and was ready to be scolded and get an ‘I told you so’ moment.  He wanted Rin to have a completely new bed for he’d found one that would fit around the shelving unit of the room, but apparently, he didn’t take height into consideration and maybe she was too young for it.

 

 

“We just need to adjust the height of her bed,” was all Kagome said, “she fell out.  It happens.”

 

 

“Is it that easy?  I’ll just buy her a new one entirely.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “Just because you have money doesn’t mean you need to waste it.  I did the same thing when I bought her old bed.  Just tried to make it match her room and forgot about the height.  I did a few tricks to fix it.  I use to think I was the worst parent in the world every time she cried, but eventually, you learn.They’ll always fall down and bump their heads unless you stick ‘em in a bubble.  No damage was done.”

 

 

“If you believe so,” he simply said, “you did handle the situation as though it wasn’t the first time she woke up in the middle of the night, but why did you lie to her?”

 

 

Kagome turned around and looked at him at the bottom of the steps, “What do you mean?”

 

 

“Isn’t it bad enough that we pretend we’re together for her sake, but now you are telling her you have magical fear-inducing glances?”

 

 

“What makes you think that’s a lie,” she gave him a smile, “you just aren’t a worthy enough foe to use my powers on.  Besides, I doubt you even dream let alone have nightmares.”

 

 

Kagome then remembered one of the reasons she wanted Sango to come tonight other than watching Love Trials and poking fun at InuYasha.  She needed advice on what to do about the letter the Divine Order sent Kikyo, and if it was safe to just ignore them or not.  She was sure that if it was a real threat, she was the only one in danger.  They wouldn’t do anything to Rin, and would never have the balls to go after Sesshoumaru, but could she be so sure?

 

 

Could she even bring herself to discuss the matter with Sesshoumaru?  After he’d hung up those rules in their own bedroom it was clear he just wouldn’t understand.  It was hard admitting that her family was from a crazy cult to others that didn’t know and the fact that she had been sent a threat would be probably be seen as a burden.  She already burdened Sango and Kouga by having them protect her from them once. She didn’t want to ever seek that kind of help again especially now that she was an independent adult.

 

 

If she wasn’t going to tell Sesshoumaru about it then there was no one to tell, because the two of them entered a completely empty living room with both InuYasha and Sango completely absent.

 

 

“Sango?” Kagome was confused and wandered a little way down the hallway hearing sounds coming from behind InuYasha’s door.

 

 

Moans.  

 

 

“No,” Kagome whispered herself in complete disbelief.

 

 

Sango and InuYasha?  Together?  Having sex under her roof.  They had every right to, but she just couldn’t believe it.  Her first fear was that InuYasha was using Sango thinking maybe Sango would talk about the hook-up on her blog the next day, but that couldn’t be it.  Sango’s blog was very popular, but nothing compared to InuYasha’s personal online fandom.

 

 

“I’ll show you virgin!” Kagome could hear from the other side of the door and quickly stepped away.

 

 

Yeah, she definitely didn’t need to hear any more of that.

 

 

“It seems your party is over,” Sesshoumaru noted quickly fixating on every single popcorn kernel that wasn’t in a bowl and began lightly cleaning, “how does it feel Kagome?  Knowing in that room two adults are enjoying each other just for the fun of it while you return to your quiet bedroom with your husband you can’t stand.”

 

 

“I feel nothing about it,” Kagome said, “like you said they are adults they can do whatever they want and I can do whatever I want.  I don’t really care what they do.”

 

 

“You say that but you’re probably imagining it in your head,” he mused, “the pawn you have desire for sucking on your best friends tits while thrusting into her like the savage animal he is.”

 

 

“I don’t have any desire for InuYasha,” she bit back, “and why do you always talk like that?  We agreed to a marriage that involves everything but sex, yet sex is all you talk about.”

 

 

“I am simply trying to figure out what you imagine in your head.  You’re obviously not as innocent as you claim to be to have come up with those poorly designed cupcakes you sent me.”

 

 

“I got the designs and recipe from the internet.  Unlike you, I’m not a pervert.  Just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

 

 

“Well your non-prescribed medicine cost me a couple of investors I was courting.  I am only thankful that it wasn’t an official presentation that we now have to delay in fear of the rumors you’ve probably caused to circulate.  Did you not even think of your good friend Kouga when you did this?”

 

 

“He probably laughed,” Kagome simply said.

 

 

Kagome had been correct.  That was exactly what that low-class demon did when the erotic cupcakes were revealed, but that wasn’t the point.

 

 

“It’s easy for him to laugh when he isn’t the one pouring his own money into the project,” Sesshoumaru growled, “he probably wouldn’t laugh if I were forced to pull away all my support from his dream just because his cherished good friend decided to be petty.  Is that what you want Kagome?”

 

 

“Is there still broken glass in our room?” she asked to give enough justification as to why she did what she did, “and I know you won’t.  You married me just to make things easier for you.  You don’t like complications.  You’re not going to find another business to invest in to help further your own goals when you’re too deep into your current one.”

 

 

“I swept up the glass,” Sesshoumaru noted, “if that thing offended you so much you shouldn’t have kept it, let alone in a box that was in my way.  Don’t blame me for your actions and your past.  I want no part of it.”

 

 

“Relax I’m not going to bother you with any sob stories or do anything else to embarrass you okay?  What you did was upsetting to me and I got my revenge.  It’s done and over.  At least until you do something else stupid.  It’s your move after all.”

 

 

This was the first time Kagome referred to their little game out loud and somehow knew Sesshoumaru was fully aware of what she meant.  If only she’d known how seriously Sesshoumaru was taking this game.

 

 

“It is my move,” he simply said, “and you won’t like what it’s going to be.”

 

 

“And you won’t like what I do in retaliation,” she warned him.

 

 

“The difference between you and I Kagome is that I have more creativity than what you give me credit for.”

 

 

“There are more differences than just that.  You have more to lose than what I do.  I can play all day while you have an image and reputation to keep up.  Wouldn’t it be a shame if I did something to compromise that?”

 

 

“You won’t,” he told her, “one more move and then I win.  Then you’ll know your place.”

 

 

“I know my place Sesshoumaru.  I’m just a woman raising her daughter in a nice home we built together and when the time comes, I will play my part as your mouthpiece exclaiming how great you are.  I get it alright?  No more problems.  You just gotta admit I won.”

 

 

Kagome thought about her conversation with Rin, and how their daughter thought Sesshoumaru was mean to her.  Kagome in all actuality didn’t bother to defend herself on that claim or agree with it.  She knew if it weren’t for this stupid little game of theirs they’d probably just ignore each other and be just fine, therefore she was bringing this drama on herself.  Just ignoring each other would be quite boring, but if he didn’t want to play anymore she’d give him his out.

 

 

Sesshoumaru recognized the out she was giving him and had now become conflicted.  Kagome did know her place.  She stated she’d be exactly what he wanted her to be all he had to do was accept she won the game.  Losing, however, was just not something that he could accept.  Even if no one else ever found out about it he would have a hard time going on knowing he’d been bested by a human woman.  It wasn’t acceptable.

 

 

“There is only one thing you’ve been right about this entire time,” Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket, “I do not like complications.  You acted against me in a public format and you need to be punished for it.  As I said you will not like what needs to happen next, but you need correcting.”

 

 

“Are you speaking as my husband, or is this part of the game?”

 

 

Kagome had to know, because if it was as her husband then perhaps this situation was an unhealthy one. Threats of being punished and corrected were bringing her back to a horrible time in her life.  If it were all just part of the game, she could forgive it.  It was difficult to justify why in her head.  Maybe it was all just one giant justification for what she didn’t want to admit, which was that when Sesshoumaru treated her this way it was okay.  She knew it was wrong of her to have such feelings especially such conflicting feelings that were morally opposed to one another, but it didn’t change the fact that she liked it.  She liked to let him have the upper hand for a bit and then turn it around on him later.  

 

 

Besides Sesshoumaru wasn’t like the men of the Divine Order.  All they wanted to do at the end of the day was have multiple wives to have sex with while disguising their desires as a religious calling.  That made them liars.  Sesshoumaru didn’t lie to her.  While those men would tell her she was special and had a purpose in this world he would openly warn her she was being used.  While they would punish her and probably physically harm her for the kind of things she’d done to Sesshoumaru he would just make his next move while trying to anticipate her own.

 

 

It was something that should have felt familiar and dangerous to her, but instead, with him, it was new and exciting.

 

 

Was she wrong to have these feelings?  Completely.  She went from a lifestyle where marriages were arranged, women were used to a man’s benefit, and punishment was expected for acting out in a loveless marriage with basically the exact same structure.  It made her a complete hypocrite for fearing and condemning her former religion, but with Sesshoumaru, it was okay just as long as no one got hurt at the end of the day.

 

 

“Both,” Sesshoumaru simply said revealing some kind of small bottle of liquid he’d been holding on to.

 

 

“So what’s your next move?” she asked confidently glad he decided not to bow out of their game, “you know you can’t kill me or hurt me.”

 

 

“I won’t,” he uncorked it, “though I will have to restrain you to get you to drink this.  If you claim I drugged you I will deny it as it will be out of your system by morning.  Drugging you isn’t against our rules, but it’s probably still illegal.  I can only hope that as a player in this game you wouldn’t stoop to the level of bringing the authorities into this matter.”

 

 

“It won’t hurt me?” she asked watching him shake his head in response, “or make me never wake up or change me or make it so you can have sex with me?”

 

 

“You ask a lot of questions but no,” Sesshoumaru told her advancing close to her with the bottle looking quite intimidating, “you’ll wake up in the morning perfectly rested and able to play with Rin.  No rules of our contract will be violated.”

 

 

“Then I’ll drink it,” she shocked him by holding out her hand for the potion.

 

 

“I have others if you’re planning on spilling it,” he quickly told her.

 

 

He automatically assumed she was going to sabotage his plans somehow, but she had a look of determination on her face that said otherwise.  This surprised him and excited his inner demon in a way that he couldn’t process.  He had already warned her she wasn’t going to like the outcome of this as he had a sinister plan in mind, but she was looking him in the eye wanting to go along with it.  What was wrong with this woman?

 

 

“I’m consenting,” she told him, “if I take it willingly, we don’t have to worry about anyone finding out what you did, right?”

 

 

“Why would you make it that easy for me?”

 

 

“This is ‘our’ game Sesshoumaru.  As long as you keep your promise and follow the rules there shouldn’t be any need to bring in the police or the outside world.  It’s your move and you’re going to do what your ‘creativity’ has lead you to do, but when it’s my turn to strike back I don’t wanna worry about you getting me into legal problems so this sets a line in the sand.  As long as no one gets hurt and Rin is okay its all fair game right?”

 

 

“You should watch what you say Kagome,” Sesshoumaru warned not sure if this was the best idea now, “claiming that everything is fair game might make this go further than either of us want it to go.”

 

 

“But if you don’t follow through it means I’ve bested you again,” she gave him a smile, “could you really that handle that?  Losing to me twice?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled, “The potion you are consenting to drink will leave your body unconscious for at least eight hours.  No matter what happens you will not wake up.  Your body is completely vulnerable to me and you won’t be able to do anything about it.  That’s what you are agreeing to, and I’m just trying to understand why.”

 

 

“Does it make you think less of me?” she asked him, “is it so bad that I trust you?  I know I will wake up tomorrow and that I’ll be fine.  That’s what you promised and I believed you, so there is no harm in letting you make your move.  Just be there for Rin if she falls again, okay?  You have eight hours to do whatever it is you’re going to do that doesn’t involve forcing me to have sex, as that would be a violation of the contract, so you won’t be too inconvenienced to comfort your own child when she needs you.”

 

 

“I haven’t lied to you,” was all Sesshoumaru said in response to what she said about trust, “it’s only troubling to the extent that if I don’t win after this then I don’t know where we go from here.”

 

 

“I have creativity too Kagome chuckled, “so just think before you do it.  Is it worth it?  Whatever you’re going to do to me.  Is my punishment worth what I’m going to do to you in return?”

 

 

Was it worth it?  He needed Kagome to be his wife. To be his anchor for citizenship and make him look good to the humans.  If she was going to make another move after this one it could be damaging to him, and his plan would be in serious jeopardy.  He should have refused her the potion and either ended this silly game once and for all or come up with something else.  It wasn’t worth ruining everything he was working for, throwing away years of planning for a human girl, but he couldn’t help himself.  This conversation and the stakes were exciting to him.  The fact that she was acknowledging what they had together out loud and willing letting him play had been enough to make him breathe a bit easier.

 

 

“Then let me take my turn,” he gave her permission handing her the potion watching drink it only pausing a couple of times because it tasted it bitter, “and I will see you in the morning.”

 

 

Watching her drink down the potion was the climax of it all as she immediately went unconscious.  Of course, he caught her before she could hit the floor.  He promised that no harm would befall her.  He found himself sitting on the ground for quite a while with just her sleeping in his lap.  In his lust, he stroked her hair and couldn’t help but take in her scent hoping it would calm him down, but instead it only intoxicated him further.

 

 

He probably spent a good hour just holding her like that and getting to know her touch and scent better.  Having her so trusting towards him to only become so vulnerable in this state was the pleasure while what would come after would be just business as usual.  He wished just holding her like this with her more awake and accepting of his touch could have been the revenge for he was quite enjoying it, but what he needed to do to her was nothing she’d ever consent to.  If only she asked him what he wanted to do he’d probably confess and simply lose interest when she refused loud enough for InuYasha to save her.  Instead she, like him, fell victim to their game letting their relationship become intimate in a whole new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m hoping this chapter illuminates what exactly the game is for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sure Sesshoumaru suggests that they should just have a no strings attached sort of sex life and Kagome refuses believing that sort of thing would be a betrayal to herself. They are also both not healthy minded individuals who make adults decisions like that. Instead, they use a game to justify their infatuation for each other without violating their own sense of morals. Sesshoumaru refuses to love anyone so he’ll get close to her using this mechanic, while Kagome can’t admit she likes the idea of being used by him sexually so she does the same. In no way is what they are doing healthy, but this all hasn’t backfired yet. Just thought this weird relationship of theirs a more interesting dynamic as opposed to the original MoC where Sess was just mean and cruel to her for a billion chapters.


	18. Fallout

 

 

 

Kagome could sense the light coming through the bedroom and hear the birds chirping outside.  It was quite easy to wake up comfortably in her bed that morning.  That was the best sleep she’d gotten in a long time with no dreams to think about or exhaustion from a night of  tossing and turning.  As she pondered the sleep she remembered exactly how she got to this point, and how the last thing she did when conscious was willingly drink a sleeping potion given to her by Sesshoumaru so he could ‘take his turn’.

 

 

She immediately flung herself out of bed to examine herself to see what damage had been done even taking a look in the mirror incase he’d become juvenile enough to write something on her face.  She took a breath of relief when it seemed like no harm had come to her, but paused when she noticed what she was wearing.  It was a really nice thin mint green yukata that was really smooth and silky wrapped around her.  She never recalled buying this, so did it come from Sesshoumaru?  That must’ve meant he dressed her, so was his revenge simply seeing her naked and feeling her up?  That would have been a violation since it was sexual in nature, but she wouldn’t be able to prove it.  However, under her kimono was the same bra and panties she wore the night before, so there was a possibility he didn’t get any more of a glance at her than he would when spying on her in the shower.

 

 

“What did he do?” she asked herself as there was the possibility he did nothing and was just messing with her.

 

 

No that couldn’t be it.  He sounded sincere when he said she needed to be punished for the cupcake incident, and whether or not she consented he still had full intentions to drug her.  Whether or not it was just an illusion of choice or not she liked the choice she made in just consenting.  She believed the move set some boundaries of trust in this game.  Perhaps if he forced her she could have called for InuYasha for help, but then again InuYasha could have been in it on it being in Sesshoumaru’s pocket after all.

 

 

Of course, she was in the bedroom alone as her bedmate would either not sleep certain nights, or always wake before the sunlight.  Once she managed to pull herself out of bed she wandered to the kitchen finding Rin picking at some bacon and eggs while InuYasha was the one cooking a couple more plates.

 

 

He gave Kagome a smile as he served her a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and even some orange juice.  Well that seemed rather of nice of him, and with Sesshoumaru seeming quite absent it must’ve been InuYasha who got Rin up.  Was he positioning for the babysitter job he had no chance of getting?

 

 

“Your fridge is full of take out and raw meat,” InuYasha muttered, “and since you don’t like leaving that much I did some basic shopping early morning.  Restocked your flour and butter incase you wanna make us some more of those dirty cupcakes.”

 

 

“I think my dirty cupcake dream is over,” Kagome gave a chuckle happy to see Rin was at least drinking orange juice out of her sippy cup, “it was nice while it lasted, but you didn’t have to do all this.”

 

 

“It’s the least I can do,” InuYasha said in a whisper reflecting on how much he’d actually betrayed Kagome in this game, “so just eat up and stop looking at me okay?  You girls were going at that wine like fish to water.  You must have a hangover.”

 

 

“These eggs taste like atonement,” she teased him before digging into the welcomed breakfast, “and I feel fine.  Thank you for looking after Rin, but no Sango?”

 

 

“Feh,” he answered crossing his arms before looking at her with a frown, “I don’t know what you think but it was innocent okay?”

 

 

“It’s not what I think it’s what I heard.”

 

 

“Oh well… I guess I have to apologize then don’t I?  She was your guest and we got a little bored as she was aggressively picking on me and- hey it doesn’t matter and we just shouldn’t talk about it!  It was just a hook-up.  Nothing more nothing less and the two of us agreed to never talk about it again.  She told me I was nothing special and then I was bored and went grocery shopping before this little pup decided to appear and bother me.  No big deal.”

 

 

“It’s fine,” Kagome told him, “you’re both adults.  You’re business is your business.  Haven’t seen Sesshoumaru have you?”

 

 

“Who cares where he is?  I haven’t seen him, but his office door was open and I found his computer monitor all smashed up on the floor.  That guy has issues, but never known him to take it out on the technology he worships so much or leave a mess sitting for very long.”

 

 

That was curious to Kagome.  Why was Sesshoumaru breaking things?  That wasn’t like him at all.  Wanting to see what all the fuss was about Kagome went upstairs very quickly and looked into the office to indeed find a broken flat screen monitor in the middle of the floor.  The strangest thing was Sesshoumaru always picked up after himself no matter what, but yet left behind some evidence.  What exactly did he do last night?  What was his revenge?

 

 

She quickly swept up all the pieces of the broken screen and put it in a box for the time being so Rin didn’t come up here and mess with it, because as predicted the little girl took her time slowly crawling up the steps to follow her mother around.

 

 

“Don’t worry about it Rin,” Kagome told her, “all clean.”

 

 

“All clean!” Rin cheered mimicking her mother like a parrot, “what does he do in here?”

 

 

“Work apparently,” Kagome said with her mind still drifting to dark places, “this probably isn’t a place for you.”

 

 

“Doggy boy got my clothes out for me!” Rin smiled already dressed for the day, “so we can play now right?  We can go outside?  You pwomist.”

 

 

“Promised,” Kagome corrected, “and doggy boy?  Is that what you call InuYasha.”

 

 

Rin nodded with a smile, “He is doggy boy and mean one is fluffy.”

 

 

“Why fluffy?”

 

 

“If he were a real dog he’d be a fluffy one,” Rin simply answered, “can we go outside and play now?  Please?”

 

 

“You go to the bathroom yet?” Kagome had to go through a usual check list of things before they left the house, “no accidents no problems?”

 

 

“No accidents mommy, but since I’ve been good can we get a dog?  I also wanna name him Fluffy.”

 

 

“I don’t think your father would appreciate that,” Kagome noted not knowing how a dog demon would feel about owning an actual dog, “they are too messy.”

 

 

As Kagome and Rin passed through the hallway to return downstairs she noticed Rin’s room and how destroyed it was already with crayons pushed into the ground and dolls everywhere.  Her and Sesshoumaru had enough problems sharing the workload by cleaning up after her let alone another animal.

 

 

“But I want one!” Rin’s voice was getting whiney.

 

 

“Maybe when you learn how to pick up after yourself.  You can prove it by cleaning your room today.”

 

 

“No!” Rin shouted.

 

 

“Then you don’t want one that bad,” they returned to the kitchen, “and at least eat a couple pieces of bacon and drink that orange juice.  You need some vitamin C girl.”

 

 

Rin pouted again doing what her mother said as Kagome went to her bedroom to change into some jeans and a T-shirt putting away the kimono with her dirty clothes hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn’t reclaim it.  Where did he even get it?  Why was it perfectly her size?  Was that the revenge?  Dressing her up like some kind of doll?  It was still killing her not knowing what he did with his latest move, but she was sure she’d find out soon.

 

 

She went outside with Rin for a while playing with her princess themed soccer ball before Rin got obsessed with a really small pond that was part of the massive backyard.  Luckily it wasn’t deep enough for her child to drown in, but Kagome was still weary as Rin was around it.

 

 

Without their knowledge they were being watched the whole time.  Sesshoumaru had found refuge sitting on the roof of the house not bothered by the incline.  He rested his arm under his chin simply observing.  Stupid woman.  Buying a house without a proper balcony and without an upstairs master bedroom just wasn’t working for him.  Sesshoumaru had to put extra effort into standing above the rest as he normally enjoyed doing.

 

 

When Kagome turned around to return to the house her body tensed out almost letting out a scream as she finally just now recognized Sesshoumaru.  Was the girl that unaware of her surroundings that he just now noticed him?

 

 

He simply responded by turning his back on them and gracefully walking towards the front of the house.  The two girls couldn’t help but move towards the front yard where Sesshoumaru jumped down on top his personal black sports car.  Kagome tensed up preparing to see the car recieve some serious damage.  It was becoming obvious after finding the computer monitor that Sesshoumaru didn’t treat his things nicely, but he managed to make his jump seem like a light step and the car was kept perfectly intact.  She couldn’t help but be memorized by his swift yet light accurate movements as she’d almost forgotten after all this time that he was a completely different being from her.  She would have fallen face first and shattered the windshield trying to pull off that move.

 

 

“Fluffy you don’t belong on top of the car,” Rin giggled, “bad dog.”

 

 

“Rin,” Sesshoumaru responded with a stern voice, “did you eat?”

 

 

“Yes!” Rin groaned getting very tired of everyone worrying about what she did and didn’t eat, “bacon.”

 

 

“Good,” he simply said, “you’ve played out here enough.  Go inside.  I need to talk to your mother.”

 

 

So they were doing this now?  Kagome was going to find out what Sesshoumaru did to her.  Part of her was horrified to find out what he could have possibly did to top her erotic cupcakes, but there was that part deep inside of her she kept trying to deny that had excitement for the answer.

 

 

“I’ll go play with dog boy,” Rin huffed going through the front door leaving Kagome face to face.

 

 

“So what did you do?” Kagome asked the moment Rin was gone watching Sesshoumaru sit on top of the car making it look comfortable, “what horrible thing have you done to make me fall victim to this creativity of yours?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru surprised her by replying with a growl.  This woman must’ve been out of her mind.  Sure his actions were just a move in the game, but he meant what he said and that what he needed to do had to be a punishment.  She was acting like he was just picking on her when his intent was to cause harm.

 

 

First thing was first though.  He had to make sure he didn’t do any sort of lasting damage that would violate the contract or put him in some other legal dilemma.

 

 

“Did you wake up well?” Sesshoumaru simply asked her looking towards a tree in the front yard, “no dizziness or any other sort of side effects?”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “No I’m fine.”

 

 

“Good,” his tone was a sinister one, “then the measurements I made based on your body weight were correct and the mixture did as planned.”

 

 

“You made it?” Kagome asked quite curious about this, “all on your own?  I didn’t think you were some kind of chemist.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave her a very annoyed glance as he revealed his claws, “When your claws can create toxic miasma at will you have no other option than to do some research.  Sometimes it pays to simply blind or render an opponent unconscious rather than just destroying their flesh with toxins.  I’ve had to learn my limits and potential as well as that of other chemicals.”

 

 

Kagome was getting a bit worried the more she reflected on the type of man Sesshoumaru was.  She was letting those suits, cars, and advanced computer systems of his fool her.  It was becoming clear that not only was he a powerful demon, but one that knew how to use the tools given to him for the purpose of serious injury and death.  Still, she couldn’t feel threatened by him.  Their game put their personal reputations in jeopardy most of the time, but she didn’t feel as though those claws would ever be turned on her.

 

 

“You didn’t poison me though,” Kagome said confidently, “I think I’d know it by now if you did anything to hurt me while I slept.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled again, “Not all hurt is physical.  I’m sure you’re fully aware of that.”

 

 

“Just tell me,” Kagome sighed, “you did something.  You had eight hours.  You didn’t just put me under to make me wear a comfortable nightgown did you?  That’s kind of real creepy honestly, and if freaking me out by playing some kind of unconscious game of house was the goal then you succeeded.”

 

 

Playing an unconscious game of house?  Now that sounded interesting, but Sesshoumaru tried to force her suggestion as far out of his mind as possible.  Going down that dark path was not his intention for this conversation.  After what he went through last night there was no more time to be playing these sort of games and having those desires.

 

 

“Simply succeeding was not the goal,” he shook his head, “the goal was destroy you and I will Kagome.  It’s over.”

 

 

“What did you do?” Kagome kept asking wanting her answer already.

 

 

Sesshoumaru finally gave her the answer when he handed over his phone to show her the picture of a magazine cover.  It was one of those weekly gossip rags that always had negative things to say about whatever celebrity was put on the cover.  Most of the time it wasn’t anything true, but she still saw small minded individuals take it all as fact often buying them at her old grocery store job.

 

 

Big letters on the cover said ‘Sesshoumaru’s Sexy Pet: an Inside Look at the Wealthy Demon Heir’s Secret Kinks’, and right under it was, by Kagome’s standards, a very lewd photo.  It was her only wearing her black panties and matching bra proving that Sesshoumaru did indeed undress her, and she was positioned sleeping sideways at the foot of the bed while Sesshoumaru looked quite comfortable lounging in bed reading a book.  Around her neck was some kind of leather collar, that even had a metal tag which read ‘Kagome, property of Sesshoumaru’.  It was absolute proof that he’d been planning this for at least a day or so, and put some serious work into his latest move.

 

 

The photo completely horrified Kagome as she shoved it the phone back into Sesshoumaru’s hand not wanting to look at it a minute longer.  He’d used her unconscious body to make it look as though she was his loyal little lap dog in some kind of master/slave fetish they had.

 

 

“What is wrong with you?” she asked him with a voice of venom, “you are truly a sicko Sesshoumaru!  A disgusting sicko!  Did you put any non-perverted thoughts into this at all?  It’s a straight up violation of our contract.  You can’t just leak things to the press let alone fake things you completely made up!”

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and gave a shrug, “I didn’t leak anything.  By how low quality the photo is it would seem that this photo was taken by a snooping reporter with a zoom lens outside the perimeter of the property.  It disgusts me and makes me worry for our privacy, but yet it is still perfectly legal.  I guess it was my responsibility to close the blinds now wasn’t it?”

 

 

The plan had gone as smooth as he could hope for.  He’d hired a human photographer to take the image, who of course signed a non-disclosure agreement stating he wouldn’t ever reveal who paid him to do the deed.  It would have been a good job for InuYasha, but even though the hanyou would obviously do anything for money he wasn’t good at keeping his mouth shut and would have warned Kagome.  InuYasha taking photos of Kagome before should have made it obvious to his wife that there was a big loophole around that rule in the contract that could easily be exploited for his personal gain.

 

 

“It still makes you look like a total sicko,” Kagome kept saying that word, “no one would ever vote for you or want to work with you knowing this.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru shrugged again, “The world isn’t as close minded as you are Kagome.  What I do in my own bedroom with my wife is my business and has nothing to do with my career.  They will understand.”

 

 

“I doubt that.  What about Rin?  Did you think about her?  I thought it was understood that none of the things we do involves her.  She is going to get older and find that photo.  What will she think of her parents?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave another shrug enraging her.

 

 

“Rin will also discover that her biological mother was a succubi prostitute with many graphic tales that will easily outshine this.  She’ll be fine.  We’ll have a while to prepare for that conversation.”

 

 

“Things like this is why Kaguya probably didn’t let you in her life,” Kagome was still using that old defense mechanism, “you didn’t even think about her.”

 

 

“I’m the one who didn’t think about her?” Sesshoumaru growled, “we’ll get to that in a moment, but you can’t keep using Kaguya’s reasoning to discredit me as Rin’s father.  That is demon business that you wouldn’t understand Kagome.  It’s not for you to analyze and weaponize.  If you truly value whatever understanding you had with Kaguya then respect her wishes and keep your nose out of it.”

 

 

Kagome put her hands on the car and looked to the pavement.  She didn’t think Sesshoumaru would take it this far.  Everyone would see her in that position and think she was willing participant in Sesshoumaru’s fetish.  What would Kouga think?  Her mother would probably see that.  It would be at the grocery store, and now the Divine Order would be sending her more threat letters telling her she truly has let the light of her soul die out and there would be no salvation or reincarnation for her.

 

 

Sesshoumaru took a minute more to enjoy her misery before ending the fun, “It doesn’t matter.  Rin will never find out about it.  Haven’t you heard of photoshop Kagome?  The only thing that is real is the photo itself.  I created this magazine cover.  Only I have the original photo and don’t intend to let it leak to anyone.”

 

 

He lied to her?  That was the first time Sesshoumaru actually lied to her in all of this.  There should have been relief that it wasn’t a real magazine cover and her friends and family wouldn’t find out about this, but she was absolutely livid.  Did he just do this to see her reaction and get off on it?  He truly was a sicko pervert.  He probably had a better quality image of that framed somewhere next to the scraps of her Divine Order rules to live by parchment.

 

 

“Delete it,” she hissed.

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head before speaking plainly, “No.  This game is over Kagome.  If you come at me again your fears will be realized and I will allow the photo to leak.  Blackmail is the term you humans use for such a thing isn’t it?  We’re done.”

 

 

The game was over?  It was over and Sesshoumaru won with an upper hand and extra move to finish her off once and for all, and she’d gone into it willingly.  It hurt as Kagome had a realization as to what the game was.  It was some kind of silly juvenile version of boys pulling girl’s pig tails because they had a crush.  All of this damage that they we’re doing to each other was Kagome’s way of having a relationship with Sesshoumaru since friendship was obviously not something he was interested in.

 

 

“It’s all over,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was purposely getting cruel, “what I saw last night was utterly shameful and I am regretting ever bringing you under the same roof as me.  You act as though you have Rin’s best intentions at heart just to turn around and regress to these silly childish antics for some kind of attention from me.  That potion I gave you could have been anything.  It could have been poison that would have melted your insides or simply something that would have put you in a coma forever.  I could easily kill you and cover it up.  I have the resources, but you dare to trust me?  You’re disrespecting me by finding me that weak to think I’d keep to my word like that.  You dare to trust me when you don’t even know what I am capable of.  I’ve killed men, women, and children in my life with these very claws and no remorse, but you think you’re some kind of special case?”

 

 

Kagome remained silent.  His words were harsh, but yet were the truth.  He’d probably never hurt their daughter, but she underestimated his cruelty.  He was hundreds of years old and lived in demon territory this whole time, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise he was a ruthless killer.

 

 

“I won’t lie it was fun playing with you in this silly game with human rules,” he continued, “but you taking that potion willingly is a problem.  You are here to help me take care of Rin to further our mutual interests and do for me what you agreed to do upon marriage, but now you are coming off to me as a reckless threat.  I will not tolerate that kind of behavior Kagome.  For Rin and her affection for you I will give you one more chance, but no more after that.  You do anything foolish to that level ever again then you will not have a home here and I will dispose of you in one way or another by whatever means necessary.  Do we have an understanding?”

 

 

Kagome was vulnerable in this state.  She had no nicknames to call him or assumptions to hurl towards his character anymore.  He put a line in the sand.  She was just a human woman he had here out of convenience while he was a dangerous creature with zero tolerance for her antics any longer. 

 

 

“I do,” she said defeated.

 

 

“Good,” he finally removed himself from the top of the car, “with that out of the way we’ll return to business as usual.  We will tolerate one another for Rin’s sake, and when I need you to make public appearances with me you will answer the call and obey, or the photo will be released to the public.  I am going to buy a pull-out couch for my office to use as I no longer wish to share a bed with you.  I doubt Rin will question it.  Also, do as a I suggested and go to school or start a business that doesn’t dishonor me.  InuYasha already is a blight on my personal space, but you are always here.  Go back to the outside world and contribute to some society somehow.  I tire of you always being around.”

 

 

Kagome frowned retreating back to their home finally defeated.  She would probably be horrified by his cruelty, but scaring her was not the intention just a side effect.  The truth of it all was Sesshoumaru needed to push her away, and as quickly as possible instead of letting this drag on.

 

 

His problems all began the night before when Kagome was first resting completely vulnerable in his arms and he’d held her too long for his liking.  He should have gotten right to his task with a looming deadline, but instead he’d spent a good while just holding her.  He was disgusted with himself for having such a fixation on a human girl.

 

 

More than just issues arose when Sesshoumaru undressed her to put her in the proper position.    He wanted the photo to have her completely nude, but he wasn’t able to remove her under garments.  There was something inside of him telling he didn’t have the right to explore her heavily guarded bits for he didn’t earn it.  Those feelings didn’t sit right with him.  She was in his house and was technically his wife so he should have had the right to stare at her naked body as long as he wanted, but yet didn’t.

 

 

The third strike against this whole situation was when he went to his office to give the orders to the photographer to leak the photo to the media.  He’d drafted the e-mail, but couldn’t send it.  He’d always fully intended to have Kagome in that compromising position plastered upon all sorts of magazine covers, but couldn’t go through with it.  It was going too far, and instead what he did was take his anger out on his computer monitor.  Rather than clean up the mess and confront his conflicting feelings he decided to find Kagome a comfortable kimono to cover herself up in.  

 

 

He was having feelings for that woman and playing these games with her was letting her get close.  He couldn’t allow that.  If she knew the truth about the things he’d done and intended to do she’d turn her back on him, so that and her human blood made such a relationship completely unobtainable.  There was no point in chasing something that couldn’t be captured, so it was best to just cut it all off.  

 

 

It was still petty as he went through with allowing her to think he leaked the photo just so he could win the game that he now despised so much, but it didn’t matter anymore.  The fake magazine cover with the low quality version of the photo was the only one that existed anymore.  He’d deleted the original to symbolise his cutting off of this relationship, and now had no choice but to delete what he had on his phone.

 

 

It was over and done with.  He would have no feelings for a human.  Not in this lifetime or the next.

 

 

The last thing he needed to do was pull out the leather collar he put around Kagome’s neck the night before out of his pocket and throw it in the trash can.  Despite putting up a wall of hatred between the two of them to force her to keep her distance  he had no right to think about Kagome like that.  As someone that could be his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp welp Sess and Kag broke up, and by that I mean the game is over. Back to business as usual. The only thing this chapter has in common with the original is Sesshoumaru buying Kagome some clothing cept this time it was in a comforting way and not a way to sabotage her. I was mistaken about the car thing. That happens in chapter 20 of MoC.


	19. Mei-Lin

 

Kikyo made sure to put on the thickest of sunglasses and attempted to pull off a wearing a baseball cap in order to handle her mission as stealthy as possible.  This was a bad part of town, and too close to the Shrine and other territories controlled by the Divine Order for her liking.

 

 

When duty called for it to extend awareness and her own personal platform Kikyo would take on high profile cases, but for the most part her calling went beyond custody disputes as she tried to help any downtrodden woman that she could.  After hearing far too many chilling tales to count about the Divine Order and their practices Kikyo had taken it upon herself to collect information and expose that religion for their obvious abuse and exploitation of women.  Many times she’d tried to get the police and their detectives to look in on what was going on in this town, and many times she was told they were too busy keeping the city safe from aggressive demons to bother with ‘little issues’ like this.  So, apparently if you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself.

 

 

The woman Kikyo was trying to find, however, didn’t seem to be a member of the Divine Order.  What made that obvious was her profession, as the girl had been out here working as a prostitute.  Still, Kikyo believed she was connected in all of this as she was putting the pieces together.  The threat that Kagome had received in the mail only gave Kikyo further encouragement to continue her investigation.

 

 

“Mei-Lin,” Kikyo found the target standing outside some sort of low rent casino.

 

 

Most of Avalon’s whores worked exclusively at night, but this Mei-Lin seemed to be a hard worker already trying to find clients in the daylight hiding in plain sight.  Kikyo’s heart broke every time she saw this girl.  She was only eighteen with pale skin and long black hair separated into pigtails wearing a silk white dress with many slits down the side.  She looked way older than what she really was having gone through a lot in her teenager years.

 

 

“I’m not supposed to talk to you anymore,” the girl spoke to Kikyo harshly, “sorry.”

 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay is all,” Kikyo sighed, “you look healthy and that bruise on your face has healed up?  This man you told me about, he isn’t hurting you anymore is he?”

 

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Mei-Lin looked away, “reaching out to you was a mistake okay?  You work with the police so you’re just trying to get me arrested.”

 

 

“I don’t care how you make your money,” Kikyo replied harshly, “that’s none of my business, but women getting beaten is.  Can’t you just help me?  The man you work for.  Tell me more about him.”

 

 

“So he can hit me again?  So I can lose my family once and for all?  Sorry.  If you’re trying to be a savior you’re coming to the wrong girl. I brought all of this on myself.”

 

 

Mei-Lin wasn’t officially a member of the Divine Order, but by the way she’d talked in conversations past Kikyo had established that she once was.  With the information she’d gotten from Mei-Lin she’d discovered the girl had grown up in the Divine Order, but unlike the others who became wives to the male members she was ordered to be temporarily cast out to atone for her sins.  Apparently atonement was becoming a prostitute and working for a member of that cult that was running this operation in secret.  Kikyo just needed this man’s name, but Mei-Lin had been too afraid to give it.

 

 

“Mei-Lin,” Kikyo’s voice was beginning to show desperation, “we talked about this.  You’re being brainwashed.  What kind of religion forces its own members to be out on these dangerous streets?  Just let me help you.  You don’t have to tell me anymore if you don’t want to.”

 

 

“I told you I’m not Divine Order,” Mei-Lin was also getting aggressive in speech despite her voice showing fear, “I can’t be.  My soul is tarnished and I’m not worthy enough to marry.  The best I can do is renounce my ties and work to purify myself so I can still reincarnate.  Then I can be Divine Order in my next life and then you can judge me Kikyo.”

 

 

“You’re going to purify your soul by sleeping with men for money?” Kikyo was trying to point the obvious in hopes the woman would understand how messed up all of this was, “It’s your right to believe whatever you want.  If I can’t change your mind that’s fine, but I can’t allow you to get hurt or killed over what some man believes you should do.”

 

 

“I’ve heard about the kind of help you provide Kikyo!  My advisor told me all about you.  He said that instead of helping Kagome Higurashi get rid of that child when she had the chance you made her marry a demon.  How can’t you understand how crazy that sounds?  You damned an actual worthy soul just to turn around and claim you can help an outcast like me?  I have to go.  He told me I won’t get customers if I speak about the faith too much.”

 

 

“Then let me pay you to talk to me,” Kikyo tried one last time to get Mei-Lin’s cooperation, “you can talk about the faith all you want.  I am just trying to understand why things have to be this way.”

 

 

“I am unworthy to explain such things to a corrupt soul like you.  Please just leave me alone.”

 

 

“Can you at least tell me if the Divine Order would hurt Kagome for this?  If it’s really my fault that evil has befallen her shouldn’t I try to correct my mistakes.  Is she in danger?”

 

 

Mei-Lin refused to comment as she left leaving Kikyo feel completely defeated.  Mei-Lin was her strongest lead in her investigation, and now that road was closed off.  It seemed whoever this ‘advisor’ aka her pimp was they’d gotten to her.  Mei-Lin was now trained to hide which group she was affiliated with when anyone else with authority would question her.  It wasn’t that she was lying it was that she was brainwashed into thinking the life she was living now wasn’t a worthy one so she could never claim to be Divine Order.  Kikyo, on the other hand, believed that everyone only got one life and this girl was destroying hers and cutting it short thanks to a corrupt religion.  As long as belief was involved it was hard for Kikyo to pierce through the veil and expose the evil that was dwelling in this peaceful town.

 

 

Sesshoumaru Masaharu, however, didn’t consider the town of Avalon corrupt or peaceful just exploitable.  The plan had been concrete in his mind and he hoped nothing would derail it.  All he would have to do is press what little social skills he had to the limit during the preview party for Kouga’s lounge to gain the support of the local men in power.  From there he could make an effort to run for mayor of Avalon, then governor of the state as a whole, and eventually into a position where he could exploit and learn about the human weaknesses further.  By that point he could be strong enough to cut his mother completely out of the fold and be looked down upon by no one.  This plan could of course take hundreds of years, but at least the first steps were taken and the path was clear especially now that his devious affections for his wife had been cast away.

 

 

He and Kagome had carried on these last few weeks just as intended.  He stayed out of her way and she stayed out of his.  It was the perfect marriage indeed, but it would be tested today as he would need her to play her role.

 

 

Kagome was doing that laundry that day as it desperately needed done after clothes had been piling up everywhere for these last two weeks since she had somehow forgotten to buy a washing machine and dryer when she was going insane buying everything she needed for the house.  Finally the set up was in order and Kagome took charge of this task getting her first load ready when she was forced to look at that mint kimono Sesshoumaru had dressed her in.

 

 

Seeing that reminded her why things had become so quiet in this home now.  It felt against Kagome’s nature to just sit there accept Sesshoumaru’s harsh words, but in her mind she deserved all of this.  She couldn’t think of a single thing to refute any of what Sesshoumaru had told her.  She didn’t think of Rin at all when she went against Sesshoumaru as she was being reckless.  Things did seem different and tense now that she and him weren’t talking to each other, but maybe that was for the best.  No good could come of it or those conflicting feelings inside of her.  The household would be better for everyone if they just kept to their space.

 

 

“Not my color anyway,” Kagome bundled up the kimono and threw it in the garbage can meant for lint before continuing with her task at hand.

 

 

Sesshoumaru had come to the small walk in closet that was being used for the laundry machines, “The pipes in this house aren’t as efficient as I first thought upon inspection.  If you run that machine and shower at the same time the sinks will leak.  Keep it in mind.”

 

 

“Fine,” she replied quietly, “I’ll tell InuYasha and whoever else uses it.”

 

 

That was it?  Just acceptance?  She wasn’t going to ask why the water lines would do that or scold him for criticising the house she picked out?  Well good then.  These were the only kind of conversations he wanted to have with her for the rest of her time with this family.

 

 

“Kouga’s viewing party is tonight,” he informed her, “you need to come with me.”

 

 

“He already invited me to see it last week.  It looks nice.”

 

 

“You still need to come.  I need my wife with me, but not Rin.  She is still too young to be appearing in public.”

 

 

“I can’t,” she was defying him without putting much mind to it, “I have a mountain of clothes here to conquer.  It will take me all night.”

 

 

“You’re not a house maid.  I can do my own laundry and InuYasha will do his own.  He stays here rent free the least he can do is lesser your burden by doing all of it.”

 

 

“Sorry I’m just not in a social mood tonight,” she made one more attempt at trying to get out of this.

 

 

Kagome just legitimately didn’t want to go, but to Sesshoumaru he saw this as her fighting him just as she use to.  He wasn’t going to walk into her trap again.

 

 

“You’re going,” he simply said, “this isn’t just you going to visit your friend this is the kind of event I told you about.  One where I need to appear to be happily married to a human.  You agreed to do these things for me and you cannot back out.  Dress will be formal.  That blue thing you wore to our wedding could work.”

 

 

“I threw that away already,” Kagome sighed thinking about what she could possibly wear, “it served its purpose.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “I would think a woman from lesser means would know better.  Is that what you do?  Just throw clothes away.  Do you know how badly the wounded on the battlefield needed cloth to save themselves from death just to fight for a future where you simply throw dresses away.”

 

 

That was right.  Sesshoumaru would have been alive when those wars were fought between humans and demons to claim and keep hold of their territory, or perhaps he was referring to one of the few wars where demons and humans fought together.  Kagome’s knowledge of that kind of history hadn’t been easily obtainable when her ‘school’ simply taught her all demons were evil, but later in life she had heard the feel good story of demons that would rip apart their silk kimonos to give to the humans as bandages.  Was Sesshoumaru one of those demons?

 

 

“Next you’re going to tell me you walked fifteen miles in the snow barefoot up a steep hill to buy school books,” Kagome sighed, “by threw away I mean donated to a thrift shop.  I don’t actually throw away clothes.  I know better so you don’t need to lecture me.”

 

 

She told that lie while the silk kimono he gave her was sitting inside the trash can right behind her.  It seemed guilt had now been instilled in her and she would have no choice but to dig it out later and make sure to donate it.

 

 

“I didn’t go to any school,” Sesshoumaru didn’t understand the random anecdote she was telling.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru how old are you?” she decided to ask him to try and figure out what events he’d been alive during.

 

 

“Don’t worry about that,” he simply told her.

 

 

It was an innocent enough question, but he was still on guard against this woman and would give her nothing.  He was never going to let her get close to him again with anything personal.  Their little game had gotten too out of hand, and last time he was got close to a female in a similar fashion it almost ended with the two of them dead.

 

 

“Fine,” she responded with what was going to become his new favorite word for it symbolised Kagome’s submission.

 

 

“You’ll find something to wear,” he continued, “even if I have to drag you to a clothing store before we get there.  It’s still a small town so it doesn’t have to be too elegant, but still elegant enough to show you are being well cared for.”

 

 

“I don’t have to kiss you or anything do I?” Kagome wanted to make sure, “it’s just a meet and greet right?  You aren’t doing some major speech or anything are you.”

 

 

“The kissing days are over,” he said proudly, “I have been doing research on campaign and other political speeches.  The wives are just there to support their husbands.  No one has ever kissed.  A hug at most.”

 

 

“Thank goodness,” she replied trying to seem as equally happy now that she knew her lip was safe from getting bitten, “but what will be your platform?  What if I don’t support you?  It’s not like I vote or anything, but if I’m getting forced to learn about politics-

 

 

“You’ll support me no matter what you believe because that’s what your job is,” he reminded her, “just don’t vote for me if you don’t want to.  I have been told that is your right, but at the same time it makes you socially irresponsible.  No harm in that I guess since this newfound social phobia of yours already makes you irresponsible.  Have you even left since we moved in?”

 

 

He was regretting prying into her private life especially after he shut her down when she tried to do the same, but was it really that dangerous to be curious?  He needed her to get to use to eyes being on her if he was to be his wife.  She’d been allowed to be a shut in far too long.  These females just had to be so difficult.  One wouldn’t eat food and the other wouldn’t go outside.  Perhaps this arrangement was just offering too much comfort.

 

 

“I visited Kouga and I had to enroll for a test,” Kagome’s tone was sounding anxious, “it’s to see where I’m already at with what little education I did get.  I don’t know if I’ll do it.  I don’t want to be the twenty something idiot girl that couldn’t answer a simple question.”

 

 

“You know how to read and you know how to add numbers,” Sesshoumaru remarked, “so take the test.  I doubt you’ll get the lowest score.  Arrange for an in home tutor if that will make you more comfortable.  If anyone inquires to why my wife has to take such a test just tell them the truth.  It won’t harm me in anyway.”

 

 

“The truth is none of their business,” Kagome declared slamming down the top of the washing machine, “I’m just not going to bring any unneeded attention to myself.”

 

 

“Is that how you treat appliances?” Sesshoumaru growled not liking the loud noise.

 

 

“Where is your computer monitor?” Kagome fired back, “that’s right in a box after you broke it.”

 

 

That was not a subject Sesshoumaru wanted to linger on right now, “If anyone asks why my wife is taking such a test you tell them you grew up in a cult and didn’t get a proper education.  I won’t repeat myself again.”

 

 

“If anyone asks why I’m taking such a test it’s none of their damn business.  Can’t you just move a few steps ahead and do something not so local?  I don’t care if outsiders know, but there are too many people here in the Divine Order and they won’t be happy with me calling it a cult.”

 

 

“You hate them don’t you?” Sesshoumaru didn’t understand why this was so difficult, “so why do you care if you offend them?”

 

 

“I still have friends and family in it that I’m hoping I can convince to leave one day,” Kagome sighed expressing her almost impossible dream, “and it’s hard to do that when you tell them everything they’ve ever known and believed is a lie.  It’s something that needs to be done slowly.”

 

 

Kagome’s mind went to the threat that she’d received from the Divine Order.  She still believed it to not be a serious one as harming someone married to someone so high profile would bring negative consequence down on them, but she still had her worried when she would go in public.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” she continued, “the Divine Order might have their little apartment buildings, but they aren’t just some secret cult in hiding.  Take Naraku for example: overbearing grocery store chain manager by day Divine Spiritual Advisor Father Naraku by night.  They hide in plain sight to try to normalize their creep factor.  Get what I’m saying?  While you go to this party seeking your local social connections for your political career I’ll be hiding worrying that the people you are shaking hands with see me as a tarnished soul that needs ridiculed.”

 

 

“So you will come in handy then,” Sesshoumaru said thinking about this ‘hiding in plain sight’ strategy, “you just have to point out who is Divine Order and who isn’t.  If this Naraku is going to one day be my opponent than I have no need to waste my time with his associates.  You will allow me to use my time tonight more efficiently to get the best result.”

 

 

Kagome regretted even bringing up Naraku.  Luckily that man’s voicemails clogging up her phone scolding her for not putting in a two weeks notice had ended around the time they bought this house.  She’d hoped to never have to hear his voice again now, but if the long standing rumors were true and he was planning on running for mayor this term Kagome would have some headaches in her future.

 

 

Her feelings on Naraku, however, were quite conflicting.  The reason she disliked it him was all business related when it came to how he ran that grocery store.  When it came to everything else she kind of had a weird respect for how well he handled his double life.  Sure he was still a Divine Order creep and was rumored to have six wives and various children that were probably neglected, but yet he’d never been cruel to Kagome.  He was her only spiritual advisor that had other things to talk about than how weak and vulnerable she was to be born a woman.  Then when she left the religion and everyone else turned their backs on her he allowed her to keep her job and never discussed the faith with her again.  That was how it was supposed to be according to the text they were taught.  If you turned your back on or were cast out of the Divine Order they were unworthy to hear or talk about their teachings, but yet Naraku was the only one that kept to the rules and never tried to talk her into returning.

 

 

She thought maybe he did that because he was a true believer, or did it for her benefit, but most likely the truth was he couldn’t be a good political candidate if he was public about his polarizing religion.

 

 

“I only got exposed to the men when I was older and ready to married,” Kagome spoke obviously disgusted with her upbringing, “but I remember a lot of their faces so I can try and warn you.  There is another thing that you need to work on Sesshoumaru.  I’m no campaign manager or anything, but sometimes I think common sense on such matters escapes you.”

 

 

“What is it?” he asked.

 

 

He’d almost forgotten until now that of the benefits of taking Kagome as a wife was to learn more about human culture.  That learning experience got roadblocked when he discovered she grew up in a cult and didn’t have an upbringing most would consider normal, but she still had inklings of knowledge he could use.

 

 

“The food situation,” she stared at him with a serious glance, “there you sit night after night lecturing Rin on why she needs to try new things while you were the one that came to my apartment on pizza night with a tupperware container of sushi.  This party is going to be a dinner if I recall, and if you were to pull that kind of stunt it would be seen as disrespectful.  Headlines would say something like ‘Sesshoumaru says he’s good enough for your vote but you’re food isn’t good enough him’.  There will be plenty of time for your crazy diet when you’re not promoting yourself.  No one is trying to poison you or sneak an extra calorie into your steak.  Just eat a plate or two and appear normal.”

 

 

“I’ll take it into consideration,” he said plainly.

 

 

“It’s more than just a suggestion,” Kagome told him seriously, “like I said common sense.  It’s rude.  Don’t embarrass me by pulling out one of those containers.  I will throw away every plastic food container I see in this house until they dedicate entire landfills to my conquest if you even think about it.”

 

 

“Fine,” Sesshoumaru agreed, “it appears you’ve forced me into a platform of environmentalism.”

 

 

“Being a mayor isn’t that big of deal from what I know,” Kagome mused, “but you will need to figure out what you stand for.  Humans vote for what they care about not always the person.  Do you even have any feelings on abortion, social welfare, child labor laws?  All those things people debate on the news you basically have to pick a side.”

 

 

“I don’t have feelings on any of those things.  In Fangvale if you disagree with how your King or Queen treats their subjects then you fight for your beliefs until you dethrone them or die.  It’s much more simple than a debate.”

 

 

“Well this isn’t Fangvale now is it?  For this being your grand master plan it doesn’t seem like you’ve sewn up everything.  First you should probably be against polygamy.  Naraku most likely won’t talk about it, but it’s the best thing to use against him if he comes after you.  There is a lot of Divine Order members in this town, but since most of the women aren’t allowed to register to vote it’s a huge minority.”

 

 

“Why can’t they vote?”

 

 

“Politics is considered a man’s worry and a woman’s life will be made easier without getting involved,” Kagome told him, “it use to be the woman just had to vote for whoever her husband voted for but now since they require identification to vote and a lot of the women are forbidden to be get an ID and give up their address or really any information at all.  We were told it’s for our own protection when the government would come to kill us all after being threatened by our legacy and yada yada.”

 

 

“I have to get a real ID,” Sesshoumaru reminded himself, “but still you humans make everything so complicated.  Can’t you all just survive?  You’re all going to be your own undoing one day.  Getting yourself involved in cults having to justify why you can’t get a piece of plastic with your name and address on it.”

 

 

“Says the man that stresses out about how many carbohydrates he had for dinner,” Kagome smirked.

 

 

Sesshoumaru understood the humor she found in the comparison and was now getting a better understanding about where she was coming from, but still he had to remember to be on his guard.  After two peaceful weeks of the two of them ignoring one another she just had to open her mouth instead of taking orders and they were becoming familiar again.  He couldn’t let it get out of hand again.  She wasn’t worth the agony.  No woman was, but yet he was ready to take all her advice on how to run a campaign when she didn’t even vote.

 

 

“Find a dress,” he reminded her again taking his leave, “we will be ready to depart at six.  Also, if anyone asks you about cupcakes you didn’t make them.  That was all just an elaborate idiotic prank pulled by immature brother trying to get some attention.  That’s nothing Kagome Masaharu would ever do to her husband.”

 

 

“No that’s nothing I would ever do,” Kagome said with a frown as it seemed like it’d been a whole lifetime since her and Sesshoumaru would do social battle against one another.

 

 

Now that the clothes were set to wash Kagome let out a sigh not happy with how that conversation had an abrupt end, but she couldn’t be upset about something she couldn’t control.  She didn’t even know what she wanted.  Just to be friends with Sesshoumaru?  That couldn’t be an option now.  Not after how their little game ended.  Then again the game, as exciting as it was, might have needed to stop so they could move on.  With all the pranks and forced pictures no longer a factor there could be a chance that there was room to form some kind of real relationship.  Especially now that ever since Sesshoumaru ended the game he’d stopped teasing her about sex or lack thereof.

 

 

Before Kagome could have any hope of that she remembered that horrible picture of her Sesshoumaru had taken.  She was unaware that he deleted it so she still believed he had some form of blackmail to control her with.  Could she ever really be friends with someone that always had something hanging over her?  Probably not.

 

 

No matter what he had control over her and she signed up for this arrangement so she had no choice other than to go find a dress for the party and pretend to be happy that she was Sesshoumaru’s wife.

 

 

Left on top of the washing machine was Kagome’s phone that vibrated when she received a text message.  It had been InuYasha that noticed it, because one of the worst sounds to his dog-like ears was vibration against a metal surface.

 

 

“Stupid girl,” InuYasha complained grabbing it and preparing to throw it on the floor when he saw that the message was from Kikyo.

 

 

He quickly hit the reply button to the message before even reading it, because if done quick enough he wouldn’t have to enter in a passcode to get into Kagome’s phone.  He finally had it.  Kikyo’s phone number and a way to contact her.  It was a good prize for having to listen to that horrible sound.

 

 

Kikyo: Kagome I hate to bother you and I know it’s very unprofessional to keep bringing up your personal history with the Divine Order, but there are a few questions I have.  Any help you can give me would be greatly appreciated.  It’s for my investigation and I could possibly help a girl who is in danger with your help.

 

 

InuYasha didn’t know a damn thing about the Divine Order except what Kagome talked about at the reception, but when he read the message from Kikyo he couldn’t help but read it in her voice.  He needed more from her.  More so he could just imagine for a few more minutes what it was like to just talk to her.

 

 

He couldn’t control himself as he decided to pretend to be Kagome and reply to him before the phone could lock up.

 

 

**Kagome:**  Sure thing?  What do you need?

 

 

**Kikyo:** Thank you for the fast reply.  Can you talk on the phone?

 

 

**Kagome:** Sorry I can’t Sesshoumaru dragged me to this dinner thing, but I can text just fine.  It’s sooooo boring.

 

 

**Kikyo:** ? Okay then.  Kagome do you know a girl named Mei-Lin?

 

 

InuYasha wanted to keep the conversation going, but what was he to say to that?  What if Kagome did know important information about whoever this Mei-Lin girl was Kikyo needed that info for her case?  InuYasha could put the case in jeopardy by saying the wrong thing, but he didn’t put much thought into it.  So what if he screwed up one of Kikyo’s cases?  She was probably a millionaire, so no harm no foul.  Also, he’d already violated Kagome’s trust one too many times to admit that he took her phone and was pretending to be here so it was best to not give it to her to answer.

 

 

**Kagome:** Nope sorry doesn’t ring a bell.

 

 

**Kikyo:** Alright then.  Follow-up question.  Did you know anybody when growing up in the Divine Order that was considered an unworthy soul and got cast out?  What happens to the women that considered unfit to be given to a husband?  There is a girl I’m really worried about in a dangerous line of work who claims to not be in the Divine Order anymore, but is doing the work cause her spiritual advisor instructed her to.  Is this a common practice or am I mistaken?  Also if one of the spiritual advisors would give such advice which one do you think it would be?

 

 

InuYasha rolled his eyes.  The mood of imagining Kikyo’s voice was getting ruined by all this religious talk he knew nothing about.  She might as well have been speaking in a completely different language.  Also, leave it to Kikyo to send a text message that was a paragraph long.  There was a way to get to hear her voice for real though.

 

 

**Kagome:** Wowzers!  That’s a toughie to talk about.  Maybe we should meet up for coffee later to talk about this sitch.  You pick the place ;)

 

 

**Kikyo:** InuYasha get off of Kagome’s phone.  I will just call her tomorrow.

 

 

InuYasha growled.  That damn woman.  How did he figure it out?  Last time he had a text conversation with Kikyo he was angry and wrote in all caps so he tried to change it up and act all formal and think about how a girl would type and he was still caught.

 

 

**Kagome:** InuYasha?  As though I’d let that idiot anywhere near my phone.  I just think we should meet in person because I have a lot to say ya dig?

 

 

**Kikyo:** Good-bye InuYasha.

 

 

Great his plan had failed and Kikyo would be sure to tell Kagome that he was snooping around her phone.  Just what he needed.  More women mad at him.  Well he would just have to remedy the situation.

 

 

“And blocked,” InuYasha smirked happy with himself as he made it so all Kikyo’s calls would go ignored and unnoticed by Kagome.

 

 

That would buy him some time.  Who knew if Kagome even had any relevant information for Kikyo anyway.  He was probably saving everyone some time.

 

 

He liked the way Kagome’s phone and network worked, because once he blocked Kikyo all the text history was erased as well as her phone number.  InuYasha really wished he would have written it down first, but it worked out.  If Kagome wanted to get a hold of Kikyo she’d have to go through one whatever law firm she decided to work at that day, and who would want to waste all that time?  Perhaps phones weren’t as convenient for communication as everyone thought they were.

 

 

He could have just placed the phone back on the washing machine, but instead decided to bring someone else in the disaster he was unknowingly creating and threw it in Rin’s mess of a room.  There someone else besides him could get in trouble for something for once.  

 

 

It, as it always was, had been Kagome that would get in trouble for the whole thing as Sesshoumaru was losing his patience with her when it was time to leave.  She’d been trying to comb over the bedroom and any other place she’d been the last hour trying to track down her cell phone, but the mission seemed to bear no fruit.

 

 

“Let’s go,” Sesshoumaru growled opening the front door, “I will not be late because of you.  Rin probably took it or something.”

 

 

Kagome sighed wearing an adequate black cocktail dress that revealed a bit of cleavage as well as legs up to the ankles, “She wouldn’t.  That’s the one rule Rin doesn’t break.  Not ever since she flushed my old one down the toilet.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had them out of the house and onto the road in record time.  He hated driving, but would have to suffer it for appearance sake.  Apparently humans didn’t appreciate it when you took to your bestial form and ran on top of their roofs to get to a location.  Still, Kagome didn’t drive so it was up to him always be the damn chauffeur.

 

 

“Is that why you don’t leave the house?” Sesshoumaru asked, “you don’t know how to drive?”

 

 

“One of a few reasons,” she replied still upset she didn’t have her phone, “Divine Order women aren’t allowed to drive and once I was on my own the bus was fine enough.  Was never really in the position to buy and maintain a car.  InuYasha gives me rides when I need them.”

 

 

“InuYasha sleeps till 3 in the afternoon and comes and goes as he pleases,” Sesshoumaru growled, “what if there is an emergency and you have to take Rin to the hospital?  Those ambulance machines that make the loud noises aren’t efficient.  You have to wait for them to come to your house and then go back to the hospital.  Getting your license is another task you’ll have to do on top of getting back into school.”

 

 

“Who is going to teach me to drive?” Kagome asked, “you?”

 

 

“Pay an instructor.  Don’t go to InuYasha or you’ll become too dangerous to be on the road.  In fact don’t get in a car with him at all.”

 

 

“Pay for a teacher pay for a driving instructor?  You know we can’t.  We talked about this.  No paid help.  We don’t let strangers in our home.”

 

 

“Fine.  I’ll teach you, but if you are a bad student then consider yourself divorced.  All you do is bring complications wherever you go without even trying.  Making us almost late, losing your phone, growing up in a cult, and far too many things I can’t even list it all.”

 

 

“You would if you could!” Kagome was really getting tired of this, “cause that’s what you do isn’t it Sesshoumaru?  Attack everyone else for their flaws to make yourself feel important.  You probably have a damn excel spreadsheet listing all the infractions InuYasha and I have committed against you.  Maybe I have been being too reckless, but not everything is my damn fault.  I didn’t ask to be born into that group and I didn’t ask for Rin’s father to be a self-important demon.  You don’t need my advice at all you know?  I think you’d make a great politician.”

 

 

Even having a fight with Kagome was just too damn risky for Sesshoumaru.  He wanted so badly to retaliate against her.  To do something that would remind her of her place, but that would just start the game over and he’d have to go through all those petty feelings again.

 

 

“Be silent and pay attention to do what I’m doing,” Sesshoumaru told her, “using one foot for the gas pedal and the other one on standby incase I need to break.”

 

 

“That is not how you drive!” Kagome shouted at him, “I at least know it’s only one foot.  You just switch pedals.  What’s your favorite phrase again?  More efficient to do it with one foot.”

 

 

“Well I prefer two.  Do it your way if you wish.  If you at least know what the pedals do that’s more than I hoped of my student.”

 

 

They fought the whole way to the wolf den, but at least it was a shouting match about proper driving techniques.  It was probably just due to miscommunication.  Kagome simply didn’t have her license or actual experience driving, but she knew how it worked while Sesshoumaru just assumed she’d never learned anything at all.  Still, it was a fight for the ages that further drove Kagome into insanity.

 

 

Still she had a job to do, however and she did it.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was very worried about how this dinner would go.  If she pulled any antics at all or failed to make their marriage believable it meant that this was all a loss cause and he’d have to wait until Kagome was out of his hair before attempting this again.  She had surprised him though easily able to pretend she was a happy wife with a happy life.  It was almost scary how easily she could go back into being so social and full of life around those strangers.  He couldn’t tell if he was supposed to be impressed or consider her a threat again.

 

 

Sesshoumaru decided that if she could play his part he would make the effort and ignore the tupperware container of food he had stashed in his car and actually eat a plate of cooked meat at the party.  It did seem to make him more approachable allowing him to blend in as he talked and met a few people of importance to the town of Avalon.

 

 

The two then tag teamed as Kagome would slip him notes on who at this party was part of the Divine Order and who wasn’t.  It allowed Sesshoumaru to easily avoid these individuals not giving them the time of day.  These actions could be made more efficiently if Kagome had her phone to text him, and he pondered if that was the reason why she wanted it so badly and he in turn scolded her for it.

 

 

What wasn’t efficient was that he made sure to keep constant watch on her and go to whatever room of the lodge she went to.  He couldn’t be sure, but there was a fear that she was in danger being out in a place where those that had disdain for her could be lurking.  He was never asked to play bodyguard, but he felt as though he had no choice in the matter.

 

 

“Why did you talk to that man?” Sesshoumaru asked her as things were winding down, “the one with the lavender hair.  You told me he was Divine Order.”

 

 

“He is,” Kagome confessed, “Juromaru is one of Naraku’s children.”

 

 

“He didn’t threaten you or convince you to leave me did he?” Sesshoumaru kept inquiring.

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “No.  Naraku is a different breed than the others.  Any of the other men I warned you could be dangerous, but Juromaru is different.  We took the same classes and he doesn’t really talk much, so he wouldn’t bother saying cruel things to me even if he was ordered to.”

 

 

Naraku’s children were different from all the other children raised in the Divine Order.  Members followed the rules of the top leaders while his children were only loyal to their biological father.  If Naraku had nothing against Kagome spiritually than she made the assumption that his children wouldn’t either.  It was a gamble, but it was for Sesshoumaru’s benefit.  Why was she doing all of this for Sesshoumaru?  Probably just another small act of rebellion she could afford to get away with.  He obviously had doubts that she could pull tonight off, so she decided to prove him wrong.

 

 

“And what did he say?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

 

 

“Nothing useful,” she sighed, “told me to just ask him myself.  As if.  I talk to Naraku I will somehow wind up scanning groceries for no reason and at half the pay.  Working retail is the cult I fear now.”

 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Sesshoumaru scolded her as they returned to his car, “you went from not leaving the house to leaving the house and putting yourself in the line of fire.  What did I tell you about being reckless?”

 

 

Kagome didn’t want to revisit that conversation, but decided to just push past the awkwardness of Sesshoumaru blackmailing her and threatening her.

 

 

“That I don’t know you and you’re a danger to me,” Kagome told him, “none of that has to do with the Divine Order.  That’s a threat I’ve already conquered and refuse to be scared of.”

 

 

“Fairpoint,” Sesshoumaru would give her that much, “thank you.  You fulfilled your role quite nicely tonight.  It won’t be long before I need to call on you again.”

 

 

“You can’t call me I don’t have a phone,” Kagome grimaced, “so you’ll have to come downstairs and ask me I guess.”

 

 

“Get a new phone,” Sesshoumaru instructed, “and lose the attitude.  You’re already diminishing what praise I have given you.”

 

 

“You know what is truly ridiculous,” Kagome was unphased by his warning, “we’re married and fought all the way here but yet that was our first date.”

 

 

“Stay silent,” was his reply, “pay attention to traffic signs, lights, and signals and see what I do in response.”

 

 

They would then proceed to argue about Sesshoumaru not making proper turns in the right lanes all the way home.  Kagome was aware that he was still trying to keep his distance from her.  There will still fair points he made at the time he scolded her, but still there had to have been a better way to do what he did.

 

 

It didn’t matter though, because it seemed like Kagome wasn’t going to let him just ignore her and be cold anymore.  If she was to live in that house with him she didn’t want an existence of walking eggshells around him dangerous demon or not.

 

 

Sesshoumaru, however, continued to withdraw back into himself when they returned to the house ready to battle his inner turmoil on his own.  Why did her smile, laid back attitude, and ability to adapt get to him so much?  He’d already warned her and tried to give her a taste of the type of creature he truly was, but still her radiance was piercing through his darkness.

 

 

No.  He preferred the darkness of his own making.  Without having the cold exterior and pragmatism he never would have survived this long.  This girl wouldn’t last a day in the kind of world he’d come from.  He was convinced this woman was thrown into his life just to make him lower his guard.  The world might have seemed more modern and safer than it had been in the past, but Sesshoumaru was always ready for another war or another enemy and couldn’t allow himself to be weakened.  

 

 

Women were weapons.  You either used them to further yourself or you allowed yourself to be killed because of them.  He’d learned that much from his experience with Kaguya.

 

 

Of course, Sango had stayed at their house that evening in order to keep watch over Rin not wanting to leave her to her own devices with only InuYasha to supervise.  Sango was sitting on the couch playing on her phone when the the couple returned.

 

 

“All good?” Kagome asked, “I’m sure Rin was happy to still have you looking after her.”

 

 

“Well it was,” Sango sighed, “I put her in a time out until bed time.  Thought it was what you would have done.”

 

 

Before Kagome could ask why Sango showed her the missing the cell phone that had a spider web like crack all down the screen and a lot of discolor.

 

 

“Are you serious?” Kagome was not happy about this at all wondering if her trusty smartphone was even worth saving.

 

 

“Found it in Rin’s room,” Sango informed her, “it looks like someone threw it against something.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “I don’t understand.  Why would she do that?  Rin promised me to never take my phone.”

 

 

Sure Rin would steal remote controls to establish dominance over the television and continuously attempt to destroy the house, but Rin didn’t break promises.  Kagome was wondering if her daughter was acting out in response to this major lifestyle change.

 

 

“She is a child,” Sesshoumaru simply said walking past them, “simply punish her, buy a new phone, and move on.  I will transfer all your photos and personal information if that is what you are worried about.”

 

 

“I want her to know that a promise means something,” Kagome shook her head, “and you can’t just break them whenever you feel like it.  I could almost understand if she took it to try and play a game or something, but just break it?”

 

 

“Question a child’s logic and you’ll be worrying about something foolish all night,” he told her.

 

 

“Also another thing,” Sango continued, “I need to apologize.  It’s your home and your rules, but I kicked InuYasha out for the night.  He was getting annoying.”

 

 

“Every guest has a right to kick out my brother,” Sesshoumaru let her know.

 

 

While Kagome and Sango discussed Rin’s betrayal and InuYasha’s behavior Sesshoumaru was ready to retire for the evening to his pull out bed in the office.  Perhaps demanding that they sleep separate had been a mistake as he quite enjoyed the firmness of their bed, but Kagome’s scent was all over that room and would instantly bring him back to the feelings he had on the night he just got to hold her.

 

 

He was trying to forget about that night, but had a hard time doing so when he walked past the washing machine and saw the kimono he gifted her laying in the trash can.  Quickly he retrieved it and tried to figure out why she did such a thing.  Not only had she lied to him when she claimed not to be wasteful, but why turn down his gift?  Was it because he scolded her the day after?  His warning to her was for her own good as well as his benefit, but to take it out on that kimono?

 

 

Sesshoumaru couldn’t stop himself as he held it to his face and took in her scent again.  Once that stirred something inside of him he realized he had a problem and he needed to fix it now.  He wanted Kagome and couldn’t have her, so it was best to find a more practical solution to this issue than just ignoring it.

 

 

He hadn’t laid with a woman since Kaguya and had a theory that his lust was simply a result of going too long without having sex.  At first he didn’t like his own theory, he’d gone this long without really having a thirst for that sort of thing, but he couldn’t come up with another reason to explain why he wanted Kagome so badly.

 

 

Sesshoumaru made sure to put the kimono away for now.  It was an item from his past after all and if she didn’t want it he’d have to find another use for it another day.  Once that was taken care of he changed into jeans and the hoodie he often used to avoid the press.  He needed to be discreet with tonight’s actions.

 

 

“Good night,” he simply told both Kagome and Sango when he walked past them ready to leave the home, “I need to go on a run.”

 

 

He and Kagome were allowed to see other people and do with them whatever they wanted as long as they weren’t bringing any bastard children into their marriage, so there was really no reason to lie about what he wanted to do.  Still he saw the lie as necessary for Kagome would probably nag at him for going to find someone else the very same night they made a decent showing their fake married life.  At least that’s what he’d do if he were in her shoes.

 

 

Once he was out on the prowl he made his way towards the downtown area to a seedy neighborhood where he was told he could indulge in the kind of pleasure he was looking for.  He kept his eyes to the ground not thinking too much about the kind of woman he even wanted he just knew he needed a woman.

 

 

Eventually about two hours past midnight he’d discovered a woman doing a decent job of advertising herself outside of a bar.  Just the way she dressed and carried herself was the unspoken language of selling oneself.

 

 

Still he was Sesshoumaru Masaharu, aspiring politician, so he had to be very careful with how he handled this.

 

 

Grabbing a piece of cloth from his pocket Sesshoumaru snuck up behind the woman and forced the cloth over her eyes so she couldn’t see him.

 

 

“How much?” he asked her.

 

 

The girl didn’t scream or push away in response to the temporary blindfold as though this had been done to her before, “Not too much.  A bit extra, however, if discretion is what you’re looking for.”

 

 

“Your life is the price you’ll pay for violating discretion,” he growled in her ear, “how much?”

 

 

His money was disposable, but he wouldn’t let a whore know that.  That’d just be plain idiotic as it would open him up to being completely taken advantage of with plenty of blackmail on the table.

 

 

“Fifty an hour,” she confessed to him with a smile, “I just have to be able to see for a little bit so I can text my advisor.”

 

 

“Your pimp?” he asked her, “fine.  The deal is off, however, if I’m forced to do my business with another man waiting outside the door.”

 

 

“It’s not like that,” the woman promised him, “I just have to let him know I’m working is all.  He isn’t around.”

 

 

“What is your name?  If you do anything to complicate this evening I will find you.”

 

 

“Mei-Lin,” the girl told him making sure to keep her gaze to her phone when he finally lowered the blindfold.

 

 

Mei-Lin wasn’t in the business of worrying about who her client was.  All she wanted was to earn enough money to make her quota so her advisor would consider allowing her to return to the Divine Order in her next life.  

 

 

Once she sent a text to Naraku letting him know she’d found a client at the rate of fifty dollars an hour she lead the man to a nearby hotel to do what she did every night and sell herself to a stranger’s pleasure with the hope that she’d survive the night as she continued to work towards purifying her soul while all Sesshoumaru wanted was an outlet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to limit the OCs, but Mei-Lin was a big part of the original, so I felt as though she should at least have a place in this story even if it isn’t a big one. There is a lot of Divine Order talk in this story as well and I don’t know what the reaction will be to it for it might be a bit too much world building, but it is for the benefit of adding to the characters. Kagome and Sesshoumaru contrast in many ways and more than just social class and race. Sesshoumaru will have a hard time understanding what Kagome has gone through not understanding human religion while sometimes she just assumes he is being a cruel mean jerk when he was really just going into survival mode whenever he perceives Kagome as a threat for he has been through some stuff as well that will be expanded upon later.


	20. Naraku

 

_The way Naraku treated Kagome at work versus how he treated her as a spiritual advisor had to be different.  Luckily the girl was no idiot as she came to him that night seventeen years of age with her hair quite long and braided wearing a blue dress with long sleeves and hem in hopes this appearance would make her undesirable to the weakness of men._

 

 

_“Father Naraku,” Kagome gave him a greeting by bowing her head and falling to her knees in his office._

 

 

_“Divine Daughter Kagome,” Naraku’s tone was very soft on the ears when he played this role._

 

 

_He took both of her hands in his own as he couldn’t help but press his lips to the top of her wrist before allowing her to take a seat._

 

 

_“I see you every day,” Naraku refused to sit himself and instead circled her like a predator to prey, “but yet you never come to me like this anymore.  It wasn’t until recently that I saw you at our most holy of events. Do you not feel as though you belong anymore Kagome? What is it holding you back from this potential you’ve been blessed with.”_

 

 

_“I don’t feel as though I belong anymore,” Kagome told him the truth shaking her head, “I’m trying.  I really am, but too much time has gone by. Everyone I went to classes with is already married and everyone whispers about how pathetic I am to have squandered by potential for so long.  I’ve come to ask you to be let back in the fold. I don’t want to be like my mother and be alone with only one child.”_

 

 

_Naraku shook his head, “Do not drag your mother down with yourself Kagome.  The reason your mother didn’t gift you brothers and sisters and the reason your father took no other wives is my doing.  Your birth was a great enough gift to us all that couldn’t go to waste that I instructed them to keep all attention on you for you would need their guidance.  Kagome you can be honest with me in this session. You were never like the others to begin with never having to fight to attention or stand out above various siblings.  It is no surprise you don’t fit in.”_

 

 

_“It’s more than that,” Kagome seemed to not be happy with his response frowning, “my father tried to turn away from the teachings and I got a couple years of different schooling.  My small world opened up and now I’m afraid. I wish to find shelter back with you and my faith.”_

 

 

_“Kagome what is it you are asking me?”_

 

 

_“To find me a husband so I can serve the Divine Order as I was always meant to.”_

 

 

_“Why are you lying to me?”_

 

 

_Kagome’s eyes widened, “What do you mean Father Naraku?  I came to you with this because I don’t think the other advisors are as understanding.”_

 

 

_“It is a conflict of interest,” Naraku mused to himself his brown eyes looking at the ceiling, “if I arrange a marriage with you I doubt you’ll stay employed for very long, and if I don’t I am damning your soul aren’t I?”_

 

 

_Kagome looked very disturbed.  This was her faith. What she’d grown up with her whole life and Naraku was finding humor in it all.  What Naraku was really doing was setting the groundwork for who Kagome would one day become. Someone that could wear humor and irony as a shield to get past the future hardships._

 

 

_“Father Naraku,” Kagome’s voice grew soft, “if you can’t do it I’ll go to someone else, but isn’t it your calling to-_

 

 

_“Enough,” his eyes turned dangerous, “do you see why you are so distrustful Kagome?  Your words tell me one thing actions another. No woman in this order would dare to make demands of a man such as you’re doing yet you want back into the fold?  Who do you come to me as?”_

 

 

_Kagome flinched, “The reincarnation of Priestess Midoriko.”_

 

 

_“And is your soul your own?”_

 

 

_“No.  I am simply unworthy flesh to act as a host for my ancestor.”_

 

 

_“Lie,” Naraku scolded, “if you truly want spiritual enlightenment this evening Kagome you’ll have to undergo an audit.  I’ll have to speak to your soul itself without your personal desires causing an interference. Will you consent to this auditing, or go back to living in between both your fate and that scary terrifying world you’ve entered?  Just know either way I am not finding you a husband tonight. You’re not ready in my opinion so you’ll have to see another leader for that.”_

 

 

_“You thought I was ready when I was fourteen,” Kagome tried to whisper to herself thinking Naraku couldn’t hear her._

 

 

_Auditing was when a spiritual advisor would try to communicate with the soul to get answers such as who the host human was a reincarnation of and what life decisions they needed to make to live a life of greatness.  Kagome had been audited many times over the years, but only once by Naraku. Her very first was performed by him and he was the one that declared she was the reincarnation of a great female historical figure, which had been quite controversial for women rarely got such an honor.  All the other audits performed after that had simply been Kagome shutting her eyes while another man would bother her with hundreds of mundane questions. In order to escape the constant questioning she’d have to tell them everything they wanted to hear, but she could still barely remember the first.  It was though she’d been in a trance when Naraku performed hers, and it seemed she’d have to go through it again._

 

 

_“You can audit me,” Kagome sighed, “but I’m not a liar.  I know I am not living a proper life and need correction.  I know what needs to be done.”_

 

 

_“You know nothing,” Naraku chuckled as he fumbled with Kagome’s chair so she was now laying down, “close your eyes and relax.”_

 

 

_The moment Kagome obeyed Naraku’s eyes went from brown to a scarlet red.  His audits were different than the others, because he was the real deal. He had powers that the others could never imagine as he put a hand to Kagome’s forehead forcing the girl into a trance._

 

 

_“Who do you come to me as?” Naraku asked her._

 

 

_“Kagome Higurashi,” she answered her voice almost sounding robotic._

 

 

_“Is your soul your own?”_

 

 

_“Yes,” she answered._

 

 

_“Do you believe you are the reincarnation of Midoriko?”_

 

 

_“I don’t know.  It doesn’t matter if it’s true or not.  This is my life. Not hers.”_

 

 

_“Very good Kagome,” Naraku whispered as he began to stroke her hair, “and why do you believe you need a husband?  Do you truly wish to turn your back on your new experiences and become the servant to another man?”_

 

 

_“No, but I have to my mother’s sake.  She blames my father’s death on herself.  If they hadn’t considered leaving the Divine Order he’d still be alive.”_

 

 

_“You know that’s not true right?”_

 

 

_“It isn’t true, but I want my mother to feel better.  She needs me to do this for her.”_

 

 

_Naraku’s eyes began to glow brighter as it was time for the fun part of his special brand of auditing.  He wanted to influence her decisions, because a girl this age and this confused probably wouldn’t have gone through with the future that he wanted for her._

 

 

_“You will forget everything I tell you this session,” his hands still seemed like magnets to her pale skin, “you won’t even recall telling me about your mother’s intentions, but you will keep my advice in the back of your mind and act on my orders when the time comes.  Kagome when you were fourteen and it was time to marry you off it was me who was to be your husband. I didn’t mind that your father refused as we’ve already been together like that in a past life. Been there done that Kagome, so I want something new from you this time.  Our little game, however, won’t be able to proceed if you become married to another man in the Divine Order. You will never marry a man in the Divine Order. Is that understood?”_

 

 

_“Yes,” Kagome’s eyes opened but the color of her iris were also red showing that she was taking in his influence, “I will never marry a man of the Divine Order.”_

 

 

_“You always seem to marry some kind of boring man that is never capable of defending you when the time comes,” Naraku seemed to be talking to someone else besides Kagome, “so let’s make it even more interesting.  Kagome you will never marry a human man. You will fight this battle on your own. Of course, I only limited it to human, because you with a demon? Now that would be interesting.”_

 

 

_“I will never marry a human man,” Kagome repeated._

 

 

_“When the time arises,” Naraku continued, “you will leave the Divine Order.  You will leave your friends and your family to carve out your own path in this world.  It will be scary, but I will keep an eye out on you. You’ll be safe.”_

 

 

_“I will leave as you command, but I know you won’t keep me safe.”_

 

 

_“Oh?  Continue to be so honest my little dove.”_

 

 

_“You will try to kill me,” Kagome’s voice changed again as it’d become deeper, “you always do.  This time it will be different. You will die.”_

 

 

Naraku stopped the video tape right after that.  He’d recorded every single session he’d ever had with Kagome Higurashi, but yet he’d watched this one the most.  When he audited someone he had the ability to make them completely vulnerable to his every desire, but Kagome never let him down.  Her soul reached beyond his influence, his powers, his position and challenged him.

 

 

“I am growing impatient,” Naraku growled rewinding the tape again to the last thing Kagome said watching it over and over.

 

 

He wasn’t in his Divine Order office, but was instead in his office at the grocery store.  Most of his business was carried out here as he didn’t want anyone in the Divine Order catching on to his true nature nor knowing about Kagura, who assisted him in his various schemes.  Kagura was born into the Divine Order, but was always against the lifestyle and left as soon as she could. Still he had to keep her close. She was his child and needed to stay near.

 

 

“I thought it was all bullshit?” Kagura didn’t understand Naraku’s obsession with Kagome, “all this talk of reincarnated souls and greatness.  So why bother to audit her at all? The girl was going to leave on her own eventually with her own common sense she didn’t need your help.”

 

 

“Whether or not her decision to leave was that of her own making doesn’t matter,” Naraku laid back in his chair thinking, “I had been working on casting her out into the big scary world for a long time now.  If she’d had other siblings and a bigger family I don’t think someone with a heart as big as hers could have abandoned them all, but I took care of that problem.”

 

 

“I don’t get it,” Kagura still couldn’t put the pieces together about her father’s obsession, “in all the older videos you seemed so happy that she was a ‘Divine Soul’ and then it seems like you changed your mind and wanted her out of the group.  Can you explain this Kagome thing to me?”

 

 

Naraku’s eyes lit up, “That’s right Kagura.  I keep losing track of how young you are compared to your siblings.  You are witnessing your father’s hunt for the first time.”

 

 

“Hunt?”

 

 

He smirked, “You are right it is all bullshit.  Every piece of it. The audits, the divine chosen ones, the reasoning for polygamy is all bullshit, but reincarnation is very real.  Kagome is indeed the reincarnation of Midoriko. My good dear friend Midoriko always reincarnates about every fifty-years or so, and this is the second time she’s been born into the Divine Order.”

 

 

“So?” Kagura shrugged, “is that what this whole thing has been about?  Creating a religion to find reincarnations of your friends?”

 

 

Naraku seemed annoyed that his daughter wasn’t interested, “In a way that was how it began.  In another life under a different name I sold my auditing abilities to humans to find out their desires.  At first I pretended to be some kind of fortune teller, but things got out of hand and next thing you know I was called a Prophet and the Divine Order began.  This little cult of mine, however, has become quite bothersome. I have to force my disguise to age and then fake my death only to keep coming back and working my way from the bottom back to the top.  That’s why my loyal children are supposed to be helping me, but hell must curse with me rebels such as you.”

 

 

Kagura didn’t understand her father at all.  She could understand why a man like him would create such a cult.  He got off on complete control of others. The ones that practiced this religion blinded themselves with their belief while he simply got a kick out of arranging their marriages and lifestyles.  She could understand that, but at the same time as he had a way of instilling hope and courage in others such as he did with his audit with Kagome in the video tape. He even allowed her, Kagura, to act as however she wanted to even if it didn’t align with his benefits.

 

 

“Your loyal children that are taken away from their mothers,” Kagura remarked not even knowing which of his hidden wives was her biological mother.

 

 

“If my devote female followers knew I had demonic spawn the little game could fall apart,” he fired back, “I could probably get a lot more done if I wasn’t wasting so much energy on my little cult of followers, but it’s too much fun for me to give up.  Watching these humans waste their lives looking for an enlightenment that doesn’t exist unaware that all their efforts benefit me and only me. Watching their fake smiles that they are ordered to give while their eyes show me their true misery and contempt.  Such a thing to me is a drug that cannot be purchased or consumed.”

 

 

“So Kagome is real though?  What does that mean? Midoriko must be important to you, but yet you’ve allowed me to go this long harassing and belittling that worthless slut.”

 

 

“You are just jealous that she gets more attention than you,” Naraku snapped, “and that I attempt to protect her from you.  If you weren’t my child that I needed to keep a close eye on you would have been fired long ago. It’s all apart of the hunt.  Midoriko is very important to me. That is why every fifty years once I track down her reincarnation I kill her in the most splendid of ways.  Simply tracking her down and ending her life, however, is would be quite boring so I make a new game and trap every time. About two-hundred-years ago she was born into the Divine Order and I took her as my wife.  She was brainwashed, of course, so she was excited to be wed to me. During that time my name was Onigumo and I was the Prophet that time instead of the mere Advisor I am now. I got to watch that excitement leave her as I beat her every night before finally killing her.  That game was played already so I didn’t want Kagome as a bride this time. No. Instead I’ll let her fully integrate into that outside world learning the pleasures of normal life and motherhood with that little orphan she picked up before it comes to an end.”

 

 

“So you’ve killed her every time?”

 

 

“Every single time,” Naraku’s voice was quite proud as though he was some sort of champion in the game he’d created, “but this time is different.  This was the first time Midoriko reached out to me herself and challenged me. This hunt will be an extra special one.”

 

 

“Other than the Divine Order you do like to start games and sometimes get tired of them,” Kagura was referring to all his unfinished projects in other areas that Naraku began in this ‘lifetime’ as he called his various identities, “so when will you get tired of killing Midoriko.”

 

 

“Never.  The game began when that miko decided to seal me to a tree with an arrow.  She believed she could save the world from my wickedness if I was left in a purgatory not alive or dead.  I remained sealed to that tree for fifty years. That’s fifty years I lost that could have been put to better use.  I could have been the supreme demonic ruler this entire world. Instead I woke up to a world where humans and demons were of equal numbers and seemingly living in peace give or take a petty war once in a while.  Midoriko wanted to free this world of me, but she will not have her wish. We will do battle for all of eternity. That is the wish I will give her. She will regret those fifty years she took from me as I will always cut her life at least fifty years short or short enough to stop her from having a life of peace.  All that Kagome has right now is a false sense of security before I show her what hell is. She challenged me so she better give a good showing, or else I’ll just make it worse in her next life.”

 

 

“Sounds like she is still making you waste your time,” Kagura had underestimated her father’s obsession, “there are better things you could be doing.  Why this mayor thing then? Why are you even the manager of this worthless store for starters? Isn’t controlling your followers enough?”

 

 

“Never enough.  Don’t worry about me.  Other than my time on that tree I haven’t wasted a minute.  Everything I do is either for the benefit of human hope that turns into misery or complete misery all together.  I want it all Kagura. Hope and despair. The true essence that makes a human will belong to me and be tamed by me.  My game with Midoriko represents that.”

 

 

Great.  Now her father was being all philosophical on her.  No matter what speech he gave about human misery she couldn’t understand him.  He was an ancient demonic creature after all. He had all sorts of life experiences that she couldn’t begin to compare her own to.

 

 

“I spoke to Mei-Lin,” one of Kagura’s other duties as her father’s daughter was to take care of his little whoring business he had the side, “she believes her client from the other night was Sesshoumaru Masaharu.”

 

 

“Cheating on his beautiful Kagome already?” Naraku asked with a chuckle, “I prepared a beautiful bride that would have no attraction towards human males and this is what he does?  Pays one of my whores. Has her bruises healed?”

 

 

Naraku had no intention of meeting with Mei-Lin on his own for quite a while.  All she wanted to do was beg him for absolution that her next life would be one worthy of the Divine Order distracting from his lust of forcing a once shy religious girl into a life of prostitution.  Her constant babbling is what caused Naraku to hit her all the time anyway, but now she needed to stay clean of his obvious abuse now that she was being investigated.

 

 

“The visible ones,” Kagura said coldly.

 

 

“Did she tell you who was looking into my business?”

 

 

“Kikyo Yamada.  That lawyer who is on the TV that put Kagome and Sesshoumaru together.”

 

 

Naraku shook his head but had a smirk on his face, “Ah Kikyo Yamada.  She is very interesting. I like this woman. When I arrange marriages between my flock I am seen as someone who is objectifying women and exercising power, but when she does it it’s okay?  I’ve found her interesting since before she meddled in my affairs. That first season finale of Love Trials excited me.”

 

 

Kagura almost lost her composure.  Her father just went on about his personal struggles and philosophies and was now talking about reality television?

 

 

“Someone such as you watches Love Trials?” 

 

 

“Of course,” Naraku didn’t see why anything was wrong with that, “ever since this reality television boom began I’ve been quite invested.  It allows me to study human nature without leaving my home. I like to see and study what is obviously fake to find the kernel of truth. Kikyo’s reaction when that half-breed didn’t give her a rose was beautiful.  It was real. I could feel her despair. Now I know she is in my own backyard trying to expose me. I like this. Midoriko will always be my one and only, but I’ll play with this Kikyo to. They will all be mine.”

 

 

“So what should our move with Mei-Lin be?” Kagura tried to keep his mind on track, “should she pursue Sesshoumaru?  See him again? It could all be in an interesting piece of blackmail. You know use for misery and all that stuff you like so much.”

 

 

“Amateur,” Naraku seemed very offended by Kagura’s line of thinking, “one day I will need a heir or heiress to continue my life’s work and with that line of thinking it won’t be you Kagura.  There is a solid piece of advice that I have woven into the teachings of the Divine Order that I, the great and kind being that I am, try to impart on everyone. It is not my problem that no one listens.”

 

 

“Please don’t give me a sermon.”

 

 

“If anything in this life is seems easy don’t do it,” Naraku crossed his arms, “it’s not fun and it’s not interesting.  Mei-Lin will never see this Sesshoumaru again nor do I want him around any of my whores. He should be a proud demon excited for the challenges his beautiful Midoriko reincarnation gives him not picking up whatever is easy for his carnal desires.  Kagome is the one for him. He will have her. They will have each other. Then when the time comes, when she is truly happy, he will be the death of her. Of course, not before she knows I was behind it all.”

 

 

“So what are you going to do then?  You claimed to be impatient but yet you seem to be in it for the long game.”

 

 

“Before I make any moves I need Midoriko to show me something.  Something that can only be brought out when a bit of danger comes her way.  Sure I want Kagome to be happy before the fall, but too much comfort could make her quite separate from her true self.  I need to threaten her.”

 

 

“What is that Divine Order thing about atonement?  Isn’t there members wanting her dead so her soul can be purified or whatever?”

 

 

“You really did escape my flock quite early didn’t you?  Stubborn child. I think I’ll pay a visit to your mother tonight and beat her for giving me such a disrespectful spawn.  Yes. She needs to be killed to be saved. Of course, that’s an idiotic false hope. If she were to die at the hands of the Divine Order my fun days of a cult leader would be over.  Still, I don’t want her feeling too safe. I’ll have to bring this up at my next meeting with the other leaders. Oh Midoriko I hope you are getting just as impatient as I am for this battle.”

 

 

Kagome did feel safe.  The letter sent to Kikyo hadn’t been the last one as Kagome did make a public post office box for her bills and whatever letters anyone wanted to send her.  There were a few more that were wishes that she would give up this undesirable lifestyle she’d chosen in order to save her soul unless she wanted to be killed for her decisions.  Kagome would simply just shred such letters.

 

 

To someone on the outside looking in this would seem so foolish of her especially when she had she had a daughter to protect, but Kagome was the one that had spent her life around these people and their tactics.  The more letters they sent just meant that their threats were hollow. When words were their primary weapon they used multiple times it meant it was their only weapon, and if they wanted to get violent they would start small.  She was still a young fertile female with a promising soul they wouldn’t risk killing her unless it was absolutely necessary.

 

 

With that nasty business out of the way Kagome gathered up her study guides and pencils that she would need for today’s test.  Today was the moment of truth. She would either find out she had a place in this new open world as she could make the way to being equal to a high school graduate, or she could learn the truth that she was just too stupid and being a mom was all she was good for.

 

 

Even that was becoming a challenge to her as she was now in a constant fight with Rin over the broken cell phone.  Rin kept claiming she didn’t do it, and Kagome wanted to believe her, but what if it was a lie and she fell for it?  That would pave the way for Rin to manipulate her parents for the rest of her life.

 

 

“Can I watch cartoons now?” Rin asked poking her head out from behind a wall and then hiding again.

 

 

She always did this when she was in trouble.  Tried to hide and stay out of line of sight. Kagome couldn’t help but have her heart melt by how cute her daughter was being, but still she had to stay tough in her resolve.

 

 

“No,” Kagome sighed, “I’ve told you over and over again so why do you think the answer will change?  You’re grounded missy.”

 

 

“I’m a good girl mommy!” Rin yelled at her from behind the wall, “I’ll even clean my room.  I promise.”

 

 

“Do it and we’ll see.  You have to prove yourself with actions and not words little one.”

 

 

“Mommy I just wanna watch princess cartoons.”

 

 

“Rin I just wanna live in a house where things aren’t getting destroyed all the time.”

 

 

Rin was losing this battle and she did the only thing she knew how to do at a time like this and that was little out a scream as she held her hands over her ears before going somewhere to pout and cry.  Kagome wanted to go to her, but she was running out of time. Kagome hadn’t figured out how to argue past Rin’s tantrums yet, and today wouldn’t be the day she could figure it out.

 

 

Rin made a sprint towards her messy room only to fall backwards after running into Sesshoumaru’s knee caps.  She looked up at her father and of course was quite scared of the annoyed glare he gave her.

 

 

“What is your problem now?” Sesshoumaru simply asked wishing for the screaming to stop.

 

 

“Mommy still thinks I broke her phone,” Rin said standing up with tears in her eyes, “but I didn’t.  Now she won’t let me watch cartoons.”

 

 

“That’s all she is taking away from you?” Sesshoumaru dismissed her concerns, “you will survive.”

 

 

Rin responded to Sesshoumaru the same way she responded to Kagome and let out a scream of defiance ready to continue to her run to her room but Sesshoumaru intensified his glare at her.

 

 

“Rin stop,” he commanded in a soft voice.

 

 

“Fine,” Rin gave up when he wouldn’t let her past and didn’t seem to be falling for any of it.

 

 

“Did you break your mother’s phone?” Sesshoumaru inquired.

 

 

“No!”

 

 

“Is that the truth?  I will know if you are lying.”

 

 

“I didn’t do it!  Doggy eared boy must’ve did it!  He was here to.”

 

 

InuYasha as a prime suspect?  Sesshoumaru analyzed the case with what evidence they had and believed Rin should be cleared.  There was no proof to say who broke the phone in question, but if there were multiple suspects now.  Each suspect had a motive. Rin was a child and destroyed things as proven by the state of her once perfect room he’d created for her while InuYasha was just a danger to everything around him.

 

 

“The case is dismissed,” Sesshoumaru had decided, “watch your cartoons and keep your voice down.  Whether you did it or not you don’t touch your parent’s things. Understand?”

 

 

“Understand,” Rin said her voice filling with excitement when she had permission, “I’m going to watch them, okay?”

 

 

“Okay,” Sesshoumaru responded watching the girl go off happily only for him to be met by a death glare from his wife.

 

 

“Why did you do that?” Kagome asked him, “we can’t start this sort of thing where I tell her one thing and you tell her another.”

 

 

“Don’t make this dramatic,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to go down that road with her as he walked past, “you don’t have enough evidence to prove she did it so she can’t serve time.  That’s how your human legal system works doesn’t it? I simply served as the unbiased judge in this case. If she wants to rot her brain watching those TV animations then let her.”

 

 

“This isn’t a courtroom,” Kagome sighed, “InuYasha is a jerk but why would he break my phone?  I haven’t done anything to him… recently that I know of. He is even taking me to my test.”

 

 

“I am taking you to your test,” Sesshoumaru corrected her, “I reached out to Sango and she has agreed to watch Rin.”

 

 

Weren’t her and Sesshoumaru supposed to keep their distance unless it was a public event?  Why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Kagome then noticed a book in Sesshoumaru’s hand that was the exact same text book she’d been studying from.

 

 

“Are you-” she began in disbelief, “taking the test also?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded, “I haven’t been schooled since I was a young demon aristocratic.  Apparently that knowledge doesn’t carry over to this integrated human society so I need to be evaluated as well.  All the human politicians are from respectable universities. I cannot enroll into one of those without being equal to a high school graduate.”

 

 

Kagome was going to say he didn’t have a chance into getting into a good University without actually having attended high school, but then she remembered he had all the disposable income a good ivy leaguer needed.  If he was turned away whatever schools he applied for would be labeled as prejudice against his kind.

 

 

Still she didn’t like taking the test with him.  She wouldn’t be able to help but to compare their grades to one another.  It was a test for a human society, and he’d probably do way better than her.  He knew technology therefore would probably know numbers and she’d assumed he’d read a book or two of his personal vast collection in his office.  That would just make this more embarrassing. Then again there was reading comprehension. He was the kind that made a lot of misunderstandings so there was a chance he wouldn’t know all the terms that would come up in the test.

 

 

“You should attend University as well,” Sesshoumaru told her as they were now waiting for Sango, “there is no reason you couldn’t.  My family should be a well educated one despite whatever hardships you grew up with.”

 

 

“That might take a while,” Kagome voice showed how unsure she was, “You’ll probably be given your diploma right away while I’m stuck at the third grade level.  Won’t be long before Rin and I are doing the same homework.”

 

 

“I doubt Rin could count change back at a grocery store,” was all the encouraging words Sesshoumaru had for her.

 

 

He believed she would be fine and was just doubting herself.  He didn’t, however, want to play into showing any affection for her that was still a dangerous road for him to travel down.  His theory about just having pent up sexual frustration seemed to be a false one. He’d had his evening with that Mei-Lin girl and it didn’t really do anything for him.  She was just a prostitute and that would shatter any fantasy he could create. She wasn’t the woman living in his house caring for his child. That little outing of his cured nothing.

 

 

Sesshoumaru made sure to tell Sango that Rin was free to watch her cartoons and the time for punishment was over before Kagome could raise any objections.  Once these tests were out of the way it would soon be time for her to get her driver’s license as well. He’d allowed her to drive his car twice yesterday with his supervision and she seemed to do just fine.  His wife would soon be completely ready to enjoy all that her small world could offer her without anymore of that religious silliness she grew up in holding her back. At least he could do that much for her.

 

 

When they’d both arrived at the government building where they would be taking their tests Sesshoumaru had no choice other than to take her hand in his as there was a flock of cameras and media upon them.  The event at Kouga’s had been press free, but this would be the real test for them. Finally appearing in public together in front of the world even if it was just for something mundane.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru are you both here to take the High School Equivalency Exam?” a female reporter asked him.

 

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru answered, “I do not have an education in these lands and must test myself.  My wife has a desire for a higher education as well and I wish to join her in her pursuit.”

 

 

For someone that wasn’t that social Sesshoumaru seemed to always have an answer for when he bothered to give the reporters anything to work with.  Then again Kagome shouldn’t have been too surprised. This little family of theirs truly had their issues as they let the media teach them about the outside world instead of just experiencing it for themselves.  Sesshoumaru had obviously seen many interviews in his research into politics and campaigns.

 

 

“Your wife didn’t graduate high school either?” the reporter didn’t even bother to ask Kagome what she was doing here.

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru answered recalling Kagome didn’t want the whole world knowing about her life in a cult, “she was busy working and taking care of her family only to turn around and raise a child at a young age.  Now, however, we both have time to work on what we’ve been lacking.”

 

 

Now would have been time for Kagome to add to the conversation, but she didn’t.  She was either lost in her own thoughts or simply didn’t like being put on the spot.  That would have to change as the cameras would eventually have to become her friends, but for this small thing he’d let it slide.  Perhaps she could start by finding comfort in the fact he didn’t betray her and reveal anything about the Divine Order without her say so.  It might have been a mistake as he was showing her he could still be a trustworthy individual, which he didn’t want that, but he still didn’t want to betray her.

 

 

Kagome thought about saying something.  Just to add a comment to make it appear that she didn’t need Sesshoumaru to always speak for her, but she was distracted by Sesshoumaru all of a sudden becoming quiet and looking away from all the cameras and back at his car in its parking space.

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s car was completely off, but yet he could hear a sound coming from it.  Something that sounded like igniting. He quickly without any regard to the cameras or Kagome’s reaction forced her to the ground as he was on top of her.  He insured she would stay there as he put his hands over the top of her palms. No one could resist but to take pictures of Kagome underneath him trying to fight him off, but it was all soon followed by screams as his car gave off a boom of an explosion knocking all humans around to the ground.

 

 

Kagome couldn’t hear anything.  She temporarily lost her hearing as all she heard around her was a faint buzzing noise that didn’t compliment the little bit of destruction she could see from under Sesshoumaru.  All the cars that had been around his were now destroyed and Sesshoumaru’s clothes were being burned off of his body. It didn’t harm him, but if not for his body being over hers half of her body would have been in the line of explosion.  He’d saved her life. With that came guilt. It was hard to even process what had just happened, but already she knew who was to blame for this. It had to be them. The Divine Order, and they’d warned her and she didn’t say anything about it.  She could have died or been seriously burnt today and it would have been all her fault.

 

 

Sesshoumaru asked her if she was okay, but she still couldn’t hear him.  If she had heard him she would have realized his voice was a much dramatically different tone than one she’d ever heard before.  Only one reporter that seemed to care more about their job than the condition they were in or danger around them snapped a photo of a completely red-eyed Sesshoumaru still keeping Kagome against him with his claws out and fangs revealed ready for any attacker that would come for what was his.

 

 

He could have lost her in that moment, and whoever dared to make an attempt on his life or the life of his wife mother of his child wouldn’t get another attempt.


	21. Dragon

 

Sango had finally gotten herself some peace this afternoon in Kagome’s house.  Rin was no longer to be punished for the mysterious destruction of Kagome’s cell phone and she’d once again successfully kicked InuYasha out of the house.  What she and InuYasha had was a fling and nothing more, so who would have thought he of all people would have been the clingy one always expecting something when she came around.  She had already had a beta male of that sort, and his name was Miroku, so she didn’t need InuYasha constantly hounding her.

 

 

With this newfound peace Sango couldn’t help but stand outside of what was apparently called Sesshoumaru’s Top Secret Room.  She didn’t even live here and the mystery was bothering her. This man was her best friend’s wife, and whether or not it was a real marriage shouldn’t it bother anyone else that he had a whole room dedicated to whatever he was hiding?

 

 

“I feel like something alive is in there,” Sango said to herself pressing an ear to the door swearing she heard something that sounded like crunching and buzzing.

 

 

“Mommy and Fluffy say I don’t eat,” Rin was in the hallway talking to her stuffed rabbit, “but we like cookies with white stuff don’t we Mr. Ears?”

 

 

Rin, of course, was managing to make another mess as she took apart chocolate cookies only to lick the white creme off of them and discard the rest of snack.

 

 

“What happened to your cartoons?” Sango asked not pleased to see that Rin had only been left alone for a second and was throwing food all over the place.

 

 

“Adult things are on,” Rin pouted, “so me and Mr. Ears are gonna eat cookies.”

 

 

“Did you accidently change the channel?” Sango asked walking back into the living room to see what had happened to the television.

 

 

Adult things must of meant the news, and if the news was on at this hour during afternoon children programming it must’ve been something important.

 

 

“Citizens of downtown Avalon are to be advised to be careful as there was an explosion just moments ago,” the anchor began, “at the moment there has only been property loss and mild injury.  We are still gathering information, but sources tell us the explosion was caused by a car bomb placed in the vehicle of our town’s newest resident Sesshoumaru Masharu. As we’ve said there have been no deaths associated with this attack so Masharu and his wife are okay as seen by this photo provided by a reporter who was in the area during the explosion.”

 

 

Sango was quickly on alert the moment she heard Sesshoumaru’s name, but was relieved to see the photo proving that two of them were alive.  The photo was quite scary though as Kagome seemed out of it while Sesshoumaru really looked like a dangerous demon with red-eyes and claws out ready for a fight.

 

 

“This photo is already trending on social media and causing quite a stir,” the anchor continued, “many are worried if a creature that would take such a pose is really someone the public can consider safe as there has been some speculation that he himself could be responsible for the explosion.  Such opinions, of course, are nothing more than hersey as ever since their marriage Sesshoumaru and Kagome Masharu have been both applauded and bashed from commenters for their high profile mixed race marriage. Some even going as far to say that they wished the explosion would have killed them both.”

 

 

“Mommy and Fluffy!” Rin caught sight of the news and was immediately terrified, “people want them dead?  Sango bad people aren’t going to kill mommy are they? Please say no.”

 

 

Sango didn’t know how to answer that.  She wondered exactly how sheltered Kagome had been from all the crazy shit people were saying about her marriage online.  Even Sango hadn’t been freed from it for every video she’d uploaded about health and fitness ever since Kagome’s marriage had a few comments calling Sango out for being friends with a race traitor.

 

 

Luckily before Sango had to answer such a question both Sesshoumaru and Kagome had come from through the door letting their very presence being enough to let their daughter know that they were both safe and okay.  Sesshoumaru was no longer wearing a shirt and was carrying a very confused looking Kagome in his arms, but they both seemed to be in one piece.

 

 

The moment that Sesshoumaru had recovered he’d called for Janis to pick them up and bring them back home.  This was the only place he could feel safe for the moment as their address was still pretty private. He didn’t believe that there was a chance that a car bomb such as that one had been installed in his own driveway and must’ve happened when he was running errands in town where the sound of someone tinkering with a vehicle wouldn’t have sounded out of place.

 

 

Kagome hadn’t been responding to him at all ever since the explosion.  It appeared her hearing hadn’t returned. A deaf wife would have been something he would have enjoyed if they were still new to this thing.  A woman that couldn’t hear so probably wouldn’t bother challenging him so much as well as a pity case to make himself look better in front of the media would have been quite desirable, but not in this instance.  Kagome losing her hearing after a coward-like attack on them was not something he would be able to accept and would bound to set him on the warpath.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru you have to calm down,” Janis was trying to tell her employer, “you are home now.  Ease your claws.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was still looking quite dangerous.  Rin wanted to go to her mother, but she was scared of the creature in front of her.  He looked like he wanted to rip apart anything that dared to come near him or Kagome.

 

 

Janis’ pleas was the first thing Kagome was able to hear as the buzzing was stopping and her hearing was finally returning to normal.  Once that sense was back the rest was starting to come to her reminding her about what put them in this position in the first place.

 

 

“Rin,” Kagome called out to her child, “we’re okay.  We’re okay.”

 

 

She wanted to run towards her child, but Sesshoumaru wasn’t letting go of her.  He held her close with one hand and he struggled with the other trying to calm down and ease his guard.

 

 

“You’re not,” Sesshoumaru told her his voice going back to normal, “you’re bleeding.”

 

 

Kagome had a few cuts on her arm.  Everything else was very minor as it had been just been scuffs from being forced on the sidewalk with such force.  Her arm, on the other hand, must have been exposed to some of the explosion as there there were a couple of pieces of glass that done some decent damage.

 

 

“Better than being dead,” Kagome remarked as she was sat at the kitchen counter when Sesshoumaru finally released her, “Sesshoumaru.  This is-”

 

 

“Quiet,” he growled harshly at her as he left her and began to run some warm water into a bowl, “It’s not deep enough to need a doctor.  I can handle this. Sango I need to be alone with her if you can watch Rin. Janis stop fussing about me and watch the property. No one is to get anywhere near us.  Understand?”

 

 

Everyone seemed to understand their job expect Rin.  She went towards them now that Sesshoumaru seemed to go back to normal.

 

 

“The adult show on the TV said people want you and mommy to be killed,” Rin told him, “is that true?”

 

 

Kagome now knew that was true.  She was convinced that the Divine Order must’ve been behind this.  She had no idea how they would have tampered with Sesshoumaru’s car, but who else would try to hurt her to that degree?  They were in danger. Her whole family, and all because she thought she could handle the Divine Order on her own.

 

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru answered Rin honestly, “but they’ll never get the chance again.  I will protect both of you. Don’t worry about it Rin. Now go to your room with Sango.  I have to talk to your mother about how to keep the two of you safe. Understand?”

 

 

Despite Rin still not being a fan of the one she called Fluffy she obeyed his orders and went upstairs with Sango leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone together.  Kagome would now have to tell him everything about the threat letters she’d received. She should have told him along time ago. What did it matter if he didn’t take her former cult seriously?  Telling him probably wouldn’t have prevented what just happened, but now he could easily put blame on her and continue to consider her too reckless to be apart of this family. She had no choice but to be ready for that fight.

 

 

“I messed up again,” Kagome told him flinching when he pressed the warm water to her skin wiping away the blood trying to drive specks of glass out, “we’re all in danger.”

 

 

“You messed up?” Sesshoumaru asked not understanding, “we are all in danger and you will get an explanation.  I didn’t think this sort thing would happen outside of Fangvale, but apparently the days of making assumptions are over.  I will not allow this sort of thing to happen again.”

 

 

“Fangvale?” Kagome asked, “What does the Divine Order have to do with Fangvale?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru pressed harder going for one last piece of glass, “What does the Divine Order have to do with anything?  This isn’t about you Kagome- well it is and it isn’t. A car bomb cannot harm me give or take a few burns if I were closer, so you were the target, but it has nothing to do with you.  I married a human so they want the two of us dead, but they probably won’t go for me in a human territory.”

 

 

“They?” Kagome was still very confused, “this was the Divine Order Sesshoumaru.  They’ve been sending me threat letters saying if I don’t give up you and Rin and return they’d kill me to save my soul.  I kept ignoring them and now they are blowing up your car.”

 

 

“That’s right,” Sesshoumaru removed all the glass but pressed at her wound in anger, “it was my car.  I doubt highly your silly little cult would go to the level of putting an explosive in a demon’s car. In what little research I could find they’ve done nothing that would demonstrate they are a terrorist group.  I wouldn’t have taken any threat from your cult seriously either, so do not blame yourself when all the fault is on me. The group that did this has done it to my belongings before just to make a show of it. A real band of terrorists not some kind of polygamist sex group.”

 

 

It wasn’t the Divine Order?  Kagome still wasn’t so sure about that, but Sesshoumaru did have a point.  When it was time to harass or attack a former member extreme showings of violence was never on the table.  It would go against the goal of using their divine purposes to make the world a better and peaceful place after all.

 

 

“Who did it then?” she asked now forced to cringe again as he sprayed her wound with alcohol, “what danger are we in?”

 

 

“The Dark Dragons,” Sesshoumaru told her.

 

 

“That sounds even stupider than Divine Order.  Like it’s the name of some kind of rock band.”

 

 

“The name has lost its edge in this modern world, but its a demon organization hundreds of years old dedicated to assassinating those considered unfit for a demon run society.  In a place like Avalon they’ll use simple car bombs to try and kill you and destroy the ‘modern day trinkets I love so much’, but in my lands they use their weapons and powers to kill hundreds.  At least you disclosed your silly cult after we were married. I kept mine a secret until they got the first strike in.”

 

 

Everything had flipped.  If this was truly done by someone targeting Sesshoumaru than he was the one that put them in danger and not Kagome.  What if they’d driven Rin somewhere? Of course Sesshoumaru would have protected Rin over her, but was the explosion taking place after they were already out of the car done on purpose?

 

 

“You were in this dragon thing?” Kagome asked him, “you’re apart of it.”

 

 

“Former member,” Sesshoumaru corrected as he pointed towards some kind of marking on his side, “but my brand remains.”

 

 

She’d never noticed it before, but it looked as though he had some kind of branding on his skin.  She’d only seen him without his shirt twice now. This moment when she’d been too distracted by the explosion and before in the shower when his side wasn’t what she was looking at.  It was some kind of chinese style dragon that was put on his flesh with a mix of ink and burns to give it a smoky dark look.

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to get a new shirt to stop her from looking at it, but he also didn’t want to leave her.  He began to bandage her wound before closing up the first aid kit, but still his work wasn’t done. This issue was his fault and he had to find a way to remedy it.

 

 

“At least the group you were apart of was something you were born into,” Sesshoumaru spoke to himself, “I was old enough to know better when pledged myself to insanity.”

 

 

“Are you not allowed to turn on them?”  Kagome asked, “is that why we were targeted?”

 

 

“Leaving that organization as a branded member is not looked highly upon, but I was given leniency as my mother is my Queen and she ordered to me to do other tasks.  Time has gone by and I no longer have the share the same values as the Dragons. That much has become obvious to them as I have married a human. Humans, though protected in their territories, are on the list of unworthy creatures along with succubi and kitsune.  Half-breeds as well.”

 

 

“Not only married a human,” Kagome was beginning to state the obvious, “but you have a succubi daughter and half-breed brother.”

 

 

“It was only a matter-of-time before they made a move,” Sesshoumaru leaned against the counter looking at her, “I know what you want to say.  How dare I call you reckless when my former ties put this family directly in danger? Is that what you want to say to me, because there is something else you should know.  Rin was going to be in danger no matter what. That’s why I had to attempt to get custody the moment I found out about her. Those who know about Rin will discover that she is the last of her kind.  They’ll want her dead to claim a victory over her race.”

 

 

Kagome wanted to yell at him for not telling her all of this sooner, but what good would yelling at him do?  The same amount of good warning him about the Divine Order would have done. They both had threats against them and each were unequipped to deal with what came their way.

 

 

“Do they know what Rin is for sure?” Kagome asked him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded, “The world might know not know the truth about Kaguya, but they do.  My last mission as a member was to assassinate Kaguya. Instead she escaped me with a child in her womb, so it’s obvious I was not very successful.  If it wasn’t for my mother they would have killed me long ago simply for failing my mission. Instead of eliminating Succubi I helped one multiply. This life and arrangement is full of ironies isn’t it?”

 

 

“I come from a cult that hates demons you come a cult that hates humans and now we’re married,” Kagome could appreciate the irony,  “jokes on them we don’t even like each other.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t find that comment amusing, “You were one step away from death today and you are telling jokes?”

 

 

“Well I’m not dead you saved me,” she reminded him, “you saved the human bride you dislike so much, so congratulations.  Is this why Kaguya didn’t want you to have Rin? Because you’re a Black Dragon?”

 

 

“Among other things,” Sesshoumaru confessed as he became forward putting his hand on top of hers, “I warned you already didn’t I Kagome?  I am a dangerous creature.”

 

 

“You’re different now though aren’t you?” she asked looking into his eyes, “you’re not that person anymore.  You don’t kill just to kill you want to integrate into society and do some level of good even if it’s for your own benefit.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru almost gave himself away and looked shocked for a moment.  She still didn’t know what he was about? That this whole politics and integration thing was just him making a move for demon kind to get a strike at the humans and dismantle their defenses.  He wanted to be proud that he was doing such a good job at fooling her. She’d grown up in a cult after all, it shouldn’t have been too hard to convince her he wasn’t the enemy. Her being naive wasn’t what surprised him though.  It was the fact that despite all he’d done to her and how harsh he’d been to her she still wanted to believe there was good in him. What they considered good was obviously two different things, but still she wanted to dare pierce his darkness?

 

 

“I am not the person you think I am,” he told her flatly, “Obligation is what made me seek out Rin.  If not for the honor my father instilled upon me I might have just left her with you once I knew she had a suitable home with you, but I won’t allow them to kill my own.  Rin didn’t ask to be born in this world, born from me and my mistakes. It is not right for her to suffer so I have to protect her. As for you, I married you and made demands of you.  Demands that you are fulfilling for the most part, so I will never betray you and forfeit your life to such cowards whether it be the Dark Dragons or the Divine Order. You are mine whether you like it or not.”

 

 

Kagome was taken aback by his declaration.  She wouldn’t be foolish enough to think he’d protect her for any reason any other than obligation, but still him claiming that she belonged to him stirred something in her.  Feelings that she hadn’t had since they use to play their games together.

 

 

“I’d wish I’d known the dangers my child was in before agreeing to marry you or seeing Kikyo with you,” she told him, “but I will forgive you.  If you apologize of course.”

 

 

“Apologize for what?” he demanded to know.

 

 

“What you brought up earlier.  Calling me reckless and blaming everything on me.  Just admit that we are both equally messes and we need to pick the pieces up.  Whether you are here or not, whether you acknowledge Rin as your daughter out of obligation or not we need you.”

 

 

“You will both have me.  I will apologize then. Everything I said I had no right to say considering the mess that I’ve burdened you both with.  Still I do want you to worry. I won’t allow it to happen again. You will not live in fear. I know how to deal with demons like that.  They cannot compare to this Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“Is there anything else I need to know?” she was trying to not let the conversation fall to silence and be left alone with the thoughts she was having, “does this group have a leader?  One we should be on the lookout for.”

 

 

“We just need to not fall for their silly traps again.  I doubt any of them could ever get a pass into Avalon to actually take me on.  Any border patrol worth their salt would know trouble the moment they saw them.  There is the Band of Seven, who can’t go anywhere without brandishing their weapons and bragging about their deadly abilities, a creepy girl that looks like a child with a mirror that steals souls, and their leader is a man we simply call The Spider.  All I know of him is he has a hellish appearance and a spider marking branded on his back. I’ve never met him in person, but I am telling you I refuse to acknowledge those creatures as threats to me. If I even hear them closing in on these lands I’ll put an end to them.”

 

 

“The Spider?” Kagome was feeling as though she was having a case of deja vu for some reason, “so don’t talk to any men with spider markings on their back.  Got it. What else do we need to do?”

 

 

“Stay with me and be safe,” he snapped at her matter-of-factly, “I will protect all of you.  Even that half-breed brother of mine. We will stay close for the moment, and continue our daily activities once things have calmed down.  If I cannot be with you, you will have an escort. We will also go back to sharing our bed. Even in our home I don’t like the idea of us three being separate in times of rest.”

 

 

It had been a while now since Kagome considered Sesshoumaru a bed mate, and it seemed she wasn’t given a choice on whether or not she’d be sharing her sleep and firm mattress with him.  That was fine. She wasn’t the one that made him sleep on a pull-out couch to begin with.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was giving his vow to protect them all, but still Kagome couldn’t help but feel fear.  He couldn’t save them all the time. Responsibility needed to be on her shoulders as well if they were going to protect Rin, but she was only a human with many threats wanting to come to their doorstep.

 

 

“There has to be something more that I can do,” Kagome said out loud, “I believe you.  Okay. I really do, but you can’t just expect me to stay by your side every moment of the day.  Is there any weaknesses that I can break through if they do they come? Give me something.”

 

 

“There is nothing you can do,” Sesshoumaru said though still respecting her resolve, “unless you are a miko in disguise, but I haven’t heard of any humans displaying spiritual powers in centuries.  Those days are over as your kind relies on their weapons now. The kind of weapons you will never have access to unless you plan on leaving me to join and get promoted in a human army, and that is something I cannot allow.  Your place is with me, with Rin, and creating a safe happy home.”

 

 

Kagome had given up the idea of being a reincarnation of a powerful miko when she renounced her belief in the Divine Order, so she wasn’t even going to comment on what he said.  Still she couldn’t just rely on him. It felt wrong, the lazy way out, and if something did happen to Rin or even him she’d have to put the blame on herself. There was just something inside of her telling her she had to fight.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I-

 

 

“Stop,” he commanded before he seemed to misread the mood of the room and gave a chuckle.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was laughing?  She thought the little bit of humor she displayed was unwelcomed, but here he was laughing.  Had being forced into such a high guard made him lose his mind?

 

 

“This will be a fight that won’t end unless I silence you,” he continued, “but you don’t stop do you?  Such a strange human I married. You would rather be used by me as a tool than take a mass amount of money and be free of a dangerous man like myself.  I am telling you that you have a powerful being in your corner to protect you, but you still want to fight the dangers of the world on your own? What is it about your soul Kagome?  It seems so conflicted and complicated. You’d be much happier if you didn’t think so much you know?”

 

 

“I don’t think I’m anymore complicated than any other human,” she gave him a smile, “I’m just probably the first one you got to know.  That is all. I’m just a normal human woman that wants to keep her family to be safe and happy.”

 

 

“Normal?” he scoffed, “I don’t believe you.”

 

 

“Is that why you want to be so distant?” Kagome was calling him out for his attitude for the last two weeks, “you don’t like complications?”

 

 

“Hm.  Between you and my new separation from the values of the Dark Dragons it seems my tastes are simply changing.”

 

 

“Don’t like new things?  Now I see where Rin gets it from.”

 

 

“You compare this Sesshoumaru’s struggles to that of a young child’s appetite?  They are more than that.”

 

 

“I know, but Sesshoumaru we’re not so different.  I’m still struggling with the Divine Order’s brainwashing.  There are still days where I actually think I might have made the wrong decisions and my soul is doomed, but thanks to the connections I’ve made I feel at peace now.  Kouga, InuYasha, and especially you are no different than any other human I’ve known. You all just want to find your place in this world and what makes you happy. Maybe we can find the answers together you know?  As friends.”

 

 

“Friends?”

 

 

“You are already trying to trick the world into believing you fell in love with a human.  Why live such a double life? Now that’s sounds more complicated than anything I’ve shown or done to you.  We don’t have to fight each other anymore.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had never had a friend.  There were either enemies or people to be used to get himself further.  He was still struggling with how to treat his own daughter and only saw his mother as his Queen due to her strength.  This would be the first time someone would become something else to him, but he’d known that was the fate of Kagome and himself.  Whatever they would have together wouldn’t be like what he had with anyone else. Fighting it was doing no good.

 

 

“Fine,” Sesshoumaru told her, “you will become what some consider a friend, but the title of wife still makes you mine to protect.  No matter what happens I will be there.”

 

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way I guess,” she gave him a smile.

 

 

There she was again trying to pierce through his darkness.  It couldn’t be helped. He’d warned her already what he had been and what he still was.  If she got hurt from this she could only have herself to blame, but he didn’t want to see her hurt.  If he was going to protect her he’d have to protect her from himself as well.

 

 

“If there is anything you need for the house or for food we better get it now while InuYasha is still out there,” Sesshoumaru finally took his gaze off of her as he removed his phone from his pocket, “I’ll get the idiot to come back.  He might be weaker than me, but he can fight. Demonic weapons and artifacts are banned in human territories, but somehow being a public figure on that silly show he is on gives him some sort of special privilege even I haven’t been afforded.  He has his sword. I’ve seen it laying in its room.”

 

 

“A sword?” Kagome now knew these weren’t ordinary men she was living with, “what can he do with a sword?  I mean not that guns would do much against a demon it’s still weird thinking about someone going to battle with a sword.”

 

 

“It’s not a regular sword,” Sesshoumaru explained texting InuYasha, “it’s a demon fang with much potential that I doubt he has even unlocked.  How could he? While I was fighting and surviving he was getting passage to the human lands to cry on TV about how disadvantaged he is when father gave him a great inheritance.”

 

 

InuYasha getting the sword known as Tetsusagia was what started all of this.  Sure Sesshoumaru was given control of a business and the wealth that came with it, but it still stuck with him that he considered unworthy for his father’s blade.  After being snubbed in such a way Sesshoumaru wanted to fight against his own father’s values and beliefs, that was what brought him to a group as vile as the Dark Dragons.  His father fell in love with a human woman and to show his disdain for such a decision Sesshoumaru wanted to dedicated his life to hating such weak creatures with a wish to rid the world of them.  Years had passed and now he was vowing to protect and had feelings for a human girl. His father was probably laughing in his grave.

 

 

Is that why he fought so hard against Kagome?  Loving a human would make all that time he spent hating them a wasted and undesirable period of his life?  Being a hypocrite was not what he wanted to be known for, but he’d already been caught being as such in front of her and yet she was willing to forgive him?  She’d also been cursed with the life of a human and had a lot shorter lifespan than a demon, but yet didn’t seem to be in sorrow over the amount of time she was forced to fear and revile demons.  If she could leave her past in the past why couldn’t he?

 

 

Fine.  He would stop fighting himself as there were other enemies he needed to conquer more worthy of wasting his time on.  He would protect this woman. The one that he desired and wanted. She was his even if it was under the guise as a simple ‘fake’ wife and ‘friend’ as she called it.

 

 

His and his alone.

 


	22. Sword

 

“Alright listen up!” InuYasha huffed at the breakfast table, “since Sesshoumaru is gone doing whatever I am in charge alright?  No one comes in and no goes out, and no one I mean no one watches Love Trials. This isn’t sexy bastard boy InuYasha speaking to you!  It’s your protector!”

 

 

Kagome listened to this speech with narrowed eyes as she simply chewed on her eggs wondering how long this she’d be forced to suffer this.  They were still considered on ‘lock down’ meaning Kagome and Rin weren’t allowed to leave the house. It’d been a month since the car bomb explosion and nothing had happened since, but still they were stuck here forced to hide behind the protection of InuYasha of all things.

 

 

When InuYasha was ‘incharge’ he become unbearable.  With this new sense of responsibility he’d gone from homeless money wasting C Celebrity to all of a sudden a warrior with a sword that was going to protect them.  It was a simple breakfast and he had that damn sword of his resting by his side always at the ready. Was that supposed to make her feel better? An idiot with a sword?  To show her disdain for these types of speeches she would go to the living room and turn on whatever episode of Love Trials she had recorded on her DVR to remind him what people really saw him as.  Clearly that struck a nerve since he was forbidding the watching of his show.

 

 

“Doggy boy be quiet,” Rin grimaced before attempting to throw her sippy cup at him and missing, “you’re so loud.”

 

 

This was where Kagome should have reminded her child not to throw things, but that was hard to do when she shared the same sentiment.  InuYasha needed to know she wasn’t the only one annoyed by his antics.

 

 

“My name isn’t doggy boy,” InuYasha’s ears betrayed him as they twitched, “and I need to be loud Rin.  It keeps the bad guys that want to hurt you and your mommy away.”

 

 

“Or could attract them,” Kagome commented.

 

 

InuYasha looked upset glaring at Kagome, “Hey I’m trying to make your pup feel better and you need to ruin it.  They have words for the kind of person your mother is Rin. I believe it’s party pooper.”

 

 

“Party pooper,” Rin repeated with a smile.

 

 

“This isn’t a party I want to be apart of,” Kagome declared standing up putting her hands on her hips, “where is Sesshoumaru?  If it’s safe enough for him to just leave and go wherever he pleases then it must be safe enough to go out and not be stuck here with you.”

 

 

“I-” InuYasha’s ears lowered as he felt personally attacked that his protection wasn’t wanted, “I don’t know okay?  He just said he had to go somewhere. Why do you care all of a sudden? Oh I see. He probably wasn’t in bed with you when you woke up and now you feel all betrayed?  Is that it? Have you been having fun with your baby daddy when he should have been on watch?”

 

 

“No,” Kagome declared, “Sesshoumaru can protect us without these holy speeches you give and I prefer it.”

 

 

She did feel a bit cheated to wake up and discover Sesshoumaru had left her without even so much as a good-bye.  Sleeping with him at night had given her comfort and allowed her to get a good night’s rest without worrying about these newfound dangers that were out there threatening to destroy her family.  Of course, sleeping was all they did. They were friends after all, but that didn’t stop her from letting Sesshoumaru get closer to her than usual and even hold her sometimes to make her feel better.

 

 

“Yeah well he isn’t here and I’m the best you got,” InuYasha puffed his chest again, “so live with it.”

 

 

“I can’t stay here forever,” Kagome confessed knowing how ridiculous she sounded.

 

 

There had been a time she was ridiculed for staying home way too much, and now all she wanted was to get out of this new prison.  What happened to everything they were working towards? Her education and getting a driver’s license? She had to drop all that growth and live in fear now?  It was all to protect Rin, and they’d been succeeding in that so far as the little girl seemed to have zero fear despite overhearing many times that she was in danger.  If a toddler could go through with no fear knowing her father would protect her why couldn’t Kagome?

 

 

“Oh cry me a river,” InuYasha rolled his eyes, “poor rich girl stuck in a nice house for her own protection.  Start playing video games or something if you’re bored. Do something other than get all snippy at me.”

 

 

InuYasha was annoyed by this as well.  Keeping everyone’s safety in mind put his own grand plans on hold and he was running out of time, but he had no choice.  At least by protecting her he was actually being treated as a family member from his brother for once. He didn’t like his brother, but this way he was actually serving his family and therefore probably would have his father’s blessing.  He didn’t know his father, but if his father left him such a great weapon instead of gifting it to Sesshoumaru it meant his father wanted him to do something didn’t it? That he had a purpose he wasn’t fulfilling?

 

 

“That’s right I am rich,” Kagome reminded herself thinking about all her money that was building up in her trust fund that she hadn’t touched since buying things for the house, “how much?  How much does it cost to hire you as an escort into town? We’ll still be protected and we just won’t drive. We can get a bus or a cab or something.”

 

 

“Please you say that now, but I know you.  The whole way there you’ll be holding Rin nervous that the vehicle is going to go boom.  I don’t have time for your games Kagome. Sesshoumaru says you two aren’t going out and that’s final.  My free agent days of being bought and sold by the two of you are over.”

 

 

“If I try to leave are you going to drag me back?” she asked him, “it’s going to be Rin’s birthday soon you know?  Big number five. We need to do something special not just sit around here. Summer is already over and other than moving into this house I haven’t gotten to do anything important with her.”

 

 

“She will be fine, and yes I will drag you back.  Don’t go doing anything idiotic. Not only will you be putting yourself in danger but it will shatter the illusion of you and Sesshoumaru’s married life if I show up in the papers because I was spotted having to forcibly keep you in his house.  Grow up.”

 

 

“Says the man who can’t keep a single female friend,” Kagome sighed pulling out her still shattered cell phone wanting to text Sango.

 

 

“Replace that phone already,” he ordered.

 

 

“No,” she said wondering why he was always saying that every time she pulled it out.

 

 

Was InuYasha the one who broke her phone?  Why? She still couldn’t figure out the motive behind this little brewing case.

 

 

Before she could find out what her friend was up to her phone began ringing.  She grimaced when she saw who it was: Naraku.

 

 

This wasn’t the first time he’d called her as of late, but she just couldn’t bring herself to answer.  He’d left voicemails just wanting to know if she was alright after seeing the explosion on the news. Sesshoumaru was still fully convinced that the ones behind the attack were the Black Dragons and not the Divine Order, but she wasn’t gullible enough to believe Naraku could be a friend to her even if he’d proven in the past he could talk to her without bringing up her former faith.

 

 

On face value she should give him the benefit of the doubt.  Nothing he’d ever done to her, other than scold her for little things at work, had been malicious.  Quite the contrary. He’d supported her through her transition from Divine Order into a normal free woman.  Still there was something in the back of her mind telling her that Naraku just couldn’t be trusted.

 

 

Still she would eventually have to answer or the voice mails weren’t going to stop.  Naraku had mastered the art of being aggressive when it came to the ways of the telephone while Kagome didn’t seem to know her phone had the ability to block unwanted numbers.

 

 

“Hello,” she gave a sigh of disgust with herself as she answered.

 

 

InuYasha eventually swarmed her with twitching ears uttering demands of who she was talking to, but Kagome ignored him as he was the least of her worries.

 

 

“Higurashi,” Naraku’s voice had a way of making her the opposite of nostalgic for a past she never wanted to revisit, “I see you have finally answered.”

 

 

“I’ve been busy,” Kagome gave a tone that showed she was on the defensive in this conversation, “taking care of a toddler and an annoying brother-in-law takes up a lot of time.”

 

 

“I will try to keep this short then,” Naraku’s voice seemed to show some excitement despite how combative she was ready to be, “it’s been a while and I’m sure you’re quite over hearing about that car bomb-

 

 

“I am quite over hearing about it.  Some cowards wanted me dead, but I’m fine.  My whole family is fine and my husband is going out of his way to protect me and make sure it never happens again.”

 

 

“That is lovely to hear.  I am glad to hear you and your family is safe.”

 

 

“Are you?” Kagome asked, “last I checked it’s bad that I have this family.  They are corrupting my soul aren’t they? Midoriko cannot achieve greatness in this life or reincarnate anytime soon because of my actions.  That’s what I’ve been hearing from your lovely peaceful wonderful Divine Order Naraku.”

 

 

“The Divine Order will say a lot of things.  I am not calling you with a sermon nor am I your Father Naraku anymore.  The teachings say you are no longer fit for such a discussion so I won’t bore you with it.”

 

 

“Doesn’t matter.  There are still some prime suspects as to who tried to kill me, and the Divine Order is still on the top of that list.”

 

 

“That is quite an allegation Kagome.  Come now you are smarter than that. A group that wants to be known as a peaceful law abiding organization, whose only desire is to be left alone in peace lowering themselves to such a public attack?  I highly doubt that. This is not the Divine Orders’ work. A knife to the throat. That’s how you atone and purify your soul. Not an explosion.”

 

 

“Isn’t reminding me about atonement the religious talk I’m unworthy to hear?”

 

 

“Why do you need to be so difficult Higurashi?  I’ve been on your side. I always have been and always will be.  I told you along time ago that you were meant for great things and you haven’t disappointed me yet.  I’d say this Sesshoumaru is a great match for you and I am looking forward to seeing what the future has in store for you.”

 

 

None of this was right.  Everything about what Kagome was doing was against the teachings of Divine Order.  Sesshoumaru was not only an outsider he was a demon and wouldn’t practice polygamy if he wished to stay a law abiding citizen.  Not only that, but he expressed no interests in having anymore children ever as long as Rin was around, so by not multiplying he was working against the fundamentals of such a faith.  Why was Naraku saying he supported this?

 

 

“What would your leaders say Naraku if they heard about your support for me?  You aren’t sounding like a true believer at all.”

 

 

“Kukuku,” Naraku just sounded way too happy on his side of the conversation, “and who is going to tell them?  You. No one would believe you or hear a thing you have to say so I can speak freely. Your soul shines just as bright as it always has and will continue to do so.  You know I lied to you right? If you were only allowed to simply read a real history book you’d know the truth about Midoriko. She was a warrior until her last breath and had as many demon allies as she did enemies.  She never submitted to a human husband or a Divine Order style life. The leaders just forced me to tell you that so you’d be a good girl and be a good wife.”

 

 

So that was it then.  Kagome was having it all revealed to her.  The reason Naraku didn’t treat her like the other men did, and the reason he could conceal his beliefs so easily was because he wasn’t a believer at all.  This made it all worse in a way. He had full knowledge of how harmful the Divine Order was. Creating uneducated women to be married off and abused and he’d been going along with it this whole time. He was truly disgusting.

 

 

“What do you want Naraku?” she demanded to know, “I doubt you are that concerned with my well being.  If you are then put your energy to someone else. Help another girl out instead of worrying about me.”

 

 

“There is someone trying to help them,” Naraku told her, “I am not in a position to help anyone other than you Kagome.  I cannot help someone who cannot help themselves and you were the only one I got to witness grow into your own. If only the others were allowed to watch you blossom.  Such hope you could have instilled in them.”

 

 

“You can help,” Kagome tried to tell him, “Naraku just end it.  End the Polygamy and the arranged marriages. Tell them there is more to life than just breeding and serving a man.  They’ll listen to you.”

 

 

“You know it’s not that easy Kagome.  The moment I spoke such hersey I would be cast out and lose everything I’ve built and then truly be in no position to help anyone.  No, what I need is outside help. Kikyo Yamada. She is looking into the Divine Order. Perhaps I can give her a few clues to what is truly going on.  You should send her my way.”

 

 

Kikyo was actively investigating?  This was the first Kagome was hearing about this thanks to InuYasha’s interference.  It made sense, however, since Kikyo asked a couple of questions and took interest in the very first letter.

 

 

“I guess I can give her your name,” Kagome said not seeing the harm thinking maybe it could help, “as long as you keep to your word and you will send her in the right direction.  I still think it’s cowardly of you if this is truly your plan. Using another to expose the evil you’ve been apart of instead of getting your own hands dirty, but help is help.”

 

 

“Help is indeed help,” Naraku chuckled, “there is another thing I desire though I highly doubt you’d ever give me such an honor.  I want to audit you again Kagome. One more time just for old times sake. Even if you don’t think of me as a true believer anymore you know my audits are something special.  I can bring things out of you that you can’t even imagine.”

 

 

“You’re right I’d never give you such an honor.  No more audits no more of any of it. I am done with the Divine Order.  Done with my past all together.”

 

 

“What about your mother Kagome?  Don’t you wish to see her again? I bet if you came to me seeking spiritual guidance I could convince her to meet with you under such a guise.”

 

 

Kagome quickly hung up on Naraku.  No. She wasn’t going to let him have that power over her at all and go down that road.  She wanted to see her mother. She’d give anything to be alone with her and tell her what the Divine Order was really all about and had leaders that didn’t even believe in the teachings, but she just knew Naraku was dangerous despite whatever he was promising.  By even entertaining his desires she could put both herself and her mother at risk by meeting with him for a final audit.

 

 

“The hell was that?” InuYasha was able to hear the whole thing, “and what about Kikyo?  No way is she going to see that creep you just talked to.”

 

 

Kagome nodded in agreement, “I’m still going to give Kikyo his name and all the information she needs.  I just have to make sure she is careful and doesn’t see him in private. I’m going to give her a call.”

 

 

Kagome scrolled down her contact list trying to find the private number that Kikyo used to call her with, but wasn’t finding it anywhere.  Before she could double check it InuYasha swatted her phone out of her hand letting it have its last journey through the air before finally falling to the ground with enough force it broke in half.

 

 

“Mommy I told you!” Rin quickly screamed, “Doggy Ears broke your phone.  It was him. Not me.”

 

 

“What the hell?!” Kagome yelled at him as her hand hurt as he’d had to exert enough force to finally end her phone’s life once and for all.

 

 

“Uh I-” InuYasha was exposed now and didn’t know what he had hoped to accomplish by that obvious act, “well there is something I have to tell you.  You’re going to get very upset at me- well you had it coming you let it buzz on the washing machine and pissed me off in the first place! That phone is also a security risk.  What’s the point in having me keep you safe if you’re going to answer the phone to every creep that calls you huh? I’m doing this family a service by killing that phone once and for all.  Nothing but trouble.”

 

 

“You’re nothing but trouble,” Kagome fired back at him, “what did you do InuYasha?  What are you hiding from me?”

 

 

While the two dealt with their small scale problems Sesshoumaru was on a mission to prove to himself it was okay to have feelings for Kagome without losing himself in the process.  He’d returned to Fangvale where he decided to just walk to his destination not caring about the dangers all around him. He was despised here, and that was good. It’d been a while since he had a proper challenge.

 

 

Demons that knew they had no shot at defeating his mother saw him as the perfect opportunity for practice and would come at him the whole time during his journey, and he paid back them without barely lifting a finger to strike them down.  He was use to always being the subject of envy among his fellow demons. Not only was he burdened with his mother’s reputation to defend, but he’d been hated ever since ushering a modern era into Fangvale. While some took to a life of technology and mass social media others reviled his actions thinking he was trying to somehow convert his kind into weak humans.

 

 

Of course, he’d joined the Dark Dragons to both rebel against his father’s values but to also rid himself of such foul rumors.  Labels and affiliations no longer mattered to him, however, as he came to Fangvale as just himself with the goal of getting answers and to get revenge for what had been done to his wife.

 

 

“Bankotsu,” Sesshoumaru happened upon what seemed to be a graveyard for a giant demon skeleton that was often the hang out for members of the Band of Seven, “show yourself.”

 

 

On top of the giant skull of the long departed creature was a man with braided hair brandishing an oversized weapon.  In such a place in such a position he looked like a threat, but his laid back voice always betrayed him.

 

 

“Oh look at you puppy,” the man chuckled when he got a full view of Sesshoumaru, “marching back into home sweet home.  Where is your fancy suit? Did it get spit on after you forgot to tip your dry cleaner? I heard that you always have to tip at those kind of places, but what would I know I’m not allowed into those human paradises.”

 

 

He probably could if he didn’t insist on bringing his halberd wherever he went.  Sesshoumaru could tell why Bankotsu joined the Dark Dragons simply by looking at him.  He looked like a human and carried himself like a human. Such a creature would be attacked as much as he was without a group to protect himself.

 

 

What Bankotsu was referring to was Sesshoumaru was indeed not wearing a suit.  He was home again and would make his homecoming noticeable by wearing his silks, armor, and Mokomoko he’d been forbidden to bring into Avalon with him as it was seen as a weapon.  Though it could be used as a weapon it was a part of him and didn’t feel great to detach it and leave it behind at the border.

 

 

“Admit it feels great,” Bankotsu laughed, “to be yourself again and not that man we’ve had to see the television.”

 

 

“My appearance is not your concern,” Sesshoumaru growled, “I am here for answers.  I know it was the Black Dragons that tried to kill my wife, and if I were to narrow it down even further such an idiotic move was made by the Band of Seven.”

 

 

“Well my brother does like playing with cars as well as explosives,” Bankotsu smiled in response, “so you’re probably right.  Guilty as charged Lord Sesshoumaru. So what are you going to do about it? Challenge me right here and now? Kill me to make a point?  Even if you can kill me you can’t kill all of us. My group actually has a sense of loyalty and it won’t be long before I am avenged.”

 

 

“Bankotsu,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t making any advances against the creature but still kept a deadly tone, “you know why you’re the one I have sought out.  I am not the only one that wears a false brand.”

 

 

Bankotsu was a killer and enjoyed his role in this world, but wasn’t like the rest of the Black Dragons.  He just wanted have protection in exchange for doing what he loved. He didn’t kill to cleanse the world of weaker beings.  If Sesshoumaru had to guess it had something to do with the belief the deaths Bankotsu committed would empower his weapon. He understood this for Sesshoumaru also had a weapon quite similar.

 

 

“So what?” Bankotsu laughed, “I don’t have a taste for good ol fashioned genocide like you once had so you think we can be allies?  It doesn’t work that way my friend. You know it doesn’t. The man in charge said we can’t give you a free pass anymore. Our Order extends past the borders of Fangvale so your mommy can only do so much for you.  You took an oath and a stance just to turn around and betray it all. I don’t care that you took up with a human. More power to you she’s pretty hot, but loyalty is loyalty and you have none. Can’t go through life just breaking oaths and my group takes that thing kind of seriously.”

 

 

“Yet you attacked me in a way that couldn’t harm me.  Why kill a girl in a way that can’t empower your weapon?  Was it to draw me out?”

 

 

Bankotsu shrugged, “Orders is all.  The Spider must’ve said the attack was to hurt Kagome.  Killing two birds with one stone. You know he hates humans so to him it’s a good thing to have one less in the world and in doing so it was a warning to you.  I can’t promise we’ll end your life today when your dear old mommy could be lurking around the corner to put us bullies down, but eventually you will die and you will know who is responsible.”

 

 

“My mother isn’t here.  It’s just you and I Bankotsu.  I’m giving you an out. I need to talk to The Spider.”

 

 

“You know he doesn’t just appear when you want to talk to him.  I’ve never even seen him getting my orders through Kanna mostly.  What’s your plan? Going to kill him? Going to disband us? By all means go ahead and try.  I’ll still have my brothers no matter what happens, but I made promises so I’ll have to try and stop you.”

 

 

“Perhaps I’m in a conversation mood just as you seem to be.  I’d like to formally renounce my affiliation with this group and let you all know Kagome and Rin is off limits.  My betrayal is my own doing and has nothing to do with them.”

 

 

“No lesser beings are off limits.  You know that so why waste your words.  I hear if we kill your precious little daughter her kind will finally be finished off.  A victory for the Black Dragons! Nothing you say will stop them. I don’t give a shit about your family, but if they order me to have them killed I’ll do it gladly.  There was once a time where you would have done the same. What did that Kaguya woman do to you anyway? You were such a promising member until you were ordered to deal with her.  What happened? Fall in love with a cum sucker. I heard Succubi can’t fall in love. They are like the strippers of the demon race. All temptation with no real substance.”

 

 

“And what do you know of the demon race?” Sesshoumaru wouldn’t ever let someone such as Bankotsu know what had happened that ill fated night he was to kill Kaguya, “maybe I want to meet The Spider and give him some information in exchange for my family’s safety.  I know it would be quite foolish for he desires all like to them to be dead, but he has the right to know a member of the Black Dragons is a human.”

 

 

Bankotsu finally had nothing to say.

 

 

“So you are human?” Sesshoumaru gave a smirk, “that is alright Bankotsu.  The more I am forced to understand humans and how ‘complicated’ they can be I am left with no other choice than to respect you.  To have survived in a place such as Fangvale this long posing as a demon couldn’t have been easy for you. You took an oath to destroy all lesser beings to bring a better world for demon kind, so in order to to fulfill such an oath you must kill yourself.  That wouldn’t be a respectful end to your story. Should have thought about that before joining a human hating cult.”

 

 

“It doesn’t matter what you think,” Bankotsu grimaced, “even if your accusations were true, and they aren’t, you can’t tell him.  I would kill you before you could.”

 

 

“If you believed you could so easily you would have attempted to already.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s appearance was not just for comfort, but to for intimidation.  He wanted all of them to know he hadn’t changed. He was still a demon Lord that and they needed to remember that fact.  Soon the window of negotiation would close and he’d get the answers he was looking for. If not death awaited all those that stood against him.

 

 

“You’re running out of time,” Sesshoumaru warned, “it’s over for you.  As you said it doesn’t matter to you what happens to the Black Dragons.  You have your own now just as you said. If you have any information to the whereabouts of The Spider you will tell me.”

 

 

“I told you I don’t know.  You know how it works he comes to you not the other way around.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru took a graceful jump on top of the skeleton putting little distance between him and Bankotsu, “So you have no useful information for me?”

 

 

Bankotsu was about to make a move for his blade but Sesshoumaru grabbed the man’s hand so swift no human could counter him into as he was able to give a firm grip.

 

 

“So what you’re saying is there is nothing you can do for me?” Sesshoumaru asked, “such a shame.  If we both parted here alive perhaps I could finally become a creature of compromise. That is what Kagome thought I could be once, and might believe it since I agreed to marry her, but she is naive and so are you.  There is no compromise.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru wait-” Sesshoumaru didn’t give a Bankotsu anymore chances as he pierced his chest with a hand of green glowing miasma.

 

 

It felt so good.  To be able to operate so freely.  Someone had wronged him and now someone had paid for it.  There were no lawsuits or concern for reputation just blood for blood.  Of course, Bankotsu was an idiot and probably just gave the orders to place the bomb.  He’d eventually have to systematically kill the others, but he’d leave his trail of blood in little pieces at a time to properly get the attention of The Spider.  Eventually he would eliminate the Dark Dragons all together and it would no longer be an issue for him.

 

 

Once Sesshoumaru was sure Bankotsu was dead he went through the mouth of the giant skull to where the Band of Seven kept their treasures.  The only thing he was interested in was something that didn’t belong to them. The Tokijin. It had been missing from his collection, and of course someone like Bankotsu would have taken it.  Whatever honor that man dared to claim to have Sesshoumaru couldn’t see it.

 

 

It was a sword that had gotten his power from all the lives Sesshoumaru claimed with it.  He didn’t need some silly dragon branding on his body to remind him what he really was. The sword was enough.

 

 

“I will take this back,” he told himself quite proud with what was accomplished today.

 

 

His newly returned sword was quickly brandished when he left the skull to hear the sound of slow clapping.  Oh he recognized that scent, but that didn’t put the threat level down.

 

 

“What do you want mother?” Sesshoumaru growled knowing that she was behind him somewhere.

 

 

“Sweetie I’m up here,” Inukimi frowned when she saw her son wasn’t even giving her the proper respect to look her in the eye, “you don’t call me, you don’t even send me a wedding invitation, but yet you found time to play big bad demon club with your stupid friends.  What a disrespectful son!”

 

 

“That was no demon,” Sesshoumaru said referring to the corpse of Bankotsu, “killing a worthless demon pretender isn’t as time consuming as one would think.  I simply haven’t reached out to you because I have no desire to.”

 

 

Inukimi ignored the obvious slight against her as she could see through the hole Sesshoumaru put through Bankotsu and under his shirt where the brand of the Black Dragon was present.

 

 

“This is a club thing,” Inukimi growled, “Sesshoumaru what did I tell you about your stupid little gang?  This is my own fault. I saw on TV that if you don’t pay enough attention to your children they join gangs.  I thought I was better than all those trashy moms when you quit, but now you’ve rejoined? That makes me an even worse mother.  Why do you have to make me look so bad for Sesshoumaru? I hear that first they make you wear their mark and next thing you know they have you on the streets selling whores and something called ‘cocaine’.  Is that what you are going to do with my legacy?”

 

 

Why was his mother always so damn dramatic and saying things she had to know was ridiculous?  Sesshoumaru began to walk away. He wasn’t interested in any sort of family reunion only wanting to return to Avalon before InuYasha managed to mess up his one job somehow.  He knew Kagome was getting restless. That was good for it meant she thought it was safe, but he wouldn’t allow any reckless behavior from her when he was close to solving the problem.

 

 

“I am talking you!” Inukimi appeared in front of him and held up her medio stone, “I’ll do it you know?  Suck you into a medio. If you can’t give me the time of day I properly deserve as your mother and your Queen I have no use for you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t believe she would get rid of him so easily, but he wasn’t in the mood for a demonstration of her power to try and get him into submission so he stopped.

 

 

“I have obeyed you and no longer am affiliated with the Black Dragons,” Sesshoumaru informed her, “this was just business between your Fangvale subjects.”

 

 

“That name is awful,” Inukimi remarked thinking about that stupid organization that believed their laws were above her own, “but what a good son putting down my disloyal subjects and pretenders.  Still as cute as your little traditional look might be as you take care of this small business it’s time to grow up. Go back to your suits and married life. It’s not a killer I need right now. Remember your role.”

 

 

“The Black Dragons is not the only affiliation I wish to break with today,” Sesshoumaru told her, “I have returned to this place and will continue to return to exact some revenge and look after my interests, but this place brings me nothing more than nostalgia.  It is no longer home, and therefore you are no longer my Queen.”

 

 

“Therefore you are a foreign visitor and I will have no choice but to kill you,” the medio stone around Inukimi’s neck began to glow, “but I guess your father wouldn’t approve.  When I got pregnant he said the only thing he needed from me was to promise not to kill my pup. Do I still have to keep a promise when he isn’t around though?”

 

 

“Leave me be then,” he tried to walk past her but she kept appearing in front of him.

 

 

“I cannot kill what is still of a use to me,” Inukimi said as her eyes shined brightly, “fine if you want to be a spiteful subject than I denounce you as a subject of Fangvale.  I’m keeping the condo by the way, but we need to get something clear. You are my child therefore mine. We had a plan you and I. A plan that will work flawlessly if you just do your part as I have been doing mine.  Do I need to marry some human man and visit Avalon myself? To watch over you and make sure you do as ordered?”

 

 

“You understand that your plans take time mother,” Sesshoumaru told her, “it’s a long con and I fear this sort of thing is not for one as impatient as yourself.”

 

 

“I can handle a slow burn.  This game began the day you were born.  Sesshoumaru I tire of holding this land, but I must as I am doing my part.  No more silly demon gangs and no more revenge. The plan stands and you will infiltrate the humans.  Hide in plain sight and take them over. I shouldn’t have to keep reminding you of a plan that once excited you.”

 

 

“You should have had a different sort of son if you wished for your plan to be flawless.  Despite my amusement at taking in the human legal system and culture as a whole it is not for me.  I prefer the way I can handle things here. A preferable plan would be to strengthen myself and kill you before you can kill me.  Long games are not for me.”

 

 

“I’m sorry that years of planning and work aren’t your taste,” Inukimi wasn’t phased by his threat, “and I know you will try to kill me one day.  Everyone is an opponent when one is the Queen over demons, but for now we must be allies. This isn’t negotiable. You know that. To defy me now-

 

 

“If I defy you you’ll make the first strike and try to kill me this very day.  Fine. The plan will continue, but do not expect it to be done in the timeline you expect.  There has been a snag in my progress.”

 

 

“Snag?” Inukimi seemed concerned as it wasn’t often that Sesshoumaru admitted to making mistakes, “what kind of snag?  Does it involve car explosions and your little gang? What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into.”

 

 

“The Black Dragons wish to see my wife dead.  I cannot allow this and I need time to deal with them.”

 

 

“Let them kill her,” Inukimi mused, “make a martyr out of her.  You didn’t want her anyway. Use her to boost your status and throw her away.”

 

 

“It doesn’t work like that.”

 

 

“More of these silly obligations?  You are too much like your father except he had enough decency to take up with another woman once he grew bored of me.  Without such a bold move I’d never found my own path. Obligations get in the way. Are you letting this human get in the way Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“No,” he lied.

 

 

There were feelings for Kagome, and his word was his word.  She was his wife and he’d protect her as long as he protected Rin, but was all of that enough to stop the plan that for him that had been in motion since his birth?  It wasn’t something he needed to worry about now. He would just tell his mother what she needed to hear to get her out of his way.

 

 

“Now stop irritating me,” Inukimi commanded, “do as I ordered.  The path is clear you just have to walk it. Back to Avalon with you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was more than ready to do as ordered, but Inukimi had opened up some sort of portal that sucked him in and spit him out right outside the border of Avalon.  She’d used up her energy to get him out of her sight as soon as possible. After all he had renounced his claim to this land despite making it obvious he’d return to complete his revenge.

 

 

“Wasting time on such empty revenge,” Inukimi stared at Bankotsu’s corpse, “filling my land with blood instead of taking the generous offerings of his mother.  He’s truly made a mess of things as did this foolish human boy making up lies about The Spider’s orders. It was me who ordered the bomb to be placed in the car after all.”

 

 

The marriage was a good idea to make her hate filled son appeal to the humans, but he had seemed so against it last she talked to him, so she tried to make it better.  Pity was a strong motivator in empathizing with a demon such as him, and losing a wife he claimed to love would make him look better. All the effort she put into him and he rewarded her by making more complications.  She was sure the Black Dragons weren’t happy with what he was doing, but now that he drew first blood they were sure to strike back eventually.

 

 

“I cannot protect you from them this time Sesshoumaru,” Inukimi said to no one, “I do not know this demon known as The Spider, and I cannot kill an enemy I cannot find.  You must fight this battle on your own.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had taken advantage of his mother’s portal believing it was the only good thing she’d ever offered him though he’d been hoping for more practice on the road home.  Still it seemed his time in that world had come to an end. He would refer to Fangvale as a different world, because that’s how it felt. No matter how hard he’d try to modernize it or use his own personal wealth to establish an economy it was still a place of demons using violence to survive.  It was where he once belonged, but it seemed that option was taken away from him now. All that was left was to use his passport proving his citizenship to return to Avalon.

 

 

“Tokijin,” Sesshoumaru looked to the blade in his hand as it pulsed before shattering into a million pieces.

 

 

The thousands of flakes of metal that littered the ground represented more time of his life that had gone to waste.  The barriers of Avalon could repel and destroy the demonic energy within objects. InuYasha’s sword had been an exception to the rule as it was tied to the blood of their father, therefore as long as it was in his brother’s possession it could not be destroyed and the same was true for his Mokomoko.  He’d killed so many people for the values of the Black Dragons to soak that sword with blood and grow its power, but now it was shattered and all gone.

 

 

Was the barrier that destroyed his sword?  That was what he kept telling himself, but did objects normally shatter into thousands of pieces like that?  No. He’d seen plenty of weapons destroyed while waiting to gain entry into Avalon before. They simply were purified to the point of being rendered useless most of the time.

 

 

“Were you trying to tell me something Tokijin?” he finally accepted as the wind blew past him scattering the pieces.

 

 

It was over.  The nostalgia he’d felt killing and surviving was just that.  Only nostalgia as it was something he’d grown past. That wasn’t who he was anymore.  It wasn’t wasted time. Everything he did was to get him here. He was unsure of what would come next, but what mattered was that he was here, and now that he’d made it to the next step his old nature had to be left behind along with the pieces of the shattered sword.

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t give the pieces another glance as he walked past prepared to go through the annoying process of returning home.  This place was where he invested in his own personal storage locker where he kept his demonic effects that were forbidden within the city and was also next a changing room so he could change back into his human made clothing.

 

 

“It still doesn’t look natural,” Sesshoumaru remarked staring at himself wearing a black suit in the mirror, “perhaps I don’t belong in either world.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru grimaced as he had to detach the Mokomoko from himself to put in the locker, but was distracted as he’d heard an annoying whistle coming his way.

 

 

It had come from Byakuya, one of the human men that ran that this check-point.  He was the man that dared to install that device on him when he’d first come to Avalon and always managed to slow down his progress every visit.  He wondered how much hassle this human would give him now that he was a fully fledged citizen.

 

 

“Mr. Magazine Cover,” Byakuya greeted him coming near the storage locker, “the clothes you just put away.  Is that blood I see? Someone has been up to their old tricks. You know if it wasn’t for your money and a few human associates sticking their neck out for you you’d never been allowed passage into Avalon in the first place, and now you return stinking of death?  Why Sesshoumaru if I didn’t know any better one could assume you are a danger to the fair law abiding citizens of Avalon.”

 

 

“What I’ve been up to is no business of yours,” Sesshoumaru produced his citizenship papers, “last I checked Byakuya I am a law abiding citizen of Avalon.  I will be returning home now that I have concluded my business in Fangvale.”

 

 

“Yes yes we all know about your citizenship,” Byakuya shrugged, “used a cute girl to buy your way.  You won’t be the first demon and you won’t be the last. Still I think you should undergo a security check.  The wolf demons are one thing after all the worst they do is curve the wildlife population, but someone having business in Fangvale is a totally different circumstance.  You understand don’t you?”

 

 

“My record should speak for itself Byakuya.  Have I committed a single act of violence since living within your walls?”

 

 

He wanted to follow that up with a threat to Byakuya’s health, but he had to leave that part of himself behind along with his Mokomoko.  Threats would only make this more troublesome, and he needed to get back.

 

 

“You’re right it appears you’ve been on your best behavior,” Byakuya gave a smirk, “but still trouble seems to be surrounding you.  My cousin’s car is nothing more than scrap metal after that explosion. If you went to Fangvale to make yourself some enemies that will attempt similar attacks it could be a risk you see.”

 

 

“Allow me to mourn for your cousin’s car as I return to my wife’s side who fears for her daughter’s safety,” Sesshoumaru reminded him there was an actual victim in that explosion, “had my body not been there to absorb the blast more damage would have been done.  In fact I would say I am asset to Avalon.”

 

 

“Sorry pretty boy but rules are rules.  Only the mayor can clear people for passage in these matters.”

 

 

Security checks were such a hassle.  Sesshoumaru would have to have every button and thread on his suit as well as his personal items examined before facing intense questioning.  It would be much easier if he could just say he was visiting his mother, but she’d make him out to be a liar when she got on the Twitter and gave a rant about how he never came to see her.

 

 

“Oh this fluffy thing,” Byakuku was referring to the Mokomoko picking it up, “what is it?”

 

 

“Part of me,” Sesshoumaru simply answered not knowing how to explain its use to a human.

 

 

“Well I don’t trust something- something so odd looking.  It will have to be confiscated. It will be released back to you if the Mayor clears it.  The good news is if you get clearance you’ll be allowed to take it into town. Though take my advice wives don’t like it when you drag home your old dirty furry laundry.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru very much doubted this man had a wife, but him taking away a piece of himself despite always following the human rules had pretty much sealed his resolve.  It had nothing to do with his mother now as this was personal. Despite the threats that were out there it seemed he had no choice but to run for Mayor. As the wealthiest creature in this town he’d be expected to pay a huge amount of taxes.  He’d probably be responsible for the completion of many projects, but yet he was subject of humiliation by this Byakuku again and again. His goal to take this town had nothing to do with his mother or his own lust for power. It’d now be all about destroying this man for all delays he’d caused Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“I will allow you confiscate it,” Sesshoumaru told him with a smile on his face, “as I am nothing more than a mere law abiding tax paying citizen.  I am sure our trusted Mayor will clear it soon. I am ready for my security check.”

 

 

“Oh?” Byakuku still didn’t lose that condescending attitude of his despite seeing Sesshoumaru’s unnerving smile, “clear it soon?  Doubt it. He is a busy man.”

 

 

“I am busy as well Byakuku, but yet you continue to hold me up.  I might have to make a negative stance on how you handle yourself.  I have a wife at home that is anxious to see me return and you continuously work to keep her waiting for her demon husband.  Seems like discrimination.”

 

 

“Oh the D word?  Demon and discrimination.  Well last I checked its your lot coming here with blood stained clothing.  Who did you kill today Lord Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“Someone that deserved killing,” Sesshoumaru responded not caring anymore, “do not presume to know what it is like out there.  Security check now.”

 

 

It had been past midnight when Sesshoumaru was finally allowed to return to his own house.  He could smell the scents of his family, so everything seemed in order. At least that was what he thought until he opened the door.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru!” InuYasha yelled for him, “get me out of this thing!  Your wife is a crazy bitch!”

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw InuYasha was trapped to leg of the dining room table as his arm was chained it by some sort of strange beads.  Whenever InuYasha make a move to destroy or move the table to free himself some kind of static would paralyze him stopping his movements.

 

 

Those beads.  He’d seen something like them used for pranks by a kitsune family that he’d slaughtered.  Where had Kagome obtained such an item?

 

 

Sesshoumaru simply ignored InuYasha walking straight past him and to his bedroom to see if his wife was awake or not, but not before stopping and picking up the Tetsusagia and examining it.  If they weren’t in Avalon and InuYasha wasn’t a public figure he’d consider killing the mutt once and for all and taking the inheritance that should have been meant for him.

 

 

“Hey hands off!” InuYasha yelled at him before giving out a yelp as he shocked, “it’s not yours remember?”

 

 

“Interesting,” Sesshoumaru remarked unsheathing it to reveal the blade in its docile form, “there was once a time where I couldn’t even touch this blade, but it doesn’t seem to reject me anymore.”

 

 

Could it be Avalon’s barrier?  No that wasn’t it. That barrier could only purify not set laws upon the object itself.

 

 

“How the fuck would I know!?  Get me out of this thing and give me back my sword.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru threw the Tetsusagia down the ground going back to walking past InuYasha, “Do not take that blade with you on your next travel.  We cannot risk it getting confiscated.”

 

 

He left InuYasha in torment and went to his bedroom once again surprised by what he saw.  The mint colored kimono. Kagome was wearing it, and looked as beautiful in it as she had when he first dressed her in it.

 

 

Apparently he wasn’t supposed find her like that as Kagome looked quite embarrassed to be discovered in the clothing.

 

 

“Oh Sesshoumaru,” she blushed looking away, “I gave up thinking you’d be back tonight.  I hope you don’t mind that I’m wearing this. I found it in a box in your office. I mean I thought as long as it was in there it wasn’t off limits since you don’t lock that room like your other one.”

 

 

“It’s fine,” he told her looking to the floor, “it is yours.  I gave it to you, and it is your house. Do not concern yourself with the matter any longer.”

 

 

“Thank you then,” Kagome dropped her guard almost as though she expected to get scolded, “I am sorry I threw it away.  I shouldn’t have done that. So where did it come from? Is it vintage?”

 

 

“Vintage?” he didn’t know this term.

 

 

“You know something old.  Something from a long time ago.”

 

 

“It’s not that old,” was all he would say to her on the matter, “how is Rin?”

 

 

“Well she’s kind of rightfully upset at me.  I tried to make it better by giving her chicken nuggets for dinner, but I don’t know how well that helped.  She didn’t mess with my phone. It was InuYasha. He blocked Kikyo’s number so I wouldn’t find out he was texting her pretending to be me.  I need to get a hold of her.”

 

 

“I believe I have her number,” Sesshoumaru said tossing his phone out of his pocket to her.

 

 

“No passcode,” Kagome commented quickly getting into his contact book, “how trusting of you.”

 

 

“I have nothing to hide.  You will not find any women sending me messages if that is what you are worried about.”

 

 

“It would be none of my business,” Kagome said surprised by his accusation that she would peep into his messages for that sort of thing, “I guess I would have nothing to hide either if I had a phone.  InuYasha finished it off. I kind of stole those bead things from you to. They were in the box with the kimono.”

 

 

“Were they now?” Sesshoumaru didn’t remember keeping such a thing, “quite clever of you to figure out how they work.  I wouldn’t have used them for such a necessary task. Binding InuYasha to stop his stupidity.”

 

 

“I’ll free him in the morning,” Kagome sighed taking sitting on her side of the bed, “though I doubt I’ll get much sleep with him screaming out there.  Where have you been?”

 

 

“Remembering who I am,” Sesshoumaru simply told her also taking his proper spot in the bed, “the person you should fear.”

 

 

“You aren’t putting bombs in cars,” Kagome reminded him, “and you aren’t calling me on the phone using my own mother to lure me into some kind of trap.  So I don’t see anything to fear from you yet.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was almost tempted to tell her where those beads she used came from.  A kitsune family he had slain without remorse. That would show him she needed to fear him, but what would that accomplish?  Forcing her to feel fear when he was here to protect her was quite counter protective. Why he was still wanting to both keep her by his side while at the same time push her away was a mystery to him.

 

 

“The Divine Order?” Sesshoumaru inquired.

 

 

“Sort of.  Don’t look too much into it.  You have your own worries and you wouldn’t understand.  There is no explaining Naraku. I don’t even know what he wants from me.  I heard a rumor that I was supposed to be his wife once. Maybe he feels slighted that I escaped that fate once just to turn around and quit the job he gave me.  No that sounds stupid. It all sounds stupid, because I can’t explain it but something tells me he wants something else from me. I don’t know what it is.”

 

 

This Naraku was trouble it seemed.  What would he want from her? Though the Divine Order hadn’t done anything to Kagome other than send her threats Sesshoumaru would have no choice other than to take it seriously for he didn’t need any more problems on top of what he was already dealing with.  Naraku was also going to be an issue for him sooner than later anyways, so it was best to be alert.

 

 

What would he want from her though?  What was it about her? This Kagome girl he took in for his own benefits seemed to becoming quite desirable to others.  Was she honestly just the prettiest girl in town? That wouldn’t explain Sesshoumaru’s attraction for he could probably do better, and so could a man rumored to have as many wives as he wanted.  So what was it?

 

 

“Think like a demon,” he ordered her, “if your gut tells you this Naraku is a threat than keep your distance.  I do not know what it is like to have an affection for a mother, but she had her chance to join you in freedom and didn't take it.  You cannot blame yourself. I will protect you from all threats Kagome but I am not a god. You wanted to take responsibility on to yourself, so do it by trusting what your heart says.  Just wait a bit longer than I will allow you live your life again. I just need more time.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had been managing to say all the right things lately without being offensive, but even he made it known that he couldn’t understand the bond between a mother and child.  Was she not good enough for Rin? Was that why he couldn’t see it, why he couldn’t understand why it worried her that her mother was being used against her?

 

 

“I won’t fall into any traps,” she promised him with a sigh, “but I will get my mom out of that cult one day.  It will scare her that I’m married to a demon, but there has to be something I can do. Hopefully Kikyo can help.  I just don’t know if I’m leading her into a trap also, but she isn’t the kind of woman that would fall for their-”

 

 

She turned to find Sesshoumaru laying in the bed now with his eyes shut.  Was he doing that thing again where he pretended to sleep to ignore her? He wanted to know about all the threats and he was ignoring her now?  

 

 

No.  He was sleeping.  She could confirm it by seeing how his chest heaved up and down slowly in peace.  He’d fallen asleep that easily by just resting his head on a pillow.

 

 

“What have you been up to Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked on her knees looking over him.

 

 

They weren’t being protected right now with Sesshoumaru asleep and InuYasha rightfully being punished, but still she felt as peace just having him there.  He hadn’t failed them in the last month he wouldn’t fail them now.

 

 

“Good-night Sesshoumaru,” Kagome told him softly before laying next to him much closer than she normally did when they shared a bed together.


	23. Purpose

 

“So you’re still going along with this?” Kagome asked Sesshoumaru with crossed arms at the breakfast table, “thought our normal lives were still on hold.”

 

 

“I will not live in fear,” Sesshoumaru was doing his usual and preparing food for only himself not wanting to lower himself to even trying Kagome’s pancakes, “perhaps there was once a benefit to holding the plan off until we got more settled and the danger has been eliminated but now it has become personal for me.  I will put myself forward as a candidate for this election and never be subject to the torment of Baykuya again.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru told Kagome all about what had happened him when he returned to Avalon the night before and why he’d been so late.  She was still keeping an open mind when it came to the motivations of her husband, and could understand that he was tired of being humiliated even after becoming a real citizen of her home.  She had no idea what this Mokomoko was, but it had seemed that it getting taken away from him for no reason at all, as he claimed, had been quite out of line.

 

 

“You didn’t hurt anybody with whatever the Mokomoko is did you?” Kagome wanted to make sure his side of the story was true.

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “No.  Though it can be used in battle restrain my enemy I haven’t used it in that way.  It was a means to make travel faster as I can use it to float through the air.”

 

 

“Fluffy can fly?” as usual Rin was half listening bored by all this election talk.

 

 

“I guess he can,” Kagome smiled at her daughter, “can you imagine that?  Big bad mean Fluffy hanging out in the sky?”

 

 

“I want to go flying!” Rin looked over to her father, “can you take me flying Fluffy?”

 

 

“I am not Fluffy,” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Rin, “I am your father and I cannot do such a thing when I am forbidden to have what is part of me.”

 

 

“Well if you truly didn’t use it to hurt anyone,” Kagome released a frown as she gave the whole ordeal some thought, “then you were discriminated against.  It’s not surprising. Byakuya is Divine Order.”

 

 

“That man is in the cult?” Sesshoumaru couldn’t see Byakuya as the type to have one wife let alone multiple, “your people are everywhere aren’t they?  More reason to set out to destroy him then.”

 

 

“They aren’t my people,” Kagome told him drowning her pancakes in syrup, “and I told you hiding in plain sight is what they do.  I doubt you’re the only demon he treats that way and he probably gets away with turning away and humiliating as many of them as he can get away with.”

 

 

“Kagome you will have to speak out eventually,” Sesshoumaru gave her a serious look, “I respected your wishes when the press found out you hadn’t graduated this high school institution and didn’t tell them the truth but you cannot stay silent forever.  You will have to talk about the Divine Order’s practices and how their beliefs are against my kind.”

 

 

“They would just deny everything and Byakuya will claim he is unbiased in his job,” Kagome sighed already feeling defeated, “thank you though.  For not telling the truth about me. I know we can only keep it hidden for so long, but it meant something to me. What about you though? Do people know you were a Black Dragon?  Won’t that reputation hurt you?”

 

 

“Humans know nothing of such an organization and I will deny all claims.  Everything I’ve done in Fangvale is of no concern to your kind as it is a different world entirely.  No one will understand.”

 

 

“Eventually you’ll have to make them understand Sesshoumaru.  I’ll support you alright, well mostly because you’re making me, but still support nonetheless, but its still an uphill battle.  I don’t know if the world is ready for a human population voting in a demon candidate. I’ve heard money usually wins an election, but in your case I just don’t know.”

 

 

Money could win an election?  Yes. All the politicians Sesshoumaru had researched were quite wealthy and he had an unlimited resource.  He’d always had a small disdain for the wealth tied to his name for money was a currency created by humans that had become part of his identity.  Still he was not in Fangvale and if he had to gain power the human way so be it.

 

 

Kagome’s doubt put a hurt to him though.  What more did this woman want from him? He protected her and made her life much better, but she wasn’t a willing supporter?  If he couldn’t get what someone like Kagome on his side how could he convince the rest of the humans?

 

 

Kagome saw that he disappointed by what he said and gave him a smile, “Well don’t worry you could be the lesser of two evils right?  If Naraku is your opponent people simply need convinced to pick a demon over a lunatic.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, “Lesser of two evils?  I do not think I have your support at all.”

 

 

Kagome gave him a nervous laugh not knowing what else to say as she looked at InuYasha.  He was completely silent and seemed to be in a different world all together as his gaze was elsewhere lost in thought.

 

 

“Hey earth to InuYasha,” Kagome grabbed his ear and pulled him in, “what’s wrong with you?  I set you free from the beads didn’t I? We’re even now. Why so quiet?”

 

 

“No reason,” was all he said.

 

 

Kikyo was coming over tomorrow to talk to Kagome to get that information that InuYasha’s actions prevented from being shared.  Kikyo knew he lived here, but was coming over to the house anyway. For the first time in a long time she might not be able to avoid him, and InuYasha was a bit scared.  It was already bad enough that she always went through such efforts to avoid him, but what was worse was she might have gotten to the point where she didn’t even think about him at all.  That was his greatest fear.

 

 

He needed to see her though.  He’d come with a plan to get closer to her when he first moved in with Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  Sesshoumaru wouldn’t know since InuYasha refused to gather his evidence on the obviously monitored wifi, but he had something that appeal to Kikyo’s concern for others.  Video evidence of Sesshoumaru constantly abusing Kagome. InuYasha had it all. Recordings of Sesshoumaru demanding InuYasha take pictures while forcing Kagome to kiss against her will and the sexist demands he’d always made of her wanting to shape her into the perfect wife.

 

 

That had been the plan all along to expose this information and get both press from it and Kikyo’s concern as InuYasha could get close to her again helping her build a case against Sesshoumaru and Kagome’s toxic relationship.  Things were different now though. Kagome and Sesshoumaru weren’t looking at each other with hate in their eyes anymore. They seemed to be in a place of peace and understanding ever since the car bomb incident. InuYasha wished he could have something like that with another.

 

 

Exposing what Sesshoumaru had done to Kagome was losing its power, and InuYasha didn’t know if that was right to do now.  It’d been his plan all along and they somehow ruined it. It wasn’t fair.

 

 

“Kagome?” InuYasha asked her looking at her with soft eyes, “do you actually like being married to Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“You ask her such a question when I am right here?” Sesshoumaru’s tone lowered not knowing the reason for this.

 

 

“Yeah mommy do you like Fluffy?” Rin asked as all attention was on to Kagome.

 

 

What the hell?  Kagome was simply showing concern for InuYasha, and in response she had all eyes on her.  She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even know what the real answer was, but whatever she said would probably upset someone.

 

 

“It’s-” Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, “I don’t know alright.  Let’s just say that my life has gotten more interesting than when it was just me and Rin alone in that apartment.  I don’t know if things have changed for better or for worse, but it’s something different.”

 

 

“That is no answer,” Sesshoumaru told her, “you said for better or for worse.  Which is it? Is your life better or do you regret this whole arrangement?”

 

 

“Now you’ve turned on me,” Kagome frowned not planning on giving anyone an answer to the question, “just mind your own business.  It doesn’t matter does it? Regret doesn’t solve anything. I agreed to it and I’m living with it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was her friend now right?  They told each other everything now no longer hiding secrets, and for the moment seemed to be living in harmony with their daughter.  Still even though she forgave him there was still his past cruelty towards her and his threat to expose a really bad picture of her if she didn’t cooperate.  That silly game they had ruined everything and made it so he always had an upper hand. She almost thought about brainstorming a way to return the balance and get something over on Sesshoumaru, but things couldn’t go back to the way they were before.  Never playing the game again was the right thing to do even though she hadn’t felt a rush of excitement as powerful as the one she got when she stared him down and drank the potion he was threatening to drug her with willingly. Would she ever feel anything like that again?

 

 

“You’re right it doesn’t matter,” Sesshoumaru withdrew his involvement in this conversation, “your place is here now and failing to meet your obligations is not an option for you.”

 

 

“I know I know you don’t have to remind me,” Kagome shook her head looking back to InuYasha, “why do you want to know?  Why does it matter to you?”

 

 

“No reason,” InuYasha sighed not knowing what to do.

 

 

While the family was having yet another awkward breakfast Naraku was hard at work back in Fangvale where Sesshoumaru had just left.  Much like Sesshoumaru, Naraku also considered this place a completely separate world where he was free to be his real self again. Here Naraku was no longer pretending to be a human and instead had an intimidating form wearing traditional garb surrounded by many tendrils he’d absorbed from other demons as well as his spider-like legs on his back made of bones that could crush steel.

 

 

He hadn’t come alone as two of his children were among him.  Byakuya, a high standing member of the Divine Order as well as Kanna, a young girl with a void-like expression that served as a messenger in the Black Dragons.  Both orders had completely different purposes and goals, but what they had in common was that they were both created and controlled by Naraku.

 

 

“So we come here on Black Dragon business?” Byakuya followed behind his father, “whenever will you change the name?  It’s not often that I am critical of your decisions, but it’s hard to take such a name seriously.”

 

 

Naraku narrowed his eyes at his son, “Why must everyone get hung up on that?  It was once the most intimidating organization in all of the demon territories and now I must be mocked by own spawn?  Keep your opinions to yourself Byakuya.”

 

 

“Right right,” Byakuya gave a polite smile holding his hands up, “I am just an observer in all of this excited to see what your next move is.  I must say that car bomb was such a turn in events. Both the Divine Order and Black Dragons being prime suspects when it was neither. So it wasn’t your doing at all?”

 

 

Byakuya was a better companion for this sort of thing than Kagura.  After their last conversation it seemed Kagura just didn’t understand while Byakuya had observed a few hunts in his time seeming quite entertained by the various ways Naraku would torment and kill Midoriko’s reincarnations.

 

 

“No,” Naraku seemed annoyed that something had happened to Kagome that he had no part of, “that was someone else’s doing entirely.  Whoever did it is no friend to us. Kagome could have died and ruined the whole game, and a car bomb isn’t what’s going to bring out any of Midoriko’s spiritual power.”

 

 

“Spiritual power?” Byakuya seemed to be getting quite interested, “there is no guarantee that a reincarnation would have such a thing and I thought that was a benefit.  Kind of hard to keep tormenting a woman that has the ability to kill you.”

 

 

“I know.  As fun as the hunt and destruction of Midoriko has been I’ve never been in a position where I was ever in danger.  If I were as careful as I normally am I should have put an end to Kagome’s life when Midoriko used her to challenge me, but the challenge just excites me too much.  Kagome cannot disappoint me. If she is going to come for me she best bring everything that her disposal. I have no doubt there is spiritual powers inside of that girl and I must bring them out.”

 

 

“How kind of you giving the girl the ability to kill you.  Things are most certainly different than they’ve been in years past.  Naraku could this be the final battle between you and Midoriko.”

 

 

“You’re a fool Byakuya.  There is no such thing as final.  Midoriko and I will be destined to fight for all eternity.  I do not wish to die at her hands, but if I must I will get another chance.  It will never end. Of course, I will help her realize her potential. I am her spiritual advisor remember?  I will give her potential along with hope that will burn so bright that it will make the darkness that surrounds it so beautifully corrupt when the hope is turned on her.”

 

 

“Inukimi is not present,” Kanna’s quiet voice told them letting them know they were safe to poke around in her territory without a fight.

 

 

“Kanna we don’t need you to scout for us,” Byakuya smirked, “that’s what Twitter is for.  Inukimi last tweeted from Sesshoumaru’s condo fourteen seconds ago according to my feed. She will be no trouble for us.”

 

 

“Technology has made our schemes much easier it seems,” Naraku smirked, “but do not forget where we are.  Kanna has her uses.”

 

 

The Black Dragons had their uses as well.  Naraku had established it around the same time he created the Divine Order.  It was no mere project as Kagura would have called it, but a means to grow his power.  While he gave false senses of security to the humans in the Divine Order this group of demon assassins was simply for the purpose of creating monsters.  Monsters joined together by hate and blood lust for Naraku to have at his disposal whenever he saw fit.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Naraku chuckled when stumbling about Bankotsu’s body, “are you trying to get my attention?  Well I’m quite pleased. You can take a demon out of his world, but you cannot take the hate and desire to kill out of a demon.”

 

 

“When he came to the border he smelled of all sorts of blood,” Byakuya reported, “the stench of death has not left our dear friend.  Bankotsu’s blood was the most noticeable to me. It seems he blames The Spider for the car bomb.”

 

 

“Perhaps this little interference from another party will have its benefits,” Naraku mused, “Sesshoumaru is just as much a player in this game as I and Midoriko.  From the very beginning I’ve been waiting for a demon to emerge from the Black Dragons that would be fitting enough to play a part. He is the one. What luck it is for he and Kagome to be together.”

 

 

“Do you think a creature as cold as him would honestly harbor feelings for a human?”

 

 

“If he cared enough to spill blood for her everything is going as planned.  He will love her only to turn on her and be the one to hurt her when the time comes.  Sesshoumaru you will be given a blissful time of peace and victory before I take it all away from you.  It’s all up to Kagome now to use that compassion of hers to fall for him. I admit I might have gotten ahead of myself hoping for one more audit with her so I could force her to fall in love with him, but she refused.  Good. I don’t like it when things are too easy. She will do it on her own only to find despair at the end of her story.”

 

 

“Our mutual friend seems to be on board with this plan if it is Sesshoumaru of all people you wish to use,” Byakuya’s tone was a worried one, “are you sure this isn’t the end Naraku?”

 

 

“Kaguya?” Naraku asked his eyes turning dangerous, “Byakuya return to keeping your opinions to yourself.  That woman is nothing more than a means to the ends. You do not know if that is where this is headed.”

 

 

“Alright captain but what are we to do with Bankotsu’s body?  It won’t be long before his brothers come to give him a proper burial.”

 

 

“There is no need,” Naraku chuckled as the powers of darkness surrounded them, “he will not fall here today.”

 

 

Life came back to Bankotsu as the man’s eyes opened to find Sesshoumaru and company standing in front of him.  He couldn’t believe it. He was finally in a place of peace where he didn’t have to worry about strength and power anymore, but now he was back.  In the world of the living.

 

 

“Bankotsu,” Naraku stared down at him, “I need you to live once more.  You hate him don’t you? Sesshoumaru for doing this to you. Perhaps it was your own fault telling him lies about that attack on his wife, but still what right did he have to take your life?”

 

 

“No right,” Bankotsu grimaced as he found the strength to bring his injured body up, “I will not be done in by a pup like that.”

 

 

“Good,” Naraku smirked, “it must fill you with anger.  You’ve spent all this time mastering the strength to stand among demons as an equal just to have one so entitled to end your life.  In exchange for this new life I wish for you to represent the Black Dragons in your fight against Sesshoumaru. He is your enemy now.”

 

 

Bankotsu didn’t understand.  Wasn’t this man speaking with him The Spider?  It must’ve been true since Kanna was here. The Spider was fully aware that he was human?  That was no issue? What of the oath and beliefs of the Dark Dragons?

 

 

“I am human,” Bankotsu admitted, “but you wish to use me?”

 

 

“Humans,” Naraku’s grin smiled, “you assume I hate them so don’t you?  Fine line between love and hate Bankotsu. I love them for their hate and anguish.  It’s your humanity I wish to rely on. Bankotsu you must say goodbye to this place for a while as I wish for you to adopt a human life and live in Avalon.  Then when the time comes you will take action against Sesshoumaru. Byakuya here will assist you in the efforts.”

 

 

“Oh I get it,” Bankotsu smirked, “instead of having to wait for the dog to return I can get him where he believes he is safe.”

 

 

“You will only attack and do what is ordered,” Naraku’s tone got scary, “no more lies or acting on your own.  You will also leave his wife alone. That life is not yours to take.”

 

 

“Fine fine whatever The Spider orders.”

 

 

Since Sesshoumaru was just as much a part of this as Kagome was Naraku would have to let iron sharpen iron.  The attack on Kagome in that parking lot had been risky as he could have lost her, but it showed a side of Sesshoumaru he wished to exploit.  How easily that creature could go into survival mode would prove to be most useful and Naraku needed to keep the youkai on edge. Only with those instincts would he be able to get Sesshoumaru to hurt Kagome when the time would come.  No matter how much Sesshoumaru wanted to leave his past ways behind Naraku intended to never let it leave the dog. He’d never know true peace.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was trying to get some peace of quiet sleeping more than he usually did.  It was his instincts telling him it was safe now. He wasn’t fool enough to believe that they would be safe for very long especially after he’d drawn first blood against the Black Dragons and Band of Seven, but for right now he could sleep in his own bed with Kagome next to him unconcerned for the outside world.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome woke up as she was above him.

 

 

Kagome was on top of him?  Such a familiar position for her to take with him wasn’t it?  She’d become closer to him, but not that close. It was odd, but he would welcome her warmth.

 

 

“What is it?” Sesshoumaru asked her.

 

 

“Let’s finally stop playing games and be true to ourselves,” Kagome’s eyes were bright, “let’s just be together as husband and wife.”

 

 

“Kagome?” Sesshoumaru was surprised by all of this when her lips met his own.

 

 

He didn’t fight it, but his instincts flared up when he felt a bit of his power draining from him.  He pushed the woman away while growling. In response all Kagome did was release an evil chuckle as her hair began to grow and face grew more cold.

 

 

Sesshoumaru recognized this presence.

 

 

“Kaguya,” Sesshoumaru growled, “have you come to claim my strength for your own again?”

 

 

“Have you come to kill me again?” the distorted form of Kagome asked him, “not that it matters how we found each other all that matters is now we are connected.  Kaguya and Kagome doesn’t matter what form I take. All women are out to take something from you aren’t they? It’s so foolish of you to drop your guard around Kagome.  Do you honestly believe a girl like that would ever want to be protected by a monster like you? She will use you just as I have used you and just as your mother uses you now.  Rin will eventually take advantage of you to one day. You are nothing but a pawn Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“Silence,” Sesshoumaru growled ready to strike at the creature but than truly woke up finding Kagome on her side of the bed sleeping.

 

 

It was a dream.  Since when did he have dreams?  Sesshoumaru’s sleep was normally the only place he could find peace from such thoughts, but tonight was different.  That was quite strange, but Sesshoumaru didn’t bother to look inward on it to much. That was what someone wanted him to do after all.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome opened an eye obviously being disturbed by his movement, “you alright?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru removed himself from the bed, “Why would something be wrong?  Though I do sense a presence.”

 

 

“A presence?” Kagome sat up fully awaking now, “demons can do that sort of thing?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru stared out the window for a moment almost as though he needed proof that his home was safe before looking back at her, “You know that during all of this I’ve feared for your safety more than Rin’s.”

 

 

“Kind of selfish of you,” Kagome remarked, “I mean I guess it wouldn’t be selfish but horrible.  She is your daughter. That’s who all of this is for. Isn’t it?”

 

 

“Keeping her in mind as a priority is not what I’m talking about,” Sesshoumaru shook his head returning to bed, “Rin is young and will never display the power and strength I can but she is still a demon.  Nothing can kill her easily. Her kind doesn’t fall to aging, poisoning, or sickness. Do you see what I am saying?”

 

 

“Kaguya?” Kagome asked, “she died of cancer.  That was why she gave Rin away. She was dying and couldn’t care for her.”

 

 

“Rin is an abandoned orphan,” Sesshoumaru corrected her, “Kaguya is not dead.  It was foolish to think Rin was the last of her kind. I know what this is.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  If Kaguya was really a demon than she couldn’t get cancer, is that what he was telling her?  Did that mean everything was a lie? Kagome was getting really tired of everything she thought to believe true turning out to be false.

 

 

“Was I tricked?” Kagome asked him, “is that what you’re trying to tell me Sesshoumaru?  I never thought I could be a good person when I left the Divine Order. I thought I was doomed to be wicked but then Rin saved me.  I cared for her when her mother was unable to. It proved to me that I could be good without a reincarnated soul or a faith.”

 

 

“If you need to use our daughter as a method to make yourself feel better than you have that,” Sesshoumaru told her coldly, “you took in an orphan that was to be abandoned no matter what. Demons that pose as humans always resort to the same tricks.  They fake their deaths and start a new life somewhere else. Kaguya has done this and probably never had a regard for Rin in the first place. She is alive out there. I know this to be true now.”

 

 

It was all a lie then.  All of it? What kind of mother could just leave her daughter like that?  It wasn’t like Kaguya was getting to the point no one noticed she was aging.  Looking young and beautiful was part of her career after all. So why have a child and then leave such a life?  Kagome had been tricked into thinking she was helping a sick mother that wanted nothing more than her child to be happy with someone.  That was what Kagome told herself when Kaguya gave her guardianship. In truth what she’d done was help someone run away from their responsibilities, the responsibilities that Sesshoumaru had sought out and taken on himself.

 

 

“Will you ever tell me?” Kagome asked him, “what you and Kaguya had?  Was it love? Or was it a mistake? What cast Rin into this world Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“I do not wish to tell you,” Sesshoumaru confessed, “I have been finding myself more honest with you Kagome but there are some things that I do not wish to discuss.  I just wanted you to know Rin’s mother is alive somewhere. I know it, and this lie that you’ve been apart of hopefully opened your eyes. That creature was never a good person.  I will watch over Rin as she is my biological child, but I cannot get close to her as you have.”

 

 

“That’s not fair!” Kagome yelled at him, “Rin isn’t her mother.  I don’t know what’s going on and why Kaguya is alive and not caring about her child, but like you said it yourself Rin didn’t ask to be born or suffer because of her parents.  Do you not see how Rin smiles how she wants to be included and love you but can’t cause you won’t let her? She is just a normal little girl with hopes like the rest of us. I don’t care that her mother is alive she is my child.  Sesshoumaru you don’t get to come into our lives and disrupt everything just to keep a distant watch you hear me? It doesn’t work like that.”

 

 

“What is it that you want Kaguya?” Sesshoumaru wasn’t paying attention as he asked himself a question, “you went out of your way to get pregnant with my child only to abandon such child to someone that was not her relative.  You wanted to bring forth a life born from two people that tried to kill each other? Why? What is your game this time?”

 

 

“You’re not paying attention to me,” Kagome sighed, “well I don’t care about demon games.  You said it yourself it’s not something that I can understand the more you talk the less interested I get.  I’ll leave and watch over Rin myself Sesshoumaru if you’re so scared of her. We can forget the contract and end this and I will continue to raise her on my own.  If this whole thing is too complex for you to bear than I’ll try to let you off the hook without dishonoring you. What does obligation even mean if you have no feelings or want behind it?  It’s a false life.”

 

 

“False life?” Sesshoumaru pondered her words, “it’s all false isn’t it?  Being father to that child and having you as my wife? False life to keep me alive while I am someone else’s pawn.  What is it you want from me Kagome? What can I do for you that I am not already doing?”

 

 

“Take an interest in Rin and be her father,” Kagome didn’t understand why this was so complicated, “that’s all I want from you.  You can even take your money back if that’s proof enough of my desires. I barely use it anyway. It was cute and all being miss homemaker, but I don’t need it.  Rin is the one that needs you not me.”

 

 

“Are you truly that unselfish?” Sesshoumaru’s eyes were now on her.

 

 

This whole time she was trying to get his attention off his own inner thoughts and now that she had his gaze it kind of scared her.  It was like he was looking inside of her.

 

 

“A girl whose only desire to see her mother free from a cult and adopted child happy,” Sesshoumaru remarked, “is there truly no evil or regrets in you?  No ill intentions? Surely there must be something you want Kagome.”

 

 

Something she wanted?  Just for herself. It wasn’t true.  Kagome wasn’t unselfish. Did he not remember what he said to her day when he wanted to be distant.  She’d been selfish when she took that potion of his not caring about the outcome just chasing the rush of excitement that came from battling him while at the same time submitting to him.  She would never tell him about those desires though.

 

 

“Well sometimes I beg for a day where I can just be left alone and watch all the bad TV that I want,” Kagome admitted, “but that’s about it.  I don’t get those luxuries at the moment cause I have a child that needs me and a husband that wants to use me.”

 

 

“Kagome remember what I told you about our arrangement?  If you need a man to fulfill your desires with I will make myself available.  I retracted such an offer when you offended me with your reckless behavior.”

 

 

So he did remember the scolding he gave her?  Sesshoumaru trying to tempt her into sex with him felt like a lifetime ago, and it was understood that when he became distant those days were over.  Why was he bringing it up now?

 

 

“I remember and was a bit thankful for it,” Kagome told him, “I still haven’t forgotten about that dirty trick with the picture you know.”

 

 

“Kagome I will continue to retract such an offer,” he continued, “if you wish us to be friends than I shall be your friend but nothing more.  If you have any desire in your heart for me you must destroy it. I will not be the one to sully your light.”

 

 

What was he talking about?  Why when he looked at her like this did it seem like he was talking to someone else besides her.  She almost got the feeling that she wasn’t supposed to understand and simply follow his advice.

 

 

“Friends is all we need to be,” she said trying to put those feelings from before behind her, “it’s not like you’d ever care for me in that way anyway.”

 

 

“That’s right,” he lied, “you are only a human I wish to use for Rin’s happiness and my own benefit.  Nothing more nothing less.”

 

 

He was lying.  She understood that, but couldn’t call him out on it.  The obvious lie was to make it clear that they were never to fall to their desires.

 

 

“Why do things have to be this way?” she simply asked him, “does everything need to be this complicated?  Why can’t we just be normal?”

 

 

“There is no normal without desire.  No human or demon heart is ever truly content with what already has, so we’ll just have to do our best to be an exception to that rule.  Something is telling me with all this demon presence around there is a trap laid somewhere and falling to desire is how one gets destroyed.  Keep your light Kagome. It is not for anyone to take.”

 

 

“My light?” Kagome just couldn’t even pretend anymore that she knew what he was talking about, “you are sounding like a Divine Order member now.”

 

 

“Your unselfish nature free from dark desires,” he growled getting angry that she didn’t understand, “you’ll need it now that demons are involved.  I told you that all you could do in this fight was be protected by me, but I was wrong. The nature you display is the same nature as those who receive spiritual powers.  You’re going to need it.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t believe in spiritual powers.  Those kind of things existed in the teachings of the Divine Order, so obviously she’d have to resist against such thoughts.  She was just a normal human girl. That’s all she wanted to be. She didn’t want to be some damn reincarnation with great power.  What would she even do with such a thing? Start walking around downtown with a bow and arrow ready to shoot at a demon when all she wanted was a coffee?

 

 

“There is no light,” she was now the one staring into his soul, “I refuse to believe in old tales.  You might be a demon that has been around for hundreds of years but we live in the real world now. You don’t get to tell me what to do with my wants and desires Sesshoumaru.  Now stop being so weird.”

 

 

“Forget my useful advice then,” Sesshoumaru gave a warm chuckle looking away, “be your own downfall if that is what you wish.  Perhaps it was a silly thought to believe you could have powers. Purity and your constant need to be stubborn can be quite conflicting.  If that is the path you wish to walk relying on only my protection to get you through than by all means walk it. It is your life to do with as you please.  If you follow your desires I cannot stop you only say my peace.”

 

 

“So what you’re saying is if I get close to you I cannot be powerful enough to fight on my own?” Kagome was still confused, “everything you said is just gibberish.  I’ve been fighting every day since I took Rin in and left the Divine Order. I might not have been fighting demons like you do but it’s still a fight. I can be strong and get close to whoever I want in the process.”

 

 

“I will not stop you,” Sesshoumaru still had a smile on his face.

 

 

Did Kaguya reveal his presence to test him to test what little relationship he had with Kagome?  Why? He didn’t like any of it as nothing good could come of it, but Kagome’s response to him and trying to figure it out had been amusing.  She didn’t care about how what little desires she had could affect her. She just wanted to live her life as she saw fit.

 

 

“Well good,” Kagome pouted almost expecting more of a fight, “like I said you came into our lives and disrupted everything so live with it.  I signed up for this so I have no choice but to deal with the consequences of our actions and you should do the same. Let’s just live our lives Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“That is fine with me just don’t do anything to ruin my campaign,” he warned her, “and I will try to do something for Rin.  Isn’t her birthday soon?”

 

 

“Three days from now,” Kagome told him, “just try to do something more than simply give her an expensive present okay?  Let her love you Sesshoumaru. It won’t hurt you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had also used the conversation to test her.  Kaguya was trying to tell him that all women saw him as pawns, but yet Kagome shared no selfish desires with him and he just couldn’t find any when he tried to analyze her reaction to him. The dream had been nothing more than an illusion to upset him.  Now that this was confirmed Sesshoumaru could go back to having a restful sleep.

 

 

“And stop going to sleep leaving me the last one talking,” Kagome complained to the sleeping Sesshoumaru, “you make me feel like a crazy person.  Stupid complicated demon that believes in spiritual powers.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were not the only ones that had a late night meeting to discuss matters of the heart.  Kikyo had texted InuYasha wanting to talk to him. Something he’d never expected as usually any message or call he tried to send her went ignored.  He was excited, but terrified at the same time. Part of him knew she was just going to warn him to leave her alone when she had her meeting with Kagome the next day, but still at least he would get to see her.

 

 

They could have just met in a public place as most girls liked to do with him when giving him harsh news, but perhaps Kikyo had figured out that InuYasha wasn’t the kind to care about other people being in the room when he lost his shit.  That was why he summoned her to this parking lot and to her car.

 

 

“Get in,” Kikyo told him rolling her window down when he jumped into the parking lot, “you are living in a human land stop running the streets acting like an animal.”

 

 

“Feh like I care,” InuYasha said with a smirk getting in and sitting next to her, “last car at the house went boom so I’d rather run.  Got a problem with that miss perfect?”

 

 

Kikyo didn’t seem to find humor in the way he was talking as she had a serious look on her face.  If she was to get closer to Kagome in her pursuit to find out the truth about Divine Order she couldn’t have InuYasha around making distractions and creating an air of awkwardness.  InuYasha needed dealt with.

 

 

“InuYasha I’ll never love you,” she was harsh right away so she could make her point clear, “but I also wish to stop changing my plans around for the purpose of avoiding you.  You need to understand that I will never show interest in you again so there is no reason to ever pursue me.”

 

 

InuYasha’s heart immediately was torn to pieces.  She wasn’t going even attempt to candy coat anything for him?  She was finalizing her dislike of him and making it known that they could never be together again.  In doing so he was destroying all his plans and desires for the future.

 

 

“Fuck you Kikyo,” he growled looking away, “am I not good enough for you?  You think because you’re this big time lawyer who does all these great things you’re better than me?  Well at the end of the day you’re not because all of this is just because of a dumb rose and a TV show.  You threw away what we had together just because of a job and a flower. Remember that.”

 

 

Kikyo seemed unaffected by his words, “It was just a TV show.  One that I signed up for because I was young and stupid. This woman sitting next to you that considers herself better than you is one of your own making.  You woke me up to betrayal and the difference between what is fake and what is real. You picked fame and popularity as some sort of bad boy of reality TV star over me.  That’s what you showed me when you denied me the rose.”

 

 

“It wasn’t that serious Kikyo,” InuYasha noticed she kept looking away from him, “I didn’t stop thinking about what we had together ever.  Not even for an instant. It was all real until the cameras started rolling, and what I did was just a show. If you want me to quit my job for you than that’s fine.  I’ll do anything for you.”

 

 

“You can’t quit is the thing,” Kikyo finally looked at him with eyes of regret, “InuYasha you’ve never been able to stop.  Everything you’ve done has been for money and for fame and you don’t care who you hurt to get it. I liked you when we first started becoming acquainted but was always fearful of your true nature.  You not giving me the rose was a test that you failed. You can never be trusted again.”

 

 

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?  Fine I like it alright. I love the attention, but is that really a reason to keep pushing me away?  We could at least try being friends.”

 

 

“It is a reason to push you away.  InuYasha you are a walking talking disaster.  You deleting Kagome’s messages and not passing on what I was trying to ask her sealed the deal.  I was trying to save a young girl’s life and Kagome could have given me information that could have helped.  Perhaps I am just being foolish and there was nothing that I could have done, but still your sentiment is revolting.  You cared nothing for my case and investigation and only for yourself. I am trying to have a purpose in this world and help others while you just destroy everything.”

 

 

“You’re going to talk to Kagome tomorrow so it’s okay.  Stop being so dramatic. I know what I did was wrong and I’m sorry for it.  I’ll never interfere with your investigations again.”

 

 

“It’s too late,” Kikyo’s voice showed sorrow, “the girl I was trying to help, Mei-Lin was her name, they found her body and probably won’t do a true investigation into her killer since she was nothing more than a prostitute.  I know it’s foolish to think I could have done something when the girl became so closed off, but still if there was even a chance I could have found done something it was ruined by you. InuYasha I can never forgive you, so when we see each other just know that I have no thoughts or feelings for you.  Do you understand?”

 

 

“She was killed?” InuYasha didn’t know things had gotten this serious, “are you putting the blame on yourself and by extension me?  How does things like this even happen? This is one of the safest places around.”

 

 

“Girls like that are always dying with no one caring enough to expose it or pursue the truth,” Kikyo frowned, “but I care.  No life is worth going to waste like that. I will carry the guilt with me, but my goals cannot change. Why can’t you do the same?  Find a purpose in this life already InuYasha and do something for someone other than yourself. That is the only way you will truly be happy.”

 

 

“I’m sorry about this Mei-Lin girl alright but listen to yourself.  You want me to be happy. You still care about me just like I care about you.  You’re not even vaping up a storm like you usually do when you’re nervous or angry.”

 

 

“I will think of you no more InuYasha so leave,” she ordered him, “just remember what I said and find happiness with someone else.  I will no longer run or hide from you, but you mean nothing to me.”

 

 

“Fine,” InuYasha got out of her car, “but I’ll do the opposite.  I’ll never stop thinking about you Kikyo, but if it’s a purpose I need to find then I’ll find it.  I’ll fix this I swear! I’ll start by helping you help someone else. Kagome. Sesshoumaru is cruel to her.  I have evidence that proves it.”

 

 

Kikyo rolled her eyes, “I think if Kagome were threatened by Sesshoumaru she could handle it on her own.  I can tell the girl isn’t weak. You on the other hand are pathetic. Good-bye InuYasha.”

 

 

She drove him leaving him alone with his thoughts.  She’d tried to finally severe the tie between them. InuYasha didn’t want to lose her though.  He’d have no choice other than repent for what he’d done to her investigation. Find purpose and happiness with someone else?  That was all that was left for him to do now.

 

 

All that was left for Bankotsu to do now was as Bakuya commanded and wash the blood off of his Banyru after committing his first act of violence in his new home known as Avalon.

 

 

“I don’t get it,” Bankotsu said hanging up his blade in his new apartment, “I thought I was supposed to be killing Sesshoumaru not some whore.”

 

 

“The girl knew too much,” Bakuya shrugged, “The Spider enjoys filling girls like Mei-Lin with misery, but sometimes he is cunning enough to recognize a liability and rid himself of it.  Besides such a violent killing will have to draw some attention and Avalon has been safe for much too long.”

 

 

“Oh is this some kind of great scheme,” Bankotsu sighed, “you lot sure are complicated.  What does The Spider have in store for this place.”

 

 

“Elections are coming up.  Controversy such as violent killing in the streets will bring public awareness and therefore public interest.  I hear Sesshoumaru will be running against Naraku, the man you know as The Spider. He simply wants to make things more interesting.”

 

 

“So this Naraku poses as a human just like I did?  It was probably best to send me to this place cause the other guys will not be happy to be know the values of the Dark Dragons is all a lie.  So am I to decapitate Sesshoumaru in some kind of debate or something?”

 

 

“You are just to do as you’re told,” Bakuya simply said before preparing to take his leave, “I will find you a job in the demon check in station between the borders and you will join the Divine Order.  Don’t worry my new friend you’ll figure out your purpose in this little game soon enough.”

 

 

“This is not a game to me,” Bankotsu glared, “I will kill Sesshoumaru.  Even The Spider cannot interfere.”

 

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

 

Bankotsu would never get his real wish.  None of Naraku’s pawns would. The stage was merely being set for him to do as he pleased with Kagome and Sesshoumaru’s lives for his own entertainment in his pursuit to torture Midoriko for all eternity.  There was only one issue and it was one that Naraku seemed to refuse to acknowledge despite how often Bakuya would try to bring it up. There was another player in this game and her name was Kaguya. Naraku’s quest had begun many centuries ago, but in this era when it came to the reincarnation named Kagome it seemed Kaguya had set some sort of trap of her very own.  What could it be that Kaguya wanted, why did she have a child and leave that child with Kagome? It all seemed to fit perfectly with Naraku’s plan as it brought Sesshoumaru into the picture, but it was not Naraku’s doing at all.

 

 

“What could a mere Succubus hope to accomplish in a war between evil demons and reincarnated mikos?” Bakuyuya asked himself staring up at the moon that seemed to be giving off a red color this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so the tone of this fic I feel as shifted dramatically and I think it’s cause I’ve been watching a lot of the anime lately and falling back in love with all the complex characters and the plot and I’m bringing it in. Such a strange thing to befall on the remake of a fic that had no demons was a strict modern day AU, but I am having fun telling this story so I guess that’s chill. Next few chapters are going to be kind of back to normalcy tho.


	24. Wish

All of Sesshoumaru’s private dealings had taken place outside of the home as well as outside of Avalon, but there was a matter that needed to be taken care of in his own household.  That was Janis.

 

 

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me Sesshoumaru,” Janis sighed next to her work car, “I’ve been watching over Kagome when she went out and assisted you this whole time you were in Avalon.  Now you are to fire me and leave me with nothing?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked away from her turning around and looking up at the sky, “Everytime I drop my guard around a human girl it seems I’m always at risk.  Janis when I saw how you kept Kaguya’s secrets from me no matter how much I threatened you I recognized your loyalty and brought you in. Now I know your sense loyalty wasn’t you keeping honor after the passing of your dear friend as it was still you still doing her bidding.  Kaguya is alive and you are a risk.”

 

 

“Kaguya is dead,” Janis seemed to be in disbelief at his words, “I watched her die.”

 

 

“Did you now?  Janis did you know she was a demon?”

 

 

“Yes,” Janis admitted, “and I know it was no cancer that killed her but a wound from another demon that tried to finish what you couldn’t.”

 

 

“I don’t believe you.  You did an adequate enough job, but now we end it.  Kaguya forfeited her right to Rin so I intend to keep the girl away from her.  She showed me her presence and there was ill intentions behind it.”

 

 

Janis shook her head, “I don’t care what you say I refuse to believe you.  You’re just becoming paranoid after that explosion is all. Kaguya was a demon, but not an evil one.  Do you not forget everything she did? She used her popularity to convince women everywhere that it was okay to be happy with and use their bodies.  She was brave and so kind to everyone that worked for her.”

 

 

“Enough!” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, “you say you were close to the woman but yet you use what the magazines said about her as evidence in her favor?  The woman was a Succubus using prostitutes as a means to find demon clients and steal their life energy for her own gain. She was a parasite, and when demons were coming to kill her she cared more for her own preservation than her child and conveniently disappeared until now.  I no longer need you. Kagome can assist me in all human matters for now.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s tone should be enough to insure that the woman would leave his sight.  He didn’t believe Janis for an instant. Kaguya was alive and Janis knew the whole time.  Sesshoumaru could feel it.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re not just being paranoid like she said?” Kagome asked him softly when he came back inside, “I really wish you wouldn’t have done that, or at least waited until after Rin’s birthday.  Rin liked Janis.”

 

 

“Janis was my employee therefore I was free to let her go whenever I pleased,” Sesshoumaru continued to walk past her, “don’t concern yourself with it.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t know what to believe, but it seemed she had no other choice then to side with Sesshoumaru on this one.  Kagome would give Janis the benefit of the doubt when she claimed to believe Kaguya was dead, but it was odd that Janis began working for Sesshoumaru once it became convenient to do so.

 

 

“And what was that about me assisting you from now on?” she inquired.

 

 

“Have you developed demon hearing all of a sudden?” Sesshoumaru wasn’t happy that Kagome had taken upon herself to spy his affairs, “and you’ve already been assisting me just as you had at Kouga’s party.  What are those images?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was referring to some kind of file that was laying on the kitchen counter.  It was not something he believed Kagome would ever be interested in as it contained photos of a woman that had been cut in half.  

 

 

Sesshoumaru recognized that woman.  Mei-Lin? That was the woman he’d payed for sex when he wanted to test his theory.  It wasn’t surprising a girl like her wound up dead, but to be murdered in that fashion?  Sesshoumaru was trying to examine the huge cut to see if it was done by a man made blade or something with demonic energy, but he could only find out so much from a photo.

 

 

“Horrible isn’t it?” Kagome sighed, “Kikyo actually left those for you.  It was a girl she was trying to help and she wanted to bring it to your attention.  She is upset that it’s not being investigated or even in the media at all. She was thinking when you do your little politic thing you can bring it up.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t know what to say about it,” Sesshoumaru put the photos down looking away, “I do not know this woman nor the circumstances surrounding her death.  Perhaps she deserved it. Stole her client’s money or owed a debt.”

 

 

Kagome thought about what he said, “I never said she was a prostitute.”

 

 

How did he let that comment about a client slip?  Why did it matter? He had every right to find sex with another woman just as Kagome did with another man, but he still didn’t want to confess he’d sunk low enough to solicit a prostitute.  There was something dirty about it, and it didn’t help matters that he’d done it to get rid of his feelings for Kagome.

 

 

“I am just making an assumption,” Sesshoumaru continued, “it’s obvious isn’t it?”

 

 

“Not by the photos no,” Kagome was curious for why he would say that, “she used to be in the Divine Order but then disappeared one day.  When her friends asked where she went our advisor said she was unworthy. That would happen to the boys a lot, because if there is too many young men there won’t be enough women for the older men to have multiple wives, but that was the first time it’d ever be done to a girl.”

 

 

“I am sorry that this happened to someone you knew then,” Sesshoumaru tried to remember how these humans showed remorse for when someone died.

 

 

“I didn’t know her that well personally,” Kagome let him know so he could be off the hook from his attempt at condolence, “but this isn’t Fangvale no one deserves to die like that.  You don’t just cut people down in the streets and not look into it because they were a prostitute. Sesshoumaru have you seen this woman before? Is that how you knew. Did she have a pimp or something around her?”

 

 

“Are you implying that I would lower myself to sleeping with a woman in exchange for money?”

 

 

“Well I would hope not since you are trying to be a politician.  Not that I would be allowed to have an opinion on what you do with other women, but no I don’t believe for a second that you would.  Doesn’t seem like you. Just wondering if you’d seen her is all.”

 

 

There she was daring to trust and believe that he wouldn’t do something to dishonor her.  This damn woman.

 

 

“I haven’t,” he answered not wanting to discuss this Mei-Lin ever again, “did Kikyo get what she was looking for from you?  If there was nothing to be gained from you then I do not understand why InuYasha has still been in a stupor ever since you tortured him with those beads.”

 

 

“He didn’t leave his room even when Kikyo was here.  I don’t know what is up with him, but Kikyo blames herself for this and maybe channeled some of that into InuYasha.  I didn’t have much for her to go on since the people cast out of the Divine Order just normally disappear, but if anyone were to use an ex member as a prostitute something tells me Naraku was behind it.”

 

 

“This Naraku seems to be behind a lot of your troubles.  If not for this damn place and it’s law about no violence I’d simply kill him already so I can stop hearing his name.”

 

 

“Well if he is going to become your opponent one day I thought about what you said and I’ll speak out Sesshoumaru.  Tell everyone the truth about the Divine Order and that Naraku is a pretender that watches as others suffer. I don’t want to see anymore pictures like this one.”

 

 

“And I don’t want to see them on my kitchen counter.  Remove them before Rin see’s.”

 

 

“Rin has been in the bathroom for a while,” Kagome reminded herself putting the photos back in the file before going to knock on the door, “Rin you okay in there?  Didn’t fall in the toilet or anything did you?”

 

 

“Go away!” Rin yelled.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  That wasn’t like Rin at all, nor was it like her to use the bathroom and shut the door.  Rin always needed to be reminded to do that, so the fact that the door was shut meant she was hiding something.

 

 

“Well it’s too bad for you then that I know you can’t reach the lock,” Kagome pushed in on the handle, “I’m coming in.”

 

 

Rin had somehow used the toilet to crawl on top of the sink so she could look in the mirror.  She was disturbed by what she saw, but not as upset as Rin was. Rin’s teeth. The canines had become sharp and fang like.

 

 

Sesshoumaru went to go check on the commotion and was surprised himself, “Baby dog demon fangs have come in I see.  Today must be Rin’s real fifth birthday therefore I assume the one you celebrate is when you came into possession of her.”

 

 

“I don’t understand,” Kagome said examining to the teeth no matter how much Rin tried to hide them, “I thought you said she wouldn’t inherit any of your genetics.”

 

 

“Succubi can have fangs if they had a fanged demon father,” Sesshoumaru informed them, “but they don’t sharpen until they are five or six.”

 

 

“I don’t want them,” Rin cried, “they hurt my tongue and you promised me I wouldn’t be a demon mommy.”

 

 

“I didn’t promise that Rin.  You are a demon. I just said you wouldn’t be a scary mean demon.”

 

 

“Then shave them,” Sesshoumaru told his child, “it’s what InuYasha does when he wants to look more human on TV.  However, I hear that the process is quite painful as you will literally be slowly chipping away your strong tooth.  Is that what you want Rin?”

 

 

“No!” Rin put her hands over her mouth, “no hurting me.”

 

 

“Then live with it,” Sesshoumaru glared, “you are five now Rin.  The days of being a little girl are over. You’re demon self has begun to show itself and you are to be responsible for yourself.”

 

 

“Five is still pretty little,” Kagome commented glaring at Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“So it’s my birthday today?” Rin’s eyes lit up as her demeanor completely changed, “So I can open my presents?”

 

 

“We’re not ready to have a birthday today,” Kagome sighed, “we don’t have a cake or anything, but I don’t know maybe there is something we can do.  Oh I know. Technically you didn’t lose any teeth but you gained fangs. Maybe you should make a wish on the Fang Fairy. Kind of like a tooth fairy, but for demons.”

 

 

“Fang Fairy?” Sesshoumaru was trying to inquire into this before figuring out that Kagome was just making something up on the fly.

 

 

“Umm yeah the Fang Fairy,” Kagome tried to present the tradition that she just made it up as though it was ancient folklore, “don’t you know about it Sesshoumaru?  When a demon pup turns from a toddler into a girl her ancient demon ancestors grant a wish.”

 

 

“I don’t believe that’s true,” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

 

 

“I won’t get a wish?” Rin asked looking up at Sesshoumaru sadly.

 

 

Kagome on the other hand gave Sesshoumaru a glare.  She was trying to give Rin something to have fun with on this day since they couldn’t celebrate her birthday yet, but Sesshoumaru just had to go along and ruin it.  Why couldn’t he play along just for once?

 

 

“Your demon ancestors are not ones of greed,” Sesshoumaru growled as he was being forced to go along with it, “why would they grant you wish when you’re already getting presents soon.”

 

 

“But I don’t wanna wait,” Rin frowned, “I’m going to wish on the Fang Fairy anyway.  I keep wishing for a pet, and maybe this time it will come soon.”

 

 

“We talked about this Rin,” Kagome sighed, “no pets.  I don’t think your father wants to look after one and I really don’t want to either.  It’d be up to you and I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

 

 

“I already have a pet,” Sesshoumaru interjected.

 

 

Smacked right in the face.  That was what Kagome a mere human dared to do to the demon lord.  Sesshoumaru stared at his wife in disbelief catching her hand on the follow through after she’d hit him.

 

 

“And what was such an act of violence for?” his voice got scary as he restrained Kagome’s hand quite tightly, “I don’t recall ever striking you.”

 

 

“You know what it was for,” Kagome said looking very upset, “that pet comment.”

 

 

Kagome believed Sesshoumaru was referring to her as his pet because of that awful picture he took of her when she was unconscious and forced to wear a dog collar around her neck.

 

 

“Pet comment?” Sesshoumaru let go of her hand when he understood this was just her being stupid and not attempting to battle him, “I do have a pet.  Millions to be exact. One-million-four-hundred-seventy-three last I checked. Probably more give or take depends on how much the Queens are producing.”

 

 

Kagome looked very confused.  What in the hell was Sesshoumaru talking about?

 

 

“Sesshoumaru has a billion pets?” Rin seemed very curious.

 

 

Well there had been some progress made at some point Sesshoumaru would note as he didn’t get called Fluffy.  It wasn’t father, but his given name would work.

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded as he went across the hallway to his ‘hidden secret room’ that had a lock on it.  He opened the door finally revealing his dark secrets as Kagome and Rin entered a room full of terrariums, and some were connected to each other by some form of tubing.  Kagome could see something moving in the tubing and immediately freaked out. There were hundreds of ants just crawling on the inside of the tubing to get from one habitat to the other.

 

 

“Bugs!” Kagome screamed backing out of the room, “that’s what you’ve been keeping in this room!  You have bugs in our house?”

 

 

“Ants,” Sesshoumaru corrected not understanding her reaction, “how dare you insult them by calling them bugs.  Do you not know what I’ve seen these insects accomplish in just a few hours time. The way they can work together as one unit to disassemble their prey, build vast tunnels and hiding places for their Queen and brode, work to separate their dead and waste from the living, and raise armies to defend the nest against invading insects.  These are not mere ‘bugs’ as you call them. Though I do have a cockroach farm as well to breed their food.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was an ant farmer?  That was his big secret? Kagome hated insects and she’d now discovered that there was a whole civilization of them under her own roof allowed along with cockroach farm.

 

 

“How did you even get these past the border?” Kagome had fear written all over her face.

 

 

“I didn’t,” Sesshoumaru growled seeming upset, “Byakuya wouldn’t let me bring the ones I had in Fangvale with me so I had to set them free.  I had over twenty different species, and here I only have five.”

 

 

“I am with Byakuya on this one,” Kagome trembled, “Sesshoumaru this is creepy.”

 

 

“I think it’s cool,” the newly fanged Rin remarked going over to his one his glass habitats and peering in at some yellow colored ants that were collecting honey.

 

 

“How is it creepy?” Sesshoumaru didn’t understand why Kagome wasn’t being understanding about this, “you wanted Rin to learn responsibility and there is a lot of that to be found in caring for ants.  Daily I have to maintain the plant life in their habitats, pre-crush their cockroaches to make sure they have enough food to maintain their growing numbers, and constantly clean up after them. It’s a lot of work but they leave no messes around the house such as Rin does.”

 

 

“Why were you keeping this a secret?” Kagome demanded to know, “that’s what adds to the creep factory.  You know how many theories me and Sango hatched about this room. We thought you’d be keeping dead bodies or evil weapons in here not bugs.”

 

 

“Ants,” Sesshoumaru didn’t like that his pets were being insulted, “no one ever asked me what was in here and I didn’t want anyone poking around.  I need to keep constant control over the humidity to control their breeding.”

 

 

“What’s that one ant doing to the other?” Rin’s eyes widened watching them press their mouths together, “Sesshoumaru your ants are kissing.  They are in love!”

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru remarked, “they are feeding each other.  The worker ants collect the food and give it to the others with their social stomachs.  They are the most efficient creature on the planet. No mere dog or cat can teach a person the unlimited potential of life more than an ant can.”

 

 

“You’re still not selling me,” Kagome wasn’t going to take Janis’ advice on being open minded about this.

 

 

“You are free to do whatever you wish as this is your home, but my ants stay.  It and the office were the only demands I made, and by having them you have been forgiven for there being no balcony.  This is a compromise I have made Kagome.”

 

 

“The ants even have a sword,” Rin pointed to the habitat on the very center on the top shelf.

 

 

All the habitats had different designs, dirt, and plants, but that one at the top was quite unique as there was an ancient looking sheathed sword suspended in the middle of it that was being used to splatter honey on.

 

 

“The Tensagia,” Sesshoumaru simply said, “it is a useless sword that cannot cut so I have used it as decoration.  My father’s mockery of an inheritance is nothing more than a glorified paper weight to me.”

 

 

“Your father gave you a sword like InuYasha’s Tetsusaiga?” Kagome asked from the hallway refusing to stay in that horrible room.

 

 

“It is nothing like the Tetsusaiga.  As I said it cannot cut. It is worthless.  Nothing but a mere joke.”

 

 

“How can sword not cut?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t answer as that for along with Mei-Lin and Rin’s reason for existing were not subjects he wanted to go into at the moment.  If not for being given that worthless sword Sesshoumaru never would have joined the Black Dragons. He wouldn’t be in this situation at all here with these people with his family that he’d put in danger.

 

 

“I like them,” Rin told Sesshoumaru looking up at him with a smile, “but they aren’t cute like a kitty or puppy.  I’m still going to wish on the Fang Fairy tonight. I’m going to get a pet of my own. Maybe one with ears like Doggy Ear Boy.”

 

 

Rin had wandered off now, but hoped that Sesshoumaru would let her look at the ants again as she found them interesting.  Kagome would have assumed her little girl would have thought they were gross having cried when flies buzzed around her before, but things were different now.  Had more grown within Rin than just her teeth?

 

 

“You’ve noticed?” Sesshoumaru said locking the door to his ant room, “I wasn’t being harsh when I said the time for being a mere child is over.  She has become a young demon now and will learn at a much faster rate. Sure she will still look like a little girl and keep her playful nature, but she will be more aware of what is going on around her.  Keep that in mind if you wish to discuss Kaguya or the threats that face us. She will absorb everything you say.”

 

 

“So just like that?” Kagome asked, “she turns five and everything changes in an instant?”

 

 

“You will adapt,” Sesshoumaru said believing in her, “before you agreed to marry to me I told you the truth about Rin and you decided to keep her anyway.  It will be fine.”

 

 

Kagome half expected Sesshoumaru to say something cruel like ‘told you that you couldn’t handle raising a demon child’ or ‘you can divorce me and leave her to me at anytime’ but instead she got encouragement.  Did Sesshoumaru finally understand her? That she was free of selfish desires and only wanted to look out for Rin?

 

 

“Your light,” Sesshoumaru commented, “I can feel it.  Seems your groundless hatred of my ants hasn’t darkened you.”

 

 

“My light?” Kagome asked putting her hand to her chest, “I still don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

 

“Just as Rin is growing so are you Kagome,” was all Sesshoumaru left her with as he went to continue with whatever else he felt he needed to do.

 

 

Rin had found her way into InuYasha’s room not even caring to knock as she entered the room that was equally as messy as hers and stared at her uncle who was laying in bed just looking up at the ceiling.

 

 

“Doggy boy look!” Rin showed him her new fangs, “I have teeth just like you.”

 

 

“Good for you kid,” InuYasha sighed not in the mood to babysit right now, “why are you showing me?  Go bug someone else okay?”

 

 

Rin recognized the sadness in InuYasha, but still crawled on to his bed to sit next to him.

 

 

“Cause you’re the Fang Fairy.”

 

 

“The Fang Fairy?” InuYasha asked growling, “do I look like a fairy?  Get real.”

 

 

“Mommy told me that when I grow fangs I can make a wish that will come true if the Fang Fairy hears it.  That has to be you. You got the sharpest fangs I know.”

 

 

“Fine I’ll play along if it makes you go away faster.  What is your wish Rin? Remember wishes always backfire or never come true.”

 

 

“Of course wishes come true,” Rin told him as InuYasha recognized how just the way Rin spoke seemed to change a little as she wasn’t trying to repeat big words just to mispronounce them or acting like a brat, “I wished for a family bigger than just my mommy and me and I got it.  Of course I wanted brothers and sisters and not Sesshoumaru, but it’s fine. Now then Fang Fairy I wish for a pet of my own.”

 

 

“You hit your head or something,” InuYasha put a hand to Rin’s forehead, “no fever.  Why are you talking all weird? You don’t sound like a baby anymore.”

 

 

“I’m not a baby,” Rin moved his hand away, “so you’ll do it right?  Fulfill my wish.”

 

 

“Since when do you use words like fulfill?”

 

 

“You said it on that show Mommy watches.  You want a woman to fulfill your heart. Is that why you’re so sad?  You wanted to fall in love and didn’t? Maybe you just need to go on the show again.”

 

 

“No more shows,” InuYasha said sitting up, “no more flirting with girls for the cameras.  It was me just lying to myself this entire time. No one can ever love someone like me Rin.  I am a half-breed who is feared in this land and mocked and attacked in the other. When the cameras were on though I could be whoever I wanted to be as long as the producers thought it would get viewers.  I either got attention from people who loved me or hated me and it didn’t matter because it was better than what I was use to. If I hadn’t been chasing all of that this entire time I wouldn’t be so miserable.”

 

 

“I was miserable when you got me in trouble for the cell phone,” Rin told him, “but then Sesshoumaru let me watch cartoons again and I felt better.  There is always tomorrow to feel better InuYasha.”

 

 

“Tomorrow,” InuYasha muttered before looking at Rin, “if even a child is telling me to get over it- who am I kidding?  Even if I could help anyone no one wants my help. I only ruin people’s lives. I wouldn’t be a good Fang Fairy.”

 

 

“But you know how sad people get when their wishes don’t come true.  Please InuYasha can I have a pet?”

 

 

“You’ve been calling me InuYasha,” he chuckled, “I don’t know what has happened to you.  Maybe it’s some kind of Succubus thing but you’re not a brat anymore. I guess I have no choice other than to fulfill your wish Rin.”

 

 

Rin smiled though InuYasha thought she did look a bit scary with those fangs.  Before he could try to chase her out of his room he felt something.

 

 

“Light?” InuYasha remarked before smiling, “I don’t know what that feeling is and where it’s coming from but maybe it’s not too late for me.”

 

 

“That’s the spirit Dog Eared Boy,” Rin giggled trying to grab at his ears.

 

 

Naraku would have loved nothing more than to feel Kagome’s first light, but unfortunately she’d decided to keep her distance from him.  He could only hope that somewhere out there his little Kagome was doing as she was suppose to and finding a happiness with her little family.  Well at least Kagome had sent him a present. Kikyo Yamada.

 

 

The woman had contacted him, and he agreed for her to come to him to ask him questions.  Why wouldn’t he extend such an invitation? Still though the woman seemed surprised by being allowed to come and see him.  If only she knew how entertaining her pursuit of the truth was to him.

 

 

“Thank you for seeing me,” Kikyo told him sitting on a chair in the grocery store office, “I’ve tried asking questions of people from the Divine Order before and they always walk away.”

 

 

“Those people must have something to hide that they don’t want you finding,” Naraku mused staring her down, “I have nothing to hide.  I do not know what I could add to your investigation but ask away.”

 

 

“Nothing to hide?” Kikyo’s seemed disgusted by what he said, “that is a bold claim when I come here off of what Kagome told me.  You are not a true believer in your own religion that you have a position in, and that you are aware of women being forced into abusive polygamist marriages for their husband’s delight.”

 

 

“And you take Kagome’s word so seriously?  Shouldn’t she be proof enough that her accusations are false?  She didn’t want to be apart of the Divine Order anymore so she up and left while I, the evil cowardly Naraku, made sure she could care for herself.  That’s more than the government or a woman like yourself would do for her. The other women are free to do the same as Kagome, but have chosen not to for things must not be that bad.”

 

 

“Or they’ve been brainwashed into thinking it’s not that bad.  The girl I tried to help was so convinced that there could be no life without the Divine Order she took to a life of prostitution under the orders of someone with hopes of getting back in.  That someone took every penny she made and has other girls working the streets for him. Now who could need money that badly they have to resort to such pathetic means? Perhaps someone that wants to run for Mayor.”

 

 

“I’m so glad I extended you an invitation just be met with such cruel accusations Kikyo.  You have made my evening quite entertaining.”

 

 

“So are you denying my suspicions?”

 

 

“Your suspicions are Kagome’s suspicions, and she can’t help but be a little spiteful.  During our last audit I told her that I was relieved I didn’t have to marry her when her time came.  I think it broke it her heart and that’s truly why she left the Divine Order. It doesn’t matter, however, why she left all that matters is she is happy now.  What she told you is true Kikyo. I do not believe in all the teachings of the Divine Order. I refused Kagome’s hand in marriage because she was fourteen at the time and in turn abolished the notion that girls so young should be married off.  I’d like to renounce my ties to such a faith with sexist values, but I can do more help inside than outside. Besides there are very enlightening practices in the Divine Order I’d hate to give up. Kikyo may I give you a demonstration.”

 

 

“Kagome also warned me to refuse you if you attempted to ‘audit’ me.  She says you have the ability to look into a person’s heart. Of course, I don’t believe a mere man could ever do such a thing.  I believe your religion is one of just brainwashing through fantasy fulfillment and nothing more. So if you wish to give me a demonstration go ahead.  Let me see what this spiritual enlightenment is all about.”

 

 

No wonder Kikyo couldn’t get anymore information out of Mei-Lin.  Her mind was so closed off to the possibilities that this was much more than a cult and Naraku was no human.  Of course, no amount of investigating would reveal his true identity for he’d worked tireless hours spilling too much blood to cover up what he really was.  This woman’s ignorance would be her downfall.

 

 

“Very well,” Naraku said waiting for her to shut her eyes as he got up and put a hand to the forehead, “let me look into your soul.  Hmm Kikyo you are struggling with guilt. I can feel all of it. You think you could have prevented someone’s death and failed. You are putting all that guilt onto yourself and another.  When I look into your feelings regarding this other person I find tons of conflict. You love him, but yet you don’t trust him.”

 

 

Kikyo wanted to open her eyes but couldn’t.  How did he know all of this? Kikyo had mentioned the prostitute that used to be Divine Order, but she hadn’t given any inkling that she was guilted by her death.  He was also seeing her feelings for InuYasha.

 

 

“I can make all your pain go away Kikyo,” Naraku’s eyes turned scarlet, “just relax and let me in.  You won’t think about Mei-Lin ever again. She got what she deserved and doesn’t need your tears, and this InuYasha is indeed someone who will only bring you heart break.  Forget about him Kikyo. Never think about him again. Never harbor feelings of love for another ever again.”

 

 

Kikyo was completely silent as she was under his trance and her mind, body, and soul now belonged to him.  He could have just ordered her to quit her investigation, or better yet just go off and kill herself so he could be left in peace, but that was easy and Naraku didn’t like easy.  Kagome was a worthy opponent indeed, but was still ignorant of his plans for her so he needed someone else to entertain himself.

 

 

“Kikyo I think you should join the Divine Order,” Naraku told her, “I feel greatness coming from your soul and you want me to unlock it.  Don’t worry though I won’t force you to endure the suffering of the other women as you will join undercover. I the generous Naraku will help get you in for your investigation.”

 

 

It would have been fun to make a woman completely against his fake religion and his objectification of women a full fledged member of the misery, but then Kagome would probably be notice and be distracted from her growth to save her friend.  No he’d let Kikyo discover the truth and before she could feel the pleasure of helping someone he’d take it all away from her.

 

 

“Kikyo,” he smiled when he broke the trance, “did you hear what I offered you?  You can look around as much as you want for your pesky secrets. I’m not the one with something to hide.”

 

 

Kikyo didn’t remember all the commands he’d put in her head, but did feel a lot better after whatever he did.  All those feelings of guilt and love were gone now. She just had her eyes on the prize.

 

 

“Introduce me to your cult then,” Kikyo looked determined, “I will join and find out the truth.”

 

 

“I know you will,” Naraku chuckled to himself having a lot of fun with these human girls.

 

 

Sesshoumaru on the other hand wasn’t finding any amusement with the females in his house, but InuYasha was the worst offender to his peaceful existence.  It was officially Rin’s birthday and she’d gotten everything that a girl like her should want. A cake baked by Kagome, expensive and rare presents from him, and a visit from Sango who also spoiled her.  What more did she need? What she didn’t need was some kind of annoying stray cat that InuYasha had plucked off the streets somewhere.

 

 

“We’re keeping him,” Rin smiled hugging the tabby cat tightly to her chest.

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru glared, “your mother already said you are not responsible enough for a cat or dog.  I was going to let you start your own ant colony.”

 

 

“Ants are cool but not cute,” Rin stuck her tongue out her father, “besides mommy can’t make me get rid of kitty.”

 

 

“InuYasha that thing could have some sort of disease,” Kagome’s rage was directed to her brother-in-law, “you can’t just bring animals home off the streets.  Rin I don’t think this is a good pet for you. Maybe a turtle or-

 

 

“Kagome why are you being a party pooper on the girl’s birthday?  Besides she is right you have no say.”

 

 

“Have you both become Sesshoumaru?  It’s my house of course I have say.”

 

 

“Mommy I’m going to clean its litter box and make sure it has food and water you don’t have to do anything.”

 

 

“You say that now,” Kagome sighed.

 

 

“I really mean it.  InuYasha is going to make sure I do.  You don’t have to worry.”

 

 

“That’s right,” InuYasha smirked, “and the bond between Rin and her cat cannot be broken.  It is the will of Sesshoumaru and I’s beastial ancestors that she has that cat. Such is the power of the Fang Fairy that granted her wish.”

 

 

Fang Fairy?  Kagome had completely forgotten about that.  Did Rin remember her fake story and believed her wish had to come true?  Also, if Rin truly was absorbing knowledge and growing at a faster rate now would it be soul crushing for Kagome to reveal her lies?  If she ruined this and Rin would probably figure out there was no real Tooth Fairy or bearded man in the sky that would give her presents once a year.

 

 

“Our ancestors would agree to no such contract,” Sesshoumaru glared at InuYasha, “put it back where you found it.”

 

 

“No,” Rin cried hugging the upset cat tighter to her chest, “I already named him Buyo.  You can’t.”

 

 

“Last I checked I answered to the Fang Fairy and you don’t.  She is keeping it. If the flea bag destroys any furniture or makes a mess you can hold me responsible alright?  The poor girl has been locked up in this house the entire time with no other kids her age to play with. Let her have the damn cat.”

 

 

“Fine,” Kagome gave in, “you’ve both been right.  Rin I’m sorry if this situation has made you lonely and you’ve adapted to everything quite well.  You’ve been eating more and been good so I suppose it’s about time, and Sesshoumaru you said it’s time for her to grow up so I believe she can handle this.  Welcome to the family Buyo.”

 

 

Buyo gave a meow as Sesshoumaru growled.

 

 

“Another creature in the house not here of my choosing,” he turned around going into his ant room, “enjoy your rat with claws I will find company with more sophisticated creatures.”

 

 

InuYasha’s ears twitched, “Oh is that what’s in there?  He is into his ant thing again? That figures. He was already a complete adult by the time I was a young pup and even then I remember him picking Queen ants off the streets yet I’m the one the other demons tormented.”

 

 

“Did you have a good birthday Rin?” Kagome asked kneeling down to be at her child’s eye level.

 

 

“Of course,” Rin smiled, “mommy I love you.  I remember what you told me. That you’re not my real mother.  Biological is what Sesshoumaru said wasn’t it? Well it doesn’t matter.  You’re the one who loves me and I love you. Sesshoumaru is okay to I guess.  Come on Buyo let’s go see the ants again.”

 

 

“Don’t try and upset him with the cat,” Kagome warned standing up but still managed to give InuYasha a smile.

 

 

“Thank you for putting a smile on her face Fang Fairy.”

 

 

InuYasha blushed, “Hey just remember I’m not all bad okay?  When I mess up it’s not done on purpose. I wish to show you that one day.”

 

 

“Don’t you mean show Kikyo?” Kagome asked him, “she’s the one you messed with when you stole my phone.”

 

 

“I’ll prove myself to her one day,” InuYasha gave a fanged grin, “but for right now I have to fix what I have with others.  I’ll apologize to Sango for… well just me being me and see where I go from there, and then there is the matter of you.”

 

 

“What about me?” Kagome asked.

 

 

“I felt your light Kagome.  Even if I am just a half demon I could feel it.  I want to protect you. Not just because my brother ordered me to or cause you’re special, but because I want to.”

 

 

Light?  Kagome still didn’t understand, but whatever was going on wasn’t just gibberish that Sesshoumaru was spouting if even InuYasha was talking about.  Was there something within her that demons could sense? Were spiritual powers a real thing? Could someone like her be actually capable of having the strength to do something else than just rely on Sesshoumaru?

 

 

She’d have to ask Sesshoumaru more about this later.  Maybe he could give her a clear answer for once in a way that would make her understand, because she refused to believe Naraku’s story that she was the reincarnation of someone great.  That was just too farfetch’d for her. For right now she just went on the back patio and looked up at the night sky glad that she could get such a nice view of the full moon from here. It seems it had been quite full for the last few nights now.

 

 

Kagome wasn’t the only one looking up at the moon as Janis was sitting on top of her car outside of Avalon’s border.  She had a family at home, but hadn’t returned to them since Sesshoumaru fired her. This situation she was in wasn’t good.

 

 

“Kaguya,” Janis spoke out looking at the moon as her eyes turned red to forge a psychic link, “Sesshoumaru felt your presence and is scared.  He removed me from his service. There is nothing more I can do for you.”

 

 

Kaguya’s response had come into Janis’ mind from the psychic link.

 

 

“I understand,” Janis continued, “I will do it then.  My life has no meaning if I cannot serve you. Just know that everything is still going according to plan.  Kagome and Sesshoumaru’s hearts will eventually become connected and Rin is with them still. You will have your true wish soon.”

 

 

Janis reached into her purse once her conversation with Kaguya was done and pulled out a small gun.  The gun that was given to her by Sesshoumaru for the purpose of protecting him and his family from any humans with ill intent.  She’d finally get to put it to use and destroy a threat to Sesshoumaru. Herself. As she’d been Kaguya’s spy this whole time.

 

 

Without hesitation Janis placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger killing herself as she was no longer of any use to Kaguya.  The suicide had been carried out by Kaguya’s influence in a place where her body was sure to be devoured by wandering lesser demons. No one would find her and no one could mourn her.

 


	25. Trap

 

Janis was missing.  Sesshoumaru had been contacted by that woman’s family in an attempt to find her, but he had no valuable information.  Sesshoumaru seemed to becoming more aware of human feelings, because he knew it was best to keep to this information to himself.  For Kagome, who had nothing to do with Kaguya or his firing of Janis, would somehow put blame on both herself and him if she knew the truth.  Janis was dead, that was what this meant, and Sesshoumaru didn’t want anyone to feel blame for he knew it had been Kaguya behind all of it. No Kagome couldn’t worry about this today.  Today would be one of those days he needed her.

 

 

Kagome felt like wearing that mint colored kimono Sesshoumaru got her, but instead she went with something a bit more elaborate as she revealed coming of the bedroom with her hair up wearing a blue kimono that had designs of goldfish and bubbles sewn in the sleeves.  This would be her first time going out into public ever since the car bomb, and if things could just work out smoothly today it would be a sign that things were safe enough she could finally go back to studying for her diploma.

 

 

“Hey Kagome,” InuYasha smirked at her joining her in the living room.

 

 

They would all be wearing traditional garb today, and InuYasha seemed to be no exception ditching his polo shirts and khakis for some sort of red robe that looked really good on him for some reason.

 

 

“You pull it off,” Kagome smiled taking in his appearance.

 

 

“Oh this?” InuYasha tugged at his sleeves, “just something else I inherited from father.  It seems Sesshoumaru didn’t want it. You though. You- look umm stunning.”

 

 

“Please,” she blushed, “I saw that episode of Love Trials where you had all the girls wear kimono like this for a festival.  I’m nowhere near as good looking as those girls.”

 

 

“That’s-” InuYasha looked to the floor wishing she would stop bringing up his fake alter ego, “that’s different alright!  Those girls are mostly model wannabes they can’t do what you do. Just look so natural. This is also going to be a real festival and not some tea party on a soundstage, so the more real the better.  Did you get Rin a kimono?”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “She really wants to go, but Sesshoumaru doesn’t think it’s a good idea yet.  We’ve made it this far without the press bothering her, so might as well keep it up but I hate constantly keeping her locked up like this.”

 

 

“It’s for her own good.  Don’t worry things will calm down one day trust me.  The nice thing about having celebrity status is it fades pretty fast as long as you can go a minute without being relevant.  Anyway, Kagome I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the festival with me?”

 

 

Kagome blinked.  Was he asking her on a date?  If he was she should have seen this as kind of sleazy since he always made it obvious there was still something for Kikyo and he’d already gone after Sango and succeeded, but something about the way he asked seemed very genuine.  Kagome had never been on a date before since her outings with Sesshoumaru really didn’t count, so it was just nice to be asked.

 

 

“You know I can’t,” Kagome turned looking away from him embarrassed, “it’s one of the few days where I have to actually be Sesshoumaru’s wife.”

 

 

“Oh I see,” InuYasha also turned away so both were looking in complete opposite directions, “that’s- a shame.”

 

 

It was the Festival of Good Knowledge, an oddly named tradition in Avalon that was like a culture festival where town business got taken care of in a fun atmosphere.  Today anyone that wanted to run for public office was allowed to step forward and announce their candidacy. Sesshoumaru would run for mayor, and Kagome would get to introduce them.  Her introduction would be when she finally did it, finally admitted to the world that she’d grown up in a cult. Not only could she finally face her fears, but hopefully they could get some publicity to raise Sesshoumaru’s credibility.  

 

 

“Maybe after,” Kagome said turning back to face InuYasha, “I mean he will either want to go home early or spend the rest of the time doing interviews and talking to people.  That’s well and good for him, but this is the first time I’ve ever been to a festival. I think I deserve some fun.”

 

 

“Well then you’ll have some fun,” InuYasha gave her a chuckle before the warm air was expelled by the very presence of Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“I was unaware you were invited InuYasha,” Sesshoumaru spoke harsh also wearing traditional clothing.

 

 

“I don’t need to be invited Sesshoumaru that’s the point of a public event!” InuYasha crossed his arms, “and you know how weird you look wearing that without your armor and Mokomoko?  You almost seem normal for once.”

 

 

His Mokomoko.  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes recalling why he needed to be so aggressive today.  He hoped that awful flamboyant Byakuya would be there to know Sesshoumaru was coming for his job to make him pay for all the humiliation he’d suffered.  The speeches given today were really just a formality, but he had no problem letting Kagome say whatever she needed to say if it would get strike a nerve of that Divine Order scum.

 

 

“I gotta protect her anyway,” InuYasha glared at his brother, “we don’t know how safe we’ll be there.  Also you need to get use to acting like a normal decent person for today so you should probably compliment your wife.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes flickered to Kagome for only a moment before looking away, “I’ve already seen her in a kimono before.”

 

 

Kagome sighed.  So Sesshoumaru had managed to lose his constant streak of being cruel to her, but it seemed simple social graces of kindness were something that needed worked on.  When he worked on Kouga’s property and made connections with local businessmen and workers he seemed to be able to imitate what an aspiring politician would say, but when it came to her there was no such effort.

 

 

“Well,” Kagome glared at her husband, “I still don’t know what a Mokomoko is but don’t worry about InuYasha said.  You look great.”

 

 

That came out awkward and weird for some reason so Kagome blushed looking away from the two of them as no one seemed to want to make eye contact with each other anymore.  Why couldn’t they just be a normal family?

 

 

“We’re leaving,” Sesshoumaru growled at the two of them ready to get today’s social exercise out of the way, “InuYasha you will stay out of my sight, and Kagome you don’t need me to tell you what to do.  You’ll perform as well as you have in the past.”

 

 

Well that seemed to be the best compliment Sesshoumaru had for her today.  Too bad it was praising her for something that only benefited him. She couldn’t harbor any ill will towards him though as she knew he was trying, and that was simply enough for her.

 

 

Sesshoumaru hadn’t been the only one that needed to bark out instructions at his pack as Naraku grimaced at his crew hoping they could pull off today’s plan.  Kagome’s light. He wanted to feel it and witness it. He needed proof that she’d been worth all this effort he’d put into her and she was truly his competition.  Today he would have it. He just knew Midoriko would show herself.

 

 

Today, however, would be one of those annoying days where he would have to rely on others as he needed to make sure to stay completely in his human disguise with no suspicious activity.  He loved all his games with people’s hearts and affections, but sometimes it became taxing when he involved his family. Every plot and scheme of his was always thought out to the last detail, so if someone decided to be a weak link in the chain it could easily be game-over for him.

 

 

“Everyone,” Naraku was in his office staring down the three individuals in front of him, “what is your task?”

 

 

“To pretend that I don’t know any of you freaks,” Kagura commented playing with her cell phone before receiving a dangerous glare from Naraku, “and to carry this orb of demonic energy to release on whatever demon we can use to attack Kagome forcing her to use her powers.”

 

 

Kagura said her task in such a bored tone.  Naraku was really finding her to be such a disappointment.  He’d expected better of her after watching years of her bully and scheme against others in his employ.

 

 

“I guess I’m on guard duty,” Bankotsu also sounded bored, “since you won’t let me kill Sesshoumaru today me and Banryu have to make sure this girl doesn’t die.”

 

 

“And I will video tape the whole thing,” Byakuya smiled usually always having such a passive role.

 

 

“There will be no mistakes,” Naraku sighed turning around refusing to look at his lackluster comrades, “honestly if Kagome doesn’t show me something today she doesn’t deserve to be apart of my hunt, but yet I’ve invested too much to lose faith now.  Bankotsu you will only interfere if it becomes absolutely necessary. She must be on the brink of death for us to have to save her. Understand?”

 

 

“Fine whatever,” Bankotsu didn’t understand what was with The Spider and his obsession with Sesshoumaru’s wife, “but won’t Sesshoumaru see me?  He won’t wonder how I came back to life?”

 

 

“Oh he’ll wonder,” Naraku chuckled, “see Bankotsu you don’t need to get physical with him to get at him.  He’ll be in a public setting where he must be on his very best behavior and won’t be able to do a thing to you, and the whole time he’ll have no choice other than to be on guard trying to figure out what went wrong in his revenge scheme.  You can taunt him however you like just show no affiliation with me. Remember you owe this new life to me, so you’ll have no other choice then to obey.”

 

 

“Naraku,” Kagura met his gaze, “I don’t understand why Kagome needs to be tested in public or why we have to make a public spectacle of any of it.  Why do you even want to run for Mayor? Couldn’t all that effort be put into this hunt thing.”

 

 

“My my Kagura you do ask a lot of questions of me,” Naraku narrowed his eyes, “why do you doubt my ability to multitask?  As for why I want to become Mayor it is simply because in all my years of plotting and scheming I’ve never held public office.  I want this era of my life to be filled with new things.”

 

 

Kagura blinked.  How could he always go from being so dark and manipulative to so childlike?  He was literally only doing this because he’d never done it before? Then again this was the man harboring a grudge simply because he had to sleep on a tree for fifty years, so she guessed it made sense.

 

 

“Kagura,” Naraku spoke to her, “I welcome your questions and thirst for knowledge, but understand this, someone as feeble minded as you will never be privy to my nature.  Perhaps you should stop while you’re ahead.”

 

 

“Perhaps you stop thinking so highly of yourself,” Kagura commented to herself.

 

 

Kagura was born from a woman in the Divine Order, and taken away from her so Naraku could keep a tight grip on his demonic children to ensure his true identity was never exposed to the humans.  Naraku was her father, but it never seemed that way. No he was simply their master and they his toys. Since he was made up of thousands of demons that’d he’d absorbed through out centuries his children were always born with unique traits and abilities that he used for his own gain, and Kagura knew that when they ceased to be useful there would be no parental fondness in his heart for them.  He’d kill them if they didn’t do their part. Kagura had been warned a couple times already.

 

 

If not for the fear of death Kagura had almost considered telling Kagome everything about Naraku’s plan.  It’d be quite entertaining to watch him set the board only for her to flip the table and end this cycle of his hunt for Midoriko once and for all, but after all she’d done to Kagome in her past she doubted the girl would ever believe her and ruining the game was not worth her life.

 

 

“Another thing,” Naraku was ready to finish this meeting of the mediocre brain trust, “I will bringing a date to the festival.  Find your own way there and keep your distance from me. If either one of you slips up today it will be the end of you.”

 

 

“But I don’t know how to drive,” Byakuya frowned looking one way.

 

 

“I’ve never actually been in a car,” Bankotsu looked the other way.

 

 

“Fine,” Kagura’s words showed her annoyance, “I’ll drive them.  Still, Naraku, don’t forget some of us have more going on in our life than just whatever stunt you want to pull.”

 

 

“I don’t,” Byakuya confessed.

 

 

Naraku listened to Byakuya and Kagura bicker the whole way out of the building.  Kagura all of a sudden went from being his most clueless of children to showing herself as a liability.  The rest of his spawn seemed content to serve him with their inherited abilities, but this one wanted to defy him.  Naraku enjoyed challenges, but not one of that nature. Not his own betraying him. He’d have no choice other than to use Kagura as a pawn now.

 

 

“Oh well at least I have Kikyo to play with now,” Naraku chuckled to himself.

 

 

Kikyo was an undercover member of the Divine Order telling her new companions that she was shown the divine powers of her soul and wanted to dedicate their lives to them.  Naraku would allow Kikyo to do her investigation in her own time when he wasn’t in need of her, but when they were together he would make sure to use his powers to have complete control over her.  Kikyo would be his slave and would become a very useful tool today in keeping Kagome at an arm’s length.

 

 

Kikyo had gotten the bright idea, when she was free from his influence of course, to come to the festival dressed as a miko.  Naraku hated this for it reminded him a time he didn’t wish to go back to despite carrying such a grudge for that miko Midoriko.  In his car Kikyo sat on the passenger side with a complete blank stare as he forced her into a trance to exert his control over her and fill her mind with today’s commands.  Still the more he thought about what she was wearing and Midoriko he twinged in pain as the spider branding on his back under his kimono began to glow.

 

 

As powerful as he’d become over these last few centuries absorbing demons for their strength and abilities he still felt cheated out of his true strength.  He’d been a mere spider demon back in the feudal days using spider-webs to ensnare and manipulate his prey before devouring them. Eventually Midoriko had used some used of ancient technique to seal his demon heart away into that marking on his back.  If not for fusing with other demons and eventually learning to devour them he’d be nothing but a weak human. It would have been much easier to just slay him than doing what she did, and keeping him alive had led to the murder of all her reincarnations.  At least there was pleasure to be found in that.

 

 

They’d be an hour into the usual festival meet and greet when Naraku finally saw them.  Kagome beautiful in her kimono with her cold husband at her side. He wondered if she’d managed to warm his heart yet, but with how distant Sesshoumaru seemed always following about twenty paces behind her it didn’t seem so.

 

 

This would be the first time Naraku had encountered Sesshoumaru, but there was nothing special about such a meeting for he already felt quite familiar with Sesshoumaru since he was one of the most valuable pawns in this game.  All attention was on his dear Kagome wondering how much this marriage was changing her if at all.

 

 

“Kagome,” Naraku kindly put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze, “how have you been?”

 

 

Kagome looked rightfully disgusted to be touched by him as she simply looked to Naraku’s companion, “Kikyo?  You’re-you’re here with Naraku?”

 

 

“Indeed,” Kikyo smiled, “but it’s not like it’s serious or anything.  I can’t enclose the details of my investigation to you but Naraku has invited me into his life so I can see the Divine Order for myself under cover.”

 

 

“See Kagome,” Naraku smirked still with his hands on her, “I told you I’d help.  Does it really matter that I’m doing it indirectly? Kikyo has more experience with this sort of thing.”

 

 

“What do your wives think of your little outing with Kikyo?” Kagome asked him not even bothering to show courtesy towards him, “or do you simply not care?  They don’t have a right to an opinion, isn’t that so Naraku?”

 

 

“Kagome,” Kikyo frowned, “listen I know what you’ve been through has made you distrustful of this man, but the more that I’ve gotten to know him he isn’t the villain you think he is.  He might have to act as the lesser of two evils sometimes, but he and I have a solid plan to put your mind at ease.”

 

 

Kikyo sounded outraged when Kagome told her about all the rumors surrounding Naraku, and now Kikyo was supporting him?  There was something going on, because it couldn’t just be pure manipulation Kikyo was too smart for that.

 

 

“Your mind will be at ease soon Kagome,” Naraku stared down at her as though she were something he wanted to devour, “Kikyo and I will find a solution to these problems together.  We make quite the team.”

 

 

“Naraku,” Sesshoumaru’s voice broke through this terrifying feeling that was in Kagome’s gut, “my wife doesn’t seem to want you touching her in that way.  Let go of her.”

 

 

This was Sesshoumaru’s first time meeting Naraku and the way he talked to Kagome had been enough for him to draw a conclusion.  No it wasn’t even how he spoke to her. It was the way he looked at her. Sesshoumaru could tell just from that Kagome wasn’t being dramatic when she spoke ill of this man.  He was a threat to her therefore would not be allowed alone with her ever as long as he was keeping watch.

 

 

“Of course,” Naraku released his hands from Kagome and took a few steps back, “how dishonorable of me to be so familiar with your wife.”

 

 

“Nor will you be so familiar again,” Sesshoumaru warned before surprising her by taking her hand in his.

 

 

It was much more than pretending that they were to be close as husband and wife.  Sesshoumaru didn’t like this feeling in his gut. Something was wrong here, and he needed to be able to pull her out of danger when the time came.

 

 

“Oh and Kagome,” Kikyo frowned looking at her with soft eyes for once, “there is something I need to ask of you.  You know how high profile you and Sesshoumaru are at the moment, so people are going to ask you questions everywhere you go just like they have been doing.  I need you to keep a lid on your past in the Divine Order just a bit longer.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  Today was supposed to be the day she stood up for herself against Naraku and all the other Divine Order men that were creeping around glaring at her.

 

 

“You understand don’t you?” Kikyo asked in a serious tone, “I’m also high profile to some and if you expose the Divine Order attention could fall on my involvement and my whole investigation will fall apart.  Please Kagome.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t believe for a moment Naraku was doing anything to help anyone, but even if Kikyo was getting too close to Naraku for her liking she had to trust her.  Kikyo got so upset over that Mei-Lin girl, so there was no way she’d turn a blind eye to someone suffering inside the Divine Order. Kikyo being allowed to work in the background might do more good than Kagome sharing her experiences.

 

 

“Seems I have no choice,” Kagome sighed, “okay Kikyo my lips are sealed.”

 

 

Naraku’s couldn’t help but allow his grin to grow.  Bringing Kikyo with him had paid off as she’d been able to silence Kagome.  Honestly this part of his game was quite petty. What did becoming Mayor or keeping the Divine Order around matter in the long run when he had beautiful prey to catch this round?  It really didn’t, but he loved the look he just saw in Kagome’s face. She’d probably come here with hope and determination today wanting to show her bravery before it was all taken away from her.

 

 

Sesshoumaru stayed silent and seemed to unnerve Naraku when the man noticed he’d been searching his expression the whole time.  Every wicked smile and glance at Kagome. Sesshoumaru had seen all of it and would keep it mind.

 

 

“Do you not vape anymore Kikyo?” came InuYasha’s voice from behind them.

 

 

He very well remembered what Kikyo told him last time they met.  She’d never think of him again, but she wouldn’t run away either.  Well fine if that was how it was going to be then he’d play along. He’d keep his distance, but at the same time not act weird around her.  He believed they just needed space until he could one day to prove to her he was a better man. Even if all they could be to each other one day was friends then that was good enough.

 

 

Kikyo simply looked at InuYasha feeling nothing, “No not anymore.”

 

 

“Well well,” Naraku chuckled, “I didn’t foresee this turn of events.  Two promising newcomers to politics, two reality TV stars, and a controversial married couple all rolled into one.  Quite a festival this is.”

 

 

Naraku hadn’t counted on InuYasha being here.  This changed things up a quite a bit. It could either be a good thing for it meant that Bankotsu would not be needed to protect Kagome in case of fatal injury for surely InuYasha would defend her against what was coming next.  At the same time though he could interfere with the plan.

 

 

“I will not waste your time any further,” Naraku then changed his tone all of a sudden as he walked away with Kikyo and towards Kagura.

 

 

He did not like doing this at all.  All his plans and schemes were always successful only after a great amount of planning went into them taking into consideration all his opponent’s counter moves, but now things had to change.  He would have no other choice than to change the plan all together and quickly. Coming up with something on the fly was risky, but at the same time he was just a glutton for punishment when it came to all things related to Kagome.

 

 

“Kagura,” Naraku whispered to her, “that demonic energy you have.  You’ll give it to InuYasha.”

 

 

Kagura’s eyes widened, “but he is a half-demon.  He doesn’t have enough of a demon heart of us to control.”

 

 

“We don’t need to control him,” Naraku continued, “let the demonic energy consume him and he will take care of the rest himself.  InuYasha isn’t a pawn in my game. I don’t have a purpose for him so it’s no loss if he dies today. Would you like that Kikyo? For your beloved to drop dead this very day simply because he decided to be at the wrong place at the wrong time?”

 

 

Kikyo looked over to InuYasha in the distance for a moment before looking back at Naraku, “I feel nothing.”

 

 

“Perhaps I should return your feelings right before it happens.  That would give you quite a show wouldn’t it?”

 

 

“How about ruining only one life at a time?” Kagura hissed.

 

 

Damn Naraku was like a damn child in a candy factory right now.  Between Kagome simply being here and the possibility of destroying Kikyo and InuYasha for absolutely no reason he looked like a mad man.  Was his addiction to light and despair really that bad that he could possibly be giving himself away? Kagura had noticed Sesshoumaru studying Naraku’s reactions.  That demon would probably pick up on the dangers around them.

 

 

Naraku shook his head, “For once you are right.  I don’t need to break Kikyo’s heart to have fun with her.  Today is about Kagome and if I can get rid of a worthless half-breed in the process that should be enough.”

 

 

Kagura didn’t like how hateful Naraku sounded when he said half-breed.  If she was born from a human that would make her a half-breed as well wouldn’t it?  She didn’t know he could carry such a prejudice.

 

 

“Fine I’ll use it on InuYasha,” Kagura whispered back to him, “but what about Sesshoumaru?  He won’t let her to get into too much danger.”

 

 

“Well Byakuya will just have to pull his weight for once now won’t he?  I cannot give Bankotsu Sesshoumaru, but he may have InuYasha’s blood if this gets out of hand.  Why are you just standing there looking stupid Kagura? Get moving.”

 

 

“I never asked to play your stupid games,” Kagura scoffed working to all of a sudden change the master plan.

 

 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had fled into the corner of the venue behind some sort of kiosk as the combination of people here really had attracted the press.  Kagome was upset that the speech she had prepared was worthless now, and wondered what Sesshoumaru would think about that.

 

 

“Do you still want me to do your introduction?” she asked him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s mind was not on this stupid nomination ceremony festival thing.  Something was wrong.

 

 

“This Naraku,” Sesshoumaru stared into her eyes, “are you sure he is human?”

 

 

“I mean he looks human and acts human for the most part,” Kagome thought about it, “I mean I think I’ve met his parents in the Divine Order before and they also seemed human to me.”

 

 

“Hiding in plain sight that was what you said the Divine Order does,” Sesshoumaru was thinking this over, “perhaps I am overestimating that man’s powers, which I do not want to do, but the way he looks at you is unnatural.  I’ve seen that look on demon’s faces before. He wants your light. He can sense it inside of you.”

 

 

“What is this business with my light!?” Kagome surprised him by sounding very upset, “I don’t know what that means and I don’t want to hear it!”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t understand why what he said was so upsetting to her as Kagome retreated into her own thoughts.  Naraku wanted her light? Kagome didn’t want to believe there was any light inside of her. She’d wasted her whole childhood and teenage years being chained down in that cult for the sake of preserving her ‘light’, and now that she was free she didn’t want to believe in such things anymore.  She just wanted to be normal. 

 

 

“It means you have spiritual powers,” Sesshoumaru growled finally explaining what light meant, “it’s not that reincarnation automatic greatness thing your religion brainwashed you into believing.  I already told you Kagome your unselfish nature and freedom from desires can gift you powers. Those kind of powers are the only way a human can kill a demon without using advanced weaponry.”

 

 

“So it’s not some kind of weird soul religious thing?” Kagome asked sounding scared, “it’s just being a good person?”

 

 

“It’s simply energy,” Sesshoumaru informed her, “demonic energy’s opposite able to purify and rid the world of dark powers used for malicious intent.  However, light and dark must always be in balance and no side can truly have the upperhand. Sometimes those of the darkness will seek to consume the light growing their power further.  Naraku looked like one of those demons to me.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome frowned, “can I stop this light thing if I have a selfish desire?  My desire is not to have such a power or the responsibility that comes with it. I really just want to be normal.  Normal and free.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had to think on it though he really wasn’t that much of an expert on the powers of the divine, “I cannot say for sure, but that desire does not seem selfish enough to extinguish your light.  Perhaps the opposite. Denying yourself the ability to announce your freedom to the world for Kikyo’s benefits didn’t help matters in that regard. Do you wish to go home now?”

 

 

“You have to announce yourself as a candidate,” Kagome reminded him, “what do you mean go home?  Sure being stared at by Naraku isn’t a great feeling but I’ve gotten used to it over the years. This is about you not me.”

 

 

“It’s not worth risking your safety,” Sesshoumaru told her.

 

 

What was he saying?  If his mother heard him say such a thing she’d end him.  This had been the plan from the very beginning and set in motion when he married Kagome and became a citizen.  This was what he’d been working towards, willingly or not, but things had changed. Kagome’s light was what was changing everything.  He had no need for spiritual powers nor believed such a thing could ever be equal to his natural power, but there was something about that light calling out to him asking to be protected.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru we can get through this,” she then smiled at him, “I’m fine alright.  You said we can’t live in fear forever. We just gotta be careful right?”

 

 

“You’d keep yourself in this uncomfortable environment for what?” he seemed curious, “for my benefit.  I can take care of myself Kagome. I do not need you.”

 

 

“Yes you do,” she simply said, “remember now that Janis is gone I’m your assistant remember?  Not only that but we’re friends whether you know what that means or not. You need me and I need you Sesshoumaru.  There is more to our relationship than just Rin now and you know that.”

 

 

“Fine if you want to continue this reckless behavior,” Sesshoumaru began to walk away from their newfound hiding place, “then continue to be used by me.  If that is what you wish.”

 

 

“I don’t feel like I’m being used anymore,” Kagome simply told him with a smile walking behind him before running right into Sesshoumaru’s back.

 

 

Sesshoumaru seemed to have stopped right in his tracks.  What was it that caught his attention?

 

 

“Bankotsu,” Sesshoumaru growled looking at the human that stood before him and next to him was the man Kagome recognized as Byakuya.

 

 

“Hey there buddy,” Bankotsu waved at Sesshoumaru with a smile on his face, “aren’t you going to introduce me to the Mrs?  We’ve come such close and intimate friends after all. Isn’t that right Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru plunged his miasma right through Bankotsu’s heart.  The man had died. Sesshoumaru confirmed it himself. Unlike Naraku he could confirm Bankotsu was a mere mortal, so how was it he could walk the Earth again?  Someone was using sorcery, and the fact alone was enough to remind Sesshoumaru what fear felt like. He didn’t like fighting unknown powers he couldn’t see or predict.

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru didn’t even look at her, “go to InuYasha.  It is not safe here.”

 

 

Kagome thought being in the gaze of Naraku was a lot more dangerous than whatever Sesshoumaru was facing now.  To Kagome only she could see was too very personality driven humans standing in front of them wanting to taunt them.  Well Kagome would taunt them back.

 

 

“Byakuya it’s been so long,” Kagome smiled and greeted him politely, “how you have you been?”

 

 

Byakuya had was indeed here to taunt and intimidate Sesshoumaru but seemed pleased to finally be acknowledged by someone.

 

 

“Oh hey Kagome,” he returned the polite smile, “you look beautiful in that kimono.  I would like to apologize for always keeping your husband away from you for so long, but you know a job is a job and I like to do mine right.”

 

 

“I understand human safety and all,” Kagome said getting closer to the two despite Sesshoumaru grabbing her hand tightly, “but you should at least give him his Mokomoko thing back.  Pretty please?”

 

 

“Oh come now your pretty eyes can only do so much,” Byakuya waved a hand.

 

 

“Well it was worth a shot,” she continued to smile at them, “but anyway congratulations are in order.”

 

 

“Congratulations?”

 

 

“For finally looking outside of the Divine Order’s teachings and being true to yourself of course.  You two look like you make a good couple.”

 

 

Bankotsu had been staring down Sesshoumaru this whole time until he heard that, “Wait hold on- you- oh I see.  Who would have thought Sesshoumaru would wind up with such a funny girl.”

 

 

“Please this rouge is not my type,” Bakuya rolled his eyes, “but he did tell me a fascinating story about what went down between you and him in Fangvale.  I am quite understanding when it comes to demons killing demons outside our walls as that is the violent life you are accustomed to, but attempting to kill another human who was just trying to survive?  Perhaps you’re just not ready to integrate into our civilized society.”

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru’s tone was harsh, “I will not repeat myself.  Go to InuYasha.”

 

 

“I don’t know why you have to be a buzzkill,” Bankotsu tilted his head, “the girl was just having fun.  It’s like you’re in danger or anything. Sure my trusty friend Banryu is here since I guess cosplay is allowed at these here culture festivals, whatever that means, but you’re in no danger from me.  I don’t randomly kill people for no reason. I’m not like you.”

 

 

“What does he mean?” Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew that this was a trap.  He didn’t know who the real mastermind behind all of this was, but everywhere he looked he saw threat levels.  Why wasn’t Kagome listening to him when he told her to go already? If they got out of this she wasn’t going to like what he’d have to say to her on this subject.

 

 

“InuYasha,” Sesshoumaru bellowed with hopes that his brother could hear him before staring Bankotsu down, “I do not know why you still walk this earth again but one life is not enough to pay for what you and your group has done.”

 

 

“Still going on about that little bomb?” Bankotsu was cleaning out his ear, “oh yeah forgot to tell you.  I was just joking about that. Why do you gotta take everything so seriously? No idea who did it, but let’s be bygones be bygones shall we?  It’s not like we’re allowed to hurt each other anyway.”

 

 

“That’s right boys,” Byakuya smiled, “let’s play nicely.”

 

 

Meanwhile the whole exchange was being watched by someone, and that was someone had nothing to do with Naraku’s lot.  Inukimi was outside the town square hiding on top of a building using the reflection of her Medio stone to see what trouble her son was getting into.  She had honestly overestimated the humans as the barrier she’d been able to form around her with her natural powers protected both herself and Medio stone from the town’s powers.

 

 

She’d come here to witness her son’s first campaign speech, and what did she find?  Her son getting into trouble all because of that human girl.

 

 

“Meddlesome brat,” Inukimi sighed deciding to let this play out a bit longer not wanting to interfere and give herself away unless absolutely necessary.

 

 

“I’m here what do you want?” InuYasha had pushed through the crowds to find them.

 

 

Sesshoumaru roughly pushed Kagome towards his brother, “Take her away from here.  Now.”

 

 

InuYasha didn’t hesitate as he grabbed Kagome’s hand and pulled her through the festival not knowing exactly where he was taking her to.  Unaware of his surroundings he’d bumped right into Kagura who gave off the most annoyed sigh when Kagome didn’t even spare her a familiar glance.  Then would have been a good time to warn Kagome to get out of here, but she decided against it as it seemed to be her turn.

 

 

Kagura removed a black orb from her kimono that was concentrated demonic energy expelled by body parts Naraku was no longer using.  Quickly she crushed it before using a fan she had in the other hand to create a breeze that would send it InuYasha’s way.

 

 

“InuYasha why do you think Sesshoumaru is so freaked out by that one guy with the halberd,” Kagome asked but was getting no answer, “InuYasha?”

 

 

A hiss was the answer she eventually received as she found herself pushed to the ground with force.  She noticed the crowd around her began to scream and ran away leaving her completely alone to face the monster in front of her.  It was InuYasha, but he was different as her eyes were a scarlet red and there were bright purple streaks covering his face.

 

 

“Get away from me,” InuYasha hissed at Kagome in a completely different voice, “now before it’s too late.”

 

 

“InuYasha what’s wrong with you?” Kagome asked worried trying to lift herself off the ground, “just calm down.”

 

 

The festival was erupting into chaos as the sight of the reality star hanyou turning into a vicious beast was terrifying the guests, but Sesshoumaru heard none of the screams or InuYasha’s growls.  It was Byakuya using his powers of illusion to keep Sesshoumaru’s attention and fears on the human that had been brought back to life. It was going to be all up to Kagome to defend herself. She would either use her spiritual powers and prove herself to be valuable prey for Naraku or die and have to be saved and put into Naraku’s hands much quicker than originally planned so they could get this hunt over with.  Either way InuYasha’s life would be forfeit today as there was no outcome planned that ended in his survival.

 

 

“The Spider should give himself more credit,” Byakuya mused to himself, “he isn’t so bad at coming up with new plans on the spot.”

 

 

“InuYasha,” Kagome was now back on her feet coming near him, “I don’t know what’s wrong with you but calm down.  Please.”

 

 

It was too late.  The demonic energy had consumed his heart fully and he no longer recognized friend or foe.  All he knew was that Kagome liked like a nice weak piece of meat to slice up. Her instincts took charge as she moved her head just missing a swipe of his meant to finish her off.

 

 

“InuYasha what the hell!?” Kagome cried, “are you trying to kill me?”

 

 

Naraku didn’t try to evacuate with the rest of the crowd and instead just stood there watching with Kikyo who was stuck in her trance, “Either run or fight.  Why is she just standing there? Is she truly not afraid of that monster? I wasn’t aware that light could create stupidity.”

 

 

“You won’t get away,” InuYasha chuckled brandishing his claws as he got a swipe of her shoulder.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened though she didn’t feel any pain from the shock.  Her kimono was now stained with blood. Her own blood. Why wasn’t Sesshoumaru coming to help her?  Wasn’t he supposed to protect her? Where was he?

 

 

Another slice had been made on the other shoulder as she just barely dodged InuYasha again.  He was fast and she was already breathing heavy from exhaustion unable to exert that kind of speed.  Was this end? She would die by InuYasha’s hand? Sesshoumaru wouldn’t save her?

 

 

Her fears went beyond herself though as she looked into InuYasha’s blood colored eyes.  They looked so angry but yet so empty to her. Something was wrong with him. He wasn’t hurting her on purpose.  She just knew it. There had to be a way to save him.

 

 

“That light,” Naraku smirked to himself still being a quiet observer, “I feel it.  It’s about time.”

 

 

“Now die!” InuYasha howled not going to let her escape a third time as he jumped up into the air coming down at her with his blood soaked claws ready to end this and move on to this next prey.

 

 

“Not today!” Kagome yelled raising her hand up to defend herself wishing for something anything to help both her and InuYasha.

 

 

Naraku’s smirk grew as he watched a radiant pink light erupt from Kagome’s hand knocking InuYasha out of the air and on to his back.  InuYasha’s heart was full of his dark demonic energy, so even the littlest of purifying magic would destroy the hanyou’s flesh. His dear Kagome was going to get her first kill in their war against each other.

 

 

“Hmm?” The smirk then turned into a frown as InuYasha slowly picked himself up off the ground opening his eyes.

 

 

The scary scarlet was gone now as they’d turned back into gold.  The hanyou quickly filled with worry when he smelled Kagome’s blood on his own claws, but was happy to see she was still alive in one piece.

 

 

“How?” Naraku didn’t understand still speaking to himself in a whisper, “that is not how that magic is to work.  It should have instantly killed InuYasha not driven out the darkness all together.”

 

 

This situation was getting more unpredictable as Kikyo spoke despite being in a trance, “Not all light is the same.  The power Kagome uses is her own. Not Midoriko’s. She drove out unnatural evil not his personal demonic energy.”

 

 

Where was Kikyo pulling this information from?  When Naraku searched her soul he couldn’t find any indication that she was some sort of a reincarnation that would know about Midoriko.  The tone she was speaking in was similar to Kagome’s when Midoriko used her to communicate with him. What was going on? Was there a connection between Kagome and Kikyo he did not know about?  Naraku was beginning to feel uneasy about these new developments.

 

 

“InuYasha,” Kagome cried immediately heading towards him, “are you okay?”

 

 

“Idiot,” he growled looking at her, “you’re the one bleeding.  You need to get out of here and go to a hospital. What was that anyway?”

 

 

Kagome didn’t have time to process what she had done and was only concerned that InuYasha was back to normal and wasn’t a danger to himself and others, “It’s alright.”

 

 

“No it isn’t!  I hurt you. Kikyo was right all I do is fuck up everyone’s life even when I’m not trying to.  Kagome I’m so sorry. Why are you crying?”

 

 

“That wasn’t you that hurt me,” Kagome told him, “once I recognized that I was able to separate you from- from whatever did that to you.  I don’t know how I did it but it worked.”

 

 

He spilled her blood and she was forgiving him already?  This forgiving nature of Kagome was what drew InuYasha to her.  Kikyo was completely different from her. She’d put blame and anger on him for his actions while Kagome would forgive him when he didn’t deserve it.

 

 

“I think they’ve had enough fun,” Kagura shook her head taking out her fan again and waving a gust towards the air.

 

 

This time she was aiming towards Bakuya’s illusion barrier.  She was acting without permission to weaken it so Sesshoumaru would get away from Bankotsu.  Bankotsu didn’t actually have any other task to accomplish then putting Sesshoumaru on edge and that seemed to be accomplished.

 

 

The moment her wind hit the barrier Sesshoumaru snarled.  He could smell Kagome’s blood. Someone hurt her and they would pay for it.  Without even exchanging another look at Bankotsu or Bakuya he headed off in the direction of her scent.

 

 

“Well well it seems our fun has ended for the day,” Bakuya shrugged, “come along Bankotsu.  It’s time to prepare for step two. Bankotsu?”

 

 

Bakuya saw that Bankotsu had followed Sesshoumaru into the crowd.  Well that was fine. At least that part of the plan was still on track.

 

 

InuYasha’s eyes were still on Kagome as he was focused on his feelings towards her.  He’d never known another woman like her before and thanks to his career he’d met plenty of women.  No one had ever been this kind to him to think of him before themselves. Not since Kikyo before she grew cold. 

 

 

It was wrong to have these feelings.  He knew it since Kagome was Sesshoumaru’s wife, but why should Sesshoumaru matter?  They’d been married for a couple of months now and he didn’t treat her like someone who was interested in her should.  If there were any feelings for her he was waiting too long, and that would have to be his loss.

 

 

InuYasha couldn’t help himself as he hugged Kagome’s injured body to his chest before pressing his lips to hers.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  She hadn’t asked for this.  She hadn’t been expecting this.  InuYasha was kissing her? This kiss had felt different than any other one she’d ever received.  It wasn’t about dominance or making a point. There was genuine love behind it, but the only problem was Kagome didn’t know if she felt the same.

 

 

InuYasha embracing and kissing Kagome was what Sesshoumaru had come to find when checking on her well being.  His face held no reaction as he seemed to be staring into her soul again.

 

 

In response she pushed InuYasha away wanting to go to Sesshoumaru, but he’d turned his back on them as he was trying to figure out what to do about all this chaos that had deviled this festival.

 

 

This had nothing to do with their contract, but a rule that Sesshoumaru set upon her had been broken.  He made it very clear he never wanted to see her with InuYasha like that. Was he upset with her? Why?  What right did he have to be upset?

 

 

“InuYasha take her away,” Sesshoumaru commanded, “those cuts are too deep to ignore for long.”

 

 

“Right,” InuYasha sighed standing up and pulling Kagome with him.

 

 

Though the drama between brothers and Kagome had been mildly entertaining Naraku was not happy with how things turned out.  This was why he didn’t like making plans on such short notice. He didn’t have a place for InuYasha in this game so he wanted him gone, and the feeling of seeing Kagome’s light for the first time had been soiled by whatever was going on with Kikyo.

 

 

Kikyo’s eyes were still distant but she formed a smile, “You wanted this didn’t you?  A worthy opponent. Her light destroys everything unnatural while sparing the true pure nature of her enemy.  All you’ve accomplished here today Naraku is your own downfall for you are a demon made of only unnatural evil except of course your human side half-demon Naraku.”

 

 

“Who are you?” Naraku’s tone got defensive for the first time in ages, “who is in Kikyo’s soul talking to me?”

 

 

“You know who I am,” Kikyo chuckled, “you’ll think of me tonight when you look at the moon.  It’s been full for the last few nights now. Soon everyone will notice.”

 

 

“Kaguya,” Naraku hissed, “what is it that you want?”

 

 

“I’ve never lied about my intentions Naraku.  Our deal still stands doesn’t it? When you believe Midoriko’s reincarnation will kill you I will save you.  In exchange you must fight Midoriko for the rest of eternity. I would say that the time is near, which is why I’m preparing.  Why must you fight against my desires? The idea of fighting her forever used to thrill you. Has today scared you?”

 

 

“I have no use for you yet Kaguya.  Kagome is a threat, but I intend to kill her just as I killed the rest.  I’m not ready to leave this world yet.”

 

 

“Why are you becoming so afraid all of a sudden?  Naraku it is time. Time for you to become part of the jewel I want to create.  I think I’ll call it jewel of the four souls. You, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin can live within it fighting, loving, and hating each other for all eternity.”

 

 

“So you have all your ingredients and want to act now is that it?” Naraku shook his head, “you cannot create such a thing without my compliance and as I said I’m not ready to leave this world yet.  There are still things I must do.”

 

 

“It’s not your compliance I need.  Simply your death. Midoriko’s reincarnation will win this time.  You forged a contract with me remember? You said you wanted a never ending cycle and I have that for you.  Don’t be afraid.”

 

 

“Get out of Kikyo’s body,” Naraku was done with this conversation.

 

 

“You first,” Kikyo chuckled, “you can possess and I cannot?  Fine have it your way, but just so you know don’t keep this human girl around too long.  Kikyo is not who you think she is. You made a mistake somewhere Naraku.”

 

 

“Kikyo return to your normal self,” Naraku commanded to end the trance as he walked away from her, “I need a moment to myself.”

 

 

Kagura smirked to herself watching as Naraku went off elsewhere.  Was he pouting? Did something not go right and upset him? Served him right.  Acting like some kind of a mastermind moving pieces on a chess board he could not control.  Kagura’s line of thought, however, was interrupted as someone had pushed into her and knocked her on the ground.  Bankotsu. Wasn’t he ordered to not do anything?

 

 

“Sesshoumaru look out!” Kagome screamed to her husband as Bankotsu was ready to unsheath Banryu.

 

 

“Let’s see how well you do when your opponent isn’t unarmed Sesshoumaru!” Bankotsu yelled brandishing his giant weapon ready to crash it down on Sesshoumaru’s body.

 

 

“Good-bye you mutt,” Bankotsu smirked but then his eyes widened.

 

 

Something wasn’t right.  Banryu felt really light.  His weapon was huge, why did it feel so light?  Before he could learn the truth Bankotsu was met with two claws to the throat from Sesshoumaru as a cheap piece of metal broke in half on top of the demon and fell to the ground.

 

 

“Ban- Banryu,” Bankotsu noticed his weapon was made out of a mixture of regular steel and plywood for the hilt, “that’s not-”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was surprised as well to find out Bankotsu’s weapon so nothing more than some kind of toy.  If his Tokijin had been purified and destroyed outside the gate then Banryu should have been as well. Still he had acted in self defense to put an end to Bankotsu once again.

 

 

Bakuya still on the sidelines simply smirked to himself.  Of course, since he had pull with the border security Bankotsu had been allowed to bring Banryu in without it becoming purified, but he didn’t come to this festival with his weapon.  Bakuya had replaced it earlier with a fake and used his illusions to convince Bankotsu had the real thing. Bankotsu not obeying orders and taking Sesshoumaru had been one of the few things to go right today.  This was completely expected.

 

 

“I shouldn’t have had to do that,” was all Sesshoumaru said removing his claws taking some of Bankotsu’s throat with him, “you brought this upon yourself.”

 

 

Bankotsu’s second death was also a fast one, and the human warrior died with only regret.  He’d spent his whole life mastering his weapon and posing as a demon to find a place in this world and survive only to be killed by Sesshoumaru, an entitled demon he didn’t believe ever worked as hard as he’d been doing as a mere human.  Perhaps it was his own fault for relying so heavily on a weapon he’d be unable to use twice now, but he died knowing Naraku only brought him back to watch him die again.

 

 

There was barely anyone around all the parties involved in today’s mayhem as the demon InuYasha and violent Sesshoumaru had scared them off.  So much for Kagome’s first festival.

 

 

“Oh Sesshoumaru,” Bakuya shrugged to himself, “you accuse me of discriminating against you yet you unleashed your feral brother upon us all and killed a mere cosplayer.  I see a deportation in your future my friend.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t even know about InuYasha yet, and it seemed that since Bankotsu’s weapon was obviously so fake he’d have a hard time arguing self defense.  Especially when this was the second time he’d killed that human unarmed. It was all over. The plan he and his mother had invested so much planning and time into.  He had no chance of ever getting a human to accept him as a neighbor let alone Mayor.

 

 

“Perhaps I can be free now,” Sesshoumaru thought about what he could do next now that everything was ruined but he then growled when he picked up a familiar scent.

 

 

Inukimi smiled as she’d appeared on the stage in the festival venue.  Oh no Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to be free from her plans no matter how badly his actions had ruined everything.  She, the most gracious Queen and mother, was going to fix this mess! Even if Avalon had to become her new home just so she keep an eye on her unruly son.

 


	26. Sealed

Pictures were being taken and the disturbed humans that remained were all pointing and whispering to themselves wondering if it was safe to gawk or if Sesshoumaru would come to kill them as well after he’d just murdered some kind of loud cosplayer.  Things were looking quite bad, but Inukimi wasn’t going to let her game end all because someone somewhere was interfering.

 

 

InuYasha was pulling Kagome away with him to get her somewhere to treat the wounds his demon form had given her, but stopped dead in his tracks when the ground disappeared beneath him.

 

 

“A medio?” InuYasha growled as a dark light was pulling them in.

 

 

“A medio?” Kagome got scared as she looked below her and saw a blanket of stars and darkness trying to swallow them, “is that space?”

 

 

“Kagome don’t let go of me!” InuYasha snarled trying to to escape it’s pull but it wasn’t long before the medio disappeared taking the two with it.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was unable to react to his wife and brother being sucked out of the universe as the same fate had awaited him and Bankotsu’s body also getting swallowed up in a medio that came underneath them.  This was his mother’s doing, and it seemed since she was whisking him away so easily this was not a path to the underworld and instead being used as a tool to teleport them somewhere.

 

 

The humans all watched in confusion as a third medio opened up on the stage that was to be used for local town government speeches and Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, as well as Bankotsu were all brought on the stage.

 

 

“My arm,” Kagome said looking at her ripped kimono seeing the blood stains but her skin was in tact as though she’d never had a wound to begin with.

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes turned to Bankotsu wondering if the foolish human had gotten a third chance at life.  He’d heard rumors that his mother had the power to bring mortals back to life, but by Bankotsu’s vacant expression it seemed his dead body was only being possessed to make it seem as though he was alive.  His mother had used her powers to sweep this whole public display of violence under the rug.

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a regal female voice rang throughout Avalon, “do not be afraid for you great humans of this fair city have been given the greatest honor.”

 

 

Inukimi then phased on stage with a brilliant white light behind her looking quite authoritative wearing a purple kimono and a dangerous smile.  Sesshoumaru could only give a slight growl to himself. Great just when he thought he could finally be free his mother had to come in and save him with her dramatics.  It seemed Avalon would be no different than Fangvale. He was tiring of being in this woman’s shadow constantly.

 

 

Now that Bankotsu appeared alive and Kagome had no injuries the crowd had calmed down wondering if what they saw had been real.  Kagome was just stuck in a state of confusing not understanding what was going on or how she’d been healed.

 

 

“You humans have become test subjects for the most brilliant of live action immersive plays,” Inukimi had informed them all, “romance, murder, and a death with regret truly a beautiful spectacle for the ages.  Of course you’ll be missing plot details if you weren’t fortunate enough to be around our actors and actresses, but soon there will be another showing. Just remember this is a production written by, produced by, directed by I Inukimi the Queen of all Fangvale demons and mother of the favorable Sesshoumaru Masaharu.  Please give him a round of applause for this was his first role. My precious child always wanted to be in the movies, but unfortunately hasn’t been given the chance. Peer pressure forcing him into a life of braun over pursuing his true passion, that sort of thing.”

 

 

Kagome blinked.  That sounded like the plot to a silly high school movie that Inukimi had just imposed upon her son.  This was Kagome’s first time being around Sesshoumaru’s mother and she just didn’t know what to think.  Much like her son she had an intimidating appearance, but unlike him everything that came out of her mouth seemed kind of insane.

 

 

The humans seemed to buy Inukimi’s live action spectacle excuse and did indeed give applause.  Were they really that clueless to what just happened? Did they not see how dangerous InuYasha had become?

 

 

“Well played Inukimi,” Bakuya simply chuckled to himself walking away from the crowd, “not even I with all my abilities to create illusions could have come up with such an excuse to cover this up.  I think I’ve found my newest idol.”

 

 

“Mother,” Sesshoumaru’s tone was very low, “you do not belong here.  I do not need you to interfere.”

 

 

“Oh what is that my son?” Inukimi didn’t lower her voice at all still talking to the crowd, “you want me to hurry up and be silent so you can make your little speech?  When you hired to me to make a full scale performance for your introduction I did not know you wanted short but sweet. Fine fine. I’ll wrap it up.”

 

 

Inukimi gave a serious look to the crowd changing her tone to be more refined than usual, “As I said you cannot understand the plot of my play if you weren’t a witness to every conversation had by our actors but what we were trying to demonstrate the difference between humans and demons.  While humans saw violence the demons saw blood spilled by right. In order to live together in this world we need to understand each other, and how do we do that? Through love and understanding. Kagome and InuYasha’s kiss broke through his violent impulses while Sesshoumaru’s instincts allowed him to protect those around him from a mad man with a sword.  We can all work together to overcome these differences and create a most wonderful paradise.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t want to make any speeches.  What he wanted was to find out what had happened.  Why Kagome had been bleeding earlier and why Bankotsu was at the festival alive.  Who were their enemies? All of this trouble started when Naraku gave Kagome that look.  A look Sesshoumaru recognized as dangerous.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Inukimi’s voice finally got very quiet as she walked over to him, “today my medio healed your wife and saved your reputation.  Fail to do what is asked of you and the next medio will lead you all into the netherworld. If I cannot control your path I will have your death.  No more negotiation.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru would seem to once again have no choice in what he needed to do.  Every time he felt as though he was free to deal with his own problems whether it be revenge or suffering the human legal system Inukimi always had to interfere.  Trying to get custody of Rin was the only time he’d taken matters into his own hands and even that she sullied pretty much ordering him to marry Kagome. If he truly wanted to be free from all of this control all he would have to do was kill his mother.  It was the only way this would end, but previous attempts as well as the events from today had taught him as long as she had mastery over the creation of medios they weren’t in the same league.

 

 

All the humans had returned to the audience and Sesshoumaru had no other choice but to address them.  Kagome tried to search her husband’s expression, as hard as that often was, and got the sense that he didn’t want to be here right now.  Whatever went on between him and that Bankotsu had nothing to do with his mother.

 

 

“People of Avalon,” Sesshoumaru tried to put on his political persona, “as eventful as today was a career in acting is not what I seek but instead I search for a much greater purpose.  I am sure you all know the truth about me that I’ve been living my life as a mere demon only seeking power until a great change happened. I was forced to pursue Kagome, my wife, and what I found during my endeavour was the spectacle of human society.  I wish to nurture what you’ve already built and protect it as well as use my knowledge imparted on me from my great father to boost your economy and wave away your fear of cruel demons. To fulfill my wish I announce my bid to run as Mayor for this upcoming election.  Thank you.”

 

 

He hoped that was enough to satisfy the bitch.  Now that he actually had to say those words under duress he understood what Kaguya was trying to tell him in that dream.  His wants and his desires even his beliefs were not his own. All his experiences that had shaped him into who he was were manufactured by this woman.  He was wise enough to not take her too seriously, but when he thought about his childhood he recalled it had been her always telling him how weak humans were and how cruel his father would be to him one day when the powerful Tetsusagia would be denied to him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru got another round of applause as they were all free to get off stage.  Inukimi seemed to be the only one with an upbeat mood keeping the dead Bankotsu with her like some sort of prize, but Kagome noticed no one seemed happy about this.  Sesshoumaru was stone silent as his mind seemed to be somewhere else entirely, InuYasha was still a bit shaken from whatever happened to him, and there was someone else that seemed to have a sorrowful expression.  Naraku.

 

 

They passed Naraku who was standing by himself leaning against a kiosk looking at the ground.  This couldn’t help but get Kagome’s attention. She’d never seen him this way before. He actually looked sad.  How could that condescending manipulative creature force her to pity him?

 

 

“Naraku,” Kagome addressed him, “are you okay?”

 

 

Naraku looked up at her.  The woman that was to be his prey.  How dare she show concern for him. Did she not realize her life was in his hands?  Still the look he gave her was much different than any other he’d ever given before.  He didn’t look at her as though he craved her, but instead seemed quite passive.

 

 

“It is not me you should be worried about,” was all he told her, “though now that I know your injuries were fake it seems we should rejoice that your little play performance didn’t get anyone hurt.”

 

 

Naraku didn’t have the energy to get upset with Inukimi’s interference.  He’d just play along with her stupid play explanation and mock the stupidity of the human beings that bought into it later.  His mind was somewhere else right now. For a moment he thought about just killing Kagome right then and there. No drama no suffering just a clean sweep.  If she were gone Kaguya would have to wait longer to create a sacred jewel and Naraku would be free to continue his pursuits, but he couldn’t do that.

 

 

His sorrow was soon becoming anger as he reflected on what Kaguya told him through Kikyo’s body.  That this was indeed the end. Kagome would kill him and the only way to have his wish of fighting with Midoriko for all eternity would to become part of a sacred jewel she wanted to create.  Such an arrangement was only to be made in the event he died, and Naraku wasn’t ready to die yet. Not now. Not to this girl. He wanted Kagome to be a worthy opponent not an executioner. He was going to win and refused to believed the alternative.

 

 

“Yeah the play,” Kagome said noticing flashes of Naraku turning back to normal, “that’s all it was right?  Just a play. It’s not like something really bad happened here today caused by a really bad person.”

 

 

Kagome was calling Naraku out.  She didn’t know what happened why Sesshoumaru got unnerved by Bankotsu or why InuYasha became a monster, but her gut was telling her Naraku knew something or was behind it in some way.  Sesshoumaru did tell her to trust her instinct after all.

 

 

“More accusations Kagome?” Naraku looked away from her, “you sound like an insane person, but for the sake of argument let’s pretend that I was the evil creature you think I am.  Why would you insult me by daring to show pity on your face?”

 

 

Was Naraku admitting guilt?  That was what Kagome took from the conversation.  It was him. She didn’t know how he did what he did, but he was responsible for InuYasha and Bankotsu.  Was he not human? Was she in danger for getting closer to the truth?

 

 

“You just looked different is all,” Kagome remarked, “but I see your back to your true self again.  Naraku what are you? A demon in disguise or something making a game out of my life? What do you want?”

 

 

“You got all that from your gut I’m impressed Kagome,” he chuckled, “but it doesn’t matter what I am only what you do now.  Don’t ever look at me with pity again. Only fear. I took care of you when you left to the Divine Order waiting for your light to show, and now that I saw it you have graduated.  Congratulations.”

 

 

This conversation should have been filled with questions and confusion as Naraku was revealing his true self to her, but Kagome felt as though she’d been here before.  That deja vu was creeping into her skull telling her to not take Naraku’s advice. She couldn’t be scared of him.

 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kagome decided to turn away from him to go rejoin her family, “but you know what Naraku?  You did take care of me when no one else did. Even if your care wasn’t real and was part of a game you still gave me hope. I just wish you weren’t horrible is all.  You could give hope to others, but instead you want to tear them down. It’s such a waste.”

 

 

Naraku’s eyes widened.

 

 

_“Killing you could give hope to others,” Midoriko smirked as she used her sword to cut through Naraku’s tentacles, “but even with that hope your death would be a waste.”_

 

 

_Naraku let out a hiss as he’d lost too many pieces of his body in this battle with Midoriko, “So you will not kill me today Midoriko?  How many humans do I need to kill, to fill with sorrow, and tear apart before you finally finish me off? Their blood is on your hands.”_

 

 

_“No it isn’t,” the miko turned her back on him walking away, “it’s on your hands just as it always has been.  I will not kill you today Spider, because I believe in you. It might not be today or tomorrow but eventually you will atone for all your evil and find your light.  Once that happens I look forward to seeing you put your knowledge of human nature to good use and make our world a better place. I will not give you the death you today Naraku.  You don’t get to leave this world without atonement.”_

 

 

Naraku’s eyes flickered rage and hatred towards Kagome as he was trying to control his hand.  He wanted to strike her.

 

 

“Get away from me Kagome,” he warned her, “the last woman that dared to show pity and belief in me shot an arrow through my chest.  I will not allow you to do the same.”

 

 

“Arrows?” Kagome blinked, “I don’t know what this is Naraku but don’t worry I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.  So you stay away from me weird Divine Order creep.”

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru’s snarl brought her back to reality, “we’re leaving.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew his attention should have been on Kagome and her conversation with that dangerous man, but he’d been busy lost in his own thoughts.  Apparently trusting his wife to look out for herself was too much to ask for as she was the one that sought out Naraku’s attention this time. Between this and kissing InuYasha he was ready to believe this girl liked putting attention on herself.

 

 

“And you,” Sesshoumaru snapped at his mother, “leave here at once.  You have a responsibilities elsewhere.”

 

 

“Yes Sesshoumaru I do,” Inukimi’s stage presence was gone as she revealed herself to speaking quite dangerously, “but I had to depart to save you from your own stupidity once again.  My warning stands. Make mistakes again and you die.”

 

 

“Not if I kill you first,” Sesshoumaru remarked watching his mother disappear back into the sky to escape the city before she could be charged with demonic trespassing.

 

 

It became very quiet as the group of three made their way back to Sesshoumaru’s car ignoring all the cameras and reporters that were trying to ask them questions about their play and Sesshoumaru’s campaign.  No one was in the mood to play these games.

 

 

“So that was your mother?” Kagome finally tried to break the ice, “she saved us from this?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru really didn’t want to hear Kagome’s voice right now, “Do not concern yourself with her.  That creature is no friend of yours. Quite the opposite. She is your captor. Holding your life over my head for my compliance in her schemes.  No wonder you like being used so much. It’s as though that’s your life’s purpose.”

 

 

Why was he being cruel to her?  All she did was ask him a question.

 

 

“It sounds like we have no friends at all these days,” she answered back, “what happened to us?”

 

 

“I’ll tell you what happened,” InuYasha snarled, “someone pulled a dirty trick.  I don’t know how they did it, but when I turned into a demon it wasn’t natural. That’s happened to me before when I’ve been in danger, but this time it was something different.  Someone forced me to hurt Kagome.”

 

 

“I see,” Sesshoumaru nodded now that he understood what had transpired, “the same person that brought Bankotsu, a man I had already killed, back to life to force me to kill again.”

 

 

“Naraku,” Kagome told him, “he pretty much admitted it to me in his sleezy Naraku way.”

 

 

“Naraku?” InuYasha asked getting a growl in his chest, “and you just went over and talked to him like you were old friends or something?  The hell is wrong with you!? So we’re going to turn around and kill him right? Right Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru answered turning around to stare at them both, “today’s events have fooled you into thinking you can just brandish your claws and do whatever you like.  Do not forget where we are. This is the human world not our own. This Naraku, if he truly was behind it all then by acting as the savages he wanted to portray us as we feed into his hands.”

 

 

“So what are we going to do?” InuYasha asked, “Sesshoumaru this guy has tricks up his sleeve that we can’t even compete with if he is bringing people back to life to murder you.”

 

 

“We do nothing.  We can’t fall into another trap if we don’t play into them.  This is a war with enemies that are anticipating our moves so we must do the same.  We will go home and resume our daily activities.”

 

 

Kagome frowned.  What was happening?  It wasn’t long ago that the biggest drama in her life was a custody battle with Sesshoumaru and accepting a married life with him and now they were battling enemies?  Kaguya was alive and apparently Sesshoumaru had been going off killing others as though it was no big deal. Just less than an hour ago she’d gotten upset proclaiming she wanted to be normal, but that didn’t seem to be an option anymore.

 

 

“What we’re just going to go home and eat cupcakes and pretend this didn’t happen!?” InuYasha didn’t care who overheard him, “it doesn’t work that way.”

 

 

“InuYasha you will find another way home,” Sesshoumaru shot him a dangerous glare when they got to his car, “I need to talk to Kagome.”

 

 

“Yeah right,” InuYasha crossed his arms, “talk to the girl you’re leaving in danger while you sit around and do nothing.  How about she leaves me with instead? I’ll protect her.”

 

 

“You say while the smell of her blood is on your claws.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome stood between the brothers, “that wasn’t his fault alright?  Let’s just continue this in private okay?”

 

 

“Get in the car Kagome,” was all he said to her continuing to stare down InuYasha.

 

 

InuYasha huffed and turned his back on them prepared to walk home if that’s what they desired.  He didn’t want to leave Kagome’s side, but maybe a walk was what he needed to cool off. He’d never admit it but he was terrified at how quickly his demon heart was used against him while his human side sought out and yearned for Kagome’s warmth.  Did he really have feelings for Kagome? What about Kikyo?

 

 

“Kikyo,” InuYasha’s eyes widened as he ran back to the festival grounds searching for her scent.

 

 

He couldn’t find her.  She wasn’t there nor was Naraku.  If this Naraku was behind everything then it meant Kikyo was in trouble, but would she even want his help?  Kikyo must’ve saw him turn into a demon, but yet she didn’t bother to see if they were okay. Did she truly not care about him anymore?

 

 

Kagome was just jealous of InuYasha being allowed to just find his own way home.  She was scared of this conversation she needed to have with Sesshoumaru. They needed to all work together and figure this out, but instead he decided to snap at her mere minutes ago.  What was with that comment about her enjoying being used?

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I-”

 

 

“Silence,” he cut her off keeping his eyes on the road, “your voice disgusts me Kagome.”

 

 

“Well your voice isn’t exactly making me feel better Sesshoumaru,” Kagome fired back, “just calm down alright?  Why are you acting this way? Is it your mother?”

 

 

“Do not concern yourself with her.  You have your enemies and I have mine.  I will play my part in her game to keep you safe for that is my obligation to you, but I cannot guarantee anything when it comes to this Naraku.  I no longer know what to do with you Kagome.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t even know what to do with herself.  She didn’t even know Inukimi was some kind of threat until today.  She never asked for any of this drama. She couldn’t even explain what was going on between her and Naraku.  When she spoke to him it was as though they were challenging each other to some kind of battle and he was giving her a head start.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kagome apologized, “I don’t know what I did but I bet your life was better before you met me wasn’t it?  Is it this light thing? One day we are fighting over cupcakes and next thing you know there are enemies wanting a piece of us.”

 

 

Was his life better without Kagome and Rin?  Better wasn’t the word. It had been easier, but that existence was thanks to his own ignorance.  Now that he had a ‘family’ to protect he was becoming not only more vulnerable but also waking up to the truth around him.  He didn’t want to be a pawn anymore, but how could he do that when these women were making him weak?

 

 

He wanted to lash out her.  She did this to him whether it was on purpose or not.  Why did he need to put all this effort into this woman protecting for her and fighting feelings for her when she wasn’t even worth it.  After all she seemed to be getting quite comfortable with his bastard brother.

 

 

“It’s your fault,” he told her harshly, “for having this light in the first place.  Why can’t you just be greedy, self-centered, and vain like the rest of your kind? Kagome did you mean it when you said you wanted to be ‘normal’?”

 

 

“If only ‘normalcy’ was something we could switch on and off.  If I hadn’t been able to help InuYasha people could have died he and I included.  At the same time me having that ability is what Naraku wants. I don’t know what his game is, but like you said we can’t fall into anymore traps.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru stopped at a traffic light before finally looking at her, “Kagome you need to divorce me.  In return I’ll give you the original fifty-million dollars I offered you when all of this began.”

 

 

“Are you really talking about money at a time like this?  I’d trade all of it just to make this nightmare go away.”

 

 

“It’s for your own benefit.  Divorcing me would mean forfeiting Rin.  Abandoning her now the same as Kaguya did to her in order to start a brand new life elsewhere free from demons and the Divine Order and everything else would be a selfish enough act to extinguish your light.  This Naraku would hopefully lose interest if it’s the light he is after. You can live an ideal life.”

 

 

“Sorry but that is stupid.  Rin has nothing to do with this and she isn’t going to lose her mother over Naraku’s insanity.  I can’t rely on you to make her feel better when she finds out her mom up and left. Only way I’m divorcing you is if we forget about the contract and do things in a normal way like we should have from the very beginning.”

 

 

“Which would benefit everyone fairly,” he noted, “and that is why your light won’t die out.  Very well. If you won’t take extreme measures to extinguish your abilities then we’ll just have to adapt.  You will never go near or speak to this Naraku ever again. You will not be left alone in or out of the house.  If I am to protect you I am to have complete control of you. Those are your options Kagome. Take the offer of a new life or lose all power in this one.  You didn’t listen to me when I told you to leave me alone with Bankotsu, you saved InuYasha instead of fleeing for help, and you couldn’t turn from Naraku when you knew he was the cause of your misery.  Therefore, I cannot trust you to act on your own accord.”

 

 

As Sesshoumaru listed everything Kagome had done he hated himself for making this ultimatum.  She was braver than any other human he’d ever known. She wasn’t letting this situation unnerve her and just seemed to adapt to every twist and turn.  These qualities were continuing to soften him towards her, but everything that attracted her to him was becoming a liability. It was now he who just wished she could be normal.

 

 

“What do you mean complete control?” 

 

 

Kagome could see them having their guard up for a while and wouldn’t mind knowing she was safe, but it seemed there was going to be a catch to that.

 

 

“You don’t leave my side ever,” he told her looking away, “I won’t give you an opportunity to fall into trouble again.”

 

 

Kagome wondered whose benefit that would really be for.  Sesshoumaru would be the one that couldn’t just go and do whatever he pleased anymore and he’d have to be around Rin a lot more.

 

 

“Isn’t that kind of what we have going on already?” Kagome asked him, “and honestly why did this get narrowed down to just two choices?”

 

 

When she brought up a fair divorce that wasn’t locked with down with a contract he didn’t say it wasn’t possible, but seemed to have no interest in pursuing such a thing.  Kagome wanted to bring it up, but couldn’t. Did she really not want to live with Sesshoumaru anymore? If they were separate he could be free from his mother and Naraku would stay her problem, but that just wasn’t an option.  They’d began to rely on each other too much.

 

 

“Destroy the light or have me suppress it,” Sesshoumaru brought her back to the choice, “I will entertain no other options if you are to stay in my charge.”

 

 

“The one where I don’t up and leave my daughter for no reason,” Kagome grimaced still not knowing what her husband was planning to do.

 

 

“Very well.”

 

 

Wedding rings.  How could Kagome forget.  They always had to compromise themselves to pretend to be a happily married couple in public, so of course always wearing their bands was necessary.  Kagome, however, didn’t wear her engagement ring for fear of losing it. Honestly she wasn’t a jewelry person.

 

 

They were in their driveway now when Sesshoumaru looked up at his palm and stared at his wedding ring.  This was the first ever piece of jewelry he’d ever worn. It use to annoy him, but now he often forgot it was even there.

 

 

“Time to connect,” Sesshoumaru simply said his wedding band began to glow a light green.

 

 

Kagome’s band began to do the same.  It wasn’t hurting it her, but out of curiosity she tried to slide it off.  It wouldn’t budge. It was as though her ring had become part of her skin.

 

 

“What did you do?” she asked him.

 

 

“These aren’t made of mere metal,” he explained, “the material was the only demon artifact I got away with bringing into Avalon without having to sneak it in or losing it.  You’ve basically been ensnared. If you attempt to go too far from me your body will cease moving and freeze in place. Naraku won’t get another opportunity to be around you and it will shield my mother from separating us with a medio.”

 

 

She and Sesshoumaru had to be around each other twenty-four-seven now?  She was, once again, trying to be open minded and seeing this from Sesshoumaru’s point of view.  Naraku wanted to do something to her, and the only way he could ensure he could protect her was to keep her around always.  Still Kagome wasn’t a fan of being forcefully bound to him.

 

 

“You know wedding rings are supposed to symbolise some form of trust,” Kagome complained, “you kind of ruined that notion when you are using them to imprison me.  I’m not going to go near Naraku again. It’s hard to explain what happened between me and him, but I get the feeling that was my last conversation with him where I am safe.”

 

 

“Well over and over again you demonstrated that I cannot trust you,” Sesshoumaru said coldly, “so I will not apologize for my method of saving your life prevents you from seeking out attention from Naraku or my brother.”

 

 

“Wait?  Sesshoumaru I didn’t go to Naraku to put myself in danger if that’s what you were thinking.  It was something else, and that whole thing with InuYasha was-

 

 

“I do not care,” he cut her off getting out of the car clenching his fist causing her ring to glow, “come Kagome.”

 

 

Kagome’s ring glew again almost compelling her to follow her husband back into their home.  This wasn’t fair! She’d gone from being able to take care of herself by using whatever power she had to save InuYasha to being punished and imprisoned. Being forced into Sesshoumaru’s care was the only way he could make her normal?  Kagome had a feeling whatever this was had more to do with Sesshoumaru’s feelings than her. She honestly didn’t believe there was any going back to any normal after this.

 

 

Sesshoumaru had gotten more than he bargained for with this woman and needed to seal her troublesome nature before things truly grew out of hand.  He hated her for becoming such a bother, but yet liked her for the qualities she showed this day. Even growing to love her. Forcing her to be by his side would be the last test.  Did he truly want Kagome’s company, and in the end would she even be worth it?

 

 

Kagome just believed she was being punished for no reason.  In the end the only thing she’d ever done wrong was be born Midoriko’s reincarnation.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cliff notes. Naraku wants to kill Kagome cause Midoriko’s reincarnation and he gets off on it, Kaguya wants to create a sacred jewel where Naraku can fight Midoriko forever, but he kind of letting his fear of mortality get in the way. Sesshoumaru hates everyone for making his day complicated and wants everything back to normal.


	27. Rival

 

For the last two weeks or so it seemed Kagome could always be found in the downstairs hallway looking both bored and enraged at the same time.  Sesshoumaru was taking care of his ants again, and since Kagome refused to step into that creepy room ever again outside the door was the best she could manage thanks to the binding seal placed on her wedding ring.  She narrowed her eyes at the band with its low green glow. This just wasn’t fair. Naraku was the one that had messed everything up, so why was she getting punished for it?

 

 

When it all first started she greatly underestimated what it’d be like to always be a few feet behind or in front of Sesshoumaru.  The same as things had already been under his protection was what she told herself until she realized she had no privacy anymore. Every time she wanted to shower, get a snack, watch her TV shows, or anything normal she pretty much had to ask him permission.  If she didn’t she was stuck following Sesshoumaru around for whatever he wanted to do, which was usually visit his ants or work in silence.

 

 

“Hey,” InuYasha was use to finding Kagome in the hallway and decided to get comfortable and sit across from her, “you two figure anything out yet?”

 

 

Kagome lightly shook her head, “No, not that Sesshoumaru really wants to help.  Any sign of Kikyo yet?”

 

 

“No sign of her at any of her offices and it doesn’t seem like I’m getting into that Divine Order complex without a fight,” InuYasha crossed his arms not liking this situation at all.

 

 

The only evidence that she and InuYasha had that Kikyo was still alive were a few texts sent between her and Kagome after the trap at the festival.  Kagome tried to tell Kikyo that Naraku was a bad man causing drama, and Kikyo told her she still needed to continue her investigation and would be turning her phone off.  The text itself didn’t provide much hope for it’d be quite foolish of Kikyo to just ignore her, or it might have been Naraku on her phone pretending to be Kikyo. They had no proof she was okay.

 

 

“I want to believe she can handle herself and doesn’t need me,” InuYasha frowned looking to the ground, “who am I kidding?  She never needed me. I become brother-in-law to her client and that’s supposed to make me her protector? I can’t save her.  It’s not my place. She wouldn’t want me to anyway.”

 

 

Had something happened between Kikyo and InuYasha that Kagome didn’t know about?  He’d spent this whole time searching for her just to give up now. Then again did they really have any chance of finding out what Naraku was up to?  It was obvious now that he was no regular man.

 

 

“I know how you feel InuYasha,” Kagome shared his anguish, “Kikyo wouldn’t have even known Naraku’s name if not for me and if he still holds power in the Divine Order he could do something to my mother to get at me.  I don’t know what to do.”

 

 

“Come with me,” InuYasha said now looking into her eyes intently, “we just bust up in that compound thing your cult has and find Kikyo and your mom and get out.  I just need you to show me the way. We don’t need Sesshoumaru and his mother around making things more difficult anyway. In and out.”

 

 

Kagome showed him the wedding ring, “Still wearing it InuYasha.”

 

 

InuYasha let out a growl.  Whatever Sesshoumaru did to those rings and to Kagome was pissing him off.  He was trying to get closer to the girl to find out if he really had feelings for her, but that was kinda hard when Sesshoumaru was literally always with her.  Always standing either behind her or in front of her staring at him with hatred in eyes wanting him out of the room. Sesshoumaru playing with his dumb little ants was the only time InuYasha could get close to her.

 

 

“Stupid bastard,” InuYasha took Kagome’s hands into his as he tried to pull off the ring that wouldn’t move, “we were protecting you just fine before that festival.  Why did he have to take it this far? Alright I got it. Kagome use your light. If that ring controls you through demonic energy just drive it out like you did to me.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  Would that work? Demonic energy was what she purified out of InuYasha, but she didn’t know if she could do that again.  She wasn’t exactly in danger right now, and would Sesshoumaru get mad? It was clear they were already be made to suffer since everyone’s personal struggles were becoming an inconvenience to him, so was it best to poke the dog demon further?

 

 

“Maybe that’s the point of this,” Kagome said staring at her wedding ring before holding the other hand over it, “if I’m not powerful enough to get this ring off then I’m not powerful enough to protect myself.  So if I drive that energy out I’m in the clear.”

 

 

InuYasha watched intently expected to see that pink purifying aura come from Kagome’s palm again, but five minutes went by with nothing happening.  Both were just afraid to admit that this wasn’t working.

 

 

“Pathetic,” Sesshoumaru walked out of his ant room and stared at the two of them blocking his path in the hallway, “it won’t work Kagome.”

 

 

“You don’t know that,” Kagome had suffered Sesshoumaru’s condescending attitude for the last week and was about over it, “I at least have to keep trying.  It will help me figure out how I’m supposed to use this light thing when the time comes at least.”

 

 

“I do know that,” he spoke matter-of-factly giving InuYasha the look that said ‘go somewhere else’, “your light is nothing special Kagome.  If it were regular spiritual powers it would have killed InuYasha for like that he is nothing more than a brainless killing machine, but it seems all you can do is drive out unnatural demonic energy.”

 

 

“You told me yourself you put your demonic energy into this ring to control me,” Kagome stood up and in front of InuYasha, “so shouldn’t I be able to drive it out?”

 

 

“You don’t even understand the difference between natural and unnatural?  The essence in that ring is my own from my energy. The essence that took over InuYasha’s heart became unnatural when it tried to invade another’s body.”

 

 

“I don’t get it,” Kagome shook her head, “so I can like do exorcisms but not against objects?”

 

 

“As I said you are weak,” Sesshoumaru was just on a mean streak today, “that ability will do you no good so you might as well not have it.  Just do as I say and be a regular human Kagome.”

 

 

It had been Sesshoumaru that told her she needed to protect her light, but now that it seemed she got stuck with a very limited set of skills it didn’t matter anymore.  Well if it didn’t matter why did Naraku care?

 

 

“Stop being so bossy to her Sesshoumaru,” InuYasha stood up ready to defend her, “is that what you wanted?  For her light to be one that killed me? Also isn’t this ring thing overkill? Let her go.”

 

 

“No,” he narrowed his eyes, “InuYasha whether it be in name only the fact stands that Kagome is my wife therefore will be subjected to me until she stops attracting trouble.”

 

 

“Yeah well Sesshoumaru,” InuYasha was face to face with him now standing in front of Kagome, “hate to break it to you but it doesn’t work that way anymore.  You claim to enjoy the modern world but yet can’t seem to lose your old timey way of sexism. Kagome isn’t your property.”

 

 

“Says the man who is on a TV show where the men pick from women like breeding cattle.  No longer be concerned with Kagome. I charged you with protecting her and instead you tried to slay her.”

 

 

“That wasn’t my fault Sesshoumaru and you know it!  You always have something to use against me. Well guess what?  It loses its punch when you’ve said it a hundred times already. Last warning.  Let her go.”

 

 

“Or?” Sesshoumaru’s eyes flickered dangerously, “what are you going to do InuYasha?  Write a blog about how cruel I am, or perhaps unsheath your Tetsusagia in attempts to kill me while my child sleeps in the other room?”

 

 

“Don’t try to guilt trip me,” InuYasha actually did have his sword with him, “you’ve done worse to people.  Maybe I should tell Kagome a few stories about what you’ve done in Fangvale. She’d probably cut her finger off to get away from you then.”

 

 

“Will you both shut up?” Kagome pushed InuYasha behind her.

 

 

InuYasha thought that Kagome was on his side for a moment since she’d gotten in between the brothers, but then looked back at him with a frown.

 

 

“InuYasha that’s not fair okay?  We all have a past. No one here is better than anyone else, and Sesshoumaru I understand why you did this.  I really do, but it’s not fair to attach yourself to someone just to be needlessly cruel.”

 

 

“Cruel?” Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to understand what he did wrong, “you seem perfectly healthy to me.  If not for the seal placed on your ring you two would either be dead by now from trying to save Kikyo or putting me at risk for trying to rescue you.  Having no faith in known idiots is not cruelty.”

 

 

“Keeping us out of trouble is not what I’m talking about and you know it,” Kagome wasn’t afraid to get in Sesshoumaru’s face especially after being with him every minute of the day this entire time, “you constantly keep calling me weak, question every little thing I do with my free time, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you trying to keep me away from InuYasha.  We’re friends and have things to talk to him about but you make it so we can’t.”

 

 

“You just talked to your so called ‘friend’ and he is conspiring to take you right into Naraku’s hands,” Sesshoumaru had accepted he did nothing wrong, “you are better away from him Kagome.”

 

 

“We’re just both worried about Kikyo,” Kagome sighed, “you know that.”

 

 

“Then perhaps InuYasha should have looked for her instead of kissing you at the festival,” Sesshoumaru walked past his brother, “come Kagome.  I have research to do.”

 

 

Kagome tried to stay behind with InuYasha just for an attempt at defiance before the glow on her ring compelled her to follow.  If she and Sesshoumaru were separated she’d be frozen in place unable to move or talk, but her instinct would always force her to follow before it got to that point.

 

 

“Research what?” Kagome asked crossing her arms, “how to make me even more miserable?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was indifferent to her reaction.  She agreed to his fully controlled protection, and now that she had it all she did was complain.  Did she not see what a disadvantage this new living situation had put him in? He had to look out for her comfort since she required sleep every night, constantly wanted to rummage in the fridge, and he had to suffer every bedtime story she told to Rin.  There were better things he could be doing.

 

 

One of those things was working on his campaign.  He needed to become strong enough to destroy his mother so he didn’t have to play her games anymore, but perhaps no harm could be done in at least attempting to become mayor of Avalon.  He’d feel much more secure if he could just have his Mokomoko back.

 

 

“Perhaps you should do your own research instead of just cry about how unjust I am,” Sesshoumaru fed her an icy glare as they entered his office before throwing a book at her, “here.”

 

 

Kagome in her hands at the thick leather book that seemed to want to fall apart.  The paper was cracking and the binding was barely attached, and yet Sesshoumaru just tossed it around like it was nothing.

 

 

“Smells like mold,” Kagome remarked putting it over at her desk.

 

 

How cute.  Sesshoumaru put together a desk just for her in the office since he’d been spending a lot of time in here.  What was next? A box of crayons to keep her busy so she didn’t dare ask to go get something. 

 

 

Okay maybe it was a nice thought, but still Sesshoumaru wasn’t the greatest creature to be stuck with in this way.  He could easily go days without eating or drinking getting lost in his research leaving Kagome to wilt and Rin go neglected if not for her constant complaining.  So it was nice to see he was actually thinking of small additions like this to make her more comfortable.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was already on his laptop in search of something.  It seemed like he was on one of those secret demon websites for whatever he was reading was in no language she’d ever seen before.  The silence was unnerving and awkward especially after the confrontation in the hallway.

 

 

“What am I supposed to be researching?” Kagome looked at the first page of the book and already decided this wasn’t for her.

 

 

“There are passages about Midoriko in that book,” Sesshoumaru answered boredly, “your mystery of Naraku’s obsession with you and this family is your own, however, I recall you mentioning that he said you were the miko’s reincarnation.  It must mean something.”

 

 

“Doubt it,” Kagome said still refusing to believe anything the Divine Order forced down her throat was of any use, “besides even if any of it were true she can’t help us now.  All you have is me with my light that you called worthless.”

 

 

“If you wish to be ignorant than continue doing so,” Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed, “find another way to occupy your time.”

 

 

Why was he acting like she was the one ruining this?  She was just trying to live her day to day life and he was the jerk.  As much as she kept telling herself she was the victim she finally gave into some guilt.  Sesshoumaru wasn’t the most understanding about her problems with Naraku, but at least he cared enough to protect her.  It was natural to lash out about this as it was annoying arrangement, but Kagome wondered if there was something more to it that caused her to bite everyone’s head off.  Growing up in that terrible cult no one had ever made an attempt to protect her except her father followed by Sango and Kouga. Since it’d happened so few times in her life she wondered if she was destined to always try and reject the help that was offered to her.  Had she been that badly brainwashed?

 

 

“Can I help you with what you’re doing?” Kagome asked him deciding to return the favor for once.

 

 

“I do not need human assistance for this,” he answered boredly, “perhaps you could make yourself of use and respond to this e-mail from Ayame.  I do not reply to the media attention unless it is necessary, but I do owe this woman.”

 

 

“Ayame the demon blogger?” Kagome asked opening her laptop receiving a forwarded e-mail from her nearby husband, “these questions seem innocent enough.”

 

 

“Then answer them,” he waved his hand going back to scrolling through endless archived articles and text.

 

 

“Alright,” Kagome said getting to work on it, “she wants me to describe our wedding.  Well I ended it by admitting I grew up in a cult and kind of made it awkward I guess. No harm in telling her I didn’t wear the wedding dress you got me I guess.  Okay next question.”

 

 

“I’m sure you could accomplish your task in a quieter fashion.”

 

 

“I’m just thinking out loud.  Next she wants to know about my engagement ring and how big the diamond was.  Jokes on her it’s not even a diamond.”

 

 

Kagome was answering these out loud to get on his nerves.  Sesshoumaru was quite aware of this, and felt like he was forced to walk on eggshells in his own house because of the current situation.  She got to disturb him and if he made any more aggressive attempts at silencing her she would cry about how ‘cruel’ he was to her. He no longer remembered what he was trying to accomplish by forcing them closer together.  It could have been possible that this was just him trying to find a way to keep InuYasha from Kagome, but now having complete control over his bride was losing its charm as she sought out to destroy what little peace he could find.  Though the last thing she said caught his interest.

 

 

Her engagement was made out of pure non-tempered arcana ore.  That would mean not only could it detect poisons, but foreign demonic energy created with ill intent.  If she used both the arcana ore and her powers together than perhaps her light wasn’t completely worthless.

 

 

“You should wear that ring as well,” Sesshoumaru told her though not looking at her, “or did I buy it for you to keep in a box?  I suppose it does not matter to me.”

 

 

Was that his way of telling her he wanted her to wear the ring?  Kagome didn’t know if it were for appearance sake or if she was being rude.

 

 

“I don’t want to lose it,” Kagome told him quietly, “that’s all.  I- I like it. By that I mean I’ve never had anything like it and probably wouldn’t take good care of it.  You shouldn’t trust me with it, and- hey what am I saying? Sesshoumaru if you put a spell on our wedding bands why should I trust the engagement ring?  Did you always have that spell hidden in there?”

 

 

He said it didn’t matter to him, but there Kagome went babbling nonsense.  All this time with her and he wasn’t learning anything new about her except she didn’t seem to know what she wanted.  She wanted to be normal but tried to use her powers? She wanted to be safe but not completely safe? She liked his ring but wouldn’t wear it?  Nothing was being clarified at all.

 

 

“Yes,” he answered going back to his work, “in the event you tried to runaway without going through the proper channels to violate the contract.  I can’t leave my entire fate to you or the human legal system. The rings were insurance.”

 

 

“At least capturing me is not what you’re using them for,” Kagome put her head on the table before going back to Ayame’s questions.

 

 

It seemed like the wolf just wanted to get the story on Sesshoumaru and Kagome’s married life as they haven't discussed it with anyone else.  Too bad InuYasha was so untrustworthy he would probably be better at handling these kinds of questions.

 

 

“How long before Kagome is pregnant with Sesshoumaru’s pups?” InuYasha crossed his arms reading over Kagome’s shoulder, “what kind of questions are these?”

 

 

More screaming.  Just what Sesshoumaru needed.  He closed his laptop giving up.  Tonight would be another one of those nights where he would have to sacrifice hours and just go to bed in an attempt to find some peace.

 

 

“Where did you come from?!” Kagome yelled at InuYasha, “you can’t just sneak up behind me without saying anything.”

 

 

“I did say something,” InuYasha growled, “just seeing what you’re reading.  So going to tell Ayame about those pups or should I? Cause it doesn’t look like there will be any doggy eared half-breeds running around cept me.”

 

 

“The contract said no pups,” Kagome smiled to herself reaching up to play with InuYasha’s ears for revenge, “so I will just have to settle for these doggy ears.”

 

 

“You serious?” InuYasha frowned, “ummm not that I care or nothing but aren’t you and Sesshoumaru supposed to be married for a while?”

 

 

“At least twelve years,” Kagome told him, “eleven now that Rin is five.”

 

 

“Oh look at you counting down,” InuYasha said to take a dig at Sesshoumaru, “but doesn’t that make you kind of sad?  You’ll be almost forty by then, if you do get to leave him, and might not be able to have any kids of your own.”

 

 

“That’s fine,” Kagome told herself, “Rin is my own, and taking care of a baby on my own for all that time was hard enough I don’t think I could do it again with nine months of pregnancy on top of it.”

 

 

“You assume you’d be alone?” InuYasha pulled his head away scratching his own head, “so I don’t get it anyway Kagome.  After you left the cult was it cause of Rin you couldn’t get a boyfriend, or did you not try or what? You know something stable, or do you not like men?  Is that why a loveless marriage with Sesshoumaru is okay? Did Naraku make you hate men?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to get away from his brother, but he was tied to this room unless he wanted to leave a defenseless Kagome paralyzed with InuYasha, and that wouldn’t be happening.

 

 

“InuYasha,” Sesshoumaru made sure his tone dripped hate, “why are you in here?  What business do you have with us?”

 

 

“For your information Sesshoumaru,” InuYasha tried to do the same with his voice, “I’ve decided that I’m just going to stay with Kagome.  If I follow you guys everywhere you’ll get pissy enough to finally release the spell.”

 

 

“The spell is to insure our security over her is not lacking.”

 

 

“Our security isn’t lacking.  She was in our sights the whole time at the festival never left alone once.”

 

 

“Then she was left alone with you and got hurt.”

 

 

“I didn’t see you coming to save her Sesshoumaru!  Where were you again? Hanging out with your best friend Bankotsu and that strange Bakuya guy.  Probably crying about your Mokomoko.”

 

 

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting again just as they had in the hallway.  Kagome was trying to ignore their battle as something InuYasha had said struck a chord with her.  She disliked men because of Naraku? That mysterious sense of deja vu had returned.

 

 

_“Kagome you will never love or marry a human male.”_

 

 

She could hear Naraku’s disgusting voice inside her head.  Was this a memory? She swore he never told her that before, but yet it felt like a memory.  Could it have been from one of those audits?

 

 

“Even if Sesshoumaru is the only man I’m ever married to I’m fine with that,” Kagome said walking past them to the window, “it’s not so bad.  I mean this ring thing is annoying, but kinda cool in a way. Sesshoumaru said we’re completely safe from Inukimi’s medio as long as we stay connected through them.”

 

 

“We’re not safe,” Sesshoumaru corrected her not wanting to acknowledge the statement she made on their marriage, “we just can’t be separated by one.  She can’t use you as hostage against me unless it’s with her own claws and fangs.”

 

 

Kagome needed to figure out what was going on with Sesshoumaru.  What had been his beef with that Bankotsu guy, and why was she being kept hostage?  What did Inukimi want him to do? Before she could try to finally get an answer InuYasha was trying to get her attention again.

 

 

“You sure you’re not all depressed?” he still didn’t believe her, “no kids no real marriage no nothing?  Do you still believe in reincarnation? Cause you aren’t living your life like you only have one to live.”

 

 

“I have a kid and I am married,” Kagome sighed at InuYasha, “why are you so so worried about me making babies anyway?  Is that how demons see humans with our shorter lifespans? My eggs could expire so I need to quit wasting my time?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru went back to the other side of the room to think on his younger brother’s intentions.  This was just so obvious it was pathetic. His brother had his eyes on his wife, and was painting her as the victim in this arrangement to get her on his side.  Kagome was free to see whatever man she desired, but if InuYasha thought he was even eligible he was surely mistaken. Why would Kagome want a half-breed if the real thing was offered to her once again?  What was InuYasha even doing in his home again? That was right. He was remnant of he and Kagome’s game. She wanted InuYasha among them thinking his presence would force Sesshoumaru to have to be nice to Kagome.  Well it seemed Sesshoumaru had a new game now. Him versus his brother over the girl.

 

 

“The contract doesn’t forbid Kagome to bear children,” Sesshoumaru told his brother, “she just has to divorce me and lose her daughter if the child is not my own.  If she ever wants a pup she just has to ask me. Now stop acting as if she is a bird trapped in a cage.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t believe that was true.  Sesshoumaru didn’t want anymore children, and especially wouldn’t want them from a human woman.

 

 

“Why are you lying to him?” Kagome asked her husband, “you know that will never happen.  So what should I tell Ayame?”

 

 

“Well,” InuYasha’s ears twitched as his face turned red, “I don’t honestly know how I’d feel about it, but hanyou children with silver hair is all anyone would expect to see from you to so what if-

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru knew what he was thinking, “that line of thought you were about to spew is a disturbing thought.  You believe me too proud to have hanyou children, but not too proud to allow Kagome to have yours while I claimed them to be mine?  My affiliation with the Black Dragons has ended and so has my values from Fangvale. If she wishes to have to a pup I will assist.”

 

 

Kagome was the last one to figure out what was going on.  Was Sesshoumaru and InuYasha fighting over her, and was winning the battle enough of a price to pay for Sesshoumaru all of a sudden changing his wants and desires to make himself look better?  They had way bigger things to worry about than this. Naraku wanted to harm her in some way, Inukimi was threatening Sesshoumaru, and Rin’s mother was alive also trying to threaten Sesshoumaru.  Even if she wanted children with Sesshoumaru it would have to wait until their troubles left them, which didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon.

 

 

“What are you going to do Sesshoumaru?” InuYasha kept going on, “bed her tonight just to prove me wrong?  All I said is that it’s incredibly sad she is wasting her life like this.”

 

 

“I’m not wasting it!” Kagome yelled at the hanyou, “why don’t you get it?”

 

 

“You don’t like him, he isn’t even good to Rin, and it’s not going to go anywhere so why bother?  But yet you let him enslave you with that ring. It’s like you left one crazy cult just to join the cult of Sesshoumaru where his abuse is wonderful because it means he at least you gave the time of day.”

 

 

“Kagome disconnect,” Sesshoumaru touched his wedding ring as Kagome was free from his spell, “go to our bedroom or to Rin.  Do not linger elsewhere for too long. I need to speak to my brother.”

 

 

InuYasha knew Sesshoumaru didn’t bring out the word ‘brother’ unless he was going on the offensive.  At least he was letting Kagome go, so there was some victory in that.

 

 

“I’ll connect to her again once our conversation as finished,” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, “for what I will say to you will never need repeating.”

 

 

“I-” Kagome was going to say something but InuYasha interrupted.

 

 

“Don’t worry about me Kagome,” InuYasha growled, “just gotta have a conversation man to man is all.”

 

 

“I wasn’t worried about you at all,” Kagome narrowed her eyes, “just trying to figure out why he can’t disconnect from me when I need to take a shower but he’ll do it to have a conversation with you.  Fine whatever. Go have your pissing match. It’s not like we’re all in danger or anything.”

 

 

“The danger is what the rings were for,” Sesshoumaru hissed at her on her way out as she went to go check on Rin.

 

 

“So you know what I want?” InuYasha asked being pretty direct once she was gone.

 

 

“You don’t know what you want you idiot,” Sesshoumaru growled, “just because she smiles at you and saves her miserable life doesn’t mean she likes you and is meant to be.  You don’t even know how to make a life for yourself let alone take care of a woman InuYasha, but all that aside your feelings are irrelevant. Kagome is mine has continues to prove it by obeying me and accepting the rings.  Perhaps we will never have pups, or maybe one if it ever truly becomes necessary, but it doesn’t change the fact she has pledged herself to me by signing that contract. However, even if you wanted to simply be her lover I still wouldn’t allow you to have her.  You’re a liability.”

 

 

“Just because she lets you push her around and is too scared to say no to your bullshit doesn’t mean she likes you,” InuYasha huffed, “I’m not a liability.  I won’t do anything to hurt her.”

 

 

“Even so you’ve decided to use her as a consolation prize.  Kikyo didn’t want to play your games so you’ve found someone who is much more forgiving.  Kagome is no prize and I see little value in our marriage, but she is mine and mine alone.  If you touch her or look at her too long you will be removed from this household.”

 

 

“You’re being ridiculous.  You’re like a toddler Sesshoumaru.  You didn’t care about her until someone else did.  If you did care you should’ve said something to her earlier or done something other than make her miserable.  You had your chance and you didn’t take it. Wouldn’t you rather she be with someone you know than a stranger.”

 

 

“With these rings I don't believe she’ll have time to seek the company of any other man.”

 

 

“So that’s what the rings are about?  Sesshoumaru you creep. Take yours off!”

 

 

“It is my wedding band,” Sesshoumaru smiled just to tease and hurt his brother, “Kagome is mine and I am hers.  Is that not what they represent?”

 

 

Kagome was in Rin’s room not surprised her child was on the verge of waking up.  She could hear Sesshoumaru and InuYasha from here. Kagome accepted that InuYasha was interested in her, but Sesshoumaru said made plenty of sense.  He didn’t know what he what he wanted and was going to latch on to the first forgiving person to put up with him. She couldn’t judge him though she didn’t even know what she wanted.  Her and Sesshoumaru were friends right? Well not really. It was like they weren’t meant to be friends at all, but yet he still held interest for her? Did he already forget how loud and annoying he claimed she was?

 

 

“Sesshoumaru is mine and I am his,” Kagome sighed looking down at her wedding band.

 

 

All she would have to do to avoid contact with the spell was remove the ring before he could connect, but other than headaches and Sesshoumaru’s ability to tone out the world around him, the seal hadn’t hurt anything and wasn’t worth further punishment.

 

 

“Probably won’t work,” Kagome told herself twisting the ring around her finger, “but just for fun.  I want to connect with Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

InuYasha wanted to punch his older brother in the face just for being so condescending and entitled with his last statement.  He never thought in his wildest dreams, however, that he would be able to land a punch. Sesshoumaru was trapped standing there paralyzed as he was too far away from Kagome and the other ring.  His ring was glowing as it had now seemed to come under the complete control of her.

 

 

InuYasha kinda felt bad striking his brother when he couldn’t defend himself, so he hid his guilty hand behind his head. 

 

 

“Well looks like you are hers now.  Have fun with that.”

 


	28. Trust

 

“Disconnect from me Kagome.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s fight with InuYasha had ended with a punch in the face, and now he was in his bedroom ready to begin a new war with his wife.  It was she who was incharge now. He had to go where she wanted to go to and ask for permission to do otherwise. That prospect didn’t excite him at all.  That damn dark miko Tsubaki was to blame for this. She was to take his demonic energy and place them in the wedding rings so he could control Kagome, but it seemed as though the rings worked both ways.

 

 

“Nope,” Kagome mused laying down on the bed raising her hand above her to admire her ring obviously flaunting her new power.

 

 

“Is this some sort of game Kagome?” his tone stayed dangerous the whole conversation, “remember what happened last time you tried to take me on?  You lost and I have the photo to prove it.”

 

 

That was a lie.  He had no such photos anymore.  He’d deleted it before he even blackmailed her with them.  It had been his feelings for her that prevented his true revenge, but it seemed those feelings were going to get tested yet again.  She wasn’t supposed to know about his affections for her. All she was to know was she was the mother of his child, his wife by law, and in no way allowed to have relations with his brother.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru is that how you want to start this out,” she sighed sitting up and looking at him, “look I’m not going to torture you or anything if that’s what you’re thinking.  I hate your ants, cause I don’t like bugs, but it’s nice you have a hobby so I’m not going to take their caregiver away if that’s what your concerned about.”

 

 

“What I’m concerned is letting a trouble magnet hold the leash,” he growled.

 

 

It was nice that she understood though how important his ants were to him.  His various colonies and their queens were one of the things he thought about when she gained control over their seal to each other.  That and the complete embarrassment that came with getting hit by InuYasha. He’d hoped for the hanyou’s sake that would be forgotten about entirely.

 

 

“It’s not a leash!” Kagome’s eyes reflected anger on to him.

 

 

Was that what he was thinking when he held control for the last two weeks?  He had her on a damn leash. Was that why he liked to say ‘come Kagome’? Between that and the picture she was beginning to get a glimpses that he had some creepy fetish.  Was he one of those men she’d heard about in those underground clubs that kept their girlfriends on dog leashes and made them sit and stay for the thrill of dominating another?  That seemed like the type of thing Sesshoumaru would do. He was a dog but wanted a human dog? This was such a strange concept to the somewhat innocent Kagome.

 

 

“It is my way of protecting you,” Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, “I should have come to your aid when InuYasha spilled your blood yet I couldn’t even smell or sense your danger.  I don’t want to be in a position like that again Kagome.”

 

 

“You won’t be though.  Nothing changes Sesshoumaru.  You’re still going to be with me everywhere I go after all.  You can protect me, so I don’t see why this is a big deal. Think about it as a practice in trust.  I’ll show you that nothing horrible is going to happen with me incharge and then maybe after a couple of weeks I’ll switch with you.”

 

 

If that were true it really would be a practice in trust for the both of them.  Could she really believe Sesshoumaru wouldn’t get some kind of revenge if she gave the power back to him?  This could be the ultimate test to show they were mature enough in whatever relationship they had not to go back to playing games.  They could just be equals as well as be protectors and parents to Rin.

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s pride still couldn’t accept Kagome being in charge.  If logic and reason wouldn’t work on her then he would have to regress to the way things once were between them.  He’d have to go back to a bit of manipulating to see if he could once again awaken those dark desires in her. The one that had forced her to take that sleeping potion willingly.  If she’d been insane enough to do that for him than perhaps the same could happen here.

 

 

“Kagome,” he finally softened up his voice, “you know that’s not what you want.  I know what’s best for you. I know what you want. You like being used remember?  Vulnerable to my command in exchange for your protection. Just stay under my care.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru obviously had figured out what to do against his wife, because those desires were slowly coming back.  Kagome was thinking about the night she requested the potion he was going to drug her with and how she justified it.  She now realized why she did what she did. That whole exchange between them that night had been completely sexual in nature yet with no sex involved.  She had wanted him in some shape or form even if it was in a way of letting him be the dominant caregiver that promised her she’d be safe and wake up comfortably.

 

 

What he had underestimated though was the other drug she’d gotten off on that night.  The one that she’d been pursuing ever since she left the Divine Order: freedom. She was the one incharge now.  She didn’t have to ask him permission to do what she wanted. That would be him this time begging her to see his ants and work and on his campaign.  She didn’t want to give that power up.

 

 

“Just let me have my turn,” she shook her head trying to stop his master plan, “you’ll be fine Sesshoumaru.  Promise. I’m not going to lie though I will take advantage of your time. I need to spend more time with Rin, and since you’re with me that means you are as well.  Also instead of reading a moldy book about Midoriko we need to get back to studying for our exams. We can help each other you know.”

 

 

More time with Rin?  Sesshoumaru wasn’t so keen on that.  He was trying, but trying in all the ways Kagome told him not to.  Expensive gifts and lectures on how she needed to stop being a child.  Getting too close to her would feel like getting too close to Kaguya, and he didn’t need to relive that incident in his life.

 

 

“Babysitting and studying?” he narrowed his eyes, “you could force me to go to places I do not want to follow you to but instead these trivial matters are what you desire from me?  Too bad your light is worthless.”

 

 

“Stop bullying my light!  You told me to protect it when I didn’t want it, and now that I couldn’t kill with it you don’t like it.  It’s also not babysitting when it’s your own child nor is it trivial. Keep it up and I’m going to bully your darkness.”

 

 

“You sound stupid.”

 

 

“Well- your face is stupid!  Thinking growling at me and trying to push me around is going to work.  I’m incharge so suck it up.”

 

 

How could he continue to fight her when she was regressing to calling his face stupid?  His face was not stupid. Though his mother was not held by him in high regard her blood, power, and legacy showed itself through her family crest on his forehead while his stripes revealed his status as a true well bred demon.  What did her face hold? Nothing. Just those damn eyes always reflecting her feelings towards him.

 

 

Something one would need to keep in mind when it came to modern technology among a population that held demons is that they would always be quick to answer an important phone call.  Sesshoumaru would be able to pick up on the sounds and vibrations of her brand new cell phone receiving a call or text from someone before the sound could even come to her ears.

 

 

She may have been incharge of their sealing rings, but he was still the man in charge of this ‘relationship’ and household.  He would prove that to her by quickly grabbing her phone away from her and answering it without any regards to her feelings.

 

 

“Hey give it back!” Kagome commanded as though she had any sort of power in that regard.

 

 

“Who is this?” Sesshoumaru demanded to know ignoring her.

 

 

“Naraku,” a familiar disgusting voice answered on the other side, “I was not expecting you to answer Lord Sesshoumaru.  Kagome has not been answering me and now I hear your voice. Please don’t tell me something horrible has befallen my precious Kagome.”

 

 

“She is not your Kagome by any means Naraku,” he said plainly ignoring Kagome’s scared reaction, “and I have a feeling you’d know if something were to befall MY wife.”

 

 

“Seems you have become paranoid Lord Sesshoumaru.  Do you honestly think I would waste my precious time spying on your household?  Rest assured I know where you two are living and who resides within those walls, but what happens in your bedroom is of no interest to me.  I know you will keep her safe and happy.”

 

 

“Is telling me you know where we are another threat of yours Naraku?  I do not fear you. I do not believe you are the mere human you portray yourself to be, but you are nothing I fear.  I hear you decided not to pursue the position of Mayor so one would assume you are putting all your spare time towards whatever obsession you have for Kagome.  If you value your life you’ll stop interfering with us.”

 

 

“Do not concern yourself for what I Naraku am and is capable of Sesshoumaru.  Just do as you are and protect the girl.”

 

 

“I do not need your permission to protect her from vermin like you.  What is it that you want?”

 

 

“Kagome knows what I want.  From this point on when it comes to me and her it is kill or be killed.  Her being a human puts her at a disadvantage so I simply cared for her til adulthood then required her light to begin the game.  As for what I want from this phone call I already achieved it. I warned you to protect her. Not from me. From your other enemy.”

 

 

“My mother will not become an issue again,” Sesshoumaru glared at his ring at least content with its ability to prevent a medio from dragging them apart, “you are the primary concern.”

 

 

“I am not talking about Lady Inukimi.  You know who I am talking about. The moon is still full.  The mortals are talking about it on the news now. Seems our universes’ rotation is malfunctioning.”

 

 

The moon was still full.  There had been no crescents or new moons to speak of, but Sesshoumaru didn’t understand what this had to do with anything except that somewhere a demon was gathering enough power to affect the natural order of things.

 

 

“You felt her,” Naraku continued, “Kaguya’s presence.  Her and the moon are connected. How or why is not for me to say, but I do not like it when an uninvited player comes into my games.  She will come for Kagome just as she came for you.”

 

 

“Came for me?” Sesshoumaru didn’t care to listen to this man any further but curiosity was getting the best of him.

 

 

“The mark of the Black Dragon is not the only mark you’ve been concealing Lord Sesshoumaru.  You know what I am talking about don’t you? The gift Kaguya gave you. If I were a betting man in a game I do not care about I would say your precious Rin was also given the gift before she was thrown away.  You know what they say about the mark of a Succubi don’t you? It’s mere insurance that they’ll have your soul.”

 

 

“You know nothing about Kaguya Tatsui.  That woman is dead, and if she were alive she wouldn’t have any powers that the moon would bow to.”

 

 

“Come now Lord Sesshoumaru.  I thought we’ve gotten to the point where we didn’t need to lie each other.  For the sake of convenience, however, I’d like to institute what the humans call a gentleman's agreement.  This is a battle between demons and the divine there is no need for bringing our hostility to the public. It isn’t for the speculation of humans and lesser demons nor is it Kagome’s place to expose the comfortable life I gave her in the Divine Order.”

 

 

Kagome wanting to publicly expose the Divine Order.  Sesshoumaru wanted to agree to Naraku’s terms only because he felt the same way.  What was going on was no business to the lessers beings out there, but even he understood that she had waged a battle within herself to find the courage to speak out about what had been done to her.  Why was Kagome to pay for a game Naraku wanted to play with their lives?

 

 

“I do not control Kagome in THOSE matters,” he simply told Naraku to make that clear as well as letting his wife know who was in charge, “that will be an issue you have to take up with her and you aren’t going to be allowed to speak with her or get near her again.”

 

 

“Then Kagome simply needs to be reminded where Kikyo is,” Naraku chuckled, “and if she wishes to get out of this with no blood on her hands she should be a good Divine Order disciple and remember her place just like her dear mother.”

 

 

“Challenging Kagome is challenging me Naraku, and take caution her mother and Kikyo mean nothing to me.  You’ve picked the wrong enemy.”

 

 

“No I’m fairly certain I picked the correct one,” was the last thing he said before hanging up.

 

 

“What about Kikyo and my mother?” was the first thing Kagome asked before Sesshoumaru could even put the phone down.

 

 

“Do not concern yourself,” Sesshoumaru growled at her, “if they are to be hostages they put themselves in the position they are in and cannot be mourned if they are to become collateral damage.”

 

 

That wasn’t true nor fair and Kagome just wished Sesshoumaru could understand.  Kagome was responsible for putting Kikyo into that position. Maybe it would have been better if InuYasha never admitted to tampering with her phone in the first place then all of this could have been prevented.  As for her mother that was the result of a lifetime of brainwashing and guilt over her husband’s death. It couldn’t be helped.

 

 

“What are you doing?” Kagome then asked him watching as he was trying to do something on her phone.

 

 

“What is your passcode?” Sesshoumaru demanded, “you obviously don’t know how to block numbers.  I do not want Naraku attempting to reach you again.”

 

 

“I’m not going to tell you my code so give it back.”

 

 

“Some test of trust this is if you won’t even allow me into your phone,” Sesshoumaru said.

 

 

Kagome did consider telling him.  If they did want to have a test of trust then maybe it was the right move since Sesshoumaru let her use his phone with no passcode allowing his correspondence to be public knowledge.  It wasn’t like she had anything to hide anyway, but of course the gesture she was about to give went out the window when Sesshoumaru decided to smash her phone effortlessly in the palm of his hand.

 

 

“I just bought that!” she screamed at him.

 

 

“Now it is broken,” he told her handing her the scraps, “I will buy you a new one that I have access to.  You seem to believe you are in control when you are not Kagome.”

 

 

“I expect this from InuYasha but not from you,” she was clearly getting frustrated, “it’s not like I’ve answered any of his calls or texts or anything.”

 

 

“He has been texting you as well?” Sesshoumaru clearly should have been monitoring her phone as well the whole time they were sealed to one another.

 

 

“Yeah,” Kagome showed guilt by losing eye contact with him, “it doesn’t matter though.  It was just the same thing over and over again and doesn’t have to do with anything.”

 

 

“You’re not going to do this anymore.  A threat to you is a threat to this household whether it’s from him or some back forest cult.  Stop withholding important information if you truly care about your family and friends.”

 

 

“It wasn’t a threat.  All it said was ‘Kagome Kagome poor little bird in a bamboo cage’.  It’s a song from a children’s game where kids gather in a circle around you and you have to guess which one is behind you.”

 

 

“That is a threat.  If this is truly a game it would seem to me that he is telling you it has begun.”

 

 

Either that or it had to do with the warning he was trying to give about Kaguya.  Sesshoumaru still didn’t know enough about this Naraku to take any warnings from him.  For all he knew Naraku and Kaguya were working together.

 

 

“Kagome I have never striked you before,” Sesshoumaru told her moving his hand forward and pushing her chin up so her gaze couldn’t avoid him, “I have been told that a husband doing that to a wife is unbecoming and would violate my agreement not to abuse you.  However, know that is what I wish to do. Smack you so you would understand that you if you truly wish for my help in these matters you won’t keep holding back the truth.”

 

 

Him simply saying he wanted to smack her was the same as smacking her.  That was how Kagome felt at that moment imagining what it’d be like for her ‘protector’ to harm her in anyway.  Naraku was once considered a protector that constantly took non-violent strikes at her, and obviously the result of that relationship wasn’t a happy one.  Despite her desires of wanting to be controlled by Sesshoumaru she didn’t want to be caught in a position of constantly worrying about his intentions. Things were better when he was upfront about what he wanted to use her for, but now he had secrets and that made everything different.

 

 

“You wouldn’t have the right to hit me,” Kagome pulled herself away from him, “I didn’t tell you about the texts cause they mean nothing to me.  You’re the one that said to ignore him and to not play into his hand at all. That was what I was doing, and you are keeping a lot more from me than I am from you.  He mentioned Kaguya didn’t he? You won’t even go into that, and what was with that Bankotsu man? You haven’t talked about that either. What dangers are you putting us in?”

 

 

She had a point.  Damn that woman. She’d never be able to compare to him in physical strength especially when her light would never have an effect on him, but when it came to these verbal battles she always seemed to have an upper hand.

 

 

When he’d killed Bankotsu that was because he assumed the Black Dragons were responsible for the car bomb, but after that last conversation with Naraku things were different now.

 

 

“This Naraku is much more than some sort of deranged stalker,” Sesshoumaru was talking to himself more than Kagome, “he knows where we live and he knows about my branding.  Bankotsu is a member of the Band of Seven that has dealings with the Black Dragons, so I had business with him that I dispensed. However, I believe while Bankotsu was a human parading around as a demon Naraku has been doing the opposite.  He and The Spider are one and the same. I have no doubts about this theory. He brought Bankotsu back to life to spite me.”

 

 

“Naraku is a demon,” Kagome told herself as something was coming back to her, “we’ve speculated about that but if that is the truth then him in the Divine Order is even more of a problem.  In the Divine Order we do these things called audits. It’s where your advisor tells you to go in a trance so they can look at your soul to see who you are a reincarnation of and find out information.  When all the other men would do it to me I wasn’t in any sort of trance, but when Naraku did it I would go into these blackouts. I remember some of it, but not all of it. Can demons control other’s minds?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru let out a snarl at her, “He has performed these audits on you?  You served him your human heart on a platter ready to be controlled?”

 

 

Kagome taking his potion that night had changed everything for him.  It made him hate her reckless behavior but at the same time lust for her bravery.  It brought out another side of him, and the whole time he had been thinking that action was just for him.  He was now, however, beginning to wonder if it was in Kagome’s nature to belong to whoever would try to have her.

 

 

“Wasn’t like I knew he was a demon Sesshoumaru,” Kagome quickly fired back, “and it was my belief so of course I accepted the auditing so I could become a better person.  You just don’t get it do you?”

 

 

“Get why humans are so easily manipulated?  No I do not, but then again my mother had your stupid weak race eating out of the palm of her hand at the festival.  I get my Mokomoko taken from me and harassed, but yet no one brings up her demonic trespassing into Avalon. I don’t understand why she needs me.  You’re all sheep to the slaughter.”

 

 

Something was definitely going on between Sesshoumaru and his mother in regards to his political aspirations and campaign, but at least that seemed separate from the Naraku issue.  Still Kagome wasn’t going to let any of that slide for much longer.

 

 

“Shut up,” she simply told him, “now that I know the truth I am beginning to remember things.  Him telling me I couldn’t be his bride because we did that already.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was still angry with Kagome and blaming all of this on her.  What a bothersome woman he’d taken interest in. Honestly he thought about just letting Naraku kill her, reviving her with the Tensagia, and being done with this whether he had to fake her death and hide her or not.

 

 

The Tensagia was their get out of jail free card, but Sesshoumaru hadn’t revealed that to Kagome yet.  His sword was unable to cut or go with him into battle, but he could bring his wife and daughter back to life if it came to it.  As long as that sword was around the threats that were after his family seemed quite neutralized.

 

 

“You told me you didn’t want to sit around and just be protected by me without taking responsibility,” he reminded her, “but what have you done to assist me other than reveal important information after the fact?  I told you to look into Midoriko and you did not.”

 

 

“What does Midoriko have to do with any of this?” she demanded to know, “I refuse to believe in reincarnation anymore.  There is no real proof of it and if it’s something that came out of Naraku’s mouth I simply won’t believe in it.”

 

 

“Doesn’t matter if reincarnation is real or not.  If Naraku and The Spider are one in the same then it could all be related.  Midoriko was a miko who’s calling in life was slaying demons that threatened human life.  Before there was advanced technology and divided territories humans like her and demon slayers were the balance preventing demons such as myself from slaughtering the lot of you.  Her sworn enemy was a spider demon.”

 

 

“Prevented you from slaughtering?  Sesshoumaru you still haven’t told me how old you are.”

 

 

“Do I personally know of Midoriko?  Is that what you are trying to ask me?  I’ve met her.”

 

 

Why was it up to her to do the research on some old miko if Sesshoumaru actually knew her?  Why was she getting the blame for all of this? She was just trying to live her life and take care of their daughter.

 

 

“Was her enemy spider demon Naraku?”

 

 

“That is what I am trying to figure out.  I only had an encounter with her once. She was like the Bakuya of the feudal times daring to ask me what I was doing and where I was going as though it were any of her business.  I was not going to sully my hands by taking on a miko-

 

 

“Meaning you didn’t think you’d win.”

 

 

“Do you want the answer or not?  If you are going to be a child interrupting me I will go to sleep for the evening.”

 

 

“Or pretend to go to sleep so I’ll stop talking to you.”

 

 

These damn rings.  The only power Kagome truly had was making sure Sesshoumaru had to follow her wherever she went, but she seemed to get it into her head that she had the right to discredit him or humiliate him.  He was beginning to question why he was putting forward so much effort towards this wench. He would simply continue to tell himself it was all about obligation and not underlying feelings.

 

 

“I will find a way to strike you and cover it up if you persist,” he warned, “a warning was what I gave the miko as well.  She dared to question me when I knew she wasn’t killing her enemy. Spider demons are truly some of the most nastiest creatures a human can come across.  They like to trap mortals in their webs to devour, but the more sentient ones enjoy playing with their food and making it the most miserable of deaths. Her enemy was one of those creatures, but instead of outright killing him she would always find ways to seal his demonic powers forcing him into humanity.  Somehow he always found ways to reclaim his demon powers and go back after her. I scolded her and reminded her how much pain and suffering was the result of her inability to finish the job.”

 

 

“If this creature survived then she didn’t take a scolding from the Lord Sesshoumaru seriously,” Kagome was now thinking of what else Sesshoumaru possibly could have witnessed in his long life, “I think I’m content with not being her reincarnation.”

 

 

“If you have an enemy demon’s life in your clutches you will finish it?  Hopefully that is the truth, because you do remind me of her. That look in your eyes when you defy one that is superior to you.  The same look she would give me. That is why I gifted you her kimono.”

 

 

“The green one?” Kagome asked though knowing what he meant, “that is Midoriko’s?”

 

 

“It probably wasn’t intended to be used as a kimono since it was a wrapped around her sword, but I took that silk in exchange for wasting my time.  It was repurposed into a garment only a century back.”

 

 

“My husband is a thief,” Kagome sighed, “is it a sick joke?  To go along with those rules the Divine Order wanted me to live by?  You wanted to dress me in Midoriko’s silks.”

 

 

Dressing her in the cloth owned by Midoriko would have been a nice touch to his revenge, but Sesshoumaru’s creativity was not up to the level her imagination was.  Honestly he’d forgotten all about her being perceived as Midoriko’s reincarnation until Naraku came into their pictures.

 

 

“I wanted to give you something comfortable and I no longer had use for the kimono,” he simply told her, “I was going to donate it to a museum in my name to boost to my reputation but gave it to you instead.  If you don’t want then you can donate it.”

 

 

Kagome seemed relieved.  If his special moment with Kagome was her taking that potion than her moment with Sesshoumaru was him gifting her that kimono.  She would hold on to it if it truly wasn’t given to her in a malicious way.

 

 

“Are we really fighting demons from ancient times?” Kagome asked with a sigh, “are we really doing this?”

 

 

“You are married to a demon from an ancient time are you not?  Now you know more, but when it comes to Kaguya that is not a concern of yours.  Naraku was just giving away his position as The Spider by bringing up my past.”

 

 

Kaguya was a concern, however, as Sesshoumaru knew what Naraku meant by marking.  It wasn’t like the brand for Kaguya’s marking was not something that could be seen at the moment.  Only when Sesshoumaru would have need to draw his demonic aura around him would it appear. Kaguya’s marking was not something that needed to befall Kagome, because if it did the Tensagia wouldn’t be able to bring her back for her soul wouldn’t be ferried to the netherworld and would instead belong to Kaguya.  Was Rin truly marked? Why would Kaguya do that to not only her own child but to one of her race? Dooming his child to neither heaven or hell. What was her game?

 

 

“I would like to make one more request that you disconnect from me and allow me control of the rings,” Sesshoumaru ordered her.

 

 

“Request denied,” Kagome sighed laying in bed, “we have a lot to think about but I need some sleep.  Gotta at least try to keep to the same schedule as Rin you know? We have to figure out what to do. Neither of us are fit to homeschool her and public school could be dangerous, but she is five now and has to start.  Education is one thing, but she has to be lonely. She never really got a chance to play with other children her own age.”

 

 

“You will find a solution,” he simply said shutting his eyes.

 

 

“No WE will find a solution,” she just had to get the last word in before she got comfortable and did the same, “I remember being so terrified you’d take her away from me but look where we are now.  Honestly I don’t know how you’d manage without me.”

 

 

“I’d fair better.”

 

 

“No you wouldn’t,” she still wasn’t going to allow him the last word.

 

 

While they went to sleep Naraku was in his office with his demonic energy expelling all around him trying to take a mental inventory of how strong he was at the moment in the event he would fall to a fight between demons.  When like this he could see it. Kaguya’s marking, which took the form of a bright green slash on his shoulder.

 

 

Powerful Succubi would sometimes mark their victims they didn’t wish to kill in hopes they could absorb energy from their soul.  Truly foul creatures their kind were. Did Naraku torment his victims and make them suffer slow miserable deaths, yes he took pride in that, but he drew the line at stealing souls.  The after life was a place mortals and demons alike could be safe from him and he’d grant that peace. He felt the same about life as he did ice fishing. Ice fishing he despised for prey should be allowed at least one season, one allowance, where safety was guaranteed.    

 

 

He had willingly accepted his marking from Kaguya.  That was his price of admittance for agreeing to become part of her ‘sacred jewel’ she wanted to create.  He had to accept that one day he would be part of it and be allowed to pursue Midoriko forever, but he was still hesitant about accepting that fate in present day.

 

 

“So Kaguya wants to begin preparations now?” Bakuya was now caught up with Kaguya’s involvement in all of this, “you’re going to be allowed one more hunt with Midoriko’s reincarnation and then into a bead of glass you go?”

 

 

“She is an impatient wench,” Naraku grimaced to himself, “do not be worried for me Bakuya.  She’s done this before. Tried to rush me when I wasn’t ready trying to convince me it’s time to die and guilt me by claiming she’s collected all the ingredients.  This is nothing new. Kagome is nothing more than an opportunity for her. Kagome’s light can easily destroy all my demonic energy as none of it is my own, and Kaguya wants to scare me with it.  Wants me to believe it’s possible that I Naraku will lose a game that I’ve been winning for hundreds of years. I wanted this. A worthy opponent. I just have to get clever when it comes to executing Kagome is all and do it before Kaguya can mark her.”

 

 

“Forgive me,” Bakuya began becoming curious, “but what I am failing to understand is your hesitation.  On all matters entirely. If Kagome needs killed before Kaguya can get to her why are you waiting? Wouldn’t the perfect time to finish her off be now before she can properly learn to use her light, or would the best course of action be to just enjoy the hunt and let her kill you?  The way you make it sound it’s win win. You either win by killing Kagome or you win by spending the rest of your existence battling Midoriko. You’d be an immortal with an eternity of bliss.”

 

 

“You’re right,” Naraku mused to himself, “it is win win.  My earlier hesitation was just a side effect of my human heart.  Humans have a survival instinct that cannot be matched by any demon.  To accept becoming part of the sacred jewel would be accepting my death.  I do not wish to die just yet even if my death gets me into my own personal heaven.  As for Kagome no matter the outcome I’ll enjoy my hunt. I intend to win and her being marked by Kaguya would prevent further reincarnation and therefore I’d have nothing to look forward to in this life I want to keep fruitful.”

 

 

Bakuya’s eyes lit up with excitement, “What a dilemma for you!  Either accept death or a life you’d consider boring.”

 

 

“Those aren’t my only options.  As I’ve said Kaguya has done to this to me before.  I simply have to slow her down. Do you think it is a mere coincidence that the Black Dragons were compelled to kill all Succubi?  A Succubi is a prime ingredient for the jewel she wants to make. Their demonic energy is full of temptation and lust. Since she is the one wanting the jewel for her own selfish desires she won’t let it absorb herself.  That is why she gave birth to a child. All her kind are finished now so she has to breed her own ingredients herself.”

 

 

“A child that somehow fell into Kagome’s hands.”

 

 

“Kaguya believes she has a funny sense of irony.  Stupid Succubi bitch trying to taint my hunt with her own plays.  I’ll have to rely on Sesshoumaru to protect Kagome from her while we change up our priorities.  Rin will be the new target. We will kill two birds with one stone. The girl’s death will slow down Kaguya immensely as Kagome and Sesshoumaru fall for one another.  Nothing brings a couple together more then shared tragedy and trauma. Then once Kagome is at her happiest she will die.” 

 

 

“If she already marked the girl wouldn’t you just be delivering that soul to her?”

 

 

“I just said that to Sesshoumaru I do not know if that is the truth or not.  I must always anticipate my enemy’s moves Bakuya, and that’s what I would have done if I were in Kaguya’s shoes.  Once we kill the girl it will be up to Kanna to keep her soul contained away from Kaguya. That is Kanna’s purpose.”

 

 

Naraku almost felt a twinge of guilt.  Trapping a soul for all eternity just to preserve himself when it was against his small code of honor, but he always found ways to justify his evil actions.  By eliminating Rin he’d be eliminating a future evil as she had that disgusting Succubi blood in her veins, and technically it’d be Kanna committing the crime.

 

 

“Unlike you and your brothers and sisters Kanna is an incarnation of mine,” Naraku said now feeling vindicated, “When I die Kanna will die, so Kaguya can have a Succubi soul when I say she can.  She’ll either have to breed again or finally learn some patience.”

 

 

“Will I have to kill the child?” Bakuya asking hoping the answer was no.

 

 

Naraku shook his head, “Bakuya you are the only one of my children that knows Kaguya’s involvement in this.  There is a reason for that. Until the time of your purpose comes I prefer you in the passive role that you seem to have become use to.  No this task will fall to someone who has yet to truly get their hands dirty. Kagura will either disobey and justify me killing her, or kill that child.  Of course, I’ll do nothing to protect her from Sesshoumaru should he come seeking vengeance. Kagura’s death means nothing to me.”

 

 

“Remind me not to give you a father’s day card.”

 

 

“I enjoy your cards Bakuya.  You are not cut from the same cloth as Kagura.  She drags the rest of you down.”

 

 

“True,” Bakuya mused to himself, “but she is always kind when it comes to giving me a lift.  Her car isn’t the best to be seen on Main Street but I appreciate her kindness.”

 

 

“You can both fly,” Naraku reminded him trying to remember why Bakuya was his favorite again, “but now that you’ve continued speaking and brought yourself further to my attention there is a task you can do.  Inukimi. Unlike Kaguya who has been grinding my gears for centuries that bitch has no place in this. Find out what you can about her intentions. If your reputation as a human Divine Order member is at risk that isn’t a great loss.”

 

 

“Hanging out with the truest of demon Queens?” Bakuya rejoiced, “I think I can manage this.  There is only one more curiosity on my mind, however, and that is Kikyo. Why are you keeping her around?  Could she be one of Kaguya’s spies? She could be reporting on you to the moon as we speak.”

 

 

“Perhaps,” Naraku thought on it, “that is why she is not here right now.  Either Kaguya forced a psychic link when the woman was in a trance or Kikyo has been one of Kaguya’s followers this entire time.  No that wouldn’t make sense. A cruel creature such as Kaguya wouldn’t have her spy be a full-time lawyer part-time social worker.  There is something else I am missing.”

 

 

“Will you be killing her as well?”

 

 

“She is currently leverage, but eventually yes.  Now on with your task Bakuya.”

 

 

Once Bakuya was gone Naraku thought his time of speculating over both the future and past would end and he could perhaps get a moment of peace, but when one’s body was made up of thousands of demons always screaming there would be no such thing.  Naraku didn’t even remember what it was like to sleep anymore, but ever since Kagome had dared showed him pity and concern there had been a memory from the feudal era that was plaguing him.

 

 

_“Soon you will find peace in death,” Naraku chuckled knowing his victim was on the verge of taking his last breath._

 

 

_Today’s target had been a mere soldier returned from a long war.  Naraku had stalked this man taking in all the hope he had to offer as he’d returned a hero finally able to embrace his wife and children again after being absent for years.  All that hope would turn into misery as he was caught in one of Naraku’s spider webs and die a slow death. Of course, he made himself noticeable as he watched the soldier accept his fate.  Humans could not be absorbed into his body, but their despair would soak through his webbing and give him more of the energy he desperately needed to continue consuming demons to recover from Midoriko’s subjugation magic._

 

 

_“The man’s son had come to meet his father,” a familiar voice came from behind him, “did you consume him as well.”_

 

 

_Naraku didn’t even bother to turn around.  It was just Midoriko again. What was the point of even bothering to take a defensive stance.  This woman never killed him. No matter how much he tried to guilt her or enrange her she could never seem to bring herself to do it._

 

 

_“Of course not,” Naraku chuckled, “I do not kill children.  It would be a waste of time as they do not truly contemplate fear and death.  No instead I let the man’s child escape and will one day meet the child again and see how corrupt his heart will become with hatred and bitterness towards demons.  So what will it be today Midoriko? Another one of those demonic seals to teach me a lesson? Going to give a wretched creature like me a speech on atonement?”_

 

 

_“No nothing like that,” Midoriko sighed approaching him closer with no fear, “I cannot punish you for every murder you commit.  Demons kill humans, humans kill demons. There must be a balance.”_

 

 

_“You are truly twisted and corrupt Midoriko.  As a miko you should be bringing peace, but instead you allow me to commit the most deplorable acts.”_

 

 

_“You know the difference between right and wrong, and that is what tells me it isn’t too late for you Naraku.  My stance remains. I will not kill you for it would be a waste.”_

 

 

_“It isn’t too late?” Naraku asked himself feeling disgusted by even the notion he could end his evil ways._

 

 

_“Naraku,” he could feel her smiling behind him, “if you’re lonely you could accompany me you know.  I am lonely too. We could help each other out. The balance I spoke of earlier. We can both save and slay demons and humans alike.”_

 

 

_“You’d let me get that close?  Midoriko you realize what jeopardy your life would be in?  A demon such as myself can never allow a woman like you to live.”_

 

 

_“Half-demon, and believe it or not there are demons that don’t mind me.  Naraku protect me and I’ll protect you. If it does not work out you can return to trying to kill me while I’ll continuously seal your powers.  Until we decide to return to that point I would like to put my faith and trust in you as my companion.”_

 

 

She put faith and trust and him, and what did he give in return?  The same. Naraku even surprised himself by agreeing to be by her side and expecting her to return the favor by allowing him to trust her as well.  However, it all ended with an arrow through his chest and fifty year sleep. Naraku understood human emotions, but the one of betrayal was not one he’d ever felt personally until that day.  He would never let go! Kagome would die for Midoriko’s crime just as all the others had done before her, and he would continue to kill her again and again until it was time to go into Kaguya’s jewel where the killing would last forever.

 

 

“Kagome Kagome poor little bird in a bamboo cage,” Naraku chuckled to himself ready for the game to begin.

 

 

If a bamboo cage was Kagome’s house she was indeed still stuck there, but that was fine as she was calling the shots now.  Still, however, she made good on her promise and let Sesshoumaru continue his obsessive care over his ants. As usual she tried to remain in the hallway to stay clear of his creepy crawlies, but when Rin decided to come look at the ants she did the same to hopefully witness some form of bonding between father and daughter.

 

 

“There she is,” Sesshoumaru lifted the lid to one of his formicariums to reveal the nest to one of his prized colonies, “the queen surrounded by her workers spending her days laying eggs.”

 

 

“Who is the princess?” Rin asked eyes widening now that they finally located the queen.

 

 

“The ants with wings,” Sesshoumaru continued to teach her, “though if it were a monarchy all the workers would be as they are all female.”

 

 

“Don’t you feel sorry for the queen?” Kagome sighed thinking about what she’d been told about ants that day, “she once got to fly through the air with her wings only to cut them off and accept a life of child bearing.  Seems less like a ruler and more like a slave. Or a Divine Order member honestly. She doesn’t come out and explore the habitats or find food like the others.”

 

 

“Seems boring,” Rin sighed less impressed now.

 

 

“Better fate than that of the few males,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t happy his ants were being used for some sort of metaphor Kagome was trying to make, “they take to the skies just to die after mating.  A male’s purpose in an ant colony is simply to die.”

 

 

“Isn’t it better to die free than to die a slave?”

 

 

“There is no freedom in a colony,” Sesshoumaru did seem annoyed for Kagome taking interest in the wrong sort of fashion, “it is only as strong as its queen.  If the queen dies so does the everything they’ve ever built. She is no slave.”

 

 

“What’s her name?” Rin inquired, “how about anty?”

 

 

“That’s been your suggestion for all of them,” Sesshoumaru said not falling for Rin’s cuteness as he put a lid back on the nest, “they have all they require from me today.  So I suppose it is time to continue my work as your mother’s slave.”

 

 

“Slave?” Kagome didn’t like the implication, “how are you a slave?  For your information I’m not making you clean or do anything. You already clean obsessively around this house.  No today you’re getting a break.”

 

 

Rin huffed knowing exactly what her mother was talking back as they all returned to the hallway.  InuYasha was standing in their path examining the wall.

 

 

“This hippo looks like a five year old drew it,” InuYasha was commenting about all the crayon scribblings that covered the hallway.

 

 

“I did draw it!” Rin cheered not feeling the least bit guilty over the havoc she had created.

 

 

“And now you will clean it up,” Kagome declared crossing her arms, “what have I told you again and again?  You don’t draw on walls Rin. Come here. I already have a bowl of warm water and soap ready for you.”

 

 

“You are forcing her to clean it herself?” Sesshoumaru inquired.

 

 

“Why shouldn’t I?  We pick up after ourselves and she should do the same.”

 

 

“Do you Kagome?  If I recall I am the one that washes your dishes, vacuums when you drag dirt into this house, and keeps the couch clear of crumbs.”

 

 

“It was one fork!  I’m not going to waste my time on one fork.  I don’t know why you need the sink to be spotless.  It’s there for dishes after all.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was making it sound like he picked up after everyone, and that wasn’t true at all.  Kagome was suppose to be in the housewife role after all, so she did the laundry, dishes, and everything else that needed doing.  Sesshoumaru was just obsessive in his cleanliness so she probably didn’t meet his standards. That was okay. She was getting use to digs like this.  Apparently his new way of trying to get her to disconnect the rings was to constantly berate her for nothing.

 

 

“And I do not understand why you continue to tell Rin not to draw on the walls and then become surprised when she does,” Sesshoumaru scolded, “it is obvious that she isn’t going to listen to you.  Forcing her to clean it herself is suppose to change things?”

 

 

“You said not to draw on the walls at home,” Rin crossed her arms looking up at Kagome, “this isn’t home.”

 

 

“What do you mean it isn’t home?” Kagome asked her.

 

 

“This is Sesshoumaru’s home.”

 

 

Rin didn’t believe this was home.  Did she not believe her parents were truly married to each other?  Was drawing on the walls her way of lashing out?

 

 

“I see,” Kagome sighed lowering her eyes to the ground, “I consider it my home to.  It’s not like Sesshoumaru put all the work in it, but I know what you want. She’s all yours Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“It is your home,” Sesshoumaru didn’t understand what was going on, “I will eventually have no need for this house and will gift it to you.  It is yours to do with as you wish. What do you mean she is all mine?”

 

 

“Isn’t it clear what she wants?” Kagome asked sounding annoyed, “she wants you to discipline her.  I’m always stuck being the bad parent that has to punish her. She’s trying to get your attention.”

 

 

“You have to give the house to mommy meaning you’re not always going to be here,” Rin rolled her eyes, “Sesshoumaru is just going to disappear.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru approached Rin narrowing his eyes at her, “Rin you are mistaken in what you think is happening.  You’re the one that will grow up and have no need for this house and in turn I will not either.”

 

 

Was Sesshoumaru telling Rin the truth?  Kagome had to accept that maybe it was time.  Despite their efforts no one that was under this roof would ever buy that she and Sesshoumaru were actually married and in love.  After all most of their conversations were all just fights and it had been made very clear that the only reason they slept in the same bed was so Sesshoumaru could protect her.

 

 

“But I don’t want anyone to leave,” Rin frowned with her fangs pointing out, “everyone is happy now why do you want to ruin it?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was curious, “You believe everyone is happy?”

 

 

“Yes.  Mommy still gets angry and yells a lot but she is happy and you don’t hide anymore.”

 

 

The only reason Sesshoumaru wasn’t retreating into his office or elsewhere was because Kagome wasn’t letting him.  So she doubted Sesshoumaru was happy right now, but apparently that was what Rin was perceiving.

 

 

“And you believe drawing on my walls will stop me from hiding?” Sesshoumaru was trying to understand the child’s logic, “you are a fool.  I could force you to clean it with nasty smelling chemicals while I go elsewhere. Is that what I must do to teach you a lesson Rin?”

 

 

“You’re a fool,” Rin fired back at him, “I didn’t want to get in trouble.”

 

 

“Then what is it you are trying to achieve?”

 

 

“To show you my drawings,” Rin pouted looking down at the floor, “I draw my pictures and mommy likes them but you never want them.  I can never find you you’re always hiding.”

 

 

“Your pictures aren’t that good,” InuYasha interjected glaring at a stick figure with dog ears, “is that supposed to be me?  At least get good if you’re going to do this to the hallway.”

 

 

“This is not your child,” Sesshoumaru snapped at his brother, “you have no place in this conversation.”

 

 

InuYasha growled, “Doesn’t matter.  I’m still going to hang around. I don’t care who is incharge of the rings.  I go where Kagome goes.”

 

 

“Where have you been for the last two hours?” Kagome seemed annoyed that InuYasha was interrupting Rin’s feelings, “you weren't here.  I think I can survive another few minutes without you InuYasha.”

 

 

InuYasha looked obviously hurt by what she said and retreated to his bedroom, “Fine whatever.  Call me when you need me.”

 

 

Kagome was glad the small family was left alone for this, but she still wasn’t going to interfere.  Sesshoumaru had to understand that simply paying for the house Rin lived and the food she ate wasn’t being a father.  He needed to do more. The two of them bonding over ants was a good first step, but the problem was Sesshoumaru obviously had no interest in Rin’s love.  It was there for the taking and yet he was running away and hiding every chance he got.

 

 

“Am I your child?” Rin asked Sesshoumaru, “is that why you married mommy?”

 

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru admitted, “so we can both watch over you.”

 

 

“But then why is mommy the only one that plays with me?  You play with her and make her smile and yell at you, but not me.  Is it cause you and my real mom didn’t want me?”

 

 

Kagome was once again feeling that simply having shared custody of Rin would have been the much better option.  Sure she would have felt like the lesser parent unable to provide all the things Sesshoumaru could have, but obviously whatever relationship she had forming with Sesshoumaru was becoming a distraction from what he needed to be doing and that was being a father.  This train of thought was delayed, however, when Rin asked about him and her real mother.

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “Your real mom is not your concern.  You said it yourself that Kagome is your mother, so don’t worry about that other woman.  I did not know that woman was pregnant with you, but now I know you exist and I am here. That is all there is to say on the matter Rin.”

 

 

“But she didn’t want me just like you don’t want me!” Rin yelled at him, “if you don’t want me then I’ll leave!  I’ll run away and never come back! You can have your ants and mommy and I will have Buyo.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wouldn’t strike Kagome, but Rin he saw as another matter simply giving her a light smack up the head.  She was of demon blood, so she’d be able to take it.

 

 

“Ow!” Rin cried putting her hand on her head, “that hurt!  What was that for?”

 

 

“You sound stupid,” was all Sesshoumaru told her, “you said you didn’t want anyone to leave or disappear.  I am not disappearing. I am here.”

 

 

“Are you?” Kagome finally spoke up, “or is it this?”

 

 

She was pointing to her wedding ring implying that the only reason he was having this conversation with Rin was because Kagome was forcing him to be in this location during this act of disrespect from his own daughter.  It seemed to be the truth. Had he been freely allowed to walk about the house he would have simply told Kagome to handle this issue of drawing on the walls while he continued to avoid his own child.

 

 

It seemed Sesshoumaru had been cornered by two women that exposed him for being in the wrong.

 

 

“I am now,” Sesshoumaru gave his answer looking back down at Rin, “if you wish to share your drawings with me then they must be on paper.  I will not run and hide from them if that is what you wish of me Rin. This scribbling on the walls will stop. Do you understand?”

 

 

“You promise you won’t run?” Rin still frowned, “and you’ll play with me as much as you do mommy?”

 

 

“More than I play with her,” Sesshoumaru was still realizing his mistakes, “besides she isn’t that fun.  I don’t know how you’ve made it this long with only her.”

 

 

“I don’t know why I’m getting insulted,” Kagome sighed looking at Rin, “we’re both here for you.  You’re not alone. No one is disappearing. Like it or not young lady your parents are married and you have to suffer us.”

 

 

“You can both play with me,” Rin smiled walking away from them talking to her stuffed rabbit she held, “both mommy and Sesshoumaru will be here for us and Buyo Mr. Ears!”

 

 

“Rin,” Sesshoumaru snapped getting her to stop in her tracks, “where are you going?”

 

 

“To watch cartoons.  It’s almost time for my-

 

 

“You’ll clean these walls,” Sesshoumaru pointed at the bowl of water, “then you shall clean that pig pen you call a room and perhaps then you can watch cartoons if it is not time for you to go to bed.”

 

 

Rin seemed shocked that she still wasn’t getting out of this, but at the same time she didn’t seem as upset as she was when Kagome ordered her to clean before.  She was finally getting treated as a daughter from her father, and if she had to wash away her drawings it was a small price to pay.

 

 

“Before bedtime will you read me a story Sesshoumaru?” Rin asked him, “if you do I’ll be a good girl promise.”

 

 

“I shouldn’t have to reward you to be a good girl,” he answered flatly, “but if a tale is what you need to go to sleep and stop acting like a brat then you will have it.”

 

 

“Yes!” she simply smiled in victory putting the rabbit down as she played with the water for a few minutes before finally slapping a wet rag against the wall as though that was going to clean anything.

 

 

Sesshoumaru literally cringed watching water roll down the wall and soak through the carpet.  He once again turned to Kagome with a scowl on his face once again ready to blame her for all ill that came upon this house before finally dropping it and calmly standing next to her.

 

 

“I know I know,” Kagome told him, “you want to know why I bother making her clean when I just have to do it myself eventually.”

 

 

“It is a bothersome as I could have had this mess cleaned up already,” he responded, “but I assume it’s to make a point.  Do do not do something unless you intend to face the consequences. That is not a lesson I will be able to always teach her.”

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked quietly sensing something off.

 

 

“If she is already asking about me and her real mom it won’t be long before I have to tell her the truth.  I was selected to kill her mother.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru did you rape Kaguya?” Kagome had no choice but to ask.

 

 

“I am a cruel creature but not that sort Kagome,” he seemed insulted that she would even utter those words, “the fact still remains Rin doesn’t exist by choice and perhaps that is why I was unfit to pursue her.  I should have never disrupted your life. Perhaps some obligations are better left unfulfilled if it causes such strife.”

 

 

“What strife?  Sesshoumaru whether or not you wanted to Rin to exist is irrelevant.  You knew you had a daughter and you went out of your way to make sure she was cared for.  You aren’t only paying for the consequences of your actions but Kaguya as well. You’re not that terrible of a role model.”

 

 

“If that is what you want to believe,” he wasn’t going to admit anything was gained today, “then I will continue to be my daughter’s side.  I do not need you to force me out of hiding any longer.”

 

 

Kagome looked down at her wedding ring, “So I should disconnect?  I guess it is your turn.”

 

 

“My turn?  You honestly believe I will return the power back to you after a while.”

 

 

“It’s what I’m asking for so yes I guess I just have to believe you will.”

 

 

“You don’t have to disconnect,” he turned away from her, “I trust you with the power.  Nothing ill has befallen me just as you promised.”

 

 

Kagome seemed shocked, “You mean that?  Or is this some kind of a trick to give you an excuse to yell at me for lingering in the kitchen too long.”

 

 

“You continuously opening and closing the fridge expecting something new to appear is the least of our worries.  As long as you are there for Rin and fulfill your obligations when necessary there will no longer be an issue with being forced into such close contact with one another.  I just ask that if I request the power to be returned you honor my wishes. Such a request will only be made if it is for the sake of protecting you from Naraku or my mother.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru always seemed to need to make excuses to not acknowledge his feelings.  For once Kagome could read him like an open book. He was still scared of Rin due to whatever happened between him and Kaguya, but that didn’t mean he had no desire to get close to his daughter.  Kagome having power over the rings was how he was choosing to be by Rin’s side along with her. She thought about just disconnecting and removing hers all together so he’d have to fight this battle on his own and stop his weird justifications instead of just being true to himself, but what would be the point?  She’d let him have his comfort zone for just a bit longer. He’d get to where he needed to be in this role of father eventually. He was already so close and it was just up to her to be supportive and close by.

 

 

“Deal,” Kagome smiled at him lowering her hand no longer looking at the ring, “this was just a practice of trust after all.”

 

 

“I do not need any practice,” he growled at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many Naraku scenes is the result of me playing that Naraku theme music in the background while writing them. I love a good Naraku plotting time despite my best efforts to try and keep the story in the household because I feel that’s what everyone wants :( Idk I think this is just the first time I’ve actually tried to write a good Naraku and I’m having fun with it. Before he has been just generic bad guy cause who else is going to be the bad guy in an InuYasha fic. Obviously this is a bit of a different take, because I wanna know if things would be different if what happened to InuYasha happened to him and that and his demonic nature is what warped him into this creature that loves other people’s suffering so much.


	29. Mother

 

_“Kagome what is this?” her mother asked the moment Kagome came in through the door._

 

 

_Kagome had come home holding the infant Rin in her arms for the second time now.  Her mother had allowed for her to care for the child for one night expecting her to find an arrangement the next day, but it seemed as though that wasn’t happening._

 

 

_“Mom I’ve been thinking,” Kagome sounded nervous but was distracted by Rin’s smile, “maybe she can stay with us for just a bit longer.  I did what you told me to do and went to that social worker and she said it’d be alright for me to watch over her until they find something more permanent.  The woman that left her did buy everything I need so it shouldn’t be too much of-_

 

 

_“Kagome no,” her mother cut her off immediately, “maybe for a day or two more but then she needs to go elsewhere.  We don’t know who her parents are or why she was abandoned. This is not the place for her.”_

 

 

_“If we’re able to help why can’t we?” Kagome asked laying Rin down in a carrier, “you watch over the other women’s children all the time and isn’t something like this the reason you remain here.  Shouldn’t we be doing something good with our lives? That social worker was practically begging me to keep her for a couple more days cause it doesn’t sound like there is a lot of good options out there.”_

 

 

_“Kagome it is not your place to question what we do with our lives nor is it really your right anymore,” her mother was sounding like she’d been waiting for an opportunity to lash out at her, “I was hoping we were going to put everything else to the side and go back to normal to make the best of things.  Instead here you are with your short hair dragging an outsider home. You’re not taking any of this seriously.”_

 

 

_“Mom!” Kagome snapped at her limit, “I have been trying you know I have!  I see Naraku all the time working on my enlightenment, and you know what that got me?  He made me cut my hair. He said it was no big deal if it was for work, and I happen to like it this way.  I don’t know what else you want from me, but I’m an adult now okay? I have to make my own choices once in a while.”_

 

 

_“Your own choice?” her mother didn’t like tone, “too many choices is what got your father killed.  If we’d just stayed and-_

 

 

_“You know what got dad killed!” she knew she had to be quiet for Rin’s sake but it was getting to be too much, “a car accident.  Mom it was just a car accident. It’s horrible, but it happens.”_

 

 

_“A car accident right after you started attending that school.  He died an average mortal’s death without ever reaching any sort of enlightenment.  I do not want that for you Kagome. Things are going to change and for the better. I don’t care what Naraku’s standing or position in the Divine Order is anymore I’m tired of him influencing you.  If he truly cared for your soul he would have arranged your marriage when you asked him to.”_

 

 

_“You know what’s sad?  Naraku is so horrible to me at work and is a hypocrite a majority of the time, but I’m beginning to think he is the only one that cares about me.  He said I’m not ready to be married and I shouldn’t have to if I don’t feel that it’s right.”_

 

 

_“Kagome that is enough.  I spoke with one of the leaders about this matter and they disagree with Naraku.  Kagome two weeks from now you will be married to Takemaru. You will become his third wife so until you have children there won’t be too much required of you.”_

 

 

_“No way!  I don’t even know that man.”_

 

 

_“It’s been decided already.  Tomorrow that baby finds a proper home and we shop for your dress.  I just wish you hadn’t cut your hair, but hopefully the marriage will be enough to atone for becoming so astray.”_

 

 

_“It’s not going to happen mom.  I don’t make a lot of money so it will be difficult, but I am an adult and I need to leave.  I was trying for your sake just trying to be a good daughter, but enough is enough mom. I’m not going to marry a man I don’t know let alone be his third wife.  This isn’t normal and you know it. I don’t care if it was Naraku’s advice or not but if that life wasn’t good enough for you and father it’s not good enough for me.  This isn’t what dad would want for me.”_

 

 

_“Your age doesn’t mean a thing in this house or in this faith Kagome.  You are my daughter. Don’t bring up your father’s wishes and think ill of the dead.  I will lock you up in your room until your wedding day if that is what I have to do.”_

 

 

It was mother’s day.  Kagome was reminded of that by Rin jumping into her bed and throwing frozen waffles at her declaring that was to be her breakfast in bed.  Sometimes it was easy to forget that Kagome was even considered a mother no matter how many times Rin called her mommy. If not for Rin’s actions Kagome would only find today’s little holiday a day of regret as she remembered the last conversation she had with her own mother.

 

 

“Mother’s day?” Sesshoumaru questioned picking up the waffle and glaring at Rin.

 

 

“Silly Sesshoumaru you don’t know about mother’s day,” Rin smiled sitting at the foot of the bed, “you give mothers breakfast in bed and make them a card.”

 

 

“Thank you Rin,” Kagome smiled at her picking up the other waffle, “but how about a warm waffle in the kitchen?”

 

 

Kagome was about to start the day with the usual routine by crawling out of bed and heading towards the kitchen to make some breakfast, but she then realized it was still quite dark outside her window.  Dark might have not been the right word as the moon was still full and lighting up their yard, but it definitely wasn’t morning.

 

 

Kagome let out an actual hiss when she looked at the alarm clock and saw it was only two in the morning.  As cute as Rin was there was no way she was going to miss out on precious hours of sleep for an early Mother’s Day.

 

 

“Go back to sleep Rin,” Kagome commanded retreating back to her blankets, “it’s still sleepy time.”

 

 

“I’m not tired,” Rin blinked in confusion.

 

 

Rin was never the kind of child Kagome could force to take a nap, but there never seemed to be an issue getting her to go to bed at night.  However, since she turned five and grew those demonic fangs Kagome would often hear Rin trying to stealthy play in her room at night. Had she inherited her father’s lack of need for sleep?

 

 

“I believe what your mother is saying is she is the one who is tired,” Sesshoumaru told his child, “and if this is truly a day to honor her you should let her sleep.”

 

 

“Can you help me make mommy a card then?” Rin asked him, “InuYasha took my glue away from me and the tape is all messed up.”

 

 

“In the morning,” Sesshoumaru told her not disconnected from Kagome at the moment.

 

 

They’d developed a little pattern to keep their seal both viable, but at the same time not a dominating factor in their lives.  Kagome would release him a couple of hours in the morning and a few in the evening, but only if he were watching Rin. Obviously Rin was to be his priority when it came to keeping his family safe, but he still needed to keep constant watch over Kagome.  She was the one Naraku would be after seeming to have no interest in Rin, but his former affiliation with the Black Dragons and Rin’s Succubi blood would no doubt decorate her as a target for some ill bred demon to try and destroy.

 

 

However, even Sesshoumaru was becoming restless with this existence by this point.  It wouldn’t be much longer before simply staying well guarded in this house every minute of the day was no longer acceptable.  If Kagome had been attempting to compare herself to one of his captured queen ants then her metaphor had succeeded in reaching him.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru disconnect,” Kagome whispered to her wedding ring.

 

 

The moment Sesshoumaru was free he was quick to remove himself from the bed.  Perhaps it was indeed him that was becoming restless. He’d believed by using the rings as a form of protection something would eventually stir between Kagome and himself, but nothing was happening.  He was still stuck in a position of creating excuses and justifications for not pursuing her while she just seemed content with how things currently stood.

 

 

The only victory in that battle was his rival, InuYasha, seemed to not be faring any better with her.  He recalled hearing a term, once used by his brother that seemed to be coined by humans, known as the friend zone and believed that was the issue they were facing.  Kagome considered the both of them nothing more than friends so had no desire to pursue any sort of courtship. They were at a pure stallmate. One of them had to make a move.  InuYasha wouldn’t do so in fear of Sesshoumaru’s wrath, and Sesshoumaru wouldn’t do so simply because he didn’t know how to go about it in a way that wouldn’t be a betrayal to himself.

 

 

She already being his wife with the power to pierce through his darkness as well as what he felt to see Tokijin shatter should have been enough, so why could he not move things further?  He refused to believe it was fear, but he could shape that possibility into a more logical excuse to use against himself and his desires. What if he got what he wanted and it didn’t work out?  That would be no good if they were to live here together for the long term.

 

 

Whether he would acknowledge his affection for Kagome or not he was stuck feeling in a stasis.  He very much doubted a late night arts and crafts project with his child would break him out of the stupor, but it seemed he had no choice.

 

 

“Let us be on our way Rin,” Sesshoumaru left the room with the child following close behind him every step of the way.

 

 

Kagome really wanted to go back to sleep, but it was hard now that she was left to reflect on mother’s day.  It was killing her not even able to know if her mom was in good health or not, and on top of that what was her mother even thinking?  Kagome never even said goodbye before enlisting Sango and Kouga to break her out of the Divine Order’s compound, so if Naraku were to do something to her mother the last conversation they’d ever had would be full of screaming and yelling.

 

 

Becoming restless herself she quietly opened the door to find InuYasha sleeping in the hallway.  He was so damn stubborn. She told him over and over that she was fine with the ring situation and didn’t need him following her around every minute of the day, but still he insisted sleeping outside of their door anyway.

 

 

“InuYasha,” she said to try and wake him before sitting across from him, “you have a bed you know.”

 

 

“Feh,” he clearly hadn’t been in that deep of a sleep as he quickly popped his head up and crossed his arms, “doesn’t matter to me.  I’m still going to look after you. You have enemies and I’m counting Sesshoumaru as one of them. You’re too trusting of a husband you don’t even know.”

 

 

He knew his brother wouldn’t physically harm Kagome.  If he wanted to he’d have done it already. No InuYasha had been listening for something else.  He enjoyed blissfully falling asleep to the sounds of Kagome and Sesshoumaru doing absolutely nothing with each other.  It meant she wasn’t falling for any of his stoic mysterious bullshit and keeping a good head about her.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru can be considered an enemy at times,” Kagome said nervously as though she didn’t believe what she was saying, “but I guess this is working out.  Nothing has happened ever since the festival. No cuts or bruises.”

 

 

“I don’t like it,” InuYasha growled to himself, “he said we can’t play into their hands but at the same time what kind of life is this?  Being holed up in this damn house all the time. If you ask me I think this is what they want. Making us all paranoid so we sit here and get soft and build a false sense of security before they make their next move.  If that’s what they believe we are doing then shouldn’t we like surprise attack them? Naraku has to live in that compound right?”

 

 

“Honestly you’d have better luck finding him at the grocery store,” Kagome sighed, “but still this isn’t a place like Fangvale.  You can’t just go around punching and slashing at people to get to him. We’d all be arrested, poor Rin would be put into a foster home before we could process the bail, and then we leave ourselves open to all sorts of chaos.”

 

 

“Then have any better suggestions, because I’m sick of just sitting around here all day.”

 

 

“Don’t you have to leave soon?  To go do a reunion for your show.  The finale is next week isn’t it?”

 

 

InuYasha had almost forgotten about Love Trials entirely.  That damn show was his livelihood, but yet he could give a shit less about it anymore now that he knew all the ill it had brought him.  Perhaps if he’d never been on it he’d have a better relationship with his brother and met Kagome before ever getting his heart smashed by Kikyo.

 

 

“I really don’t care,” he shrugged.

 

 

“Don’t you have a contract saying you have to go?”

 

 

“Yes I do.  Thanks Kikyo!  It’s because of her we don’t get paid unless we show up to the reunion.  She didn’t bother going to the taping now I have to be held to a contract.  Oh well what’s a couple hundred thousand dollars gonna do for me anyway. You probably have more money now than I’ve ever made.  Care to lend me a dollar or two for lunch when I go out there and rescue Kikyo’s stupid ass?”

 

 

“Don’t say things like that InuYasha.  It’s my fault. I should have never told her about Naraku.”

 

 

“She’s still stupid.  I clearly underestimated her thinking she was too clever to fall into a demon’s hands.  I’ll say whatever I want about her. Didn’t see her giving a fuck when I almost hurt you.  She cried no tears for me either. Not that I’d deserve them.”

 

 

“Stop beating yourself up.  It wasn’t your fault. You know that.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru seems to think so!  It’s why he won’t let me handle protecting you.  It’s all my fault for being born a hanyou. He thinks I’ll either fall to my demon heart and rip you to shreds or turn human and not be able to do a thing for you.”

 

 

“Turn human?  You can do that?”

 

 

“Once a month,” InuYasha seemed be not be happy with that fact, “I can usually tell when it will happen by the phase of the moon but since it won’t stop being full I can’t predict it.”

 

 

Kagome sighed to herself as she removed her wedding band which caused InuYasha’s eyes to widen.

 

 

“Are you both finally going to stop being sealed to each other?  About damn time!”

 

 

“I’m just thinking out loud,” she said putting the ring on the ground and staring at it, “about if we were to just go there.  Just walk through the doors and ask for Kikyo. What is the worst they could do to us? If you were human when we did it you could still watch my back and no one can claim we were up to anything malicious.”

 

 

“And then when Naraku appears to harm you this worthless half-breed can’t do anything for you,” Sesshoumaru had appeared and placing his foot over Kagome’s ring, “do you understand why I have to rely on these rings for this mission you’ve forced on me.  Every time I catch you two alone you conspire to do something idiotic.”

 

 

“I was just putting forward an idea,” Kagome said actually attempting to reach under his foot to grab the ring back but he wouldn’t move.

 

 

This wasn’t good.  She literally took it off to prove to InuYasha that it wouldn’t be hard to do.  She wasn’t honestly planning on going on a late night recon mission without Sesshoumaru, but she knew how it looked.  All that trust she thought she’d built up with Sesshoumaru in regards to those rings was in jeopardy. If she couldn’t get hers back to either hide it or quickly reconnect she was vulnerable to him taking full control again.  Not that she didn’t trust him with the control she just didn’t want him taking extreme measures over a misunderstanding.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru how long are we gonna wait here?” InuYasha asked, “you know this can’t go on forever.  Someone has to make a move and it should be us.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru lightly pushed Kagome away as he retrieved her ring himself holding it in the palm of his hand, “Do you believe that is what we’re doing?  Cowering in fear. I do not live that way and despite your faults nor do you InuYasha. Experience has taught me with enemies such as this demon Naraku you have to let them show their hand and counter them.  Doing anything else will be falling into a trap. I’m not going to gamble her and Rin’s safety on any silly plan you two hatch. We wait.”

 

 

“It’s not that I’m restless,” Kagome admitted to him, “and it’s not like I mean to talk about these things with InuYasha and not you it’s just Kikyo and my mother.  They mean nothing to you, but they do to us.”

 

 

Kagome was putting forth the effort to understand Sesshoumaru’s position on this.  Kikyo and her mother put themselves at the hands of the Divine Order therefore would have to be forsaken.  It made sense in a pragmatic way, which was normally Sesshoumaru’s line of thinking. She just wished he could understand it from her point of view.

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes showing his annoyance at this topic, “Perhaps you give me less credit as I don’t fear for Kikyo’s safety as the rest of you do.  Kikyo and I have crossed paths several times before and not once have I been kind to her, but yet she always stood her ground. I doubt such a woman will fall to the role of hostage without a fight.  As for your mother why should you even care? Didn’t you say she attempted to lock you away and get rid of Rin to force you to marry against your will? Had it not been for that woman you wouldn’t have been vulnerable to Naraku in the first place.”

 

 

Kagome frowned looking back to the ground.  It was all true. The brainwashing excuse could only carry Kagome’s argument so far.  The whole concept of having your mind warped by a controlling religion was something Sesshoumaru still failed to understand.  Not only that but Kagome’s family was free for a time even if it was only a couple of years. Her mother enjoyed the freedom only to turn away from it.  That choice had been hers with no one to influence it but herself. Kagome was at conflict not wanting to never see her mother again but at the same time feeling a bit bitter towards her.

 

 

Kagome then had her hand taken by Sesshoumaru.  She knew what was going to happen. He was going to force that ring back on her finger before putting her back fully under his control.

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru was a bit aggressive in holding her wrist, “are you the type of human that values a promise?”

 

 

“Of course,” she admitted, “why bother making one if I’m not going to keep it.”

 

 

“Then I need you to promise me you won’t act on your own.  Naraku is a demon. That is an indisputable fact. You are a human with a worthless light.  Nothing will be accomplished by going to his territory without reliable support. Can you make this promise for me?  If you cannot then I tire of wasting my time on someone with a deathwish. Your death would be quite a convenience you understand?  I’d be free of you and this whole nonsense.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was becoming cruel again.  Kagome wanted to act out and say something in her defense, but he wasn’t the mystery he believed himself to be.  If her death would be a convenience for him then he would have never bothered protecting her in the first place. Kagome had a hard time admitting it out loud or to herself, but she knew the truth.  Sesshoumaru cared for her. She didn’t want to go against him, because doing so might create another misunderstanding that would destroy everything.

 

 

“I promise,” she told him, “I’m not going to do anything reckless okay?  I’m not the walking talking disaster you think I am.”

 

 

“That still remains to be seen,” Sesshoumaru said as he slid the ring back on her finger.

 

 

That was all he did.  He just put it back. He didn’t make a quick play for dominance by relighting the connection of the seal.  He simply just wanted to give her back the ring before looking in the other direction. Sesshoumaru really did care for her then.  He was believing in her and her promise.

 

 

“Rin needs her glue back,” Sesshoumaru spoke to InuYasha.

 

 

“Like hell,” InuYasha obviously upset with something as he stood up, “that demon spawn of yours tried to glue my ears down the other day.”

 

 

“She will be supervised go retrieve it,” Sesshoumaru was focused on the task at hand but his mind was elsewhere.

 

 

When he suggested Kagome’s death would be a convenience to him it gave him a thought.  If his wife who he claimed to love were to die it would benefit him as she could be used to get him pity points from the public while freeing up a majority of his time.  This was not something he personally believed in, but it was something uttered to him by another. The person that would benefit from Kagome’s death other than Naraku was his own mother.  If both Naraku and the Band of Seven were indeed not the ones that planted that car bomb then that left her the only suspect remaining.

 

 

“Fine but you come with me,” InuYasha told his brother, “I need to ask you something.  Besides you wouldn’t wanna leave Kagome here with me to conspire some more.”

 

 

“She claims to keep her promises so I am not concerned,” Sesshoumaru said flatly heading towards InuYasha’s room.

 

 

“Hey what gives InuYasha?” Kagome seemed offended, “what do you need to talk to him about in private?”

 

 

“Don’t worry about it okay?  It’s about my sword.”

 

 

“I very much doubt that,” Sesshoumaru responded heading into the pigsty of a room when InuYasha shut the door behind them.

 

 

“Well kinda.”

 

 

InuYasha wasn’t pleased to have Sesshoumaru in his room or to be around him, but it was almost next to impossible to have a private chat with him or Kagome when that stupid seal was activated.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru you were able to unsheath Tetsusagia,” InuYasha recalled, “before when you’ve tried to steal it away from me you couldn’t even touch it.  I know it’s not Avalon’s barriers, so it’s gotta be your feelings. You’ve gone soft on humans so you can touch it now.”

 

 

The day he’d been able to touch it was the same day Tokijin decided to destroy itself.  Perhaps the swords were indeed trying to tell him something. He seemed to moving past his prejudices and onward to new territory.  A human mate would still never be ideal to him nor would half-demon offspring as he wanted to pass forward his legacy, but both could share this world and relationships with each other.  That would be a tolerable existence. He recalled Midoriko referring to such an existence as a balance. Whatever it is was he was still rejecting his mother’s wishes for him to take over the humans simply because she’d proven herself unworthy of his attentions.

 

 

“What is your point InuYasha?”

 

 

“You never liked humans always going on about how weak and worthless they were.  That’s why father put that seal on the sword to stop you from stealing it. You can’t touch it if you hate humanity and you can’t wield it if you’re not willing to lower yourself to protecting a human.  You want to protect Kagome so I bet you could use it now.”

 

 

“Is that your way of offering up your inheritance?” Sesshoumaru asked, “do you wish to sell it?”

 

 

Their father left Sesshoumaru the arcana ore business and the Tensagia while gifting the useful blade to InuYasha.  Several times Sesshoumaru had attempted to just trade a chunk of the wealth for the sword, and every time InuYasha refused.  Sesshoumaru still didn’t understand why his brother wouldn’t sell it. It had been a long time since InuYasha had been in a position where he needed to fight demons, and already his brother had proven to be a sell out when necessary.

 

 

“You know I won’t.  You have your well bred demon blood and the strength that comes with it as well as father’s trust in the ore business, so it is nice having one thing you don’t.  Still it wouldn’t hurt to let you practice with it once in a while. Let you find some new technique or something for you to brag about. So how about a deal? I’ll offer up the Tetsusagia for you to use whenever you want at least five times a month.”

 

 

“In exchange for?” Sesshoumaru had a feeling this lender agreement was going to be pricey.

 

 

“Kagome.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, “You are more accustomed to human culture than I am, but perhaps your silly romance show with the roses has eroded your brain.  The selling and trading of women is illegal.”

 

 

“No shit Sesshoumaru.  That’s not what I mean.  Mother’s day is like a whatever holiday, but in the human territories they celebrate something called Evening of Light Bliss.  It’s next week.”

 

 

“What do I care for a human holiday I’ve never heard of?”

 

 

“It’s kind of a big deal actually.  Evening of Light Bliss is where you go on a date- or court as you would call it with someone you have feelings for.  It is actually pretty traditional really. You give the person food, a gift, and then confess your feelings and hope they feel the same.  I want to lend you Tetsusagia in exchange for being allowed to take Kagome out that night. Even if she says no to going out with me I’ll still let you use it.  It will also let her get out of this house for at least a little while and she’ll be happy to see you have Rin for the whole night.”

 

 

“This deal you offer me is ignorant,” Sesshoumaru said finding the glue he was looking for, “if this is a popular human holiday do you think it’d be wise to send my wife out there on a date with another man when we haven’t been seen publicly in a while?”

 

 

“We will wear disguises, which will keep her safe from Naraku anyway.  What is he going to do continue looking through the whole town trying to find her every night?  Can’t keep her locked up forever. The point is I want to tell her how I feel. If she doesn’t feel the same then it’s finished.  I’ll just stay her friend. The holiday isn’t for married couples anyway. A lot of people use it for proposals and you have none to make at this point.”

 

 

“Neither do you,” Sesshoumaru opened the door leaving with what he came for, “you can keep pitiful notion of lending your sword to yourself.  I will not give you an opportunity to sully my reputation any further.”

 

 

“I always get the blame for that!  It’s always ‘oh no InuYasha said I was mean to him on his TV show for being a bastard now I look bad’ but you don’t say a word about what Inukimi does.  I checked her Twitter yesterday. She is calling herself the Meme Queen and-

 

 

“That bitch isn’t worth acknowledging.  I will speak nothing of her.”

 

 

“Thanks for the compliment.  Fine! I don’t need your permission to ask her anyway.  I’ll just try to take her on date seal or no seal with those stupid rings you got.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru then decided InuYasha’s ridiculous antics were no longer worth acknowledging.  As though he’d allow a date between he and Kagome to happen. Even if it weren’t for the risk to her safety those two together would still somehow make trouble for him.  Just because he was in at a stalemate with his wife didn’t mean he was going to allow her to throw herself at another. Especially InuYasha.

 

 

“Here is the glue Rin,” Sesshoumaru had retreated upstairs only hoping that Kagome went back to bed and was InuYasha free.

 

 

“Thank you Sesshoumaru,” Rin took it and began dumping it on her pink piece of paper before throwing glitter on top of it.

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the glitter.  He contemplated using his speed to catch any shimmering flakes that dared sully his carpet, but knew no amount of demonic agility could prevent what Rin intended to unleash upon his office.

 

 

“I don’t have to make a card for my other mommy do I?” Rin asked him.

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru answered right away, “she isn’t in your life anymore.”

 

 

“Cause she died?” Rin still couldn’t gather from conversations she overheard if Kaguya was alive or dead.

 

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

 

“Yeah huh it matters.  I want to tell her I don’t want her like she didn’t want me.”

 

 

“What would that accomplish?”

 

 

“It would make me feel better.”

 

 

“Your biological mother is indeed out there, but you won’t get the closure you’re looking for.  I don’t ever want you near that woman Rin. She only wants to hurt you.”

 

 

“Even if she didn’t want me moms can’t hurt their children can they?  Isn’t that against the law?”

 

 

“My mother tries to hurt me daily,” Sesshoumaru confessed to her cutting up her card a little to make it smaller, “giving birth to someone makes certain women feel entitled to use their child however they wish.”

 

 

“Is that why my mommy is nice?  Cause she didn’t birth me?”

 

 

“Perhaps.  I do not know what it is like to have a tolerable parent.”

 

 

“Are you going to make your mother a card Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“No.  You haven’t met my mother, and I wish for you to treat her the same as your biological mother.  Stay away.”

 

 

“Alright,” Rin tilted her head frowning.

 

 

She didn’t exactly know what a normal family was supposed to be like, but she had a feeling these villainous mothers were not ordinary.

 

 

Sesshoumaru simply stared at Rin thinking about more than just the mess she was making with her card.  One of the reasons he wanted to take possession of his child was to somehow make her understand that she needed to suppress her demonic energy.  Even if she had to live a long life as a simple fanged almost human girl that was better than her becoming a full fledged Succubi. That was no life for Rin and hopefully Kagome would be a good companion in stopping that evil from taking hold.

 

 

The only downside of Rin being unable to tap into her own demonic energy was Sesshoumaru could not get his confirmation about Kaguya placing a mark upon her.  If Rin had such a mark he wouldn’t know how to help her. Only way to free her from an after life of torment and misery would be to kill Kaguya. While Rin worked on a gift to give to her mother on this so called mother’s day Sesshoumaru was making plans to kill both her biological mother and his own.

 

 

Naraku on the other hand thought nothing of mother’s day.  The humans in the Divine Order believed he had parents, but they were nothing but stand in’s to help collaborate the lie that he was a simple man born with the Divine Order.  His real mother had perished before he had any real memories of her while his father was nothing more than a mere worthless bandit that thought nothing of him. He was the child of a low life and female spider demon, so of course he had no other option than to grow up to be a monster.  Midoriko’s notion that he could change was nothing more than a fool’s wish.

 

 

“That is the place,” he told Kikyo admiring one of the four buildings in the apartment complex controlled by the Divine Order, “Kagome’s mother was moved there.”

 

 

As far as Kikyo knew she was still in league with Naraku for her investigation into the Divine Order having no memory of what went on during any of her blackouts.  The last she spoke to anyone was the text she sent to Kagome warning her to keep her distance so Kikyo wouldn’t compromise herself.

 

 

“There are no lights on anywhere that building,” Kikyo said studying it.

 

 

“We call it the building of atonement,” Naraku didn’t give it another glimpse, “it has electricity but no one would be fool enough to turn it on.  Everyone there is being punished after all.”

 

 

“Women are in there undergoing punishment?  For what?”

 

 

“Various things.  Adultery, being rebellious, and even minor infractions such as cutting their hair.”

 

 

“How deplorable.”

 

 

“They are free to leave whenever they wish.  You see no bars on the door. No those women are prisoners in their own mind.”

 

 

“What infraction has Kagome’s mother committed?”

 

 

“Raising such an unruly child.  I told her she didn’t require atonement, but the women decided to no longer heed my advice.  I am in no position to help her or anyone in there. I do not have that kind of standing in the Divine Order.  Not in this lifetime.”

 

 

“Could you advise me to go into atonement?  I could see what life is like in that building.”

 

 

“No not yet.  We haven’t even sold you as a member let alone one that needs atonement.”

 

 

“I simply won’t braid my hair then.”

 

 

As fun as it was letting Kikyo poke around in only what Naraku would allow her to see this little game would have to come to an end soon.  Kaguya had warned him that Kikyo wasn’t what she seemed, and it would be too risky to let one of Kaguya’s spies be this close to him. No she had to die and it needed to be soon.  Perhaps tonight. All his children had their tasks so it seemed it’d be up for him to get his own hands dirty this time.

 

 

“I would hate to be forced to take your electricity away Kikyo,” Naraku chuckled, “the finale of Love Trials will be on next week.  Your past love will give a rose away to a woman of his choosing and on Evening of Light Bliss of all nights. Wouldn’t you like to see who InuYasha chooses?”

 

 

“I don’t care about InuYasha or what he does,” Kikyo simply answered under control and unable to care for the hanyou.

 

 

“Good,” Naraku said.

 

 

He needed to kill her simple and fast, but that just wasn’t his style.  His nature as a spider demon just wouldn’t allow it. Kikyo needed to suffer before her death.  How to do it though? Perhaps return her feelings for InuYasha and using his shapeshifting abilities to convince her he was coming to kill her?  Kill off a few of these women she wanted to save before doing her in? What was the best way to get at Kikyo?

 

 

“More gum?” Naraku was distracted by this wench’s constant chomping and chewing of the various packs of gum she was carrying around, “the Divine Order has nothing against that vape device of yours.  Do not try to gain power over your vice on my account.”

 

 

“No nicotine for me,” Kikyo simply said with her eyes still on the dark building.

 

 

“Oh?  Have you received some sort of enlightenment within this order or perhaps my auditing sessions have done you so good.”

 

 

“No.  Let’s just say I have an issue that will help me blend in with the other women to help the investigation.”

 

 

Kikyo was pregnant.  That explained why she had moments of sickness and was no longer filling her lungs with nicotine.  Was he going to be forced to slay a pregnant woman this night? No. Perhaps that was what Kaguya wanted him to do.  That would be the excuse he’d use to justify his inability to kill this wench. He wouldn’t be a slave to his own feelings of right and wrong.  That would be proving Midoriko right. He couldn’t have that.

 

 

A person that was far from pregnant was Kagome.  That was evident by that foul thing Sesshoumaru had gotten a glimpse of in the trash can of the bathroom.  That woman was bleeding again. Another month of her not violating the contract by getting pregnant with some bastard child.  What a disadvantage she was at in such an agreement. Unlike a female he could easily conceal fathering another child while her appearance and lack of monthly blood would give her away.

 

 

“Females are so unhygienic,” Sesshoumaru grimaced at the scent this period as she so called it caused.

 

 

“Hey I heard that!” Kagome yelled from the bedroom clearly embarrassed that he could smell and find the evidence, “you just happen to be the exception is all!  Have you seen InuYasha’s room? He’s such a disgusting pig.”

 

 

“Have you seen Rin’s room?  Is she not female?”

 

 

“That’s different she’s a little girl,” Kagome watched as he had no choice but to join her back in the bedroom as she was in control of the rings at the moment, “that’s cute though.  You trying to defend InuYasha.”

 

 

“I will not defend that lowly creature’s habits,” Sesshoumaru hissed sitting on the edge of the bed annoyed his wife felt the need to sleep every night.

 

 

“Thanks for helping Rin with her card,” Kagome smiled at him, “it meant a lot to her.”

 

 

“I merely stood by why she made yet another mess.  Does it please you that I helped her?”

 

 

“Yes, but what I feel shouldn’t matter.  You promised Rin you wouldn’t run or hide anymore.  You don’t have to constantly make excuses to cover up the fact that you want to get close to her Sesshoumaru.  Don’t worry I won’t tell everyone what a softy you are.”

 

 

Kagome being able to read him and see through all his excuses into his real intentions was unnerving him.  He scowled in response to that smile on her face when she said all those things.

 

 

“You’re the one making excuses,” he growled.

 

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kagome was truthful.

 

 

Her not understanding made him even more angry.  This stalemate in their relationship was her fault not his.  If she was truly able to pierce through his darkness and get to him then why wasn’t she making the next move?  It seemed Kagome was always the perfect object to keep nearby to place all the blame on always.

 

 

“Understand this,” Sesshoumaru began, “it hasn’t gone unnoticed by me that you’ve weaponized my daughter against me.  I thought such tactics were unlawful in this game of ours.”

 

 

“We don’t play games anymore remember?” Kagome showed she was upset about the accusation, “and even if we were I’ve never once used Rin against you.  You know that. So stop making things up.”

 

 

“Then have I imagined it?  The way you bring up my relationship with her every time we are in bed like this?”

 

 

Kagome was trying to understand what he was getting out.  She knew underneath that constant angry gaze he had to have feelings for her.  Did he mean that every time he tried to get closer to her she would bring up his obligations as Rin’s father?  It was true. After all this marriage was about Rin not her and Sesshoumaru. Besides knowing that they had secret affection for one another but not falling to those desires was what made the relationship exciting.  They had a bond with one another, but at the same time they couldn’t do anything to mess it all up. If she and Sesshoumaru became a real couple just for something to go wrong it would be no good for their peaceful household.

 

 

“Rin always needs to be your priority,” she told him quietly, “you will protect her no matter what won’t you?”

 

 

“Of course.  She is a child of my blood.  No one lays a hand on her. I simply share this bed with you for you seem to be the prime target at the moment.”

 

 

“Good.  You always need to choose her, and I shouldn’t even have to say that out loud, but you’ve had a habit of picking weird priorities.  So of course I feel the need to keep reminding you to spend time with her.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru needed no reminding.  The truth was there really couldn’t be priorities in this matter as both Kagome and Rin’s protection needed to be absolute.  In the event Rin had Kaguya’s marking keeping her mortal life in tact was the only option for Tensagia would be unable to bring her back.  At the same time he needed to make sure Kagome didn’t fall prey to the marking herself. As long as she was kept safe from that she could always be brought back.

 

 

“Do not worry about my priorities,” he shot her a look, “I know what it is I must do.  You can stop telling me how to handle my child. It is you I still don’t know how to handle.  What is it I must do to please you?”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  She couldn’t even believe that he was asking that?  She thought there was an unspoken agreement about this.  Did he not think the same as her? That they were better off just being friends?  Was it because her ‘light’ was useless? Before he said such desires would taint her and now he wanted to please her?

 

 

“Don’t worry about me Sesshoumaru.  I think maybe we have just been stuck under this roof for so long you forgot what this is.  I’m just the mother of your child who married you to make things easier remember? Also don’t think I forgot about what you said.  How my death would convenient for you. I think the boundaries have been made pretty clear.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome had made up her mind.  That was okay wasn’t it? He told himself the same that getting any closer than they already were would lead to nothing more than misery in the end.  Especially when she learned the truth about him and his intentions. So why couldn’t he stop? Why did he hate the stasis that their relationship was in?  Perhaps it was his demon blood forcing him to not give up a pursuit.

 

 

“Very well,” he decided to pause in his chase for now, “but what of those things InuYasha said to you?  Do you feel as though you are wasting your youth with me? By the time this arrangement has ended your child bearing days could be over and you’ll be tainted by reputation when you try to pursue a real husband.”

 

 

“Stop thinking like you’re in the feudal era!” she demanded, “there is more to love than youth and fertility.  It’s not even feudalistic. It reminds me of what I’ve been told my whole life in the Divine Order. That’s how they justified trying to marry me off so young.  I had to take advantage of every fertile day I had. Well no more of that nonsense. I have a daughter I love so I don’t care if I never fall in love or get pregnant.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru still wanted to question if Kagome’s bond with Rin was valid or not.  It had to be for her to refuse the money he tried to buy her off with back before all of this began.  Still could a bond with an adopted child be as strong as it would be with one you carried in your womb?  Sesshoumaru was going to ask her, but was finally picking up on what was appropriate to ask the woman and what wasn’t so decided not to.

 

 

“Besides I don’t mean to sound all down on myself,” Kagome continued, “but I am picking up pieces on what Naraku did to me in that auditing.  I’ll never fall in love or want to be with a human man. I think he did that to push me even further away from the Divine Order. It must’ve worked because I’ve just never felt that way about another guy.  I just feel close to you, your brother, Kouga, and Sango.”

 

 

“A curse preventing you from being with a human man?” Sesshoumaru asked, “so if another man were to court you?”

 

 

“I think I’d nervously decline.  I am a married woman after all and I don’t know if I could push myself to be interested.”

 

 

“You say that after reminding me this marriage is false.  Sometimes these curses especially ones that attack the mind can be repelled by one’s will power.  Perhaps your light could assist you. Remember demonic energy becomes unnatural when it is in another’s body.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru are you telling me to go on a date with a human guy?  How kind of you.”

 

 

Sending Kagome on a date with a human to test her abilities to break the curse?  That might be a worthy venture. If she could shatter the curse Naraku seemed to place on her then perhaps she could break through whatever else he did to her.  It would also be another test in this relationship. If Kagome was free happier with someone else of her own race one day then perhaps it would give him the final excuse he needed to stop his instinct to pursue her further.

 

 

“Evening of Light Bliss,” he recalled the holiday InuYasha told him about, “what day is that?”

 

 

“Next Friday,” Kagome told him, “that’s a holiday for confessions of love and romance.  I doubt that I will find a man that wants to share feelings like that in a week. Not that I have any interest whatsoever.  Stop prying into my non-existent love life Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to stop, because he’d come up with an idea.  His brother wanted to take Kagome out on a date on that holiday. That meant his brother was an idiot.  Did he truly rely on the physical moon to tell him when his night of weakness was upon him instead of consulting an actual calendar that would show what the natural phase should be?  InuYasha would be a human next Friday.

 

 

It seemed he would take InuYasha up on his offer after all.  Kagome would date him as a human male and it would be a win win situation.  Either Kagome could break free of Naraku’s control and enjoy a date with her friend, or refuse InuYasha’s feelings due to him having a human appearance.  Either outcome was fine with him so long as Kagome didn’t develop romantic feelings for the bastard. InuYasha did say if he got refused he would leave her alone.  Sesshoumaru was so in love with his own idea that he didn’t even take into consideration the curse might not affect InuYasha since Kagome was well aware the loss of his demonic power was only temporary.

 

 

_“I hate them,” a young Sesshoumaru told himself taking his anger out on Tetsusagia’s sheath which was left on the floor of their castle._

 

 

_“Stop your tantrum this instant Sesshoumaru,” came the growl of his mother’s voice behind him, “your father will recover.  He always does.”_

 

 

_Inukimi had tried her best to keep a distance from her young pup as it seemed that was the preferred way of handling this relationship.  Sesshoumaru always seemed to want his father’s attention more anyway and Inukimi had no interest in interfering with the training her son was seeking.  She preferred to dabble in the more mystical side of demonic energy while her son seemed destined to take up a blade. What a disappointment, but it seemed with his father out of commission it’d be up to her to look out for him._

 

 

_“Leave me alone!” Sesshoumaru hissed at his mother._

 

 

_“A word of advice Sesshoumaru.  Feelings whether they be anger or sorrow are best left kept to yourself.  You do not want to show an enemy your anguish do you? They see that they might believe they are in a position to finish you off.  What is troubling you?”_

 

 

_“Humans,” he replied taking the advice and lowering his tone, “they are filthy and weak.  What right did that wench have to shoot an arrow at him? She should have just known her place and stayed away.”_

 

 

_“It was a priestess.  That’s what they do. Demons try to claim the countryside and they shoot at us.  You’re right though as this family holds no regular ill bred demons. We are far too superior to be subject to human forms of dominance.  However, none of it matters. I bet your father was having women issues. Probably broke that girl’s heart after taking up with a different human.”_

 

 

_“Why would father care about human women?  They can’t even fight in an army what good are they?”_

 

 

_“Other than a couple of powerful mikos every century human females do prove to be rather worthless.  Still it seems your father has a weakness for them and I am not going to correct it. One of these women will be the death of him one day and it will be his own fault.”_

 

 

_“Father can’t have any weaknesses,” Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes to the ground, “he is the most powerful demon there is.  He’ll never die.”_

 

 

_“Everyone dies.  I will not mourn him when his time comes.  He will die in the arms of a human woman and be satisfied knowing he has a heir out there to continue the legacy.”_

 

 

_“I will be better than him then.  I will continue to hate these humans and be stronger for it.  They are scum.”_

 

 

_“I see,” Inukimi smiled showing affection for her son for the first time as she pat his head, “then maybe you should stay closer to me for now on.  I’ll let you in on a plan of mine.”_

 

 

That was the first time and last time her cold hearted son accepted her affection.  Mother’s Day had come and gone and Inukimi wasn’t surprised to not even receive a phone call from him.  All she did for that brat and this was how she was treated? He probably cared more for his human wife and that bastard child of his.  That was fine. If he wanted to be insolent she could accept that. At least she had company this evening.

 

 

“Your garden is beautiful,” Byakuya commented hovering above the top of the condo on his large origami bird, “I had no idea the Demon Queen had a green thumb.”

 

 

Inukimi smiled at the compliment truly enjoying the demon known as Byakuya, “You should see them when the sun rises.  They glow and absorb all negative dreams and thoughts to help one greet a beautiful day. Quite sad the only way to grow them is with the body of humans.”

 

 

She was referring to her little rooftop garden she began cultivating on top of Sesshoumaru’s home that she’d taken over.  Now that she had an empty nest all there was to do in her spare time was kill demons that conspired against her, so a hobby was a nice escape.

 

 

“Yeah about your fertilizer,” Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the dirt, “he has a name.  It’s Bankotsu and my associate was wondering if he could have those bones back. The man could still be of use.”

 

 

“I like you but no deal,” Inukimi mused reaching for her watering can that seemed to be filled with a mixture of miasma and blood, “this human was already brought back to life once.  Twice is too much to ask for. Your associate needs to understand that death is a natural part of life. Reminds us that our time in this world is temporary.”

 

 

“I’ll try to pass on your wise teachings.  I cannot promise he’ll understand.”

 

 

“No.  No one ever listens to me no matter how much I try to benefit all my loyal subjects.  So tell me a tale Byakuya. Are you one of those Black Dragons? In league with that Spider who refuses to bow to his Queen.”

 

 

“Kind of.  You will find no branding on my delicate skin however.  Such a gaudy tattoo. As for the man you know as The Spider he does not call any place his home for too long, but does not wish to be your enemy.  You have nothing to fear of me. I am simply a messenger and an observer. Really I am everyone’s friend.”

 

 

“Friend?” Inukimi huffed, “those seem to be a rarity these days.  If you wish to be my friend then I accept so long as you keep me company.”

 

 

“Please the pleasure is all mine.  I’ve always been a fan my Lady. All my associate wanted me to find out is what you want.  There are rumors and stirrings about that the awful bomb in Sesshoumaru’s car was placed at your command.”

 

 

“Everyone is still on about that yet I’m the one called dramatic?  I would have brought the silly girl back to life if it became too much of an issue.  I am Sesshoumaru’s generous mother after all. I don’t even remember why I did that. Maybe it was a test or a reminder.  What a bother it all is.”

 

 

“So you don’t wish to kill the girl?” 

 

 

“Only if there is cause for it.  Everything is fine at the moment so that silly little family of his has nothing to fear from me.  All I am is a woman looking for my son’s love and appreciation. I speak to you and whoever it is you are spying for truthfully and honestly.  That is only thing I wish for.”

 

 

“My my for a moment there I thought I’d be meeting a devious Queen with a blood lust for humans and hatred of his son’s union but all I come to find is a lonely mother who has the power to restore life.”

 

 

“Blood lust for humans?  Is that what you really think of me my new friend?  No. I already told you what I want. However, it is not my kindness that gives me the power to restore life to mortals.  Simply a skill I picked up somewhere in this long life. I swear it’s the only reason my mate wanted me. He wanted to harness those abilities in that odd sword he left Sesshoumaru.  Another generous offering from his dear mother that he doesn’t even use. Byakuya what am I to do with that pup?”

 

 

“I am afraid I don’t advice for motherhood.  Still though this tale of a sword with such powers is very interesting.  It seems I have gotten all the information I’ve come here for. Now let me show how to truly care for a demonic flower.  I fear you have too much blood mixed in there my fair Queen.”          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappie has the theme of mothers, but at the same time is very true to the chapter from the original fic. Sess making Kagome promise to stay away from Naraku and him coming around to the idea of her dating InuYasha. Kikyo was also pregnant in the original fic as well. I also am quite aware that there is an inconsistency throughout with the spelling of Byakuya’s name. I’ve seen it spelled different on two different sources and now I’m just confused, but hope you all know I am talking about because after watching Final Act he is kind of my favorite character.
> 
> I’ve decided to also give away a bit of a preview for next chapter: Kagome goes on a date with human InuYasha to receive a confession of his feelings while Kagura assuming that Sesshoumaru is somewhere with Kagome attempts to kill Rin. Jokes on her because he is with his child and armed with the Tetsusagia.


	30. Kanna

 

When he first came up the plan Sesshoumaru thought he was quite clever, but now that the Evening of Light Bliss was upon him he felt regret.  Now that he had done some research and understood the significance of the minor holiday he was finding this whole thing ridiculous. It was a holiday for unmarried couples confess their feelings towards each other in hopes of gaining either a serious long term relationship or proposal of marriage.  How did he celebrate such an evening? By sending his partner in marriage off to date his brother because the two of them didn’t feel they were in a position to confess anything to the other.

 

 

“Buyo get off the counter!” Kagome snapped at the cat, “you’re growing on me and all but no kitties near our food.”

 

 

The cat did nothing more than let out a yawn while looking at Kagome, so it was up to Sesshoumaru to degrade himself by picking up the feline and placing it back on the ground.  He did this to distract himself from having to look at Kagome. She was already dressed for her night out wearing a yellow dress with a dark gold sash and matching ribbon in her hair.  She actually bothered dressing in something formal for his brother? That wasn’t making matters any better.

 

 

“Thank you,” Kagome smiled glad she didn’t have to get any of Buyo’s fur on herself, “I just have to put on some finishing touches.”

 

 

“You seem quite excited for someone that turned down InuYasha’s request three times before accepting,” Sesshoumaru hadn’t told her that he basically traded her for the evening so he could wield Tetsusagia.

 

 

Kagome didn’t want to tell Sesshoumaru the truth about why she accepted InuYasha’s request.  The first three times she rejected him was because she had the consideration to keep Sesshoumaru in mind.  If he had feelings for her he shouldn’t have wanted her to go on a date at all, and he already made it clear he didn’t want her seeing InuYasha.  So why would she say yes? Sure she didn’t owe Sesshoumaru anything in that regard, but she didn’t want to needlessly upset him. However, when Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to have an opinion on what she did in the matter she felt as though she had no choice but to accept InuYasha’s request when it was made for a fourth time.  If he truly didn’t care then why should she bother trying to stay as loyal as a fake wife could be?

 

 

“This is my first time out since the festival,” Kagome told him, “InuYasha was suppose to show me a good time then since I’d never been and that kind of got ruined.  So I guess we owe each other? You’re the one who said I should date somebody anyway and I guess it’s worth a try. Even if it just is InuYasha. It’s not like dating was allowed in the Divine Order.”

 

 

“It will be a learning experience then?” Sesshoumaru hadn’t told Kagome that InuYasha would be losing his demonic power tonight therefore she’d be technically going on a date with a human man.

 

 

“Yep!  You sure this alright though?  You and Rin will be fine by yourselves?”

 

 

“I cannot keep you locked up forever,” Sesshoumaru said taking a minute to think about how that wouldn’t be such a bad idea, “besides you’ll have protection.  There will be security I’ve hired that will be keeping an eye on you at the restaurant. I won’t bother telling you who they are incase it ruins or distracts from your evening.  Just keep your phone on, don’t leave InuYasha’s sight, and trust your instinct. If something feels wrong stay away.”

 

 

Kagome was still in shock that Sesshoumaru was acting like he was perfectly okay with this.  Sesshoumaru meanwhile could at least find happiness in knowing if Kagome truly was beginning to see from his point of view then things wouldn’t end well for InuYasha tonight.  He wanted to court her on this holiday so he could confess his feelings, and if Kagome turned him down as predicted it would end that mutt’s constant need to steal her attention.

 

 

“I guess I should give you this then,” Kagome sighed seeming annoyed as she removed her wedding band and placed it on the counter, “for safe keeping you know?”

 

 

If it weren’t for the seal they used to stay near each other the rings would be nothing more than a fake symbol of their marriage, but for some reason Sesshoumaru didn’t like seeing it removed from her.  Kagome noticed his reaction and smiled. So he did care?

 

 

“It does seem inappropriate to wear a wedding ring when being courted by a man that is not your husband,” Sesshoumaru simply replied sticking it in his pocket.

 

 

“My engagement ring matches the dress though,” she smiled at him, “so I’ll wear it instead.  See I’m still thinking of you.”

 

 

_“I wish you’d do more than simply just think of me,”_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself before attempting to push those feelings elsewhere.

 

 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome simply just stared at each other.  She didn’t know what they were to accomplish or what he was thinking.  All she knew was he wasn’t doing anything to stop this date so she would go on it.  If he wanted anything else from her he wasn’t letting her know or doing anything, so was she expected to just wait forever?  That’d be no fun.

 

 

“I guess back to the bathroom I go,” Kagome murmured to herself, “going to try to put those contacts in or do something to appear disguised.  There will still probably be some attention on him though. His show ends tonight and is probably going to get in trouble for not going to the reunion.”

 

 

InuYasha was choosing her over his reality show persona and a hefty paycheck.  That had been a decision he was unable to make when it came to Kikyo, and knowing that Kagome couldn’t help but to feel pressured to have a nice night with him.  InuYasha didn’t have to stay in this house or help protect her as he had no obligation, but he did it anyway. She believed she owed him, but then again she recalled how she felt when her ‘friend’ decided to do Sesshoumaru’s bidding in exchange for money.  Just because she forgave him didn’t mean she’d be so trusting.

 

 

Once Kagome was out of view Sesshoumaru went over to the dining room table and pulled out a box that he’d been hiding under one of the chairs not expecting it to be found or looked into.  It was a package that had been addressed to Kagome, which was odd already since everything meant for her went to her post office box. It was clear that whatever was in there was something from Naraku.  It had that creature’s scent all over it.

 

 

It didn’t even matter what the box held only that the act of sending it was a threat in itself.  A reminder that Naraku knew where Kagome lived and could possibly be maintaining on a watch on their comings and goings.

 

 

“What is that?” InuYasha asked watching Sesshoumaru inspect the box.

 

 

“A gift,” Sesshoumaru growled in response, “from Naraku so nothing good.  I do not smell any explosives though.”

 

 

“Might as well just open it then,” it was easy for InuYasha to say when he wouldn’t be the one doing it, “if there is some kind of poison it won’t affect you.”

 

 

That was true.  Sesshoumaru was immune to most toxins, but he didn’t want to release something that could turn InuYasha into a demon again.  If they had to have that fight he’d prefer it not to be in the kitchen.

 

 

“I prefer to not tell Kagome,” Sesshoumaru warned InuYasha, “at least not tonight if she intends to have a somewhat pleasant evening.”

 

 

“A pleasant evening with me,” InuYasha said instead of noticing that Sesshoumaru was being kind for once couldn’t help but gloat that he was getting his way.

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t care about what his brother had to say.  The damn fool still didn’t realize that once the sun set he was going to become human that night and Kagome might not enjoy his company as much as he wanted her to.  Besides his brother getting what he wanted wasn’t the goal for tonight.

 

 

He kept his mind on the task at hand, however, and slowly cut open the box revealing what was inside.  It was a bow with a quiver of arrows. It seemed ‘vintage’ as Kagome would have called it smelling of a time long forgotten.  The only other thing included with it was a small note written by Naraku.

 

 

“It says ‘your move’,” Sesshoumaru read it out loud, “he honestly believes this is a game and now he wants to arm her.”

 

 

“A bow and arrow?” InuYasha crossed his arms almost disappointed it wasn’t something more sinister, “has he forgotten what year it is?  Could have at least given her a machine gun or something.”

 

 

“This would work for her,” Sesshoumaru said picking up the bow and inspecting it, “her light might be worthless against demons but when harnessed into an arrow all divine magic is the same.  She can hit her marks and purify normally. However, I won’t trust anything sent from him.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru simply snapped the bow and all the arrows into two before putting the remains back in the box to be thrown out later.  The only gift Naraku would be giving them was an idea, but the actual physical weapon probably held a curse or had some sort of trick behind it.

 

 

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Sesshoumaru simply asked putting the attention back on InuYasha and his gaudy jeans and red polo shirt.

 

 

“No!” InuYasha exclaimed, “I still gotta get dressed alright?  It’s going to be a classy thing I swear. I won’t dishonor your fake wife.”

 

 

“Doesn’t matter what standing she has to me she is still my wife,” he made sure to assert, “and what is it you hope to accomplish InuYasha?  Even if she were to return your feelings?”

 

 

“You want to know my intentions is that it?”

 

 

“I have been forced to speculate.  You believe she will accept you and you two can become lovers in this house, and one day she will be completely free to you once Rin is of age and I can divorce her.  By then she will have earned immense wealth and you two can be happy for the rest of your days. That is what you wish to achieve.”

 

 

InuYasha was dumbstruck.  Sesshoumaru pretty much figured out the goal and that left InuYasha with nothing to add.

 

 

“Well,” he struggled to find something to hit his brother with, “it probably wouldn’t be ideal but at least I can make her happy.  It’s great and all that you wanna protect her and be nicer out of obligation since you married her and all, but we both know she is just wasting her time putting any energy into you.  As if you’d ever lower yourself to being with a human girl. If you did you’d best return to Fangvale and pay respects to father’s grave and apologize for all the shit you say about him and his weakness for human women.”

 

 

“You think you have me all figured out,” was all Sesshoumaru was going to tell him, “this conversation has been worthless.  She won’t want you InuYasha. Your reputation alone is enough to turn any woman away.”

 

 

“What can I say I’ve changed my ways,” InuYasha was confident enough in himself now that he could do things different this time around, “I’m leaving Tetsusagia in my room if you wanna play around with it tonight.”

 

 

“I do not play with weapons,” Sesshoumaru hated how casual he was with everything, “it will be used properly tonight.”

 

 

“Whatever then do what you want.”

 

 

InuYasha then let out a hiss when he heard the sound of a door bell.  How did he not hear someone coming near the property? He needed to be more alert if he was going to protect Kagome in the long term.

 

 

“It’s Sango,” Sesshoumaru told him going to answer the door.

 

 

Sango came in surprised to have been invited over to the house, and by Sesshoumaru of all people.  She wasn’t completely in the know of what was going on and just assumed the house was still under strict protection because of the car bomb.  Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome agreed that Sango getting involved with this Naraku business could force her to be used as a hostage as well and even this little visit was risky.

 

 

“Oh just Sango,” InuYasha rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Don’t ‘oh just Sango’ me,” Sango shot back at him still clearly bitter about something, “maybe Sesshoumaru invited me to kick you out again.”

 

 

“I’m kicking myself out for your information!” InuYasha spat out, “so don’t worry I won’t be here to be harrassed by you while you make fun of me on TV.”

 

 

“Love Trials?” Sango asked, “please I don’t watch that garbage anymore.  Now that I know the real man it’s not that fun anymore.”

 

 

“Oh I get it!  That’s why you’re all angry at me.  You wanted me because you thought you were hooking up with my character on the show and got disappointed that man ain’t me.  Don’t worry Sango you’re not the first girl I let down.”

 

 

“Enough of your talk,” Sesshoumaru snapped at InuYasha not wanting to stand here and listen to some sort of lover’s quarrel, “we have to finish the last preparation.”

 

 

“So why did you send for me?” Sango asked curiously also not wanting to start anything with InuYasha, “are you and Kagome going somewhere and need me to look after Rin?”

 

 

“You simply arriving is all that I require of you,” Sesshoumaru spoke removing a piece of paper from his pocket that was in the shape of a man, “you can use the house however you please for the evening.  I am staying here.”

 

 

“A Shikigami?” InuYasha asked looking at the piece of paper, “Oh I get it.  You sent for Sango to make it look like you’re leaving.”

 

 

“Did you think I’d just let Kagome roam free when our home could be being watched?” Sesshoumaru was going to make sure there were no mistakes this time, “in the event it is they’ll either leave Kagome be assuming I will be with the two of you or make themselves known here believing Rin is only being protected by a human.”

 

 

It was still risky but InuYasha didn’t care finally deeming Sesshoumaru worthy of respect.  Not only was he appearing to be understanding with letting Kagome out to have some fun and allowing him to express his feelings towards her, but Sesshoumaru was making a move.  Whether or not it paid off at least something was being done.

 

 

“Attracting trouble when Rin is the house though,” InuYasha commented, “Kagome won’t like that.”

 

 

“Then Kagome can feel free to be disgusted with me later.  I have made it clear time and time again I do not hide or cower.  If they wish to attack this home they go through me and I will show them what I am.  Rin will not be raised as a demon but she will know what dangers are out there.”

 

 

“And exactly what dangers are out there?” Sango didn’t know if coming here was a good idea, “you sound like you’re discussing battle plans.  Is it the people that placed that car bomb?”

 

 

“Do not trouble yourself with demon affairs,” Sesshoumaru told her, “just know nothing will befall you.  It is just wishful thinking on my part something might happen tonight. Most likely they will cower and run.  I will not drop my guard while you and Rin are with me.”

 

 

“It’s supposed to be Kagome’s move,” InuYasha shrugged, “but I have a feeling this enemy won’t follow the rules even if it’s his own game.  Why does everything gotta be bullshit? I just want to knock some heads.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru agreed with InuYasha for once, but a creature like Naraku would be a slave to his nature.  While his demonic family line was one of strong demons simply wishing to either be left alone or seek conquest creatures like Naraku always needed to feed off of misery and despair for their life’s pleasures.  Spiders and Succubi were truly nothing more than parasites to Sesshoumaru. His feelings on that were never going to change and would unfortunately cause him to constantly wish Rin had never been born.

 

 

“I’ll go check on Kagome,” Sango said confused leaving Sesshoumaru to his piece of paper that was being fused with a strand of his own hair.

 

 

“Kagome doesn’t wish to play this spider’s game,” Sesshoumaru said out loud watching as a clone of him was created, “so she will be making no moves.  Especially with something as primitive as a bow and arrow.”

 

 

“So what the hell are we supposed to do with a brain dead Sesshoumaru?” InuYasha inspected the Shikigami, “I mean it doesn’t talk but it’s got those hateful eyes of yours.  I’m not taking this thing on the date always looking at me.”

 

 

“Keep it in the car,” Sesshoumaru commanded, “just somewhere in public view so everyone assumes I am out this evening.”

 

 

“Two Sesshoumaru’s?” Rin had come downstairs and was inspecting the Shikigami herself, “I have two fathers now?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru looked at his child with anger in her eyes at her constant need to always appear at an inappropriate time, but then softened his gaze.  He needed to keep his promise to Rin and keep listening to Kagome’s advice as well as what he knew was true. Rin didn’t ask to be born. She was his child that was all that should have mattered.

 

 

“This one is a fake,” Sesshoumaru said referring to the Shikigami, “he will disappear sometime before midnight.  That is when your mother needs to return. You will stay here with me and Sango.”

 

 

“Why does mommy get to go out and have fun with doggy ears,” Rin sighed to herself, “we didn’t do anything for summer cept move here and now she gets to have dinner without me.  Even fake Sesshoumaru gets to go out.”

 

 

“If ‘fake Sesshoumaru’ as you call him does his job then I will take you somewhere later Rin.  This is a test.”

 

 

“Somewhere like the zoo?” Rin smiled looking up at him, “you promise?”

 

 

“I won’t bother making a promise if I can’t keep it,” was what he told Rin remembering what Kagome said about promises, “we will go the zoo soon.”

 

 

“Yes!  Finally I can see the sharks and feed real rabbits instead of Mr. Ears.”

 

 

“What do you want for dinner Rin?” Sesshoumaru asked as nightfall was coming upon them.

 

 

“Pizza!” Rin exclaimed.

 

 

“Hmm not chicken nuggets?  Seems your appetite has been changing.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru!” InuYasha then interrupted with a growl, “I felt it lessen.  My powers. Would tonight have been a new moon if not for whatever the hell is keeping it full?”

 

 

“It would seem so,” Sesshoumaru was annoyed at his brother’s stupidity, “the true phase of the moon could simply be looked up on the internet or a mere calendar.  Ignorant half-breed.”

 

 

“I didn’t think it worked that way,” InuYasha growled again as his eyes went from gold to brown, “I thought it would just be random.  You knew I’d be human didn’t you. Dammit I can’t go out with her like this! I can’t protect her.”

 

 

That wasn’t an option at all in Sesshoumaru’s mind for what needed to happen tonight.

 

 

“She will have protection.  If Naraku truly wants to keep this between demons he won’t approach her in public as one.  Simply avoid him if you see him or any Divine Order scum we’ve come across. Especially that Byakuya man.”

 

 

Naraku wasn’t his fear though; Kaguya and Inukimi were.  He would just have to hope those two wouldn’t be making any moves tonight.  He hated only relying on hope, but they were all at a point where hiding forever just wasn’t going to do any good anymore.

 

 

“Well I’m not going,” InuYasha’s hair was becoming black as his claws were disappearing, “we can’t risk it.”

 

 

“You’re going,” Sesshoumaru told him with a deadly gaze, “you wanted this and you have it now.  It’s not my problem that you’re blood is so weak. You judge me for my belief that humans are no more than weaklings, so why don’t you prove me wrong then InuYasha?  If you cannot protect her for one night as a human then it would seem you are unworthy of having what you believe you want. Confessions of love or not you and Kagome are leaving this house tonight.  I tire of you both and wish for peace this evening.”

 

 

“Well maybe I’m tired of you,” Kagome said having walked into the room the moment he said that.

 

 

He took in Kagome’s appearance.  The only thing that had really changed since her trip to the bathroom was a pair of blue contacts and his engagement ring on her finger.  Did she honestly believe a change in eye color would be enough to deny to the public she’d been on a date with InuYasha? Perhaps she was over the whole thing as her eyes seemed red and distressed from having to force the fake lenses on to her eyes.

 

 

The girl was probably mad at him for what he said.  That was fine. Obviously he didn’t mean it he just wanted his brother and her gone to continue forward with the plan, and if she was too stupid to realize it then that was on her.  If the girl would rather accept InuYasha invitation to go on a date rather than make a move to allow Sesshoumaru to escape from the ‘friend zone’ then he was done wasting his time making her feel better.

 

 

“Stupid jerk,” she muttered to herself simply grabbing InuYasha’s hand ready to get this over with.

 

 

“Reckless wench,” Sesshoumaru didn’t want her to have the last word this time.

 

 

“Let’s go InuYasha,” Kagome changed her tone to a determined one trying to pretend she wasn’t hurt, “doggy ears or no doggy ears you wanted this so we’re doing it.  Show me what a date is like between two normal humans that don’t have a thought to give about a horrible cold overprotective demon man!”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t see Kagome’s face for her back was turned to him but InuYasha did.  She was kind of looking scary.

 

 

“Uh yeah okay,” InuYasha said nervously as it seemed he wouldn’t get a chance to get dressed.

 

 

“Is mommy mad at you?” Rin asked Sesshoumaru as the two adult humans left.

 

 

“Yes,” Sesshoumaru confessed, “she’ll get over it though.  When InuYasha somehow ruins her night out like he ruins everything else.”

 

 

“Then will you go on an Evening Bliss date with her?” Rin continued to be nosey, “to fix it?  Mommy was excited for the festival to and none of you came back happy. She said it wasn’t fun.  If this gets ruined to she might never have fun again.”

 

 

“Perhaps,” Sesshoumaru said as Rin’s suggestion gave a stir to that demonic part of him that just didn’t want to give up the pursuit for Kagome no matter all the cons that would came with such an endeavour.

 

 

When Kagome and InuYasha went to the hanyou’s car the Shikigami Sesshoumaru was compelled to follow and decided to sit in the passenger’s seat.  It made it look like Sesshoumaru was truly going somewhere with the two instead of just being dragged along. None of this went unnoticed by Kagura who hid behind a nearby tree on the edge of the property.  The home’s yard was separated from the rest of the residential neighborhood by a small forest. It left the place open to easily be spied on by Naraku’s minions.

 

 

“So they are all leaving?” Kagura spoke out loud, “with only that human girl staying behind to watch over the child?  What a fool you must be Sesshoumaru to be delivering her on a platter to Naraku like that. What do you think Kanna?”

 

 

This was Kagura’s first time ever being around her ‘sister’ and she was finding this whole situation awkward.  The rest of Naraku’s children were able to blend in as humans quite well, but this one was obviously a demon. Her eyes held nothing and she had the most creepy unnatural pale white skin.  It wasn’t befitting the form of a small girl at all. Kagura then realized she’d be a fool to even try and relate to or find common ground with this so called sister. She wasn’t a hanyou like the rest of them.  No Naraku had called her an incarnation. She was part of him therefore something evil and wicked no doubt.

 

 

Kanna gave no response to Kagura’s answer simply held her mirror and stared up at the trees as she had been doing for the last few hours now.

 

 

“Not one for words are you?” Kagura sighed, “so I guess I’m alone in this then.  Off to kill a small child for no other reason then my father told me so. Just typical family duty.”

 

 

“You must kill Rin,” Kanna finally whispered something, “it is what Naraku has ordered.”

 

 

“Why me?  Byakuya busy with some new hair products or something while Goshinki is off doing who knows what?  I was fine just being a grocery store cashier I didn’t ask for any of his crazy miko killing bloodsport game.  He should have just left me be.”

 

 

“You must do what Naraku orders,” Kanna repeated in her creepy lifeless voice.

 

 

“And you are okay with this?” Kagura was still trying to figure out who her partner in crime was, “killing an innocent child that has nothing to do with this?  Technically you’re a child. You don’t find this disturbing at all?”

 

 

“I feel nothing.  I am the void.”

 

 

“Philosophical little runt aren’t you?  I still don’t understand what an incarnation is but you obviously inherited something from my father.  You’d both be better off just smoking some weed and listening to the right band or two honestly.”

 

 

“Kagura you must do your task.  Naraku is watching.”

 

 

Kagura looked up at the sky as she heard buzzing and saw some sort of wasp hovering over them.  It was Naraku’s damn Saimyosho. Not only was their poison deadly, but Naraku could use the annoying pests to spy on their actions.  It seemed Kagura was in a position where she had to mind her tongue, but if the Saimyosho were here that meant Naraku was expecting something.  Tonight would have to be the night she killed Rin.

 

 

“Thanks for the heads up Kanna,” Kagura appreciated the warning, “but if we can have access to the Saimyosho then why not use their poison?  I can use my wind to simply force the girl’s window open and one of these pests can sting her. It will be done.”

 

 

“No,” Kanna said, “we must both be next to the girl when she passes and it has to be fast.  Saimyosho’s toxins are slow and painful.”

 

 

“Oh?  Naraku has no issue sending his daughter to kill a little girl but yet doesn’t want her to suffer?”

 

 

“That is not it.  The quicker the girl’s death the easier I’ll be able to take her soul with no issue.  Byakuya has learned Sesshoumaru can bring her back to life if he acts quick enough, but he cannot do so without her soul.  This is my purpose.”

 

 

“Fine!” Kagura said annoyed by how complicated this needed to be, “let’s just get this shit done.  Naraku you better leave me alone after this. I am not meant for this kind of thing.”

 

 

Kagura really did not want to do this, but at least a quick death seemed to be the preferred method of execution.  Over and done with. Still she couldn’t seem to bring herself to get moving. To force herself into that house and kill that human woman and Rin no matter how easy it would be.  She felt as though she still needed to wait for something.

 

 

“Guess that’s my cue,” Kagura said an hour or two later when she saw the automatic lights turned on in the backyard of Sesshoumaru’s home as Rin popped out into the yard, “can’t feel too bad.  That girl should be in bed. What horrible parents and babysitter. Guess if I don’t do this it won’t be long before the stupid brat gets killed by an animal or sticks a butter knife in a toaster or something anyway.  Alright let’s do this.”

 

 

It wasn’t much effort for Kagura to create a gust of wind to hurl herself to the backyard where Rin was playing with a random wildflower.  Just wanting to get this crime over and done with she readied her fan.

 

 

“Dance of Blades!” Kagura yelled calling forth a deadly force of wind that tore the girl into two.

 

 

Kagura landed on her feet and quickly looked away not wanting to see the body of her victim.  It wasn’t long before Kanna joined her. Kagura looked to Kanna to make sure the incarnation did her job and sucked away the soul, but instead she watched the pale girl stare at a ripped up piece of paper that lay on the ground.

 

 

“Shikigami,” was all Kanna said quietly.

 

 

“A trap?” Kagura’s eyes widened.

 

 

This should have been a bad thing.  Kagura let her eyes deceive her and would have hell to pay for it later, but a bit of a smile formed on her lips.  How fitting this all was. Naraku thought he was the game master in all of this, but it seemed Sesshoumaru’s little family could lay their own traps as well.  Not only that, but this could be used as an excuse to not go through with the horrible task that was thrust upon her.

 

 

“A trap that you fell right into like a pathetic lesser demon,” came a dangerous voice as Sesshoumaru casually walked out his back door, “as though my child would be anywhere else other than sleeping in her room.”

 

 

Did Naraku truly think he was fool?  The Shikigami were not being used simply because he was being overprotective of his family.  No, he’d been quite aware that someone had been lurking about the forest for some time now. Had it not been for that knowledge he wouldn’t have forced InuYasha to take Kagome away when he realized he was human.

 

 

“Lord Sesshoumaru,” Kagura said turning to face him, “sorry to finally just now meet you under such circumstances.  Orders you understand?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru tried to recall who this woman was.  She had been at the festival close to Naraku, so the affiliation was apparent, but all Kagome told him was that she was some kind of rude grocery store cashier.

 

 

“Another demon posing as a human?” Sesshoumaru continued with the Tetsusagia at his side, “tell me does all of Naraku’s cohorts have the ability to change their scent and appearance when it suits them?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru planned on killing this woman before she even dared to escape, but he would take as much information as he could get before doing so.  He was studying his surroundings first and noticed the strange white haired girl. Her scent wasn’t like Kagura’s. She smelled exactly like Naraku.

 

 

“So Naraku is a shapeshifter,” Sesshoumaru smirked, “this will all be finished now.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tetsusagia and watched as it transformed into a mighty fang.  He’d never wielded the sword before, but it just felt so natural to do so. His brother lended it to him for mere practice, but it seemed tonight would be the night Naraku perished.  Sesshoumaru wasted no more time as he swung the blade down right towards Kanna.

 

 

“No!” Kagura hissed creating another blade out of wind that knocked the Tetsusagia back for a moment allowing Kanna to dodge, “that is not Naraku.  She is just a creation of his.”

 

 

“I don’t care,” Sesshoumaru growled, “you will both die this evening.  Now if you have no useful information for me I will no longer delay your execution.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was only taking a moment to search their demonic energy looking for the windscar.  Once cut through he could take both of these demons out with one stroke and then Naraku, if he weren’t truly here, would know that he picked the wrong woman to enlist in his game.

 

 

“What am I supposed to tell you?” Kagura asked not liking whatever Sesshoumaru was doing, “it’s not as though I wish to be here.  It’s a live or die kind of thing.”

 

 

“If your task was to kill Rin you have failed therefore you may die free this night,” Sesshoumaru remarked pausing to see if he could get anywhere, “what is it about Kagome?  Why can’t your master go torment another human woman and leave mine alone?”

 

 

“It’s just some stupid vendetta of his.  I wasn’t paying attention through the whole story, but apparently your little wife is the reincarnation of Midoriko and he despises that miko.  Something about losing fifty years of his life or whatever he went on about. To make himself feel better and lick his wounds he kills Midoriko’s reincarnation every fifty years.  If I could make the man go to therapy I would, but it seems this is where it gets us.”

 

 

“A spiritual vendetta?” Sesshoumaru seemed disgusted with all of this, “Kagome is not Midoriko.  That woman is dead.”

 

 

“You don’t have to tell me that.  Save it for Naraku.”

 

 

“Perhaps your life is not forfeit tonight wench.  I will not forgive the way you more than willing to kill the Shikigami version of Rin, but you could have your uses.  Tell me where to find the cowardly spider and how to end this quickly and I will spare you. The one with the mirror will still die to show you what betrayal buys you.”

 

 

“Betrayal buys me death either way.  I cannot heed your request Sesshoumaru.  I am being watched.”

 

 

Kagura could hear the Saimyosho buzzing above her spying on the whole exchange.  It seemed she had to find a way to play this so Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be so hasty in killing her but at the same time not giving away any information Naraku would kill her for later.

 

 

“If Naraku is watching,” Sesshoumaru’s smile turned dangerous, “then he should be glad to know his games this whole time have been nothing but mere murders while his truest desire for revenge can never be fulfilled.  After all I am the one who killed Midoriko. I will kill you as well. You have decided to die a slave.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru?” Rin’s voice came from behind him as she’d come outside to see what all the ruckus was about.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was quick to snarl, “Rin go back into the house and be with Sango.  Leave now!”

 

 

“Seems my best option is to complete my task,” Kagura smirked readying her fan when Sesshoumaru dropped his guard to glare at Rin, “I was having second thoughts about this but your attitude really pisses me off.  Dance of Blades!”

 

 

Kagura sent a wave of wind based blades hurling at Sesshoumaru and all he could do was take the attack since Rin was right behind him.  Rin had to watch as her father’s clothes were ripped from him and thin cuts appeared all over his body forcing him to bleed a little. This was the first time she’d ever seen anything like this and it terrified her.  Her first instinct was to run. Where she ran to didn’t matter. She didn’t go back to the house as instructed, but instead went towards the forest.

 

 

“Hmm,” Kagura smiled to herself, “maybe I should learn from father and take a more hands off approach.  Wind isn’t my only power.”

 

 

“Rin!” Sesshoumaru growled feeling only inconvenienced by her attack suffering no real injuries, “to the house!”

 

 

“Don’t pay attention to her this can just be between me and you,” Kagura chuckled, “Dance of the Dragon!”

 

 

She prepared a more powerful attack to strike at Sesshoumaru and he quickly readied the Tetsuagia in response.  If it was truly going to be between him and Kagura he’d just have to finish this fast and retrieve Rin as quickly as possible after this wench was dealt with.

 

 

“Windscar!” Sesshoumaru roared cutting through her demonic energy to send beams of light straight towards her.

 

 

Once Sesshoumaru had searched her demonic energy Kagura felt in danger and had moved herself in a position where she wouldn’t be directly attacked, but still got hit in the shoulder forcing her to drop her fan.

 

 

“Mutt,” Kagura grimaced in pain reaching for her earring.

 

 

If it weren’t for all of this Sesshoumaru would still dislike Kagura based only on appearance.  She wore those damn feather earrings as though she was trying to coin some kind of primitive style.  That and her true appearance with red eyes made her quite unattractive to Sesshoumaru.

 

 

Before he could call forth another windscar Kagura’s feathered earring was detached and grew in size creating some sort of vehicle that she shared with the girl in white.  If only Sesshoumaru had his Mokomoko he could swiftly meet her in the sky and finish her off there, but with her that high up he’d have to rely on the Tetsusagia.

 

 

“Wind-

 

 

“Got her!” Kagura smiled peering out to the forest, “seems being able to reanimate the dead has come in handy.  See father there was an easier way to do it, and I didn’t need your silly bugs either.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword when he could smell it.  Rin’s blood. The stench of death. Was it her death? What if Kaguya had marked her?  His child was gone?

 

 

“Windscar!” he hurled another blast towards Kagura and Kanna though took no aim as he simply needed an attack to absorb his anger.

 

 

With no proper aim Kagura was able to navigate the skies quickly easily and dodge Sesshoumaru’s attack.  She saw Sesshoumaru retreat into his own home instead of heading towards the girl, which Kagura thought was odd, but it didn’t matter.  All she needed now was to confirm the death and have Kanna capture the girl’s soul and this would all be over. She would live to see another day and not die a slave as Sesshoumaru said.

 

 

Kagura hovered over Rin’s body that lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood getting eaten up by a deceased wolf Kagura brought back to life with her powers to control the dead.

 

 

“Just as I said that girl wasn’t long for this world,” Kagura chuckled.

 

 

Such a crude comment wasn’t taking the edge off though.  What she did was wrong and no matter what fate befell her at Naraku’s hands her soul would be doomed to hell for this.  All she could do to mourn the child she didn’t even know was use her Dance of Blades to destroy the wolf corpse so it’d stop feasting.

 

 

“Kanna,” Kagura sighed to her incarnated sister, “take her soul before it goes to the Netherworld.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had never moved so quickly in his life and had no time to regret his decision to head back into the house before confirming Rin’s death.  Instinct to preserve his pup, the one he often wished didn’t exist, was controlling him as he forced himself into his ant room and ripped the Tensagia out of the terrarium on the top shelf.  He was unaffected by both the stinging and biting ants assaulting his hand and Sango’s questions as the girl who was previously sleeping on the couch had woken up from all the noise.

 

 

Those two bitches that did this were still around as he went to Rin’s body with the Tensagia in hand.  He took no time in trying to figure out what had happened to her as he cradled his child in his hands.

 

 

“Kanna do it now!” Kagura shouted at the girl.

 

 

Kanna wasn’t doing anything though.  Her sole purpose in this was to take Rin’s soul before either Kaguya could obtain it through a marking that may or may not have been placed on her or be brought back to life from Sesshoumaru’s sword.  

 

 

All Kanna did was stare.

 

 

“Now or never Kanna!” Kagura needed to get out of there before a vengeful Sesshoumaru could get another swipe at them.

 

 

“I cannot,” was all Kanna said quietly.

 

 

“Hear that Naraku?” Kagura spoke to the wasps, “I did my part and I’m not going to die over your little incarnation’s flag of rebellion.  I’m out of here.”

 

 

Kagura took off on her feather as fast as the wind would take them.  Why? Why did Kanna the girl that felt nothing defy Naraku’s orders? Were there other orders in place that Kagura was unaware of?  If so why even bring Kanna along in the first place?

 

 

“Did he order you to take the girl’s soul?” Kagura asked her angrily.

 

 

“Yes,” Kanna answered.

 

 

“Then why didn’t you do it?  Some demon magic stopping you or your mirror can’t work under Avalon’s barriers?  What is it?”

 

 

“I couldn’t do it.”

 

 

“Then you’re going to die you realize that?  Naraku made it clear that if we don’t obey he’ll throw us away like we’re nothing Kanna.  You didn’t even have to kill her, but yet you couldn’t do such a simple task. What is wrong with you?”

 

 

“I am just the incarnation of Naraku’s wants and desires,” was the only answer Kanna could give, “and I feel nothing.”

 

 

“Tensagia,” Sesshoumaru growled at his sword unsheathing it, “I do not care if this Kaguya’s child or what might have been done to her.  It is my child as well. You will do as I bid.”

 

 

This was it.  If Tensagia couldn’t bring Rin back to life it was all for nothing.  All those feelings he’d been battling to suppress or accept and the changes he tried to make would all mean nothing.  If Kaguya had marked this girl her soul would already be gone and only despair would follow. 

 

 

All of this had been for Rin in the first place, and if Sesshoumaru were to lose her due to a miscalculation in battle it’d be such a waste.  He would return to a life thinking of only power, greed, and killing Kaguya for all she’d done as well as hate Kagome. He would have no choice other than to hate Kagome.  This was all Naraku’s doing and Kagome brought that trouble to their door-step by being born into a cult and being the one that received Rin. It was all her fault simply for being.

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru told himself holding the blade trying to concentrate, “it’s my fault.”

 

 

Not only should he have not allowed Rin to leave his side when Kagura attacked, but it was his own ego that created this mess.  He wanted to prove that Naraku was not the only tactical demon in this game, so he set his own trap forcing Kagome and InuYasha away when his brother was at his weakest to lure his enemies to him without much regard for Rin’s safety.  He didn’t even consult Rin’s mother in this plan at all. If she’d been there Rin could have been kept safe. He made Kagome promise him to not face Naraku alone yet he’d attempted to do that himself.

 

 

“Do not die for my mistakes,” Sesshoumaru told Rin’s corpse, “you don’t deserve it.  You never asked to be born what you are, but you didn’t ask to die such a meaningless death either.”

 

 

The Tensagia began to pulse as Sesshoumaru could finally see them.  The demons of death attempting to pull out Rin’s soul and take it to the netherworld with them.  Seeing the little disgusting imps was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to him. It meant her soul was still in tact and unmarked.

 

 

“Prove you are not a worthless blade Tensagia!” Sesshoumaru growled slashing the imps in half.

 

 

Tensagia was thrown to the ground afterwards as Sesshoumaru continued to cradle his child.  The demons of the underworld was not what made him the happiest. It was when his daughter opened her eyes back up returning to the living and daring to smile at him.

 


	31. Confession

 

“He’s tired of me?” Kagome pouted still angry as InuYasha was driving her to the restaurant, “well I’m tired of him!”

 

 

“Well because of those stupid rings you two were all over each other for almost a whole month,” InuYasha complained, “so maybe a break is a good thing.”

 

 

InuYasha knew Sesshoumaru wasn’t serious when he said he was tired of her being around.  He just wanted them out of the house for some reason. Probably something to do with why he sent for Sango and sent a Shinigami Sesshoumaru with them.  Sesshoumaru was counting on something to happen at that house tonight, and InuYasha as a human was in no position to help him. Fine! InuYasha wasn’t going to let his asshole brother ruin his night with his words and planning.

 

 

“The rings were for protection and nothing else,” Kagome narrowed her eyes still finding ways to defend her husband, “we weren’t ‘all over each other’ either and you know that.  Things were fine. I was incharge and he trusted me, but then he just had to say that!”

 

 

Kagome was sitting in the back seat, so in order to turn and look at her InuYasha had to look past a very angry Sesshoumaru clone.  This Shinigami could only stay or follow depending on the command, but every single time InuYasha glanced at him he was scared Sesshoumaru had magically warped into his car.  After all Sesshoumaru was angry and quiet most of the time anyway, so it didn’t matter this thing was a fake.

 

 

“Uh maybe we should continue this when we ditch Shinigamimaru over here,” InuYasha was trying to just keep his eyes on the road the whole time, “this thing gives me the creeps.”

 

 

Kagome had almost forgotten about the Shinigami as she had been pretty upset this entire time.  If she recalled Shinigami’s were just temporary bodies that felt no pain and only followed orders, so she decided to take advantage of it by grabbing the fake Sesshoumaru’s hair.

 

 

“Betcha wouldn’t appreciate it if I did this and this,” Kagome kept yanking the hair working out some aggression.

 

 

“Kagome knock it off!” InuYasha yelled at her, “it seriously is scary.  Like I know he isn’t real but I feel like he is going to turn around hurt you.”

 

 

When Kagome caught glimpses of the angry Sesshoumaru in the mirror she realized how ridiculous she was acting and relaxed back in her seat.  InuYasha was right. It was kind of creepy having a copy of Sesshoumaru here. It was as though he were watching them.

 

 

“Nothing to be scared of,” she sighed, “we’re just going to leave him in the car right?”

 

 

“The first chance we get,” InuYasha sighed.

 

 

He was hoping the moment they got rid of the Shinigami they could just forget about Sesshoumaru all together for just one night.  If this was just a regular date maybe he could have fun venting with her about his asshole brother, but tonight was suppose to be an event.  He wanted Kagome to enjoy herself and stop worrying about the man she already spent every minute of the day with.

 

 

At the same time he was glad that she wasn’t afraid he was human.  He didn’t want her feeling scared that something was going to happen and he wouldn’t be able to protect her.

 

 

Now that Kagome had calmed down she finally looked in the mirror at InuYasha’s appearance.  She honestly hadn’t given it any thought. Didn’t matter what race he was he was his usual InuYasha self.  Was this why Sesshoumaru didn’t stop her from going on a date with InuYasha? To test if she could be attracted to a human man?  Did InuYasha even count since she knew him as a half demon? What of Naraku and other people in the Divine Order that could have been demons in disguise?  She wasn’t attracted to any of them either.

 

 

She studied InuYasha’s black hair and brown eyes even more and concluded that there was nothing wrong with him and she wouldn’t mind this date.  So either Naraku’s order wasn’t real or it didn’t count. The only thing working against InuYasha was that he was InuYasha, but she would give him a chance tonight.

 

 

“So are you sure about this?” Kagome asked him, “skipping out on the reunion show?  You could still catch a plane. You’d be late but at least you made the effort.”

 

 

Kagome already hit on the other topic he didn’t want to talk about tonight.  Stupid Love Trials.

 

 

“Yeah I’m going to catch hell from my agent,” InuYasha told himself, “cause spoiler alert I’ll tell you how it ends.  I was the last one to give me rose away and I refused to do it. I said I’d do it on the reunion show.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened, “So the show won’t have an ending?  InuYasha are you sure about this? It is your job you know.”

 

 

“Old job.  I had a plan for the end and that’s ruined now.”

 

 

“Did you like any of the final women at all?”

 

 

“One of them was nice and I want to be her friend afterwards, but I don’t like them like that.  No. My plan was to offer the rose to Kikyo. I thought it could be redemption you know? I could have both.  Quit the show because I didn’t follow the rules and get the woman I loved while still going out with a bang that people would talk about.  Have my cake and eat it to sort of thing.”

 

 

So InuYasha still was in love with Kikyo?  Enough that he was messing up his job for her even when she remained distant.  

 

 

“But you’re here with me instead,” Kagome frowned.

 

 

“Let’s not worry about Kikyo,” InuYasha sighed, “don’t go comparing yourself to her or anything like that.  My whole finale plan fell apart anyway. She basically told me she couldn’t stand me and wanted nothing to do with me anymore, and that was before she’d ever been around Naraku.  I still worry and care about her, but I can’t love someone who doesn’t love me back right. Not going to be one of those crazy stalker types. Gotta move on.”

 

 

Crazy stalker type had almost been what he became before Kikyo shot him down.  His grand plan had been to use Kagome and Sesshoumaru’s relationship to his own advantage.  He kept all the evidence of when Sesshoumaru use to be cruel to her to get close to Kikyo so he could propose to her on the finale of Love Trials.  The plan was ruined when Kagome and Sesshoumaru began to get along and Kikyo wouldn’t take the bait, so it didn’t matter anymore.

 

 

“I wouldn’t be the person to ask for relationship advice,” Kagome frowned, “it’s not like I’ve ever been in one.”

 

 

Well that was what InuYasha wanted to change, but it all depended on how tonight went.  They couldn’t do it if they were thinking about Kikyo or Sesshoumaru. He was trying to move on, and the women he was interested in was Kagome.  She deserved much better than Sesshoumaru and he was going to show her that no matter what form he was in.

 

 

“Come on Kagome,” InuYasha tried to put his charm on as he parked and quickly got out of the car to open the door for her reaching for her hand, “let’s just have a good time okay?  I want to show you what it’s like to be a normal girl that has an admirer. Fake Sesshoumaru you stay alright?”

 

 

Kagome accepted his hand and got out of the car wondering if this was what prom felt like since she was wearing a formal dress with her hair all up.  She had to drop out of regular school to return to the Divine Order before prom ever came around, but she doubted anyone would have asked her out. She assumed everyone thought she was weird not knowing as much as them having grown up in a cult, but maybe that was just Naraku’s influence telling her she wasn’t good enough for any the guys since they were human.

 

 

InuYasha took in Kagome’s appearance liking the gold dress and ribbon in her hair.  He could do without Sesshoumaru’s engagement ring on her finger, but he wasn’t going to scare her off by complaining about it.  The blue contacts weren’t a bad touch either.

 

 

“I’m sorry though,” he frowned still holding her hand as he took her to the restaurant, “you look stunning and I just look pretty average.  I didn’t exactly get time to dress before you dragged me out.”

 

 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” she gave him a smile, “unless you’re taking us to one of those uppity places that has a dress code.  I’d rather not.”

 

 

“It’s not uppity,” he smiled back at her, “you know you should smile more.  I don’t get to see it that often cept when your screaming at your old man and feel like you won.”

 

 

“My old man?” Kagome seemed confused by the term, “you mean Sesshoumaru?  Don’t call him that it seems gross somehow.”

 

 

The restaurant seemed normal enough.  Nothing average like a sports bar, but at the same time nothing with a dress code or list of reservations made months in advance.  It was surprising they could get a table on Evening of Light Bliss, but then again Kagome did see money exchange hands from InuYasha.

 

 

There was also the fact that Kagome couldn’t recall last time she’d been in an actual restaurant.  Just fast food dining areas with Rin where the horrible lust for chicken nuggets began. It must’ve been when her father was still alive and they’d just left the Divine Order.  Going out and getting food without cooking and doing dishes was such an underestimated luxury. It brought her mind back to her so-called significant other.

 

 

“Could you imagine Sesshoumaru taking me on a date?” Kagome asked with a sigh, “I mean not that he ever would, but unless it was a legit public thing like when we went to Kouga’s he would bring those damn tupperware containers of his.  What is with that anyway? Him being super controlling over his diet? He said it was cause of-

 

 

Kagome stopped herself realizing she was being rude.  She was suppose to be spending time with InuYasha and was still bringing up Sesshoumaru.  It was hard not to though. Most of the time her and InuYasha’s conversations were the two of them just venting about the man, so it just felt natural.  Still she saw a frown come his face.

 

 

“I don’t know he is just weird is all,” InuYasha was trying to dismiss it, “just get comfortable okay these aren’t bad seats.”

 

 

InuYasha’s special tip had gotten him seats in a rather private corner.  That was probably for the best. He wouldn’t be easily recognized because of his human form, but despite her effort to change her eyes she had been on the cover of a couple of magazines when she married Sesshoumaru and didn’t want to be seen here on a date with her brother-in-law.

 

 

“Yeah you’re right,” Kagome said looking through the menu, “oh chicken parmesan sounds good I guess.”

 

 

“Fried chicken with red sauce?” InuYasha narrowed his eyes, “that’s what you pick?  Easy to see where Rin inherited her tastes from.”

 

 

InuYasha realized he made a mistake by using the word inherited.  Rin wasn’t Kagome’s real daughter after all only Sesshoumaru’s. It seemed everything they talked about could possibly be a bit awkward.

 

 

“It’s probably my fault though that she eats what she eats,” Kagome said quietly trying to move past that, “so what are you going to get then?  This is like my first night out remember? Tell me what a couple gets on a night like this.”

 

 

“Hey don’t go being one of them weirdos that need to eat the same thing as their date.  Get your fried chicken. I’m going to go with a steak. You could drink you know? Or did your cult not allow that either?”

 

 

“Nope but I don’t really don’t like the taste of it.”

 

 

“You don’t drink it for the taste silly, but fine soda it is.  Good innocent fun if that’s what you want.”

 

 

He still really was at a loss for words on where to go from there.  He wanted Kagome, so this should have been easier, but there was awkward air everyone.

 

 

“Uh next phase now that we’ve ordered,” InuYasha blinked, “I have to give you a gift of affection.  It ain’t much, and I can do better if you don’t like it.”

 

 

“A rose?” Kagome asked as InuYasha handed her what looked a flower.

 

 

“No silly,” he said, “it just looks like a rose.  It’s candy.”

 

 

“Oh?” she said examining it to find out it was one of those tin foil roses that had chocolate in it.

 

 

“I just umm-” he was nervous to explain it, “well everyone knows me from giving real roses to fake girls or ones I’m just not into so I wanted to give a fake rose to a real girl.  One that doesn’t try to impress anyone or has an ulterior motive. Like I said I can do better though if it’s too cheap and dumb.”

 

 

“No,” Kagome smiled at him when she understand the meaning, “that’s cute.  See you can be a charmer without being on camera.”

 

 

“Cute?” his cheeks turned red, “wasn’t supposed to be cute was suppose to have some kind of significance but whatever as long as you like it.”

 

 

“By cute I mean it’s thoughtful,” Kagome said impressed that he didn’t just try to buy her off with some fancy jewelry or something, “You still sure you wanna give up Love Trials?”

 

 

“I already told you I don’t care,” he huffed closing his eyes, “besides know that I know this full moon thing doesn’t make my night of weakness random I couldn’t just go on a live finale looking like this.  Don’t want enemies knowing when it’s a good time to kill me you know? So it’s best we keep this a secret.”

 

 

“Yet you took me out in public.”

 

 

“Well a certain someone forced me out the door before I could have doubts remember?  Besides now that I’m here with you I don’t care. Still just for fun let’s see what chaos my disappearance has caused.”

 

 

Wasn’t a confession suppose to be next?  Maybe he was waiting until after they ate or retreated to his cell phone for delay what he wanted to say.  Kagome still had to flinch every time InuYasha took out his cell phone. It was still hard to forget that he was the catalyst for her becoming public attention and taking pictures of her at Sesshoumaru’s command.  She needed to put that behind her. Obviously he was trying to prove that was all in the past, but it was still hard to think him and cell phones weren’t a navarious combination. It seemed to be his weapon in her opinion since she’d never seen him actually wield his Tetsusagia.

 

 

“Oh yeah InuYasha,” Kagome remembered, “how old are you anyway?  Like I guess Sesshoumaru is ancient, but he doesn’t tell me much about his past.  How about you? What have you seen?”

 

 

“Oh me?” he asked looking away scrolling through his texts, “old enough.  Isn’t it kind of rude to ask someone’s age Kagome? Human customs and what not?”

 

 

“It’s rude to ask a woman.  Why are you being so stingy all of a sudden?”

 

 

“Just cause I’m giving up Love Trials doesn’t mean I have to give up the whole persona.  Can’t have people thinking that cool laid back InuYasha has seen a couple of wars in his day like I’m an old man or something.  Feh my agent just sent me the most passive aggressive message ever. Says if I’d rather destroy my current career hanging out with you and Sesshoumaru maybe I should just star in a show with you.  You could be on that Real Housewives of Avalon show featuring life with me and Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

Kagome had heard of that show before but never watched it.  It was basically Avalon’s richest women showing off their lifestyle and starting drama with each other.

 

 

That idea got another smile out of Kagome as she thought how hilarious it would be for her family to be on a reality show.  Ideas about how it would play out was discussed while they ate their meal.

 

 

“I mean think about it seriously for a moment,” InuYasha began, “if cameras and people were around filming us all the time Naraku couldn’t touch you and you’d be free to say whatever you want about him.  Hell with Real Housewives of Avalon you could be your own spin off.”

 

 

“It might ward off Naraku but Sesshoumaru would never agree to it.  People would realize he is a freak just by how he brushes his teeth.  I swear I’ve counted him brush every fang twenty times each one morning.”

 

 

“Don’t forget about his creepy ant room.”

 

 

“Hey!  I don’t like bugs, but it’s kind of cool I guess.  That he has a hobby that involves carrying for another creature, well creatures, and that he actually respects a creature so small.”

 

 

“Please.  It’s weird.”

 

 

“Ants all act as a unit right?  But at the same time they need to rely on one member, the Queen, to keep them going.  Maybe he sees it as his own little monarchy he gets to care for. It’s pretty neat.”

 

 

“You hate bugs but keep defending his weird habits,” InuYasha was looking a bit annoyed wishing they didn’t go down this road, “Sesshoumaru isn’t that mysterious or cool okay?  He’s just an angry hateful guy with his obligations being the only honorable thing about him. If you can even call that honorable. Probably thought it would look bad if he went into his politics thing and someone leaked that he had a bastard child he wasn’t caring for.”

 

 

Kagome understood that it was rude to keep bringing up Sesshoumaru and defending him, but why was InuYasha slamming him like that?  Couldn’t he see that Sesshoumaru was trying to change. Not only for Rin, but for all of them. He wasn’t going to ever admit it, but Kagome knew it.  As long as she kept an open mind and didn’t bend or break to his now rare moments of cruelty she could see the changes for the better. He wasn’t that cold guy that tried to actually buy Rin off of her anymore.

 

 

“First of all!” Kagome had that scary look in her eyes again, “it did get leaked remember?  From you and your big mouth. Second he isn’t what you think he is okay? He is more than that and you know it.”

 

 

“Yeah well if he is so cool and amazing why aren’t you going out with him tonight?” InuYasha blurted back.

 

 

“Cause he won’t do anything and I can’t wait for him forever,” Kagome said the truth without thinking about it.

 

 

She wanted Sesshoumaru to want her.  Kagome wasn’t going to call it love. She didn’t know if she understood love in that sense.  Wouldn’t it be kind of idiotic to love someone that wouldn’t give her the time of day when it came to subjects other than protection?  What of those darker desires she had? The ones that came up when he discussed using her? That couldn’t be love either could it? Wasn’t it kind of wrong and twisted?

 

 

InuYasha took a moment to study her face before sighing, “It’s time for the third part Kagome.  The confessions part. I was going to tell you something. Tell you what I thought when I kissed you, but it’s you that needs to tell the truth isn’t it?”

 

 

“I want to be with Sesshoumaru,” Kagome told herself quietly accepting it, “I don’t know why I just do.  It’s about more than safety and his relation to Rin. I just enjoy being around him.”

 

 

InuYasha stiffened in his seat before crossing his arms, “Feh.  Kagome I think I love you, but if that’s how you feel then go for it okay?  If i'm going to get turned down it better not be for nothing. If you’re waiting for Sesshoumaru to do something then you’ll be waiting forever.  Trust me on this. I don’t know why he does the things that he does but in order to protect his pride and things he has been saying forever he’ll make one excuse after the other to not do anything.  It has to be you. He isn’t going to be the guy that takes you on dates like this, cuddles with the you on the couch, or accepts every part of you, but if that’s what you want then take it. It’s not like I’m going anywhere if it doesn’t work out.”

 

 

“That’s the thing.  What if it doesn’t work out?  What if it’s not love and we’ve just been together too long?  Infatuation you know? I don’t want Rin to suffer on our account.”

 

 

“What I’m hearing is more excuses just like Sesshoumaru is probably making.  Kagome when is the last time you truly indulged in something just for yourself without worrying about everyone else?  Just go for it and see what happens. If it doesn’t work you two are mature adults that can handle it right.”

 

 

Kagome narrowed her eyes.  Yeah they were mature adults that took compromising photos and made lewd cupcakes, but they were past those days weren’t they?

 

 

“He still doesn’t deserve you,” InuYasha frowned, “you’re kind and caring and you just wanna protect those close to you even if you lack the power.  You forgive too much, but that’s what I like about you. No matter what your decision is though I want to be by your side. Kikyo told me before ending things once and for all that the only way I could be happy would be to find purpose.  I think that purpose is to watch over you and your silly little light that Sesshoumaru calls worthless. Ever since it showed itself I haven’t cared about any of the distractions that have been dragging me down.”

 

 

Kagome knew what she needed to do now and it was all thanks to InuYasha’s advice.  The time for excuses was over now, and he was right. It had to be her that pursued him.  Even if she failed or wound up heart broken in the end she did something for herself for once in her life.  Wasn’t she in control over her own destiny after all? The days of being brainwashed into believing other people would make decisions to bring her happiness was over as well being forced to constantly doubt herself.

 

 

“InuYasha,” she looked at him softly, “you changed to.  I’m still scared whenever you brandish your phone but things are different now.  Like I said I am not the one to ask for relationship advice-

 

 

“That’s an understatement considering who you’re into.”

 

 

“Just listen to me!  You’re right if Kikyo doesn’t return your feelings you can’t continue to go after her, but at the same time I don’t believe it’s true.  She wouldn’t have told you how to be happy if she didn’t care about you. You just gotta show her your change and without some rating boost move on a reality show.  Show her that when we get her away from Naraku, and if it doesn’t work out then that’s fine. I’ll be here for you no matter what when you figure it out. You don’t love me InuYasha you just love the idea of me if that makes any sense.  All those things that attracted you to me is what you deserve from a partner no matter what and that girl is out there somewhere. Whether it be me or some other girl. You will be happy.”

 

 

“There you go again assuming I am more than just a piece of trash,” he frowned trying to show he wasn’t going to fall for any of this sappy stuff, “let’s get you home.  Not saying that I need something to happen from this night, but I have a feeling if I keep you away from Sesshoumaru for too long you’ll back out of what you need to do.  Let’s just hope he didn’t burn the house down or something while we were out.”

 

 

InuYasha stood up now with his thoughts on the household.  Was Sesshoumaru actually making a move tonight against Naraku?  That damn spider creature interfering with their lives. If Sesshoumaru did something that would distract or upset Kagome InuYasha wouldn’t feel bad about giving him another sucker punch.  This girl deserved something nice for a change as both this and the festival turned into disasters.

 

 

“Thanks InuYasha,” Kagome took his hand to get out of his chair, “I had a good time.  No dishes and no messes or little girl to scold. Speaking of which you don’t mind if I share my rose with Rin do you?”

 

 

“No go ahead,” he gave her a smile keeping her close as he paid for the meal and took her back to the car, “I’m just glad you liked it.”

 

 

“Only problem with giving me food as a gift is it will be gone fast.  Won’t have anything else to remember you by.”

 

 

“You don’t need anything else.  I told you I am staying with you.  Now let’s go back and see what trouble we’re going to find.”

 

 

Trouble was going to be a consequence of Sesshoumaru’s actions, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now.  His thoughts were only with Rin as he carried his child back into the house and sat her on the couch to give her an examination.  Her wounds from being bitten and half eaten had been healed from the Tensagia as nothing seemed physically wrong with her, but Sesshoumaru couldn’t stop seeing her dead in his mind.  Nothing would ever erase that horrid sight even as Rin still smiled before him.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I’m fine,” Rin told him feeling embarrassed that her clothes were all ripped up from being attacked.

 

 

“You’re not fine,” Sesshoumaru was talking to himself more than her, “I shouldn’t have let you leave my side.”

 

 

“That girl scared me with her wind and I ran.  I didn’t know what to do.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Sango’s voice was one of fear as she saw Rin’s pajamas cut up and soaked with blood, “a demon did this?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and stood up looking towards the ceiling of his home.  Sango didn’t know what happened, but had been a witness to obvious harm befalling his daughter.  Kagome would find out and be forced to hate him. He kept telling her he would protect them all, but failed.  Tensagia had been forged with his mother’s abilities to cut off the netherworld from the departed. Once again he’d fallen into a problem and Inukimi had to bail him out.

 

 

In response to that thought Sesshoumaru threw the Tensagia to the ground glaring at it.  Had it heeded his personal call to bring Rin back, or would it bring anyone back no matter who wielded it?  Did he have any role to play at all in the only saving grace of this evening?

 

 

“Yes,” he admitted to Sango, “Rin was killed by the magic of a demon.  I wanted her to learn of the dangers out there so had no regrets in fighting here, but she learned what I still fail to understand.  The most deadly attacks a demon is capable of are the ones they haven’t shown you yet. I failed her.”

 

 

“But,” Sango wanted to be enraged Sesshoumaru did something so reckless but looked at Rin, “she’s not dead.  Just a little bloody. She is fine.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru came for me so I’m just fine,” Rin said upset she was getting fussed over so much.

 

 

“I don’t want Kagome to know,” he said.

 

 

“If something bad happened to Rin because of you I have to tell her,” Sango crossed her arms, “especially if it isn’t safe here.”

 

 

“I feel no other demonic presences,” Sesshoumaru spoke coldly.

 

 

His regret still came from allowing that situation go out of hand as it did.  If he’d just killed those two females the moment he surprised them the evening would be completely different, but instead he gave the wind sorceress time.  No matter the outcome his feelings wouldn’t change. He wouldn’t run or hide. That wasn’t his way. Even if he had someone to protect.

 

 

“Doesn’t mean they can’t come back,” Sango was the one trying to be realistic, “what happened to Rin Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“I revived her from death with the Tensagia,” Sesshoumaru gave the sword another glance, “it brings a lost soul back to the body and heals wounds.  It is not what happened tonight I wish to keep from Kagome but the sword itself. If she thinks she has an automatic second shot at life she might put herself in danger against her enemy and I don’t know enough about the sword to find it that reliable.”

 

 

Sango was completely out of the loop in what was going on between Kagome and Naraku.  All she knew was Kagome’s little girl wasn’t being killed and attacked before Sesshoumaru came around.  No, Sango wasn’t going to keep anything from Kagome based on Sesshoumaru’s orders. She was beginning to think this little marriage thing of theirs was a huge mistake.

 

 

“I don’t want mommy to know,” Rin frowned looking at the ground seeming ashamed, “it was my fault.  I didn’t listen to Sesshoumaru. I’ll get in trouble.”

 

 

“She has to know,” Sango said going to Rin, “she just wants you to be safe and happy.”

 

 

“I am safe and happy with Sesshoumaru though,” Rin frowned her fangs going over her lips, “please don’t make mommy mad Sango.  Not until after the bliss.”

 

 

“The bliss?” Sango seemed confused, “Evening of Light Bliss?  That is hardly the issue here Rin.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru said he’d give mommy a bliss date to just like InuYasha is doing.  If mommy and you get angry at me she won’t do it.”

 

 

“Don’t worry about such things Rin,” Sesshoumaru snapped at her.

 

 

This girl just got killed by his mistakes and she was more worried about others?  Kagome’s doing it seemed. It was a good thing they weren’t raising her as a full fledged demon for such a trait would make her quite weak.  If only she’d been a human girl she’d probably develop a light of her own one a lot more useful than Kagome’s.

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes softened against as he sat next to Rin, “no one is going to get angry at you.”

 

 

“That’s right,” Sango agreed, “Sesshoumaru is the one who is going to get it for this.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru saved me though,” Rin didn’t seem to understand the issue at all, “I’m fine Sango.”

 

 

“But Rin you-

 

 

“Girl,” Sesshoumaru interrupted, “understand this.  Rin is not the mere child you believed she was all this time.  She has my blood therefore will not be frightened by such a cowardly method of attack.  All she needs from me is a promise that it will not happen again if she both listens and I stay more alert.”

 

 

“And don’t make a promise if you can’t keep it,” Rin smiled adding in.

 

 

“That’s obvious,” Sango said still a bit creeped out by seeing the demon fangs on the little girl she looked after so often, “still I don’t appreciate being used to lure demons here after Rin.”

 

 

“You may go if you wish,” Sesshoumaru said coldly, “and tell Kagome whatever you prefer.  Just know that telling her about Tensagia could work against her in the future.”

 

 

Sango turned as she saw headlights reflecting in the window.  InuYasha and Kagome had returned. The state of the yard from the battle would give itself away letting them know something had happened.  Sango was ready for Kagome to understand this situation was not ideal, and as her friend she would pick up the pieces when this little marriage of convenience finally came to an end.  Sesshoumaru had been the one to call Kagome reckless this whole time, but it seemed to be him who was the danger.


	32. Reckless

 

Indeed upon Kagome’s arrival the house and learning that a demon tried to kill Rin the living room filled with screaming and yelling for a good hour or two.  The yelling, of course, came from Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha while Sesshoumaru just stared at them taking it while Rin wouldn’t leave his side. Kagome told Sesshoumaru he should have taken Rin out of the house when he felt a demonic presence, InuYasha called him an idiot for letting Kagura have the chance to both launch attacks and flee, and Sango just tried to tell Kagome she needed to find a way to use this to legally leave Sesshoumaru.

 

 

The only way Kagome had managed to calm down was when she realized Rin had been through enough that night and didn’t need to hear the attack talked about again and again.  Rin had then requested that she sleep with both her parents that night incase something else happened. That was how Kagome wound up retiring for the evening in her bed next to the husband she’d released her rage on just minutes ago.

 

 

As Rin snuggled against her keeping her head on her chest Kagome was left in quiet to think about everything she’d learned.  It had been Naraku that was responsible for this and Kagura was not only one of his demon servants but his daughter. Kagome recognized that she was the idiot in all of this.  Naraku, the man that wanted to hurt her for no reason, was actually given the benefit of the doubt from her, because she honestly thought Rin was off limits in this game. Sesshoumaru allowed the attack to happen trying to be clever with his own trap, but there’d never been an attack in the first place if it weren’t for Kagome.

 

 

“Does he just want me to go to him?” she asked quietly once it was apparent Rin was asleep, “is he telling me I have to give up myself to save Rin?  I just need to end this. I can’t let her get hurt because of me.”

 

 

“She got attacked because I didn’t eliminate the threat quickly enough,” Sesshoumaru spoke looking up at the ceiling, “none of it is your fault Kagome.  I see now that you are simply a victim of an insane creature to no fault of your own.”

 

 

“That thing about Midoriko,” Kagome sighed able to think about this fully now that she was done yelling, “do you believe what Kagura told you?  That he kills women he thinks are Midoriko’s reincarnation every fifty years? That’s why we have to go through all of this? It really just is a game to him.  If we can prove he has killed human women shouldn’t we get the police involved? Just to get him away from us so you don’t have to play hero anymore.”

 

 

“How would that be accomplished?  Getting Kagura to testify that she tried to kill a little girl under the orders of her father that claims to have killed a few human women many years ago?  These demons have rooted their way into this town too well to allow something like a mere arrest to happen. This can’t be solved the human way.”

 

 

“Well we did it your way and it didn’t work,” Kagome was trying her hardest to still keep calm when Rin seemed so peaceful, “I told you when it comes to danger you always choose Rin but yet it was me you sent away.”

 

 

“I sent you away with just the human form of my brother and a few security agents,” Sesshoumaru went from sounding passive to annoyed, “Rin was safer than you by my calculations.  I simply made a mistake and intend to fix it. Naraku is no longer just your enemy I will fight out of obligation. I will not stop until he is destroyed.”

 

 

What annoyed him was that he promised to protect this household and everyone was acting like he lost.  He didn’t lose. In terms of battle it wasn’t a loss if the enemies fled like the cowards they were. If only he’d had his Mokomoko Kagura would have died the second she flew in the air, but that scenario wouldn’t have happened at all if he didn’t try to make a deal with her.  That would be the last time he ever showed mercy to an enemy.

 

 

He calmed himself down though realizing when Rin was at stake there was no time to discuss his power in relation to these weaker demons with their tricks.  Now that he was here alone with Kagome forced to have a rational calm conversation about what had happened without all the screaming and yelling he would take full responsibility for his mistakes.  When he was being verbally assaulted earlier his only concern was not letting it slip that Rin had been killed and revived. It seemed Sango had heeded his warning for she didn’t bring it up either.  No one even noticed his sword was laying on the floor in the living room.

 

 

There of course was another miscalculation he couldn’t tell her about and that was Kaguya’s involvement.  Both he and Kagome had been fools to think Rin wouldn’t be a target of Naraku’s when he brought her up on the phone telling him about how Kaguya could have marked her.

 

 

“Are we safe?” Kagome asked him flat out, “they could come back.  Shouldn’t we go to a hotel or something? They won’t go after us in public will they?”

 

 

“If you wish to flee to a hotel then you do not need my permission,” he went back to looking at the ceiling, “rely on your own instincts but I will not be separated from Rin again.”

 

 

He still refused to cower, but would leave the decision this time to Kagome on their comings and goings.

 

 

He continued, “I will never send you away like that again.  I prefer you stay with me.”

 

 

Kagome thought it over.  Sesshoumaru’s instincts let him know that Kagura was there, which was why he set a trap in the first place.  He knew his territory, and changing settings might make them vulnerable. Also, the festival should have taught them that these enemies would come up with elaborate ways to mess with them in public and there was no guarantee Inukimi would watching over them if it were to happen again or if Kagome could call forth her light to stop a demon InuYasha.

 

 

“I’ll stay here with you,” Kagome said quietly.

 

 

_“I want to be with Sesshoumaru,”_ she recalled confessing to InuYasha mere hours ago.

 

 

Was Kagome really becoming that terrible of a mother? Rin was attacked but she wasn’t taking her away from Sesshoumaru and this place.  Then again Rin wouldn’t be any safer with her. Maybe Kagome separating herself from her husband was what Naraku wanted and this was part of a larger trap, or perhaps that was just another excuse she was making to justify staying with him.  Whether she was with him or not, however, he wasn’t going to get any confessions of affection out of her. That was off the table if this was how he carried himself.

 

 

“I do not know yet how I will atone for my mistake,” Sesshoumaru seemed surprised by her answer, “but it will not happen again.  If I sense an intruder they will be destroyed. No more traps. Tactics are for wars not for Spider demon games.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew what he did was wrong, so there was no more sense in screaming or yelling at him as she had earlier.

 

 

“No more traps while Rin is in the house alright?  It- it could have worked and you did get some information, but she is still a little girl.  Of course she got scared and ran.”

 

 

“Worthless information,” Sesshoumaru stated, “the only benefit this Naraku would receive from your death is his own pleasure.  I could have come to that conclusion myself by simply remembering the way he looked at you at the festival. He only sees you as prey.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t want to think about Naraku anymore especially now that she knew the reason for he wanted to kill her.  Was she really Midoriko’s reincarnation? She and her family were only in danger because of his games? Before learning this she’d still had complicated thoughts about the matter and actually had hope that Naraku would snap out of whatever his obsession was with her.  After all, Naraku did show concern for her growing up and when she left the Divine Order even if it was in a harsh matter. It was hard to learn all of that was fake and he was simply raising a sheep be slaughtered.

 

 

There would be no more pity or concern for Naraku.  He’d shown what he really was. A creature so low and cowardly he’d honestly kill an innocent little girl for no reason.  He was a monster and this could only end with his destruction.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome spoke quietly, “what if he kidnaps Rin instead of kills her and the only way I can get her back is to face him without you?  You said we needed to anticipate our enemy’s moves, and that is the only one I can see him making where I go to him. If it’s between my life and Rin’s i’ll have no choice.  Promise or not.”

 

 

“If that was a move he’d be willing to make he wouldn’t have tried to have Rin killed,” Sesshoumaru also thought about such a scenario, “there was no mistake that Kagura was attempting to kill her not kidnap her.”

 

 

Something didn’t go as planned, but Sesshoumaru couldn’t discuss it without making it obvious that Kagura did her job and killed Rin.  That strange girl in white also had a task, and it appeared it wasn’t accomplished. What had Naraku been trying to do?

 

 

“Do I need my ring back?” Kagome asked, “put the seal back on us?”

 

 

“I do not require the seal,” he told her, “had you been there with us you wouldn’t have been able to protect Rin if you couldn’t move far from me.  If panic in battle is a common trait with you females then it might have become a hindrance. I will put my faith in you that you will be by my side at your choosing and assist Rin escape if this happens again.  It appears we must work together.”

 

 

Before Sesshoumaru simply said she needed to just be protected because she was a weak human with a worthless light, but now he finally realized it that they were both Rin’s parents and were in this together.  She didn’t know exactly how Sesshoumaru was to atone for what he did, but he was owning up to his mistakes and Kagome believed him when he said he wouldn’t make them again.

 

 

“I still need my ring back,” was all Kagome told him.

 

 

“In the morning,” he answered seeming to be deep in thought, “when you remove those contacts.”

 

 

He didn’t want to have this conversation face to face, and one of the factors in that was those lenses she was wearing.  The Kagome he wished to have at his side was not one with blue eyes. It was a reminder of what he’d sent Kagome to do: date his brother.  His curiosity ate away at him wanting to know how InuYasha’s confession of love had gone over, but he knew it was an inappropriate thing to ask at a time like this.  He already had another inappropriate topic to bring up mostly due to blackmail. Rin hadn’t told her mother that she died. It could have been out of shame or it was because Rin was clever enough to use something over him to get her way.

 

 

“I’d remove them now,” Kagome replied hating how irritated her eyes feel, “but I have a Rin on top of me.  She said the reason she wanted to sleep with us was to get a break from Mr. Ears and not what happened. She still smiled at me when I got home.  She’s so brave.”

 

 

“Mr. Ears?” Sesshoumaru didn’t understand.

 

 

“That’s what she calls that stuffed rabbit she’s been carrying around.  It’s kind of strange. She always carries a stuffed animal around, but usually there is a rotation.  She’s been holding on to that bunny ever since we got married.”

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru just had to get it out of the way now, “Rin has a request.  After what my actions put her through I will have no other choice but to undergo it, so it is only your compliance I need.”

 

 

“What does Rin want?”

 

 

“I must court you and celebrate this Evening of Light Bliss with you.”

 

 

He was asking her out on a date?  Sesshoumaru her cold husband that would never make a move was actually wanting to do the same thing with her as InuYasha did.  Kagome didn’t know if she should accept. She was still mad at him just choosing not to yell anymore. Still her mind was looking for a justification to actually accept a date with this reckless youkai.  One reason would be it would give her an excuse to indeed call him reckless every chance she got just like he’d once done to her, but simply gazing at Rin sleeping so peacefully against her was the only reason she needed.

 

 

“Fine,” was all Kagome told him, “if it’s what she wants.  I swear though if your confession is you telling me how great you are and you lose no battles or something like to try and justify this insanity-

 

 

“I have no confessions to make,” Sesshoumaru lied to both her and himself.

 

 

“I do,” she said softly, “and that’s that I tire of you.  Doesn’t sound so nice does it?”

 

 

“Hmm.”

 

 

The following morning had come and Kagura didn’t sleep a wink.  The truth was it had been hard thinking about killing that child and watching her corpse being eaten.  It disturbed her that her own father would make her do such a thing, but not wanting to admit all of this she simply showed annoyance that there would be a ‘family meeting’ before Naraku so early in the morning.  If he wanted to lash out on them for their failures why couldn’t it have been right after they left Sesshoumaru’s house? Where had he been the night before?

 

 

“Kanna you failed to retrieve the girl’s soul,” Naraku was sitting in his chair with back facing them, “you only have one purpose in your miserable imitation of a life and you couldn’t go through with it.”

 

 

At the meeting was Kagura, Byakuya, and now Kanna.  It was obvious that Byakuya had been around Kanna before, because unlike his sister he wasn’t disturbed by the small girl’s appearance.

 

 

Kanna didn’t have anything to say to Naraku and instead just kept her eyes to the ground still holding her mirror.

 

 

“Kanna disobey me again and you will return to my body,” Naraku’s voice sounded more cutting than usual as he turned to face his children.

 

 

“I will not disobey again,” the girl replied quietly.

 

 

Kanna should have been killed and reabsorbed into his flesh as an example to Kagura of what disobedience would buy his family, but that’d be a waste of time.  Kanna had been created long ago and her power wouldn’t add much to what he already had.

 

 

“So your incarnations aren’t any better than us?” Kagura noted, “cept I did what you told me and I’m still forced to come here and get lectured at.”

 

 

“Do you want a sticker for your efforts Kagura?” Naraku seemed quite annoyed, “perhaps a cookie with a pat on the back?  You are here because when I’m finished with the three of you you’re working a morning shift.”

 

 

Really?  He made her kill at night and was forcing her to work in the grocery store during the day?  Her father was truly someone was she beginning to despise.

 

 

Naraku took her silence as a chance to think.  Kanna was his will and desire, but yet failed to steal Rin’s soul allowing Sesshoumaru to bring her back to life with his sword.  Naraku would never admit it out loud not even to Byakuya, but this was his fault. The reason he’d been absent the night before was because it was his night of weakness.  He was half-demon after all even if his true demonic self had been sealed away and lost to time. He’d been forced to lock himself away in his home as a regular human while all the demons that made up his body fled to the demon territories before returning to him in the morning.

 

 

It had been his human heart that perhaps affected Kanna.  His ridiculous sense of ethics when it came to killing children and tampering with a person’s soul.  How shameful. He’d created Kanna for the purpose of stealing souls in order to test himself to overcome this taboo act that he believed taking one’s soul was.

 

 

Naraku didn’t wish to be weak anymore.  There would be no more mistakes and no more leniency for anyone as well as his incarnation.  Not even for the pregnant Kikyo. It would no longer be her pregnancy that he used as an excuse to spare her, but simply her role as a hostage.

 

 

“I do not care about Rin anymore,” he told his minions, “our priority will only be the hunt.  If she is becomes a useful tool then good, but if not I don’t care. Using her is not part of the plan.  It is simply too easy to play on a woman’s emotions using her child. I need something more from Kagome then just despair over her child.  Sacrificing herself for Rin would allow her to leave this world with peace, and Midoriko will have no peace. She dies in true despair just as she always has.” 

 

 

It wasn’t his concern for a human child that made him say such things, but it was the decision to no longer care about Kaguya’s involvement in this.  He wanted to stop being affected by his human heart and that meant he had to get rid of his fear of death. Byakuya had said it best. This was a win / win situation for him.  He could have fun slaughtering another Midoriko reincarnation while at the same time accepting that he could soon become part of Kaguya’s sacred jewel that would allow him to kill Midoriko over and over again.  Making that woman suffer was all he wanted anymore, and now the idea of getting to do it for all eternity was something that excited him just as it had when Kaguya first proposed the idea to him.

 

 

Midoriko.  He’d successfully killed every reincarnation of hers, but there was a void in his heart.  He’d never been able to kill the actual person that decided to betray him. When he became unsealed from the tree a sacred arrow pinned him to he sought her out hoping to find an old maid to murder, but had learned that a demon had killed her.  Had it really been Sesshoumaru? If it weren’t for Naraku’s newfound freedom in no longer caring about the consequences of his actions this would have been cause for worry. Sesshoumaru was indeed a pawn of his being a demon from the Black Dragons that would fall in love with Kagome, but to use the demon that killed Midoriko?  This act of irony must have been Kaguya’s doing.

 

 

“The Tensagia,” Naraku didn’t drop his tone of malice, “what else did Inukimi tell you about it?  Is there a limit to how many times a person can be brought back from their grave?”

 

 

“I couldn’t get it out of her,” Byakuya sighed as he’d done the best he could with his task, “but now we know she was telling the truth.  Sesshoumaru can bring people back from the dead. Even demons.”

 

 

“We must ensure he doesn’t use it on Kagome,” Naraku hissed, “when I play my games I play for keeps she doesn’t get a second life.  We’ll either have to destroy the sword if we come across it or make sure everything goes as planned so Sesshoumaru will have no desire to bring her back.  There is still a lot more game to play but we must begin preparations for the final act. One of you must retrieve Kagome’s blood for me. I do not care how you do it.”

 

 

“You’ve had plenty of opportunity in the past to get a blood sample,” Kagura interjected, “yet you waited until Kagome went into a state of hiding and fearing us?”

 

 

“The rules of the game have not changed,” Naraku mused, “if there is an easier route I will not take it.”

 

 

Naraku wished to no longer live a life of his corrupt demons fighting with his human heart.  In order to stave off the inner battle he needed to hurt and torment someone.

 

 

“I love hearing the disdain in your voice when you say Kagome’s name,” Naraku spoke lowly to Kagura, “you hate her don’t you?  You cannot publically be my daughter or treated as such because of my silly little cult, but yet I treated the girl with far more kindness than I ever treated you.  I force you to do my cruel bidding with your life on the line while I held that girl’s hand through life. Probably pains you to see she is married to a demon that has the power to protect her while you have no one Kagura.  No one will save you from your father that despises and uses you. You will die a slave to the circumstance from which you were born while Midoriko always dies free. What a shameful sorry existence.”

 

 

Naraku had made an enemy that day and it was within his own kin.  Kagura took in his cruelty and was finally forced to reach a decision.  Naraku had no compassion for her in his heart, therefore would need to be killed before she could be.  For someone so calculating as him as he should have thought more about what he was doing. Showing public contempt for someone that had learned from Byakuya that Kagome’s light if applied through the body it would easily destroy Naraku.

 

 

That was why she’d been forced to mail Kagome a bow and arrow.  Naraku was hoping the girl would rely on the weapon and mere spiritual powers if it came time to do battle.  He was scared of her raw power, and now it was up to Kagura to somehow relay this information. How to do it though was the question.  Her only relationship with Kagome was that of bitterness and Sesshoumaru would probably kill her on sight now. Still Kagura was determined to use those two to finally kill Naraku.

 

 

Kagome, however, had a hard a time thinking about her light at all as darkness was all around her.  Sesshoumaru was one of  _those_ men.  The one that needed to constantly follow everyone around so he could shut the lights off in every room that wasn’t being used even if someone only left that room for a minute with plans to come back.  Why did he have to be that way? Money was no object to him after all and it wasn’t like the lights were on all that much.

 

 

Still Kagome was forced to fumble around a dark kitchen where she would meet Sesshoumaru for their belated Evening of Light Bliss date.  Kagome obviously didn’t have a desire to leave the house and abandon Rin again, and who knew if Sango would even babysit ever again after what happened.  Kagome had been avoiding Sango because she knew her friend would ask why Kagome hadn’t left Sesshoumaru yet let alone why she was having a ‘date’ with him.  She’d have to face her friend eventually she couldn’t let Sango start believing she was caught up in some kind of abusive relationship or something.

 

 

“So dark,” Kagome complained heading towards the stove where she could smell food and see Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes, “was the electricity bill too much for you this month.  I can pay it you know? If it stops your reign of tyranny over the light switches.”

 

 

“Darkness heightens my senses,” Sesshoumaru gave justification as to why he did what he did, “if it displeases you turn the lights on.”

 

 

Kagome thought about it for a minute before going over to her infamous junk drawer where she kept everything from first aid supplies to hardware equipment.  Sesshoumaru hated that drawer. It wasn’t organized and had too many different kinds of items for his liking, but he was in no position to start making demands on how she kept their home.  At least not until he was able to repair their yard from the damage done by the Windscar and Dance of Blades attacks unleashed upon it.

 

 

“Well if we need to sell this as a date,” Kagome mused finding what she was looking for, “how about some romantic candle light?  Better for a spy to see us with.”

 

 

The moment Kagome said that she could hear the sound of Rin scattering up the stairs.  That girl should have been in bed, but was instead constantly sneaking downstairs to make sure his father fulfilled his obligation and was treating Kagome to an Evening of Light Bliss.  Kagome just chuckled about Rin’s antics as she lit a few candles putting them on the countertop to lightly illuminate the room. Did Rin somehow watch that Parent Trap movie? The one where girls forced their separated parents to come together over a date.  Kagome didn’t know for sure since Rin rarely watched anything that wasn’t animated, but this sure felt like that kind of situation.

 

 

“The girl just wants our attentions to be off of her,” Sesshoumaru informed Kagome, “she blames herself for what happened.  She is too much like you.”

 

 

“I’m learning to blame you more and more for all ill that befalls me so don’t worry Sesshoumaru,” Kagome narrowed her eyes, “smells good though.”

 

 

It was Sesshoumaru’s dinner time and tonight he’d share his meal with her.  He honestly was a jerk. They’d come together on many aspects, but they had never shared a meal together.  She always cooked food for her and Rin while his constant need to be controlling over his diet forced him to only fend for himself with little regard for others.  Then again it wasn’t like sharing was always an option. Only time Sesshoumaru cooked his meat was when it was chicken, which seemed to be on the menu tonight seared to perfection with sweet peppers over rice.  With the promise of chicken and carbs it seemed Sesshoumaru was using this as an excuse to spoil himself.

 

 

“Still needs time,” Sesshoumaru simply said putting a top over the skillet and turning to look at her, “I believe the second phase of this ceremony is giving the female a gift.”

 

 

“I don’t think we need to give each other gifts,” Kagome sighed taking a seat at the counter waiting for that food, “you kind of give me ten thousand dollars a week remember?”

 

 

“That is not a gift,” he said going to retrieve something from the kitchen, “that is payment for services rendered.”

 

 

“I wonder how many other women get paid to be a man’s wife?” Kagome thought out loud to herself, “in the Divine Order if you’re a second or later wife you get an apartment but most of the time the men think that a crate of potatoes is payment enough.”

 

 

“Plenty of women in higher circles are paid and held to a contract such as you are.  Unlike you, however they only put work into their appearance.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru put the box on the counter and judging by the stickers on it whatever it was had been overnight expressed ship to them.  It was something he could have bought yesterday, but also something he might have gotten before everything broke bad. That had her curious as she found herself removing the tap and opening it up.

 

 

Whatever it was seemed to require assembly so it took her a bit to figure it out, but judging by the bow string and wood it seemed to be some kind of crossbow since the rest of the parts looked more like they belonged to a gun than medieval weaponry.

 

 

“I will assemble it for you tonight,” Sesshoumaru told her watching her examine the various pieces, “to ensure the alignment is correct.  All that is missing is a scope. You won’t require it.”

 

 

“Are we going hunting?” Kagome was looking at the large amount of bolts that had been provided to her.

 

 

“For Naraku?  Yes. Midoriko used a sword but bow and arrows are always a default for all women with light because no matter how worthless your powers are if channeled correctly into your arrow, or bolt in this case, you can deal divine force on to your opponent.”

 

 

“Sounds like you are arming me for one of those rpg games InuYasha plays.  Can you honestly see me using this?”

 

 

“Yes and you will.  It was your wish to do more than merely be protected wasn’t it?  Your quiver being attached to your weapon as well as relying on a trigger rather than taking the time to pull a string makes it the most efficient weapon to use.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to tell her that the idea came from Naraku himself.  Just how many secrets was he keeping from her now? The fate of Janis, his involvement with Mei-Lin, and Rin’s death not to mention everything about Kaguya.  How odd that he’d managed to build up so much trust with this woman. 

 

 

“I’ll try,” Kagome said putting the pieces back not wanting to break anything, “I can’t promise anything though.  I’ve never actually held a weapon before today. Well except your sword that was in the living room. I put it up in the office.  Rin told me she took and played with it last night, and I am not going to go into that ant room and put it back with those creepy crawlies.”

 

 

“Good.  That was with my fire ants and they wouldn’t appreciate you sticking your hand in their territory.  As for the weapon you simply have to practice. Your aim will improve as you learn to trust your instincts.”

 

 

“Practice huh?  We’ll make time for that just like making time for our exams and my driver’s license?”

 

 

“This can be achieved in the backyard with no interference that I cannot smell or sense.  It is also our priority at the moment.”

 

 

“What about Inukimi?” Kagome asked looking at her wedding ring that he’d given back, “if we’re not connected won’t she try to medio us apart?”

 

 

“Do not concern yourself with that creature.  As long as I appear to be pursuing my campaign she won’t bother with us.  She is an enemy for another day.”

 

 

“And what about food?” her questions continued, “why is not on my plate and in my stomach?  In order to properly be your companion in battle my Lord I must first judge you on your cooking skills.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  His wife was mocking him. Only she could be the kind to go from worrying about everyone’s safety to once again attacking his character.

 

 

Annoyed he turned around to his simmering pan and removed the top allowing the smell of seared meat and peppers to assault their nostrils.  Once he cleared out the rice cooker dinner was on the table and Kagome’s expectations were met. Who would have thought that a man with a diet that consisted mostly of raw meats would have cooked the chicken so tenderly?  This was much better than what she had at the restaurant with InuYasha.

 

 

“InuYasha,” Kagome mused to herself still digging her fork into her meal, “I must’ve been the worst date he ever had.”

 

 

Finally Sesshoumaru had the opportunity to feed his curiosity.  Did his brother make his confession of love, and did his wife receive it or turn him down?  Turning it down being the choice he hoped she made.

 

 

_“She is mine not his,”_ Sesshoumaru surprised himself with that line of primal thinking.

 

 

He did nothing to make excuses this night for having such a thought.  That was the whole point of a date after all wasn’t it? Even if it was forced.

 

 

“I am sure it was him who created a bad experience,” Sesshoumaru continued eating his food slowly instead of devouring it like she did as this wasn’t his favorite meal.

 

 

“No,” Kagome confessed looking ashamed, “he kind of did everything perfect.  I just wasn’t use to the attention and had everything else on my mind.”

 

 

“Everything perfect?” Sesshoumaru was prepared to be thrust into another competition, “you’re the one that desired to have this at the house.”

 

 

Kagome was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt to their date.  Apparently he was unworthy of the beautiful dress that had been wasted on InuYasha. 

 

 

“Don’t go comparing yourself to him or anything,” Kagome was pretty much repeating what InuYasha had said about her and Kikyo, “it was different thing entirely.”

 

 

“His confession, did he make it?  Will you two become lovers despite my opposition?”

 

 

Kagome blushed, “Uh no.  I’ve told you how many times now I don’t like InuYasha like that.  What if I did anyway? Our contract doesn’t have a ‘no InuYasha’ clause last time I checked.  He had a really cute gift and we talked about funny things.”

 

 

Kagome realized what she was doing the moment those words came out of her mouth.  She saw that Sesshoumaru was becoming competitive and she was egging him on. Trying to get him jealous.  His actions didn’t change any of it did it? A part of her still wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. It had been her that made a confession not InuYasha.

 

 

“Doesn’t matter,” she said finishing her plate tracing the remains with her fork, “what he feels for me isn’t real.  I think he realizes that now. Your Shinigami should have joined us. After all mostly what we did was talk about you.”

 

 

“What did my brother say about me?” Sesshoumaru was quick to believe they’d built a date on mocking him.

 

 

“It was me.  I was the one who couldn’t stop bringing you up.  It wasn’t anything really mean or bad. I guess maybe it was weird being away from you after those rings kept us for so close for so long.”

 

 

So he was on his wife’s mind was he?  Sesshoumaru believed the reason he wanted Kagome was because his demonic lust for pursuit and dominance over something that was his in name kept him going.  That made her simply an objection of desire as he wouldn’t admit to anything else. Still, it had been nice to know he remained on her mind even when being courted by another.

 

 

“Hmm,” was the only response he gave her.

 

 

“You ruined his date,” Kagome said childishly mad that he didn’t have a more profound response, “without even trying.  How does that feel Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“That is the one mistake from last night I shall not be receiving blame for,” Sesshoumaru found it amusing the way Kagome would pout when something clearly wasn’t going her way.

 

 

They had their meal she got her gift.  They could end this now and Rin would have no other choice but to be satisfied, but Kagome just couldn’t stop.  She didn’t want to end it like that. Every logical part of her was screaming in Sango’s voice telling her Sesshoumaru was no good for her, but she’d become frustrated being close to him so long without any moves being made.

 

 

“Confession time,” Kagome told him before he could go and wash their plates, “you still have nothing you want to tell me?”

 

 

“If there was something I desired you to know I’d tell you,” was all he had for her.

 

 

_“Sesshoumaru why can’t you just say it?”_ Kagome looked so visibly annoyed as she retreated to the battle in her mind , _“I know there must be something.  Just say it. I wasn’t wrong was I? Do you really not like me at all?  Is that it? No that can’t be it. You’re not that same guy that was so cold to me when we first spoke.”_

 

 

“I was the one that made the confession with InuYasha,” Kagome told him trying to give him one more shot.

 

 

“So you don’t desire to break status quo twice in a row?” he didn’t spare her a glance, “is that it?  You want me to make a confession on your second date?”

 

 

Silence was his response.  Sesshoumaru had caught Kagome at her own game and would be embarrassed by now.  Human emotions was still something he was trying to understand, but he wasn’t as unaware as everyone tried to make him out to be.

 

 

“When I knew Rin was in good health all I thought about was you,” Sesshoumaru told her in a very casual manner finally turning to look at her, “and how you would attempt to leave my side in fear.  I did not want that to happen. While I was being shouted and cursed I remained quiet thinking of how I could convince you not to leave and try to take her away from me. You stayed. My only desire was fulfilled.”

 

 

That should have been satisfactory enough.  Rin and Kagome were now a package deal when it came to this threat and all threats that would come after.  He wouldn’t lose them. He wouldn’t see Kagome the way he saw Rin laying on the ground lifeless. He wouldn’t go back to a life without them.

 

 

Kagome took in his words for a minute or two as she turned her back on him leaning against the counter, “My confession to InuYasha was I want to be with you.  My confession to you is I don’t know what to do. You’re such a reckless- and I mean really reckless demon and if I actually want to be with you after all that you did we’re both horrible parents.  You said I had a light because I have no selfish dark desires, but what I want is pretty selfish. To be with you after all you’ve put me through. To admit I actually liked it when you use to tease me and tell me you were available to use instead of having a fondness for InuYasha.  That I like the idea of being used by you despite everything that happened in my life telling me I can’t go back to that place. Knowing that I stood right here and took that potion of yours because it was exciting knowing I was leaving myself vulnerable to you, and how when you got mad at me for it everything you said was true but it didn’t stop me from wanting you.”

 

 

She could have just accepted his confession and ended it there giving her something to think on, but she just couldn’t.  She wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. Whatever trust issues had arisen from the attack on their house would just have to be worked through as he promised to never make that mistake again.  They would solve it as well as Naraku, because whether or not their feelings were genuine they were still man and wife. They were in it together.

 

 

In response to her confession Sesshoumaru wouldn’t let her get away as he stood next to her by the counter.  He didn’t look into her eyes. It was mostly out of shame as he had let his emotions lower himself to wanting this human despite everything he’d said about them and his father’s weakness.  He couldn’t let her see how pleased he was that there was a possibility now that he could finally have her.

 

 

No he couldn’t have her.

 

 

A million excuses and justifications for pushing her away came into his head.  All the usual. Rin could possibly suffer as a result of their lust, a mortal wife would not make a good mate as he would eventually lose her, and above all else he didn’t deserve her.

 

 

“Can I make another confession?” Sesshoumaru’s voice turned icy as he was ready to push her away again, “I have already told you countless times I am a cruel creature.  I am not a human man that has been held to the laws of men. I’ve killed countless individuals over so many trivial matters. So trivial I do not recall their names or standings.  Only one that sticks out in my head is Midoriko.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  Midoriko? The woman Kagome was suppose to be a reincarnation of.  Sesshoumaru had killed her?

 

 

“Her murder improved my standing with the other demons quite a bit,” Sesshoumaru continued, “but I did not slay her for any benefit.  No, I slayed her out of anger. She was alive when my father suffered his greatest injury. All I ever desired at that time was to one day defeat my father and become stronger then him, and that was stolen away from me because of InuYasha’s human mother.  Had he not gone to defend her he wouldn’t have lost his arm. He was still formidable the years that followed, but never someone I could consider a worthy opponent if I were to defeat him in battle. InuYasha’s birth only made my anger grow. It made me hate everything Midoriko represented.  Working together with both humans and demons creating a balanced world trying to find common ground. I wanted to end that dream for her and the idea that humans could be worth anything to demons. I sought her out and sliced her with this very hand that holds our wedding band. I took that cloth that is now your kimono as a reminder of my victory and of human weakness.  Do you understand now Kagome why it is you who is the reckless one? To desire such a cold hearted demon such as myself? On paper I am Sesshoumaru Masaharu the heir to a vast fortune that is often seen wearing suits with aspirations to fall into politics when truly all I am is a well bred youkai that despises lesser beings and wishes to become a supreme conqueror.”

 

 

He didn’t even mention he was assisting his mother in a plan that would destroy this little balance of human and demon territories.  That his desire had once been to infiltrate the humans in an effort to destroy them, and that Kagome was a mere tool in that plot to help him gain citizenship and status.

 

 

“Why do you always lie Sesshoumaru?” was Kagome’s response.

 

 

The way she spoke wasn’t out of fear, and that was what left Sesshoumaru the most confused.

 

 

“I guess it’s okay you lie to me because it’s not like we have a contract where you promise to be truthful,” she sighed, “but why do you lie to yourself?  I’m suppose to mourn for Midoriko? I still refuse to believe in reincarnation and I think Naraku is just crazy. Probably picks a random girl every fifty-years and says, ‘hey that looks like someone who deserves some misery’.  She means nothing to me. That person you were five-hundred-years ago or whenever this happened is not you anymore. You know that and you’ve done a bad job hiding it from me. You care about me and Rin, us lesser beings. Your mother and this dumb politic thing are just after thoughts to you.  I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Whatever you did is in the past right? You’re done killing innocent people? That’s another life another you. The Sesshoumaru standing right next to me is the one I want to be with.”

 

 

If only it were that simple.  Did he really get special treatment because he was a demon with a long lifespan?  If he’d been human he would be rotting in a jail for his crimes and never desired by a woman such as this.  He had to find another way to push her away. To stop her from wasting herself on such a cruel creature, because if she pushed any further his excuses would run out.

 

 

“Kagome,” he said her name finally looking at her as he put his claw under her chin forcing her to look at him, “why do you trust me?  With these very claws I could end you and free Naraku of his desires. You are human and I am demon. What is it I need to do to make you understand?”

 

 

His touch.  His touch on her face did everything but make her cower in fear.  Instead she tensed as it felt so foreign and exciting. She saw what he was doing.  Trying to push her away. InuYasha’s advice was ringing in her ears telling her that she couldn’t rely on Sesshoumaru to make a move and that she needed to take something for herself for once.  She was going to do that. He wasn’t going to push her away anymore.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru you can’t even slap me,” Kagome told him shaking her head, “so I doubt you’re going to start slicing me to pieces.  This weak human screamed at you for two whole hours last night and all you did was fear you would lose me. I’m not scared of you.  I need you, and even if it means losing my light that’s fine. It’s worthless anyway, isn’t it?”

 

 

Before Sesshoumaru could dare delay her any longer she made her move.  She lifted herself to meet his height and pressed her lips to his letting him know her feelings, and finally he was left unable to justify scaring her off.  She had won, that much became obvious when he didn’t pull away and instead pressed her body to his not wanting to lose her touch.

 

 

Their first real kiss.  Not a wedding kiss for formality sake or a play at dominance.  She had kissed Sesshoumaru because she wanted to, because she wanted him.

 

 

Rin got to see their kiss.  She had peered through the kitchen from the middle of the stairs and then tried to go back to her more quietly this time.  It had seemed that her mission had worked, and she cared more about her goal in getting her parents to love other more than the things Sesshoumaru had said.  She just refused to believe that he would kill anyone. Not the man that brought her back to life.

 

 

“Mommy and Sesshoumaru love each other,” Rin smiled to herself crawling into her bed.

 

 

Rin’s smile faded away though when she looked into the corner of the room to see where she’d thrown Mr. Ears, her stuffed bunny rabbit.  Her rabbit had been very helpful when she was feeling lonely, but now that she knew Sesshoumaru would always be with her she didn’t feel like she needed it anymore.  Mr. Ears was getting annoying anyway.

 

 

“What do you want now?” Rin asked the rabbit as though it were talking to her from across the room, “no I don’t know anything about Sesshoumaru’s sword.”

 

 

Mr. Ears was telling her in her mind that Tensagia could only bring back a life once.  That she needed to be careful and watch out for herself, because there wouldn’t be a third chance.

 

 

“I know okay?” Rin said putting her hands over her ears, “i’ll be careful.  Just stop talking! No I don’t want to hold you. You stay there Mr. Ears.”

 

 

The brown rabbit stuffed animal with eyes made of plastic continued to scare her as it talked to her more with a psychic link.

 

 

“You’ll leave me alone if I open the window?” Rin asked getting out of bed and looking at the full moon outside, “I better not.  Sesshoumaru will get angry at me. It’s cold anyway.”

 

 

Rin stared down the stuffed animal for a long while before finally turning around and doing what it wanted.  She opened the window, but quickly moved away from it. Something was buzzed into her room. It looked like one of those wasps from last night that the Kagura woman had been talking to, but this one was different.  It was pure black.

 

 

“I only like Sesshoumaru’s ants I don’t like other bugs!” Rin snapped at the rabbit.

 

 

The rabbit was telling her something else now.  That she needed to do something to insure her safety and her mommy’s safety.  Mr. Ears couldn’t protect Rin if she wasn’t a good girl and simply listened to its advice.  It also warned her not to scream or Sesshoumaru would get mad at her. It would only hurt for a minute.

 

 

“O-okay,” Rin said trying to brave for her parents as she revealed her index finger, “it’s like when mommy took me to get a shot.  I can do it.”

 

 

The wasp flew on to her finger and stung her, but it actually didn’t hurt.  Once the deed was done the bug flew out of the window prepared to die as Rin pulled the stinger out.  She didn’t even bleed. It had been such a weak stinger with the intention of shedding no blood or causing any noises of pain so Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be alerted.

 

 

“That’s all?” Rin asked seeming annoyed as she crawled back into bed, “Don’t talk to me anymore Mr. Ears.  I don’t like you.”

 

 

Rin thought she was okay, but as she closed her eyes she didn’t notice that the small indent on her finger caused by the sting shined in the moonlight revealing a lime green color that spread all over her body.  She’d just received the mark of a Succubi.


	33. Miroku

 

InuYasha had become quite disappointed with Rin.  He stood up for her as her guardian Fang Fairy when it came to the subject of getting a pet despite all of Kagome’s protests, and yet it seemed to be him taking care of Buyo most of the time.  That was fine. InuYasha enjoyed messing with the cat always wrestling with him until the claws came out. He easily welcomed any distraction at a time like this. He currently had no job, was running out of money, and really was trying to keep a distance from Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

 

 

Apparently Sesshoumaru was a much better date than he had been, because the two hadn’t put much effort into hiding it.  They stared at each other far too much for InuYasha’s liking when they ate meals together and he’d caught Kagome one too many times kissing her husband in the hallway when they thought they were in private.  InuYasha now understood that he had jumped the gun on believing Kagome was the love of his life, but he still had feelings for her and this whole thing was just awkward.

 

 

“I need a hobby Buyo,” InuYasha sighed to the cat, “need something else to do other than beating you up or worrying about Kikyo and Kagome.”

 

 

InuYasha wasn’t mad at Sesshoumaru for setting a trap for Naraku’s minions.  He was mad that Sesshoumaru picked that battle to gloat and make deals instead of killing.  It was lucky that Sesshoumaru had Tetsuagia that night, but there were reasons that sword wasn’t meant for his older brother.

 

 

“I don’t unsheath you buddy unless I’m ready to kill,” InuYasha said looking at his sword that lay against the wall, “don’t worry.  Hopefully Sesshoumaru forgets all about our deal and he won’t abuse you anymore. I need to earn my keep though don’t I? What to do while those two are too busy going at each other to worry about Naraku?”

 

 

InuYasha had become too restless and frustrated he found himself compelled to go into Sesshoumaru’s office and started fumbling through books and paperwork.  Was anyone going to do research into Midoriko at all? Kagome still seemed to be in denial that she was a reincarnation of a famous miko, but couldn’t any piece of information be crucial in determining just what the hell was going on?  Maybe Midoriko knew Naraku’s weakness or something else about him.

 

 

InuYasha even managed to open up that moldy book Sesshoumaru had tried to get Kagome to read, but it was easy to discover why she had no interest.  There was just too much information to go through and every description was so damn lengthy with ancient outdated phrases.

 

 

“Midoriko the demon slayer of light that became a miko recognized as the holy guardian of the Celestial,” InuYasha rolled his eyes, “that’s just her title?  Screw this book. Why aren’t we using the internet?”

 

 

InuYasha sat down at Sesshoumaru’s laptop, of course only after he guessed his brother’s password correctly, and began to do a search into why Midoriko was the guardian of the Celestial.  It lead him to a post from that Ayame girl’s blog that was an article that seemed to be about a different subject entirely: demons that grew their power by absorbing other demons. There was just too many details in the article ranging from how taboo that practice had become in the modern age and the mental health issues that would arise from forcing another creature to be part of your flesh.

 

 

“Disgusting,” InuYasha commented looking at pictures of demons calling forth tentacles and claws from their bodies, “I did not need to see this.  Come on give me something not repulsive.”

 

 

Finally he found Midoriko’s name in the article.  There was only a paragraph, but it gave some insight.  Guardian of the Celestial was meant to be a mocking term for those who disliked Midoriko’s methods as a miko.  Not only did she refuse to slay every demon as she tried to reason with them and play judge, jury, and executioner when it came to their crimes but she had befriended demons with the powers to absorb others in an attempt to soothe and free their soul.  The reason she was the guardian of the Celestial was because she became friends with a female demon that had absorbed a Celestial being in attempts to stop that demon from using her new godly powers from destroying humanity. However, the paragraph didn’t have much details to share as there wasn’t enough information on who the Celestial being was or whatever happened to her.

 

 

“I would have barely been an infant when all this stuff was going down,” InuYasha sighed revealing his age to himself, “Sesshoumaru you ass you look into this shit.  You were there. Okay I’m over this. Kagome you got anything interesting for me to snoop in?”

 

 

He doubted very much that Kagome herself would have any insight as to what was going on, but she had known Naraku her whole life so there had to be something.  Mostly InuYasha just wanted to learn more about her so he couldn’t help but open a file of hers that he found laying on the desk.

 

 

“Rude,” he narrowed his eyes finding a bunch of articles of himself in his reality TV persona with quotes about Sesshoumaru highlighted.

 

 

This file must’ve been before she married Sesshoumaru as it seemed to be her own personal research into his family.  He took it upon himself to destroy all the articles throwing them in the waste bin not believing she’d ever need those again as he found all of the court documents from Sesshoumaru’s lawsuit against her.  There was also the letter from Kaguya that gave Kagome legal rights as Rin’s guardian. The letter revealed nothing about Kaguya personally, but there was something that stood out to InuYasha that Kagome wouldn’t have recognized last time she looked at the letter.

 

 

In order for the document to be legally standing it had to be notarized.  The notary’s name was listed below: Kikyo Yamada.

 

 

“Kikyo?” InuYasha asked looking at the letter, “she met Kaguya?  She knew about Rin before Sesshoumaru even did?”

 

 

Something really fishy was going on.  When he leaked the story about Sesshoumaru having a bastard child and Kikyo went on the news saying she’d represent Kagome before she could become a victim to Sesshoumaru’s money and influence he’d gotten the impression she just was just learning about all this for the first time.  Had Kikyo known everything before they even did? If that was a possibility was the woman that he loved that he believed to be the very real no nonsense kind of woman have her own secrets in all of this?

 

 

He tried to recall what he knew about Kikyo.  Her legally approving of Kaguya’s wish to let Kagome raise Rin would have happened just before she was on Love Trials.  All she told InuYasha about herself was that she was about to get her law degree and was currently working as a notary. All of that matched up, but honestly he knew nothing else about her personal life before being on TV.  Most of their conversations when on the show had been them mocking and discussing what it was like to be on a reality tv show.

 

 

He needed to tell Kagome and Sesshoumaru about his findings and speculations that Kikyo could have also been a player in this game, but when he approached their bedroom he didn’t like what he smelled: arousal.  He growled and turned the other way deciding he would tell them later. Whatever was going on they would need to start coming up with a plan to get Kikyo away from Naraku if they wanted answers.

 

 

Kagome was indeed in the bedroom with Sesshoumaru in their bed without being forced there by the desire to sleep or an active seal on their wedding rings.  Their confessions were out the way and the truth was out there. The two of them wanted to be together as more than just friends, so of course moments like this was were becoming common.

 

 

Sesshoumaru had Kagome exactly where he wanted her.  Beneath him. He laid on top of her using his tongue to force her to tense up as he dragged it over her neck’s most sensitive areas.  She was his now, and he was free to do with her as he pleased. He put a hand over her breast looking for confirmation of her arousal through her thin shirt pleased she wasn’t wearing an undergarment.  Once he could feel it, the flesh of her peaks hardening under his touch, his own arousal started to rise as he began to lightly nibble at her neck.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said her voice sounding more like she was giving him a warning than taking in the pleasure her body was experiencing at his touch.

 

 

“Hmm?” he continued wanting more of her flesh and smell as his grip over her breast continued to hold strong and his fangs wanted more of her.

 

 

Kagome found pleasure in his little nibbles and licks not trying to think about why he was always so concerned with her neck.  She tried to relax so she could fully enjoy being the center of his attention, but it seemed as though she had limits. Sesshoumaru’s small nibbles started to become aggressive bites.  Her eyes widened as she used her full strength to push him off of her and create some distance.

 

 

It was always like this now.  Since their confessions she enjoyed kissing him and touching him, but they had yet to be together as two adults that had affection for one another could be.  This was always as far as they got before Kagome got scared and pushed him away. Sesshoumaru had wondered if this was because she was indeed a virgin, and simply needed to understand her body’s pleasures more before he could finally have her fully.  That was what he was trying to do, simply ease her into it, but apparently his method wasn’t working. It was becoming frustrating. He’d already been quite patient when it came to her allowing their affections to come out of hiding, and now he was being expected to wait for her to be ready to go further.

 

 

“Did I displease you?” Sesshoumaru asked not allowing her to create distance as he placed his hands on her hips slowly pulling her back to him.

 

 

“Yes,” Kagome sounded annoyed as well that they were once again going unsatisfied, “it’s the bites.  I already told you once.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, “As I have told you I know the limits of human flesh.  I will not hurt you.”

 

 

“Getting hurt isn’t the point,” Kagome sighed, “I just don’t know why you have to be so aggressive.  Can’t you just calm down?”

 

 

Kagome liked Sesshoumaru’s aggressive nature truth be told.  The way he would always pull her to him by the hips and treat her flesh as it was now his property, but all the time?  No. Kagome didn’t want to start this new relationship off that way. She felt like if she gave into those desires right at the start he would think they were more than just desires and proceed to treat her like an object for the rest of her days.

 

 

“Calm down?” Sesshoumaru seemed confused, “you are the one that consented to this arrangement.”

 

 

“Or just ease up and maybe do something else,” Kagome blushed looking away, “something else other than bites.  Maybe bites and holding me down the way you try to can come after we get more comfortable. What do you think?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s touch was all she needed to get to a place of fully wanting him with the rest just being an added bonus, but every time he bit her like she ceased believing that he saw her a significant other and more like a piece of meat.

 

 

“You know like this,” she tried to relay to him putting her hand over his interlocking their fingers slowly before softly kissing his lips.

 

 

He was the one to pull away from her this time as though he were flinching.  Kagome frowned becoming confused. It was okay for him to treat her like a meal, but she being the one to do the chasing was too much for him?  Why? He was fine with it when they kissed after his date, but he didn’t seem too receptive to her lately.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru?” she seemed hurt by his dismissive attitude.

 

 

“Clean up this mess,” Sesshoumaru was referring to the other half of the bed that was full of their study materials as they prepared for round two of trying to take their exams.

 

 

“What?” she asked noticing that half of it was his, “you do it.  I wasn’t finished with mine yet.”

 

 

“Are you not my housewife that I paid for?” Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

 

 

“I am not your housewife,” Kagome snapped at him not knowing where this attitude was coming from all of a sudden, “I just happen to be your wife, living in your house, and I can’t exactly get a job at the moment now can I?”

 

 

Kagome was upset that he was snapping at her seemingly out of nowhere, but as sad as it was she was becoming use to this development in the relationship.  She was following InuYasha’s advice believing it to be the truth, that if she wanted something from Sesshoumaru she needed to go after it, but every time she did Sesshoumaru felt the need to act out to remind her of ‘her place’.  Was Sesshoumaru not as flexible as she assumed he could be for her? Did he always need to be the dominating one in this relationship?

 

 

“Dress less like you’re jobless then,” Sesshoumaru commanded her leaving the room, “we will have company shortly?”

 

 

“Company?” Kagome was confused.

 

 

Were they now opening their house up to strangers again?  Despite Rin being attacked by Kagura Sesshoumaru had become more lax with their protection.  Kagome had been actually able to do the grocery shopping the other night instead of relying on InuYasha, who always forgot half the things she asked for.  Was it because he trusted her not to fall into danger now, or was he getting cocky again? Believing he had the ability to sense all threats or something?

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t want to confront what was going on his mind when Kagome touched him like that, so it was best to just stay away from her for the time being.  He created a mental reminder to apologize to her later as he examined his territory making sure everyone was safe and appropriate to receive a visitor. He did not appreciate what he found in his backyard.

 

 

InuYasha was on all fours using his claws to dig a hole in one of the markings caused by the windscar.  It was such an insult to dog demons to see his brother like that, acting like some kind of a primal animal in attempts to destroy his yard further.

 

 

“There is a shovel in the shed,” Sesshoumaru remarked crossing his arms seeing that Rin was with InuYasha watching him dig.

 

 

“This is faster,” InuYasha growled satisfied with his hole as he jumped to Rin’s side, “okay are you sure about this?”

 

 

Rin nodded handing InuYasha something.  It was that brown rabbit stuffed animal that Kagome said was named ‘Mr. Ears’?  It became apparent as to what was going on. Some kind of burial ceremony for the stuffed animal.

 

 

“Alright then Mr. Ears it is time for you to leave this earth,” InuYasha said throwing the stuffed animal in his hole before returning to the ground to bury it, “may our thoughts and prayers be with you on your journey to the netherworld.”

 

 

“Rin why do you wish to see your stuffed animal buried?” Sesshoumaru inquired, “it seems in fine condition to me.  That is not something your mother bought you is it? You wouldn’t want to make her upset if she knew you were doing this.”

 

 

“Mr. Ears was getting annoying,” Rin told him matter-of-factly, “and no mommy didn’t give it to me I wouldn’t bury Mommy and Sesshoumaru’s gifts no matter how broken they get.”

 

 

“Who gave it to you then?” Sesshoumaru recalled she had it around the time he married Kagome but not before then.

 

 

“Janis,” Rin answered watching as that stuffed animal was finally out of her life, “she is dead.  So Mr. Ears can be with her if we bury him right?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t like any of this.  When did Janis become familiar enough with Rin to give her a gift?  That woman had been the one that abandoned Rin in a grocery store in the first place.  Sesshoumaru was sure Janis was dead, but as far as everyone else knew she was simply missing.  Probably killed by Kaguya when she was no longer useful as a spy, but why would Rin know that? 

 

 

He was also quite disturbed by how Rin was talking.  She was becoming too casual with the concept of death for one so young.  Had dying changed her? Was there an innocence now lost all because of his reckless behavior?

 

 

“Janis isn’t dead,” he lied to her, “I simply no longer require her services.  Why do you think that Rin?”

 

 

“Mr. Ears told me she was,” Rin frowned, “that she would never come back.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t like this at all, “Rin go to your mother.  Make sure she is getting dressed.”

 

 

“Okay,” Rin smiled running off back to the house.

 

 

Once she was gone Sesshoumaru interrupted InuYasha’s work by pulling the stuffed animal out of the ground by its plush ears and examining it.  It didn’t smell odd or seem any different from a regular stuffed animal.

 

 

“You’re getting paranoid,” InuYasha tried to imagine the conclusions Sesshoumaru was jumping to, “when she asked me to do this I understood it.  When I was lonely I use to talk to my toys all the time. You do it enough you can really believe they are talking to you.”

 

 

“Janis is dead,” Sesshoumaru dropped the animal back in the ground, “how did she find that out?”

 

 

InuYasha looked disappointed, “That’s usually what it means when someone goes missing for months at a time isn’t it?  That isn’t good though. I had a question to ask her.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru allowed InuYasha to return to burying it having gotten no answers from his examination, but if there was something odd about that toy at least it would be away from Rin for now on.

 

 

“What business would you have with Janis?” Sesshoumaru inquired.

 

 

InuYasha finished the job patting a layer of dirt over the rabbit, “It’s about Kikyo.  Janis would have had to have known her. Did you ever see the letter from Kaguya to Kagome?  Kikyo notarized the adoption. Kikyo knew about all of this, but yet somehow it never came up.  Even when she publically took Kagome’s side against you.”

 

 

“Kagome’s adoption of Rin wouldn’t have been public information,” Sesshoumaru noted to himself taking in this new information, “so a woman that knew all about Rin’s mother was the same that suggested I marry Kagome in the first place?  I do not like this. This momentary lapse in security will end now.”

 

 

Every time he tried to focus on the threat that was Kaguya it seemed as though Naraku would make a move to distract him.  Sesshoumaru really didn’t appreciate having three enemies at once. It was making it hard to prioritize and bringing back to light the theory that Kaguya and Naraku were working together in some way.  All he could predict Kaguya doing next was to mark Rin and Kagome for whatever reason, so he’d have to keep close watch.

 

 

“So let’s talk about Kaguya then,” InuYasha was still out of the loop with her involvement, “exactly how old is she anyway.  Was she around in the old days?”

 

 

“I do not wish to talk to about Kaguya,” was all Sesshoumaru said walking away from his brother.

 

 

Kaguya was around in the ‘old days’ as InuYasha guessed, but she had been of little concern to Sesshoumaru’s then.  He knew of her as a Succubi that began the taboo act of combining her flesh with that of other demons to become much more than she already was.  There had been rumors that she even absorbed the flesh of a Celestial being that grew her power to one that could match Sesshoumaru’s own, but until the Black Dragons ordered him to assassinate the woman he’d never found interest in her role in the world.

 

 

“What about Kikyo then?” InuYasha was still trying to get his brother’s attention, “we need to talk to her Sesshoumaru.  We can’t just leave her in Naraku’s clutches until we kill him. You need to make another move. Kikyo knows something.”

 

 

“You want me to free your girlfriend?” Sesshoumaru asked, “waiting for me to make another move against Naraku?  I intend to learn from my mistakes and I cannot act in a way that puts Rin in danger again. I need time to think on it InuYasha.”

 

 

“Well while you’re thinking I guess I’ll just dig more holes,” InuYasha complained becoming impatient with all of this wishing the family that was helping to protect would let him know what was going on.

 

 

Kikyo, Kaguya, Naraku, and Midoriko.  These names floated in Sesshoumaru’s head begging him to speculate what was going on.  Everything that had happened up to this point was no coincidence, and without counting Kikyo everyone had been around five-hundred years ago when he slayed the priestess.  Exactly what happened back then? Why was it all coming back now of all times in such a peaceful modern age where demons and humans had come to an understanding?

 

 

Sesshoumaru would have no choice other than to investigate this further, and indeed take consideration into getting Kikyo away from Naraku.  Kagome’s mother was not a hostage he was concerned with in the slightest. It was further proof he was not the kind demon he was assuming she thought he was.  Part of him enjoyed the fact that Kagome was pretty much an orphan. It made her all his after all.

 

 

Now that he was in a position where Kagome could fully be his, give or take the last few times where each other’s version of a light touch ended progress in the bedroom, his demonic desires had taken root in his mind.  It was much easier to allow his thoughts of carnal pleasure pilot his body than to spend anymore time speculating into why he had so many enemies.

 

 

Kagome was currently wearing a thick knit sweater, but ruined the that thought that she was simply cold with that short blue skirt that hang above her knee caps allowing Sesshoumaru to stare at her legs.  He still hadn’t even been able to see his wife’s body fully. Not even when he had complete rights to her unconscious body that night after taking the potion.

 

 

Now that the veil between them had been lifted everything was becoming sexual in nature.  Even her small act of getting on her knees with a wet rag to clean the dirt off of Rin was getting to him.  Being a proper mother was an added bonus to seeing her on her knees serving his household. Kagome noticed he was staring at her for a bit too long with nothing to add so she stood up and simply gave him a questioning glance.  That didn’t distract his mind from the place it was going as he lost eye contact and took in her breasts and hips wanting to pull her back to him and try another ‘bedroom session’.

 

 

“Can you stop standing around all weird like?” Kagome rose an eyebrow.

 

 

“I do not understand your meaning,” he replied quietly averting his eyes to the ceiling now that he’d been caught.

 

 

Apparently he couldn’t stand it when she touched him, but now Sesshoumaru was becoming a creeper and staring her down when she was trying to mind her own business.  Kagome wouldn’t lie to herself and say she didn’t enjoy her husband’s attention, but at the same time it just left her confused, and of course she was going to call him on it.

 

 

InuYasha had gone to the kitchen sink to wash his claws up after the burial of the rabbit and had no plans to linger around a minute then he needed to with this awkward air in the room.  He felt as though Sesshoumaru could pounce Kagome any minute, and he really didn’t want to see that.

 

 

All parties involved were finally distracted from such thoughts as there was a knock at the door.

 

 

InuYasha growled, “I recognize that scent.  Please no.”

 

 

“I’ll get it,” Rin smiled happily ready to make a mad dash to the door.

 

 

“Oh no you don’t!” InuYasha grabbed the child before she could make it too far, “no answering the doors to strangers.  Don’t your parents teach you anything? Of course they don’t they are too busy trying to-

 

 

“InuYasha,” Sesshoumaru spoke, “if you wish to show the girl not to answer the door to strangers then you must answer.”

 

 

“I have the feeling you’re the one that invited him!” InuYasha seemed annoyed but saw Sesshoumaru’s glance was showing him he had few options, “fine.  I didn’t realize my job in this household was to be your own personal butler. Whatever. I’m not going to be nice to him.”

 

 

InuYasha growled putting Rin down before looking quite annoyed as he opened the door.  Kagome was surprised by what came next. Their visitor had been a human man, and before she could even recognize his appearance the first thing that man did was smack InuYasha across the face.

 

 

“Miroku you’re a bitch you know that!” InuYasha growled with his claws out, “takes a special kind of idiot to think he can just waltz up to a demon, half or not, and do such a bitch thing.”

 

 

InuYasha was legitimately upset.  He no longer cared for his brother’s respect, but knew it looked quite shameful for him to get hit by a human.  Kagome must’ve saw him as pretty weak now as well, and that was the last thing InuYasha wanted.

 

 

“Sensei,” Miroku stared InuYasha down with a serious face, “that was for everything.  You wound me. When I found out I’d be studying under you in Love Trials I prepared myself for all that you promised with the ability to make all cute girls love me.  Instead your actions will probably get the show cancelled and what is much worse is I have found out you’ve bedded Sango. I could not allow this insult to my honor to go unpunished.”

 

 

So their visitor by Sesshoumaru’s invitation was Miroku?  Kagome was confused as to what business Sesshoumaru would have with that guy.  She’d only met him a couple times and hadn’t seen him since her wedding reception, so she really didn’t know too much about InuYasha’s new enemy except he’d been on the last season of Love Trials as a male host.

 

 

“I don’t owe you nothing and I ain’t explaining anything,” InuYasha crossed his arms plotting his revenge, “what do you want Miroku?”

 

 

“The head of the household has enlisted my services as tutor for both Rin and Kagome,” Miroku explained innocently enough.

 

 

“No way!” InuYasha growled, “Sesshoumaru must not know the real you then.  That you are nothing more than a pervert who shouldn’t be allowed in any house with any women.”

 

 

“Once more you wound me,” Miroku frowned, “I’ll have you know I conduct myself as a constant professional around such women.  I would be betraying my various degrees if I did not.”

 

 

“Various degrees?” InuYasha seemed very annoyed.

 

 

“Yes.  Not only am I qualified for both adult and children education but as a major in political science so I can aid your brother in his political campaign.”

 

 

That was right.  InuYasha remembered what Miroku’s reputation was on Love Trials.  He was one of those men that always was pursuing a degree of some sort keeping him in University as long as possible with his parent’s money in order to live the college frat boy lifestyle on the regular. Truly pathetic, and InuYasha had very much doubt that Miroku actually learned anything in school.

 

 

“Rin needs to begin lessons,” Sesshoumaru told them all coldly, “and he was the only qualified individual that is not a stranger if he is friend to Sango.  However, the arrangement will end if you betray your professional reputation with more than just a firing. Do I make myself clear?”

 

 

“Of course,” Miroku said not stupid enough to do something that would piss off Sesshoumaru of all people, “I simply would like to talk with Rin to see where she is at before I can begin creating a lesson plan.  I will also help Kagome prepare for her test while she supervises me.”

 

 

Kagome wasn’t exactly trusting of Miroku either, but the whole thing surprised her.  Clearly Sesshoumaru had been taking more of an interest in his daughter, because Kagome thought the whole issue of education was going to fall to her, the uneducated one, to find an arrangement.  He was attempting to take care of it though, but from Miroku? It must have meant his degrees in education were valid.

 

 

“I guess we can try,” Kagome told herself, “as long as he doesn’t pull anything.  Sango has told me stories.”

 

 

“My dear Sango simply has a wild imagination is all,” Miroku defended himself, “I wish us to be friends Kagome.  You are a married woman after all so I believe I can handle being around you in a professional manner. I can battle the distraction of your beauty and truly give both you and Rin the service and attention no form of public education could ever match.”

 

 

“In order to prove it you will keep all comments of beauty to yourself,” Sesshoumaru told the man going to make himself a cup of tea feeling the need to supervise Kagome’s supervision.

 

 

If he wasn’t allowed to think about Kagome in such ways without being caught no other man would be allowed to do the same.

 

 

“I’m ‘supervising’ to,” InuYasha growled taking a seat at the table with his arms crossed, “I’m not letting you put a hand on Kagome and asking her if you can be her baby daddy.”

 

 

“Kagome please,” Miroku closed his eyes, “we must begin our lessons now before these lies and rumors attacking my character get out of hand.”

 

 

Kagome would give Miroku the benefit of the doubt.  There was supervision all around her at the moment after all, and she had to believe he wouldn’t say anything lewd around Rin.  She’d already had to witness and hear about enough adult topics for the moment. Things went as planned as the little girl calmed down in the presence of a new visitor and began to share what she’d already learned from her educational cartoons as Kagome once again was trying to understand basic algebra all while knowing Sesshoumaru was watching over her.

 

 

Naraku was also keeping his eyes on a female at the moment.  It had become night so Kikyo, who was staying in one of his apartments posing as a potential wife of his, was putting a hold on her investigation sitting on his couch watching some TV.  He found this odd, because normally when his hostage found free time she was either going to sleep early or getting caught up on what was happening at her various law firms. Tonight, however, she seemed to be streaming the first season of Love Trials.  She was watching herself be denied InuYasha’s rose and the breakdown that followed.

 

 

“Kikyo?” Naraku came from the dark hallway behind her wearing a kimono that night as sleeping attire.

 

 

Kikyo turned and gave him a glance trying to fix her composure, but her eyes gave everything away.  Something was wrong with her. She seemed both anxious and terrified.

 

 

“I apologize if I woke you,” Kikyo told him turning the television off, “whether or not you are the one I’m investigating this is still your home.  I shouldn’t have been so rude.”

 

 

“I simply woke for a glass of water,” Naraku forced a voice of concern, “you are free to do as you please though you leave me wondering why you would watch that show.  I thought you no longer cared for InuYasha?”

 

 

“I don’t,” Kikyo said still a slave to Naraku’s influence, “it was myself I was watching.  Naraku, I have to ask, is Kagome and Rin okay? I must’ve sounded harsh when I told her to no longer contact me for the investigation, but I feel as though something is off.  Is there anyway you can check up on them for me?”

 

 

Kikyo was concerned for Kagome and Rin?  Where was all of this coming from all of a sudden?  There would have been no way for her to find out about Kagura and Kanna’s attempt to kill Rin unless Kaguya was feeding her information.  Naraku was still unsure about what the connection between Kaguya and Kikyo was but he had his theories.

 

 

“If something horrible had befallen them I am quite sure I’d know about it,” Naraku told her, “and you saw the way Kagome looks at me now.  I cannot approach her again without some form of trouble coming my way. Perhaps you should send her message again.”

 

 

Naraku would prefer that as he was beginning to think his hostages had very little value to his enemies.  Kagome wouldn’t even entertain the thought of doing anything for him to see her mother, and no one was even coming around asking about Kikyo.  At the moment only thing Kikyo was doing for him was keeping him company and serving as a reason Kagome couldn’t publically destroy him or the Divine Order.  Sesshoumaru’s little group needed a reminder that Kikyo was here and could be in peril.

 

 

“Perhaps,” Kikyo said looking lost in her own thoughts.

 

 

“Something else is troubling you,” Naraku spoke softly as he came over to the woman putting his hand on her forehead, “let me take a look.”

 

 

Kikyo thought about moving away from him no longer skeptical of his abilities to look into a human heart, but allowed it.  Maybe Naraku could make her fears and questions go away just as he did when it came to InuYasha.

 

 

Naraku on the other hand seemed disturbed by what he was finding, “I see then.  Kikyo how have you kept this from me from so long? You do not know who you are.”

 

 

Kikyo narrowed her eyes looking to the ground when he pulled his hand away.  Naraku had discovered the truth. She had no idea who she was. Her earliest memories were graduating law school, working as a notary for a little while, and then deciding to go on Love Trials for some fun.  The memories of the last five years made up her entire existence as she couldn’t remember her life prior to any of those events.

 

 

Naraku didn’t like this.  This woman, the pregnant woman he’d held off on killing, wasn’t real.  Her flesh and heartbeat would tell a demon otherwise, but the absence of basic knowledge pertaining to her origin made her fake in his opinion.  She must’ve been more than Kaguya’s spy, but some kind of creation that appeared into their world one day with some sort of purpose.

 

 

Kikyo wasn’t real.  That was what he told himself, but what about everything else?  If she was some sort of puppet created by Kaguya then why such a sense of justice?  Why did she help others and continue to pursue ugly truths? That would have all been a distraction from Kaguya’s one goal, which was to create a sacred jewel.  Why would she create such a woman?

 

 

“I understand now,” Naraku chuckled walking away from Kikyo, “I understand now what this is Kaguya.”

 

 

“Kaguya?” Kikyo asked, “Rin’s biological mother?”

 

 

“Keep your ears open and ask no questions,” Naraku commanded Kikyo, “my words will make no sense on first hearing but might allow you to recover your missing memories if you look deep enough.  Yes Kaguya Tatsui. Rin’s biological mother. All the humans know about her was that she was an elite escort and madame to several prostitutes and she made no apology for her behavior and became a social activist preaching that women should be free to do as they want with their lives and bodies.  Kaguya was a positive figure to some, but the Kaguya I know became more blood thirsty and impatient upon the abandonment of Rin five years ago. This would have been the time you began life wasn’t it Kikyo? Do you not understand where your sense of ethics and desire for love comes from? Kaguya if you can hear me do not forget that you and I are the same.  Demons that consume other demons to grow their own powers. I know exactly what you did. You’d rather listen to the creatures inside your flesh screaming revenge and your desires than you would your own personal morality. You cast out that morality didn’t you? Threw out your heart? Anything redeemable in your soul now exists on the outside in the form of Kikyo.”

 

 

Kikyo was trying not to understand what Naraku was saying.  It all sounded like the ravings of a lunatic. After all she believed Kaguya to be dead and thought of Naraku as a human, but there was something about his words that was stirring something inside of her.  Something she had forgotten about and wished to continue to forget, but he wasn’t going to drop it.

 

 

“You are Kaguya’s incarnation,” Naraku explained to her, “her essence made into flesh.  Your flesh is what puzzles me. You do not seem to have the nature of a Succubi, so you must be human.  It takes demonic energy to create an incarnation, but you seem to be free of such impurities.”

 

 

“Naraku,” Kikyo shook her eyes, “I am trying to remember, but- I did something to you didn’t I?  I hurt you for the sake of hurting you. Is that why you have such contempt inside yourself?”

 

 

Naraku had no idea what memories Kikyo was receiving, and he had no interest in speculating about them.  Kaguya never did anything to him other than constant shows of impatience when he was trying to just enjoy killing Midoriko reincarnations.  Kaguya was his savior after all, a means to an end if Kagome or whatever reincarnation came after her could manage to kill him. He just disliked the creature, because she dared to believe her quest to create a sacred jewel and ability to absorb Celestial beings made her more powerful than himself.  Clearly he was the superior demon, half or not, for he didn’t feel the need to throw what little humanity he had in himself out. Doing so would be an unneeded risk.

 

 

“You fear me Kaguya,” Naraku smirked, “that is why you tried to warn me about Kikyo isn’t it?  Thought you’d use some reverse psychology so I wouldn’t hurt her. You are not that clever. How pathetic.  Kikyo is your heart and you leave her near your enemies unable to defend herself. Her death would be your death.”

 

 

Before Kikyo could speculate about what Naraku just said her eyes widened as the man moved quickly using one hand to wrap around her throat.  Fear overtook her. Fear of this man wanting payback for what she did to him and fearing for the life of her unborn child. She couldn’t fight back as his grasp over her body was just too strong.

 

 

“So she is human?” Naraku laughed overjoyed tightening his grip, “Kaguya I know you’re not a half demon.  However you did this it was a mistake to let her get so close to me. Just one more minute and I will destroy the two of you.”

 

 

Of course, he had no intention of killing Kikyo and therefore Kaguya.  He’d tried to fight his fear of dying and living within the sacred jewel, so there would be no reason for it.  Midoriko was his enemy. Not Kaguya, but a lesson in humility was what the bitch needed for daring to think she was better than him.  That she could dare have powers that surpassed his own or could even be as clever as he was.

 

 

Kikyo dug her nails into the flesh of Naraku’s hands trying to get free and catch her breath.  She, believing Naraku was only a man before this, had carried a gun with her, but it did her no good over in her purse by the couch.  She tried to recall something, something she could do if she, Kaguya’s heart, were ever to fall in danger.

 

 

With what strength Kikyo had left she removed her hand from his and raise it up against him shooting a brilliant pink light from her palm into Naraku’s shoulder.  He let out a hiss dropping the woman to the ground as he created some distance. She’d used divine energy to burn at the flesh in his left arm meaning he would have to begin reconstruction on himself.  That was not how he wanted to spend his evening, and all that attack did was raise more questions.

 

 

“That was Midoriko’s light,” Naraku hissed, “how can demonic incarnation have light let alone be human?”

 

 

Naraku recognized that the searing pain in his flesh as though he’d just been attacked with it yesterday.  Midoriko’s light was able to make every demonic thing it touched unusable after attacked meaning ten percent of his body would now have to be thrown out.  That combined with her skills as a priestess is how she’d been able to always lock away his powers and prevent him from absorbing too many demons. It was not as dangerous to him as Kagome’s light was, but it was a complication.

 

 

“I was not going to kill you,” Naraku watched as the woman was on the ground trying to catch her breath, “merely trying to prove a point.  I no longer care Kaguya. If you wish to play in my game then play, but I will kill Kagome and all other reincarnations that follow. If I die I shall hope you hold up your end of the deal and give me my wish.  Midoriko betrayed me therefore her soul will burn in its own special hell. One of my design.”

 

 

“Mi-Midoriko,” Kikyo coughed in pain feeling as though her throat was crushed, “didn’t betray you Naraku.  I- you were tricked.”

 

 

“Enough,” Naraku gave her another glance almost feeling as though he’d gone too far, “worry about yourself now Kikyo.  If Kaguya plans to make her sacred jewel and have her wish she will reabsorb you back into her body. I do not know what fool you let knock you up or why you insist on putting yourself in harm’s way but go live your life before it’s too late.  The end is near.”

 

 

He didn’t want to hear any of Kaguya’s lies.  The hatred he saw in Midoriko’s eyes when she shot that arrow into his chest.  He remembered it all. He and Midoriko growing close and enjoying each other’s company as he actually fell for her lies about how he could change himself and find peace only to be sealed away.  Just thinking about what had happened made him jealous. Midoriko getting slayed by Sesshoumaru was just too good of a death for her. She deserved much worse.

 

 

“Kikyo leave,” Naraku commanded her as he returned to his bedroom ready to fix his body, “you have no more business here.  Check on Kagome and Rin yourself if that is what you desire, but don’t go getting Kaguya killed before she completes her end of the deal.  It’s such a shame. I actually enjoyed your company what little time we shared together, but in the end you are just another tool.”

 

 

It was fine.  He didn’t need her.  Now that he knew Kikyo was nothing more than a demon’s soft side made flesh he wouldn’t take responsibility for her.  He no longer cared about Kaguya or the Divine Order only his battle with Kagome, so he had no need for her as a hostage.  He considered returning the woman’s feelings for InuYasha, but why ruin all the fun? Someone needed to suffer for the loss of a couple of Naraku’s demon parts this evening, so it might as well be InuYasha.

 

 

InuYasha’s main concern was still protecting Kagome, but even he had his limits.  He had no plans on pursuing any sort of education in the human realms. He knew how to pay his taxes and to drive, and that was all he needed in his opinion.  Watching Miroku actually be a decent human being for once and go over Rin’s future lesson plans with Kagome and Sesshoumaru wasn’t as exciting as he thought it’d be.

 

 

“Rin,” Sesshoumaru had prepared his daughter a meal while Miroku moved in on Kagome telling her what she needed to know to advance through her own studies, “it is almost time for you to sleep.”

 

 

“Okay,” Rin gave a small smile actually looking forward to a good night’s sleep.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was just glad that his efforts in hiring Miroku had paid off.  He would hopefully please Kagome by ensuring both her and Rin got a proper education while at the same time today’s events, as mundane as they were, put his mind to rest so he could stop thinking about what he wanted to do to his wife.  Most importantly what he didn’t want his wife to do to him.

 

 

“No protests?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow seemingly confused by her willingness to retire for the night.

 

 

“Without Mr. Ears bothering me I can rest,” Rin yawned.

 

 

Sesshoumaru could only hope that the stuffed animal hadn’t been some form of enchantment that he couldn’t detect.  If it was Rin wasn’t exactly helping him not giving him any useful information. All she’d been telling him was that the toy had annoyed her.

 

 

“Let’s go,” Sesshoumaru said prepared to take her upstairs.

 

 

“Hey just a minute!” Kagome turned around and looked at Rin, “not going to say good night to your mommy?”

 

 

Kagome was actually becoming jealous of Sesshoumaru.  Here she was angry at him for putting Rin in danger the night she went on a date with InuYasha, but yet Rin hadn’t left his side since.  She was always following Sesshoumaru or InuYasha around.

 

 

Kagome turned around and frowned.  That was right. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had something she didn’t, and that was a blood relation to Rin.  Could it be the longer she was around the two of them the deeper the bond had grown?

 

 

“Mommy,” Rin walked over to her, “it’s not your turn yet.”

 

 

Kagome seemed confused, “Not my turn?”

 

 

“I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Rin smiled with a giggle before going back to Sesshoumaru’s side.

 

 

Kagome blinked, “O-okay.  I guess I don’t deserve a kiss from my own daughter.  We’ve gotten to that point I see.”

 

 

“Don’t worry Kagome,” InuYasha said watching as Rin followed her father upstairs, “don’t you know Sesshoumaru and I are just the new hotness?”

 

 

“The new hotness?”

 

 

Kagome was beginning to wonder if everyone in the house was feeling alright.  No one seemed to be talking normal. Did she fall into a new reality? One where Rin made no sense, Sesshoumaru hired local perverts as teachers, and InuYasha was actually trying to defend it all?

 

 

“The girl was with you her whole life right?” InuYasha asked, “no pre-school or nothing?  Well now that you finally got him to take an interest in her she’s clinging on. That’s all there is to it.  She’s probably made up some weird in joke with him or something.”

 

 

“Doesn’t give her an excuse to be rude,” Kagome narrowed her eyes.

 

 

“You’re the one that seems to be in a bad mood,” InuYasha fired back, “didn’t you finally tell your husband you wanted to be with him?  Let me guess it didn’t result in the fairy tale you wanted. I am always smelling ‘those’ kind of smells coming from you two but ‘the’ kind of smell that proves anything good is happening.”

 

 

Once again InuYasha seemed to be talking in a language Kagome didn’t understand, but Miroku somehow completely understood him.

 

 

“Oh I see,” Miroku smirked, “you are implying that Kagome and her husband are having trouble in the bedroom?”

 

 

Kagome froze right into place as the color scarlet engulfed her cheeks.  How dare they! What was wrong with them? She was trying to figure out what was going with her daughter and they just had to bring her mind back to that place.  Back onto Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“Haven’t even done anything in the bedroom as far as my nose can tell,” InuYasha continued despite her reaction, “I tried telling her that being with Sesshoumaru is only a waste.  He can never give you what you need and is incapable of caring about what you want.”

 

 

Not only was she becoming increasingly angry with InuYasha, but the need to defend her husband to him had returned again forcing her to break her silence.

 

 

“Your nose needs to mind its own business!” Kagome told him with that scary look in her eyes again, “don’t worry about what we’re up to okay?  It’s fine. Everything is fine.”

 

 

“Which means it isn’t,” InuYasha maintained his ground putting his hands behind his head, “so tell us Kagome what is it?  Why haven’t the two of you sealed the deal? If I were a betting man I would say that Miroku here probably has a degree or two in couples counseling.  He has to know something ‘love’ related.”

 

 

“I’ve taken a course or two,” Miroku sounded cocky resting his chin on his folded arms on the table, “so indeed Kagome let me help you.  What is stopping you from being Sesshoumaru’s proper wife?”

 

 

“You’re both perverts!” Kagome stood up pointing at them and turning around, “Miroku you aren’t shocking me, but InuYasha why do you care?  I didn’t pick you so you at least want to hear some stories, is that it?”

 

 

“Feh,” InuYasha’s face turned red at all, “there isn’t any stories to hear because nothing is going on.  Therefore little miss perfect virgin you haven’t picked him yet either.”

 

 

“Oh InuYasha are you still making a play at Kagome’s heart?” Miroku heard about the date from Sango, “don’t worry Sesshoumaru made me sign one of those non-disclosure agreements.  I can’t bring anything I see or hear in your household to the press. Kagome feel free to tell me what pains you and maybe I can help. Is this a twisted love triangle between brothers?  You want the father of your daughter, but in fully accepting him you turn your back on the younger bad boy you yearn for?”

 

 

Yep.  Kagome was now truly convinced that everyone in this house had lost their minds.  She was the only one that made sense anymore.

 

 

“For the billionth time InuYasha is my friend,” Kagome told them with a strong voice of determination to make them finally believe it, “I’m sorry I’m not like him and able to just hook up with someone I just met like he did with Sango.  Sesshoumaru and I need time is all.”

 

 

InuYasha and Miroku were having troubles as friends at the moment because of the way InuYasha treated Sango, but they were still friends enough that InuYasha didn’t like the way Kagome was bringing that up just to hurt the two of them.  If she wanted to start a war of embarrassment she picked the wrong enemies.

 

 

“My sense of smell isn’t all I got,” InuYasha gave Kagome a smug look, “I got my ears you know?  I’ll tell you what it is Miroku. One minute they are all kissing and she thinks it’s fine like he is the man of her dreams then next thing you know it’s all ‘stop biting me Sesshoumaru you’re being too rough calm down’.  Then they leave the room all in a pissy huff.”

 

 

Kagome went silent thinking of seriously ending this arrangement of InuYasha living with them.  She didn’t feel comfortable with everyone knowing everything she was up to in her own bedroom, and especially from someone that could easily fall back into their old ways and leak her private information to the press.

 

 

“Too rough?” Miroku thought about it, “ah I see.  Kagome your case really isn’t that special as it’s come up time and time again in certain meetings I’ve been to.  You fell in love with a man because you love how tough and strong he is, but you weren’t prepared for that to translate to the bedroom.  Your man, enjoying how vulnerable you are to him, wants to show you that he is indeed top of the master of the relationship and does as he pleases.  You, the female that once adored his domineering personality, have come to realize this isn’t a phase or persona he puts out there but truly his real self.  I call this scenario the tragedy of the Princess and the BDSM fan boy. Has he tried more than just biting? Leash and collars or whips and chains?

 

 

Kagome was ready to tell him of course not and to once again mind his own business, but there actually had been a collar involved.  That creepy picture that Sesshoumaru had taken of Kagome made up to look like his pet. What if Miroku being a pervert was actually revealing a part of Sesshoumaru she wasn’t taking seriously?  Did he truly feel the need to be the dominant partner in everything? Even to the point that she wasn’t allowed to touch him without permission? Did he have a master / pet fetish? Could Kagome be with someone like that?

 

 

“I think-” her voice showed them how nervous they were making her, “you both have too big of imaginations.  I should probably go check on them and bid you good-night. Wouldn’t want to keep you from a date with your right hand Miroku.”

 

 

“Now now Kagome we have a relationship of professionalism,” Miroku tried to smile at her, “please don’t think such lewd things of my hand.  There is some advice I could part onto you. Simply find middle ground. A way to be both his play thing letting him have control, but never in a way that takes away from your pleasure.  You both just gotta be open to new things and the compromise will find itself. Don’t give up.”

 

 

“What if the Princess in ‘The Princess and the BDSM fan boy’ is a virgin?” InuYasha asked genuinely concerned for Kagome’s feelings not wanting her to get hurt, “doesn’t that complicate things?  It’s not fair for a girl’s first time to be like that. Having to do everything the guy wants to do to find out what she does and doesn’t like. It should just be awkward and horrible like everyone’s first time is, not torture.”

 

 

“Stop!” Kagome yelled at them.

 

 

She was finding herself in another battle between herself and expectations of herself.  She needed to remind them that they were inappropriate and she was above joining them in the gutter for such conversations, but at the same time she was a bit curious.  How could her and Sesshoumaru find middle ground when she didn’t even know what they were doing?

 

 

Perhaps this had been a mistake and a valid reason as to why she and Sesshoumaru couldn’t be together, because the desire for sex had come up, and sex always led to things getting complicated.  Sesshoumaru himself was also too intimidating to be her partner. He had a long life of experiences she could never compete with. He understood his body and what to do with it while she just felt lost, confused, and ashamed.  He liked what he liked while she would be forced to feel like nothing more than a disappointment for her refusal to go along with it.

 

 

While the juvenile men continued their conversation about various fetishes they were unaware Sesshoumaru was listening to the whole thing.  He could have bailed Kagome out of this. Forced the two idiots to leave her alone in peace and warning them to never bring up such topics again, but he also was interested in some sort of a solution to their problem.

 

 

Giving Kagome what she wanted, however, was not a solution he was interested in.  There was no reason to allow her to have such control when he could smell it in her arousal that she’d enjoy being his if only she just allowed it.  

 

 

No he just thought of a better solution and was eager to get to work as he sat down at his office desk pulling out a box of toxins and herbs.  He still had a couple bottles left of the potion he’d previously used on Kagome before. That was lucky for he’d be able to use that as a base for his next concoction.  Sesshoumaru didn’t plan on creating the very first successful love potion, but instead something that would make Kagome realize those dark desires of hers weren’t their enemy.

 


	34. Foreplay

 

Kagome was sitting in the bed wearing her pajamas with an annoyed look on her face as she crossed her arms.  She was clearly upset about something and needed to make it clear before Sesshoumaru could relax and become distracted.

 

 

“Look we’re being ridiculous,” she flat out told him, “and our problems are our own making because we think we need to jump the gun.  So we admitted we enjoy each other’s company and that automatically means we should move right into having sex with one another? I’m pretty sure that’s not healthy.  We should just slow it down…”

 

 

Her eyes were locked on Sesshoumaru as he somehow found a graceful way to remove his tie before unbuttoning and removing the coat of his suit.  Here she was ready to attack him for being an implied pervert, but yet she enjoyed watching him undress slowly. Just how did Sesshoumaru make his normal everyday movements look like poses for a magazine?

 

 

“We should just get to know each other a bit more,” Kagome continued trying to keep her eyes on the goal and not him,“or at least lay low until those perverts stop talking about us.  We’re just- I’m just not ready yet.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a soft chuckle seeming to be in a good mood tonight, “That’s not an option.”

 

 

Kagome quickly furrowed her brow annoyed, “What do you mean it’s not an option?  I’m not ready. We should have never messed around like that in the first place. You use to say ‘I retract my offer of myself to your body’ well I’m doing the same.  I retract myself, but I still wanna be with you.”

 

 

“You don’t get to make that decision,” Sesshoumaru unbuttoned his shirt before turning to look at her, “when you consented to being mine our relationship changed.  You don’t get to tell this Sesshoumaru how and when he can look at or touch his wife.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew exactly how to tease her.  He was going right for that dark desire for hers, the want to be used and controlled by him forcing her to go to war with herself to find a balance of both independence and pleasure.  He knew the girl wouldn’t simply submit to his will, so he’d have to keep reminding her of what she really wanted. Sesshoumaru didn’t intend to let his wife leave the bedroom unsatisfied, nervous, and angry anymore.

 

 

“We have a contract you can’t make me do anything,” Kagome huffed slowly backing away from him as he approached until she found herself against the headboard.

 

 

“You wished to be with me despite all my warnings,” Sesshoumaru sat in the bed before placing both his hands around her hips and pulling her to him, “a new contract was forged.  You are mine.”

 

 

Of course, he still had to obey their actual written contract.  It was such a bother. He’d been taught that in this  _civilized_ society if a woman said no to mating only to get ravaged anyway it was considered rape.  Such laws would make things complicated, because no matter what she said her smell would always tell him otherwise.  She wanted him. All her protests were simply her trying to put up a fight just for the sake of it. He wasn’t fooled.

 

 

Kagome was going to shove him away again and give a whole new lecture on why what they were doing wasn’t appropriate, but before she could make a movement Sesshoumaru bound both her wrists together behind her back with one hand before using the other to grab his button down shirt he just removed and using it to tie her arms together.

 

 

“Hey!” she snapped at him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru pulled at both sleeves of the shirt binding her wrists quite tightly all the while keeping a look of amusement upon on his face to tell her she wasn’t in peril, “You continue to fight me Kagome so I must restrain you.”

 

 

Was he serious?  His face was trying to tell her he was just playing games, but Kagome really don’t appreciate being tied up and unable to move.  Was he going to force her? Did she have to yell for InuYasha to bail her out of this? She remained quiet in a position where she just had to trust her husband for now.

 

 

“I’ll never hurt you,” he said as though he could read her mind becoming quite annoyed that he thought to tie her up before removing that long sleeved flannel nightshirt of hers.

 

 

Slowly Sesshoumaru’s claws moved up up her garment destroying each button one by one letting her milky skin reveal itself until he got to the last one.  She was wearing nothing else under such a thick shirt, so it was finally time to see his wife fully.

 

 

“Stop,” Kagome told him quietly as his claw danced over the last button, “I thought you weren’t wasteful!  You’re destroying just to destroy.”

 

 

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru decided to fool her expectations as in one motion his hand left her button and returned to her thigh where he yanked her stretchy pajama bottoms right off.

 

 

Kagome’s blush got more intense as she felt a cool breeze from her legs being completely revealed.  All she had to protect her innocence now as a last defense from Sesshoumaru’s hungry gaze was her silky girl boxers that had cartoon kittens on it.  His claws played with the silky material of her panties just as he’d done with the button before pulling away.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome whispered trying to pull her wrists apart and failing.

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t answer her as he picked up her pajama bottoms and rolled them up creating another makeshift binding to tie both beautiful ankles together.  Kagome was now before him stomach and legs exposed completely tied up unable to move. Most importantly unable to touch him again. It was the perfect solution to his problem.

 

 

“You are mine,” Sesshoumaru repeated as he left her like that laying down on his bed and relaxing, “if that is how I prefer you that is how you will stay.”

 

 

“I’ll call for InuYasha,” Kagome warned giving Sesshoumaru a dangerous look.

 

 

Sesshoumaru just smirked as she showed how easily he could manipulate her body with his strength as he reached over for her and picked her up by her hips to place her in his lap.  The moment she was in such a position she began to struggle against her bindings to force her body to fall from him, but he kept both hands on her sides to stop her escape. Her writhing against him was only increasing his arousal as she’d be able to begin to feel himself stiffen underneath his pants.

 

 

“I do not care,” Sesshoumaru spoke calmly lifting a hand to rub Kagome’s back, “were you embarrassed my pet?  The way InuYasha and Miroku spoke about you? Did you believe you’d be free from my attentions tonight out of embarrassment?  Demons are not so private with their actions as humans are. You leaving this bedroom unsatisfied day after day smears my honor as your master and it must be corrected.”

 

 

Kagome could feel his arousal underneath her and quickly squirmed to create some distance while at the same her scent revealed body’s desire to feel more of him.  She could feel a low growl in Sesshoumaru’s chest as he simply pushed her back to him using his light hold on her back.

 

 

“Stop being scared,” he growled at her, “I understand your fears Kagome.  You want to be used by your master but you let your fears get in the way.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru please,” Kagome closed her eyes as a shiver went down her spine every time she felt ‘him’ during her small struggles.

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s gaze softened as he decided to ‘calm down’ as she had suggested several times.  He didn’t want her touching him, but at the same time could show he had no ill intentions towards her and her body.  He shifted her position, simply enjoying how helpless she was, laying her out on the bed before him.

 

 

“Better?” he asked the tips of his fingers traveled down her thighs and legs as he examined his prize.

 

 

Kagome looked quite calm as he simply touched her, but on the inside she was on fire.  She was losing the battle for sanity when it came to him. Being tied up and forced into whatever position he wanted was definitely not okay, especially when he forced her to feel himself, but yet she liked it.  Those desires of her had bubbled to the service again letting her mind go wild with all the things he could easily do to her when she was like this.

 

 

Sesshoumaru would let her do battle with her own lust as he simply returned to laying down while wrapping his arms around her.  Was this what the humans called ‘cuddling’? He recalled her asking him to do something like this earlier so he would grant her wish.

 

 

“I simply wish to hold you,” he told her resting his head on her neck, “you are not ready for me yet.  I will not allow us to indulge our desires until you know the rules.”

 

 

“Rules?” Kagome asked quiet feeling really frustrated right now even though it was nice to be simply held by him, “Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

“What Miroku said,” Kagome continued keeping her voice down, “is that all you want?  To dominate me? You like BDSM?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was confused.  He had felt like he’d seen those letters in his various internet searches before, but had never actually done any research into what it meant.

 

 

“BDSM?”

 

 

“I think it means like master and slave, whips, chains, leashes, and collars.  That whole thing. That’s what you’re into right? Nothing else?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru thought about it.  Was that the impression he gave her when he revealed the photo of her wearing the collar around her neck?  He liked seeing her like that, but that photo was more about revenge than his own sexual desires. It seemed he was going to have a difficult time explaining what he wanted.

 

 

“I am your master,” Sesshoumaru told her as his lips began to trail from her shoulder to her neck, “but you are no slave.  My toy, my pet, my wife, anything you want to be but never a slave. I’d never lower myself to wanting someone  _that_ helpless.”

 

 

He thought that was a good way of telling her he wanted to use her, to dominate her, but at the same time he never wanted her to stop fighting him.  That was where all the excitement came from after all.

 

 

“Is me being a good housewife your pleasure at the moment?” Kagome recalled the way he stared her down when she did normal tasks that day and kept demanding she clean up any messes he could find.

 

 

“One of many,” he mused before taking a moment to drag his tongue across her neck’s most sensitive areas forcing her to remain tense, “I do not know how to explain to you what it is I desire.  All I know is I enjoy a fight before an inevitable submission, but never to be dominated myself do you understand?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru seemed disturbed that he even needed to say that.  For Kagome it was easy to understand his meaning. There was no super dark fetish he required to have all the time he simply just wanted to always be a ‘top’, and she could handle that for now as her body wasn’t really wanting anything else other than to be used by him.  Sesshoumaru on the other hand hoped he’d never have to say anything like that again to get his point across. Never again did he want to entertain the thought of a woman forcing him to do anything in a bed.

 

 

“Okay I get it,” Kagome said struggling against her restraints again, “but it’s not like I was trying to dishonor you or whatever your problem is.  I just want to touch you Sesshoumaru. I know that sounds cheesy but I don’t think what I want is that big of a problem.”

 

 

“Stop talking,” Sesshoumaru ordered her as he moved his claws through her hair, “if you wish to understand what it means to be with me then you’ll have to undergo some more training.  I simply need to force that body of yours to overcome your defiant mind. It is calling out for me to claim it but you continue to tell me to stop. It’s alright. It’s your instincts telling you the dangers of submitting to such a powerful mate.  I know how to ease your fears.”

 

 

“I don’t think it’s instincts,” Kagome muttered to herself, “more like common sense.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to bite her, to taste her, but didn’t want to scare her away again.  Despite her constant struggle against his makeshift bindings she was willing to hear him out.  He wasn’t going to ruin this again.

 

 

“You can’t follow your master’s command to be silent?”

 

 

“You said it yourself I’m no slave.”

 

 

“You will learn nothing then,” Sesshoumaru went back to playing with her hair, “as I said you are not ready for me yet.  I will not allow your first time to be as InuYasha said. Awkward and terrible was it? No such an experience will not be allowed in a bedroom of mine.”

 

 

The more she heard about her ‘first time’ the more Kagome simply thought about it as a bandaid.  They would just have to get it over with and then she could travel down the road of figuring out her likes and dislikes even if that meant being subjected to only Sesshoumaru’s desires.  He was the one with experience, so she’d simply have to put her trust in him.

 

 

“When will I be ready?” she asked sounding anxious.

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to take her now.  His inner beast couldn’t help it as he witnessed her in his grasp totally helpless asking such a question.

 

 

He would simply have to control himself as he wouldn’t allow his wife’s first time to be some sort of inconvenience they’d have to overcome.  That wasn’t what he wanted for her. If he truly wanted to claim this girl’s heart, body, and soul every pleasure they shared together needed to be satisfactory.

 

 

“Don’t sound so impatient my pet,” Sesshoumaru went back to laying against her, “this is simply another form of training you’ll have to take on.  We can either stop here for the night; you resting against my body all tied up for me getting to know your place, or I can give you a visual demonstration of what I’d like to do to you.”

 

 

Her mind wandered to many things he could consider a ‘visual demonstration’.  Her imagination ranged from him showing her his whole body in a lewd manner to the fear that he’d be with another woman in front of her.  That was just a fear, however, she couldn’t honestly see Sesshoumaru going to another woman for such pleasures when he was going through such lengths to secure her.

 

 

“Visual?” she finally asked knowing he was waiting for her to continue the conversation.

 

 

Sesshoumaru sat up and turned her body around so she could look at him as he pulled something very familiar out of his pocket.  It was a potion bottle much like the one she drank many nights ago. He wanted to put her to sleep?

 

 

Kagome began to struggle again beginning to feel his shirt loosen on her wrists, but Sesshoumaru was quick to tighten it back up.

 

 

“How amusing,” Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he pulled her back, “before you were more than willing to drink this potion of mine, but now that you want me you cower in fear.  What do you think this is Kagome? I am going to force it down your throat and simply take you while you are unconscious?”

 

 

“No,” Kagome said knowing he wouldn’t hurt her like that, “I just don’t want to wake up to any horrible pictures or you yelling at me again.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru almost forgot about the fallout that came from the last potion, “That is in the past.  I do not want an unconscious lover. If you decide to take it again I will do nothing more than hold you.”

 

 

“That’s it?  What would you gain from that?  I fail to see how me getting a good night’s rest dead to the world benefits you.”

 

 

“Benefits me?  You refuse to listen to me it seems.  You are not my slave Kagome everything I want from you will be mutual whether you accept it or not.  This potion is not the same way you took before. Last one insured your rest would be dreamless while this will do the opposite.  You will only think of me in your dreams.”

 

 

“How is that possible?” she didn’t believe him.

 

 

“Using my essence,” Sesshoumaru simply said not wishing to get into his skills as a chemist, “I simply want to show you without touching you what I wish to do to you.  Your innocence in body will remain but your mind will be sullied. In a dream you’ll be free to do whatever it is you want with no consequences as you explore the possibilities between us.”

 

 

That was his plan in a nutshell.  He’d let Kagome play around in a fantasy world where she would hopefully get an education on her body’s desires.  Eventually when their intentions towards each other were no longer hindered she could come to him fully ready and understanding.

 

 

Was this plan pretty elaborate when all he wanted to do was bed his daughter’s mother?  Yes, but he would take a crack at being the unselfish one for once. He would not under any circumstances allow Kagome to have a bad experience with him and prove InuYasha right.  He didn’t like the idea of this bedroom becoming a place of bad memories when he took in her scent every night.

 

 

“You want me to drink again?” Kagome was still confused on whether or not she had a choice in it.

 

 

“That is up to you,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to force it on her, “either accept being tied up while I ‘cuddle’ you or sleep comfortably with your dreams.  I will not touch you while you sleep. There is no other option for you my pet.”

 

 

“No third option?” Kagome pouted, “what if you untied me and cuddled me while I dream?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru saw that her decision was made up so he slowly removed the fabric he’d used on her and threw it on to the ground.  His button down shirt was most likely ruined now as no form of ironing was going to get the creases out, but he had no intention of throwing it away.  The creases would hold good memories for him. Those pajamas of hers, on the other hand, was another story.

 

 

Before she could even enjoy the reclaimed freedom of her limbs Sesshomaru used the claw on his pinky to swiftly destroy the last button on her top allowing her breasts to finally show themselves to him.  He only got to take pleasure in the size and light pink color of her nipples for a moment before she quickly wrapped the shirt around herself again.

 

 

“What was that for!?” her face turned red.

 

 

“I didn’t allow a third option,” Sesshoumaru smirked, “so you needed to be punished for your insolence.”

 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Kagome narrowed her eyes grabbing the potion out of his hand, “you promise I’m going to wake up all calm and relaxed just like before?  You’re not going to yell at me and call me a terrible mother?”

 

 

“You have my word,” he leaned his head against the headboard purposely looking bored with her, “I will stay with you the entire time.”

 

 

“You mean it?” she asked quietly, “I won’t wake up alone?”

 

 

He shook his head.  No he’d be there for her in the morning.  This time he would be free to be with her every moment of her sleep able to take in as much of her scent and beauty as he could.  She’d given him permission to hold her, so that’s what he intended to do.

 

 

“Fine,” she couldn’t believe she was doing this again as she held the bottle to her lips, “good night I guess?”

 

 

“Pleasant dreams,” his tone was almost that of a warning as the bitter liquid traveled down her throat and the world around her began to disappear.

 

 

Kagome taking the potion willingly wasn’t as exciting as it had been the first time, but he wouldn’t let that ruin his evening.  He pressed his lips to hers before her eyes could shut getting in one last taste of her before she became off limits. 

 

 

Once his wife’s body began relaxed and shut off to the world he needed to make sure she was comfortable.  Her flannel pajama top couldn’t cover her breasts without her pulling the fabric together so he discarded it all together.  He, however, wouldn’t have her accusing him of using this as an excuse to stare at her breasts all night. He took his button down shirt shaking it out a couple of times to return it to its original form before buttoning it over her exposed body.  He liked how she looked in his shirt. It covered her past her panties, but at the same time was quite tight around those ample breasts of hers.

 

 

All he could do for the rest of the night now was simply watch and admire his wife’s beauty while daring to guess what she was dreaming about.  The curiosity distracted from his beast’s dissatisfaction of not simply taking his wife when she was vulnerable and willing. He would survive as he didn’t need to become a slave to his own lust, but his imagination began to run wild as his gaze continued to linger on her breast and hips that he tenderly ran his fingers across.  A primal urge was building inside of him that he was trying to fight.

 

 

“I want to see you swollen,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was low as he traced a finger over her stomach, “heavy and tired as you carry my pups.”

 

 

That was a fantasy he’d simply keep to himself for now.  Perhaps Kagome was right and they needed to slow down for a bit, but if she could dream so could he.


	35. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kag’s dream is gonna be a rough road right before the happy ending. Don’t read if a rape attempt is not your cup of tea.

 

It had only been an hour since Kagome swallowed his latest potion, and all seemed to be going as he planned.  She looked so peaceful when it all began to now making small whimpers in her sleep. Sesshoumaru knew whatever dream she would be having this night could not possibly start out pleasant since she’d possibly be meeting an intimidating Sesshoumaru all over again.

 

 

“You’ll be fine,” Sesshoumaru said pulling a blanket over the two of them to keep her nice and warm, “I am here.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had no intention of leaving Kagome’s side.  His newest potion was mostly made of the previous she’d taken before, which gave her no side effects, so he was convinced she would be fine.  Just in case, however, he couldn’t leave her. As fun as it was to have his wife completely vulnerable to him he wasn’t foolish enough to leave her unguarded.  Not when Naraku wanted her dead just for the fun of it and Kaguya would be looking to mark her or take her from him. He couldn’t leave her alone for a minute even if it was taxing to think on the threats that wanted a piece of her.

 

 

“Dream,” Sesshoumaru whispered to her softly placing a kiss on her forehead, “even if it isn’t as I imagined at least one of us will get a break from these deplorable demons for once.”

 

 

_Kagome was terrified, but still had to take a minute to remember why she was scared in the first place.  Her hands traveled down her pink layered dress and then to the golden tiara on her head. That was right, she remembered now.  Today was the day she was to become Queen._

 

 

_It had been only a week since her fifteenth birthday, that horrible day when her father, the King, had suffered a heart attack and left this world.  She was his only child, so it was up to her to become Queen and lead her people into a promising tomorrow. She was going to make her selfless desire known to all her subjects, but things changed when her castle came under attack.  Demons were coming to destroy her kingdom. The Higurashi legacy was going to be destroyed before she even got a chance to help anybody._

 

 

_Before the attack began she sent her mother away and left herself with only a couple of guards wishing for the others to evacuate as many servants as possible before leaving the grounds all together.  There was no way the castle could be defended against such a powerful demon without her father’s leadership._

 

 

_“Takemaru,” Kagome spoke to a determined man with his katana at the ready, “if they come please try to flee.  Do not die for a lost cause.”_

 

 

_“My Queen,” Takemaru’s voice remained stern, “I will protect you no matter what even if it means killing you before that dog can touch you.  You are too pure to be used by a demon. They are all despicable.”_

 

 

_Takemaru loved her enough to kill her?  That was right. When her father was alive he had full intentions of one day siring a son to inherit the throne, so she had been betrothed to Takemaru as payment for for his loyal service.  How could he still love her though? When she learned she was become Queen she had decided to use her power to break the arrangement. He probably thought it was because she didn’t want him as a husband, but the truth was she’d been cursed by another demon.  One known as Naraku that said she’d never fall in love with a human man. She cared about Takemaru and her other male suitors too much to join them in a loveless marriage._

 

 

_Kagome was about to make another plea for him to leave her, but it was too late.  All she could see was the color green and hear the hiss of miasma burning brick as some creature had burst into the room.  Takemaru prepared to fight the demon off, but let out a scream as his arm was removed from his body._

 

 

_“Worthless defenses,” the demon had said in the most condescending of tones as he let Takemaru suffer for a little bit before removing his head in a way that shocked and terrified the Queen further before violently killing off the other guard._

 

 

_Kagome fell to the ground tears streaming down her face.  She wasn’t even going to try and run. If her kingdom and those who stood by her side were to perish she would do the same.  She would leave this world with her only regret being she’d been unable to remove the curse that tainted her heart._

 

 

_She kept her tear filled eyes to the ground not even giving her would be attacker a glance, but somehow she knew what he looked like.  Long silver hair, golden dangerous eyes, and spiked armor on one side with some kind of furry boa on the other showing his status as a well bred youkai.  This would be Sesshoumaru, the son of the great dog demon general of the West, that was on a supreme conquest to take over all human and demon territories alike.  He could finish her off on seconds, but seemed to be hesitating._

 

 

_“Queen Kagome of Avalon,” Sesshoumaru said her title as his gaze bore down on her, “your castle is now mine.”_

 

 

_“Take it,” Kagome said with a voice full of sorrow, “take the grounds, the lands, and my life if it pleases you Lord Sesshoumaru, but please don’t kill my people.  They deserve better than to die simply because they are weak humans. They deserve better than to fall to destruction on account of my weakness.”_

 

 

_“Your people believed in you,” Sesshoumaru’s wasn’t going to drop his smug attitude on account of her tears, “and this is how you honor them?  Crying like a child? You failed them, but still a symbol is still a symbol whether it be false or not.”_

 

 

_Why was she still alive?  Why was he, a powerful youkai Lord taking the time to humiliate a lowly human like her?_

 

 

_Sesshoumaru was growing annoyed that she was keeping her eyes to the ground and not paying him or his status the proper respect.  To punish her he grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up before pushing her against a wall to meet her gaze._

 

 

_“You are correct,” he told her forcing her to look into his eyes, “your life is mine now Kagome.  You are mine. How does that human song go? Kagome Kagome poor little bird in a bamboo cage?”_

 

 

_“Please don’t sing that,” Kagome requested quietly finally meeting his gaze with tears still falling._

 

 

_“Do I seem like the kind of demon that would sing to a pathetic wench such as yourself?” Sesshoumaru growled allowing her to feel the rumble in his chest, “your cage is now the castle that was once yours.  Father wishes to spare the humans and subjugate them to our rule. In order to do that I must give those weaker beings something to look forward to. You will remain their Queen Kagome, but by title only. You will become my wife making my rule over your lands legally binding.  You will bear my children and live your life locked in your cage until I’m ready to bring you out.”_

 

 

_For some reason that prospect seemed even more dangerous to her than simply being killed by him._

 

 

_“Someone like you marrying a human woman?” Kagome’s eyes were now full of disbelief as she gasped, “you would never sink yourself that low would you?  Having half-breed children and a human wife in your new castle.”_

 

 

_The next thing she felt was stinging pain as Sesshoumaru struck her across the face.  Something about that felt wrong. Felt out of place. Felt worse to her than simply being killed by him._

 

 

_Sesshoumaru released her to the ground allowing her to resume the position of being paralyzed with fear._

 

 

_“Do not flatter yourself with the belief I’ll ever care for you,” Sesshoumaru told her coldly turning his back on her, “it will simple be a marriage of convenience.  The title of wife means nothing to me. I’d never take a human as a mate. No you will sit in your cage with my half-breed children while I continue to grow my legacy with a demon mate.  You will remain here until you die. Our eldest son will inherit this castle and run it in my place as I continue to establish my rule over human lands. If father can entrust certain territories to my half-breed brother than there is no reason I cannot do the same.”_

 

 

_“Then find your demon mate and give the castle to a true heir,” Kagome’s eyes showed him her rage, “I will not be your slave.”_

 

 

_“You will,” Sesshoumaru said leaving the room allowing his demon imp-like subjects to gather her up and lock her in her bedroom, “I do expect this relationship to have any mutual benefit but yet I have learned you have no choice in the matter.  You will never love a human male is what I’ve been informed from gathered intelligence. If you must be in a loveless marriage you might as well be in one where you can provide heirs to the greatest empire ever established.”_

 

 

_“Like an ant,” Kagome said recalling what she knew about the small insect that plagued her castle every summer looking for crumbs, “I’ll be locked away forced to breed to grow your colony.”_

 

 

_“It seems you understand,” Sesshoumaru stopped impressed with her imagination, “the sooner you accept your place Kagome the easier it will be for you.  Simply be my Queen by my side in front of the humans and birth my children, and perhaps I’ll let your people see you healthy and happy to inspire hope within them.  Displease me and I will bury you so far within your own castle and torment your people to the suffering you fear so much. These are the rules of our arrangement. Tomorrow we will be wed and you will be bred.”_

 

 

_That rhymed.  Kagome almost found humor in that small fact as though she were simply an observer and this wasn’t real, but as she was dragged away and locked in her own bedroom like a prisoner it dawned on her that she’d been forced into a terrible position.  This demon was keeping all of her people hostage as he took her lands, her family’s lands held for generations, for himself. This had the most hopeless situation she’d ever been in._

 

 

Outside of Kagome’s dream, however, Avalon was no kingdom but a simple town.  Kikyo was trying to see past that as she wandered the streets wearing her leather jacket over her pajamas hoping she wouldn’t run into anyone.  Naraku had kicked her out of his place, and after being almost strangled to death by him she wasn’t going to spend another minute in that place even if he was the clue to her lost memories.

 

 

There was a bunch of things she could be doing right now.  Reporting Naraku for not only assault, which would force more qualified investigators to look into the Divine Order and remove all the women that were being abused, but reveal him as a demon in disguise that needed to be deported or imprisoned.

 

 

“I’m sorry Mei-Lin,” Kikyo said stopping on a bridge for a moment and looking down at the clear river that ran through half of Avalon, “but you need to wait a little bit longer before I can avenge you.”

 

 

Right now Kikyo needed to worry about herself and try to remember who she really was.  Naraku had said she was an incarnation of the demon known as Kaguya, Rin’s real mother.  No she was more than that. She was Kaguya’s heart. All the good qualities of the creature Naraku seemed to fear had been pushed out resulting in her very existence.

 

 

Kikyo needed to learn more, but if Naraku was going to distance himself from her that would make things difficult.  She would have to piece together the truth on her own hoping for more things to trigger her memory. Had she really only existed for only five years?  Was she created for the sole purpose of hiding Kaguya’s heart and facilitating the adoption of Rin? Why did it have to be Kagome? As someone who was entrusted to uphold a child’s best interest why would Kikyo allow the orphan Rin to be raised by a girl so young that had no education, barely any money, and no support system?  It must’ve been her purpose as an incarnation to her creator.

 

 

No.  She was remembering something.  That hadn’t been her only purpose.  The last five years hadn’t been her whole existence.  There was something else she had done once before. As she looked down to the river banks she could recall something from a long forgotten past.  There had once been a tree down by the river.

 

 

_“A man?” Kikyo questioned seeing some sort of creature with long stringy black hair pinned to a tree by an arrow, “I see.  Someone has sealed you here. For what purpose?”_

 

 

_Kikyo placed her hand on the arrow simply to touch it.  It was obviously some sort of seal, so why was she able to touch the arrow?  Wouldn’t the miko that had done this put a barrier around it to prevent this creature from getting free?_

 

 

_Upon touching it the man’s eyes began to slowly to open revealing he was no human as she was met with scarlet eyes.  The creature was waking up after a long sleep so his red eyes seemed to show peace for only a moment before he narrowed his gaze._

 

 

_“A miko?” he questioned noticing her garb of red and white, “you are not Midoriko.”_

 

 

_“Midoriko?” Kikyo questioned looking again at the arrow, “that is who did this?  You must have been sealed a while back then I take it.”_

 

 

_The hatred in the man’s eyes intensified as he recalled how he had gotten into this situation in the first place.  He didn’t seem to care about who this woman was or why she could touch Midoriko’s arrow. Her scent proved she wasn’t Midoriko so he had no interest in her._

 

 

_“If you can touch it then remove it,” Naraku hissed at her, “remove it so I can find her.  Do not interfere with a demon’s revenge miko.”_

 

 

_“You do not give me orders demon,” Kikyo’s voice was equally cold as she showed this creature no fear, “if it was Midoriko that sealed you to this tree then I can only assume it was for good reason.  This village has enough problems with demons as it is, and doesn’t need another vile creature disrupting it.”_

 

 

_“You assume I care about some small village?” Naraku’s rage didn’t leave his voice, “I did nothing to deserve this fate.”_

 

 

_He seemed to get lost in his own thoughts recalling how this had happened to him.  No he didn’t do anything. He simply came to the outskirts of the village to meet with Midoriko.  That had been all he was doing give or take the usual battle of turmoil within himself against his demons as he tried to behave himself.  He had been making great progress in gaining control over himself, but still Midoriko felt the need to seal him to that tree._

 

 

_“As though I would believe the words of a demon,” Kikyo reached for her own arrow incase this was some sort of trap._

 

 

_“Only person I’m interested in killing is Midoriko,” Naraku continued, “and if you knew anything about her you would know I am no threat to you.  She always used her light to subdue my powers and since being in her company I have not absorbed any other demons. If you are a true miko look into my demonic energy.  All you will find is the eyes I’ve inherited from my mother. I am no more powerful than any other human man you’ve come across.”_

 

 

_Kikyo took a moment to try and sense demonic energy and could barely find any.  Just a small trace within him that seemed locked away by the light of another miko.  She was tempted to pull out that arrow. Not out of any rational decision she could come to, but simply because something in her mind was telling her she needed to be the one to do it._

 

 

_“If you knew anything about Midoriko you would know your revenge will go unsatisfied,” Kikyo told him keeping her eyes locked onto all of his movements, “I’ve heard the famous miko was slain by a strong demon almost fifty years ago.”_

 

 

_“Midoriko is dead?” Naraku’s tone almost sounded like a mournful one, “brought down by a demon?  I do not believe you. Allow me to see for myself. If it is true that I’ve been sealed here for fifty years or so have I not served my time for a crime I never committed?  I am no threat to you miko. Release me.”_

 

 

_“You believe I should trust you since you are no more than a mere man in that form?” Kikyo asked getting closer to him, “men aren’t exactly free from sin either.”_

 

 

_“What is it you want from me miko?” Naraku was getting irritated that she wouldn’t simply obey him, “must I go to your village and till you fields and rustle your cattle for you to prove I am no danger to you and your people?  I, Naraku, owe you nothing if you cannot understand why you should do this. I am a creature that was unfairly punished and wishes to be free. I appeal to your sense duty as a miko.”_

 

 

_Kikyo was ready to turn her back on this Naraku tired of his condescending attitude, but it seemed she didn’t have a choice in this matter.  Something in her head was telling her she needed to pull that arrow from him. That it was her purpose to free him._

 

 

_She released a sigh as she grasped the arrow and used the strength of both hands to pull it from both his flesh and the tree.  Naraku fell to the ground obviously in a weakened state as he would have to find a way to recover from his wound. It seemed he’d have to resort to his old ways of absorbing demons into his body to grow his demonic energy so he could heal and begin his search for Midoriko.  If this girl was telling the truth and Midoriko was dead perhaps he could find an outlet for his revenge in another form. Perhaps the famous miko’s soul had been reincarnated into someone could pay for her crimes._

 

 

_“There you are free,” Kikyo told him examining the arrow._

 

 

_Small traces within Naraku weren’t the only demonic presence that she could sense.  No there was something about that arrow. That arrow had powers that a miko wouldn’t have used.  Had that been why she was allowed to touch it? Before she could ask Naraku about it he was already bringing himself to his feet ready to go somewhere._

 

 

_“So I am,” he grimaced moving slowly hand over his wound, “you have nothing to fear from me as promised.  I will be on my way.”_

 

 

_“Naraku?” she should have asked him about the arrow but had another question instead, “did you dream?”_

 

 

_“What kind of stupid question is that woman?” he was still on the move._

 

 

_“I am still in training to become a full fledged Priestess,” she told him, “one day I might have to use a spell similar to the one that bound you.  I am just curious is all.”_

 

 

_The truth was she’d been curious about dreams a lot lately.  She’d heard of them. Places that weren’t real that people visited in their sleep, but she couldn’t recall ever dreaming herself.  Under such a spell she wondered if it were possible._

 

 

_“I dreamt,” Naraku answered her coldly, “dreamt of the fires of hell and how no matter what path I take in this life I am doomed to fall there.  I am the child of a spider demon. It is in my nature to be cruel and despicable. That woman was a fool to try and change me.”_

 

 

_Kikyo had pity for him.  It seemed that at one time he had been a creature that tried to change his ways only to get betrayed in some manner.  That had to have been what happened. Someone did something to hurt him, and it had been that person that shot that very familiar arrow._

 

 

_“Wait,” Kikyo easily caught up with him and pulled a bag off of her shoulder revealing some sort of white cloak, “take this.”_

 

 

_Naraku turned to examine this gift he was being given.  It was a pelt of some sorts. A white baboon pelt with the poor creature’s face still on it._

 

 

_“Why do I require monkey fur?”_

 

 

_“It is the pelt of the first demon I ever killed,” Kikyo told him quietly, “wearing it might hide your scent from predators as well as hide your face from distrustful humans.  I doubt you wanna be showing that wound off to someone that could take advantage.”_

 

 

_Naraku was hesitant but accepted her kindness as he took the baboon pelt from her.  He’d thought about simply going back on his word and killing her and her whole village once he absorbed a demon or two as punishment for her taking so long to release him, but she was giving him an advantage.  The least he could do would be to forget all about her and move on with his life. That would be the last act of kindness he planned on showing anyone with this newfound freedom._

 

 

_“Thank you miko,” he said pulling the cloak around him and averting his eyes from the woman’s beauty, “what is your name?”_

 

 

_Kikyo wasn’t going to be stupid enough to give him her name.  He’d probably track her down again and kill her if he was truly a man that believed he couldn’t be redeemed.  She had to think of a fake name and quick._

 

 

_“Kagura,” she told him, “that is all I wish to tell you.”_

 

 

_“Kagura,” he mused as he continued on, “only one letter off from that Celestial bitch?  I’ll keep that in mind.”_

 

 

_Only one letter off from that Celestial bitch?  Did he mean Kaguya? Kaguya. How did Kikyo know that name?  Once Naraku was gone and Kikyo was left asking herself one too many questions about Kaguya and the arrow she pulled from the tree she started detecting a demonic presence.  There were white eel like creatures that began to float around her that began to remind her more of insects the closer they got._

 

 

_“Soul collectors?” Kikyo questioned recalling what these creatures were as she began to feel her spiritual powers being drained from her._

 

 

_By the time the creatures got close enough to her she had no energy to fight them as they began to wrap around her body and take her into the air to their puppet master.  She was to be returned to Kaguya to be reabsorbed into her body now that her purpose had been served._

 

 

Kikyo’s eyes widened as she speculated about the recovered memory.  So it was true. She was simply a part of Kaguya that was removed and reabsorbed whenever that creature wished to use her.  It was only Kaguya’s good nature, that had been cast away, that allowed Kikyo to have a free will of her own. How much longer would she be left to walk this earth free to ask so many questions before those soul collectors came for her again?

 

 

So many questions indeed, and most of them had been risen from Naraku.  Why was she human? If Kaguya was a full demon such a thing shouldn’t have been possible, as Kikyo couldn’t sense any demonic energy within herself.  Why did she have Midoriko’s light? She wasn’t that that miko’s reincarnation or relative so it made no sense.

 

 

There was only one answer Kikyo had been able to discover during this whole walk of self reflection, and that had been why she was able to pull that arrow from Naraku all those years ago.  She had been able to pull it because she was part of Kaguya, and it had been Kaguya that sealed him to that tree and not Midoriko.

 

 

Kikyo took one more look at the moon narrowing her eyes at it.

 

 

“Do you think I care Kaguya?” Kikyo asked it, “no one is afraid of you.  I will not return to a body so full of jealousy and greed. Leave me in peace.  I will check on Rin. Your very own child that you wish to forsake to play your games.”

 

 

Kikyo was not Kaguya.  She refused to linger on too many memories that were not her own no matter how helpful they were.  The sacred jewel? Kikyo was on the verge of remembering it all. Kaguya wished to create a sacred jewel that had enough power to grant her a wish.  A wish that wouldn’t be possible since it was going to be created using Kagome’s, or in this case, Midoriko’s very soul. The thing Kaguya was hoping to obtain would be nothing more than a dream.

 

 

With that statement out of the way the lawyer that had once posed as a miko in the feudal era continued on her way to Sesshoumaru’s house.  She didn’t care who she would find there. Even seeing InuYasha wouldn’t be so bad. She held no love for him, but didn’t hate him either. She needed to check on Rin’s welfare and let everyone know she was okay.

 

 

Sesshoumaru, however, would have to rely on InuYasha to watch Rin that morning.  Kagome had already been asleep for six hours at this point, so there would only be at least two more to go before she could wake up peacefully.  He had hoped the girl found some amusement with her usual morning routine of harassing his brother so she didn’t find her mother in this state for Kagome looked quite disturbed.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was enjoying his time simply having Kagome lay next to him, but he was often distracted from taking in her scent by the whimpers she would make.  With his essence mixed into the potion she’d be guaranteed to dream of only him. That didn’t insure, however, that her dream wouldn’t become a nightmare.

 

 

“Remember Kagome,” Sesshoumaru told her with his eyes softened as he moved locks of her hair away from her face, “it is only a dream.  It’s your world. You can do whatever you want.”

 

 

The goal was for her to enjoy Sesshoumaru’s presence and body in a dream world so she’d be more comfortable doing it in real life.  That way when it finally came time to claim her maidenhood she could simply enjoy it without being confused by her inexperienced body.  That had been his goal in this. He was many things, but a teacher in how to enjoy carnal pleasure was not one of them.

 

 

How could he, someone that used prostitutes and been taken advantage of by a Succubi teach her anything?  All he could do now, until she woke up, was keep her comfortable and take in her scent to calm himself and distract from the shame his past mistakes was bestowing upon him.

 

 

_Disgusted.  That was how Kagome felt.  She didn’t even attempt to pretend to be Sesshoumaru’s willing bride during their wedding.  Those imp servants of his pretty much had to force her wedding dress on her and even hit her for trying to suggest she come to the ceremony wearing anything else than what he wanted her to wear._

 

 

_When it became clear to Sesshoumaru that his little bird wasn’t playing the game correctly he made it known to all humans that were around that she was nothing more than his property.  Nothing more than the bearer of his future children that would rule her lands with an iron fist if his unruly wife couldn’t behave herself. That had been the kind of things he said before giving her a cruel kiss where he’d bitten her lip to show dominance over her._

 

 

_She knew tonight would not be a nice night for her.  The next step in solidifying her marriage to Sesshoumaru would be to consummate it, and she had no doubt he would be cruel about it.  One of the handmaid's that had been assigned to her had tried to give her some advice before she was locked in her father’s bedroom, which of course, now belonged to Sesshoumaru.  Janis, that had been the name of Sesshoumaru’s slave, had tried to tell her to keep an open mind so she could maybe find love in such an arrangement. An open mind? As though she’d ever find something in that cold hearted creature she could ever love._

 

 

_It wasn’t long before Sesshoumaru finally joined her in the bedroom, but she had no intentions of going near that bed.  She wasn’t going to be ‘mated’ in her father’s bed by a demon she despised. She didn’t want to be used for his own benefit.  She’d rather be dead._

 

 

_“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru said her name with a tone of hatred as he began to remove his kimono, “remove your dress.”_

 

 

_The way he said her name.  She’d heard him say her name before with a nature of strictness, but never in a way that was so cruel and hateful.  It was another one of those little things that just felt so out of place._

 

 

_“No,” Kagome hissed at him turning her back on him and facing the wall, “just leave me alone.  Kill me if you must.”_

 

 

_“I could,” Sesshoumaru mused to himself removing everything from his body before walking behind her, “simply kill you and get a human slave that looks similar to pose as you.  I would complete my task, but that isn’t satisfying enough. I believe you compared yourself to an ant when we first met? That is quite fitting as I see humans as nothing more than a lowly insect I can crush without a second thought.  However, I have a weakness for tradition. You are a Queen after all. It would be a waste to spill regal blood when I could have it for myself.”_

 

 

_“Ants aren’t lowly creatures,” Kagome huffed recalling something, “I don’t like insects but they are still kind of fascinating.  I mean the way they work together to create tunnels and feed their whole colony puts both humans and demons to shame.”_

 

 

_“Interesting thought,” was all Sesshoumaru said as he roughly pulled her body to him, “but you fail to distract me.  This is your last chance Kagome. Remove your dress.”_

 

 

_“No!” she told him trying not to be scared of him._

 

 

_“Very well,” he spoke coldly as he tore the garment in half along with her various corsets and undergarments in one swift motion allowing the fabric to fall to the floor around her, “you are mine.  Your body is mine. You will not hide it from me.”_

 

 

_Kagome began to cry again as her body was fully exposed to him in time against his completely naked body.  Her tears and humiliation seemed to bring him some pleasure as she could feel something stiffen against her back.  She tried to free herself from him, but he continued to hold her close and grind against her getting even more hard to prepare himself._

 

 

_“Know your place,” he ordered her as he threw her into his bed like a rag doll letting her see him and his lengthy member that he planned to plunge inside of her._

 

 

_She’d only received little education on exactly what was to happen in a bed between a married couple.  He was going to force himself inside of her and use her until he was satisfied, and if they were lucky she would honor him with a pregnancy.  She was terrified was the very notion. She was going to be raped and no one would save her or pity her since the cruel act would be committed by the man she just married._

 

 

_“Kagome,” he stared down at her quite satisfied that he was about to have fun with her, “what an odd name to be given to a Princess let alone future Queen.  Why were you given that name Kagome? What is the significance of it? Were you born for me? Born to be used and abused by your husband like a bird locked in a cage?  Whatever the reason for it I will be paying homage to it tonight. For your punishment in acting so disrespectful this evening you’ll be locked away in a cell whenever I’m not using you until you birth me a child.  You are lower than a slave. You are nothing more than a prisoner.”_

 

 

_Why was she named Kagome?  That would be a topic to explore at a later date.  It just felt so out of place for Sesshoumaru to be so concerned with the origin of her name.  What did it matter to him?_

 

 

_“Don’t touch me Sesshoumaru,” she cried to him not wanting her body to be violated by this creature._

 

 

_“Eventually you’ll enjoy being used by me,” he chuckled lowering himself into the bed on his knees before grabbing Kagome by the hips and dragging her body to his, “after I make you use to it.  There is no shame in enjoying wanting to be on your husband’s cock.”_

 

 

_She could feel all of him hard and stiff rubbing against the flesh of her backside one final time before he attempted to guide himself to her core’s entrance.  She shuddered and cried at every poke she felt knowing he was close to entering her and defiling her. This was her destiny was it? To be used so horribly?_

 

 

_“Remember Kagome,” Sesshoumaru chuckled as he was about to enter her with no plans on making the experience gentle, “it is only a dream.  It’s your world. You can do whatever you want.”_

 

 

_“Just a dream?” his Queen asked herself._

 

 

_“Silence,” Sesshoumaru was getting annoyed and moved to strike her so he could enjoy her body in peace._

 

 

_Kagome, however, was able to overpower Sesshoumaru as she released herself from his grip and caught his hand before he could strike her.  Sesshoumaru wouldn’t hit her. Not ‘her’ Sesshoumaru anyway. No matter what names she called him or stupid reckless thing she did he never hit her.  This wasn’t Sesshoumaru._

 

 

_“I see,” Kagome smiled to herself, “is this another test Sesshoumaru?  Are you trying to scare me again? Making me believe you are some scary terrifying human hating demon so I can’t get close to you.  Well it isn’t working.”_

 

 

_“Woman,” Sesshoumaru growled at him lowly, “you really wish for me to bloody my claws with your flesh?  To slay your people for extra measure? Know your place and be my breeding bitch or you’ll know-_

 

 

_“Just shut up already,” Kagome said annoyed getting off the bed and crossing her arms._

 

 

_This was a dream.  It wasn’t real. It was Kagome’s own world inside of her head so she could do whatever she wanted including standing up to this cruel version of Sesshoumaru.  Still she was a bit embarrassed to face him completely naked so she became adorned in a blue dress by simply imagining it._

 

 

_“Sesshoumaru truth be told you are mine,” Kagome smiled looking at the confused demon in the bed, “I’m the one that wanted you.  That’s why I let you get away with your bullshit like tying me up the way you did. I did like it though. It’s not the act of being used and humiliated by you that I like.  You know what it is that I like? Doing something that you enjoy because I chose to do it with you. I want to share these new experiences with you. I want to be with you Sesshoumaru.  I’m the one doing the chasing not you.”_

 

 

_“You do not chase this Sesshoumaru,” he began to growl as his eyes turned red and claws began to glow green with miasma, “you belong to him.  You are mine.”_

 

 

_“Yeah yeah say what you want,” Kagome gave a smile as she imagined his miasma turning into strawberry syrup and smirking as it became reality, “I just want to know what you’re hiding.  Why won’t you let me touch you? Why won’t you accept that I want you? You told Rin you weren’t going to hide anymore, but why can’t you give me the same promise? What is it you’re afraid of Sesshoumaru?”_

 

 

_Sesshoumaru let out the most vicious snarl when he saw this woman’s enchantments were taking away his demonic abilities.  He couldn’t even begin to understand what his body was producing. Something that smelled of strawberries and sugar._

 

 

_“Women with power only seek to use men as pawns,” Sesshoumaru admitted to her trying to ignore that his claws had just been transformed into foam, “you are no exception.”_

 

 

_“I’d never use you,” Kagome said as her eyes softened, “is that what you’re trying to tell me.  Someone hurt you didn’t they?”_

 

 

_Inukimi obviously did a great deal of damage to her son, but there was something else.  Kagome’s eyes widened as she was no longer having any fun torturing this fake dream version of Sesshoumaru.  It should have been obvious what had happened to him. His fear of Rin and the way he didn’t like to be touched by him in such a familiar way.  Rin wasn’t some kind of mistake created by his own weakness. Kaguya did something to him. Something he was an unwilling participant in._

 

 

_“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said softly, “I don’t know what happened to you but I would never hurt you.  I already told you how I felt didn’t I? That I know you’re not the creature you want me to believe you are.  You’re changing for me and Rin. You want to protect us. You’re becoming more caring. I’d never betray or hurt someone like you.  Never. You’re safe with me.”_

 

 

_“I don’t want your safety,” Sesshoumaru said looking away ashamed, “or your pity.  You do not deserve a weak demon such as myself. I not only got used by a female of all things, but I have lied to you time and time again all for the sake of protecting my honor.”_

 

 

_“I really don’t care about your honor,” Kagome told him going to sit beside him, “none of that matters to me.  Is that what you think Sesshoumaru? That I think you’re weak?”_

 

 

_“I let Naraku curse you.  Let him lure this family into a trap.  I couldn’t protect Rin.”_

 

 

_“Naraku should be my business.  What he did to me has nothing to do with you, but you stood by my side anyway.  You act like I haven’t seen a demon Lord Sesshoumaru at his best? I don’t know what the deal with that Bankotsu guy was exactly but I know you killed him twice now with little effort.  You’re powerful Sesshoumaru. Don’t let Naraku’s dumb little tricks and games fool you, because they don’t fool me. We will work together right? You and me together?”_

 

 

_“I shouldn’t need your help.”_

 

 

_“Well too bad because you have it.  You be the braun and I’ll be the mother that isn’t going to fall for Naraku’s tricks anymore.  The two of us together will be unstoppable. Just a little more time is all we need, alright? We’ll figure something out and continue our silly marriage of convenience in peace.”_

 

 

_“You should be afraid,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was turning scary for a moment, “you and I being together is no accident.  You should have realized that by now. This whole relationship, as you call it, could be nothing more than a trap devised by demons with powers you can’t even imagine.”_

 

 

_“Duh,” Kagome simply shrugged, “InuYasha already told me earlier about Kikyo arranging the adoption.  You don’t think I’ve come up with my own theories by now? Of course, you wouldn’t know because you don’t bother asking me.  Stop doing things on your own Sesshoumaru. You stupid reckless jerk. I should be saving this speech for the real you but might as well practice while I’m here with you free of consequences.  Together. That’s the keyword here. You and I aren’t alone anymore.”_

 

 

_“I don’t approve of my wife willingly walking into a trap.  Trust your instincts Kagome, or are you the walking talking disaster I believe you to be?  Is it destiny or fate that will result in me losing you?”_

 

 

_“I promise I’m not,” she smiled locking her fingers with his glad to see he wasn’t pulling away, “you know I think I was five or six when Naraku told me something about fate and destiny.  He said only the weak utter such nonsense. The truly powerful create their so-called destiny with their own hands. We’re not weak Sesshoumaru, so we’ll shape our own tomorrow okay? We just need time and a good plan.  Preferably not one that involves sword battles in our backyard, alright?”_

 

 

_“Advice from Naraku?” Sesshoumaru growled not willing to let go of her hand, “do not waste anymore words on such an insect.  Kagome you are missing the point of this dream.”_

 

 

_“I am?” she asked disappointed that he wasn’t taking her words more to heart._

 

 

_“Indeed.  You and I are to be enjoying each other’s bodies.  Now lay down for me, and make this syrup banish from my sight!  I don’t care if you must lick every inch of our bed as strawberry syrup is not the substance I wish to produce this evening.  It is not what I want to pump you full of.”_

 

 

_Kagome cocked her head to the side.  So this was all her mind could come up with when it came to Sesshoumaru being sexual towards her?  Him either wanting to rape her or cover her with strawberry syrup? She really did need to get a better imagination if she were to enjoy her time with her husband._

 

 

“You still have to play outside,” InuYasha told Rin now realizing it would be up to him to watch out for the child today as he made his rounds scoping out the territory in the backyard, “don’t worry about Mr. Ears.  He’s gone now.”

 

 

Rin followed behind InuYasha every step of the way.  It wasn’t usual for him to have to dress her and give her breakfast, so she was beginning to become worried something was wrong with Sesshoumaru and her mom.  She was hoping Mr. Ears hadn’t done something to them. Everytime she didn’t want to obey Mr. Ears he always threatened to do something to her parents.

 

 

InuYasha, however, knew what was going on.  He’d been keeping to himself ever since he got a whiff of those dreadful smells coming from Kagome’s bedroom.  Sesshoumaru and her were having another go at trying to mate. It disgusted him. One little confession and they thought they needed to move things that fast?  Still, he hadn’t smelled any evidence that they actually closed the deal. There must’ve just been a little foreplay that went wrong again. It wasn’t his business, and unless he smelled blood and death coming from that room he wasn’t going to bother them.

 

 

“I’m just worried is all,” Rin told her uncle with a sigh trying to keep pace with him, “it’s mommy’s turn next.”

 

 

“Also you need to stop acting all weird,” InuYasha responded with a huff stopping to stare at her, “I get it you know?  I was lonely when I was your age to and talked to my toys but I wouldn’t have played any strange games or anything like that to upset my mother.  You got her all confused and thinking you like Sesshoumaru more than her cause you won’t say good night or even give her a kiss.”

 

 

“I can’t!” Rin seemed offended by his assumption, “and it is a game.  First came Naraku, then Sesshoumaru, then me, and now it’s her turn. If I kiss her she could get marked.  That’s what Mr. Ears said before his funeral.”

 

 

“The hell did you just say?” InuYasha saw that it was time to be serious, “stop acting all goofy and tell me what’s going on Rin.  What do you know about Naraku? You know none of that is any of your business.”

 

 

“His the man that killed me right?” Rin asked thinking it was indeed her business.

 

 

“What do you mean killed?  You need to stop worrying about adult stuff and talking about death all the time.  It’s creeping everyone out. Now what is this game with Naraku, Sesshoumaru, you, and Kagome?  What is this marking thing?”

 

 

Before InuYasha could press on the girl, who was getting frightened by his cold tone, he caught a familiar whiff.  Kikyo? Kikyo was nearby. Before InuYasha could banish Rin back to her house he peered past the yard towards the front driveway where it seemed that Kikyo was walking towards them.  She’d walked all the way here? What for? InuYasha was happy to see her, but he wasn’t letting his guard down incase this was some kind of a trap.

 

 

“Rin stay here,” InuYasha ordered before running forward to greet her, “Kikyo?  Is that really you.”

 

 

“Really me?” Kikyo didn’t understand his meaning as she kept her cool composure despite how ridiculous she must’ve looked walking here in a pajamas, “yes it’s me.  I’m not anyone else.”

 

 

“Kikyo,” InuYasha took another whiff confirming it for himself as made a motion to embrace her, “I was so scared.  I thought Naraku- he- well he-

 

 

Kikyo quickly moved out of the way finding no interest in wanting to be touched by this man.  A part of her yearned for the comfort of someone, but the idea of InuYasha touching her repulsed her for some reason.

 

 

“Naraku is a demon,” Kikyo said matter-of-factly, “that poses as a cult member and wishes to kill Kagome.  I’ve already figured it all out.”

 

 

“Kikyo,” he whispered obviously hurt by the rejection.

 

 

Still his heart worried for her.  She had some bruising around her neck as though someone had hurt her with the scent of Naraku all over.  There was another scent he didn’t find pleasing at all. Was Kikyo pregnant? How could that be? Who was she with?  She hadn’t been with Naraku that long had she?

 

 

“What happened to you?” he asked, “how did you get away from Naraku?  Sesshoumaru was planning to come and get you out. Kagome and I were going to get you earlier but-

 

 

“Save it,” she snapped at him not interested in his excuses, “I can handle myself InuYasha.  I do not need anyone to rescue me. Naraku let me go. Apparently I am not a viable hostage anymore since no one inquired about me.  I was pretty much kicked out.”

 

 

InuYasha just couldn’t wrap his head around what was going on.  Did Kikyo really hate him that much? She honestly believed they weren’t thinking about her?  Why did she reject every piece of him including his concern?

 

 

“I doubt that insect just lets his prey walk free,” InuYasha growled wanting to return the cold shoulder back to her in retaliation, “why are you here Kikyo?”

 

 

“I just want to know if Rin is okay,” Kikyo told him now talking more softly, “that is all.”

 

 

“You ain’t getting near her until I know you’re on the up and up, but yeah she’s fine.  Been up bothering me all morning long.”

 

 

“And Kagome?”

 

 

“With Sesshoumaru also breathing just like the rest of us.”

 

 

“I wish to speak with her.”

 

 

“That ain’t gonna happen either.  You told me to find a purpose and I did.  I’m going to protect Kagome and Rin from Naraku and everyone around him.”

 

 

“I told you to find a purpose?” Kikyo was trying to remember, “so you distrust me then?  Is that what you’re saying?”

 

 

“Of course!  As I said Naraku just isn’t going to let his toys go.  I don’t know much about him but I know the type. He is a spider demon isn’t he?  Isn’t torment all they know?”

 

 

“We can’t all be slaves to what we are now can we?” she fired back, “haven’t we all learned something from this?  Making assumptions is what is going to get your little family killed if we don’t act like grown ups and come up with a plan.  I wish to see Kagome. I am her lawyer after all, and if you honestly believe I came here to manipulate or trick you then you’d be mistaken.  I’d treat you kinder if I were to use you for such a gain.”

 

 

“That’s an understatement,” InuYasha turned his back on her, “what kind of lawyer comes to their client’s house dressed like you are?  So…”

 

 

“So what?”

 

 

“Who knocked you up Kikyo?  Was it Naraku? Did your investigation involve you posing as his wife?  Get too into your role of playing house with him?”

 

 

The next thing that could be heard was a scream as Kikyo had applied as much force as possible by grabbing a fistful of InuYasha ear in her clutches.  She remembered that much of her relationship with InuYasha. He might have been a lot stronger than her, but his ears were her weakness.

 

 

“It’s none of your concern,” she simply told him annoyed.

 

 

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, wasn’t annoyed.  Simply impatient. It was time for Kagome to wake up now.  It had already been eight hours since she had taken the potion.  Perhaps she was enjoying her dream now. Kagome seemed to have a smile plastered on her face.  It would be quite unbecoming of him to wake her from such a pleasant dream, but curiosity was eating away at him.  He also needed to make sure that she wasn’t suffering any side effects.

 

 

“Wake up Kagome,” he told her softly at first before his tone got more harsh and he tried shaking her awake, “you’ve slept long enough.  Kagome?”

 

 

She wasn’t waking up.  He’d even resorted to poking at her flesh with his claws and splashing  liquid from one of her drinks she left lying around and nothing was phasing her.  Had he made a mistake? Was the dosage too strong? Had he just put his wife in a coma while trying to give her an erotic dream?

_Kagome indeed was having fun in her dream, but not in the way Sesshoumaru had intended.  She’d given up on the notion of having any erotic fun with this dream for her imagination just wasn’t there at the moment as the thought of Sesshoumaru producing strawberry syrup instead of miasma was just too funny to get over.  Instead she simply turned the dream into her own personal playground._

 

 

“Hey everyone I’m Kagome and I’m going to sing for you!” she cheered with a karaoke microphone in her hand.

 

 

“Please don’t,” Sesshoumaru grimaced watching as the castle he’d taken over was converted into Kagome’s own personal karaoke bar that was full of Love Trials’ versions of InuYasha serving drinks to all of her subjects.

 

 

“Oh I’m gonna,” Kagome said glaring at Sesshoumaru who was front and center for her show, “you can call me Princess Karaoke.  Does my suitor have any requests?”

 

 

“Only that you stop this wailing and wake up.  Wake up Kagome.”

 

 

“Nope!” Kagome smiled to herself as she began singing one of her favorite songs, “cause when I leave for the night I ain’t coming back.  Talking pedicure on my toes, trying on all our clothes, boys blowing up our phones-

 

 

“Wake up Kagome!” Sesshoumaru demanded again as the room began to disappear.

 

 

Kagome was about to get to her favorite lyrics, but dropped the mic in confusion.  This was her world wasn’t it? So why was all her creations disappearing? Was it really time to wake up?  She couldn’t feel herself waking, however, as she watched as Sesshoumaru disappear as well and all that surrounded her had been replaced with darkness.  She’d felt like this before, but only for a moment. It had been when she got sucked into Inukimi’s medio.

 

 

“Where did you go Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked feeling a sense of fear as there was nothing but silence all around her.

 

 

There was only one source of light in this whole place and it was behind her.  She slowly turned to see some sort of pink orb behind her. A very small glass sphere that was being held in place by some sort of arrow that had gone through the middle of it, but yet had not shattered it.  It looked similar to one of those bolts that came with her crossbow.

 

 

Whatever that sphere was it felt like the only thing in existence.  She could no longer hear Sesshoumaru’s request for her to wake up. The only thing other than her and the jewel was nothingness.

 

 

“Return to your slumber,” a booming voice then terrified Kagome.

 

 

Where was it coming from?  Her ears were telling her that the voice was coming from the sphere, but that couldn’t be possible could it?  Objects couldn’t talk.

 

 

“What are you?” Kagome asked it.

 

 

“Do you wish to be in the darkness forever Kagome?” it asked her, “return to sleep.”

 

 

“This is still a dream right?” Kagome asked as her anxiety began to rise.

 

 

This was a dream and she knew that, so why couldn’t she make this terrifying darkness go away?  Why was she here?

 

 

“Stop it!” she was screaming at both the sphere and herself, “I want to wake up.”

 

 

No she didn’t like this at all.  She could hear her own heart beat as her anxiety continued to rise.  She was trapped in the dark and couldn’t get out.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru!” she screamed for her husband, “InuYasha!  Sango! Anybody?”

 

 

“No one is coming to save you,” the sphere continued, “you are alone.”

 

 

“Alone?” she asked not wanting to accept that.

 

 

“I am here,” came an unfamiliar voice as a woman seemed to phase into existence before her.

 

 

The woman didn’t seem to be from any world Kagome was apart of.  She wore miko garb, but not the traditional kind she was used to seeing at festivals or on the cover of historical romances or manga.  This woman looked serious with a plate of armor on one side of her body and a sheathed sword on the other. There was no mistaking it. This woman was Midoriko.

 

 

“Who are you?” Midoriko asked her, “are you me?”

 

 

“No,” Kagome said still rejecting the notion that she was this woman’s reincarnation, “I am Kagome.”

 

 

“You look nothing like me,” Midoriko sighed to herself, “there must’ve been a mistake.  Such a weak silly woman posing as me daring to call upon me to challenge Naraku. A girl such as yourself will only fall prey to this darkness forever.”

 

 

“I’m not weak,” Kagome quickly told her, “I have Sesshoumaru and my own light.  A light that isn’t yours. Sesshoumaru might call it weak but it’s my own.”

 

 

“You have light?” Midoriko inquired raising an eyebrow, “so you, this silly girl, must be me.”

 

 

“My name is Kagome!” she was getting upset now, “I’m not anyone else!”

 

 

“Very well,” Midoriko chuckled to herself, “that was all I needed to hear.  However, your answer is only another question.”

 

 

“That’s an understatement,” Kagome sighed in annoyance as it always seemed every answer they found resulted in even more questions.

 

 

What did Midoriko mean her answer being another question?

 

 

“Why was I named Kagome?” she asked figuring it out, “Sesshoumaru asked me that as well.  Does it matter?”

 

 

“It matters to Naraku,” Midoriko simply said turning her back on the girl, “I wish you luck Kagome.  Don’t be a disappointment. Don’t fall prey to Naraku’s nature again. You’re the only one strong enough to end this cycle.  If you cannot it will continue indefinitely. Heed my warning, or darkness is all you’ll know.”

 

 

 

 

 

Three hours had gone by since Sesshoumaru first attempted to wake Kagome and she wasn’t responding.  She was still breathing and her face was showing him she was indeed still in a dream, but he wouldn’t be satisfied until she was back on her feet.  It seemed the hospital would be the next logical step, and he’d already warned his family, as well as Kikyo who was there for a reason he’d have to inquire into later.

 

 

“Great,” InuYasha growled on the edge of being completely livid.

 

 

It was bad enough that he’d taken it upon himself to subject the cruel Kikyo to intense an  interrogation to find out why she was free to just drop in whenever she wanted, but now this?  He was trying to protect Kagome from outside threats. He did not think he would have to protect her from his brother’s own stupidity.

 

 

“I’ll have to watch Rin while you explain to a human doctor that doesn’t know what he’s doing that you drugged your own wife into a coma,” the younger sibling continued, “I thought you and Kagome were done with this nonsense!  If Kikyo were to be trusted and in her right mind I’d tell her to bring up some kind of restraining order against you immediately and-

 

 

“Silence InuYasha,” Sesshoumaru snapped ready to call an ambulance and admit to his actions.

 

 

He didn’t need to explain what the goal had been to anyone, but now that he was left to think on his actions it had been quite foolish of him.  The potion Kagome survived the first time wasn’t the same as this newest one that contained pieces of his toxins. A successful test with a different controlled substance did not make a safe scenario.  The toxins used to create such a drug contained no lethal poisons, but perhaps an antidote would be the only way to wake her.

 

 

“InuYasha told me that Kagome can produce her own light,” Kikyo tried to stay calm about this situation, “and that her light can destroy demonic energy that isn’t natural to one’s body.  We simply have to get her to purify herself of Sesshoumaru’s drug if it has his essence.”

 

 

“She can’t even purify herself her man troubles!” InuYasha snapped at her, “how is she going to wake herself up?”

 

 

“I just have to coax it out of her,” Kikyo held her hand out and released her own radiant pink light, “get her to react to my power and force her light out.”

 

 

“K-kikyo,” InuYasha’s eyes widened, “you can do it to?  I thought you couldn’t have selfish desires to make light?  You’re the woman that’s all bitter and bitchy over a stupid rose.”

 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kikyo simply said looking at Sesshoumaru, “let me go to her.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru felt that her light was genuine.  He still hadn’t received an answer as to why Kikyo was among them, but if she could display that power than she wasn’t an illusion or imposter.  Indeed the only humans capable of doing such a thing were those with no ill intentions.

 

 

Sesshoumaru only gave her a nod as he went to Rin to make sure she understood her mother was still alive and fine.  InuYasha didn’t like it, but did nothing to stop it as Kikyo went over to the bedroom and an unconscious Kagome.

 

 

“Kagome,” Kikyo said to the girl kneeling on the floor by her side, “wherever you are it seems you are quite far away from us.”

 

 

“My name is Kagome,” the girl whispered in her sleep, “I’m not anyone else.”

 

 

“Indeed you are,” Kikyo was curious as to what was possibly going on in that girl’s head, “I’m going to wake you up.  First, however, there is something I need from you.”

 

 

From her pocket Kikyo pulled out a safety pin.  Once unclasped she took one of Kagome’s fingers and pricked her to draw blood.  She allowed the blood to stain a tissue Kikyo also had stuffed in her pocket.

 

 

“Sorry,” Kikyo apologized to her, “I know that Naraku wants a sample of your blood.  For what purpose I do not know, but I will be the one to deliver it to him. I need to get close to him again.  It’s the only way.”

 

 

Now that her business of unpleasant betrayal was out of the way she took Kagome’s hand in her own.  As predicted Sesshoumaru showed up only seconds after the scent of Kagome’s blood came to him.

 

 

“Nothing to worry about,” Kikyo smiled at him, “I just wanted to try one more thing before taking these measures.  Reverse sleeping beauty. Maybe we should prick her with a spinning needle to get her to wake up?”

 

 

“You are not amusing me,” Sesshoumaru spoke with a tone of ice, “either give me a result or make way for a professional.”

 

 

“She is beyond the help of a professional,” Kikyo told herself as she shook her eyes trying to focus.

 

 

Midoriko’s light, that was entrusted to Kikyo, was meant for battle so she would only release a small bit trying to react with Kagome’s own power.  Kagome grimaced in pain for only a moment, but her body seemed to understand what needed to happen as it decided to defend itself against Kikyo’s influence.  Kagome’s grip tightened around Kikyo’s hand as her own light expelled. However, since Kagome wasn’t alert she couldn’t control the amount of energy she put out.  With a labored breath she unleashed her pink aura that was on a mission to cleanse all demonic energy around them.

 

 

Kikyo ripped her hand away holding her head in her hand for only a minute as Naraku’s influence vanished from her completely.

 

 

“InuYasha,” Kikyo said the name of her former companion recalling how cruel she’d been to him.

 

 

“Kagome?” Sesshoumaru had almost pushed Kikyo out of the way as he sat in the bed and watched as his wife’s eyes slowly opened.

 

 

Kagome took a minute to recieve the world of the living, and seemed to be quite pleased to be back.

 

 

“Where did you go?” Sesshoumaru simply asked not displaying much emotion in his voice.

 

 

“Somewhere dark and scary,” Kagome whispered sitting up, “but you’re here now.  You told me you’d be here when I woke up. Thought you abandoned me there for a second.”

 

 

“I told you I’d be here,” was all Sesshoumaru said looking away from her.

 

 

“What’s the matter?” Kagome asked him, “Rin is-

 

 

“Fine,” he cut her off before her mind would begin wander, “do you know how long you were asleep?”

 

 

“Eight hours right?” Kagome seemed confused before moving her head to the left, “K-Kikyo!?  You’re here?”

 

 

“Don’t worry about me Kagome,” Kikyo said standing up eager to explain herself to InuYasha before she returned to Naraku, “I am fine now.  You don’t need to worry about me as I no longer need to worry about you. Your light is quite fascinating. It doesn’t destroy I see. Simply banishes unwanted evil.”

 

 

“It’s worthless,” Kagome frowned remembering all the harsh things Sesshoumaru said about her power, “won’t help me against a demon at all.  That reminds me I was going to get some crossbow practice in this morning. Sesshoumaru didn’t you say that my light would just be straight up power if I used it with a bow?”

 

 

“It’s no longer morning,” was all Sesshoumaru told her removing himself from her side to let Rin know everything was okay.

 

 

He’d leave her to figure it all out herself.  It was past noon now as she’d slept for far too long.  He felt no need to display any sense of worry for her. Soon she’d discover that whatever had happened to her was all his fault and he’d be forced to atone for yet another sin caused by his selfish desires.  If only selfish desires could make a power then Sesshoumaru would be unstoppable.

 

 

He wasn’t going to lower himself to displaying his emotions around these miko wannabe females.  Kagome was bright enough to know he’d been concerned for her safety.

 

 

Now that he was away from them he chuckled to himself finding humor in something.  Kagome had a thought similar to his not long ago. She said something along the lines of if he kept bullying her light she was going to bully his darkness.  She’d done that along time ago. Was that why Kaguya had made maneuvers to push the two of them together? The perfect combination of light and darkness? An array of desires all melted into one?

 

 

Speculating on Kaguya’s game would only bring up worry and anger in him, so for once he’d have to take a page out of Kagome’s book and chuckle at the irony of it all.  They were close to discovering the truth even if it had been accidental.

 

 

Once Kagome figured out that she had slept way too long this time and needed Kikyo’s help to wake up she knew Sesshoumaru had been concerned for her.  She also knew he wasn’t going to make that apparent to any witnesses, but she could feel it. There would be a lot that needed to be discussed. Why was Kikyo free from Naraku, and what had Kaguya done to Sesshoumaru?  She had to find a way to tell him it was okay and she didn’t believe he was weak. That was easier said than done when the Sesshoumaru she already communicated that to wasn’t real.

 

 

“That place,” Kagome whispered to herself thinking on the medio and that weird sphere that talked to her, “it felt too real and familiar.  Where did I go Midoriko?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I wrote this in one sitting cause I couldn’t stop. Had too much fun with it, so hope it made up for the previous chapter. A lot of answers, only few questions remain. Easter eggs littered throughout with some obvious canon remixing. Evil Sesshoumaru having some qualities from the Sesshoumaru of Sess/Kag fanfic Christmas past as I attempted the trial of placing a fic within a fic. A lot went into this chapter and I hope it was enjoyed.


	36. Moonlight

 

Catching up.  That was how the rest of the day had been spent ever since Kagome awoke from her Sesshoumaru induced coma.  She had to let everyone know she was okay as well as try to understand why Kikyo was among them in the flesh.  Kikyo had told them Naraku simply let her go, and like everyone else Kagome was quite suspicious of this. Naraku had been using Kikyo to his advantage ever since she began her investigation, and now he no longer wanted her around?  Why wouldn’t he just kill her? Naraku had made it obvious he had no issue simply killing everyone that was of no use to him.

What Kagome hadn’t been caught up on, however, was what she was wearing.  Sesshoumaru’s shirt? She finally noticed it when she was left alone on the couch noticing it covered most of her and had been buttoned up fully.  So Sesshoumaru didn’t peek at her too much when she was unconscious? He really was an honorable demon. Except, of course, when he was tying her up, but that was just for fun she would tell herself.

“I think I will keep it,” Kagome told herself before returning to the bedroom to slip on a pair of black slacks pulling off the look, “it’s not like you can wear it anyway.  Your little DIY rope project stretched it out too much.”

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the bedroom on the edge of the bed watching her.  He’d been interrogating Kikyo a few moments before trying to discover why it was her who arranged Rin’s adoption.  Kikyo had told them she simply notarized all sorts of things and didn’t remember Kaguya. Sesshoumaru didn’t believe her.  There was something about this whole situation he didn’t like, but Kagome convinced him Kikyo and InuYasha needed a minute to themselves.

“I guess I’ll just have to practice shooting in the moonlight then,” Kagome remarked noticing how much time had already gone by.

“Shouldn’t you rest?” Sesshomaru inquired raising an eyebrow.

“Didn’t I already rest enough?” Kagome really wasn’t interested in going back to sleep again, “Rin and I have a session with Miroku tomorrow so there won’t be time later.  It has to be tonight.”

Sesshoumaru hadn’t gotten a chance yet to ask Kagome about her dream.  His curiosity had faded into unseeable concern when she wouldn’t wake up on time.  He didn’t know if he had a right to care anymore since his actions had endangered her.  First Rin and now her. Perhaps he simply wasn’t the tactician and planner he believed himself to be.

“Where did you go?” he simply asked her staring for a moment.

He was asking about the dream, but not interested in any sexual details.  Kagome looked terrified when he couldn’t wake her up. She had been dead to the world, but yet had been still reacting to whatever her mind was showing her.

Kagome frowned, “Darkness.  Wherever I was I was all alone and felt as if I’d be that way forever.  I don’t want to think about it.”

Was that her fear?  Being alone? Prior to acquiring a ‘family’ Sesshoumaru sought out loneliness as a luxury, so it was hard to understand why that dream had become a nightmare.

“Midoriko visited me towards the end though,” Kagome told him, “she wasn’t the best company.  Was more concerned with who I was and why I was named Kagome. She was cold, but didn’t seem angry though.  If I was Midoriko I’d hate me. I reject the idea that my soul is not my own, and I am married to the demon that killed her.”

“Stupid woman,” was all Sesshoumaru said.

He wasn’t talking about Kagome obviously.  Midoriko was such a stupid woman. Her last words to him before he cut her down was that she wouldn’t die harboring any ill will towards him or his kind.  Kagome still failed to see the similarity between her and the famous miko. Midoriko never feared the true dangers in front of her. Kagome was trying to pursue him, a dangerous deceptive demon, and yet it was loneliness that terrified her? 

“I mean if I were Midoriko in the dream,” Kagome began thinking, “I’d be like hey stupid girl you’re supposed to be my reincarnation but you’re hanging out with my murderer, his brother, and raising his child.  Also you own a kimono that he stole from my dead body. You’re gross Kagome Higurashi!”

“Is that how you feel about yourself?”

“Nope.  I already told you I don’t care what happened in the past.  It doesn’t matter does it?”

The past was all that mattered, Kikyo told herself, still in investigation mode standing outside their bedroom door eavesdropping.  She told InuYasha she simply needed to think for a moment, but really she needed to collect every piece of information she could before leaving this place.

Something had happened five-hundred-years ago between all individuals involved in this drama, and since Midoriko was no longer among them Kagome had to pay the price as a reincarnation.  There was one memory of Kaguya’s, that Kikyo could recall, that tied everything together.

_Kaguya had been searching the vast rice fields all night recognizing that presence of blood and death.  She didn’t want it to be true, but something had happened to Midoriko. Who would ever hurt her? What would ever to be gain from hurting a woman that lived such a valant life respecting and honoring both humans and demons?  It would have had to be a truly vile creature._

_“Midoriko!?” Kaguya’s teal eyes widened as she found the priestess laying in water surrounded by her own blood._

_“K-kaguya,” Midoriko spoke quietly with her head low._

_She was still clinging onto life despite losing too much blood from the various deep cuts in her flesh.  Kaguya could feel her heartbeat was faint and picked up the scent of miasma in her wounds burning further into her body._

_“Midoriko purify yourself right now!” Kaguya’s voice took on a regal tone when she became angered, “I order you to.  You can beat this.”_

_Midoriko knew it was too late for her as she used precious fleighting energy to shake her head, “My light does not work that way.  Not without an arrow. Kaguya you have to continue without me. Don’t forget what I’ve taught you. You don’t need to absorb demons to be powerful, and if you do you must not listen to them.  It is not too late for you.”_

_“Not too late?” Kaguya seemed to be offended that this was what Midoriko was wasting her time on, “no it’s not.  Midoriko the celestial robe! You have it don’t you? We can freeze time. You won’t die. You’ll never leave me!”_

_Midoriko actually chuckled, “I don’t wish for such a fate.  Even if I were that selfish it’s gone now. Sesshoumaru stole it.  I don’t even think he realizes what your precious artifact is.”_

_“Sesshoumaru!?” Kaguya clenched her fist together, “that was who did this to you?  That condescending entitled brat? You let him hurt you Midoriko?”_

_“I was off guard,” Midoriko’s voice was getting weaker, “but I shall carry no ill will or bitterness towards him.  Do not seek revenge for my behalf Kaguya. Demons kill humans, powerful humans kill demons. Sesshoumaru just lucked out this time and killed the right human it seems. If you go near him you might be tempted to take the celestial robe back.  You gave it to me for a reason Kaguya. It’s not meant for you. It was never yours.”_

_Midoriko was reminding Kaguya of her vulgar past.  Kaguya had no right to judge Sesshoumaru for she’d also been a killer obsessed with her own power.  A girl, one from another world, had come across her one day. When Kaguya discovered the girl was an immortal she consumed her to gain eternal life and youth.  With the powers of the celestial robe and that immortal blood within her Kaguya could become a true god of this world, but Midoriko had changed everything. Taught Kaguya love for living things, empathy for the suffering, and that much more could be found in this world than simply power.  Once she accepted Midoriko’s kindness and dedicated her life to atoning for her past sins Kaguya gave the celestial robe away believing she had no right to it. It was never hers._

_“Kaguya,” Midoriko’s eyes closed as she put a hand to the female demon’s chest, “I need one more thing from you.”_

_“Midoriko,” Kaguya closed her eyes unable to believe this was truly the end._

_“I’m entrusting you with my light,” Midoriko continued, “my love and belief of your true good heart will always be with you to help with those demons that tempt you back to the darkness.  I will never you leave you. My last request is that you free Naraku from your spell. I know it was you Kaguya. You let jealousy taint your heart and hurt him. Free him and forgive yourself.  Move on…”_

_Midoriko was gone now.  Kaguya heard the her heart stop and could do nothing other than hold the miko’s body that quickly grew cold.  Midoriko had been her salvation, the only companion that ever understood her struggles, and now she was gone. All because Sesshoumaru felt like killing a human that day, but yet still Midoriko had asked her not to seek revenge._

_“Your last request is for me to free Naraku of all people?” Kaguya’s voice turned to anger, “fine, but know this Midoriko.  You were wrong about him. Naraku and I are not the same. You might have saved me, but that creature is beyond saving. He is a filthy half-breed and not worth your worry or care.  Do you hear me Midoriko? If only you could care about yourself instead of others you wouldn’t have been killed by a worthless dog.”_

Kikyo understood the memory.  Everything made sense now. Kaguya didn’t find salvation or change for herself.  She fell in love with Midoriko. She wanted to be Midoriko always, but that possibility was stolen from her simply because the miko stumbled upon the wrong demon to encounter that day.  Kaguya must’ve fallen back to the darkness unable to accept Midoriko’s death and was seeking revenge on Sesshoumaru. She wished a fate on him worse than death with whatever she was planning in regards to the sacred jewel.

Naraku had been another unfortunate factor in the whole thing.  If Kaguya truly fell in love with Midoriko she must have grown jealous that she took an interest in another demon similar to her, and a male half-breed at that.  Kaguya tricked him into believing he was betrayed and then released him to his own road of ruin to prove herself right, that he was unworthy of Midoriko’s love. Naraku enjoyed using other people as pawns for his deplorable actions without realizing he himself was the biggest pawn in all of this without ever having done anything to deserve it.

“Talk about a love triangle gone wrong,” Kikyo sighed to herself, “out of every miko to kill it just had to be Midoriko didn’t it Sesshoumaru?”

She really wanted to share with him and Kagome.  To let them know that they were all suffering on account of an immortal demon’s broken heart, but she couldn’t.  She was Kaguya’s heart, a remnant of Midoriko’s light and love that had been entrusted to Kaguya. If Sesshoumaru were to find this out he’d kill her to kill Kaguya once and for all.  Kikyo wasn’t going to accept that fate. This was her life now. She had no intention of returning to Kaguya’s body or dying over something that happened five-hundred-years ago.

“InuYasha,” Kikyo put a smile on her face returning to the living room to discover him on the couch sharing a chocolate rose with Rin.

Rin was a different topic to discover for another day.  It was easy to accept the girl as Kaguya’s biological daughter would be born a dormant succubus, but was it really that simple?  Naraku’s children, after all, all had different abilities inherited from the various demons he’d absorbed into his body over the years.  Was there more to Rin? Or was female Succubi genetics just way too dominating?

Kikyo’s heart ached for the girl.  No matter how many demons or Celestial beings Kaguya made part of her flesh nothing would ever change the fact that she’d been born a simple Succubi.  Perhaps Rin was a reminder of that, and Kaguya could only see her as a tool to be used to create a sacred jewel and not at all a child that she had birthed.

“Kikyo,” InuYasha responded quietly looking down at the pieces of chocolate in his hand.

Kagome had said she was going to share her gift with Rin, so he didn’t think it was that big of a deal he and the girl were feasting on it.  Kagome had liked his gift, but InuYasha now didn’t like what it stood for. While Kikyo was subject to Naraku’s influence and being controlled he was obsessing about Kagome and only worried about if he’d be allowed to take her on a date or not.

Kikyo smiled at Rin sitting next to the girl, “Do you play with your uncle often?”

“All the time!” Rin smiled at her, “he is my Fang Fairy.  Mommy and Sesshoumaru don’t let him babysit when they leave the house though.”

“Fang Fairy?” Kikyo seemed confused raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t ask,” InuYasha growled lowly, “someone has to watch out for her.  Sesshoumaru and Kagome are too worried about each other instead of what this goofy pup is up to.  Just yesterday I caught trying to throw her mattress down the stairs with her on it to make a slide.”

“I’m sure Rin gets plenty of attention from her parents,” Kikyo noted, “perhaps you are just jealous.”

“Sesshoumaru is going to take me to the zoo,” Rin noted munching on her chocolate, “and mommy goes to school with me.”

InuYasha was embarrassed that Kikyo had pretty much caught on to what was going on.  It should have been a good thing that both Sesshoumaru and Kagome were coming together as they were both Rin’s parents.  She could have a father and mother that loved each other something a lot of children didn’t have growing up, but InuYasha had been selfish.  His loneliness and desire to be forgiven for his past mess ups resulted in his lust for Kagome. He couldn’t help but get pissed off that in his mind Kagome was throwing herself at someone that was no good for her.  He wouldn’t, of course, admit any of this to Kikyo.

“Please Rin you honestly think Sesshoumaru of all people is going to spend a day looking at elephants and tigers?” InuYasha rolled his eyes, “so don’t hold onto that idea for very long.”

“He promised,” Rin pouted crossing her arms mad at InuYasha for doubting Sesshoumaru, “you don’t break promises.  Besides they might have ants at the zoo.”

“They don’t have ants at the zoo.  No one except creepy loners care about ants.  Don’t I have any leg to stand on here Kikyo? Didn’t the man just put his wife in a coma cause of some weird thing they were doing in bed?  They aren’t normal.”

“A girl from a cult and demon from ancient times,” Kikyo mused, “I think normal is out of their reach.  Sesshoumaru won’t make the same mistake again.”

“Do you see why I distrust you so much,” InuYasha crossed his arms, “not only were you hanging out with Naraku not believing you were in danger but you keep defending Kagome and Sesshoumaru’s messed up marriage.  Are you in love with your own creation so much you ignore all of his bullshit? They are bad for each other Kikyo. Kagome won’t listen to her friend Sango either.”

Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  Their relationship was engineered and forced together with Kaguya being its creator.  Kikyo knew that much. Kagome’s soul was needed for Kaguya’s wish, but why did she need to be with Sesshoumaru?  What was the point? Only theory Kikyo could come up with using the memories she’d just been given access to was to make Sesshoumaru fall in love with the reincarnation of the women he killed just for him to learn a lesson before it was ripped away?  Kaguya judged Naraku quite too often for being someone so entertained by the tragedy of others.

“Distrust me if that is how you feel,” Kikyo sighed to InuYasha, “but I will still apologize for the way I spoke to you.  Naraku did something to my mind it would appear. He wished for me to no longer have feelings for you.”

“Yeah yeah I get it,” InuYasha blushed a little knowing that he knew she indeed did have feelings for him, “it hurt but it made sense.  You told me I didn’t mean anything to you anymore remember?”

“I needed to blame someone other than myself for Mei-Lin’s murder,” Kikyo closed her eyes, “I took my anger out on you.  I haven’t forgotten about you InuYasha. I’m glad to see you are well and here protecting Rin and Kagome.”

“You’re glad?” InuYasha’s ears twitched in disbelief.

“Yes.  It makes me happy to see you out of that reality TV persona.  Remember when they tried to give us all nicknames on that show?  What was yours?”

“Umm Mr. Steal Your Girl,” InuYasha looked away trying to remember, “glad they didn’t go in that direction.  That isn’t really a skill of mine. Obviously.”

He couldn’t even pull Kagome’s attention away from that idiot brother of his, so he was glad he never got such a label put on him.  Kikyo’s had been Bookworm since she was the only one on that show with such a highly regarded degree. InuYasha couldn’t even imagine her with such a name.  There was obviously a lot more to Kikyo in all of this than just her role as a lawyer.

InuYasha wanted to trust her.  Obviously Sesshoumaru did to an extent as Kikyo had her own light, but why did Naraku let her go?  She was a threat to his role in that cult of his and also knew what he was.

Kikyo saw that her time with this family had ended, and it was the best.  This newly claimed life of hers would be in danger if she lingered long enough for them to find anything out about her.

“I should be going,” Kikyo told him, “I have business elsewhere.”

“What kind of business?” InuYasha was quick to be suspicious, “it looked like you got hurt.  Have you even slept?”

“I’m fine now,” Kikyo said tracing her fingers over the light bruising from Naraku, “I have to think on what my next move will be.”

Against Naraku?  Kikyo was investigating him after all and seemed to now know what he was all about, so what was she going to do?  She was going to do something to him alone without involving them?

“Kikyo,” InuYasha stood up, “don’t be stupid.  Naraku wants Kagome dead. It has nothing to do with you so you should be thankful and distance yourself.  Do you think I could live with it if you got hurt over this shit?”

“I won’t get hurt,” was all Kikyo told him taking her leave, “not with you watching over us all right?”

Kikyo seemed quick to leave and InuYasha couldn’t chase after her.  He just didn’t know what to do. Just because she was free of Naraku’s influence didn’t mean their relationship could ever return to what it use to be.  Kikyo was never the kind that could be told what to do by anyone let alone him. Besides she was probably with someone already. After all she wouldn’t talk about her pregnancy.  Who had she been with?

Before InuYasha could think on it anymore there was something else that needed to be addressed.  What was Rin talking about before Kikyo came?

“You,” InuYasha glared at the child still eating her chocolate,“think your off the hook?  Well you’re not. Why are you being weird?”

“Me being weird?” Rin seemed confused, “you’re the weird one Fang Fairy.”

“Rin why did you have me bury that stuffed animal?” InuYasha wasn’t going to drop it, “what did it say to you?”

“Mr. Ears said a lot of stuff.  Said I should eat all my chocolate cookies not just the white part.”

“Rin!  You know what I’m talking about.  How do you know about Naraku?”

“He is mommy’s boss at work.  She doesn’t work there anymore though.”

“InuYasha why are you harassing Rin?” Kagome asked coming out of the bedroom and stood between the two to protect her daughter, “leave her alone with all of this.  She shouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell her,” InuYasha growled that he was getting blamed, “she was the one talking about him.  It ain’t none of her business. She should just worry about being a kid.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Kagome snapped at him, “you aren’t helping things.”

“Well then go be a parent and talk to her!” InuYasha huffed marching off, “you figure it out because I can’t.  She is acting weird and not the normal kind of weird.”

“I’m not weird!” Rin held her hands over her ears and screamed at them.

“Rin stop,” Sesshoumaru had followed Kagome out of the bedroom, “these tantrums accomplish nothing.”

“It’s time for bed,” Kagome sighed not thrilled to see Rin had just consumed chocolate.

“Yeah send her to bed,” InuYasha crossed his arms and shut his eyes, “just lock her away so you and Sesshoumaru can continue your weird potion consuming fetish or whatever the hell you two do.”

“Mind your own business!” Kagome yelled at InuYasha with a face full of red, “you’re the one that is out here yelling at her.”

“Mommy stop,” Rin whispered knowing screaming would get her in trouble with Sesshoumaru, “it’s nothing.  Doggy ears just doesn’t know about the game.”

“What game?” Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a questioning glance wondering if he knew what was going on.

Sesshoumaru did not.  He wondered if it had anything to do with that stuffed animal Rin had InuYasha bury.  She’d been acting abnormal ever since then acting strangely around her mother seeming to prefer his company over hers.

“Rin what did InuYasha ask you?” Sesshoumaru glared at her in a way that showed she had no other choice than to be truthful.

“Why I think mommy should go on bliss dates with you instead of him,” Rin said closing her eyes, “it’s like that game on the TV right?  The one Dog Ears is on? You two gotta give her roses now right? I ate InuYasha’s.”

InuYasha almost fell to the floor, “You- did you just- liar!  A manipulative five-year-old!? Is that what you raised Kagome?  Guess she can’t help it. That’s all those Succubi are. Tricksters quick on their feet to deceive you.”

“InuYasha!” Kagome hissed.

Rin knew that she was a demon.  That much they couldn’t keep from her since she was Sesshoumaru’s daughter, but they hadn’t told her exactly what a Succubi was.  That conversation would have to happen way further down the line. She wouldn’t be able to understand what that meant. Did InuYasha have a point though.  Kagome didn’t know much about Succubi, but would there be an inherent nature Rin would fall into?

No that wasn’t true.  There were small lies Rin would tell to get out of trouble as all children would do, but deceptive she was not.

Kagome wanted to go off on InuYasha for daring to question Rin’s nature and her role as a mother, but she needed to see what was going on with the girl.

“Rin,” Kagome crossed her arms, “that wasn’t what you two were talking about.  I can tell when you lie. You always shut your eyes when you lie. Don’t tell me the truth and I’ll give you the look of a million nightmares and make you eat raw meat like your dad.”

“Leave me alone,” Rin hated it when all the adult’s attentions were on her, “you don’t know the truth.  I got in trouble for your the cell phone Dog Ears broke remember? Sesshoumaru told me you don’t have any special powers.  You’re the liar mommy. You won’t tell me what a Suck u bye is.”

Kagome’s heart sunk as Rin pretty much did her in.  That was right. She’d punished Rin for breaking a cell phone so she couldn’t proclaim any longer to always know when Rin was up to something.  Rin had been in danger from Naraku and they hadn’t had a talk with her about what happened at all. She was the liar.

“Succubi,” Sesshoumaru simply corrected Rin, “those matters are not to be discussed with children.  Why are you deflecting Rin? I will not have my own child making up such ridiculous lies. If you do not tell me InuYasha will and the end result will not be good for you.”

Rin nervously curled her toes into the carpet looking at the floor, “If I tell you can we still go to the zoo?  I won’t get in trouble?”

“Only if you are truthful,” Sesshoumaru said wanting answers.

“Mr. Ears told me about a marking,” Rin admitted, “I don’t know what it means but it wouldn’t hurt me.  He said you had one and mommy’s boss had one so it was okay for me to have one. It’s a game right? The one with no mark wins.  Mommy doesn’t have a mark yet.”

“Marking?” Kagome didn’t like this at all.

Sesshoumaru knew immediately what Rin was talking about, “Rin do you have a mark?  When did this happen?”

“After your date with mommy,” Rin was scared by Sesshoumaru’s tone and regretted sharing the truth, “Mr. Ears said your sword can’t help me again so the mark could protect me.”

Kaguya had been waiting for Tensagia to be used on Rin before marking her?  Why? To insure she was kept alive as long possible perhaps? Well the Tensagia would be useless now if something were to happen to her.  This was his last chance to protect these females and no longer had the luxury of hiding from their enemies. Kaguya needed to be destroyed for the sake of his child’s soul.

Sesshoumaru was being very quiet, and Kagome didn’t like that either.  He seemed to understand what Rin was talking about. Was this another secret he was keeping from her?  Kagome could handle any secrets and lies had in regards to his past life as a demon Lord, but ones that pertained to her daughter was another issue entirely.

“Sesshoumaru what is this marking?” Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru wasn’t looking at any of them, “Rin did the rabbit ask anything else of you before it was buried?”

“To help it mark mommy so Mr. Ears can win the game,” Rin answered, “but I won’t do it.  I want mommy to win. If I kiss mommy I can share my mark with her.”

“So that is why you are distant,” Sesshoumaru confirmed but felt a bit of pride, “you’ve done well Rin.  The only ones you are to obey is your parents. Don’t be manipulated by others or the voices you will hear.  Understand?”

“Yes Sesshoumaru,” Rin said thinking she’d be in more trouble.

“It is time for bed,” Sesshoumaru told her leading her up the stairs, “you’ve had enough for the day.”

Kagome watched as Rin obediently followed her father up the stairs.  Kagome attempted to follow but Sesshoumaru shot her a glare. Were they to be separated then?  So Kagome couldn’t receive this mark. Truth be told Kagome really didn’t care she wasn’t going to let Sesshoumaru take Rin away from her like that.  That had been why they married in the first place after all.

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru said her name quietly as she tried to follow, “leave this to me.”

“I’m her mother!” Kagome shot at Sesshoumaru, “don’t forget that.  Rin I don’t want to leave you.”

“Mommy,” Rin turned around to look at her, “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me Rin.  You can mark me if you have to I don’t care.”

Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to enter her bedroom before he practically stood guard at the threshold glaring at Kagome, “I do not want Rin to touch you.  Not until I can learn more about Kaguya’s plans. Kagome keep your distance.”

“No I won’t,” she said pushing past him and going into the room, “we’re done with this Sesshoumaru.  Whatever you know and haven’t told me you need to tell me now. We are supposed to handle this together.  You told me you needed me remember?”

“I do need you,” Sesshoumaru growled behind her, “that is why I cannot risk you getting marked.  If that happens and you were to die your soul will be forfeit to Kaguya’s torment. You cannot touch Rin for the moment.  There must be a reason she was entrusted with the task of doing this instead of Kaguya simply doing it on her own. Perhaps she can’t touch you.”

Why couldn’t Kaguya come after Kagome on her own?  There was nothing special about her. Just her light.  Her light that could destroy unnatural demonic energy.

“Sesshoumaru can I remove the mark?” Kagome asked him as though he were some kind of expert on her own magic, “banish it from your body just like I did to Naraku’s influence over Kikyo?”

“If you could you would have done it already,” Sesshoumaru said thinking it over, “recall what you told me about InuYasha.  You called forth your powers when you sensed something was off with him. If you could you’d be able to sense the mark. Kaguya isn’t like other demons.  She has the power of a Celestial being inside her. That power is above both light and dark.”

Kaguya was a problem indeed.  That was how she’d remained so illusive unable to leave traces of her presence anywhere to anyone unless she wanted to be discovered.  She was learning how to tap into those powers she’d absorbed. Still power was no good without a body to harness them with. Kagome’s light would be a threat to a creature that was made mostly of other demons.  That was why Kaguya wouldn’t dare approach her now she’d shown her light.

“Sesshoumaru,” Rin pulled on his sleeve, “what do I need to do?  I’m sorry I let myself get marked.”

“You can’t do anything,” Sesshoumaru told her the truth, “it is my burden to carry Rin.  I must kill the demon that did this to you. That stuffed animal that talked to you was merely her mouth piece.”

“So that’s it then?” Kagome asked as her eyes began to water, “I can’t even touch my child until you kill Kaguya?  Why is she doing this? Why did she give me Rin and then torment me? Does she abandon her child in the real world just have her in the afterlife?  What is it Sesshoumaru? You’re the one that knows the woman.”

That was right.  Sesshoumaru fathered Rin with Kaguya, but Kagome no longer believed that was consensual.  She was continuing to have to face that everything had been a lie. Kaguya never was a dying mother that saw Kagome’s kindness.  She was a demon that wanted to drag them all into hell for some sort of personal gain and didn’t care who she hurt in the progress.

Rin saw that her mother was crying and began to cry as well realizing how far she’d let things go being stupid enough to obey one of her toys.  It hurt her to know she could never kiss her mom again, or even hear a bedtime story without Sesshoumaru and her mom fighting.

“Mommy,” Rin cried tears falling from her face.

Sesshoumaru had never actually witnessed his child crying before.  To top it off he had two women around him crying now. He was at a loss for what to do at a time like this.  Completely helpless. Helpless to Kaguya’s despicable nature once more, and for the life of him he could not recall what he did to deserve this.

“Kaguya,” Sesshoumaru snarled finally faced with the memory of that woman.

_“We can stop pretending now,” the beautiful woman with long flowing black hair told him hearing him close the hotel room door behind her, “I doubt Sesshoumaru Masaharu would go through all this trouble to hire me as an escort for a simple night of pleasure.  You’ve come to kill me haven’t you? I’ve heard that the Black Dragons have become quite active again.”_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes with his claws at the ready, “Is dropping the act so quickly your form of arrogance Kaguya?  The only way a Succubi can kill is in a mating bed. A human could easily assassinate you if they tried hard enough, but the task has fallen to me for I know the truth.  You’ve been in this world far too long Kaguya. It does not matter, however, how many demons you’ve absorbed over the years. You are still just a Succubi at your core. A lesser being.  A parasite.”_

_“What a beautiful eulogy,” Kaguya chuckled to herself, “or it would be if you weren’t so weak.  You cannot challenge me Sesshoumaru, but do know I will still make use of you in exchange for wasting my time.”_

_Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to give a demon like this a chance to play any games.  He’d been tasked with a job and he’d complete it. The Black Dragons wouldn’t allow his status as Inukimi’s son to excuse his failure in ridding the world of another one of these lesser demons.  It didn’t matter that she posed as a human and was on magazine covers._

_Sesshoumaru allowed miasma to drip from his claws burning into the carpet of the room as he went for Kaguya’s throat, but as if it were no difficult task she rose her hand up and grabbed him by the wrists._

_“Fool,” Kaguya smiled to herself, “what did I just say?  You are weak Sesshoumaru. What was it you hoped to accomplish here tonight?  While you were off playing businessman and creating skyscrapers in the demon territories I was growing and learning more about my powers.  Have you forgotten I am no mere demon. I am a celestial being of the moon.”_

_Sesshoumaru growled as he struggled to free his wrist of hers.  Rage was over taking him at the insolence of being called weak by a creature like this.  In his opinion demons that absorbed others were nothing more than cowards creating constant shields around themselves.  As for the stories from the past regarding Kaguya absorbing a celestial being Sesshoumaru refused to concern himself with them.  There had been plenty of demons he’d killed that claimed to be immortal, but no one was free from death. They simply needed every piece of their body destroyed and burned.  Demons could never become gods._

_“Struggle all you want but you can’t be free,” Kaguya mused tightening her grip, “this little life I’ve been living has been quite amusing.  It’s been a long time since I had to act as an actual Succubi. The lust of human men can’t do for me what demon flesh does for my power. However, now that you are here it seems getting all that media attention has finally paid off.”_

_Sesshoumaru now understood as he planned to leak more miasma to burn her hand for release, “I understand.  You became famous for the sake of luring a demon such as myself to you. You wish to absorb my flesh.”_

_His miasma wasn’t coming.  No matter how hard tried to call forth his demonic energy it wasn’t coming to him.  He was beginning to feel himself weaken as Kaguya’s grasp on his wrist was beginning to cause him pain._

_“Why would I want a demon body as weak as yours,” Kaguya’s eyes flickered in rage at the implication, “no I have a better purpose for you Sesshoumaru.  We will both leave this room with our lives tonight.”_

_Succubi normally could only weaken other creatures like this through sexual intercourse, but it seemed Kaguya had found other ways to use that power of hers.  Probably through the usage of powerful demonic energy collected throughout the years._

_“On your knees Lord Sesshoumaru,” Kaguya laughed turning to face him as she took hold of his other wrists trying to suck his energy so low to bring him to his feet, “I’ve been dying to take a demon such as you down a peg or two.”_

_Sesshoumaru might’ve been losing his strength, but still he tried against her and would never fall to such a degrading position in front of a parasite like this.  Everything about her was fake. Earlier when he was pretending to be her client she almost looked like a princess with the way she smiled and eyes shined with innocence, but now she revealed the most unnatural eyes of turquoise and face that showed hunger for his power._

_“To your knees!” she ordered exerting force to push him down, “why must you make this so difficult?”_

_Sesshoumaru’s eyes became pure red as he still stood on his feet staring down at her.  He’d already lost too much energy, so killing her might no longer be an option, but if him still standing displeased her he would continue to stand._

_“I need you to save some energy,” her tone was getting angry, “you’re going to need it for tonight.  However, you will not continue to persist. Filthy demon.”_

_Kaguya finally let go of him, but before he could find the strength to do anything to her she became chanting something.  Whatever language she was speaking in was not one he’d ever heard before. It was some kind of enchantment for when the chanting was done he couldn’t move.  He had no control over his body. All he could do was stand there._

_“Sesshoumaru,” Kaguya seemed a bit more calm down as she walked over to him and lightly caressed his hand with hers as if she were his lover, “I promise I don’t intend to eat you.  You might find what I do to you pleasurable if simply allow yourself to enjoy it.”_

_Sesshoumaru couldn’t even speak with this spell of stillness over him.  Something was going to be done to him and he couldn’t even tell her that it disgusted him to be touched by such a creature._

_“Are you beginning to understand now?” she smiled as she slowly began to button his shirt, “you are weak.  What must it feel like it? Being at the mercy of a creature that is stronger than you? I bet you’ve never felt that way before.  Do you feel like a victim? Can you even begin to understand what it must be like for someone you’ve killed before? To only look on with fear as they can do nothing.  Do you even think about the loved ones of your victim? What it must feel like to lose somebody you love just because Lord Sesshoumaru felt like he needed to kill a human that day?  Sesshoumaru tonight you will be the victim. Tonight you will know what it feels like to be completely helpless and weak. You will be in the arms of someone that despises you, and when we are finished you will have no one to go to because you have no one to love.  Someone like you is incapable of such a thing. You’ll never understand my pain.”_

_Once she removed his shirt she took a moment to run her fingers over his Black Dragon branding as well as his muscles enjoying every moment of it._

_“I’ll impart some advice on you while I have your attention.  Never make an assumption about your enemy. You honestly believed you could kill me tonight despite knowing who I am.  There is much more to me Sesshoumaru. I haven’t been a demon for hundreds of years. I am a celestial being. My powers are not of this world.  You will never be able to kill me, but I can always come for you. Let me give you something to remember that by. Unlike your silly little branding or a human tattoo this gift can never be truly erased.”_

_Kaguya pressed her lips to Sesshoumaru’s neck letting a lime colored line run down him.  He had been marked as an official play thing of a Succubi. If he were to die she could possibly have his soul, and there was nothing he could do about it._

“Her powers are not of this world,” Sesshoumaru told himself leaving the room to rid himself of all the crying.

Kagome didn’t know what Sesshoumaru meant by that.  Why was he just leaving? A moment ago he made it clear she wasn’t allowed near her own daughter, but now he was leaving them?  Kagome was going to hug Rin to make her tears go away, but it seemed like Sesshoumaru was swift in going to the office to retrieve that sword of his as he returned to standing between the two.

“Now I understand why she wished for Rin to die before marking her,” Sesshoumaru told himself unsheathing the Tensagia, “she didn’t want to give me a reason to use it on her.”

“Rin died?” Kagome still didn’t know that yet or what Sesshoumaru’s sword could even do.

“Yeah,” Rin told him like it was no big deal as she wiped away her tears, “Sesshoumaru’s sword brought me back though.  It can bring dead people back to life.”

Her daughter had died, and Kagome didn’t even know.  Just how many things was he not telling her? Why was Rin okay with this?  Sesshoumaru’s actions had resulted in her getting more than just attacked. Had it been because if Kagome found out the truth she would have been forced to leave him?  Whatever was going on the trust she’d built with him was quickly slipping away.

“The Tensagia destroys minions of the netherworld that wish to ferry a body away,” Sesshoumaru said examining the blade, “but father has told me it can also destroy the dead and anything that does not belong in this world.  Perhaps it can banish celestial powers.”

Sesshoumaru took a moment to concentrate as he stared at Rin, and he could finally see it.  A line of green running from her finger to her neck. That was Kaguya’s marking as it was similar to the one he could see on himself.  With a quick stroke he slashed through Rin’s and his own before sheathing his sword.

From Kagome’s perspective things just kept getting weirder and weirder.  He’d made a comment before about how his sword couldn’t cut, and she’d assumed that just meant it was dull, but she just saw that sword go right through Rin and do nothing.

“The marking is gone now Rin,” Sesshoumaru said showing one of his rare smiles, “you don’t need to cry anymore.”

“Mommy!” Rin pretty much lunged herself into Kagome’s arms giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Rin,” Kagome spoke softly just holding her child against her as long as possible, “I’m so sorry.  For everything.”

“Why are you sorry?” Rin asked, “I’m the stupid one mom.  I’m sorry I called you a liar. I will never be mean to you again.  I promise.”

“It’s okay,” Kagome sighed still doubting herself.

“So does this mean you won the game Sesshoumaru?” Rin asked him.

Oh indeed he won.  Sesshoumaru didn’t answer as he looked out Rin’s window at the moon.  Never again would Kaguya render him powerless. She wasn’t the threat she believed herself to be.  Tensagia had been the answer all this time, and probably wasn’t something she wanted factored in this plot of hers at all.  Why did she want him and Kagome together? Wanting such a thing was going to be her undoing. Between Kagome’s light that would destroy her demonic energy and his Tensagia that could subdue her celestial powers she’d be rendered the Succubi she’d originally been.

He stood by as Kagome and Rin continued enjoy their much needed victory before the worried mother could finally get their child to bed.  With Rin taken care of and safe he’d hoped to finally have a bit of a normal evening with his wife. He needed to apologize for drugging her into a coma and learn more about her dream, but she didn’t say a word to him as she walked past him and went to the office.

“Shouldn’t you get some sleep yourself?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow.

She continued to not talk to him as she picked up the crossbow he’d assembled with full intentions of going outside and shooting a few rounds.

“Kagome?” he inquired again not liking the idea of being ignored so passive aggressively.

Still no answer as she retreated down the stairs and out the door.  This feeling. Sesshoumaru didn’t like it. It was hurting him to be ignored by the woman of his desire.  Had that been her intention? Females were indeed a dangerous creature.

He wasn’t going to let her win.  He wasn’t going to be dominated by her.  That would never be the nature of their relationship.  Before she could wander any further into the backyard he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to him.

“Enough,” he growled in her ear, “you do not ignore your master.”

“I don’t want to play that game anymore,” Kagome glared at him, “let go of me.”

“It isn’t a game,” he said tightening his grip on her wrists, “you wished to be with me and you will follow the rules.”

“Well I retract myself!” she yelled at him mocking what he once said about himself being sexually available, “I can’t believe I was actually going to forgive you for letting Kagura attack us.  That bitch killed Rin? Our little girl? When were you going to tell me Sesshoumaru? What if what you did hadn’t worked? Were you going to tell me after that mark thing took her soul?”

“Rin died,” Sesshoumaru said flat out, “and I brought her back to life.  The girl is fine as you can see so no sense in dwelling on it. I won’t allow it to happen again.  There is no more markings. Together we no longer need to fear Kaguya’s powers.”

“Now you say that?” Kagome seemed insulted, “because before you seemed happy to just keep me in the dark about everything while telling me I couldn’t touch my own daughter.  So make up your mind already. Are we in this together or not? Because if we are you’re not going to lie to me anymore. Do you understand?”

What Sesshoumaru didn’t understand was why she was so upset with him.  Everything was working out at the moment.

“Everything I’ve done was what was best for you,” he said sternly still holding onto her wrist tightly, “I’ve never withheld information that would have benefitted you.  Knowing all of this has only upset you.”

“I have a good reason to be upset!”

“No you do not.  You are not the one that had to see Rin like that.  I was. I will carry that burden.”

“You’ll carry all the burdens right because you know what’s best for me?  I need to just be your little housewife until my light becomes necessary is that what you want?  I better just obey you because I’m a silly girl that needs a man to tell me what to do and how to feel.  I’m done with that.”

The pitch in Kagome’s voice was changing as her body was visibly shaking with anger, “I didn’t leave the Divine Order just to live that life again Sesshoumaru.  I didn’t marry you just to put our daughter in danger, and I am not going to play games with anymore damn demons. Are we together or are we not?”

They were going to be together in this.  There was no other option. That was what Sesshoumaru realized when he put it together that her light and his Tensagia were the answers to all their problems.  However, with Kagome being this upset it seemed she wanted them to be together on this as mere companions. Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to allow that. He’d gotten too close to her to turn back now.

Sesshoumaru answered her question by pulling her close to him and pressing his lips against hers.  She only fought him for a moment before accepting and letting herself fall into his body for comfort.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered when she pulled away and put her chin on his neck, “I just-

“Stop,” he commanded simply holding her, “do not feel the need to justify yourself or think on it any longer.  Everyone is fine now and will continue to be so. I have made mistakes, and I’ve learned from all of them. I will not lie to you any longer.  I will never allow Rin to get hurt again. Do you still trust me?”

Did she?  Not fully.  It would take more than just a kiss and admission of guilt for him to back up his words, but she wasn’t going to take his opportunity away.

“I don’t know,” she answered truthfully, “but I’m staying.  Kaguya is using her own child as a pawn in her game. She’s unforgivable.”

“We’ll send her to the netherworld where she belongs,” Sesshoumaru reassured her, “her and Naraku.”

“Kaguya,” Kagome said that dreadful woman’s name again, “if you have to be truthful now will you tell me what happened.  Kaguya hurt you didn’t she?”

Kagome already had this conversation with Sesshoumaru in her dream, but this was the real Sesshoumaru in a completely different setting.  How could she tell him that it was okay? That she didn’t think he was weak?

“Kagome I do not wish to discuss such things.”

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome wrapped her arms around him, “I have it figured out okay.  No matter how much you try to hide things from me I’m not totally clueless. If you don’t want to talk about what she did that’s fine just know that I’ll never see you as weak.  Just demons using their silly demon magic to mess with us right? Can’t be prepared for everything.”

So Kagome thought she knew?  Sesshoumaru was upset by her even thinking about such things.  It was making him angry all over again just picturing his Kagome thinking about Kaguya forcing him into submission and using his body for his seed to create Rin.  It felt like her bringing it up was her sullying herself. He needed to destroy those thoughts in her head.

“Kaguya has many abilities,” Sesshoumaru warned her trying to control the light snarl in his voice, “we need to find out more about this so-called celestial being she absorbed.  That is the magic she relies on the most when forced to fight a demon like me. There is one thing she can do that the Tensagia cannot protect us from.”

“What is it?”

“She can see a creature’s desires.  She called me weak every opportunity she got to hurt me, because she knew at the time my only desire was to be stronger than my father and conquer this world.”

“That’s not really a threat is it?  What would she see if she looked at me?  I hope she looks at me. See’s that my only desire is to take care of the child she forced into this world that she didn’t want.”

“No it’s not a threat,” Sesshoumaru spoke knowing what his desires were now, “what do you believe mine are?”

Sesshoumaru was deflecting.  Kagome could figure that out.  He was using Kaguya’s abilities as an ice breaker to a whole different conversation so she wouldn’t linger on the fact that he’d been a victim at one time.  If it upset him that much she’d play along, but she still fully intended on letting him know in any way she could that she wouldn’t hurt him.

“To kill everyone?” Kagome took her guess, “Naraku, Kaguya, and Inukimi if comes to it.”

“If it comes to it?” he rose an eyebrow, “my mother is no celestial being she’s simply foul.  She will die at my hands or I will die by hers. That’s already been decided upon. That is not my only desire.”

“To be the richest demon ever?” Kagome’s voice was nervous as if afraid to hear the answer.

“I am the richest demon,” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, “my desire is you.  I will not call it love. It is still a desire nonetheless.”

“Well I’m here,” Kagome’s face turned red, “so other than killing some demons that need killed you kind of have everything don’t you?”

“Not everything no.  I still yet to have you in the various ways I wish to have you.”

Kagome couldn’t respond as she dumbstruck.  So after everything that had happened they were still back to the topic of how to have sex with each other in a way that left both partners satisfied.  Well seeing as how the dream plan didn’t work she still wasn’t ready yet.

“I am not one of those creatures that require carnal pleasure to show affection,” Sesshoumaru told her, “I can control lust in that manner.  If you are not ready prepared for that yet then it is fine, but that would make my newest desire a lot more difficult to obtain.”

“A third desire?” she chuckled, “you want a lot of things you know?  We need to get you a weapon to harness all the power from your selfish desires.  If only it worked the same way light did.”

“I want you to have my children,” Sesshoumaru revealed what he wanted, “I no longer care if they are half-breeds.  If I can find room in my heart for a Succubi daughter that looks like the woman I despise than I can find room for more.”

Sesshoumaru was falling into the most primal of demon urges.  He felt safe now. Now that he knew how to defeat Kaguya, a celestial being, all the other threats such as Naraku and his mother’s medio stone felt so little to him.  When demons felt safe and had a female the desire to breed would take them over. Sesshoumaru was quite aware of what was happening, and that it was indeed a needless desire since he already had a child, but what was the harm in bringing it up?  Kagome told him he had to be truthful now.

Kagome finally left his embrace as her face somehow managed to get even redder, “Children with me?  I- ummm no? We can barely handle the one we already have. If I had a child with you wouldn’t it be all umm-

“InuYasha looking?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “most likely as my father’s genetics are quite dominant.”

Kagome wished she wouldn’t have taken the conversation to that of what their children would like.  It made her think about how Rin would feel. To have half siblings that looked like their father. Would Sesshoumaru prefer those children over Rin since they wouldn’t remind him of Kaguya?  What of her? Would she develop a maternal bond that she could never have with Rin? Kagome didn’t even want to entertain the thought she’d ever be so shallow, and she wasn’t going to give Sesshoumaru a whole new excuse to be cold to Rin when they’d grown so close.

“Rain Check,” Kagome smiled at him.

“Rain Check?” Sesshoumaru did not know this term.

“Uh grocery store thing, but basically means no for now but we can have the conversation again in the future.  We have a lot of things to sort out you know? I could do with less enemies and you know what they say right? You get forced into a marriage where the guy wants to breed you and next thing you know he is dripping strawberry syrup from his claws instead of miasma.”

“I do not believe I’ve ever heard anyone say that,” Sesshoumaru took a moment to look at his claws.

Kagome had come out here angry at him only now to be sent into a fit suppressed giggles.  He was failing to know what the wench was finding humorous. He was quite confident he didn’t want to know.  Perhaps it had something to do with her dream.

“What did you dream?” he finally asked.

“Oh,” Kagome tried to calm down, “that’s right we didn’t really get a chance to talk about it.”

“You said you went someplace dark and lonely.”

Kagome really didn’t feel too comfortable discussing dream Sesshoumaru with him and how he’d been a cruel creature that wanted to rape her and lock her up, but him bringing up that dark place allowed her to think on Midoriko’s appearance.

“I need to talk to Naraku,” Kagome told him now looking serious, “not go to him or anything unless we’re ready to take care of him once and for all.  Maybe just call him?”

“Whatever would you need to discuss with him?” Sesshoumaru didn’t appreciate this major deflection.

“To make sure my mom is okay.  I need to see her. I don’t know if she knows she is pretty much a hostage being used against me or not, but I need to see her.  I can’t exactly go into Divine Order territory without worrying he or any of his children could be lurking around every corner.”

“You believe he would grant you safe passage without any tricks or traps laid?  You will not go there.”

“Then I’ll ask him the question.  That’s the least I can do for Midoriko for marrying the guy that killed her and all.”

That was just an easy justification to make.  Kagome didn’t believe she owed Midoriko anything.  If reincarnation was real she didn’t ask to be Midoriko’s reincarnation or subject to Naraku’s torment.  The truth was she kind of believed there was something to the dream. The fear she felt when she was stuck in that place with the talking sphere was more real than she’d felt being hurt by the dream Sesshoumaru.  The dream was trying to tell her something.

“Communicating with him only gives him a chance to toy with you,” Sesshoumaru reminded her, “what question would possibly be worth the risk?”

“Why was I named Kagome?” Kagome recalled the question, “Midoriko said it has something to do with Naraku.  I need to know the answer.”

“It was just a dream,” he was quick to dismiss it, “none of whatever nonsense you have in your head is real.  I regret bringing it up as well as making you drink that potion in the first place.”

“You’ve never forced me to drink anything,” Kagome warned him, “fine.  I guess it doesn’t matter.”

She said one thing but thought another, but was a dream really worth having to hear Naraku’s slimey voice?  Probably not.

Kikyo, on the other hand, had no issues hearing Naraku’s ‘slimey’ voice nor had fear he’d attempt to hurt her again.  She walked into his office late that night with full confidence that he wasn’t a threat to her.

“People want you dead,” Kikyo smiled to herself, “yet you don’t really hide yourself.  This grocery store is open twenty-four hours a day isn’t it? Nothing stopped me from entering your office.”

Naraku glanced up at her with sheer annoyance.  Annoyed was indeed how he felt right now. Last time he was around this woman he banished her from him for good reason.  Midoriko’s light had rendered a good amount of the demons that made up his body completely unusable. Did these average demons and humans know what a pain it was to disassemble himself and rebuild?  It was always a mess and he’d lost precious hours of the day.

He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this woman, or anybody for that matter, right now.  He already knew that the first of his children that dare came into his sight was going to get a verbal lashing out of anger.  How difficult was it to get Kagome’s blood? Should have been simpler than murdering her daughter, but yet no one was giving him anything useful to work with.

“What do you want Kikyo?” he made his annoyance apparent by rolling his eyes, “my business with you is finished.  Do whatever you want.”

Kikyo reached into her pocket and threw the tissue that had been soaked with Kagome’s blood on his desk.

“You wanted it didn’t you?” she asked him, “fair warning for next time Naraku.  Do not put me under anymore trances. It leaves me vulnerable to Kaguya. She must’ve overheard your desires for that blood at a time you had me under.  I do not wish for Kaguya to be privy to anymore of our conversations.”

“She’ll be privy when you return to her flesh,” Naraku examined the cloth, “and how can I believe you?”

“It’s genuine,” she reassured him, “of course that’s just a sampling if it’s not exactly what you need.  It’s not like I had any viles or anything to collect it in, but as a court appointed guardian of a child it wouldn’t be difficult to force Kagome to undergo a random drug test.  I could get her blood that way.”

“It smells like her,” Naraku remarked looking back up at Kikyo, “this will be fine enough.  You do realize what I’ll be using this blood for?”

“What exactly you’ll be using it for?  No, but I have my guesses it will help you torture Midoriko’s reincarnation as you resolve to do.  I will not stand in your way.”

“If I ever need a lawyer remind me to not enlist you,” Naraku didn’t understand Kikyo’s move of betrayal, “and what is it you have to gain from this?”

“Consider it atonement.”

What was Kikyo getting at?  Other than destroying a small bit of his body in self defense she’d never done anything to him as far as he knew, but he recalled something she said when she realized who she was.  She’d asked if she hurt him before.

“Cleaning up Kaguya’s mess?” Naraku asked, “other than annoy me with her obvious impatience Kaguya has done nothing to me.”

“This life is my own,” Kikyo narrowed her eyes, “I do not wish to become apart of Kaguya again.  I find that woman despicable.

Kikyo picked up a piece of paper from Naraku’s desk and examined it.  It seemed it involved the Divine Order for their seal was on it.

“Cults are a fascination of mine,” Kikyo continued, “especially ones that are several generations old.  I fully believed you when you told me no one is being held at that compound against their will. They are all prisoners of their own mind, isn’t that what you said?”

“Indeed,” Naraku grabbed the paper from her not liking his things messed with, “now that your investigation can no longer suppress Kagome she free to speak out against the Divine Order, but I doubt what I’ve built will be dismantled in a day.”

“Probably not.  Most will probably just ignore her.  People don’t appreciate it when they learn their whole life has been based on a lie.  It’s much easier to continue to live the lie than start fresh in that big scary free world.”

Kikyo, of course was talking about Naraku’s desire to kill Kagome.  He believed Midoriko betrayed him, and her reincarnations needed to suffer forever as a result.  His lust for revenge had driven him for so long, so how would he react if he knew it was all based on a lie?  Midoriko never betrayed him. Kaguya simply wanted him out of the way cause she wanted all of Midoriko’s attention on herself.

She couldn’t tell him though.  Either he would put himself in a prison of his own mind and simply reject it, or he’d kill her.  Kikyo was really dealt a bad hand in all of this. Killing her to kill Kaguya would be way too easy of a solution for everyone.  Only way she could be free and keep her life was for someone else to kill Kaguya for her.

“What point are you trying to make Kikyo?” he asked, “This is a conversation I would normally find fascinating, however having to rebuild myself after the damage you did has left me quite weary.”

“So why don’t you sleep?” Kikyo asked him honestly, “is that when your demons plague your mind or afraid of dreaming?  Dreaming of the hell that awaits you.”

“You know of Kaguya’s intentions don’t you?” Naraku asked wondering why Kikyo would think of such a thing, “I’ll never get to see hell.  I’ve decided upon my destiny.”

“To be with Midoriko and kill her forever?  Not much of a life. What about everything else you like to do?  Force religious women to be prostitutes and have them killed for example.”

“Still upset over that?  That wasn’t even fun for me.  Just a necessary mess that I cleaned up.  It was more for Sesshoumaru’s benefit than my own.  It’d be hard to keep his attention on Kagome if he were out seeing whores.”

Sesshoumaru had been with Mei-Lin?  That was something Kikyo didn’t enjoy hearing.  He’d used that women for pleasure then and felt nothing when her death became public information?  Perhaps demon was colder than she thought. However, not as cold as Naraku. That was why Naraku was the necessary evil she needed right now.

“Naraku,” Kikyo lowered her tone to a softer one, “do you really not remember me?”

“Why would I?  You’re technically only five years old.  It is past curfew young child, so leave me be.”

“You don’t remember me freeing you from that arrow?”

Kikyo shouldn’t have been bringing this up if she wanted to protect Kaguya’s secret, but why didn’t Naraku remember her?

Naraku studied her face for a moment as his eyes widened a bit.  It had been her. He’d thought about briefly when they went to the festival together and she was dressed as a miko, but how could he be expected to remember every female he’d come across when he tortured so many of them over the years?

“So your name isn’t Kagura,” he remarked, “pity.  I obviously named my child after the one that freed me.”

“I didn’t think you were the sentimental kind, but there is a lot I don’t know about you isn’t there?  I’d like to find out what I’m missing when it comes to your complexity.”

“Spare me.  I love manipulating and hurting humans, and when there is one that can challenge me it makes the reward so much sweeter and tantalizing.  That is all there is.”

“I doubt that.  Most men all love the same thing, and that’s power.  Naraku how about instead of banking on Kaguya’s promise that you can fight Midoriko forever in some silly jewel while dying as a puppet you grasp destiny for yourself.  Kaguya wants Kagome to be your last battle, but there is a way to prolong your fun. If you were to absorb Kaguya’s body you’d be immortal wouldn’t you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this might not be the best chapter. Might as well call it exposition and plot the story, but I didn’t feel comfortable growing Kagome and Sesshoumaru’s relationship any further when he was keeping so much from her. This chapter is just the thing needed to transition into something better, and the removing of the marks gave a much needed victory, but yeah plot in a nutshell. Kaguya fell in love with Midoriko, got jealous that Naraku was becoming the new hotness, pinned him to a tree, and still couldn’t have her cause Sesshoumaru got angry and wanted to kill somebody that day. Kagome, on the other hand, did nothing to nobody and has to deal with everyone’s consequences.


	37. Daylight

 

“Knew he was a killer when I first saw him,” Kagome hummed to herself taking advantage of this early morning peace to enjoy herself while working in the kitchen, “wonder how many girls he loved and left haunted.”

The peace would only be temporary, so she allowed herself the freedom to sing as much as she wanted too embarrassed by her voice to ever do it in public.  She was once again cooking a nice meal for both her and Rin as Sesshoumaru already had his boxed lunch for today’s outing packed away in the fridge. They could easily just buy lunch where they were going, but this way her husband wouldn’t look out of place when unveiling whatever he was keeping in those Tupperware containers in public.  No matter how close she got to him it didn’t seem like she’d be getting another Sesshoumaru-made meal anytime soon, so she’d be fending for herself with a sandwich, potato salad, and red velvet cupcake packed beautifully together.

It was finally time for Sesshoumaru to make good on his promise and take Rin to the zoo.  It was a risk for them to all go out in public together as a family, but it seemed no one was afraid anymore.  They were probably getting too cocky for their own good, but Kagome was confident she could at least take care of herself wearing her engagement ring that would reveal hidden demonic presences and therefore danger.  She’d been practicing with crossbow everyday, and seemed to be able to harness her light with her shots just as Sesshoumaru had said. Her powers were still intact and getting stronger despite her bubbling desires to be with her husband even after all the lies he’d kept up.

They needed this outing.  Not only would it free Sesshoumaru from having to hear Rin ask about the zoo every minute of the day, but that girl really needed to get out of the house.  She hadn’t left since they moved in as there’d just been too many threats from both demons and the media. Her and Sesshoumaru had stayed out of the public view for quite a while so hopefully everyone forgot about them and would leave them alone.  InuYasha, on the other hand, didn’t want to go as his absence from the spotlight was still a major topic that resulted in the cancellation of Love Trials. Apparently, according to Twitter, Inukimi wanted him dead now for ruining her favorite show, but she seemed to be the lowest threat on the totem pole at the moment.

She really hoped nothing happened today.  Unlike the festival Naraku didn’t know they were going to the zoo, and could he really come up with a makeshift plan in a public area?  Hopefully not, because Rin deserved this. Sesshoumaru apparently had planned to wait a whole year to make good on his promise, but felt a reward was necessary as Rin, all on her own, discovered what a danger Mr. Ears had been and dealt with it properly.  Even innocent Rin would have to be expected to rely on her instincts for now on.

“But if he’s ghost then I can be a phantom,” Kagome continued to hum to herself clearing the counter of unwanted dishes, “holdin him for ransom- oh.  Oh no.”

Kagome’s trust with Sesshoumaru still needed to be restored, and despite how much he claimed to favor her she knew the sink now being completely full of dishes would earn her an undeserved lecture on cleanliness again.  She didn’t intend on leaving the house with this mess, but she had better things to do at the moment like getting Rin dressed and covered in sunscreen. Still it needed dealt with now, because she wasn’t in the mood for an argument.

“Don’t worry I’ll be your good little housewife,” Kagome sighed removing everything and filling the sink with warm soapy water, “cook all the food and clean up after it to because I know just one glance at this and you’d assume I’m the worst mother in the world right?”

It got under her skin the way Sesshoumaru expected a mess to be cleaned up the second it was made.  He was just damn so impatient and demanding when it came to the state their home all together. Obviously he was winning this fight if Kagome felt the need to act so quickly.

“I could do those for you if you want,” came InuYasha’s voice from behind her feeling guilty he wasn’t really contributing around the house.

“I got it,” Kagome said soaking a sponge not really a fan of InuYasha doing housework.

With him she simply accepted that it was the thought that counted.  Last time he did dishes after she baked cupcakes he somehow missed a lot of the brown colored residue that had been left over, which apparently Sesshoumaru could smell rotting in the cabinets.

“Alright,” InuYasha’s voice was low as he crossed his arms, “you singing?  You’re not half bad.”

“You didn’t hear anything,” Kagome said quite embarrassed she’d been caught.

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes, “Kagome I need to apologize.”

Kagome knew what the apology was going to be for.  It had been a couple of days since Rin and Sesshoumaru’s markings were removed, and Kagome hadn’t really talked to InuYasha.  It had been awkward since he brought a couple fair, and mostly really unfair points when it came to her relationship and way of raising her daughter.

“It’s fine,” she answered him beginning to scrub, “emotions were high that night is all.  Have you heard from Kikyo? Is she still okay?”

“Don’t worry about Kikyo.  Sesshoumaru was right this whole time.  She can take care of herself, and if she wants to go it alone then we can’t stop her.  It’s just what I said about Rin I said out of fear. The way she thought of an elaborate lie so quickly with that Love Trials comment.  It kind of scared me.”

“It scared me to,” Kagome sighed trying not to remember it, “I don’t know if she came up with that so fast because she’s absorbing so much information now like Sesshoumaru said, or if it is a Succubus thing.  Doesn’t matter though. She’s still my little girl. Nothing will ever change that.”

InuYasha could tell Kagome was somewhere else right now lost in her thoughts.  Probably thinking about her position as the adopted mother of a demon with a questionable nature.  InuYasha just wanted to apologize not make her sad.

“I was robber first time that she saw me,” he attempted to sing, “stealing hearts running off and never saying sorry.”

“You ruined it,” Kagome sighed, “this house is a song free house now.  I as Lady of the household deem it so.”

Kagome handed him a towel so he could at least dry the dishes.  How hard could that be after all? After just a few minutes she’d powered through all of it and returned their kitchen to spotless perfection, and before Sesshoumaru even had a chance to come out of his room.  Today could be a nice calm drama free day. She held on to hope.

“Are you sure about this?” InuYasha asked, “you’re not going to get yourself into any trouble?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kagome said confidently, “we can’t bring the Tensagia or the crossbow, but hopefully my light will be enough if something funky happens.”

Indeed she was getting overconfident, but they were learning from their mistakes.  She just needed to trust in her instincts as Sesshoumaru was always telling her to do and keep an eye on her ring.  The golden ore would turn black if she got anywhere near an odd demonic presence. Her chocolate eyes flickered to her hand before closing her eyes.  Opening them back up didn’t change anything. Where was her ring?

“Oh no,” she said quietly before getting louder, “no no no no no.”

She flung her body over to the sink simply paralyzed in disbelief as she saw it was spotless.  There was no remnant of her missing ring.

“Kagome what is it?” InuYasha’s eyes widened.

“Down the drain,” Kagome said trying to peer down it but seeing nothing, “my ring.  It’s gone. See! This is why I didn’t wear it. I always lose jewelry. Dammit. InuYasha we need to remove the pipe or do something!”

InuYasha growled, “The hell makes you think I am a plumber?  It’s probably halfway across town by now. We can’t get it back.”

Losing a ring down the drain had been something Kagome saw in sitcoms over and over again except she heard no laugh track to accompany this tragedy.  Those shows always ended with the ring being recovered from the sink give or take a couple of comic relief distractions.

“What are you on about?” Sesshoumaru emerged from the bedroom finally with slight damp hair indicating he’d been showering.

“Ring,” was all Kagome staring into the drain as though it were a pit of despair.

“Is that all?” Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze.

“Is that all?” Kagome repeated in disbelief, “I need it.  This is why I wasn’t wearing it. I knew this would happen!”

“Calm down,” was all he said returning to the bedroom.

Sesshoumaru was more worried about what state she’d leave the kitchen in after spending the morning make lunches, and was pleased to see it was the spotless perfection he expected it to be.  He was quite aware that he caused anxiety within her with his expectations regarding their household, and he carried no guilt for it. It was all part of her training to be his one and only female.  He still told himself he had no interest in understanding what love meant or if he could take a human as a mate, but she was still to be his.

Sesshoumaru had returned with a familiar looking velvet box and presented it to her.  It was another ring. An exact copy of the one she’d lost.

“You had another one?” Kagome stared at him in disbelief.

Did Kagome continue to forget that money was no object to him?  Sesshoumaru recalled their conversation about desires when she said something about him wanting to be the richest demon.  He WAS the richest demon. No one could come close to his wealth, but yet his wife seemed to keep forgetting all the luxuries he could give her.  She really was a ridiculous woman to simply keep that fact as secondary knowledge.

“I commissioned one of every size,” Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly, “I did not know your finger size.”

Kagome didn’t know about this.  She still wasn’t comfortable with losing the original as it was quite wasteful to literally let gold be washed down the drain.  When she didn’t seem very accepting of his gift Sesshoumaru took her hand into his own and slid the new ring on to her finger.

“This one is a size smaller,” Sesshoumaru told her unaware of the meaning that could be drawn from this act, “you shouldn’t lose it so easily.”

Kagome took in every moment of Sesshoumaru forcing yet another ring on her finger.  Of course she was drawing meaning from the action. The first time she was presented with an engagement ring it was just pushed to her in the box, but this time was different.  Sesshoumaru wanted her, and she wanted to be with him.

“I won’t lose it,” Kagome whispered admiring her finger and the better fit, “thank you.  You really shouldn’t have bought that many rings. It’s kind of wasteful isn’t it?”

“Obviously not,” Sesshoumaru said turning not really caring as the watch he wore was more expensive than all the rings combined.

Kagome took in Sesshoumaru’s appearance noting he was looking at his best today.  One of his sharpest black suits with a well fitted blue silk shirt underneath and golden tie.  He did realize they were going to the zoo right? Weren’t they not suppose to draw attention to themselves?

“This isn’t a work thing is it?” Kagome asked sounding annoyed, “you’re supposed to be just having a good time with Rin.  I’m just going for moral support. You’re not doing whatever and pawning her off on me all day. She acts like this is her first time ever going to the zoo, but don’t let her fool you.  It’s your turn to experience what happens when a hyperactive tot is free to run around a place of animals and cotton candy.”

“I am running for Mayor,” Sesshoumaru had to remind her, “I will be expected to greet all those who wish to talk to me.  Miroku has advised to take advantage of such a public outing, but Rin will not leave my sight.”

“Is your campaign really a priority anymore?” Kagome asked as though his political aspirations were something she’d heard about years ago.

“If we wish to keep my mother at a distance then yes,” Sesshoumaru continued, “besides winning the campaign has its merits.  If I were told hold power over this town then the Divine Order could no longer interfere with my affairs. The current one in power has still not returned my Mokomoko to me, and since it was Byakuya that took it from me it seems this is my only legal course of action.”

“I still don’t know what a Mokomoko is,” Kagome whispered to herself wondering why this thing was so important to him that he felt the need to continue fulfilling the wishes of a mother he despised.

“You don’t wanna know,” InuYasha shrugged, “whatever you find attractive about him would be ruined if you saw him wearing it.  He looks ridiculous honestly. Suits are a much better look.”

Sesshoumaru shot him a dangerous glare.  This was indeed another selfish desire of his.  The Mokomoko was the most valuable of hostages taken by Naraku’s group over Kikyo or Kagome’s mother.  He just didn’t feel right without it, and had he been able to fly to kill Kagura Rin wouldn’t have died.

“If I am to parade myself in public I need you to be my wife,” Sesshoumaru told Kagome.

Kagome knew what that meant.  It meant she had to match him in public perfection and put a smile on her face all day.  So the simple sundress she was wearing just wasn’t going to cut it. She honestly thought she could get away with being an innocent bystander today to Sesshoumaru having to finally do what Kagome had been doing the last couple of years on her own.

“I don’t wanna,” Kagome said childishly.

It was on purpose.  It was already bad enough he had such an effect on her that she’d do the dishes immediately after cooking, but she couldn’t let him have his way all the time.  Especially since she’d begun to think the days of being his fake wife was over. If they had feelings for each other why did they have meet other people’s expectations of them?  Why couldn’t they just be normal? What even was normal between the two of them?

“Then I’ll make you,” Sesshoumaru said in a warning tone.

InuYasha really didn’t want to stand here and listen in on some more of their creepy foreplay, “She looks fine Sesshoumaru.  Has your research and Miroku’s advice told you anything about appearing down to earth? You know making it seem like despite all your cash you can be a regular relatable person.  She two don’t have to doll yourself up to go somewhere.”

“He’s right,” Kagome interjected before Sesshoumaru could be dismissive, “we’re just a normal couple taking our daughter to the zoo.  We aren’t going to a photoshoot. I’m not going to spend hours in front of the mirror because you did overdid it.”

Sesshoumaru took this whole ‘down to earth’ thing into consideration.  He wasn’t going to listen to his brother’s opinion, but Kagome perhaps had a point.  He’d never been to a zoo before, but he had his suspicions it reeked of children, animal waste, and sweat.  Perhaps it wasn’t the place to be dressing like this.

“So I should change?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“No,” Kagome said pretty quickly with a blush on her face, “you look alright okay?  You’re fine don’t change on my account.”

Sesshoumaru looked nice, and even if they looked ridiculous together she was fine with that.  Before she didn’t care about all the money and fame that came along with their high profile marriage, but she was now admitting to herself that there was something attractive about being attached to such a well groomed sophiscated demon male.

“I change what I said,” InuYasha said turning around to go back to his bedroom, “you both look stupid.”

“He still desires you,” Sesshoumaru commented watching his half-breed brother finally leave them.

“Let him,” Kagome sighed feeling guilty about acting like a silly shallow girl in front of them, “he’ll snap out of it.  He just needs time is all. He’ll realize soon enough I’m not the girl for him.”

“He is your guest not mine.  The burden of his emotional attachment to you is on your shoulders.”

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru.  Did he actually have concern for his younger brother?  Kagome was still very unsure of the relationship between the two.  Sure InuYasha had been used by both of them as a pawn ever since she invited him to leave with them, but had it helped the relationship between the brothers at all?  Sesshoumaru seemed to find a co-existence with him tolerable when before he made it seem like it wasn’t possible.

“You worried about your little brother?” Kagome called him out with a smile, “don’t worry about InuYasha and I.  We have an understanding we just need some need time is all. He is like my little brother to. We both manage to get at each other and love each other at the same time.  You demons are just too stubborn to put labels on things. Kind of strange since you put so much stock in titles.”

Sesshoumaru’s face looked quite annoyed at the implication he cared about InuYasha at all, “I do not consider that half-breed my brother.  It pains me that he and I share my father’s blood.”

Harsh words like that should have alarmed Kagome, but she was learning what to take seriously with him and what not to.  He couldn’t possibly believe that anymore. Not after he said he wanted to have children with her. Children that would be no different from InuYasha, so Sesshoumaru wasn’t allowed to hate him anymore based on blood.

“Whatever you say patriarch of the household,” Kagome gave a mocking bow to him before turning around, “I’m going to get Rin ready.”

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru would remember that fake bow of hers, “you’ll be punished later for your insolence.  I will allow you to appear ‘down to earth’ today, but defying me is no way for my pet to behave.”

“If that is what my master wants,” Kagome said slyly agreeing to whatever he had planned for her later before going to get Rin ready.

Perhaps they needed to cool it on acting that way in front of others.  Especially InuYasha. It was true the two had come to an understanding Kagome believing he wasn’t over Kikyo, and him knowing it was Sesshoumaru she wanted, but she didn’t want to hurt him.  InuYasha probably felt alone in all of this despite becoming a real close friend of hers. She needed to do something for him later to make up for all of it.

Kagome thought of a couple of things that would be fun to do in a conversation she had with InuYasha via text message as they departed to the zoo.  Of course, their hopes had diminished as Sesshoumaru’s appearance drew too much attention and cameras were out taking pictures of them. People tried asking questions about the car bomb, his campaign, and their relationship and all they could do was simply ignore everyone.  It was only becoming a bother for this was the first time Rin was out with them during all of this, but they couldn’t hide her forever.

Rin was at first scared of the cameras not liking all the attention put on her, but Sesshoumaru assured her to just ignore them and enjoy her day.  She’d spent a few minutes trying to cover her fangs doing her best to conceal them when she heard photographers making comments about them, but eventually she decided to give it up as she would take off in sprints towards whatever exhibit she wanted to see.

“Sesshoumaru,” Rin smiled at him trying to peer through a glass rainforest themed exhibit looking for a tiger, “are kitty’s fangs bigger than mine?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t know a thing about tigers.  He honestly wasn’t a fan of felines, especially the one they had living in their house that was mostly being taken care of by InuYasha.  All he could do to try and answer his daughter’s question was peer at the information written on a plague. He couldn’t find anything useful such as fang diameter, and turned to tell her this but had discovered Rin was already over it and running off to see the komodo dragons.

At least the nice thing about having no privacy was it would be impossible to lose sight of Rin.  Kagome recalled last time she took Rin to the zoo she’d almost lost her three times. There were no photographers or reporters or anyone to care about all her fear and anxiety that had come with taking Rin anywhere.

Instead this time Kagome could just stay a couple paces back licking an ice cream cone that she’d acquired lightly singing to herself.

“I see nothing better,” Kagome hummed enjoying the soft serve, “I keep him forever.  Like Vendetta-ta.”

Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed that Rin couldn’t keep her attentions on one thing or one question at a time as she was already trying to make comparisons to the way komodo dragons could make poison versus how her father could do it.  Before he could even think of an explanation again she was onto something else. This was not an efficient way to use his valuable time out of the house, and as usual he needed to show his frustration to somebody.

“What do you keep trying to sing,” he glared at Kagome who was just a spectator in all of it.

“Who me?” Kagome asked as though he could have possibly meant somebody else, “just something I heard on the radio over and over again.  Don’t worry about me.”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes showed some sort of contempt.  He was the one having to deal with Rin’s million questions and her random sprints off into another direction while she seemed to be living the life standing by idly and singing to herself.  She was probably enjoying every minute of this. Well Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to be a fool for her entertainment.

Sesshoumaru moved his white hair out of his eyes securing it behind his pointed ears before going to pursue Rin acting as though he’d never even acknowledged Kagome’s presence.  All she could do was watch him as he even somehow managed to make that simple act look sexy.

“Some boys are trying too hard,” Kagome whispered to herself, “he don’t try at all though.”

Now she understood why that damn song was stuck in her head.  It was just too perfectly aligned with how she was seeing Sesshoumaru at the moment when she stopped thinking about all his dumb lies.  Lingering on thoughts of him just looking a bit too well put together in that suit began to make her face red as hated herself for being what she thought was very childish.  She was actually becoming a bit intimidated and wondering if she was even worthy enough for him. Him? The man that admitted to killing people that didn’t deserve to be killed in his past and been making mistakes ever since marrying her.

Sesshoumaru was just focused on Rin trying to find out a way to get her to stop running all over the place.  He didn’t understand how one would be entertained by seeing a caged up animal, but if he were in her position he wouldn’t just want to rush past everything and at least achieve some sort of education much like he did with his ants.  He was convinced Rin was doing this whole zoo thing wrong and needed to find a solution.

A tour guide had been what he settled on.  He returned his family back to the entrance of the zoo where he paid the extra amount of money required to have a professional show them around and would be a lot more qualified to answer all of Rin’s questions.  She’d probably settle down and actually listen if forced to be polite around a stranger.

Victoria Umara was the name of the woman that approached them wearing a sleeveless button up blouse with her name tag and credentials easily viewable.  Kagome gave her a ring a quick glance seeing that it didn’t turn black meaning this woman would be safe enough to stay around for a majority of the day.

“So the Masaharu family,” the girl smiled seeming to have a refined accent smiling at Rin, “how about we make this tour a private one alright?  I’ll even let you get up close and personal to the penguins. Ask me any question you have.”

Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to be a fan of anybody talking to them as though they were on a familiar basis, but simply said nothing as he was trying to appear ‘normal’ and ‘down to earth’ to all on lookers.

“Better ask questions and listen Rin,” Kagome instructed her child as she finally finished her ice cream, “remember Miroku told you for your homework you have to come back with five facts you learned.”

Rin rolled her eyes not a fan of having homework, “I’ll listen.”

“Good girl.”

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome.  Now that things were finally calm she had something to say?  Where was she five minutes ago when Rin carelessly ran at a wild roaming goose and its chicks thinking she could just pet them?

Kagome caught that glance, “Don’t get mad at me.  Like I said I’ve done this zoo thing already. It’s your turn to get the full experience.”

“I can handle it,” Sesshoumaru simply said proceeding to go on the tour, “with or without you.  Go back to singing to yourself and eating junk like a child.”

“I’ll take that as permission,” Kagome said thinking to herself about getting some popcorn as well before continuing with her quiet singing, “I see how this going to go.  Touch me and you’ll never be alone.”

His touch would have to be what she needed for things to proceed.  It couldn’t be her to claim him. He’d made it clear that the relationship couldn’t be that way.  Not with how whatever Kaguya did to him had him insecure about his role as his protector and husband.  Kagome hoped things didn’t stay that way indefinitely, but she wasn’t going to force him to heal at anything other than his own pace.

Why couldn’t they just come together as a normal husband and wife that had feelings for each other though?  What was his obsession with her virginity and her first time being some kind of perfection? She’d take awkward and messy any day over how being someone’s bride in the Divine Order would have been.  She was even willing to just let herself continue to be tied up if that was how he preferred it and they could have gone from there, but he thought forcing her to dream of him would be a solution to their problem.  Almost as if her cherry got popped in the dream it’d be no big deal when it happened in real life.

“The middle of the night,” she sang to herself looking for more junk food, “you should see the things we do.  I know I’m going to be with you.”

Kagome asked him just last night about potentially putting herself under again and trying to see if she could handle the situation better perhaps realizing sooner or maybe later that it was just a dream she had complete control of, and Sesshoumaru flat out told her no.  He didn’t want her to go into a coma on account of his idea again. She even suggested maybe only taking half the dosage, but still he refused the thought. She’d just have to accept his ruling on the matter. Though she’d like to see if her mind could conjure up a kinder Sesshoumaru than the last one she didn’t want to go back to that dark place again with that talking sphere.

What was it about that place that gave her chills?  She didn’t belong there and never wanted to go back.

 _“I’m sorry I made a wish,”_ was a random thought that came into Kagome’s head.

She shook her head placing fingers to her forehead.  Simply thinking about all that made her head hurt. It was simply best to just forget about that place all together as well as Midoriko’s question.  Why was she named Kagome? Why did any of it matter?

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru said catching her about to wander off to another food stand, “remain for a little while longer.”

_“That’s right I can’t leave.  I made a wish.”_

Kagome shook her head immediately forgetting about the place her mind had just wandered off to.  What was wrong with her? She was beginning to feel light headed as though she could have passed out before that look Sesshoumaru gave her brought her back to reality.  After that moment she vowed to forget entirely about everything she just went through.

“Is it too hot for you mommy?” Rin asked her even noticing her mother seemed to be somewhere else there for a moment.

Sesshoumaru was glad Rin asked so he didn’t have to.  Of course, Sesshoumaru wouldn’t show concern for her when there were others around.  That simply wasn’t his way.

“I’m fine,” Kagome said sounding better, “would feel better with something in my stomach other than ice cream.  I guess it isn’t lunchtime yet though.”

“You can be free to do whatever you want in a moment,” Sesshoumaru told her trailing behind Rin and the tour guide, “there is an exhibit I’d like you to see.”

An exhibit he wanted her to see?  She’d already been to this zoo with Rin before, so what was it she needed to see?  About forty minutes later after watching Rin be amused by the otters and asking a million questions about how a human could eat off their bellies while floating like they did they’d been led to an air conditioned building.  That was right there was some kind of special exhibit that would only be displayed for a limited time before moving on to another zoo. Kagome couldn’t recall what it was, and really hoped it wasn’t ants. She had enough of those in her own house to much of her displeasure.

“This is what I wanted you to see,” Sesshoumaru said holding the door open for her, “it will also give you a moment out of the sun.”

Kagome wasn’t feeling heat exhaustion if that was their concern.  She’d drinken plenty of water earlier and would be fine. She couldn’t recall what had her so flustered in the first place after all, but she would take what little concern Sesshoumaru would show for her.

The room they were brought into was quite dark, but the ceiling reminded her of Rin’s nightlight with stars being projected onto the ceiling while all the small exhibits containing nocturnal insects and frogs glew blue.

“This is a bug thing,” Kagome said with her voice showing a bit of disgust.

Yes she liked that Sesshoumaru had an interest outside his own self worth, and did see the appeal to keeping ants, but they were still insects.  Anything with more than four limbs and had the ability to crawl needed to stay away from Kagome. That was simply how she preferred it.

“Not quite,” Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes dealing with the fact that his pets were probably being thought of in a negative way again, “insects are not the main attraction.”

“This isn’t the bat house,” Rin remarked showing that she had indeed been to the zoo several times already.

“This is the Celestial Exhibit,” their tour guide Victoria informed them, “perhaps you Sesshoumaru would be more knowledgeable on the subject than I am.  I’m an animal expert not a demon expert.”

“More than five hundred years ago,” Sesshoumaru began talking to his wife, “demons and humans claimed our world was visited by a Celestial being.  She said she’d come from the moon. I cannot verify if she meant our planet’s moon or another, but that was her claim until she went missing.”

Sesshoumaru only said missing since they were in public.  He knew exactly where that celestial being was. She’d been absorbed by Kaguya so that body snatching demon could steal her abilities and immortality.  When Sesshoumaru reflected on all the tales and rumors he’d heard around that time he was pretty sure Kaguya wasn’t even the real name of their true enemy.  It had been the name of the celestial being and her attacker took the name for herself as she’d rather be known as some sort of goddess instead of a body eating Succubi.

“That’s right,” Victoria confirmed taking them over to the main exhibit, “it has been said the celestial being left us and returned to the moon but-

“Why is the moon always full?” Rin asked seeing images plastered on the wall of the moon in different phases, “is it cause it’s her home now?”

“That has nothing to do with the celestial being,” Victoria continued, “the news says it happens when a demon somewhere is gathering up and exerting a lot of energy.  Don’t worry though. All human territories are well protected and the matter is being investigated. I’m sure it won’t be long until the moon’s rotation is back in order.”

“It needs to be looked into further,” Sesshoumaru was asserting himself to make it seem like he cared for the safety of Avalon while there was still cameras on him, “as well as the herds of lesser demons that have been seen leaving and coming into the sky.  Safety seems to have become quite lapse in this territory as officials make poor judgement calls in which demons they allow free reign to and the ones that are subjugated.”

There he finally found a platform for now and would give those that were interested a quote or two about his campaign.  That should have been enough to please his mother as well as send a message to Byakuya. Obviously whatever was going on in the town was being allowed because Naraku willed it so while he, on the other hand, had been forced to give up his Mokomoko simply because it looked odd.

“As I was saying,” Victoria tried to yet again continue with her exposition now that Sesshoumaru’s moment was over, “what most don’t forget is the celestial being came to our world with her celestial robe and her pet.  Her pet has remained in this world all this time, so some believe she never did return to the moon. This pet was named Kirara and still searches for its mistress.”

“Kitty!” Rin’s eyes widened going over to the glass to see the creature in front of her.

Before them was indeed a large fanged cat that seemed to have flames erupting off of her body.  It became obvious that there was a reason this exhibit was indoors and in a very controlled glass prison.  The neko seemed quite agitated as its tails rose letting out a snarl at every child that pointed at it.

“Nothing to worry about,” Victoria told Rin, “the exhibit is completely fireproof and she won’t be getting out.”

So that fire cat was the companion of the celestial being that Kaguya had absorbed, that was what Kagome told herself with the facts she’d been presented.  This was why Sesshoumaru wanted to go to the zoo this day and wanted her to come to this exhibit. They needed to learn more about the celestial being in order to understand fully what Kaguya was capable of if they wished to destroy her.

“It’s a joke,” Sesshoumaru said in a very quiet tone only meant for Kagome, “that is no celestial creature.  That is a demon that has been captured and forced to endure this life for human entertainment due to a misconception.”

“That’s horrible,” Kagome told him.

Was Kirara a lesser demon then?  One that was more beast like than the kind of demon Sesshoumaru was?  It didn’t matter, however, as Kagome’s heart still went out to the cat for being forced to do the same as any other zoo animal.

“Do you feel a connection towards her?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“I feel bad,” Kagome told him, “she looks really upset.”

“Is that all?  So reincarnations do not carry any dormant feelings?  Kirara was Midoriko’s companion after all. She would have been around when the celestial being came to our world, therefore some kind of misconception to those who weren’t alive at the time have made.  Probably got captured and sold by another demon making false claims.”

“Midoriko’s companion?” Kagome said putting her palm on the glass, “I don’t believe I’m her reincarnation Sesshoumaru.  I don’t care about any of that. If I was and there was dormant feelings wouldn’t I be pretty upset with you for murdering her?”

“Still deny Naraku’s claim then?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “so much for the meaning behind your dream.”

“Dream?” Kagome was confused, “it was just you being mean to me and being forced to hear me sing when I realized it wasn’t real.  I thought I told you everything last night.”

“What of that dark space you told me about?  You said Midoriko spoke to you?”

Sesshoumaru would much rather explore that subject than her dream of him.  He honestly enjoyed her retelling until she got to the part about him leaking syrup from his claws instead of miasma.  Even if it wasn’t for almost losing her he wasn’t going to allow her to undergo another forced dream. He wasn’t going to leave his reputation and honor to her disposal even if it wasn’t real.

“What are you talking about?” Kagome seemed confused, “dark space?  Honestly the whole thing is becoming foggy now.”

“Good,” Sesshoumaru walked away from her, “that whole dream was nothing more than a mistake.”

Kagome had no memory anymore of the overpowering loneliness from that dark place, or the sphere that spoke to her.  The only remnant of the whole encounter between her and Midoriko that she could recall was she needed to find out why she was named Kagome.  Even Sesshoumaru in the dream tried to ask her what the significance behind the name was.

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome went back to him staying close so they could keep their conversation private, “is there anything you can do for the cat?  I don’t really care about Midoriko, but it’s still not right.”

“I didn’t come here expecting to find a lie,” Sesshoumaru informed her, “there is nothing else to gain here so the neko is of no value to me.”

It wasn’t of value to Midoriko’s safety as she had been alone when Sesshoumaru cut her down.  He was thankful for that. Though he was sure such a beast could never be a challenge to him it would have been a needless distraction he didn’t need at that time.  He really didn’t regret killing Midoriko. Perhaps her death made his world a better place. If she’d continue living with her goal of being a traveling rehab clinic for monsters such as Naraku she’d probably find herself worse for wear.  Even sully herself to the point she couldn’t reincarnate, which would create a different future. One where he didn’t have Kagome.

Sesshoumaru didn’t have feelings on the belief of reincarnation, but he’d accept it just for this line of thinking: that his murderous claws had created the object of his desire.

He, however, was not the philosophical type so he didn’t linger on those thoughts too long.  He felt like killing a human that day and Midoriko was the first notable one he’d come across so she had to die.  Of the few regrets he burdened himself with at the moment killing Midoriko would not be among them especially if Kagome didn’t even care.

“What about care for your fellow demons?” Kagome asked him, “sure it’s not the same as you but to have lived this long despite everything there should be some kind of kinship?”

“Kinship with a neko?” Sesshoumaru seemed insulted by the mere suggestion, “there are no such feelings.”

Kagome then frowned.  She knew that there had been one time Sesshoumaru hated humans, but was that really how he felt?  If he couldn’t even help a fellow demon then maybe Sesshoumaru just hated everyone. She could see that.

“Would it please you?” he then asked, “to see this creature free?”

“Yeah,” Kagome said looking over at the snarling Kirara, “she doesn’t belong here.  She belongs in the demon territories somewhere free to do whatever she feels she needs to do.”

“Then I’ll see what I can do,” Sesshoumaru told her.

Giving the female gifts was part of courting after all, and before now that was quite difficult to do.  The rings and crossbow had been all things given to her out of obligation, and he’d been struggling to find another way to please her to make up for his latest mistakes.  Clearly jewelry didn’t make a good gift as she felt the need to throw those down the drain, and she had plenty of her own money built up now to get whatever she wanted for herself.  If seeing this neko free was what she wanted he’d find a way to make it happen.

“You’re going to buy the kitty?” Rin overheard the last part of their conversation, “we can keep her?”

“No,” Sesshoumaru said immediately, “you don’t even take care of the one you have now.”

“He’s got you there Rin,” Kagome smiled at her, “see I wasn’t just being mean when I told you that you weren’t ready for a pet.  Buyo is pretty much InuYasha’s kitty, so you aren’t getting rewarded with another one. Kirara over there needs to be free.”

“But then I can never see her again,” Rin pouted, “and I play with Buyo all the time!”

“Only after InuYasha gives him food and water,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “Rin demons aren’t animals you don’t lock them up like this.  You wouldn’t like it if people came here to see you in a cage to look at your fangs now would you?”

Kagome said after they were put in a situation where people were taking pictures of and gawking at Rin’s fangs.  Perhaps she wasn’t the best at coming up with comparisons, but at least the rest of the day went by pretty normally as planned.  They took a break from their tour to enjoy their boxed lunches and continue listening to Rin’s questions about every animal they came across.  They had Victoria there to answer any questions, but it seemed Rin still wanted to hear the answers from Sesshoumaru over anyone else.

“Sesshoumaru,” Rin looked up at him a bit slower in pace now that she was getting a bit worn out, “people have doggys and you are a dog demon.  We saw wolves and Kouga is a wolf demon.”

“There are no platypus demons,” Sesshoumaru already knew what he was going to be asked.

“How come?”

“Because they are a stupid animal and would make for a stupid demon.”

Kagome had finally gotten her popcorn towards the end of the night.  It was about time to start heading home, but now that their paparazzi followers had dwindled in numbers she wanted to take advantage of having some private time with her family.  Once the tour was over they all found themselves sitting on a bench by the penguins where Kagome would share her newest treat with her child.

“We still have an hour left,” Kagome noted the time looking up at the moon, “anything else you want to do Rin?”

“Day is gone,” Rin said sadly kicking her feet, “did we see everything?”

“You did,” Kagome smiled messing up her daughter’s hair, “you finally did it.”

Sesshoumaru seemed to not be them as he was checking something on his phone sending a couple of messages and moving his own money around as he usually did when his financial apps were open.  Kagome got caught up simply watching the way he casually moved his finger from one side of the phone to the other just looking too sophisticated for his own good.

Sesshoumaru gave her a heated sideways glance knowing he was being stared at.  She’d been staring at him a lot today, and it made no sense to him as he should have been the one staring.  He could make out her curves and features in that dress of hers, but why would a female stare at him? There was nothing to gain from it in his opinion.

“What?” he asked Kagome.

“Nothing,” Kagome said her attentions snapping back to the sky, “continue on with your work brave and professional demon.  Continue on.”

“Stop acting odd,” he commanded putting his phone away.

Kagome was going to get punished tonight.  He’d already decided, and was simply saving that sense of excitement for later.

“I was good,” Rin told both of them, “can’t I get a toy?”

“You have too many toys,” Kagome told her.

“But you said I will always get a souvenir if I’m good,” Rin whined.

“ _That was before you had a father that could buy you literally everything,”_ Kagome thought to herself.

Spoiled wasn’t a term she’d ever use on Rin, because the money and all the toys she had really didn’t change her at all.  Still though the girl’s room was packed was toys now and another stuffed animal would just be another thing left on the floor taking up space.  Kagome, of course, felt a little uncomfortable getting Rin any new toys after the saga of Mr. Ears. Apparently Sesshoumaru had been right to be suspicious of Janis, because it’d been her who gave Rin the stuffed rabbit in the first place.

“Let’s go Rin,” Sesshoumaru said getting off the bench and holding out his hand for her, “you were good.”

There Sesshoumaru went again overriding Kagome’s thoughts on how to handle her own daughter, but she’d allow it.  It was Sesshoumaru’s day out with Rin pretty much, and Kagome was just there to be an unbiased observer.

Rin seemed to have no choice other than to take Sesshoumaru’s hand now that no one was following them anymore and he didn’t want to lose her in the crowd of people exiting the zoo.  Kagome stood up and gave a stretch.

“Yeah you were,” Kagome agreed, “but you two have fun with that.  I’m going to go find your car.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sesshoumaru tone was one of warning, “going off on your own in the dark?”

Kagome took a look at her ring, “No evil demonic presences.  Watching you deal with Rin at the zoo I can handle. The gift shop though?  That’s another story entirely.”

“I’ll be good!” Rin tried to tell her mother forgetting how she acted last time she was allowed to pick out a toy.

“Sure sure,” Kagome gave a yawn going off on her own.

Sesshoumaru didn’t like the prospect of Kagome being on her own unsupervised.  She was being foolish if she believed unnatural demonic presences were the only threat against her.  Was their new realization that Kaguya was beatable making her drop her sense of security? This was probably another one of her independent stands he couldn’t talk her out of.  All he could do was hope something didn’t happen to her, and if it did he’d be close by enough to bail her out.

“Five minutes,” he warned Rin when they walked into the gift shop.

He was not going to linger there too long letting thoughts of what Kagome was doing plague him.  Today had been almost eventless and he preferred to keep it that way proving they didn’t need to hole up in the house forever.  Despite wanting to keep the women safe he despised looking like a coward.

Rin was already off dealing with the difficult decision of what toy to pick whether it be another plush animal or a figure.  She really liked the key chains, but Rin had no keys. There were difficult decisions to be made that night it seemed.

“How about this Sesshoumaru?” Rin asked him showing him what looked like a plastic with five ant action figures in it.

“There were no ants here,” Sesshoumaru told her matter-of-factly, “shouldn’t a souvenir be an animal you saw and liked?”

“But I do like ants.”

“You could see those any time.”

“Then show me again Sesshoumaru-”

Rin didn’t like something that she saw when she looked behind Sesshoumaru.  There was a human girl behind him. One that looked familiar and Rin didn’t exactly care for at the moment.

Sesshoumaru turned noticed Rin’s reaction and turned around to find a human woman with short black hair and brown eyes.  The scent was different as were eyes, but there was no mistake. It was Kagura.

“Yo,” Kagura said in response holding up a hand in a gesture of peace.

The only thing that was saving this woman from being killed right now was her appearance as a human in this very public space.  Sesshoumaru, however, wanted nothing more than to see her dead as he wanted to make up for his past mistake.

Kagura knew this was a risk coming here to find him, and if he wished to hurt her she could do nothing to defend herself.  She was but a half-demon, and tonight was her night of weakness. She was trying to show Sesshoumaru that she wasn’t a threat to him.

“Do you wish to die that much?” Sesshoumaru asked her, “daring to come towards me?  Daring to come towards Rin?”

Kagura didn’t want to look at the child.  She didn’t want to remember what she’d been forced to do.

“Your daughter is safe and so are you,” Kagura told him quickly, “indefinitely honestly.  Naraku called off all orders concerning her, and he doesn’t seem to care about you either way.  He wishes to see your revival sword destroyed, but that isn’t priority at the moment.”

“So you’ve come for Kagome?” Sesshoumaru’s eyes flickered dangerously.

“Nope,” Kagura crossed her arms, “surprised to not see her here honestly.  She was in those tweets.”

So much for believing their actions could be done in secret.  With the media attention their whereabouts had pretty much been broadcasted to the world.  Naraku probably didn’t need to rely on spies or dark magic to find them. Sesshoumaru was ready to allow Kagura another night alive so he could quickly get back to Kagome.

“I’ve come to help you out!” Kagura said trying to keep his attention, “Kagome is Naraku’s toy and I know something that will help.”

“You are not someone to be trusted,” Sesshoumaru said plainly.

It didn’t matter to him that she’d been following orders when she killed Rin.  She picked her affiliation so she could die by that decision. That's how it worked in his mind.  Kagura was a soldier on the opposing side and needed to die for it.

“Says a man with a Black Dragon branding,” Kagura shot at him crossing her arms, “I wonder if the media even knows about that?  It’d create difficulties for you no matter who you are married to. Avalon having to deal with letting in a known killer and all.”

She destroyed his way of thinking when it came to affiliations.  He no longer thought of his time as a Black Dragon, and hardly considered himself a loyal member when he failed in his task to kill Kaguya, but did it even matter?  Did the group even truly exist, or was it a secret army for Naraku to use in the demon territories similar to that of the Divine Order in Avalon?

“So you wish to betray Naraku?” Sesshoumaru asked her, “is that what I am to understand?  I already gave you a chance.”

“A chance I would have taken if I wasn’t being watched!” Kagura snapped at him, “I’m free right now.  If my own father is ordering me to kill children then I really don’t have a bright outlook on how the rest of my life is going to play out.  You know he can’t go near Kagome right now? You both already defeated him at that festival. Her light would kill him.”

Kagome’s light was a threat to Naraku?  Sesshoumaru understood now. Naraku was the same as Kaguya then.  They both absorbed demons and added their power to their flesh. Sesshoumaru should have picked that up earlier, because he knew Midoriko had been subduing the creatures powers rather than killing him.  Absorbing other demons must’ve been how Naraku kept himself up as a powerful demon to recover from Midoriko’s spells.

“A fact that would have soon been discovered with or without you,” Sesshoumaru snapped at her turning around as Rin put the toy on a shelf no longer wanting anything, “we will be going now.  Next time I see you I will kill you Kagura.”

He didn’t regret killing a defenseless miko, so he wouldn’t regret the idea of killing Kagura, someone that had already drawn first blood.  He cared not for her own personal intentions.

Kagura crossed her arms obviously not happy with how that went.  She stuck her neck out, and for no reason at all. Continuing to be loyal to Naraku was just no longer an option anymore, and clearly Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be in her corner at all.

“Damn this dog,” Kagura huffed to herself crossing her arms.

“If you wish to see Naraku dead then do it yourself,” Sesshoumaru told her coldly taking the toy back off the shelf and going to the check out.

He wasn’t going to let Kagura think he was intimidated by her at all.  He was unaware that she was strictly human at the moment, and believed she was simply in disguise.  He paid for the toy not letting Rin get robbed of her prize because this woman was trying to be clever.

“Even if you kill him your life is forfeit to me,” he continued, “but you’d die more than a mere servant at the very least.”

Kagome was completely unaware that anything could be going wrong on Sesshoumaru’s end, and was more worried about herself getting back to his car without incident.  She didn’t want to live in constant fear of the big scary outside world either and really hoped nothing would go wrong. She’d already lived that way once when questioning whether or not she should leave the Divine Order for good, and had vowed that she wouldn’t close herself off in memory of her departed father that introduced her to the true world.  As long as Rin wasn’t with her she’d try to make the best of taking care of herself.

“See I told you that this beauty had an owner,” Kagome overheard someone say when she got to the car.

Across from Sesshoumaru’s car in the parking lot had been a group of three younger men that were simply loitering about their own vehicle watching and waiting for something.  With just a quick glance at the way they were dressed, carried themselves, and eyeing the parking lot Kagome had figured out what was going on. They had probably spent the day breaking into other people’s vehicles and had been staking out Sesshoumaru’s obviously expensive car seeing who would return to it.

Kagome’s enemies were powerful demons, so she wasn’t going to let a group of punks intimidate her.  Nothing but small fry she told herself shooting them a glare as she leaned against Sesshoumaru’s car.

“Don’t even think about it,” she warned, “I don’t carry cash.”

She had a few dollars, but that was spent on water and snacks now being nothing more than a few coins rolling around the bottom of her purse.  She had her card that was full access to her trust fund, but that would only get a person so far. There’d be nothing to gain from mugging her.

“I bet you have a pricey phone,” the men had left their territory and began to circle her.

Kagome would let them circle her and act as intimidating as they wanted to.  She knew Sesshoumaru would be there soon, and there wasn’t anything she had that wasn’t replaceable.  Regular humans just weren’t a threat to her.

“Have at it,” Kagome said removing her phone from her purse putting it on the trunk of Sesshoumaru’s car along with her whole three quarters, “that’s all I got.”

She’d already got in the habit of constantly having to change phones now after one was broken by InuYasha and the other smashed by Sesshoumaru, so what did it matter to her if the latest one was taken.  This one wasn’t even as pricey as the last being kind of generic just for calling, text messaging, and playing the occasional Sudoku puzzle when she was bored.

The thieves blinked in confusion at her willingness to be robbed.  Kagome just smiled to herself glad to have unnerved them. Kouga had been the one that taught her punks like this was no big deal.  Just give them something, make them feel like idiots, and get somewhere safe to contact the police.

“This phone is junk,” one remarked picking it up and tossing it on the ground, “ain’t even worth my time.”

“Sorry,” Kagome crossed her arms, “it worked fine enough for me if you don’t want it.  So what next? My purse isn’t anything special either, and what are you going to do? Rape me in the parking lot when my demon husband is only minutes away.”

She gave them fair warning of the possible death in their future going back to casually leaning against the car waiting for them to leave her alone already.

“Her rings,” one of the thieves made a comment to the other, “take them and let’s go.”

Kagome looked at her engagement ring.  That was definitely something that could be replaced as Sesshoumaru had already proven that morning probably having a whole case of them somewhere that could be resized to fit her just fine, but she really didn’t want to lose her newest one.  It’d been given to her under completely different circumstances than the original.

The thief that was staring her down didn’t seem too interested in the rings, “I don’t like this bitch’s attitude.  Her husband ain’t no demon. Probably some kind of elderly accountant perving on someone better looking than this sow.  Maybe we should take her somewhere more private so she can prove me wrong.”

“Just take the rings man,” another one seemed annoyed that they were taking too long.

The hateful man rolled his eyes as he tried to grab Kagome’s hand to take away her rings, but he was met with a kick to his private areas as she tried to get away.

“Stupid bitch!” he screamed in pain grabbing her roughly by the arm, “you’re going to pay for that.”

Before Kagome could scream for help or attempt to subdue him again the man placed a hand over her mouth enduring her bites as he wrapped his other hand tightly around her throat.

“As if I’d let an uppity bitch like you continue to talk,” the man grimaced giving her throat a tight squeeze letting her go a second or two with no air before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a knife, “I could cut you up so easily.  You’ll be lucky if your ring is all you lose tonight.”

Just for fun the thief poked at Kagome’s flesh drawing a bit of blood for his own amusement seeming more interested in terrifying her than her precious jewelry.  The other two weren’t a fan of how their associate was conducting himself, but they didn’t do anything to help her. Kagome’s eyes darted back and forth looking for Sesshoumaru expecting him to show up any second now to finally end this as she attempted to kick, push, and do anything that would extend her time.  She saw as the ring on her finger immediately turned black and then she truly began to struggle fearing there was a demon in disguise among her attackers.

“I like the color of your blood,” the man chuckled dangerously about to cut up some some more of her flesh for his own amusement before he was stopped.

Kagome was covered with blood, but it was not her own.  Something had pierced through the man’s shoulder forcing him to unhand Kagome before dragging the man on to the ground.  His friends were quick to run off screaming something about a demons leaving their cohort to get finished off by whatever creature had attacked them.

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome’s voice was more like a whimper as she predicted who had saved her.

Her eyes widened.  The new figure in front of her was not Sesshoumaru, and was not someone she could envision saving her in this lifetime.

Naraku chuckled with some kind of foreign tentacle sticking out of his wrist that he’d used to kill her attacker.  He withdrew the tentacle before using it again to pierce the man’s heart forcing Kagome to watch the man die. A couple more tentacles came out of Naraku’s wrist coating the man’s body with some kind of toxin that was eating away at flesh and bone destroying the body to clean up all evidence of the murder he’d just committed.  Kagome had no choice but to watch the whole graphic scene paralyzed with fear that she was this close to Naraku without Sesshoumaru anywhere in sight.

“Worthless,” was Naraku’s eulogy to the human man he’d just erased from existence, “simply cutting into your beautiful flesh was all his mind was capable of to draw fear from you?  Human men are pathetic.”

“Naraku?” Kagome’s hands were shaking as they held firmly to the edges of Sesshoumaru’s car.

Naraku gave her a glance as he made himself look intimidating by putting his hand next to hers once he’d concealed his tentacles.  Kagome took one more look at her ring thinking to herself. If it had turned black when Naraku approached did that mean Naraku held a lot of unnatural demonic energy?  Could she drive it out of him?

Naraku noticed Kagome was lost in some kind of thought and made sure to stay a couple feet away from her, but still remaining close.

“You don’t get to die by the hand of human thugs,” was all Naraku told her, “I assure you that your soon to come death will be much more elaborate and worthy of you.  Where is Sesshoumaru? It shouldn’t be me that has to rescue you.”

“He’s not here,” Kagome had tried to make a lie.

Sesshoumaru made her promise to not face Naraku alone, but could she be held to that if Naraku had been the one that forced himself onto the scene?  Kagome just needed to draw out her light on him to see what would happen, but every small movement she made Naraku would force distance as though he were threatened by her?  Kagome was putting all the pieces together about what she needed to do herself.

“Do not lie,” Naraku rolled his eyes, “especially for his sake.  I do not care about him or your daughter for that matter. The only person I’m playing against is you Kagome.  It’s your move. Show me something.”

Kagome straightened her body out not knowing what he wanted her to do.  She couldn’t do anything with her powers if she couldn’t touch him despite now being able to sense that there was a lot of foreign demonic energy around him just as she could with demon InuYasha.

“You had Kagura killed Rin,” Kagome narrowed her eyes.

“A mistake,” Naraku shrugged, “am I to apologize?  Fine. I apologize for having your daughter killed, but know I lose no sleep over it.  It’s you who I lose sleep over. Worrying about you throwing your life away just as you almost did instead of letting me to defeat you.  That is not something I can allow. Your life is mine Kagome.”

“Are you going to kill me here?” she asked readying her hand wanting him to get closer.

“Nope,” Naraku turned around, “it’s not your time yet.  Seems you have nothing to show me, therefore my time here is done.  There is someone else I must deal with right now.”

That someone else was going to be Kagura.  Naraku had rules in place for his children, and Kagura was violating them by coming to this place on her night of weakness.  Just what was she up to? It had been just pure random coincidence that he’d happened on Kagome, but he was glad. Just knowing Midoriko’s reincarnation could have been killed by a mere human upset him.

Naraku picked up Kagome’s phone and tossed it to her, “You should call Sesshoumaru.  I doubt those worthless humans will return but you shouldn’t be wondering around in the dark alone.  Do not be an idiot.”

“Naraku!” Kagome yelled at him despite being in pain from almost being strangled, “can’t you just stop?  I don’t want to play your stupid game.”

“You don’t get a choice Kagome,” he mused to himself, “the game began long before you were born and will continue after your death.”

“I am not Midoriko.  Whatever she did to you had nothing to do with me.  Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Midoriko used you to speak to me,” he finally told her, “when I had you under a trance.  She used your body to challenge me, so perhaps take it up with her if being an unwilling participant in the game upsets you.  It’s not too difficult Kagome. There are a few rules and code of conduct I follow, but the core has always remained the same.  Kill or be killed. If you don’t want to die for her mistakes then you must kill me. Shouldn’t be too difficult for you to envision killing the man you’ve known your whole life for I imagine you hate me now don’t you?  Rin’s death should have been fuel to the fire.”

Rin’s death had been nothing more to him than a waste of time since his personal feelings weakened Kanna’s resolve, but nonetheless it helped him deal with a small irritation.  That look of pity Kagome gave him at the festival. He never wanted to see anything like that from her face ever again. He never wanted to think on Midoriko’s care for him ever again.

“I didn’t ask her to,” was all Kagome said, “I don’t want to kill anybody unless I have to.  Naraku please just leave me be.”

“I am for the time being,” Naraku admitted, “if you have nothing to show me then it seems the appropriate time for a temporary ceasefire of sorts.  There is another matter I wish to take care of that will take up my time. Rest assured Kagome I won’t forget about you, but for once I wish to start another game with someone else showing that I can truly master being the ultimate multi-tasker.”

He was speaking of course of Kikyo’s scheme that she talked to him into.  Much like challenging Kagome when there was a sacred jewel in play Naraku was in another win win scenario when it came to Kaguya.  Kaguya apparently needed him for this sacred jewel she was trying to perfect, so she wouldn’t kill him leaving her open to be absorbed by him so he could have immortality and continue his game with Midoriko indefinitely.  The project he was working on with Kagome’s blood was going to take some time, so he might as well use that time to grow his own power and focus on Kaguya instead.

“Ceasefire?” Kagome blinked, “as if I’d believe that or trust you.”

“If you wish to live every day in fear of me when it’s needless then do as you will.  It’s none of my concern. By the way do me a favor and pass a message on to Sesshoumaru.  If he knows anything about the celestial robe or has it in his possession it’s best for all parties involved if he destroys it.  I don’t wish for it to be a factor in this.”

The celestial robe?  Hadn’t Kagome just learned that was something the celestial being came to earth with?  That’d be something to explore later. If it had value why did Naraku want to see it destroyed?

“What about my mother?” Kagome asked, “Is she safe?  Can I see her.”

“Do whatever you want.  She’s alive last I checked.  I merely recommend you have Sesshoumaru accompany you into Divine Order territory or perhaps Byakuya.  I cannot guarantee your safety there as I’m a mere spiritual advisor and not a Prophet or anything of true importance in this lifetime.  Do not do anything foolish for that woman. She isn’t worth it and probably doesn’t even think about you. What could you possibly wish to discuss with the woman that tried to give you away to Takemaru of all people?”

Naraku’s words hurt as Kagome hoped they weren’t true.  Did her mom really not care about her? Did she not give any thought to how her daughter was being treated being married to a demon such as Sesshoumaru?

“Why was I named Kagome?” she asked quietly, “I don’t know why I’m supposed to ask but I need to know.  What is up with my name?”

She noticed Naraku stop in his tracks.  He turned to look at her again and seemed disturbed by something as though she struck a nerve.  His eyes showed confusion before turning to hatred only to return to his normal condescending self.

“What an idiot girl with an idiotic question,” he spoke to himself before shaking his head to go track down Kagura.

Kagome was left with only her own small wound and a good amount of her attacker’s blood staining her dress when Naraku left her.  All she could do was wait for Sesshoumaru and tell him what Naraku had said and her discovery that he had mass amounts of foreign demonic energy, but there was something else she’d learned.  The name Kagome did indeed mean something to Naraku, and all she could do was wonder what it possibly was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not mean for it to be this long, but it kind of kept going and going and going and you get it. The song Kagome is singing is Ready For It by Taylor Swift. I just heard this song for the first time and can’t get it out of my head and the lyrics seemed perfect to explain the chemistry between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. A few call backs to the original fic as well with Victoria Umara and Kagome losing her engagement ring down the drain only for Sesshoumaru to have more rings stashed away. Sessy just wants you all to remember that he is rich as hell. Reading the original fic is so cringy Sesshoumaru’s character is basically Seto Kaiba from Yu-gi-oh abridged all day every day. Then again my personal headcanon is Seto Kaiba is Sesshoumaru’s reincarnation so what can you do. Let me dream.


	38. Recovery

 

When Sesshoumaru came across Kagome in that parking lot covered in blood with Naraku’s scent all around she’d had been ready to tell him about her victory.  She’d learned that Naraku was threatened by her light as his power was made up of foreign demonic energy, and that her name actually did mean something in all of this.  Her feelings of obtaining them a win, however, was fleeting when she looked into Sesshoumaru’s eyes. She knew what he was doing. Looking for someone to blame. Was it her fault for going off alone the way she did, or his fault for letting her?

 

 

After an interaction with both Kagura and Naraku now would be a perfect time for the married couple to share everything they’d learned to further solve some sort of mystery as to why their family needed to suffer so much, but the ride back home was completely silent.  Sesshoumaru did not want to have this conversation in front of Rin knowing she was already shaken up from seeing all the blood on her mom’s dress as well having to see the woman that killed her again. The small child was being silent for a change blaming herself. If she hadn’t asked for a toy none of this would have happened.

 

 

Kagome didn’t know what conclusions Sesshoumaru was going to draw from the scents all over her, but she knew what she needed to tell him.  The thing that had her most ashamed was that Naraku had protected her. Naraku was not only disappointed she didn’t make a better attempt to attack him, but he looked down on her for having been overpowered by a human man that could have killed her.  Kagome looked down on herself as well. What had she been thinking? Why didn’t she just give up her rings and everything she had on her and leave? What gave her the right to be so cocky? She was weak. Light didn’t mean anything to humans or regular demons.

 

 

Kagome flinched when they walked into their home and Sesshoumaru put a finger to the wound below her neck.  It had been a small cut only for the purpose of showing her how sharp her attacker’s knife had been. It had already stopped bleeding, but it was the pain from her neck being squeezed so tightly that had her sore to Sesshoumaru’s touch.

 

 

“Shower,” he simply ordered her, “I’ll deal with you in a moment.”

 

 

Rin looked up at her mom and hugged her around the waist not caring about all the blood on her, “Feel better mommy.  Sesshoumaru will protect us.”

 

 

That was the problem.  Kagome had already agreed to be protected by Sesshoumaru by whatever means necessary, but she still thought she had every right to simply through a parking lot.  Needing him to escort her everywhere was accepting that she wasn’t allowed to ever go back to having a normal life. It just wasn’t fair.

 

 

“I’m fine Rin,” Kagome lied to her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek, “don’t lose sleep over me okay?  Mommy can handle herself.”

 

 

If it weren’t for Rin’s determined nod Sesshoumaru probably would have made a negative comment.  Clearly Kagome could not handle herself. She couldn’t go anywhere alone without attracting danger.

 

 

Sesshoumaru led Rin into her bedroom when he was satisfied with the sounds of a shower running and laid the girl’s pajamas out not wanting to smell that blood in his home anymore.  Rin quickly changed without little help this time and sat on the edge of her bed trying not to show her father how upset she was.

 

 

“Why does everyone try to hurt mommy?” Rin asked him, “Naraku was her boss.  Why does he hate her now? Why does he and that Kagura woman hate me?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was aware they could only keep Rin in the dark about everything for so long.  She needed to be on well informed to be on her toes for the next bout of trouble that came her way.

 

 

“Not all demons are like me,” Sesshoumaru told her, “Naraku is a demon and enjoys hurting others.  Your mother desires to be a good person, and that makes her perfect prey for a spider.”

 

 

“So Naraku was never good?”

 

 

“Never.”

 

 

“InuYasha told me that spiders are a good bugs though cause they eat other bugs,” Rin recalled still trying to make connections between actual animals and their demon counterparts, “so why can’t Naraku eat bad people instead?  What does my real mommy want?”

 

 

“Kaguya?” Sesshoumaru was glad for a change of subject believing a creature like Naraku could never change his ways, “I don’t know what she wants.  That is why I have to be especially careful around her. Her motives make no sense to me.”

 

 

Why did Kaguya want to have a child with him?  Why was the child left in the care of Kagome? Why did Kikyo sign off on the adoption only to come back and suggest he marry Kagome?  These were the only questions he was interested in having answered. Anything about Naraku was secondary as that could be explained away by his knowledge of how spider demons were simply slaves to their nature.

 

 

“Why did you and Kaguya want me?” Rin asked innocently enough, “if she’s so bad.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t know how to answer that question.  There was no conceivable way to tell his child that he’d been overpowered by another demon for the purpose of reproduction.  Rin didn’t even know how reproduction worked, and that was not a conversation he was going to have with a five-year-old.

 

 

“Do not concern yourself with it,” Sesshoumaru told her ready to deal with Kagome, “she is not your mother anymore.  You said it yourself. I want you here where it’s safe.”

 

 

“No more trips?” Rin frowned to herself pulling her blanket over her small body, “that woman said they weren’t going to try and hurt me anymore.”

 

 

Even if Kagura was to be believed there was danger everywhere.  Human women, which was what Rin counted as at the moment, were just so weak and frail.  Sesshoumaru should have been disgusted by this. The mere fact that Kagome couldn’t go anywhere or do anything on her own without finding herself in trouble should have upset it him, but it didn’t.  On the contrary it excited him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru said only a few more words to Rin before heading back downstairs to his bedroom where his wife would be.  Kagome couldn’t do anything without him. Not even walk to a car, and he liked it. She was fully dependent on him and unable to leave him.  It was that taste of dominance over another that he craved so intensely. His desire was the only cure for what had been ailing him ever since Kaguya took advantage of him.

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru announced himself coming into the bathroom.

 

 

As though it were a casual motion Sesshoumaru didn’t give Kagome any time to respond before sliding open the door to the shower stall and pulling her out by the arm.  He continued to pull her no matter how hard she tried to resist. She was dragged straight out of the steamy bathroom right into their cold bedroom where water dripped off of her body all over their carpet.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome was hurting herself trying to scream at him her face turning red.

 

 

She was completely naked and exposed to him water flowing everywhere.  Her face had to retreat to his chest in embarrassment where the water from her hair was tainting his blue silk shirt forcing it to be soaked.

 

 

To curve her embarrassment Sesshoumaru quickly ripped the sheet off of their bed and wrapped her in it.  The white thin material would still allow him to have a look at her if he desired as it quickly became wet and transparent, but would give her some sort of protection as he held her body in his lap at the edge of the bed.

 

 

“What are you doing!?” she tried to push himself out of his arms but couldn’t do much as he held her there by comfortably resting his hands on each side of her hips.

 

 

“I failed you,” Sesshoumaru whispered with his eyes concentrated on her wounded neckline, “I allowed you to walk right into your predator’s clutches with no regard to your safety.”

 

 

“Naraku didn’t hurt me,” Kagome whispered once she saw she wasn’t getting away, “he saved me.  Those human men wanted to mug me and hurt me and he killed one of them. The one that did this.”

 

 

She was referring to the small cut on her neck.  That just made matters worse for Sesshoumaru. It should have been him to come to her rescue not the spider.  Naraku had no business protecting what wasn’t his to protect. Sesshoumaru could feel no gratitude nor felt the need to ask about what anything Naraku probably said to her, because right now he was being piloted by primal urges.  Kagome was his. No one else’s.

 

 

“Let yourself be overpowered by another human did you?” Sesshoumaru asked resting his head near her wound, “you’re so weak Kagome.”

 

 

It hurt to be called that.  To realize how weak and stupid she’d been.  She’d done enough beating herself up for it, and Sesshoumaru really didn’t need to kick her while she was down.  She had no idea why he felt this way to act towards her right now.

 

 

“Submit to me Kagome,” his voice was in a low whisper.

 

 

“What?” she didn’t understand what he wanted.

 

 

Before she could think on it her body tensed up feeling the warmth of his tongue against her neck.  He was licking at her wounds. She could feel his tongue glide over her cut before retreating to her collarbone that had injured and lightly bruised.  The warmth did make her feel better, but she was still on edge by how he was acting.

 

 

Sesshoumaru was annoyed by her lack of understanding as his grip on her hips tightened allowing her to feel the tips of his claws.  His voice was becoming even lower and almost unrecognizable.

 

 

“I wish to reactivate the seal so you cannot leave my side.  I wish to lock you in this house even this bedroom so others cannot even look at you let alone have you.  These are my desires that your stubborn attitude will not allow me to force upon you, so I ask that you submit.”

 

 

This would be like the seal all over again except this time instead of Sesshoumaru just forcing it on her after she’d been left alone with Naraku he was asking her to accept her fate.  He wanted her to accept that she was too weak to look after herself and admit she could do nothing without him. No it wasn’t just about the seal. Kagome could see Sesshoumaru’s true desire.  He wanted her completely vulnerable to him similar to how she was when unconscious from one of his potions.

 

 

In order for Sesshoumaru to recover from whatever Kaguya had done to him a few years ago was she the one that had to suffer?  To be a slave to an always dominant Sesshoumaru to make himself feel better about both his trauma and failure to protect her?

 

 

This form of recovery didn’t seem healthy at all, but there was Kagome’s own weakness at play.  Her desire to simply be with him no matter the cost. To play into his wants just to have him.

 

 

“I can’t,” Kagome lied to herself trying to get again get out his lap, “let go of me Sesshoumaru!”

 

 

“Submit,” his domineering voice begged of her, “you’re not getting away.  Not again.”

 

 

She’d been accepting of these games with him before, because as she had proclaimed in the dream she wanted to share in these kind of experiences with him just to be with him, but there was more than just her virginity stopping her.  The damage her upbringing in that cult would always be part of her, and it was hard to just throw to the side and accept a life of being completely controlled. Being completely controlled by Sesshoumaru the man that she’d chosen for herself was an added bonus, but it was still difficult nonetheless.

 

 

When Kagome still struggled and refused to accept his desires Sesshoumaru got visibly frustrated.  It probably didn’t help that this wasn’t the most comfortable of settings with her body dampening everything around them and the steam drifting out of the bathroom.

 

 

Finally he allowed her freedom as he stood up towering over her giving her injuries another glance before retreating to the bathroom to remove the sounds and sight of water.  Kagome just wanted to get dry and warm and forget this whole thing, but the second she reached a towel her wrists were captured by Sesshoumaru. He’d just been in the bathroom, how did he move that quickly?

 

 

“See how quickly your freedom was taken from you?” Sesshoumaru asked holding on to her wrist tightly, “in an instant.  If you cannot protect yourself from a fellow human how would you fair if against a demon? One that your light will not work on?”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome was trying to pull her wrists back, “stop it okay!  I get it. I was stupid you don’t have to keep reminding me. Part of me knew that.  The whole time they were picking on me and that one guy threatened me all I could do was wait for you.”

 

 

She was using that as an admission of weakness that she needed to rely on him to save her instead of doing it herself, but unintentionally she was hurting her husband’s pride.  He could use his speed to threaten her, but he couldn’t have used it to come to her and protect her? He just didn’t want to hear this from her. He didn’t want to accept he was making more mistakes.

 

 

A mistake was what he was making right now he realized as he watched her struggle with her wrist being caught in his hands.  Was that how he’d looked when Kaguya did that to him? Him being so weak and unable to do anything to get away? Sesshoumaru just didn’t want to revisit that night, and he was realizing that he was using Kagome’s inherent weakness to make himself feel better and stronger.  This wasn’t right.

 

 

“I apologize,” Sesshoumaru said letting go of her wrists and turning around his voice returning to normal, “this is not how you wish for me to conduct myself.”

 

 

Kagome backed away from him, but not out of fear but confusion.  What had she said that changed his mind? Did he think she was blaming him for what happened to her?  Kagome didn’t blame Sesshoumaru. He’d warned her it probably wasn’t a good idea to go off alone and she did it anyway.  It was her own stubbornness that was to blame for this not him. What kind of adult would she even be if she were to blame him and be angry he didn’t save her after she put herself in danger?

 

 

“I don’t want to be your prisoner,” Kagome told him quietly keeping the wet sheet wrapped around her body tightly, “I don’t want you to have to blame yourself for what happened like I know you’re doing, but nonetheless you should still punish me.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru seemed very confused by her statement.  She was openly seeking punishment from him? Was this her way of pursuing him without touching him as she’d attempted to before?

 

 

“Punish me Sesshoumaru,” Kagome dared him pointing a finger at him as though it were some sort of challenge, “you already said I was going to get it for mocking you earlier and I probably deserve it more now.  I didn’t listen to you, and I almost tried to use my light on Naraku on my own without you there. I almost broke our promise. You need to at least punish me for all of that right? Teach me a lesson.”

 

 

“Teach you a lesson?” Sesshoumaru shut his eyes walking away from her, “you clearly are already punishing yourself for your arrogance.  You don’t need me.”

 

 

Kagome glared at him angry that he would dare walk away from her.  He just demanded that she submit, and now that she was doing it in her own way with her own rules that wasn’t good enough for him?  This was just so frustrating as a simple punishment would be the best compromise for what needed to happen here.

 

 

“I do need you!” she hissed at him, “you just made that perfectly clear.  I’m weak. I just waltzed into danger like it was no big deal. Should I tell you the whole story Sesshoumaru?  I trusted all my instincts just like you told me. I knew it wasn’t safe and I continued on. I probably could have gotten out of the mugging situation unscathed if I hadn’t been so cocky and my usual stubborn self.  That man put a knife to my throat because-

 

 

“Enough,” it was clear that the retelling was making him angry.

 

 

At least she was doing his job for him and putting the blame where it rightfully belonged so he and Rin didn’t have to shoulder the burden.  However, Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to give in to Kagome’s demands either.

 

 

“Is that what you want Kagome?” Sesshoumaru was trying to get into that head of hers, “for me to tie you up again?  To touch every bit of you telling you that you belong to me and remind you of how weak you are? It  is  what you want, but you need to disguise it as punishment to keep your dignity in tact.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was finally figuring out the complicated nature of Kagome when it came to seducing her to him.  He could have her now. Simply playing into the punishment scenario to have her willingly would grant him a victory, but that was too easy.

 

 

Kagome, on the other hand, felt like she was getting whiplash.  Sesshoumaru just had her naked body in his lap demanding she submit to everything he wanted, and now she was practically doing that, only in a temporary sense just to turn around and deny her.  What did he want from her?

 

 

Sesshoumaru took in scent of anticipation as he crossed his arms looking out the window, “A fitting punishment would be to lock you in this room alone Kagome.  No contact with me or Rin forcing you to face your fear of being alone and learning of the future you could create by being so reckless. Giving you want you want will not cure your stupidity.”

 

 

Kagome lowered her gaze hoping that he wasn’t serious.  She’d never stand for such a punishment. She may have been a human that let another human overpower her, but if she needed to knock doors and walls down she’d find a way.

 

 

“That would hurt you,” Sesshoumaru continued, “as would forcing you to accept your weakness and submit to me.  Forcing you to betray yourself in order to make me feel more comfortable? That was your plan was it not? How am I to protect you from scum such as Naraku and Kaguya when I cannot avoid a trap set by my own wife?  Kagome I will do nothing to cause you pain, even for my own benefit.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru finally looked back at her taking in her naked form, “I will free the neko as you asked me to do.  I will protect you from yourself the best way I can without you feeling compromised. I will do anything for you.”

 

 

Kagome lingered on every word as well as the way he stared at her.  She understood what this was and why it needed to be treasured. This would be the last time Sesshoumaru ever made such a proclamation, because he couldn’t claim to love her let alone go out of his way to show concern or affection.  She knew this because the man she desired would rather prefer to show than ever tell, and was only doing this as he was self-aware his actions these last few minutes were very conflicting and confusing.

 

 

“If you warn me to not go off alone I will listen,” Kagome broke the following silence, “if I must submit then I’ll do it.  If I have to be punished I’ll deal with it, and it won’t be used as an excuse anymore. I want to be with you Sesshoumaru. I don’t care how.  I don’t care if I have to be a slave, pet, or just a stupid child you have to constantly watch out for. Let me be with you.”

 

 

So that was it then.  The proclamation had been made from both sides, but what wasn’t clear was who was going to make the first move to solidify the union, or if it was even appropriate at this time.

 

 

“How do you want me to perceive you then Kagome?”  he asked also at a loss for how to handle this, “if you agree to it you cannot take it back.  I am not a demon that appreciates others going back on their word. Especially if I wish to have children with that individual.”

 

 

Kagome turned red again still trying to wrap herself in the almost transparent damp sheet as though it would hide anything.  Didn’t she proclaim ‘rain check’ on such a notion? He said he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her and seemed to desire her comfortable, and she was not at all okay with the thought of baring him a child at this moment.

 

 

“We have a child together,” Kagome reminded him.

 

 

“Yes and we are already married,” Sesshoumaru shot back, “there seems to be nothing else to work towards in this relationship if that is your resolve.”

 

 

Even without all the baggage Kagome and Sesshoumaru brought to their bed things were still complicated.  If they followed the status quo of an ideal picture perfect couple everything was done for them already. Sesshoumaru would never get on his knees and propose to her.  They were already married and only way to get him to place another ring on her finger would be to lose the ones she already had, and she’d already had his child in a sense.

 

 

“Don’t be that way,” Kagome warned him before getting nervous, “there is more to- well this- you know- making babies?  Or is that not an efficient use of your time? Just making us both happy?”

 

 

Kagome was mocking him again.  Sesshoumaru was also getting muddled in all the pent up feelings overtaking them.  Was her way of mocking him simply another Kagome-like action to assert herself in this relationship, or was she trying to challenge him?

 

 

“How do you want me to perceive you Kagome?” he asked again.

 

 

“Why are labels so important?” she asked meeting his hungry eyes.

 

 

“Because it serves as a guideline for how I am to handle you.”

 

 

“Dealer’s choice.”

 

 

“I don’t understand your meaning.”

 

 

Kagome was beginning to look frustrated, but was trying to get a hold of herself so they didn’t lose the whole mood.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru do whatever you want to me!  I don’t care!”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes lit up as he chuckled at her frustration before he began to slowly undo his belt so he could remove his now wet clothes.  He watched Kagome become overcome with nervousness as though he was about to expose himself to her. That was not his intention. His black pants remained, though quite loose as his shirt was only removed for comfort.  No simply getting naked and taking her was not how they could conduct themselves. At least not yet.

 

 

Sesshoumaru tightened his belt in his hands before gently taking Kagome’s wrists and trapping them in the belts loop tightening it around several times so it wouldn’t be easy to free herself from.  He used what little slack was left to tie her to the wooden headboard.

 

 

“I’m giving you a moment to think on things,” Sesshoumaru was positioned above her in her new compromising position where her body was fully exposed to him and trapped, “you are indeed a slave Kagome.  Slave to your wants and desires. You do not wish to discuss having my children, but yet you crave me with no precaution in mind? I am not that simple minded. Women wishing to prevent a pregnancy must do more than simply rely on the male’s control.  You wish to be in my bed despite taking no sort of pills or forcing me to use one of those condom devices.”

 

 

Not that he would ever even entertain the thought of having to force some sort of latex on his skin.  If Kagome did not want to have his children it would be her responsibility to prevent pregnancy not his.  The most he would do out of obligation was remind her how foolish she was being to both deny him his desire to impregnant her while at the same time just ready and willing to mate with him.

 

 

“Oh,” Kagome said to herself realizing she was indeed being an idiot and slave to her hormones.

 

 

“Oh?” it was Sesshoumaru’s time to mock as he rose an eyebrow.

 

 

“Do you have protection?” Kagome asked now red with the color of embarrassment trying to hold on to any shred of lust that remained in this scenario.

 

 

“Not on your life,” Sesshoumaru made it clear he had an objection to the concept of covering himself up in such a way, “seems I have left you with a decision.”

 

 

“Getting someone pregnant isn’t that easy you know,” she was still holding on to hope.

 

 

“In your case it is,” he continued resting his chin on her shoulder, “demon seed is quite potent.  Especially when I desire the woman in question.”

 

 

Kaguya seemed quite confident that she’d be carrying his child after one forced encounter, and he despised that creature, so he had no doubt Kagome’s womb wouldn’t be free from his essence.

 

 

“Oh,” Kagome’s gaze lowered.

 

 

“Oh,” Sesshoumaru mocked her again giving her forehead a gentle kiss before hooking a claw under her chin forcing her gaze to meet his own, “so what will it be Kagome?  Will you throw caution to the wind despite another warning from me?”

 

 

Had this whole thing just been a lesson Kagome didn’t think she needed?  For Sesshoumaru’s sake she hoped not. It was quite indecent and unbecoming of him to use their urges against her in this way.

 

 

“No,” Kagome said not wanting her first time to result in a pregnancy she was uncomfortable with.

 

 

“Seems then I decided to perceive you as one of your suggestions.  A stupid child that needs to be watched after.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome whispered as finally every hope of them coming together tonight had been lost, “you are a jerk you know that?  Why can’t you just be simple? Pulling me out naked putting me in your lap I thought- well- and now this?”

 

 

“Now this?” he mused, “you aren’t ready to have my pups therefore I wasn’t going to let your first time be sullied with regret.  This is the last time I will curve my own desires for your stubbornness. You have been warned.”

 

 

He meant what he said.  He would do anything for her.  That would be the way he showed his affection, but he had his limits.  She was warned, and if she tried to mate with him again without taking precautions he would fill that womb.

 

 

Sesshoumaru had enjoyed this little moment with his wife despite how it was ending up.  He’d dragged her out of that shower controlled by primal urges ready to take her, and wound up recovering in a way that made her feel like the foolish one that felt prey to her hormones.  She could mock him all she wanted he’d come out of this situation looking like the clever one. It was completely unintentional, but he’d take the victory.

 

 

“Can I have my pajamas?” Kagome asked him still tied up against the bed ashamed of herself.

 

 

He didn’t like seeing her so shamed by her own body and position she’d pretty much been asking for.

 

 

“No,” he denied her with his fingers dancing down her spine causing her to back to stiffen against the bed, “training isn’t over with.  That’s what this is Kagome. Your training. The dream didn’t work so I’ll have to oversee your growth on my own. For starters you will no longer be ashamed to show your body to me.  You no longer require clothing in our bed.”

 

 

Kagome showed a bit of fear in her eyes as she kept her gaze on him.  It was bringing the mood back to be talked to in this fashion, but she didn’t want to lose the right to wear her pajamas or that kimono he’d gifted her.

 

 

The kimono?  That was right.  It had been made with some sort of material he stole from Midoriko after killing her.  She wondered if that had anything to do with the celestial robe that Naraku spoke of that needed to be destroyed.

 

 

“Hey Sesshoumaru do you-

 

 

“Shut your mouth,” he ordered her moving her ebony locks out of her face, “you do not talk.  You learn.”

 

 

It seemed she’d have to save the topic of Midoriko’s kimono for another day as Sesshoumaru’s fingers continued to travel and raked their way past her slender legs.

 

 

“There are other ways to please you,” he continued, “I will not allow my wife to go unpleased this evening if pleasure is what you seek.”

 

 

She struggled against the belt that held her in place as his fingers finally made the jump from her legs to the lips between them.  Sesshoumaru would allow her to struggle as it wasn’t going to change anything. He had full access to her and this time he wouldn’t be dressing her or averting his eyes.

 

 

Slowly he put a finger to the top of her folds before slowly gliding down only grazing her walls with his touch.  He was pleased when she gave a shudder of excitement before he did it again this time allowing his finger to slip in and feel her.

 

 

“Enjoy it,” he ordered her, “there is no shame in it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted her to know what it would feel like to be entered and that it would be worth it to simply succumb to pleasure and leave everything else behind.  He didn’t need to force her to dream of him to teach her this lesson. He’d do it himself.

 

 

“This,” he lightly poked at her bundle of nerves barely hidden by her folds, “is what will free you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru began to circle the pads of his finger creating a small distance between this vital area and his sharp claws to build up pleasure inside of her.  It was working as she finally graced his ears with low moans forcing her body to tense at the raw feeling of his touch to her sensitive flesh.

 

 

“Do not suppress your moans Kagome.  I wish to hear them. I will hear them.”

 

 

He caught her bundle between two fingers and began to grind them forcing a new kind of wetness to join the fray as he worked at them enjoying every flinch and cry she made.  He’d show her where her pleasure center was and work it. He would put his own pleasure on hold for her. This would be another practice in trust and his resolve to show her that he would put her above himself.  He cared for her that much.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome’s eyes widened taking in this new experience letting out a cry as his motions became quicker enlarging that ignored piece of her that was now inflaming her body.

 

 

“Kagome,” was all he said in response before meeting her soft lips with his own.

 

 

Thoughts about Naraku and Kagura could wait until morning.  For the rest of this evening her body was what he would concern himself with.  Her moans, her flesh, and her affection was all he wanted. 

 


	39. Atonement

 

Of course, Sesshoumaru who had threatened to stay by her side always had left the following morning.  Why would Kagome expect any different of him? That was the sad part of the whole thing is she wasn’t even surprised that after a night of Sesshoumaru at his best, as best as that could be with her all tied up and his hands free to explore her body, he’d just disappear.  Maybe the space wasn’t a bad thing as it gave her time to think on things.

 

 

There was a lot of things to think on indeed, such as how her name was a weapon against Naraku, what was the celestial robe, what did Kaguya want, and how Sesshoumaru was just so damn graceful with both his touch and tongue when his fangs and claws were the most deadly part of him.  Yep. Side-tracked again. It seemed Sesshoumaru hadn’t entirely left her that morning.

 

 

“What is he thinking pawning you and Rin off on me again?” InuYasha met with her on the backyard patio.

 

 

InuYasha was annoyed by a number of things.  The smells of Kagome’s pleasure from her bedroom honestly being the smallest factor in what was bothering him.  He’d been caught up on how the little zoo trip had ended. His idiot brother was dawdling around with Kagura while Kagome was in danger again, and to make matters worse she was left alone with Naraku?  None of these conversations or smells would be happening if Naraku decided to kill her right then and there. There had been no Tensagia there, and even if retrieved his brother didn’t know if there was a time limit when it came to bringing someone back from the dead.

 

 

“It’s for a good cause I guess,” Kagome told him showing she was obviously disappointed, “it’s for Kirara.  I guess he made a sizable enough donation to get the rights to own her. He is going to take her to a demon territory and release her.”

 

 

“How much money did he drop on the neko?” InuYasha was curious how much of their father’s money was being wasted on some cat demon.

 

 

“He made sure to tell me more than fifty-million.  Wanted me to know that he spent more than what he initially offered me for Rin on my happiness.  Sesshoumaru can’t go out that door without letting me know I’m indebted to him. I probably could have gotten a loan and did it myself.  Probably should have of.”

 

 

“You do know what you going to the bank to get a loan would require right?  Your entire future income depends on your marriage with Sesshoumaru, so I don’t think that would be the most comfortable conversation to have with some stranger.  Unless you’re really going into the erotic cupcake business. If so sign me up to be an employee. I need something.”

 

 

InuYasha was officially out of money now, and perhaps that was why he was so spiteful of his brother dropping money on some kind of demon cat that was just to be released in the wild.  He wasn’t even given a penny of inheritance, but had to stand idly by and watch Sesshoumaru buy a wife and become some sort of demon savior. It was a headache. Kagome had proposed an idea to him in an earlier conversation, however.

 

 

“So a podcast?” InuYasha rose an eyebrow, “that’s what I’m supposed to do with my life?  Become a podcaster talking about shit that won’t be relevant in two-years hoping it will give me something to do other than worry about you or Kikyo.”

 

 

“Or stream your video games or make an internet channel,” Kagome nodded.

 

 

“Going from a reality TV fuck boy to be video game streamer?” InuYasha sounded offended, “how about no?  I can see Inukimi tweeting me now. ‘Oh my stupid half-breed step-son ruined from my favorite show so he can be lazy and play fighting games for the rest of his days cause he can’t get laid’.”

 

 

“Your brother doesn’t care about Inukimi so you shouldn’t either,” Kagome crossed her arms staring him down, “doesn’t matter what you do we need a platform.  Something people will tune into before your popularity dies.”

 

 

“My popularity dying might not be the worse thing.  Means there is still time for a normal life. It’d be forcing myself through some kind of rehab, and opening myself back into the public might not be the best thing for me.”

 

 

“What are you going to do then?  Be a baker or enter the demon league of cage wrestling?”

 

 

“Hell no!  Though I won’t lie I could go for a fight or two.  It’s been a while. Thought about just sucking it up and asking Sesshoumaru for a job in pop’s organization.  Probably be in a factory or the mines or something. Nothing too glamorous, but it’d be a living. I’d hope being the boss’s brother would buy me some sort of peace from everyone getting in my business.”

 

 

Kagome and InuYasha were just able to talk now.  It was a good thing as he was still accepting that she was Sesshoumaru’s and could never be his, but Kagome didn’t want him to leave.  She could see that forcing him to do something so public as creating an internet presence might not be the best way for InuYasha to cope with what he was going through, but she didn’t want to lose what had become a close friend despite everything.

 

 

“Rin would miss you,” Kagome sighed not wanting to see him leave them, “I’m just throwing the whole internet thing out there as a suggestion.  If you’re not comfortable with it then I’ll drop it, but it could be an opportunity. Show everyone the real you. No producers breathing down your neck telling you how to act for ratings or editing you into someone your not.  You’d be in complete control. Maybe you could show off your sword. Give you some excuse to do something you like.”

 

 

“Or I could sell Tetsusagia and make a fresh start where no one knows me,” InuYasha sighed still down on himself, “Sesshoumaru needs it more than I do.  Now that he can wield it and all.”

 

 

“Don’t do that,” she told him right away, “your father wanted YOU to have it not Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“Not defending your man this time?  It was just an idea, of course I wouldn’t give it to him.  He obviously doesn’t know what he is doing. If he did Kagura wouldn’t be alive.  Anyway let’s say I did do this internet thing. You’d be my co-host?”

 

 

“Yep,” Kagome smiled at him, “I mean I haven’t really said anything to the public and it’d give me some sort of platform.  It’d be your show, of course, I’d just be moral support with a comment or two about a certain horrible cult and grocery store manager.  I just know I can’t do it on my own.”

 

 

“You think Sesshoumaru would be okay with that?”

 

 

“I told him I’d support his campaign and he’d be fine with it as long as we don’t say anything negative about him or the family business.  So I guess for you that’d be another form of redemption.”

 

 

“Feh, like I care!  Riling up my brother is the one thing from those shows I don’t regret.  Alright, we’ll give it a shot later. Stream ourselves or whatever you want to do, but know that I’m only doing it for you.”

 

 

Kagome knew that wasn’t true.  InuYasha wanted to give it a try and simply needed to use her as an excuse.  He was pretty similar to his older brother in that way. She to was using it as an excuse to keep InuYasha with them so she could see him happy.  If this didn’t work then they’d just find something else for him.

 

 

“Thanks,” Kagome gave him a smile as she looked through the window to the kitchen to make sure Rin was buckled down for her study session with Miroku.

 

 

Kagome really hoped Rin could pull through the day after all that happened towards the end of the zoo trip.  Her biggest regret in all of it was yet again someone’s experience in the outside world getting ruined by her, but still the world needed to move on and they needed to continue to better themselves.  That was why Kagome had come out here earlier morning with her crossbow at her hips. An early morning practice session to stave off her thoughts of what her husband did to her last night for better or for worse.

 

 

“Let’s see what you got,” InuYasha crossed his arms watching Kagome get into stance.

 

 

The trees that lined up the edge of their property and the forest had targets painted on them by Sesshomaru for her use with a majority of them having deep scars from her divine power.  Kagome’s light would guide her arrow so with a crossbow all she would simply need to do is shoot and trust herself, so he honestly didn’t see why she insisted on practicing so much.

 

 

Kagome double checked her alignment pointing at the closest tree before squeezing the trigger expecting to see her pink light guide the bolt to its destination.

 

 

“Missed?” InuYasha rose an eyebrow watching it hit under the target.

 

 

“Because you’re distracting me,” Kagome muttered to herself loading another bolt and doing the same again.

 

 

This time her arrow didn’t even make it to the tree hitting the dirt in front of it.  The arrow had no light around it. Was she honestly that bad without her light? Using a crossbow meant only pulling a trigger, that was what she was lead to believe and now she was missing.

 

 

“Okay no more mess ups!” she proclaimed to herself shaking her head before the third bolt also hit the ground.

 

 

“Kagome,” InuYasha noticed her shots were missing something, “where is your light?”

 

 

Kagome’s hands shook slightly lowering her weapon as she’d tried to blame everything else, including the wind, before coming to that solution.  This was the first time shooting her weapon that her bolts weren’t glowing pink and being guided by her instincts. Nothing was helping her this time.  Her light wasn’t working.

 

 

“I don’t know,” she looked at her hands in front of her really afraid to explore this outcome, “is it something I can just shut on or off?”

 

 

“I don’t think so,” InuYasha gave her a growl to remind her the seriousness of the situation, “Kagome I don’t feel it.  This isn’t good.”

 

 

He didn’t need to tell her that.  Her light was failing. How? Why?  What had she done wrong? If light was born of unselfish desires what was she wishing for that was failing her?  Was it being with Sesshoumaru? Had she demonstrated how far she’d go for him by letting him do whatever he pleased to her in bed?  That couldn’t be it could it? She’d been desiring Sesshoumaru for a while now and never before had her shots been so bad.

 

 

“Did I make a mistake?” she asked herself quietly.

 

 

Her voice wasn’t one of fear or anger just confusion.  She didn’t know how to feel about this. On one hand it would drive her crazy wondering if she’d been cursed or what feeling she had within her that was turning her selfish, but on the other hand if her light was gone she could truly be normal.

 

 

Naraku, on the other hand, was having an afternoon that was anything but normal.  Kagura had revealed to one of his enemies that Kagome’s light was deadly to him. So what?  His opponent was not an idiot, which was all he could hope for. Kagome’s light had simply been an unexpected development, and only disappointed him because he’d been hoping for Midoriko’s light so he could relive his battles from over five-hundred-years ago.  Only way he could have that was through Kikyo, but he wasn’t interested in fighting that woman as she was becoming quite useful to him.

 

 

Kagura, however, still had no right to stick her neck out like that and thus would be punished.  Prior to leaving Avalon he’d locked her in a dark basement with no hopes of using her demonic abilities to escape.  For an added bonus she would be forced to meaningless accounting paperwork for the grocery store she despised so much until her mind turned into pudding.  Naraku knew this form of inflicting misery on another was not him at his best, but it’d still be amusing. Amusement would have to be his excuse to defend why Kagura was still alive.  He should have killed her it became obvious she was untrustworthy, but found himself unable to. He wasn’t going to claim it was because he was becoming soft, but honestly he never had expectation any of his children would be completely loyal to them.  Waiting for the day they’d turn on him was simply another small game he played in between killing Midoriko reincarnations, and it wouldn’t be fair to stamp out Kagura when his mind should have been on the task at hand.

 

 

Kagome’s reign as a Midoriko reincarnation really was filling Naraku with excitement.  So much was going on this time around. The girl had challenged him, she married the creature that killed Midoriko in the first place, developed her own light, and despite all that he was still finding time for other endeavours.  Never once had he placed a ceasefire on his game, but the prospect of grabbing immorality for himself wasn’t something to ignore. That was why this day he’d gone on a mission to find Kaguya, and to make his trip a bit more interesting was accompanied by Kikyo throughout all of it.

 

 

“The last item already?” Kikyo rose an eyebrow holding a stone bowl in her hands.

 

 

Kikyo was amazed by what was transpiring this day in all honesty.  If only court cases and police investigations could move as quickly as Naraku could when it came to achieving results.  In order to find Kaguya’s whereabouts he’d discovered they needed to collect five very rare items, and had somehow managed to accomplish this in an afternoon like it was nothing.  Either that or he’d always had the plan to storm Kaguya’s castle in the back of his mind and her scheme had been an excuse to act.

 

 

They were in a demon territory right now, so Naraku had revealed his true terrifying self with tendrils and hardened spider-limbs at the ready as though begging for a fight.  Kikyo hadn’t once been disturbed by this look of his. She simply dismissed it as another form created with the pieces of other demons. Naraku’s original body was now long lost to time by this point.

 

 

Naraku rolled his eyes preparing to go to their final destination, “Kaguya isn’t as clever as she’d have her enemies believe.  This has been nothing more than a scavenger hunt meant only to confuse children.”

 

 

Kikyo followed with only Midoriko’s light and her hand gun to protect her if they came across any trouble, but it didn’t seem like any demon was going to be foolish enough to challenge Naraku on this journey.

 

 

“Does one need to be clever when they are immortal?” Kikyo asked him.

 

 

“Immorality leads to cockiness, which always leads to a downfall in some form or another.  If I can obtain her powers for myself I hope to at least retain my common sense and wouldn’t have to resort to foolish little puzzles to protect myself.”

 

 

“Or perhaps she wants to be found and this is some sort of trap?” Kikyo was a bit off put by the fact that nothing was phasing Naraku today.

 

 

Naraku had created a non-lethal cloud of miasma to transport them to where they needed to go next.  They had landed in a small cave that held an altar with a small mirror similar to Kanna’s placed above it.  On the altar was the four items they’d already collected, and they’d only need the one Kikyo now held to gain entry to Kaguya’s castle.

 

 

“Kaguya could reabsorb you into her body at any time,” Naraku reminded Kikyo of what she feared most, “and my death would bring her no benefit at this time so there’d be nothing to gain in such a trap.  She’s just an idiot.”

 

 

“Or perhaps you’re the one being cocky?”

 

 

“I’d like to revisit that subject when all of this is done Kikyo,” Naraku simply mused as though he knew something she didn’t.

 

 

Kikyo also thought she was clever, but Naraku could see through her.  Why would someone so prone to justice give him Kagome’s blood when she knew it was going to be used in a way to torture the girl?  Kikyo’s motives were quite obvious. She wanted to get on his side, have him kill Kaguya through absorbing her, and then use Midoriko’s light to destroy his newest body.  That wasn’t going to happen, and he was looking forward to seeing the woman’s failure.

 

 

Once the last item was placed a hexagram began to form on the mirror opening a portal, which Naraku willingly stepped through.  Once the two of them had made it past they found themselves in some sort of castle in the sky. Kaguya’s true home was surrounded by dark skies with the full moon glowing above them as their only light source.

 

 

Kikyo still thought she had some kind of upper hand in this whole thing.  She’d listened to Naraku go on and on about how Kaguya was all talk and was nowhere near clever as him all while knowing she’d been highly successful in tricking Naraku into believing Midoriko sealed him to that tree.  Kikyo was the one that intended to have the last laugh when Naraku learned the truth about everything.

 

 

“Naraku,” Kikyo didn’t enjoy the silence in a place as eerie as this, “did you love Midoriko?”

 

 

Naraku almost seemed disgusted by that suggestion, “Me?  Fall in love with the priestess that continuously subdued me?  No. Love is never something I felt for such an odd woman. It was simply fascination.  Nothing ever bothered her meaning she could never fall prey to me and it intrigued me.”

 

 

The way Naraku was talking it seemed Kikyo had no other choice than to believe him.  In all honesty once it became clear who and what she was Naraku had never once lied to her, so she wasn’t going to start distrusting him now.  Especially over something that happened so long ago.

 

 

If he honestly didn’t love Midoriko that made his situation a bit more difficult.  He had no desire to be with Midoriko as a lover, but yet Kaguya still got jealous of him and changed him for the worse anyway.  It was quite sad. If only Naraku was capable of having good in his heart the man before her could probably accomplish so much more.

 

 

“Then why do you hate her so much?” Kikyo pressed further, “she can’t be the first or last person to betray you.  Don’t you think going after reincarnations that have nothing to do with her is a bit overkill?”

 

 

It was a good point to make for him to defend.  Kagura had just attempted to betray him and still had her life while Midoriko’s reincarnations were made to suffer.  Of course, Naraku had an answer prepared.

 

 

“She didn’t betray just me,” he spoke cooly, “she betrayed herself.  I cannot stand hypocrites. I am what I am and I make no apologies for it.  She said made a show of how she was one thing, and then turned around and did something unforgivable.  I don’t want her soul to know peace.”

 

 

There had been once a time where he considered putting a stop to his evil deeds when it came to killing the reincarnations, because it was true they weren’t all the same as Midoriko.  However, whenever he considered dropping the pursuit one of them would dare show an attribute that reminded him of that woman whether it be the display of a hopeful ideal or daring to look upon with pity in their eyes as Kagome did.  He never wanted to be pitied. Kagome sealed her fate the second she tried to empathize with him. There was no going back now. He’d have to kill her.

 

 

“This is it,” Naraku said as they approached a door, “Kaguya is in there.”

 

 

Kikyo was about to question why he believed this room out of the many they passed was the chosen one, but that was answered when something repelled her.  Some sort of barrier was pushing her back forbidding her enter. Naraku, on the other hand, was able to walk right through the threshold opening the door.

 

 

“It seems Kaguya doesn’t want you around her,” Naraku rose an eyebrow, “interesting.”

 

 

Kikyo didn’t understand.  So the barrier was created to keep her away?  What would be the point of that? Kikyo was more of a danger away from Kaguya than close by.  If Kikyo truly wanted Kaguya dead no matter the cost all she’d have to do was kill herself. Something that Kaguya could prevent from happening if close enough to reabsorb.

 

 

Naraku seemed puzzled by this as well, but he wasn’t going to let Kikyo be a reason to waste an afternoon.  He’d went ahead into the room by himself shutting the door behind him. If Kikyo was planning to kill him once he finished with Kaguya he wasn’t going to give her the advantage of knowing when he was coming back.  This left Kikyo in anticipation not knowing what was happening in that room. She expected to hear the sounds of yelling and cries as a battle was sure to take place in this castle, but instead Naraku returned with an odd look in his eyes.  Disappointment and confusion was on his face.

 

 

“Take a look,” Naraku said before she could ask any questions as he opened the door wide so Kikyo could look inside.

 

 

Kaguya was indeed inside that room, but what they saw was no formidable cocky opponent.  Something was wrong. The woman that normally had a beautiful form was sitting in a chair looking as though she was dead to the world.  She smelled horrible and seemed to not have an ounce of energy to even acknowledge their presence. Her head was tilted back as her eyes seemed completely blank.

 

 

Kikyo looked very disturbed by what she was seeing, “Is- is Kaguya dead?”

 

 

“In a sense,” Naraku answered, “her body still breathes but her mind is not with us.”

 

 

The floor of the grand castle was completely littered with shards of glass and transparent spheres.  Kikyo recognized those scraps as prototypes for the sacred jewel Kaguya had been trying to create all this time, but the final product laid in Kaguya’s palm.  In her hand was a light pink sphere that was glowing with blackened demonic energy.

 

 

“I understand now,” Naraku continued trying to get a grasp of the situation, “that is why there is a barrier preventing you from getting close.  Whatever progress she’s made with that jewel of hers it seems its evil has come into a life of its own.”

 

 

“Its possessed her?” Kikyo was trying to understand.

 

 

Naraku nodded, “Indeed.  With you, her good nature and memories of Midoriko, completely expelled she’s become too weak to fight off the powers of darkness.  She has become that jewel’s tool and mouth piece. Kaguya was never a threat. That jewel has a will of its own and it wishes to make us all its puppets.”

 

 

Naraku demonstrated to Kikyo why he hadn’t absorbed Kaguya by reaching forward to grasp the jewel.  There was a secondary barrier preventing him from touching it as well as Kaguya’s body.

 

 

“Kaguya you idiot,” Naraku chuckled to himself, “this is why you don’t cast out your heart.  Bringing Kikyo to life has forced you to lose your drive and focus on what you wanted. Your wish can never come true now.  No this whole time I thought Sesshoumaru’s daughter was made for the purpose of introducing Succubi energy into the jewel, but it seems the jewel finds Kaguya herself to be better fodder.  Not only can her celestial powers render the jewel indestructible, but her ability to see people’s desires will allow that jewel to tempt everyone, mortal and demon alike, to its cycle of despair.  It honestly is a marvel. The evil this jewel will one day bring will be unmatched by any demon.”

 

 

“If it has possessed Kaguya why is it hiding?” Kikyo didn’t understand, “why not absorb her and make itself known to the world?”

 

 

“It’s not yet complete.  The moment Kaguya ceases to be useful she will indeed be absorbed and imprisoned forever, but it can’t run on only darkness.  That’d make it vulnerable to purification and rendered worthless. No it needs light. It needs Midoriko’s soul, and someone like me to constantly combat her to stop her from purifying it within.  With a balance of darkness and light it will be sheer perfection.”

 

 

“You seem to be in love with it.  So tell me, you’d much rather be absorbed by it than claim it for yourself?”

 

 

“I’m in love with the idea of it, that doesn’t make me stupid.  This jewel will promise its owner fulfilled desires. I, Naraku, have no desires I cannot obtain on my own.  All I wish is to cause Midoriko harm forever and that deal is already put into place. This has all been a waste of time.”

 

 

The jewel was reminding him of his fate through telepathy.  Telling him his future imprisoned in the jewel would be much more fruitful than it’d be to simply fight to possess it.  The way the jewel spoke to him was probably how it’d be speaking to everyone else. Kaguya had probably been this way for years now, and was not at all a player in this game like he once thought.

 

 

“Magatsuhi,” Naraku said.

 

 

“Magatsuhi?” 

 

 

“That is what it wishes to be called.  That is your true enemy. Then again you really don’t have an enemy.  You already won Kikyo. You wanted a life of your own and you have it.  You will never become part of Kaguya’s flesh again. If her heart was returned to her Magatsuhi’s influence would weaken.  You terrify the jewel. It can’t have you reunited with Kaguya and it can’t have you dead until it’s done with her body. Then again that explains your pregnancy doesn’t it?”

 

 

“Stop,” Kikyo didn’t want to discuss how she felt about the life growing inside of her, “it doesn’t matter.  As you said this life is still my own. I am free without fear of Kaguya to do what I must from this point forward.  The jewel needs Kaguya therefore I’m safe from both you and this Magatsuhi as you call it. I simply need to take advantage of the time I have left to find a solution.”

 

 

“Much like Kaguya you’re an idiot,” Naraku said plainly ready to leave this grizzly scene, “poor fool Kikyo.  You honestly believed you could fight the powers of darkness on your own. You couldn’t have killed me with Kaguya’s celestial powers, and I doubt you can even kill me now.  You’re too weak. Midoriko’s powers are impressive, but like all light it’s doomed to be fleeting. Your powers will die soon. I can feel it. Your desires are much too selfish.  If you wish to fight me then do it now, so I can at least achieve something this afternoon. I bet your light died the moment you gave me Kagome’s blood. You wanted to get close to me, so you could use me.  By doing so you assisted me in my game. When I kill Kagome you’ll share in the blame.”

 

 

“You would have obtained her blood through other means with or without me,” Kikyo defended herself.

 

 

“Perhaps you’re more like Midoriko than Kagome is.  That is something she would have said. Kikyo it is too late for you.  This new life that is your own has already been sullied by the darkness.  There is no turning back. You should just admit it so I don’t view you as a hypocrite as well.  No don’t worry Kikyo. Your words won’t change what I see in you. I can’t hate you as I do her.”

 

 

Naraku’s hands traveled to her neck yet again, but this time instead of causing her pain he simply wanted to look into her eyes.

 

 

“A marvel as beautiful as the jewel.  A woman born of love and light tainting herself with darkness to preserve her own life.”

 

 

Kikyo pushed away and attempted to use her light to punish Naraku for saying such things only to give him exactly what he wanted.  Proof that he was right. Her light was gone now. It had diminished when she gave into her selfish desires, and unlike Kagome her light was not earned as it was inherited from the love Midoriko showed to Kaguya.  Kikyo’s light was gone and there was no way it could come back.

 

 

“Should have killed me when you had the chance,” Naraku laughed, “you are nothing more than a worthless human now.  Squandered everything for your freedom that unbeknownst to you was already obtained. Humans are truly fascinating. Stay with me Kikyo.  I’ll take care of you and show you how to truly play in the darkness now that you’ve already dabbled.”

 

 

“I-I’ll kill myself!” Kikyo made any proclamation to reserve her questioned honor.

 

 

“You can only play that card for so long,” Naraku laughed releasing her face, “do it then.  It is of no consequence to me if the jewel gets Kaguya or not. You’ve already played your role as far as my story goes.  I am not talking about Kagome’s blood, of course, as I would have obtained that eventually. What I mean is giving me that baboon pelt all those years ago.  I never could have started absorbing demons again without its protection.”

 

 

Naraku knew Kikyo would be unable to kill herself.  He could recognize a woman afraid of death when he saw it.  It’d be a waste for her to die. She was the embodiment of anything salvageable from Kaguya’s soul and last remaining remantant of Midoriko’s love.  She’d just made this whole thing a lot more exciting for Naraku and he did not wish for her to end it now.

 

 

Kikyo was disgusted by that look Naraku gave her.  So condescending as though he had any moral ground over her.  There was one last move she could make to let him know he didn’t know everything.

 

 

“Naraku,” Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, “it must please you to see Kaguya like this as nothing more than a tool.  You despised her didn’t you? For being so illusive all this time and foreboding when she is no different from you. That’s why you called her foolish and idiotic every chance you could to make you feel better, but at the end of the day she got the last laugh.  Midoriko never betrayed you Naraku. She never shot that arrow. Kaguya loved her and became jealous of the attention she gave you. She pretended to be Midoriko and sealed you to that tree. The almighty clever Naraku was tricked by the simple act of shape shifting and put to sleep for fifty years.  Pathetic.”

 

 

The truth.  Naraku was forced to face the truth, and indeed it wasn’t a good feeling.  All his justifications for killing all Midoriko’s reincarnations would become void if he were to accept this.  Midoriko never betrayed him. That would mean she always believed in him. Something about that made anger stir in him as though he’d prefer being betrayed rather than being seen as a helpless victim.

 

 

“Is that so?” he tried to control his composure the best he could, “interesting.  What did you hope to accomplish by sharing this with me Kikyo? I’d give up my pursuit to kill Kagome?  No.”

 

 

“Midoriko didn’t betray you!” Kikyo yelled at him, “and Kagome has nothing to do with it in the first place.  Why? Why do you have to kill her? Obviously the jewel wants her. You continue this cycle you play right into what the jewel wants.  You’d be no different than Kaguya. Just a tool. Naraku you can’t justify your actions anymore. You’re the hypocrite! Not Midoriko.”

 

 

“I don’t need to justify anything!” Naraku shot her a terrifying glare, “I am a spider demon.  Hurting and killing others for my own pleasure is what I do. It’s my nature. I don’t need an excuse to kill a woman like Kagome.  Perhaps this is just another opportunity for me. Why limit myself to only Midoriko’s reincarnations? I could make a sport of killing the reincarnations of all these so called famous women of purity.  Watching the remnants of them become sullied with beautiful despair before cutting their lives short. It’s a beautiful sport Kikyo. One day you’ll understand.”

 

 

“There is more to you than just killing and hurting,” Kikyo wouldn’t give up, “what are you running away from Naraku?  You don’t play in the darkness you hide in it. You’re right you’re not stupid enough to cast out your own heart like Kaguya did, but you’ll do anything to build a wall around it.  You’re afraid of something. Something Midoriko showed you.”

 

 

“Something you can’t,” Naraku was tired of her desperation as he prepared to leave this place allowing Kaguya’s shell of a body to remain in peace.

 

 

There was something he was running away from, and it wasn’t something he’d ever to admit to Kikyo.  Something happened before he showed Kikyo what had become of Kaguya. She spoke to him. That shell of a body was still trying to fight a losing battle with Magatsuhi and dared to tell what Naraku what he desired most.  Kaguya told Naraku what he desired above everything else was atonement. Atonement? Naraku refused to believe that, and if he had to spill more blood to prove he desired nothing that was what he set out to do.

 

 

Did Midoriko betray him?  Perhaps not, but he’d be damned if he would ever prove her right about him.  There was no time left for him. He was what he was and didn’t want to change.  Atonement to him was nothing more than another form of hypocrisy. Living life one way for hundreds of years only to turn around and change his tune?  In his mind that went against both human and demon nature.

 

 

Demon nature was something Kagome didn’t understand, which was what Sesshoumaru kept in mind as he found himself in a forest outside of Avalon’s border.  He indeed had obtained the neko demon Kirara as his own after parting with a very sizable fortune, and intended to let her roam free just as he promised.

 

 

The only reason he was doing this was because he wanted to please his wife.  He had no kinship with what he considered a lesser demon. He felt no sorrow for seeing the neko displayed like a caged animal.  Act like an animal get treated like an animal was his opinion.

 

 

“Enslaved to humans?” Sesshoumaru even mocked the creature as he unlocked the cage he had delivered to this location, “pathetic.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible not thrilled with the prospect of leaving his family alone to their own devices for too long.  Kagome clearly couldn’t be trusted to look after herself, but taking them with him to a demon territory wasn’t an option. He didn’t want Kagome developing anymore feelings for what he considered such a lowly creature or Rin begging him to keep it as a pet.  This would have been an acceptable task for InuYasha, but the idiot would have probably messed it up somehow.

 

 

“Leave,” Sesshoumaru commanded Kirara glaring at it, “be out of my sight just as you were when I killed your mistress.”

 

 

He had no idea if Kirara could understand what he was saying or not, but was met with a growl from the fanged cat.  The institution that had imprisoned the demon claimed Kirara still longed to be with her long lost companion. He had no idea if that was true or not, but nothing would stop him from being cruel just for the sake of it.

 

 

“Did you hear what I said?” Sesshoumaru asked the neko, “I killed Midoriko.  It was quite simple. Even if you were there you couldn’t have defended her.”

 

 

And the taste scent of the reincarnation’s arousal was still clinging to him as well as memories of his tongue inside of her.  He wouldn’t be sharing that, of course, just incase this creature decided to evolve in the next century or two and run it’s mouth anyone about how he demon Lord Sesshoumaru dedicated an evening to pleasing his wife without receiving pleasure in return.

 

 

Kirara gave Sesshoumaru another hiss before calming down and sniffing at the taiyoukai.

 

 

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “Do I have to start throwing rocks at you like a human would do to a dog in the movies?  I rarely miss my targets.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru decided to just ignore the neko and go on his way to return home.  This time he had no weapons or artifacts with him, so Byakuya couldn’t lawfully do anything to delay his travel home.  No if Byakuya wished to mock him it would only result in a true fight this time.

 

 

“Hmm?” Sesshoumaru’s attention then went to the ground as he saw what looked like a blue insect.

 

 

Not just any insect, but an ant.  One that he’d never seen outside of Fangvale, but perhaps he was close enough that it wasn’t too out of place to find such a species in a place like this.

 

 

“A nova ant,” Sesshoumaru was intrigued as he lightly retrieved the insect between two claws, “unlike the species I have been forced to collect in my new home this one’s toxins can harm demons.  Even kill if not treated quickly enough.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had come up with another scheme of his as he began to use his claws to dig up the ground around him in search of the colony.  He knew he’d discovered the nest when his hand was assaulted by bites and toxins, but unfortunately for the ants Sesshoumaru was immune to all poisons and miasma.

 

 

“I apologize,” Sesshoumaru told the ants showing them much more kindness than Kirara, “but I require your Queen.”

 

 

Kirara still hadn’t left yet.  Simply stood there and watched Sesshoumaru not understanding what the deadly demon was doing.

 

 

“There you are,” Sesshoumaru said when he’d dug a couple more layers down and found a huge blue ant that was surrounded by her workers, “you’ll serve me nicely.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s suit was completely ruined by dirt now, but his inner pocket would always serve a purpose as he removed a glass tube with the purpose of capturing the Queen and couple of workers to serve her.  He looked down at the rest of the colony with a bit of regret in his eyes. Removing their Queen would doom this whole colony that was probably several generations old, and bringing a foreign insect into Avalon was irresponsible of him as an ant keeper for if one of the ants got loose it could damage the ecosystem.  The risk was worth the reward in his opinion, because if his enemies wished to destroy his Tensagia they’d have to get through a healthy colony of deadly ants to get to it.

 

 

“Sorry Rin,” Sesshoumaru was apologizing to another, “seems I cannot allow you near my ants anymore.  Kagome won’t even step foot in that room so she won’t be a problem.”

 

 

With his new treasure stored safely in his pocket Sesshoumaru continued onwards not happy that the demon cat was still following him.

 

 

“What do you want?” Sesshoumaru inquired, “you do not belong in Avalon.  Freedom is all there is for you to seek now.”

 

 

Kirara growled at him.  Was that cat challenging him to a fight?  Did it wish to die for Midoriko’s honor if it truly understood him?  That would be a losing battle, and Kagome probably wouldn’t look on him favorably if he were to kill the neko.  The best he could do was ignore it and hope Avalon’s barrier would repel Kirara unlike Naraku’s spawn.

 

 

Kirara continued to follow before she sniffed and ran ahead of Sesshoumaru as though she found something.  It was a good opportunity to lose the cat once and for all, but Sesshoumaru was a bit intrigued as Kirara seemed to find an abandoned car.  He recognized that car.

 

 

“Janis?” he questioned knowing that had been his former employee’s vehicle.

 

 

There was a reason he had paid for cars for his servants to use, because that girl’s true car had been an eyesore to him.  He paid her well so he never understood why she kept the beat up green several years old car. Once he examined the crushed in bumper he knew his suspicions had been right and this was indeed Janis’ car.  The other factor that tipped him off was the smell of old blood and death.

 

 

“But where is the body?” he asked himself finding a gun on the hood on the car that he wouldn’t dare touch to sully a possible crime scene.

 

 

There was something else quite out of place on the scene.  Sesshoumaru noticed what looked like chalk marking residue left behind on the hood near the gun.  Whatever had been drawn there had been washed away by a couple of rainstorms, but his demon eyes could make out that there had been some sort of hexagram drawn there once as though some kind of spell or ritual had taken place here.

 

 

Kirara let out a growl and in response Sesshoumaru gave a nod, “Something unnatural happened here indeed.”

 

 

Kirara wasn’t reacting to Sesshoumaru’s speculation.  Instead she was reacting to a sound she could hear coming from the back seat of the car.  Once he got through the scent of death Sesshoumaru could indeed smell something else, or to be more specific someone else.  There was an intruder among them. Some creature was trying to conceal themselves underneath a blanket on the floorboards. Sesshoumaru had his claws out and ready to go as he opened the door and ripped apart the blankets.

 

 

He recognized immediately what he saw.  A small child shaking in fear, and it was no human child.  The orange hair and tail tipped him off to that fact immediately.  The child was a mere kitsune cub, and it was hard for Sesshoumaru to ascertain that fact.  After all, when he was a Black Dragon he’d been given free reign to slaughter any kitsune he’d come across.  His claws had been put to use against many children that looked just like this one.

 

 

“What do we have here?” Sesshoumaru asked as miasma began to leak from his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Shippou ain’t on ur screen u should be asking where Shippou at? Last chapter was purely Sess/Kag and there is a reason for that, because it means a huge plot dump is coming your way such as this chapter where the two don’t interact with each other at all. Such chapters exist to let you know I am not losing focus. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are our stars I haven’t forgotten. Oh yeah and of course Kaguya wasn’t the big bad. She don’t deserve it. She ain’t canon. Basically if you watched Final Act or read the corresponding manga chapters of InuYasha the plot shouldn’t be too hard to follow from this point on. The jewel itself is the big bad only difference being this Naraku is kind of different. Just a flawed creature not knowing what he is doing that made different choices this time around. He isn’t going to cast out his human heart or do anything of that nature. Honestly the things he is dealing with is no different than the battles Sesshoumaru and Kagome have to face in their hearts.


	40. Shippou

 

Sesshoumaru was taking a lot longer to come home than originally promised.  Kagome was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in hand just looking out the window waiting for him to pull up in the driveway.  He’d probably like that. The image of his dutiful housewife doing nothing more with her time than awaiting his return, but honestly Kagome didn’t know what else to do at the moment.  She was too lost in thought to focus on anything else at the moment.

Was her light really gone?  Her mind kept making a list in her head over and over again about what could have darkened her soul so much that her brand new powers were already sealed away.  The more she thought on it the longer her list became.

Currently the theories were:

Wasting her light as she didn’t try hard enough to use it against Naraku when they were alone.

Perhaps coming on too strong to InuYasha, trying to force him to do something that possibly wasn’t good for him.

Once again not being by Rin’s side when Kagura came on the scene.

Letting Sesshoumaru constantly dominate her thoughts.

Putting herself in danger by once again putting herself asleep for Sesshoumaru, which was pretty selfish.

Letting Sesshoumaru touch her the way he did and soil her purity.

Not returning the pleasure Sesshoumaru showed her when there were ways of doing that without getting pregnant, but in her defense she was tied up.

Wanting to be a normal woman with nothing special about her, which was a desire that could only be self-serving in a time of danger.

Could she have honestly lost her light because things were getting more sexual with Sesshoumaru?  Was it something as simple as that? Lose your purity and lose your light? He did warn her before that pursuing him would result in her becoming tainted, but she didn’t want to believe that.  Her desires for Sesshoumaru had been burning in the back of her mind before her light even developed. How selfish could it possibly be to want to be with the man she was already married to and was her daughter’s father?  It wasn’t as though she was stealing him from someone else.

Was it because she submitted to him?  She considered it a temporary submission in order to atone for not listening to his warning, but was the act of accepting her role as his what did her in?  If she surrendered to a life of relying completely on him for protection there would be no need to have any powers. That line of thinking also played into her desire to be normal.  That had to be it. She wanted to be regular vulnerable human girl, and her wish was simply being granted.

“No that can’t be it,” Kagome sighed to herself getting a headache, “that’s not true is it?  There was nothing desirable about that man overpowering me and trying to hurt me. I don’t want that.”

“Mommy?” Rin took a break from watching her cartoons to come over to her mother, “are you still sad?  I’m sure Sesshoumaru will come back.”

Kagome hated how she forced her young daughter to worry about her, “I’m fine Rin.  Mommy is just thinking is all. As long as you’re okay I’m okay.”

“I’m okay,” Rin quickly told her hoping that would make her frown go away, “as long as I remember Sesshoumaru is going to protect us we’ll be fine right?  I just won’t go to the zoo again.”

Kagome shook her head, “We’ll go to the zoo again and we’ll like it.  Sesshoumaru both wants to protect us and doesn’t want us to live in fear alright?  Just need a bit more time is all.”

Or a lot more time.  The key to beating Kaguya and Naraku was her light and the Tensagia, and she was failing to meet her obligation right now.  Had she really forced herself into a position of relying fully on Sesshoumaru completely destroying the team dynamic? Would they lose this battle, and was it all her fault?

Kagome could really go for a change of subject as she didn’t want to go down a path of believing her family was doomed.

“Rin,” Kagome began, “why do you call him Sesshoumaru?  He’s your father and you’ve grown close to him. You call me mommy but won’t call him daddy.”

“Sesshoumaru isn’t a daddy,” Rin shook her head, “he’s just a Sesshoumaru.”

“What do dads do that Sesshoumaru doesn’t?” Kagome was at least trying to solve one mystery this evening.

“Want their babies,” Rin answered accepting that both her biological parents didn’t want her.

“Rin,” Kagome frowned, “you might be too young for this talk but let me try.”

Kagome couldn’t believe she was going to have this conversation with her five-year-old, but she was once again putting faith in Sesshoumaru that he’d been correct about Rin being able to absorb information at a faster rate now.  She just wanted her young child to understand that she was wanted and loved. Even if it wasn’t in the conventional way.

Still, she was a bit lost for words so she needed some visual aids.  She left Rin for only a moment to go upstairs and retrieve a couple of toys.  She came back with a baby doll, a couple of princess dolls, and a dog stuffed animal.

“Alright,” Kagome said determined to have this talk with the toys in front of her.

“We’re going to play?” Rin asked excited.

“Kind of,” Kagome’s tone was a nervous one as she picked up the dog stuffed animal, “Alright this is Sesshoumaru.  Fluffy, strong, and kind of adorable I guess. Now you see since he is so cute, fluffy, and rich all the girls might want him.”

“Like this one?” Rin asked picking up a princess doll handing it to her mother.

“Yeah,” Kagome said taking it in her hand, “but since boys and girls coming together in a certain way makes babies Sesshoumaru stayed away from all the girls.  Like you said he didn’t want any babies. Now this woman, your real mother, didn’t want your father to make his own decision in that regard.”

Sesshoumaru probably wouldn’t approve of Kagome telling the truth about his and Kaguya’s union, but hopefully that wouldn’t be what Rin fixated on.

“Your real mother,” Kagome showed off the princess doll, “probably didn’t like Sesshoumaru for all the reasons that make him kind of cool.  She wanted to do something to hurt him.”

“So she made him do something he didn’t want to do,” Rin said figuring it out before taking the princess doll from her mother, “have a baby.”

“Pretty much,” Kagome sighed still holding the plush dog.

Rin then took the princess doll and threw it behind her shoulder, “So she had me and is gone now.  She still wants to hurt him?”

“Yeah you got it all figured out.  Doesn’t really change how I feel about you.  You’re still my little girl.”

Rin grabbed the other princess doll, “That’s right and you got me and you’re my mommy now.  We live together here with Sesshoumaru.”

Kagome stared at the dog plush in her arms, “Sesshoumaru might not have wanted to have you Rin.  There are lots of men that get with women and don’t want to have babies. A lot of them just disappear like you made the Kaguya princess doll disappear.  Sesshoumaru didn’t disappear though did he? He came to find you. He’s your father Rin. He wants to be with you.”

“He’s still just Sesshoumaru,” Rin said getting nothing from this demonstration or explanation.

“Well I tried,” Kagome sighed to herself holding the stuffed animal tightly in her arms, “call him whatever you like I guess.  Doesn’t seem to bother him one way or the other.”

Rin stood up and crossed her arms narrowing her gaze at the plush in her mother’s arms, “Hey!  That’s mine! Give poochy back!”

“Please,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “you haven’t played with him in months.  Mine now.”

“Give him back mommy!”

“Nope.”

“Don’t steal my poochy.  He isn’t Sesshoumaru!”

Rin tried her best to wrestle her stuffed animal free from Kagome’s clutches, but she wouldn’t let go of it.  Kagome was just attempting to tease her daughter, of course, but also didn’t want to lose. While the struggle over dominance of the plush dog continued the door opened as Sesshoumaru returned home to find both his wife and daughter fighting over a stuffed animal.  He really hoped this one wasn’t possessed.

“It is a fluffy Sesshoumaru and it’s mine now!” Kagome teased Rin again, “you don’t play with it you lose it.”

“I will play with poochy I swear!”

“Just like you take care of Buyo?”

“I do take care of Buyo!  Mommy why are you being mean to me?”

“Have a seat,” Sesshoumaru’s voice made the girl’s snap to attention though it seemed he was talking to someone else.

Sesshoumaru had returned home with company it seemed.  Behind him was some kind of orange haired boy with a tail as well as another animal that had been dragged home.  It was a small yellow cat with red eyes and two tails, obviously both visitors were demons of some sort.

“Kitty!” Rin yelled going over to the critter that kept its distance making a light mew sound.

Kagome stood up still looking ridiculous with the stuffed animal in her arms, “Kirara?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t even spare the neko a glance, “It kept following me.  Apparently it can change its form to draw less attention to itself. I will dispose of it in the morning.”

“We can’t keep her?” Rin looked disappointed.

“No,” Sesshoumaru was not going to take care of some demon cat no matter how hard it tried to follow him around, “she’d burn the house down with you in it.”

“No she won’t she’s a good kitty,” Rin smiled finally being able to pet her before looking at the boy that was a bit shorter than her, “who are you?  Another pet?”

“Uh,” the boy seemed shaken for some reason, “I’m-I’m Shippou.”

“Oh you’re a boy,” Rin almost seemed disappointed, “I’m Rin.  That’s my mommy and that’s Sesshoumaru.”

Before Rin could scare the fox cub off anymore with her fangs and very forward manner Kagome got on her knees to look the boy over.  One glance she could tell the cub had been through something. He seemed dirty and very frightened.

“Shippou?” Kagome asked remembering hearing that name before, “how about we get you some food?  Maybe a quick bath while it cooks. Does that sound okay? I’m sure I can find you some clothes.”

Shippou responded by looking up at Sesshoumaru as though he needed his permission to receive any of Kagome’s hospitality.  Sesshoumaru gave a nod as Kagome led the cub to the bathroom. What he was doing here and why Sesshoumaru seemed to have dirt all over him would have to be questions for another time after she had the kids settled down.

“Sesshoumaru who is the boy?” Rin asked when she finally looked up from Kirara.

“A boy,” was all Sesshoumaru would tell her noticing all the toys on the floor, “clean up this mess Rin.  Toys that aren’t being played with will not litter my floors.”

“Mommy was the one playing with them,” Rin defended herself, “make her clean them up.”

Perhaps if Sesshoumaru wasn’t distracted by other things at the moment that prospect would excite him, but not this evening.

“You will put them away.  She’s cleaned up after you enough times already.  Why would your mother play with toys?”

“She was telling me how you made babies,” was all Rin told him before doing as ordered and grabbing all the dolls darting up the stairs begging Kirara to follow.

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow picking up the empty mug on the living room table deciding to wash the cup himself this time instead of ‘training’ his wife to keep his home perfect.  Tonight was not the night for it as he had much to think on and do for the time being.

“I haven’t forgotten about you,” Sesshoumaru glared at Kirara whom followed him into the kitchen, “you’re gone tomorrow morning.  Midoriko isn’t here. She isn’t anywhere, and you won’t succeed in killing me if that is what you want.”

Kirara gave a mew tilting her head looking confused.

“If I were to have a demon companion I’d prefer an imp or a dragon to a worthless cat,” Sesshoumaru remarked closing his eyes remembering the few companions he’d had back in his day as a demon lord, “at least you talk less than Jaken.  Do not transform and set fire to my home. You will not appreciate the outcome of that decision.”

The kitchen ceased being a peaceful refuge for him when he caught sight of that fat lazy cat known as Buyo entering the scene.  Both cats began to hiss at each other, and it became worse when Kirara moved in Buyo’s food and water bowl. Sesshoumaru left the cats to their own devices not really caring if they tore each other apart.  He’d just have to expect InuYasha to clean up the mess before Rin could discover the aftermath of an altercation between domestic and demon cats.

He found Kagome in the hallway as she was digging through the dryer looking for a shirt Shippou could wear.  Kagome turned to look at him expecting he would give her an explanation as to what was going on, but he remained silent.

“So umm-”

Sesshoumaru interrupted her, “I recall hearing about Shippou previously.  He was an orphaned demon Janis discovered when traveling between territories.  She’d been trying to make motions to adopt him, but adopting a human adopting a demon child is difficult legally.”

 _“Why didn’t you just tell me this?”_ Kagome thought to herself raising an eyebrow in annoyance _, “why did you have to wait for a chance to interrupt me?”_

“I guess I’m lucky that the adoption process with Rin was so easy,” Kagome frowned to herself, “Janis had a husband though.  Did he not continue the process, or does he still think his wife is alive out there somewhere?”

“Probably didn’t care enough,” Sesshoumaru said coldly, “Janis had three children already if I can recall and she was the primary earner in the family.  The husband has enough to deal with at the moment.”

“Three children without a mother and a kitsune who’s hope for a better life was taken away,” Kagome said sadly.

“Do you blame me?” Sesshoumaru then asked.

“Blame you?”

“Obviously Janis is dead perhaps you believe all of this could have been avoided if I hadn’t dismissed her.”

“If she was following Kaguya’s orders and spying on us,” Kagome thought out loud, “then you didn’t have a choice did you?  She gave Rin that bunny toy putting her at risk.”

“I see you understand.”

The way Sesshoumaru spoke it was almost as though he was relieved Kagome didn’t blame him or dare to pity Janis too much.  All his reaction did was make her, on the other hand, doubt herself and wonder if such feelings were the reason her light had died out.  Not only could she foresee no situation where they prevented Janis’ death, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to mourn for the death of Midoriko either.  Was she becoming a cold person?

“So she is confirmed dead?” Kagome wanted to make sure.

Sesshoumaru nodded, “I smelled her death next to her car.  I informed the police. They can’t promise much of an investigation since the scene was outside of Avalon, but my reward for being a concerned citizen was passage back into town without having to submit myself to questioning at the border.”

It all seemed to work out for Sesshoumaru.  His precious ants were still hidden safely in his pocket and Shippou was given passage without little questioning.  Now if only someone else could have stopped Kirara from following him, but that’d be a problem for another day.

“And Shippou-

He interrupted again, “Found the car a while ago and hid there hoping whoever had stolen her body would return to the scene of the crime I imagine.”

 _“Stop doing that Sesshoumaru!”_ Kagome was visibly annoyed again _, “If you have things to tell me just tell me.”_

“You look displeased,” Sesshoumaru noted.

“What possibly gave you that idea?” Kagome’s eyebrow twitched, “so anyway.  He’s been out there all alone this time?”

“Nowhere to go,” Sesshoumaru continued, “I assume his parents were slaughtered by stronger demons looking for kitsune pelts or perhaps the Black Dragons.  I contacted my legal team and as a demon was able to get a temporary guardianship over him. He will stay with us for the time being.”

Kagome was surprised.  Was this really Sesshoumaru she was talking to at the moment?  Since when did he care about orphaned demons? She couldn’t even get him to care about the caged up Kirara, so where was this coming from?  Did he feel responsible for Janis’ death, or regret for killing kitsunes in the past?

“He can stay here as long as he wants,” Kagome said giving him a smile, “as long as that’s okay with you I guess.  It is your house after all.”

“It’s your house,” Sesshoumaru remarked going about his business, “I leave the decision with you on whether his stay is temporary or not.”

“Our house,” Kagome said finding a shirt, “Kirara isn’t staying though unless you really want to adopt her to.”

“No,” Sesshoumaru said right away not even entertaining that notion.

“I’m the one that wanted her free I’ll figure something out,” Kagome said as though Sesshoumaru’s kindness had limits and wanting to take the kitsune in probably had his gauge full already.  

If Shippou was going to stay with them Kagome would have to get him some appropriate clothes as soon as possible, but for right now an oversized shirt would have to do as she laid it out along with a towel before making good on warming up some leftovers for him.  She did have a couple of suspicious thoughts regarding Shippou wondering if he could be Kaguya’s spy just as Janis had been, but Sesshoumaru wanting to bring him here must’ve meant it was okay. Besides no one that looked as shaken and terrified as that cub could have an ulterior motive.

“Th-thank you,” Shippou said nervously when he came into the kitchen with damp hair and the T-shirt that reached to the ground beneath him.

Kagome had given him some warmed up pizza that she lay on the counter.  She was going to lift him up to place him on the stool, but the little demon was able to scale up the seat himself with little to no effort.  This had actually been Kagome’s first time around a true demon cub as Rin at the moment was no more than a fanged human girl, so she watched Shippou’s movements in amazement.

“There’s plenty more if that isn’t enough,” Kagome told him watching him eat, “you must’ve been hungry.”

“I have to go back,” Shippou noticed how ill mannered he was looking so crossed his arms, “back to the car.”

“The police are handling it,” Kagome sighed, “there is nothing more you can do.”

“Your human police don’t know how to handle demons.  I need to know who did this to her. Janis was so kind.  I’ve had nightmares where I saw her killed by the same demons that killed my parents.  I want to avenge them all.”

Clearly this kitsune had been through a lot, and Kagome couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like to lose both parents only to then lose another person that had promised to take care of him.  Hope turning into despair, which seemed to often be a result of Kaguya’s evil deeds.

Kagome searched herself to try and relate.  She pretty much considered herself an orphan as her and her mother were never on the same page once her father passed, and now her only family was Sesshoumaru and Rin.  If she were to lose them and return to being alone again she didn’t know if she’d have the strength to carry on. What advice could she possibly give Shippou?”

“The demon responsible for Janis’ death is a really strong one,” Kagome decided to take the Sesshoumaru approach and withhold no information, “an immortal one that has been doing a lot of damage.  Sesshoumaru and I have a way to defeat her, but it’s not really a guarantee.”

“Well letting her live is not a guarantee,” Shippou pouted to himself, “so all I have to do is get stronger right?  Become an immortal demon myself then I’ll kill that demon and the ones that killed my parents.”

“Shippou,” Kagome’s heart was broken to see someone so young focused on revenge, “You probably can’t help but think on all of it, but bad things always happen to bad people in the end.  You just got to be patient and focus on growing up strong.”

“That’s what I’m going to do.  Train my magic and strength every day.  Once I’m stronger than Sesshoumaru I should be ready right?”

“Perhaps.  I just don’t think you should throw away your childhood.  You only get one.”

Shippou looked up at Kagome in disbelief, “You seem nice and all, but kind of naive aren’t you?  Telling me bad things always happen to bad people. Seems like to me bad things happen to good people that don’t deserve it all the time.  Evil never gets punished does it? Tell me the truth!”

Kaguya and Naraku had been alive for hundreds of years tormenting their victims for their own pleasure, and as far as Kagome knew the two of them were still going strong.  Was she naive to believe she and Sesshoumaru would kill those two when no one else had been able to do anything in the past? Midoriko could have done something, but instead she let the two live and tried to soothe their souls.  Midoriko was to blame for everything, and was the true naive one in all of this. Kagome couldn’t help but be bitter towards the long departed woman. Maybe Sesshoumaru did everyone a favor by killing her before she could groom anymore ‘supervillains’.

“I don’t know,” Kagome admitted at a loss, “all I know is these demons like causing pain and despair.  Sitting around and only thinking about revenge and the hurt they caused adds to that despair and gives them what they want.  I want to fight to protect my family and that’s all there is to it. I won’t cower or become warped because it’s what they want.  Life goes on.”

Shippou took in Kagome’s words before returning to eating his pizza slowly, “I guess I’d let down my folks if I lost myself.”

Kagome nodded, “If something were to happen to me and Sesshoumaru I’d want Rin to runaway from all of this as fast as her legs could carry her.”

“Is it really alright for me to stay here?” the cub asked nervously, “you have your own family.  Just like Janis had her own family. I am a demon. Adorable yes, but still a demon.”

“I’m actually the adopted one,” Kagome confessed, “at least that’s what it feels like.  Everyone else living here is actually related by blood. I’m just here for the ride.”

She was the one who adopted Rin and loved her from the very beginning, but the closer Rin got to her newly discovered family Kagome was beginning to feel out of place.  The more Kagome was left to linger with her thoughts the more theories she was coming up with as to why her light was gone. She was falling to the darkness wasn’t she? Her hatred of Midoriko and feelings of loneliness were drowning her.

No it wasn’t true.  She wasn’t alone. Her love for Rin already saved her from despair along time ago.  Whether or not her family situation had been some kind of elaborate trap set from the beginning it didn’t matter.  She’d never lose her little girl. With Sesshoumaru’s affections, and InuYasha’s friendship she’d never have to be alone.

“You can stay as long as you want,” Kagome smiled at Shippou, “the demon that hurt Janis has hurt Sesshoumaru to.  Has tried to hurt all of us, but we’re all still here and alive. We need to stay together and show her we’re not afraid of her.”

Shippou took in Kagome’s words and gave a toothy grin, “Alright if that’s what you want.  I’ll stay with you then. That Sesshoumaru guy isn’t much of a talker though is he?”

“Don’t let him fool you.  Apparently his silent act is just him waiting for other people to talk so he can interrupt them and sound clever.  He can’t fool me. Let’s find you a place to sleep for the night. I’ll make sure Rin doesn’t pester you. It’s been a while since she’s been around another child, so she’ll probably follow you around.”

“What is that?” Shippou did reveal a yawn as he pointed at the stuffed dog Kagome had left on the counter.

“Oh him?” Kagome asked picking it back up, “just a poochy as Rin would call it.  Then again it might be more than just a regular stuffed animal. I heard it can make a person feel safe and take away bad dreams.”

Shippou seemed to believe her as he blinked looking at the animal, “Really?  Can I see?”

“You can have him,” Kagome smiled handing the stuffed animal over, “Rin doesn’t play with him anymore.  I know that for a fact so don’t let her tell you any differently. Now then let’s get you settled.”

Kagome set up a temporary little nest on the couch for Shippou knowing full well that she’d have to find another situation for him soon.  The house only had two guest rooms. One which she gave away to InuYasha and the other was being occupied by ants. During her mission to find extra sheets and blankets she hadn’t once seen Sesshoumaru so there was only one place he could be.

“With the creepy crawlies,” Kagome sighed to herself as she knocked on the door, “Sesshoumaru?”

Sesshoumaru opened the locked door for her but didn’t exactly invite her in knowing she didn’t favor his ants.  That was fine. With the new colony he was introducing to the room he didn’t want her or Rin lingering around too much.  If one of them were to die because they got bit by a nova ant he’d never hear the end of it.

“Keep your distance,” Sesshoumaru told her revealing his tube of blue ants, “these are deadly.”

Kagome blinked, “You- you brought more ants home?”

“Indeed.  Ants that can kill both demons and humans if they wish to protect their territory.  When I cannot carry Tensagia I will leave it with them to protect it. The sword has become too valuable.”

“You brought more ants home,” Kagome repeated feeling flushed, “you brought home a cat, kitsune, and more ants.  What were you doing out there?”

“Failing to get rid of the cat,” Sesshoumaru said releasing his new ants in a small formicarium, “they are secured.  Hopefully the Queen hasn’t been too shaken up by the loss of her colony and can continue to breed. If all goes according to plan I should have an army of nova ants by the end of the month.”

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome was trying to put the bugs out of her mind for a moment, “why did you bring Shippou home?  I thought you didn’t feel a kinship for other demons?”

“I have no kinship for lesser demons,” Sesshoumaru corrected, “kitsune are no equal to me but they are capable of thought with their own wants and desires.”

“Is that how you determine intelligent life?” Kagome was trying to see through all of Sesshoumaru’s logic, “I bet Kirara has her wants and desires to.  It just didn’t think you’d be the kind of take a cub in. You really are becoming a softy aren’t you?”

Kagome wondered if it wasn’t some kind of atonement Sesshoumaru was looking for.  Taking care of Shippou to cancel out all the horrible things he’d probably done to kitsunes in the past under direction of the Black Dragons.

“Assisting the kitsune is what you would have wanted me to do,” Sesshoumaru admitted, “so I did it to please you.”

“Please me?” Kagome was still in disbelief Sesshoumaru would do something this kind for her despite his proclamation the night before that he’d do anything for her.

“The cub could know something,” Sesshoumaru then deflected, “something happened to Janis’ body.  Someone performed some sort of ritual to her lifeless body. That is what I’ve come up with given the evidence.  All of this is Kaguya’s doing. If we are to confront her we need to know what she’s already accomplished.”

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome frowned, “my light is gone.  I tried to shoot with it in the morning and it failed me.  I did something wrong. I guess I did something selfish.”

“Hmm,” was all Sesshoumaru had to say.

“What do you think it could be?” Kagome needed answers, “is it because I’m not pure anymore?  Because I wanted to submit to you, or is it because I hate Midoriko? In my opinion she caused all this bad stuff to happen, so part of me is glad you killed her.  I can’t believe I actually feel that way, but I do.”

“Your justified feelings about Midoriko shouldn’t matter one way or the other,” Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, “why should you mourn a woman that died before you were even born?  She is irrelevant. As for your purity our desires have been guiding us since before you developed your light.”

“You warned me you’d sully my light,” Kagome recalled, “you told me to stay away.”

“Because I wanted you to stay away,” Sesshoumaru turned back looking at his ants, “I am not an expert on divine power.  I don’t have the answers you are looking for, but your light is your own and can never truly be destroyed unless you commit some sort of unforgivable act.  Have you done anything unforgivable? Tormented someone or cursed another to Hell?”

“Only if suggesting InuYasha should start a podcast is considered torment,” Kagome thought it over, “I don’t think so?  That doesn’t make me feel better. I want to know what I did wrong. Is it because part of me still doesn’t want this power?  I don’t feel strong enough to have any of you relying on me so it’s easier to just say I’m too weak?”

“Perhaps.  The thing these depraved demons rely on to destroy light is fear.  Are you afraid Kagome? Afraid you will let us all down and everything rests on your shoulders?”

“Maybe.  Isn’t it only natural for me to be afraid?  Even if Kaguya had no part to play in all of this it’d be stupid for me to not to be afraid.  Kaguya obviously has some reason she’s doing what she’s doing, but Naraku scares me more. He just wants to hurt me for the sake of doing it.  I don’t do well against crazy. I don’t know if I should hate him or pity him.”

Sesshoumaru was pleased that Kagome was on the same level as him when it came to assessing threats.  Naraku was indeed acting out of some form of insanity, and that made him unpredictable. The mere fact that he protected Kagome instead of attempting to hurt her unnerved Sesshoumaru, because it was becoming harder to predict when Naraku would make his move.

“Your feelings shouldn’t be too complex.  He threatened you and your kin so you should wish to see him destroyed.”

“Did I tell you he actually had the nerve to apologize to me?  Apologized for having Rin killed as though it was some sort of miscalculation on his part?  A mistake he called it, that wouldn’t happen again. Most people don’t go out of their way to kill children than say ‘oh hey sorry I messed up’.”

Killing Rin was a mistake?  There was something odd about the whole thing Sesshoumaru was taking into consideration.  Obviously Kagura wasn’t a willing participant in the act, but if Kagome was Naraku’s true target why did he go to such measures to harm a little girl?  Why was that albino looking girl with the mirror there? Also, why did Naraku proclaim there was going to be a ceasefire? What else was he up to?

“Let’s stop wasting our thoughts on the insect,” Sesshoumaru said glaring at his cockroach farm before taking one of the bugs in his hand and smashing it, “he told you the nature of the game did he not?  Kill or be killed. Those are the rules I’ve always lived by when facing such an opponent.”

“It’s not that easy,” Kagome looked away as he fed the cockroach to one of his ant colonies, “I don’t know Midoriko at all, and Kaguya I only feel a connection with because she’s Rin true mother.  Naraku, on the other hand, has always been part of my life. There were more bad times than good times, but it’s still not easy to accept I have to kill him.”

“He was never a friend to you,” Sesshoumaru glared at her, “you were nothing more to him than a sheep he was grooming for slaughter.  You understand that don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kagome said accepting her whole life had pretty much been based on a lie, “it’s still hard.”

“If you wish to see your light back stop being afraid,” Sesshoumaru ordered, “do what you believe is right and make no apologies for it.  I will not force you one way or the other and take any blame for your shortcomings. You’re problem is-

“I think too much,” Kagome said happy to be the one to interrupt him this time, “I question every decision I make fearing every possible outcome instead of just trusting myself.”

“Indeed,” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes not a fan of being cut off, “Kagome why it is you wish to have this self imposed ‘rain check’ on the prospect of having my children?”

Out of all the questions he could ask to delve into what her true fears were why did he have to ask that?  That was not a discussion Kagome felt was very appropriate given the circumstances.

“Why would you ask me that?” she made her objections clear, “we’re kind of in the middle of a battle Sesshoumaru, and even if we weren’t it should be obvious.  It’s not right.”

“Not right?”

“To Rin.”

“I see,” Sesshoumaru understood now, “you are afraid.  Afraid that any maternal bond you have with Rin would be questioned if you had a child of your own.  You don’t want your status as her mother to be questioned. That could be perceived as quite selfish of you.”

Was Sesshoumaru coming to the conclusion that her unwillingness to have his children had affected her light?  Now that was a long shot. Kagome was getting upset thinking he was suggesting this for the purpose of upsetting her.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with me,” Kagome showed him how upset he was making her by the pitch in her voice, “how would Rin feel?  Seeing both her parents that claim to care for her settle down and having other children? Other children that would look nothing like her.  Children that could look more like me, and might be favored by you since they don’t remind you of Kaguya.”

Sesshoumaru was now the one under fire.  Being accused of something that hadn’t even happened yet.  Did she honestly believe he’d push Rin to the side if he had pups that looked more like him?  Perhaps that would have been true when their marriage began, but things were different now. Watching Rin die due to his mistakes and having to bring her back to life had changed him.  She was his daughter. Nothing was going to change that.

“You attack my honor as some form of deflection,” Sesshoumaru told her, “it’s all about you Kagome.  Have you ever even had this conversation with Rin? Asked her how she would feel about having siblings?  I am not bothered with this arrangement of taking in the kitsune, because I know how lonely she feels. She told me the other night before we even went to the zoo that she wanted to wish on the Fang Fairy again.  She wants siblings.”

Rin had never told Kagome anything like that, or ever told her that in a way Kagome could take seriously.  Was Sesshoumaru even telling him the truth, or was this some kind of ploy to get his way?

“Do you believe I’m a liar?” he picked up on the feeling of distrust, “I told you I’d never lie to you again Kagome.  We must trust each other if we continue to proceed any further with this ‘relationship’.”

“Sorry,” Kagome apologized with a sigh, “I just don’t even know why we’re having this conversation.  It has nothing to do with anything.”

“Kagome the only one who is lying is you, and the victim is yourself.  What would have happened if we mated last night? If I’d said nothing and you allowed me to have you way?  A month or two from now when you’d find yourself pregnant you’d blame me to justify your lack of preparation.  You might be a virgin, but you are not a stupid virgin. You knew pursuing your passions with me in such a way could result in a pregnancy, but you pursued nonetheless.  Why do you think I controlled myself? I will not be your scapegoat. The truth is you want to have your own children, but you’re too afraid of all the ill consequences you’ve made up in your head.”

Was Sesshoumaru a psychologist all of a sudden?  How could a man that claimed to not understand women or the concept of love now claim he could see through her?  Kagome didn’t want to accept that any of this was true, and her lack of forethought last night was simply the result of lust.

“I will not claim that thoughts or fears of pregnancy is what sealed away your light,” he told her now letting his gaze soften, “but it’s another piece of the puzzle for you.  Both you and Rin have told me to stop running away and I have heeded your orders. Luckily my powers are not the kind that can get tangled up in such emotions or fears. Humans truly are complicated.”

Sesshoumaru was honestly coming out of this with more respect towards Kagome.  Her light would be helpful in battles to come, but even if it never returned it said something about her that she’d been able to develop it in the first place.  In order to grow his strength all that was required of him was to become stronger, but for her she’d have to constantly do battle with her thoughts and feelings.  If she could overcome this and have her light returned to her than she’d truly prove herself to be equal to any demon. He was now proud of her for failing to truly submit to him.

“I-umm,” she was obviously flustered by his newest theory and being called out for her inherent weakness.

“Your light will return eventually,” Sesshoumaru gave her a chuckle, “I have faith in you.  Do not take such faith lightly either. I cannot recall ever having such high expectations of anyone else in quite along time.  I expect a long future of your powers blossoming only to fade again. It’s merely a cycle Kagome. You pierce my darkness and I’ll temper your light when you become too reckless.  Two souls together in a constant conflict while pursuing their desires. It’s nothing more but a recipe for excitement.”

Light and darkness fighting against each other in a constant cycle.  Was Sesshoumaru onto something? Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked past each other as though there was something on the tip of their tongues or memories that held the answer to what was truly going on, but the answer just wasn’t coming.

“Or a recipe for a disaster,” Kagome blushed ready to end this conversation.

 


	41. Fear

 

Perhaps suggesting that InuYasha start some sort of internet stream had been more trouble than it was worth.  They were going to film themselves, which meant they needed a nice clean open area to film themselves in. The office couldn’t work for them as that had been converted into Shippou’s new room, so Kagome had no other option than to assist InuYasha in finally cleaning up his bedroom.

 

 

“You sure about this Kagome?” InuYasha asked locating the last of his missing socks under his bed, “about starting off this way?”

 

 

“What do you mean?” Kagome tilted her head while holding a bottle of fabric deodorizer prepared to go to town on anything that smelled even a bit foul, “how we’re going to do the first episode thingy for our show?  Seems like a good ice breaker.”

 

 

“An Ask Me Anything though?” his ears twitched, “I didn’t think everything would be that public.  I don’t care if people pry into my life I don’t really have anything to hide, but I’m worried about you.”

 

 

Kagome and InuYasha hadn’t even come up with a name for their internet stream they were going to share together, but had decided it’d be interesting if they let a chatroom ask them questions.  Other than the questionnaire Kagome had filled out she’d never spoken to the public before and InuYasha hadn’t said a thing to the press since his actions got Love Trials cancelled, so being open to all questions could be a huge draw for them.

 

 

“About me?” Kagome took a seat on InuYasha’s bed, “I’m not the one that got everyone’s favorite reality show cancelled.  I think I’ll be fine.”

 

 

InuYasha was still unsure about this.  Kagome had somehow managed to shelter herself, which was impressive in this age of social media being the new public opinion.  InuYasha had already seen the things people had said about her every time pictures of her and Sesshoumaru together surfaced on the web, and most of it was negative.  Either people thought she was some kind of gold digger taking advantage of her role as Rin’s adoptive mother to force Sesshoumaru into a relationship or the demon hating humans would accuse her of being race traitor that was being used.

 

 

“I just don’t know if you’re ready to deal with assholes on the internet,” InuYasha sat next to her, “I’m use to it but you’re not.  I just don’t want to see you get upset because of shitty people that don’t matter to us.”

 

 

“I’ll be fine,” she repeated.

 

 

Kagome had sheltered herself this whole time.  As someone who’d grown up with little to no internet access and spent most of her adulthood working and caring for Rin she really never found herself escaping to the web all that often, and when she did she knew to stay away from any article that was about her and Sesshoumaru knowing nothing nice was going to be said about her.  Why would she want to purposely look at something that could upset her?

 

 

_“Because you’re afraid,”_ Kagome thought to herself _, “Sesshoumaru was right.  There is no way my light can ever show itself again if I continue to be afraid of all the consequences of my choices.  I need this.”_

 

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Sesshoumaru accused her of having a selfish desire.  The desire to throw caution to the wind, get pregnant, and blame Sesshoumaru for it justify the pregnancy all together so she wouldn’t have to live in fear of how it could change her dynamic with Rin.  Had he been right? Kagome on the outside seemed to still be in complete denial. She still refused to even ask Rin how she would feel about a possible future sibling and had put a complete hold on any progression in her relationship with Sesshoumaru.  On the inside, however, she realized how immature she was being was simply ashamed that Sesshoumaru had caught her. He was right about everything. Perhaps that desire wasn’t the true reason her light was failing, but it was still a smaller piece of a larger issue.

 

 

Kagome was on the brink of overcoming most of life’s challenges.  She’d accepted her feelings for Sesshoumaru and was conquering her fear of being with a man like that despite how her upbringing in the Divine Order affected her.  All that was left for her to do now, other than see her enemies defeated, was to enjoy her life together with Sesshoumaru and care for her family. That was where all the fear was coming from.  Fear that she would get what she wanted and lose it because of her own actions. She needed to stop being afraid. If she could make it through this ‘Ask Me Anything’ than perhaps she’d gain the courage she needed to finally cease control of her life without running away and making excuses.

 

 

“You sent out the tweets right?” Kagome asked InuYasha taking a deep breath ready for this.

 

 

“Yeah,” InuYasha shrugged.

 

 

He’d done his best to talk her out of this, but it seemed like once Kagome’s mind was made up there was no going back.  He pulled in his laptop to create their little chatroom before turning on the webcam that would show both her and InuYasha sitting on his bed together.

 

 

They introduced themselves to the world without paying attention to the amount of views they were getting before InuYasha gave a full account on why he didn’t show up to the finale of Love Trials.  He left out the part about going on a date with Kagome, and instead focused on the tale of him and Kikyo, and how he wanted to give the final rose to her, but certain circumstances made that impossible.

 

 

“There really is nothing more to say about it,” InuYasha continued, “but we’re open to questions starting now.  I’ll be answering anything you send in the chatroom and on Twitter.”

 

 

“First question is for me,” Kagome saw her name highlighted on the laptop, “does my husband wear boxers or briefs?  Really?”

 

 

“We told them they could ask us anything,” InuYasha crossed his arms, “you really going to get flustered by that question?”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru isn’t the one doing this so no personal questions about him,” Kagome declared, “that’s the only rules guys.  If you ask me anything it has to be about me. Not Rin or Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

InuYasha nodded ignoring all the messages that demanded to know why Rin didn’t look like Sesshoumaru at all, “And stop asking to see her tits.”

 

 

“One for you,” Kagome said spotting InuYasha’s name, “why are you acting so different?  Are you the real InuYasha or a stunt double InuYasha?”

 

 

“What kind of stupid question is that?” InuYasha growled, “I’m just me.  No producers no scripts. I ain’t some romantic bad boy from your harem anime so stop expecting any different, and no I won’t act out a scene from your Love Trials fanfiction.  Unless you paid me of course. Anyway another one for Kagome. Saw a picture of you from yesterday at the supermarket. Why don’t you shop at the grocery store you adopted Rin in?  Are your former co-workers bitter or something that you got a hot rich husband?”

 

 

“Don’t really have a relationship with most of my co-workers,” Kagome answered, “the reason I don’t shop there is because the store’s manager is kind of a horrible person.  He was a figure in the religion I grew up in, well not really a religion. It’s a cult. That is all there is to it and he knows about all the bad things that goes on it and helps facilitate those actions.”

 

 

There had only ever been one woman Naraku had ever helped.

 

 

_“Before you leave I need you to cover Kagura’s afternoon shift tomorrow,” Naraku had caught her before Kagome could sneak out to the bus stop without much fanfare._

 

 

_“Tomorrow?” Kagome seemed perplexed._

 

 

_“Lost your appetite for overtime Higurashi?” Naraku seemed annoyed that he wasn’t receiving a simple yes or no answer._

 

 

_“I was assuming today was my last day,” Kagome’s eyes traveled to the ground, “or did you not hear from my mom yet?  I’m out Naraku. I can’t go back to the Divine Order. It’s not for me anymore and since you’re the one that gave me this job-_

 

 

_“Since I am the one who gave you this job you assume I will fire you in retaliation for leaving the faith?” Naraku rolled his eyes, “you really are clueless aren’t you?  You can’t fire someone over religion. I gave you this job so you’d wake up and learn how the world operates, and now I’m stuck with you because you’re the only one that can show up on time.  Higurashi you’ll work Kagura’s shift tomorrow and every shift I have you down for.”_

 

 

_“Not sure that’s a good idea.  If my mom or Takemaru’s family come looking for me-”_

 

 

_“I won’t allow them to.  You are safe here. I am already fully aware of your situation.  You wish to care for that infant that was left here don’t you? How do you plan on doing that without help?”_

 

 

_“I have a couple of friends.  You sure you won’t get in trouble for letting me work here?  I just want a clean break. Don’t want to drag anyone down with me.”_

 

 

_Naraku chuckled, “As though anyone has any dominion over my actions.  Kagome I am giving you my word that you will have my assistance and protection.  Even my couch if you require it. The Divine Order does not exist within these walls as far as you are concerned.”_

 

 

_“Kagome?”_

 

 

_“That is your name isn’t it?”_

 

 

_“Yeah you just have never called me by my name at work before.”_

 

 

_Naraku seemed to flinch, “Things are different now.  You are just Kagome to me. What do you require of me to assist you in your new ‘free’ life?”_

 

 

_“I have a place to stay for now,” she admitted, “but thanks for the offer.  Maybe a small raise for my continued loyalty and service?”_

 

 

_“Do not push your luck with me.”_

 

 

_“Well I guess I’ll just be thankful for the overtime then,” she gave him a smile, “thanks Naraku.  I guess you’re not completely horrible.”_

 

 

_“I am still your employer so watch your tone Kagome.  I will do anything in my power to protect you from my faith, but allow you to turn this harmonious retail space into a land of discourse.  I fail to find the entertainment in such chaos.”_

 

 

“Why didn’t he just give me a raise?” Kagome asked herself lost in thought.

 

 

“What are you talking about?” InuYasha tilted his head.

 

 

“Naraku,” she sighed, “if him helping me really was just giving me a false sense of security then he could have at least given me a raise.”

 

 

“Because evil people don’t give raises,” was all InuYasha said watching the chat blow up trying to figure out what religion Kagome had been apart of that was being labeled a cult, “looks like it’s finally time to say your peace Kagome.  Tell them all the truth.”

 

 

The first step on Kagome’s mission to confront all of her fears was exposing the Divine Order.  It had been something she should have done months ago, but had been unable to using Kikyo’s safety as an excuse to delay it.  It would complicate matters for the part of the Divine Order that acted on their own accord without Naraku had only sent her threatening letters, but actually taking a stand against them could make the remainder of her life in Avalon not an easy one.  At the same time she wasn’t helping anyone by being silent.

 

 

She took a couple of minutes to tell her story to an audience of over a thousand people.  She told them everything from how she was constantly robbed of an education to how she had been expected to marry at the age of fourteen.  At the end of her story she admitted that she’d been close to one of the religion’s leaders who she knew for a fact didn’t even believe in the Divine Order’s teachings despite having more than one wife.

 

 

From the very moment InuYasha and Kagome’s little stream had started news about it had been blowing up all over any celebrity gossip website.  Even Naraku had somehow learned of it and heard every word of Kagome taking a stand. It was indeed her turn in their game to make a move, and if she’d rather attack him in this way instead of using her light he’d take it.  At least she wasn’t revealing to the world that he was actually a demon. She’d probably lose all credibility if she started making such claims without proof.

 

 

“Time to end the ceasefire,” Naraku mused to himself shutting his laptop, “I shall use that blood sample that Kikyo kindly gave me to begin preparations for my final move.”

 

 

Kagura was with him in the office.  She had finally been let out of her temporary prison, but Naraku had proclaimed she was now on probation and not allowed to leave his sight.  Revealing to Sesshoumaru that Naraku’s body was made up of many demons had been a complete betrayal, but somehow Kagura was coming out of this with her life still in tact.  Unfortunately, however that meant she had to listen to her father’s plotting and thoughts on his enemies.

 

 

“You honestly were honoring a ceasefire?” Kagura didn’t believe him.

 

 

Naraku rolled his eyes, “Of course.  I didn’t find what I was looking for in my time off but I am still a man of my word.  At least I am as far as this game goes. Unfortunately unlike my previous hunts Kagome is taking it upon herself to damage everything I’ve built.  The Divine Order and my little store. I’ll have to create a ‘new life’ after this one I suppose to escape the bad press.”

 

 

“It’s just a grocery store who cares?” Kagura seemed annoyed, “getting fired for being an enemy of Sesshoumaru’s wife is the least of your concerns.”

 

 

“Just a grocery store?” Naraku leaned back in his chair, “I suppose so.  It was a nice dream while it lasted.”

 

 

Kagura’s dream right now was to get away from her insane father and his insane little games, but apparently his dream involved being the manager of a corporate owned grocery store.  It was in that moment she officially gave up on trying to understand him.

 

 

The Divine Order and Black Dragons were Naraku’s groups created for the purpose of furthering and protecting his interests both as a spider demon with the desire to inflict misery and control upon victims as well as boost his wealth.  The grocery store, however, was free from such darkness. It was his one playground where he actually followed the rules to have some sort of normalcy. He’d probably lose it now thanks to Kagome.

 

 

“So why didn’t you give her a raise?” Kagura asked, “she brings up a fair point.”

 

 

“Same reason I don’t give my own daughter one.  I have to watch the bottom line. Sorry that my actual job that put food in your mouth growing up isn’t that amusing Kagura.  Now that you’ve brought yourself to my attention I am going to entrust you with another task. Clearly I cannot have you around Sesshoumaru or his family so I need you to look after Kikyo for me.  She is not to be left alone. Consider it a form of suicide watch where you will assist her in her pregnancy. It is vital that child in her womb gets delivered. I wouldn’t put it past her to sabotage everything.”

 

 

“I don’t know anything about babies.  Why is this child so important? It’s not yours is it?”

 

 

“Me mate with Kikyo?  Don’t make me laugh. Don’t concern yourself with the details.  Once the child is born it doesn’t matter what happens to that woman.  As for your lack of knowledge I expected you to be pleased that your newest task is the complete opposite of child murder.”

 

 

Kagura should have indeed been glad for that and the fact that she would no longer have to constantly be under Naraku’s watch.  She should have just ended the conversation there, but couldn’t help herself.

 

 

“Are you really our terrifying leader?” Kagura asked him, “Kanna disobeyed you.  She is still alive. I approached Sesshoumaru and yet you let me live.”

 

 

Naraku closed his eyes before turning in his chair so he didn’t have to look at her, “Kanna doesn’t matter.  She isn’t real. Her life is nothing. You, on the other hand, amaze me with your ignorance. As your father I will be quick to punish you for your sly comments and betrayals, but you are my daughter Kagura.  I have chosen favorites and you are it. It seems I cannot bring myself to kill you.”

 

 

Kagura, of course, didn’t believe a word of it.  Her father was terrifying her at the moment. Where were the cruel remarks and the threats of killing her?  How could she ever be his favorite? She was the one that suffered the most at his hands.

 

 

Whether it was a lie or not Naraku seemed to be acting odd.  She’d been expecting Kagome’s defiance against the Divine Order to excite him before going on a rant about how he’d fill the girl with despair, but instead he just seemed lost in his thoughts.

 

 

Naraku was accepting that he could never kill Kagura despite always imagining himself doing so.  Things had been quite hectic for him ever since finding Kaguya’s shell of a body attached to that sacred jewel.  He’d never let Kikyo know, but she’d managed to save him a second time simply by being there with him to keep him grounded to hold constant control over his demons.  Kaguya had told him his human heart wished for atonement whilst the jewel was telling him he should castaway his heart once and for all to truly enjoy his games without distraction.

 

 

Naraku knew better.  Casting out his human heart would leave him the same as Kaguya.  It would leave him weak, and then he’d truly become the tool Kikyo accused him of being.  Ever since Kanna’s failure he’d been trying to become cold and hardened, but continuing to do so was becoming difficult.

 

 

_“You don’t play in the darkness Naraku,”_ he recalled Kikyo telling him _, “you hide in it.”_

 

 

His human heart was at war with all the demons screaming in his head trying to tell him what to do with his life.  All he’d wanted to do was kill Midoriko’s reincarnations until the day he died, which would result in him willingly giving his soul to the jewel.  He accepted that fate, but yet he was continuing to be pressured into doing things he didn’t want to do and learning truths he didn’t want to know.  Had Midoriko really not betrayed him? Had his hatred been for nothing?

 

 

“Kagura,” Naraku spoke his tone revealing some weakness, “watch out for yourself.”

 

 

Kagome and InuYasha’s Ask Me Anything was continuing with Kagome exposing more tales of her upbringing in the Divine Order.  It seemed people were having a hard time understanding how something twisted was built around the belief of reincarnation while some others just wanted Kagome to stop talking and take her top off.

 

 

“Alright something else,” InuYasha said scanning the chatroom, “wow some of these chicks are actually taking me up on my offer Kagome.  They want to pay us to act out some kind of Love Trials fanfiction. You women are insane.”

 

 

Kagome took a moment to think.  It was true InuYasha needed to find someway to make a living, but at the same time it was awkward to use their internet show to make money when everyone knew she was married to the richest demon.

 

 

“How about this,” Kagome smiled at the webcam, “InuYasha will give you his email and you send us a script.  Instead of paying us we’ll do it for charity. Whoever pays to play gets to pick the charity and we’ll work something out.”

 

 

Kagome took out her phone and sent a text to InuYasha saying whatever they could raise for charity she’d match it and pay him.  This way he could both make some money and they could do something for a good cause that didn’t make them look greedy.

 

 

“Charity?” InuYasha questioned, “yeah that could work.  Maybe we could do something else for you fans later to get some funds put away for a future project.  Get word out there to these women that want to leave the Divine Order that we can take care of them. Form some kind of safety net for them ya know?”

 

 

Kagome liked that idea.  Now that she’d already exposed the Divine Order the next step in this was to help whoever she could.  It was hard to blame the women that stayed, because even if they could overcome all the brainwashing what were they to do on the outside world with no education or support system?  Kagome wouldn’t have been able to make it without Sango and Kouga, or Naraku. It always came back to Naraku. Why couldn’t she just be left alone to hate him?

 

 

Kagome’s thoughts were derailed by InuYasha’s phone ringing.  She’d never seen the movie, but his ring tone was an iconic melody.  It was the Imperial March from Star Wars. She’d never heard that sound come from InuYasha’s phone before.

 

 

“Inukimi,” InuYasha hissed looking at his caller ID, “like hell I’m answering that.”    

 

 

“You gave Inukimi a custom ringtone?”

 

 

“To serve as a warning,” InuYasha crossed his arms letting the song continue before noticing some more messages in the chatroom.

 

 

People were begging him to answer the phone and he noticed a user by the name of InuKimiPwnsU.  That was Inukimi’s Twitter handle and she’d used it to log into the chatroom proving it was her.

 

 

InuYasha remained silent contemplating his choices as he watched the chatroom scroll by:

 

 

HawtDaddySesshoumaru69:  Omg the Queen!  Answer the phone!

Diddlesworth:  The Demon Meme Queen!

ColorMeYoukai:  I thought she hated Love Trials?

InuKimiPwnsU:  InuYasha as your Queen I demand you answer my call and put it on speaker.  This is what you children call an Ask Me Anything is it not? I have some questions for you.

HawtDaddySesshoumaru69:  Slay Queen Slay!

Pervert-Monk:  Kagome show your tits!

InuKimiPwnsU:  I will get answers out of you one way or another.

InuYashaSTAN89:  PLEASE INUYASHA!

 

 

Kagome just noted how surreal this all felt.  Sesshoumaru was the man she wanted to be with despite knowing she could never understand him fully.  One of the factors that played in that was his mother, her mother-in-law. She’d encountered her only once at that festival when she bailed Sesshoumaru out of Naraku’s plot, but never actually spoke to her.  Sesshoumaru made it known that his mother was a threat to her family, but yet the woman was casually hanging out in their chatroom. What did she possibly want to say?

 

 

“Just answer it,” Kagome instructed InuYasha, “I guess she is your Queen and all.”

 

 

“I haven’t stepped foot in Fangvale in years,” InuYasha growled still trying to figure out how Inukimi considered herself his Queen, “fine.  What’s your question?”

 

 

InuYasha’s ears trembled as he was forced to hear a horrible echo from the sound of his own voice on the Inukimi’s side of the phone.

 

 

“MUTE YOUR COMPUTER!” InuYasha hissed at her, “you obviously don’t need to hear me twice.  Damn.”

 

 

“Calm down insolent whelp,” Inukimi hissed back when the echo finally ended, “I’ve never called into this sort of thing before how was I to know?”

 

 

“Well it wasn’t exactly a call in show,” InuYasha narrowed his eyes hoping Inukimi could see his expression of disgust, “what do you want?”

 

 

“Which girl were you going to pick?” Inukimi blurted out quickly, “if you had to choose between the final two remaining?”

 

 

“Did you not hear what I said?  It doesn’t matter. My plan the whole time was propose to Kikyo.  None of the other girls mattered. Neither is the answer.”

 

 

“The rules of the game state you have to give your rose to one of the women on the show.  I need to know InuYasha. How does Love Trials end?”

 

 

“As Queen of Fangvale shouldn’t you be worried about something more important than who I give flowers to?” InuYasha was growling, “it don’t matter.  Neither. Either live with it or find another show to watch.”

 

 

“Such a disappointment,” Inukimi snarled at him back, “your existence has only brought me one thing and you tarnished it.  What about the rumors in the tabloids? Kikyo Yamada has been seen out in public and it’s rumored that she is pregnant. Is it yours?  Or perhaps she has taken up with a lover that isn’t a terrible mutt, and that is why she couldn’t accept your proposal? What say you InuYasha?”

 

 

“I don’t know a damn thing about any of it,” InuYasha lied believing he was doing the right thing by not putting Kikyo’s business out there, “I dunno if she’s pregnant or not.  It’s none of my business anymore, and if she were it definitely wouldn’t be mine. Satisfied?”

 

 

“Of course not!  However, if you will not give me the answers I seek I shall move on.  Human girl I believe you have not properly introduced yourself to me yet.  I wish to question you next.”

 

 

Human girl.  Even if it was only in name and no feelings had developed between her and Sesshoumaru she was still her daughter-in-law.  Inukimi couldn’t even bother to say her name? Was she like Sesshoumaru and hated humans as well? If so why did she lower herself to watching a reality show like Love Trials that had a cast of 98% humans?

 

 

Kagome shouldn’t have allowed her eyes to wander to the chatroom, but couldn’t help herself.

 

 

What she saw hurt:

 

 

Diddlesworth:  Oh yeah!  This is going to be good!

MokoBro:  Little to no address from the Queen to a low class bitch.  Hail to the Queen!

BoftheD:  my my watch the peasant falter

LoveBirdAbi:  You should be asking your son why he is letting this gold digger use him!  If she can’t explain herself then don’t waste your breath on her. #Hail2theKween

Diddlesworth:  #Hail2theKween

Pervert-Monk:  I’d still hit that.

DoAsInfinity:  #Hail2theKween

DowntoEarthKindofGuy:  #Hail2theKween destroy that gold digger!

 

 

So Kagome was the villain in their eyes?  They saw her as the one taking advantage of Sesshoumaru?  If only she could tell everyone the real truth. The truth Kikyo had tried to tell despite being forced to by her publicist.  Kagome had been the victim from the very beginning. She’d been the one that had to cry alone in fear her daughter was going to be taken from her.  She’d been the one forced into this marriage to guarantee keeping her. She cared so little about Sesshoumaru’s money not only did she deny it when he tried to buy Rin off of her, but often forgot about his wealth entirely.  She’d been the one that suggested she and InuYasha start appeasing his fans for charity, but yet she was still a gold digger in their eyes?

 

 

Inukimi was some kind of hero?  Inukimi the woman that her own son saw as an enemy.  The woman that didn’t even bother asking about her own grandchild and showed no desire whatsoever to get to know her?  That woman was being favored by the public over her?

 

 

InuYasha growled watching the chatroom become more vulgar saying even crueler things about Kagome, “You wanna stop?  These bastards obviously need cut off.”

 

 

“No,” Kagome said sounding determined.

 

 

If she was on a journey to face all her fears to reclaim her light then she couldn’t let an internet chat room full of strangers scare her back into silence.  She wouldn’t just run away and cower letting Inukimi look even more in the right.

 

 

“I’m sorry we haven’t had a chance to be properly introduced,” Kagome put on a smile talking into InuYasha’s phone, “I hope to one day see your lands.  Can’t right now, of course, since your son is busy with his campaign and all.”

 

 

Inukimi’s tone seemed kind of off put by Kagome’s smile, “You don’t want to see my lands.  Your world is much more interesting, but I wouldn’t mind showing you pictures of my garden one day.  Do you have a green thumb human girl?”

 

 

“Not really,” Kagome confessed, “grew up in apartments my whole life so didn’t really have a chance.  Maybe I should give it a try. Is that your only question Queen Inukimi?”

 

 

“Of course not.  I’ve already seen the question show up in the chatroom, but you haven’t addressed it.  Will you be giving my son children?”

 

 

That had been a question Kagome had been dismissing the whole session.  It wasn’t because the prospect of her having Sesshoumaru’s children started this whole healing process, but because Sesshoumaru’s intentions were his business and not for her to discuss.  However, she could make an exception since it was his mother asking the question.

 

 

“Not anytime soon,” Kagome confessed, “maybe in the future but not right now.  He missed out on almost five-years of Rin’s life. It’s way too soon to consider adding to our family though we are in talks of fully adopting a kitsune cub that we’ve been caring for.”

 

 

“Oh,” Inukimi sounded disappointed, “that seems to be an honorable enough excuse but we know it has to happen sooner or later.  Giving Sesshoumaru a child is the greatest honor you could bestow on him after all. Why do you deny my son such a thing after all he has done for you?”

 

 

Kagome didn’t understand where all of this was coming from.  There had been no way Sesshoumaru was in communication with Inukimi, so how did she know her son desired children let alone hanyou children from her?

 

 

“It’s honestly not that big of a deal to us,” Kagome lied leaving Sesshoumaru’s feelings out of the equation altogether, “Rin is my daughter and Sesshoumaru’s biological child.  We have a kid together.”

 

 

“Disappointing.  Rin is the daughter of Kaguya Tatsumi and not yours.  I do apologize for questioning your role in her life, but with her you fail to leave your mark.”

 

 

“My mark?”

 

 

“Human girl your fertility is fleeting in the eyes of a demon.  A demon marrying a human is so controversial, because humans like you choose to be naive until it’s too late and reality hits you.  Yes leave your mark! A child for Sesshoumaru to remember you by that will have a long life ahead of it. Something to give him to leave a lasting impression, because you know how your relationship with my son will end.  Sesshoumaru will remain the same while you age. You will one day wither away, grow wrinkled and ugly, and then, of course, die as my son remains the same. In what world can this relationship possibly end happily for you if you do not give him a child?  A human female will never be more than a temporary flavor for a male demon. You’ll be gone before he knows it.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  Her fear. Her dark desire.  Inukimi had found it and exposed it publically.  Kagome had no choice other than to face it now. Her rash behavior in bed that night with Sesshoumaru had given way to something dark and selfish in her heart.  She’d wanted him to bed her, to impregnate her, to put the blame on him in the event Rin became uncomfortable with having a sibling. It wasn’t because she longed to have a child of her own and be a good mother either.  The dark desire was to bear Sesshoumaru’s child so he’d always have an obligation to her and not abandon her when she began to age. All the thoughts and feelings Inukimi had brought up were things that had been in the back of Kagome’s mind this entire time.  Those feelings had been what swallowed her light.

 

 

“And we’re done,” InuYasha growled ready to shut down the whole thing knowing this was going to upset Kagome.

 

 

“No,” Kagome whispered trying to hold back her tears, “Inukimi is right.  I know she sounds harsh, but it’s not something we can ignore on the topic of demon human relationships.  I will grow old and die while Sesshoumaru remains the same. Nothing can change that.”

 

 

Kagome couldn’t back down.  This was it. She had to figure out what she wanted and come face to face with the reality of the situation.  She could no longer lie to herself about her desires, and she couldn’t be afraid. Unless she dealt with this now her light wouldn’t return.  

 

 

“Indeed,” Inukimi sounded impressed that Kagome was keeping the dialogue going, “other than selling your soul to a demon and damning yourself to hell, which I believe is quite illegal in the human territories, there is no way a human can extend their life.  You will die and he will move on to the next.”

 

 

“I could also get hit by a car tomorrow,” was Kagome’s response, “or get murdered by a deranged spider demon.  Death is a part of life no matter what race you are, isn’t it Inukimi? Leaving behind a child when accepting one's mortality I guess could be seen as natural?  Part of leaving the world a better place than it had been when you came into it. It’s not a bad plan. Leaving Sesshoumaru with a child that will hopefully outlive him that would remind him of its mother.  The thing is that’s a cute thought, but that’s not what I need to do. Before Rin came into my life my existence was only for the pleasure of others. Spent my whole childhood believing my only purpose was to serve the Divine Order and spent the time after that living only for my mother.  Things are different now. Raising Rin showed me it’s okay to find happiness for myself and now I’ve found happiness with your son. Sesshoumaru will eventually lose me as a wife one way or another. Whether he is quick to move on to another or spends time mourning me isn’t really any of my business as I will be gone.  All I can do in this regard is worry about myself and take what happiness I can get in this short life. I just hope we can both be happy together and he’ll look back on our time together fondly. That way I can always be apart of him. Like I said leaving him with a child is a cute thought, but that’s not the only way I can leave my mark.”

 

 

Kagome had found her answer.  It was a good thing she did have feelings for Sesshoumaru and wasn’t still in a ‘fake’ marriage or she’d never been able to give such a truthful reply.  No she didn’t need to leave this world relying on her offspring to force Sesshoumaru to remember her by. Sesshoumaru, the man who had once claimed to think nothing much of humans, had desired her.  He had feelings for both his human wife and succubi daughter. No matter how long he lived he’d never forget about them.

 

 

InuYasha’s ears perked up as he could feel a new presence in the room.  Kagome’s light was radiating within her again. Whatever the hell just happened it seemed the darkness that had been hiding her heart was driven away.

 

 

“Kagome your light?” InuYasha was confused not knowing that a war was being waged inside Kagome this whole time.

 

 

Kagome just gave a smile, “Is that satisfactory enough Inukimi?  I mean that’s just my newfound feelings on the topic. It’s probably not the same for every mixed race couple out there, but I never asked to be any sort of a role model in this regard.”

 

 

Inukimi chuckled, “No you didn’t.  If that is your true answer than I find it quite satisfactory.  You truly are a positive little human aren’t you? Perhaps I was wrong about you.  Perhaps you are the one and the time has finally come. We shall see soon. I will leave you alone for now.  Continue on with your little show. By the way InuYasha I still despise you. Just know that if you indeed make a career out of doing Love Trials skits or whatever your silly charity plan is I will only watch it out of hate and for the purpose of mocking you.  Toodalu!”

 

 

Inukimi had hung up and the chat was exploding with responses.  There were still hateful words being cast Kagome’s way calling her out for indeed being a naive idiot believing there was no way Sesshoumaru and her could ever be happy, but there were a few individuals that had been touched by her revelation and was calling her brave.  Kagome didn’t care what they had to say anymore. She’d faced her fears and found a way to secure happiness without having to be selfish and scheme. There was a chance her whole relationship with Sesshoumaru could end with heartbreak, but she wasn’t foolish enough to think she was invincible to the pain that came with love.

 

 

Love.  Did she love Sesshoumaru?  He’d made it clear that was a term he’d never use to describe his affection for her, so it seemed like a foreign label she had no right to use.  Whatever it was if they could continue to make each other happy she was content. If not they would just have to move on from there and do what was best for Rin.  Both her and Sesshoumaru were changing and if they could get past trials like this then she believed they could be mature enough adults to deal with whatever else they’d have to overcome in their future.

 

 

“Bitch,” InuYasha said very quietly tossing his phone to the side, “you sure your okay Kagome?”

 

 

“I see someone asked to see my rings,” Kagome searched the chatroom for an actual question to continue their session, “I told Ayame what it looked like but I guess I never showed it off.  Here is the engagement ring. No diamonds by the way. If I am a gold digger I guess I’m doing a bad job of it aren’t I? Won’t see me wasting my time with anything like that. I’ll just lose it.”

 

 

The rest of the session had been pretty tame from that point on.  Now that Kagome had dealt with the most controversial topics she could at the moment all there was left was to discuss was frivolous things pertaining to her and Sesshoumaru’s marriage as well as InuYasha’s time on Love Trials.

 

 

After another hour InuYasha closed it all out promising that if people actually enjoyed this he and Kagome would indeed do something for them all in the future once came up with a plan.  When the sign off was satisfactory he logged out of the chatroom and shut the webcam down.

 

 

“You sure you’re alright?” InuYasha was still convinced what they’d done wasn’t the best thing for her.

 

 

Kagome nodded though she was obviously overcome with feelings of anxiety as she seemed a bit shaken up.  She took a moment to take a deep breath and calm herself before standing up and giving a stretch.

 

 

“Sorry to make you worry,” she apologized to him, “but I think we handled ourselves pretty well all things considered.  I have a couple more ideas but before we do anything I’m parched. Remind me to bring a water bottle next time.”

 

 

Now that the shaking had stopped Kagome went to open the door only to be met with Sesshoumaru’s gaze bearing down on her.  He was fully aware that his mother had used their little internet show to torment his bride, and had been waiting outside this door the whole time in a protective manner.  Had it not been for the webcam in the room he would have come in earlier and ripped the phone from his brother, but doing so in a public manner would cause more controversy.  With all that had happened he had no doubt there would be a lot of drama caused by this and he didn’t need his reputation being sullied as well in the fallout.

 

 

“Were you standing out there the whole time?” Kagome asked recovering after being frightened by the sight of him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a nod before taking his leave expecting his wife to follow him.  There would be many things they needed to discuss, but before any of that they had two children in the house that needed looked after and settled down for the evening.  He’d been mistaken in thinking a playmate for Rin in the form of a kitsune cub would calm her down for it seemed the excitement of having a new sibling figure had only made her even more hyperactive.

 

 

“Rin and the kitsune have robbed the house of all blankets,” Sesshoumaru told Kagome, “I do not understand why they have done with they have done.  Explain it to me as the maternal figure in this arrangement.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru despite openly desiring his wife would still find himself out of habit using using such labels to describe Kagome.  He just couldn’t allow words such as arrangement to become a foreign concept as part of him was always prepared to create some form of distance between them emotionally in attempt to protect both of them.

 

 

However, no matter what he did on instinct Kagome would always be his in his mind.  He still believed it was foolish for her to put her personal business out there on the internet like that, but the bravery his small human bride had displayed was making her even more desirable to him.  If she’d just accepted she was a weak woman prone to understandable fears he would have been okay with that, but her taking action to reclaim her heart from the darkness to restore her light left him in awe of her.  As a human she would always have her limitations, but her light was a power and it seemed she would try to cling on to it as long as possible. It was quite admirable. If only her light could’ve been capable of more than just fighting demonic abominations she’d be equal to any demon bitch.

 

 

Perhaps he needed to stop dismissing the limits of her light, however, even in the safety of his own mind.  Honestly this was a perfect situation. The enemies they had were weak to her light, and once they were dispatched he could enjoy a life of finding ways to sully her light only to watch her reclaim it over and over again to keep things interesting.  He was glad she wouldn’t simply submit to his will. The fight was what drew him to her no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

 

 

“They took all the blankets?” Kagome was surprised Sesshoumaru wasn’t scolding her for possibly being careless in front of Inukimi, “it’s obvious what they are doing then.”

 

 

Kagome went upstairs and opened the door to Rin’s room to see nothing but a sea of blankets stretched over the bed, a table, and every chair that had been forced into the room.  The two demon pups were nowhere to be seen, but Kagome knew they were somewhere in the room.

 

 

“Just gotta find the entrance,” Kagome smiled getting on her hands or knees, “or make an entrance.  They made a club house.”

 

 

She pulled up the blanket, but was careful to not dismantle the structure the children had created as warm darkness enveloped around her inside the makeshift fortress.  Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to disgrace himself by following Kagome. He simply stood at the threshold of the room listening for her movements hoping she’d drag those children out and put an end to the senseless destruction of his daughter’s room.

 

 

“Club house?” he questioned.

 

 

“You never put a blanket over a table to make a fort or anything?” Kagome sounded disappointed that he wasn’t joining her, “I thought all kids did that.”

 

 

“I was raised in a fortress why would I construct my own out of such weak material?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

 

Not that his mother would ever go looking for him unless she’d been forced to by their father, but perhaps if demons didn’t have such a strong sense of smell such a fort could have been useful in his childhood.  No one would have expected him to do something so childish and therefore would have left him be.

 

 

“And what do we have here?” Kagome asked recognizing a fluffy tail she grasped onto, “found a Shippou.”

 

 

“You’ll regret finding me!” Shippou yelled at her trying to get loose, “Princess Rin ordered me to patrol her territories and rid the palace of all intruders!  I will drive you away with my fox fire demon!”

 

 

“No fire in the house especially one made of blankets,” Kagome giggled as the kitsune was small enough to tuck under her arm as she followed a faint source of light.  

 

 

Between the bed and the chairs where a thin pink blanket was draped over seemed to Rin’s royal chambers as the small girl sat down brushing the hair of one of her dolls next to a flash light.  Her eyes lit up when she saw her mother had come to play.

 

 

“Shippou you failed,” Rin faked a frown, “mommy has invaded.”

 

 

“Not true!” Shippou boosted, “I brought you a slave to help clean up our cookie crumbs princess!”

 

 

“Yeah no I am not anyone’s slave,” Kagome said putting Shippou back on the ground, “you two are old enough to pick up after yourselves.  Let’s go Princess Rin. It’s bath time.”

 

 

“Do I have to?” Rin frowned putting her toys on the ground, “you and Sesshoumaru are just going to destroy our castle aren’t you?”

 

 

Kagome sighed looking upwards at the blankets, “Well I’d like my blanket back at the very least.  Tell you what you can both camp out in here tonight for bedtime if you behave alright? We need to go outside first so I can show you something.”

 

 

“Outside?” Rin’s interest were peaked, “it’s too dark outside.  You wouldn’t let me and Shippou play out there today but you’ll let us go out when it’s scary?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was also curious as to what was going outside.  For whatever reason Kagome had forbade the children to go in the backyard today as well as himself.  She’d been working on something all day before retreating to InuYasha’s room for their internet show.  Since he’d been forbidden to inquire any further he obeyed the wishes of his wife and hadn’t even glanced out the window.  He swore to do anything for her, so if that meant turning a blind eye to the possible destruction of his yard he’d allow it.

 

 

“That’s right,” Kagome nodded taking both children by the hand, “there is a surprise out there.”

 

 

When both Shippou and Rin heard there was a surprised they had assumed it was for them.  That wasn’t true. It was a gift for Sesshoumaru, but she was hoping they could all enjoy it.  Kagome had no idea if he’d like what she did for him or not, but at least she made an attempt.

 

 

With the children free from the fortress they all went downstairs with Sesshoumaru following behind slowly.  Kagome slid opened the door to their backyard patio, which was normally quite barren with the only light source being an automatic flood light.  However, this night it was completely transformed. There seemed to be some sort of weather proof sectional installed in the corner of the deck with a retractable awning extended from the roof to cover it.  The edge of the balcony was covered with a stream of stringed lights giving warmth to the area and in the middle was a large smooth stone table that had a fire pit built in.

 

 

“A porch fortress?” Rin asked, “isn’t too cold outside for a porch fortress.”

 

 

It was true.  Both summer and fall had passed them by now and winter was on its way.  It seemed like an inappropriate time to create such a set up.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru doesn’t get as cold as the rest of us,” Kagome said crossing her arms, “it’s my gift to him.  I couldn’t give him an upstairs master bedroom or a balcony to go with it so I thought we could create a nice little area for him here.  Make up for the loss of an office I guess? No reason you couldn’t do some of your work outside surrounded by nature right?”

 

 

So this was her gift to him?  A nicely decorated outside area meant for leisure?  To some the notion of him doing the work he once did in his office out here probably seemed ridiculous, but honestly it could work.  He enjoyed the scents from the nearby forest and the weather really had no effect on him as long as the awning could shield him from rain and snow.

 

 

“This is my gift?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow.

 

 

“You probably don’t care do you?” Kagome sighed, “I mean I tried.  Kind of hard to find something of value to give to the richest demon in the world, but at the very least at least the backyard looks a bit nicer.  The company I bought the furniture off of said they could get me a good deal on an inground pool. Wouldn’t be a bad idea with the ground being ripped up and all.”

 

 

Before the children’s eyes could even light up at the prospect of them getting a swimming pool Sesshoumaru was quick to shut it down.

 

 

“A swimming pool would sully everything,” Sesshoumaru told them, “the scent of chlorine would destroy the calm of the environment you’ve just created for me.  This will do nicely.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened before she smiled.  So he did like it? That was all she needed to finally push away all the darkness this day had brought her with those horrible chatroom guests and the way Inukimi carried herself when addressing her.

 

 

“Glad you like it,” Kagome chuckled taking the victory, “alright no pool.  It’s not like Rin knows how to swim and even if Shippou does it will probably weaken his fire magic.”

 

 

“No fair!” Rin pouted.

 

 

“Of course I can swim!” Shippou interjected, “and magic doesn’t work that way Kagome.”

 

 

“There are other places we can go to swim when things calm down,” she tried to soothe them, “I didn’t really get to do anything with Rin this summer since we were busy with the wedding and moving but next year will be different.  We can go anywhere you two want to. Even a water park.”

 

 

Kagome’s promises had the kids excited enough that she knew she couldn’t break it.  Naraku and Kaguya wouldn’t hurt her or her husband. They would make it through this and all be together next summer to enjoy the luxuries of being a normal happy family.

 

 

“The scent of this won’t be too offensive will it?” Kagome revealed the second part of her gift as she went to the other side of the patio and took the cover off of a hot tub she had installed.

 

 

The moment the cover was removed the children were entranced by the lights on the button of the tub reflecting on the steamy water that had its water streaming jets turned on.

 

 

“The sound is grinding,” Sesshoumaru admitted, “but shouldn’t cause too much of an interference.”

 

 

He wouldn’t admit how much he appreciated that gift.  It was true that he didn’t much care for the sounds the motor was making but that was all outweighed by the prospect of enjoying a hot tub.  It made him nostalgic for the past when the only efficient way of getting a comfortable bath was to find a natural hot spring. This one would be much cleaner with a lot of room for a lot of activities.  Some of which would hopefully involve his nude wife if she would allow it.

 

 

He still held regret as he blamed himself for the loss of progression in regards to their bedroom activity.  He should have just taken Kagome that night and joined her in throwing caution to the wind when it came to the prospect of an unplanned pregnancy, but his damn concern for her had overpowered his desires.  Identifying her goal in being so careless had put a complete stop to their sexual advances and he had much doubt she even bothered to see a doctor about getting a form of birth control that would work against his seed.  Perhaps now that she’d faced her light had returned they could continue where they left off.

 

 

“Is that where I can take my bath?” Rin asked Kagome, “can me and Shippou play in it?”

 

 

“Yep,” her mother nodded, “just gotta dig out the swim suit I got you.  Shippou I got you a pair of trunks as well. Only twenty minutes though.  I don’t want to be accused of boiling you both alive.”

 

 

Rin was about to follow her mom back into the house to get changed but stopped as she could see something out in the woods glowing.  She could see the moon reflecting on the eyes of a creature hiding out there.

 

 

“Kitty!” she yelled.

 

 

“Oh no,” Kagome sighed knowing exactly what Rin was talking about.

 

 

They were met with a mew as the small cat form of Kirara had bounded into their backyard.  This had been the fourth time now that this had happened. Sesshoumaru had attempted four times now to abandon the neko outside of Avalon and four times she had found her way back to their house.

 

 

“The neko will not stay here,” Sesshoumaru told them as he gracefully walked into the backyard, “why do you keep returning to us?”

 

 

Kirara gave no answer as she simply titled her head and let out another mew.

 

 

“Are you still convinced she is going to try and kill you?” Kagome asked him leaning against the edge of the patio, “what does she want?”

 

 

“I do not speak cat,” Sesshoumaru growled capturing Kirara by the tails and lifting her up, “neko if you persist in returning to us you will soon know pain.  You are not welcome here.”

 

 

“Don’t hurt her!” Kagome commanded hoping the cat wasn’t driving Sesshoumaru to the point where he felt the need to torture it, “just put her down.  I’ll make good on what I promised a while ago and I’ll try to get rid of her this time.”

 

 

“I cannot allow you near a demon territory,” Sesshoumaru obeyed and allowed Kirara to fall to her feet.

 

 

“That might be the problem.  Maybe she doesn’t want to get abandoned with her own kind.  I don’t think she enjoyed being locked up but I guess it’s possible she doesn’t hate humans for it.   Maybe I can find her a home with someone else if that’s what she wants.”

 

 

“You desire to be a house cat?” Sesshoumaru inquired staring down at Kirara, “Pathetic.  Demon blood still runs through your veins despite being such a low ranked creature. What is it you truly want?  Is Kagome really the reincarnation of your departed Midoriko? Is that why you return? Any protection you could offer her is none I cannot already give.  You are unwanted here neko.”

 

 

“I hope it’s not that,” Kagome frowned hearing Kirara mew again, “I’m definitely not Midoriko.  Let her stay one more night. I’ll figure it out in the morning. Gotta let this hot tub get used now that I started it up.”

 

 

Kagome took the children to get changed as Sesshoumaru was left to stare down Kirara.  Damn his woman’s light and care for others. If he had it his way he’d just kill the cat and be done with it, but if their lives continuously getting intruded upon by a piece of the past was what she wanted then he wouldn’t interfere.

 

 

“She is not Midoriko,” Sesshoumaru turned his back on the feline focusing now on the grand fire pit that was built into his new table, “she is my Kagome.  I will allow her heart to bleed for the orphaned kitsunes of the world, but there are limits. As long as she is mine I intend to prevent her from shedding any tears for vile creatures such as Naraku and Kaguya.  Perhaps if Midoriko hadn’t wasted her time on scum like them she could have grown her own power and revealed herself to be an equal to me.”

 

 

Kirara of course had no response for Sesshoumaru’s opinion on the whole thing so he ignored the cat and escaped into the woods for only a minute to pick up a few pieces of discarded dry wood for the fire pit.  By the time he had returned both Rin and Shippou were laughing and splashing each other in the hot tub with Kagome already sitting in the corner of the sectional watching them.

 

 

“Rin stay on the ledge,” Kagome warned not letting her eyes leave her child for a moment.

 

 

“It’s okay Kagome!” Shippou told her paddling in the middle, “I won’t let her drown.”

 

 

“Yeah Shippou won’t let me drown mommy!” Rin cheered tempting fate as she stood on the ledge meant to be sit on.

 

 

“Rin I’m serious.  Sit down and calm down or you’re out.”

 

 

“She is fine,” Sesshoumaru tried to calm Kagome while striking a stone and flint together to make them a nice warm fire, “you continue to forget your daughter is a demon.  She cannot be easily drowned.”

 

 

“She still makes me nervous,” Kagome confessed unable to take her eyes off the children.

 

 

Sesshoumaru sat next to her now that the fire was roaring to provide them with more warmth and light.  It hadn’t been his desire to create atmosphere, but he and Kagome needed to talk and he wouldn’t allow her to use chilly night air as an excuse to run from him.

 

 

“Now that InuYasha has learned how to draw a crowd online do you believe it is wise to leave him unsupervised?” Sesshoumaru still had obvious trust issues when it came to his brother’s relationship with the media.

 

 

“When the kids were getting changed he was on the phone with Kikyo,” Kagome told him eyes still trained on Rin, “she will answer the phone when someone calls her but she hasn’t told him anything useful about what’s going on with her.  At least that’s what InuYasha told me.”

 

 

“I see,” Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to discuss Naraku this night.

 

 

He cared not for whatever small attachment Kagome still had for that man that caused her to pity him, and at the moment he was no closer to having any of his current questions answered.  As far as he knew Naraku had never mentioned Kaguya to Kagome, so it was difficult to ascertain if the two were in league together or not. Kagome forwarded a message to him, however, regarding some sort of celestial robe.  It was a part of the story about the celestial being, but it had nothing to do with Sesshoumaru so he paid it no mind.

 

 

It was hard to have this conversation when Kagome was being too protective over Rin, so he’d simply have to distract her.  Sesshoumaru relaxed his hands on her hips before tracing a claw very slowly and sensually up her sides and to her collarbone prior to seizing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

 

 

“What?” Kagome had been enjoying his touch before he got forceful, “what did I do wrong this time?”

 

 

“This is your last chance,” Sesshoumaru’s tone turned dangerous for a moment, “I am giving you one last opportunity to give up your desires for me.  Turn your back on me now we will return to this being nothing more than an arrangement. I will not think less of you for trusting your instincts and distancing yourself from a creature like me.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t understand why he would make such an offer, “It never works Sesshoumaru.  No matter what excuses we keep making up or lies we tell ourselves creating distance never works.  I want you to stay with me. Is it because of what your mother said?”

 

 

“There is no way to extend your life without sacrificing your soul or identity,” he said lowering his gaze, “we cannot grow old together as a human couple would.  Whatever we have together cannot end without you getting hurt.”

 

 

“My light is back,” it probably looked like Kagome was trying to change the subject, “at least according to InuYasha.”

 

 

“Indeed it is.”

 

 

 

“You were right about everything Sesshoumaru.  My selfishness and fear was all related to the prospect of- well having your children.  Maybe my light could have stayed if I just wanted an excuse to bring us a new family member to be a good mother, but that wasn’t what it was about.  I didn’t care about what Rin wanted or what would be best for us. I only wanted to leave you a piece of me so you could never forget me. I don’t know if it was by accident or your mother is some kind of mind reader but she found my fear.”

 

 

“And your light was returned to you because you faced your fear?”

 

 

“I faced how selfish I could really be and wish to make changes to not have those feelings again.  As far as my fear goes how about one step at a time? I’m not saying it won’t be hard when I start to age, but I know you won’t try to purposely hurt me.”

 

 

Kagome’s body would one day grow wrinkled and unattractive while he would remain the same.  That was unavoidable. Perhaps he was the naive one because when it came to such an ugly subject he’d rather just live in the moment and enjoy what happiness they could while they could have it.  Nothing could be accomplished by fearing an inevitable future.

 

 

Sesshoumaru often tried to keep his public displays of affection hidden from everyone including Rin, but he could not stop himself as he pulled his wife to him to take in her scent.

 

 

“If your light returning has brought you satisfaction then I to am satisfied,” Sesshoumaru spoke letting his head rest on her shoulder, “however my mother had no right to make you fearful at all.  I wish to make her pay for upsetting you.”

 

 

“Obviously she wants to rile us up,” Kagome welcomed Sesshoumaru simply holding her as she relaxed against his body, “so just ignore her for now okay?”

 

 

The last few weeks Sesshoumaru had seemed quite content.  When they discussed things such as her diminishing light and the enemies all around him he spoke with her in such a calm manner that she’d actually been fooled into thinking he had no care in the world.

 

 

Of course, that wasn’t true at all from Sesshoumaru’s perspective.  Much like he hid his concern and true affection for Kagome from those around them he’d decided to conceal his rage and hatred for their enemies around her.  His wife did enough worrying for the both of them. He would not add to her anxiety.

 

 

“Indeed,” Sesshoumaru agreed, “she will be dealt with soon enough.  However, you are the one that continues to plague my thoughts. So this newfound enlightenment of yours is supposed to be my answer?  You still wish to be with me?”

 

 

“Yes!” she practically growled at him, “how many times do I need to say it for you to get it?  I mean I know things won’t be easy. I accept that, but doesn’t change how I feel. Maybe I’ll change my mind when you do something to really mess up that I can’t forgive you for, but it won’t have anything to do with your race and you being the way you are.”

 

 

“If that is your choice then know this human wife.  You made your decision therefore I will never let you go.  You are mine. You may not run or hide anymore. We shall have a child together for it is what we both desire.  You might have curved your desires for today, but unlike you I am free to crave whatever it I want without diminishing my power.  You will come around to it in time. Probably will lose your light again only to gain it back when showering our pup with the same love you showed Rin.”

 

 

How could Sesshoumaru not find humans a less superior species?  He was predisposed to be powerful thanks to his genetics while all the potential power Kagome could obtain to be considered his equal had to be tied to her emotions and all for a light that would work on two enemies.  This obvious revelation didn’t change how he felt about her as he both pitied her and held admiration for constant struggle with herself.

 

 

“Yeah yeah til death do us part,” Kagome smiled at him obviously not taking his promise to not let her go seriously, “we did the vows already.  Kind of makes it difficult to make these grand proclamations of love when we started with the major step.”

 

 

“It’s not love,” he made sure to remind her.

 

 

“Whatever you say,” Kagome said still not knowing how what to call, “sure sounds like love but then again I guess we don’t need a label for everything.”

 

 

“Whatever you want to tell yourself to make you feel better.  All there is to know is I wish for you to be mine and you are mine.”

 

 

He began to nibble at the flesh between her shoulder and neck very lightly causing her to squirm against him, which he very much approved of.  With the children distracted in their chatter and splashing he allowed his hands to wander down her body sneaking under the fabric of her dress to cup her breasts as his mouth continued to consume her neck.

 

 

“Two weeks,” Kagome told him flushed.

 

 

“Hmm?” he rose an eyebrow.

 

 

“In two weeks I should have the whole pill thing taken care of,” she spat out nervously, “then we can- you know-”

 

 

“Be a proper man and wife?” he continued for her before going back to her neck.

 

 

That was where he would mark her if she were fit to be his mate.  He’d like to call Kagome mate, but mating was for demons that came together with the promise of sharing a long life together.  When it came to Kagome it seemed he would have no choice other than to treat her as wife in the human tradition. Only drawback in that was as she said they started off their relationship as married meaning there was nothing else to build towards, except of course the notion of finally having her in bed with all their previous grievances thrown to the side.

 

 

“You may use these pills to comfort you as we begin further exploring each other’s bodies,” Sesshoumaru continued, “but know it is only temporary.  I will have you swollen with my seed eventually.”

 

 

Kagome was into being touched by him at the moment, but feared the prospect of getting turned on by his words.  It could bring the dark desires back into her heart if she continued to hear him talk that way.

 

 

“I’m not ready yet,” she confessed, “I’m not allowed to be reckless anymore.  Why do you want to have a child with me so bad anyway? Want me to leave my mark?  A child to always remember me by?”

 

 

“Exactly.”

 

 

Kagome pulled away from his embrace to simply turn around and glare at him with her arms crossed, “What do you mean exactly?  When I become that selfish I lose my light but it’s okay for you to feel that way?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru chuckled, “It appears I am a much more simpler creature than you my complicated little human.  Take all the time you need. Just know I plan for your fate to be inevitable in one way or another even if I must sully your light with my suggestions again.”

 

 

“You’re a real jerk you know-”

 

 

Sesshoumaru forced his lips against his wife’s own to take in the taste of her mouth.  She felt so warm and full of passion, but unfortunately it was not as delicious as the nectar from her lower lips that she’d been denying him ever since he caught her in her selfish game.

 

 

Every time Sesshoumaru kissed her she couldn’t help but remember the dominating fang bites to the lip she had to endure at both her wedding and a few unfavorable encounters afterwards.  She wouldn’t subject herself to that anymore no matter how much she enjoyed being used by him. Kagome fought back pushing her own tongue past his lips lightly exploring every fang before taking in the heat of his mouth.

 

 

“Gross!” Shippou and Rin yelled at the two of them finally catching them in the act.

 

 

Sesshoumaru made no apologies as Kagome calmed herself and removed her lips staring at the children.

 

 

“What?” she asked them innocently enough, “we are married.”

 

 

“Mommy?” Rin made sure to behave and remain on her ledge in the hot tub for this conversation, “are you and Sesshoumaru really going to give me a new brother or sister?”

 

 

Kagome was a bit embarrassed.  She didn’t think they’d been loud for Rin to hear them.

 

 

“I don’t know,” Kagome confessed, “not anytime soon.  There are things we need to take care of first. I would also have to make sure you were okay with it.”

 

 

Kagome truly had been selfish to almost engage in unprotected sex.  It was her body and her choice when it came to having a pup, no matter what Sesshoumaru was telling her, but at the end of the day her opinion still didn’t matter.  Rin’s opinion was all she cared about. If it made their daughter uncomfortable in anyway having a half-sibling that was full child to both her parents Kagome wouldn’t do it.  Only difficulty that came with this line of thinking was that Rin was only five and probably wouldn’t understand why this was so complicated.

 

 

Rin stared at her both her parents for a long while before going back to splashing, “Sesshoumaru really wants to have pups with you to make a lot of good memories with you.”

 

 

Kagome was just in awe at how cute Rin had been but Sesshoumaru had a serious look on his face as he stood up and went to Rin.  How would she know that? Those were his private thoughts that he’d never dare share with another. How did his daughter know?

 

 

“You saw my desire,” Sesshoumaru growled before retreating back into his home with Kirara bounding behind him, “just like Kaguya.”

 

 

The ability to see one’s desires had been an ability Kaguya had gained from absorbing a celestial being.  When Sesshoumaru had first met Rin he assumed that she looked the way she did because her mother’s original Succubi DNA dominated every part of her, but it seemed he was wrong.  Rin had inherited a piece of the celestial being, and that didn’t sit well with him.

 

 

_“Why can’t you just be Kagome’s child?”_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself in anger _, “next my own child will call me weak to mock my desire of becoming strong.  She’ll use that ability to take advantage of me just as her mother did in one way or another.”_

 

 

Sesshoumaru had made a lot of growth in his time with Kagome and Rin, but was he honestly expected to fight off his fears forever?  His little girl had been compromised by his horrible memories of being used and exploited by Kaguya. Tonight had been the night he made it clear to Kagome that she was to be his, but now it was all tainted.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome didn’t let him go back in the house as she grabbed his arm causing him to momentarily flinch, “where are you going?”

 

 

“To check on my nova ant queen,” he replied.

 

 

“You already played with your ants today,” Kagome saw the anguish on Sesshoumaru’s face no matter how hard he tried to hide it, “just stay with me okay?  Whatever is going on we can talk about it the morning.”

 

 

“There is no need,” Sesshoumaru shook his head returning to the patio with her before pulling her in to take her scent again.

 

 

No he couldn’t run again.  He didn’t watch his human wife needlessly take on all her fears just for him to be the one cower.  Rin was not Kaguya no matter what powers she possessed, and he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

 

“You will stay with me,” was the last thing he said before once again forcing his lips to hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one kinda kept going and going. Was having a bit of fun with the AMA I guess. Naraku once again not knowing what the hell he wants to do but pretending he is in some kind of control. Dealing with all the things Kagome and Sesshoumaru figured out chapters ago. Apparently this whole time he has been secretly craving normalcy. I don’t even know anymore but this is the first of the last ten chapters. Naraku can stay in the back five gotta deal give or take a few scenes to further the plot. Gotta deal with Inukimi now.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also I believe every fic I’ve worked on where Sesshoumaru is youkai there has always been a mcguffin to extend Kagome’s life, but not in the world of this fic. She’s human and will die eventually. That is all there is to it and with those limitations I had to at least focus on that subject for one chapter. No mcguffins at all unless you sell your soul to a demon kind of like Tsubaki did in the anime. Naraku in this story is a legit half-breed born from a human man and female demon and not an unholy fusion.


	42. Pain

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome moaned twisting and turning under the blanket.

 

 

Did she think she could hide from him under there?  What a foolish thought. Sesshoumaru had been doing the same as he’d already done the last few nights now, and every time she tried to hide from his affection he’d find her and have her begging for more.  It always began with the simple of stroke of her thigh before he found his claws sneaking under her nightgown to pet her lower lips and continue from there.

 

 

At the moment two of his fingers had captured her bud of pleasure, her clit, and lightly grinded his skin against it causing a friction that had her in tears of pleasure.  It was as though her source of pleasure was an instrument and he’d learned how to play it causing wafts of warm heat to spread throughout his wife’s body making her legs tremble in want.  He, unfortunately, could not have her yet. They needed to wait just a bit longer. She’d finally got the birth control pills she had desired but had been instructed that in order for it to effectively prevent a pregnancy from him she had take the pills for at least seven days before he could enter her.

 

 

This was the first night of her taking the pills with six more nights to go, and he planned on turning the bothersome roadblock into a learning experience for her.  He still had full intentions of her first time being perfect and wouldn’t allow her to regret her decision to lay with him. Playing with her entrance such as he was doing served many purposes.  He would teach her that allowing him between her thighs wouldn’t be that terrifying, she was being trained to no longer be ashamed of her body, and most importantly her pleasure was a factor to him.  She could have pleased him with her hands or mouth, but never once had he suggested such a thing. He enjoyed the prospect of having a female in his bed he could fully dominate for his own selfish needs and knew Kagome wasn’t above getting aroused by that sort of arrangement, but that wasn’t an acceptable way to go about deflowering her.

 

 

Her once small hidden clit had enlarged between his fingers as he continued the friction slightly throbbing in return.  That was his cue as he ripped the blanket from the bed all together wanting to gaze at Kagome’s womanhood to see how wet she’d become as her legs tensed up further.  He lowered his face down to her sex taking the scent of her arousal. The scent would always immediately turn his well thought intentions and planning to the dark side as his instincts wanted him to become more primal.

 

 

_“Silly bitch and her pills,”_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself feeling his own arousal _, “just be mine.  Take my seed and carry my pups.  Why did it take this long to even touch her in this way?  I’ve been robbed of her scent this whole time and for what?  Stupid cult and stupid Kaguya! I want to mount you Kagome and make you mine.  You are mine. Will always be mine. Mine.”_

 

 

Thoughts like that was why it was best to just keep his mouth shut when he became frustrated like this.  As a human female she’d just never understand his way of thinking, but for right now as long as he kept his primal thoughts to himself as it shouldn’t have mattered.  Kagome was moaning from his touch writhing in pleasure. She didn’t even need to be all tied up for him this time to find arousal.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened as she lost track of Sesshoumaru’s eyes for he swiftly lowered his face to her thigh and began lapping up a small trail of her own personal nectar following it to her beautiful clit.  His bride was beginning to struggle a bit as though she were going to push his face away, but he caught her wrist well aware she was embarrassed by the prospect of him going down on her.

 

 

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl that vibrated between her thighs, “Do not resist.  You agreed to be mine. Your body is mine. I will do with it as I please.”

 

 

That wasn’t true at all since he respected Kagome’s wishes to do as she pleased when it came to preventing a pregnancy and would try to not do anything that would upset her, but why ruin the illusion when they both enjoyed it so much?  Saying such things curbed his primal urges while allowing Kagome to explore her desires of being owned by him.

 

 

“Maybe I’m unworthy,” Kagome cried out her face almost red in embarrassment, “receiving such pleasures from Lord Sesshoumaru that only benefit myself.  I don’t deserve it.”

 

 

“Quiet,” he ordered pausing only to swipe his tongue across her folds before staring at her again, “it is all for me.  I want to taste you. I want to feel you struggle against me as I enjoy every inch of you. Let me sully you again with our desires.”

 

 

With that out of the way he went to work poking his tongue between her folds before lapping at her juices causing her to cry out his name again before going for the kill and lightly sucking on her clit showing her all he could truly do for her.

 

 

Fire, that was all Kagome felt.  She didn’t want to keep struggling and writhing underneath his face as she was enjoying this nocturnal session just had she’d done so the last few nights, but control of her body was lost to her as she was on the edge of orgasm.  She had no idea if her reaction to climax was normal or not. It felt so good but at the same time her legs were so tense that they were cramping forcing her to seize up completely into momentary discomfort. Was that normal? She needed to find out from someone other than Sesshoumaru, but at the same time she was derailed as he began lashing her clit with the tip of his tongue in a rapid rhythm.  That action combined with the last thing he said had her mind also going to a primal place.

_“Unfair bullshit!”_ she thought angrily _, “what kind of sexist Divine Order like bullshit is this whole light thing.  Sesshoumaru can touch me however he wants, feel me up as much as he wants, and at the end of the day is the one putting all these dark desires in my head.  It’s gotta be up to me to be the good one. To be the selfless one. Must be nice to be a normal girl. Normal girl with a hot demon husband that makes everything look so damn flawless all the time.  If I was a normal girl I could just let him do whatever he wanted to me, but oh no gotta be perfect little Kagome all the time. I need to stop or my light will die again, but damn Sesshoumaru just keep going.  I wish I could let you take me. I’m not afraid anymore. I don’t care anymore. Let me be yours. Take me again and again until I’m nothing. Lap me up until I turn into a puddle that doesn’t have to be so stressed out.”_

“Sesshoumaru,” she shuddered as she let out a shaky cry her thighs becoming very tense as Sesshoumaru was given the gift of more nectar to drink from her cunny.

He had promised he didn’t need to seek his own pleasure in these sessions, and that as a higher class demon he wouldn’t lose himself to lust but her scent of arousal was becoming dangerous.  He wanted nothing more than to make her climax over and over again crying out his name all night before once again forsaking her light to have his children. She’d be a wonderful mother no matter the intentions, so her wanting to use his seed for selfish gain was of no consequence to him.  Once Naraku and Kaguya were defeated he planned to spend the rest of his days corrupting her before watching in awe as she reclaimed her power back. Light and darkness battling each other in the form of their passions for as long as they had fight in them.

Sesshoumaru had plenty of fight in him as he had urges to lap up her juices in a rapid pace, but decided against it for continuing to take in that scent would send him over the edge cause him to make a mistake.  Instead he finished out their session with a couple of slow licks and light kisses to ease her before finally pulling away and giving her a final kiss on her temple. He had campaign work to do the next morning, and if he didn’t pull away from her womanhood when he did he’d be there all night.

“Soon it will be more than just my tongue inside of you,” he made sure to remind her sitting up and pressing his back against the headboard listening to her heavy heartbeat, “will you be ready or do you require more training?”

Kagome took a whole minute to catch her breath before returning the blanket to their bed and fixing her nightgown, “Just because my pills take a few days to have effect doesn’t mean we’re on a deadline here.  It happens when it happens I guess.”

“It’s alright to desire me,” Sesshoumaru told her hoping she wouldn’t dare have second thoughts after he gifted her a climax, “you admitted you have for a while now and those desires is not what hid your light.”

“I know I know,” she was getting pouty the same way Rin did when she had more attention on her than she bargained for, “but still you’re a bad influence.  Never would have felt that way or started to compare my morality to your own if you weren’t just so damn- never mind! You should have never said anything about pups.  We are in no position to bring anymore innocents into this whole mess. At least not until Kaguya and Naraku leave us alone or are gone.”

“I can only stomach so much of your selflessness,” Sesshoumaru remarked with a small growl, “it’s one thing to constantly worry about the happiness of others over your own but it becomes a problem for me when you honestly believe these enemies will just leave us alone.  They have wronged us and they will die. That is all there is to it. I care not that Kaguya is Rin’s mother and I don’t care about anything Naraku has done for you. Everything they’ve done has been for their own goals which involve us dead or separated. Naraku had Rin killed.  There will be no mercy for him. Kaguya has been trying to trap the two of us since before we even met or knew the other existed. I wish to see her executed before she benefits off our union any further.”

Sesshoumaru was right.  Could it be a selfish desire to want to see Naraku dead?  She really hoped that line of thinking didn’t shroud her light, because it seemed like Midoriko showed that creature mercy once already only for him to turn around and leave behind a path of misery before having Rin killed.  There was no way this could end without him dying if she wished to live in peace. Naraku had said it himself. He created the game and she had no other choice than to kill or be killed. 

She gave Sesshoumaru a reassuring nod that she was onboard to destroy their enemies once the chance presented itself, but in the back of her mind she was still questioning her relationship with Naraku.  Still questioning if he’d really hated her and desired to hurt her all this time.

_Kagome sighed as walked into the small playground behind the Divine Order’s compound.  This place served as their temporary daycare with only a few adults minding the children as their parents were still with the rest of the congregation doing a mass meditation.  As a young child only six-years-old Kagome should have been happy to be free to play on the swings and jungle gym having been set loose after hours of sermons, but half of her fellow children made these play dates so unbearable._

 

 

_“Kagome,” another girl named Akane who was the same age as her grimaced as they stepped on the playground, “I really hate boys.”_

 

 

_Boys were the problem.  Kagome didn’t have any siblings so the only time she was ever really around boys close to her age was when they were banished to the playground.  Kagome agreed with Akane. She hated boys as well. They acted like they ruled over the whole playground and told the girls what they could and couldn’t play on before deciding to torment them.  Kagome being that young just didn’t understand why they had to be that way or where they had gotten those manners from._

 

 

_“I have an idea,” Kagome smiled at Akane going over to the swingset, “let’s do what we want and just ignore them.  What can they even do to us? Dad told me the best way to shut a bully up is to stand up to them and they aren’t anything but just big cowards.”_

 

 

_“That’s right your dad lives with you,” Akane almost seemed perplexed that Kagome had gotten advice from her father, “mom just told me to smile at them cause boys picking on girls means they have crushes on us.”_

 

 

_“Gross,” Kagome rolled her eyes sticking out her tongue, “as though I’d like any of those bullies.  Boys suck.”_

 

 

_“Yeah,” Akane spoke determined hoisting herself on the swing, “my mom doesn’t know what she’s talking about.  She actually said we’ll all meet our future husbands here. I don’t ever want to get married.”_

 

 

_“Me neither.  Let’s make it a rule Akane!  Neither of us will have to marry any of these gross cootie catchers.”_

 

 

_Another girl with black pigtails had been shyly standing by the fence but came over when she noticed Akane and Kagome and been allowed to sit on the swings._

 

 

_“Can I swing after you Akane?” the girl asked._

 

 

_“Oh hi Mei-Lin,” Akane smiled at her, “only if you follow the rules.  No boys allowed. Got that?”_

 

 

_“Got it!  I don’t like any of them.  They’re always telling me what to do.”_

 

 

_“Good.  We’ll make a club then.  I’m going to call it The Boys Are Bullies and We Hate Them Club.  I’ll let you swing when I’m done.”_

 

 

_Kagome had just gotten on her swing, but quickly got off just glad she’d been allowed to get on in the first place before offering the seat to Mei-Lin._

 

 

_“You can go before me Mei-Lin I don’t mind.  I’ll give you a push if you need it.”_

 

 

_Mei-Lin seemed touched by the offer and wanted to think her but couldn’t recall Kagome’s name despite having attended a few classes with her, “Thanks!  Want a gum ball? I got a whole bag of them because-_

 

 

_“Who said you girls could go on the swings without permission?” a pack of unwanted boys came their way with their arms crossed trying to look intimidating._

 

 

_Akane had decided to take Kagome’s advice and glared at the tallest boy, “Lay off Seto.  You’re not an adult you can’t tell us what to do. We got here first.”_

 

 

_“Yeah,” Kagome joined in with her arms crossed, “you don’t even like swinging you just wanna boss us around.”_

 

 

_“I am the kickball champion,” the boy known as Seto proclaimed as though it were some kind of amazing accomplishment, “so I decide who plays what and where.  There isn’t enough boys to get a fair game going so you three have to play with us.”_

 

 

_“Nope!” Akane flipped her hair, “if we do something for you than you gotta do something for us.  We’re not your slaves. You gotta play the game I want to play.”_

 

 

_“What stupid game do you want to play?” another boy seemed confused as to why they weren’t just doing as they were asked._

 

 

_“I wanna play house,” Akane proclaimed, “I’ll be the mommy and Mei-Lin can be my daughter.  Kagome you can be Mei-Lin’s auntie.”_

 

 

_“Who is the daddy?” the boy seemed confused, “Kagome can still be Mei-Lin’s aunt and be a second wife.  Two of my daddy’s wives are sisters.”_

 

 

_“Same,” Akane was finding some common ground with the boy, “do I call her my aunt or my sister mother?”_

 

 

_“Sister mother,” Seto told the two, “I think that’s how it goes.”_

 

 

_“Sisters are married to each other?” Kagome seemed very confused._

 

 

_“No stupid!” Seto scolded her, “they are sisters but they have the same husband that makes them sister mothers to Akane kind of like your dad’s other wife is your sister mother.  Doesn’t matter that they are related.”_

 

 

_“Oh,” Kagome was pretending she understood, “I get it.”_

 

 

_“That’s right,” Akane pointed at Kagome, “her dad only has one wife.  She doesn’t have any brother or sisters either.”_

 

 

_“Really?” Seto widened her eyes, “so Kagome isn’t even Divine then?  You’re one of those outsiders.”_

 

 

_“Nu-uh,” Kagome frowned at them, “I am Divine.  Father Naraku told me I’m a reincarnation of a miko named Midoriko.  She was pretty powerful. She could kill demons with a sword.”_

 

 

_“My daddy told me Father Naraku is a fraud,” Seto rolled his eyes, “doesn’t know what he is talking about.  He told my dad he was the reincarnation of a drunk fisherman, but our Prophet said he actually has pieces of Nobunaga’s soul in him.  Someone like Nobunaga is a lot more important than a silly miko. All girls are good for are having babies and cleaning houses so there is no way you are Divine as they say you are.”_

 

 

_“That’s not true!” Akane grit her teeth, “we just made a rule.  We’re not going to have any babies with any boys and do anything for them.”_

 

 

_“Yeah right.  Anyway I thought of a better game.  Want to play Kagome Kagome? You gotta be the Oni cause of your name.”_

 

 

_“That’s the only game you ever want to play with me!” Kagome said upset, “I’m tired of it.”_

 

 

_“Don’t know why,” Akane seemed confused, “you always win.  Maybe it’s because you’re named after the game?”_

 

 

_There were three boys vs three girls in these discussions about religion and playground politics, so it was difficult to just bully the girls into submission as usual.  Seto seemed at a loss for ways to keep his reign of terror going, but found some new prey as he noticed a younger boy with violet hair nearby making origami figures out of loose leaf paper._

 

 

_“If you wanna play your stupid girly games then play with Byakuya,” Seto pointed and laughed at the boy, “he is pretty much a girl anyway.  He isn’t good for anything! Can’t play kick ball and can’t even hold on to the monkey bars for more than a second. Playing house would be all he is good at.  He can be your wife Akane.”_

 

 

_Byakuya could hear everything they said and gave Seto a glare, “Any reason you have decided to be so rude to me and the ladies?  I am not good at kickball but at least I have enough brain cells to know how to work on origami. I bet you couldn’t even make a paper plane.  You’re probably too busy spending your nights crying in your room wondering why your dad only comes home to beat your mother. Isn’t that so Seto?”_

 

 

_Seto’s eyes widened for a moment before raising his arms in the air angrily, “Daddy doesn’t do that!  He’s always home because he knows me and my brothers will be great men some day! We’ll do much more than be little girly boys folding silly paper.  Give me that!”_

 

 

_Seto had gone over to Byakuya and tore the papers out of his hand ripping them all over the place littering the playground with the boy’s origami materials, “You couldn’t even stop me from taking them.  You’re so weak little girly boy. Probably think you’re special cause Naraku is your dad. Naraku isn’t anything.”_

 

 

_Kagome at first really hadn’t been on Byakuya’s side.  Why would he say such a mean thing about Seto’s father?  It had been kind of creepy how he just made a story up like that, but the small bit of pity she held for Seto had been torn away along with the paper when he destroyed Byakuya’s supplies.  Everyone knew that was all Byakuya ever liked to do and now he’d be forced to endure the rest of their play time with nothing else to do other than get tormented._

 

 

_“Leave him alone!” Kagome said standing between Seto and Byakuya, “he was just minding his business and you bullied him because that’s all you are.  You’re nothing more than just a bully! A big dumb stupid bully so go away already!”_

 

 

_“And you’re just a dumb stupid cunt that doesn’t know her place!” Seto was enraged as he was mimicking the kind of things he heard his father would say to his mother and was ready to further mimik his role model by attempting to smack Kagome in the face._

 

 

_However, his rage went unsatisfied as an actual adult interfered grabbing Seto’s wrist and pushing him to the ground._

 

 

_“You destroy my child’s property and attempt to hit a woman?” Naraku asked glaring down at the child, “the rage you display proves my methods of auditing are much superior to that of the other leaders and dare I say our own Prophet.  Your father’s soul is nothing more than that of an angry low life drunkard that has passed the habit onto his sons. You will never bother the girls or Byakuya ever again. You understand? I’ll have your father banished and his wives given to another man before the day is out if I see this behavior again.”_

 

 

_Seto still looked angry and wanted to shout, but despite his claims that Naraku was nothing he’d heard enough rumors about the man’s influence to know the threats weren’t empty.  Him and his pack of fellow bullies quickly darted off to the other side of the playground hoping their parents would come get them soon._

 

 

_“Why did you let him take your papers?” Naraku sighed looking down at Byakuya disappointed._

 

 

_“You said no fighting even in self-defense,” Byakuya stood up shaking his head, “so I obeyed you.  I probably couldn’t have stopped him.”_

 

 

_“Probably?  Those rules are for your other siblings.  You I am not worried about. Stand up for yourself once in a while.  Here.”_

 

 

_Naraku had taken a pamphlet from the days sermon out of his pocket and handed it to his son, “Tear the pages out of that.  I doubt it will result in any sin that will damn our souls to hell as it was produced by a man made copy machine.”_

 

 

_“Thanks!” Byakuya said happily quickly going to work on making an origami dog._

 

 

_“Father Naraku,” Kagome pulled on Naraku’s clothing, “what is a cunt?”_

 

 

_Naraku cringed, “A word I never want to hear out of your mouth again Higurashi.  It’s a really bad swear word meant to hurt a person. Not the kind of thing I’d like to imagine you doing.”_

 

 

_“Higurashi?” Kagome wasn’t use to being called by her family name._

 

 

_“It’s your name isn’t it?  I don’t want the annoying children overhearing me and thinking I want to start up one of those silly duck duck goose games.”_

 

 

_“Duck duck goose and Kagome are completely different games,” Byakuya mused almost done with his creation._

 

 

_“Shut up Byakuya,” Naraku’s tone had actually been a gentle one, “you should thank Higurashi.  If it weren’t for her that boy would have made you look even more weak and the others would have ganged up on you.  That’s how these vile children are.”_

 

 

_“It’s bad isn’t it?” Byakuya asked, “that I had to have a girl protect me?  That makes me a girl doesn’t it?”_

 

 

_“I don’t have time for your soul searching child.  You were obeying me and it doesn’t matter how others view you.  You’re my son and if I’m forced into the position of showing you favor people will question my priorities.  Having Higurashi protect you? No it’s not a bad thing I guess. Just means I was right and she truly is special.  Good work Higurashi. Your bravery is truly admirable for one so young. I’ll be sure to keep an eye on you for now on as much as it pains me to have to be on babysitting duty.”_

 

 

_“I just did what I thought was right?” Kagome was questioning his words for she didn’t believe brave was the word to describe her._

 

 

_“Kagome,” Naraku finally managed to say her actual name looking down at her softly, “that concern for others is also an admirable trait but don’t be an idiot and always try to be a hero.  That kind of thing is going to get you killed one day. I don’t wish to see that.”_

 

 

_“Killed?” Kagome’s eyes widened sounding frightened, “that’s- that’s bad but killing won’t stop me from reincarnating will it?”_

 

 

_Naraku was quiet for a bit as though he were searching his thoughts before he shook his head, “Shouldn’t you children be playing?  Let me remind you it wasn’t easy to get the funds to put this place together for you little vermin so go play. I am not in the mood to explain the basis of our faith to a child.”_

 

 

_“Fine Fine,” Kagome sighed wishing she could get an answer as she returned to Akane and Mei-Lin._

 

 

_“And you!” Naraku glared hatefully at Mei-Lin that was now hiding behind the swingset as though its thin pieces could conceal her, “you should have learned something from Higurashi just now.  Though he is only a half-brother Seto is still your sibling. You could have talked him out of being so cruel and rough but you were content there just watching as long as you had a turn on the swing.  The girl gave up the swing for you just for you to sit there and watch as your brother almost hit her. Your whole family is quite shameful. Don’t think I’ll forget this.”_

 

 

_“Sorry Father Naraku,” Mei-Lin’s eyes traveled to the ground._

 

 

_Kagome felt sorry for Mei-Lin not blaming her for the actions of her brother, but before she could say anything Byakuya tapped her on the shoulder._

 

 

_“Don’t bother,” Byakuya sighed, “my father always does that.  When he feels like he’s being seen as weak he always lashes out at someone.  There is no stopping him. Anyway here is a gift.”_

 

 

_“A gift for me?” Kagome was curious as Byakuya forced an origami dog into her hands._

 

 

_“A thank you,” Byakuya smiled at her before getting another page to continue his work, “I don’t think anyone has ever stood up for me before like you did let alone almost get hit for me.  Remind me later that I have to tell you a secret. It’s a good one I promise.”_

 

 

_“Byakuya,” Naraku had almost gotten away from the scene before hearing that, “come along.  If you’re not going to take advantage of being outside and play with the other kids then I’ll just have to find another arrangement for you.  You’ll accompany me back to the office.”_

 

 

_“Oh poo,” Byakuya frowned knowing he’d gotten caught, “I’ll just have to tell you later in a different way I guess.  Oh well. See ya later Kagome.”_

It was another memory of Naraku being quite odd in regards to her.  It would have hurt if that boy had hit her for standing up for Byakuya, but she wouldn’t have been in any serious danger.  Another adult would have eventually stopped the fighting and forced them to apologize. Naraku didn’t need to interfere, but he did anyway.  Why?

 

 

It couldn’t have been for Byakuya’s benefit.  Kagome never understood why Byakuya was so passive, but now she knew the truth.  Byakuya was a young demon pretending to be human and if he’d attempted to defend himself the truth would have been revealed.  Why did Naraku protect her back then? Why did he even try to warn her about the traits that gave birth to her light being something that would get her to be killed?  He was the one that wanted to see her killed after all.

 

 

Kagome groaned to herself thinking she knew the answer to Byakuya’s secret.  Was he actually going to reveal to her that Naraku wanted to ‘hunt’ her one day before his father did something to silence him?  That had to have been the secret unless it was something related to her name. There had been times where Naraku would only call her by her first name if it was necessary.  That whole thing had only changed when she became an adult. Was calling her by her name some kind of sick way of indicating his dark game was about to begin?

 

 

No Naraku was evil and that was all there was to it.  Kagome was convinced he had something to do with Mei-Lin’s murder whether it be directly or not.  That speculation was what first brought him to Kikyo’s attention in the first place. Naraku had too much blood on his hands to ever be redeemed and him wanting Rin dead, whether it had been a mistake or not, was not something he could atone for.  Naraku could never be forgiven.

 

 

“You better not be wasting your thoughts on that insect,” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “do not think it’s gone unnoticed how you always seem to retreat to deep thought when his name is uttered.”

 

 

Kagome sighed, “You really are observant aren’t you?”

 

 

“I’ve had to be,” he replied, “it is the only tactic I can rely on to better understand you.”

 

 

“Well no matter what I do I can’t understand Naraku so forget about him,” Kagome tossed and turned under the blanket annoyed, “Kaguya we still don’t get either.  What is there to gain by the two of us being together? What does she want? Does she want to absorb you? Absorb both of us?”

 

 

“If she wanted my flesh she could have taken it when she had me in a weakened state,” Sesshoumaru growled trying not to think of that night, “I am unaware of what I’ve done that she perceives as wrong.  As for you I do not know why you are of any value to her. Light cannot be transferred through absorption and can never be wielded by a demon so there would be no benefit to killing you. There is something more devious with her.  Apparently judging by the scene of Janis’ death she could be dabbling in sorcery. She’s had so many years to perfect all sorts of dark arts along with growing her demonic and celestial powers. No guard can be lowered around her. I don’t intend to allow her to live long enough to reveal what her intentions are.  This will not be the same as my encounter with Kagura.”

 

 

“I believe you,” Kagome said not needing to hear him boast about how he wouldn’t repeat his previous mistakes, “you sure you didn’t do anything to her?  Could she be upset over Midoriko? They were friends weren’t they? InuYasha said Midoriko was mocked with the title of Guardian of the Celestial because of their friendship.  Maybe you killing her wasn’t as consequence free as you believed.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gently looked down at his claws being forced to remember that night with Kaguya and what she’d told him.  Tried to compare his state of weakness to that of one of his human victims unable to defend themselves. Was she getting revenge for Midoriko?  That was the answer wasn’t it? He caused all of this.

 

 

“Hmm,” he closed his eyes, “I had always assumed Naraku and Kaguya surrounded Midoriko with intentions of finally killing her off and that they were working together.  Why would a demon that powerful have any feelings of friendship towards such a foolish human?”

 

 

“Because she tried to save them,” Kagome was still trying to find the answer, “maybe she was the only one that didn’t fear them or hate them.  There are plenty of backstories for all sorts of deranged people where you think if only someone had cared things could have been different.”

 

 

“Are you accusing me creating these monsters?” Sesshoumaru didn’t sound angry about the implication was just curious.

 

 

“Monsters create themselves,” Kagome said finding it hard to blame Sesshoumaru for their enemies, “you just probably didn’t help matters.”

 

 

“Perhaps Kaguya wants your soul,” Sesshoumaru was still more concerned with Kagome’s role in all of this, “using it it could be possible to return Midoriko back to life if done correctly.  However, it’d be no true body and why would she have waited for you? If the tales of Naraku murdering Midoriko’s reincarnations is true why not act earlier? There were others that could have been taken advantage of.”

 

 

“You saying that I’m special?” Kagome asked with a yawn knowing they never got anywhere when it came to speculating why their enemies wanted the two of them together, “how nice of you.”

 

 

“Other than developing a light which any human could do if they tried hard enough I do not see why you are special,” Sesshoumaru was also tired with never getting anywhere with their speculation, “you’re just a human wench.”

 

 

That was actually a compliment to Kagome for various obvious reasons, “Rin is the one I have more questions about if we fall into this hole.  Why did Kaguya need to get pregnant with your pup? You sure Rin can see desires?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s gaze turned cold looking away from his wife.  He was quite embarrassed that Rin had just blurted out his reasoning for wanting children with Kagome exposing his private thoughts like that.  He’d been avoiding the subject of Rin’s abilities because he didn’t want Kagome dwelling on his intentions too much.

 

 

“I interrogated her,” Sesshoumaru spoke as though that were a normal thing to do to one’s young child, “asked her what she could feel.  Said the same in regards to me, with you she said you want everyone to be happy, and Shippou wants both her and Rin to feel safe.”

 

 

“All good things?” was what Kagome picked up, “or does she see bad and is too embarrassed or doesn’t understand what she could be seeing?”

 

 

Fear mounted up in Kagome.  She didn’t want Rin looking into her mind and seeing all of her dark desires for Sesshoumaru and what she wanted her husband to do to her.  She didn’t want her little girl to lose innocence because both her parents were secret perverts.

 

 

“I pressed her as hard as I could without upsetting her,” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, “and she revealed nothing dark or twisted.  We will monitor the situation. If those abilities have leaked through then there is no telling what else she is capable of.”

 

 

Kagome frowned in response to the way he was talking about Rin.  Sesshoumaru was becoming jealous of the bond between his daughter and wife.  It seemed no matter what developed within Rin her mother would only see her as her daughter.  Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was still struggling. He’d accepted her as his child despite her Succubi blood, but random inherited abilities by a body collecting demon?  Sesshoumaru despised almost everything about Rin’s blood.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome’s tone was a mournful one.

 

 

“Don’t concern yourself with my feelings,” Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was capable of being just as observant as he was, “she is still of my blood.  I promised I would not distance myself from her. I do not want everyone in this household believing promises are something that can easily be shattered.  You still recall yours do you not?”

 

 

“I will not fight Naraku on my own,” Kagome muttered believing he was trying to change the subject to a man she didn’t want to talk about.

 

 

“And I shall care for my daughter no matter her ill genetics,” Sesshoumaru grimaced, “though do not think I will accept these developments over night.  It pains me to wish my full blooded youkai first born was a half-breed, but that is how I feel.”

 

 

“Well maybe you should have met me five years ago instead of going on assassination missions,” Kagome mused wondering if Sesshoumaru would have even looked twice at her if he’d come across her at the grocery store, “I’m not expecting you to just get over it in one night.  I’ve been learning to you know. No matter how close we get you’re still going to see things differently than I do. I know that, and I’m not going to get upset with you for taking a bit of time. I know you’ll honor your promise and always do right by our little girl. I believe in you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru actually looked upon his wife with a bit of spite.  He was beginning to truly hate her light and nature of selflessness again.  He was well aware she was just trying to help, but it was grating a bit on his nerves how she could go from being the one in turmoil questioning her wants and desires to being the one with all the answers.  It was as though she were looking down on him. He didn’t like that. How could he find both so much pleasure in his wife but at the same time so much strife. Her damn light piercing through his darkness both woke him up to how he needed to handle his family but at the same time made his inner beast want to fight against her, dominate her, show her that her place was beneath him as no one had the right to be above or judge him.

 

 

“Kaguya and Naraku need to wait,” Sesshoumaru was shutting down all dialogue waiting for her to fall asleep already, “this next week is going to be a trial on a smaller scale but still a trial nonetheless.  I will win this campaign and use the role of Mayor to my disposal to learn more information as well as use it for an excuse to confront my mother. This is as far as this political campaign goes. I tire of wasting my time seeking a power that does not benefit us.  She will be made to understand that or face the consequences of assuming she has control over me.”

 

 

Despite having his own private thoughts when it his lust regarding his wife Sesshoumaru and Kagome had gotten to a place where he assumed they were now sharing everything they knew and keeping nothing back.  There was only one more thing Sesshomaru was keeping from her that he needed to share, and that was the deal that had been put in place between him and his mother a long time ago. His reason for coming to Avalon in the first place to take advantage of Kagome’s hand in marriage was for the political campaign, which had fallen so low on the totem pole of things he needed to deal with.  The goal had been to gain as much power within the human ranks as possible with the purpose of destroying the human territories for his mother to claim. Supreme conquest for his family, however, was no longer a desire of his. He couldn’t even conquer defining what he felt for Kagome so how was he expected to destroy her whole civilization? Such goals were beyond his reach now and he planned to make that perfectly clear to his mother once this election finally ended.

 

 

“Sleep,” Sesshoumaru actually snarled at Kagome watching her still gazing at him with worry in his eyes, “I will need you this week.  I don’t want to listen to complaints about you being tired because you stayed up all night worrying about things we cannot change at present time.”

 

 

“I was trying to sleep before you started to touching me!” Kagome rolled her eyes wishing he didn’t shut down a conversation every time she tried to help him, “you started it.”

 

 

“I’ll leave you be then,” Sesshoumaru growled slowly getting up watching his wife’s face turn to anguish, “you’ve served as nothing more than a distraction.”

 

 

He was going to give the two of them space.  He didn’t require sleep this evening so he would resume his campaign preparation while she rested, but not before taking in her scent to keep him calm as well as the scent of any lingering arousal that remained in their bed.

 

 

“Don’t be like that,” Kagome wasn’t expecting him to act like that not knowing exactly what she did wrong to upset him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru shot her a light growl as he grabbed his Tensagia, which he never let out of his sight until his army of nova ants were ready to protect it.  However as it had been placed behind the head board he was forced to look at his wife’s hurt face. He was punishing her for being too positive and carefree.  Did he honestly need to explain that to her? These were the kind of emotions he could never put to words even if he actually made an attempt.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” she knew touching him was always a risky thing to do but she attempted to grab him by the elbow trying to let him know she didn’t want him to go.

 

 

She’d signed up to be the partner to do the chasing in this relationship, but it was all becoming too confusing for her.  It was becoming a constant game of walking on eggshells. One day he’d kissed her and claim he’d do anything to see her happy and sometimes he’d just act so distant as though he wanted nothing to do with her.

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in response to her touch clearly not wanting it, “I will not pretend to understand the desires of that insect Naraku but I now know why he looked so perplexed and angry that evening at the festival.  It was that look you gave him. The one of pity and concern. You are correct Kagome as you will never understand the thoughts and feelings of demons. The way you carry yourself can sometimes be seen as an insult to a creature such as myself.”

 

 

Something in Kagome snapped at the moment as she released him got up from the bed, “You know what?  You can stay in the room. I’ll go elsewhere. I’m done.”

 

 

“Done?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow wanting an explanation as to what she was done with.

 

 

“You’re just so frustrating!” she glared at him in the threshold by the door, “I said I wanted to be with you and I’ve done everything to prove that to you.  I even went as far as letting you tie me up and act like my master or whatever weird kink you have going on because it’s what you wanted to do. I kept all my promises and fought you every step of the way for both me and Rin when you tried to scare me off and create walls around yourself and have made compromises again and again trying to understand you.  All of that and now you’re mad at me for trying to be so understanding? That doesn’t make any sense! You’re an idiot Sesshoumaru! Acting like you’re the only one that doesn’t understand all these feelings and emotions. Did you ever even care how I felt? You can’t even begin to understand how I was raised and how that affects me. You don’t care. I was trying to learn from you and all you do is confuse me.  I’m tired of it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru waited until she was done with his outburst.  If only she’d just gone to sleep the night could have ended smoothly, but she just had let her emotions get to her.  Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to devolve into shouting or throwing a tantrum.

 

 

“You’re not done with anything,” Sesshoumaru stated plainly, “I gave you your last chance to distance yourself from me and you didn’t take it.  You’re mine now. As for how I touch and treat you there is much more to it than you simply humoring me. Your scent of arousal is what tells me you’re onboard for being used.  Simply having a conversation about it produces that scent. I smell it now in our sheets and I smelled it radiating off you the day you drank that potion. I will always give you what you ask for Kagome.  You’re not done with anything and you do not struggle alone. I simply wish for space this evening. You are not Midoriko. You cannot always save me by trying to pierce my darkness. I must fight my own battles every once in a while.”

 

 

“Stupid!” was Kagome’s reaction embarrassed that he was using knowledge of her arousal against her, “I thought we were done fighting on our own.  We’re supposed to be together aren’t we? We keep having the same fight over and over again like it’s an unending cycle. You admitted you needed me and I need you.  So either tell me what you want from me or let me go, because I can’t keep doing this. You’re so damn passive aggressive without even realizing it.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru took in her words.  Indeed they did keep having the same fights and the same conversations over and over only with new elements thrown in once in a while to spark the debate.  Was it possible that the two of them together could just never happy? Between Kagome’s mortality and his inability to understand how he was hurting her did they truly have no chance?

 

 

“That is right you are afraid of being alone,” Sesshoumaru recalled to himself, “you seem to hold some kind of fear of abandonment I don’t think I can understand.  Me leaving you for the night for my own pride has upset you I see now. I will not abandon you then nor will I ask you to compromise yourself any further on my behalf.  Do as you will Kagome.”

 

 

Fear of abandonment?  Another accusation of fear was being thrown at Kagome, and this one wasn’t that hidden.  It was true she’d been abandoned a few times now whether intentional or not as well as been around it.  Her father had introduced her to a new life only to die, her mother favored the Divine Order’s teachings over her, Naraku was never the protector he fooled her into believing he was, she’d watched Rin just got tossed away for Kaguya’s own dark purposes, and even Sango her friend that helped free her from the Divine Order barely spoke to her anymore.  Was Sango still upset because Kagome didn’t heed her advice? She warned her Sesshoumaru was no good for her and she needed to leave him, and they hadn’t spoken ever since.

 

 

“I try not to ask too many things of you,” Kagome said quietly to herself, “but I am tired of being abandoned.  I’d never walk away from you if you needed me so I just ask that you do the same.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled but to himself.  All the anguish he’d created in his wife just because he got annoyed being with her being too positive hadn’t been worth it.  He would take note of his actions and remember to behave himself better in the future.

 

 

“I am still learning,” Sesshoumaru returned the Tensagia back behind the bed before rearranging her pillows the way often slept with them, “so I apologize.  I am, however, also noticing a pattern in our arguments and my growing frustration. The truth of the matter is I am ready for a fight and the fight I seek is constantly being denied to me.  We have no way of locating Kaguya and Naraku hasn’t been making any moves knowing I am in no position to hunt him down in these lands.”

 

 

“The threat level is high and you don’t know what to do,” Kagome sighed understanding completely what he meant by frustration, “and last time you made a move on your own Rin got killed.  We’re at a stalemate.”

 

 

“Or we’re being prepared for the slaughter,” Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and gently pulled at her to force her to join him, “my mother is indeed not a primary threat at the moment but is at least I target I can see and find.  I wish to deal with her.”

 

 

“If she’s not worth it don’t go getting yourself killed over whatever she’s making you do,” Kagome sighed trying to relax but having a hard time doing so.

 

 

Kagome was only aware that Inukimi was making Sesshoumaru pursue some kind of political career and didn’t know that there had been an elaborate deal struck between the two.  Sesshoumaru could only hope Kagome wouldn’t become disgusted when she learned the truth of Inukimi’s goals, but he wasn’t too worried for she’d already accepted him despite all the crimes committed long ago.

 

 

“If I can dispatch her to the netherworld where she belongs I could take possession of her medio stone,” Sesshoumaru told her, “then you won’t have to shoulder the burden of your light anymore.  Doesn’t matter what abilities our enemies have none of them are immune to the pull of the netherworld.”

 

 

“You seem more like a sword and claw kind of guy.  Would you even know how to use such a thing?”

 

 

“I will figure it out if it solves our problems.  As long as our enemies choose to be cowardly and bide their time my mother will be our primary target.  Your abilities will have no effect on her so I ask you to leave this to me.”

 

 

“If you can take her magic possession and was able to wield InuYasha’s sword can someone else wield the Tensagia?” Kagome asked.

 

 

“My father put complicated seals on the items he passed down.  The medio stone was his mating gift to my mother and it hasn’t left her neck since so I am unaware if it has any seals.  The Tetsusagia rejected me for so long because only a heir of my father that desires to protect a human can wield it and the Tensagia is for the heir that won’t abuse it.”

 

 

“Abuse it?”

 

 

“The Tensagia can cut through beings and magic not of this world because honestly it should have no place in this world.  It breaks the laws of nature. If there were a demon that had a bleeding heart similar to yours and decided to revive every corpse they came across the rules of this world would fall apart.  The only one that can wield the Tensagia is a creature with a cold heart forced to revive a person with the intention of giving them another chance at life. I cannot bring someone back to life for the purpose of torturing them or using them.”

 

 

“It’s almost like your own form of light,” Kagome noted, “so a human can’t use it at all?”

 

 

“No human can wield my father’s fangs.  The Tetsusagia is worthless to my brother when he becomes human.”

 

 

“So if you die no one can bring you back?” Kagome frowned, “that’s it?”

 

 

“Now you see why the Tensagia is a problem.  No. If I fall I cannot be revived. You should not rely on its powers I still do not know enough about it.  I do not know if there is a limit to how many times one can be brought back or how long a body can rot before its power has no effect.  Further testing is needed.”

 

 

Kagome obviously couldn’t even keep it together when Sesshoumaru turned her back on her during a fight, so she didn’t know how she could handle him dying leaving her to protect Rin all on her own.  Had she really become that weak she wondered? She still couldn’t admit to actually being in love with Sesshoumaru and there had once been a time where all she wanted was for him to leave her family alone, but now it was hard imagining a life without him.  Her death was inevitable, but his?

 

 

“Kagome please sleep,” his tone was more gentle this time as he manipulated her body with ease getting her to completely lay down on her side of the bed, “you require it and you accomplish nothing with your constant worry.”

 

 

Perhaps that’s why he was getting annoyed by her bleeding heart.  He’d much rather her attentions be on herself, their daughter, and their pleasure rather than all these issues.  He didn’t want to watch her to continue to lose sleep over it.

 

 

“Calm down,” Kagome shot him a sly smile finally shutting her eyes, “no one ever got killed solely because they had concern for others.  I don’t believe that Naraku.”

 

 

“Naraku?” Sesshoumaru glared at her.

 

 

Kagome was ignoring him and pretending to sleep.  That much was obvious as she had a damn smirk on her face.  She was trying to get at him for his earlier ignorance by pretending to sleep to get out of a conversation.  His wife must’ve thought she was humorous.

 

 

No humor, however, could be found in Kikyo’s situation.  She was in constant pain as she paced around her house with her e-cigarette in hand vaping up a constant barrier of clouds behind her wanting to feel anything other than this pain.  To make the situation even worse the only way she’d been permitted to leave Naraku’s supervision was to have Kagura with her at all times. Why Kagura? She knew nothing about Kaguya or Kikyo’s true identity so she’d probably be confused by this situation.  Maybe it was another sick twisted joke from Naraku since Kagura had been named after Kikyo’s fake alias all those years ago.

 

 

“Isn’t there nicotine in that juice your blowing through?” Kagura asked watching Kikyo quite annoyed she’d been left alone with this duty, “quite hypocritical of you isn’t it?  Your a family law lawyer who is supposed to uphold the rights of children above all and yet you’re poisoning your unborn child.”

 

 

“Naraku hasn’t informed you of anything has he?” Kikyo glared at Kagura as she’d tried to mask the pain of her contractions, “I won’t give birth to no innocent babe.  I know that now.”

 

 

Kagura was quite aware this was no normal pregnancy.  Kikyo had gone from having a small baby bump to becoming quite huge with swollen feet in the time of a week.  Perhaps she let herself become impregnated by some sort of freak of nature demon. Kagura still wasn’t ruling Naraku out as a possible father as it was clear those two had spent a lot of time together.

 

 

“It’s time isn’t it?” Kagura knew Kikyo was experiencing more than just regular cramping, “I will drive you to the hospital.”

 

 

“There will be no hospital,” Kikyo snapped, “this is no child of mine.  I will not be forced to explain myself to clueless nurses when they see what comes out of me.”

 

 

“There have been plenty of half-breed births in this town no one will question you.”

 

 

“It’s not a half-breed.  Not human. Not demon. Darkness is all that will come from my womb.  My time is up.”

 

 

Before Kikyo’s memories had been restored she’d believed her pregnancy had been a result of one too many drinks after work with a coworker, but now that she understood her position as remnant of Kaguya’s cast out feelings she knew what this was.  The jewel obviously wasn’t finished with Kaguya yet since she’d yet to be absorbed and if Kikyo were to die Kaguya’s body would become worthless so there had been a plan B set in motion for when she acted up.

 

 

Her body was a result of Kaguya’s love for Midoriko and Midoriko’s light, but the physical heart was not truly under Kikyo’s control anymore.  The pregnancy was the jewel’s way of pushing the heart out of her. Obviously whatever this Magatsuhi was had gotten Kaguya to mix in a bit of darkness before she cast out her heart.

 

 

Kikyo had figured all of this out but had no answer as to why Kagome’s light hadn’t purified this evil out of her.  Perhaps because whatever darkness was inside her was protecting itself with Kaguya’s heart. Kagome’s light could drive out and purify unnatural unwanted darkness but it couldn’t kill.

 

 

“I will have to contact my father then,” Kagura sighed removing her phone from her pocket, “was hoping for more time away from him.”

 

 

“Same,” Kikyo grimaced.

 

 

Naraku had obviously figured out on his own what was going on with this pregnancy when they were close to each other on their journey to find Kaguya.  She didn’t truly know what his method for reading souls was, but if he could find Midoriko’s reincarnations he probably saw what was inside of her.

 

 

“Kagura,” Kikyo didn’t care for this women’s presence but needed to talk to someone to try and push through these pains, “is Naraku truly your father?  How many children does he even have? Are you all half-breeds posing as humans?”

 

 

Kagura sent the text, “Hard to know really we aren’t the kind to have family reunions.  I don’t even know how many ‘wives’ he has kept hidden or if those mothers even know their children are demon spawn.  I know for that reason some live in Fangvale. I don’t remember my human mother but I know Byakuya is my full sibling.”

 

 

Kikyo’s mind was just so damn curious about how Naraku had his network of children and cults all set up to his advantage and wanted to ask more, but then she remembered how worthless she was.  What could she do against him anymore? She’d awoken to immense spiritual power lent to her by Midoriko and she squandered it because as InuYasha said she honestly believed she could handle this whole situation on her own.  She now realized how foolish she’d been. Sesshoumaru wasn’t underestimating these enemies, but yet she a human thought she would save everyone? All she’d done was make things more difficult for everyone involved. She should’ve just killed herself instead of being selfish and wanting her own life.  Who knew what dark magic Naraku had planned for Kagome’s blood.

 

 

“Do you think he just uses those women for their wombs and entertainment?” Kikyo was trying to gage how awful Naraku actually was.

 

 

Kagura shrugged, “I have never been around any of his wives to know.  I can’t imagine him using them as some sort of breeding cattle though.  He seems to equally hate all of his children across the board. If we don’t help him or find amusement with his games he has no time for us.”

 

 

Kagura didn’t know what her next move needed to be in freeing herself from Naraku or if she honestly believed that monster had any feelings for her at all.  He had been quite unpredictable with his mood swings lately and she could take nothing he said at face value. However, Kagura was still really curious about her birth mother and if she was indeed just some kind of abused slave of Naraku.  Byakuya was a year younger than her but was always at Naraku’s side so probably wouldn’t remember anything useful either.

 

 

Speaking of the devil it wasn’t long before both Byakuya and Naraku intruded upon Kikyo’s place.  Naraku seemed annoyed by this whole thing. He was well aware this evil birth couldn’t happen in any hospital so he’d have to witness the whole thing.  Kagura was proving to be as worthless as he’d imagined she’d be so he’d have to rely on Byakuya’s skills for this one.

 

 

“I won’t harm you,” Byakuya had told Kikyo calmly getting her to stop pacing around and sit on her couch, “nor influence you.  You have my word. I need to put you in a dream to curb your anxieties.”

 

 

Kikyo honestly didn’t care what was done to her.  She just wanted this evil out of her and laid down on the couch.  Byakuya reached into his pocket and removed a piece of paper that he quickly folded into an origami crane.  Quietly he whispered to the paper bird before dismantling it and covering Kikyo’s eyes with the wrinkled paper.  The woman was in a trance now and could get through this pain free.

 

 

“Kagura when this infant is born you will be the caregiver,” Naraku ordered, “Kikyo will be free to her own devices as she won’t be trusted with this duty.”

 

 

“You talk about Kikyo as though she is one of us,” Kagura snapped.

 

 

Kagura hated her father and the previously cruel tasks he’d trusted her with, but at the same time she didn’t like the idea of an outsider being brought into the fold while she was stuck with babysitting.

 

 

“Kikyo can do whatever she wants,” Naraku replied, “her true role ends this night but she still has her uses.  Stupid woman. I will only endure this place to have words with the infant before being on my way.”

 

 

“You’re going to talk to a newborn?” Kagura didn’t seem to understand.

 

 

Naraku didn’t bother giving her a response as Byakuya was the one somehow managing to coax Kikyo’s body into performing an unconscious birth.  Kagura tried to avert her eyes from whatever was going on, but she began to feel a very dark demonic presence that was begging to escape from Kikyo’s womb.  The birth had been an easy one with barely any blood proving this wasn’t a natural pregnancy of any kind.

 

 

“With that done and over with,” Byakuya seemed annoyed he’d had to participate in something so intimate with Kikyo’s body as he wrapped a nearby blanket around the infant.

 

 

Kagura had expected to hear screaming from a newborn but there was nothing other than silence as she laid eyes on the child.  It was a creepy child indeed with a head full of silver hair, eyes full of hate, and some sort of black orb clung between his two small hands.

 

 

“What is that?” Kagura asked.

 

 

The infant actually chuckled in response to her, “The darkness of Kaguya’s heart of course.  You are Kagura I presume? You must be. All I sense from you is your desire for free will. You’ll probably have it soon.  You’re honestly not that useful to anyone are you? Even Sesshoumaru saw no value in you.”

 

 

Kagura clenched her fist in angry, “It talks!?  I did not sign up for whatever this is Naraku!”

 

 

“You’ve seen worse than a talking infant,” Naraku dismissed her concerns approaching the child in Byakuya’s arms, “so are you to be Magatsuhi’s new mouthpiece to demand orders of me?  Can you also see the desires of a person’s heart? A trait given to you using Kaguya’s body I assume?”

 

 

“Indeed,” the infant chuckled closing eyes to read Naraku’s aura finding it fascinating, “but do not worry Naraku.  All I can see is a person’s dark desires so you will not hear me clouding your mind with promises of atonement. You don’t seem to be a man of many regrets so I doubt you’ll ever find redemption.”

 

 

“Good,” Naraku was glad to see this infant was free from any influence of Midoriko’s love and light, “I desire no atonement.  What I wish is to make my role in this game perfectly clear. I will kill Kagome just as I killed every reincarnation before her.  Only way she’ll be absorbed into the sacred jewel is if she kills me. If not you’ll just have to wait until the next reincarnation or the one after that.”

 

 

“No deal,” the infant replied, “for someone that started a cult all about reincarnation you seem to not understand how it really works.  It’s not Midoriko’s soul the jewel wants. It’s Kagome’s. Her soul is it’s own with just a pinch of Midoriko’s. We’ve been waiting for her for a long time and you will not kill her until her soul is secured.  Unfortunately we cannot use Kaguya for a marking as Sesshoumaru’s sword has become a problem. Only way you can continue your game is to destroy his sword so she can be marked. If not her life is not yours to claim.”

 

 

Naraku’s eyes widened.  So he’d been lied to this whole time.  Kaguya had told him the jewel wanted Midoriko’s soul and any reincarnation would do in the event that he died.  It had to be Kagome? What was so special about her?

 

 

“Then it seems we cannot be allies,” he narrowed his scarlet eyes at the infant, “if the jewel has enough evil in it to create you and possess Kaguya I am not needed.”

 

 

“Don’t sell yourself short.  The jewel is fueled by a battle of darkness and light.  Kagome can’t just fight pure darkness. Her soul would die.  No that darkness needs a face to it. Creatures like you and Sesshoumaru make things complicated.  I like complicated. You’ll all be so happy inside the world of darkness. Why can’t you just make up your mind already?  Give yourself up to the jewel Naraku. The eternal life I am offering you is much better than the life you live now.”

 

 

“Now now,” Byakuya interjected not wanting his father to go through some kind of crisis of the mind just yet, “I think I know of a compromise that will make everyone happy.  There is another way to feed Kagome to the jewel without a marking. I recall I was given instructions in the event my father were to die and she was unmarked. All I require is the power of a medio that will suck her in.  Shouldn’t be hard for me to get with Inukimi wishing me to be her friend. Naraku simply torment the girl into total fear making it a true grand finale to your game before locking her up in a cold dark prison for years until you and Sesshoumaru are ready to join her.  Truly that is a fate worse than death. You’ll get both your revenge and continued life.”

 

 

The infant’s eyes glew excited, “That is a truly a pleasing idea.  Yes I like it. You can have your cake and eat it to Naraku so don’t look so down.  Using a medio instead of a marking means I no longer have a use for Kaguya. She can be absorbed once we locate the celestial robe and I’ll have no need to protect the wench’s heart.  What do you think Naraku?”

 

 

Naraku shot both the infant and Byakuya a death glare.  It was obvious he wanted to continue killing Midoriko over and over with the jewel simply being the promise of a good after life.  He wasn’t done playing yet and didn’t like the notion of Kagome being his finale.

 

 

“Naraku,” the infant sighed, “I see your dark desires remember.  You know Kagome is the best opponent for you. No other reincarnation has ever challenged you the way she did.  If you were throw away this opportunity for the women that come after her your life would become boring very quickly.  You’d lose your drive and have nothing. Kagome is the perfect one to fight you for the rest of eternity.”

 

 

Naraku thought on his words.  It was true. Kagome challenging him that one day while under trance had been his biggest rush of excitement in a long time.  He had no guarantee he’d ever receive such a thrill again. However, there was still something in the back of his mind telling him eternal life in a jewel with Kagome wasn’t right.

 

 

“If you’d just follow my advice and cast out your human heart you wouldn’t have so many issues you know,” the infant laughed, “but then again you’d be quite boring without it.  Naraku I don’t care about Midoriko’s soul, but still the woman betrayed you and should still be made to answer for it. You’ll get your wish.”

 

 

Naraku shook his head.  Midoriko hadn’t betrayed him though.  No. She had been absolved from that sin.  He simply wanted to torment Kagome because it’d be entertaining to do so and he hated how similar she was to Midoriko.  That was the justification he was making to himself to keep his way of life going.

 

 

“I’m not talking about that arrow Kaguya shot you with,” the infant continued, “Midoriko hurt you in another way.  I guess though you don’t remember. Pity. I could remind you if you’d like. Byakuya knows what I’m talking about.”

 

 

“Fine,” Naraku quickly acted against his better judgement not wanting to hear anymore of what the infant had to say, “we’ll go with Byakuya’s plan.  He’ll send the girl to the jewel alive when I’m finished with her. I am sure you have your ways to insure I don’t kill her before the deed is done. After all you had a back up plan to eliminate Kikyo from the equation.”

 

 

“This plan has been in motion for five-hundred-years of course I am prepared for every scenario.  As for Kikyo I wish to stay with her.”

 

 

“No,” Naraku got close to the infant in a threatening manner before the child created a barrier around himself, “she’s done her part so you’re finished with her.”

 

 

“The darkness in her heart amuses me so much though.  She had all the tools to destroy us and she threw it away for a freedom she already had.  It’s only fitting she becomes my slave. Naraku I thought you enjoyed inflicting misery upon others.  Do you not see how lovely that fate would be for her? How amusing her anguish would be? Why do you deny your nature as a spider demon now?”

 

 

“So you can create a strong barrier,” Naraku shook his head, “I was wondering why Kaguya’s heart would be trusted to an infant.  I do not deny my nature I just find it amusing that you call Kikyo worthless but yet still seem to fear her. Fear her so much you want to stay in her arms to force her into a trance indefinitely.”

 

 

“I feel her dark desires.  Do you know what this woman wants at the moment?  It’s truly warped and twisted. She actually wants you to kill Kagome.  She would much rather have you free Kagome from this world than have her in the jewel with her family.  Doesn’t that disgust you Naraku? Your beautiful prey in your hunt being talked about as a mercy kill. It taints the whole sport don’t you think?”

 

 

“Byakuya and Kagura,” Naraku took an authoritative tone with his children, “obey me now.  Byakuya drop the infant and Kagura you pick him up. He cannot force himself on Kikyo.”

 

 

For once Kagura’s worthlessness would pay off.  That infant would be able to use the darkness of a person’s heart to completely possess them.  There would be no benefit to possessing Kagura so he wasn’t putting his daughter in danger. His children, of course, did as ordered despite Kagura’s unwillingness to be near that creepy child.

 

 

“How disappointing,” the infant frowned now in Kagura’s arms, “the cruel Naraku going out of his way to protect some worthless human woman.  Fine have it your way. Just know if you plan on killing Kagome before I can capture her you will fail. I have my ways. The sacred jewel will be created.  You cannot stop it.”

 

 

Naraku chuckled as he went to Kikyo’s side, “That is fine.  You think you scared me into submission this night? No. I found a brand new game to play.  Rest assured I will not kill Kagome.”

_“Sesshoumaru will,”_ Naraku thought to himself _, “that was the plan from the very beginning.  However, my plans aren’t always fool proof. If he fails then I’ll grant Kikyo her desires and have her do the deed.  Getting my own hands dirty was never part of the plan, but by all means put your limited energy into monitoring my actions while another takes her life.  The game is still kill Kagome before you can get to her. Once I’ve had my fun I’ll enjoy taking you out for being so damn smug and cocky. I have not forget my nature at all.  I am the one that dishes out the suffering and torment here. Not you. Magatushi you’ll regret the day you tried to outplay me.”_

The only thing he feared at the moment was what the infant spoke of earlier.  Midoriko had done something else to him and he couldn’t remember? Naraku normally had a sharp memory give or take the occasional face or victim blending together.  If there was a memory he was missing it was because he ordered it to be taken from him and no good would come from it being returned. He wouldn’t allow a thrown away memory be a tool for Magatushi to force him into submission if he could help it.

_“Why is her name Kagome?”_ Naraku then wondered to himself recalling his last conversation with his prey _, “I feel as though I should know but I don’t remember.  Whatever the reason it must be linked to my forgotten memories therefore is of no concern to me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally apologize for this chapter all together. It was called Pain cause it was going to be a Kikyo chapter but things went wrong. I kind of sort of just sit down and write seeing where the story takes me as though I’m rping with myself. Totally intended for Kagome to just go to bed and then scene transition, but oh no her and Sesshoumaru just HAD to have another fight didn’t they? That was me telling Kagome to go to sleep not Sesshoumaru. Oh well. One day those two will figure it out. Let’s just call the infant Hakudoshi. I know he is technically the infant’s twin but whatever. I just hope I’m not angering you all with too many Naraku scenes but I enjoy writing his mid-life crisis. Honestly just buy a boat and chill Naraku jeez. Trying to balance slice of life, romance, some funny scenes, and super darkness and Rumiko like plot and I can’t be perfect. Remember when this was a remake of a modern AU about a marriage of convenience? Lol.


	43. Campaign

“My heart is pounding,” InuYasha said in a gentle voice and he used one single claw to softly raise Kagome’s face to look up at him, “just look at you my beautiful little flower.  This dog just found the perfect bone.”

 

 

“Is it really you InuYasha?” Kagome asked with a small gasp gazing into his eyes, “I can’t receive your affections.  I am most unworthy. A simple grocery store clerk such as myself could never please a man as smooth and flawless as you.  I’ve only admired you from afar little pup.”

 

 

“Please my little flower don’t ever let me hear you being hard on yourself again,” InuYasha let out a small growl, “when I first saw you and caught your scent you reminded me of my beloved Kikyo.  Don’t be alarmed though my dove such comparisons didn’t last long. You are much more beautiful, lively, and I bet your breast have the perkiest- okay this script is horrible.”

 

 

Kagome was happy to see InuYasha break out of character as he shook his head ripping himself away from her before turning his back.  They’d been alone in his bedroom trying to act out some of the scripts his fans sent in to have acted out for charity. It was one thing to have scripts where people could fantasize about InuYasha actually picking a girl for once, but anything that was mentioned Kikyo was probably crossing the line.

 

 

“I’m sure they won’t mind if we do a few edits,” Kagome shrugged going over to his desk and looking at the paper.

 

 

“Hmm is that what you think?” InuYasha crossed his arms and gave a stern look, “that I should care about Kikyo’s feelings?”

 

 

“Well yeah,” Kagome rolled her eyes, “is that so bad?  I don’t think she’d appreciate going online one day to find a video where you’re comparing another girl to her.”

 

 

“Fuck her,” he snarled, “at least she talks to me now but what’s the point?  Stupid woman won’t tell me anything. She’s up to something I just know it. Naraku apparently just let her go and even if we were to believe that I know she’s still poking her nose in trouble and won’t even tell us a damn thing.”

 

 

Kagome sighed sitting on InuYasha’s bed looking at the ceiling.  Could they do anything anymore without the conversation being about their various enemies?  At least InuYasha wasn’t taking advantage of the scripts and using them as an excuse to flirt with her or kiss her.  That’s something he probably would have pulled a while ago, but now they finally seemed to be at a place where they could just be close friends that relied on each other.

 

 

InuYasha, however, still had many doubts.

 

 

“So does Sesshoumaru know you’re in here doing this with me?” InuYasha asked seriously, “I don’t want to cause a fight or anything you know.”

 

 

“I told him.  He doesn’t care.”

_“Play your little games if it entertains you,” Sesshoumaru had told her when she discussed her and InuYasha’s new job for charity, “if you recall our contract states you can do whatever you want with outside men and I cannot not interfere.  I do not need to, because you are mine. You will not forget that. You will not do anything to truly dishonor me.”_

Sesshoumaru trusted her not to take this too far, and Kagome was still uneasy with how to interpret his trust.  Either he truly believed she could have this kind of fun with InuYasha without it getting out of hand, or he didn’t care.  It was only hard to tell because her husband kept going back and forth between being a possessive protective demon and a man that would be just content with everyone leaving him alone with his ants and family obligations.

“Doesn’t care?” InuYasha’s ears twitched.

InuYasha had accepted that it was Sesshoumaru who Kagome wanted.  He or any other man wouldn’t be enough for her, but still that didn’t make the relationship right.  He’d entertained the thought of leaving and rebuilding his life believing his fifteen minutes of fame was up, but with Kagome around he couldn’t take that notion seriously.  He had no doubt Sesshoumaru would somehow hurt her, and when that happened Kagome needed people around her to help heal.

It was a frustrating position to be in.  He had become quite attached to his little newfound niece and for her happiness he had to believe in a Kagome and Sesshoumaru relationship, but at the same time he recognized that the two of them still had a long way to go before understanding each other and all the baggage they brought to the table.  InuYasha was unaware Sesshoumaru had tried to warn Kagome on various occasions what he was really like.

“He trusts me,” Kagome replied though her tone showed she was quite unsure.

“Kagome are you positive that this is what you want and it isn’t some kind of weird infatuation?” he inquired, “you know you two only liking each other because you’ve been forced into close quarters for so long.  I mean I guess you could find him attractive. I’m not a suit guy and I don’t have that mysterious demon Lord past.”

Kagome shot him a glare, “You think I’m that shallow InuYasha?  I only like him for his looks?”

InuYasha caught on that she got upset and quickly got defensive, “Hey!  Don’t start in on me, okay? I don’t know what women are into or why anyone would be into that asshole!  Explain it to me then. Why do you actually love him?”

“We don’t use that word,” Kagome dismissed him.

Sesshoumaru would never use that word to describe their feelings for each other, so she wouldn’t either.  For him loving a human would probably mean showing weakness as for her it was a way to protect herself. If she never admitted to loving him it’d hurt less when something went array and they could just go back to their arrangement for Rin’s sake.  

She frowned as her line of thinking was going to the same as place as InuYasha’s.  Why did she just assume something was going to go wrong? Was it because no matter what they overcame they still had fights over misunderstandings all the time?  She’d never been in a relationship before she just didn’t what to expect in matters that didn’t concern what they’d done in the bedroom.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” InuYasha growled, “you two can’t use the word love?  That’s not normal! What else is even the point? You’re already married and have a kid together so what are you even working towards?  I just don’t want to see you waste yourself on someone you’re not entirely sure about.”

They’d already had this conversation.  InuYasha had already claimed to be worried she was wasting her youth and fertility on Sesshoumaru.

“Sesshoumaru and I don’t do normal,” Kagome actually smiled to herself standing up, “I think we accepted that from the beginning.  As for what we’re working towards? Defeating our enemies and having a happy life. We can never do normal, but honestly I think the two of us would take boring.  Boring would feel amazing right about now.”

“Boring?”

“Mmhmm,” Kagome smiled with a nod before walking out of the room, “can you imagine it InuYasha?  Us as a family sitting in the living room not knowing what to watch on TV? That’s what I’m working towards.”

“Weird girl,” InuYasha shook his head.

Scents didn’t lie.  Kagome was still a virgin.  Sesshoumaru and her hadn’t gotten far enough apparently though he kept finding scents of arousal.  Indeed whatever those two had cooking wasn’t normal.

“Sango!” InuYasha yelled at Kagome, “you should invite her over.”

Kagome turned back to look at him, “Sango?  Why? InuYasha you two didn’t exactly hit it off and I’m still pretty sure she’s got a thing for Miroku even though she won’t ever admit it.”

InuYasha blushed, “Stupid!  I don’t want you to invite her over for me.  For you! Fine don’t listen to reason when it comes to Sesshoumaru but don’t close yourself off either.  You gotta keep your friends around ya know? Don’t be that creepy girl that disappears off the face of the planet once you got your man.  Gotta share yourself with the world. Sesshoumaru don’t deserve to have you to himself the whole time.”

Maybe InuYasha had a point.  She wasn’t going to discredit herself and believe she was only attracted to Sesshoumaru because they were living together, because if that were the deciding factor she’d probably fall for InuYasha since he seemed a tad bit less complicated.  Still, however, she couldn’t let him be her whole world. That would only add to the frustration. Sango though? Would she even accept an invitation? Last time she was over Rin had died and Sesshoumaru hadn’t given a great impression of himself.

“You should summon the girl.”

Kagome shuddered as Sesshoumaru’s voice came from behind her.  No matter how close she got to her husband she still couldn’t prepare herself for him always coming up behind her or in front of her when she believed it was safe to walk the hallways.

“You should mind your business and stop hiding outside of doors eavesdropping on me,” Kagome pouted embarrassed that he’d snuck on her again.

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow not aware of what he’d done this time to upset her, “I have one final debate tonight.  You can’t come with me, and after what I just overheard I no longer trust you alone with InuYasha.”

“And exactly what did you overhear?” Kagome shot him a glare, “the script or InuYasha lecturing me about my odd choice in men?  Why can’t I come? I’m your trophy human wife, remember? You married me for both Rin and an easy ride to make yourself look good.”

Sesshoumaru decided not to give an opinion on what she and InuYasha had been up to, “Your internet show with InuYasha has called too much attention to yourself.  I will not leave you to be prey to Naraku, your former cult, or someone who disagrees with our marriage. You’ll no longer be accompanying me to such events Kagome.”

It was true.  Just moments after her and InuYasha’s ‘Ask Me Anything’ had ended they were all over the news.  Him for giving an answer on why he sabotaged the finale of his reality show and her for putting a spotlight on the Divine Order and having a confrontation with Inukimi.  Kagome, of course, tried to ignore all opinions and feedback regarding it. She got and learned all she needed to from the experience and wasn’t going to worry herself over what was being said about her.

Sesshoumaru continued to be impressed by his wife, but wouldn’t let her know.  Ever since social media had been introduced to humans and demons alike the few creatures he’d socialized with were obsessed with anything said about them but Kagome had an amazing ability to steer away from anything that didn’t benefit her.  He hoped her projects with InuYasha didn’t corrupt her online innocence. His family name had been sullied the moment InuYasha and his mother got their hands on social media already he didn’t want to see Kagome fall down that hole.

Kagome sighed, “I probably can’t convince you otherwise can I?”

“No you cannot.  It’s for your own safety.  Are you disappointed? There was once a time where appearing as my ‘trophy wife’, as you call it, displeased you.  You wish to go back to being dressed up and being on my arm?”

“No,” she crossed her arms, “I hate that part.  I just thought you needed me was all.”

“Miroku has outlined platforms I find agreeable and I do not back down to an enemy so I should be able to handle this on my own.”

“Well I don’t know much about town politics but I don’t think anyone is really impressed by Hojo.  I mean he is young and kind of cute, but probably naive as all get out to have never looked into the Divine Order or asked why there are so many undocumented demons always running amok.”

“Kind of cute?” Sesshoumaru questioned, “so Naraku’s influence truly has disappeared from you if you are finding an average human male attractive.”

“Disappointed?” Kagome asked in a mocking tone trying to mimic Sesshoumaru, “I said cute not attractive.  He’s just got a boyish face is all.”

“My face isn’t ‘boyish’ enough for you?”

Kagome smiled.  That was kind of adorable.  Was Sesshoumaru actually jealous of a man she’d never even been around?  Being new to having a real relationship, and especially with someone so possessive, a piece of her secretly wish she had some other suitor that wasn’t InuYasha just to see how Sesshoumaru would react.  Two brothers being against each other was just uncomfortable.

“Boyish means they look all innocent like a middle schooler in a man’s body I think,” she tried to explain, “that is not how anyone would ever describe you.  Icicle would be a good word for you. Kind of cold, but at least you’re still a man.”

“Icicle?” Sesshoumaru still didn’t understand why she was fond of such descriptors when talking about another.

“You really are cute sometimes Sesshoumaru.  No matter what you tell me about your past all I can see is the guy who that gets caught up on little things like that.  It’s like a small child watching the news for the first time. Maybe that’s why I like you. You make me feel less stupid.”

“Are you implying I am less educated than one who couldn’t complete standard human education?  You’ll be-

“Punished.  Yeah I know.  Better get on with it.  Not going to have much time to play around with me or your beloved ants when you become Mayor.  Who would have thought a little simple minded peasant like me would have become a Mayor’s wife. I hope next term I can wear my best sundress as I host a bake sale to raise campaign funds for you.”

“Kagome your mocking tone is not appreciated.  I would have assumed that marrying a heir to the vast Masaharu fortune would have been more of an impressive claim.  As for how I will be able to manage both my family and career there will be no issue. I do not require sleep as often as you do and can accomplish many tasks within my bedroom.”

“So I can look forward to falling asleep next to a quiet statue-like man typing away at his laptop?  Joy.”

“That is not what I plan to be doing in our bedroom.  I believe by now it is safe for you engage in such activities when it comes to your pill solution.  It’s time.”

Kagome’s eyes widened, “I-uh well yeah we’re past seven days, but- like I said there doesn’t need to be a deadline.  It happens when it happens Sesshoumaru. I highly doubt you’d be in the mood with everything you got going on, right?”

Sesshoumaru looked at her for only a moment before placing a hand to her chest letting one finger glide down her body, “It’s not my mood I am concerned with.  Only yours. You’re ready to receive me.”

Sesshoumaru had done his best to train his wife for her first time.  He had her complete loyalty and showed her it was okay to accept the pleasure he promised her.  Only thing to deal with now is her constant need to make excuses to put things off even further.  There needed to be a deadline, because knowing the two of them it would never happen if they gave way to excuses.

“It pleases me that my wife has such faith in me,” Sesshoumaru managed a chuckle as his claw went back to her left breast and began circling where her nipple was hiding under a layer of clothing, “you believe you will indeed become a Mayor’s wife.  You will honor me and reward me for my victory with your body. I deserve that much.”

“Deserve?” Kagome glared at him trying to ignore his touch, “that’s a stretch there.  I don’t owe you anything last I checked for all the headaches you give me on a regular basis.”

“You’ll be begging me for the favor when my hands treat your body again.  I’ll have you Kagome. Sabotaging yourself will do yourself no good either.  It was simply a courtesy I showed you allowing you time to obtain those pills.  If you fail to take them and put yourself at risk that is no concern of mine. You know where I stand.  It would please me much to see your stomach swell up with my seed.”

His hand had traveled to her stomach as Kagome stepped back ready to go for the finishing blow.

“So you can have a child to always have a part of me right?” she recalled what Rin had said about Sesshoumaru’s desires.

Sesshoumaru’s gaze grew cold as he moved her hand away.  She’d found his weakness ruining the moment. His authoritative status when it came to making demands of her was sullied by her knowing his motivations that was no one’s business but his own.

A growl distracted them both as InuYasha glared at the two of them, “You know you’re both still outside of my door AND THE DOOR IS OPEN!  I’M RIGHT HERE!” 

Sesshoumaru moved away from InuYasha narrowing his eyes, “And ‘your room’ is in my house so if the way I handle my wife displeases you you’re free to leave.  At least having you under my roof is more tolerable than I’d imagined it’d be, because often times I forget you’re even here. You are no concern to me.”

“Oh really?” InuYasha crossed his arm raising his eyebrow, “maybe I’ll go out tonight then.  You don’t need me so Kagome can protect herself.”

“You believe you hold status with me InuYasha?  Only value I see in you is the Tetsusagia. If you wish to leave my family to their own devices when danger is at my door than feel free to live with that decision.  I am capable of getting trustworthy individuals to look after her. I do not require you.”

InuYasha snarled actually putting his claws up in a offensive manner, “You really think highly of yourself don’t you Sesshoumaru?  Trustworthy individuals? You actually found Janis trustworthy even when you knew she had loyalty to Kaguya. You let her in the house.  Allowed her to give Rin that damn rabbit toy. Do I need to remind you what happened to Rin under YOUR protection?”

InuYasha actually smirked proud of himself for bringing up points against Sesshoumaru.  He wasn’t going to be treated like dirt from his brother. InuYasha had made many mistakes, but he he hadn’t been directly responsible for anyone getting hurt.  His purpose that Kikyo wanted him to find was protecting this family and in his opinion he hadn’t failed.

Kagome had to watch as both the brothers were now growling at each other looking as though they’d tear each other apart.  So much for her belief that this arrangement had done anything for their relationship.

“Stop!” she ordered the two of them, “InuYasha isn’t going anywhere and you’re going to stop acting like he’s worthless when he’s not!  I feel safe with him, and InuYasha what’s done is done. Constantly reminding Sesshoumaru of what happened isn’t going to help. If I were in his position I probably would have done the same thing when it came to Janis.  I use to consider her somewhat a friend myself.”

“Do you feel safer with him than you do I?” Sesshoumaru asked her looking away from his brother.

“Don’t compare yourself!” Kagome wasn’t going to entertain where he’d possibly take that conversation to, “you made it clear I can’t come with you tonight so I’ll stay with InuYasha until you come back.  That’s how it’s been this whole time and it’s fine.”

“Very well,” Sesshoumaru surprised her shutting his eyes before looking back to his brother, “if she believes you haven’t failed her yet than I shall also leave the guarding of Tensagia to you as well.  I cannot go to the debate with a sword at my side.”

Kagome was indeed shocked.  He never let the Tensagia out of his sight since learning it was the only thing that could stand up against Kaguya’s celestial powers, but he was going to trust his younger brother with it?

“Does this please you?” Sesshoumaru asked her, “he earned your trust so you can blame yourself if something goes wrong.  I will not be made a target this time. Just understand this, leaving you behind is what’s best for you. I am the one who is charged with such decisions.  Not him. You being by my side would allow me to keep my mind clear, but yet I made the sacrifice.”

Kagome claimed to not know anything about politics, and thus was regulated to the role of supportive wife.  However, despite all of Sesshoumaru’s constant research into topics and other political figures he found comfort in his wife’s advice.  He’d been more concerned with his reputation and way others would view him in a public manner than he did with his viewpoints and how people would base their vote on them.  If not for Kagome’s earlier advice urging him to declare his interests he wouldn’t have been able to build a proper campaign. He wanted Kagome with him to tell him his responses to the debate were right or wrong, but wouldn’t be afforded with that comfort this evening.

_“Is he saying he needs me?”_ Kagome asked herself.

Finally.  He’d already said they needed to work together to rid the world of Kaguya and Naraku, but then would always backtrack and act like her light wasn’t much of a factor and wasn’t worth keeping around.  Things could be different now, however, as he finally admitted she could do more for him than simply please him. He couldn’t take it back now that he’d said it in front of both her and InuYasha. What he was taking back was his proclamation that InuYasha was nothing to him.  InuYasha had made fair points and had to have proven himself by this point. Trusting his younger brother with her protection all for the purpose of earning favor with her was just an excuse. Didn’t Sesshoumaru know better by this point? The two of them were getting so much better at detecting each other’s deflections now.

“I’ll be watching you on the TV,” Kagome told him, “you can text me when you get a chance alright?  I’ll keep my phone close.”

“Hmm,” was all he said in response, “I need to get dressed.”

“Don’t you dare wear them!” Kagome shot at him at the moment he headed towards his bedroom.

“Wear what?” Sesshoumaru asked.

“You know what I’m talking about don’t play dumb.”

“She means your stupid glasses,” InuYasha said still unaware of how Sesshoumaru went from looking like he wanted to kill him to trusting him.

Last event Sesshoumaru had taken part in he decided to wear glasses to make himself look more professional.  Of course they weren’t prescription since he had perfect eyesight, so there was no reason for it other than vanity and anyone that knew anything about demons would call him out for it.  Kagome didn’t believe he looked professional at all. They made Sesshoumaru look like a stereotypical anime character that would push his glasses up his face anytime he needed to say something profound.  Indeed he could pull off a suit quite well, but she didn’t want him completely discarding his reputation with her as a dangerous demon Lord.

“I will wear what I want to wear,” Sesshoumaru told them going on his way, “I will not be controlled in this regard.”

“If he wants to look like an ass on TV let him do what he wants Kagome,” InuYasha smiled at her, “come on let’s get ready for tonight.  We can have ourselves a little party. I’ll make sure it’s as boring as you want to be little sister.”

“Don’t call me that,” Kagome turned her head, “it just sounds really wrong.”

“Hey you had a choice and I’m honoring your decision,” InuYasha smirked glad he finally found a way to tease her, “let’s go see what Rin and Shippou are up to sis.”

“Stop!  Or I’m attaching you to the table again!”

Sesshoumaru’s family wasn’t the only one putting together a little party to watch Sesshoumaru’s debate against Hojo, the current Mayor of Avalon.  Inukimi had relaxed in his son’s former condo with the television in front of her holding a cup of wine. Of course, wine could barely do anything to a demon such as herself to dull the senses, but it still made her feel quite classy.  She was trying to demonstrate her status as a Queen in front of her guest, newfound best friend, Byakuya.

“I truly hope The Spider doesn’t do anything to interfere with my son’s campaign,” Inukimi mused to herself, “I can’t keep saving him.”

“My father only wanted to run for Mayor to have another project to keep his mind busy,” Byakuya informed her putting his drink on the table, “after that display at the festival I think he’s done with silly games.  I can’t for the life of me even recall what the goal of that was. To get Sesshoumaru kicked out of Avalon to raise some sort of separation anxiety in Kagome? I haven’t a clue.”

Byakuya had decided to tell Inukimi everything.  If Kagura could go around revealing their father’s secrets to Sesshoumaru he could confide in his new friend and role model Inukimi.  She’d already made a promise she wouldn’t interfere in any of Naraku’s plans as though he was no threat to her family. Instead she just found the tale of his relentless quest to kill Midoriko’s reincarnations fascinating as well as how he’d managed to create both the Black Dragons and Divine Order.  However, he didn’t let her in on exactly what was going on with the sacred jewel. Naraku wanted that to be his business and his business alone.

“Byakuya are you a commoner?” Inukimi glared at him, “use a coaster.”

“Your table is made of metal,” Byakuya rolled his eyes.

“It’s still so unsophisticated,” Inukimi sighed, “I expected better of you.”

Byakuya used one of his origami papers that he always kept in his pocket to sneak under his glass.  She didn’t even have coasters so didn’t understand why she was so upset.

“Oh Sesshoumaru,” Inukimi sighed waiting for her son to come on the television, “I still don’t see why you have to be such a mystery to me.  I wish you’d just tell me what you really want. Why can’t you be more like your father? That dog was nothing more than a child in a man’s body at the end of the day, but at least I knew where he stood.  Sesshoumaru one time said he wanted to be like his father, that’s such a joke. It means he didn’t even truly know the man. What of you Byakuya? What’s your relationship with the Spider? I’m sure he is quite disappointed in you.  I enjoy your company but you’re not the kind of offspring most powerful demons envision themselves siring.”

“What are you implying?” Byakuya was used to Inukimi’s sly insults by this point, “because I don’t have a big burly body with fangs and claws I am a disappointment?  Goshinki has those traits and father barely thinks of him. If he were disappointmented in me he hasn’t made that clear. He relies on me far too often.”

“Or relies on your abilities.  Forgive me I am simply curious on how sons perceive their fathers.”

“Just my abilities hmm?” Byakuya asked himself staring at the origami paper, “perhaps.  Then again Goshinki can read minds and would probably solve a lot of problems. However that would be too easy.  Father doesn’t like things too easy.”

_“Father,” a young Byakuya was walking with Naraku to the Divine Order administrative building after having been picked on by the other kids before Kagome stood up for him, “am I really disappointing?  Should I have stood up for myself? Goshinki would have tore that boy’s head off. Is that what you want from me?”_

_Naraku lowered his gaze at his son, “Goshinki is a brute and nothing more.  His actions is why he doesn’t live with you and Kagura. His abilities to read minds could be useful and I could find better ways to control him, but that is not the kind of father I wish to be.  If he wants to be a brutal demon using his gifts to terrify his prey he can stay in Fangvale. I prefer your company. You didn’t inherit my ill qualities. You’re fine the way you are.”_

 

_“I am?” Byakuya seemed surprised._

 

_The young child tried not to show it, but was always worried with how others perceive him.  He was always being called a girl, because he didn’t want to boss around the girls and play sports with the others.  He’d been worried his father would begin to hate him thinking he was ruining his reputation._

 

_“Byakuya,” Naraku then stopped in a secluded area behind one of the apartments, “obviously you’re important to me.  If you weren’t I wouldn’t have confided in you as much as I have up to this point. I do not want to see you unhappy.  Kagura either. You’re both my children no matter what kind of abilities you two wind up with.”_

 

_“What about-_

 

_“However things need to change,” Naraku interrupted him, “you make me proud because I know you won’t make any apologies for who are.  I am proud of Kagura because despite everything she went through she hasn’t lost her independence even at such a young age. I need to continue with my goal in this life and when both of you have to witness my true nature I fully expect you two to betray me.  Honestly what would disappointment me most is if you two don’t. It’d mean I taught you both nothing. However, I cannot tolerate you two turning on me now. Not yet. You almost told Kagome the truth didn’t you?”_

 

_Byakuya’s eyes turned to worry, “Father you promised you’d leave her alone.  You said you wouldn’t hurt her. I was there when you promised.”_

 

_Naraku shook his head, “As I said things have changed.  I cannot forgive Midoriko for this. It doesn’t matter to me who pinned me to the tree with that arrow.  That woman is nothing more than a manipulative coward. Everything about her was fake and she doesn’t get a free pass just because she’s hiding inside Kagome.  Well I am not who she thinks I am. I won’t be forced to obey her and betray myself because of my emotions. I will rise above this.”_

 

_Byakuya frowned.  He already knew what his father was going to ask him what to do.  He didn’t want to do it, because he knew his father wouldn’t be the same person after the deed was done.  Still, he was nothing more than a child. It wasn’t like he could disobey the man that was taking care of him and training him to use his powers._

 

_“You want me to erase your memory don’t you?” Byakuya asked, “that whole night?”_

 

_“Everything,” Naraku told him, “Midoriko telling me the truth, your mother, Kagome, and anything else that leaves my mind unclear of what I need to do.  That bitch will suffer.”_

 

_“If that’s what you want,” Byakuya sighed to himself clearly disappointed, “I’m still just a child and my powers can only do much.”_

 

_“I doubt very much my memories will return,” Naraku was confident in his son’s abilities, “Byakuya I am the one that is a disappointment to you.  I will always be a slave to the demons in my mind and body crying out for revenge. I cannot fight them. I will not be forced into submission by that woman.  If the only good I am capable of doing for this world is having a few children that are free to be whoever they wish to be than I shall feel no regret when I taint everything around me in pure despair.  Do as I ask of you Byakuya.”_

 

_His father was getting that scary look on his face.  The one he would get when he fell to his nature of a spider demon and made plans to hurt someone.  This always seemed to happen every time his father did something decent. For this reason he told all his children at a young age to never fall into the habit of absorbing other demons for power.  As long as his body was made up of that tainted demonic energy he could never think for himself._

_“I’ll do it,” Byakuya said mournfully taking one of the pieces of paper and transmitting his aura to it, “but I don’t think it will work the way you want it to.  There is still time for you father.”_

_“Give it time,” Naraku snatched the piece of paper of Byakuya and replayed all the memories he wanted to forget in his head, “eventually you’ll see me as the monster I really am.”_

_Naraku had to relive everything in order for his memories to be imprinted upon the piece of paper.  Midoriko’s spirit telling him the truth about Kaguya’s trick, what happened the night he killed Kagura and Byakuya’s mother, and most importantly the moment he gave Kagome her name._

 

_Once he was done he handed the piece of paper back to Byakuya and watched his son skillfully turn the paper now filled with good memories into a simple crane.  With every fold one of the memories would be ripped away from Naraku little at a time until the figure was complete._

 

_“You’re probably confused,” Byakuya sighed presenting the crane in his hands, “but they are still right here.  If you want your memories back you just got to unfold the paper.”_

 

_Naraku was indeed confused, but didn’t think on it long before taking the crane from his son’s hands and ripping the bird apart.  If he commissioned his son to take his memories away there was obviously a good reason for it._

 

_“Byakuya,” Naraku smirked not even giving the pieces of paper another glance, “I am glad you no longer wish to be on that playground parading around as a normal child.  It’s time for you to fully fall into the fold. That girl will live to regret standing up for you one day when she sees the horror your father has planned for_ her. I can sense Midoriko’s soul in her.   _Her fear and pain is what I desire most._ Pity she is still so young and not quite ready to be tainted yet, but soon I shall rip her heart out.”

Byakuya would be unable to give Inukimi any sort of answer when it came to what a son saw in their father, because the one real moment he had with his had been wiped away.  At least Byakuya still had hope that it had been real. His father could have just been using him for his abilities this whole time and had no desire to see his children free and happy but rather his slaves.  That was how Kagura perceived it anyway. As for him he was never expected to do anything cruel to anyone only acting as a spy and messenger when the occasion called for it. Byakuya was quite content in his role.

 

 

“And here I was looking for one of those grand tales where a son makes great sacrifices to earn his father’s respect,” Inukimi sighed to herself, “what a bore.  Don’t worry. I still see you as my friend. My garden will be the envy of all thanks to you.”

 

 

“That’s what friends are for,” Byakuya gave her a smile, “helping each other.  Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could dare ask the demon Queen for a favor?”

 

 

“I don’t have money,” Inukimi huffed, “the only advantage of having a son that doesn’t think about you is that he forgot to stop paying for my internet and electricity.  Apparently those amenities are not free in a home such as this one.”

 

 

“This modern world must be so complicated for you,” Byakuya tried to soothe her, “do not fret though my lady.  I just wish to simply borrow a bit of demonic energy from a small medio you can create. I hear that’s what the stone you wear around your neck is capable of creating.”

 

 

“Oh this?” Inukimi asked removing the medio stone from her neck, “this was what I got in exchange for mating Sesshoumaru’s father and sharing my abilities with him.  This stone is rumored to have existed long before both human and demon kind and gave birth to the world of the dead in the first place. It came into existence along with the concept of life itself to create a balance.  It is indeed a treasured possession. However, it has grown quite out of fashion. It was something of envy many centuries ago but not in this new modern world. I tire of being responsible for it. Here you can have it.”

 

 

Byakuya looked on in complete disbelief as Inukimi dropped the medio stone into his hands, “It would be an honor to relieve your burden of its powers my lady.  However, you misunderstand me. All I needed was to witness its power not take it for myself. You should really keep it.  I’d hate for you to be perceived as weak without it and be attacked.”

 

 

“Please,” Inukimi waved a hand dismissing such a thought, “I’ve never once used the medio stone against the competition.  If one wishes to see me as weak I’ll correct them using my claws. It’s simply a thank you present for keeping me company.  I trust you’ll be responsible with it.”

 

 

Inukimi really wasn’t too worried about giving the medio stone to another.  It was true when one mastered its abilities they could cause mass destruction to their world sentencing whole nations to the netherworld in one stroke, but it’d take centuries for Byakuya to get anywhere near that amount of control over it.  For now he’d simply only be able to make small portals until he eventually got bored of it. She just didn’t see this man as the power hungry type that would abuse it.

 

 

Byakuya was still in disbelief that he was incharge of the medio stone now when he would have never been bold enough to make such a demand.  He always assumed Inukimi was the entertaining kind of crazy and not the complete mental case her enemies made her out to be. Did she not realize what she’d just done?  She had just put a power of unlimited potential right into the enemy’s hands.

 

 

“One more thing Byakuya,” Inukimi went back to her wine as the debate was about to start, “if that power falls into the hands of your father and is used to hurt my son or wife think carefully on your actions.”

 

 

“Will you seek revenge?”

 

 

“No.  Sesshoumaru will.  Whatever scheme you have cooking I am confident they’ll overcome it.  Things are different now. I feel it. Call it mother’s intuition. Also next time my bastard stepson and Sesshoumaru’s bride have one of their internet streams please refrain from calling the girl a peasant.  I still don’t know if I like her or not yet, but she is still a family member.”

 

 

“I was just falling in line with your adoring fans,” Byakuya smiled to himself putting the medio stone in his pocket, “I like Kagome.  Always have, and I agree with you. They’ll overcome this scheme. I’m not too worried.”

 

 

Even Sesshoumaru was growing on him.  Byakuya regretted taking away his mokomoko, but orders were orders.  He’d probably lose his job when Sesshoumaru won the election and that was fine.  Border patrol wasn’t exactly his passion in life.

 

 

Naraku always believed his children would betray him one day, and so far that had become a self-fulfilling prophecy.  Goshinki lived his life as a blood thirsty demon without any regard to his father’s wishes, Juromaru seemed to be content with life enough in the Divine Order and refused to lend any of his demonic powers to any schemes, Kagura tried to expose secrets to Sesshoumaru, and now Byakuya was making his move.  He was going to take the title of keeper of the medio stone seriously. He would keep the power for himself with no intentions of sharing it with either his father or the infant representing the interests of the sacred jewel. He wouldn’t allow this power to be abused.

 

 

Just one medio was all he needed to give them for everyone to come out of this whole ghastly situation satisfied.

 

 

Finally on the television after Hojo had been introduced as the incumbent Mayor fighting to retain his position Sesshoumaru was brought on stage.  Inukimi simply gave a smirk as Rin back in her father’s house put a hand on the television.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru got in the TV!” Rin cheered.

 

 

“Hands off the TV you runt,” InuYasha sighed, “you’ve seen both your parents on the news plenty of times.  Stop being such a child.”

 

 

“You’re a child!” Rin snapped at her uncle going back to the floor where her and Shippou had been coloring.

 

 

They did indeed have a little party going on the living room.  Kagome, InuYasha, and the kids were there joined by three guests.  Sango had reluctantly taken Kagome up on her invitation. She wasn’t happy that Kagome apparently forgave Sesshoumaru for putting Rin in danger, but at the same time didn’t want to lose contact with the little girl.  It helped that Miroku was there to witness how the debate would play out and if Sesshoumaru would lower himself to following a human’s advice. Both InuYasha and Miroku being around Sango should have made things awkward as Miroku was still upset that the woman he was interested in had slept with the reality star, but the third guest kept most the awkward air around herself.

 

 

Kikyo had come at InuYasha’s invitation.  He was just as shocked as everyone else that she’d actually come.  Maybe it was because on their last phone call he accused her of still being Naraku’s prisoner since she was still keeping to herself and not telling them anything.

 

 

Indeed Kikyo had come as a courtesy to InuYasha to let him know she was still alive and well, but as usual there was another motivation behind her visit.  Not only would being around InuYasha make her feel alive again after she was forced to give birth to some foreign creature she refused to even lay eyes on, but she did owe everyone an explanation.  Tonight when they were alone she intended to tell Kagome everything she knew about the sacred jewel as well as expose the fate of Kaguya. Kagome and Sesshoumaru needed to at least know what they were truly up against.

 

 

Both InuYasha and Kagome had tried to keep their attentions on Sesshoumaru and what he would say in front of all those people, but Kikyo had become a distraction.  Apparently according to InuYasha’s sense of smell she wasn’t pregnant anymore. Kagome’s mind filled with worry that she might’ve had a miscarriage, but if it had been something else it really wasn’t their business so it was best to not bring it up.

 

 

“I pride myself being the Mayor of a town that has become a beacon of progression,” Hojo had begun to make his point, “Avalon is not a place that discriminates against demons welcoming many of them within our borders as friends and citizens.  If I were just an observer perhaps I’d even see the appeal of casting a vote for my opponent, but I find myself as one that must uphold tradition. This is still a human territory free from the influence of creatures that once threatened our species.  I feel that if we elect a demon into office it will send a message to the evil doers believing our territories can easily be not only won over but taken over.”

 

 

“Tradition and progression do not belong in the same point,” Sesshoumaru fired back ignoring all the cheers of agreement Hojo had received, “if you wish to uphold tradition you are making a statement that you cannot change or adjust to the world around you.  Such a man would be unfit to hold office.”

 

 

“Are you accusing me of being a bigot?” Hojo had the kind of face where it was impossible to hide how nervous he felt going against Sesshoumaru, “the people know this isn’t true.  I have many demon friends. Facts are still facts, however, and as long as demons in territories such as Fangvale prove themselves to be hostile towards our kind a division will always be necessary.”

 

 

“If it’s safety the people are concerned with,” Sesshoumaru pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose, “then who better to look after your people than one who knows how those demons think.  You can keep the secrets of your barriers to yourselves. I have no interest in them and will leave that to the human officials incharge of them. I do not require magic or technology when it comes to your nightmares.  I will patrol the town myself if that is what it takes to let the people know their safety is paramount.”

 

 

“Why are you wearing the glasses?” Kagome sighed to herself sending Sesshoumaru a text berating him for the choice.

 

 

“He can look intimidating all that he wants,” Sango crossed her arms, “Hojo brings up good points.  Giving a creature that we live in fear of all the power kind of ruins the whole point.”

 

 

“Now now,” Miroku felt the need to defend his client, “humans and demons lived together before a place like Avalon even existed and our kind always found a way not to be pushed around.  There will always be a balance.”

 

 

“He must be paying you a lot for you to sound so stupid,” Sango sighed, “yeah sure once in a while you’d get a Midoriko or talented demon slayer but that isn’t much of a balance.  What about all the kingdoms and villages that were probably devoured on a regular basis. I really don’t want to live in that kind of world in the name of progression. What is that?”

 

 

Sango was referring to Kirara who had followed Buyo into the living room.  Apparently those two had become friends now. Kagome was still trying to get rid of the demon cat and find her a home with humans, but the only offers she’d got were people that planned on putting her on display again just as she had been in the zoo.  Sesshoumaru was quite disappointed in her for failing to deliver on her promise, but what did he want from her? She wanted the neko to have a good home.

 

 

“One of those evil human devouring demons,” Kagome didn’t hide her anger at Sango’s statements, “her name is Kirara and she likes catnip just like Buyo.  Want her?”

 

 

“No cats allowed in the apartment Kagome,” Sango made sure her tone was just as biting as she tried to ignore the cute little demon.

 

 

“I’m a demon,” Shippou stated looking up at Sango, “I don’t eat people.”

 

 

“I’m not talking about you,” Sango sighed knowing she was making herself look bad, “I’ve been close to demons way before Kagome married Sesshoumaru.  You all know that. I’m just saying I don’t think it’s proper for a demon to be incharge of human politics.”

 

 

“What do you think Kikyo?” InuYasha asked as the woman had barely said a word all night.

 

 

Kikyo looked to the ground, “There is evil and good in us all.  You could elect an evil demon as easily as you could elect an evil human.  History has shown us time and time again the right charismatic human in the right time and place can obtain the power to kill as many humans as a demon can.  It makes no difference to me.”

 

 

“I agree,” Miroku smirked trying to lighten up the mood knowing something was off about Kikyo and everyone could see it.

 

 

“You say you’re going to protect us all and we are to trust you?” Hojo’s tone still showed he was unsure with his own stance, “we don’t know you Sesshoumaru.  All you’ve made known is that you have the funds to buy yourself an election and you helped a fellow demon turn his wolf den into a landmark. All there is left to discover is that you’re the son of a woman that is Queen to many violent demons.  If she has influence over them how do we know she doesn’t influence over you and you’re not just doing your bidding.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru took a moment to imagine what his mother’s reaction to that statement would be.  He was sure she was probably cursing at the TV looking for someone to blame for her plan being so obvious.  He was about to make to make a reply when his ears could pick up a statement from a random Hojo supporter in the audience.

 

 

“That’s gotta be it!” the man had yelled to all that would listen, “he married his wife for the citizenship so they can kill us all.”

 

 

Yes.  That had been the plan all along.  That statement took Sesshoumaru all the way back to when this all started.  His only goal had been to take Rin into his custody to secure her future out of obligation as she was of his blood.  When Kikyo had suggested that marriage would be a compromise to the dispute he looked to use Kagome as a ticket to power.  How foolish that had all been if some random human in the crowd had saw through everything. He wondered what this debate would have been like if he didn’t have affection towards the girl.  He would have lost all confidence and retreated into being a true ‘icicle’ relying on only rehearsed lines to get out of the situation and hope his money would be enough to buy the election.  Luckily he wasn’t in that position.

 

 

“My mother has no influence on me,” Sesshoumaru stated hoping that Inukimi was indeed watching, “my mother has no influence on anyone.  She fought for power and now has to fight to keep it. There is no trust in that society only someone stronger than you forcing you into a way of thinking.  That is not how it is done here and I wish to uphold all values you humans cherish. If you cannot put your trust in me do not vote for me. It is your right.  I will still protect this city with or without your help. I owe it to my wife. This is her home and I will not have her living in fear anymore. Anything about my nature that you humans wish to misunderstand or vilify has been calmed by that woman.  Her and my child is all there is in my world now. I wish to not disappoint them by leaving this town in the hands of an incompetent human.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome whispered to herself knowing her husband wasn’t just making some artificial statement.

 

 

“His whole world huh?” Sango looked angry shaking her head, “yeah we’ll be so safe with him.  Last I checked Rin wasn’t being killed by attacking demons before he came into her life. You didn’t need to be locked away and hidden from the world for your own safety.  All he’s ever done is make things worse for you Kagome.”

 

 

“You don’t know anything!” Kagome had enough and turned to glare at Sango, “it’s all my fault alright!  In more ways than just one! I’ve been a bad friend Sango. Not for ignoring your advice and leaving him, but for not telling you the truth.  Sango you and Kouga did so much for me. I’ll never forget it. It’s always been you helping me. Watching Rin when I went to work and getting taking care of me when I got out of the Divine Order.  I couldn’t tell you about what was happening because I didn’t want to bother you with anymore of my drama. I’d rather have you leave here mad at me than abandon me or get tired of me.”

 

 

Sango was indeed confused.  What was Kagome talking about it all being her fault?

 

 

“Abandon you?” Sango didn’t understand, “Kagome I won’t even abandon you.  You don’t owe me anything for taking you out of that place. Look at you. You want to help women in the Divine Order now that you can and you wouldn’t expect anything in return from them so why would I?”

 

 

“You have your own life though,” Kagome said quietly a couple of tears showing themselves, “it can’t be easy supporting yourself the way you do and I already took up so much of your time.  I didn’t have the right to ask for help again. It’s not fair to you.”

 

 

“Kagome,” Sango knew that something serious must’ve been happening, “there isn’t a limit on my friendship.  I don’t care what it is I want to know how I can help you. You’d never turn your back on me if I were in your shoes.  Remember when Kohaku was sick in the hospital and you told Naraku you had the flu just so you could skip work and bring me food and keep me company?  I also didn’t see anyone else volunteering to stay up with me all night mailing out T-shirts and protein shakes when I needed help. We help each other Kagome.  I can’t help you though if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. If I pulled that kind of thing I know you’d berate me until I stopped being stubborn, so why are you doing it?”

 

 

Kagome wiped her tears still unsure if she should tell the truth.  Sango was just so strong and never afraid of anything, and Kagome would just look so weak in comparison.  Sango had met her when she was a victim, and here she was a victim again. Another selfish desire had tainted Kagome’s heart.  She didn’t want her friend looking down on her, so she forced her to worry and misunderstand Sesshoumaru. As much as she wanted to keep Sango out of all of this she had to face the darkness within her heart if she was to overcome this and finally stop being a victim.

 

 

“That woman that attacked Rin,” Kagome said quietly knowing Rin wouldn’t appreciate it being brought up again, “was Kagura.”

 

 

“Your co-worker?” Sango’s eyes widened.

 

 

Kagome nodded, “Remember when I told you about the rumor that was Kagura was Naraku’s daughter that left the Divine Order?  It’s all true. Naraku is a demon and so is she. Naraku gave me a job to keep me close. He wants me dead. It has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru.  I’m some kind of target for a sick game he wants to play. He is responsible for what happened to Rin. Sesshoumaru was only trying to protect us. Did he go about it the right way?  No, of course he didn’t, but where would we be without him? I wouldn’t have been able to protect Rin from Kagura or bring her back to life. You couldn’t have either. I need him Sango.  Demons are coming to hurt my family with or without him, and loving him I guess is just an added bonus to this whole thing. I can forgive him, so I wish you could. I’d like to see you happy for me instead of being sad that I’m just a scared little weakling again.”

 

 

“If that’s how you feel Kagome then I am happy for you.  You should have told me before. I don’t think you’re a weakling, but if Sesshoumaru was really just trying to protect you I can’t hate him.  I can be angry at him but I won’t hate him. I can’t promise you that I can go weilding a sword against Naraku or anything, but I’m always here to talk to when things get hard.”

 

 

Both Kagome and Sango were glad all of that was off their shoulders and Sango could now finally understand Sesshoumaru wasn’t some kind of a monster.  True he’d married her out of convenience, but things had changed now. The only thing he left out of his statement on television was that in his world she and Rin had to make room for his millions of ants he took care of, but she was getting use to that.

 

 

“And I’ll still be there to help you ship out your packages when you get behind,” Kagome told Sango before looking back at the TV, “and I bet Sesshoumaru would help by berating us and telling us we’ve been doing it wrong and we’re not efficient enough.  Then again I wouldn’t count on it. Not if he wins this thing. It’s so stupid. He already told me he doesn’t even want this. He just wants his dumb Mokomoko back. I don’t even know what it is still, but if it’s that important to him I’ll support him either way.”

 

 

“If he doesn’t win I’ll find a picture,” InuYasha sighed giving up as he’d already tried explaining what it was about a hundred times by this point, “you hens done clucking away now?  Everything good?”

 

 

InuYasha had to catch a pillow mid air that Kagome had chucked at him.  He’d take that as a yes.

 

 

“Just making sure you’re okay,” InuYasha gave her a smile, “I was worried cause you’re actually sounding normal for once.  Did you even notice what you said? You love Sesshoumaru. Thought you two didn’t use that word.”

 

 

Kagome blushed.  Had she said that?  She loved Sesshoumaru?  No she refused to even acknowledge or entertain that idea.  It just wouldn’t be fair. If he couldn’t admit to loving her than she’d never stoop that low.  She wasn’t going to be seen as a girl proclaiming love for a guy that didn’t love her back. That wasn’t how relationships were supposed to work.  At least that’s what she kept telling herself still being inexperienced in this field using only romances she’d seen on TV as an example. Honestly she didn’t even know what love was between a man and a woman having had her view shaped by her upbringing and the media.  All she knew was that Sesshoumaru made her smile when he acted ridiculous and he made her body feel good. She enjoyed being the object of his affection and did everything they should to make him know she wanted to be by his side. He was quite capable of hurting her as he’d done in the past, but whenever they overcame it things always felt better afterwards as they learned more about each other.  Was that love?

 

 

“I’m trying to listen,” Kagome snapped at InuYasha eyes glued back to the TV.

 

 

Hojo and Sesshoumaru had gone back and forth after Hojo made it clear he was quite insulted by being called incompetent.  He made tried to tell everyone Sesshoumaru had no right to make such claims as he was new to Avalon and hadn’t yet realized how it was one of the safest human territories in the world under his leadership.

 

 

“Safe?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “you throw that label around so easily.  Imagine this city had no demon citizens. Would it earn such a label only because there have been no major demon attacks?  A while I ago I attempted to enjoy your city’s zoo with my family for a normal outing only to discover my wife had been attacked by muggers.”

 

 

Hojo flinched, “Our city’s violent crime rate is at an all time low.  Are you sure you’re not mistaken? I haven’t heard anything about your wife getting attacked.  Wouldn’t that have been reported to the authorities?”

 

 

“A stranger scared them off,” Sesshoumaru’s voice showed disgust recalling it had been Naraku that protected her, “and she was too embarrassed to admit it.  I wouldn’t have known if I didn’t see the bruises and cuts she got from the attack. I would never call a place where a woman can’t simply walk to her car on her own at night safe.  Even if it hadn’t happened there is still the fact that my wife is not with me tonight because I don’t trust your supporters or the ‘real’ bigots around her without me to protect her.  It isn’t safe enough for her to be here tonight. I can’t trust the woman anywhere on her own as she lacks the ‘street smarts’, as you’d call them to see danger when it comes for her. Perhaps that is the result of a lack of education as she was forced to grow up in a cult that you’ve been allowing to deny rights to their female members as well as force underage girls into marriages.  This world you’ve created is not a safe or fair one. I intend to correct it.”

 

 

Hojo seemed to have almost forgot that the Divine Order was going to become an issue, “It is a fair one.  We can’t just attack other people’s religions Sesshoumaru. We’re civilized here.”

 

 

“A civilized city with underage girls locked up in apartments bearing children for men that have multiple wives.  Indeed.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru pretty much had Hojo sweating now.  Things were looking good for him. Miroku had pretty much predicted the votes Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to get were ones he never had a chance at getting in the first place as all the undecided could flock to him as there was no way to morally justify the allowed actions of the Divine Order.  Kagome remained hopeful as the debate finished with Hojo looking completely distraught while Sesshoumaru looked as calm and uncaring as he always did.

 

 

“Kagome,” Kikyo finally spoke her voice cutting through the air, “I need to speak with you in private.  InuYasha as well.”

 

 

“What is it?” InuYasha was nervous still a bit distrustful of Kikyo, “upset that everyone knows about the Divine Order now?”

 

 

Kikyo shook her head taking the lead and going to InuYasha’s room.  InuYasha growled wishing he could get a clear answer from her for once as he grabbed the Tensagia not letting it out of his sight and following her.  Kagome gave Rin a kiss and promised they’d all be back very curious about what Kikyo possibly had to say wondering if she had any information on Naraku.

 

 

The moment the three of them were in the room together Kikyo shut the door and narrowed her eyes at the Tensagia, “You were right to keep it with you.  It can remove Kaguya’s marking correct? It’s important Sesshoumaru does not lose it.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened, “You know about Kaguya?  Does Naraku work for her, or the other way around?”

 

 

Kikyo shook her head, “They had a shaky alliance at best.  Kaguya isn’t your concern anymore. She is dead to this world.”

 

 

“Dead?” Kagome was in disbelief to accept that after she and Sesshoumaru had spent so much time speculating that creature’s motivations in all of this, “how?  What did she want? Why do you know? What has Naraku been telling you?”

 

 

“Naraku doesn’t need to tell me anything about Kaguya,” Kikyo narrowed her eyes, “I am Kaguya.  Or was Kaguya.”

 

 

InuYasha snarled, “The fuck are you saying Kikyo?  It’s been you this whole time? You are Rin’s mother?”

 

 

Kikyo shook her head, “No you misunderstand.  It’s going to sound farfetch’d I know, but Kaguya built her body absorbing powerful creatures such as other demons and the Celestial being.  She was in love with Midoriko, and when Midoriko died she used knowledge she’d obtained from the Celestial being to create a jewel. When souls with the essence of hope and despair are used to fuel and create this jewel it has been said that the jewel will grant its users any wish they desire.  In order to to keep herself focused on the task of filling the jewel with darkness to sustain its form Kaguya had to force her heart out of her body. This all happened right after Rin was born. Her heart and what few good qualities Kaguya had took form. I am the life that was created to hold her heart.”

 

 

“Yeah that’s farfetch’d as hell!” InuYasha not finding any of this amusing, “Love Trials would have been filming around the time Kagome got Rin.  You were a damn law school student remember? It’s not like you just popped into existence.”

 

 

“A law school student working as a notary that approved my adoption of Rin,” Kagome spoke quietly being open minded to Kikyo’s words.

 

 

Kikyo nodded glad Kagome was paying attention, “Kaguya was influencing me at that time.  Having me and Janis doing her bidding. Shortly after that time, however, I was left to my own devices and my own life completely forgetting everything about Kaguya.  I applied to Love Trials to find and build my own life experiences as a normal woman. The reason for this being with no heart Kaguya left herself vulnerable to be possessed by all the dark demonic energy she’d collected into the sacred jewel.  She became its tool. It wishes to absorb her to make itself indestructible and show its user their desires. She’s nothing more than fodder now. Once she ceases to be useful she’ll be gone from this world and fully absorbed.”

 

 

“If all of this is true and it’s not,” InuYasha believed this was some sort of trick by Naraku, “why would your memories come back?  How do you know she’s alive or dead?”

 

 

“Naraku and I went to kill her.  That’s why he offered Kagome a ceasefire so he could absorb Kaguya’s powers for himself to gain immortality while I simply wanted to be free of her.  Naraku being mostly the same as Kaguya recognized what I was and all my memories came back. It happened the night before I last came to you.”

 

 

“The day our light combined to wake me up from the coma,” Kagome was realizing this whole thing sounded like some kind of demonic soap opera.

 

 

“Yeah Kikyo’s light which I don’t feel anymore,” InuYasha was even more on the defensive now, “where did it go?  You’re either up to something or you’re not really Kikyo. What did Naraku do to you?”

 

 

InuYasha regretted being hard on her when he saw the hurt come across Kikyo’s face.  It indeed hurt that InuYasha, the man she once loved, was accusing her of being here to hurt or confuse them.  What really stung was the fact that InuYasha seemed to know that her light was indeed gone because of her schemes.  Though she’d had good intentions she still delivered Naraku Kagome’s blood without their knowledge. Her betrayal against them had cost her the light Midoriko entrusted Kaguya with.

 

 

Kikyo didn’t need InuYasha’s insults.  She was already disgusted with herself.  Disgusted at her miscalculations and belief she could handle both Kaguya and Naraku on her own.  Kagome had light but didn’t let it go to her head. That girl could still keep herself grounded in the real world and knew she couldn’t handle these demons without Sesshoumaru at her side.  If not for Kikyo’s pride she might’ve learned something from Kagome.

 

 

Kikyo couldn’t even look in the mirror anymore feeling quite violated that she’d been used to harbor darkness and give birth to an abomination.  She’d been foolish to think she could claim her own life when her body had been used in such a disgusting way. InuYasha would have brought up the odd pregnancy if not for seeing his beloved in distress.

 

 

“Why was Rin given to me?” Kagome asked, “me and Sesshoumaru keep asking that over and over again.  That’s the real answer that I’m looking for Kikyo. Why did Kaguya get pregnant by Sesshoumaru? Was  my daughter used as a trap to get the two of us together?” 

 

 

Kagome was very unaware of what Kikyo’s intentions were with all of this, but if all of this was true she didn’t want the woman thinking she had any claim to Rin just because she’d been born from Kaguya’s flesh.  It was probably shallow to think that way, but Kagome wasn’t going to let Kaguya find another way to hurt Rin more than she’d already had.

 

 

“The only feelings I have for Rin is the desire to see her safe and happy,” Kikyo made clear to Kagome understanding what she was getting at, “giving birth to a child might have been the final factor that led Kaguya to forcing out her heart.  The girl was indeed born to be used as a tool and she didn’t want to form any sort of attachment to her. As for your question Kagome I will give you the answers you want, but it will put you a difficult position. Kaguya can see people’s desires.  She sought you out as the jewel demanded her to. At the time she found you you were struggling with the loss of your father and your mother forcing the two of you back into the Divine Order. You were old enough to make your own decisions, but you went along with her wanting her love.  Still the woman refused to listen to anything you said and your own feelings and this hurt you. All you wanted was someone to receive your love that would love you back. That’s when all of this truly began.”

 

 

InuYasha still was having a hard time swallowing all of this, but didn’t dare say a thing as Kagome was completely absorbed.  For so long now she wanted an answer and she was getting it, so Kikyo was left to continue.

 

 

“Kaguya was the only Succubi alive at the time, and the jewel told her it’d need the soul of a Succubi to feed its dark powers.  Not knowing the jewel intended to use her she had no choice other than to have a child to give it what it wanted. She’d kill two birds with one stone she thought as she’d leave the care of the child to you, giving you what you wanted, with hopes she could use Rin to place a marking on you so she could safely remain in hiding just incase Midoriko’s soul allowed you to develop a light that would endanger her.  Sesshoumaru comes into the picture simply because of petty revenge. If she had to force a male to impregnate her she’d use one that she harbored ill feelings for. She wanted to make him feel weak as payback for what he did to Midoriko. Rin being used to link you and Sesshoumaru together wasn’t a guarantee, but she was hopeful it would happen for she thought it would be humorous to have the man that killed Midoriko protect and care for her reincarnation before your eventual death.  The reason Kaguya sought you out in the first place under the jewel’s direction is because your soul is important. The jewel needs both hope and despair to crystalize and take form. It wants you to be the light inside of it. Someone with a mostly unselfish nature that tries to see the good in this world despite the darkness all around them. All of this was done for the purpose of capturing you and imprisoning you forever. Inside the jewel you’ll spend all eternity in misery having to constantly do battle against the darkness never knowing peace.”

 

 

Silence fell among the three as Kagome tried to process all of this.  Kikyo had been right. Kagome wanted answers, but at the same time she wasn’t a fan of what she’d learned.  It only left her more confused.

 

 

“Why me?” Kagome asked, “even if what you said about me was true, which it’s not cause I’m not exactly a pure unselfish person, there has to be other people more fitting.  Is it because of Midoriko? Were all the other reincarnations before me not good enough?”

 

 

If Kagome had to buy Kikyo’s story it seemed she had no choice other than to believe she was indeed the reincarnation of some ancient miko.

 

 

“They weren’t,” Kikyo answered, “Midoriko’s soul has somehow taken root in your body in a way different from the others.  Kaguya didn’t know the answer so I don’t know it either. All I know is that the jewel has been waiting for you ever since Kaguya formed it, a few hundred years before you even existed.  You could call it destiny I guess. You were just pre-decided to be special. Why doesn’t matter. The jewel has chosen you to bear light within it and it will do anything it can to either absorb you alive or take your soul.”

 

 

“There is no such thing as destiny,” Kagome said her world view still seemingly shaped by Naraku’s teachings throughout her life, “it can find someone else.”

 

 

“I’m telling you there is no one else.  The minute it could communicate with Kaguya and influence her it told her there would one day be a girl named Kagome and she would be the most important piece to bringing it into existence.”

 

 

Kikyo sighed as she was getting to the reason for her being here, “Kagome we cannot allow that jewel to crystalize.  You think Naraku is bad? He knew there was a sacred jewel, but his reaction to seeing the physical product was a terrifying one.  He, a creature that enjoys people’s misery, was both fascinated and horrified by it. Kaguya wished to bring it into the world and control it, but it was quick to turn on her and use her own darkness against her.  I doubt that jewel grants anyone’s wish. It just wants to use people’s hope for a better life against them while taking in the pain of those who fight for control of it. Its only goal is to manipulate and destroy everyone that gets their hands on it until there is nothing left.  With Kaguya’s soul inside it and your light there will be no being that doesn’t desire it. Nothing will stop it.”

 

 

If Kagome accepted what Kikyo was telling her it meant that she would have to give up the hope of ever having a normal life.  Was it really her destiny to become part of this jewel? Would she have a hand in inflicting misery on the world until nothing was left?

 

 

“If the jewel absorbs Kaguya will Rin be safe?” Kagome asked, “and Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

Kikyo frowned, “As I said the jewel needs hope inside it to give the illusion to its user that it isn’t evil.  It can’t have hope if you crumble under the darkness. It might take Rin and Sesshoumaru just to give you something to fight for.  You know how you feel right now? Trying to be strong for those you care about holding on to hope that you and Sesshoumaru will find a solution before something terrible happens?  That’s how you will feel every day for the rest of time. That’s what the jewel wants from you. It will power it quite nicely. You were right in trying to shield your friend Sango from what is happening with you.  It will come for everyone holds significance to you to keep your light burning strong within it. Naraku included. Those closest to you will be terrorized by Naraku and Kaguya constantly leaving you to fight them. Is that the fate you want for yourself and them?  Kagome I don’t wish to see you trapped in the darkness helping bring about the end of the world.”

 

 

End of the world?  It was such a hard thing to hear.  She signed up for a marriage of convenience with Sesshoumaru for Rin’s benefit.  She thought the biggest trials she’d ever have to go through was establishing herself as her daughter’s mother in their relationship while at the same time letting her husband know she existed for a better purpose than simply being used by him.  This whole time her ‘better’ purpose was to be used for some evil demonic object that hurt everyone.

 

 

“What do I need to do Kikyo?” Kagome asked, “I won’t accept that as my destiny.  Tell me what I need to do.”

 

 

Kikyo looked to the floor, “Go to a place beyond the jewel’s reach while you’re still free from Kaguya’s marking.  Kagome you have to die. Don’t wait for old age, sickness, or someone like Naraku to claim your life. You don’t have the luxury of time.  If you truly want to save everyone from despair you need to kill yourself. You’d be making a sacrifice for them. The jewel will never form and Kaguya will remain in stasis.  Naraku will leave your family alone and lose his damn game and probably lose his interest in killing Midoriko’s reincarnations all together. It sounds harsh and cold I know, but if you take your own life you’d at least be going out on your own terms.  You could say good-bye to everyone and find peace.”

 

 

“KAGOME DON’T YOU EVEN LISTEN TO A DAMN WORD!” InuYasha’s voice roared through the room as he grabbed Kikyo by the shoulder and pushed her against the door.

 

 

If InuYasha’s goal in such an action was to stop Kagome from considering Kikyo’s advice than it had worked as Kagome had been frightened by the screaming and sight of InuYasha physically rushing Kikyo.

 

 

Kikyo was even shocked by InuYasha’s reaction.  She tried her hardest to fight InuYasha off of her.  Did he think she was going to kill Kagome herself? Kikyo had thought about it.  It’d be much easier to end Kagome’s life this night than wait for Naraku to stop dragging his feet, but suicide would be the best option for the girl to find peace.  Kikyo honestly saw this as the best solution to a horrible problem.

 

 

“Does that girl mean more to you then I do?” Kikyo asked InuYasha, “You claim to love me but yet attack me for giving her the solution she wants.”

 

 

“Shut up!” InuYasha growled not letting Kikyo go, “are you even listening to yourself?  The Kikyo I love would never say this shit. You’re either here doing Naraku’s bidding or you lost your damn mind.”

 

 

“Naraku would kill me if I knew I was here telling her this,” Kikyo was still trying to push him away, “I don’t know what he is planning to do to her but he isn’t ready yet.  This would be the worst possible outcome for him. Kagome having any say in her own death isn’t how he wishes to play his games. I’m looking out for her interest.”

 

 

“No you’re not!  Kikyo I don’t know what’s happened to you.  If you really are Kaguya or not or what happened to your light or baby but just think about what you’re saying.  Hope and despair? If Kagome is destined to be hope than that’s a good thing. It doesn’t mean she was born to be part of a jewel, did ya think about that?  Maybe she was born to destroy it. Kagome killing herself and abandoning Rin would only breed more of this despair you’re so scared of. Just because you’ve made up your mind and decided to choose darkness over light doesn’t mean the rest of us have to!  That’s not an option for me.”

 

 

Kikyo had stopped struggling against InuYasha as she became lost in her thoughts.  Something InuYasha had just said reminded her of something. Oh yes, how could she forget.

_“So Kagome Higurashi?” Kaguya was standing outside the Divine Order’s complex staring in a window trying to catch a glimpse of the girl, “she’s already grown so much.  It feels like just yesterday she was a mere infant with no hopes or desires. The moment Naraku spoke her name I knew it would be her. Kagome was your first word after all.”_

 

_Inside the palm of Kaguya’s hand was the sacred jewel she was trying to nurture.  It had to be a rare occasion for her to not be seen with a curled up fist as the glass shell of the jewel was still very weak and needed constant protecting.  The sacred jewel as it was now was like a newborn baby. She constantly needed to give it dark demonic energy to keep it from breaking it. If it cracked even a bit everything would be for nothing and she’d never get her wish to be with Midoriko again._

 

_The jewel she had in her hand she fully intended to be the final product.  This had been the furthest she ever got in making one. This had to be it! It had formed three-hundred-years-ago and shown itself to be the true sacred jewel of her making when it told her what it needed in order to crystalize.  A girl named Kagome would be born one day and she would be with the prime ingredient for the jewel._

 

_Kaguya frowned.  This was a problem.  She should have saw this coming when the next thing the jewel asked her to do was make a deal with Naraku so she could put a marking on his soul.  It had told her that Naraku needed to be the face of all the darkness within the jewel as he would become an enemy of Kagome’s. She’d assumed it would be because Naraku as he did to countless others would make Kagome another victim of his, but of course it just had to be because Kagome was a Midoriko reincarnation.  How was that possible? The timeline didn’t even make sense to Kaguya. She recalled Kagome being an infant at the time the previous reincarnation was alive, but her memory regarding that night was a bit hazy._

 

_“I don’t want to think back to that,” Kaguya sighed holding the jewel tightly, “that was a mistake.  One I didn’t think I’d have to make again. What a fool Naraku. I did what Midoriko asked of me and had you released from my arrow and what did you do with your life?  Same old same old. How can I be with Midoriko again if her soul is inside the jewel?”_

 

_“There are ways,” the jewel spoke to her, “it is not Midoriko’s soul I want.  It is Kagome’s.”_

 

_“That makes no sense,” the woman shook her head, “a soul makes up a person and that means she’s Midoriko.  Why is this one so different from the other reincarnations?”_

 

_“Kagome is the one I require Kaguya.  I cannot grant your wish without her. Do you wish to see Midoriko again?  You were going to ask this modest wish of me and then use your celestial robe to stop time and be with her forever were you not?”_

 

_“It’s all I want,” Kaguya told herself, “but I cannot join her inside the jewel.  I am not naive to think much of a life can be had inside of you. I created you. I know what you are.”_

 

_“But yet you wish to speak with Midoriko again so badly you are following through with my creation.  Kaguya you’ve come so far and if you stop now all this pain you’ve been feeling is for nothing. Is that the fate you wish to accept?”_

 

_“No,” Kaguya shook her head, “whatever you require.  As long as you grant my wish.”_

 

_“What is the girl’s desire Kaguya?” the jewel asked its creator when Kaguya could finally catch a glimpse of the long braided hair Kagome._

 

_“To have someone that receives her love and will love her back,” Kaguya sighed telling the jewel what it was unable to see for it did not have all its pieces yet._

 

_“Sounds like you.  That was all you ever wanted.  You finally got it just for Sesshoumaru to take it away from you.”_

 

_“Sesshoumaru,” Kaguya hissed turning her back to leave now that she got what she came there for, “that vile dog is still alive.  Modernizing Fangvale as though he is some kind of new world order for our kind. Everyone has forgotten what he really is. Nothing but a murderous pup that believed everyone was beneath him.”_

_“If he still lives then take advantage of it.  If killing him would curb your bitterness you would have done it already.  I could use him. Sentence him to a fate worse than death. We would only need to devise a way to entangle the fates of both him and Kagome.”_

_“No.  I’ve made good on everything Midoriko asked of me.  I freed Naraku and I will not seek out revenge against Sesshoumaru on her behalf.  I’m sure the mutt will somehow pay for everything he’s done.”_

_“Kaguya as long as Sesshoumaru believes he is strong and untouchable he’ll never pay for what he did.  As honorable as your intentions are in sparing him they make you miserable. Midoriko wouldn’t have wanted this for you.  Your heart is becoming a liability.”_

_“So you’ve told me many times before.  No matter what I do you’ll make good on your promise?  You’re a distrustful little jewel that much I know, but I am your creator.  I am the only one that knows how to destroy you. Never forget that.”_

_“You are not the only one.”_

_“I am the only with knowledge of how to create and destroy a sacred jewel.  Your existence depends on me.”_

_“You believe you are both my creator and destroyer?  That isn’t true. Kagome is the one that will allow me to take form as well as be my undoing if she is left to live much longer.  Kaguya. I am not ready to receive her yet. I need more demons and more cooperation. Fail and you’ll never get your wish.”_

What InuYasha said just then was true.  Kagome wasn’t the hope the sacred jewel needed simply because she was a good person.  She was the hope because it would be her would destroy the jewel. All this time Kikyo truly had been the one that picked despair.  Seeing no other way out of this than Kagome’s death when there was another answer if only she’d not been so afraid of sifting through Kaguya’s memories.

She wondered what Naraku’s reaction to this whole thing would be.  He claimed he hated hypocrites, and yet she’d been the biggest one of them all.  She squandered her light and betrayed Kagome to preserve her own life but yet dared to tell Kagome she should kill herself?  What was wrong with her? It should have been Kikyo that killed herself. If she had Kaguya wouldn’t be fueling the jewel at this very moment and it’d probably break.  

Kikyo wouldn’t let herself linger in that line of thinking for much longer, however, as the infant had the heart now and she was now convinced it didn’t matter.  The sacred jewel and Kaguya was not hers to defeat. Kagome was the one destined to destroy it.

“You’ve made your point,” Kikyo was calm down and tried to reassure InuYasha by gently placing her palm above his hand, “I was wrong.  I see that now. Release me InuYasha. No longer will I be a hiderence.”

InuYasha eased up on the pressure but wasn’t going to give Kikyo a lot of room to roam, “Just like that huh?  You believe me? Since when does Kikyo Yamada ever admit to being wrong?”

“Since the first time I’ve been wrong,” Kikyo smiled at him, “InuYasha thank you.  You made me remember why Kagome is so important. Made me realize what I was missing.  InuYasha… are you happy?”

“Happy?” he shut his eyes, “do I look happy to you?  You basically came in here to tell Kagome to kill herself and now you want to leave with a smile on your face leaving me to wonder what’s wrong with you.  Of course I’m not happy Kikyo.”

“It makes me happy,” she whispered in response, “all I wanted for you was to find a purpose and you have InuYasha.  You’ve been protecting her. There is no benefit in doing what you’re doing, but yet you’ve kept at it.”

InuYasha grabbed Kikyo’s wrist tightly, “Of course I’ve been protecting her you idiot.  You just don’t get it do you? I don’t need to hear some lengthy story about some idiot Succubi and a jewel to know Kagome is special.  Before I got to know her and Rin I was nothing more than another dumb deceitful dog looking to use her to get you back. She’s the one that helped me find a purpose, not you!  I’m not even the shining example. Look at Sesshoumaru. Even I admit he’s changed and it’s all thanks to this human girl. Kikyo I want you to leave and never come back. I don’t want to be the asshole, but I can’t trust you especially after this shit.  I don’t want you near Kagome or Rin until Naraku is finished. Is that understood? If I hear anyone else mention suicide ever again in this house I’m smacking them over the head. We fight our enemies we don’t take the coward’s way out.”

“I understand,” Kikyo said fine with their new arrangement, “if I need to tell you something more I will text you.  I will never reveal the whereabouts of Naraku or the jewel in the event I or my phone become compromised and you’re being lured into a trap.  I will only share information that pertains to the case.”

Kikyo had been living a somewhat normal life before she opened up a case against the Divine Order.  She’d started this as an investigator and was going to remain an investigator until the case was closed and someone was punished.  With all Kaguya’s memories she should have had all the tools she needed but it still felt as though there were one more mystery to solve in all of this.  Kaguya had a thought when she laid eyes on Kagome and knew she was the one the jewel wanted. It was almost like Kaguya had met Kagome before and knew something Kikyo herself couldn’t recall.  Something just wasn’t adding up, and it seemed like the best place to begin would be with looking into the previous Midoriko reincarnations. It was time to pay Naraku another visit.

“Come on Kagome let’s get back to the others,” InuYasha peered out into the hallway making sure Kikyo left the premises before gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome had been quiet this whole time.  He thought the prospect of going back to her family and friends would make her happy after having to listen to Kikyo pile all that junk on her, but she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

“Kagome?” InuYasha’s ears twitched, “you were paying attention right?  It’s all bullshit. Let’s say what she said was all true then it still doesn’t matter.  This sacred jewel thing would still be unnatural bullshit that you and Sesshoumaru can destroy.  It would be no different than killing Kaguya or Naraku.”

InuYasha brought up a fair point but still Kagome was paralyzed with fear.  She had been ever since Kikyo told her about the future that’d be in store for her if she fell prey to the jewel.  She’d spend all eternity watching those close to her suffering over and over again to force her to fight for them. She couldn’t risk it.

“Rin and Sesshoumaru,”  Kagome thought to herself , “I can’t let them suffer because of me.  No one deserves that because of me. Especially you InuYasha.  You stood up for me to Kikyo of all people. I can’t let you get absorbed and suffer just because I want to live.  It’s not right. Even if we have the power to destroy them all it’s still dangerous. There is only one outcome where I can guarantee no one gets hurt over me.  I have to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize. This was a chapter written for the purpose of being an in between thing to explain what's going in Sesshoumaru’s election leading into his confrontation with Inukimi and it just kept going though it was only a matter of time before Kikyo decided to be a hypocrite. Unfortunately it took her 15 seconds to realize she was wrong not knowing Sesshoumaru and Kagome are a special breed that take whole chapters to realize something. Something else I’ve realized if you’ve read Dragonsbane that I’m worried about becoming an issue. Kagome was the issue in Dragonsbane cause really there wasn’t much to do with her at a point as she had her character development really early learning her life lesson while Sesshoumaru continued to grow and discover more about himself. Here I feel like is the opposite. Kagome is on a rollercoaster while Sesshoumaru just wants to everyone to stop crying and play with his ants as he figures out human emotions. Oh well. I’m doing my best here.
> 
>  
> 
> Also -cue Danganronpa opening- Kikyo being the ultra despair girl she is.


	44. Despair

 

“About three hundred strong,” Sesshoumaru noted uncovering the formicarium that held his prized nova ant colony.

 

 

The queen of the colony wasn’t birthing the amount of brode he’d been hoping for, but that was to be expected as it must’ve been an adjustment to be plucked away from an already established colony and thrown into captivity.  He needed more if he was going to weaponize them to protect his Tensagia from anyone that sought to steal it, so perhaps it was time to create his new pets a better habitat.

 

 

It was much past midnight, but he kept his mind focused on the task at hand grabbing a spare aquarium and lining it with fresh soil before eyeing the plants he procured trying to decide which ones his ants would prefer while at the same time leaving enough room for his sword.  Despite being used as a glorified sword case he still wanted this habitat to look just as nice as all the others he’d created. Only the children found interest in his hobby, but that didn’t mean he was going to look like an amatuer. He’d never admit it, but he really did enjoy creating his large scale terrariums.  There was something calming about creating a personal cradle of life, or perhaps he just liked playing God by creating new worlds. Whatever the reasoning for his hobby was it kept his mind off how the public would perceive him after tonight’s debate.

 

 

His eyes flickered in annoyance when he heard a knock at the door.  Had it been an average evening he would have ignored it knowing who it was, but in light of the new information he’d received he’d have no other choice but to listen to whatever ramblings InuYasha wanted to pollute his ears with.

 

 

“What?” Sesshoumaru asked coldly opening the door for him before going back to his terrarium.

 

 

“The hell are you doing!?” InuYasha glared at him obviously upset, “you do know what’s going on right?”

 

 

“I am well aware,” Sesshoumaru replied planting a small fern before trimming it down a little, “as I explained Kikyo met up with me before I returned home and I got the whole story.  Shouldn’t that be a relief to you and Kagome? You don’t have to rack your mongrel brain in order to retell it. Kaguya is being absorbed by a sacred jewel of her own making and it requires my wife’s soul to take final form.”

 

 

“If you know everything why the hell are you playing with your damn ants!?”

 

 

“Keep your voice down InuYasha.  The Tensagia needs to be secured when I can’t hold it for myself.  The venom from these nova ants will slow down an enemy that attempts to take it.”

 

 

“I don’t think having something that deadly in the home is a good idea.  Did Kikyo tell you what she came here to do tonight?”

 

 

“She told Kagome to kill herself so her family will be spared from our enemies.  What a daring request for someone such as her to make. In response I asked Kikyo to kill herself or allow me to end her miserable life for her to rid the jewel of Kaguya, but apparently she lost Kaguya’s heart along with her light.  She is nothing but a worthless human to me now. I’ve learned all I needed to know.”

 

 

The thing that had angered Sesshoumaru the most about hearing the whole tale, however, was not Kikyo’s reluctance to commit suicide, but the notion he’d never have his revenge on Kaguya now.  Apparently her mind, body, and soul no longer belonged to her. Kaguya would be leaving this world having bested him and that was why Sesshoumaru needed to find peace among his hobby at the moment so he didn’t resort doing something unbecoming in his rage.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” InuYasha’s tone took a serious one, “I’m worried about Kagome.  The look on her face she had when Kikyo left wasn’t a good one and the scary part was how she snapped out of it and quickly put a smile on her face to say good night to her friends before putting the children to bed.  I don’t like this.”

 

 

“I see,” Sesshoumaru showed no emotion as he placed another plant in the dirt, “you believe she is considering suicide a viable option to end this and is trying to hide it from you by appearing as normal?  This is no concern of mine.”

 

 

InuYasha’s claws tore through the flesh of his palm as curled up his fist in anger, “You fucker!  What the hell are you saying!? This is your wife. The mother of your child. That woman loves you and it’s no concern of yours?  You’re going to sit there and say that after everything? After everything her death would still be convenience to you wouldnt it?”

 

 

“You misunderstand me,” Sesshoumaru didn’t bother giving his brother a glance, “it’s no concern of mine because I’m not worried about it.  Kagome won’t do it.”

 

 

“The girl was literally terrified.  You didn’t have to see her like that Sesshoumaru.  I know her mind went to dark places and the longer she sits alone to think on things the worse it’s going to get.”

 

 

“Her light has died again,” there was no emotion in his voice, “I can’t feel it.  Indeed she is in a dark place.”

 

 

“Then fucking stop playing with your bugs and go to her!  Put the damn girl on suicide watch. Tie her up if you have to!  If I find her dead tomorrow Sesshoumaru the Tetsusagia is going through your chest.  That is a promise. I don’t care about the consequences.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile to InuYasha’s suggestion that he simply tie Kagome up.  That’d never be a solution to the problem. He enjoyed tying Kagome up with whatever he could find and smelling her arousal as she tried to struggle out of it.  He’d never taint their fun by actually confining her against her will.

 

 

“Kagome is mine,” Sesshoumaru said, “I know her.  She won’t do it. I trust her in these regards. Indeed she is an emotional woman, but she isn’t weak.  This is just another trial she’ll have to overcome. She can say whatever she wants in regards to her and I joining in battle together, but when it comes to the matters of her selfish nature versus her light I leave it to her to conquer the darkness.  She’s done it once before and she’ll do it again. The girl doesn’t turn away from fear when it tries to consume her. She fights.”

 

 

Everything Sesshoumaru said was what he fully believed.  Unlike InuYasha, Sesshoumaru bought Kikyo’s story. He’d caught wind of Kaguya trying to make such objects before, and it all made sense to him.  The timeline Kikyo established added up and it was a reasonable answer as to why he and Kagome’s paths were forced to cross. He was an ancient demon after all who’d heard far more outlandish tales that turned out to be true.  Kagome had a destiny. Soon she’d learn to accept it and claim the life they both wanted. His wife wouldn’t opt out like a coward by killing herself and taking the easy route. In the end she was still a stubborn girl that loved her daughter.  Sesshoumaru saw no reason to worry.

 

 

“The plan remains the same,” Sesshoumaru informed InuYasha, “Kagome’s light will drive out the darkness and the Tensagia will eliminate everything that isn’t of this world.  The sacred jewel was created using a technique known by the Celestial being. If there is anything Kagome cannot eliminate I will take it from there. I know where Kaguya and the jewel are kept.  All we need now is a way to eliminate a barrier that even Naraku couldn’t break. This will take research.”

 

 

InuYasha had been the one that told Kikyo he had full faith that Kagome could overcome all of this, but yet was quick to judge Sesshoumaru for being so confident.  The way he just spoke so matter-of-factly about everything pissed InuYasha off. Last time Sesshoumaru had been confident with one of his plans Rin got killed, and InuYasha still wasn’t letting him off the hook for that.

 

 

“InuYasha,” Sesshoumaru rubbed the dirt off his claws and still didn’t bother looking his brother in the eye, “this will fall to you.  My personal strength and abilities have been already harnessed long ago and as a demon I can never obtain the divine skills necessary to overcome a demonic barrier.  As for my weapon it cannot cut such a thing. While the Tetsusagia has been in your position its true potential hasn’t been tapped into. You’ll find a solution. That is my request of you.”

 

 

InuYasha went from a constant state of anger into confusion.  He had to blink a few times to make sure this was actually Sesshoumaru he was talking to.  This was just getting weird. First Sesshoumaru had trusted him to protect Kagome and the Tensagia when he was away, and was now giving him more responsibility?  All this time Sesshoumaru had been calling him nothing more than a worthless half-breed and yet now in this time of trouble his older brother was lowering himself to showing a measure of respect?

 

 

“You can wield the Tetsusagia now,” InuYasha lowered his eyes to the ground, “and you’re allowed to borrow it.  That was the deal.”

 

 

“Father thought I was unworthy of his sword,” Sesshoumaru replied finally looking at his brother, “I will no longer humor the fool by asking my younger brother to lend it to me to increase my strength.  I do not wish to wield it. Despite knowing Kagome cannot return your earlier affections you still stand by her. You did not abandon her. Therefore you will be expected to accompany us to the final battle.  We make our stand together. The battle against the jewel is a battle Kagome will not be forced to fight alone.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru hoped InuYasha would follow his command and get to work on finding a way to use Tetsusagia to break a barrier as soon as possible so he could be free of his presence.  It was paining him to finally admit that his younger brother had redeemed himself in his eyes. Though he still didn’t truly understand the concept of love and if its pros outweighed the cons he was well aware of his brother’s feelings for Kikyo.  His brother, however, put those feelings aside to stand up to his beloved for Kagome’s sake. Sesshoumaru had to believe InuYasha wouldn’t let them down in this matter.

 

 

Sesshoumaru wanted to hate his brother.  He really did. If not for InuYasha’s mother his father might have still been alive today and never lost his reputation as a great demon.  There would always be resentment for that, but when it came to everything else there were no more excuses to be made. Ever since InuYasha decided assist him in protecting Kagome he’d never let her down and when it came to his human heart Sesshoumaru was no longer in a position to discriminate.  His wife was human and he desired to have children with her. How could he call his brother a miserable half-breed while at the same time expecting great things of his future children? Sesshoumaru wouldn’t be that ignorant. InuYasha was his brother. There was no more denying it.

 

 

“You will not fail us,” Sesshoumaru said opening the door again hoping his brother would take the hint and leave him in peace, “you have your orders now get to work.  Slacking off is no longer an option for you.”

 

 

InuYasha huffed as he left Sesshoumaru to his own devices.  He was still angry that Sesshoumaru wasn’t as concerned with Kagome at the moment as he was, but mostly was dumbfounded this his brother actually requested his help and believed in him.  This was something InuYasha never imagined happening in his lifetime.

 

 

“Kagome,” InuYasha whispered to himself alone in the hallway, “you did this.  You brought us together as a family. I wasn’t wrong then. You are special. You’re going to beat this thing.  If he believes in you then I believe in you.”

 

 

InuYasha wasn’t the only hanyou that was upset with Kikyo for trying to coerce Kagome into suicide.  Kikyo sat across from Naraku in his office watching him close his eyes in disgust after she told him everything she did.  Instead of betraying someone to earn his trust tonight she decided to just come clean with the truth.

 

 

“Indeed you are quite the hypocrite Kikyo,” Naraku mused still with his eyes shut, “telling a woman to kill herself to save everyone the trouble of the sacred jewel when you were unable to do it yourself.  However color me impressed. I welcome you into the fold and you betrayed me in record time. Once a traitor always a traitor I suppose. What am I to do with you Kikyo?”

 

 

“Kill me and all my future reincarnations,” Kikyo made her joke while her face remained confident staring him down, “isn’t that what you do to hypocrites?  That’s the justification you made to me when I told you Midoriko didn’t betray you. Why do you intend on killing Kagome Naraku? There is no reason for it.  Stop making excuses and just move on. Kaguya is the one that screwed you over and there is no more Kaguya so just call it a draw and end this.”

 

 

“Are you honestly pleading for Kagome’s life?” Naraku was amused to see a determined Kikyo when he finally opened his eyes, “If you no longer want excuses then I won’t make anymore. I don’t need a reason to kill Kagome.  She is my prey and I will complete my hunt. The plan is already in motion and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. If her soul is the only one the jewel will accept then she is indeed an amazing specimen.”

 

 

“Naraku the jewel needs to be destroyed.  If it crystallizes-

 

 

“The jewel will never form.  Kagome will die before that happens.  I’ve already made my decision Kikyo. I will not become apart of it if I can prevent it, and don’t you dare open your mouth and tell me Kagome is the one destined to destroy it.  We make our own destinies. That’s a lesson I’ve tried to teach Kagome many times. No she won’t be that naive to believe she’s some sort of chosen one that will save us all. The jewel choosing her only makes her better prey.  If she is hope then I will fill her with despair to show both you and the jewel that she is no different than any other mortal I’ve dealt with. Her being Midoriko’s reincarnation is becoming less of a factor to me as I’ve grown more impressed with what she’s been able to accomplish on her own.  This kill will be one to remember.”

 

 

Kikyo sighed shaking her head, “Fine.  I won’t bore you with it any longer. If that’s what you want to waste your time with then take Kagome on.  Either she wins and continues to live on to destroy the jewel or you kill her and free her from this world. Both outcomes are suitable.”

 

 

“You’ll change your tone when you see what I plan on doing to her,” Naraku chuckled, “this is not a mercy kill Kikyo.  Sure at the end of the day I will free her from this world and the jewel’s grasp, but she won’t leave it before knowing misery and pain.”

 

 

“The jewel is the one that tempted Kaguya into bringing Sesshoumaru into this mess,” Kikyo decided to change the subject, “he never became a factor into your plan until it was convenient for you to consider him a possible pawn.”

 

 

“You’re correct.  I had been planning on using a cold hearted demon against her for awhile now to create an interesting execution.  It being Sesshoumaru is just an added bonus. This is the only helpful thing Kaguya’s done for me. I won’t count her ordering you to remove that arrow from me, of course, as she put me there in the first place.”

 

 

“Why didn’t you just marry Kagome?” Kikyo got to the question that was bugging her, “I’m sure you had plenty of chances to force her into such an arrangement.  Instead you used this grocery store as a way to keep her close and keep tabs on her. Why?”

 

 

“Every execution has to be different to stand out from the others.  I already used the Divine Order to marry one of Midoriko’s reincarnations before.  I wasn’t going to do it again. Marrying Kagome just wasn’t right. It pleases me to know you think I am that despicable, but it appears you’ve overestimated my cruelty and dark nature.  It’d be quite inappropriate to marry someone I’ve watched grow up.”

 

 

“Since when do you have a code of ethics?” Kikyo didn’t know Naraku quite well enough to know that there actually were lines he didn’t cross, “you created a whole cult around that practice.”

 

 

“I did not,” Naraku shook his head amazed this woman continued to be judgemental despite all her faults, “I created this cult to find reincarnations by offering my ability to look into another soul’s to curious customers.  Watching my male followers pervert it was just entertainment. I simply handed them the matches before becoming a observer to the wildfire they created. If you must hate someone hate human kind. I won’t. Humans are just far too interesting.”

 

 

“So tell me about your former wife then.  When did you acquire her and what did you do to her?  Was it before the Divine Order became what it is today or was this more recent?”

 

 

“So many questions.  Perhaps it’s none of your business, or maybe I’m just not in the mood to share war stories tonight.  Why so interested in my past prey?”

 

 

“I think you’ve got a secret,” Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, “something isn’t adding up.  Kaguya seemed confused about something and I’d like to look into it.”

 

 

“I have no idea what this secret could possibly be,” Naraku shrugged speaking truthfully, “please inform me when you figure it out.”

 

 

Kikyo crossed her arms in response, “You’re quite the busy man.  Supporting a cult, looking after your children, riling up demons into doing your bidding, and all while managing a grocery store.  You’re a multi-tasker Naraku. Honestly I’m jealous you’re able to get so much done. I can’t even concentrate on my actual job with all of this going on but you’ve accomplished so much.”

 

 

“Get to your point Kikyo.  Giving false flattery doesn’t suit you.  It’s not difficult to accomplish these things when one doesn’t sleep and casts a wide enough web.”

 

 

“I just want to see if you have it in your heart to play another game.  One between you and me.”

 

 

“Oh?” Naraku rose an eyebrow, “now you have me interested.  Tell me the rules and prize and I’ll give you my answer.”

 

 

“I want you to open up about your past.  I want to know about all of your kills. If I discover the secret I win.  If I don’t find the answer I’m looking for then you win.”

 

 

Naraku rolled his eyes annoyed, “I don’t know what it is you’re looking for you have the unfair advantage of all Kaguya’s memories.  You could already know the answer and you’re just toying with me to bother me further.”

 

 

“I haven’t lied to you once have I?  You have my word I have no advantage.”

 

 

Naraku took a moment to think on it before smirking, “Fine.  In order to win you have to discover this truth that bothered Kaguya.  If you fail you will be punished. With Kagome talking about me on the internet and Sesshoumaru’s campaign against the Divine Order my reputation is going to get destroyed.  I will become a villain to the public. Honestly I was planning on just faking my death and starting over as I always do, but I thought of something more amusing. When you lose, you, Kikyo Yamada the famous lawyer who is quite outspoken when it comes to the rights of women, will publically resign from your job announcing to the world that you want to submit to being my wife within the Divine Order.  You might be born from Kaguya’s flesh, but your reputation and values are your own. I wish to strip you of them. That idea pleases me. Here I thought your usefulness was gone, but I’ll take in my web as my next prey. I won’t even have to touch you to hurt you. Just force you to look at what everyone is saying about you and how pathetic you are.”

 

 

Honestly Kikyo was impressed.  He really did have an imagination when it came to finding ways to hurt a person.  No wonder he was no longer interested in being part of the sacred jewel. He was probably jealous of it.  He didn’t want to live in a world where something was capable of inflicting more pain than he could. It didn’t matter to her.  She didn’t intend on losing.

 

 

“Deal,” Kikyo smirked leaning back in the chair, “and if I win will you honor my demands and do as I ask?  No faking your death and killing me in a different form or anything like that?”

 

 

“You have my word,” Naraku was very interested in what she was going to propose, “when it comes to the games I play with others I always follow the rules.  Once I called a ceasefire I made no moves or plans against Kagome. You know this. Have faith in this spider.”

 

 

“Alright.  When I win you have to confess to one of your crimes and face the consequences for your actions for once.  A real crime by the way. No littering or unpaid parking tickets.”

 

 

“I do neither of those things,” Naraku narrowed his eyes, “I know what you want.  It’s a deal. If you win I’ll admit that I had Mei-Lin brutally killed and I’ll do the time for it.  I will not escape or fake my death. I will face my sentence as a demon.”

 

 

Naraku didn’t intend on losing either.  Prison for a demon was not a good outcome especially when the crime was committed in a human territory.  The penalty for premeditated murder of a defenseless woman that had been killed in such cruel fashion would be life without the possibility of parole.  A life sentence for someone that still potentially had a long life ahead of them would be pure misery. However, he was glad that Kikyo had come up with the idea.  It made the game far more interesting for the stakes to be equally cruel. Well almost equal.

 

 

“Actually one more thing,” Naraku rose up from his chair ready to show the woman out, “a life sentence for me is different then it is for you.  One of those annoying things that come with interrogated demon and human politics, and if I were to fall into custody of the prison system I doubt Sesshoumaru would reform it.  It’d be quite unfair for me to be locked away for hundreds of years while my time torturing you would be so limited. No you dying of old age simply wouldn’t do. I’d require you extend your life.  As you know there is only one way to do that.”

 

 

Kikyo shot him an angry glare as she stood up, “I’d have to sell my soul to demons and become one damning my soul to Hell.  Suffering the same fate as you where this body will never truly be my own.”

 

 

Narkau smiled as his hands traveled down her back making her recoil in disgust the lower it got, “That shouldn’t upset you my dear.  You were born from a demon with a body just as unnatural as mine and with the things you’ve done and desired it’s quite clear we’re both doomed to Hell no matter what.  Hearing the voices scream in your head and keeping you from sleeping is just a minor set back. Besides you are quite confident you’ll win anyway.”

 

 

Kikyo pushed his hand away making it quite clear she didn’t want touched by him, “You’re right.  I agree to your new terms. Game on Naraku.”

 

 

Naraku ushered her to the door, “I look forward to playing with you Kikyo.  I enjoy it when my prey challenges me. This rarely happens. Thank you for the opportunity.”

 

 

Naraku was truthful in everything he’d told her, but yet was still quick to get her out of his office before she realized what he did.  Once she was gone from his sight he pulled out the cell phone he’d been concealing in his hand that he grabbed out of her back pocket. It was all well and good that Kikyo had changed her ways and was no longer the broken woman she’d become when she gave birth to that deplorable infant, but someone still needed to make sure her earlier mistakes didn’t get out of hand and he’d take that responsibility on to himself.

 

 

The only responsibility Kagome thought she needed to take, on the other hand, was getting the children to bed and letting them know she was in their thoughts through all of this.  Shippou had his own room now in their former office, but ever since Rin created a small club house with a blanket over her large play table the two demon children often fell asleep under it on top of their sleeping bags.  Her daughter’s room was a complete mess again, but Kagome would give her no grief for it as she ducked down to join them under a table with a flashlight and a storybook.

 

 

When she heard InuYasha shouting downstairs she was aware Sesshoumaru had finally come home, but only read the story louder so the children didn’t focus on it or rush downstairs to see him.  Kagome didn’t want to garner Sesshoumaru’s attention to her. She wasn’t ready to face him yet and didn’t have the energy to discuss Kikyo’s tale with him.

 

 

“When the King fell ill the beautiful princess as his only heir had to assume the duty as Queen,” Kagome read on flipping the page, “but she wouldn’t hold the position for very long once she was confronted by the evil sorcerer.  He told her that she wasn’t the true Queen. ‘Don’t come before my people with your vicious lies,’ the Queen told him, ‘I am my father’s daughter and the people know I am the fairest of them all.’ ‘Is that really what you believe?’ the sorcerer had chuckled, ‘you were adopted you foolish girl.  No you are not that man’s daughter but my precious child I lost long ago. You are no fair Queen but the child of all evil. Now remove yourself from your pedestal and return with me to the Dark Kingdom where you belong!’ What even is this book?”

 

 

“She’s like me,” Rin smiled putting her hand on the page and pointing at the picture of the princess, “her real parent is evil but she was raised by a good king so it’s okay.  Right?”

 

 

Kaguya couldn’t have always truly been evil.  If she was Kikyo wouldn’t have existed. How could Kagome either agree with Rin’s assessment or explain to her that her real mother had issues?  Still, if the timeline Kikyo established added up Kaguya had her heart when she took advantage of Sesshoumaru. It was true Sesshoumaru was the one who tried to kill Kaguya, but she went out of her way to humiliate him and abuse him to assist the sacred jewel in its evil plot.

 

 

“I guess,” Kagome sighed looking at the book, “is this even for children?  Seems kind of dark for you.”

 

 

“It is!” Rin didn’t want her mother to stop reading, “Sesshoumaru gave it to me.  It’s good in the end. She goes to the Dark Kingdom where everyone wants her to be evil cause her real daddy is so evil, but she proves that she really is good in the end.”

 

 

“Maybe so,” Kagome was glad there was a positive message in it, “but compared to your other books it seems pretty advanced.”

 

 

She wondered if Sesshoumaru actually knew the plot of this book and that’s why he bought it for Rin, or if he’d just picked up some random book with a princess on the cover.

 

 

“And he read this to you already huh?” she asked.

 

 

Rin nodded, “Yeah.  Is Sesshoumaru not allowed to read to me, or is that only a mommy job?”

 

 

“No I’m just glad to hear it,” Kagome smiled giving Rin a kiss on the forehead, “still you two really need to get to sleep.  It’s past midnight.”

 

 

“Kagome,” Shippou looked at her with his green eyes, “what did that woman talk to you about?  I think Rin said she was InuYasha’s girlfriend. Is it about Kaguya?”

 

 

Kagome frowned, “Yeah.”

 

 

The kitsune cub had calmed down in his want for revenge, which was a good thing as Kagome really didn’t want the child worrying about the things her and Sesshoumaru did and losing his childhood to it.  Still him having a safe place and building a friendship with Rin wasn’t enough to keep him from being invested in all of this.

 

 

“It was good news though,” Kagome told him teasing his messy orange hair, “Kaguya won’t be hurting you two anymore.”

 

 

“My real mom is dead?” Rin asked.

 

 

Kagome closed her eyes, “I didn’t say that.  Just know that you two are safe now and you’re going to stay safe.  The bad times are over. I promise.”

 

 

Yes it would be over soon.  Kikyo spoke the truth with her.  Kagome could just feel it, and with all that she learned it seemed suicide would be the best option.  Kaguya would be out of commission forever, and Naraku would have no reason to come after the children.  Sesshoumaru wouldn’t ever allow anyone to lay a finger on Rin or Shippou. Kagome just had to believe that everything would be okay once she was gone.

 

 

“Rin,” Kagome kissed her daughter’s forehead, “you know I love you right?”

 

 

“Yes?” Rin looked confused, “why do you need to ask me?  I love you and Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“I wasn’t asking who you love.  Just wanted you to know that I love you.  Nothing will ever change that. I don’t care what decisions you make or where you wind up just know your mommy always loves you.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t know if this was her real good-bye yet.  She didn’t have a plan or timeline set for when she would end her life she just knew that it had to be soon, and she couldn’t waste any time letting Rin know she didn’t want to leave her and she wasn’t abandoning her.  No this wasn’t abandonment. This was something that needed to be done to insure her daughter could have a safe normal life. Who would have ever thought when all of this began that she’d be so thankful that Rin had a real father that fought for her?  She knew her daughter would be okay.

 

 

Rin glared at her mom, “You just want me and Shippou to be safe.”

 

 

Was Rin seeing her desires again?  That was fine. That shouldn’t have been some kind of deep dark secret she needed find.  She should have just known it.

 

 

“Is that your ability?” Kagome asked, “to know that kind of stuff?”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru says it is.  I’d rather use fox fire like Shippou.”

 

 

InuYasha had said if Kagome ended her own life it would only create more despair.  She just couldn’t believe that. The sacred jewel might’ve wanted her before she was ever born and dragged Sesshoumaru into it for his past sins, but she was the one who brought Naraku into all of this.  Kikyo could have probably remained off of his radar entirely if not for her. Kagome was responsible for everything bad that had befallen them. They’d be better off without her.

 

 

These were the things she kept telling herself to make it was okay that she’d be leaving behind Rin and Shippou would be once again losing a mother figure.

 

 

“You’re something special Rin,” Kagome told her giving her another kiss, “I’m sure one day you’ll be capable of even more.  Just try not to scare your father alright? There might be times where it will seem like he is disappointed in you, but remember his promise.  He’ll never run away again.”

 

 

“He is Sesshoumaru not father, and I know.  My parents won’t leave me. I’m happy mommy.  Stop being so silly okay?”

 

 

“I’m not being silly I just want to make sure you understand.”

 

 

How could Kagome do what she needed to do with Rin saying that?  She didn’t want her parents to leave. Well it was understandable for one so young with a long lifespan to want that, but it was a ridiculous thing to hope for.  Kagome learned that lesson when her father never came home from work. A car accident was all it took for Kagome to practically become an orphan, so maybe the best Rin could hope for was having a parent take themselves out for the greater good.  A much better fate than watching everyone she knew and loved being sucked into a jewel as well as herself.

 

 

“Shippou,” Kagome went back to playing with his hair, “remember what I told you okay?  You’ll always have a home here. If you want to become stronger that’s okay, but make sure you have a good reason for it.  Don’t lose sight of yourself or what makes you happy.”

 

 

“Okay,” was all Shippou said with a frown.

 

 

Shippou was well aware about what this was.  It sounded like a good-bye. What was Kagome planning on doing he wondered.  Unlike Rin, Shippou knew all about suicide. Before he’d met Sesshoumaru and learned of Kaguya he thought that was how Janis died.  A gun to the head had been how she did it after all, but Shippou had never been okay with that idea. Janis wouldn’t have just killed herself without thinking about him and her real children.  She must’ve been under some sort of trance. He’d never believe Kagome to be the kind to end her life and leave them behind either. No, his theory was that she was lying about Kaguya and was planning on going to fight her leaving him out of it all together.

 

 

Shippou crossed his arms and clearly let out a pout.  That was fine. If Kagome was going to betray him like that then he’d just ignore her.  That would teach her a lesson!

 

 

Shippou wouldn’t be the only one that planned on ignoring Kagome for the evening.  Sesshoumaru, after just finishing up his conversation with InuYasha and the preparations for his terrarium had lingered outside the children’s bedroom.  He wanted to tell Rin good night, but decided to stay out of sight not wanting to confront Kagome at that moment.

 

 

_“Kagome why are you lying to yourself?”_ he wondered not too worried as he returned to his bedroom to retire to the night _, “putting on this serene act as you make sure to give sage advice to the children before leaving this world?  You are so obvious it isn’t even entertaining. Perhaps when you realize you don’t have it in you to kill yourself you’ll look back on this and realize how ridiculous you’re acting just to create some sort of moment.  Are all humans this way?”_

 

 

Once Kagome noticed Shippou was upset with her for some reason she gave up on pushing her goodbyes on to them and just settled for tucking them back in hoping they’d go to sleep soon.  It was way too late for them to be up. She gave Rin was last kiss before staring at her for a long time before finally retreating downstairs into the kitchen.

 

 

“Why is my mommy being so weird?” Rin asked Shippou.

 

 

“She thinks she’s going to die,” was all Shippou said still annoyed, “but she won’t.  Don’t worry Rin. Your mommy isn’t the kind that’s just going to disappear like mine. She loves you too much.”

 

 

Once downstairs Kagome had to accept the only thing left to do now would be to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru, but she didn’t think she’d be ready for that.  No, she wanted a bit more time. If InuYasha told him about Kikyo’s story than he’d want to discuss it and plan their next move. She didn’t want to fake interest in any possibility that there was hope that they could beat this thing without her dying.

 

 

“There is no hope,” she frowned sitting at the kitchen counter with her head down, “and there isn’t any destiny.  I can’t do it. I can’t have everyone believing in me only for me to let them down. That’d hurt everyone even more.”

 

 

Kagome looked up when she heard the sound of a phone ringing.  It was InuYasha’s phone. She reached for it and noticed Kikyo was calling.  That seemed odd for her to do after the woman promised him to only communicate through texts from this point on, but Kagome still took advantage and answered.  InuYasha’s phone had been similar to the one she use to have where you didn’t need a passcode to answer messages or calls.

 

 

“Kikyo?”  Kagome asked picking up the phone.

 

 

“Disappointed?” came Naraku’s voice on the other side.

 

 

Hanging up would have been the smart thing to do, but was Naraku really in a position to hurt her right now?  What could he honestly do to her through the phone? Kill her? If only.

 

 

“You better not have laid a hand on Kikyo,” Kagome gripped the phone tightly, “or laid some kind of trap.  I’m tired of you being a coward Naraku. If you want to mess with us so badly just get out here and fight already!”

 

 

“Are you finished with the posturing?” Naraku almost sounded bored on the other side, “or has your husband rubbed off on you too much?  Don’t forget your station. You’re nothing more than a human girl born to be killed by a demon man. There is nothing you can do.”

 

 

“Really?” Kagome wasn’t going to calm down until she knew Kikyo was safe or wasn’t some kind of spy sent to mess with her, “thought I was born to become part of some sort of jewel?”

 

 

“According to the jewel you are, but I don’t really care.  We don’t believe in destiny remember? We make our own Kagome.  I’ve decided your destiny is to be my prey and it’s up to you to stop me.  My game is a lot more simpler to understand than that of the sacred jewel’s will.  Honestly you should be thanking me for being such a gentleman about the whole thing.  I apologized for almost ending your daughter’s life and I have no intention of ever harming anyone else close to you.  Especially Kikyo despite all of her interference.”

 

 

“Last time we saw her she had bruises on her neck,” Kagome wasn’t going to let him even pretend for a minute he had any honor.

 

 

“That had nothing to do with you.  Though it would have been much more interesting if I had killed her that night. Kaguya’s heart was within her at the time.  If I’d killed her you’d be free from all of this and we could play our game in peace. Oh well. Coulda woulda shoulda. There has been a lot of those when it comes to this whole situation regarding you, Sesshoumaru, and that damn jewel.  You truly have made things entertaining. Such delicious prey you will be for me.”

 

 

“Are you going to eat me?” was the question Kagome actually asked him, “you are a spider demon aren’t you?  That’s why you like hurting people so much. It’s in your nature right?”

 

 

“The hell kind of question is that?” Naraku actually sounded offended, “is that what you think Kagome?  I’m going to catch you in my spider webs and wrap you up in them before letting my miasma destroy your body and devouring you.  I only ever did that once for fun, but wasn’t about to start to eating human flesh for the sake of it. My demons would have enjoyed that much and I’m not going to indulge them. I’m no method actor- oh I see.  Kagome don’t be an idiot.”

 

 

“What?” she actually was relieved to know Naraku didn’t plan on eating her.

 

 

“You wanted to make sure your death at my hands isn’t a horrible one,” he spoke matter-of-factly, “you want to know if I’ll leave your corpse behind so your little girl can see your lifeless body be buried or burned and accept that you’re truly gone.  It’d be quite horrible if you just disappeared one night and no one ever knew what happened to you. Would they move on, or would they continue to waste their time looking for you? I wonder which would hurt you more. You’re giving me so many ideas.”

 

 

“I’m not scared of you Naraku,” she whispered not wanting to draw attention to herself, “so you can stop now.”

 

 

“You’re the one that inquired about your death.  Kikyo told you to kill yourself didn’t she? Are you planning on using me to end your life and therefore the creation of the jewel?  That’s why you asked me such a question. Kagome I don’t reward people with suicide. No I only come after those who value their own lives.”

 

 

Kagome was sitting on the floor now with her back against the base of the counter, “My life has no value.  So you’ll only come to kill me if I don’t want it hmm? I guess me killing myself would stain your victory.  I’d be the winner then wouldn’t I? Not a bad way to leave.”

 

 

Naraku’s voice turned from smooth and condescending to anger, “No one who kills themselves wins anything Kagome.  You’d be nothing more than a coward, the very thing you accuse me of being. You will not take your own life, understand?”

 

 

“So you are working for the jewel?  Either that or you care about winning so much you’d actually lower yourself to trying to manipulate me again.  Trying to trick me into thinking you care about me just so you can play your sick game. I never asked to play, and I’m not going to take you into consideration.  Say anything you want.”

 

 

“Kagome you know that you and I aren’t too different from each other.  I watched you grow up. You’re stubborn, you need a reason and excuse behind every questionable decision you make, and most importantly you don’t like to lose.  You staying alive has nothing to do with you being my prey. I’d simply hate to see you betray yourself.”

 

 

She wasn’t going to believe that.  No. Her and Naraku were nothing alike.  She didn’t even need to waste her breath to tell him that.  Her thoughts on his motivations remained unwavering. Either he owed loyalty to the jewel and wanted her soul to go to it, or he just wanted to be the one to kill her while she was still kicking and screaming.

 

 

“I’m not like you because I’m terrified,” she admitted being very quiet, “I’d be different if I were just some kind of orphan for you to terrorize but I have something to lose and protect.  If I become apart of that jewel I’ll wind up hurting everyone I care about. You’d never understand. You don’t feel fear and you don’t care about anyone, so you can’t be the one to talk me out of it.  You have no right.”

 

 

“Is that how you feel Kagome?  Very well.”

 

 

“See you won’t lose.  Naraku you wanted me in despair and now you have it.  I don’t want to leave my family, I don’t want to leave my little girl, but this is my only option.  I’m too scared to consider fighting anymore. I’m truly helpless. There is nothing more you can do to me to make me feel even worse or add to my pain.  You win.”

 

 

“I’ve won nothing.  This is not the sorrow I am looking for and in order to prevent you from insulting me any further I’ll do whatever I can to crush your fears.  You will not become apart of the jewel Kagome. I will not allow it to happen. You have my word. Now stand and fight. Do not cower.”

 

 

“Your word means nothing and there is nothing you can do,” Kagome almost hung up before shaking her head, “Naraku there is one more thing I need to ask you before- before it all ends.  My father died in a car wreck right? There was no secret Divine Order plot to kill him for leaving or you doing anything to change me. Nothing like that right?”

 

 

“You truly are remarkable Kagome.  One minute you try and stand up to me the next you severely overestimate me.  Me being responsible for your father’s death? What a ridiculous notion. The qualities that impress me were nothing you inherited from that man.  He was nothing. Such a bland man. Like so many others he joined the Divine Order in hopes that he’d been something in a past life accepting his current life would never be anything great.  That sort of thing happens to men that live in the shadow of a great woman. I bet he never even told you about his sister. He’d probably been so ashamed to be outshined by a woman that he wouldn’t dare speak of her.”

 

 

Kagome had an aunt on her father’s side?  Well this would be the first time she was hearing it.  Then again she was hearing it from Naraku, so she doubted it was true.

 

 

“Don’t you dare insult my father,” Kagome went from sounding defeated to getting quite angry herself, “he was the one who freed me from that place.  The one who let me be my own woman and think for myself. I wouldn’t have become who I am if I wasn’t my father’s daughter.”

 

 

“That string bean of a man did all of that for you?  Kagome you’re such a fool. That wasn’t him. It was me and has always been me looking out for you.  Did he tell you before he made such an earth shattering decision to remove you from the Divine Order he sought out an audit from me?  I made him get you out the same way I convinced you to leave. I wanted you out of the Divine Order. I didn’t you need growing up in a cult to keep you close.  I wanted to use him to give you a chance so I didn’t have to influence you. However, those plans became quite derailed when he died now didn’t they? Your silly mother and her hysterics put you right back where you were.  His death created setbacks for me. It was no one’s doing. Just a car accident and nothing more. If Sesshoumaru truly cares for a human wife he should learn to grasp the reality of human weakness. Sometimes people just disappear from our lives and there is nothing we can do about it.  Kaguya couldn’t deal with that truth and looked at all the trouble she has caused us. You, on the other hand, are in a position of complete control over whether or not you disappear from the lives of your loved ones. If you truly care for them why would you hurt them over your own fears?  That’d be much too selfish of you. I bet your light has died off hasn’t it?”

 

 

Kagome quickly hung up InuYasha’s phone putting it back on the counter.  Her light probably was gone again. Killing herself would be selfish? Why was showing fear such a bad thing?  Kagome thought she was perfectly in the right to be scared. This wasn’t selfish. This was a sacrifice.

 

 

As she retired for the night into her bedroom she tried to forget all about what Naraku told her.  So her father was a Divine Order member that needed Naraku’s influence to leave? Did that mean that her father would have been fine with her being forced into an arranged polygamist marriage at such a young age?  

 

 

What did it matter if she were to die?  Honestly her whole life had been nothing more than a lie manipulated by both Kaguya and Naraku.  Even Sesshoumaru being here with her was no accident. Her killing herself would be the first and last thing ever in her life that truly had been up to her.

 

 

Still she had to put on her best face.  She didn’t want Sesshoumaru to know about what she was planning to do.

 

 

“Great debate,” Kagome smiled at her husband when she came into the room to find him simply sitting on the bed looking at his phone, “you really had Hojo sweating.”

 

 

_“Kagome why are you insulting my intelligence?”_ Sesshoumaru wondered to himself as he looked up at her _, “her scent just held a lot of sadness.  Is she going to tell me goodbye as well? She can spare her breath.”_

 

 

“You can breathe easy,” he told her eyes snapping back to the phone, “I already know everything and I believe Kikyo’s words.  I have a plan and there is no need to discuss it tonight. You need your rest. I want you with me on election day.”

 

 

Would she make her decision before then, she wondered to herself.  It didn’t matter. Sesshoumaru would probably win and it was just to nice he wanted her by his side.  At least she knew her feelings for him truly weren’t as one sided as she sometimes thought they were when he became distant.

 

 

“That’s nice,” was all she said noticing that there was a bit of dirt on the sleeve of his shirt, “playing with the ants again?”

 

 

“That’s nice?” he repeated raising an eyebrow, “normally when we discover a new piece of information you are the first to jump into speculation.  Have you finally submitted to my will Kagome? Will you stand back and let me protect you in the upcoming battle?”

 

 

“Whatever happens will happen,” she gave a shrug sitting on the foot of the bed, “destiny right?”

 

 

_“I never imagined this would be so painful,”_ Sesshoumaru shook his head shutting his eyes for a moment _, “she refused to believe in reincarnation for the longest time and now I’m expected to believe she is accepting of a destiny?  She’d probably agree to everything I said if it meant letting her believe she can leave me content.”_

 

 

“Get undressed,” Sesshoumaru commanded as he opened his eyes still not looking at her, “tonight is the night.”

 

 

Kagome looked visibly uncomfortable, “You said election night.”

 

 

“And you said there was no deadline,” he fired back, “get undressed and present yourself to me now.  I’m ready to have my wife.”

Kagome took it into consideration.  If she were to die by her own hands trying to truly make her own destiny then maybe it’d be best not to do it as a virgin.  Losing her innocence to a man she had once told herself would be impossible to ever get close to would be a good way to take her fate as her own.  She really wasn’t in the mood, but if she wanted to leave Sesshoumaru with a memorable goodbye then this would be a good route to travel. Besides he always had a way of making her feel comfortable and reminding her what she wanted.

 

 

Kagome actually reaching behind her to unzip her dress had been the last straw for Sesshoumaru.  He created a test and she failed it showing she was indeed not thinking clearly. He’d been planning to just ignore her like he previously stated to InuYasha, but he wasn’t going to let his wife dishonor herself any further.

 

 

How to handle this was the question.  Was he to take her into his arms and tell her he would never allow her to leave him?  Was he to promise her everything would be alright? That’s how a normal man that loved his wife would handle this situation.  It had already been proven again and again that normal didn’t work for them.

 

 

“Kagome stop,” Sesshoumaru then ordered as he refused to spare her a glance disappearing into their walk-in closet to get something.

 

 

Kagome stood confused when he returned with a mere boxcutter in his hand.  Before she could ask why he pushed up on it revealing a sharp blade.

 

 

“You can have it,” Sesshoumaru spoke coldly forcing the metal tool into her hands, “just remember which way to cut.  Cut down not across. I assume this would be a preferable method for you. You have no access to poisons, a hanging would traumatize the children, and an overdose on pills would create issues for your husband.  After what happened with our little dream potion I would be a suspect in your murder and that won’t do. No this is the most efficient way to end your life.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome breathed deeply sounding terrified, “what are you talking about?”

 

 

He knew what she wanted to do?  She’d been such an idiot. Sesshoumaru might not have figured out the best way to talk to her or react half of the time, but as of late he’d been proving himself to be the master of seeing through her.  Of course he knew.

 

 

Did he want her to die?  Did he understand this was the best outcome for them all?  No. Kagome could see through Sesshoumaru’s bullshit just as much as he could see through hers.  He didn’t want her dead.

 

 

“The bathtub would be a ideal place,” he instructed crossing his arms, “the clean up would be easy.  Not that I am worried about such a thing of course. You won’t do it. I did not marry a woman that weak.”

 

 

So he didn’t think she could do it?  That wasn’t something she wanted to hear after having been forced to ponder this for the last few hours.

 

 

“It’s not suicide it’s-

 

 

“A sacrifice?” he finally looked at her narrowing his eyes, “no.  It’s running away. You were charged with a task and you don’t believe you can do it so you are considering the coward’s way out.  You’d never sink so low. I just gave you a tool and permission knowing I will not lose you this evening so you can stop acting like a child.  Stop trying to please everyone and giving obvious goodbyes. You’re not a good actress.”

 

 

“There is no task I was charged with,” Kagome said holding onto the boxcutter tightly, “I didn’t ask for this.  I never asked for any of it. See! All I do is cause you and this family trouble without even trying. You’re all better off without me.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru returned to the bed and stared her down crossing his arms, “If you go through with it I guess you’ll never know.  You can’t possibly know because you won’t be here. Will Kaguya and the jewel truly go into stasis? Will Naraku truly leave this family alone?  Those are all mysterious you’d be burdening me with as you’ll be gone. If that’s how your story ends I was fool to see you as a companion I could consider my equal.  All of this is for the purpose of hurting you and making you feel guilty for acting like such an immature child, of course, for I still don’t believe you’ll do it.”

 

 

“Stop saying I won’t do it!” Kagome snapped at him, “why won’t you just listen to me?!  It’s the right thing to do. You know it is.”

 

 

“I would never support something so cowardly.”

 

 

“If you want to want the rest of your existence to be a hellish one that’s fine I guess, but what about Rin?  I’m not going to have her sucked into her mother’s stupid little jewel. I’m protecting her Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“Protecting her by abandoning her?  Will you force her to have the same fear of loneliness as you do, or perhaps let her live in resentment of both her mother’s actions.  What more excuses are you going to throw at me Kagome? I’m not going to embrace you or tie you up if that’s what you’re looking for. This is your battle.  Either throw the blade down or do what you will. You are mine, but you still have free will. I will not stand in your way. Show me what kind of woman I chose to be with and let me know if I was mistaken or not.  Just know that if your irrational brain forces you to press that blade to your wrist just to prove me wrong I will not mourn you. You will have no beautiful memorable goodbye with me. This Sesshoumaru will not entertain it.”

 

 

“They aren’t excuses!  Why can’t you just understand?  You’re the one that likes to keep reminding me that I need protected and that I can’t do much as a mere human, and I’m to believe you’d be cool with thinking I can destroy the jewel all on my own?  It’s not worth the risk Sesshoumaru. Why aren’t you thinking about Rin at all?”

 

 

“I already made it clear I the only one thinking about Rin in the living here and now.  She might be young but she is a demon of my blood. If we fall we fall fighting. We don’t give up.  Make a decision Kagome.”

 

 

Her hand played with the switch on the boxcutter making the blade go up and down.  Well she wasn’t going to kill herself right here in the middle of their bedroom. She wasn’t even sure was going to do it tonight or even this week only that it needed to be done.

 

 

_“Were you even going to do it?”_ Kagome asked herself becoming unsure.

 

 

“I wanted to go to sleep,” Kagome said looking at the boxcutter, “I wanted to use one of your potions and dream first.”

 

 

“I wouldn’t allow it.  You don’t deserve to use me for your own selfish goal.  Kagome if you do this you are no different than Kaguya. You know that don’t you?  You wish to use me before leaving without paying for the consequences and forsaking your daughter.  There is nothing you can say or do to me that will make your actions acceptable. I will not mourn you and I will tell Rin the truth about what you did.  No, this is not an attempt by me to talk you out of it. This is the reality you’d be leaving behind. So Kagome. Was I mistaken? Were you one not to be trusted?  Do you not love your daughter as much as you claim? Were you truly never deserving of a light or a destiny? Show me the answer.”

 

 

“Not tonight,” he could smell her tears as she looked down to hide her face.

 

 

“Why not tonight?” he smirked dangerously knowing she couldn’t see, “if you are so sure that is the only option there is why hesitate?  The moment Kaguya’s heart sensed Kikyo was a liability it ejected itself from her, so it wouldn’t be too far fetched to believe the jewel could take some sort of option to come for you now.  The reason you’re not ending your life in this very moment is because you know it’s wrong. No amount of nice moments with Rin or attempt to please me will make it okay. You know this and don’t need me to tell you.  Kagome put the blade down.”

 

 

Kagome extended the blade one last time staring at it.  Was Sesshoumaru mistaken in trusting her and believing in her?  Would any sort of moment with Rin make it okay to leave her? Would Sesshoumaru really not mourn her?  Would he not remember she was the first human woman he cared for? She’d never forget about him if he did something like this nor would she forgive him.

 

 

“It’s all been a lie,” Kagome told herself poking her skin with the blade for a moment and flinching, “all of it.  Believing Rin had been the one that saved me when she was left with me, the way it happened, what my father did for me, and us coming together.  None of it was real. It’s all the jewel’s will, but it’s not like the jewel put us under a spell. My light would have purified any unnatural influences after all.  No one made me love Rin. I couldn't help but love her. No one made me fall in love with you. If anything you went out of your way to make sure that couldn’t happen, but it happened anyway cause I’m so damn stubborn.  No. These are the connections I made and it’s up to me to protect them. It’s not destiny. It’s what I have to do, and if you want to fight with me I won’t take the opportunity away from you.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes softened and he smiled when he heard the sound of the boxcutter falling to the floor.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I’m sorry I just-

 

 

“You don’t need to say anything more,” Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the other side of the bed letting her know she should join him, “sometimes you act idiotic.  That is something I’ve come to accept a long time ago. I do not expect you to apologize.”

 

 

Kagome frowned glad she didn’t have to explain it as she came over to him, “To make it clear I don’t believe I’m special or this is my destiny.  I just don’t want to get pushed around and bullied anymore.”

 

 

“Pushed around and bullied into doing something you could never do,” Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, “like kill yourself.  Do not entertain those thoughts again Kagome. Besides it wouldn’t have worked. I would have just used my Tensagia on you anyway.”

 

 

Kagome glared at him, “That’s-that’s kind of wrong of you to do isn’t it?  Bring someone back from the dead that doesn’t want to live? Thought you weren’t going to mourn me.”

 

 

“You weren’t going to do it so it doesn’t matter,” he grabbed her wrist to pull her into the bed, “waste no more talk on it.  You knew the answer the whole time Kagome. You always know the answer when you do battle with the darkness you just something to remind you what you fight for.”

 

 

Kagome frowned, “That’s why the jewel wants you and Rin.  To give me something to keep fighting for.”

 

 

“Is an eternal existence with me really that troubling?”

 

 

“Don’t even joke about it.  It’d be like what we are already going through just every damn day, and besides with the way Kikyo talked about it that jewel is going to destroy the world.”

 

 

“There has been no day with you that’s been easy,” he chuckled to himself lowly, “and I do not care about the rest of the world.  Just this family. I am not scared. We either win or we don’t. Just like every battle.”

 

 

“You should be scared,” Kagome crossed her arms, “you and Rin shouldn’t rely on me.  I don’t believe in destiny as I keep saying.”

 

 

“For a woman that grew up in such an odd religion there is a lot of things you don’t believe in.  Reincarnation and destiny? I’ve seen many things in this world so I will not dismiss things as easily as you and InuYasha do, but it if it calms you I do not believe in destiny neither.  I just trust in our abilities and our plan.”

 

 

“Has my light come back?” Kagome asked worried knowing that her selfish thought about ending her life and all the fear that came with facing the task at hand probably drowned it out.

 

 

“I cannot feel it,” Sesshoumaru told her truthfully, “the more you obsess about it the more your mind will remain unclear.  It comes back when it comes back. I am in no hurry to this end this. As I’ve made clear this existence doesn’t pain me as much as it does you.  I am perfectly content just having you and Rin both alive and well by my side.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome whispered his name to herself not knowing how he could possibly be happy with her after how she acted.

 

 

She was already beating herself up for being stupid enough to unzip her dress at his command thinking she was being clever in creating her damn moments with everyone.  No wonder he was able to figure it out so easily. Just because she was married to a rich and powerful man didn’t mean their lives were a damn movie and the script she was reading could be interpreted as authentic.

 

 

“We talk on it no more,” Sesshoumaru silenced her by pressing his lips to hers before pulling away, “tomorrow you apologize to Rin and Shippou for not finishing the story and acting so strangely.  You’ll tell them both the truth about what happened to Kaguya and the true threat. That is how you’ll make this right.”

 

 

Kagome was annoyed he was giving her orders after such a short kiss.  His lips pressing against hers. It was the only thing other than Rin’s safety that she wanted.  Just to be with him. She obviously had that so it’d be so stupid just leave this life without actually attempting to fight for the other.

 

 

“That book,” Kagome shook her head, “sure it’s a fairy tale with a good message but all that talk about Dark Kingdoms and heirs and heiresses is kind of advanced for a five-year-old dontcha think?  When did you even buy it?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was very aware of the book she was talking about.  The language in it didn’t seem to bother him and Rin seemed to have no problem with it, so he didn’t understand why she was so hung up on it.  The story of someone with an evil parent that could overcome their blood and keep their purity and good nature seemed like a good tale to teach her anyway.

 

 

“I never bought Rin a book,” Sesshoumaru recalled, “the book is yours.  I found it in the same box as that offensive list of rules.”

 

 

Kagome tried to remember.  He was talking about her framed ‘Divine Order Rules to Live By’ that she’d earned when accepting life as a glorified brainwashed potential breeder to old men.  That had been in a box with all sorts of things she kept from those days. The book she just read Rin seemed to be brand new but yet also seemed very outdated.

 

 

“My book?” Kagome asked, “if it was from when I was a child that doesn’t make any sense.  I wasn’t allowed to read anything that wasn’t about reincarnation.”

 

 

Still it had her curious as Kagome went upstairs to check on the kids glad to see they were finally asleep as she grabbed the book.  She gave the children one more kiss disgusted with herself that she actually considered leaving them before returning to the bedroom.

 

 

Kagome looked at the back and saw that indeed the book had been printed more than twenty-years ago.

 

 

“Tale of the Dark Princess,” she read the title before opening the cover and discovering the flyleaf.

 

 

Written inside the page was a note for her, “To my daughter Kagome.  The purest and kindest of them all despite her name. From your loving father.”

 

 

Kagome put her hand over the page, “Dad?  I don’t care what Naraku says about you. You loved me.  I know you did.”

 

 

“A gift from your departed father and you can’t remember it?” Sesshoumaru was hoping this wasn’t another ‘Mr. Ears’ situation, “you would have packed it into that box would you have not?  Though when I discovered it I found it between a lot of old papers. Why do you keep so many things?”

 

 

“Why do you go through my things?” Kagome shot him a glare.

 

 

“Why do you keep your things in boxes all over the place despite declaring that you’ve unpacked,” Sesshoumaru shot back.

 

 

“There is just no winning with you,” Kagome sighed still with her hand on the page, “why do you shut off every light switch the second a person leaves the room?  Oh right. That’s because you’re a dad. That’s what dads do.”

 

 

“My ability to have children has nothing to do with the wasting of electricity,” he made sure to let her know as he watched her get out of bed, “what is it you’re doing now?”

 

 

“So you admit that whole thing about darkness enhancing your senses is just bullshit?” Kagome smiled at him digging through the closet for her Divine Order box of memories, “knew it.  I’ll pay the electricity bill if it upsets you that much.”

 

 

“That is not the point,” Sesshoumaru regretted bringing up where he found the book if it resulted in her making a mess, “if you’re not using the light turn it off.”

 

 

“Stop talking about light I might or might not be using.  Let’s see here. Junk junk junk junk.”

 

 

“Then throw it all away.”

 

 

“I’ll organize it later,” she felt like she was arguing with a parent as she dug through the box just finding a bunch of school papers before pulling something that had been crushed, “poor poochy.”

 

 

Kagome recognized what was in her hand.  It had been the origami figure Byakuya had made for her all those years ago folded from some kind of Divine Order pamphlet.  In all honesty she never actually packed this box. It had been her mother. Kagome had attempted to talk to her mother a couple weeks after leaving the Divine Order and all she got for her efforts was that box full of junk from her past.  It was her mother’s way of reminding her she had a good upbringing where she was taught good values. Once Kagome discovered she’d been denied family photos or anything of real value she taped that box back up and never looked in it again. So her mom wanted her to have the book?

 

 

“Must’ve been crushed by all the other stuff in there,” Kagome noted holding the crushed origami.

 

 

“A gift from Byakuya?” Sesshoumaru still hated Byakuya the most of any of Naraku’s henchmen, “you should burn it.”

 

 

Kagome shook her as she protectively held it close, “No.  This is from when things were good whether or not you believe there ever were good times.  Byakuya and I were always kind of close after he made this for me. I mean we fell out when I up and left the Divine Order and he got his job, but I always felt like he cared about me.”

 

 

“He works for the man that wants you dead,” Sesshoumaru shook his head not understanding why his wife was so ridiculous, “besides.  It’s crushed. What good is a destroyed memento? Put your box of memories away and rest now Kagome. You will need it.”

 

 

“So what exactly are we going to be doing?” she was curious.

 

 

Sesshoumaru thought on it before making his decision, “Normally I would dismiss your actions from tonight as one of those emotional outbursts I know you’re capable of, but I believe we are just getting too restless.  I cannot bring an untested girl into battle with me. Firing at trees with crossbows is one thing while confronting demons is another. I wish to take you to Fangvale with me when I confront my mother.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was quite overprotective.  It was impossible to get permission to go anywhere without begging him.  She understood it from his point of view as she barely survived their trip to the zoo, but indeed he was correct.  Being locked away from the world was making both her and her mind soft.

 

 

“I have no intention of letting you die,” he made sure to tell her, “but I won’t be protecting you from every threat either.  Your light won’t work on regular demons so you must trust your instincts, your weapon, and your companion.”

 

 

It was a good thing he hadn’t suggested this when she considering suicide.  That would have been the perfect place to end everything. It would have been understandable and blameless if it happened in Fangvale.

 

 

“You’ve heard enough about me,” Kagome said indeed pushing the box back into the closet before putting the book and the origami figure on her nightstand, “time to learn about my husband.  I finally get to see your stomping grounds.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru glared before resting his head on the pillow as it seemed to be one of those rare nights where he planned on actually sleeping, “The whole world was once my so-called ‘stomping grounds’ you humans just decided to put up walls.”

 

 

“Because the Sesshoumarus of the world kept killing famous mikos,” Kagome rolled her eyes also laying down, “can you blame us?”

 

 

“No,” Sesshoumaru didn’t want to think about Midoriko’s death and how it resulted in this mess, “you might learn more than you bargained for.  I might be attacked relentlessly. Especially for bringing an attractive human with me. Centipedes will try and grab you, lay eggs in you, and then eat your head just to prove a point.”

 

 

Kagome shivered, “I hate centipedes more than your cockroaches.  You don’t sugar coat anything do you?”

 

 

“No centipedes will be touching you,” he assured her, “but it will not be easy.  I believe it to be a necessary trip for you.”

 

 

Kagome couldn’t argue with him there.  He was right she needed something like this.  Too long she’d been left in this house with no one to do battle with except for Sesshoumaru and herself.  Maybe this whole light thing was more of a mind over matter sort of deal and she just needed a distraction.  If he said she’d be okay then she would believe him.

 

 

She definitely believed him when the almost asleep Sesshoumaru used his arm to pull her into him.  For once she wasn’t being touched sexually or tied up as she was just held by him. He adjusted himself so half of her body was under him as he rested his chin on top of her neck and moved his arms around her not caring too much for their comfort.  He just wanted her to know she was his and he wasn’t letting her go.

 

 

_“There was never any doubt in my mind,”_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as fell into a sleep _, “never once I did I actually think you’d actually leave me sleeping in this bed on my own.  Losing you isn’t an option my Kagome.”_

 

 

Kagura, on the other hand, couldn’t get a wink of sleep at all.  It was almost as though they were all being called into battle. She had her own cozy apartment on the other side of town, but now was being ordered to keep quarters in her father’s real home.  Naraku only pretended to live in the Divine Order compound with his wives while near the border he had a very sizable estate. This was where he kept all his mementos from former ‘lifetimes’ as well as where Kagura was raised.  She hadn’t been back in her family home in a very long time and it felt so odd being forced to have some sort of family reunion here when her father was acting more and more odd with each passing day.

 

 

“Why do I have to carry this thing?” Kagura asked holding the sleeping infant that came out of Kikyo, “at least it’s sleeping.  It gives me the damn creeps.”

 

 

She was actually holding it over the balcony that was above the upstairs office.  She considered dropping it, but she was sure the damn creepy demon would wake up and figure out away to preserve itself and Kaguya’s heart the same way it had when it was inside of Kikyo.

 

 

“Shouldn’t that be obvious by now?” Byakuya asked with a smile leaning on the balcony, “Kagura your only desire is to be free from all the despair.  That’s not a secret or something that’s a mystery to you. This infant can only control and possess people with their hidden dark desires. It can’t take control over you.”

 

 

“I guess so,” Kagura sighed still angry about this whole thing, “he could have at least considered Kanna.  Not like that girl has any desires and that mirror in her hands is worthless. So now that I’m caught up on everything explain this to me.  Why is using a medio the best way to deliver Kagome to the jewel? If Kanna took Kagome’s soul Naraku could still kill her and not anger this little piss ant.”

 

 

Kagome wasn’t going inside the jewel.  Naraku had already made his decision regarding that.  He’d confided in Byakuya just an hour ago that in no way was he allowed to use the medio on Kagome.  He couldn’t relay that to Kagura, of course, for they didn’t want the infant to know. Besides it wasn’t like Naraku had control over Byakuya in those regards.  He was now the master of the medio stone. It was his decision whether to use it on Kagome or not.

 

 

“He couldn’t even take the soul of a little girl that means nothing to him,” Byakuya shook his head, “so I doubt he could take Kagome’s.  Kanna is his will after all. He doesn’t like stealing people’s souls I don’t even know why he created Kanna. Maybe he can’t control what he makes.  Explains why he hasn’t had more children since his last one and only made one incarnation.”

 

 

“Still hard to believe that man has a code of honor,” Kagura still very much doubted that, “so you’re staying here as well?  At least I won’t be alone.”

 

 

“Not for long.  I promised Lady Inukimi I’d meet her for tea tomorrow.”

 

 

“Oh?  Switching alliances are you?”

 

 

“My father is still my father.  Nothing will change that, but I do enjoy her company.  I know you wouldn’t care for her. If you think our father is insane you try holding a conversation with her.”

 

 

“Before you go,” Kagura sounded disappointed that Byakuya wouldn’t be staying, “Byakuya do you remember our mother at all?  Or were you taken away as well? Is she in the compound?”

 

 

“You’re older than I am,” Byakuya was glad Kagura finally asked about this subject, “but I guess you wouldn’t remember.  No she’s dead. Do not mourn her. She wouldn’t mourn you. Our mother wasn’t a kind woman.”

 

 

“Are you sure that’s true or has Naraku brainwashed you into thinking differently?  He’s little Divine Order role would be ruined if his wives were birthing half-demons and exposing it.”

 

 

“I know she wasn’t a kind woman because I remember her.  As for the other wives it’s not the situation you think it is.  Indeed he has married a great deal of underage women same as the rest of the crooked men in the Divine Order, but I don’t think he’s laid a finger on them.  I once asked him why he torments women like Kikyo when he has his very own stable of young women. He said that it’s torture enough that these brainwashed girls just live alone and safe being forced to wonder why their husband is so displeased with them that he ignores them entirely.  I recall a couple that he has been cruel to, but they did something to offend him before the marriage. Our mother and her sister-wife, the second woman he married, were the only two he liked. Our mother was cruel, the other was kind. She was going to raise us if things hadn’t gone so horribly wrong.”

 

 

“All this time,” Kagura frowned to herself knowing Byakuya wouldn’t lie to her.

 

 

“All this time you assumed your mother was a human captive being tortured by our father?  No. My my she really must’ve done a number on you for you to repress it all, but then again she hated you much more than me.  I was just a spectator to the violence.”

 

 

Byakuya had indeed guessed correctly when it came to Kagura’s assumption about the fate of her mother.  So it seemed there would be no closure on the matter. Her mother was dead and Naraku never seemed to have any intention of discussing it with her.

 

 

“What happened to the second wife?” Kagura asked, “the one you said was kind.”

 

 

Byakuya frowned, “Not something he ever wants to discuss.  She was lost to us the same night father killed our mother for hurting you again.”

 

 

Kagura seemed surprised, “He killed her?  Over me?”

 

 

Byakuya nodded, “He caught her doing something cruel to you again and had enough.  You were always his favorite after all.”

 

 

“Doubt it,” Kagura was still refusing to believe there was any redemption for that man after everything he’d put them through and everything he was planning on doing, “even if he did care about it that all seems secondary when it comes to his little hunts.  Kikyo gives birth to this spawn and he is still worried about how he is going to kill Kagome.”

 

 

“He has his reasons,” Byakuya sighed, “it’s nothing logical that much can be certain but when one has that many demons in their head screaming for blood and revenge we should be lucky Kagome is the only one he is concerned with killing for the moment.  Oh well. He has a plan in mind to take care of her and this whole nasty jewel business. I know what needs to happen next and will play my part.”

 

 

“Meanwhile I didn’t know a thing about this jewel,” Kagura sighed to herself, “guess I shouldn’t have blabbed to Sesshoumaru huh?  All this infant shouts at me is that someone needs to go secure the celestial robe, but no one is taking the bait.”

 

 

“Hopefully once Sesshoumaru recognizes he has it he will destroy it.  That’s part of the plan anyway.”

 

 

“You seem to know an awful lot about the plan.  You sure I’m the favorite one?”

 

 

“I’m sure of it.  The difference between you and me Kagura is that I know about father’s secrets.  Even the ones he cannot recall.”

 

 

“Are you referring to that bet he and Kikyo have going?  Some sort of mystery she is going to figure out that he doesn’t know.”

 

 

“Exactly!  I know the answer.  Unfortunately I can’t tell you, because, you know the whole you going to Sesshoumaru thing.  If you were to give Kikyo the answer it’d taint his game. You know how father feels about that sort of thing.  I don’t want to give him another excuse to lash out at you big sister.”

 

 

Kagura huffed as she left the balcony with that damn child still in her arms, “Keep your damn secrets.  I don’t care. As for him lashing at me he does it without needing a reason all the time. You’d think I’d be use to it by now.”

 

 

Byakuya just smiled watching his sister walk away as he removed the medio stone from his pocket and stared at it.  Their father wanted them all together to assist him in whatever he had planned, but after receiving such a gift from Inukimi he’d never turn down an invitation from the demon Queen.  He’d have to leave to see her soon.

 

 

“There is a reason he lashes out at you Kagura,” Byakuya sighed to himself, “after all the abuses you went through as a child he hates to see you acting cruel towards another.  The way you’ve treated Kagome over the years was unacceptable. You don’t bully Kagome. Not our little sister. Father it won’t be much longer until those painful memories come back to you.  Painful as they may be they make you who you truly are. Soon you’ll remember everything. Remember that Kagome is your daughter and why you gave her that name. I just wonder who will discover the truth first.  Her or Kikyo. Quite an interesting competition.”

 

 

Unlike Naraku who used Byakuya’s magic to pull away and destroy his memories his son found a way to copy his and imprint it on a piece of paper.  Those memories were folded into the origami dog that he’d given her all those years ago. All Kagome would have to do was unfold the paper to see what he’d witnessed a long time ago when she was mere infant and her real mother perished.  He wasn’t worried about those memories going undiscovered. His brand of magic was a powerful one. As long as she didn’t destroy the origami herself it would always find its way back to her waiting for her to discover the truth.

 

 

Naraku had destroyed his origami taking away any chance he had at taking the same route, but Byakuya had created another channel for him.  If he were to remember why Kagome was named Kagome he’d get it all back and perhaps finally stop trying to kill her. If he could even kill her.  Byakuya had been growing up alongside of Kagome during her whole childhood and noticed that Naraku would never be crueler to her than he needed to be.  She was of his blood so there would, of course, be a subtle bond between the two. Naraku wanting to kill Kagome at this point had nothing to do with Midoriko’s betrayal.  He’d known he was lied to a while ago before his memories were taken away when he proclaimed he’d never do anything to hurt his own daughter. Him casting away those memories and still going through with his hunt was the work of the cruel demons inside of himself and exposure to the sacred jewel.  Forcing him to kill his own daughter would be the action that could result in him ejecting his human heart once and for all and becoming the perfect brand of darkness for the sacred jewel. 

 

 

Byakuya didn’t want that fate for either his father or his youngest sister.  He believed they could overcome this. He believed in them so much he had full intentions of using a medio to deliver Kagome to the sacred jewel, because it would be much easier for her to destroy it from the inside than the outside.

 

 

“She’ll be fine,” Byakuya told himself, “I believe in her.  I won’t let you get hurt Kagome. I was too young to help Kagura when that woman was cruel to her, but things are different now.  Father and that silly glass bead won’t touch you little sister.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO! I didn’t want to reveal that Kagome was Naraku’s daughter in this chapter but the things I was writing, and things written in previous chapters I felt made it so painfully obvious that I had to have Byakuya just come out and say it already. In the event I get asked yeah Kagome is 100% human that will be explained later and is carrying a piece of Midoriko’s soul. The question is will this break Sesshoumaru’s brain or not? His child and wife are both hell spawn of very evil people, and yeah there really is not much back peddling that can be done for Naraku. He has still done some very evil things and isn’t going to be apologizing for it anytime soon. His family is the only people he is kind to really and that’s just barely. Jury is still out on whether or not he will get atonement. He did kind of force Mei-Lin into a horrible life and have her murdered just cause she hung out on a swing set while Kagome was getting bullied.


	45. Jaken

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes combed the forests on the outside of Avalon’s border making it seem as though he were scouting the area.  Truth to be told he was just regretting this decision. Bringing his bride to Fangvale? His vulnerable human bride left in a place where he would be attacked relentlessly?

 

 

“You can still change your mind,” Sesshoumaru informed Kagome as he took a couple steps forward.

 

 

Kagome being quite stubborn shook her head.  She was still convinced that taking her into Fangvale had been a great suggestion.  Sure there was always the chance this trip could end with a maiming or her death, but after contemplating taking her own life she couldn’t help but almost see this as a win win situation.  Either she survived the day and became more confident with her status as Sesshoumaru’s companion or she died fighting and would destroy the plans of the sacred jewel. Well there was the Tensagia, but Sesshoumaru was the one that told her not to rely on its powers so she wouldn’t.

 

 

Sesshoumaru just noticed how out of place they seemed.  He was in front wearing his traditional silk garb with his armor while she followed behind sitting on top of a transformed Kirara.  If the neko was still going to follow them around the cat might as well accompany them to Fangvale, because the best case scenario would be for her to get lost somewhere.  To make them look even more ridiculous Kagome had also ditched the style of modern dress and was wearing a quite old and dirty heirloom from his father known as the robe of the fire rat.  It had been another useful item InuYasha received along with the Tetsusagia and use to wear relentlessly before finding no more use for it. It was the same one he wore during the festival.  The red hoari was able to make the wearer immune to fire and add extra protection from man made weapons. Kagome decided to take such an ancient legendary garb and wear it as a sleeveless dress with her bare arms poking through the openings with the actual sleeves tied around her waist.

 

 

It bothered Sesshoumaru that InuYasha gave it to her for this trip.  Not only because Kagome should have been only relying on her husband for protection, but she was now covered in his brother’s scent.  If they got separated and he needed to find her he’d have to look around for that tainted scent. It just made everything more complicated than it needed to be.

 

 

“You made me wake up early for this so I’m here and not turning back,” Kagome told him confidentiality sitting side saddle on Kirara while scrolling through her phone, “polls are still open.”

 

 

“Of course,” Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed she felt the need to say that, “the day just began.”

 

 

It was election day, and Sesshoumaru believed he’d already told the people of Avalon everything they needed to know about him so he wasn’t going to bother with any last minute theatrics.  If he lost he’d have an excuse to get out of making a concession speech, and if he won he had an excuse to avoid reporters and city council members that would try to get on his good side. The plan was for Kagome to keep track of polls, and if he won they would make a quick video for social media pretending he was actually out here getting to work on securing the border himself to look good when really what they’d be doing was confronting Inukimi.

 

 

“Just letting you know,” Kagome’s tone was one of equal annoyance as Sesshoumaru had been pissy all day despite this being his idea, “you don’t have to bite my head off.”

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru took one more whiff of the scents around him as he stared at the forest, “you should remove your clothing.  Though my brother’s robe can act as armor it is not completely necessary.”

 

 

She narrowed her eyes stuffing her phone in the backpack she brought with her, “And go to Fangvale and meet your mother in my bra and panties?  No thanks.”

 

 

“You wore nothing underneath it?” he growled.

 

 

“No,” she couldn’t understand why he was upset thinking it was a good thing InuYasha was keeping her safety in mind even from afar.

 

 

“Stupid girl,” he said quietly under his breath.

 

 

He knew he being complicated just for the sake of it, but there was something intimate about her wearing nothing between her flesh and a fabric that smelled too much of his brother.

 

 

“InuYasha is a scent hoarder,” Sesshoumaru explained.

 

 

“Scent hoarder?” she continuously seemed to forget how much the males in her newfound family relied on their sense of smell.

 

 

He nodded, “That robe has never been washed.  It still has the lingering scents of father, his mother, and anyone he ever came in contact while wearing it.  You are wearing something quite unhygienic.”

 

 

Kagome just shook her head dismissing him.  That was kind of cute in a way if InuYasha was really holding onto all the scents of his loved ones in the form of this robe.  It didn’t bother Kagome as the fabric didn’t seem dirty or smelly to her at all. There was no blood or sweat so she’d accept it as a uniform for today’s outing.  What was even more adorable was how obvious Sesshoumaru was being in his jealousy.

 

 

While Sesshoumaru was being so caught up in her clothing she kept trying to take more glances at him.  Despite him also wearing those silks at the festival all that time ago she wasn’t use to seeing him out of a suit.  She’d never even seen him in business casual, so seeing him like this all clad in armor looking like some kind of nobleman of high rank in an ancient army was quite a culture shock.

 

 

“Do you hoard scents?” Kagome asked her husband as Kirara finally moved forward now that Sesshoumaru was taking a couple steps into the forest.

 

 

“No,” he answered plainly, “unlike you and my brother I do not make space in my life for worthless mementos.  I do not plan on losing my mind anytime soon, thus my memories stay with me.”

 

 

Kagome had another reason for taking this trip with Sesshoumaru other than getting her sanity back.  She was still embarrassed that she actually considered throwing herself at him to make a happy memory before killing herself and that he hadn’t been fooled by her for a second.  The more she thought about finally being claimed by Sesshoumaru in that fashion the more she realized she really didn’t know much about him despite living with him all this time.  Of course, whenever it became convenient for him to do so he would remind her that he was a dangerous man but she was still left in the dark about everything else.

 

 

“Alright,” Kagome said still not liking the silence as she was leaving a human territory for the first time in her life, “Sesshoumaru do you listen to music?  You only listen to the news in your car once in a while but never any music.”

 

 

“Music?” Sesshoumaru responded in a tone that was intended to make her feel stupid for asking him such a question, “I will not dull my sense of hearing for worthless noise.”

 

 

Kagome was silent for a bit before looking up again, “What about-

 

 

“Demons do not linger outside the border of Avalon,” Sesshoumaru interrupted her, “however once we make our way through the forest and into another’s territory they will be on us.  Have your weapon at the ready.”

_“You son of a bitch!”_ Kagome actually screamed in her head.

He had plenty of time to warn her, but of course decided to wait until she spoke to interrupt her.  So they were back to this again were they?

“Thanks for taking me on this stellar date Sesshoumaru,” Kagome said out loud to herself, “how did you know that being both ignored while at the same time constantly looked down upon for my outfit and genuine questions was my favorite hobby?  I wonder how many other girls you’ve wooed in the same way.”

Sesshoumaru shot her a look to let her know he wasn’t at all amused by her attitude, “This is no ‘date’.  You’ve never been outside the walls of Avalon you do not know what we’ll be coming across. I need your mind clear and focused so I know what I am working with.  It bothers me that your weapon isn’t in your hand and that your scent is cloaked by that of my brothers. Correct yourself before we take another step further.”

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh as she held her crossbow in her lap and made sure it loaded and ready to go.  She knew Sesshoumaru was just worried about her and had every right to be concerned with her laid back attitude, but he didn’t have to be so cold just to prove a point.  She didn’t know if Kirara would defend her, but the neko didn’t seem to have a problem acting as her escort and she was promised that the robe of the fire rat would keep her safe until Sesshoumaru could get to her.

Sesshoumaru growled at her in response to the way she carried herself, “I thought you didn’t believe in destiny.  Do you think you’re untouchable because you were born to destroy the sacred jewel? Do you intend to side saddle into these woods on top of a demon wearing that gaudy outfit as though you are some kind of entitled Queen of the forest?”

“No,” Kagome said quietly getting the point already.

“That is how other demons might perceive you and it makes you a target,” he told her plainly peering into the brush, “now that you’ve been made to understand we move quickly.”

Sesshoumaru really did mean quickly as he took off moving in a speed so fast Kagome could barely see him as Kirara let out a growl before doing her best to keep up with him.  Sesshoumaru stopped about every few seconds giving the neko time to catch up with him with as he’d appear in a completely different spot as though he were teleporting. His wife had never seen him move like that as one second he was standing on top of a thick tree branch and the next he’d be on a rock.

_“He doesn’t even look like he is running,”_ Kagome thought to herself _, “if that’s how fast he can walk and jump then I wonder about his other movements.  When he and I come together will it be normal or can he- no Kagome stop it! Sesshoumaru is being a jerk he doesn’t deserve to notice you having your mind in the gutter.”_

Kagome could hear Kirara’s growl rumbling underneath her before the cat jumped back and took a mouth full of some kind of long serpent.  It had happened so fast Kagome hadn’t realized that a very large snake had just leapt out to try and eat her. She already disliked snakes as it was and had never seen one that large and disgusting.

“Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!” she cried seeing its body still wriggling despite being beheaded.

Sesshoumaru just didn’t understand his wife.  She’d faced a full demon InuYasha already with many more trials to come from Naraku, the jewel, and his mother.  She had stated that she was ready to face those trials with confidence, but yet was unnerved by a creature that could barely even qualify as a demon.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as a green miasma began to engulf his hand before combining into one stream of light that extended into a whip.  He allowed this whip free into the forest where he destroyed several other serpents that were also planning to jump out at them. His miasma laced whip was a convenient weapon when it came to destroying these lesser beings, but he’d much rather have use his Mokomoko.  Hopefully it wouldn’t be much longer before he could be whole again.

Kagome’s eyes widened as she continued her cries seeing snake body parts wriggle and explode all around her after Sesshoumaru’s attack.  The only thing that calmed her down was Sesshoumaru stepping in front of her with the usual icicle expression.

“Stop,” he ordered her, “the more you make a racquet the more they will come to attack you.  I already warned you I will not be able to protect you from every little slithering thing in these woods.  Calm yourself.”

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome pointed at the wriggling head Kirara tossed to the side, “it’s moving!”

“Indeed,” he rose an eyebrow, “and screaming about it is accomplishing what?  It is no different than the cockroaches I crush for my ants. They are dead before they are devoured, but their nerves continue the body’s movement.”

“How nice of you to kill something before its devoured,” Kagome tried to control herself knowing she must’ve looked ridiculous in front of her husband.

Sesshoumaru, of course, would precrush his cockroaches before feeding them to his ants.  He’d be a rather poor ant keeper to do otherwise. He was raising something for the purpose of being devoured so he wasn’t going to let the creature suffer more nor would he allow his ants to hurt themselves in the struggle.  He knew she wouldn’t understand though.

“So fragile,” was what he said taking Kagome’s chin into his hand, “I did not know you’d be this scared.  Handing you a crossbow and painting targets on trees was not a proper way to break you into this life. I see that now.  Do you wish to head back?”

Kagome slapped his hand away.  So now he was being gentle? After he’d been so cold to her the whole way here?  She wasn’t going to take his affections now after he’d completely destroyed any possibility of there even being a romantic atmosphere.  With demon guts and moving parts littering the ground around them she wasn’t going to let him touch her.

“No!” she said stubbornly crossing her arms, “I’m fine just grossed out is all.  I’m not scared.”

“I can smell your fear Kagome,” Sesshoumaru stepped on the head of a snake with his boot watching her cringe from the wet sound, “it will not get any easier.  I’ll have to destroy many more creatures just to get us near the city. The forest is for the lesser creatures that are unworthy of the city I built while the demons there, the ones that can think, are the most dangerous of them all.”

He wouldn’t think less of her if she wanted to go back home where he knew she could be safe.  Despite all he said to her it wouldn’t bother him if she wasn’t suited for this sort of thing.  He’d already accepted that the kind of battles Kagome would be facing were much different from this.  Her responsibility was to keep her light burning, which was a task he didn’t believe he could stay on top of if he were in her shoes.  He was just trying gauge what it would be like for the two of them to stand as equals in battle.

In all honesty he still treasured how vulnerable she was.  A relaxed confident demon slayer was not what he wanted. An uncomfortable nervous innocent that needed his protection was much more appealing, but she ruined that small fantasy when she slapped his hand away.

“I don’t like snakes,” she said in a huff trying not to look.

“And you don’t like insects,” he also recalled smelling for any other uninvited guests, “you’ll see plenty in these woods.  I advise you to cease any further screaming.”

She was afraid though.  Afraid at how fast those creatures moved.  What was her crossbow suppose to do for her if she couldn’t react in time and had multiple targets?  She didn’t know how to contribute and would probably be letting him down.

“Their bodies,” Kagome then admitted her real problem finding it difficult to avert her eyes, “Naraku killed that mugger by using something like that outside of his body.”

“A tentacle created by a mass fusion of demons like that,” Sesshoumaru was well aware of what had probably happened, “lesser demons are the reason such a practice came to be.  They fuse to become something stronger while others see them as nothing more than fodder. Is that why you fear them Kagome? This Naraku can probably call forth many tentacles.”

“So gross,” she said under her breath, “what a disgusting man.  Who does that kind of thing to their body?”

“A disgusting man you had a phone call with,” Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru had gotten it out of her that she picked up InuYasha’s phone and talked to Naraku.  Another private conversation with Naraku had been had by her and it angered him. He had much doubt that her enemy wanted to contact her to make sure she was feeling okay.  It wouldn’t be much longer before that creature made his move.

He wasn’t going to bother turning it into an argument though, because he already knew what she would say.  She only indulged the spider in conversation to try and find out if Kikyo was okay and she wasn’t breaking a promise if she wasn’t seeing him in purpose.  Sesshoumaru just hoped Kagome remembered what he told her and that despite whatever past she had with Naraku and his children she was only to think of him as an enemy.

“I thought about letting him kill me,” Kagome decided to admit to her husband being as honest as she could, “a way to die without having to do it myself and he refused.  Said he wouldn’t assist me in suicide. It’s like murder is an art to him and I offended him.”

“Enough,” Sesshoumaru didn’t want to hear anymore.

Kagome being suicidal was something he still hadn’t accepted because through that whole evening he’d trusted her and believed she’d never do anything so foolish and had been right, but the prospect of her giving her life away to the enemy angered him further.  It was worse than her pitying the creature and he’d have no more of it.

Sesshoumaru thought about explaining to her why she was offending him but caught a whiff of something when the wind changed.  There had been a familiar scent in the air. One he recognized from a long time ago. He didn’t need to keep any unwashed clothing to remember that scent.

“Hmm,” Sesshoumaru without warning took off again heading off in another direction leaving Kirara to go on another chase, “I cannot be mistaken.”

Kagome had never been with her husband in this fashion, but she could tell he was tracking something by the way he would stop to glance at the ground or marking on a tree.  This continued on for several minutes before they stopped at a river bank.

Sesshoumaru examined a nearby tree that had a huge hole in the middle of it.  It probably made the perfect shelter for a creature that wanted both safety and access to water.  Kagome half expected a possum to come running out once Sesshoumaru stuck his hand through it.

“Unhand me vile demon!” a loud screechy voice screamed as Sesshoumaru was attempting to drag something out.

“Hiding like a worthless lesser demon,” Sesshoumaru spoke calmly throwing his prey to the ground, “I am not surprised.”

Kagome watched as some kind of green toad was thrown onto the river bank.  A really big toad, but the more she looked at the creature she could tell she’d been mistaken and it wasn’t an animal at all despite having green scaly skin.  It had large reptile like eyes and a small man shaped body adorned in dirty mud caked brown robes.

“You’ll regret the day you insulted-” the creature then went silent when he noticed who his captor was, “Lord Sesshoumaru?”

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms casting the creature a deadly look, “Jaken your scent is still recognizable to me.  I thought you died many years ago, but I find you living as a coward in these woods.”

“Lord Sesshoumaru!” the toad-like creature was on all fours bowing, “it is really you!?  You came to seek me out? I knew it! I knew my Lord had not forsaken me! Tell me what you require of your most loyal servant!”

Sesshoumaru gave his response in the form of a kick making the creature fly across the river bank.  Kagome was expecting it to run off after that point, but instead it crawled back to Sesshoumaru and bowed again.

“Okay I deserved that,” Jaken admitted, “I should have tried harder to find my Lord.”

“You reminded me for many years that you would always serve me Jaken,” Sesshoumaru continued, “but you disappeared.  I assumed you had perished, but apparently your word never meant anything. I will leave you to whatever it is you have been doing.”

Jaken had braced himself to be struck again but looked up shocked when Sesshoumaru just walked past him.  Clearly this was not a welcome response as the creature quickly stood up and followed every foot step.

“My Lord it isn’t what you think!  You gave me leave to assist my clan in the great war.”

“A war that you survived.  You did not return to my service.  You are a deserter.”

“I did return!  When I came back I found your territory transformed into that of a city.  A human-like city! I had assumed it was the work of your cruel but yet great mother.  My Lord Sesshoumaru would never stand for such a thing being done to his territory so I thought you had been the one that perished.”

“Do you not watch TV or go on the internet?” Kagome asked the creature, “Sesshoumaru built that city.  He brought the modern world to the demon territories.”

“WATCH YOUR TONGUE YOU IGNORANT WENCH!” Jaken screamed at Kagome despite Kirara being on the defensive everytime the toad came close, “YOU DO NOT SPEAK ILL OF MY LORD SESSHOUMARU!  YOU WILL BE REPRIMANDED FOR SUCH A CRIME WITH YOUR-

“Jaken,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was pure ice before the toad was once again kicked across the river bank, “no demon is permitted to raise their voice at my wife.  Do so again and I will kill you.”

Jaken’s face went blank for a moment in complete disbelief.  Kagome cocked her head not understanding why the creature was so confused.  Their marriage had made headlines in both worlds how did he not know she was Sesshoumaru Masaharu’s wife?

“YOU ARE NOT LORD SESSHOUMARU!” Jaken then shouted at the demon, “HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THE FORM OF MY LATE LORD!  YOU CLEARLY DON’T KNOW HIM. HE WOULD NEVER BE OKAY WITH TRANSFORMING HIS TERRITORY OR EVER STOOPING SO LOW TO HAVE RELATIONS WITH A LOWLY CREATURE!”

Sesshoumaru should have kept to his word and killed the imp, but honestly he was finding this amusing.  His servant from many years ago was honestly so committed to his ideals of him that he stayed away from all news from the modern world?  Jaken was no different than one of his enemies now. The kind of demons that despised him for bringing a change to his culture.

“I am the same Sesshoumaru as I’ve always been,” Sesshoumaru spoke walking away, “while you were away fighting in your frivolous war between imp clans I was building a new world.  My kind would be unable to wage any kind of war to reclaim human territories if we remained so primal. I brought about a new world for me to be the supreme ruler of.”

Jaken took in his words and realized he’d made a mistake.  That indeed sounded like something his Lord would have done and it made complete sense.

“Lord Sesshoumaru!” Jaken was back on his knees, “please forgive me!  Yes that is genius! Only a tactical genius such as yourself would devise such a plan.  Yes indeed. I was mistaken all this time. I stayed away from what has become our capital because I believed you’d never permit me to believe you’d ever adopt a human way of life.  Yes you stayed ahead of the curve! Of course! I’ve been so foolish-

“Jaken stop talking.  Your words annoy me. You pledged your loyalty to me only to run away and hide when the world moved past your sense of tradition.  I cannot rely on one so closed off.”

“My Lord please wait!  I will never forsake you again.  I will never allow my silly speculation or unforgivable ideals to cloud my judgement again.  I only live to serve you.”

“My needs have evolved past anything you can offer.  I don’t even want this neko around me but it has served me more than you ever have.  Good-bye Jaken.”

Sesshoumaru would never admit that he ever had a use for Jaken or could ever enjoy the company of a lowly imp, but still there was a piece of him that felt resentment for one who once pledged his life to him failed to seek him out after all these years.

“Lord Sesshoumaru wait!  Don’t leave me! Not again!  Why do you have a human in your company?  My Lord Sesshoumaru hates humans. He’d never have a relationship with one!”

“Goes to show what you know,” Kagome smirked at the imp.

She should have felt sorry for the creature.  He seemed so happy to have this little reunion just for Sesshoumaru to say goodbye, but she wasn’t going to let him off the hook for demanding she be punished by her husband just because he was ignorant of their relationship.

“See our wedding rings?” Kagome tried to prove it by showing that her wedding band matched the one on Sesshoumaru’s finger.

Jaken glared at the two of him with his beady eyes while Sesshoumaru gave a smirk indeed revealing his hand with his ring.  Of course, his ring was only different when it came to material. The moment he realized he needed to wear jewelry to prove to the world his relationship was real he had to commission something that wouldn’t melt from exposure to his miasma.  If only Kagome was a demon and fit to be his mate then he wouldn’t have to wear such bothersome metal on his finger, but it would have to do as this was the only way to show everyone that his woman was spoken for.

Jaken could barely stand to look at Kagome, “My lord why?  Humans are the enemy. Is this some tactic as well or has your heart really changed?”

“Pick up a newspaper Jaken,” was all Sesshoumaru told him, “we’ll be going now.  Kagome have your stead follow me as it has been doing.”

“Her name is Kirara and she isn’t my stead,” Kagome corrected her husband annoyed, “no one is making her do this so you should at least be kind to her.”

“Hmm,” was his only response.

Jaken continued to be shocked.  The human wench that was with him, that smelled of InuYasha, was talking back to his Lord and not being corrected.  His little brain could honestly not understand what was happening and was left in complete confusion when he was abandoned by the Lord he served for hundreds of years after finally being reunited.

“This cannot be,” Jaken told himself rubbing his head, “My Lord traveling with a human?  My Lord married to a human? Was that really my Lord Sesshoumaru?”

Jaken wasn’t expecting an answer.  All he could do was whimper to himself before contemplating chasing after him, but someone had responded to his question.

“That is indeed your Lord Sesshoumaru,” a female voice informed him, “however those are your words not mine.  I would never give a creature such a title after what he has done to our world.”

Jaken looked up to make sure he wasn’t crazy and found a female sitting on a tree branch above him.  The woman had short black hair and deadly eyes while wearing clothing that barely covered her ample beast would leave her reproductive parts completely exposed to anyone that cared enough to get a look at her.  Jaken knew exactly who that was. It was Yura of the hair. One of the strongest demons that lived in this territory.

“Watch your tongue!” Jaken snapped at her.

It was ironic as this whole time he’d been hiding in places such as that tree to avoid creatures such as Yura, but now that he knew his Lord was alive and well he couldn’t help himself but to be outspoken in defending his Lord’s honor.

Yura smirked crossing her arms, “Your Lord is not here to see you speak up for him imp.  He obviously will not give you the time, so why put your life on the line for him in an attempt to insult me?  No matter. I will not harm you for I pity you. It must be so difficult to see the famous Lord Sesshoumaru in such a state.  I worry for him.”

“What is wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru?” Jaken asked calmly now that he knew Yura wasn’t going to be killing him this day, “what has befallen him to make a creature such as you worry for him?”

Yura shrugged, “Isn’t it obvious little imp?  As you said the Lord Sesshoumaru we all know would never marry a human woman.  Clearly that is no average mortal. That is a dark priestess. A powerful one. She has clearly bewitched him.  What other explanation is there? She probably keeps him as a pet. A fate worse than death for such a once proud demon.”

Jaken bought into what Yura was selling as it just made too much sense.  That had to be answer. Perhaps molding Fangvale into a modern society was a tactical decision, but for Sesshoumaru to have feelings for a human wench?  That was just too impossible to believe. In order for a human to taunt a demon such as Jaken she had to be some kind of enchantress whose life couldn’t be easily taken.  That girl probably indeed put some kind of curse on Sesshoumaru to trick him to make him believe it was acceptable to be in the company of a mortal.

“Lord Sesshoumaru,” Jaken whispered taking a few steps forward, “that’s what happened to you isn’t it?  That’s why I haven’t seen you in so long. You’ve been cursed! Hold on my Lord! I will redeem myself. I will save you.”

Yura chuckled to herself watching the imp chase after a demon that was probably already many miles ahead of him.  How foolish and simple minded that creature was to actually believe her. She was well aware that girl with him was no dark miko and just an average human girl.  Still the imp could be useful and Yura would take any help she could get in a plan she was hatching.

Oh how she hated Sesshoumaru.  Yura was one of the demons that was an enemy to both him and his mother.  She rejected the notion of living in a human inspired society where demons weakened their minds by engaging in the conveniences of owning property or communicating through technology.  That was not a world she wanted to live in and Sesshoumaru dared to try and force that lifestyle on them using his position as the son of Fangvale’s Queen. Yura wanted nothing more than to throw that creature’s headless body at the foot of his ignorant mother while keeping his beautiful silver hair for herself.

Yura’s favorite hobby was decapitating other creatures and keeping their skulls with hair still in tact to her collection and she yet to have a skull with such a mane.  Her heart fluttered at the idea of finally claiming such an amazing piece to decorate her cave with, and she’d have just that this evening.

“Imp,” Yura smiled standing up on the tree, “do not waste your time waddling about.  I’ll take you to your Lord and together we will free of him of that evil woman.”

While Yura began to plot Kikyo did the same trying to pull together all the evidence she could to discover Naraku’s little secret.  He’d tried to bring his whole family together into his estate and Kikyo had been no exception so she could freely play the game. In the basement of the the small mansion was where Naraku kept all of his mementos and paperwork from his past and it gave Kikyo a lot to work with.

A few hours later she emerged from the dark basement with a leather bound book in her hands going into the living room where Naraku was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.  She knew immediately she’d picked the wrong room to do her research in when she saw the man appearing to be in some kind of struggle with himself.

Indeed Naraku was struggling with the demons in his body.  For the first time in a long time he wanted nothing more than it to be his night of weakness so he could be free of them, but that was still a few days away.  The evil inside him was quite displeased with his actions and making him question why he was feeling the way he was feeling. That phone conversation with Kagome started this whole thing.  She’d sounded terrified when she discussed her reasons for wanting to kill herself. He should have been pleased to hear her voice drenched with fear, but for some reason it had the opposite effect.  When he’d heard her in such distress all he wanted to do was find ways to protect her, so his only option had been to promise he would do what he could to save her from the jewel. The demons didn’t like that.  They wanted nothing more than to go back to the original plan of both him and Kagome falling into the darkness of the sacred jewel so he could destroy Midoriko again and again. They needed him to remember that Kagome was nothing more than his prey and his nature’s pleasure was to destroy girls like that.

 

 

_“Why is it my blood burns when I hear you in such distress Kagome?”_ Naraku asked himself _, “what is it about you that makes me want to protect you while at the same time despise you?  There is something wicked inside you that calls out to me begging me to destroy it.”_

 

 

Naraku’s scarlet eyes opened and narrowed at the book Kikyo had brought upstairs.  That calmed his demons down as it brought back some good memories for them.

 

 

“Ah,” Naraku gave one of his terrifying smiles, “you’ve found my scrapbook.  Be honored Kikyo. You’d be the first I’ve ever allowed to look through it.”

 

 

Kikyo shook her head sitting on the floor turning through the pages, “I wouldn’t consider this an honor.  This is deplorable Naraku.”

 

 

This book was not the kind of scrapbook a family member would have to keep photos and good memories in for it was Naraku’s record of previous hunts.  There were pictures or drawings of every Midoriko reincarnation he’d murdered with some sort of diary entry from Naraku himself detailing how he’d murdered them.  It was a shame really. Kikyo actually had been enjoying her time going through Naraku’s things as he’d lived such a long life it let her play at being a historian of some sorts, but when she got to the diary entries she was reminded that he was nothing more than a monster.

 

 

“She was only fifteen-years-old,” Kikyo noted with a frown looking at the entry for his first hunt, “and you took it upon yourself make her watch her farm burned by enemy soldiers and her parents and siblings executed before influencing her betrothed to kill her himself just when she thought she was safe.”

 

 

Naraku nodded, “That was four-hundred and fifty years ago so if anything waiting for her to turn fifteen was me taking my time.  That was prime marrying and breeding age back then.”

 

 

Kikyo tried to conceal her disgust and treat this as a professional interview, “Why does that matter?  Wouldn’t it cause more despair to go after one that has children?”

 

 

“No.  I don’t allow any of Midoriko’s reincarnations to have children.  Don’t want to leave any loose ends out there wanting revenge or being used against me one day.  Besides I always find a way to make my prey the very last of her family line so it's almost like I’m destroying much more than just the life of a woman.”

 

 

It was a good answer, but Naraku couldn’t help but think that there might be another reason for it.  A reason he’d forgotten as to why he didn’t want Midoriko’s reincarnations having children, but for the life of him he couldn’t recall.

 

 

“Haven’t you waited too long to kill Kagome then?” Kikyo asked him.

 

 

Naraku casually waved a hand in dismissal, “Was never worried about that one.  As long as she was out of the Divine Order’s control and had her own free will when it came to her body there would be no issue.  I’ll get her before things proceed any further with Sesshoumaru. If anything Rin has been a great help in this regard filling that void for her.”

 

 

Kikyo had doubts that Naraku was actually afraid of any human offspring of a reincarnation going after him, but she would let that idea fester for a moment longer as she flipped through every page.  The further she got into the book the better the entries got to show the changing of time as Naraku got access to actual photos, newspaper articles from the time, and actual crime scene photos and reports recalling his crimes back to him.

 

 

“As gruesome as these accounts are Naraku,” Kikyo sighed, “you understand what this is?  Does the Divine Order truly believe in something false? All humans wonder which religion is true and what happens after we die and it seems with your ability to look into another’s soul reincarnation is the answer and indeed a soul is reincarnated every fifty-years.”

 

 

Every victim was born about fifty-years from the last give or take a couple of years or a month if Kikyo was to believe every D.O.B and year of death provided with every picture in the book.

 

 

“There is still much to be learned about reincarnation,” Naraku stated not wanting to receive any credit as a researcher, “the infant that came out of you said as much.  Not everyone reincarnates. There is still a nether world that souls go to when the body dies. Inukimi’s medio stone proves that much. Whether or not there is a hell or heaven is up for debate as well as if Midoriko is in any of those places.  Either a reincarnation is a copy of one’s lingering feelings or it is a form of purgatory. Perhaps the original left this world with business undone and it is up to their reincarnation to fix the problem. I do not deal in souls Kikyo. You’ll find no true answer from me.”

 

 

It was an interesting mystery, but Kikyo didn’t believe it was up to her and Naraku to solve the mystery of life after death.  No her mystery that she needed to solve was the inconsistency of Kaguya’s memories when it came to Kagome. Kikyo flipped to the last page expecting to find a picture of Kagome, but found information on another instead.

 

 

“Hitomiko,” Kikyo said the woman’s name as she looked a colored photo of a raven haired woman with stern gray eyes.

 

 

The last page only held a picture, D.O.B, and account from Naraku of how he’d discovered her.  She was born into the Divine Order and Naraku took her as a wife. This must have been the woman that he’d discussed before.  This woman was the reason he didn’t take Kagome as a wife when he had the chance because he’d done it already. He’d done it very recently.  How odd for two reincarnations right in a row to be born right under his nose in the Divine Order.

 

 

“Where is her account of death?” Kikyo asked, “you went through great details in all the other entries to explain how you did it and how much they suffered.”

 

 

Naraku looked pained.  The demons inside him were becoming really active and his skin felt like it was on fire.  They didn’t want to hear about that woman.

 

 

“Back then I showed so much promise I was in line to become the Prophet of the religion I created once more,” Naraku explained clenching his teeth, “she being a true believer was thrilled to have me as a husband.  Little did she know she’d be marrying a man that would present her with abuse and cruelty rather than the promise of children.”

 

 

That was what had happened.  At least that was what his demons were telling him he’d done to the one known as Hitomiko.

 

 

Naraku’s gaze went cold as leaned forward and snatched the scrapbook away from Kikyo.  He stared at it for only a minute before tossing it in the nearby fireplace and watching it burn to ash.

 

 

He chuckled seeing the disappointment in Kikyo’s face, “I didn’t make an entry for her because I didn’t need to.  The faces of my victims and burned into my memory. I never needed a silly scrapbook to keep a record. What a waste of time.  Besides when you lose this game and submit to being my wife I will not be subjected to a life of prison. I will not give you evidence to build any sort of extra cases against me.”

 

 

Kikyo was indeed disappointed to see her biggest lead thrown in the fire, but it wasn’t that big of a deal.  Hitomiko was the answer, and with her death being so recent made it easy enough to do follow up research on her with records Kikyo would have access to as a lawyer.  She already found her answer and only needed to dig further from there. The inconsistency had revealed itself through Hitomiko’s D.O.B. Time of death didn’t matter.  If Hitomiko were still alive she’d be forty-five years old. Kagome was twenty-three going on twenty-four years old. All other reincarnations up to that point had been born give or take fifty-years after the death of the previous.  This was a huge inconsistency and going by all the information she had there was no way Kagome could be Midoriko’s reincarnation, but yet Naraku was still convinced she was to be his next prey.

_“Your secret is somewhere in that inconsistency,”_ Kikyo gave a smirk _, “you know it don’t you?  That’s why you burned the book.  You’re going to lose Naraku. A prison outfit and bars in front of you is the only way I’d ever find you attractive.”_

Kagome’s birthday would actually be coming up in a few days, but with the huge life changes and everything going on she’d failed failed to disclose any of that information to her family.  Birthdays were never really a big deal within the Divine Order as all the did was signify one’s age. It was considered vain to celebrate the life that belonged to the soul of another after all.

Kagome’s brief thoughts about her birthday were interrupted when she shuddered at the sound of cracking thunder in the sky above her.  Just when she was beginning to get use to the sight of demon body parts flying all around her after being ripped apart from both Kirara and Sesshoumaru another one of her fears made itself obvious.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around to see what was upsetting his wife this time only to find her with her eyes closed and trembling.

“You are afraid of thunder?” he asked almost as though he were in disbelief.

Kagome was embarrassed and tried to recover shooting him a glare, “No!  Well not in the comforts of my own home but out here under a bunch of trees is a problem!  You don’t go under trees when lighting strikes. Everyone knows that.”

Kagome was rendered back into mode of hugging her own body and whimpering when she heard the thunder boom once more.  Sesshoumaru let out a small a growl in response knowing that their journey would have to be delayed further.

“It is probably the Thunder Brothers,” he informed her, “a clan of demons that does not wish to subjected to my mother’s rule.  They hide out in these outlying territories trying to make their presence known to the lesser demons to feel powerful. Once they sense my presence they will stop.  I’ve killed a majority of their clan before with little to no effort. The remaining members have no chance against me.”

“You don’t need to kill everyone,” Kagome tried to remind him quietly that he wasn’t who he use to be, “if they wanna play in the woods scaring everyone let them unless they do something to you.  You told me you don’t represent your mother’s rule anymore.”

Indeed.  It wasn’t Sesshoumaru’s place any longer to do his mother’s bidding and punish these weaker demons for not falling in line with her wishes.  He’d made that clear last he spoke to Inukimi and renounced his citizenship to Fangvale. If anything it should have been the Thunder Brothers picking a fight with him for he’d destroyed most of their clan without much reason.  He was the enemy. Not them, but they’d probably be too cowardly to pick a fight this day.

“We’ll take a break,” Sesshoumaru informed her walking at a slow pace now in attempts to find a suitable shelter, “thunder will have no effect on me and I cannot shield you from it for the rest of our journey.  We’ll wait until they pass.”

“You know you don’t need an excuse to be nice to me,” Kagome tried to tell him as Kirara followed behind Sesshoumaru examining a large body of rocks and earth.

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glare, “You’re becoming bothersome Kagome.  I do not wait for others to pass. Others need to get out of my way when I travel.  That is how it is supposed to be.”

All that response did was tell her that he indeed cared about her.  Sesshoumaru didn’t want to delay their journey any further and hated hiding from the presence of an enemy, but yet he was going to find them shelter anyway for her comfort.  He’d do anything he needed to do to for his wife. He’d already made that clear several times and he didn’t find any reason to explain that to her. So if he wanted to ‘find an excuse to be nice to her’ he’d do as he pleased.

It became obvious what he was looking for when he found the opening to a small cave.  This would be where he’d hide his bride from all the demons around them. He took a moment to walk inside and insure it was empty before ushering her and the demon cat inside.  Kagome removed herself and her backpack from Kirara allowing the neko to devolve into her smaller form as she looked around quite displeased with how dark it was. It only took a few moments before she pulled out her cell phone to illuminate the darkness.

Primal thoughts and feelings were erupting inside of Sesshoumaru as he thought about how the forest landscape of Fangvale didn’t suit his wife.  She was foreigner that was above it all. She was his precious woman that he wanted to hide in here not wanting her to come in contact with those he considered beneath them.

“We must’ve gone through a lot of forest,” Kagome hadn’t been keeping track of the time, “polls are starting to close and they’re gonna be revealing the votes soon.”

Her concerning herself with his political career was making his cave filled fantasies fleeting.  Sesshoumaru positioned himself near the entrance crossing his legs and arms looking like a statue ready to come to life and destroy anyone that dared come across them to endanger his treasure.

“You don’t care,” Kagome said with a small smile sitting next to him, “taking the time to marry me to make yourself look good politically and all you care about is a reason to confront your mother and your Mokomoko.”

“Indeed,” was all he said.

Kagome forced herself to put her phone away not wanting to drain the battery and instead enjoy her husband’s company.  She was trying to think on things other than Naraku or the sacred jewel that threatened all of them. Her mind was actually wandering back to the very beginning when all of this had started.

“Correction I am not Rin’s mother,” Kagome whispered to herself, “and if anything happens to her while she is in my care you will throw so many lawsuits at me I will have nothing left.”

Sesshoumaru knew what she was talking about, “The text I sent you?  I recall what I said.”

“It was our very first conversation,” she crossed her arms, “it killed me you know?  I was just trying to see if we could have an adult conversation and find a compromise and that was your reply.  Looking back the jewel couldn’t have found two worse people to force together. You couldn’t even stand it that I was reaching out to you.  I had made up my mind right then and there that you were nothing more than a cold heartless man that wanted to destroy my life. You wouldn’t have needed to sue me.  All you would have had to do was take her away to ruin my life.”

“I made up my mind then as well,” Sesshoumaru spoke, “that you were no different from any other woman I’d ever known.  You were reaching out to me in attempts to gain something from me. Both my mother and Kaguya saw me as something to be used whether it be for revenge or not.  Why should I have believed you to be any different?”

“And now here we are,” Kagome was still in disbelief over how much had changed.

“So we are.”

Sesshoumaru’s gaze softened as he looked on to his wife.  He wasn’t one to be easily swayed into sharing memories. What good did it do?  What good would come from reliving the way they’d treated each other? The way they approached each other with such distrust before being forced to put it all at the door and marrying each other.  It seemed like centuries ago their earliest days of being married had been filled with juvenile games to try and harm one another. He couldn’t look back on those days with disdain though. He’d fallen for Kagome much sooner than she had for him and it was all thanks to the games that they played.  He wondered if she even realized it. It had been the night she took the potion that he’d truly accepted his desire for her.

“Do I listen to music?” Sesshoumaru asked her, “why would you ask such a thing?”

“You don’t really know why?” she was actually shocked he was recalling a conversation they’d had that day, “you know how I feel about you but yet I don’t know anything about you.  What else is there other than you being a dangerous demon Lord that likes ants? Don’t I have a right to know more about my husband?”

“What else is there?” he repeated, “nothing more if your feelings remain unchanged.”

There was that little thing about using her in attempt to destroy human society, but he’d cross that bridge when they confronted Inukimi.  This trip through the vast wilderness of Fangvale should hopefully give the girl all the insight she needed on the differences between humans and demons.  It’d be hard to really show her how he saw the world without a way to travel back in time and show her he was out of place in this modern society. She could never really know him.

“It just feels so uneven,” Kagome frowned, “I feel like you know everything about me now.  Probably a lot more than you ever cared to know right? Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut about the Divine Order at the reception.  That’s what I thought when it was over and done with. I knew you were probably upset to discover that I came to you with so much baggage.”

Kagome keeping her life as a cult member a secret wouldn’t have helped anything.  She still would have received threatening letters and Naraku still would have been after her.  If everything else still remained the same he’d be even more clueless as to why they had issues connecting in the bedroom if not for discovering the truth of her upbringing.

“I don’t know everything,” he admitted thinking on what he’d discovered thus far, “I find myself curious on several matters.  Your cult practices polygamy with the hopes of a man passing his seed on to many at a time to create as many offspring as possible, but yet your father only had one wife and you have no siblings.”

“The one wife part is correct,” Kagome looked remorseful looking down at the dirty ground, “I’m sure that was Naraku’s doing.  Denying my father something that was seen as a right in the religion to give me a better childhood I guess, but there was Souta.”

“Souta?”

“My brother.  I guess my mother has health issues.  Most women in the Divine Order at least try to have more than ten children but all she could give my father was me and then my brother who was very sick from the day he was born.  They seemed surprised that she even had him. They were so happy only for him to not make it to his first birthday. I try not to think about it. Last time I thought about Souta was when I first met Rin.  I never wanted to hold Souta. There was always something in the back of mind telling me my parents would love him more than me. That was why I didn’t want to hold him but yet never had a problem gushing over Rin when I first saw her.  My brother came into this world and left it probably thinking his older sister hated him.”

Sesshoumaru wanted to say something along the lines of her brother not having any feelings towards his sister one way or the other for how was an infant capable of thought, but knew such a response would be unwelcomed.  So he knew more now. Kagome had indeed once had a sibling in a somewhat normal environment. Abnormal for the Divine Order, but normal when it came to the structure of a human family.

“Your mother cannot easily bear children and when she did the child was sickly,” Sesshoumaru summarized all the points she brought up, “but yet there is you.  Were you a sickly child?”

“If I was I was never told,” Kagome shook her head, “Naraku used that as another reason to explain to the Divine Order on why I was special.  I was some kind of miracle child unaffected by my mother’s weakness. I wish I knew what was true and what was real with all his lies. Was my mom really putting herself at risk to give birth to me?  Does my father actually have a sister? I wonder if he’ll tell me the truth before we kill him.”

Kagome recalled Sesshoumaru had doubt in her when it came to the subject of killing Naraku.  Kagome honestly didn’t want to if she didn’t need to in attempts to protect herself and her family, but at the same time Naraku needed punished for all the horrible things he’d been getting away with after all this time.  Then again who was she to decide who needed punished? Naraku had killed women in the past that much she knew for sure. Women that he believed to be the reincarnations of Midoriko, but he wasn’t the one that killed Midoriko.  That was Sesshoumaru. How could she call for the punishment of one while being okay with the other?

“When we kill him-

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” she wanted to be the one to interrupt him this time, “what is true or not.  I have to accept it that my life wasn’t what I thought it was and none of it mattered. All that matters to me now is you, Rin, and Shippou and any children we have down the line.  When I was acting childish and trying to say goodbye to everyone you didn’t see me begging you for leave to see my mother. I have to let her go. If she wants help from me one day to get out of the cult I’ll give it, but if not I can’t do anything.  She’s not apart of me anymore. It hurts to say that, but she left me long before I left her. I can’t force her to be apart of my life so I’ll let go. I’ll let go of all of it.”

She was both explaining to herself that she needed to forget about her past life and letting Sesshoumaru know that when it came time to kill Naraku she could do it.

Sesshoumaru seemed pleased with his response as he thought more on her words, “Future children?”

The thunder outside the cave was still roaring, but simply having a conversation with Sesshoumaru distracted her from it.  However, she used the latest booming sound as an excuse to recoil with hopes he’d forget what she just said and drop the subject.  It didn’t work, however, as his gaze didn’t leave her.

“You will have my pups?” he asked the moment she made eye contact with him.

“I- uh,” she blushed looking away, “you do so much for me so I’d be kind of horrible if I didn’t give you your one good desire wouldn’t I?  I just don’t know when.”

“You already have Rin’s blessing,” Sesshoumaru told her, “though you dishonor me by using me as a justification.  You do not have to do more for me than you’ve already done to win my favors and affections Kagome. Seeing you swell with pups after receiving my seed only makes existence with you more pleasurable.”

“You’re such a charmer,” Kagome clearly was displeased with how he laid out his fantasy as there was still a bit of a cultural divide between the two, “and I don’t actually know if I have Rin’s blessing.  Can’t put words in the mouth of a five-year-old. She needs time to grasp what that would mean. Besides can’t even entertain the thought of me being pregnant with that jewel hanging around. Gotta take care of that first alright?”

Sesshoumaru also looked away, “We cannot entertain the thought of you being pregnant without the act that would get one pregnant.  That is at least a problem that can be solved in the near future. However, as for Rin you accuse me of putting words in her mouth when I recall her telling you when she saw my desire that the idea of having siblings was alright with her.  It’s you putting your feelings on to her. You see our future children as the same as your younger brother do you not? You fear Rin won’t want to hold them because she’ll believe we care for them more than we do her.”

“That’s-” Kagome just shook her head.

Sesshoumaru was just unbelievable.  He couldn’t read the situation enough to know that when discussing a possible future pregnancy it was kind of inappropriate to talk about it in such a sexual and primal way, but at the same time he was still able to read into her feelings and find truths she didn’t want to face.  He was still surprising her even though he’d already done this when it came to her fears of having a family with him as a mortal.

“It’s not even comparable,” she told him, “I don’t know why I felt that way about Souta.  It’s completely different. Souta was my actual full blooded brother. Rin’s siblings would be half siblings born between two people that like each other.  She knows you hated her mother, so she’d have to have some feelings of resentment towards them.”

“Rin show resentment?” Kagome knew that seemed ridiculous the moment she said it and Sesshoumaru questioning it didn’t make it any better.

“And was this Souta your brother?” Sesshoumaru continued, “you said it yourself.  The concept of you being some kind of miracle child was just a tale told by Naraku.  There are no miracles in this world. You have to throw that concept out if you are going to remain firm in denying the belief that a great destiny has been thrust upon you.  If your mother truly had the health issues you believe she had then there is a possibility you were not her child.”

“Was I adopted?” Kagome saw what he was getting at, “pretty sure I wasn’t.  Adoption isn’t something you really do in the Divine Order. You’re either born to Divine parents with a rich reincarnated soul or your recruited.  If a woman cannot have children to fulfill her role she must atone for whatever horrible thing she’s done in a past life that is causing her body to fail.  You don’t adopt somebody to fill the void. Unless- well I guess if Naraku sensed a Midoriko reincarnation that wasn’t old enough to get recruited he could make an adoption happen to force that soul into the Divine Order, but that wouldn’t make sense now would it.  Obviously he didn’t want me in the Divine Order. Pretty sure my parents are my parents and they loved me in their own way.”

Kagome should have denied the notion outright, but now that she knew a majority of her life was all false either to serve the purpose of Naraku’s game or that of the sacred jewel it wasn’t too much of a stretch to believe her parents weren’t her natural born parents.  Thinking about Souta didn’t help matters. Why was Souta born so sickly while she was a relatively healthy child? Why did she fear her parents would love him more?

“Perhaps it’s only a demon instinct,” Sesshoumaru thought out loud, “we can feel it in our blood when we are in the presence of a family member.  I didn’t doubt you’d have little trouble telling Rin the truth about her heritage or fear she’d have an unwillingness to accept it. Our blood would have been burning when we first saw each other.  I suppose humans don’t have this ability. When you described the fear that your brother would be loved more than you I had assumed you had a lack of familiar bond with him alerting you to the prospect he wasn’t your real brother, but I suppose I was mistaken if you’re so sure.”

“Probably mistaken,” Kagome said quietly knowing that at the end of the day whether her parents were her parents or not it didn’t matter, “well then I guess you now know everything about me.  I was in the Divine Order, then I wasn’t, my dad died in a car crash, and then I had to runaway from home as an adult to try and make a life for myself and Rin before you came into the picture.”

“There is one more thing,” he recalled, “your name.  You said Midoriko wanted you to find the answer. Why were you named Kagome?”

“Midoriko wanted the answer?” Kagome was confused as she had blocked out all memories of that part of her dream and that darkness that had enveloped her, “I think that was you who asked why my name was Kagome and Naraku acted all weird when I asked him.  I don’t know. Honestly if I could have been named anything else I’d prefer it. A girl named Kagome is what the jewel was waiting for all this time according to Kikyo, and there is that stupid game!”

“What is this game?” Sesshoumaru knew there was a game associated her name as Naraku had provided the lyrics when he sent Kagome that bow in the mail.

“Kagome Kagome,” she sighed, “one kid is the oni while the others circle around.  The oni keeps their eyes closed and has to guess what player is behind them when the song stops.  Every time the other kids on the playground wanted to play with me they said I had to because of my name.  I always had to be the oni first and when I said it was someone else’s turn they didn’t want to play anymore.  They were just picking on me. Either that or they were jealous I was better than them.”

Sesshoumaru wasn’t use to seeing Kagome so boastful, “Jealous?”

She seemed confused, “I don’t know how but I was never wrong.  I always guessed right every time who was behind me. It sounds stupid I know.  As long as you recall what voice you heard singing behind you before it stopped you can win, but the others weren’t as good as me.  We were all just dumb children so I guess there is room for error, but I was always right. Every single time.”

Sesshoumaru couldn’t validate if this was true or not.  Perhaps his Kagome even as a child was smarter than the rest and could tell who was behind her just by the voice.

“So you were named after a game that you would one day excel in?” Sesshoumaru was pleased enough with this answer.

“I doubt I was named after a children’s game but it works,” Kagome gave a shrug sighing as she watched rainfall outside the cave, “also the work of these Thunder Brothers?”

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “No.  This is a simple rain shower. The cloud coverage, however, will give them more of an excuse to act up.  It seems this cave will remain our prison even longer.”

“Prison,” Kagome smiled, “is that how you see being trapped with me?  Is that what you thought about our home this entire time?”

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her, “Being confined under the same roof as you was me protecting you.  As for imprisonment with you I’ve made my feelings on that clear. I do not fear the sacred jewel. I only wish to rid the world of it for your happiness and create a free world where you can have my children.  I do not fear an existence where your life is prolonged and every day will be as it has been already. At least in that world I would like to imagine our enemies would not plot in hiding as much as they’ve been doing now so I could actually deal them some blows.”

Kagome shot him a look that let him know she was not at all pleased with his words.  Sesshoumaru was sounding like he’d actually welcome the jewel imprisoning them. That line of thinking would make him an enemy, perfect fodder for the jewel as he’d fight within it to protect it.  Kagome didn’t want to see Sesshoumaru as enemy that could drown out her light.

“Don’t say that,” was the last she’d speak of it, “here let me see how your doing Mr. Mayor.”

She pulled out her phone again to check election results.  Sesshoumaru being the first possible demon politician in a human land was big news, so the media made it very easy to track results.

“The rural parts of Avalon have spoken for Hojo,” Kagome told him, “but you’re getting most of the city.  Just a few more areas and you got this.”

“As you’ve already stated I really don’t care,” Sesshoumaru’s eyes remained on her, “I’ll get what I want either way.  If you deny me a possible future where I have what is mine for all eternity than I shall simply have to take what I can get in the present.  I’ll have you no matter the outcome.”

Before Sesshoumaru could attempt to be gentle towards her again Kagome recoiled.  She wanted her husband’s touch, but he always seemed to want to be forward at the worst possible times.  After having to think on her now deceased younger brother and a future imprisoned inside the jewel she really wasn’t in the mood to be played with.  She wanted nothing more than for all her problems to go away so she could just be pulled into his arms, but that wasn’t their reality at the moment.

“So yeah you know everything there is to know about me now,” she gave him a smile to let him know she wasn’t completely disappointed by him, “it’s all about you now Sesshoumaru.  That toad? What was up with him?”

“Jaken,” Sesshoumaru let out a noise of disgust that they had to discuss that creature while she was denying his touch, “he is not a toad.  He is a demonic imp. There was once a time where he served a few uses for me, but not now. Not when he has made it obvious he wishes to live in the past.  I’d never be foolish enough to put my trust in one that has deflected from me.”

“Cute,” Kagome snickered.

“What is cute?” he asked.

“What does the word mean or what are you doing that’s cute?” she asked petting behind Kirara’s ear, “you’re upset that your little toad friend abandoned you.  I could tell by the way you talked to him.”

“I know what cute means when it comes to you human females,” Sesshoumaru let out an audible growl.

Kagome as a joke pretended to be scared of her husband’s growl as she grabbed Kirara and held her closely to her chest before standing up and backing up further in the dark cave.

“Do not wander away from me Kagome,” Sesshoumaru warned her standing up himself.

“No stay away from us invading demon!” Kagome warned thinking back on her dream with Sesshoumaru, “you won’t capture this Queen again.  You won’t force me to breed for you to grow your colony. Not with Kirara here to protect me.”

Oh?  Kagome was engaging in what some would call role play acting out the fantasies of the dream she’d had about him.  Was he supposed to pretend to be a fearsome demon trying to claim her? Perhaps he should have played along so he could touch her, but he’d been sincere in his warning for her not to go off deeper into the cave.  She wouldn’t like what she’d find.

“Ow!” Kagome fell backwards onto the ground as she’d tripped over something.

Sesshoumaru would have gone to her, but Kirara seemed comforting enough as she let out a mew before licking Kagome’s check as the girl recovered.  Kagome went to examine what she’d tripped over and let out a scream when she saw it. It was human skull. One that seemed have had its flesh rot away along time ago but yet it still had a full head of hair.  It was disgusting and she quickly ran back to the mouth of the cave and behind her husband for some protection from it.

“What the hell!” she yelled, “is this a graveyard!?  We’ve been sitting on dead body parts this whole time?”

“Indeed,” Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly with a bit of a smirk, “you cannot see in the dark as easily as I can.  If you shine your phone over there in the back you’ll discover there is hundreds of human skulls. This cave is another demon’s trophy room.”

Kagome slammed her fist into Sesshoumaru’s back, “YOU KNEW THAT THE WHOLE TIME!  WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SESSHOUMARU? YOU BROUGHT ME INTO THIS DISGUSTING PLACE AND WAS FINE WITH IT?  I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT RIGHT NOW!”

Sesshoumaru’s lust was growing.  His wife’s vulnerability and fear was just so appetizing.  He enjoyed being the guardian of one so easily scared and upset by something that wasn’t unnerving to him in the slightest.  The way she reacted to him slaying demons for her, the way she cringed when thunder boomed above them, and now the way she was brought to anger and tears upon the realization where they were was so damn arousing to him.  He loved being the caregiver to one so scared. It wasn’t as though he liked seeing his wife upset or terrified. That wasn’t what it was. The urge to protect her from such small dangers and upsetting imagery pleased him.  Before he would have fought against such a thing and cursed her for being so bothersome and annoying, but he liked this new role.

“Kagome,” his voice was very low as he turned around so he could pull her into his chest where she continued to try and assault him, “the storm still rages on outside.  I will shield your eyes from the skulls if they upset you. Whatever demon has made this their dwelling lives in the forest out of fear from me and my mother. They will not harm you.  No one will harm you. No one dare touch what is mine.”

Kagome could tell by the tone of voice he was using that he somehow found this situation erotic.  Whenever his words became low and primal she knew his mind had narrowed on to one thing and one thing only and that was her.  She could go on a whole rant about how inappropriate this was, but she’d doubt he’d hear a word of it.

“Sesshoumaru there are hairy skulls over there,” she told him almost sounding like a crying child.

“Hair?” Sesshoumaru asked putting a hand on the back of her head forcing her to seek shelter in his chest below his armor so she didn’t have to look at the cave, “I don’t see any hair.  Just long forgotten skulls.”

“All the skulls have hair on them,” Kagome squeaked trying to avoid his spiked armor while at the same time shielding her eyes, “it’s creepy.”

“Bone with no flesh can’t have hair,” he sighed, “you are mistaken.  My attentions are not on those skulls but on you my little pet. Hmm it’s been a while since I’ve considered you my pet.  A long while since I threw away that collar and tag I made custom for you. What a shame, but perhaps it’s for the best. You clearly don’t approve of the name Kagome so perhaps you’ll allow your owner to claim what is his by gifting you with a new name.”

The way Sesshoumaru spoke to her stirred something inside of her, but it was only briefly as Kagome had a lot on her mind.  She was positive there was hair on those skulls. How could one be mistaken about such a thing even if it didn’t make any sense?  He always told her to trust her instincts and there was something off about this place. He also didn’t do himself any favors by bringing up that collar he’d put on her unconscious body for the purpose of making a compromising photo to blackmail her with.

“You’re such a jerk,” she whined into his chest as Kirara got loose from her grasp and lightly scratched at her ankle, “bringing that up.  What are you going to do Sesshoumaru? Leak that photo to the media to make me sleep with you in some kind of bone filled graveyard? Disgusting.”

“Hmm,” he responded putting his head on top of hers, “I’d never do something so displeasing to you my pet.  I couldn’t even if I desired to. I deleted all traces of the photo the moment I finished confronting you with it.  That photo pleased me, but I had no right to take it or keep it.”

Kagome opened her eyes, “You deleted it?”

“Indeed.  Perhaps one day I will gain enough favor with you to recreate it.  To be the protector of such a compromising photo I am freely allowed to gaze upon would please your master.”

If he deleted it around the time he took it did that mean Sesshoumaru wasn’t as truly cruel as she thought he’d been when he scolded her for being reckless?  He knew he was doing something wrong and ended it before it got out of hand. Sesshoumaru’s changes had begun a lot earlier than she’d believed they had been.

He knew her mind was probably wandering, “Kagome that photo was my killing blow to our game.  My finale, but if only you weren’t so closed off you would have saw how out of hand my desires were becoming.  How badly I wanted that photo to become reality and have my wife submitting to me in the bedroom.”

“Sesshoumaru we’re horrible,” was all Kagome could say, “you know that right?  If only-

“We’d fallen to our desires long ago and not allow our past to interfere things would have been easier for you,” he interrupted, “I regret nothing Kagome.  Our trials have shaped us into what we are now and brought you into my hold in this cave. There is nothing about this situation I wish to be different.”

“I regret that we’re in a cave of hairy skulls,” she said, “so I would change that.  The bedroom is where this kind of thing belongs. Not here.”

“In our bedroom where you’ll finally submit to me Kagome?”

“I-

“LORD SESSHOUMARU!”

Sesshoumaru wanted his answer of whether or not Kagome was finally ready to become his in their bed, but of all the people to interrupt him it had to be Jaken.  He didn’t even have time to scold Kagome for once again claiming the skulls had hair when that simply wasn’t possible before the imp had to force himself back into his life.  Sesshoumaru turned to force his wife behind him as he reached for Tokijin. The only thing that saved Jaken’s miserable life was that there was no Tokijin to kill him with. That sword had shattered due to his feelings for Kagome.  Several times he’d attempted to reach for a sword that wasn’t even there during this journey, which was a slight problem for him. It had been a very long time since he’d been in a battle where his life was actually at risk and he didn’t want to find fault in the fact that he’d be relying on a weapon he didn’t have and that and could only hope Tensagia would actually be useful to cut down something for once in the upcoming war against the jewel.

“Leave this place Jaken,” Sesshoumaru snarled.

“Is the toad why you were trying to get my attention Kirara?” Kagome kneeled down to meet the neko, “was that perv watching us?”

“Lord Sesshoumaru it’s come to my attention that you’ve been entranced by a dark miko,” Jaken explained, “I’ve come to prove my loyalty by saving you.”

“Dark miko?” Kagome asked confused standing up, “you mean me?  You really need to give up this whole feudal sense of living and go online or something.  I guess I’m many things but a miko isn’t one of them let alone a dark one.”

Her light must’ve still been drowned out if the small demon couldn’t sense it.  Still how could anyone think she was anything more than just an average human girl? 

She stood up and crossed her arms taking a moment to peak over Sesshoumaru’s shoulder and examine Jaken.  He seemed to have returned to his Lord armed this time with some sort of staff that had two creepy heads carved into it.  Sesshoumaru took this as an insult for it meant the imp wished to harm what was his.

“Kagome is indeed many things to me,” Sesshoumaru stated coldly standing out of the way withdrawing his protection, “but a miko is not one of them.  Jaken you claim to be loyal to me but yet believe a miko could ever subject me to her will? Do you not recall what I did to Midoriko?”

“You slayed the wench valiantly,” Jaken recalled, “but as powerful as you are my Lord you find dark sorcery to be unpredictable.  I fear you really have fallen under the control of an evil human. My Lord please allow me to save you.”

“Save me then,” Sesshoumaru challenged, “but when you fail I will end your miserable life for these insults so you leave this world knowing I am indeed the Lord you abandoned.”

Kagome seemed confused that Sesshoumaru was giving Jaken permission to take a shot at her.  Before she could even explain why they were both being assholes one of the heads on Jaken’s staff opened up and a stream of fire came Kagome’s way.  She could feel the heat of the flames and knew her fate was to crumble before her husband as a pile of ash, but nothing happened. The flames danced around her, made her sweat as they burned hot, but didn’t touch her flesh.

“Your mind is failing you Jaken,” Sesshoumaru stated watching the flames die out around Kagome, “first you accuse of me being under an enchantment and next you disregard what she is wearing.  Fire will not harm one cloaked in the robe of the fire rat.”

Perhaps it was a bit cruel on his part to let Kagome honestly believe for even a moment he’d allow another to harm her without him putting forward his best effort to defend her, but he’d hoped that those flames licking at the robe would rid it of his brother’s stench.  He was dissatisfied to learn that it indeed still smelled of not only his brother but all those his brother had been in contact with.

“Oh,” was all Jaken had to say lowering the staff, “it’s not fair then Lord Sesshoumaru!  Allow me to pierce the staff you’ve gifted with me through her miserable human heart to free you.”

“Stop!” Kagome yelled at the imp, “the fact that you have to ask his permission to kill me means you know he isn’t enchanted.  If he was under my control we wouldn’t be in a damn cave full of old bones. Stop being stupid.”

“There you have it,” Sesshoumaru smirked as his claws began to grow green with miasma, “this is goodbye Jaken.”

“No wait Lord Sesshoumaru,” Jaken crumbled on all fours with tears streaming out of his eyes, “please don’t kill me!  I only wish to serve you and free you from the human. Please recognize my cries and contain your claws.”

Kagome didn’t wish to see Sesshoumaru kill Jaken.  Unlike all the other demons he’d killed this day this one seemed to have somewhat of a brain and could talk, so she didn’t want to witness a needless murder.

“Sesshoumaru don’t waste your time,” Kagome sighed, “you’ll only prove his point if you kill him.  Just ignore him.”

Sesshoumaru allowed his miasma to die out.  For some reason he honestly wouldn’t find much pleasure in killing his long lost companion, and Kagome brought up a good point.  Him ridding himself of such an annoyance the old fashioned way would have to wait until another time or place.

“You can thank my human wife Jaken,” Sesshoumaru informed her, “it is because of her your life is spared.  I do not follow her wishes out of enchantment. She is my wife and therefore my equal. Unlike you she has served me without giving me doubt.  I know she will never turn her back on me as you have.”

“Lord Sesshoumaru I apologize,” he continued to cry, “I’ll never-

Something changed at that moment.  Jaken’s reptile like eyes stopped crying suddenly as something sinister and dark overtook him.  Kagome could feel it in her bones.

“Traitorous scum,” Sesshoumaru snarled as Jaken ran towards Kagome armed with the staff ready to indeed impale her with it.

That wasn’t a fear for long as Sesshoumaru easily smacked the staff out of Jaken’s little hands with little to no effort before preparing his claws to kill the creature that dared to threaten what was his.

“Sesshoumaru stop!” Kagome ordered noticing something behind Jaken.

The rain had just stopped but she could notice a few trapped raindrops slowly dripping off of something behind Jaken.  Some kind of strand on string was attached to the imps neck.

“Hair?” Kagome questioned now recognizing the black strand.

“Hair?” Sesshoumaru repeated very confused about what was with this hair Kagome could see that he apparently couldn’t.

“You can see it?” an unfamiliar voice interrupted their exchange.

Sesshoumaru should have never let his guard down when the rain began, because the enemy that was upon them now had hid her stench behind by allowing herself to become drenched.  It wasn’t a problem however, as the woman he recognized as Yura of the hair gave away her position by replying. He’d done battle with Yura before to push her outside of the areas of Fangvale he’d developed into a city.  She was a nuisance as she somehow could escape and slow him down using some sort of hair he could not see.

It became obvious that she was controlling Jaken by the way his small body began to levitate in the air.  Kagome watched as two additional strains of hair wrapped around his clawed hands to force him above the ground.

“She’s using more hair to hold him up,” Kagome informed Sesshoumaru as she grabbed her crossbow and Kirara transformed with a roar.

Yura was trying to be tactical by seeing how much use she could get out of the imp as a distraction before going in for the kill on Sesshoumaru, but she was unnerved by the human girl’s ability to see the hair.  Yura’s hair of the dead that she used as a weapon couldn’t be seen by demons and mortals alike.

“Girl!” Yura was appearing to stand in mid air when she was really on top of a few strands of hair tangled between trees, “you can see it?  How many strands am I standing on?”

“Two,” Kagome answered, “tied up between four trees meeting in the middle.”

“What are you?” Yura rose an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to allow them to have a conversation.  How Kagome was able to see the hair would be another conversation for another time and place as he leapt into the air ready to murder the intruder.  With her being in a state of confusion it wasn’t hard to pierce his claws through her chest. He was no fool, however, as this was only a scare tactic.  Yura was one those demons that claimed to be immortal and wouldn’t be killed by such an attack. She was no different than Kaguya in all actuality. Her heart was elsewhere and if they couldn’t find it and destroy it then the woman would simply regenerate.

“Sesshoumaru watch out!” Kagome had expected the battle to end right there but watched as strands of hair appeared out of nowhere trapping both of his wrist suspending him in mid air as well.

This was a problem.  Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to think on this compromising situation.  He was well aware that something was holding him by his wrist, but without a free claw or blade he’d be unable to cut the hairs and it wouldn’t take much longer for additional hairs to claim his ankles to insure he was completely captured.  This wasn’t a good position at all, but he wasn’t going to entertain the thought of being bested by a creature such as Yura.

“Idiots,” Yura grimaced taking a deep breath as her chest wound began to heal, “that cave is my dwelling.  That’s where I keep my collection. I have all the hair in the world to do you in. Woman! Before I end your life tell me something.  Do you see spider webs in my territory?”

Kagome didn’t answer as she attempted to fire a shot one of the hairs holding Sesshoumaru’s wrist.  Of course, she missed when it counted. Her light wasn’t with her so the arrow wasn’t being guided to the target.

Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to his wife and spoke calmly, “Reserve your ammo Kagome.  I will free myself.”

If Sesshoumaru had a plan he wasn’t acting on it at the moment.  Kagome was just going to ignore him and made plans to shoot again but watched Kirara be taken off guard as all the hair in the cave behind them joined in a huge black wave entangling the giant cat before a couple of strands got her.  She was separated from the bow as she joined Sesshoumaru in the air unable to move her hands or legs.

“Worthless girl!” Yura was now fully healed and looked at Kagome with anger, “just because you can see my hair doesn’t mean you’re immune.  I am the immortal one here. Now answer my question. Do you see any spider webs here in my territory?”

“It’s my mother’s territory,” Sesshoumaru shot at Yura with his eyes closed again, “you’re only here because no one has bothered with you.  Quite foolish for you to reveal that cave is your dwelling. If I had to guess where your heart was Yura I would have to think it’d be in there amongst the other skulls.”

Sesshoumaru was actually finding humor in this.  So his wife wasn’t mistaken when she called the bones hairy skulls.  That collection of skulls were Yura’s. The hair that was being used to subjugate them were being cast out from the source.  If they could eliminate the skulls then Yura would run out of hair eventually. This was quite a promising scenario.

Kagome on the other hand found no promise in this situation as she was screaming in fear.  She was scared of this female demon’s powers and felt totally vulnerable being suspended far up in the air.  If one of the hairs were to break she’d fall to her death this high up.

Yura recognized the girls newfound fear of heights and decided to break one of the hairs herself resulting in Kagome screaming even more as she dropped down and realized the position she was in being suspended only by one single hair that was dragging her up further into the air.

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was soft, “stop your crying.  You are of obvious value to her. Answer her question.”

With how calm Sesshoumaru was being Kagome couldn’t help but cease her screaming.  She took a gulp and averted her eyes from the forest ground far below her. She had to think.  Either Sesshoumaru was being calm because he was possessed by the hair the same way Jaken was or he was confident they could get out of this situation.  She’d just have to believe it was the latter so she didn’t fall back into hysterics.

“What was the question?” she asked again nervously.

Yura let out a groan as she walked on top of the hairs getting closer to Kagome, “Spider webs.  Do you see any?”

“The only demon she fears more than me or my mother is the Spider,” Sesshoumaru explained, “Naraku is the defacto controller of the Black Dragons after all.  Though he rules over his assassins and the Band of Seven in secrecy he makes his presence known to other demons by casting spider webs in the territory of the strong.”

“No one asked you!” Yura snapped at Sesshoumaru almost sounding like a child.

“The girl cannot find something if she doesn’t know what she is looking for,” Sesshoumaru cast a very hateful glare in return, “if you want something from her perhaps you should be more helpful Yura.”

Yura let out an annoyed sigh, “If you could see them they’d look like the nest of black hairs holding your cat only white.  Do you see any cluster of white threads near my dwelling girl?”

It seemed like it was up to Kagome to play along with the demon’s demands.  She really wanted to know what Sesshoumaru’s possible solution to this problem was, but just knew she was to act as a diversion by keeping all the attention on herself.  Sesshoumaru was only being held in place by four hairs, she by one, while Kirara was completely entangled by complete darkness made up of millions of strands. If they fell into the same position as Kirara they’d truly be in a bad situation.

“I’m looking,” Kagome told Yura scanning all the trees looking away from Sesshoumaru not noticing his eyes were becoming red.

“There!” Kagome shouted pointing at a very tall tree just outside of Yura’s dwelling, “on the third branch up I see a lot of white.  It’d be hard to see if it were sunny but it does look like a spider web.”

Kagome wasn’t lying.  There was some kind of thick white texture globbed over the tree and leading all through the forest.  It looked like some kind of white nasty texture while against the trees, but in the air it was just thin white strands.

“It looks like it’s reaching out everywhere,” Kagome’s eyes were trying to follow it but it seemed as though she was getting lost in a maze, “my eyes hurt.”

“Your eyes will be mine soon enough,” Yura chuckled to herself, “how would you like to be my new servant?  Those spider webs are so elusive. Even if I could see them it’d be impossible to follow them in the sunlight as you said.  All the hair I collect. Black, brown, and even the fairest of blonde just isn’t doing it for me. Sesshoumaru’s white hair, however will be perfect for my collection.  Once I dispense with him and his vile mother you’ll help me navigate those webs. It will lead us to the Spider. Once I kill him I’ll be the demon in control of these lands.”

Was Yura serious?  The webs would lead them to Naraku?  Well it wasn’t as though Naraku was exactly hard to find.  Kagome assumed he was either at the Divine Order compound or at the grocery store.  The problem with that was they weren’t in a position to have some sort of major final battle in a human territory, but if Naraku went to Fangvale or to more neutral ground they could use those webs to track him down and catch them off guard.  In order to hatch any kind of plan, however, they needed to take care of Yura and quickly.

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was deep, “is mine.  Not yours.”

Kagome looked back at her husband and barely recognized him.  His eyes were blood red and his face was completely white as the stripes on his cheeks had grown out and looked as though they were forming a mouth around his fangs that continued to grow out.  Sesshoumaru was transforming in front of her very eyes. His flesh had become white fur as his body was growing into a being of white fluff and fangs.

“A dog?” Kagome couldn’t believe what she was seeing as the transformation finished.

Sesshoumaru had transformed into a white dog with vicious red eyes.  Of course the strands of hair that had held his wrist had broken when he grew in size.  He was larger than her damn house, but she didn’t have time to take in this form of his as he had to act quick before more hairs came to claim him.  The first thing he did was swipe above Kagome’s wrist and catch her on her back before she could fall and made his way to Jaken. He swiped all around the imp and slammed his paw on top of the staff.

“Nice trick,” Yura grimaced pulling a red comb out of her dress, “but you don’t have any more of them to pull.  You still can’t see my hairs Sesshoumaru and the girl can’t help you against a whole rat’s nest of them.”

Sesshoumaru apparently couldn’t talk in this form as he roared at Jaken.  Kagome tried to understand the plan as she stared at the staff.

“Toad man!” Kagome stared at the confused Jaken, “you have to set the cave on fire now!  Do it you’ll get rid of the hairs!”

She hated how she had to spell their plan out for Yura to hear, but luckily the demoness wasn’t too concerned with the imp as the nest of black hair had left Kirara and was heading towards Sesshoumaru.  Before Sesshoumaru and Kagome could be captured the giant dog snarled before swiping all around Kirara to insure the neko was completely free.

The neko understood what they needed to do as she bounded into the cave erupting flames all around the pile of skulls.  Jaken finally came to his senses and joined the cat and created his own stream of fire that shoot out in every direction towards the source none of them could see.

Kagome smiled watching as the nest that was heading their way fell to the ground and began to burn away.

“My hairs!” Yura screamed in anguish as hundreds of years of collecting was going down the drain, “you’ll pay for that dog!  I still have my own hair and I’ll just start again. Your white hair will be the perfect start to a premium collection.”

Sesshoumaru let out a growl before lowering his body.  Kagome took this as a sign that she could get off of him now as she slid off of his fur and landed on the ground near her crossbow.  She was thankful to see her gift from Sesshoumaru had not been broken. They needed to find a way to kill this woman. She was still quite deadly if Sesshoumaru couldn’t see what little hairs she could produce.

“We have to find her heart,” Jaken whispered quietly for only Kagome to hear, “fire cannot burn it.  If you can see the hair perhaps you can find it.”

Kagome would have to go in the cave and search, but that plan would end if a couple of strands of Yura’s personal hair were to find them.  She didn’t want to leave Sesshoumaru to be captured again, but it seemed she had no other choice than to trust him to follow his own instincts as she bounded into the cave with the imp and neko for cover.

Once Yura saw the large dog abandoned by his party she caught on to what they were doing and also had the same thought.  If the girl could see her hairs then she could find her heart which was indeed inside the cave. She used a strand of hair to swing to the ground keeping her eyes off of Sesshoumaru, which was a mistake as the dog used a massive paw to swat her into a large tree breaking it in half.  While Yura recovered he stationed himself outside of the cave able to block the entrance with just one of his paws insuring no hairs could follow his wife. The whole time he nipped at the air around him with his massive fangs to destroy any hairs that were sent his way, not that the few the woman had left at her disposable could hold this massive form.

“Alright Kagome alright!” she told herself pulling out her cell phone to illuminate the cave, “ignore the smell of death and ash.  We can do this.”

All she could see was decay and burnt skulls.  What exactly was she looking for. If skulls was all there was then one of them had to be her heart.

“One of these things is not like the other,” she was losing her sanity as she found the courage to pick up one hot skull after the other and chuck it when it seemed to hold no importance, “one of these things just doesn’t belong.”

“What is this?” Kagome found a skull at the bottom of the current pile she was combing through that indeed wasn’t like the others.

All the skulls were black now after being torched, but this one had a red glow underneath it as though there were another layer beneath the bone.  She stared through the eye sockets and could only see crimson staring back at her. That had to be it.

Without anymore hesitation Kagome pulled one of the bolts from her crossbow and began to stab at it using all the strength she could muster only making one small crack at a time.

Outside Yura decided to send a couple of her hairs towards Sesshoumaru’s back paws where his fangs couldn’t break her assault, but stopped as she clutched her chest.  That human wench must’ve found her heart and with every chip at the skull she was losing her powers.

Sesshoumaru displayed a proud smile on his maw before finally leaping in for the kill his fangs closing in around Yura’s small neck snapping her head clear off.  By the time her decapitated body fell to the ground with her nasty smelling blood littering the forest soil Kagome broke through the core of the crimson skull and watched it fall into ash around her.  Stupid Yura calling them idiots when she picked a fight so close to her weak spot.

The giant dog shook his head with his mouth opened so Yura’s head could go flying across the forest before devolving back into his man like form.  It took a few moments for his red eyes to return to amber and it was then that he decided to return to his wife’s side to let her know they were safe now.  Before he could get anywhere the near the cave, however, Kagome ran past him crying about something else.

“I actually touched those nasty things!” she cried to herself, “dead body parts, ash, is that- ew ew ew why!?”

She saw Yura’s decapitated body.  It wasn’t regenerating this time, but it did twitch the same way the other decapitated demons did after Sesshoumaru was finished with them.  Kagome thought she was going to faint for a moment before catching herself and turning around to lean against a tree. She hugged that tree trying her hardest to not dry heave knowing she was on the verge of vomiting.

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow in confusion.  They had won the battle. Working together they destroyed an enemy that had become problematic in the past to both him and his mother.  This was a victory, but his wife was still disgusted by body parts and blood? Yura stole precious time from him this afternoon, but he was glad to see she hadn’t claimed his wife’s innocence in these regards.  He didn’t want his wife to change. Just because he wanted her to battle ready didn’t necessarily mean he wanted her hardened.

“Kagome,” he spoke softly to let her know he was there, “Yura of the hair has been defeated.”

“So I’ve noticed!” Kagome screamed at him still averting her gaze, “couldn’t you have tossed that somewhere else?  It’s disgusting! I thought you were a civilized demon.”

Sesshoumaru glanced back at the body.  He considered using his miasma to liquify the body so she wouldn’t have to see it anymore, but he rose an eyebrow when he sawl a small common black ant approach the corpse.  The smell from a dissolving body would be quite putrid, and who were they to rob a nearby ant colony of a giant feast?

“We will be leaving,” he assured her once more taking her small form into his chest so she didn’t have to see, “the thunder and rain has stopped.  You witnessed your first battle between true demons and if you wish to see no more we cannot make anymore stops.”

“You turned into a giant dog,” Kagome whispered into his chest, “I didn’t know- well I should have known, but I wasn’t expecting that.”

Had he failed to explain to Kagome that the form she fell in love with wasn’t his true form?  Perhaps she didn’t really know him. That was fine. There’d be more time for explaining later.  When it came to her, however, it appears she’d been incorrect. He didn’t know all there was to know about her.

“And you can see something that both me and any other demon that knows of Yura cannot see,” Sesshoumaru informed her, “as well as Naraku’s spider webs.  The demons of the area can feel their presence, but yet they cannot see them.”

“I don’t know,” was all Kagome said, “I tried to tell you.  Those skulls had hair on them. I told you they did.”

“You also always knew who was behind you,” was all Sesshoumaru said ushering her back to Kirara.

“Behind me?” she asked.

“The game.  You said you were right every time.  Perhaps you are more than what you believe you are.”

Sesshoumaru left her that to think on as she went to nuzzle Kirara’s head’s head for comfort.  This whole time they’d been trying to get rid of the neko, but yet she followed them and stood by them during that whole attack.  Kagome apologized to the cat before climbing on her back again trying to look anywhere but where Yura’s body was.

  _“Kagome,”_ Sesshoumaru began to think to himself _, “Yura indeed posed a good question.  What are you? You smell human. Your heart beats as that of a human and you are incredibly vulnerable.  Not only could you see the hair that is impossible for me to see, but you can see Naraku’s spider webs? Your light isn’t showing itself, so this is no divine power yet could perhaps be related.  After all your light shown itself when you recognized that you were seeing in InuYasha that day was an unnatural darkness. Perhaps your light is not all there is to you in terms of fighting off the darkness.  It’s only an enhancement of what you already had. Whatever these abilities are they have nothing to do with Midoriko. You being her reincarnation is becoming less and less of a factor in discovering who you really are.”_

“Lord Sesshoumaru!” 

His train of thought was ruined by Jaken.  Jaken seemed to be hell bent on disturbing him at every possible avenue.

“The girl saved you!” Jaken stated the obvious, “so the girl has her uses.  That is why you keep her? I was mistaken Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me. Please allow me into your service again.”

Sesshoumaru cast Jaken a hateful gaze, “The girl didn’t save me.  We assisted each other. There was no saving. This is not the last battle I fight with her.  This was only a training exercise one that could have gone wrong thanks to your role as a distractor.  Was Yura the one that convinced you my wife is a dark miko?”

“Well yes,” Jaken was embarrassed to admit, “but I’ve seen the light.  Never again will I think so lowly of my Lord. Burning those skulls reminded me of the times we had together.  I’d do anything to service you again.”

“Our times together,” Sesshoumaru mused, “me having to deal with weak humans and upstart demons.  These reminders of the past are unwelcomed ones. The times have changed and we must change with them.  The human territory of Avalon is my home now. This trek through Fangvale is only a brief visit. Even if I desired your service Jaken there is no place for you in my world now.  Your actions today have bought you your life and that is all. Be gone from me Jaken. Learn to adapt to this new world or die in your old one. I do not care which.”

In a twisted way this was Sesshoumaru’s version of telling Jaken that they’d be parting ways for good and he wished him well in his new free life.  If he were to live the remainder of his life in Avalon with his wife and family there’d be no place for Jaken and these constant reminders of his past.  He planned on this being his very last time in Fangvale and if Jaken didn’t even know what the internet was how would he survive a human world?

“But Lord Sesshoumaru-”

Sesshoumaru gave his final goodbye driving his fist into the imps skull before darting off into the woods leaving Kirara to follow just as they had done before the thunder began.  There would be no more stops or breaks. As much as he wanted an answer from Kagome as regards as to what she would and wouldn’t do in their bedroom it would have to wait until after he confronted his mother one last time.

 

 

“Lord Sesshoumaru!” 

 

 

His train of thought was ruined by Jaken.  Jaken seemed to be hell bent on disturbing him at every possible avenue.

 

 

“The girl saved you!” Jaken stated the obvious, “so the girl has her uses.  That is why you keep her? I was mistaken Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me. Please allow me into your service again.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru cast Jaken a hateful gaze, “The girl didn’t save me.  We assisted each other. There was no saving. This is not the last battle I fight with her.  This was only a training exercise one that could have gone wrong thanks to your role as a distractor.  Was Yura the one that convinced you my wife is a dark miko?”

 

 

“Well yes,” Jaken was embarrassed to admit, “but I’ve seen the light.  Never again will I think so lowly of my Lord. Burning those skulls reminded me of the times we had together.  I’d do anything to service you again.”

 

 

“Our times together,” Sesshoumaru mused, “me having to deal with weak humans and upstart demons.  These reminders of the past are unwelcomed ones. The times have changed and we must change with them.  The human territory of Avalon is my home now. This trek through Fangvale is only a brief visit. Even if I desired your service Jaken there is no place for you in my world now.  Your actions today have bought you your life and that is all. Be gone from me Jaken. Learn to adapt to this new world or die in your old one. I do not care which.”

 

 

In a twisted way this was Sesshoumaru’s version of telling Jaken that they’d be parting ways for good and he wished him well in his new free life.  If he were to live the remainder of his life in Avalon with his wife and family there’d be no place for Jaken and these constant reminders of his past.  He planned on this being his very last time in Fangvale and if Jaken didn’t even know what the internet was how would he survive a human world?

 

 

“But Lord Sesshoumaru-”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave his final goodbye driving his fist into the imps skull before darting off into the woods leaving Kirara to follow just as they had done before the thunder began.  There would be no more stops or breaks. As much as he wanted an answer from Kagome as regards as to what she would and wouldn’t do in their bedroom it would have to wait until after he confronted his mother one last time.

_“Daddy webs,” a very young Kagome barely even two years old was fixated on some white strands that hung in the corner of Naraku’s office._

 

_Her father, Naraku, was not amused in the slightest at his daughter’s ability.  This was not what he hoped for. He’d made that much obvious to everyone. Kagome was suppose to be a regular normal human girl.  However, it was apparent that there were some things even muddled human blood could not erase from his genetics._

 

_“Spider webs,” Naraku corrected her placing a hand to his forehead, “do not concern yourself with them.  They don’t involve you. Anything involving me for that matter doesn’t involve you. Byakuya!”_

 

_Byakuya was only two years older than his sister.  He’d tried to tell her to leave their father alone and that he didn’t want to be bothered.  After what he’d seen happen to Kagura back when they lived with their mother he didn’t want his younger sister to get yelled at by their father who was prone to fits of rage everytime Kagome was around him._

 

_“Kagome wanted to play,” Byakuya frowned grabbing his younger sister’s hand so he could usher her out of the room, “I tried to tell her you don’t want us in here.  She wouldn’t listen.”_

 

_“There will be no playing of any sort,” Naraku shut his eyes, “you’ll be saying good-bye.  Your other siblings don’t live here and Kagura is still in the hospital. You’ll have to tell Kagome it’s going to be alright.  It has to be you.”_

 

_“Good-bye?” Byakuya was confused, “why goodbye?”_

 

_“She’s not going to live with us any longer.  I’ve convinced that string bean of an uncle of hers to take her in.  Living around demons is not suitable for her.”_

 

_They’d already talked about this several times so Byakuya didn’t understand why this was an issue.  He knew when he and Kagome played together he had to be super careful since the two of them weren’t the same.  It had never been an issue, so why was his little sister being sent away?_

 

_“No!” Byakuya pouted at his father, “Kagome’s my sister.  I don’t want her to go away.”_

 

_Kagome was still too young to understand that her father was sending her away to live with a completely different family.  She just wanted to know why her father didn’t play with her and why he was always angry when she came around. He always seemed to get even more angry when she noticed his spider webs throughout the house._

 

_“I don’t want her around,” Naraku stood up making it clear he wouldn’t allow any defiance from his children, “she’s human so she’ll be raised by humans.  Am I clear on that?”_

 

_Naraku regretted his actions when he saw how Byakuya fell to pieces the moment he became aggressive.  That was probably the result of his time spent around his biological mother and her abuses. It became clear to him at that moment that Byakuya would probably never be a child he could rely on for combat purposes if he was prone to cowering too easily.  Perhaps things would be different when Byakuya began to display his demonic abilities, but Naraku just couldn’t imagine his youngest son ever becoming hardened enough to do the tasks that would one day be required of his other children._

 

_“Everything just had to be so difficult didn’t it?” Naraku asked himself, “take advantage of my station in the Divine Order to breed.  Create some powerful children that were loyal to me while I was in a position of safety. That was all I tried to do but the obligation that comes with fatherhood is proving to be quite an annoyance.  If I were as cruel as I believe myself to be I’d kill you all and be free of these nuisances. Your mother had one job and couldn’t do it and I can’t stand what has become of this one. Kagome’s only job was to be normal and even that is too trying for my failure of a blood line.  She couldn’t even make it out of the crib without falling to fate’s cruelty. I won’t allow her to linger as a constant reminder of my failures. Kagome’s place is with humans. She leaves tonight. Be glad I’m even giving you the chance to say goodbye.”_

 

_“Sister,” Byakuya frowned watching Kagome cry as she knew her father was upset with her again, “I’m sorry father hates you but maybe he is right.  You’ll be happier with humans. I just want you to be happy Kagome. Alright?”_

 

_Naraku cringed hating to see Kagome cry.  As much as he wanted to hate her it wasn’t easy.  He didn’t want any of this, but Midoriko had forced the decision for them._

 

_“It’s not a final goodbye,” Naraku tried to lower his voice to cease the crying, “her family is still in the Divine Order.  I plan to one day force them out, but for now this arrangement is suitable so I can keep an eye on her. I trusted your mother to care for you and Kagura and what was going on when I turned a blind eye was not suitable.  I won’t make that mistake again. Not with Kagome. No one will hurt her. If anyone lays a hand on her I’ll kill them.”_

 

_“You’ll be safe?” Byakuya questioned watching Kagome dry her tears, “you will be.  If you’re Divine Order I can protect you little sister. Father won’t let anyone hurt you.  You heard him right?”_

 

_Naraku turned his back on them, “Byakuya in order for Kagome to be happy she has to see her uncle and his wife as her parents.  You can’t call her sister anymore. I am not her father anymore. That is how it will be. Understand?”_

 

_“Is she safe?” Byakuya asked him still with worry in his voice, “you won’t hurt her will you?”_

 

_Naraku took a moment before answering, “Never.  She is of my blood. Unfortunately there is a piece of her soul I find despicable that fills me with hatred every time she is near.  She’ll never be happy here Byakuya. This is for the best.”_

 

_Naraku said nothing more before reaching into his desk and pulling out a book he’d purchased.  It would be the only gift he could give Kagome, because he knew from this day forward everything would have to change.  Other than forcing the book into Kagome’s small hands there was nothing more that he could do. The demons inside of him wouldn’t even let him tell her it was going to be okay._

Was it for the best?  Byakuya liked to believe he knew everything, but there was just still so many questions.  Did Naraku’s hatred for Midoriko run so deep that he felt he needed to kill his own daughter without provocation?  Byakuya was well aware Naraku’s plan to kill Kagome was still in motion and was going to happen soon, so there wasn’t much time left.

_“Father even though she’s human Kagome is your blood,”_ Byakuya thought to himself _, “even with your memories of her being your daughter erased you should feel it whenever you are near her.  Will you really ignore what your body is telling you for the purposes of revenge? I don’t want to turn the medio stone on to you but I will if I must.  Whether or not you believe in destiny doesn’t matter. We all have a role to play in this world. You must accept that. Her role is to destroy the sacred jewel and mine is protect her at any costs until she’s ready.”_

“Really the boy lost his memories again!?” Inukimi was very annoyed by the television show she was watching.

The world of reality TV just didn’t speak to her anymore since InuYasha, the one demonic representative in a prime time show such as Love Trials, took his leave.  She was trying to fill the void by binge watching a fantasy themed soap opera recommended to her by Byakuya, but she kept getting lost in the repetitive and cumbersome plot.

“And this guy!” Inukimi pointed at the TV screen at a handsome man, “how much longer is he going to keep whining?  It’s been three seasons and he still can’t decide if he’d be happier with the girl that is pretty throwing herself at him or the zombie ex.  Meanwhile the bad guy is just leisurely collecting all the pieces of the death crystal while this woman’s brother can’t decide what his problem is going to be this week.  Memory loss, coma, or possession? What’s it gonna be?”

“Glad to see your enjoying it,” was all Byakuya said with a smile on his face clutching the medio stone in his hands, “it’s getting quite late though my Queen.  I was hoping this evening you could show me how to make a medio that is a perfect circle.”

“One more episode,” Inukimi waved her hand dismissively before reaching for her almost empty wine class.

She said that five episodes ago.  Binge watching a very old show with hundreds of episodes was no easy feat to demonic beings that didn’t need to sleep or have anywhere important to be.  However, there was one thing that would bring Inukimi’s attention back to reality.

“The polls are all closed now,” Byakuya spoke softly looking at his phone, “Sesshoumaru won.  Your son is the first ever demon Mayor of a human city. Congratulations.”

That indeed did peak Inukimi’s interest as she gave a smile, “He did?  Very well then. You can either stay by my side as a loyal subject or make yourself scarce.  Sesshoumaru will be here soon.”

“Is there going to be a family feud?” Byakuya asked out of curiosity.

“Perhaps,” Inukimi mused to herself, “either both parties will leave here completely disappointed in one another or it’s finally time for Sesshoumaru to accept who he truly is.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Byakuya cast her a smile raising his wine class that he was sure to bring a coaster for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one being long I blame fite scenes. I’m not good at fite scenes, but whatever with five chapters to go and a story to finish long chapters are okay. I’m sure as usual there were more questions asked than answers given as well as one that I hope no one forgets about. Is Sesshoumaru really that opposed to the jewel imprisoning him and Kagome? Is Sesshoumaru actually a good ally for Kagome in general?


	46. Shattered

Naraku had left his home that night.  Probably retreated back to the grocery store office.  He was the one that called his family together into his home and was quick to regret his decision as he fled from all of them and Kikyo needing time to think and prepare for what he was going to do to Kagome.  No one except for Byakuya had been trusted with his grand plan, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time before he made his move to kill the girl.

 

 

There was one other person, however, that knew not only Naraku’s dirty little secret in regards to Kagome but what exactly his plans were.  Unfortunately this person was Kanna, who was also being kept at the small mansion and she wasn’t one you could hold a conversation with. Kagura had discovered her hiding in an empty bedroom.

 

 

“Kanna?” Kagura came into the dark room still holding the evil purple eyed infant, “are you still held up in here?  I just made some pasta in the rare case that you actually eat food.”

 

 

Kanna didn’t respond as she just sat on the floor holding her mirror in her lap staring into it.  Kagura really didn’t want to linger in this room long. There was something about it that gave her the creeps.  There was no light to be found in this place and it smelled of death. To add to the creep factor there was an empty crib in the corner, and Kagura was pretty sure that crib hadn’t belonged to her or Byakuya.  No one had been in here for a very long time, that was easy enough to tell by the layers of dust on top of everything. She was positive, however, that this must’ve been used by Naraku to torture a person at a time.

 

 

“So you don’t eat then,” Kagura sighed, “that makes two of you.  All this stupid baby wants to do is hold on to Kaguya’s heart and whine about the celestial robe.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru has it,” the infant chuckled, “he has to and yet no one has gone to claim it.  The celestial robe is an object of great power and yet no one desires it. What a strange group of people I’ve come across.”

 

 

“Object of great power?” Kagura rolled her eyes, “plenty of them around this house if you just look hard enough.  Not interested. Especially if it means going back to that house. Round two with Sesshoumaru? No thank you.”

 

 

“Your loss,” the infant seemed annoyed, “I’ll just get another to collect it or be forced to do it myself.  You really are worthless Kagura. I see why your father hates you so much.” 

 

 

Kagura narrowed her scarlet eyes down on the child, “Well the feeling is mutual.  Haven’t you learned yet? Nothing you say is going to work on me. I won’t be ordered or bossed around by some hell spawn that came out of Kikyo’s-

 

 

“My mother,” the child corrected her with a laugh, “how good it is to be much more than a helpless infant.  I can’t imagine what my childhood would be like having a mother that despises me. You and I could have something in common Kagura, but it seems you’ve forgotten.  Forgotten how your mother use to scream at you, beat you, make you drink water that she use to tell you was poisoned. The physical and psychological scars sure took a toll.  Poor poor Kagura. You spent so long in the hospital just trying to regain back your sense of self, and for what? To return to a father that couldn’t recall why you’d been brought there in the first place because he didn’t even think about you when he cast his memories away.  A father that despises you and tells you silly things that you don’t honestly believe. You’re his favorite correct? If that was true why are your feelings always second when it comes to anything regarding Kagome.”

 

 

The infant was trying to spark a memory into Kagura.  Trying to fill her heart with jealousy so he could find a dark desire to grab hold of and possess her to use her body as his own, but Naraku was wise in his decision to select Kagura for this task.  She was truly a tough nut to crack. So many of her memories were muddled from a childhood of abuse and her ability to wear all her feelings on her sleeve.

 

 

Kagura took in what the infant said as well as what Byakuya told her about her mother.  Still nothing was coming back to her. Her earliest memories was her father taking her out of a hospital in another state that specialized in caring for hanyou children.  He had been very secretive about it, which must have been why it was so easy to pretend Naraku wasn’t her father when in public. After that he’d tried to enlist her in the Divine Order, but she outright refused caring little for his reputation as she didn’t want to be apart of something so demeaning towards her gender.

 

 

“The death in this room,” the infant was relentless, “is there any scents in here that bring anything back to Kagura?  You were the woman that once lived in this room died. You stood right in that corner by that chair.”

 

 

Kagura was trying to recall what the infant was talking about.  She honestly could never remember being in this room. To her this was nothing more than a joke.

 

 

“Mirror,” Kanna’s soft voice broke the tension as she spoke to the small round reflective surface in her hands, “you reflect with false sorrow and disappointment. You show pity for the one that gazes into you with a crooked soul, but yet show nothing for the vile instrument that sought atonement.  Showing nothing is the worst reflection of all.”

 

 

“A poem?” Kagura asked the small incarnation, “or are you talking to our father?”

 

 

She recalled the infant telling Naraku something about atonement after being born, so made an attempt at guessing what Kanna was up to.

 

 

“A silly poem,” the infant revealed a dangerous smile, “there is reward for good and punishment for evil, but no prize for one that is evil and tries to atone.  There is nothing, so why bother? If one is doomed to Hell they might as well enjoy the rest of their wicked ride. Naraku is the best example. He already tried changing his ways once and got an arrow through the chest for his troubles, and the most laughable part is he tried again.  He honestly thought after killing all those Midoriko reincarnations he had a shot of atonement. What did he get for it? That lingering smell of death in this room. He’d be much better off if he cast out that worthless heart of his once and for all. Kagura be thrilled for soon you’ll have the freedom you desire.  Once Naraku finally kills Kagome what remains of his heart will wither away once and for all. You’ll never be chosen over that woman again and he will cease to exist in this world.”

 

 

“Enough,” Kagura hissed.

 

 

She really didn’t care for Kagome and her innocent act, but after having to kill Rin Kagura had enough blood shed for this lifetime.  Kagome would either die at her father’s hands or vice versa. Wherever the chips would fall wouldn’t concern her. She’d either be free of her father’s control or perhaps Kagome’s death would get him to calm down and stop acting so insane.  The jewel wasn’t factoring into her ideas of the future for she believed her father and Bakuya when they both proclaimed the jewel would eventually be no more.

 

 

“Putrid red-eyed urchin,” the infant giggled looking up at Kagura.

 

 

What he said just now was the spark he’d been hoping to find.  There was something about what he just called her that shook Kagura to her core.  She was remembering something. Remembering true fear when she rendered too young and weak to defend herself.

 

 

“I said enough!” Kagura recovered as she roughly tossed the infant to the ground wishing Kaguya’s heart would shatter on the ground as well as his little baby skull.

 

 

“Fine fine,” the child giggled after falling on the floor with the heart intact, “as I said this is quite a boring crowd.  None of you seek any true desires. I am not just the jewel’s whipping boy you know? I have my own plans in mind.”

 

 

Kagura watched as the infant began to glow signifying he was taking on another form.  He began to grow in size, but not by much. Within seconds he was standing before Kagura and the incarnation in the form of a young boy with long wavy white hair, but unfortunately retained the same mischievous glare he’d had as an infant.  Luckily the transformation came with a change of clothes as the boy wore pure white robes.

 

 

“I am completely confident that the powers of darkness will claim what it desires,” the boy spoke holding Kaguya’s heart in his hand before slowly crushing it, “I have no need to protect this any longer.”

 

 

The boy smirked as he watched the heart in his hand disappear.  It didn’t become completely crushed or turn to vapor, but instead completely vanished from the room all together.

 

 

“Kaguya is now completely erased from this world,” the boy chuckled, “her new home is the jewel.  In this form I will acquire the celestial robe myself and insure that Kagome falls to both Naraku and the jewel.  I don’t need a silly marking to capture her soul.”

 

 

“Sounds like you are becoming hasty,” Kagura narrowed her eyes at him, “that cockiness is going to be the end of you binky boy.  First you were telling Naraku he couldn’t kill Kagome without a marking from Kaguya and now you are confident that both of you will succeed.”

 

 

“As you said powerful objects aren’t that difficult to find.  That mirror for example would do perfectly. We capture her soul once Naraku has coated it in misery and deliver it right to the sacred jewel.”

 

 

“The mirror shows nothing for the vile that wish to atone,” Kanna continued her poem, “for it is nothing but glass.”

 

 

The sound of shattering glass filled the room as Kanna forcefully threw the mirror onto the floor littering it with hundreds of tiny glass shards.

 

 

“Oh sis what’d you do that for?” the boy frowned, “you understand that being the holder of the mirror was the only thing you were good for right?  You’re nothing without it. Nothing but a worthless demon that cannot fight or feel. Must be so difficult being the embodiment of nothingness. You should probably do the world a favor and kill yourself honestly.”

 

 

The boy then formed a barrier around himself just in the event he was in hostile territory as he made his way out of the room, “Hakudoshi by the way.  I have a name you know. It’s always baby this binky boy that. You should really work on your people skills Kagura.”

 

 

“Where are you going!?” Kagura demanded.

 

 

She was in fear of what her father would do when he came home to discover the infant had ordered the jewel to swallow Kaguya and was now able to move and do as he pleased.  This had yet been another task trusted to her that she failed.

 

 

“To get the celestial robe,” Hakudoshi rolled his eyes, “once it is combined with Kaguya’s soul the sacred jewel will be completely indestructible.”

 

 

Kagura knew that meant Hakudoshi was going to Sesshoumaru’s house.  She’d just discovered that he’d been elected the Mayor of Avalon, so chances are he wasn’t home.  That meant Rin probably didn’t have much protection and her family was unaware of the boy’s existence to know how much of a threat he was.  She whipped her fan out from inside her shirt and prepared to do battle. If she could stop that little girl from getting hurt again maybe it would resolve her of her sin.

 

 

“Let him go Kagura,” Kanna told her.

 

 

“But-”

 

 

“Listen to the girl Kagura,” Hakudoshi mocked her before going on his way out of the estate, “I won’t be killing any children today.  That’s your hobby not mine.”

 

 

“Kanna,” Kagura grimaced looking down at the small mirrorless child, “why are you sticking up for him?  That little shit stain is a problem. You know that right?”

 

 

“He will not harm Rin,” Kanna spoke after a loud cracking sound could be heard as her porcelain like face split into two, “he will soon require her soul and no one can act on taking her life until Kagome is in the jewel.”

 

 

Kagura was worried for the small girl when she saw her face crack in two believing it to be the result of breaking the mirror, “Why did you do it Kanna?  That mirror was your power. You might die without it.”

 

 

“I am the void I feel nothing,” she responded quietly before looking up into Kagura’s eyes, “I am also Naraku’s will.”

 

 

Apparently Naraku’s personal feelings and small code of honor had been why Kanna was unable to steal Rin’s soul when they attempted to do so.  Did that mean this was part of Naraku’s plan as well? To destroy the mirror so Hakudoshi couldn’t use Kanna against Kagome?

 

 

Now that Kanna had served her purpose, which was to remain as nothingness having accomplished nothing all she could do was remain silent in the room looking down at her feet.  Hakudoshi couldn’t see it then. He couldn’t ascertain the real reason Kagura was unable to fully recognize all the scents in the room or why this place didn’t remind Naraku of what happened almost twenty-four years ago.  It was completely full of his spider webs covering everything to literally hide the past from all those that could see them. There was nothing more Kanna could do but now use the webs as her source of information rather than the mirror.

 

 

The moment Hakudoshi got outdoors he began to float through the air not caring what the human citizens of Avalon would think if they got a look at him.  It wouldn’t be much longer before he would see the walls of these territories fall as humans and demons alike all tore each other apart to claim the sacred jewel that he would assist in creating.  He was born from its darkness so would never be pulled in, therefore would receive the honor of having a front row seat to watching the world burn and it excited him.

 

 

“You think you’re clever Naraku,” Hakudoshi chuckled to himself reaching into the sleeve of his robe, “but I got what I needed from you.  Pity I can’t use the mirror to take the girl’s souls, but I’ll capture her in one way or another. This will do.”

 

 

What he was looking at was a single fragment from Kanna’s mirror.  This was great because it didn’t actually factor into the grand plan.  No, it was just a backup. For every scenario that could possibly go wrong in the plot of sacred jewel there was another route to take.  As far as Hakudoshi was concerned this world would become his personal playground for nothing could go wrong.

 

 

Fangvale had once been Sesshoumaru’s personal playground.  It had been no different from the terrariums he created for his ants.  It was the world of his own making that he’d shaped into the form of city that ran on its own economy offering paying jobs for his own kind just so he could control the lives of others.  Perhaps his efforts had improved the lives of some while angering others, but none of it mattered to him anymore. None of what he’d been trying to build all those years with his father’s wealth meant a thing to him.  Not since he’d found something to protect.

 

 

Kagome should have focused on the skyscrapers and bustling population of more civilized demons, but she was looking up the whole time with her eyes dancing around the sky line.

 

 

“There and there,” Kagome pointed at something Sesshoumaru couldn’t see, “the spider webs are going across the whole city.”

 

 

Now that Kagome knew what to look for she couldn’t help but notice the glob-like texture on each building that devolved into mere strands traveling over the streets.

 

 

“My mother would never be intimidated by the spider’s presence,” Sesshoumaru said almost agitated that she was talking about something he could never see, “so I wonder if perhaps these webs are some sort of spy network.  Perhaps they are near our home or even inside.”

 

 

Kagome was really hoping it wasn’t some kind of a way Naraku was keeping his eyes on everything.  She didn’t feel comfortable knowing that there was a possibility she was being watched, and by him of all people.  She rejected the notion when she remembered Sesshoumaru’s trick and how she got sent away with InuYasha and a shinigami of her husband.  It had fooled Kagura into believing Sesshoumaru left the house so perhaps it wasn’t that.

 

 

“Whatever it is I’ll just have to cut them down,” Kagome said confidently, “it will probably get his attention though honestly what is even the point of tracking him?  I know where he is and he’ll come to us when he’s ready to die.”

 

 

“Do not be cocky,” Sesshoumaru warned enjoying this newfound courage of hers, “just because he absorbed the bodies of countless demons doesn’t change the fact that he is still a spider demon.  They don’t make bold attacks as they wait for you to come to them.”

 

 

“Spider demon?” Kagome thought out loud as they walked through the streets having pictures of them taken just as they would in a human city, “I mean I knew that of course he is called The Spider.  Still though I remember you saying that Midoriko kept sealing his powers away. He absorbed demons to grow his power because she kept weakening him with her light.”

 

 

“There are still things that can never be erased,” he informed her, “the nature of deceit is apart of his soul not body.  Once we get to my complex we will shower and film my victory speech. After that we’ll deal with my mother.”

 

 

Kagome remained silent, and for good reason.

 

 

“Once we confront-

 

 

“Connect to Sesshoumaru,” Kagome interrupted him speaking into her wedding band watching the seal glow and insuring he couldn’t wander too far away from him.

 

 

That was just revenge for earlier.  Kagome was quite aware that they’d need to use the seal to prevent Inukimi from separating them through a medio and it was only a matter of time before Sesshoumaru took control of the seal.  It didn’t matter to her who was in control. She just wanted payback for him always interrupting her and trying to force any romantic moments in a cave full of skulls when disregarding her warning about the hair.

 

 

Sesshoumaru also didn’t care which of them was in control of the seal, but didn’t appreciate her being silent just for the purpose of cutting him off.  He said as much with a very annoyed glance he shot her when approaching the tallest building in the city. It still opened once he scanned his finger print and he beckoned his wife inside.

 

 

Sesshoumaru owned the largest building with over a hundred floors, and truth be told most of them were empty.  Other than his high scale living arrangements on the top floor he’d never known what to do with the rest of it.  Perhaps he at one time had a fantasy about taking a demon mate that would live long enough to give him enough children that could occupy their own floors, but given his present situation that just seemed ridiculous.  The first floor, however, was made to look like a grand lobby. There was a large oak counter in the middle of the room with marble floors. Behind the desk was a giant gold statue of an Inuyoukai in its truest form.

 

 

What surprised him most was how gaudy this design was.  He could have done better. This was overkill for a building so empty.  The ore business took care of itself so it wasn’t as though he needed a grand office.  What also surprised him, however, was an actual secretary of some sorts sitting at the desk.  If she was to look like an office worker she was doing a horrible job as it was clear by the custom earbuds pressed into the dog-like ears on top of her head that lead to a laptop she was streaming some sort of anime and not working on any task.

 

 

Kagome wondered if this wasn’t a relative of some sorts, because just one glance of this girl she knew she was an inuyoukai.  She looked a lot like InuYasha with dog ears on top of her head, and a bit like Sesshoumaru with a crescent moon mark on her forehead.  However, unlike the two of them her hair was a very unnatural color of purple rather than white. She also wore a purple zip up hoodie that had a corporate logo on the sleeve.  It read Eclipse. What a strange word to even think about now that the moon had been full for so long.

 

 

Sesshoumaru recognizing the crescent moon marking on her face let out an audible growl to get the girl’s attention, “Are you of my clan?”

 

 

She had the markings of his family, but his blood wasn’t burning in the way it did around his mother or daughter.

 

 

It took the girl a moment to recognize she was getting growled at as she calmly removed the ear buds and shut down her laptop packing it into a bag.

 

 

“It’s time to go already I see,” her voice was very shy as she stood up and walked past them barely giving them a glance.

 

 

“Girl?” Sesshoumaru growled.

 

 

True he had forfeited this home to his mother when he renounced citizenship, but was still unnerved by the idea of strangers in his former home.  Especially one that wore the mark of his mother’s clan when he’d been told there were no other family members cept the ones he knew about.

 

 

“Kagome,” the girl responded quietly her light purple eyes connecting to Sesshoumaru’s wife, “happy birthday.  Well early birthday I guess. Two more days to go right?”

 

 

Kagome was surprised the girl was completely ignoring Sesshoumaru but yet addressed her.  That was right Kagome would be turning twenty-four in just a couple of days.

 

 

Sesshoumaru only reflected on that news for a moment.  Why had Kagome kept that information to herself? Weren’t birthdays suppose to be important occasions for humans?  Rin was a demon and Kagome went out of her way to make sure she had a good birthday by baking a cake and creating Fang Fairies.

 

 

“How do you know this information about my wife?,” Sesshoumaru asked the mysterious young female when he noticed the Tensagia was shaking against him.

 

 

Why was it shaking?  There were no corpses here that wished to be revived by him.  There could only be one reason and one reason only. Whoever this purple haired inu female was she wasn’t of this world.  He could probably kill her with one stroke of the fang he once believed to be useless.

 

 

“Internet,” the girl answered putting a hood over her ears as though she was getting nervous, “I mean you no harm.  I am leaving now.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru released another growl.  He didn’t like this. Was this another celestial being?  If so why did she have his family’s markings on her face?  She posed too many questions just to be walking away.

 

 

“Oh one more thing I was suppose to ask,” the girl stopped in front of the door, “Kagome do you like living in this world?”

 

 

Kagome took a glance at her engagement ring to see if there was any unnatural demonic energy in the room but couldn’t find any.  Her engagement ring reminded her, however, what a tactical advantage she had now. If only her light could burn again she’d be a triple threat able to to use her ring to find unnatural powers, her eyes to see what other demons were hiding, and her light to burn it all away.

 

 

She stopped that line of thinking and focused on the question.

 

 

“You mean Fangvale?” Kagome asked standing between her and Sesshoumaru just feeling like this girl wasn’t a threat, “I don’t know enough about it.  Not really a fan of the forest hike we just went through.”

 

 

“I mean the world in general,” the girl clutched the hood around her ears tightly, “do you like your life?  Your reality?”

 

 

It was a ridiculous question.  There was no other reality after all except the one she was living in.  She hoped Sesshoumaru didn’t scold her later for answering the question.

 

 

“Of course,” Kagome said with a nod, “I have my daughter Rin and Sesshoumaru.  That’s all I need for right now.”

 

 

The girl gave a light smile as she walked out the door, “Very well then.  You answered my question so I’ll answer some of yours. Your light isn’t dead.  Your light can’t easily be drowned out by selfish wants and fears any human girl would have as its your selfless nature that gives you your powers.  Someone is trying to seal away your light. Midoriko is not your ally. She is your enemy, and if you truly like this world don’t make any wishes.”

 

 

That didn’t answer any questions at all as it only rose more.  Before Kagome could inquire further the girl had left. Sesshoumaru went ahead of her and looked outside not finding any traces of the strange creature let alone her scent.  Something was very off and very wrong about what just happened.

 

 

“This must be a trap set by my mother,” Sesshoumaru stated coldly watching as Tensagia calmed itself, “or the jewel or Naraku.  Whatever that woman was she is not a source that can be cited. We know nothing about her.”

 

 

Everything Sesshoumaru said made sense from a logical standpoint, but Kagome was recalling what Kikyo said about herself.  Who she really was and her reason for being.

 

 

“I’ve only used my light twice if you don’t count target practice,” Kagome recalled noticing that the small form of Kirara had been quiet during the whole exchange showing they hadn’t been in peril, “the first time against a demonic InuYasha and the second time when Kikyo combined hers with mine to force me to purify myself of your toxins.  Ever since then it’s been hard to keep it burning. Kikyo’s light disappeared sometime after that.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome wasn’t following his advice and would rather fall into a pool of speculation than listen to reason that a random girl of unknown origin wasn’t one to trust.

 

 

“What is it your reaching for?” he asked knowing he couldn’t stop her.

 

 

“Maybe Kikyo didn’t do anything horrible to drown out her light,” Kagome said seeming puzzled, “not that we know what she’s been up to but what if Midoriko’s light returned to Midoriko.  Well if Midoriko’s soul is actually inside of me.”

 

 

“She stole it back to seal your powers?” Sesshoumaru guessed, “ridiculous notion.  If you are her reincarnation I doubt she’d do anything to make you vulnerable. Not if she wants to survive this game with Naraku this time.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t like how easy Sesshoumaru was to dismiss her theory.  Of course, she was indeed reaching and he was right that it was foolish to trust a random stranger, but there was just something burning in the back of her mind.  Something was telling her that it wasn’t far fetched to think of Midoriko as though she were an enemy. There was still apart of Kagome that wished she could just be a normal human girl, and that was something that had been stolen by Midoriko if she were indeed her reincarnation.  She had ties to both Naraku and the sacred jewel. This was her fault. It was silly and probably wouldn’t help her get her light back incase she was mistaken and it was her own fault it died out, but she needed someone to blame for all of this.

 

 

“We don’t have to worry about it now,” Kagome sighed not feeling comfortable having this discussion in such a foreign place as she reached for an office chair, “first thing first.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t understand what Kagome was doing as stepped on top of a chair to reach the top of an elevator’s threshold with a pair of scissors in her hand.  Kagome, on the other hand, was staring directly at a strand of webbing that hung above the office. It looked sticky, but she wasn’t going to actually touch it with her own hands to find out if something everyone couldn’t see felt like anything.  Instead she just used the scissors to cut it severing a bit of the network if it was indeed being used for dark purposes.

 

 

“What?” Naraku’s scarlet eyes opened wide the moment he felt one of his webs fall.

 

 

Indeed he’d been in the office of the grocery store not only to get away from his family and Kikyo back at his house but he actually had to work to do.  As he scheduled shifts for next week he’d be left wondering why he cared so much about the grocery store. Exactly why did he care about the day to day of a retail store when the world was about to fall to chaos?  That line of thinking, however, had been disrupted when he felt a piece of his network and influence fall.

 

 

His webs could only be severed by those who could see them and cutting one strand in any area could take out a whole region he was watching over.  His spider webs had many uses. A very important one being he could use Kanna to navigate the webs and spy on those that were underneath them. This was how he knew where Sesshoumaru and Kagome’s home was and the coming and goings of other people of interests.  Of course, he only used it when he felt he could only make sense of it through Kanna. It was as though she were the web browser to his very own information network, and he’d been much too busy to with everything else going on to spy on everyone’s day to day.

 

 

A web falling, however, could be felt by him as they’d come from his body.  He’d lost half of his influence over Fangvale. Someone there had sliced one of his webs.  Was it another spider demon? No. He was positive there were no other of his kind in this region of the world and his children hadn’t ever been able to see his webs in the past.

 

 

“Inukimi didn’t do this,” Naraku knew right away trying to speculate on who this person could possibly be, “Sesshoumaru hasn’t made an acceptance speech yet for winning the election.  Did they go to Fangvale?”

 

 

It only took seconds to use the actual internet to discover Kagome and Sesshoumaru were indeed in Fangvale.  The first thing that came to Naraku’s mind was why in the hell was Sesshoumaru taking his human wife into such a dangerous place, and after that he wondered why he was so concerned.  Harm wouldn’t befall her. Not when the sacred jewel had so much need for her.

 

 

Them being there didn’t give him an answer though.  Who cut down his web? This was no accident. Someone else had the gift of seeing through demonic deceit.  Part of him knew the answer, but the demons in his head wasn’t going to allow him to venture down that path.

 

 

The demons practically begged him to answer the text message he just recieved so he’d stop thinking about it.  It was from Kagura and he could just tell by how she worded the message that the girl was worried. Apparently the infant had transformed and took off on his own.  Kagura believed she failed the simple task she was given.

 

 

“No my dear,” Naraku chuckled to himself throwing the phone to the side as he went to finish his work for the night so he could return home, “your inability to follow his orders and make him grow restless was exactly what I wanted from you.  Everything is going according to plan. This Hakudoshi, as he calls himself may have been created from the sacred jewel but he still has his own free will. All that drives him is corruption and chaos without order. He is prone to make a mistake and pay dearly for it.  I bet this Hakudoshi believes he is more cunning than I Naraku. He isn’t even a worthy enough opponent for me. Kagome and Sesshoumaru can handle him.”

 

 

Kagome was unaware of how much she’d affected Naraku by cutting that one strand down.  She just planned on getting rid of any spider web they came across for the sake of it as it could only help them.  She planned on claiming the office scissors as her brand new weapon, but Sesshoumaru didn’t seem thrilled with this as he came over and grabbed Kagome by the hips before gently returning her to the floor.

 

 

“Our enemies wouldn’t enjoy learning that you died by mishandling scissors before they could get their hands on you,” Sesshoumaru commented finding it quite idiotic that she’d been on a rolling chair with a sharp object in her hand, “you are still human no matter what abilities you have.  Do not forget that. You would have scolded Rin for such behavior.”

 

 

“I’m not five!” Kagome shouted at him embarrassed that he trusted her to keep her head about her during the whole confrontation with Yura but couldn’t trust her with scissors.

 

 

“Hn,” was Sesshomaru’s response as he activated the elevator to take them to the top floor, “do you like living in this world?  What kind of question even is that.”

 

 

He wasn’t going to drop the fact that they’d been confronted by a mysterious and shady character.  Either Sesshoumaru’s instincts were in overdrive or he wasn’t even consulting them because Kagome just didn’t feel as though that girl was a threat.

 

 

“A question someone from another world would ask,” was all Kagome said remembering how the Tensagia shook, “and here I thought I was the one with the closed mind.  We’re dealing with a magical jewel that wants to eat souls and our daughter is apparently a moon person cause Kaguya ate a celestial being. I’m done with logic to be honest.”

 

 

Kagome had a point there.  Block out the memories of being used by Kaguya, care for his daughter out of obligation, and use Kagome to win political favor with the humans to take them over.  That had been the goals he once had in mind, but now he was dealing with a supernatural crisis. This should have annoyed him. His wife complicating his life so much, but this was all kind of exciting in a way.  Truth be told when he laid his feelings out for Jaken and denied the world he was once part of he didn’t do it because he truly changed. It was because there was no reason to look for fights and force other demons to submit anymore as he had a much more interesting battle on his hands now.  He liked to sometimes show Kagome that this whole thing was bothersome, but really it all made him feel alive again. There would be a great battle coming their way soon. He could feel it in his blood.

 

 

“Indeed,” he agreed as his eyes were on her the whole time the elevator went up.

 

 

It felt odd.  Every time he’d gone up this glass elevator in the past he always kept his eyes glued to the cityscape below him enjoying how small everyone looked beneath him, but he didn’t bother with the view this time.  This time his eyes were only on Kagome who didn’t seem too interested in the city he built as she was focused on whether or not Midoriko was her enemy.

 

 

“When Kikyo told you what happened did you know then it was all your fault?” Kagome asked him with a smile, “Kaguya would have never created the sacred jewel if you didn’t kill Midoriko.  You asked me if I blamed you creating these monsters. You actually did.”

 

 

“Midoriko was mortal and would have died eventually leaving a demon like Kaguya all alone,” Sesshoumaru deflected, “it was only a matter of time before she fell to the darkness.  Did I have a hand in all of this? Indeed. There is no denying it, but will I take blame for the game of demon eating parasites? No.”

 

 

“Didn’t expect you to,” Kagome shot him a smile, “I don’t blame you if that’s what you’re thinking.  I already told you I’m not going to get upset about the dealings of a demon Lord before I was ever born.  The whole Midoriko and Kaguya thing sounds like a soap opera. I wonder if it was one sided or if she was leading Naraku and Kaguya on afraid one of them would leave her if she said who her favorite was.”

_“So you blame me?”_ __

Kagome’s eyes widened as she placed a hand to her forehead.  A horrible headache was over taking it her making feel as though her skull was going to split into to.  There was no mistaking that voice. Kagome just knew who it was. Midoriko.

_“You dare blame me!”_ __ Her voice sounded angry as though it was dripping with venom.

_“Foolish girl.  I tire of you blaming me for everything and blaming yourself.  We are not to blame. I am you and you are I. Hating me is hating yourself, and you do that a lot don’t you?  I know why you do it. You do it to avert your eyes to the truth. The enemies are all around you and you refuse to see them."_

 

 

“Kagome?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow knowing something was wrong.

 

 

“I am Kagome I am not you!” Kagome screamed in the elevator out loud, “and I know who my enemies are!  Naraku and the sacred jewel. I’m not an idiot. Don’t call me foolish.”

 

 

_ “What about the enemy right next to you?  The one you refuse to see. I am your enemy and not your ally?  What is Sesshoumaru? He wants nothing more than to use you to make himself feel powerful.  I will not be the villain Kagome. Not when my hands are clean and my soul is pure while the man next to you is nothing more than a murderous monster.” _

“Stop it!” Kagome actually hit herself in the head causing Sesshoumaru to be further alarmed as he grabbed her hand by the wrist, “Sesshoumaru will never hurt me.  Never. Why is everyone underestimating us all the time? I’ll never see him as a monster.”

 

 

“Kagome where are you?” Sesshoumaru asked in a calm voice as he had a feeling there was a battle waging in Kagome’s soul.

 

 

“Oh I’m right here!” Kagome snapped keeping her eyes on Sesshoumaru’s golden gaze to remind her, “don’t worry Sesshoumaru.  She’ll stop when she realizes I don’t care about what she has to say. She’s wrong. Don’t go into my head claiming your soul is pure when you cast judgement on to others so easily.”

 

 

The voice stopped at that point and Kagome felt normal again.  Indeed that had been a battle of souls. There was no denying it anymore.  Midoriko’s soul was inside her. Was that how reincarnation worked? Could the shared soul communicate with its host?  This had been the first time this ever happened, but yet it didn’t feel unnatural to Kagome.

 

 

“I’m fine,” she told Sesshoumaru again taking her wrist back, “didn’t mean to worry you.  Let’s just not talk about it alright? I don’t want my husband locking me up in some mental institution because a dead miko has a problem with my relationships.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave her a puzzled look before shaking his head and giving her a smirk, “As though I’d send you to a place out of my grasp.  Only place I intend you lock you up in is our bedroom. As far as what that was goes I understand I cannot follow you into those battles.  I destroy the demons you cannot purify and you battle dead mikos. That is the balance of our companionship.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was fully understanding of this, which shocked her, but then again he never doubted that she was a reincarnation as she had.  He knew that when it came to her light and all these other matters she was on her own and had to be left to his own devices. Of course, that was what he wanted her to think.  Deep inside of him this was becoming a small issue and her ability to see Naraku’s spider webs didn’t help matters. His Kagome was not what he thought she was. She wasn’t a normal human and could never go back to being seen as a normal human.  This tainted her in small a way.

_“We’re getting closer to the truth,”_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself _, “if I can accept Rin as my daughter despite her genetics and circumstances surrounding her birth I’ll have no choice but to accept Kagome for whatever she is.  I don’t want to be her enemy.”_

He knew when the elevator opened to the top floor he’d find his mother.  She was sure to know he won the election and would want to insure her plan was proceeding, but he wasn’t ready for what he saw.  Inukimi didn’t pay her visitors the slightest attention. Her eyes were glued on the television as she she devoured some kind of dried up demon body part that she snacked on.

“Alright so his zombie girlfriend is dead!” Inukimi was yelling at no one, “so is he going to get with the slutty girl or not?  It’s been over a hundred episodes now.”

“Mother,” Sesshoumaru spoke coldly.

Inukimi waved a hand at him, “One more episode.”

Sesshoumaru wasn’t expecting to find his mother glued to the television watching something other than election results, but then again he’d had to listen to her rants about Love Trials in the past so clearly she was still addicted to whatever garbage the media would feed her.

“Koinu,” Kagome read the title of a nearby Blu Ray case that she picked up, “that’s what she’s watching.”

“Another show starring my brother?” Sesshoumaru wasn’t really interested.

Kagome shook her head, “No it’s a soap opera.  It’s about a half-demon that goes on an adventure with a time traveling human to fight demons.  Watching that show is one of my mother’s sins that she regrets. It was kind of controversial show at the time to have a half demon as the hero character and to show both good and bad demons.  Everyone was watching it though so I don’t know why my mom thinks watching it made her a bad Divine Order member. The lead actor isn’t even a half demon. He’s just a human with makeup on.”

“Sesshoumaru your wife is annoying me,” Inukimi’s eyes didn’t leave the TV, “the opening credits are the best and she’s interrupting them.  Not only that but she smells of your half-breed brother.”

Sesshoumaru walked over to the TV and unplugged it, “After calling into her and InuYasha’s little internet stunt and upsetting her she is free to annoy you.  Enough of this mother.”

“I said one more episode and you defy your mother!” Inukimi snarled at her son, “am I suppose to respect and congratulate you for winning your little election.  I will not reward you for doing what was expected of you. Instead I’ll scold you for failing to offer an acceptance speech.”

Sesshoumaru was about to tell her that he was going to work on it, but noticed something was off.  His mother was wearing a kimono for comfort as it was too late at night to dawn the usual modern day human fashions she’d been enjoying as of late, but something was missing.  Something his mother always had from his earliest memories of her.

“Where is the medio stone?” Sesshoumaru asked with a voice full of ice.

“Oh that old thing?” Inukimi rose an eyebrow, “I gave it away.  Didn’t go with any of my outfits.”

The medio stone was something not only feared but something he desired to make quick work of their enemies, but yet it was missing.  She gave it away? Either that or she was hiding it to give them a false sense of security.

“Where is it?” he repeated.

“It doesn’t matter Sesshoumaru!” Inukimi growled, “stop worrying about your mother’s affairs.  You only do when it suits you. I had my mate, I did my duty and had my pup, my pup is all grown up now and my mate is dead.  Let me live my life and do as I please. You are not a citizen of this land anymore only a visitor you have no right to be demanding answers of me.  You fail to be a true son to your mother so all we have is a business arrangement nothing more.”

Kagome just felt uncomfortable.  It was one thing to speak out against Inukimi on the phone when they were many miles away from each other, but meeting in person was a completely different story.  The woman looked just as fearsome as Sesshoumaru, and even though she was talking about giving a way a very powerful artifact and complaining her binge watch had been interrupted her tone never stopped being dangerous.

“Hn,” Sesshoumaru approved of his mother considering their relationship a business venture.

“You!” Inukimi snapped pointing a finger at Kagome, “go shower and find a change of clothing.  There is something here that will fit your tiny frame I’m sure. I have matters to discuss with my son.”

It was time.  Sesshoumaru couldn’t put it off any longer.  It was time for Kagome to find out the true reason he lived alongside her in Avalon.

“Matters you discuss with me can be said in front of her,” Sesshoumaru responded matter-of-factly, “I want her to hear your intentions.”

Inukimi sighed just angered she had to smell more of InuYasha’s stench coming from that fire robe, “I thought we liked our pawns to be clueless.  It gives her that whole innocent vibe that would have looked great on the news with her on your arm. You kind of ruined that aspect of it when you went into hiding afraid of the big bad Spider.”

“The girl isn’t a pawn,” Sesshoumaru gave a dangerous smile, “she is much more.  That notorious Spider cast webs over this building. She can see them and cut them down.  Remember Yura? Your carelessness allowed her to reign over the forest. Kagome and I did together what you could not.  We’ve killed the vile wench.”

“Killed Yura?” Inukimi questioned tilting his head, “idiots.  She was going to be pawn when the plan came together. We needed someone like her who is ruthless and despises human culture.  Not that I planned on getting rid of all the culture, just the things I don’t like. Like those damn leggings people keep wearing.  They’re just glorified thin sweatpants. I will not be fooled into thinking that was ever a true fashion.”

“How exactly were you intending to use someone that despises both me and you?  Yura plotted to kill me the moment she sensed my presence in those woods.”

“I let her live this long haven’t I?  I expected her to pay me back, but enough about your mistakes.  Let’s talk of the future. So I see you holding down the fort as Mayor for two terms before your stellar performance allows you to run for Governor of that whole region.  A demon as a Mayor in a human state will buy you so much press you can just go ahead and skip all the inbetween. From there about five terms will do you before we go in for the kill.”

“Sesshoumaru doesn’t want that,” Kagome spoke for him, “he is happy with what he has.”

Sesshoumaru couldn’t decide how to react to that.  He was displeased that she was giving away his position on the matter before he could say it himself, but at the same time impressed that she wasn’t allowing his mother to control the conversation.

“Excuse you,” Inukimi pointed at herself, “I am the one talking.  Not you. Of course this is what Sesshoumaru wants. This plan has been in motion long before you were a thought.  We just need you to be his lovely arm candy for all the press photos. It’d help matters if you’d get pregnant already.  A baby bump would make you glow on stage with him. Do your part wench and you’ll earn your life as payment. Either that or off to the canning factory you go.”

“Canning factory?” Kagome sounded a bit nervous.

“I don’t eat humans,” Inukimi shrugged, “I don’t know if my son does or not but there is surely a market for all the humans we don’t need.  Don’t worry. All the cans with pieces of you in it will have a custom logo of your smiling face.”

“Enough,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to allow Inukimi to terrify Kagome to that level, “I do not wish to continue our arrangement.  No one is canning humans and we will not wage war on them. The position of Mayor of Avalon will work until I tire of it and find better ways to occupy my time.  The demon territories stay demon territories while the humans keep what they have claimed.”

Before Kagome could ask why Sesshoumaru’s mother was toying with the idea of turning her into processed food Inukimi growled.

“You’ve actually developed enough feelings for this woman you’re willing to throw away a good centuries worth of planning,” her eyes turned deadly, “I said if she played her cards right we wouldn’t eat her.  Sesshoumaru I tire of you dragging your feet. You manipulate your way to the top and discover the secrets of the barriers that protect the human territories. They cannot be powered through the same energy once wielded by monks and priestesses therefore it something exploitable.  Simply find out and the world will be yours. We will be the supreme rulers of a land where the demons we find of use obey our every word and the humans never raise arms up against us again. Do you not remember what happened to your father? How he lost his arm because of an uppity human, how often he came home with injuries caused by his middelsome flings.  All you ever wanted was to best him in battle and take his place as a demon that brought both fear and order.”

The whole time Inukimi gave her speech Sesshoumaru’s eyes didn't leave Kagome’s.  He both feared her reaction while at the same time needed to know what was going through her mind as he denied none of what his mother was saying.

Kagome was putting it all together.  She recalled their meeting with Kikyo when the were first advised to marry each other.  An easy solution would have been shared custody over Rin, but his political career had taken priority over compromise.  Inukimi had called her a pawn and she recalled Sesshoumaru often reminding her of her role in the early days of their marriage before the car bomb incident.  Was that it then? Her and Rin’s feelings were secondary to Sesshoumaru’s desire for supreme conquest to subjugate her race?

“You’re no different from your father then Sesshomaru,” Inukimi said with disappointment lingering in her tone, “he died because of humans and you’ll do the same.  You’ll die trying to protect this girl. At least following through with the plan insures your life. There is still time to have everything.”

“Rin saw your desire,” Kagome reminded Sesshoumaru before Inukimi could attack him vocally any further.

“Indeed,” Sesshoumaru nodded, “though being a supreme conqueror would be a dark desire she could not see.  So what do you think now Kagome that my mother has revealed my plans to you? Am I a creature capable of getting close to you without compromising you, or do my dark desires outweigh all I’ve appeared to learn while in your company?  Am I your enemy?”

Midoriko’s voice lingered in Kagome’s head once more , _“He is your enemy.  How many times has he warned you?  Tried to remind you what he is? He slaughtered me, slaughtered us.  Why does that mean nothing to you? He’s a monster and will destroy everything you love and cherish.  His heart doesn’t beat the same as yours.”_

“Shut up!” Kagome yelled at the voice in her head, “Sesshoumaru’s desire was to have a child with me to always have a piece of me.  He loves me. He’ll never say it because he thinks it’s way too intimate or whatever he’s problem is, but it’s clear that’s how he feels.  I’m his and he is mine. He’ll never do anything to upset me or hurt me. He promised. We don’t break promises.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was well aware Kagome was talking to the voice in her head again, and oddly enough Inukimi didn’t seem too puzzled.  She honestly had no right to as she had many conversations with herself not caring who was around to see.

 

 

“There you have it,” Sesshoumaru replied, “Kagome is mine and I will do nothing to upset her or my daughter.  Your plans would upset her therefore are no longer my plans mother. If that makes me too much like my father for your taste then it doesn’t matter to me.  He doesn’t matter to me. His life was his and my life is my own. He died with no regrets nor shall I. Even if it’s for the purpose of protecting a human woman.”

 

 

Inukimi looked bored as she picked a piece of lint off of her sleeve, “Oh?  I see.”

 

 

“You see?” Sesshoumaru seemed puzzled by how his mother went from sounding so passionate to disinterested.

 

 

“The game is over,” Inukimi shrugged, “guess I have to find a new one.  Congratulations. You passed the test.”

 

 

“Game?” Sesshoumaru was going on the defensive thinking this was some sort of trap.

 

 

“Calm yourself,” his mother smiled, “I overestimated you and thought this game would last much longer then it did but it appears one human wife was enough to change your resolve.  It was a test Sesshoumaru. Nothing more. Did you actually think I was going to become proactive enough to wage a war against humankind just because my son had a hissy fit one day over his father’s injuries?  No. I was trying to teach you a lesson on humility. Your father’s orders. The Tetsusagia was originally going to be your test forcing you to accept true power came from protecting another, but InuYasha was born and that plan was scrapped so he could have the sword so we devised something else.  I was to convince you to team up with me to kill all humans. Either you learned what you were doing was wrong by sense of empathy, or you became a bloodthirsty monster that needed to be sucked into a medio to protect the balance of the world. I’m glad it’s over, because I don’t exactly have any power over medio at the moment.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was quiet for several moments.  This plot of his and his mother had been going for much more than just a century.  She began it when he was a small child and it all lead to this. If anything this test had slowed down his growth as he was convinced it was his fate to be the supreme conqueror looking down on those he considered weaker than him.  So everything had been for nothing? This was nothing more than a final test from his father?

 

 

He knew he couldn’t fixate on it all for too long and could only blame himself for certain matters.  His mother pushed him in one direction but all the decisions he’d made, such as killing Midoriko, had been his decisions.  He was never given orders to do that or join up with the Black Dragons and become a hateful assassin. His own ego and warped sense of purpose was why he fell prey to Kaguya.  He wouldn’t blame his mother or father for that.

 

 

As for all of his cruel actions up until this point he’d already accepted that it was in the past the day Tokijin shattered into thousands of pieces.  It had been that day he realized he couldn’t be who he use to be anymore if he was to have Kagome and Rin. His mother’s lesson came too late in life.

 

 

Indeed there was nothing to be gained from this other than him feeling stupid.  Of course, his mother wasn’t going to wage any war. All she wanted to do anymore with her new life free of responsibility was take in human culture and watch TV.  Her days of roaming the countryside in her true form snapping the heads off all of those that challenged her was over. That was why she didn’t wear the medio stone anymore.  She’d moved on. She was never the threat he believed her to be.

 

 

“Yeah I know I told your father it was quite a bothersome test as well,” Inukimi continued, “if his son was acting up he should have just beat you into submission.  I will never understand that man or why he needed to make things so complicated, but don’t worry there is a reward in it for you. A prize for all the trouble.”

 

 

“I do not want anything from my father,” Sesshoumaru announced looking down at the Tensagia, “I only carry this to protect my family from death and to deal with the threats that come from outside of this world.  If not for the situation it would be worthless. As for the Tetsusagia I do not wish to rely on a blade my father once relied on. I’ll get by on my own strength.”

 

 

“Oh goody you gave up your desire for the Tetsusagia as well?” Inukimi’s eyes lit up, “you truly have been progressing Sesshoumaru.  Color me impressed. As for your prize you will receive it whether you like it or not. Do not worry you won’t be receiving another fang from your father.  No all that has been permitted for you to receive is a free commission from Totosai to transform a fang of your own. You know who you are now and what your desires are so weild your own power as you wish.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s interests were now peaked.  Totosai had been the demon entrusted with forging his father’s swords.  There had been several times when Sesshoumaru attempted to hunt the illusive demon down to force him to forge him his own sword, but everytime he found him he was denied for the old man would run off again.  Totosai would just tell him he already had his own powerful sword and wasn’t ready to wield his own fang. He understood now. Sesshoumaru had to pass his father’s final test before getting the privilege.

 

 

“I’ll send for him and he’ll be here in the morning,” Inukimi was bored again, “looks like you two are stuck with me tonight.  Joy. Are you going to demand anything more from your mother, or are you gonna let me watch my show in peace?”

 

 

It seemed Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to ask so Kagome did it in his stead, “Inukimi there was a purple haired dog demon girl in the lobby.  Do you know who she is?”

 

 

Inukimi thought on it for a moment.  Kagome was expecting Inukimi to not know anything about her and that indeed this had been some random event.

 

 

“Oh her,” Inukimi sighed, “didn’t know she was still lingering about.  Her name is Aimee apparently and no I do not know why she wears the markings of my clan.  I was on Twitter complaining about one of the arcs in that show. She actually replied to me and claimed to be a writer on the show.  Wanted to know what I was displeased with and what I would have changed. The conversation was drier than I thought it be.”

 

 

“That show is over twenty-years old,” Kagome remarked, “and that girl looked pretty young.  Younger than me.”

 

 

Inukimi shrugged, “I don’t ask women their age.  Especially demon spawn. Now I’m going to once again demand you take a shower.  All those scents on that robe offend me.”

 

 

“Thought you weren’t easily offended by the past,” Sesshoumaru remarked staring at his mother, “there is one more thing.  The Tensagia is a gift from you just as much as it is my father. You are the one that deals in soul. Being a guardian of the meido with the ability to heal for so long allows you to see through them.  What can you see in Kagome?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was hestitant to ask for his mother’s help in this regard as he still didn’t fully trust her, but for this little trick of hers he felt that she owed him and hoped he would see that.  Kagome was just amazed to learn Inukimi could possibly have such ability, but then again Naraku could find reincarnations somehow, so it wasn’t too unbelievable.

 

 

Inukimi put a clawed hand to Kagome’s forehead the same way Naraku would do during an audit session, “Hmm.  The girl has a light?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded, “One that can purify demonic energy not natural to ones body.”

 

 

“Then why doesn’t she use that light on herself?” Inukimi asked, “seems kind of worthless.  I feel something wicked in this girl. Uninvited demonic energy is one thing, but uninvited divine powers?  That’s another. Never felt anything like this before. I feel no light radiating from her but at the same time see it unhidden in her soul.  How odd.”

 

 

“What is happening to my light?” Kagome asked with eyes wide.

 

 

“A light that is not yours is outshining it and casting it off to the depths of your soul,” Inukimi explained, “but yet this light can not be wielded by you for it is not yours.  It’s nothing more than a filter. Not to worry.”

 

 

Inukimi had reached for her purse that was on the floor while digging for something.  This was a serious problem, but at the same time Kagome shot her husband a sly glance.  Her crazy theory had been correct. Midoriko stole her light back from Kikyo and was using it to seal Kagome’s powers.

 

 

“Midoriko you are working against me,”  Kagome thought to herself , “for what purpose I don’t know but I never could think of you as a friend.  There is no way you can be demonic, but you’re afraid of my light aren’t you? If it burns too hot whatever you are doing to me can be unraveled.  Kikyo activating my light and getting rid of the influence Naraku had over us must have been a close call.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru just gave his wife a gentle gaze as he stared back down to the floor.  So she had been right in her theory. He didn’t like that she got the idea by some stranger that upset his Tensagia, but Kagome was proving herself to become quite cunning.

 

 

“Here we are,” Inukimi took a black compact mirror out of her purse that seemed ancient, “this looking glass is too small to capture a soul as some mirrors can, but it can capture little things.  Let me see if I can get that light out of you. You might feel a tingling sensation.”

 

 

“If you steal my wife’s soul I’ll end you mother,” Sesshoumaru warned.

 

 

“I already said I can’t do that,” Inukimi hissed at him opening the mirror and revealing it to Kagome, “souls are worthless to me.  That light on the other hand we can use. I already have an idea.”

 

 

“Such a pity you cannot wield Midoriko’s light,” Sesshoumaru scolded Kagome as a pink aura flared around her, “anything it touches is rendered useless.  It could do mass amounts of damage to Naraku. It can severe whatever demon parts he wishes to use in battle as well as kill him if you burn through to his vital parts.  Only thing that would have saved Kaguya from it is her damn celestial powers.”

 

 

“My light is better,” Kagome reminded him indeed feeling a tingling sensation throughout her whole body, “won’t purify his heart but I’ll push all those demons out of him.  The rest is up to you.”

 

 

The process took a little longer than expected.  There seemed to be a struggle. Kagome’s soul didn’t want to let go of Midoriko’s light, but Inukimi asserted her own aura into the fight forcing it into submission as she captured the light and quickly closed the mirror.

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, “I can feel your light again Kagome.  It was indeed being overshadowed.”

 

 

“You can just say I was right and you were wrong,” Kagome shot him another smile, “what are you going to do with it Inukimi?”

 

 

“Don’t know yet,” Inukimi looked at the compact mirror in her palm, “divine power wielded by a demon.  Now that is something never done before to my knowledge. It can render flesh unusable you say? That gives me an idea.  As I said I will send word to Totosai to be here in the morning. You two will be left to your own devices.”

 

 

Inukimi seemed lost her own thoughts and feelings as she left the two and went into what use to be Sesshoumaru’s ant room room in the complex.  Once she had enough time on her hands she eventually destroyed his lock and dispensed with his dying colonies and terrariums to make it her own workshop.  She indeed had a plan for Midoriko’s light. She was thinking about asking Totosai if it could be combined with the weapon they would create out of Sesshoumaru’s fang giving it immense power that was unlike anything the Tetsusagia could ever do.  A demon wielding light seemed like an impossible prospect and had never been done before, but never before had there been an unused light just laying around for the taking.

 

 

“Got no choice but to believe that girl,” Kagome said somehow feeling whole again now that Midoriko’s light was removed from her, “but it means Kikyo-

 

 

“Is nothing more than a regular human as that light was never hers to begin with,” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “which is fine by me.  I still don’t trust her fully and don’t want any further interference from her. The strange girl said your light comes from your selfless nature.  That means it’s not easy to lose as we thought it was now that the interference is gone.”

 

 

Kagome’s light had been working off and on until she considered killing herself.  Her suicide would have been done to protect others, but letting her mind go to such a dark place allowed Midoriko’s light to overshadow it quite easily.  Hopefully it wouldn’t become a problem again as long as Kagome kept being herself.

 

 

“Let’s get cleaned up,” Sesshoumaru told Kagome showing her the way to his old master bedroom, “video, then bed.”

 

 

“I could use some rest,” Kagome gave a nod following him thinking on all they’d been through that day.

 

 

They went on a long trip through the forests of Fangvale, got into a fight some some crazy demoness, and dealt with Sesshoumaru’s secret that had been no more than test left behind by his father.  It had been an insane day indeed.

 

 

“Never said anything about rest,” Sesshoumaru warned her, “you talked out of turn several times when it was I to confront my mother.  You’ll be punished Kagome.”

 

 

“Whatever master,” Kagome smirked.

 

 

“Why did you not tell me it is almost the anniversary of your birth?” Sesshoumaru asked curiously, “are these dates not important?  We celebrated Rin’s.”

 

 

“Rin is a child,” Kagome sighed, “I’m not.  It’s no big deal really.”

 

 

Not only had her upbringing in the Divine Order made her date of birth unimportant in her mind, but now that the theory that she’d been adopted had been thrown out there she was even less excited about any sort of celebration.  Her life still didn’t feel like her own at times, and Midoriko being a possible negative influence on her very soul was making it worse.

 

 

Rin was indeed a child, and one that was becoming even harder to control.  InuYasha decided to do the nice uncle thing now that he was trusted enough to babysit the kids without Sango’s supervision and take the pups out for some ice cream to celebrate Sesshoumaru winning the election.  He was quick to regret his decision though, because not only were pictures getting taken of them, but Rin was being way too hyperactive for him.

 

 

“She just wants to help her boss in any way she can,” Rin pointed at a random woman on the street before pointing at a photographer snapping a picture at her, “and she is just taking pictures so she can earn enough money to go to doctor school.”

 

 

“We get it,” InuYasha snarled crossing his arms, “you can see people’s desires.  Big deal. Just cause you learned you have some sort of magic power Rin doesn’t mean you gotta go and advertise it.  Keep it up and you’re never getting ice cream again. That is a promise from this Fang Fairy to you.”

 

 

“Doggy ears is jealous,” Rin whispered to Shippou licking at her ice cream cone as they walked back to InuYasha’s car.

 

 

“I think I like this chocolate mint the most,” a boy was telling himself eating his own ice cream cone on a nearby bench.

 

 

Hakudoshi had just discovered what ice cream was after stealing it from a woman he’d been able to terrify.  Just because he was on a mission to collect the celestial robe didn’t mean he had to get right to Sesshoumaru’s place after freeing himself from Kagura’s custody.  Besides from what he overheard Sesshoumaru and Kagome weren’t even home, and what fun would that be if he couldn’t terrorize somebody.

 

 

Right now his thoughts were on how he could both enjoy watching the world fall to chaos after the sacred jewel crystallized and this ice cream confection.  He’d have to find a way, because he was sure his playground would become quite boring once all life was destroyed in this world.

 

 

“What do we have here?” Hakudoshi’s eyes glinted dangerously when he saw InuYasha pass him with two children in tow not making any attempt to lower his voice.

 

 

InuYasha caught sight of the strange child.  There was something familiar about his scent and he didn’t like it.  He could tell just by the child’s strange white hair and the way he carried himself eating that ice cream as though he were devouring some kind of delicious flesh that was some sort of demon spawn.  Going on instinct he stood in front of both Rin and Shippou.

 

 

“The hell you looking at punk kid?” InuYasha asked Hakudoshi.

 

 

“I could ask you the same,” Hakudoshi tossed the ice cream behind him littering the street as he planned to try another flavor later, “not that it matters.  You’re quite worthless InuYasha. Is protecting that Kagome girl who was born to fall to the darkness really all you’re good for? No one can protect her. You just delay the inevitable.”

 

 

This kid had said enough to make it obvious he was an enemy.

 

 

“I don’t know who the fuck you are,” InuYasha put a hand on the Tetsuagia that he was carrying around, “but you aren’t going anywhere near Rin.  Kagome won’t fall to the darkness. That’s not an option for us.”

 

 

“I don’t care about those two pups,” Hakudoshi crossed his arms, “or you at all for that matter.  This isn’t your story. You hold no factor to anyone. You’re so worthless InuYasha. Whatcha gonna do?  Brandish your big shiny sword at me in front of all these people. I don’t play by the rules nor should you.  Let’s do this.”

 

 

Hakudoshi, of course, easily formed a barrier around himself.  He wasn’t going to go announcing it but really he didn’t have much strength in the way of combat with this child-like body.  His power was his unbreakable barrier, ability to see one’s dark desires, and immunity to the sacred jewel.

 

 

The sacred jewel when complete was going to be true perfection.  With Kaguya’s celestial abilities protected by the celestial robe it would be not only find everyone’s desires and weak points, but also be completely indestructible.  Only ones that would be able to resist its pull was Naraku and Kagome for they would know in their hearts the jewel was nothing more than a deception and couldn’t grant anyone any wishes.  That didn’t matter for they would be the jewel’s fodder leaving him to be the only one to watch the calamity that would befall the world. He didn’t require much strength to enjoy the long life he had ahead of him.  Forcing the jewel to finally absorb Kaguya had given him so much freedom now. It was great not having to be the protector of that stupid heart any longer.

 

 

InuYasha snarled in response.  It didn’t matter that he hadn’t been given some great destiny or that there was no prize in this for him at the end of the day.  All he wanted was to do what he could to protect this small family so he could see them happy when it was all finished.

 

 

Unfortunately InuYasha actually couldn’t go around unsheathing his sword in public.  He had to follow the rules especially now that his brother was the Mayor. If this stupid kid was going to go around showing off barriers and flying through the sky without any kind of proof of citizenship it’d only be a matter of time before the human police were using Avalon’s barrier magic to cast him from the city or lock him up.

 

 

“You don’t know a damn thing about me,” InuYasha rose his eyebrow not happy he was left in a stalemate, “what the hell are you?”

 

 

“Me?” Hakudoshi always had a terrifying smile on his face, “just the child your beloved Kikyo pushed out.  She abandoned me. Can you believe it? I’ve never even talked to my mom. She doesn’t want to acknowledge the evil that was inside of her.  I bet she’ll never get with any man let alone you after having to go through that. How does that feel InuYasha? This whole time you wanted her and now you’ll probably never be able to touch her.  A happy ending with Kikyo is what you truly wanted wasn’t it? I’m just here to let you know you’ll never have that. You’ll never be happy. Kagome and Kikyo, what a joke. Every woman you’ve ever had feelings and felt a sense of connection towards turned you down.  The only way you’ll ever get anyone is to go back to a life of pretending to be someone you’re not to find fame. Your life will be a false loveless one, but then again you seem to love anybody that will just give you the time of day huh? Your mother died and left you alone so long ago you must crave for a love you can never have so badly.”

 

 

Hakudoshi was finding and exploiting every weak part of InuYasha’s heart he could.  He wasn’t an infant that could be carried in one’s arms any longer to easily possess a person and saw no reason to possess InuYasha.  That would just be too easy. He just wanted to hurt the half-breed for the fun of it.

 

 

InuYasha was indeed hurt as he was faced with the truth.  His hand was shaking as he was contemplating breaking all the rules to get a swipe in at this asshole kid.  It would be worthless as InuYasha could feel that barrier and knew the Tetsusagia wouldn’t break it, but it’d make him feel better.

 

 

“Why are you so mean?” Rin asked walking past InuYasha and looking at Hakudoshi.

 

 

“Rin!” Shippou squeaked grabbing his friend’s hand knowing that this demon kid wasn’t any friend to them.

 

 

Rin wasn’t scared.  She just seemed puzzled by something.  Everytime she looked at someone she could feel the good intentions behind their desires, but Hakudoshi had been the first person she’d ever seen where she couldn’t feel anything.

 

 

Hakudoshi’s smile finally faded as he took a couple steps back.

 

 

“Rin stay the hell away!” InuYasha snapped at her.

 

 

“I don’t see anything,” Rin frowned with a furrowed brow.

 

 

“Likewise,” Hakudoshi seemed nervous.

 

 

Children weren’t free of selfish desires.  They were full of them only thinking about toys they didn’t have or their parent’s attention.  Those desires were just too frivolous for Hakudoshi to look into, but he couldn’t see any within Rin.  That wasn’t to say she didn’t have selfish desires for she just seemed to be immune from his abilities.

 

 

It was much more than that.  Pain coursed through Hakudoshi’s body every time she took a step near them.  It was like two magnets pushing and pulling against each other. They were complete opposites.  She saw a person’s good desires and he saw the evil ones. They weren’t meant to come in contact with one another.

 

 

“We were both born from Kaguya in a way,” Hakudoshi told himself taking many steps back, “but you- this isn’t fair!  You’re cheating!”

 

 

InuYasha’s scowl then turned into a smirk.  So whatever this thing was that knew way too much about them and the sacred jewel was indeed just a child.  It was easy enough to tell by his reaction and the way Rin was getting under his skin.

 

 

“I just don’t know why you’re so mean,” Rin got closer despite InuYasha’s orders resulting in Hakudoshi falling to more pain as he could feel his barrier weakening.

 

 

Hakudoshi jumped back as far as he could before retreating to the air, which of course got the attention of the locals.  That was fine. He didn’t plan on staying long. He could be at Sesshoumaru and Kagome’s house and out before InuYasha returned to it.  He had intended to inflict some emotional scarring on the married couple when he arrived to take the celestial robe, but if Rin was around that wasn’t an option.  He had not been prepared for whatever was going on.

 

 

“Because little Rin,” Hakudoshi returned to his hateful smile, “it’s what I do.  I see all the wants in a person which gives me ammunation against them. You could do the same you know, if you weren’t so dumb and little.  Just know this. I’ve come into this existence to help capture your mommy. It’s like a game of tag and I’m it. I’ll get her and what I’ll do is make her sad for the rest of eternity.  Don’t worry though. You’ll get to join her and watch her cry everyday while your pathetic grandfather and father torture her relentlessly. I can’t wait!”

 

 

With that the strange white haired child took off at a fast speed InuYasha knew he couldn’t compete with.

 

 

“Coward,” InuYasha barked as both he and Shippou went over to Rin expecting to find her terrified from Hakudoshi’s words.

 

 

“Rin,” InuYasha’s eyes softened to his niece, “don’t listen to him alright?  Like you said he is just mean. Doesn’t know what he is talking about.”

 

 

He was expecting to see the little girl in tears, but instead she just took Shippou’s hand and stared at the sky where Hakodoshi once was.

 

 

“He is going to capture mommy?” Rin asked quietly, “I don’t think so.  He doesn’t look like he is good at tag. He’s too stupid.”

 

 

The whole journey to Sesshoumaru’s house Hakodoshi cursed himself for having such a big vulnerability.  Why was Rin’s presence so dangerous to him? She wasn’t the manifestation of anything or an incarnation just Kaguya’s natural born offspring.  Was it really because their powers were opposite of each other? Why wasn’t she in pain from being around him then?

 

 

“Hope doesn’t automatically defeat despair just because it’s hope,” Hakodoshi grimaced, “they are equal and meant to do battle with each other.  No the girl is cheating. Her powers to see desires come from the celestial blood inside of her while mine is just darkness. Damn moon people.”

 

 

He just needed to avoid the girl.  Once Kagome was captured and put inside the jewel where she belonged her want to be with her daughter would allow the jewel to pull Rin in itself.  He didn’t need to do it. It wasn’t his problem.

 

 

Magatsuhi put his own darkness inside of Kaguya’s heart to manifest when Kikyo became a liability.  Hakodoshi was born for the purpose of being Magatushi’s damn whipping boy charged with protecting that heart and spying on Naraku and his kin to make sure they wouldn’t interfere with the will of the jewel.  Well too bad for Magatushi that Hakodoshi had his own free will, and he became too bored with Naraku and his damn children. He planned to cause chaos all on his own now that Kaguya was absorbed. Hakodoshi was convinced that acting on his own wouldn’t endanger the jewel so he was done following needless orders.  He believed Naraku to be too corrupt to do anything other than fall in line. He was completely unaware that his rebellious nature was all apart of Naraku’s scheme.

 

 

Kagome, on the other hand, wouldn’t be able to know the rest of her family had come across a dangerous creature as she watched her cell phone fall from the sink counter to the tiled floor and completely shatter.  The screen looked more like a spider web than any of that gunk Naraku had going through town.

 

 

“It won’t turn on,” Kagome frowned getting on her knees seeing that the screen had gone black.

 

 

“The third one you’ve destroyed,” Sesshoumaru said with a growl unable to understand how difficult it was to put a case on a cell phone, “the video?”

 

 

“I already uploaded it,” Kagome sighed still looking at the shattered screen, “your video isn’t the problem.  What if Rin needs us?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t sure on how his acceptance speech was going to go over.  It would have look better if they shot it in the forest instead of his condo, but he was hoping the retelling of how he’d already struck down a vicious demon while Hojo was safe in his home would be enough to help his reputation.  Not that it mattered much for he already won. True this was just a measure he’d taken to reclaim his Mokomoko and damage the power of the Divine Order, but if he was going to take a job he’d do it right.

 

 

“If InuYasha can protect a trouble magnet such as yourself he can handle a little girl,” Sesshoumaru was doing the usual and brushing each of his fangs about twenty times each knowing he’d be parting with one of them tomorrow, “you cannot want both a normal existence and have her with you every minute of the day.”

 

 

Kagome blinked, “By your response I’m guessing you didn’t bring your phone did you?”

 

 

“My kimono has no pockets,” was Sesshoumaru’s reply putting his toothbrush down.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes showed him disappointment.  Out of all the things she could be upset at him for he wasn’t going to be guilted for leaving his phone behind.  His mother had a habit of always snatching it out of his hand and getting in his business, and it wasn’t his fault Kagome kept breaking all her cell phones.

 

 

When she saw she wouldn’t be getting an apology she leaned against the bathroom counter with a sigh.  Her mind was once again running a million miles a minute trying to figure out why Midoriko was lashing out at her and why that foreign light had been used against her.  All these new developments and Sesshoumaru was expecting them to come together in the bedroom tonight. That much became obvious by the way he was staring at her. She was wearing a light blue sleeping yukata now with dampened hair after just finishing with her much needed shower.

 

 

“So this is where you were living before you came to Avalon,” she was looking for something to talk about, “pretty swanky.  Gave all of this up to hang out with me and Rin did you?”

 

 

“Kagome,” his voice was low to assert what he wanted.

 

 

“I mean I much prefer having a backyard,” she continued pretending not to hear the subtle hints in his voice, “but I can see the appeal of city living.  You should show me the view from the balc-

 

 

Sesshoumaru put his hand between the tiled wall of the bathroom and the door having her trapped in the corner as he looked down upon her body.  She had her pill situation under control, all his secrets had been revealed, and the election had been won. They had a deal. He was getting tired of waiting.

 

 

“Cease the babbling and remind me who I am,” Sesshoumaru’s eyes hardened on to her.

 

 

Kagome didn’t know what answer to give as her face turned red by how close he was to her, “Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“Is this Lord Sesshoumaru your enemy?” he kept one hand blocking any possible escape while the other felt the fine material of her yukata.

 

 

“Not yet,” she narrowed her gaze to show she wasn’t going to be bullied by him.

 

 

“I am not yet your enemy or you are not yet ready to join your husband in bed?”

 

 

“Both!  Sesshoumaru I’m tired.  Not counting the emotional drain this day has been there was that whole trip through the woods in case you’ve forgotten.  I just wanna sleep in a nice warm bed and forget my troubles for once.”

 

 

“Your troubles are my troubles.  I shall shoulder the burden and in turn give you something else to think on.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru’s hand went from playing with the fabric to dipping below her collar to get a squeeze on right breast before circling his claw around the nipple.

 

 

“Do you want to lose that arm?!” she became even more red, “I swear I hate you sometimes.  You always pick the worst moments to act like this.”

 

 

“And you are in a position of running out of excuses,” he removed his hand and moved his long white hair out of his face, “there are no skulls to be found here, no enemies, and with your light returned no current battles of the soul.  Let me have you Kagome.”

 

 

She was going to warn him to stop again.  She really just wanted to rest, but she couldn’t get a word out as he pressed his lips to hers.  It was once again one of those few and far between kisses where he didn’t bite her, so she would take advantage of it allowing that spark to ignite between them again.  She swore he’d touched her intimate areas more than he’d simply kissed her by this point and she was now being reminded how much she missed it. A simple kiss was all it took for her to forget her problems for a moment and remember her selfish desire of wanting him.

Sesshoumaru disappointed her by breaking the kiss and smirking to himself, “I see.  You’re one of _those_ women.” “What do you mean one of _those_ women?” she crossed her arms in a pout.

“I smell your arousal,” he stated finally removing his hand from the wall giving her room for escape, “you continue to forget your own wants and needs and need to be reminded how good it feels to be the object of my desire for things to proceed.  I am available for your use Kagome. I’ll remind you what your body yearns for.”

 

 

Kagome could just predict that his hand was going to travel past her sash and into the folds of the yukata to go to her  _other_ folds, but she caught his hand before he could continue.  He even seemed surprised himself that she’d been able to prevent the invasion.

“You’re not my enemy,” Kagome smiled at him, “you said you’d do anything that pleased your wife.”

 

 

“Pleasing my wife is what I’m attempting to do but you keep interfering.”

 

 

“Well your wife isn’t like you for she actually requires sleep once in a while.  Taking advantage of such a trying day and finally getting a full night’s rest is all she really wants.”

 

 

“And who am I to deny you?” Sesshoumaru turned away.

 

 

He expected her forgiveness for being selfish.  Now that his biggest secret had been revealed he felt no guilt in finally claiming what he wanted, but he could see now that his wife wasn’t just making another excuse.  She was tired. He could pick up hints of fatigue from her scent. True she hadn’t exactly hiked through the woods as she’d been riding Kirara, but all of that screaming over every little thing that slithered them past them must have taken a toll.  What a double edged sword. All of her vulnerabilities was what had made his urges become so intolerable this night but at the same time had her worn out.

 

 

Pity.  He didn’t plan on coming back to Fangvale after this unless it became absolutely necessary for his job or for their upcoming battle, so it would have been nice to have a grand finale of sorts.  His mother with no medio stone was no longer a looming threat to him, he’d finally receive a blade worthy of who he’d become, and finally having his wife would have been a great close to it all.

 

 

“Your gracious master will allow you to sleep then,” Sesshoumaru told her, “just understand that he is not always so generous.  He has a need deep inside of him to claim that body and will no longer accept anymore excuses from this point forward.”

 

 

Kagome wasn’t going to be guilted.  Her body ached for his just as much as his did for hers.  Tonight just wasn’t the night. There had to be a way to prove that to him.

 

 

“And your wife would be displeased if her husband looked upon her thinking she was so greedy,” she responded, “to keep asking things of you without giving.  We did have a deal, well you forced a deal on me but that’s not the point. I will submit to you in bed. Our bed in our house. That’s where all my practice has been.  I’d feel more comfortable that way.”

 

 

“Your comfort is what I seek.”

 

 

“Can I dare request one more thing of my master while he is being so generous?”

 

 

“I do have my limits but it won’t hurt you hear you out.  What is it you desire of me Kagome?”

 

 

“Just to hold me and kiss me,” her voice was as innocent as her words were, “not everything has to be so big and bold you know.  I just want your touch.”

 

 

When it came to what she wanted she knew she couldn’t be the one to force it.  Kaguya had damaged him too much for her to become unpredictable and forward. All she could do was ask him and be at his mercy.

 

 

Sesshoumaru recognized this as an easy enough request, but there was one more thing.  He couldn’t push his wife away anymore. She was his now. He’d already decided that and she wasn’t allowed to turn away from him, but there was one more small secret he needed to truly dispel to feel weightless enough to take her lips free of guilt.

 

 

“Mei-Lin,” he spoke seriously still not looking at her, “the girl Kikyo was interested in for her case.  I knew she was a prostitute.”

 

 

That was all Kagome needed to hear.  It was still hard to believe her husband who could probably get any woman he wanted had lowered himself to paying for sex, but at least he was being honest about it.

 

 

“You were with her weren’t you?” Kagome asked quietly, “I don’t get the appeal.  However, I’m more upset that you denied knowing her when asked about her. Just incase it could have helped Kikyo out, but I guess it doesn’t matter now cause it wouldn’t have.  As for you being with her you didn’t break the contract or any promises to me or anything. It would have been before I had feelings for you after all.”

 

 

Kagome was just too quick to forgive.  It almost upset him in a way as though he wanted to be punished or scolded for it.

 

 

“It was before you had feelings for me,” Sesshoumaru confessed, “but it wasn’t before I had affections for you.  I desired you so much I used a prostitute as a test subject. I wanted to see if my desire was only that of a sexual nature.  Seeing her did nothing for me. It was more than your body I wanted.”

 

 

“When did you fall for me Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked him outright.

 

 

She didn’t know him talking about Mei-Lin was some form of practice in honesty.  She thought he was trying to upset her to punish her for not giving herself to him tonight.  If so she wasn’t going to let him get away with it.

 

 

“Much sooner than you think,” was all he said leaving the bathroom, “but much later than I should have.”

 

 

Walking away with no hugs and kisses?  Kagome wasn’t going to allow that, but she got distracted when she walked into the bedroom.  One of the window panes was cracked open a bit and letting in an obvious draft. None of the other windows were open, so the only reason for it was because there was a spider web dingling from the ceiling and going out the window to sprawl over the city.

 

 

“I’m going to have a good night’s rest in my husband’s arms,” Kagome said confidently taking her scissors of the night stand, “but first gotta take care of that.  Snip snip Naraku.”

 

 

“Kagome you bothersome child,” Naraku growled to himself almost as though it was instinct when he felt all influence over Fangvale fall.

 

 

That sure was a reach.  He was just assuming it was Kagome because she was in Fangvale.  It still didn’t make any sense for there was no logical reason to explain why she’d be able to see and destroy his spiderwebs, but he could just feel it in the back of his mind.

 

 

“Fine if that’s how you wanna play,” he told himself wandering the hallways of his home, “I’ll capture you in one of my webs.  Traditional treatment for my little prey.”

 

 

Naraku opened to the door to the room that was full of his spider webs, the very center of his network.  Whatever this room was once used for it didn’t matter as his webs covered every square inch from what he could see except for one narrow path that lead to where Kanna sat with webs attached to her body.

 

 

“I can’t see Fangvale,” Kanna told him quietly.

 

 

“And you have no mirror to view what happened,” Naraku noted all the shards of glass on the floor, “Hakudoshi threatened to use the mirror?”

 

 

“Yes,” her voice sounding like that of a whisper.

 

 

“You did well,” Naraku said knowing that it gave the jewel less options.

 

 

He noticed the crack in Kanna’s face and frowned as he put a hand to her cheek.

 

 

“Your face,” he noted that it felt like sharp glass, “I do not know if I can fix that.  You look broken.”

 

 

“I am broken,” was all she said believing Hakodoshi was correct and that the mirror made her who she was.

 

 

“You’re alive therefore not broken,” he crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at her, “the network has become less useful to me.  I will be casting as many webs Kagome’s way as possible, but not for the purpose of spying. Still you will remain.”

 

 

“I am nothing.”

 

 

“You’re my child,” he closed his eyes, “an incarnation rather than a true born child, but still my child nonetheless.  I could not predict or have any control over your abilities, which makes you no different from your siblings. Not having to concern myself with a woman that bore you is an enhancement.

 

 

“Tired of women?” came a voice Naraku hadn’t been expecting as he turned to get a look at Kikyo.

 

 

It was obvious she hadn’t slept since last time they talked and outlined the rules of their game.  Fatigue suited her. Perhaps she wouldn’t pay much attention to Naraku being soft on one of his minions.

 

 

“We’ll see in a moment won’t we,” Naraku lowered his gaze.

 

 

“I thought you were a man of mystery,” Kikyo whispered to herself holding another old dusty book, “and maybe you are in some regards.  I don’t even think you understand the reasons you do the things that you do.”

 

 

“I do what brings me pleasure,” was all he said wishing she would get to the point.

 

 

“As for any other mysteries,” Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she was ready to make the killing blow after a day of research, “it seems you are truly stuck in the past.  A man the world has moved on from. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out the truth with the paper trail and records left behind?”

 

 

Naraku was indeed living in a world where it was becoming harder to cover up his tracks thanks to the advancement of technology, but he was pretty sure he’d made no mistakes when it came to his misdeeds.  He honestly had no idea what Kikyo had discovered and just gave her a questioning glance.

 

 

“Hitomiko,” Kikyo said the name of the woman that upset the demons within him, “born into the Divine Order as a reincarnation of Midoriko.  There should have been an entry in the scrapbook detailing her death, but there wasn’t because her death had nothing to do with you. Her autopsy shows that she had a brain aneurysm.  No other deaths orchestrated by you are that quick and sudden.”

 

 

“Perhaps it was done through demonic energy or a newly developed poison,” Naraku told her noting to himself that a quick and sudden death wasn’t his style.

 

 

Kikyo was unnerved for only a second.  It was sounding like Naraku was just learning all of this for the first time, but she told herself he was just trying to trick her and make her feel stupid to buy himself time.

 

 

“You failing to kill a Midoriko reincarnation isn’t the big secret,” Kikyo continued, “from there I looked further into the records and did a couple of interviews with a few members of the Divine Order.  From their words of how you appeared in public a story came to me. The story of a man who indeed married a Midoriko reincarnation for the purposes of abusing her and harming her, but while trying to lull her into a false sense of security you fell in love with this woman didn’t you?  The congregation was convinced you two were the happiest married couple in the world by how you two carried yourselves in each other’s presence.”

 

 

Naraku put a hand to his forehead as immense pain was filling his body.  The demons were fighting for dominance demanding he strike this woman before he could say anymore.  Telling him that she was a liar. He’d never stoop so low to fall in love with his prey. True he couldn’t remember what he’d done to the woman known as Hitomiko, but he knew it wasn’t anything that involved petty feelings.

 

 

“Love?” his tone denied everything he was told, “I recall respecting the woman for how clever and talented she was in all things she put her mind to but when it comes to my prey respect won’t buy them life.  As for the thoughts and feelings of other Divine Order members I’m sure I beat the woman into looking happy in public. It’d do me no good if every day of our marriage wasn’t spent in misery.”

 

 

“You really sound like you don’t recall,” Kikyo noticed how unsure Naraku was of his own words, “true the opinions of others is an unreliable source but you must have felt something for her to break one of your own rules.  All the reincarnations you killed up to that point were the last of their family line. There was no loose ends, as you put it, left behind. Hitomiko must have been an exception to the rule, however, as she delivered a healthy baby girl in the hospital.  Not only did she have a child, but you were her husband. Was this child yours?”

 

 

Naraku having a child that wasn’t accounted for?  That was something he wouldn’t allow himself to forget.  He took great pains to make sure his demonic blooded children weren’t running amok anywhere acting as a liability.  He couldn’t have had a child with Hitomiko.

 

 

“No answer?” Kikyo knew now that she was getting somewhere, “Naraku you know what I’m going to tell you.  You know that there is a huge inconsistency when it comes to Kagome being next in line to be your prey. Kagome, the child adopted by Hitomiko’s brother a little after the woman’s passing.  Kagome and Hitomiko’s child are one in the same aren’t they? She isn’t Midoriko’s reincarnation. It’s not possible if the two were alive at the same time. She is simply a replacement for a life you couldn’t bring yourself to claim.  You weren’t cold enough to hurt Hitomiko, so you wish to kill your own daughter to reclaim your darkness.”

 

 

Denial.  It way too easy to go down that road.  Kikyo had clearly done her research and with hospital records and a timeline her theory had weight, but there was many points that could be used to poke holes in it.

 

 

“Kagome is a human,” Naraku’s eyes burned angry, “does she seem like Kagura or Byakuya to you?  Your theory falls apart right there. Not to mention my ability to see into one’s soul has never failed me.  Midoriko is part of her. She is the woman’s reincarnation.”

 

 

_“But yet you believe Kagome can see and cut your spider webs,”_ Naraku thought to himself.

 

“I am no expert on reincarnation but how can one reincarnate when they haven’t died yet?  Hitomiko died three weeks after giving birth to Kagome. Kagome’s soul would have already been her own.  As for her being human it is abnormal, but then again as a half-demon born from a demon mother and human father don’t you have a night of weakness once a month where all demonic energy leaves your body?”

 

 

If a half-demon were to conceive a child on their night of weakness none of their demonic abilities or features would be passed on.  It was rare for it to happen, but there had been accounts of it happening. A lot of half-demons would only mate with their significant others on those nights for the purpose of creating a child that wasn’t of a mixed race.

 

 

“Me a half-demon?” Naraku asked.

 

 

“Save it,” Kikyo waved a hand in dismissal, “I have the advantage of Kaguya’s memories remember?  She knew what you were. Your secret is safe with me if it means so much to you, but it explains why Kagome is human.  Why you feel Midoriko inside of her I have no answers for. Honestly it’s easy to believe you’re just a liar and you really are so cruel that you need a petty excuse to kill your own blood.”

 

 

The very Naraku who just accepted Kanna as his own mere moments ago was now being accused of wanting to kill a daughter he didn’t believe he had.  Sure he threatened to kill his children on numerous occasions, but it seemed that they caught on to him and knew his words were hollow. He would never harm them.  Imprison them and guilt them into submission sometimes sure, that was parenting, but he wouldn’t kill them.

 

 

“Kagome is no child of mine,” Naraku said confidently, “human records aren’t impervious to error.  You as a court appointed attorney should know all about fudged paperwork. You made a mistake.”

 

 

“Naraku it’s the truth,” Kikyo tried to tell him, “it’s your secret.  I’ve discovered the truth. Kagome is your daughter and I have the DNA test to prove it.  Kagura actually gave me a blood sample when I asked her for it. They are half-sisters.”

 

 

Kikyo had the results of the blood test sitting on top of the old book she was carrying, but Naraku would have none of it.

 

 

“Do you think you won?” his eyes were dangerous taking the paper and ripping it apart before he could look at it, “I will not be fooled by forgeries and lies Kikyo.  If I had a human daughter I would know about it. I cannot admit to something I have no knowledge of. You accuse me of loving this Hitomiko woman, but I recall no such feelings.  You will forfeit this challenge to me as clearly you have no leg to stand on. What is that book anyway?”

 

 

Kikyo didn’t know Naraku had wiped away his own memories regarding the circumstances surrounding Kagome’s birth.  She was completely unprepared for the level of denial he was displaying.

 

 

“Just a book from around the time you knew Midoriko,” Kikyo told him her voice no longer having the confidence she displayed at the beginning of their encounter, “it was a record kept by a monk on all matters of demons plaguing the countryside around that time.  I was trying to find out more about you. Trying to find more clues.”

 

 

“You clearly were grasping at straws,” Naraku smiled as he was convinced Kikyo didn’t know what she was doing and he would win the game, “nothing in there would relate to the lies you presented me with.  Was that how you planned on winning? Throwing crazy theory after crazy theory on to the wall in hopes something would stick?”

 

 

“The book was a bit older than I thought it would be.  It barely mentioned you. Your mother, however, was feared by many.  What I learned was extra padding to the story I built. Her name was Kagome, and it seemed quite ironic that you would pass on a name known for such cruelty and despair on to one so innocent and selfless.  That’s why you named your daughter Kagome wasn’t it? It was a joke.”

 

 

By doing just a small bit of extra research Kikyo had discovered the truth.  Why Kagome was named Kagome. In that instant all the memories of what happened about twenty-four years ago came back to Naraku.  His demons recoiled as he had to recall everything that happened. He fell in love with one of Midoriko’s reincarnations and had a child with her.  That child was Kagome and he sent her away for her own protection. The demons inside him had been taking advantage of his memory loss and tried to convince him that she was to be his prey.

 

 

Naraku lost and Kikyo had won all because she looked at the facts instead of reading souls or plunging into Kaguya’s memories.  How embarrassing.

 

 

“Kagome is my daughter,” Naraku admitted turning his back on Kikyo, “quite an impressive specimen.  My other children cannot see the spider webs, but yet my human daughter can. Stupid girl came out of the crib as a disappointment.  I didn’t want her to have any special traits or abilities, and she couldn’t help but deny me the one thing asked of her. How bothersome.”

 

 

Kikyo regained her composure now that Naraku was done acting odd.  He was accepting that she had found the truth and was no longer doing anything to deny it.  While her ego was ballooning his eyes stayed focused on the spider webs all around him. He remembered now why he kept all the webs here.  What he was trying to avert his eyes from. He remembered everything that happened in this room and his heart was filling with rage as a desire for revenge was building inside of him.

 

 

“So will you honor your word then Naraku?” Kikyo asked him, “will you submit yourself to punishment for your misdeeds.”

 

 

“I will keep my word,” Naraku’s eyes stayed glued to the webs, “but you’ll have to find patience.  There is something I need to do first. You can either build a case against me, which could possibly take you years, or you wait for me to finish what it is I need to do.  Once my business is handled I will confess to my crimes. You’ll have your victory Kikyo.”

 

 

“It doesn’t involve the sacred jewel does it?” she asked him.

 

 

Naraku shook his head, “The jewel isn’t getting Kagome.  Without her it’s no threat to anybody. I’m not worried about it.  She’ll die before it claims her and I’ll insure her soul goes nowhere near it.”

 

 

Kikyo’s eyes widened.  Perhaps she wasn’t far off when she guessed Naraku’s cruelty didn’t have a limit.

 

 

“You’re still going to kill her?” the woman’s voice filled with anger.

 

 

Naraku nodded, “Yes and you will not be allowed to interfere.  There is something wicked inside that girl that needs dealt with and I am the only one that can do it.  I created this mess and I will be the one to end it.”

 

 

More answers had been discovered as Kikyo won the game and Naraku was forced to accept his lost memories, but Naraku still wanting to kill Kagome only rose more questions.  She was sure, however, that it related to him sensing Midoriko’s soul inside of the girl. Kaguya was the one that stuck Naraku to that tree, but yet he was still vengeful. Had Midoriko done something else?  Had she done something so wrong to Naraku that was forcing him to continue his plot to kill Kagome?

 

 

Kagome was still blissfully ignorant that she was the human child of one of her worse enemies.  A good night’s rest with her husband holding her tightly had been enough to calm her nerves when it came to questioning her newfound abilities and questionable heritage.  That next afternoon she found herself instead concerned with Sesshoumaru’s new abilities.

 

 

“Bakusagia?” Kagome said looking at a katana style blade that was now held by her husband recalling the name he had given it.

 

 

They were both on the balcony overlooking the city as Sesshoumaru slightly turned his wrist to force the blade to absorb the glare of the sun.  He was trying to get a feel for the new weapon in his hand, but wasn’t about to just go swinging it with no real targets in mind.

 

 

“Totosai did an excellent job it would seem,” Inukimi said admiring the blade, “and since it is made of your own fang it is part of you.  You don’t have to worry about those pesky Avalon barriers rendering it powerless.”

 

 

“I feel my own power radiating through it,” was all Sesshoumaru would say to admit that his prize for passing his father’s idiotic test had been worth it, “but can it really render anything it strikes worthless?  Would a foe such as Yura be unable to regenerate if hit with the power of this blade?”

 

 

Inukimi shrugged, “Unfortunately I’m fresh out of expendable demons for you to test it on but Totosai has insured me that the blade has accepted that captured light.  Don’t use it ya lose it, and the power Midoriko once held that other demons feared is to be wielded by the one that killed her. Seems quite fitting.”

 

 

Kagome was still mad that a foreign light had been placed inside her to overshadow her own, but Bakusaiga made it worth it.  It was indeed fitting. Midoriko in attempt to seal away Kagome’s powers gave them an ingredient to enhance Sesshoumaru’s new weapon.

 

 

“With this blade I will be able to destroy those that even my father couldn’t rid this world of,” Sesshoumaru placed the blade in the sash of his kimono next to the Tensagia, “we will be leaving now Kagome.”

 

 

“That’s it?” Kagome cocked her head to the side, “you passed your test, got your sword, and now back to those stinky woods?  Nothing else you need to do? You probably won’t be back in Fangvale for a long time.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru shot his wife a glare, “Are you speaking for me or yourself?  This is not a vacation Kagome and this is not a place for you to find leisure in.  We will return home and prepare to go to war with our enemies.”

_“And she will make good on her promise and submit herself to me in my bed,”_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself having his priorities and felt they’d gotten all they came here for.

“Didn’t say it was a vacation,” Kagome sighed ready to head back inside the condo, “first you scold me for worrying about Rin too much and then get all pissy when I’m not in a hurry.  Whatever.”

Sesshoumaru had his new sword and felt assured Inukimi was no longer a threat to him, but Kagome had been expecting a bit more.  She’d been hoping there would be some kind of fond farewell between the mother and son, but it didn’t seem to be that kind of a relationship.  She gave a glance out of the sliding glass door to see the two just stare at each other in silence.

“Well then,” Inukimi finally said moving away from her son to check on her flowers, “if you have nothing else for me then it seems we are done.  There is nothing else I have to teach you, and I know you’ll never admire your mother as I wish you would so I hope for you to have a hasty journey so I can get back to watching my show.”

“You taught me nothing,” Sesshoumaru turned away from her as well, “you only wished to make a fool of me and have me say words that betray my old self as you did father’s bidding.  You are no longer the guardian of the medio stone and your station as Queen of Fangvale matters not to me. This is how we leave things.”

“We are the creators of our own destiny I suppose,” was Inukimi’s goodbye as she recognized she and her son could never have a true relationship, “just remember what we talked about when Totosai was forging your new sword.  Tensagia’s powers are not limitless. You know the rules now so go forth.”

Kagome sighed turning around planning on getting a nice big cup of water as it was pretty muggy today, which was odd as it was almost winter.  Around this time last year the region had been covered in about six feet of snow, but today it was just humid with an overwhelming heat. She wondered if it was because of the moon.  Everything just seemed out of whack and it all probably related to the power the sacred jewel was trying to collect.

“Such a good kitty,” Kagome came across a smiling man offering a can of tuna to Kirara.

Kagome dropped the glass she’d been holding as her eyes widened, “Byakuya?”

It was indeed Byakuya.  That long dark blue hair tied into a long ponytail and gentle eyes gave him away.  There was once a time in her life where coming across Byakuya would once put a smile on her face, but now that she knew Naraku was her enemy that made Byakuya her enemy.

The question was why weren’t Sesshoumaru and Inukimi alerted to his presence?  They had such a sharp sense of smell and this intruder was just casually going about Inukimi’s home as though he was some dear friend.

“Guess running into you was unavoidable,” Byakuya shrugged now that Kirara was happily eating her tuna, “with my powers of illusion I can easily mask my scent and presence from Sesshoumaru but those abilities never worked on you.  I’ve been here this whole time only trying to avoid you. Didn’t wanna intrude on you bonding with the in-law and all.”

“Stay away from Kirara,” Kagome said protectively over her new friend as she started to back away so she could run to Sesshoumaru.

“Calm down Kagome,” Byakuya rolled his eyes, “I haven’t come to hurt anybody.  I just simply don’t want your husband taking advantage of his visit to Fangvale by turning that new sword of his on to me.  We don’t want to make a scene do we? I’ll be out of your hair in a moment.”

Kirara seemed to notice Byakuya as she gave him a happy mew before returning to her feast.  The whole time during their journey into the city Kirara had been alerted to threats, but wasn’t getting aggravated by Byakuya in the slightest.  Kagome used this reasoning to not feel threatened by the strange girl with the purple hair, but Byakuya was a different story. She was sure he was here to threaten or confuse them.

Byakuya went over to the counter and poured himself a glass of wine, “I’m sure you mistrust me.  It’d be foolish of you not to. I am Naraku’s son after all and I did play a part in that ghastly trap set for you at the festival.”

“What do you want Byakuya?” Kagome demanded, “I’m not falling into anymore traps.”

“I don’t plan on seeing you falling into any as well,” he shrugged casually, “and really all I want is for you to give this to your husband.”

Byakuya was pointing to a box that contained something that seemed quite odd.  It just looked like a random boa made of fluff. She was going to ask herself why the hell Sesshoumaru would want something so weird, but then she remembered how InuYasha described Sesshoumaru’s Mokomoko.  Was that thing it?

“I don’t care much for confrontation,” Byakuya continued, “and I’m sure that when Sesshoumaru gets down to business as our new Mayor I’m due for one.  It’s much easier to just hand it over now. He’ll need it for the battle to come.”

“How do I know you didn’t do something to it that will hurt him?”

“It wounds me for the amount of mistrust you hold, but because of my father it seems nothing can be done to repair what relationship we had is there?  Seems there is nothing I can do but make myself scarce before you go grabbing that nifty little crossbow you bought and try to shoot me. It was nice seeing you again Kirara.”

She had no choice but to mistrust everything that came out of Byakuya’s mouth, and fear overtook her when he made it clear he knew Kirara’s name and acted as though he’d been around the cat before.  Was Kirara some sort of spy? Was that why they could never get rid of her? She seemed so loyal though when they fought together.

Byakuya could see the worry in his little sister’s eyes, “Kirara isn’t enlisted to Naraku Kagome.  My father honestly isn’t the all powerful and all knowing mastermind you believe him to be. No your little feline friend is your ally.  She was ordered by another to seek you out and protect you with her own life if it came to it.”

“Midoriko?” Kagome guessed knowing that Kirara had been Midoriko’s ally many years ago.

Byakuya shook his head, “You think that just because your the woman’s reincarnation that alone would be enough to buy you the loyalty of this cute little kitty?  No. Guess again.”

“I don’t want to play guessing games with you.”

“Well fine if you don’t want to be any fun I guess I’ll just tell you.  Once Midoriko died Kirara remained in the care of Kaguya. She was the one who ordered Kirara to seek you out, of course the little kitty got captured by some greedy humans along the way, but you two still found each other.”

“Kaguya?  Protect me?”

Nothing was making sense anymore!  Every time they were told one thing something else would come up.  Kaguya fell in love with Midoriko, and when she died she gave into her darkness and created the sacred jewel to throw them all into a world of despair.  Why would she want her protected unless it was for the purpose of raising a sheep for slaughter the same way Naraku had.

“Kaguya and Naraku are so strange,” Byakuya mused to himself, “everyone involved in this matter looking on to them as though they are the big bads but like the rest of us they seemed to always need excuses to justify their evil deeds.  Quite counterproductive don’t you think? I’ve known plenty of evil people in my life and often they don’t need excuses. They just do what they do for the fun of it, but poor Naraku and Kaguya were always at war with themselves.”

“Am I supposed to feel sorry for them?” Kagome couldn’t even if she wanted to for Sesshoumaru forbade such talk.

“It’s understandable if you don’t,” Byakuya shrugged not caring either way, “just giving you your daily dose of reminding you that the world isn’t just black and white, but I’m sure you know that considering who you’re married to.  It doesn’t matter. Kirara is here for you nonetheless. You can trust her. As for Kaguya I’ve learned she has truly departed us. Though she is to blame for most of this mess I believe we still owe her the benefit of the doubt when it came to what goodness she did possess.  She is the biological mother of your daughter after all.”

“The jewel absorbed her?” Kagome asked.

Byakuya just gave a nod, “She is gone now.  It’s too late for her to fix her mistakes, but it’s never too late for the rest of us while our hearts still beat.  I’ll be going now.”

“Byakuya,” Kagome rose up a hand not ready for him to leave her, “did you know that whole time?  Were you only just pretending to be my friend during all those years in the Divine Order. You knew didn’t you?  That Naraku was going to hurt me.”

Byakuya was silent for a moment, “Do you remember that day I gave you that origami dog and told you I’d let you in on a secret?”

“Yes.  Was that the secret?  That he was going to kill me.”

“No.  The point was around that time I didn’t believe he’d ever lay a hand on you, but things changed after that day.  Yes I knew his plan, but I never pretended to be your friend. I am your friend Kagome. Scratch that. Much more than a friend.  You’ll discover the truth soon enough.”

That answer wasn’t good enough.  Kagome was going to demand to more, but before she could Byakuya seemed to dissolve into a cloud of purple dust and blew outside of the door Sesshoumaru just opened, and of course he didn’t notice it.

“Who are you talking to?” Sesshoumaru demanded to know hoping she wasn’t having another episode in her head with Midoriko.

Kagome didn’t know where to begin.  She’d be scolded for not calling Sesshoumaru to her aid the moment she recognized Byakuya though he probably would have thought she was crazy since he was using illusions to hide himself.  All she could do was walk over to the box that held the Mokomoko.

Sesshoumaru knew it was his.  He could feel it. Not only did it have his scent all over it, but it was calling out to him begging to rejoin his body.

“How?” he asked about to grasp it before Kagome slapped his hand away.

“Don’t!” she warned, “it could be enchanted or something.  I don’t know. Byakuya dropped it off for you.”

Sesshoumaru shot her a glare, “Byakuya?”

Kagome gave a nod, “He was here the whole time masking his presence.  You wouldn’t let me trust him and take something from him so I’m not going to let you make the same mistake.”

Sesshoumaru obviously couldn’t allow his wife to do anything without finding trouble.  Not even in close quarters. Byakuya was the child of Naraku therefore was not to be trusted, however he wasn’t going to press the issue any further.  By how protective Kagome was being over him it was clear she knew the risks that came from such a confrontation. They’d have plenty of time on the journey home to discover what had just occurred.  Sesshoumaru didn’t wish to linger in Fangvale any longer than necessary.

“Have you been tainted?” Sesshoumaru asked his Mokomoko once again attempting to pick it up, “I do not sense any sinister presence nor has your engagement ring darkened.”

“My light can’t help you if something is wrong with it,” Kagome frowned, “you said non-living objects don’t count.”

“This is no ordinary object,” Sesshoumaru went ahead and draped the Mokomoko over his shoulder, “it is apart of me made from organic material.  I would know if something was amiss.”

“Stupid!” Kagome yelled and crossed her arms, “if I did something like that you’d tie me up or something.  Why can’t you just let me worry about you? It’s always you worrying about me.”

“I took your worry into consideration but allowed my Mokomoko to rejoin me anyway,” he responded flatly, “just because you are offering your protection doesn’t mean I must take it.  We will be going now.”

No the only one that needed to be worried was him.  His mother had shared some information with them that perhaps had Kagome in a state of being overprotective and extra cautious. His Tensagia indeed did have a limit.  She told them that it could only revive a person from death once. That meant if something were to happen to Rin again she wasn’t coming back. If Kagome fell in the upcoming battle more than once he couldn’t reclaim his wife.

It was displeasing news, but nothing he would get upset over.  This was why tried to keep the Tensagia a secret from Kagome in the first place.  He didn’t want them relying on its revival powers. They were still mortal and it was up to them to do what they could to keep their lives in tact.

_“I don’t intend to ever use the Tensagia on you Kagome,”_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself , _“because I will never lose you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Hakudoshi and why he is here and about the development of this fic overall. It really was suppose to just be a remake of the original fic with Sesshoumaru being demon being the only major change, but what happened was I finally watched Final Act for the first time and kept getting inspired by the events in it. I was not a fan in the slightest of Magatsuhi being a villian that could do damage in the real world. Felt like cheating that Naraku could just free the evil inside the jewel to do what it wanted and I would have much rather wanted him to be something that could only be battled in this jewel. For this fic I decided to use Hakudoshi in that role as someone who could serve the jewel’s purposes since Kaguya is dead and Naraku is over it, but much like the anime Hakudoshi has his free will and is gonna do whatever he wants. My inspiration from Final Act is important because it pretty much is a factor in the formatting of these last chapters and why they are so long. Answers, questions, plots, character scenes are just gonna have to be on speed so I can fit everything in the same way. It’s become increasingly hard just to slow things down so that’s why there is now a lot of speculation and learning new information in the background. I’m hoping no one is getting lost in what’s going on. Next chapter though is gonna be the reveal of what happened with Naraku and Kagome’s birth, Kagome learning the truth, and Sesshoumaru reaction to it.


	47. Midoriko

_“It would just be so easy to do,” Kaguya sat beneath a tree on the outside of a village playing with something in her hand._

 

 

_Midoriko was trying so hard to cleanse Kaguya of her dark nature and Kaguya was really trying to overcome it all, but it was alarming how easily she could pull darkness out of her own heart to create a small black sphere that sat in the palm of her hand._

 

 

_“So this is an infant sacred jewel?” Kaguya mused to herself staring into it, “that celestial being I absorbed knew how to create this did she?”_

 

 

_“Scheming and plotting are you Kaguya?” a deep voice asked her and caused a flash of annoyance to show itself in the demoness’ teal eyes._

 

 

_“I leave those things to you Naraku,” Kaguya stood up refusing to turn around and look at her new companion, “I have better things to do with my time than entertain your dark mind.  Did Midoriko make it to the village safely?”_

 

 

_Kaguya couldn’t stand Naraku.  Everything was fine when it was just her and Midoriko slaying demons together to reclaim the countryside for the humans, and that had been a time where Naraku was one of their enemies.  Kaguya just didn’t understand why Midoriko was never able to kill him and why she invited him to travel with them. She for the life of her would never know what Midoriko saw in Naraku. He wasn’t like her.  He had the blood of a spider demon therefore was doomed to be a slave to his nature. Kaguya feared this creature would one day hurt her Midoriko, and that just couldn’t be allowed._

 

 

_“The woman didn’t need my help to get there,” Naraku shook his head making sure to stand in front of Kaguya and force her to look into his eyes just to piss her off further, “Midoriko can handle herself.”_

 

 

_“Then leave us!” Kaguya sounded like a jealous brat trying to cover up the sphere of darkness in her hand, “we were fine before you came to us and we’ll be fine once you leave us.  Midoriko deserves better than to be in the company of a half-breed.”_

 

 

_“You wound me so,” Naraku rolled his eyes, “Kaguya you act like you are so superior to me when our past misdeeds reveal just how similar we are.  The difference, however, is how obvious you are in your jealousy. You’re pathetic. Brought into a state of insecurity because you fear your mentor is favoring another.  I will not get caught up in such petty emotions. So my father was a petty thief and my mother a terrible demon. What of it? I didn’t ask to be birthed into this existence now did I?”_

 

 

_“Perhaps you sully this world with your existence because you serve a use.  You can see through the deceptions of other demons. You warned Midoriko to stay clear of Yura’s hair.  No matter how many demons make up my body I can’t do such a thing. That little ability of yours is all you’re good for.  That’s probably why she keeps you around. Did you inherit it from Kagome?”_

 

 

_Kaguya looked down into the palm of her hand.  The weak core of the practice sacred jewel she’d created was pulsing.  It seemed to react to the name of Naraku’s mother, the vicious spider demon that once had these lands completely covered in invisible webs for the purpose of devouring humans and demons alike._

 

 

_“In a way,” Naraku answered quite aware that Midoriko and Kaguya were using him for his gift, “really I inherited from that worthless bandit that was my father.  He tried to steal something from my mother and for his troubles she cursed him with that ability, which has passed down to me.”_

 

 

_“How is being able to see spider webs and other forms of deception a curse?”_

 

 

_“Because seeing trouble coming your way doesn’t make you immune from it.  Instead it raises one's fear knowing they can see terror and there is nothing they can do about it.  Those gifted with these eyes will never know blissful ignorance. Perhaps, however, this curse is why my mother took up with that worthless human.  To create a spawn that can both create deceptions and see through the ones of others. It doesn’t not matter to me. That creature that claimed to be my mother had no influence over me.”_

 

 

_“What about me Naraku?” a soft yet cold voice asked, “have I warmed my way into your heart yet?”_

 

 

_Both demonic creatures watched as Midoriko came up from behind them and drove her sword into the ground so she could lean against it for a bit of comfort._

 

 

_“Midoriko,” Naraku grimaced, “I just got rid of you yet you return to us already.”_

 

 

_Midoriko shook her head, “I met with the village elder and could gather from our conversation that their demon problem wasn’t that dire.  I recommended a clan of demon slayers and went on my way. We can’t save everyone from every little problem. I never asked to be a great savior and thus will not have every village relying on me for safety.  We will continue on. Kaguya what is that?”_

 

 

_Kaguya had been concerned when Midoriko returned to them so suddenly and forgot all about the black orb in her hand.  The moment Midoriko made eye contact with it Kaguya allowed the darkness to dissolve into dust before she wiped her hands. The infant sacred jewel she’d created just for the fun was indeed weak, but because of her ability to see a person’s desire it made the orb too dangerous to be seen by humans.  Kaguya didn’t wish for Midoriko, a woman that was constantly doing battle in her own soul to keep her light shining bright, to be taken in by the deception of the sacred jewel._

 

 

_“What was that?” Midoriko asked her eyes following every bit of dust that hit the ground._

 

 

_“Don’t concern yourself Midoriko,” Kaguya wanted her to drop it, “just a little demonic energy I was playing around with for old time’s sake.  Nothing dangerous I promise you.”_

 

 

_Midoriko closed her eyes as though she was highly disappointed the sphere was gone, “Very well as long as you can promise me you’re keeping your soul and intentions pure I’ll give you my trust Kaguya.  As for you Naraku how are you feeling? Are the demons still lashing out at you and asking you to betray me?”_

 

 

_Naraku wasn’t in the mood for any sort of his session where Midoriko would delve into his soul.  He felt fine. He was just too stubborn to be slave to the voices of the demons in his head. Only reason he’d been entertaining Midoriko’s advice and concern lately was just to drive Kaguya into jealousy.  He was using a person’s kindness to get at another, so perhaps he wasn’t truly cured of his darkness, but he didn’t seem the harm that could come from it. It wouldn’t be much longer before Midoriko saw what he was up to and planned on getting scolded for it then his silly game would end for a while before he found a new one to play._

 

 

_“What of your demons Midoriko?” Naraku asked quietly turning his back on them all._

 

 

_“Accusing her of being as ill bred as we are?” Kaguya stood up insulted for the miko._

 

 

_“So we are the villians and she is the white knight?” a sinister smile formed on Naraku’s lips, “is your view of the world truly that and black and white Kaguya?”_

 

 

_“Let him continue,” Midoriko was questioning herself now that she felt the presence of whatever Kaguya had been hiding from him, “I enjoy the honesty of my companions.  It keeps us all the same page.”_

 

 

_“He doesn’t know what he-_

 

 

_“I don’t need anyone’s permission to talk,” Naraku still wouldn’t look at them, “nor speculate.  As I said I don’t know why I was needed to escort you to the village when you can protect yourself and Kaguya brings up a good point.  Am I here to seek your council, or am I being used for my abilities? Kaguya herself has some interesting abilities I’ve noticed. Your eyes locked onto that ball of demonic energy the moment you approached.”_

 

 

_“Are you implying I’m using you both?” Midoriko smiled to herself, “that I have assembled my own army of powerful demons to assist me in matters?  What an interesting thought. A pure miko turned dark as she becomes the first female war lord of the region taking over the villages she once protected.  Unfortunately I don’t have it in me. You’re good at reading a person. You know this.”_

 

 

_The way she talked wasn’t helping matters when it came to his demons.  Naraku loved watching those who claimed to be pure fall from grace and dirty their hands, but Midoriko?  He wasn’t interested in seeing the dark side of that woman. She’d be too unpredictable and dangerous. For the moment she seemed fine as he could feel her light, but he didn’t approve of how she seemed ready to jump Kaguya for the prototype sacred jewel._

 

 

_“You doubt yourself,” Naraku chuckled, “doesn’t matter if you’re human or demon.  Everyone has it in them to be a monster.”_

 

 

_“True,” Midoriko enjoyed conversations like this for she’d rather have them with a friend than asking these questions of herself when battling for control over her light, “but if I do become a monster I ask the two of you to scold me for it.  We can always come back from the darkness. It’s never too late.”_

 

 

_Naraku had heard enough of these atonement speeches from Midoriko and wasn’t in the mood for another.  That cat, Kirara, had wandered off again. He’d allow his priestess companion to rest for a moment as he’d go locate the neko before they could be on their way again._

 

 

_“What was that energy?” Midoriko asked Kaguya again once they were given privacy._

 

 

_“Please don’t ask me again,” Kaguya shook her head, “I don’t care what Naraku has to say.  You won’t become a monster. I won’t let you crave a silly power. It’s beneath you.”_

 

 

_“My soul is strong,” Midoriko tried to convince herself, “I will not fall.  Do not worry for me.”_

 

 

_“I worry for you around that half-breed,” Kaguya crossed her arms, “he’ll betray us.”_

 

 

_“Perhaps.  We cannot control his free will, but I still believe in him.  You told me he desires atonement did you not? It’s our duty to help him along his path.”_

 

 

_Kaguya shook her head and wanted to explain to Midoriko why Naraku was doomed to never change, but felt the presence of another demon approaching them.  Midoriko caught on to the warning signs Kaguya was giving her and regained her composure before taking her sword into her hands._

 

 

_“You are in my way,” came a cold icy voice by a fast moving youkai, “move.”_

 

 

_“You can walk around,” Midoriko wasn’t going to falter in the presence of Sesshoumaru._

 

 

_Sesshoumaru stopped on his journey and glared at the miko.  If this ignorant woman wasn’t going to get out of his way when command to it would at least give Jaken a chance to catch up to him._

 

 

_“I do not divert my path for a human woman,” Sesshoumaru showed his claws in a threatening manner._

 

 

_“You could have literally just took two steps to the side,” Kaguya payed him back by flaring her demonic aura around her, “but you wish to get into a pissing match instead Lord Sesshoumaru?  You know not who you are in the presence of.”_

 

 

_“Just a miko,” was all Sesshoumaru said evaluating whether or not he wished to do battle with Kaguya, “I do not care for her reputation.  She is no more than a human to me. You should be reprimanded for such behavior.”_

 

 

_Sesshoumaru had heard of Midoriko and was aware that he was in her presence, but couldn’t bring himself to care.  However, it seemed that Kaguya was with the miko acting as her personal Jaken._

 

 

_“But let me guess you don’t have time to reprimand me,” Midoriko challenged him knowing Sesshomaru wouldn’t do anything this day._

 

 

_Sesshoumaru walked past her, “Indeed.  However, next time I see you and it is for convenient for me I will kill you.  Your band of misfit demons has not gone unnoticed. You have been warned.”_

 

 

_Sesshoumaru went on his way picking up his speed as to not give the miko and her demon pet another word in.  They’d be dealt with when he had more time on his hands. Today he planned on demanding his father hand over the Tetsusagia to him, and he wasn’t going to waste his time doing battle with Kaguya to kill the miko._

 

 

_“Out of curiosity what is that man’s desire?” Midoriko asked with a smile._

 

 

_Kaguya didn’t like this.  This was Naraku’s fault. He was the one that put the idea out there that Midoriko was using them.  Kaguya rejected it for she’d never been asked to use her powers like this before. She hoped Midoriko being around the presence of a weak sacred jewel hadn’t done something to her._

 

 

_“Supreme conquest,” Kaguya sighed, “with a little bit of desire for his father’s respect mixed in.  Just a cold demon that wants the same as any other demon of his station. Don’t worry about him. You, however I worry about.  Your desire was always to just be a normal woman, but that seems to be changing.”_

 

 

_Naraku has hiding in the tall grass nearby petting behind Kirara’s ear after finally finding her.  Midoriko was such a fool to stand up to Sesshoumaru of all people. She was focusing so hard on the mysteries of a person’s soul and true intentions that sometimes she forgot to take in simple things.  Everyone knew Sesshoumaru didn’t care for humans and would probably come to kill her at his convenience just because he could._

 

 

_“This isn’t a world for her,” was all Naraku said before roughly picking up the cat by one of its tails to return to his group, “she’ll die soon and that’s all there is.”_

 

 

Sesshoumaru was reflecting on his past and recalled the Spider’s presence nearby when he first came into contact with Midoriko.  If only he hadn’t been so mindful of his scheduled dealings with his father he could have done battle and ended both Kaguya and Naraku’s miserable lives that day.  Kagome could rest easy if not for his failings of the past.

 

 

That wasn’t true, however, as Rin wouldn’t exist if he killed Kaguya that day and therefore nothing would have ever brought him and Kagome together.  It was just too easy to keep forgetting that Kagome was not really Rin’s mother. He could never even imagine Kaguya caring for a child let alone his offspring.

 

 

The journey back home wouldn’t take long to complete as both he and Kirara had taken to the sky now that his Mokomoko had been returned to him.  The cat was following behind him solo, however, as Kagome was wrapped up in his Mokomoko silently taking in the fact that she was airborne trailing behind him and questioning whether or not this was a good idea.  She couldn’t fully trust Kirara for the cat was compromised, and the Mokomoko was suspect as well though Sesshoumaru had assured her nothing was wrong with it.

 

 

“Byakuya,” Kagome shook her head gripping onto the fluffy boa even tighter despite being completely wrapped up into it, “what did you mean by much more than a friend?”

 

 

“It’s a ploy,” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes looking forward as they came close to Avalon’s border, “my Mokomoko has not been tainted or altered in anyway.  This is a mind game. He wants to fill you with questions and give me an advantage so we rush into battle with Naraku. As I said previously spiders don’t come to you.  It’s the other way around. This Byakuya is indeed an enemy, but isn’t the same as Kagura. He can’t do battle. I can gather that just by the way he carries himself.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru slowly descended to the ground outside of the gates of Avalon where they’d only hopefully have their return processed quickly now that he was technically in charge of border security.  Kirara also landed on her feet and once again took the shape of a small cat.

 

 

“Last to chance to try and abandon her,” Sesshoumaru growled.

 

 

He wanted to mistrust Kirara just because she had a connection to their enemies, but the way she showed herself in battle when both she and Sesshoumaru were in their bestial forms told him she could be relied on.  He’d leave this decision to Kagome, whom he freed from the Mokomoko.

 

 

Kagome sighed getting on her knees and stroked behind Kirara’s ears, “You don’t owe anyone you know?  You can just be free. I’m not going to stop you if you keep following us.”

 

 

Naraku or the jewel was going to make a move soon.  Kagome could just feel it, which was resulting in questioning everyone and every little thing around her now.  However, if Sesshoumaru could be reckless in reattaching the Mokomoko back to his body relying only on his senses Kagome wasn’t going to banish Kirara outright.

 

 

Kirara just let out a mew and made it clear she wasn’t going anywhere.  Kagome frowned and turned around to fumble in her small bag to get out her identification.  They’d be going back home to their family where they’d return to their normal clothes and day to day until the final battle.  There was one more thing Kagome wanted to do before taking that final step back into Avalon.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” she spoke quietly, “can you promise me something?”

 

 

“A promise?” Sesshoumaru asked not knowing what she could possibly want from him that he already wasn’t providing.

 

 

Kagome let him see her chocolate colored eyes as she seemed to be lost in her own fears again, “You won’t walk away from me.  No matter what. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Why the sacred jewel wants me or why I can see the spider webs. Whatever the answer is promise you won’t leave.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was brought back to the night he simply tried to leave their bedroom so she could sleep and it resulted in a fight as he recognized her fear of abandonment and being alone.  Had he not done enough to crush such fears? What was going through her head to make her seem so terrified? She was being idiotic if she thought this routine of hers would push him away, but then again she wasn’t aware of how attracted he was to her fear.  How badly he wanted to shield her eyes and make things comfortable for her.

 

 

“I won’t make such a promise,” Sesshoumaru told her coldly, “because I shouldn’t have to.  You are my wife by the law of the land we live in and I’ve claimed you as my own. I will never leave your side even if you wish me to.  This is the arrangement you agreed to.”

 

 

It seemed so ridiculous, because even though she knew his words were true she still wished they were made in the form of a promise.  Sesshoumaru obviously took promises seriously the way he subjugated himself to taking Rin to the zoo and how he fully expected her to go nowhere near Naraku on her own.  She’d feel much better with some extra insurance that he wouldn’t turn his back on her, but pressing the issue further would reveal her mistrust of him. Mistrusting her husband was what Midoriko obviously wanted as the dead miko tried to convince Kagome that Sesshoumaru was her enemy.  Kagome couldn’t feed into that notion.

 

 

“You could have just said it to make me feel better,” she shook her head, “what happened to doing anything to please your wife?”

 

 

“My wife is getting too greedy as she said,” was all Sesshoumaru told her making their way to the check in station.

 

 

Indeed the staff didn’t know how to handle Sesshoumaru.  He wouldn’t fully become their Mayor until Hojo’s term was complete, but obviously since he’d be the future boss of border security he had to be given the respect of no lengthy interview asking him what he and Kagome had been up to.  They were a bit reluctant to just let him pass back into Avalon with his Mokomoko and Baksagia fearing it was some kind of a test, but were fearful of his tone when he demanded to be released to go back home.

 

 

Sesshoumaru got his wish as they went through the doors back into Avalon where he quickly discovered his car in the parking lot.  He was hesitant at first, but he found himself removing his Mokomoko to throw in the trunk along with his swords not wanting to walk through town looking some sort of demon mercenary when so much more was expected of him.

 

 

“Please tell me your phone is in the car,” Kagome said impatient waiting for him to unlock the doors already.

 

 

It was hotter in Avalon than it had been in Fangvale.  Kagome was feeling intense summer heat beating down the back of her neck when it should have been winter.  If Sesshoumaru’s phone was in the car she hoped it hadn’t baked, but what she wanted the most was for him to get the air conditioner running.

 

 

“We’ll be home in a moment,” Sesshoumaru shook his head now deliberately taking his time to unlock the car, “you don’t need to call Rin.”

 

 

“What if her and Shippou were expecting to hear from me last night and they’re worried I couldn’t call?” Kagome asked jerking open the door and piling in with Kirara the moment she heard it unlock.

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave her an uneasy glance.  Kagome truly was unraveling in her paranoia.  It was becoming an annoyance, but he accepted it for he knew what it meant.

 

 

“It’ll all end soon,” Sesshoumaru commented starting up his car as well as the air conditioning, “you’re only human but I know you feel it.  That’s why the weather is unnatural. It’s to serve as a warning to you. The battle is coming. Are you worried about Rin?”

 

 

Kagome just nodded, “Yeah.  Naraku says he won’t go after her, but his word means nothing.  The jewel will only grab on to her if it gets me I know, but still I don’t like this.  I don’t want her involved or anywhere near this.”

 

 

“Rin is my daughter,” he made sure to assert, “and what you want isn’t fully up to you.  That was the point of our marriage and our joined raising of her was it not? She is a demon and her biological mother has passed on for the purposes of creating something evil that threatens this family.  She’s involved Kagome and further attempting to leave her into the dark is only going to result in you pushing her away. I do not want that. You are her mother.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t know how to respond.  He did indeed have points as he’d been growing closer to Rin through all of this and perhaps Kagome’s unwillingness to involve her was creating distance, but that didn’t mean she needed to be anywhere near the battle.

 

 

“Kagome who are you?” Sesshoumaru asked to make sure he wasn’t being ignored.

 

 

It was an innocent enough question.  He was trying to insure she was paying attention by having her repeat what he just said.  He wanted to hear that she was Rin’s mother and wouldn’t keep the girl in the dark any longer.

 

 

To her the question had more meaning as Midoriko needed to butt into the conversation.  Kagome had hoped that Midoriko’s voice would have disappeared with her light, but it seemed like she needed to weigh in on Sesshoumaru’s question.

 

_“Yes Kagome who are you?”_ Midoriko asked her.

 

 

Kagome well aware of what was going on made sure not to talk out loud to worry Sesshoumaru.

 

 

_“I’m Kagome,”_ she thought to herself confident with an air of confidence _, “Kagome Masaharu.  Ex-Divine Order member, adoptive mother to Rin and Shippou, and the one who will destroy the sacred jewel.”_

 

 

_“You don’t believe you can destroy the sacred jewel foolish child.  All you tell me is lies. I tell you the truth and you allow my murderer to wield my light.  Is this how you punish me?”_

 

 

_“Why did you take your light back from Kikyo?  Why were you trying to weaken me Midoriko?”_

 

 

_“Kagome I already told you.  I am you and you are me. That’s who you are.  This body is mine and I know what’s best for you.  Now who are you?”_

 

 

_“Kagome Masharu.  Not you. Your name is Midoriko and you are dead.  My life isn’t yours so leave me alone. My light is the biggest proof of that.  If we were the same we’d have the same powers but we don’t.”_

 

 

_“Once Sesshoumaru wields his sword you’ll discover your light is nothing compared to mine.  The power isn’t limitless and you’re still a human. Were you planning on burning every single one of Naraku’s demon body parts one by one?  No you’ll sit on the side lines and leave the fight to Sesshoumaru wielding something wasn’t meant for him. That’s what you’ll do because you’re weak Kagome.  Doesn’t matter who will win in the end, however, as Kaguya’s mark remains on Naraku. His soul is bound for the jewel and once you die your fate will be the same.  You will not destroy the jewel.”_

 

 

_“Are you just trying to rile me up so I’ll admit it’s my destiny and nothing is going to stop me?  Is that the goal? I’m going to try so what does it matter if I believe in destiny or not? It’s true it’d be easier just to die to keep this family safe, but at the same time they all believe in me and I can’t let them down.”_

 

 

_“You will not destroy the jewel Kagome.  You are weak, and it’s much easier to fall to despair than it is to fight for hope.  You don’t need to waste your energy. This is your real destiny. Your birth was a symbol of a better future only for you to fall into the darkness.  This is your true destiny. This is what you were born for. Becoming a mother and falling in love with a man you’d never imagine yourself falling for just made that light burn brighter before being captured.”_

 

 

Midoriko was indeed not her ally, and this was no test to get Kagome to find confidence in herself.  Midoriko was on the side of the sacred jewel.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened _, “That’s why your light couldn’t be felt or used when it was inside of me.  It can’t be used by this body as long as your soul is inside of me. You’re the one that has fallen.  Is this why I’m your reincarnation? You can’t have peace until I use my life to atone for whatever it was that you did?  You might not be my friend Midoriko, but if you need me to destroy the jewel to save your soul I’ll let you rely and believe in me as well.”_

 

 

_“Reincarnation?  Is that what you think?  I was reborn inside of you for the purpose of having my soul saved?  Silly naive girl. I look forward to watching your pure soul coated in despair.”_

 

 

Midoriko was quiet after that.  They were almost home, and Sesshoumaru didn’t need Kagome talking to herself to know she was talking to a dead miko again.  She completely ignored his question and wasn’t focusing on his cell phone that sat in the cup holder for her taking.

 

 

Sesshoumaru snapped Kagome’s attention back to reality when he grabbed his phone at a traffic light and turned it on.  There was about twenty missed calls and various voice mails from InuYasha. This quickly got Kagome’s attention. If InuYasha was calling Sesshoumaru that many times something was wrong.

 

 

“Why didn’t he call Inukimi if something was wrong!?” Kagome lunged for the phone in Sesshoumaru’s hand, “he has her number.”

 

 

Indeed he was worried that InuYasha had been calling his phone and already wanted to share his anger with his mother knowing she probably did recieve calls and didn’t say anything about it.  After all it showed how much she cared for her own granddaughter when Inukimi never once mentioned her during their whole stay.

 

 

“We’re here,” Sesshoumaru told his wife the moment they pulled into the driveway, “they’re all here.”

 

 

As he put the car in park he saw InuYasha leaning against his own car with Rin and Shippou right next to him.  They were all alive and safe it appeared, but why weren’t they inside the house where it was safe?

 

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at a broken upstairs window, “What happened here?”

 

 

“Why the fuck was no one answering their phone!?” InuYasha snarled at them watching Kagome hug the children, “everyone is fine.  I took the kids out for ice cream and someone broke into the house while we were gone. I didn’t want them in there touching anything in case you wanted to call the police, but I’m pretty sure I know who did this.”

 

 

“Naraku,” Kagome said right away relieved that no one was home when it happened.

 

 

“I do not smell his scent or that of his minions,” Sesshoumaru stated.

 

 

InuYasha shook his head, “I don’t know if he is in league with Naraku or not.  We ran into some white haired kid. He was about Rin’s age and seemed to know everything.  Said it was his job to capture Kagome and put her in the jewel.”

 

 

“I see,” Sesshoumaru went ahead and walked past all of them going inside to see what had been messed with.

 

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t need to fuss over the children the way Kagome was doing.  They were obviously fine. He wasn’t going to stand out there and get thrown into speculation and worry when there was an opening to finally get to the main event.  One of their enemies had come into their home, therefore there would be a scent that could be followed. Sesshoumaru intended to solve a problem today.

 

 

“Are you alright Rin?” Kagome asked her for the fifth time.

 

 

Rin nodded, “Yes!  It’s fine mommy. He isn’t going to capture you.”

 

 

InuYasha wasn’t too confident that the kid wasn’t a threat, but he’d been hoping to have a discussion with Sesshoumaru on the matter if they were indeed going to track the brat down.  The kid had a really strong barrier to protect himself, but it seemed to lose power when Rin got close to him. If they faced him they’d have to take Rin along, and InuYasha knew Kagome wouldn’t understand.

 

 

“That’s right Kagome everyone is fine,” InuYasha huffed hoping he wouldn’t catch blame for this.

 

 

“Thanks InuYasha,” Kagome said just glad the kids weren’t home when it happened.

 

 

Now that she was done showering Rin with concern the little girl took off back into her house ready to see what damage was done now that it was safe enough for Sesshoumaru to enter.  The girl seemed to have her priorities as she ran upstairs and let out a scream finding out the intruder had pulled the heads off of all her princess dolls to inspire fear. Shippou joined her to only to freeze up in shock when he discovered the pelt of a fox demon in the middle of the hallway with a badly written note saying that was what his parents looked like now.  For InuYasha his room was exactly as he left it except for a letter stating that he wasn’t even worth the effort to terrorize.

 

 

Kagome had gone in every room to take in every bit of psychological torture that had been inflicted upon her family.  She wanted to hug the children to her again and tell them everything would be okay, but what could she say to make this alright?  Her and Sesshoumaru went away for a day and a half and this was what the rest of the family was subjected to?

 

 

To make matters worse as she ventured to the bedroom she could see small threads running from the corners of the hallway into various rooms.  They were Naraku’s spider webs, which would have been hard to notice if she didn’t know to look for them. So their enemy had the ability to spy on all of them whenever he wanted this whole time.

 

 

Kagome grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter and got on the tips of her toes to slice at the strands.  Before she could accept what little victory could be found this day the webs were immediately replaced with new ones.  This time a lot more thick and noticeable to her.

 

 

“Are you toying with me?” she asked under her breathe cutting the strands once more.

 

 

She immediately cut the newest ones only for new strains to continue covering her ceiling.  She swore she could hear Naraku’s malicious chuckle when a tangled up mess of web stuck itself to the ceiling.  Those strands would be a lot more difficult to cut without touching them, which she wasn’t prepared to do at that moment.

 

 

Kagome retreated in her bedroom to find Sesshoumaru and saw that the two of them weren’t spared from the wrath of the intruder either.  Boxes, clothes, and paperwork was thrown about everywhere, but clearly their attention was to be brought to the bed.

 

 

Laying over the sheets was the story book she’d read the children that was supposedly given to her by her father.  The message from him was completely scratched out and read ‘you’re just an abandoned orphan’. It wasn’t true. Even if Kagome’s upbringing was questionable she still considered her parents to be her parents and her father wouldn’t have left her that message if he didn’t care for her.  It was the last thing she had from him and it had been destroyed so soon after being discovered.

 

 

Sesshoumaru recognized that whoever did this seemed to know what buttons to press as Kagome still had a fear of abandonment.  It was one thing to just attack his family, but to attack them in this way would mean the preparator wasn’t even going to get the chance to explain themselves or plead for mercy.

 

 

“The kimono,” Kagome’s tried to disguise how upset she was to have the page from her father destroyed, “why is it laid out like that?”

 

 

Under the book was her mint green kimono that Sesshoumaru gave her neatly folded as though it were laid out for her.  The same kimono Sesshoumaru dressed her up in to insure her comfort after subjecting her unconscious body to him was the same one made from material stolen from Midoriko after she was slain.

 

 

Sesshoumaru picked up the kimono and examined it curious to see if it had been tampered with, “The enemy’s scent is on it as well of course.”

 

 

“Naraku told me that you might have something called the celestial robe and we need to destroy it.  I was wondering about that kimono and if it could be it. Isn’t it the only silk you own from that time period after all?”

 

 

“Indeed it is the only fabric I possess that is over five-hundred-years-old, but if it were such a thing I’d advise we not destroy it on the orders of Naraku.  If he wants it gone from this world that means such an action would aid him.”

 

 

“Or keeping it is what whoever did this wants,” she interjected, “that’s why it’s laid out like that.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t too concerned over the kimono as he simply threw it back on to the bed.  If they were to have a disagreement over a course of action he’d rather not fight about a kimono that may or may not have been the celestial robe.  The way he saw it his wife had already tried to dispose of it once, and since there had been no divine intervention guiding him to save it from the garbage it wasn’t anything special.

 

 

Kagome looked at the damaged book one more time before tossing it to the side as it had no more value to her anymore.  There was nothing she could do about that, and when it came to the kimono that conversation would have to be saved for a later time.  She still thought they should destroy it to be safe rather than sorry, but if Sesshoumaru wanted to make up an excuse to save his Midoriko murdering trophy it wasn’t her place to waste time on that argument.

 

 

“Spider webs are everywhere,” Kagome informed him, “I cut the ones in the kitchen and new ones took their place.”

 

 

“He’s not going to lose hold over this location,” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “my ant room has been broken into.”

 

 

They hadn’t even looked into that room yet.  Sesshoumaru only noticed the door was completely destroyed and removed from the hinges.  Kagome’s heart went out to his little pets as much as she’d allow it to. Whoever broke into their house was trying to terrorize everyone, and the best way to get at Sesshoumaru in a cowardly way would be to destroy all the civilizations he set up for his colonies.  Of course, Sesshoumaru was acting more like it was a mild annoyance than a devastation.

 

 

His eyes, however, widened when he recalled the nova ants.

 

 

“I have to secure what little of the nova ants remain,” Sesshoumaru informed her leaving her side.

 

 

Kagome nodded.  After going through all of this last thing they needed was for one of the children to get bit by a poisonous ant Sesshoumaru had dragged home.

 

 

“Wait,” she called out to her husband, “what if the person who did this got bit.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru flashed a smirk, “Then they’ll surely be having a tough time at the moment and the poison festering inside them will be much easier to track.”

 

 

There was a method to Sesshoumaru’s madness.  Depending on what kind of demon got bit by his nova ants death wasn’t a guarantee, but his new prey wouldn’t escape him.  Kagome wasn’t the only one who had a set of unique abilities. Sesshoumaru, having already been bit by his own ants several times, had their poison in his veins unaffecting him physically, but mentally he’d be able to easily track whoever else was suffering from the venom.  It was his natural way of not losing his poisioned prey.

 

 

While Sesshoumaru went to evaluate and seal up his ant colonies Kagome was left contemplating her next move.  She needed to comfort the children one more time before preparing to go into battle with Sesshoumaru. Once they tracked down the person who wrecked their home, the person that claimed to be able to capture Kagome, the war would finally begin.

 

 

“Byakuya,” Kagome then said to herself seeing the crushed dog origami that still laid on the nightstand.

 

 

She picked it up and stared at it in the palm of her head.  Thoughts of tearing it up came to her. Her good nature wanted to believe in Byakuya.  Believe him when he said he wasn’t just merely pretending to be her friend all those years ago, but the paranoia now instilled in her from all of this had her believing he was loyal to his father and no matter what he said there was no evidence to prove Naraku and the sacred jewel weren’t aligned.

 

 

Before Kagome could rip up the origami she noticed it had been created using some sort of Divine Order pamphlet.  Curiosity over took her as she began to unfold the paper trying to look for a date to recall what year it had been when she had that good moment with both Naraku and Byakuya after she stood up to the playground bullies.

 

 

“What!?” Kagome cried in fear for a moment as a blinding white light surrounded her the moment she unfolded the paper.

 

 

This had been a trap.  That was what she told herself.  Byakuya made mention of the origami in their last conversation, but failed to go into too much detail so she wouldn’t be made aware that it had been tampered with.  This had to be some kind of illusion magic, because Kagome went from being in her bedroom to a completely different place.

 

 

“Where am I?” Kagome asked trying to remain calm as she noticed she was in some kind large sitting room in what was obviously a quality estate.

 

 

Before she could study the room further she saw a woman nearby leaning over a crib.  The woman had a smile on her face and didn’t seem to notice Kagome standing next to her at all.  The woman didn’t seem much older than Kagome and had similar black hair, but gentle gray eyes that wouldn’t leave the crib.

 

 

“Up from your nap already?” the woman smirked at the well behaved and very awake infant, “it’s far too late little one.  I guess as long as you promise not to scream your head off again I’ll keep you company though my special little girl.”

 

 

“Hello?” Kagome tried talking to the woman but went ignored.

 

 

This had to be illusion.  Kagome was quick to figure that out, because she reached her hand forward to touch the woman only to have her hand go right through her.  Where was she and why was she seeing this? Was it some sort of memory? It did seem like she was in the past since the furniture in the room and various other items of interest seemed quite outdated.  The woman before her was wearing red hospital scrubs and had an ID badge that read ‘Hitomiko Higurashi’ showing she must’ve been in some sort of medical career.

 

 

Hitomiko Higurashi?  Was this woman related to Kagome’s father in some way then?  Her first thought was that maybe this was the mysterious aunt that Naraku had tried to tell her about.  If she was related to Kagome did that make her Divine Order? True her dad had not accepted the teachings and practices of the religion until he grew older, but he had once told her that other members of his family had been finding enlightenment through it before he took it seriously.  Most women, however, only worked outside of the complex when they became desperate for more money to help care for many children they were expected to have, so it was odd to picture a female member working in the medical field.

 

 

“I’m sorry little one,” Hitomiko frowned looking saddened for a bit staring into the big brown eyes of the infant she now cradled in her arms, “you must feel abandoned.  Your mommy didn’t mean to make you an orphan I swear. I thought the days of working these double shifts were behind me, but soon things will slow down. I promise alright?  You’ll get to meet your daddy soon. It’s almost the night of the new moon.”

 

 

What did the night of the new moon matter?  It was hard to even think about the different phases of the moon now that Kagome had been living in a world where the moon was always full, but it did hold significance as that was the night InuYasha would become human.

 

 

Kagome got lost from her train of thought as she noticed the small infant looking up at something on the ceiling.  Hitomiko was curious as to what her child wouldn’t lose eye contact with, but looked up to see nothing.

 

 

“You looking at spirits little one?” Hitomiko asked with a gentle smile.

 

 

“Those aren’t spirits,” Kagome shook her head, “those are spider webs.”

 

 

There were five very thin strands of webbing running against the ceiling.  Did the child notice them? Who was the baby in Hitomiko’s arms? If it was her child did that mean Kagome had an unaccounted for cousin?

 

 

“Is that me?” Kagome asked looking into those brown eyes knowing it had to be the truth.

 

 

Her and Sesshoumaru had already speculated that there was a high chance she was adopted by the mother and father that had raised her given the circumstances, and if that baby was indeed looking at spider webs that Hitomiko couldn’t see then that was the confirmation.

 

 

“So this was my home and my nursery?” Kagome asked herself in disbelief that she was seeing all of this, “and that would make this Hitomiko my real mother?  She seems so- so kind and loving.”

 

 

The woman who raised Kagome had also been quite affectionate to her growing up, but not in recent memory ever since her husband died in that car crash.  Seeing Hitomiko so touched by her own child made Kagome feel so nostalgic for something she hadn’t had in a long time. All Kagome could do was Hitomiko hold her child with all the love a new busy mother could give, same as she once did with Rin.

 

 

It was indeed the same.  Kagome’s fear of loving her own future biological children more than her adopted daughter was washed away when she made the connection.  All she wanted to do was watch, get to know her real mother, and not try and speculate on what had happened to Hitomiko. She couldn’t have been still alive and gone all this time without trying to contact her.

 

 

Hitomiko’s eyes widened, however, when she heard the door burst open behind her causing baby Kagome to cry.  Kagome then assumed what Hitomiko’s fate had been. She must’ve been murdered by the man that just entered the room.  Naraku.

 

 

“Don’t tell me that he made this woman his prey to,” Kagome could barely contain the anger in voice as she glared daggers into a Naraku that couldn’t see her.

 

 

Naraku looked the exact same then as he did now, except he dressed more casually.  Perhaps he hadn’t been a grocery store manager at that point so was wearing a light purple button down shirt and khakis rather than his thrift store looking Divine Order suit.  Behind him were two young children. The youngest, a mere toddler, was easy enough to recognize as Byakuya because of his violet hair, but the five-year-old girl with him was a bit harder to place.

 

 

“Kagura?” Kagome had assumed.

 

 

She wasn’t use to seeing Kagura without a hateful gaze in her eyes though.  This girl had her father’s red eyes as she wasn’t in human disguise as well as pointed ears.  The two children didn’t compliment each other very well as Byakuya had the look of terror on his face while Kagura just seemed to be feeling and reacting to nothing.

 

 

Kagome was expecting Hitomiko to scream in terror from the break in of a strange man and his demonic children, but as she hushed her infant she gave Naraku a concerned look.

 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you tonight,” Hitomiko said looking at the two children, “or did I expect you to bring those two- is that blood?”

 

 

Hitomiko held her child tightly while going over to Naraku to examine the blood splatter on his shoulder, but he took a couple steps back from her.

 

 

“It’s not mine,” Naraku said coldly, “and Byakuya and Kagura will be staying here with us for a while.”

 

 

“Naraku,” Hitomiko frowned, “something happened didn’t it?  What’s wrong with Byakuya? Why is he so frightened?”

 

 

Naraku took a moment to stare at Hitomiko holding the infant as though he was having a serious thought about something before shaking his head, “I killed their mother.  I cleaned up my tracks, but in the event I need to lay low I will have to rely on you to watch over these children. With that bitch in the ground you are the only one who knows about their demonic blood.”

 

 

Kagome could tell by the conversation that these two had some kind of relationship with each other if Naraku confided in Hitomiko enough to tell her he was a demon.  It was hard to believe though that this woman wasn’t running for her life and instead was just talking to him despite now knowing he just killed someone.

 

 

“Killed?” Kagome was happy to see Hitomiko at least sounding a bit upset, “I’m going to ask you again what happened?  Naraku. Please?”

 

 

Naraku shot Hitomiko a hateful look, “If I gave you the impression that I would change myself completely for you then you’ve been quite mistaken Hitomiko.  I am still a demon and there are still some things I will not stand for no matter the time or place. That bitch deserved to die. I made an unscheduled visit to her home and found her beating Kagura with a metal spatula.  The woman was not who I thought she was. She deceived me and has paid for it with her life. You will not judge me or question me on it ever again.”

 

 

Hitomiko placed Kagome back in her crib before quickly rushing over to Kagura ushering the two children to sit on a small loveseat that was in the room.  The woman was expecting Kagura to flinch or ask questions as she pulled Kagura’s shirt to find the girl’s back was black and blue with several lines of dry blood.  There was also many old bruises on her as well.

 

 

“How long was this going on Kagura!?” Naraku asked his daughter loudly trying to get a reaction out of her.

 

 

Kagura didn’t answer as Hitomiko frowned.

 

 

“She’s in shock,” was all Hitomiko said wondering if it was from the abuse or if she saw Naraku kill her mother, “we need to get her to a hospital.  One where we don’t have to disguise her. She needs all the help we can give her.”

 

 

Hitomiko tried to smile to calm Byakuya down as she put a hand on his knee, “And she’ll need her little brother to be there for her okay?  You’re okay Byakuya. You’re safe here.”

 

 

“Hospital?” Naraku frowned hoping there wasn’t any worse damage then what he could already see.

 

 

“One I can take her to where no questions will be asked,” Hitomiko sighed knowing Naraku would be a prime suspect in Kagura’s abuse since her mother was human, “don’t worry.  I won’t hate you. There could have been a better way to handle this, but as you said I can’t question you. Only pity that woman for daring to think this was okay.”

 

 

Kagome just watched the scene and didn’t understand.  Was Hitomiko just as gullible as Kagome? Why was she assuming Naraku’s story was true?  Maybe it was Naraku who hurt Kagura.

 

 

“You can question me,” Naraku looked away from her and her children, “you just won’t like my answers.  You are not my abused and beaten prey of a wife. I expect you to be angry with me. Just not at this moment.  Not while my own rage has my demons so hateful.”

 

 

Kagome’s eyes widened.  Wife? No. Her real mother couldn’t have been one of Naraku’s wives.  That would mean she’d opted in to a life of abuse and being used.

 

 

All Kagome could do was pray that the child that was most likely her was conceived and born outside the marriage.  That had to be the truth. There was no way in this world she could entertain the thought of being one of Naraku’s children.  It wasn’t a concern, because it couldn’t be possible. Kagome was completely human.

 

 

“If you truly saw this happen to your own daughter then it’s understandable,” Hitomiko replied knowing she’d have to call a couple of co-workers to make arrangements for Kagura, “we’ve talked about this as well.  You can’t keep blaming your negative reactions on your demons. They are a side effect not the source. The outcome wasn’t ideal since a person in this civilized world cannot deal justice on their own terms, but you had every right to feel what you felt.”

 

 

Naraku shot her a dangerous look that scared Kagome into thinking Hitomiko was going to get hurt by him.

 

 

Hitomiko shook her head, “It’ll be discussed in your next session.  You know the doctor is more interested in his findings through you than your crimes.”

 

 

“My crimes,” Naraku looked to the floor disgusted, “I told you it was over didn’t I?  Told you that the killings would stop and I’d change my murderous ways. I have deceived you.”

 

 

“Stop that.  Naraku you can’t deceive me.  I know who I married and fell in love with.  Did you honestly think I believed you would submit yourself to living as a human for my sake?  As amusing as it would be to see you take on that little grocery store job you applied for I didn’t sign up to live with a shell of a man that lost his demonic drive.  As long as you keep your promise to quit killing the reincarnations of that woman we’re golden. If you’re angry feel angry. It’s okay.”

 

 

“Stop forgiving me all the damn time Hitomiko.  Ending my games for the happiness of a door mat of a woman is not what I agreed to.  Be hateful towards me later is all that I’m asking.”

 

 

“I need to make some phone calls,” Hitomiko sighed wishing her husband would just accept that she could understand the reasons why he did why he did, “but first don’t you want to meet someone?”

 

 

“She better not be talking about me,” Kagome shook her head, “because he didn’t keep any damn promise.  He still kills and hurts, and now he has turned me into the next target. Did you know that when you showed him such forgiveness and understanding Hitomiko?  That he wanted to kill that little girl that made you smile so much?”

 

 

“Better hope I get that grocery store job,” Naraku rolled his eyes, “another mouth to feed.  Wouldn’t be hard if my darling prey of a wife didn’t decide that running whores and a cult was bad for my health.”

 

 

“The Divine Order is another topic for another day,” Hitomiko went back to the crib and picked up the now fussy and annoyed Kagome, “I need you to see your daughter.  Naraku if I am to be your true wife you can’t just decide to only be a husband and father on the nights of a new moon. That isn’t going to work. She needs both of us and you know quitting my job isn’t an option.”

 

 

“That’s not my father,” Kagome shook her head, “why would you even say that Hitomiko?”

 

 

“New moon father is better than no father,” Naraku gave a glance at the infant, “I don’t want to hurt her.  Not with this rage in me. It would feel like I’m tainting her. I do not wish to meet her on the night I’ve murdered a woman and have to gaze on her with these eyes.”

 

 

“Those eyes are your eyes,” Hitomiko shook her head, “as much as I love our little girl’s big brown eyes I wish they were like your true eyes.  She doesn’t look too much like you. Shouldn’t you be accusing me sleeping around now that you see her?”

 

 

“Cheating on me?” he shook his head, “you don’t have the time in your schedule.  I shouldn’t put as much trust in you as I do after what happened with the mother of those two, but I will continue to be naive fool for your sake.  As well as for her sake.”

 

 

“You know you’re in an ideal relationship when your dangerous husband comes back from being gone for three weeks and tells you that you aren’t capable of taking up with another.”

 

 

“Don’t wish for her to have my eyes either.  Do not wish for her to be anything other than what she is.  Hitomiko I wanted my child with you to be human for my own selfish reasons, but they are mutually beneficial selfish reasons.  I want her to have the life her mother can have and everything I cannot have. She is the fresh start of a new and better life.”

 

 

“It is selfish Naraku.  This might be the only child I have with you but she’s no better or worse than Kagura, Byakuya, or your other offspring.  She can’t save you. Don’t put that responsibility on her. I agreed to try and conceive a child with you on your night of weakness for the research and because you said it’d make you happy.  You make me happy so I’ll make you happy in return, but she’s a baby not a symbol.”

 

 

“No,” Kagome whispered to herself putting together all the comments about the new moon and night of weakness, “no no no no no no.  Please don’t tell me this. Why am I seeing this? Byakuya why are you showing me this!?”

 

 

Naraku was a serial killer and creature that enjoyed the suffering and turmoil he left behind him.  Kagome couldn’t be related to that demon absorbing freak. She just refused to believe it.

 

 

“She is a symbol whether you like it or not,” Naraku continued still trying to keep a distance away from his child, “None of Midoriko’s reincarnations ever had children.  None of Midoriko’s reincarnations could grab my attention and allow me to turn my back on the worst of me. Whether or not she knows it or you like it is of no concern to me.  This little one will grow up to be someone free of the darkness and free of the hate. One day I will leave this world knowing I left something behind that was better than me. Not to say those two over there will be tyrants, but they have blood of those my body has claimed.  This one is mine. What is her name?”

 

 

Hitomiko refused to believe Naraku could do anything to harm a daughter he spoke so highly of and forced the child into his arms after showing him how to properly support her neck and body since she was still a newborn.

 

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Hitomiko whispered to him, “because I refused to name her without you.  You name her Naraku. As Divine Order members we need to keep to our patriarchal marriage. I do all the hard work: growing her inside of me, delivering her, and nursing her while you get all the gratifying self satisfaction.”

 

 

“As a Divine Order member you should be like the rest live an incomplete life where you never feel good enough as you allow your heart to warp to self-hatred and jealousy, but what do I see?  A genius research assistant that continues to mock me. I did my part in this child’s creation by not killing you.”

 

 

“Yeah I know you think you’re funny to.  It’s not always a competition Naraku.”

 

 

“Hm.  Isn’t it?  Anyway I was thinking Kagome.”

 

 

“Kagome?  Wasn’t that the name of-

 

 

“My vile twisted mother?  Yes. As you said I am quite capable of humor.  This life I’ve lived and the deeds I’ve lowered myself to are a result of her cruelty.  No matter how many I killed or hurt it was never good enough for her. She was truly evil, and nothing would pain her more to have her name put on one so pure.  This little one will wear the name better.”

 

 

“Sorry I don’t quite understand your feudal brand of humor, but I kind of like it.  Only problem is she’ll probably get made fun of you know? People will think we named her after a children’s game.”

 

 

“Make fun of her?  As though I’d ever allow it.  I will never see another child of mine hurt when they cannot defend themselves.”

 

 

Naraku’s angry gaze finally turned gentle as he looked down at the child in his arms, “Besides despite my desire for her to be normal and good there is still an expectation of excellence when it comes to her sharing my blood.  If she gets challenged to these so-called games she will win, and she won’t need demon blood to do so. We don’t lose our games do we little Kagome?”

 

 

“You’re not my father!” the adult unnoticeable Kagome screamed at him, “stop smiling.  Stop pretending you’re something you’re not Naraku! You’re nothing more than a monster.  You trying to show me you cared when it was convenient for you was nothing more than a lie.  If I were capable of harboring fear at that age you would have killed me then! I know you would have.”

 

 

She had to keep being in denial.  Accepting that Naraku was her biological father was just too much.  He hated her and wouldn’t see a world where it wasn’t kill or be killed between them.  How could one turn on their own child the way he was doing? Sesshoumaru would have never turned on Rin once he sought her out despite being the child of someone who’d destroyed his pride.

 

 

Denial could only last so long though as she analyzed Hitomiko’s trust and care for Naraku, because there was something about this that made so much sense.  This was why the sacred jewel wanted her. There was no destiny thrust upon her from the gods that demanded she either become part of the jewel or destroy it.  It was Naraku that the jewel truly wanted, and if he were to be the darkness Kagome had to be the fallen light to combat him. She wasn’t the great hope of the world, no she was just his hope.  She was to be his new beginning if this story being told to her could believed, so what had gone wrong?

 

 

“You got all the time in the world to get to know little Kagome,” Hitomiko was going to take her back and put her back in the crib, “I’m worried about Kagura.  We need to get her looked at and-

 

 

Almost as though the universe was answering her question the glass door that lead to a balcony shattered as another entered the scene.  Kagome joined Byakuya in being terrified yet again when a woman Kagome had actually never been around in person but by face alone made herself known.  It was Kaguya in the form of her high paid escort persona.

 

 

“Who are you?” Hitomiko tried to regain her composure showing this might have not been the first time a demonic creature snuck up on her, “unless my husband has invited you here leave us.”

 

 

“I’d never invite such a woman,” Naraku said with disgust wanting to take a defensive stance but not knowing what to do with the now crying infant in his arms, “what is it now Kaguya?”

 

 

“Kaguya?” Hitomiko asked, “the one from the magazines?  The one that stuck you to that tree?”

 

 

“Should have never told you the truth,” Kaguya replied by shaking her head, “you were much more entertaining when you were killing the reincarnations rather than marrying them.  Oh well. Naraku you can’t get rid of me so easily. Though I am not here on the orders of the jewel you still hold my marking. You can’t hide from me. Not even in Avalon.”

 

 

Naraku looked confused for a moment and seen Kaguya didn’t have any of her hands in a fist.  So she wasn’t carrying the sacred jewel on her? That was quite odd as every fifty years or so when Kaguya felt the need to pay him a visit she always had the orb.

 

 

“Kaguya this is Hitomiko,” Naraku introduced his wife, “despite being born into the Divine Order she rose above all obstacles in her way and assists in the research of unnatural abominations such as ourselves.  Perhaps you should book yourself a session. Cure that undesirable need of yours to come into my life at the worst possible moments. Where is the sacred jewel?”

 

 

“At home well guarded,” Kaguya seemed smug, “don’t worry you’ll still become part of it.  Our deal still stands, but I don’t need of these so called sessions to keep in control. I’m always in control Naraku.  Do not forget that. The jewel is just a mere side project now. I’ve finally found that demonic witch I was telling you about.  Urasue her name was. I have my answer now.”

 

 

“Urasue?” Naraku questioned as he carefully returned Kagome to her mother’s arms, “Hitomiko you need to leave.  Take Kagura and Byakuya with you.”

 

 

“Naraku I’m not leaving you,” Hitomiko told him confidentiality, “is this woman like you?  Does she need help?”

 

 

“She is nothing like me,” Naraku shook his head, “she is something wicked.  She’s come to steal your soul.”

 

 

“Do I need help?” Kaguya mocked Hitomiko, “so that’s why you fell for this woman.  She’s just another Midoriko to you isn’t she? Another fool that thinks you can be saved or redeemed?  Naraku you’ll never have atonement. Haven’t you been taught that lesson already? There is no reward for putting aside your evil ways.  Only the pain that comes of remorse, so it’s better for you to just feel nothing and do as your nature permits you. I’m glad you didn’t kill this one though.  It’d be such a bother to wait another fifty years.”

 

 

“Hitomiko is Midoriko’s reincarnation?” Kagome was very confused, “but I thought at least fifty years need to go by.  If me and Hitomiko were alive at the same time I can’t be her reincarnation can I? It makes no sense.”

 

 

“No amount of help could cure this woman,” Naraku continued, “it’s not her demons that do her in it’s that overwhelming jealousy coursing through her veins.  Kaguya Midoriko is dead. Accept it and move on, or don’t I really don’t care but you will leave my wife out of this. She is not Midoriko.”

 

 

“Midoriko will live again,” was all Kaguya said pulling out a small urn, “with this spell taught to me by Urasue, Midoriko’s ashes, and that girl’s soul I can bring her back.  I don’t need a wish from that jewel to get what I want.”

 

 

“Take the children and go now,” Naraku warned Hitomiko again as he prepared to do battle before Kaguya could use her spell of stillness to disable them.

 

 

Byakuya grabbed his older sister’s hand for comfort as they had to watch tentacles emerge from their father’s body, but saw that Kagura had no reaction at all.  There was no one for the little boy to rely on to work through this. They had already seen their father take this form when he killed their mother, so to the children this meant someone else was going to be dying this night.

 

 

“Naraku!” Hitomiko held Kagome to her tightly as Kaguya was beginning to chant.

 

 

Naraku had sent many tentacles Kaguya’s way trying to both pierce through her flesh and wrap around her, but Kaguya tried to endure the damage that was being done to her to complete the spell as Midoriko’s ashes were released to the floor.  Kaguya began to fight back against Naraku turning her nails into claws severing his tentacles while the spell was taking hold as a whirlwind of Midoriko’s ashes surrounded Hitomiko.

 

 

Both Naraku and Kaguya, however, ceased their attacks on each other when the smell of death was in the air.  For a moment it had appeared Kaguya’s spell might be successful in stealing Hitomiko’s soul and creating a new body for Midoriko, but before the soul could leave Hitomiko’s eyes went blank as she began to fall to the floor.  The last thing the woman did with her life was make sure to cradle Kagome so she’d be safe when her mother’s corpse fell on her back now gone from this world.

 

 

“Hitomiko,” Naraku’s eyes flickered with rage as he withdrew his tentacles.

 

 

He didn’t want to go to her body.  Blood was leaking from his dead wife’s nose and ears.  She was dead and wasn’t going to face it in front of his enemy, but he needed to get to Kagome.

 

 

Kaguya didn’t do anything to prevent Naraku from going to the screaming child.  She was just as shocked as he was. Something didn’t go right. Bringing Midoriko back to life shouldn’t have killed Hitomiko but instead made her a mindless shell.  It was almost as though Hitomiko’s body destroyed itself before the soul could be used.

 

 

“Midoriko why?” Kaguya asked herself, “you- you- I tried to bring you back to life?  Did you kill this woman to cease my spell?”

 

 

Naraku ignored Kaguya as he took Kagome back into his arms not knowing what to say or do.  He tried not to show any emotion, but the Kagome that observed him knew he was in pain. He’d finally found a bit of happiness only to discover two of his children were being abused and the only remaining woman he trusted with his secrets had been taken from him soon after before he could have that normal average life he’d been seeking.

 

 

“Your impressive powers come from the celestial being you ate,” Naraku told Kaguya coldly, “everything else about you is fake and all talk.  You cannot wield dark magic of this world. You had no right to do what you did Kaguya, and you’ll die for it. You should be pleased that I will end your miserable life before you can do something so foolish again.  I’ll kill you. Not only for revenge but for the sake of Midoriko. I owe her that much after what I’ve done. Leave her to rest in peace.”

 

 

Kaguya was equally disgusted by her own actions.  She didn’t believe she messed up the spell. This was Midoriko’s doing.  Midoriko didn’t want to be brought back to life, so Hitomiko had to die to prevent the spell from working.  Kaguya killed someone innocent for her own selfish wish, and she couldn’t even blame the darkness of the sacred jewel for influencing her.  She did this on her own, and if Midoriko were here she wouldn’t be forgiven for going back to her old ways.

 

 

“Kill me then,” Kaguya challenged him, “take my life while my heart still beats before I truly lose the part of it that beat for her.”

 

 

“Kagome and Byakuya cease your crying,” Naraku told his son and infant as he went back to the crib and returned his daughter to where it would be safe, “the evil jealous witch wishes for me to grant her desire.  We mourn for the dead after.”

 

 

“Kagome?” Kaguya’s eyes widened, “that’s- that’s the infant’s name?”

 

 

“Do not concern yourself with my child.  You’ve done enough damage.”

 

 

“That’s the name of- Naraku she’s the one the sacred jewel wants.”

 

 

“The jewel will disappear once you do.  It is hardly my concern.”

 

 

Kaguya nodded knowing the only way to end this would be to forfeit her life.  She’d been allowing the jewel to corrupt her for the last few decades now, but in honor of Midoriko she still kept trying to fight through the darkness.  She told herself compromises were only to be made if they were for the sake of her wish to be with Midoriko again. After this, however, she accepted that she would never be worthy of Midoriko’s love and there was no coming back.  If she were to continue living the jewel would take advantage of this weakness and she’d truly become its slave. She didn’t want that. She couldn’t force Naraku and his infant daughter into that hell.

 

 

“You will not die Kaguya,” Naraku tensed up as he heard a voice from Hitomiko’s lifeless body, “you have not fulfilled your role yet.”

 

 

Hitomiko was indeed still dead.  There was no life in her scent, but yet still she spoke.  It was as though she were being possessed. Naraku immediately knew who was responsible for this.

 

 

“Midoriko,” Naraku closed his eyes, “leave this world.  Find your peace already. Leave it to the living to decide Kaguya’s fate.  You cannot protect her anymore nor can you protect me. Do not reincarnate anymore.  There is no unfinished business for you.”

 

 

The corpse stood up and approached Kaguya, “I am not ready to leave this world yet.  There is still much to be done. Kaguya. I do not wish you to be sad. You have to work to do.  Do not pity Naraku. He is unworthy of it. It was a mistake to ever trust him just as you said.”

 

 

“Midoriko,” Kaguya reached out a hand to the corpse, “is that really you?  I hate Naraku, but you’re the one that always pitied him. Truth be told he hasn’t failed you the way I have.  He didn’t do anything deserving of being sealed to that tree, and he didn’t do anything to deserve the death of that woman.  He murdered your reincarnations and their families, but it was out of revenge for a crime I committed wearing your face. That blood is on my hands.  I did this. Midoriko I don’t want to hurt anyone else. Not even for you. That’s why you caused that woman to die isn’t it? I don’t deserve to be with you again.”

 

 

The only positive thing about this whole ghastly evening was Naraku was receiving his absolution.  Kagome could now see that indeed this situation wasn’t as black and white as she thought. Naraku had tried to better himself not once but twice, and both times Kaguya played games with him and screwed him over because of jealousy and her love of Midoriko.  He was still a horrible person in Kagome’s eyes, but things could have been different if not for the constant interference of Kaguya. Kaguya, who was also admitting to herself that all the hurt she’d been causing was wrong.

 

 

The moment of self reflection was ruined, however, when the lifeless shell that carried Midoriko’s body let out a laugh that shook everyone to their core.

 

 

“If this disturbs you so much Kaguya allow me to ease your thoughts,” Midoriko put her hands on Kaguya’s shoulder as a dark aura raditated over the two women, “simply forget these feelings.  Forget your hurt and pity. We cannot delay your progress any further. Indeed I forced Hitomiko to fall to stop your spell. I will not live in a body made of clay. I will have my own body soon enough.”

 

 

Naraku tried to pull Hitomiko’s corpse off of Kaguya not understanding what was going on.  Was that really Midoriko speaking to them? How could a body powered by her soul be using dark demonic energy?  What had become of their Midoriko? The pure priestess that tried to heal their souls and help them find purpose in the world.

 

 

Kaguya fell to the ground losing consciousness for a moment as her mind corrected itself trying to push away all that she had learned that night.  Once the deed was done Midoriko had no issue with being pulled into Naraku’s arms as she gave him a deadly smile. To further show how corrupt she was the body began to grow demonic fangs.

 

 

“Impressed my little spider?” Midoriko chuckled, “that I can do that and sustain this body with demonic energy?  It’s all thanks to you.”

 

 

“You don’t get to erase Kaguya’s pain!” Naraku pushed the woman away, “that stupid bitch has been sheltered from her own darkness long enough.  She needs to pay for what she did. I’d expect someone to do the same to me one day. She will not be spared.”

 

 

“You already paid the price for your misdeeds,” Midoriko narrowed her lifeless eyes, “these powers of mine are all thanks to you.”

 

 

“Thanks to me?”

 

 

“The reincarnations you’ve tortured and killed of course!  All of their fears and despair have been feeding and corrupting my soul all of this time.  It’s such a shame. In the end I, the great pure forgiving miko, was the fake. The moment I laid eyes on what Kaguya could create I had desires for it.  With the sacred jewel I could have my wish. I could finally be a normal woman with no expectations laid upon on me, but rest easy knowing I didn’t fall without a fight.  I put those feelings aside until the day I died. I was at peace then, but my need to see you and Kaguya happy and on the path to rebuild your lives caused me to reincarnate.  What I reincarnated into, however, was a life of misery as you lowered yourself to tormenting others out of revenge. My soul cried for you, and when I couldn’t cry anymore the desires for the jewel returned to me.  As the torture and the murders continued so did my want of the jewel. My wish is to have a body of my very own, to live my life again, and punish you and her for all your evil deeds.”

 

 

Naraku took a few more steps away from the corpse, “I did this?  You are mistaken. I killed those women to send you a message. I never intended to blacken your soul in the process.  I killed those women due to a lie created by your little minion over there. I wish for your soul to go to the after life.  Leave me Midoriko.”

 

 

Midoriko laughed again, “So ironic isn’t it?  All I wished for before all of this was to be a normal woman, and yet I’ve come to shatter your life when you were so close to obtaining that for yourself.  You truly are a walking talking tragedy Naraku. Do not worry though. I will mourn for both you and Kaguya when the jewel is complete. You can stay there forever serving me as you once did.  The three of us together again forever. However, due to your evil nature and need for revenge I’m not your strong understanding Midoriko anymore. I’m not your Hitomiko either. Kaguya will not die this day.  Not as long as you have her marking upon her. The sacred jewel will be created. We just need to obtain the celestial robe that dog stole from me as well as let this one grow into her role.”

 

 

Naraku grabbed the wrist of the dead Hitomiko the second she looked at the crying Kagome in the crib.

 

 

“You won’t touch her,” he warned, “and you won’t live in Hitomiko’s body either.  This ends now Midoriko. I ask you again. Go to the world of the dead. Whether it be heaven or hell I don’t give a damn.  You will not reincarnate.”

 

 

Midoriko’s eyes didn’t leave Kagome, “Indeed I won’t.  You’ve done well. This soul is much too corrupt to move on again.  Perhaps that’s why you fell for Hitomiko. The gods were giving my soul one last chance to find peace.  Find peace in the arms of my enemy? Impossible with this hatred you’ve weaved into me. This is you and Kaguya’s mess Naraku and you let it get out of hand.  You’ll continue to carry that weight. It seems I have no choice other than to occupy a body that cannot be killed by you.”

 

 

Naraku froze in fear as he took in Midoriko’s words.

 

 

The reanimated corpse smiled as she looked at the crying Kagome in the crib, “Hello there little one.  How would you like to have a roommate in that little body of yours to keep you company? You’ll need it.  You’re pretty much an orphan now. Can’t imagine Naraku here will be much of a father to you if you have the soul of a woman that dared outplay him at his own game.  I’m sorry if he put silly notions in your head. Did he actually promise you a normal fulfilling life? Why should you have something I wasn’t afforded? No that won’t do.”

 

 

“You speak of possessing my infant child?” Naraku’s claws dug into Hitomiko’s shoulders trying to pull her away.

 

 

He needed to kill Midoriko now, but Midoriko seemed to know how to play him as she turned around and stared into his soul.  He kept hesitating when it came time to do what he needed to do. Every time he thought about killing her he thought about killing Hitomiko and it would freeze him up again.

 

 

“Possession is such a cruel way to look at it,” she shook her head, “I need to leave her soul some room to grow on its own and fill with that sweet lovely hope before it falls to despair.  It’s not that much of a complication. You won’t even notice me there Naraku. Promise. Before I go I can give you the same treatment I gave Kaguya. Let me ease your burden and help you forget this.”

 

 

“Midoriko if you compromise the life of an innocent child for your own needs you have truly fallen,” Naraku said as he struggled to find the courage to kill her, “there will be no redemption for you.  Your soul cannot be saved.”

 

 

“We’re all on a trip to Hell it seems,” Midoriko’s voice was getting weak showing that the soul was already leaving the body, “we might as well enjoy the ride.”

 

 

Naraku cursed himself when Hitomiko’s lifeless body fell into his arms and Kagome let out a scream as her body was invaded.  Naraku was careful as he laid Hitomiko to rest on the carpet showing he indeed had feelings for that woman before staring down at his own child with nothing but hate in his eyes.

 

 

“You are bound to Hell Midoriko,” a tentacle emerged from Naraku’s arm, “you cowardly weak woman.  Hiding in the body of an infant waiting for your little pawns to create your stupid jewel.”

 

 

He had to kill Kagome.  The demons in his body were screaming for it.  There would be no coming back from it, but how could he let Midoriko get away from this?  To fall that low and be that evil? The fallen miko was possessing his daughter’s body, however, because she knew he couldn’t do it.

 

 

Naraku stared into Kagome’s brown eyes for a little while longer before calling back his tentacle.  How could he kill something that wasn’t of this world without killing his own and dishonoring Hitomiko in such a way?

 

 

Naraku violently pushed Kagome’s crib away from him in a rage, “This isn’t over!  What you’ve done is unforgivable. I’ll find a way to make you pay for it. Your game is truly one I would never have the stomach to play.  I let you live in Kagome’s body I lose to the jewel, I kill Kagome then I betray all that I had hoped for. There will be no coming back from it.  I’ll find a way Midoriko. I don’t lose easily.”

 

 

“Naraku,” Kagome whispered standing unnoticed behind him as she now knew the whole truth.

 

 

She was never Midoriko’s reincarnation.  She was Midoriko’s pawn.

 

 

That was why Kagome’s light wasn’t the same as Midoriko’s.  It had been given to her for a reason. If Midoriko was able to do all of this from dark demonic energy created by Naraku’s treatment of previous reincarnations then Kagome could drive it out if she turned her light on herself.  If not for Kikyo forcing Midoriko’s divine powers into her body that day she was in a coma Midoriko’s evil would have been driven out.

 

 

Midoriko’s light had been a shield to protect the darkness that controlled that miko now, and when Kagome had gotten close to discovering that Midoriko was indeed her enemy that was when the woman started speaking to her.

 

 

“Naraku,” Kagome shook her head, “I understand now.  That’s why you want to me kill me. You are willing to sacrifice me to make Midoriko pay for what she did.  That’s why my uncle raised me as his own daughter isn’t it? To make it easier for you. I went from being your symbol of hope to the vessel of your enemy.  Both you and Midoriko have been using me as a sheep to the slaughter. Nothing more than a pawn. Naraku I won’t let you down. With my light free I can kill her.  I’ll drive out Midoriko and then I’ll set you straight. I’m not a damn symbol of hope or despair. This life is mine. You two won’t take it from me.”

 

 

Now that the memory had served its purpose the blinding flash of white had appeared.  Kagome was back in her own bedroom holding Byakuya’s origami in her hand, but with the added addition of Sesshoumaru sitting on the foot of the bed glaring at her.

 

 

“These episodes where you go elsewhere I admit were amusing for a time,” Sesshoumaru had assumed she was doing battle with Midoriko again, “but you will cease this behavior Kagome.  I have the means to track down the one that invaded our home. We will head into battle now and your mind must remain clear.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru could feel his blood burning as he was ready to track down his prey so they didn’t have much time left.  He needed to make sure Kagome was ready and in a position of understanding what had to be done. While she was playing with her mementos he was forced into conversation with InuYasha.  Apparently Rin could weaken the barrier of the intruder they were seeking, which meant he had to explain to Kagome why they needed to drag her small child into the battle with them.

 

 

What he wasn’t expecting to come from this conversation, however, was his wife falling into his chest with tears streaming down cheek.  He wanted to scold her for being such a mess when she needed to be strong, but he fell to his desires and wrapped his arms around his emotional bride to try and shield her eyes from the dangerous world.

 

 

“Kagome?” he still kept his voice condescending to make way for compromise in hopes she’d recover.

 

 

Kagome needed his warmth to trick herself into thinking everything was okay as she made plans for what had to come next.  She couldn’t blame Naraku for showing hesitation when it came to destroying Hitomiko’s lifeless body, but his weakness had been what caused all of this.  If he could have only killed Midoriko before she transferred bodies they all wouldn’t be in this pain right now. Kagome couldn’t hesitate or make room for distractions when it came to killing Midoriko.

 

 

Her eyes narrowed on to her engagement ring.  It wasn’t turning black, therefore no unnatural demonic presences could be felt.  Midoriko was hiding behind Kagome’s light and soul to disguise her presence.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I need you to poison me,” Kagome told him, “I need demonic energy that I can sense so I can turn my light on to myself.  Without Kikyo’s light interfering I can drive her out.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow.  Just wonderful. His wife was once again picking a bad moment to fall to insanity.

 

 

“We have no time for this,” he told her coldly while at the same time not letting go of her, “we need to prepare.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I know what I’m doing!” Kagome tried to tell him, “you just need me to trust me okay?  I’m not Midoriko’s reincarnation. I never was. She used demonic powers to leech on to my soul like a damn parasite.  Do you understand?”

 

 

She’d denied being Midoriko’s reincarnations many times before, so this wasn’t out of place, but Sesshoumaru didn’t understand what she was getting at.  Had she discovered new information? Was this the doing of that purple haired inu putting more ideas in her head? Whatever she got into her head wasn’t worth the cost of putting miasma in her body.

 

 

“Explain yourself,” he ordered her, “blindly demanding such a thing of me is not how you’ll conduct yourself.”

 

 

How could she explain to Sesshoumaru that Naraku was her father and his evil deeds turned Midoriko’s soul demonic?  Where could she even begin? She was at conflict with herself. She didn’t want Sesshoumaru to know the truth about her adoption.  She didn’t want to acknowledge Naraku as her father, but at the same time she couldn’t keep such a big secret from him.

 

 

“That origami had a captured memory inside it!” Kagome spoke very fast just hoping he’d understand, “I saw what happened to me when I was a baby.  My real mother, the real reincarnation of Midoriko, died and since Midoriko turned evil she had to possess me to stay in this world. If my light can’t take her out- the Tensagia!  It cuts things not of this world right? Sesshoumaru can you unsheath it and see anyt-

 

 

“Stop,” Sesshoumaru shook his head, “unsheathing the sword allows me to see the servants of the underworld and small things such as Kaguya’s marking.  If there were some dead soul in your body it would be shaking.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru just unsheath your sword!” Kagome was losing patience with him, “we can’t waste another second.  Just listen to me.”

 

 

“Listen to yourself,” Sesshoumaru refused to waste time unsheathing his sword to entertain this any further, “are you asking for my poison and making yourself sound insane as another play at suicide?”

 

 

Kagome pulled away from him standing up before him showing how frustrated she was.  Sesshoumaru was so accepting of Kikyo’s retelling of the tale of the sacred jewel, but yet he wouldn’t listen to her?  She didn’t have time to give him a lengthy recount of what she just saw and she wasn’t in a position emotionally to give it.  She’d barely even been able to process it herself just now learning about how her real mother and what happened to her as well as the truth about Naraku.

 

 

“You learned something from the origami given to you from Byakuya,” Sesshoumaru was laying out what he knew trying to bring logic and reasoning into this, “and we are to act reckless based on it after I was scolded for reclaiming my Mokomoko?  There is no time for this Kagome.”

 

 

“Do this for me Sesshoumaru and we’ll have all the time in the world!” she yelled at him, “just trust me.  You’ve trusted me so far.”

 

 

“I will not unsheath my sword nor will I put you in harm’s way for you to prove a point,” he stood up himself, “either explain yourself in a more rational way or make a decision.  Will you allow me to pursue our enemies this evening or not?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew he was devolving into his old self and not taking her feelings into much consideration, but his blood was boiling with the toxins of the nova ants forcing his instincts to hunt down his prey into overdrive.  He just didn’t have time for Kagome’s strange spiritual visions or speculation on whether or not Byakuya could be trusted.

 

 

“Explain myself?” Kagome frowned, “I can’t.  Not fully. I don’t like what I know and you won’t like it either.”

 

 

“Try me,” Sesshoumaru simply challenged her, “it appears nothing is simple anymore.  Do you have new evidence to support the claim that Midoriko is working against you? You’re not wrong to believe it as her light causing an interference proves as much.”

 

 

Kagome use to find Sesshoumaru’s need to carry out these conversations in an analytic manner so amusing, but now she was glad she wasn’t a fly on the wall when Kikyo told him everything.  His need to have evidence and a good source for information wasn’t something she could meet at the moment. They weren’t at the liberty of wasting time with these sorts of conversations when it came to their war with the supernatural.

 

 

Try him, he said.  Try him she would indeed.

 

 

“Byakuya left me that memory before I even met you or knew about Naraku’s intentions,” Kagome tried to explain why it could be trusted, “I could have unfolded it at any time.  It wasn’t given to me to confuse me. He was trying to tell me a secret. Sesshoumaru you were right when you suggested my parents aren’t my real parents. I saw my real mom. I saw my- Naraku is my father.”

 

 

“That is incorrect,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to give an opportunity for silence for them to reflect on that, “you are mistaken.  You are human and he is an abomination.”

 

 

“I told you I can’t explain it.  He must be a half demon because he and my mother talked about his night of weakness, that’s- that’s when I must have been conceived.  It doesn’t matter okay? I don’t care if he is my father, but now you see why I don’t want to talk about it. Midoriko leeched onto my soul to protect herself against him.  I need to get her out.”

 

 

Kagome being Naraku’s child didn’t matter?  She was greatly mistaken on that. Sesshoumaru did know it was possible for a half-breed male to have a human child with a human female if the child was conceived on a night of weakness, but he didn’t want to consider it.  It was already bad enough that Rin’s biological mother was a monster. He couldn’t accept a reality where the woman he desired was no different. The woman he wanted to touch, the one he wanted to put his seed inside, couldn’t be a monster.  It tainted his idea of her.

 

 

“No,” his voice was harsh, “it was an illusion and nothing more.  You are mistaken.”

 

 

“I want that to be true,” Kagome was still desperate in trying to plead with him, “and it doesn’t matter.  Focus Sesshoumaru! This isn’t about Naraku it’s about Midoriko. I need to get her out of me. Just forget the rest.”

 

 

“I cannot do that.  If one fact is true so is the other.  If I am to believe Midoriko is in your body hiding from your powers like a coward then I would be forced to believe Naraku is your father.  I will not do that.”

 

 

“What you believe doesn’t matter!  I’m telling you the truth.”

 

 

“The truth,” he growled at her, “you’re becoming an annoyance Kagome.  You pick and choose when to be cautious and paranoid when it suits you and I tire of it.  One moment we are to trust no one or any situation and the next we have to accept every illusion that befalls you?  Your eyes might be able to see spider webs but you’re not a truth detector of any sorts.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was trying to demean her, but he unintentionally gave Kagome confidence.  Her eyes were the answer when it came to this. Her power was the ability to see through deceptions.  Now that she knew she had this power she couldn’t help but become so paranoid. She was trusting her instincts and could see the truth when it was in front of her, and it was the intentions that were hidden from her and the worst case scenarios that had her so terrified.

 

 

“It’s not a lie Sesshoumaru,” Kagome shook her head still sounding defeated, “I don’t know what I can say to make you believe me.  I don’t know why you need to get hung up on Naraku. This isn’t about him. This- this creature is inside of me and I need to get her out.  I can’t make my light burn without a target so I-

 

 

“You will cease your words,” Sesshoumaru’s voice sounded deadly.

 

 

His voice was enough for Kagome to tense up, but fear overtook her as Sesshoumaru put a hand on the hilt of his Bakusaiga.  He did it in a threatening manner that told her he had a brief thought of turning his deadly weapon on her.

 

 

Kagome couldn’t see through her own fears to understand how Sesshoumaru would perceive a reality where she was Naraku’s daughter.  She hadn’t gotten close enough to him to understand the scary connections that were being made in his mind.

 

 

Just because Kagome wanted to shout and make outlandish demands of him did not mean Sesshoumaru threw all logic and reasoning out the window.  Their marriage was never an accident. It was an orchestrated plan hatched by the sacred jewel using Kaguya as a pawn. Kagome being the one that received Rin, a child who was the result of Kaguya’s assault on him, had been the event to tie the two of them together.  Sesshoumaru had accepted this and adapted to the situation selfishly allowing himself to desire Kagome despite it being a trap.

 

 

Kagome was a trap meant to ensnare him, and if he had to accept that Kagome was the offspring of Naraku his survival instincts were at an all time high.  From his point of view there had never been any evidence to suggest Naraku wasn’t in league with Kaguya and the jewel. The half-breed allowed himself to take Kaguya’s marking after all.  Only thing that suggested otherwise was the phone conversation between Kagome and Naraku where he promised her soul wouldn’t fall into the jewel. That wasn’t something that could be trusted.  Naraku was a spider demon, therefore a liar, and it was second hand information from Kagome that was now seen as biased. Kagome couldn’t be trusted. How could he trust a woman that had been forced on to him, had strange inhuman abilities, and possibly had a cruel creature such as Naraku for a father.  There was no way a child of something so vile could be as selfless and vulnerable as his Kagome. There was no his Kagome anymore. He didn’t know what this woman in front of him was.

 

 

Kagome didn’t understand why Sesshoumaru was acting so dangerous at the moment.  She’d forgotten what Janis had told her when this marriage began. The advice she had given when she was trying to tell her to keep an open mind.  Demons couldn’t be rational and compromise when they felt that there was a threat against them. Sesshoumaru was applying his logic in the worst ways in wake of this possible threat.  He wasn’t even taking Kagome’s light into consideration as his mind went to the worst places and believed Naraku had given birth to a child for the purposes of leading him into a trap.

 

 

Naraku had already lead him into a trap once before after all.  It was him who gave the orders as leader of the Black Dragons to kill all Succubi, therefore was responsible for Sesshoumaru seeking out Kaguya.  Naraku was the reason that woman hurt him, the reason that woman dared to humiliate him. Kaguya had used him, and Kagome was the second part of the trials these demon absorbing manifestations of darkness sent coming his way.

 

 

These were the things his mind came up with when he felt threatened, and it wasn’t too far of a stretch considering how manufactured their relationship was and how he’d been manipulated before.

 

 

Still he maintained control enough to know he couldn’t draw his sword on her.  He couldn’t simply kill the woman that had such an impact on him and leave Rin to find the mess, but he also couldn’t be near her either.  He couldn’t play these games any longer.

 

 

Sesshoumaru went to the threshold of the bedroom and let out a snarl to let her know she needed to stay away from him, “You’re clever enough to find a way to put demonic miasma in your body without my help.  Do it yourself. Rin will be taken to a safe place. You keep to yourself.”

 

 

Kagome went from being scared that Sesshoumaru would actually hurt her to being terrified that he was just going to leave her.  What had she done to make things go so out of hand? She should have never said a damn thing about Naraku being her father. Honesty wasn’t worth this as fear of abandonment and losing Rin overshadowed her regret and confusion.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome’s voice conveyed how scared she was, “I need her with me.  Please. Don’t leave me. You can’t take her- you can’t go. I’m sorry. I’m-

 

 

“Not my enemy?” Sesshoumaru still sounded threatening, “you will not come in contact with her.  Not now. I have not decided what to do with you so you will remain here. Approach me without leave to do so it will be taken as a threat against me and my family.”

 

 

He was saying Kagome wasn’t part of his family.  She wasn’t included, because he saw her as the enemy now.  All because she was Naraku’s daughter. Kagome hadn’t put together why Sesshoumaru felt threatened as her world was shattering around her.  She was visibly shaking with tears flowing from her eyes as Midoriko was laughing at her inside her head telling her that she should have never trusted Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“I didn’t ask for this,” Kagome voice in pain was striking at Sesshoumaru’s core.

 

 

He tried to put up resistance against her, “As you’ve said many times before but isn’t it convenient that you always find yourself in situations you didn’t ask for?  At some point I have to stop playing the part of the fool and falling for it. Keep away from me and Rin. InuYasha as well. Your hold on him might not be as innocent as I thought it was.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was demanding she stay away from her own daughter again, and this time it wasn’t for her safety.  It was for Rin’s. The man she loved was seeing her as a monster.

 

 

Before Sesshoumaru left the room to finally be rid of Kagome he looked down at the Tensagia.  Instead of unsheathing it like she’d demanded of him mere moments ago he removed it from him entirely before throwing it on the ground.

 

 

“I cannot say for certain if you are in league with the jewel or if you’re its victim but this fight was never mine.  The sword cannot revive Rin more than once and there is no longer a battle that interests me where it will be of use. It is a blade that cannot cut.  It is worthless to me.”

 

 

Abandoning the Tensagia was Sesshoumaru’s final blow when it came to destroying Kagome.  By casting it aside he was telling her he wasn’t going to protect her or fight with her any longer.  The risk was too great for him to be involved with her and her troubles. She wasn’t worth it, and his words about doing anything in his power to protect her meant nothing anymore.  She was being seen as the enemy and there was nothing she could do about it at the moment.

 

 

Kagome, in heart break, fell backwards into the bed they shared together.  So that was it then? There was nothing she could say to remind Sesshoumaru that she loved him?  That she would do whatever she needed to do tell him she’d never hurt him. That she’d never walk away from him as he was doing to her.  He’d never share this bed with her again all because she learned and exposed the truth.

 

 

She felt the smooth silk of the green kimono under her hand.  Celestial robe or not, it was still the very first gift she’d ever received from Sesshoumaru.  Something he’d given her when the only obstacle facing them was those stupid games they’d play against each other.  What she wouldn’t give to return to those days. The games might have done more damage than good in retrospect, but at least she knew how to play.

 

 

Kagome took the kimono and wrapped it around her trying to remember what it felt like when she imagined him carefully dressing her in it.  What it felt like to be desired by him. Anything to get the look of his hateful gaze out of her mind.

_“Abandoned again,”_ Midoriko laughed at her _, “it was only a matter of time Kagome.  Sesshoumaru is a simple creature and you were just far too complicated for him.  I’m surprised it took him this long to give up on you.”_

 

 

“Shut up!” Kagome screamed loudly, “it’s not over.  It can’t be.”

 

 

_ “He is so cold he won’t even give you a chance to say goodbye to your daughter.  You might never see Rin again Kagome. That was the first time you felt real fear, remember?  When you thought Sesshoumaru would take her away from you. Here we are again, except this time your despair is laced with heartbreak.  I love it. I never needed Naraku to have you killed or torture you like the other bodies I’ve hidden in. Your constant fear is feeding me.  Making me stronger. It won’t be much longer now.” _

Kagome needed someone to blame right now and since Midoriko was a coward Naraku would be the target of her rage.  This was all his fault. He gave Midoriko an evil demonic aura by killing all those women, and all he’d done since then was complicate Kagome’s life further.

 

 

Her eyes narrowed at the spider webs she could see in hanging on the ceiling fan above the bed.  Not caring how ridiculous she looked weilding a kitchen knife and wearing an oversized kimono Kagome stood on top of her bed and began to slice apart the webs.  More would appear in their place but she just kept on cutting.

 

 

“I’ve been abandoned again and again!” Kagome screamed slicing every web that came her way watching as they grew thicker and thicker, “you pretended to love my mother only to abandon me when things became hard!  That’s what you did didn’t you Naraku? You couldn’t kill me so you sent me away. Sent me away but kept me in that damn Divine Order ruining that normal childhood you said I deserved! You let me down and again and again only getting the courage to kill me when it suited you!  YOU COWARD! I NEEDED SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH! YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME BIRTH MY LIGHT EARLIER! IT COULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT BUT YOU TOOK THE COWARDLY WAY! I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

 

 

The webs had transformed from thin hardly noticeable threads to sheets of white as they grew in numbers and thickness surrounding her and becoming impossible to cut through.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru and my daughter,” Kagome choked on her tears, “I’m going to lose them because of you.  You had a family adopt me just so I could lose them, and now I’m going to lose this one as well. I lost everything because of you.  Not anymore Naraku! I’m not your hope. I’m not your salvation, and I’m not Midoriko’s pawn. THIS IS MY LIFE NOT ANYONE ELSE’S!”

 

 

Kagome still tried to slice at the webs, but when they wouldn’t break she forced her whole hand into the sticky texture so the blade would pierce.  That was a big mistake as the moment her skin made contact with the webs the connection had been made. She tried to let out a scream once the sheets of white wrapped tightly around her wrist, but another large strain wrapped itself around her face covering her mouth.  The whole ceiling was filled with webbing now and she was being pulled into it and maneuvered as though she was being wrapped into a small ball of the sticky material. 

 

 

She was caught in Naraku’s web now, and with her body completely covered no one would be able to see her.  No one would be able to save her, and it didn’t matter anymore, because the one who should have been saving her had turned his back on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wish there was a way I could discuss this chapter more, so I guess message me and review me with comments and complaints cause it wasn’t easy to write. Yeah had to rely on ye olde ‘miscommunication’ to get Sesshoumaru to turn Kagome, but I hope it isn’t hard to see it from Sesshoumaru’s point of view. He’s already been tricked and everything about their marriage was so already so manufactured his leap in logic that Kagome could be another Kaguya isn’t too far of a reach. He needs a moment. As for the memory scene I had difficulty cause I wanted it to be emotional, but it’s kind of hard cause there really isn’t an emotional Naraku in any source material. He loved Hitomiko in this story, but at the same time I kind of have him pegged as a ‘I’ll cry about it later when these enemies are out of my face’ kinda guy. Idk I tried y’all.


	48. Hope

“The connection has been made,” Naraku told himself feeling that Kagome was trapped within his spider webs, “there is no more delaying this.”

 

 

Naraku was in his true demonic form standing in the middle of an empty Divine Order temple.  He’d had this place built hundreds of years ago for the purpose of laying his victims upon the stone altar in the middle of the room to make his audits ceremonious to trick others into believing he had divine powers.  As time passed, however, Naraku changed the rules of the religion and made auditing a private event, therefore there was no reason to continue using this temple. A more modern one had been built on the grounds of the compound while this one remained in ruins on the outskirts of Avalon.  This was where Naraku would come when it was time to kill a Midoriko reincarnation as he had more room to put together what he needed than he did in his various offices.

 

 

“Is that remorse I hear in your voice?” Naraku wasn’t alone as Hakudoshi lounged about on one of the orante stone chairs licking an ice cream cone, “you are a cruel creature but to kill your own daughter must be quite a task for you.  Remember Naraku it’s a win win situation. That’s what this has always been. When you kill Kagome you’ll either damn Midoriko’s soul to Hell where it belongs finally freeing you of her, or you’ll allow Kagome’s soul to pass with her into the sacred jewel where you can punish her for all eternity.  I don’t see why you put up such a fuss.”

 

 

Naraku was not happy to have an audience member as he went over to a very large object that was covered with his spider webs.  He let the webs fall to reveal a tank of liquid, and on the inside floating among the demonic juices was a naked Kagome. It wasn’t the real Kagome, of course, for she was still in her bedroom.  It was nothing more but a perfect clone that would do his bidding. Her scent and speech would be the exact same as Kagome’s and she would share the girl’s memories to blend in perfectly, but her actions would be the result of Naraku’s orders.

 

 

“I do not show remorse for that would be the same as showing regret,” Naraku shook his head as he decided the clone of Kagome was ready for use, “and I hold no regrets.  Remember that well Hakudoshi.”

 

 

It was an annoyance to be watched by the small sadistic child, but Naraku wasn’t going to demand he leave.  Hakudoshi was created to be the jewel’s eyes and ears, and Naraku was indeed going to give the jewel a show that evening now that he had Kagome in his clutches.  The only thing his presence disturbed was Naraku’s line of thinking as he wondered where in the hell Hakudoshi got an ice cream cone from and could he possibly lick it any louder?

 

 

“Whatever you say Naraku,” Hakudoshi shrugged before throwing his latest ice cream cone on the ground and scratching his red swollen arm.

 

 

“It’s time for you to wake up and do as I command you,” Naraku spoke to the Kagome clone as all the water began to drain from the tank, “Sesshoumaru can be thanked for this idea.  I thought of it when he used his Shikigami to trick Kagura. However, since this one is made of Kagome’s blood rather than hair or skin she will be much more life like.”

 

 

“Stupid Kagura,” Hakudoshi hissed trying to hold onto something in his hand while at the same time scratch his bug bites.

 

 

When the boy had invaded Sesshoumaru’s home he was still upset that Rin had an unfair advantage against him, so he took out his anger out on the family by dishes out a small brand of torture.  Of course, that meant he needed to upset Sesshoumaru’s pets, but what Hakudoshi hadn’t been counting on was the colony of nova ants that bit and infected his arms with their toxins. Of course, it wouldn’t kill him for he was no average demon as he was the essence of Kaguya’s darkness, but it was still annoying as his skin was intolerably itchy.  All Hakudoshi wanted to have was a good time and all he’d gotten for his efforts was being bored to tears by Kagura and bug bites.

 

 

“Does Magatsuhi approve of your actions Hakudoshi?” Naraku asked the child, “were you ordered to remove the sacred jewel from Kaguya’s castle?  Is that why you carry it?”

 

 

“Nah,” Hakudoshi shrugged, “my father is pretty disapproving of most of my choices.  But I’d like to think he’d do the same as me if he had a body to do so. The jewel will crystallize soon, and what good would it do if it were stuck in a castle no one had access to?  Once this is finished I want to be the one to gift the jewel to the public and watch everyone tear each other apart to claim it. There is no reason to protect it any longer. It has its own barrier and has adapted to the threats around it.  By forcing it to absorb Kaguya early I have given it complete immunity from those two upstarts. It has become Kaguya’s new body, therefore cannot be cut by Tensagia and since all the darkness inside of it came from Kaguya’s jealousy and fears it cannot be driven out by Kagome’s light.  As I told you many times before Naraku this plan has been in motion for hundreds of years. There is an answer to every problem.”

 

 

Naraku shook his head, “Nothing is unbreakable Hakudoshi.  If it were that invincible it’d have no need to hide itself or use that barrier.”

 

 

“Don’t worry yourself about the sacred jewel,” Hakudoshi ordered Naraku, “I came here to see the great Naraku in his element.  Show me how you inspire fear and hate in another. Impress me and perhaps I’ll pay you a compliment and consider you an equal.”

 

 

Naraku shook his head clearly disgusted by the notion that he and Hakudoshi were anywhere on the same level, “You’ll get to see Sesshoumaru kill Kagome.  Unfortunately it will not be the real Kagome as I wish to do the deed myself to finally rid myself of Midoriko once and for all. The plan had been to use this copy to upset him before switching her with the real Kagome to take the killing blow.”

 

 

“Tragic,” Hakudoshi revealed his hateful smile thinking on how fun it’d be to watch Sesshoumaru realize he killed the woman he loved out of fear, “you really are selfish Naraku.  Robbing me of that entertainment for your own need for revenge. I don’t need you to kill Kagome to take her soul. She can die in the comforts of her own home by her husband’s claws.”

 

 

“No.  The girl took it upon herself to destroy my network, therefore will be punished for it.  It’s been a very long time since I’ve used my webs and destroy one the traditional way. I will kill her using her own despair.  This should please the jewel.”

 

 

“Bringing out an old vintage for your finale.  Impressive Naraku. So instead of having Sesshoumaru kill Kagome you’ll let him kill the clone and let Kagome have a front row seat to it?  Delicious.”

 

 

Naraku gave an evil chuckle, but the demise of Kagome was not what he found funny.  He had to kill Kagome as it was the only way he’d be able to take Midoriko out of the equation once and for all.  There would be no pleasure found in turning his own daughter into his prey. In order to escape the darkness enveloping him he needed to find a bit of humor in this situation, and that was how ignorant Hakudoshi was.  Kagome had indeed fell to his spider webs, but it was Hakudoshi who was falling into Naraku’s true trap. It had been his plan the moment he charged Kagura with guarding the infant to drive him into acting on his own, and he hadn’t been a disappointment since as he actually delivered the sacred jewel to him in his arrogance.  Not only had he laid out the sacred jewel’s defenses, but he made clear that there was an easy solution to how he planned on taking Kagome’s soul. Naraku, with his memories of Hitomiko and Midoriko’s betrayal restored, knew exactly what Hakudoshi’s plan was and how to counter it.

 

 

Naraku continued to laugh to himself as he used his spider webs to plant the clone exactly where he needed it as the plan was finally being enacted.  All of this would end this night.

 

 

Kagome, on the other hand, was unaware of any of her father’s true plans as she struggled against the webs only for them to tighten their grasp on her.  This was very disturbing. She was indeed like a fly caught in a web and every time she fought against them she was wrapped up until she was forced into a cocoon of the sticky substance.  Her mouth was covered so she couldn’t call for help, and with the webs completely covering her no one would be able to see her hanging below the ceiling.

_“Sesshoumaru please,”_ Kagome’s tears were still falling _, “you idiot I don’t believe you.  I don’t care what Midoriko says she is wrong.  You didn’t stop me from killing myself because you believed and trusted in me.  Well I’m not going to let Midoriko convince me you’ll abandon me, because I believe in you.  Doesn’t matter who I am or what my father did what we have is real. You’ll see through it. Sesshoumaru you have to find me.”_

_“Pathetic woman,”_ Midoriko scolded her _, “after what he said and did to you- you- stupid woman.”_

Midoriko’s soul had been corrupted and twisted into a darkness that was growing its power off of Kagome’s despair.  She had shown how cold and calculating by always having a voice of pure composure, however the dark spirit was tripping over her words and sounding nervous.  That was because Kagome had found a way to keep her subdued. If despair gave Midoriko her powers then the best way to combat it was hope.

_“It’s hard Midoriko,”_ Kagome told herself since was unable to speak _, “but I have to believe in Sesshoumaru.  It’s not easy hoping to be rescued by the man that just gave up on me, but that’s the thing about hope isn’t it?  You have to work for it unlike despair that’s easy to wallow in. You picked despair and turned your soul into a demon instead of inspiring your reincarnations with hope to punish Naraku.  You let Naraku fill you with darkness because it was easy. I’m not like you Midoriko. I’ll take the hard route if that is what will save us all. That’s what all of this has been for. Everything I’ve been through with Sesshoumaru has been leading up to this.  He won’t betray me.”_

It was hard to believe in Sesshoumaru after the way he hurt her, but Kagome needed to focus on her own safety at the moment.  Falling to the fear of abandonment would only strengthen Midoriko and grow Kagome’s misery, so she had to remain optimistic no matter how naive it seemed.  As long as there was hope that Sesshoumaru wouldn’t truly betray her then Midoriko would be unable to taunt her further. 

 

 

Sesshoumaru felt like he had betrayed Kagome, however, as he leaned against the wall outside the room where his wife had been captured.  He was quite aware his actions were wrong, but it was hard to think and put together his true thoughts with her spouting nonsense at him without much context.  He needed a moment to himself to think this over as he was unable to think clearly when he felt threatened.

 

 

Kaguya was to blame for all of this.  If it hadn’t been for what that woman did to him he wouldn’t have seen Kagome in that way.  His mind never would have conjured up those images of her acting as a walking talking trap. The damage that Succubi abomination had done to him was just too revolting.  Not only was it hard to be touched by his wife, but he’d allowed himself to throw common sense out the window in fear.

 

 

The one Sesshoumaru was betraying was himself.  Since when did he act out of fear? 

 

 

He let out an audible growl as he balled his claws up into a fist to display how ashamed of himself he was.

 

 

True the idea of Kagome being the offspring of Naraku disgusted him, but honestly was he to be surprised?  Fate had a way of challenging his prejudices again and again laughing at him as he made justifications to fight against his fears.  Rin was the child of the woman that humiliated him, but he’d made it so he only saw her as his daughter. Shippou had been taken into his home for his own selfish reasons as it was atonement for killing kitsune in the past all in the name of hate.  If he could do those things keeping his wife close shouldn’t have been an issue.

 

 

“I once hated humans,” Sesshoumaru told himself shaking his head, “and yet I am so grateful for your human blood Kagome.  It makes you who you are and what attracts me to you. If you’d been born a demon blooded you wouldn’t be what you are. My strong yet vulnerable and soft wife.  You weren’t born to be fodder for Kaguya’s sacred jewel were you? I do not know Naraku’s reasonings for conceiving a human child nor do I believe in destiny, but since this is a reality where fate likes to deal me odd hands again and again we cannot escape the truth.  Understand this Kagome, you were born for me and I was born for you.”

 

 

Only mere hours ago Kagome had tried to make him promise that he’d never abandon her, and he’d been to stubborn to make that promise.  Sesshoumaru enjoyed making others promise him their loyalty, but felt no need to ever do it himself as his words and intentions should have been enough to satisfy everyone without giving away his upper hand in his relationships.  He was now wishing, however, that he’d made and kept that promise. It would have allowed him to keep his sanity when he fell into a temporary moment of distrust. Why did he let his bestial urges force him to fall that low?

 

 

“She was born for you and you were born for her?” came InuYasha’s mocking voice as he came into the hallway, “what kind of sappy shit is that?  Why the hell are you out here brooding and where is Kagome? We got a shit stain to track down.”

 

 

Shippou was at InuYasha’s feet while Rin was clinging to InuYasha’s shoulders on his back.  Sesshoumaru took a moment and noticed his daughter was wearing a raincoat.

 

 

“It’s too hot outside for that,” Sesshoumaru scolded his daughter, “remove it and better prepare yourself.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Shippou looked up at the demon with fear in his voice, “does Rin really have to go with you two?  What if she gets hurt?”

 

 

“Shippou,” Rin rolled her eyes, “you want my mommy to be protected right?  I’m not afraid of that white haired boy.”

 

 

“If she’s not afraid then I won’t stop her from coming,” Sesshoumaru said matter-of-factly looking down at Shippou, “I do not wish to stop you from coming either but you must know you will never have closure.  Kaguya as she once was is no more. You can’t have your revenge for how she used Janis.”

 

 

“Kaguya really is gone,” Shippou looked to the floor in disbelief as he’d been denying that fact ever since Kagome tried to tell him.

 

 

“The woman was a coward,” Sesshoumaru was to coming to terms with the fact that he’d never be able to pay Kaguya back for what she did to him, “she gave herself to the sacred jewel instead of finding the courage to pay for her misdeeds.  As hollow as the victory is we must still consider it a victory. No matter what our demon pride conveys to us she is the one who is gone while we are still standing. We do not lose as long as we still stand.”

 

 

Shippou took Sesshoumaru’s words to heart, “We still stand.”

 

 

Shippou looked to the fox pelt that was left in the hallway by Hakudoshi for the purposes of mocking him, “That won’t work.  I still stand.”

 

 

“I will not stop you if you follow,” Sesshoumaru continued, “but I need you stay behind Shippou.  Someone has to keep watch over our home. I do not wish to lose it if the battle is close by.”

 

 

“Rin is coming!” Shippou pouted, “so I want to come to.  Don’t leave me out just because I’m little! I’m a demon to.”

 

 

“You’re not getting left out idiot,” InuYasha playfully gave Shippou a noogie, “it’s strategy.  Just incase we all get ourselves killed, which we won’t, someone needs left behind to warn everyone what’s really going on.  The story can’t die with us okay?”

 

 

“Indeed,” was all Sesshoumaru said looking back at the closed door, “Rin is only coming because of her powers and InuYasha his sword.  Someone must remain behind to finish if we fall. You’ll continue standing Shippou.”

 

 

“Fine I’ll stay behind,” Shippou understood there was a reason for it but still pouted to show he was displeased.

 

 

“You heard him,” InuYasha growled at Rin, “get off of me and go change into something practical.  You ain’t a damn anime magical girl whatever the hell you’re trying to pull in that pink rain coat get up.”

 

 

“I like it though,” Rin slid off of InuYasha’s back and joined Shippou in his pouting, “fine doggy ears I’ll go change.  Only cause Sesshoumaru told me so though. Where is mommy?”

 

 

“Yeah where is Kagome?” InuYasha crossed his arms, “she better not be wasting our time with her own outfit change.  The robe of the fire rat will protect her.”

 

 

Being around Rin and Shippou had helped Sesshoumaru calm himself down and distract from the fears his instincts gave power to.  He was calmer now and knew he’d been in the wrong.

 

 

Getting back to his train of thought before his brother interrupted him Sesshoumaru picked up where he left off.  It was self serving, but perhaps Kagome had been born for him. To teach him a lesson more efficiently than any of his father’s tests could.  Disregarding his mother’s fake orders to take over the humans had taught him humility and understanding while accepting Rin had allowed him to finally overcome all remaining prejudices.  He’d completed his trials so he could accept the last piece he needed to actually find happiness and purpose in this world. All this time he pretended not to understand what love was when it had been staring him in the face this whole time.  If he could love Kagome despite everything, if he could find it in him to disregard what she was he’d be complete and finally content.

 

 

There was a bit of fear that she indeed a servant of Naraku that had been put into his life to deceive him, but his common sense returned to smack him in the face.  His Kagome was selfless and forgiving and that wasn’t an act a person could put on to fool him. Her light had been shining ever since Midoriko’s false light had been removed.  She wasn’t a servant of the darkness.

 

 

“I hurt her,” Sesshoumaru spoke feeling ashamed of the way he had acted, “she found a solution to our problems all on her own and I would not listen.  I tried to be as stubborn as she was. Perhaps I was jealous of my wife’s strength and actually tried to imitate her. Me? Sesshoumaru? Jealous of the strength of a human woman to the point that I picked and chose what insane theories to listen to and which to disregard?”

 

 

“You hurt her?” InuYasha asked in disbelief.

 

 

InuYasha was having a hard time understanding what could have possibly happened.  Sesshoumaru doing something to upset Kagome was something InuYasha knew was going to happen at some point as those two were like fire and ice when it came to their personalities, but why did his brother have to go making drama now of all times?  That wasn’t even the most shocking thing. Sesshoumaru had been jealous of Kagome’s strength? He was admiring a human woman? Things really were changing.

 

 

Sesshoumaru tried to recall how idiotic he’d been to allow himself to fall to fear and despair, “I told her I’d leave her and take Rin away.  I threw down the Tensagia and retracted my offer to destroy Naraku and the sacred jewel.”

 

 

“Wow Mr. Edge Lord you really pick the worst times to pull this kind of shit!” InuYasha snarled, “get in there and apologize now!  I already warned you once. You hurt Kagome and I’ll drive father’s fang through your chest.”

 

 

He needed to apologize to Kagome and tell her it was alright.  If he was to try and imitate the strength she displayed he needed to do it in the right way for once.  He needed to tell her exactly how he felt instead of avoiding the issue. He needed to tell her despite everything he was going to honor his role as her husband and be there for her, and it wasn’t out of obligation either.  He just needed to find the words to tell her so they could move past this and before they went to track down the intruder that sparked all this drama he’d fulfill her wish to explore the solution she’d presented.

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew what he needed to do, but was still hesitant as he put his hand on the door knob.  Words seemed to fail him when it mattered most, and he needed to be prepared for this confrontation.  Honestly going to war with supernatural forces was much easier than apologizing to Kagome for his ignorance.  This was a true battle.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru get in there now!” InuYasha huffed actually unsheathing Tetsusagia to prove a point, “you’re like a damn child you know that?  Do I actually have to make you walk the plank to your inevitable execution when you admit that you were wrong? Just get in there and do it already.  I swear I won’t podcast about it.”

 

 

“I do not take orders from you half-breed,” Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at InuYasha before opening the door.

 

 

“Good to see you’re back to your stupid condescending self,” InuYasha rolled his eyes, “lapses of insanity don’t suit you brother.  Leave that business to us touchy feely types.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru was about to acknowledge he had indeed had a lapse of insanity, but his train of thought had been ruined yet again when Kagome was nowhere to be found.  He’d never left the outside of the door so he would have noticed if she left nor did he hear the sound of a window opening. His wife was missing. Something had happened to her and he allowed it to happen by turning his back on her.

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru snarled, “you reckless walking talking disaster.  Where have you gone this time? Did they take you?”

 

 

Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru, Kagome was merely a foot or two above him stuck inside her prison made of spider webs.  The thickness of her cocoon was enough to hide her body and scent, but she could see through the strands enough to see Sesshoumaru looking for her.  She tried to scream out for him, but she couldn’t as the sticky material kept her mouth closed.

_“Sesshoumaru came back for me!”_ Kagome told herself _, “he hurt me but he came back.  I believed in him and he didn’t let me down.  See Midoriko? You feel that? That’s hope. It hurt to make myself seem like a fool thinking he wouldn’t forget about me, but it was worth it.  He hasn’t abandoned me.”_

 

 

Midoriko’s voice came into Kagome’s heard but sounded pained and weak _, “Too little too late.  Remember how it felt when he put his hands on his sword?  You’re Naraku’s daughter. Telling him the truth made him unable to see if you were friend or foe.  Everything you believed you had with him went out the window the second things became tough for him.  Sesshoumaru’s always been that way. Remember what he did to me Kagome? He was all talk and full of excuses when in front of me, but when it became convenient for him he drove his claws into my back when I was unable to defend myself.  That is his nature. He hurts you when you least expect it, and the damage has already been done. He can’t see through Naraku’s webs. He can’t save you. He lost that opportunity when he became selfish.”_

 

 

_“Midoriko I feel sorry for you.”_

 

 

Midoriko wanted to feel Kagome’s fears and anxiety rise as the girl was forced to watch Sesshoumaru search for her only to find nothing, but instead she was getting pity.  If Kagome kept this up with her damn hope and empathy Midoriko’s fleeting demonic energy wouldn’t be enough follow through with the last step of her plan.

 

 

_“You got nothing to say?”_ Kagome asked the dead miko that was inhabiting her body _, “good.  That means you can just sit there and listen for once.  I understand what has happened to you because I know what it feels like.  I know why you want me to see Sesshoumaru as the enemy. True he has a way of being an asshole at the worst possible moment, but I see now why the darkness in your heart despises him so much.  Sesshoumaru is a strong demon who’s power isn’t like ours. He can be as selfish and hateful as he wants and he doesn’t lose power while we have to always be at war with ourselves. You got tired of fighting it didn’t you?  That’s why your wish was to be a normal human? You had to force yourself to keep your light burning to meet expectations of you and be able to defend yourself, but you hated the fight. That’s why you fell to despair wasn’t it?  So you could have your cake and eat it to? You didn’t have to be a priestess anymore while at the same time could still be strong with demonic power. That’s just lazy and unforgivable Midoriko, but I understand why you did it.”_

 

Midoriko didn’t want to listen to Kagome.  She wanted the girl to keep her eyes on her own misery and not that of a fallen priestess from five-hundred-years ago.

_“You don’t understand,”_ Midoriko’s voice was very weak _, “you could never understand foolish child.  Look upon your so-called husband. Take in your situation and realize it’s his fault.  You’ll die because he failed to protect you when it mattered.”_

_“Enough about Sesshoumaru!”_ Kagome’s mouth actually managed a smile under the spider webs as she had knew she had Midoriko on the ropes _, “this is about you after all.  You created this mess so face it!  Midoriko let me help you find peace.  I don’t want you to suffer anymore. You know I understand the battle you’re going through.  That’s why you became friends with Naraku and Kaguya wasn’t it? When other people saw body absorbing insane demons you saw friends you could relate to.  You weren’t any different than me at one time. Naraku and Kaguya were demons, but were demons that were forced to do battle with themselves every day to discover their true selves.  You related to them and you wanted to help them thinking that in the process you’d help yourself. Midoriko you didn’t make a mistake. You did nothing wrong to deserve this suffering.  You got tired of fighting, you had every right to. You, Kaguya, and Naraku could have found your happiness but instead the sacred jewel stole it from the three of you. The jewel is the true enemy.”_

Kagome recalled all the information she’d received from Kikyo as well as what Naraku said in the memory.  The whole story had presented itself.

_“The jewel isn’t of this world.  Kaguya had the ability to create it from the powers of the celestial being she absorbed, and the moment she began to play around with something she had no ability to control things got out of hand didn’t it?  From that point on all the misery that befell the three of you was all part of the jewel’s plan. It fed on Kaguya’s jealousy and made her seal Naraku to a tree to grow his hatred. With you out of the picture it was all too easy to make those two forget all about their quest for redemption and send them on a path of evil.  Kaguya was forced into a hell of having to fight the same fight you’d been fighting for years trying to find the balance of good and evil in her soul while Naraku took revenge to a whole new level. The jewel was the one that had Kaguya free Naraku from the tree. Just because you died didn’t mean you were off the hook. It used him to exact revenge on your reincarnations to finally break you and warp your soul into something dark and twisted.  Everyone was the jewel’s puppets. Midoriko leave my body and find your peace. You know that jewel won’t grant your wish. It’s evil. If it was able to do that to you, Naraku, and Kaguya when it’s not even complete then we don’t want to see what it’s capable of in its full form. Midoriko please you don’t want this. There’s still time. Remember who you are. Remember what it felt like to have hope for a better tomorrow.”_

Midoriko had nothing to say.  She couldn’t waste her energy trying to manipulate Kagome any longer unless she wanted that girl’s silly notion of hope to further wound her.  The dead miko needed to save her strength for later, and would have to rely on Naraku once more to fill Kagome with the despair they needed.

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru looked up at the ceiling unaware that he was looking into his wife’s eyes, “I have failed you.  Again and again I have failed you. The fear I felt wasn’t worth losing you. I told myself I would not lose you. It was all too easy to just throw the Tensagia away as though it meant nothing, because I never intended to ever be in a situation where I was to use it on you.  Wherever you are I will find you. I won’t betray you again. I promise.”   _“Sesshoumaru I’m right here!”_ __

agome wanted nothing more than to forgive him as they cleansed Midoriko’s soul once and for all, but alas there was the issue of these spider webs.  Why was Naraku interfering? He’d told her his interests and the jewel’s weren’t the same. Couldn’t he try to kill her later? Why did they have to go through this now of all times?

 

“When I find you,” Sesshoumaru snarled to himself in disgust at his weakness, “you better not forgive me.  Understand this Kagome, I tire of you being so forgiving towards your enemies.”

 

“Sesshoumaru I’m right here,” Kagome’s eyes widened as she heard her own voice coming from the room.

 

Sure enough Kagome watched herself walk out of the master bathroom wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top with wet hair draped over her shoulder.

 

_“Is that me?”_ the trapped Kagome asked herself _, “this can’t be an illusion.”_

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when his wife came out of the bathroom.  Had she taken a shower and disguised her scent from him? Was that why he’d assumed she was missing?  Why had he not heard any water running then?

 

 

“Where were you?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow as he took a couple steps back.

 

 

“I needed a moment to myself,” Kagome frowned looking hurt that he kept walking away from her when she tried to reach out to him, “I figured that’s what we needed.  You came looking for me? So you’re alright then? Things are better?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru growled when she tried for a second time to reach for his hand.  Had he emotionally disturbed her to the point where she’d forgotten how to conduct herself around him?  Even though he was glad to see she hadn’t been taken he wasn’t in a place where he could allow Kagome to freely touch him.  When things between them had been okay it was still rare for him to permit her to reach for his hand, so she must’ve known that it was inappropriate in these circumstances.  However, he was aware that looking so distrustful towards her was also inappropriate. He needed to stop doubting her if he was to make his apology true.

 

 

“Things aren’t better,” Sesshoumaru told Kagome coldly, “if what you have told me is true and you are truly Naraku’s daughter then this situation has become difficult.  Secrets and lies will no longer be permitted until I can be made to understand his deplorable genes have had no effect on you, and I don’t want to see you harboring any familiar feelings for this man any longer.  Even if he is your father he has gone out of his way multiple times to cause you pain. As my wife these actions of his will not be permitted and he will die for them. Do you understand?”

 

 

Kagome frowned showing she was displeased with how coldly he was treating her, “I never lied to you Sesshoumaru.  You know I’m not capable of such a thing, and I don’t care about Naraku. He made his choice when he said he was going to kill me.  That man is not my father. So for the sake of preventing an argument I understand.”

 

 

So that was it then?  There wasn’t going to be a fight or long conversation about what it meant to kill Naraku?  Sesshoumaru was thankful for that.

 

 

“We’re clear then,” Sesshoumaru softened his tone, “so here we stand.”

 

 

“Here we stand,” Kagome replied trying to force a smile, “it hurt me when you said those things Sesshoumaru.  I don’t know if we can move past it, but you can’t abandon me okay? We didn’t ask to be apart of this sacred jewel thing, but it’s become our responsibility.  We need to finish this. Do it for Rin’s sake if not my own.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head before grabbing Kagome by the wrist, “I apologize for my behavior Kagome.  I allowed my mind to become muddled with conspiracies and theories that would offend your honor. I won’t betray you again.  I’ll never hold my weapon against you again.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru seemed to betray his own words as his hand when to the Bakusaiga only so he could throw it to the floor similar to the way he had to the Tensagia.  It seemed he was showing her that he was ashamed of himself for what he did and would never put himself in the position of drawing his blade on her again.

 

 

“You need to stop throwing your swords on the floor silly,” Kagome cocked her head to the side and gave him a smile, “obviously we’re at war.  I mean that’s why you put your Mokomoko back on isn’t it?”

 

 

Indeed Sesshoumaru was wearing his Mokomoko, which just looked so odd since it didn’t go well with his suit.  He’d retrieved his Mokomoko and swords from the trunk of the car the instant he knew something suspicious had happened in their home.

 

 

The  _real_ Kagome, however was cursing to herself as she watched Sesshoumaru casually throw his weapons away from himself.  What the hell was going on? The woman Sesshoumaru was talking to wasn’t her. It was some kind of fake. Sesshoumaru had hurt her because he felt like he was being driven into a trap, and now he was becoming too apologetic to see the real trap.

 

 

Kagome’s eyes began to widened as fear began to overtake her when she realized what was happening.  Something bad was going to happen to Sesshoumaru. Something that was going to force him to believe he’d been correct in his suspicions.  Something horrible was going to happen to him and he’d be left thinking Kagome betrayed him and held been right to fear her. This was the same thing that had happened to Naraku hundreds of years ago.  This had been why Kaguya posed as Midoriko when she fired that arrow. It was all for the purpose of leaving another to feel betrayed just like Naraku. Someone was playing the exact same dirty trick the jewel had. 

 

 

When Kagome became fearful of the situation she could hear a hiss as what looked like black ink dripped from above her and on to the bottom of her cocoon.  Whatever it was clearly had the power to burn as it released a disgusting vapor that repulsed Kagome, but at the same time it couldn’t burn through the spider webs.

 

 

“What is this?”  Kagome asked as a couple more drops littered the bottom of her prison while one singed the tip of her finger letting her know this black substance was lethal.

_“Your despair,”_ Midoriko’s voice was back _, “as the daughter of a corrupt spider demon you should know how their traps work.  Once you touch the web you are the prey and nothing can save you from being wrapped up into a little ball as you are now silly little fly.  Trapping you isn’t what will kill you. Every time you feel fear and anxiety your darkness will merge with the powers of the web and become a miasma.  As your fear grows so does the miasma. Eventually you will drown in the poison of your own making and your insides will liquify. You can’t escape this trap Kagome.  It is hopeless. You will die here. You will die watching Sesshoumaru give the apology you feel that you deserve to another woman. You will die without ever being able to forgive him.”_

 

 

Kagome was indeed livid that Sesshoumaru’s apology meant for her was being given to someone else, but what could she do about it?  It appeared Sesshoumaru was falling for the trick meaning whoever this woman was had him fully convinced she was the real deal. Kagome couldn’t hate Sesshoumaru for it.  The poison that was slowly filling her lungs was the result of her fear that Sesshoumaru would die hating her.

 

 

_“I wanted poison inside of me_ _,”_ Kagome thought to herself struggling against the webs only for more to bind her wrists and legs even more _, “I thought if I had demonic miasma inside of me I could turn my light on myself and cast Midoriko out.  This is a problem. If this miasma is made up of my fears it won’t work. Damn Naraku thought of everything didn’t he?”_

 

 

Another drop of miasma burned into vapor against the webbing on her wrist.  If not for the spider webs covering up her exposed flesh the miasma would melt her into nothingness and quicken her demise.  The extra webbing that continued to cover her seemed counterproductive as it was was protecting her.

_“Perhaps your father does care for you in his own way,”_ Midoriko was trying to smash any amount of hope Kagome had that she’d get out of this _, “he doesn’t want your fear to burn your flesh I see.  However, nothing can save you from the miasma you’re breathing into your lungs.  He’s decided to kill you from the inside out instead of allowing you to be disintegrated.  Seems he does have a small code of honor, or maybe just he wants to leave a body for your family to find.”_

 

 

_“That man isn’t my father!”_ Kagome dismissed any notion of Naraku protecting her as her vision became blurry _, “focus Kagome.  Stop giving Midoriko what she wants.  Stop being afraid and the miasma will stop.  I just gotta believe and hope in Sesshoumaru again.  That will stop it. Don’t fall for it Sesshoumaru. Please.  You promised you won’t abandon me again. Promises mean something to you.”_

 

 

Indeed the moment Kagome started to show signs of hope in her hopeless situation the drips of miasma ceased.  Kagome could only believe in herself that she’d have enough strength to endure the poison she’d already breathed in while she believed in Sesshoumaru enough to see him escape this trap.

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru’s tone remained very soft to show her he’d lowered his guard and his suspicions were behind him, “what is you required of me?  Be made aware that nothing you say will convince me to administer my miasma into your body. A low dosage rendered you unconscious last time, so a potent serving would make it impossible to draw your light on yourself.  It took Kikyo to help you last time, and that isn’t an option anymore.”

 

 

“Fair point,” Kagome frowned shaking her head, “I guess I didn’t think that part through did I?  Maybe you can give me an even lower dose than the amount you use in your sleeping potion? Just forget it.  It was a stupid idea.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew he had been foolish to not give Kagome the benefit of the doubt when she asked for his help.  Honestly he’d bought into crazier theories before than the one she’d presented. So Midoriko’s soul had become demonic and Kagome was being possessed rather than being a reincarnation?

 

 

There was a reason Sesshoumaru had a hard time believing that when Kagome presented him with her side of the story.  She made it sound like Midoriko was indeed a malicious enemy, but didn’t that conflict with her earlier story? When Kagome put herself under his miasma for the sake of dreaming of him she recalled being in a dark place where Midoriko spoke to her.  Before he had dismissed it as some kind of fever dream, but now it was becoming clear that it was much more than that. She’d described being next to some kind of sphere that had been shot through by one of her crossbow bolts. Could that have been the sacred jewel?  Had her dreams warned her of a sacred jewel before they even knew it existed? Why did the Midoriko she communicated with in the dream present herself as a someone looking to give Kagome advice rather than an enemy? Why had she conveniently stopped talking about that part of the dream?  Did she truly forget?

 

 

Sesshoumaru was once again being provided with conflicting evidence, but he wasn’t going to be fooled or disregard Kagome’s worries anymore.

 

 

“It was a stupid idea,” Sesshoumaru scolded her as he still kept a tight grip on her wrist as his eyes analyzed the floor, “where is Tensagia?”

 

 

“Oh?” Kagome rose an eyebrow, “I got it.  I put it away while you were out there pouting and acting like an idiot.  Thought you didn’t need it anymore?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru actually displayed a smirk on his face, “You wished for me to unsheath it remember?  It was a simple task that I couldn’t even perform for you out of reluctance. I apologize for that as well, however I think it to be pointless.  My mother doesn’t need my father’s fang to look into your soul. She said there was something dark inside of you. I had assumed it was the darkness any human that does battle with themselves to produce a light could muster, but she didn’t pinpoint what it was.  Her eyes are sharper than mine.”

 

 

“Well if you think there isn’t any point,” Kagome frowned again, “I guess we have to do this the old fashioned way.  You said you can track down the person that broke in right? We find this white haired boy we’ll probably find the jewel and maybe Naraku.”

_“Sesshoumaru why are you smiling!?”_ the real Kagome demanded to know watching the scene unfold _, “that isn’t me.  Don’t go or do anything with her okay?”_

Only one drop of miasma hit the bottom of the cocoon when Kagome felt a flutter of fear believing Sesshoumaru’s smirk was the result of him thinking he and his wife were in a good place again.

“Probably,” Sesshoumaru told still not letting go of her wrist, “can I share something with you Kagome?  Something truly pathetic that will have you turning away from me?”

“I don’t like how you worded that,” Kagome said nervously, “hasn’t that mouth of yours already done enough damage today?  You can admit to whatever you like and apologize a thousand times it’s still going to take some work to get back to where we were.”

“That’s the problem Kagome,” his voice was low he used his grip on her wrist to pull her into his chest, “I told you once I can control my urges.  I told you that I am a well bred youkai and not some frustrated animal. That is what I wanted you to believe, but yet I let myself become a slave to my instincts.  You were saying things I didn’t want to hear therefore I acted like a child. I see where Rin gets it from now. Those tantrums she throws when she doesn’t get her way.”

Kagome nuzzled her head against his chest, “I understand Sesshoumaru.  Still it wasn’t right. You made me feel like an idiot for loving you. It hurt me.”

“Even now as I touch you my instincts are telling me I’m in a dangerous situation,” Sesshoumaru still had a smirk on his face, “so simply allow me to hold you for a moment Kagome.  Let me combat my fears as you have been forced to do this whole time.”

“That’s fine with me Sesshoumaru.  I like just being held by you, and your kisses.  Don’t forget about those.”

The real Kagome that was being held in an invisible prison above him didn’t like that at all.  So he was going to be forward in his emotions towards the fake, but she had to be the one to pretty much beg him for his simple touch?  That was quite unfair and she grew jealous wishing it was her in place of the fake.

Another drop of miasma hit the ground causing a small puddle to form underneath Kagome forcing her senses to dull again as the vapors burned at her nostrils.  This wasn’t fear. This was just vanity. Kagome had to try and picture herself as the imitation in Sesshoumaru’s arms and tell herself Sesshoumaru didn’t know any better, but it was hard to do so as she’d give anything to be in her husband’s arms at the moment.

“The worst impulse that overtook me in that situation,” Sesshoumaru continued on talking to the clone, “was my lust.  It festered in me this whole time. The moment I knew our home had been broken into the first thought I had after Rin’s safety was that you weren’t going to fulfill you end of the bargain in submit to me in our bed.  To make matters worse I was actually happy to see you so scared and worried for everyone when you saw the mess left behind. That’s how I enjoy you after all my little pet. I like to see you scared. I like it when you rely on me to make the outside world disappear.  I was ready to indulge in my pleasure when I found you disturbed by what the intruder did to your story book only to return to you and find you spouting nonsense about Midoriko’s soul and your true relationship with Naraku.”

“Okay so you’re a weirdo with a weird kink?” Kagome rose an eyebrow still against his chest, “what does this have to do with you being an idiot?”

“Because Kagome,” Sesshoumaru’s growl was low, “my lust is not a healthy one.  Your fear is a handicap in this mess that we cannot afford, but yet I find myself attracted to it.  So attracted that I find myself despising you when you show yourself to be stubborn and strong. When you confronted me with your wishes and your theories I wanted to be the stubborn and strong one so you could remain as you were in that moment.  Full of tears yearning for your husband. I knew I was hurting you, but I couldn’t stop myself. For you see Kagome it’s easier to make you out to be the enemy than for you to learn the truth. I am your enemy.”

_“Sesshoumaru what the hell are you saying!?”_ the real Kagome was using his voice to keep her attentions to stop the poison from rendering her unconscious _, “this isn’t the time for this.  Don’t feed into Midoriko’s bullshit.  You’re not my enemy. You didn’t mean to walk out on me.  You didn’t truly abandon me. I forgive you.”_

 

 

 _“Walking out isn’t all he needs to do to be your enemy,”_ Midoriko butted in _, “but don’t forget he did indeed abandon you.  He threw the Tensagia on the ground and retracted his support when you needed it the most.  Stop it with this frivolous play at hope and forgiveness. Nothing will save you Kagome. Especially him.”_

 

 

_“Midoriko I’m not an idiot!”_ Kagome snapped at the demon that took residence in her soul _, “this isn’t the first time he got all cruel on me to hide his true feelings.  I don’t mean to sound like a battered housewife, but I’m kind of use to it by now.  He knows what he did was wrong and after this he won’t do it again. He promised. Besides is it really abandonment when he went out the door and literally walked two feet away?”_

 

 

_“Foolish foolish Kagome.  If you want to make excuses for him to make yourself feel better go right ahead.  His promise to you and your forgiveness don’t mean anything. Stop forgetting where you are.  Your situation is hopeless. You’ll die to the poison you’re creating and Sesshoumaru cannot hear or see you.  He’s stopped looking as he is content with that imitation in his arms. Kagome Kagome. Poor little bird in a bamboo cage.  What time will they set you free?”_

 

 

_“Everyone that runs out of things to call me turns to that old gimmick Midoriko.  Making fun of my name? Setting me up to think Sesshoumaru is falling for the same trick as Naraku?  My enemies aren’t really original are they? Sesshoumaru what do you mean you’re my enemy? What are you saying?”_

 

 

“You’re my enemy?” the fake Kagome asked Sesshoumaru running her hand down his chest making the real Kagome nervous with every movement, “why would you say that Sesshoumaru?  You putting your hand on your sword is the first time I ever felt like you’d hurt me. Before then you could never bring yourself to lay a hand on me.”

 

 

“Indeed,” Sesshoumaru made eye contact with her, “because there are ways to hurt a person without causing physical pain.  You know that don’t you? What I’ve thought about doing would be worse than striking you. I’ve considered a future where the two of us wind up in the sacred jewel.  Wondered if there was a way we could temper each other’s light and darkness without involving Kaguya and Naraku. If my darkness and mistreatment of you could be enough to power the jewel’s evil we could have an existence without them.  I’d be forced to harm you in the world of the sacred jewel, but I’d also be there saved you. I could feed my lust and protect you at the same time.”

_“Sesshoumaru why would you say that?”_ the real Kagome was in shock at what she was hearing _, “that jewel already sullied what Midoriko once was and stole salvation from Kaguya and Naraku.  Please tell me you’re above believing that jewel could bring you any happiness. Sesshoumaru I don’t want to lose you to it.”_

 

 

The puddle under Kagome began to grow as she tried to hold her breath.  She was using every ounce of strength she had to fight through this and keep hope alive, but Sesshoumaru was complicating matters.  Why did he always choose the worst times to become talkative? Why was he such an idiot in the most unpredictable of ways?

 

 

_“Falling in love with Sesshoumaru was a mistake_ _,”_ Midoriko said _, “you know it to be the truth.  You thought you found yourself someone to rely on and instead found someone that only pretended not to be the monster he truly is.  If you weren’t so stupid and foolish you would have ran away the moment you realize your marriage was no accident.”_

 

 

Midoriko truly was desperate.  She was taking full advantage of every out of line thing Sesshoumaru said to play on all of Kagome’s fears to drown out hope and return her to despair to grow her own power.  If Kagome had to die this day from poison she’d be damned if she left this world giving Midoriko more power over her.

 

 

_“It wasn’t a mistake.  Kaguya for all faults fought longer than anyone else.  She was stronger than you and never stopped fighting. The jewel had her hurt Sesshoumaru and give birth to Rin to force her to cast out her heart.  That’s all it was. No one made me love Sesshoumaru just as no one made Naraku fall in love with Hitomiko. You keep saying this situation is hopeless, but you’re wrong Midoriko.  Every time someone followed their heart the jewel felt threatened. Naraku. I don’t know what you’re planning, but you’re still fighting aren’t you? It’s not just hope that will get us through this.  It’s our hearts. As long as we continue to let our hearts beat for others we aren’t capable of falling to despair.”_

 

 

 

 

Midoriko was resting again as she obviously hadn’t expected Kagome to continue fighting her, especially after hearing Sesshoumaru’s confession about being her enemy.  What was it with this girl? Why couldn’t she accept it was over and no one could save her?

 

 

“Why would you tell me that?” the fake Kagome asked Sesshoumaru, “you know how I feel Sesshoumaru.  I know that being inside that jewel would be worse than Hell. You’d damn me to that fate just because you get off on my tears?  You are my enemy.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru managed to chuckle, “I know how she feels.  That’s why I’d never do such a thing. I said I considered it a possibility not that I’d ever allow it.  She wishes to see Rin happy and safe with her and would offer this world a great deal more than some wish granting jewel ever could.  It’d be selfish of me to rob the world of the treasure that is Kagome no matter how much I wish to keep her to myself. However, if us demons must be constantly called to task for harboring dark desires I suppose that makes me an enemy.  An enemy for simply having a fantasy I have no interest in fulfilling? I will not be judged for it. Why am I telling you these dark fantasies of mine?”

 

 

The fake Kagome seemed to know she was in a dire situation when Sesshoumaru kept saying ‘she’ instead of ‘you’ and reached for his wrist.

 

 

“Perhaps I felt the need to tell someone,” Sesshoumaru allowed the woman to grab both his wrists, “since Kagome isn’t here to talk to.”

 

 

“I am Kagome,” the girl told him using a very familiar ability as she tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru’s wrist, “and you’ll pay for those dark desires!  Sesshoumaru you betrayed me and you’ll pay!”

 

 

The real Kagome wanted to struggle against the webs around her to run to her husband knowing Sesshoumaru was about to be hurt.  Her fear that he was in danger started to intoxicate her more, but she held on to hope. She lost the strength to struggle and call for him, but at least Sesshoumaru didn’t fall for the trick.  She wasn’t mistaken to believe in him just as she wasn’t mistaken when she fell for him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru knew immediately what the clone was up to as she started to use a very familiar technique on him.  In the exact same way Kaguya had weakened him this imitation Kagome was attempting to do the same draining him of his strength to try and force him to his knees and be vulnerable.

 

 

“You’re not Kagome,” Sesshoumaru snarled at her, “and you’re not Kaguya either.”

 

 

“Fall to your knees!” the clone commanded him the exact same way Kaguya had done five-years ago, “let me punish you.”

 

 

When Sesshoumaru had this struggle with Kaguya all those years ago he eventually broke, but this time was different.  All he could do against Kaguya was hope for self preservation. This time, however, he had people to protect. He would not fall.

 

 

“I do not know who sent you or which enemies are in league with the jewel and which ones are not,” Sesshoumaru growled continuing to struggle to stay on his feet, “but all of you are the same.  You pray on people’s fears and past to make them feel helpless. That trick is getting old. Only fear I have this evening is what Kagome will say when I apologize for turning my back on her, but if I could say my feelings to a complete stranger then I can tell her.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had only been fooled by this clone for a second or two before realizing she was a fake.  He’d been quite aware with what he’d been dealing with that whole conversation. She smelled and looked like Kagome, but the demeanor was off.  As though he’d believe one that was so adamant that Midoriko’s evil soul was inside her would all of a sudden lose interest in finding a solution.

 

 

“Are you curious to know what your biggest mistake was?” Sesshoumaru pushed back trying to gain the upper hand putting his strength to the limit, “Kagome would have forgiven me already.  I don’t deserve her forgiveness, but I know would have received it. You are not her.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had taken advantage of this Kagome clone to correct himself after the way he fell apart in front of his wife.  Not only had he used this fake to practice his words meant for Kagome, but he was working towards controlling his primal instincts when it came to feeling threatened.  He could think clearly at that moment and knew all his enemies were prone to go for his arms and wrists as he couldn’t do much without his hands. However, he’d planned for this as his Mokomoko acted quickly wrapping itself around the hilt of the Bakusaiga.

 

 

The fake let go of Sesshoumaru’s wrists as her blood stained his suit.  His Mokomoko was like his third hand, so of course he’d practiced weilding a sword with it.  He drove his blade through the clone’s heart fully once he created some distance between them.  The woman might have been a cheap imitation of Kagome, but she still smelt the same and looked the same so he wanted to end this quickly.

 

 

With his hands free he removed the sword from the girl’s lifeless body and watched as her corpse devolved into nothing more than a piece of tissue paper of sorts with Kagome’s blood stained upon it.

 

 

“Advanced Shikigami?” Sesshoumaru asked picking up the piece of paper and ripping it in two, “an impressive trick though not very original.  All this time my family has been in hiding giving our enemies time, and this is the best they can come up with? Pathetic.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had no doubt that the Kagome he’d held in his arms moment ago was a fake, but there had been one factor that made him hesitate until the moment she attacked first.  He couldn’t smell or see Kagome, but he could feel her light. Was Kagome near? Was she kept nearby so he’d mistake her light for that of the clone he just killed.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru why do I smell Kagome’s blood!?” InuYasha quickly emerged into the room wielding the Tetsusagia not knowing why he’d smelt blood but yet couldn’t see the aftermath of a battle.

 

 

“Because our enemies believe they are clever,” was all Sesshoumaru said eyes darting around the room, “Kagome are you here?”

 

 

_“I’m here Sesshoumaru,”_ was Kagome’s last thoughts as she was too weak to do anything other than smile.

 

 

She understood what the plan had been.  She was suppose to have a front row seat to seeing Sesshoumaru feel betrayed by her before watching Sesshoumaru kill or be killed by the woman he believed to be Kagome.  Her fear was suppose to rain down on her and drown her in her own miasma, but she wasn’t wrong to believe in Sesshoumaru. He overcame the trap and gave her nothing to fear.

 

 

_“It’s too late,”_ Midoriko murmured weakly _, “you inhaled too much poison.  You won’t make it.”_

 

 

Midoriko was in a weakened state and no longer laughing or taunting Kagome as despite everything the girl had been put through she never gave up hope.  That hope was draining Midoriko of her demonic powers and if she had any hope of achieving her goal she needed to hold on to what she had left.

 

 

Using the mirror that Kaguya once used as a gateway to her palace Hakudoshi and Naraku were able to watch the whole event play out in front of their very eyes.

 

 

Naraku seemed quite insulted when Sesshoumaru called his grand plan pathetic.

 

 

“My original plan to switch the clone out with the real Kagome right before he dealt the killing blow was much better,” Naraku grimaced to himself, “excuse me for having to adapt around you two idiots constantly and act on short notice.  I suppose it’s been a long time since I’ve attempted to produce such a tragedy.”

 

 

Hakudoshi was especially not impressed by this, “This was the best misery you could come up with?  This was the best you could do?”

 

 

Naraku leaned against the Divine Order altar of ceremony as he closed his eyes, “Don’t you detest it when a plan doesn’t come together?  That replica of Kagome was truly some of my best work and it went to waste. I’m just as upset as you are.”

 

 

Hakudoshi stood up and narrowed his eyes, “Naraku are you playing me?  Do you think you’re clever? There was no reason you couldn’t have switched the girls out.  You could have made Sesshoumaru kill his beloved Kagome right after accepting he’d been wrong.  I wanted to see his reaction to realizing what he’d done.”

 

 

“A tragedy of love lost?” Naraku asked quietly, “I tire of those.  I fear I am not as talented as Inukimi. It’s not as though I could have used a medio to switch the two girls.  I cannot freeze time either as it seems Kagome is in possession of the Celestial robe. Care to explain that Hakudoshi?  Didn’t you grow a body you could control for the sole purpose of stealing that robe? Yet Kagome is wearing it.”

 

 

“Indeed Kagome is wearing it,” Hakudoshi chuckled proud of his work, “that was the plan.  I laid it out for her. She had the ability to destroy it and instead kept it.”

 

 

“Reverse psychology?” Naraku rose an eyebrow, “they won’t destroy it because they think that’s what we want them to do?  It seems you and I are in the same boat Hakudoshi. We’ve overestimated how clever we truly think we are. You are no mastermind.  You just have a streak of dumb luck.”

 

 

“Says the man that failed every aspect of the torture he was to induce on those two!” Hakudoshi pointed at the mirror, “care to explain yourself Naraku?  You said that replica was perfect, so how did Sesshoumaru know?”

 

 

The replica was indeed perfect, but Naraku was in complete control of her.  To make it seem like he was still hell bent on causing Kagome and Sesshoumaru misery he only changed one small aspect of the clone.  He’d asked the Shikigami to not display any traits Kagome would have inherited from her biological mother. That simple change alone had been enough to alter her personality in a small Sesshoumaru would notice.  The Shikigami Kagome hadn’t even attempted to forgive Sesshoumaru for his crimes, and that alone gave her away.

 

 

“Despite the spider webs I have in their home I’ve had no interest on spying on my daughter’s love life,” Naraku told Hakudoshi sounding bored, “it appears we’ve underestimated the two of them.  I failed to create despair. That is all there is to it. I don’t appreciate it when my hard work goes to waste, but I can’t always achieve perfection. As I told you I changed up my intentions the moment Kagome took it on herself to mess with my spider webs.  I doomed to her to a classic death. The miasma created by her fear, you will agree, is the most efficient way to kill her. It allows me to kill her without Sesshoumaru’s interference and her light killing me. This is the only way.”

 

 

“Will she die?” Hakudoshi was beginning to show doubt, “it’s kind of convenient that a web protected her flesh every time miasma was close to making contact with her skin.”

 

 

“Her lungs will fail her,” Naraku frowned knowing it was a certainty, “the damage is already done.  It’s too late to save her. There was no saving her. The least I could do for Hitomiko was not allow her child to be disintegrated.  I owe her that much.”

 

 

“Naraku you will bring Kagome here,” Hakudoshi was acting like he had the authority to order Naraku around, “we will watch her die and you’ll watch her soul crystallize the sacred jewel.  Don’t let Sesshoumaru find her.”

 

 

“I do not serve the sacred jewel,” Naraku shot Hakudoshi a dangerous glare, “you cannot control me you fool.  You and I are at a stalemate. The only reason I do not kill you where you stand is because of your barrier and the only reason I do not fear you is because I realize now what this is.  Kagome isn’t the precious ingredient you’ve made her out to be. It’s me the sacred jewel truly wants above all else. That place is to be my Hell isn’t it? Kaguya is already there, Midoriko’s soul will find its way there to, and Kagome will have to suffer it as a reminder of my failings.  This is the truth isn’t it Hakudoshi?”

 

 

Hakudoshi let out a laugh as he was truly entertained, “You are clever aren’t you Naraku?  It’s a stupid thing to argue over. Who is the one that jewel truly wants? It wants all of you.  Together you’ll all truly power it to its greatest potential. You, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Midoriko, Rin, Kaguya, and hell let’s throw in Kikyo just to add salt to the wound.  Who would have guessed that something as powerful as the sacred jewel would be fueled by a dysfunctional family reunion of sorts. As for your life, well that’s already forfeit isn’t it?  As I already told you in order for the jewel to adapt and protect itself from Kagome’s light and Sesshoumaru’s Tensagia it recognizes Kaguya as its soul and body until it crystallizes. It serves another purpose, however, as your marking remains.  Your soul cannot escape its grasp. There is no escape for you Naraku so you might as well extend your life as long as possible by doing as you’re told.”

 

 

“I will bring Kagome here.  However, I will not do it for you.  In the event Kagome doesn’t succumb to poison I will kill her with my own hands.  I will be the one to put Midoriko out of her misery not anyone else. Even if it cost me the memory of Hitomiko and the humanity in my heart it must be me.”

 

 

“Good boy.  Now bring her here and let’s finish this.  I’m getting impatient.”

 

 

“Perhaps I don’t understand cruelty anymore,” Naraku was prone to withdrawing into himself ever since his memories had returned to him, “because I still don’t know how to feel about Hitomiko’s death.  Was it cruel? For her it would have quick and painless, but what of my pain? I couldn’t even say good-bye. Sesshoumaru bested me at my game. It’s not a true victory for I was quite sloppy, but still a victory nonetheless.  He is still standing. I will let him say good-bye.”

 

 

“I look forward to you losing your heart Naraku.  You being so sympathetic and nostalgic for something you never deserved in the first place is sickening to me.”

 

 

Naraku didn’t care for Hakudoshi’s opinion.  The brat was making a huge mistake and should have never been allowed to learn to walk.  He was letting too much slip. Naraku was reading inbetween the lines and knew exactly how Hakudoshi was planning on getting Kagome’s soul.  Naraku couldn’t wait to see the toddler’s face when the jewel’s grand plan failed.

 

 

Still, his resolve didn’t change.  Kagome still had to die. Midoriko needed to leave this world forever, and there wasn’t a solution Naraku could rely on to see to Midoriko’s death while Kagome still remained alive.

 

 

Naraku closed his eyes to regain control of his spider webs as they began to leave Sesshoumaru’s bedroom.  Kagome’s cocoon fell apart, and the only pieces of web that remained were the ones that bound her wrists.

 

 

“Kagome!” both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were shocked to see her hanging above the ground as she almost appeared out of thin air.

 

 

Kagome opened her eyes, but had a hard time staying with them as she was falling in and out consciousness.

 

 

“You were here the whole time?” Sesshoumaru cut in front of his brother to make sure he was the one there to protect Kagome, “your scent and presence was hidden?  Is this Naraku’s doing? Where are the webs Kagome?”

 

 

Kagome didn’t bother answering him.  Naraku’s spider webs and Yura’s hair were not the same.  The only way a person could cut Naraku’s webs was if they could physically see them.  She was too weak to explain that to him.

 

 

“Kagome?” Sesshoumaru wanted answers as he smelled something foul.

 

 

He could smell miasma all over Kagome, but this poison he was getting hints of was unlike anything he’d ever come across.  It didn’t smell demonic, but at the same time was something very lethal.

 

 

“It’s too late,” Kagome told him weakly though still with a smile on her face before letting out a violent cough.

 

 

“Like hell it is!” InuYasha snarled, “where the fuck is the Tensagia?  Sesshoumaru where is your damn sword? You said you put it on the floor.”

 

 

“Tensagia?” Sesshoumaru asked gently putting a claw on Kagome’s cheek, “Kagome you witnessed everything did you?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to believe for a moment that Kagome’s replica had simply put his sword away.  It’d either had been stolen or destroyed. Was that his punishment? He’d been so sure he’d never leave Kagome in a situation where he needed to use the Tensagia and now he was left with a weakened Kagome and no means to revive her.  He’d betrayed Kagome, and unlike his mistake with Rin there was no fixing it. He was going to lose her because of his own selfish nature.

 

 

Kagome coughed again trying to open her eyes, “I don’t know where it is.  Sesshoumaru I saw and heard everything. I forgive-

 

 

“Stop,” Sesshoumaru told her cruelly while not allowing his claws to leave her cheek, “I will not hear it.  You will not die for my failings Kagome. I will not abandon you.”

 

 

He was about to command InuYasha call a doctor for Kagome not caring about the spider webs that were still holding her in place, but his wife battle to open her eyes to shoot him a look.

 

 

“You didn’t abandon me,” she muttered clearly in pain, “you came back.  I knew you would. I didn’t lose hope. I won’t lose hope Midoriko.”

 

 

“Kagome use your light,” InuYasha urged her, “get the toxins out of you.  You’ve done it before.”

 

 

“Can’t.  My light is worthless.  When has it actually helped us?”

 

 

“Your light saved me,” InuYasha growled reminding her, “saved me from cutting you to pieces and getting myself killed.  Don’t ever say it’s worthless Kagome. You just need an opponent that isn’t a coward. Stop repeating things like ‘can’t’ and ‘it’s too late’ with that damn smile on your face.  This isn’t goodbye dammit.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru couldn’t believe he was actually thankful for InuYasha being there.  The hanyou was actually saying everything he wanted to, but couldn’t as he stood there frozen in disbelief.  He was losing her. He was losing her and she dared to forgive him. He was not only going to lose Kagome, but his daughter was going to lose her mother because of how weak he was.  The damn jewel, Naraku being Kagome’s father, and her bothersome ever shifting trust and mistrust were the furthest things from his mind as he was forced to think of a reality without her.

 

 

“No matter how hard you tried to change me,” Sesshoumaru snarled resting his head on Kagome’s shoulder, “you failed to destroy my selfish nature.  My nature got you taken from me and hurt, and the worst aspect of that nature won’t allow me to ever let you go. You are mine. I do not accept your forgiveness as I do not deserve it, but you still remain mine.  I will not lose you Kagome.”

 

 

“You were right,” Kagome’s eyes were half opened, “I wasn’t going to kill myself.  I couldn’t. I don’t want to be the one that leaves you. I don’t want to die Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome, and tightened his grasp when he could feel her being pulled further into the air.  The spider webs were taking her away from him. He wasn’t going to allow it.

 

 

“Then don’t,” Sesshoumaru snarled, “if you heard my words earlier then you know of my dark desires.  You know how I enjoy to see you crying and scared, but as you saw with Yura those fantasies get locked away the moment we do battle.  You’re strong Kagome. Stronger than me in these regards. Don’t fall after everything.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru hated that he needed to plead with Kagome for her to stay with them.  She’d done enough fighting and he’d been selfish enough for one day. What right did he have to demand her to stay with him?  When had he ever truly protected her? She didn’t need his protection until it came too late.

 

 

“Will you punish me if I don’t?” Kagome forced a smile again obviously trying to conceal another cough, “I’ll hold on just a bit longer.  You’ll save me right?”

 

 

Kagome was asking him this as she was beginning to disappear as the spider webs were returning to wrap her up again and take her away from Sesshoumaru.  The dog demon recognized this as it seemed like a transparent blanket was being draped over her. In his attempts hold on to her he was also caught in the spider webs.  Once caught a couple strands were used just for the purpose of pulling him away from Kagome so she could be taken from him.

 

 

“No!” Sesshoumaru roared as he scratched and pulled against the invisible forces at work using all his power to get back to Kagome, “You will hold on longer Kagome!  You understand? Just a bit longer. I’ll get to you and then you won’t have to fight anymore. I won’t let you shoulder the pain anymore!”

 

 

He could still see Kagome’s face as she was taken away from him and saw her smile.  She wasn’t losing hope in him. No matter her circumstances she never stopped believing in him.  Sesshoumaru would return the kindness he didn’t deserve and hold on to hope that there was still time to save her.

 

 

The moment Kagome disappeared from view and was unreachable Sesshoumaru took his sword into his hand and marched out the door, “I’ll get her back.  This ends tonight. I won’t betray her again. Never again.”

 

 

“Where did she go?” InuYasha asked quietly as he feared for Kagome’s safety as she looked so frail.

 

 

“We will track my prey,” Sesshoumaru tucked the Bakusaiga under his arm, “my wife’s death is not good enough for them.  They need her soul so she’ll be where this white haired boy is. She will not become part of that jewel and she will not leave me.  Kagome is mine, and I am hers.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru walked into his front yard leaving InuYasha to fetch Rin and explain to her what ill had befallen them this time.  It should have been him to deliver the news, but it’d be a waste of time as Sesshoumaru wouldn’t accept any outcome where he couldn’t keep his promises now that they had been made.

 

 

His eyes locked on to the sky as it was now night.  Not only was the moon full as it had been for months now, but it shined a dark red just as it had the night he first encountered Naraku and fell into one of his traps.  Naraku taking Kagome somewhere else was probably some sort of trap, but Sesshoumaru didn’t care. He was ready to finally face their true enemies and put an end to his wife’s suffering even if it meant giving his life for hers.

_“That’d be the ideal outcome,”_ Sesshoumaru told himself thinking on it _, “everyone believed I would hurt her and I did.  She is mine and I am hers, but I have no right to hold her until I make good on my word.  Kagome let me prove myself to you. Let me finally protect you as I said I would. I don’t want you to deal out your forgiveness like it’s nothing.  I will earn it.”_

 


	49. Prey

Hakudoshi had been a fool to almost look up to Naraku as a role model when it came to creating terror and misery.  Being forced around Kagura and Kanna when he was in the form of that infant had been so boring, and now being in the presence of Naraku when they were so close to obtaining Kagome’s soul was more of the same.  To make matters worse the child was becoming even more restless when he discovered Kagome was still alive.

Naraku had placed her unconscious body on the stone altar before insuring her arms were still secured to her side using his by wrapping his webs around her stomach.  He wasn’t going to take any chances in allowing the girl to use her light on him. Not until he was finished with what he needed to do.

“So what are you waiting for?” Hakudoshi crossed his arms, “Sesshoumaru made it sound like he is on his way.  Kill her Naraku. Prove that your hatred of Midoriko outweighs anything this girl means to you.”

Naraku wasn’t going to give Hakudoshi any sort of response.  He wasn’t going to be ordered around by the jewel nor was he going to interfere with Kagome’s death.  If she were to die of the miasma, which had been created by her fear and anxiety, then he’d allow her to die in peace.  He wouldn’t disturb her nor would Hakudoshi.

“Kikyo was right,” Naraku told Kagome’s unconscious body as he watched the girl struggle for air, “sometimes I do not know why I do what I do.  Having Byakuya take away my memories. Did I do it in hopes I would forget about you Kagome, or was it done so I’d mistake you for a Midoriko reincarnation and kill you?”

“Seems killing her was the first thing you wanted to do once your memories were taken,” Hakudoshi revealed his hateful smile, “in the back of your mind you knew Kagome was important to you yet still forced her to be prey in your game.  You might have let me down with that horrible display of despair with your Kagome clone, but your nature is still your nature. There will never be atonement for you Naraku.”

Hakudoshi couldn’t help himself.  Every time he was feeling bored and restless the only thing he could do to entertain himself was provoke a person by revealing all of their weaknesses and failings.  Naraku was the only one in the room with him since Kagome was on death’s door, but the damn half-breed was acting quite mysterious. On one hand he seemed to be unwavering in his desire to kill Kagome while at the same time was remaining quiet not allowing himself to get riled up.  Hakudoshi knew Naraku was up to something and the best way to solve this problem would be to possess Naraku to kill Kagome. Unfortunately Hakudoshi was having a problem pinpointing an exploitable darkness.

“Did you not hear what Sesshoumaru said to the fake?” Naraku asked Hakudoshi quietly watching Kagome carefully waiting for her final breath, “you can’t always take a person’s desires on face value. The sacred jewel is powerful, but humans still have their free will.  I’ve already told you Hakudoshi. I do not believe in destiny. If someone wants something so badly they’d be willing to kill for it than why not just work for it? Your jewel is for the lazy. My reasons for wanting atonement is not what you think they are. If I truly wanted it I’d stop my evil ways I could have done so along time ago.”

“You don’t have free will Naraku.  What a silly notion that is. You don’t have to lie to me you know.  Who am I going to tell? You do want atonement don’t you? That’s why you sought out Midoriko’s companionship and changed your ways.  That’s why you let yourself fall in love with that Hitomiko woman. You’re greedy and want something you can never have, because again and again the evil of your demon blood and abomination of a body took your choices away.  Poor tragic Naraku.”

Naraku was about to reply, but revealed a smile when he saw Kagome’s eyes open.  It was clear the girl was in pain and had no idea where she was or what was happening to her.

“I’m impressed Kagome,” Naraku smirked, “you’re still fighting aren’t you?  Do you fight for Sesshoumaru, or are you fighting against Midoriko?”

Kagome could barely breath.  She didn’t have the energy to make it obvious she was terrified when she saw Naraku above her.  She felt completely paralyzed everywhere else except her chest which felt like it was on fire. She needed to stay alive for Sesshoumaru and her family, but at the same time this was not a good place to be right now.

“Naraku the poison is taking too long,” Hakudoshi walked towards the two, “so kill her.  Stop stalling. Don’t fight your nature any longer. Punish Midoriko. Punish her for killing Hitomiko.  Punish her for looking at you with so much pity. If you truly have free will prove it.”

Hakudoshi wasn’t surprised when Naraku stood in front of Kagome as though he were protecting the girl from him, but he was shocked when Naraku’s response was a sadistic chuckle.

“Hakudoshi,” Naraku smirked, “you’re trying so hard to get into my head aren’t you?  It’s so amusing seeing you fumble around and trying to turn my story into one of tragedy.  Does no one truly understand me? Am I such an enigma? Why must everyone make excuses for my actions?  All I’ve heard again and again is my nature is to blame for my evil deeds as well as my lust for revenge.  Am I truly that complex? No. You’re all mistaken.”

Naraku continued to laugh as he turned around to stare into Kagome’s eyes, “You believe I sought out Midoriko’s friendship so she could change my ways and rid myself of evil?  I joined up with the bitch so she’d stop sealing away my powers and use her as a source of entertainment in the process. I knew all about Kaguya’s one sided love affair with her and I couldn’t wait to see how Midoriko handled it.  Not all my actions needed to be malicious. There was no Love Trials back then or trashy magazines to read. I sought my own entertainment. Pity I was sealed to that tree and Sesshoumaru killed Midoriko before I could watch that train wreck.  As for all those women that I murdered. I have no regrets. If I’d known I was turning Midoriko into a demon I probably would have found a new game to play, but you’ll never hear me share remorse my actions. I had those women killed and tortured by their loved ones for my amusement.  Do you know why? It wasn’t because of my blood or the demons inside of me. It was fun. I do not hurt other people because the ‘tragedies’ I’ve endured. I do it simply because I can and no one was strong enough to stop me. As for Hitomiko, well can’t kill them all can I? She was just too interesting.  I made her mine because she deserved better than me. She was my trophy. I was fond of her and do miss her, but she didn’t change me. I am Naraku. I do not hide in the darkness. I love the darkness.”

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes, “Why are you posturing Naraku?  You’re weak. If you were truly as vile as you say you are why did you ever fall for a human woman?  Why did you want a human child? Why do you manage a grocery store? Wasn’t Kagome to be your hope?”

“Hope,” Naraku shook his head, “words for Hitomiko’s ears.  That woman was a genius, but still a fool. I already told you I find humans so interesting.  Hitomiko was my toy, and Kagome my guinea pig. I wanted to see if a fully normal human daughter would despise her father for being a monster just as her siblings would.  However, my game was ruined when Midoriko, someone who was dead, interfered. I do not appreciate those who have no right to play interfering with my games.”

Kagome didn’t understand Naraku.  Was this the truth? Was he really not that complex?  Perhaps in a sick twisted way he was honestly the most normal one in the room.  He just did whatever he felt like without regret or fear. He felt as though he had the right to hurt other people and play games with their lives until someone became strong enough to stop him.

At the same time though why was atonement even a desire of his?  Why did he care for Hitomiko and a stupid grocery store so much? Was there a possibility that Naraku’s true desire was the same as Midoriko’s and Kagome’s?  Was he just tired of fighting and ready for a normal life? 

Kagome didn’t know the truth and she didn’t think she ever would.  Naraku probably didn’t even know which of his words were truth or lies anymore.

“Kagome,” Naraku’s eyes felt like they were burning into her soul, “you were many things to me but hope wasn’t truly one of them.  Nor were you meant to be prey, but Midoriko forced my hand. I apologize, but we still have to play the game. To make amends for forcing you into it I will give you a choice.  You can leave this world peacefully and stop fighting the miasma, or you can leave hating and despising your coward of a father, as you called me, for what I must do.”

“Sto- stop,” Kagome’s voice was so weak as she found the strength to try and struggle against the webbing.

“Kagome please,” Naraku looked down at her softly, “just shut your eyes and fall into your slumber.  Let this be easy.”

_“No matter what happens you won’t let me down_ _,”_ Naraku thought to himself laughing on the inside _, “you’ve been fighting through this the whole time haven’t you Kagome?  I do not wish to kill you with my own hands, but I know that is how this is going to go.  You won’t stop fighting. You can’t because we need to weaken Midoriko. The mirror and Kaguya’s marking were going to be backup plans.  It’s Midoriko that is going to sell your soul to the jewel for her wish. The weaker you make her Kagome the easier this will be.”_

“I-I can’t,” Kagome then had a violent coughing fit.

 

Either she’d allowed her lungs to be truly damaged, or she was fighting it.  There was a chance that the poison, created from her own fear, could be forced out since she never fell to despair.  Naraku wanted her to fight, but at the same time didn’t want her to be in pain anymore.

 

Before Naraku had to hear another order from that white haired brat he put his hands around Kagome’s neck, “There is nothing more I can offer you Kagome.  You already got to say goodbye to Sesshoumaru and I know you’re too stubborn to let Rin see you this weak. You are your father’s daughter after all. Go to sleep.”

 

Kagome didn’t know how long she was out or if Sesshoumaru was close enough to come for her in time.  All she could do was keep her mind off the burning pain in her chest and hope Naraku wouldn’t do this to her.  She still didn’t know what his true goal in all of this was or why she had to die, but she wanted to hold on just a little longer.

 

“Sess- Sesshoumaru,” Kagome’s eyes closed for a moment before opening again.

 

“The girl dies with the hope her love will come and save her,” Hakudoshi sounded disgusted, “this is all your fault Naraku.  Oh well. What’s done is done and who am I to hold a grudge? Nothing will save her from the jewel.”

 

“If you are so confident Hakudoshi then there is no reason to torture the girl any longer,” Naraku shot the boy a glare telling him he wouldn’t get any closer, “we’ll finish this.  Kagome slumber. As you can see there is nothing but spider webs around you. Even if you find the strength to run being able to see right through them isn’t enough to save you.”

 

Why was Naraku warning her about the spider webs?  He should have known she already knew how they worked since she’d been captured in them.  Kagome saw that the whole wall behind Naraku was completely full of webbing as it had been used to transport her here, but there was something off about one of the webs that hung closest to Naraku.  It was hiding something. Kagome now understood what Naraku was trying to tell her, but it was still too risky. She needed to hold out for Sesshoumaru.

 

When Naraku saw Kagome was still clinging on to life he scowled, “It has to be me that does this.  Understand that Kagome. It needs to be me.”

 

Naraku really didn’t want to do it and made full plans later to punish Byakuya for allowing Kagome to see that damn memory.  This would have been much easier to accomplish if she only saw him as the enemy.

 

Kagome shot Naraku a glare which resulted in him releasing a tentacle that wrapped itself around her neck once he removed his hands.  He’d be able to stomach his task better by using the part of another demon rather than his own hands.

_“Hitomiko she looks so much like you,”_ was all Naraku thought as Kagome gasped for breath while the green scaly tentacle began to strangle her.

“No tears no regrets,” Hakudoshi sighed shrugging, “you truly are a disappointment Naraku.  To think I actually looked up to you.”

Naraku didn’t listen to a word of Hakudoshi’s insults as he made sure to keep eye contact with Kagome the whole time he crushed the life out of her eyes.  He wasn’t going to look away and appear weak. He had to do this. He continued to stare into her soul as her heartbeat finally slowed into nothing. He didn’t release the tentacle until the warmth began to leave her body.  Kagome, his human daughter he’d had with the only woman he ever fully trusted, had been killed by him in order to hurt Midoriko one last time.

“Finally,” Hakudoshi smirked, “took you long enough.  Was it everything you hoped it would be? Do you think Midoriko felt that?”

Naraku laid Kagome’s lifeless body back on the altar and removed the spider webs from her body, “No.  I am no fool. Midoriko is dead. She feels nothing other than the despair that gives her the demonic powers she used to hide in my daughter’s soul.  She’ll use those powers and her false existence to sell that soul to the jewel won’t she?”

“So you’ve figured it out then?” Hakudoshi asked seeming perplexed, “you should be pleased then for it means you’ll get to see Midoriko sully herself one last time as she betrays her honor as a priestess in the worst of ways.”

“I was never interested in seeing Midoriko sullied,” Naraku reminded the brat as he turned his back on Kagome’s dead body to stare into his spider webs, “and it seems you’ll have to wait a bit longer.  She weakened Midoriko so it will take our guest of honor a moment to get herself together.”

“More waiting.  Oh joy. So do you have any grand eulogy for your precious daughter?  Or will you wait to reunite with her in the jewel. I wonder if the jewel will erase your memories of her again.  It will probably let her keep hers. If only I could be a fly on the wall for whatever hellscape awaits you in there.”

Naraku kept stealing glances at Kagome’s corpse to see a faint green aura surrounding her body.  It was Midoriko trying to emerge just as she did when Hitomiko died. Why was Midoriko able to kill Hitomiko so easily, but not Kagome?  Had she honestly been relying on him to fill Kagome’s heart with despair? As though either of them had a chance against Kagome. In that moment he really regretted killing her, because he would bet his life she would have overcame her sickness.  That would have made things very interesting, but he was now robbed of such a spectacle.

“Kagome was a disappointment truth be told,” Naraku wrapped his hand around the invisible spider webs Hakudoshi couldn’t see, “I didn’t expect to make it this far without her burning me with that light of hers.  Oh well. I still owe her a promise. She isn’t going into the sacred jewel.”

“There’s nothing you can do about that,” Hakudoshi had been waiting this whole time for Naraku to make some sort of idiotic move, “you don’t deal in souls remember?  This isn’t your playing field. The jewel will take good care of her until you join her. That I will promise you.”

Naraku reached his hand into the web, “You don’t belong to me.  This I understand as you have your own set of rules, but what I do know is your role is to give one another chance at life if it isn’t for the purpose of greed or torture.  She won’t know pain again. I promise you that. Heed my call Tensagia. I’ll pay any price to wield you for this.”

“Tensagia?” Hakudoshi eyes widened.

Naraku indeed pulled what seemed to be a katana out of its sheath from the spider webs.  His hand, however, was burning as the blade was trying to reject him. It was meant for Sesshoumaru and no one else after all, but Naraku wasn’t going to let some sort of inheritance seal put an end to his plans.

“It sickens me Tensagia,” Naraku refused to let go holding the blade over Kagome, “that I need to plead with a worthless sword but you will not deny me this.  If you refuse to obey me I will use every ounce of my demonic power to fight you. You can have it all if you want. I don’t care.”

“Drop Sesshoumaru’s blade,” Hakudoshi commanded as the jewel was screaming at him for allowing this to happen, “you can’t wield it Naraku.  You can’t save her.”

“Saving her is just an added bonus,” Naraku smirked as he watched the green aura around Kagome grow brighter, “I weild Tensagia to kill.”

Naraku could feel himself losing his energy as he struggled to hold on to the sword.  Hakudoshi had a few things he could do to combat the much stronger demon, but he tensed up as the bug bites on his arm were burning.  It was a sign that the predator tracking him was getting closer. Even if Naraku failed at bringing Kagome back to life Sesshoumaru would be there soon.

“Have nothing to say?” Naraku asked Hakudoshi as he tightened his grip on the blade only needing to wait just a bit longer, “what a disappointment.  Your mouth is your only weapon after all.”

“While you’ve been stalling and acting against your best interest Naraku I’ve discovered where you hid your extra body parts,” Hakudoshi warned, “I’ll turn them against you if you don’t drop and destroy that blade.”

Naraku never once feared Hakudoshi.  If any lesser demon parts came at him he’d simply absorb them.  Nothing was going to stop him from doing what he needed to do this time.  There would be no hesitation. He didn’t even show any surprise on his face when Kagome’s body began to move and her lifeless eyes fluttered open.  No he wouldn’t hesitate this time.

“I will make a wish on the jewel,” Midoriko said through Kagome’s body, “I-

“You don’t get to talk anymore!” Naraku hissed as the pain continued to burn through his arm as he swiped the Tensagia through Kagome, “go to heaven or hell Midoriko I don’t care which.  Your business here is done.”

He would give Midoriko no chance for a grand speech or goodbye.  She’d been around five-hundred years too long for his liking and gave a smile when Kagome’s corpse returned to being cold and stiff upon the altar.

“Just a bit longer Tensagia,” Naraku fought through the pain unaware that his once scarlet eyes had turned into a dull brown, “step one get rid of a ruined bitch, step two bring this one back to life.”

The Tensagia was still trying its hardest to reject him, but yet allowed him to see the servants of the nether world which he quickly slashed away allowing Kagome’s body to recover from death.

“Lastly,” Naraku’s voice sounded weak as swiped the Tensagia over himself before throwing it to the ground, “Kaguya’s damn marking has overstayed its welcome.  Now Hakudoshi what will the jewel do? What is your next backup plan to capture our souls?”

“You ignorant insect,” Hakudoshi hissed in disbelief as the pain seared in his arm further. “you threw everything away.  Your perfect eternity and your power. Naraku you’ve gone from being a worthless half-breed to a worthless human. Do you not see what has happened to you?  You threw your demons away to hold on to that blade.”

“What are you going to do?” Naraku rolled his chocolate covered eyes, “kill me?  As I’ve said you’ve run out of options. Kaguya’s marking was your best weapon this whole time.  How foolish of you to force the jewel to absorb her just because guarding her heart was too boring for you.  Hakudoshi you are the jewel’s worst enemy not this one.”

Kagome slowly sat up surprised to no longer feel any pain in her lungs nor was she being held back by spider webs.  She was alive. She was alive and free.

“Naraku?” she saw the Tensagia hidden by the spider webs but didn’t actually believe he’d be able to wield the sword and bring her back to life as she’d been hoping the plan was for him to stall for Sesshoumaru.

“Kagome understand this,” Naraku refused to even look at her, “you were not supposed to be my prey in this hunt but mistakes happen.  Despite it all I played by the rules of the game and killed you. It is not my problem you’re alive again.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes in disbelief that this was what she was waking up to, “What are you trying to say Naraku?”

Naraku chuckled, “I won and you lost.  Don’t forget that. I will not you have sully my reputation by claiming you overcame some sort of great evil or anything.”

Kagome’s hand balled up into a fist as anger overtook her, “Are you really talking about your game right now?  After all of this!? Naraku what is it you want?”

“Are you being a sore loser right now?” Naraku rose an eyebrow, “you can pout all you want just don’t forget I Naraku won.  That is what matters. You have your life do you not? Stop being bitter and get ready for what comes next. This is your battle now.  As for what I want? Nothing anymore. I’m tired.”

Kagome put her hands around her neck glad to know she’d been fully healed and there were no bruises or discomfort caused by strangulation, “You could have just used your miasma on me.  I could have used my light to drive Midoriko out.”

“That would have been an easy solution Kagome.  I don’t like easy. This was much more fun and interesting, and most importantly I won.  Have I informed you of that yet? In case you’ve forgotten I won Kagome.”

Naraku seemed happy with himself when it came to how this turned out.  His actions couldn’t have been the result of any fatherly love or regret as Kagome had been put through Hell forced to struggle against Midoriko’s taunt, poison, and fear for Sesshoumaru all so Naraku could kill her to destroy Midoriko himself.

“Did my mother truly mean nothing to you?” Kagome asked remembering when Naraku had called Hitomiko his toy while she was his experiment, “I don’t even know her but-

“Are you implying I do not consider you my child simply because I murdered you?” Naraku still had a dangerous smirk on his face while he stared down Hakudoshi, “if I owned a sword like that I’d have no reservation about killing my offspring just to prove a point.  Your brother Byakuya should be thankful he isn’t here to kill right now after muddling your mind with such a silly memory. You can either believe what I said of my intentions and goals or not. I don’t really care. In truth I don’t mind being an enigma. Keeps things interesting.  Just know I have no regrets.”

He was basically telling her that he was never going to be straight forward to anyone when it came to why he did what he did or what he truly wanted.  Did he actually want atonement, or was failing to embrace something he could have so easily just another game to him?

_“I shouldn’t consider you my daughter,”_ Naraku thought to himself _, “that was the whole point after all. To create something so far from me it would be unrecognizable, yet here we stand.  I practically human and you the strongest of us all. If fate were a concept I could consider real it’d almost be funny.”_

“You think you won?” Hakudoshi squinted his eyes as his barrier appeared around him.

If there was going to be a battle Naraku had no place in it.  He was left in the same weak state as he had been last time Midoriko sealed away his demonic energy, therefore had to play by the same rules as Hakudoshi and rely on his mouth to keep his composure and position.

“Asks the toddler with a barrier,” Naraku sounded just plain bored, “is this the part where you try to find the darkness in Kagome’s heart to possess her?  There is nothing you can do to her that someone trying to maintain a light doesn’t do to themselves on the regular. You put all your chips on the will of Midoriko’s corrupt soul and you failed.”

Kagome didn’t understand how Naraku could be confident, because she was at a complete loss on what was happening or who or what the boy actually was.  She didn’t have a weapon and now that Naraku was without demonic energy her engagement ring wasn’t glowing black, which meant her light still was incapable of getting her out of danger.  What were they suppose to do? She had no intention of striking up a conversation with Naraku to ask. She’d already pushed her ability to forgive to the limit today, and she would never be trusting of the man she’d never acknowledge as her father.

“I could seal your powers,” Hakudoshi stared at Kagome as his eyes turned a darker purple while a red aura began to flow around him, “but would be the point?  If fate or destiny is on your side you were given that light to kill Naraku, Kaguya, and Midoriko, but now the three that started this, as they once were, are all gone now.  You are the one that has nothing Kagome.”

“Sesshoumaru is coming,” Kagome stood in front of Naraku showing she didn’t need any protection from him, “you think protecting me and payback for what you did to our house is going to be all he comes for?  He’s been itching for any reason to kill someone like you. If I were you I’d get out of here while I still have the chance.”

Even Magatsuhi was telling Hakudoshi that the best course of action would be to get out while he still had the chance so he could protect the sacred jewel and get it out of harm’s way before coming up with a better plan, but the boy wouldn’t listen.  He was done protecting hearts and jewels. The darkness that made up his body had been sitting around festering too long for him to give up his free will and desires now. He wanted to see this finished tonight.

“Both the jewel and Naraku don’t give me enough credit,” Hakudoshi shook his head flaring up his aura even further, “I’ll have your soul Kagome.  Taking it is what I was born to do, and once I have you out of the way I can have my fun. I wish you could just understand. You’ll never know peace, and I guess to a human girl like you that’s a shame, but isn’t it better to die for something great?  I’d much rather die for something as divine and haunting as the sacred jewel than to be disappointed by the hollow life you desire. Kagome remember what Sesshoumaru told you? How much he enjoys you weak and crying against him. What a double edged sword that is.  If the jewel and all your fears went away so would his affection for you. He wants you to stay weak and helpless just as you are now, but yet the moment things got complicated he turned his back on you. He’ll do it again.”

Kagome shook her head getting closer to Hakudoshi unafraid of him, “Nothing you say is going to work!  Midoriko already tried this game with me and it failed. It’s over. No matter what happens you’re not going to get me wallowing in despair and crying.  I’m not going to discuss my damn relationship with a kid. Either get lost or do something already. I’m not afraid.”

Indeed Hakudoshi couldn’t find an opening.  He’d already gathered from his earlier attempt that Naraku was a loss cause when it came to finding exploitable darkness since Naraku wasn’t hiding or living in shame of his evil, and Kagome already had her defenses risen from Midoriko’s constant taunting.

At least he had bought himself some time in his attempt, however, as behind the tank where the clone was kept were several jars glowing with a dark demonic aura similar to Hakudoshi’s.  In those ancient pots were Naraku’s excess body parts and energy. Hakudoshi was aware that the spare parts had been used to create Kanna. If Naraku could do such a thing there was no reason Hakudoshi couldn’t do the same.

“Before you gave up your memories Kanna was created for the purpose of stealing Kagome’s soul wasn’t she?” Hakudoshi asked using his aura to manipulate the parts in the jar, “thought you could somehow put your daughter’s life on hold while you found a solution to your Midoriko problem didn’t you?  It could have worked but you were just damn too weak to do something so cruel to her just like you failed to collect Rin’s soul. I’ll just to have to continue where you left off. I’ll make something in my image that doesn’t need to rely on a damn mirror!”

Kagome quickly tensed up when she heard the sound of a hiss behind her.  She let out a scream to turn around and discover the pots had burst up and created some kind of large serpent that was the color of human flesh.  It was highly disturbing as its flesh like body had limbs, eyes, and other tendrils moving about showing that this creation was a collection of everything that disgusted Kagome.

_“It’s so disgusting,”_ Kagome thought to herself trying to catch her breath walking behind the stone altar for protection _, “this disgusting thing is what Naraku adds to his own body to grow his power.  If- If I hadn’t been born human this kind of thing would have been part of me. That’s what I would have been!”_

Naraku shook his head in disgust, “How pathetic.  Hakudoshi for someone that claims to love misery and despair you truly are a rookie at this.  I created a whole religion to prey upon people and the best you can do is create a monster using parts that I deemed unworthy of myself.  This is just a collection of worthless tentacles and organs I did not need that could be sacrificed at any time. I could absorb it if I wanted to, but I won’t even bother.”

 

He seemed unphased but Kagome was completely petrified.  Perhaps she’d conquered her fears of the heart today, but against a creature so disturbing it was hard to reclaim her nerve.  Sesshoumaru wasn’t here to comfort her from the abomination, and Naraku wasn’t exactly a reassuring presence.

 

“What it’s made of doesn’t matter,” Hakudoshi laughed seeing Kagome’s fear, “what matters is its power.  It will devour Kagome and make her part of its flesh to present me with her soul. We’ll get to watch her scream as she is swallowed whole by the very parts that once made up her father’s body and-

 

“BAKUSAIGA!” the child was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and a bright green light burst from the ceiling ripping through the flesh of the creature rendering it to a pile of skin and limbs.

 

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome looked up at the ceiling to see her husband wielding his sword and descending to the ground.

 

The ceiling of the old Divine Order temple had a large pane of blue glass used to view the full moon through, but it had been shattered to pieces after Sesshoumaru made his grand entrance landing flawlessly on the altar.  Luckily Kagome hadn’t been hurt by any of the falling pieces of glass as the robe of the fire rate was under the mint colored kimono she wore. Naraku, on the other hand, wasn’t that lucky as his shoulder began to stain with blood from a deep cut as well as his cheek thanks to the shards of glass.

 

“The door wasn’t locked,” Naraku grimaced in pain putting a hand to his stinging shoulder, “but just burst through the ceiling and destroy my property.  That’s fine.”

 

Sesshoumaru hadn’t heard a word of Naraku’s complaints or cared for the damage done by his air strike.  His senses were all on one person, and that was Kagome. He hadn’t expected to find her dead as he still refused to even consider that a possibility, but he was surprised to see her awake and healthy.  He knew he should have been weary of her and believed this to be another clone, but his need to see her safe wouldn’t allow him to go down the path of paranoia. She was before him with her light radiating within herself and clothes that smelled of his pack, so he couldn’t help but give in to blind optimism that it was her.  He had her back and he wasn’t going to do anything to lose her again.

 

“Kagome,” he said her name still keeping the Bakusaiga unsheathed as he kneeled down on the altar holding out a hand for her.

 

Kagome didn’t hesitate as she locked her fingers with his staring into his amber eyes before hiding her body in his chest.  She was finally back in his arms knowing he’d come for her, knowing he’d never abandon her again, all she wanted in that instance was for time to stop moving.  She wanted all the chaos around her to just end just so she could continue to feel Sesshoumaru’s touch and care for her. She never wanted to lose his warmth again.

 

“Sesshoumaru,” she whispered his name shivering in his arms, “did you see that thing?  It was a snake- it was a snake and it had small people arms and eyeballs. People arms!?”

 

Sesshoumaru in that moment pushed away all of his fears that someone was trying to trick him again.  The small woman he had against him was definitely his wife. Something had happened to her and there was still the possibility that they were in danger, but yet she still felt the need to let him know she was disgusted and freaked out by some random lesser creature he eradicated.

 

“Very well it had ‘people arms’,” was Sesshoumaru’s response to her as he refused to let her go, “the limbs did nothing to protect it against my fang so you are safe from it now.  Did Naraku intend to kill you with it?”

 

Kagome shook her head not knowing how to tell Sesshoumaru that Naraku had already both killed her and brought her back to life with the stolen Tensagia, “The other one.”

 

“Other one?” Sesshoumaru couldn’t help but give a dangerous smile as he rested his chin on Kagome’s neck and stared at Hakudoshi, “My prey.”

 

Not only had Hakudoshi’s monster been destroyed as quickly as it was created, but he’d been interrupted when trying to give Kagome one last dose of fear before truly killing her.  The boy needed a moment to adapt to this situation as he flashed his aura trying to get the monster to reconstruct itself, but instead the severed bits of flesh released a green flash of light and remained unmoving.

 

“Midoriko’s light,” Naraku remarked with a smirk on his face trying to block out the pain from his injury, “seems yet another one of your backup plans was strangled in the crib Hakudoshi.  You used every body part at your disposal for that just for it all to be rendered useless. It cannot regenerate.”

 

Hakudoshi displayed a look on his face that Kagome, as a mother of a young child, could easily recognize as he nervously ran his fingers through his white hair.  The child was on the verge of throwing a tantrum because nothing was going his way.

 

“Shut up!” Hakudoshi screamed at Naraku, “you’re bleeding like a human so shut up!  Stop acting like you’ve won. It’s not fair! Demons can’t wield light magic. You all need to cheat just to fool yourselves into thinking you’re not worthless.  You’ll all die here.”

 

“Someone needs a nap,” Naraku shook his head, “you’ll be the one to die here.  Perhaps if you had followed the jewel’s orders and remained in my custody the jewel and Midoriko’s plan wouldn’t have unraveled so easily.  You thought your short sighted plans would honestly work as your barrier lead you into believing you were untouchable. Allowing the jewel to absorb Kaguya before Kagome was your biggest mistake and put everything the jewel worked so hard to accomplish all these centuries into jeopardy.”

 

“Why can’t you all just stop fighting it?!” Hakudoshi was being nothing more than sore loser as he turned his rage on to Sesshoumaru, “you understand don’t you?  I can feel your dark desires. What the sacred jewel is to others is what Kagome is to you. You want to keep her forever. You want her to be hers. It’s impossible without the jewel.  She’s only human. Naraku in trying to create something pure and good only created a silly girl that will know pain and sadness. She will age and die. You will lose her and when you do it will be after she spent the last of her days feeling guilty for making you waste your time on something with an expiration date.”

 

Sesshoumaru was the second to last card Hakudoshi could play.  Everyone in the room would be immune to the sacred jewel except him.  If Midoriko could falter just from being in the presence of a prototype, then Hakudoshi believed it shouldn’t have been too difficult to rope in a creature that once desired supreme conquest.  It was true Sesshoumaru’s desires had evolved since meeting Kagome, but his desire to be so possessive over her was still a desire of darkness all the same.

 

As Sesshoumaru was left with something to think on Naraku went over to a nearby column and sat on the floor closing his eyes.  He wouldn’t be surprised if Sesshoumaru’s blade was turned on him before the confrontation was over and he didn’t really care either way.  He no longer had any stakes in this battle except for one last gamble that Hakudoshi was truly the idiot Naraku believed him to be. He knew what Hakudoshi would do next if Sesshoumaru didn’t fall into temptation, and if the boy took things that far it meant he’d truly fail the sacred jewel and they’d all soon be free of its grasp.

 

“Sacred jewel?” Sesshoumaru eyed the orb in the palm of Hakudoshi’s hand.

 

He could feel his wife tense up in his arms as though she was afraid he couldn’t resist the pull of such a thing.  However, her doubting him was more amusing than disappointing.

 

Sesshoumaru gently freed Kagome from his grasp pushing her behind him as he recovered stance with the Bakusaiga in hand, “You’ve made an error.  You couldn’t have picked a worse person to try and tempt with that arts and crafts project. It smells and feels like Kaguya and that woman repulses me.  She lived as a tool and died as a tool. My wife is human. I have yet to accept it but I wouldn’t do anything to change her. Especially sentence her to such a dark prison for the sake of desires I can easily control.  Do you believe this Sesshoumaru to be some sort of impulsive animal? Die for your carelessness.”

 

As Sesshoumaru swung his blade creating another marvelous burst of green light towards Hakudoshi Kagome felt embarrassed for doubting him.  Well she wasn’t going to feel too embarrassed, because he was the one that felt to need to label himself her enemy and with his desires. It seemed, however, his desire was nothing more than a small fantasy.  Either it was the scent and energy of Kaguya that kept him from being tempted by the sacred jewel, or his wants and desires simply weren’t complex or unobtainable enough to get drawn in.

 

The burst of energy from the Bakusaiga swirled around the room making a hissing sound destroying everything in its path except, of course, Hakudoshi who’s barrier remained strong.  The damn child regained his composure when Sesshoumaru’s attack failed.

 

“The situation is hopeless Sesshoumaru,” Hakudoshi spoke softly, “fine if you all want to fight destiny that is your problem.  I am but a tool of the sacred jewel, but a tool who cannot fail. I’ll just take my own power and destroy you.”

 

The sacred jewel began to pulse in the palm of Hakudoshi’s palm as a red aura formed around him once again.  Magatsuhi, of course, was begging Hakudoshi not to go through with what he was doing, but all Sesshoumaru could gather was that the boy was growing his own power by leaps and bounds using the jewel.  Naraku, meanwhile, never lost the smirk on his face knowing exactly what the boy was doing. He was attempting to borrow Kaguya’s power from the jewel to grow his own. Without Kaguya’s power disguising the jewel as a body it would soon become vulnerable to Kagome’s light and Sesshoumaru’s Tensagia.  Only thing protecting it would be its barrier. Hakudoshi’s greed to keep the upper hand in a small meaningless battle had been the final nail in the coffin when it came to the threat of the jewel in Naraku’s opinion on the matter. They had won.

 

Hakudoshi’s voice became deeper as his eyes turned a bright red with tentacles emerging from his flesh in a way similar to Naraku, “You’ve already been bested by Kaguya’s power once Sesshoumaru I will do it again.  We can end this now Kagome or you can let it drag out as you live in fear from your fate. Sesshoumaru can’t save you. Naraku can’t save you. Neither can that other worthless half-breed. I’ll have fun ripping off his little doggy ears and throwing them at your feet before the jewel claims you.”    

 

“Hn,” was Sesshoumaru’s only respond as he sheathed his sword as though some sort of cue was given, “I apologize Kagome.  I didn’t get a chance to ask your permission.”

 

Kagome didn’t know what Sesshoumaru was talking about, but she’d rather hear his voice than Hakudoshi’s speech made for the purpose of dragging her into despair.

 

“Permission?” the second she asked him she could hear the crash of someone bursting into the temple.

 

“WINDSCAR!” 

 

Hakudoshi recognized InuYasha’s voice as the intruder and turned around to taunt him, but instead found himself recoiling in fear as his barrier began to wane when a blast of energy was coming towards him.  InuYasha was running at him at a fast speed swinging his sword with Rin on his back, who was weakening Hakudoshi’s power and forcing him into a state of panic and pain.

 

“No you can’t-” Hakudoshi was too late in using his new powers to defend himself as the burst of the Windscar tore the boy in half.

 

“This worthless half-breed and a toddler just ripped you in half!” InuYasha huffed keeping the Tetsusaiga in front of him ready for another swing.

 

“I’m five,” Rin made sure to tell InuYasha while tightly holding on to his back hiding her face so she didn’t have to see the small boy be destroyed.

 

“Rin!” Kagome yelled for her child now knowing what Sesshoumaru had been talking to when it came to permission.

 

Kagome didn’t want Rin here in the midst of this chaos, but at the same time was glad to see her again.  Naraku had killed her and if he hadn’t been able to use the Tensagia Kagome never would have seen her again.  It hurt her to think she almost lost her like that. It felt like the woman that tried to force final moments with her family before taking her own life had been someone else.  Sesshoumaru was right to trust her. She obviously would have never taken it that far if she took the position of hating Naraku for what he did to her. At least Rin didn’t have to see her almost coughing on her own lungs on death’s door.

 

“Lecture me later,” Sesshoumaru hissed at her knowing he was due for scolding as he studied Hakudoshi floating in mid air cut in half being kept alive from the power he just stole, “Rin don’t let him get away!” 

 

Sesshoumaru talked to Rin was though she were a passive soldier rather than his daughter, but it was a necessary coldness as he needed to strike Hakudoshi to stop him from regenerating.

 

“I can’t be destroyed!” Hakudoshi declared trying to deny the power of Midoriko’s light, “I’m the darkness of the jewel!  I’m-

 

“Dead,” was all Sesshoumaru said striking the child with another burst of energy finally ridding them of the child.

 

Hakudoshi was the representative of the jewel.  He acted as its voice and actions only to get himself destroyed by InuYasha and Sesshoumaru.  Kagome quickly took in a breath of relief knowing she was done with lectures on how hopeless their situation was.  Had it really been hopeless? She’d been about to kill herself only to be thrust into the final confrontation where they seemed to overcome everything thrown at them.  That boy was their final opponent? He’d been nothing.

 

“Rin go to your mother,” InuYasha ordered the youngster as he kneeled to the ground.

 

Rin didn’t need much prompting, neither did Kagome as she jumped off the altar to embrace her child with tears streaming down her face.  Sesshoumaru watched the scene wondering why Kagome was letting Rin have free roam when Naraku was still alive. He knew something must’ve happened during his pursuit for Kagome to be seemingly healthy and completely ignoring the man that threatened to kill her time and time again.

 

Sesshoumaru was trying to make a decision on whether or not to demand answers or just go for the kill on Naraku, but then realized why InuYasha sent Rin away.  It was probably for the best since Hakudoshi’s blood and limbs had become a visible puddle in front of InuYasha and the imagery would have been disturbing. What was more disturbing, however, was the look in InuYasha’s eyes as he slowly walked over to the puddle of blood the sacred jewel floated in.  The hanyou remained quiet as he began to drag his fanged sword across the floor allowing it to be coated in the remains.

 

“I see,” Sesshoumaru jumped in front of Rin and Kagome not wanting to let the two out of his sight with so much danger still around them, “you are letting father’s sword drink that child’s blood and absorb his power.  I recall Totosai once saying that if one destroys a demon capable of creating a strong barrier and lets Tetsusaiga absorb the remains it will be capable of breaking through future barriers. Is that what you are doing brother?”

 

InuYasha’s response was a deep growl as his eyes started to rapidly flicker from gold to red.  Something was happening to him and the struggle was coming from within himself, so Kagome wouldn’t be able to save him if he allowed his heart to become demonic.

 

“Giving Tetsusaiga the power to break barriers just because you commanded me to?” InuYasha’s voice was deep as he let out a chuckle, “no.  Not for you. For her. For Kagome. I can have her.”

 

Sesshoumaru let out a growl in return as he understood what was happening.  Unlike Kagome and Naraku who seemed immune from the jewel’s pull he and InuYasha were susceptible to its influence.  Even in that moment Sesshoumaru could hear it whispering to his soul telling him all the things he could have if he were only to help it claim Kagome.  The only thing keeping Sesshoumaru from considering its words was his true desires of simply being done with this and having a normal life with his wife and child to give way for a better future.  The jewel’s wants and needs conflicted with that, but whatever it was telling InuYasha seemed to be working.

 

“I see,” Naraku chuckled refusing to let them forget he was there as he kept his hand over his wound, “that’s what really makes the jewel so interesting and powerful.  With Kaguya’s powers it can see a person’s desire, but just showing a person what they already know isn’t good enough now is it? No it twists and distorts a person’s innocent desires into something unattainable and shows it to the target convincing them that’s what they wanted all along.  InuYasha is being told he can’t have what he wants unless he uses something as powerful as the sacred jewel and he is falling for it.”

 

So the sacred jewel was nothing more than a liar.  Naraku wondered what it showed Midoriko. Her desire had always been to let go of her self-imposed destiny and struggles to be a normal woman.  That was something she didn’t need a supernatural power to obtain. As Naraku already said if someone desired something so much they’d be willing to fight for possession of the jewel why didn’t they just work towards their desire themselves?  The jewel must’ve been implanting thoughts into InuYasha’s head showing him these distorted desires. What a shame it was that the jewel was still missing so many ingredients. It truly would’ve been unstoppable if complete.

 

“Fake desires,” Kagome frowned taking in Naraku’s words as she looked at InuYasha, “that’s right.  InuYasha lied to himself this entire time believing he loved me to mask the pain of losing Kikyo. The jewel must be building on those lies telling him there is some way he can have me.”

 

“Hn,” Sesshoumaru wasn’t in the mood for a talk on his brother’s feelings for Kagome or many more of the jewel’s psychological games, “the time for speculation is over.  The jewel is before us and the Tetsusaiga can break its barrier. We will end this, so I don’t have time for this brother.”

 

Sesshoumaru proved to everyone in the room he was done with distractions as he moved quickly and put all force into one punch aimed for the back of InuYasha’s head.  There was no holding back as the older brother knew it would take a lot to render his brother unconscious, so once the task was complete and InuYasha fell to the ground he’d leave it to Kagome to worry for his health, which she obviously did as she shot him a terrified glance.

 

“You didn’t crack his skull did you!?” Kagome demanded to know before Rin took advantage of the distraction and ran off, “Rin!?”

 

Rin darted off towards the Tensagia she saw on the ground next to Naraku.  She was still left in the dark about many things despite being invited to the final battle with the jewel, but she knew protecting and using the Tensagia was important so she wanted to impress Sesshoumaru by retrieving his sword for him.

 

“It isn’t yours,” Rin made sure to tell Naraku as she picked it up not fearing him.

 

“You’re right it isn’t,” Naraku smirked at the girl, “return it to its owner and tell the idiot not to drop it again.”

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head.  The jewel was laying right there on the ground, and if he could wield the Tetsusaiga he could destroy its barrier.  They could end this now but the world seemed hell bent on creating problems for him as he immediately went to stand between Naraku and Rin fearing his child was in danger.

 

“Your sword Sesshoumaru!” Rin still had a smile on her face as she handed her father the Tensagia.

 

She was expecting a pat on the head or praise, but didn’t get any as Sesshoumaru glared daggers into the weakened Naraku.

 

“I disregarded all our past interactions and only harbored mistrust for Kagome in the moment I dropped this,” Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, “I restored my faith and hope in her as I awaited this moment.  The moment she feels nothing when I destroy you.”

 

Sesshoumaru tucked away the Tensagia in his belt only to unsheath Bakusaiga, and Kagome felt as though she had no other choice but to stop the confrontation before it could even begin.

 

“Sesshoumaru he’s human now!” she plead with him, “he isn’t a threat so just leave him alone for right now.  We have better things to do.”

 

“Human now,” Naraku seemed annoyed, “but yet still quite capable of absorbing any demons that come my way.  It would take along time but I can restore myself to where I was.”

 

_“I’m trying to help you idiot!”_ Kagome felt angry at herself for even bothering if Naraku wasn’t going to save himself.

 

She shouldn’t have to speak up for him.  She didn’t owe Naraku a damn thing in her opinion.  He’d terrorized her this whole time, apparently gave his memories away on a whim so she could easily be abandoned to be killed later, and what did it matter that she was revived by him?  He was the one that killed her in the first place as well as trapped her in the cocoon of poison. They were far from even. He didn’t need to kill her to get rid of Midoriko. Killing her being something he did as a method to get revenge on the dark soul he corrupted in the first place.

 

Naraku was her father, but did it even matter?  He pushed her away for his own selfish reasons so she had every right to write him off in her mind.  Not only that but as he said to Hakudoshi he was a bad man who did bad things and felt no remorse for them.  He didn’t deserve any kind of reward for any convoluted stunt pulled today.

 

The only thing that made Kagome want to defend Naraku was the memory she saw of her real mother.  The woman known as Hitomiko, who seemed kind and forgiving. Kagome wished she could know more about her real mother, and that couldn’t be done without Naraku.  She was sure Hitomiko wouldn’t have wanted them against each other either.

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru didn’t drop his sword, “I never want to be in the position of questioning your loyalty again but as you said your relation this this man doesn’t matter.  He hurt you didn’t he? I wish to make him pay and for you not to interfere.”

 

“He sacrificed his demons to wield the Tensagia,” Kagome needed to tell Sesshoumaru what happened, “he killed me to save me from Midoriko.  He doesn’t want the jewel to take our souls. We are allies I guess and he isn’t going to hurt me again. If you want to waste time killing him I won’t interfere if that’s what you want Sesshoumaru.  All I’ll tell you is I’d rather you not. He isn’t even a threat. Like he said he can still absorb demons, but he didn’t even bother when Hakudoshi made that skin snake thing.”

 

“What’s atonement?” Rin asked her parents, “that’s what he wants.”

 

“No I don’t,” Naraku said in complete denial, “obviously if I wanted such a thing I could have had it along time ago.  No I just like the idea of it, same as hope. What good is despair and misery without something to fight against it? I have grown tired of my own battles, but I’ll never outgrow watching the outcome of the tragedy of others.  Take advantage of this defenseless human body and kill me if you wish. It’s just so amusing. Kaguya fed her soul to the sacred jewel, Midoriko tried to do the same, but I didn’t. Naraku, the one they doubted is the one still here.  I won this day. However, getting killed by Sesshoumaru of all demons would be quite boring. Dying the same way as Midoriko? I’d rather die here from blood loss than something so boring and predictable. The great and terrifying Naraku killed by falling glass after everything?  Now that’s a great end. I like it.”

 

Was Naraku evil?  Did Naraku not have any regrets, or was he just a liar and believed his desire to atone for his sins would make him look weak?  Kagome knew she’d never get the answers nor did she think Naraku himself knew the answer. After the way he spoke about dying from such a ridiculous injury with a smile on his face she was convinced he was just insane.

 

“He killed you?” Sesshoumaru asked using every shred of control he had to give to not end Naraku’s life, “and dared to wield my sword on a gamble that it would heed his call?  The Tensagia can only be used to save a person’s life once. You and Rin can no longer be saved by it because of this man. You still prefer me not to Kagome?”

 

At least Sesshoumaru had his answer to why Kagome wasn’t sick and dying anymore.  It angered him that Naraku did what he did, but the demon was calmed by finally getting answers.  He’d been spared having to watch his wife die and seeing her body go limp as he’d seen Rin’s. He’d never wanted to use Tensagia on Kagome, and he’d been spared it.  Perhaps he was thankful and that’s why he remained composed.

 

He wanted Naraku dead and was disgusted with every second that went by he wasn’t killing the man, but he needed to hear the order come from Kagome.  Her order to do it would solidify where they were in dealing with her discovery that she was Naraku’s daughter. Over and over again they’d discussed whether or not mercy would be shown to their enemies so he needed to see if she’d follow through.  Did he want her to follow through? Would she lose her forgiving selfless nature, the very essence of her heart, if he killed someone that deserved to be killed on her orders?

 

“I don’t think he’s our enemy anymore,” Kagome tried to make another attempt to speak up for Naraku, “we need to-

 

Kagome was interrupted by the clatter of Sesshoumaru tossing the Bakusaiga to the ground before he turned his back on Naraku.

 

“Must you always throw your important toys to the floor every time something doesn’t go your way?” Naraku asked indeed not being helpful to himself, “I never served the sacred jewel I just used it to insure a predictable after life.  What a betrayal to myself. I made the decision to kill Rin out of fear of the jewel coming to claim my soul too early. It was my decision not the jewel’s. You do not wish to see me punished? You heard what Kagome told you. I used the tentacles from my abomination of a body to turn her face blue and force life out of her for petty revenge.  Two lives I claimed from you and you lower your sword? I really do love these unpredictable outcomes.”

 

“Kagome and Rin died because of me,” was all Sesshoumaru said wishing Naraku didn’t feel the need to talk so much.

 

“I would have died from the poison,” Kagome said shaking her head, “I created that miasma cause I got scared when I saw you with that fake.  I let myself think you’d fall into a trap.”

 

Sesshoumaru wouldn’t let her take the blame, “You got captured because I turned my back on you.  I left you to die. I cannot see any desires the jewel because I have told myself I deserve nothing from you.  My actions were that of your enemy Kagome. I warned you.”

 

“Shut up!” Kagome wasn’t going to let him avert his eyes from her, “both of you!  Naraku cause you talk too much and Sesshoumaru cause you’re being an idiot. You were an idiot when you let me down but it wasn’t any different than me talking about killing myself.  I knew you weren't going to leave me. I never lost hope. You didn’t let me down Sesshoumaru and even if you did you wouldn’t do it again. If you are so clouded in doubt that you can’t fall to the jewel the way InuYasha and Midoriko did then I know you won’t fail me Sesshoumaru.  This isn’t forgiveness. I have nothing to forgive.”

 

Sesshoumaru couldn’t even be surprised.  Of course he wasn’t being allowed to wallow in his own darkness.  Why did he expect any less from Kagome? Throughout all of this, even dying, she never lost who she was.

 

“I’m not forgiving him,” Kagome said shooting Naraku a glance, “just to be clear about that.  He is right, he didn’t sell his soul to the jewel like the other two, which means he doesn’t get the luxury of using it as an excuse for his crimes.  Because of him I had to grow up in that cult getting robbed of a real childhood only to get forced out and lose the woman I consider mom. He had my daughter killed to benefit himself.  It’s not forgiveness Sesshoumaru. I just don’t want to see anyone else die if there is no reason for it.”

 

Sesshoumaru believed Naraku should die for those reasons, but it wasn’t his decision to make.  Still the demon Lord showed how frustrated he was with his tone of voice as he crossed his arms.

 

“This entire situation is rather anticlimactic,” Sesshoumaru growled to himself revealing the Tensagia again, “I told you I’d come for you and protect you.  Rin and InuYasha were the ones to destroy the jewel’s mouthpiece. The rest of this battle you fought on your own with me unable to follow due to my inability or foolishness.  How am I to be worthy of you Kagome?”

 

“You killed that icky snake thing,” Kagome reminded him, “made it so the boy couldn’t regenerate, but let’s not start that up okay?  Let’s just get this over with, put it behind us, and enjoy mutual married life together. Can we do that?”

 

“Anticlimactic?” Naraku chuckled, “you already won fools.  Destroy the jewel before the half-breed dog wakes up to complicate things further.  It’s anticlimactic for everyone involved, because the one that destroyed the jewel was Hakudoshi himself.  He was an unworthy opponent allowing his free will to get in the way of his goal. If only he’d fed that kimono to the jewel it wouldn’t be in this position.  He drew what little organic material there was of Kaguya out of it before dying make it vulnerable to Sesshoumaru’s sword and your light. If InuYasha’s sword breaks its barrier it is indeed over.  However, it's already over. Hakudoshi was Magatsuhi's eyes, ears, mouth, and body. Without him the jewel can’t make motions to steal anybody’s soul. It’s not a threat to you anymore. I knew one of you would kill the boy.  Didn’t think it would be InuYasha and a small girl. They never factored into this. Do you not see the joys of these unpredictable circumstances?”

 

“I’ll take boring over unpredictable any day,” Kagome sighed cutting Naraku off before he could go on another one of his insane rants, “and we aren’t leaving it lying around to hurt anyone.  Let’s do this Sesshoumaru.”

 

Sesshoumaru gave a nod ready to follow her as they returned to where InuYasha’s unconscious body was.  However, when he heard the sound of the doors opening he took Rin’s hand into his and reached grabbed the Bakusaiga off the floor.  There was unwanted company among them, but when he saw it was Kikyo, Kagura, and Byakuya he lowered his guard. The three of them should have known by this point not to mess with them when they saw the state of the room.

 

“Great now that woman is here,” Naraku rolled his eyes grimacing in pain as he slid back on to the ground.

 

“Kagome?” Kikyo entered the room going over to the girl trying to ignore Naraku.

 

Kagome gave Kikyo a smile, “I’m fine.  It’s over.”

 

“It’s over?” Kagura asked not bothering to give her father a greeting since he didn’t give them one, “we can get back to our damn lives now?  Finally.”

 

Of course, Kagura flinched upon seeing Rin again.  She could only hope that the jewel being destroyed once and for all would allow her to move past what she’d done as well as bring solace to that little girl.

 

Kagome also gave Kagura a nod.  It wasn’t hard to accept Byakuya as her brother as they’d grown up quite close together, but being related to Kagura was just weird.  Kagura had never been nice to her during the whole time they were co-workers. This was indeed a family reunion from hell.

 

“And you?” Kikyo rose an eyebrow looking at the weakened Naraku, “you’re human?”

 

“For now,” Naraku warned again trying to regain his cold tone towards that woman, “maybe I’ll keep this form maybe I won’t.  Which do you think would benefit me more in prison? As much as I’d rather die from being cut by glass my word is my word. How do you intend to make me suffer for my crimes Kikyo?  As a human with a short life or as a demon made to suffer longer?”

 

Kikyo kneeled beside him to look at the wound, “Cease your whining Naraku.  It’s not that deep you’ll probably only need a stitch or two. As for your punishment that choice is yours.  You make your own destiny remember?”

 

“I’m glad you’re here,” was all he said with a slight smile.

 

Kikyo rose an eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

“I cannot fly or move swiftly without demonic energy,” Naraku told her coldly, “I require a ride.  Also how fitting is it? I, Kaguya’s incarnation, and the one Midoriko thought she could possess and manipulate are all here.  The new generation of mistakes all together to do what the original group couldn’t do.”

 

Sesshoumaru now had three swords to fumble between.  The Tetsusagia would be the first he needed to use to break the jewel’s barrier.  Under his command the giant fang began to glow a dark red reacting against the quick to form shield.

 

“Kagome ready your light,” Sesshoumaru ordered as he swung InuYasha’s blade shattering the barrier leaving it vulnerable to her powers.

 

Kagome’s smile never left her as they prepared to finish this.  She could now feel all the unnatural energy that filled that small sphere.  All she needed to do was use her light to drive the last of Kaguya’s darkness out of it before Sesshoumaru’s Tensagia could destroy all traces of celestial energy.  They were going to finish this.

 

Kagome’s hand began to develop a familiar pink glow as she moved it forward, “Alright it’s-

 

“A medio?” she and Sesshoumaru heard Naraku’s voice from behind them.

 

Kagome turned around to find nothing but darkness staring back at her.  It froze her up as she couldn’t understand why this had happened. Inukimi wasn’t there, and her wedding band wasn’t connected to Sesshoumaru’s to protect her.

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru snarled reaching for her hand moving as quick as he could but it was too late as the medio sucked her in and disappeared into nothingness within an instance.

 

“Mommy!” Rin screamed horrified seeing her disappear so quickly.

 

Naraku’s brown eyes glared dangerously throughout the room.  He wasn’t surprised that Sesshoumaru shot him a hateful glare back probably ready to blame him for what had just happened.  Naraku, however, knew exactly who was responsible for this.

 

“Byakuya,” Naraku stood up clutching his arm, “where is she?”

 

Byakuya, who gone without being acknowledged since his entrance with the others, let out an innocent whistle as he revealed the medio stone in his hands.

 

“I don’t know why everyone is so upset,” Byakuya gave a gentle smile, “I’m just doing what I was ordered.  That was always the plan wasn’t it? When all the other gimmicks to get Kagome’s soul failed we just throw her in the jewel ourselves.  Don’t let me get everyone’s panties all in a twist just because I’m still following through with the plan.”

 

Tears streamed down Rin’s face as she looked at the sacred jewel react to something.  As though it were verifying Byakuya’s words the black orb of nothingness finally crystallized into brilliant pink glass.

 

Sesshoumaru was ready to cut Byakuya into pieces and ask questions about how he got the Medio stone later, but the damn demon played it smart by getting as close to Rin and the jewel as possible.

 

“Don’t cry,” Byakuya tried to tell Rin, “she won’t be there for very long.  She’ll be back with you soon. She’ll destroy the sacred jewel. Have faith.”

 

“Byakuya what the hell!?” Kagura demanded to know why her evening was becoming so complicated, “they were going to destroy the jewel.  They didn’t need you making it harder. What is wrong with you?”

 

“She was wearing the celestial robe,” Naraku interjected, “you made what was vulnerable much stronger now.  These orders you are following were made before I regained my memories and before I made it very clear we are not to assist the jewel.  You were suppose to protect her Byakuya. That was your role and this is what you do? Defy me and her?”

 

“Oh the celestial robe?” Byakuya smiled, “that’s great.  That’s how it was meant to be can’t you see? She needs to destroy the jewel at its strongest.  I have no doubt Sesshoumaru and Kagome could have destroyed it in the form it was in, but all Kagome’s light can do is drive the evil out not eliminate it.  I couldn’t allow her to do that. Who’s to say that action wouldn’t have given the Magatsuhi an escape plan? Allowing his darkness to escape into the world until he found another Kaguya to start the plan all over again?  That jewel isn’t from this world. It was created from the knowledge Kaguya obtained when she absorbed the celestial being. Father when you absorb others you don’t gain their memories or knowledge only their hatred and anger.  These celestial powers have a will of their own and in order to truly erase them it needs to be destroyed completely from the inside out. I thought you’d be proud of me. No one will be taking the easy route.”

 

“You know how to use the Meido stone,” Sesshoumaru tried to remain calm for Rin’s sake as he appeared right in front of Byakuya’s face, “send me to her.  I’ll bring her back.”

 

Byakuya shook his head, “It’s too risky Lord Sesshoumaru.  When Kagome destroys the jewel she’ll destroy Kaguya as well.  If you’re in the jewel when it happens we might get her back but not you.  Do you want to leave this little girl an orphan?”

 

“Do you want to keep your tongue?” Sesshoumaru couldn’t even think about which sword to use so he allowed his claws to grow green with miasma, “what guarantee do we have that she will come back to me?  You speak as though you know she’ll come back unharmed.”

 

Byakuya wasn’t going to lose composure to Sesshoumaru, “I understand that you want to be there for her but you cannot.  The jewel has her soul, but it doesn’t have it completely. No one possessed it and delivered it, therefore, it is still her own.  As long as she doesn’t give into greed or temptation she can fight it. The jewel doesn’t have a chance and you know that. After everything she’s been through this final test will be nothing.”

 

“Byakuya if I could wield the Tensagia without complication I’d kill you,” Naraku made sure to tell him.

 

Sesshoumaru thought about it.  Killing Byakuya just to bring him back to life and demand for a way to go back to Kagome, but that’d be bringing back someone for a selfish reason and the fang wouldn’t allow it.  Was this truly the only method they could go about to rid the world of Kaguya and the jewel’s evil?

 

“You wanted the jewel to be full power to make Kagome’s hope burn brightest,” Sesshoumaru spoke coldly getting on his knees to let Rin know he was there and not leaving her, “these ridiculous complications your kind continue to bestow upon my family are ridiculous.  Kagome didn’t ask to be anyone’s hope or savior. You forced her into this. She’ll become another Midoriko treating normalcy as a luxury because of these expectations.”

 

Sesshoumaru felt so helpless.  This feeling overcoming him was much worse than it had been when Kaguya bested him.  Kaguya took away his powers, but right now he had his weapons and powers yet they would do him no good.  Kagome was truly in a place where he couldn’t find her, and even if Byakuya could be forced to open another portal Sesshoumaru couldn’t leave Rin behind.

_“Why did I have to desire a woman so much more stronger than myself?”_ was the question Sesshoumaru had to ask himself that he’d never dare say out loud _, “why must she continue to fight all on her own?  Why can’t I assist her? I’ve never felt so worthless compared to another.”_

 

“Sesshoumaru why can’t you get mommy?” Rin tried to hide her tears as though she’d get scolded for crying, “go get her.”

 

“I cannot,” Sesshoumaru continued to try and stay calm for her sake, “leaving you alone isn’t an option.  You must come first.”

 

“I’m fine here!” she yelled at him, “can’t I go get her if you won’t?  I already helped once right? Sesshoumaru please.”

 

“Rin,” his voice became stern, “you do not understand this because you are a mere exception to the rule.  If you were in danger both me and your mother would go to the nether world and back for you, but when it comes to me and her this is how it has always been.  Nothing has changed. I will believe in her and trust her to overcome this and return to me. She would do the same for me.”

 

Sesshoumaru couldn’t believe he was saying such things.  He was honestly gambling his future with a woman he desired because of hope?  However, he couldn’t both compliment her strength and show doubt. 

_“You had miasma in your lungs,”_ the demon recalled to himself _, “yet you continued to fight and hold out as long as possible for me of all people.  Even after I tried to hurt you Kagome you still fought and believed in me. You worried for me.  Just know Kagome that this disgusts me knowing that your belief in me is what gives you strength and helps you fight, but if that is the only way I can assist you then know that I am here waiting for you to come back.  I’ll never stop waiting. I’ll never leave you.”_

 

Sesshoumaru reached out for the sacred jewel and held it in the palm of his hand.  It wasn’t creating a another barrier because it didn’t feel threatened, but at the same time it wasn’t using false desires to draw anyone to it.  It had nothing to say because it wasn’t ready to celebrate any kind of victory.

 

“This piece of glass is threatened,” Sesshoumaru made sure to tell Rin, “it doesn’t have her right where it wants her.  I have no doubt that it’s terrified to have her that close to its core with her free will in tact. You know what color this pathetic little gem is?”

 

Rin didn’t understand why her father was being so calm but it was helping, “Pink?”

 

“The color of Kagome’s light,” Sesshoumaru continued, “I can feel it radiating within the jewel.  It never got the darkness of Naraku or me. It doesn’t have enough to fight her. She’ll return Rin.”

 

“That’s right,” Byakuya said crossing his arms, “the jewel needs an equal amount of darkness and light, or to be more specific hope and despair, to fuel itself.  It knew it had to get Kagome first, which is why it needed her to soul to be coated in despair before receiving it so she couldn’t overcome the darkness before it was complete.  Jokes on it though. Kagome can’t fall to despair. You were mistaken by the way. My sister cannot become another Midoriko, because soon she’ll no longer have to struggle with herself.  She knows who she is now and what she wants all while being able to see through the deceptions of the dark. She is the truest enemy of that silly piece of glass Sesshoumaru holds.”

 

Rin bought into what her father was selling and she knew she all she could do was hope for her mother’s safe return.  Still she it was difficult to cease her fear and her tears until she was back into her mother’s arms.

 

What she didn’t know was that in that moment Kagome believed she had Rin with her.

 

“Rin come on,” Kagome rolled her eyes as she forced her child into her lap, “your hair was so pretty and you just had to ruin it didn’t you?”

 

Kagome didn’t believe she was inside the sacred jewel, because all she knew was what she saw before her.  She was back in her apartment that she shared with her young adopted daughter and all she was concerned with at the moment was getting the child ready for such a big day.  Rin was almost five now and it was time for her first day of school. It had been a struggle being a single mother on a budget, but Kagome did her best in making sure Rin had brand new clothes and shoes for the day to make a good impression on her teacher and classmates.  Unfortunately Rin seemed opposed to creating a good impression as she kept taking off her shoes and yanked out all the ribbons Kagome had used to braid her long overgrown hair.

 

“Should have taken a picture before she messed it up,” Sango giggled from the couch watching the disaster in front of her, “oh well.  Wait until class picture day. Then you can try all over again.”

 

“My hair hurt!” Rin complained to her mother trying to struggle for escape fearing her hair would be abused again.

 

Kagome sighed, “I asked you when we first did it if it hurt and you said it was fine.  Whatever. No one can say I didn’t try can they? Can you at least handle a ponytail for me Rin?  Your eyes are so beautiful we don’t want your hair in the way.”

 

Rin gave a pout as Kagome pulled the girl’s hair out of her eyes into a simple pony tail before releasing her.  She was about to yank that out to, but decided not to as it was nice being able to see clearly for once.

 

“Alright shoes back on,” Kagome ordered standing up, “you’re not going to go to school looking like a hobo.  Don’t give me that look missy. This is going to be your first time being away from me and Sango for so long.  You’ll miss me fussing over you.”

 

“I don’t wanna go,” Rin stomped the carpet, “make me go and I won’t miss you mommy!  I’ll never talk to you again.”

 

“You wound me so,” Kagome laughed going to track down Rin’s shoes, “you’ll feel differently when you come back with stories of all your new friends and teachers.  Trust me you’ll be fine.”

 

Kagome endured round two of the battle as she forced Rin’s socks and shoes on yet again before getting her outside to the bus.  She kept on the persona as a tough mommy the whole time knowing her child would try to take advantage of any sort of weakness shown, but the whole time Kagome had been on the verge of crying.  She’d been with Rin a majority of the day every day since she’d been abandoned in that grocery store five years ago, so the separation anxiety became overwhelming when Kagome forced her on that bus alone.

 

“She’ll be here when you get off work,” Sango made sure to tell her friend, “I’ll make sure I’m the first one she sees when she gets back.”

 

“Thanks Sango.” 

 

Kagome still felt guilty that she had to rely on her friend so much when it came to Rin’s welfare, but what was she to do?  As much as she wanted to be there right when Rin returned she still had bills to pay and food to put on the table so she had no other choice than to endure her mundane shift as a grocery store cashier.

 

She still had a couple of hours to go before she needed to get ready to walk into that retail hellscape, so decided to use this opportunity to relax a little bit.  She noticed a magazine sitting on the kitchen counter that must’ve belonged to Sango. That much became obvious she saw the cast of the newest season of Love Trials on the cover.  Her friend was way too obsessed with that dumb reality show for her own good.

 

“Oh it looks like Miroku didn’t get on,” Kagome recalled Sango’s friend had been trying for years now to get a position on the show, “that really the cast?  Sure the guys are hot but kind of bland don’t you think?”

 

The male hosts for the newest season was the usual array of rich good looking human men far too concerned with their looks and reputation.  It was odd to Kagome that those prime time reality shows never casted any demons. It’d make things a bit more diverse and interesting, but then again Kagome still couldn’t see herself bothering to watch.

 

“No he didn’t thank goodness,” Sango shrugged, “means I can keep watching.  However, now that the rug rat is finally out of the house it’s time for an intervention Kagome.  Are you going to take Hojo up on his offer or not?”

 

“Hojo?” Kagome asked nervously playing with her hair, “Sango you know I can’t.  There are a million reasons. For one thing he is my boss and I’m sure I’d be nothing but a burden on him.  He’s also our Mayor after all probably wouldn’t look good if people found out he was hooking up with a single woman that had a kid.”

 

“If he cared what people thought he wouldn’t have asked you out,” Sango seemed frustrated as though they’d had this conversation over and over again already, “there are a million reasons not to do something Kagome, but in this case all of them are just excuses.  Why not just give it a try? What’s the worst that can happen? It’s not like he would fire you if you break his heart. Hojo doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that would do that. You don’t have to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable I just don’t want to see you swearing off men for no reason.  Once you graduated high school you went straight into motherhood and missed out on all the fun. I don’t want you resenting time wasted later when you’re older.”

 

“High school?” Kagome asked before remembering that her and Sango had graduated from the same school, “that’s right.  I graduated with honors. Never missed a class did I? For what? To work in a grocery store. It puts food in me and Rin’s mouth, but honestly if I have a spare moment to myself I should be looking into a better career instead of dating.  Make things better for her. That’s all I want to do.”

 

“Could get yourself more spare time if you found Rin a father figure,” Sango’s voice showed she was little unsure of this advice, “I mean sounds cliche or whatever but hey they make those single mother dating sites for a reason don’t they?  I’m sure there is a guy out there that would love both you and Rin just as equally. I mean you love Rin despite her not being your own.”

 

“Well,” Kagome thought it over, “there is Kouga.  He always flirts with me. Sometimes he comes off a little too strong and I’m not sure if he is exactly my type but could be interesting.”

 

“Interesting?  You’d date a demon just cause it’s interesting?  I don’t know if that would be best for Rin. She’s still a little human girl and it’d be kind of weird having her school bus pick her up at the caves the wolves live in.”

 

“I don’t know who Rin’s father is.  Maybe she’s a half-demon for all we know.  Nothing wrong with a little weird Sango. Keep being so closed off you’re never gonna win Miroku’s heart you know.  Kind of calling the my pot black with your judgemental kettle over there when we go into Kagome dating advice territory.”

 

“Please you know it’s different.  I’ve already had my flings to know what I like and need, you though?  I don’t think you know what you want Kagome. Rin definitely isn’t a demon though.”

 

For some reason Kagome couldn’t help but to imagine Rin if she had pointy fangs.  It wasn’t exactly a terrifying image, but not a normal thought to be having. 

 

“Probably not,” Kagome shook her head, “anyway let’s get to work on those packages okay?  Least I can do for you watching Rin and giving me this sage advice I never listen to.”

 

Kagome’s life continued on from that point.  She helped Sango with her work in exchange for watching Rin before going to work where each shift was as dull as they were long.  Eventually Hojo would pull her away from her tasks for a bit of flirting, and Kagome found herself welcoming his advances just for the small breaks from the boring day.  After being asked about four times Kagome finally agreed to go to the movies with him finding no harm in at least trying to go out with the cute guy who was honestly far out of her league.

 

The night before Kagome’s date she found herself clocking out only to return to the grocery store to find some dinner for her and Rin.  Her life just seemed so uneventful lately as though something were missing, but at least enjoyment could be found in hearing Rin discuss her day.  There was something amusing about a little girl prattling on about everything she learned in school that day with such wonder in her eyes.

 

“Rin I wish I could do better for you,” Kagome sighed to herself settling on a large can of Ravioli for dinner as she didn’t even have enough in the food budget this week for something more proper and home cooked.

 

Kagome then took a moment to look at all the things she couldn’t purchase at the moment such as a couple of cook books with tips and tricks for making professional looking cupcakes as well travel guides for exotic locations to get away from the world.

 

“I wish I could do better for myself to,” Kagome shook her head, “who am I kidding?  What would a vacation do for me? I have everything I need me. Just me and Rin. As long as she’s happy I’m happy.  I’d rather have a thousand more boring days eating only canned food than losing her.”

 

Since Kagome was the second to last cashier to leave for the day so the line to check out was rather long, but that was okay for it gave her time to think and enjoy the music the radio was pumping out.  It was almost near to impossible to ever listen to music when working for the beeping and the sound of the conveyor belt was much too loud.

 

“This song,” Kagome remarked to herself having not heard it in so long before muttering the lyrics under her breath once she heard the beat drop, “Knew he was killer first time that I saw him.”

 

She couldn’t explain why she liked the song so much, because it was obvious what it was about.  A girl that saw a man she wanted, and despite him obviously being highly desirable she was confident enough to go for what she wanted.  That was how Kagome took it. She’d never be in that position, however, as she couldn’t even conjure up enough confidence to go for men she wasn’t even that interested in let alone one she wanted.

 

“Some boys are trying too hard but he don’t try at all though,” Kagome continued to sing.

 

There was no man in this world she wanted, however, as her whole two suitors as well as any male acquaintances she had just didn’t seem the type to be able to breathe any sort of life into the dull existence she’d been living.  Even if there were such a man in Avalon somewhere they wouldn’t waste there time with a girl like her. She was nothing special, and that’s how she preferred it.

 

“I know I’m going to be with you so I’ll take my time,” Kagome finished singing just enjoying the fantasy of some man that would love both her and Rin sweeping her off her feet taking her away from this boring life.

 

“Hey idiot you dropped this while you were singing,” came a voice from behind her.

 

Kagome quickly blushed ashamed of herself for being caught as she turned to face a guy that seemed her age with long black hair and brown eyes.  There was something very familiar about him, but she couldn’t placed where she’d met him before. However, it was easy to tell this man had a thing for red.  He wore both a red hoodie and red jeans. The colors were so bright and loud it almost hurt her eyes.

 

“Uh sorry,” Kagome said nervously, “I didn’t drop anything.”

 

“Pretty sure you did,” the man rolled his eyes forcing something small into her hand.

 

“Do I know you?” Kagome made sure to ask him as she opened her hand to see some sort of wedding band, “and this definitely isn’t mine.”

 

“InuYasha,” he answered her question before rolling his eyes again, “and it definitely is yours.  Did you not think he was going to find you Kagome? If he wants to get all kinky and shit he can come down here and do it himself but I’m suppose to give you a message.  He wants you to know that you’re going to get punished for just running off like that and leaving him to wait. He believes you’ll come back to him but his patience has limits.”

 

“I-I,” Kagome didn’t know what to say before shaking her head, “don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Kagome couldn’t explain what was going through her head at that moment.  She clearly had no idea what this InuYasha was talking about or why he was handing her a wedding band, but she didn’t want to give it back in fear that it would end the conversation.  Who was waiting for her and wanting to punish her? Why was she so interested?

 

“Oh I see,” InuYasha shrugged, “I told him you were that kind of girl.  The one just looking for a fun weekend fling before forgetting it ever happened.  Or maybe you just blacked out. Kind of strange since I don’t remember you drinking anything.  Fine give it back and I’ll tell him you ain’t interested.”

 

“No wait,” she still wouldn’t let go of the ring, “maybe I did blackout.  What happened?”

 

“We all met at the airport remember?  At first I was just trying to get into your pants but it was my brother you had your eyes on the whole time.  Surprised me since he doesn’t usually waste his time with random women, but obviously you did something for him cause you were pretty quick to agree to marry him.  Last I checked you were suppose to be getting your little girl and house in order before coming to live with us. Oh well. You’re either not her or you changed your mind.  Whatever. Not like I can force you. Should be him doing this anyway.”

 

“Sesshoumaru?” Kagome asked somehow knowing the name of the man that wanted to be her husband, “you know where he is?  I want to go to him.”

 

“You can’t go to him,” InuYasha shrugged turning his back on her, “not after this.  You wanna play normal girl single mother grocery store cashier then go ahead. You made your choice.”

 

“I didn’t make a choice!” Kagome yelled at him remembering exactly who Sesshoumaru was, “I didn’t ask to be here.”

 

That was right.  She didn’t ask to be there.

 

Sesshoumaru was her husband.  They didn’t meet in a damn airport or anything they got married because he was Rin’s biological father.  They decided to marry each other instead of fighting for custody, and somewhere along the way they stole each other’s hearts.  That had been Kagome’s fate not the life she was living now.

 

This was the work of the sacred jewel.  She didn’t know how it related to that Medio that appeared behind her and swallowed her whole, but she remembered everything now.

 

As though her regaining her memories destroyed the world around her the grocery store faded into the blackness as Kagome found herself in a very dark place.  She couldn’t see even see her hand in front of her, but she knew she still appeared just as she had before getting sucked in the Medio. She was wearing the mint green kimono over InuYasha’s robe of the fire rat and she still smelled of a faint miasma.

 

“Sesshoumaru!” Kagome screamed for her husband twisting and turning around in the nothingness trying to find a familiar face, “Rin!  InuYasha!”

 

“No one is here except you,” a booming male voice responded.

 

Kagome couldn’t pinpoint where the voice was coming from.  It felt like it was coming from above, but at the same time she could feel it below her.

 

“Who are you!?” Kagome demanded to know, “where am I?”

 

“You are where you were always meant to be Kagome,” the voice replied, “you are inside the sacred jewel.  You were delivered to it. You will not leave.”

 

Inside the sacred jewel?  No that wasn’t possible. How could that happen to her after everything they’d been through.  Every time that white haired boy came with a plan to take her soul it had been thwarted either by her, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku.  How after all that could she wind up inside the sacred jewel?

 

“No I was with Sesshoumaru,” Kagome shook her head, “and after that I was back in my apartment before I ever met him.  I was going to get back to him.”

 

“That was nothing more than an illusion created by your desire.  Do you not remember your desire Kagome? What you wanted all this time?  You wanted a normal life for you and your daughter and it was shown to you.  You can go back there if you want.”

 

“That place isn’t what I wanted!” Kagome shouted into the nothingness, “nothing about it was real.  Not only was Sesshoumaru not there neither was Naraku or any of his children.”

 

“You can’t be normal and have Naraku or Sesshoumaru in your life.  They only complicate things further. You only know them because the jewel made it happen.  They are the reason you are here. They were nothing but pawns to set you on the path to your destiny.  Kagome you will remain here in the darkness.”

 

“No they weren’t pawns.  Hakudoshi was your pawn and you couldn’t even control him.  As long as I, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru have our free wills you can’t hurt us anymore.”

 

“Naraku and Sesshoumaru remain out of my grasp for only a moment but eventually they will fall.  However, it is too late for you. You are inside of the jewel with the celestial robe. Its powers exceed time and space themselves.  Time will not move forward. You will not age. You will be stuck in this darkness forever.”

 

“Forever?” Kagome asked.

 

Would Sesshoumaru come save her from this place?  Could he somehow get a Medio to form and come after her?  If that was a possibility she hoped he wouldn’t take it, because she didn’t want Rin left alone, but there had to be some kind of solution to this.

 

“The illusion was to make it easier for you until you were given company,” the voice told her, “but you broke through it.  Kagome I will let you go back to that world of normalcy. You can stay there. As long as you wear that robe time is unmoving.  You can enjoy it as long as you want.”

 

“I didn’t enjoy it,” Kagome hissed, “I had Rin but I was missing Sesshoumaru.  They are my family but you kept him from me for the sake of normalcy. I don’t want things to be normal and boring.  That was Midoriko’s wish not mine.”

 

“You’re lying to yourself.  Do you not remember what you thought when you learned of your powers?  How you would trade them to be normal. You knew this whole time didn’t you?  That you had a destiny and a complicated past. You could feel it in your blood and would have sacrificed anything to flee from it.  Ignorance is bliss Kagome. Accept the illusion the world I can make for you and you’ll be happy.”

 

“No,” Kagome shook her head, “it’s not real.  It’s not what I want. After all this fighting and pain you’re not going to take me from Sesshoumaru and Rin.”

 

“Such conflicting desires inside of you Kagome.  Both the one to be normal and the one to be with Sesshoumaru.  I do not know how to give you both, but as you said you have free will.  Allow me to present you with a choice.”

 

Kagome still couldn’t anything in this dark void, but eventually saw light as she could see two objects appear in front of her with a glow surrounding them.  One was the key to her old apartment building and the other was a small potion bottle. She recognized the bottle as the one Sesshoumaru kept his sleeping toxins in.

 

“Grasp the key if you wish for a normal life with your daughter,” the voice told her, “take the potion if you want to go back to your dream with Sesshoumaru.  Do you remember that dream? You were nothing more than his possession charged with the task of bearing his children as his Queen, but at least you will be with him again.  Rin can be in the dream as well. She will be your first born. You and Sesshoumaru’s legitimate child.”

 

“It still wouldn’t be real,” Kagome shook her head looking away from both objects, “you’re trying to get me to make a wish aren’t you?  That’s how you’re going to get me to feed my soul to you completely. That’s it isn’t it? You can’t use me if I don’t give myself up willingly.  Well if that was going to work maybe you should give me a better illusion. One without Sesshoumaru and the one where Sesshoumaru is cruel to me? How is that suppose to work?”

 

Kagome then recalled what Naraku said when InuYasha began to fall prey to the jewel.

 

“They are fake desires,” Kagome told herself, “you can’t show me my real desires because then I wouldn’t wish for anything. You can’t give me what I already have, which is just being with Sesshoumaru and Rin.  I had it all this time you can’t tempt me.”

 

“Then you will enjoy the alternative Kagome,” the voice told her, “you will spend eternity in this darkness.  As long as that robe is within me time will not move inside the jewel. You will fight your fears forever. It will not end.  No one is coming to save you. You are alone. You will be alone until the jewel is complete. Abandoned to the darkness Kagome.”

 

“Abandoned to the darkness?” Kagome knew it was worded like that intentionally.

 

The jewel was playing on her fears just as Midoriko had been doing.  It appeared that she had one last trial to go through then as she’d be forced to fight the last of her fears.  Everything up until this point had only been a test, but unlike before she was beginning to lose a bit of her confidence.  Despite all the struggles she’d had over her light and against Midoriko she’d never felt so alone before. That made this very different.  She couldn’t just snap out of it and return to an annoyed Sesshoumaru. No one was there.

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome began to tremble as she felt the weight of the darkness around her, “I don’t know what to do.  I won’t make any wishes. I promise, but what am I supposed to do? You can’t help me this time can you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So canon Naraku kind of sucks really. His biggest speech is that on destiny and how the powerful make their own but yet relies on a jewel to get things that is powered by a destined cycle? The plan with the Naraku in this story ever since it went off the rails was he basically made all different decisions. He never cast his heart away and the jewel just made itself more and more unappealing. The demons screaming in his head all the time makes him quite insane and unbalanced but he chooses to fight and struggle with the darkness instead of opt out like Midoriko and Kaguya did. Once Midoriko was eliminated in this chapter he pretty much won in his mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Kagome singing Taylor Swift’s Ready For It again, because honestly Tay Sway is the biggest enemy of the sacred jewel. Also Sesshoumaru isn’t going to be jumping into any medios to save Kagome despite this chapter being highly similar to the second to last of the Final Act. There is a reason for it as well as it being too cheap.


	50. Tomorrow

An hour had gone by since Kagome was sent into the sacred jewel to fulfill her mission, and all Sesshoumaru was able to do at the moment was sit on the ground holding the pink jewel in the palm of his hand guarding it from anyone that would want to take possession of it if it started exposing its false desires.  The whispers of the jewel would be the best way to indicate how Kagome’s battle was going. As long as it remained silent and continued to take on the color of her light he was of the opinion that the jewel wasn’t in a position to carry on with its evil plot.

 

 

Sesshoumaru probably would have been easy to take advantage of at that moment as he was dealing with his feelings of being useless.  Kagome had been taken from him not once but twice in a single day with the possibility that none of this would be happening if he didn’t suffer a lapse of bad judgement.  The whole situation made his words and promises feel hollow. How many times had he promised Kagome he’d protect her? He’d told her over and over again they’d fight this battle together and she’d know peace, but what had he actually done?  He was able to destroy the creature Hakudoshi created as well as insure Hakudoshi couldn’t regenerate, but it wasn’t enough. Kagome was fighting the last battle on her own and it didn’t sit well with Sesshoumaru.

 

 

His Mokomoko rested on the ground behind him for him to lean against as well as Rin who wouldn’t let the fur escape her grasp.  His eyes rested on his daughter knowing she was the only reason he could stay calm in this moment. All this time he’d expected it to be Kagome’s role to watch over Rin while he went off to do whatever he pleased, but it seemed the best he could do for his wife was not allow their child to lose hope.  If a child couldn’t believe in Kagome how could he? Even if he could use a meido to go to Kagome he knew she’d never let him leave Rin behind. Rin came first and he wasn’t going to lose both of them.

 

 

“Is she still in there?” Rin continued to ask him.

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, “She’s still fighting.  She knows you want her back so she won’t cease her efforts.  You know this.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru you knew mommy was here before she got taken again,” Rin told him, “so why can’t you find her again?”

 

 

“The child that broke into our house was infected with the poison of my nova ants,” Sesshoumaru reminded her, “this is different.  I can’t go to her right now. Not unless I knew you were safe with people I could trust.”

 

 

Of course, there was no one in the room that could be trusted.  Naraku apparently refused to leave until he knew Kagome was out of the jewel.  Seemed like he was choosing to be a father too little too late while his offspring, especially Kagura, couldn’t be trusted anywhere near Rin.  Only reason Byakuya was being allowed to breathe was because he held the Meido Stone, and Sesshoumaru still didn’t know know if Kikyo was friend or foe.

 

 

“Your ants helped us?” Rin asked, “they are good bugs aren’t they?  I wish they could dig a tunnel to mommy.”

 

 

“She wouldn’t fit through their tunnels,” Sesshoumaru responded coldly though was thankful to his now departed nova ant colony for their help.

 

 

Was Rin bringing that up to further fool him into thinking he’d done anything to Kagome other than harm her?  How could he prove he was worthy enough to have her as his wife if she was expected to win the battle on her own?

 

 

“My fucking head,” InuYasha grimaced lifting his body off of the ground feeling as though he’d been hit by a truck.

 

 

Sesshoumaru contemplated knocking him out again, but remembered the jewel wasn’t in a position to be tempting anyone.  InuYasha’s company could also be welcomed for a change as it was another set of claws when they were surrounded by enemies.

 

 

“Nothing personal,” Sesshoumaru made sure to tell InuYasha as he shut his eyes, “the jewel was attempting to grasp at your heart and we didn’t need another repeat of the festival.  However, you gave the Tetsusagia an impressive ability for your efforts before losing yourself. I commend you for reaching your goals.”

 

 

InuYasha was going to assume he’d been hit way too hard and was still out of it, because he was unable to believe he’d be receiving such a compliment from Sesshoumaru of all people.

 

 

“I had a dream where we met Kagome at the airport and she married you before ditching you,” InuYasha growled shaking his head, “so is it over?  Where is she?”

 

 

“In the jewel,” Sesshoumaru pointed at the object in his hand, “Byakuya took it upon himself to take her away from us and deliver her to the jewel after all we did to prevent such a fate.  He either acted upon expired orders from Naraku or the orders of another. I have not ruled out my own mother in these matters. Are you caught up now?”

 

 

InuYasha’s growl got deeper as he picked up the Tetsusagia from the ground next to Sesshoumaru, “Is this some sick joke!?  Where the fuck is she?”

 

 

“To make matters worse for you little brother take notice of Kikyo’s actions,” Sesshoumaru shut his eyes again, “notice who is she showing concern for?  Not you. The one who remained unconscious on the ground the moment she entered the premises.”

 

 

Kikyo was still taking the time to cease Naraku’s bleeding and hadn’t once inquired to what happened to InuYasha.  Sesshoumaru didn’t know if in the time Kikyo had been away from them again if Naraku used his powers of influence over her or not, but she wasn’t disguising her friendly nature towards him at all.  It probably sounded cruel how he informed InuYasha of this betrayal, but he was actually trying to show concern for his brother for once. He didn’t want him being affected by that woman when it wasn’t worth it.

 

 

“Kikyo,” InuYasha whispered staring over at the group on the other side of the room, “and Naraku he is-

 

 

“I cannot kill them without Kagome’s permission,” Sesshoumaru allowed disappointment to be heard in his voice, “as long as they keep to themselves we allow them to breathe.  Byakuya, however, is testing me.”

 

 

“Me as well,” Naraku flinched from Kikyo’s efforts as his eyes of hatred remained on his son, “Sesshoumaru brought up a good point.  Using a meido to capture Kagome’s soul was to be your role, but not in this way. You were to steal energy from Inukimi’s Meido not use her stone, and there was no need for your interference all together.  I thought out of all my demon children you were the least like me, but you just had to complicate things further didn’t you Byakuya?”

 

 

“Inukimi didn’t order such a thing,” Byakuya made sure to say before Sesshoumaru got any ideas, “but she did give me the Meido Stone.  I kept it from all of you because I was given the role of its guardian and I wish to take it seriously. I will not allow it to be used for anyone’s evil or selfish deeds.  True it is a weapon, but as a gateway to the netherworld itself I am the guardian the balance of life and death in this world.”

 

 

“Did my mother feed you those lines?” Sesshoumaru recalled Inukimi claiming she was the guardian of life or death to make herself feel important several times during his childhood, “if we lose Kagome over this stupidity even the netherworld won’t hide you from me.  My mother claims there is a balance to life and death yet added her powers to a blade that resurrects the dead. Do not take her words at face value.”

 

 

“Inukimi might’ve ordered me to throw Tensagia to the netherworld,” Byakuya informed him, “she said it was a mistake commissioned by your father so he could play at being a god, but I spoke up for you and said you wouldn’t abuse its powers.  Anyway I have my reasonings whether you believe me or not. I wouldn’t have done this to Kagome if I didn’t believe in her. The theory I have is in regards to Kaguya’s soul. If the jewel’s evil is driven out rather than destroyed there is a possibility the woman you despise could reincarnate.  The ability to create a sacred jewel was passed on through absorption why not reincarnation? We have to cover all of our bases.”

 

 

“Another sacred jewel fifty years from now?” Naraku asked shutting his eyes, “sounds like someone else’s problem.  Took centuries for this one to get where it is, and as far as we know demons do not reincarnate.”

 

 

“Stranger things have happened,” Byakuya shrugged, “it’s clear that the jewel wants to drive demons and humans into darkness destroying one another until there is nothing left.  As the guardian of meido is it not my responsibility to prevent such a tragedy when the opportunity presents itself?”

 

 

“Byakuya you refuse to answer the question,” Naraku continued, “who’s orders did you do this on?  Have you been compromised by the sacred jewel as well? Who put these notions of reincarnation in your head?”

 

 

“Can’t say.  Maybe it was the gods themselves or just a hunch I had.  I believe Kagome will return to us, so how about the rest of you stop being so gloomy as the girl accepts her destiny already?”

 

 

Byakuya had dropped his plan to send Kagome into the Meido when Naraku began working as Kagome’s ally, but indeed someone had convinced him to follow through with the original plan.  Byakuya, however, wasn’t going to tell them that the suggestion had come from a strange purple haired inu demon that seemed to know an awful lot about the sacred jewel. It was odd trusting a stranger with the fate of his sister’s soul, but there was something about the facts she’d rambled off and the way that she spoke that convinced Byakuya the woman wasn’t a threat.

 

 

“This one wishes to be an enigma,” Naraku shook his head before glaring at Kikyo, “leave me.  Why do you pay me so much attention when your true love has woken up? Are you that afraid I’m going to skip town and refuse to fulfill my end of the wager Kikyo?”

 

 

Naraku thought about randomly throwing out that Kikyo had been the one that gave him Kagome’s blood, therefore the ability to create a perfect Shikigami, but he didn’t desire to get Kikyo into any drama with the dogs.  The woman had been through enough for the time being for he knew why Kikyo wasn’t going to InuYasha.

 

 

“Perhaps,” Kikyo said coldly, “you’ve promised you’d keep your word but you aren’t exactly an honorable man Naraku.  You need to answer for your crimes.”

 

 

“She can stay over there,” InuYasha spoke harshly crossing his arms, “don’t think I forgot what you said Kikyo.  Coming over to my place just to tell Kagome to kill herself and now this? As he said you saw me lying on the ground knocked out to hell and back and you didn’t give a shit did you?  You never cared and I’m tired wasting my time. Don’t worry if you wanna hang out with spiders be my guest. I’m over it.”

 

 

“InuYasha,” Kikyo spoke softly with a frown on her face.

 

 

“I don’t want to hear it Kikyo I-” InuYasha noticed the ground was slippery beneath him as he stood in Hakudoshi’s blood.

 

 

InuYasha now understood what the problem was as he recalled what Hakudoshi had told them when they first met.  He had been the child Kikyo birthed, and without even thinking about it InuYasha used Rin to hack the boy into pieces.  InuYasha killed Kikyo’s child and the evidence was smeared all over the place. Of course she wasn’t going to go anywhere near him.

 

 

“Kikyo I-” InuYasha looked apologetic before getting cut off.

 

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kikyo snapped coldly turning away.

 

 

It wasn’t that she had any feelings for Hakudoshi for she’d never even been in a room with him or the infant form he’d been born with.  It wasn’t even her child but instead the manifestation of darkness from both Kaguya and the sacred jewel. That wasn’t the problem. The issue was the blood proved Hakudoshi had been a living being, and that living being had used her body in a very intimate disturbing way to birth itself.

 

 

Without anything to investigate or anyway to help Kagome Kikyo was left with feelings of disgust towards herself and her own body.  She wanted this life to be hers, but knew that even with free will she could never feel comfortable in her own skin. She was a detachment of Kaguya brought into the world with no parents or childhood as the last five years had made up her entire existence, and to make it worse her body was used for dark purposes.  When thinking on these facts she’d decided that she could never be with InuYasha. How could she have a relationship with someone and become a family with them when she didn’t even understand what family meant?

 

 

Maybe that's why she found herself being continuously pulled into that mystery that was Naraku.  All things considered the two of them were nothing more than abominations yet despite everything that cruel man managed to have a family he clearly cared for.  It wasn’t as though she were attracted to the man or anything just attracted to the mystery. Obviously he knew what it meant to be normal if he could create the many masks he’d been wearing all this time to fool people, and there were times where actually managed to seem happy with his lot in life.  What did Naraku have that Kikyo didn’t? How could she learn to find happiness despite everything she’d been through?

 

 

“It’s fine InuYasha,” Kikyo made sure to tell him with a forgiving smile on her face, “don’t let your mind go to dark places alright?  It’s not what you think. I just need time. I never stopped caring for you. You and I together on that show was real? Wasn’t it?”

 

 

“Yes,” InuYasha made sure to tell her lowering his eyes, “you were- you are real to me Kikyo.  If it felt like I was using you I wasn’t. I was just selfish. If I hadn’t been an idiot and gave you that stupid rose things could have been different.  They would have been different right?”

 

 

Kikyo had no answer for that.  Her and InuYasha getting engaged over some reality show wouldn’t have saved her from her fate.  It would have only resulted in her losing him when they were at their closest and that would have killed her.

 

 

“It was just a stupid flower and a stupid show,” Kikyo told him coldly, “it wouldn’t have made a difference.  I’m lost either way.”

 

 

Byakuya studied Kikyo’s mournful expression and had a thought.  If the purple haired woman was to be believed and the celestial being’s memory on how to create a sacred jewel wasn’t something easily overwritten then couldn’t Kikyo make one?  If that woman kept falling into the darkness it was only a matter of time before that theory could be tested, but then again what did it matter? If the crystallized one in Sesshoumaru’s hand could be destroyed then he didn’t fear any jewels of the future.

 

 

Sesshoumaru, perhaps needing a distraction from the worthless banter, also eyed the blood stain on the ground.  Something obviously caught his attention as he reached over to the pile of flesh and bones and picked up a piece of glass.  It was rather ordinary, but at the same time he felt power coming from it.

 

 

Kagura recognized what Sesshoumaru was holding, “A fragment from Kanna’s mirror?  What was Hakudoshi doing with it? A single shard can’t possibly steal a soul can it?”

 

 

“No,” Naraku answered quickly as though Kagura’s question had been a bother, “however it can’t be completely worthless.  Just cause it is shattered doesn’t mean it doesn’t hold power. Just not any power that could make a difference.”

 

 

Hakudoshi was an idiot, but there had to be a reason he had a piece of Kanna’s mirror on his body.  Naraku for the life of him couldn’t figure out the answer. It must’ve been another part of some other frivolous plot to claim Kagome’s soul on his own.

 

 

“I refuse to believe in destiny Byakuya,” Naraku made sure to inform his family, “Kagome and I were targeted for there is no other like us.  Plain and simple, however this will be finished soon as long as she doesn’t feed her soul to that thing. The jewel doesn’t have enough darkness within it anymore to fight her for very long.  The darkness can’t subdue her without a representative to wield it, which is why it intended to absorb me. Kaguya could have been a suitable substitute, but after Hakudoshi stole power from her before his demise it can’t hold her.  If I had to predict what is happening in there I would say that the jewel is desperately putting all of its energy into getting her to willing give up her soul and be put into a stasis until it gets the rest of its ingredients. All she has to do is hold out a bit longer.”

 

 

“She will hold out as long as it takes,” Sesshoumaru told himself glaring into the jewel, “Kagome was given a light because of her unselfish nature.  She can’t fall to temptation.”

 

 

“Indeed,” Naraku agreed, “if she could hold out against Midoriko and the miasma the final test that is the sacred jewel will be nothing to her.  Another battle of the mind and soul. Nothing more nothing less.”

 

 

Kagome only wished she knew it was that simple, because she was still stuck in the darkness not knowing what to do.  The jewel had told her as long as the celestial robe was inside the dark prison with her time was unmoving. What did that even mean?  Could it be that if she was able to return to the real world it’d be like she never left or while she spent what felt like a day or two in the darkness years could pass?

 

 

“You can’t think about that Kagome,” she told herself shaking her head, “focus on the task at hand.  What am I supposed to do?”

 

 

The only thing she was able to see was the apartment key and bottle of sleeping of potion put before her as a temptation.  Had the illusion she’d been under when she first arrived inside the jewel just been a test? If she were to take the potion to be able to be with Sesshoumaru there was no guarantee she could snap out of it as to willingly take it would be the same as making a wish, which would forfeit her soul.

 

 

“You can’t grant any wishes,” Kagome told herself shaking her head, “I can see through you sacred jewel.  All you want to bring is misery and death and I won’t be part of it. Sesshoumaru what am I supposed to do?  Ugh why am I asking you? You can’t be here with me. That’s not an option. You can’t leave Rin all alone after you just found her.  No I’ll have to do this on my own. Hmm I wonder…”

 

 

Kagome extended her hand getting a feel for all the demonic energy around her that made up this world.  Sure enough the familiar pink glow radiated throughout her body creating a burst of light to emerge from her hand.

 

 

“It’s hopeless,” the booming voice of the jewel reigned down upon her, “your light cannot drive out anything within the jewel.”

 

 

“That makes no sense!” Kagome yelled clearly frustrated, “it would have worked from the outside but not the inside?”

 

 

“This darkness is your world now Kagome.  You will live in it until you accept one of two fates before you.  This being a world the jewel is no longer an organic object or manifestation of darkness.  Your light cannot help you here.”

 

 

“Stupid jewel,” Kagome continued to release her light before her, “seems like every time there is a solution to the problem you just make up rules as you go.  When has my light ever been useful? Was Hakudoshi right? Is there really such a thing as fate? Was I given these abilities to fight Naraku and Kaguya, who I can’t even fight?  Is that all it was good for?”

 

 

Kagome was quite aware that this was no different from battling Midoriko or the miasma, however, and in order to stay strong against the jewel she couldn’t accept this being a hopeless situation.  No matter what happened she had to keep optimistic so no harm could come to her. No matter how dark things got she needed to stay strong. She had to for Rin and Sesshoumaru.

 

 

“Before when I used my light it took a little out of me,” Kagome said examining the energy coming from the palm of her hand, “but this time I feel nothing.  If time isn’t moving forward and my body won’t age maybe that means I don’t need food or sleep, therefore can’t burn any energy right? Does my light not have a limit here?  Fine! I’ll play by your rules then. I’ll use it as a flashlight and find a way out of here.”

 

 

Kagome was ready to show the jewel that she was going to defy all of its wishes by going elsewhere and abandoning the tokens of temptation all together, but before making her first move she took one last glance at the potion bottle.  There was a label on it that said poison with a skull and crossbones symbol indicating danger. If the bottle was suppose to tempt her why was it labeled as dangerous?

 

 

Kagome attempted to walk away, but it seemed there was no physical ground to walk upon as everything around her was just void.  Instead all she could do was float and make motions as though she were swimming to move faster. She held her hand out in front of her trying to guide her way as she moved away from the tokens since all that was before her was darkness.

 

 

When she made it a good distance away she thought she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye and froze up.  The sounds it was making warned her it was nothing in a humanoid form. She let out a small shriek when her light exposed what seemed be insect limbs.

 

 

“Your light,” a female voice chuckled, “so you are the one then?  The hope of the jewel?”

 

 

Kagome was almost relieved to hear a new voice, but let out another cry in fear when she saw who the voice belonged to.  There was some kind of demon in front of her, a very odd and creepy one. It had the torso of a naked female body, but where legs should have been there was nothing more than an endless trail of insect flesh with hundreds of legs.  Was it some sort of human centipede hybrid?

 

 

“No Kagome,” she told herself closing her eyes, “we can’t do this right now.  Things got scary against Yura remember? Those nasty skulls with the hair. We can pull ourselves together when things get tough.”

 

 

“Human girl,” the creature chuckled, “I look forward to fighting you for all eternity.  Something so pure and full of hope being sullied by the darkness again and again only to burn my flesh with that light.  We’ll create something beautiful together.”

 

 

Before Kagome could react she was caught in the centipede like body that was wrapping itself around her.  The human part was mocking her releasing a laugh before moving her very long tongue across Kagome’s flesh.

 

 

“Let me get a taste of your flesh before you lose it,” the centipede chuckled, “I hope once you give up your soul your body will remain for me to devour.  It’s been so long.”

 

 

“Get it together,” Kagome kept trying to cheer herself on as she pushed the centipede away from her being surprised as her light seemed to drive the creature off of her, “what?”

 

 

The centipede recoiled in pain, but didn’t seem to suffer any injury.  If the rules of this world had changed did that mean her light changed?  It was always meant to drive darkness away, so maybe not entirely but she didn’t think it could be used for any sort of combat.  However, it seemed that as long as she kept her light shining from her hand she couldn’t be captured again.

 

 

“You just wanted a lick,” Kagome said trying to keep calm and not freak out about the fact that an oversized bug naked chick thing had touched her, “you can’t kill me can you?  Hakudoshi burned through all the jewel’s options to take my soul by force, so all that’s left is for me to be scared into giving it up willingly? It’s not going to happen! You can’t hold me forever!”

 

 

“That is what the celestial robe is for foolish girl,” the centipede chuckled moving around below Kagome keeping her distance, “Naraku just wasted time on such a silly theory.  He believes the jewel isn’t strong enough to hold you until you make a decision, but now that the robe is here time doesn’t exist in this world. It can keep you forever. The biggest mistake you made was wearing it when you were delivered to the jewel.  How foolish of you to fall into such a trap.”

 

 

“Naraku!?” Kagome asked, “you can hear him?”

 

 

“As a demon supporting the darkness of the jewel I can see the outside world.  You, however, cannot. The jewel won’t allow you to see them or hear their voices.  Unless you pick you an illusion you can’t escape this darkness.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru and Rin are they alright?” Kagome demanded to know.

 

 

“The dog has left with the girl.  You falling into the jewel has become quite bothersome for them.  Your bad luck with fate is a complication. Shouldn’t you be happy that they abandoned you?  They can move on with their lives?”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru left?” Kagome asked before shaking her head, “you’re lying.  He won’t abandon me again. You’re trying to scare me aren’t you? Falling into despair is what the jewel needs me to do to keep me.  I’m not going to fall for it! So lies and an oversized bug is all you have to throw at me? Bet there were suppose to be more demons than that weren’t there, but that stupid Hakudoshi stole them from the jewel to try and grow his own power.  You’re not strong enough to make me fall!”

 

 

“As the demon has told you,” the jewel’s voice interrupted her confidence, “as long as the robe is part of this world you can remain here.  You will stay in the darkness for all eternity Kagome. Is that really the fate you would choose? Is Sesshoumaru worth it? Is even the love of your child worth such loneliness?”

 

 

“Shut up!  Talk is all you have left isn’t it?  I’m not going to be here forever because you will lose!  I’ll hold out as long as it takes. You know I will.”

 

 

“No one can hold out forever Kagome.”

 

 

“They can if they have people to protect and a better tomorrow waiting for them.”

 

 

The worst crime this jewel had committed upon her was all the time she wasted.  Her and Sesshoumaru grew together throughout this whole experience and when they admitted their feelings towards each other they’d both been put in a position of being able to heal and grow further, but that was all put on halt by the threat of the stupid jewel and its games.  When Kagome got back to Sesshoumaru and she could see with her own eyes that he didn’t abandon her they weren’t going to waste anymore time. They would be together as partners raising their daughter together wanting for nothing. The two of them could have everything, all they needed was one last chance.

 

 

Kagome ignored the centipede and continued upon her journey.  It felt like hours had gone by as she continued to search while fighting off the fears that she could possibly be stuck here for hours when she found something else that seemed to be a point of interest.  Kagome lowered herself down into the depths of the jewel and frowned when she saw someone that she recognized. It had been a person she’d only seen on magazine covers and in the memory locked away in the origami.  Of course, it was Kaguya. She’d been fed to the jewel after all, so Kagome wasn’t alone in this place.

 

 

Kaguya was in a form that Kagome believed to be her truest, because she kind of looked like an adult version of Rin with long waist length black hair and demonic fangs poking out of her mouth.  Her eyes were closed, so Kagome wondered if Kaguya was dead.

 

 

“Kaguya?” Kagome asked frowning looking down at the body, “I don’t know how to feel about you.  You caused all of this, you hurt Sesshoumaru, but if it weren’t for you Rin wouldn’t be in my life.  I never would have met Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“A terrible storm of both good and bad,” Kagome was surprised when a weak voice came from the body, “sounds like my handy work.”

 

 

“Kaguya!?” Kagome gasped as the women's brown eyes flickered open.

 

 

So Kaguya’s real eye color was brown?  The same as Rin’s and same as Naraku’s.  Had the teal color been a result of all the demons she’d absorbed, or was it the celestial being?

 

 

“I’m dead,” Kaguya made sure to assure Kagome looking up at her, “my body is long gone.  Whatever this form is that ferries my soul through this jewel cannot move anymore. I’m weak.”

 

 

“Because Hakudoshi stole your demonic power,” Kagome theorized, “you were alone floating in the darkness like me weren’t you?”

 

 

“I’ll probably be able to move and be forced to fight you once the jewel gets Naraku,” Kaguya’s voice was indeed very weak, “so don’t let it happen.  It won’t happen will it? I don’t feel my spiritual markings anymore. They’ve all broke.”

 

 

“I think Naraku used Sesshoumaru’s sword to break his marking,” Kagome nodded, “it can’t get him without a fight.  What do you mean forced to fight? You don’t want to fight anymore do you Kaguya?”

 

 

“When I was fully absorbed my heart was returned to me.  I don’t want to fight anymore, or to be left here wallowing in regret.  It’s all I can feel. I let her down didn’t I? Midoriko I’m so sorry. She asked me to not hold any ill will against Sesshoumaru, and what did I go and do?  I was so desperate to use the jewel to have her back that I betrayed her final wishes. I hurt her again and again.”

 

 

“Midoriko asked you not to hurt Sesshoumaru?  Even though he was the one that killed her?”

 

 

“She gave me her light and love, but I was too cowardly to keep it.  Naraku is a cruel creature, but he has my respect. He never gave it away did he?  His heart? He wasn’t afraid of the fight. All the horrible things I did was influenced by the jewel, but I had a choice I was just too weak to keep fighting.  I didn’t want to do that to Sesshoumaru, but that damn jewel kept reminding me over and over again what he did to Midoriko it wouldn’t let me sleep or know peace, and like the abomination of a demon that I am I fell for it.  I should have let Naraku kill me when I caused your mother to die.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head, “I don’t know if it will help you find peace Kaguya but regret isn’t always a bad thing is it?  Means your heart really is back. Byakuya told me that the truly evil can do bad things without carrying all the weight you held.  It just got hard didn’t it? That’s why you gave it up?”

 

 

Kagome wanted to agree with Kaguya and label her as a coward, but now that Kagome had learned to think with an open mind when it came to these demonic creatures she was finding it harder and harder to judge Kaguya and Midoriko for some of their actions.  Kagome seemed to be immune to the jewel’s temptations and whispers so she couldn’t put herself in their shoes to understand what they’d been through. Unlike Naraku there was no reason to hold bitterness towards Kaguya, because what was done was done and Kaguya wasn’t alive anymore.  She understood her actions were wrong, so it wasn’t fair for her to continue to suffer in the despair any longer.

 

 

“I wanted to give up my life in atonement for betraying Midoriko’s wishes,” Kaguya responded, “but that opportunity was taken from me when Midoriko betrayed herself.  I understand that creature that erased my memories and feelings wasn’t truly her, and I forgive her for falling to the darkness. I was in no position to judge right? Still I planned on keeping my heart even after what I did to Sesshoumaru, but then Rin was born.”

 

 

“Rin,” Kagome closed her eyes, “she was born from you and Sesshoumaru to be used as a tool wasn’t she?”

 

 

“Conceived under the orders of the sacred jewel.  It could have been a way to entangle the fates of you and Sesshoumaru, or maybe just to create another Succubi to fool me into thinking the jewel wasn’t going to eat me.  All I knew when she was born was that she was my daughter, and I couldn’t give her away if I kept my heart.”

 

 

“Kaguya Tatusi died of an incurable heart disease,” Kagome recalled the fake death announcement, “faked your death in that manner on purpose didn’t you?  It should have been the biggest clue as to what happened to you. So you did love her didn’t you? Rin? That’s why Kikyo cares about children so much. Must have been your feelings for your daughter transmuted on to her.”

 

 

“Incurable heart disease?” Kaguya actually chuckled, “if Naraku were here he’d mock me for thinking I was clever.  To think I actually miss having him around.”

 

 

Kagome rolled her eyes at that, “He says you two were nothing but entertainment to him.  However, I’m beginning to think you and Midoriko were his best friends in some kind of twisted Naraku-like way.  At least I can tell Rin the truth right? That her mother didn’t see her as just a tool at one point?”

 

 

“And let her know her mother was so weak she’d rather cast her own heart away than do right by her?  That choice is yours I suppose. Nothing I can do about it, but it wasn’t all for nothing was it? You took good care of her.  I know you did. Even with my heart gone I could still recognize you loved her more than I ever could. There is nothing I can do to show you my gratitude Kagome.  I gave reason for Midoriko to kill your mother only to leave my child in your care. Before I completely lost my way and all my memories of what happened the night your mother died I asked Kirara to look after you, but that just wasn’t enough was it?  You’re in here with me.”

 

 

Kagome shook her head as she began to remove the kimono she’d been wearing this whole time, “I’m still alive though.  It isn’t over. Sesshoumaru and I have overcome every dumb thing this jewel has thrown at us so I’m not afraid anymore.  Humans that are stronger than me and normal demons are my issue, but this? It’s not going to get me down.”

 

 

“The celestial robe?” Kaguya asked watching Kagome remove it, “I recognize that fabric.  If only I hadn’t absorbed that being. Everything could’ve been different. I never would have known how to make such a jewel.  I just had to be that greedy didn’t I?”

 

 

“Was it actually a maiden from the moon named Kaguya?”

 

 

“Such a silly story twisted and distorted by time.  Her name might’ve been Kaguya, but I don’t think she was from the moon.  Indeed she wasn’t from this world. Hmm not even from this time. I didn’t know what she was wearing then, but now when I look back I’m pretty sure it was a hoodie.  Either the girl was ahead of her time or she leaped through time. I’d absorbed her when she tried to change out of the sweatshirt and into that kimono. Probably tried to disguise herself from monsters like me.”

 

 

“A time traveler wearing a hoodie?  That was the infamous celestial being that started all of this?  Do you remember anything else?”

 

 

“The hoodie had words on it,” Kaguya began to shut her eyes, “something about an Eclipse.  Of course I thought the girl was a celestial being wearing such odd garb with words on it. Such a thing was unheard of back in those times.”

 

 

“Eclipse?” Kagome asked.

 

 

Eclipse was the name of what seemed to be some sort of corporation that had its logo plastered on the hoodie worn by that odd purple haired inu.  The same girl that had warned Kagome about Midoriko being the true enemy. So that girl Inukimi had called Aimee, who seemed to have all the answers, had something in common with the celestial beings?  Kagome wanted to say it wasn’t possible and reject the notion of time travel, but obviously stranger things had happened in this world.

 

 

Kagome then shook her head not knowing if these hoodie wearing time traveling demons was anything she needed to worry about at the moment.  Maybe Aimee had tried to help them because the jewel wasn’t something from their world. It was something that needed to be destroyed.

 

 

“What’s done is done Kaguya,” Kagome reminded her holding the kimono in her hands, “what we need to stay focused on is getting out of this place.  Do you know what I need to do? I keep searching for something.”

 

 

“I don’t know,” Kaguya’s voice got weaker, “I didn’t have a real body when I came here so you have a better chance than me.  Just remember that this jewel doesn’t grant any wishes.”

 

 

“I know that.  I don’t need any special ability to know that to be the truth.”

 

 

“It can’t grant wishes.  It’s incomplete and weak.”

 

 

Kaguya didn’t talk anymore after that.  Kagome had assumed the soul representing Kaguya got too weak and left it that.  What she didn’t know was that she’d just passed another test and it was the jewel that gave Kaguya the ability to speak in the first place.  It’d been hoping to use Kaguya to bring about a darkness in Kagome, trying to bring her to anger at the woman that had complicated her life so drastically.  The jewel seemed to be underestimating her forgiving nature again, but it had been confused for it couldn’t understand why Kaguya could be understood and forgiven but Naraku could not.

 

 

“Just rest and stop being down on yourself,” Kagome unraveled the kimono to lay on top of Kaguya’s body, “I don’t know if you feel cold but technically it's yours so- ouch!”

 

 

Kagome might’ve been in the jewel but she still had a human body, therefore was surprised when she somehow managed to cut herself and bleed a little.  She’d been cut by something sharp when discarding the kimono. Using her light she pooled light over the fabric and could see a small piece of glass that appeared to forced in between a stitch on the kimono.

 

 

“Someone put glass in it?” Kagome was confused as she picked up the fragment, “looks like it came from a mirror.  Did Hakudoshi do this? He’s the only one that could have tampered with it.”

 

 

Kagome looked away from it for a moment frightened as both Kaguya and the celestial robe disappeared behind her as the jewel’s use for those ingredients having a physical form had diminished.

 

 

“What’s going on?” she asked as the piece of glass began to glow and float away from her.

 

 

The mirror fragment had disappeared into the darkness too far out for her to see it, and while trying to look for it she instead saw the figure of someone that seemed to appear out of nowhere.  It was a female, that much could be told by the small giggle the figure gave, and when Kagome got closer she could make out a head of long black hair.

 

 

“Midoriko?” Kagome asked, “she can’t be here.  Naraku freed her soul of this world.”

 

 

“Not Midoriko,” a very familiar voice laughed and Kagome gasped when she got closer, “just your worst enemy.”

 

 

The figure in front of Kagome was Kagome herself.  It was like looking into a mirror. The only difference between the two women was the imposter was wearing khakis and light blue polo shirt, the uniform Kagome had worn as a cashier in Naraku’s grocery store.

 

 

“My worst enemy?” Kagome asked looking at her reflection.

 

 

“Are you really that fucking stupid?!” cashier Kagome seemed to be a lot more crewd with a much more aggressive voice, “do I have to spell it out for ya?  You’re your own worst enemy dumbass. Sure you can tell Midoriko to shut her whore mouth when it’s convenient for you, but admit it you enjoyed having her around didn’t you?  Better to talk to some random fucking parasite soul than it is yourself. Probably afraid of what you’d learn if you simply asked and listened.”

 

 

“You’re just another illusion.”

 

 

“I fucking wish.  I’m you. You might’ve just forgotten because you work so hard at keeping up that mask of yours.  Poor little Kagome. She just wants an uncomplicated life with stupid cold hearted Sesshoumaru and that adopted brat of hers.  Must’ve been so draining on you keep up the facade of being so damn forgiving and loving for the sake of some stupid light. Where has that light gotten you?  It’s an overrated flashlight. Congratulations. Isn’t everyone so proud?”

 

 

“If I could use it I would!” Kagome shouted, “but every time I try there is some bullshit reason I can’t.  How is that my fault, and I’m not a good person because I’m pretending to be for some kind of power. Tell me sacred jewel what is my desire?  You tried to shove down my throat that I wanted to be normal and now you’re saying that I pretended to be someone I’m not for my light. I don’t get the trick here.”

 

 

“I’m not part of the jewel just merely your reflection,” the girl shrugged, “maybe the jewel is weak and stupid, or maybe it can’t show you what you want because you don’t know what you want.  What do we want? Please don’t tell me it’s Sesshoumaru. That’s the wrong answer.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru and Rin are the goal and I’m not losing sight of that.  No matter what you tell me. How many times am I going to be made to doubt him?  I won’t.”

 

 

“Then why won’t you fuck him?  That’s right I said fuck him. Just because I’m you doesn’t mean I’m going to pull that whole ‘naive girl raised religious so has a pure innocent vocabulary’ kind of shit.  You want his hot sweaty body on top of you thrusting into you, so why do you keep putting it off? Is it cause you’re scared or is it cause it’s not what you want?”

 

 

“Is this really what we’re doing right now?  Talking about my love life? The hell does this have to do with anything?”

 

 

“I dunno maybe I’m just curious.  You should honestly be thankful I’m here.  How often is it a person gets to talk to their other half?  Can’t you see the opportunity that just smacked you in the face?  Don’t get all high and mighty on me saying this isn’t the time or place for such a conversation.  Didn’t you hear the jewel? We have all the time in the world to get to the bottom of this.”

 

 

“There’s nothing I need to say to you.”

 

 

“Rude!  Well I guess I’m the rude one aren’t I?  You’re supposed to be asking me questions, but yet I’m hitting you up with tons instead.  Kind of like this one. Why is it you think I’m so damn obnoxious and vulgar when talking to you fucking skank?  Can’t you remember? Don’t worry I’ll remind you. When poor you was trapped in that horrible oppressive Divine Order didn’t we enjoy watching those trashy TV shows with foul mouthed cuties like me?  Sure those girls weren’t ideal, but we loved their confidence and inability to give a fuck. On the outside you show one thing but on the inside you’d give anything to just take what you want, say what you want, and laugh about it afterwards.  You know how they say it takes more energy to frown than it does to smile? Think that applies to suppressing your true self? How many calories did you burn off pretending to be superior to Sango when she discussed reality TV acting like you were better than watching that garbage when you’d give anything to be one of those big boobed bimbos winking at the camera.”

 

 

“You’re not definitely not me.  What is the point of this?”

 

 

“You wanna be the confident superhero saving the day from this horrible jewel dontcha?  Can’t do that and be all confident for your man if you don’t get past the bullshit and accept who you truly are.  Hey sacred jewel! Wanna know Kagome’s real desires? She won’t ask me so I’ll tell ya? You know that fucked up kinky shit between her and Sesshoumaru where he ties her up?  On the outside she’ll tell you it’s so she can have fun in Sesshoumaru’s comfort zone and anyway she can be with him is fine. That is a load of bullshit. You like it! Kagome my dear it’s okay to be kinky.  You’re a fucking adult! It’s okay to want a stud like to tie you up and do whatever he wants at his pleasure with your body if your game. Let him ravage you! It’s what you want. You two wouldn’t be in such a fucking mess if you stopped being such a child Kagome.  Maybe he would have trusted you more and not been so easy to walk out that door if you stopped making so many damn excuses for everything you do. Be confident for fucks sake! You’re strong, you’re rich, and you got the most desirable demon man around your fingers. Stop burying your head in a hole letting life pass you by over nothing!  I’m not going to let you survive this ordeal just for you to go back to making so many damn excuses.”

 

 

“I’m not making excuses!” Kagome could see that this reflection of hers wasn’t as easy to force into submission as Midoriko was, “sure me and Sesshoumaru aren’t normal or anything, but-

 

 

“Oh no I’ve spent my whole life listening to you fucking talk it’s my turn now!  I’m you remember? I know exactly what you’re going to say. The time just isn’t right!  Rin needs to be my main concern and I can’t hurt her by getting into a problematic relationship!  You might not feel that way now, but I know you’re going to go back to that well excuses the moment you get back to Sesshoumaru.  Cut the crap! To be honest Sesshoumaru is the one we should be pissed at. What the fuck is up with that ‘wanting your first time to be absolute perfection’ bullshit?  Tell him to shut his fucking mouth and take you already. Tell him to give you what you want. You gave that cheesy line of wanting to secure your tomorrow or whatever the fuck you said, so will you take take tomorrow?  Or are you going to pussy foot around more?”

 

 

“When the time comes,” Kagome spoke quietly still not understanding why of all the things she had to go through she was having her lack of sex life questioned, “sorry that I’ve been too busy worrying about the safety of my family.”

 

 

“You’re running out of chances here other me!  I’m trying to help you fucking idiot. Can’t you see that?  When you felt threatened by Naraku or the jewel and you held up in your house like the scared mouse that you are did any of those enemies wave the ‘don’t have sex while we’re plotting against you or we’ll think you’re a shitty mother’ flag?  No they didn’t. Kagome who am I?”

 

 

“Not me for sure,” Kagome shook her head.

 

 

“WRONG ANSWER!” the cashier Kagome’s eyes began to turn red, “let’s try again.  Oh I know! I thought you were smarter than this so didn’t think I needed to get all up in those deep rooted problems, but I guess we’ll play some basic psychology 101 if that’s what it takes for you to succeed.”

 

 

The cashier version of Kagome began to shine as though her skin was made of reflective glass before she began to transform into a much smaller form.  Kagome was now forced to look on to a smaller version of herself, a girl that couldn’t have been much older than Rin having her long hair forced into braids showing she was a member of the Divine Order.

 

 

The little girl had tears streaming down her face, “Abandoned again and again!  My mommy died and my father was too much of a coward to face what was done to me.  He erased his memories to try and erase me. My other mommy picked her silly religion over me.”

 

 

“Stop crying!” Kagome yelled, “it doesn’t matter.  Who cares about Naraku? He doesn’t matter. I tried telling Sesshoumaru that but no one seems to believe me.”

 

 

“But it does matter,” the little girl whispered, “I can’t have what I want because I don’t deserve it right?  I don’t deserve anything. I don’t even deserve Rin. I never deserved to be loved. Something is wrong with me isn’t it?  If there wasn’t everyone wouldn’t leave me all the time. I’m not allowed to want or rely on anyone to be there or they’ll just hurt me again.”

 

 

“You’re trying to say I have daddy issues aren’t you?  I never knew Naraku as my father so what does it matter that he was a coward and left me to my own devices?  Is it really abandonment when that father comes back to kill you? I should say it isn’t his fault, but kind of is.  No one made him erase his memories. Why did it take him twenty something years to find a solution to the problem? Not that I wanted to be raised by that man or anything.”

 

 

“Something bad happened to Kagura but he didn’t abandon her.  Why did we have to be so different? Why couldn’t he go through hardships with us?  I better not cause complications for Sesshoumaru ever again or he’ll leave me to, and if he does I better forgive him immediately so it doesn’t happen again.  Can’t forgive Naraku though. He made me so sad and scared in the first place. I know how to teach him a lesson! Let’s forgive Kaguya instead! That will show him right?”

 

 

Kagome closed her eyes as she understood, “I forgave Kaguya because I wasn’t strong enough to forgive him?  Rin isn’t my daughter but we are exactly the same aren’t we? Both have pretty messed up parents, but somehow our light still shines through.  But forgiveness isn’t the point. It’s a good thing I won’t forgive him cause it shows that I’m not some sort of fake wearing a mask like you said.  I won’t betray my thoughts and feelings just to keep up a light that really isn’t that hard to maintain as long as I’m myself. Maybe I did forgive Sesshoumaru just so he wouldn’t leave me, but if I get hung up on that we’ll never get anywhere will we?  He came back to me and that’s all that matters. I want to be with Sesshoumaru and I need to stop making excuses for it.”

 

 

The child Kagome looked up at her, “Why can’t we just fall to despair?  It’d be so much easier wouldn’t it? I don’t deserve to be happy so it’d be so easy to just stay here where I don’t have to make excuses to hide anymore.”

 

 

“No we won’t fall to despair.  I’ve taken the hard route this whole time it’s too late in the game to fall now.  Fine fine I get what you’re trying to say okay? When we beat this I’ll enjoy my new life.  I’m not going to let the mysteries and regret of the past be an excuse anymore. I promise. I’ll just be myself and not hide.”

 

 

The small child smiled before transforming back into a complete reflection of Kagome wearing the robe of the fire rat, “About fucking time!  Told you I’m here to help you. Of course everything you’re saying you already knew the whole time didn’t you? I just wanted to hear you say them.  Please say when you get home you’re going to let that demon give you a ravaging! Not cause that asshole deserves it or anything but because it’s what you want and it’s at your disposal.  This conversation is just between us girls so I’ll never tell him you totally wanted to take him up on his offer when he first suggested you could use his body. Now tell me Kagome, in your own words, who am I?”

 

 

“I’m still not going to go as far as to say you’re me,” Kagome actually managed to smile at the other woman’s vulgarity, “but I know who you are.  You’re my dark desires aren’t you? The desires that kept pulling me towards him? I guess that’s why you’re picking on my light so much, but not all secret desires are bad are they?  Not those kind of desires anyway. Sesshoumaru acts like I’m so good at this battle of the soul sort of thing, but these kind of lessons he already figured out way before me. Remember though he’s older than me so it’s kind of an unfair advantage.”

 

 

The other Kagome smiled before playing with her hair, “You guessed right!  Ding ding ding! Congratulations you won, but there was one other question I asked you, remember?  I already said Sesshoumaru isn’t allowed to be the answer either! What do we actually want? What is it we want that a silly jewel can’t show us or give us?”

 

 

“My life,” Kagome said looking on with determination knowing her answer was right, “I just want to live my life the way I want and take in all I can get from it.  If I’m going to forgive someone it needs to be myself for wasting so much time. The past and all this drama doesn’t matter. I can overcome it.”

 

 

“Bonus points for that answer,” the reflection smiled, “we are truly exceeding expectations aren’t we?  You were almost kind of correct in assuming this was another one of the jewel’s tricks. You just thwarted another one of the back up plans.  Hakudoshi, that manifestation in idiocy, broke a piece of the soul stealing mirror in half with intentions to send you into the jewel with it.  I’m sure he was going to use the other half to feed me some bullshit script, but the goal would have been the same. If you couldn’t figure out who I was and denied me being part of you than your denial would have restored the mirror’s power and I would have ate your soul.  Oh well. Sucks for them. I’m glad I didn’t have to eat you other me! I guess a reward is in order.”

 

 

“Reward?” Kagome asked as the reflection disappeared leaving behind the single fragment of glass she’d once been.

 

 

Kagome reached out and took the glass peering into the reflection expecting to see herself, but instead could see an eye with the iris of gold, “Sesshoumaru!?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had been almost ready to discard the piece of glass he held in his hand next to the sacred jewel believing it to be nothing before hearing Kagome’s voice.  Was it real or an illusion? Would it really hurt to find out?

 

 

“Kagome?” he asked quietly trying not to disturb Rin who he urged to sleep.

 

 

However, none of his words of advice mattered as Rin was still wide awake.  The moment she heard her mother’s name she left the comfort of the Mokomoko and scooted to the other side of Sesshoumaru wanting to know if he was talking to her.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru is that you!?” Kagome could be heard asking him, “I can see your eyes through the mirror!”

 

 

“That’s mommy!” Rin gasped pointing at the glass seeing a small image of Kagome floating in the middle of darkness, “I see her and hear her Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“Rin!” Kagome yelled for her daughter, “I’m still here and okay.  I’m coming back to you two I promise. I haven’t given up.”

 

 

“We can hear you,” Sesshoumaru made sure to tell her staring intently into the glass, “we’re both here and are still awaiting you.”

 

 

Kagome smiled to herself within the jewel.  She’d known all along that centipede woman had been a damn liar.  There was no way Sesshoumaru was going to just leave her and the jewel behind.  Not this time.

 

 

“You haven’t let me down,” Kagome told him, “just wait a little longer okay?  I’ll figure it out. Apparently I’m not allowed to just flood the place with my light, but I think I know the answer now.”

 

 

Talking with her own dark desires had helped, but it had been Kaguya that gave Kagome the solution.  It should have been obvious from the very beginning what the answer was, and if Kagome was wrong it would have dire consequences, but she was confident that she knew what to do.

 

 

“We’re all going to wait for you,” InuYasha caught on to what was happening as his head appeared over Sesshoumaru’s shoulder looking into the glass, “no one is leaving you.  Well cept Byakuya can kindly get the fuck out. Don’t think anyone is looking too kindly on him right now. Piece of shit put you in there.”

 

 

Byakuya thought about speaking up for himself on the matter but Naraku shot him a death glare.  He and his family had done enough damage in regards to Kagome. He’d leave it to her new family to talk her through this.

 

 

“Byakuya did it?” Kagome asked as she really hadn’t wasted too much time asking how she wound up in this situation in the first place, “I’ll beat him up later.  I just need to hear your voices. How long have I been in here?”

 

 

“Four hours,” Sesshoumaru spoke calmly knowing that tone was probably what she needed to hear, “the sun has risen.  That unsettling heat wave has ceased. The jewel’s powers have obviously been weakened.”

 

 

“Four hours?” Kagome gave a sigh of relief that not much time had passed despite her journey feeling like days on her end, “just keep on waiting.  Can’t promise I’ll be back by dinner time but I’ll be back. I’m not giving up.”

 

 

“Kagome,” Sesshoumaru said her name softly, “don’t make me wait much longer or I’ll go in there myself.  Even if I have to feed my soul to the jewel itself. I still don’t have a ruling on whether or not destiny is at play here, but it’s not looking at you too favorably.  Why do you have to fight on your own?”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru don’t say things like that,” Kagome closed her eyes, “don’t be an idiot okay?  I’m not fighting alone. You’re here with me in more ways than one and you’re not leaving Rin for my sake.”

 

 

“I told Sesshoumaru to get you mommy but he won’t,” Rin made sure to say, “he isn’t leaving me.  He isn’t running away just like you said.”

 

 

“I’ll protect my daughter for it is my duty,” Sesshoumaru told a blatant lie to both mask his feelings for Rin his personal weakness in not being the one fighting, “but you cannot continue to expect your husband to watch the children while you fight for us.  Out of the question.”

 

 

“Leaving you to do the women’s work?” Kagome smiled at both Sesshoumaru’s obvious lies and Rin’s comment, “it’s a thankless job Sesshoumaru so enjoy it while it lasts.  Just knowing you’re keeping her safe is what matters alright? Sesshoumaru just being there is enough. I know your pride won’t let you believe it and there is no way I can explain it to you from so far away, but what you’re doing is more important than slashing at some demon with a sword alright?  I just need to-

 

 

The glass Kagome was speaking through was forced out of her hand as that female centipede monster had returned and crashed right into hurling her out into the void.  Quickly Kagome tried to float her way back to the piece of glass to hear Sesshoumaru again as well as give the centipede a good wallop in revenge, but watched as the centipede swallowed the mirror fragment whole.

 

 

“Communication terminated,” the centipede laughed after swallowing the glass before attempting to capture Kagome again, “this is your prison remember?  You won’t be allowed to hear his voice ever again.”

 

 

“That’s what you think!” Kagome angrily shot the centipede with a burst of her light again as she floated away, “so me talking to him wasn’t part of the jewel’s plan huh?  That’s fine. Just hearing them there was enough. It’s all I need. Even if I fail they’ll know I never gave up.”

 

 

Kagome was ready to make her last gamble as she kept swimming through the void further not at all surprised when she returned to the glowing apartment key and potion bottle.  She’d returned to the beginning, and that was alright as it was right where she needed to be.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” Kagome spoke holding her hand out towards the bottle labeled poison, “forgive me if I’m wrong but I haven’t lost hope yet and I won’t lose it now.  It’s a gamble but I’m sure this is the answer.”

 

 

Kagome wasn’t all surprised to now hear the jewel’s voice booming into her ears, “Will you make a wish?  You wish to be with Sesshoumaru again?”

 

 

She shook her head holding the bottle, “You can’t grant any wishes.  I’ve known that all along, but when Kaguya reminded me I was able to read between the lines.  I know what I need to do.”

 

 

“The desire that you are choosing Kagome is not an ideal one,” the voice reminded her, “the Sesshoumaru of that dream is a cruel one.  He saw you as only a possession to breed. You choose that one over your normal life?”

 

 

“Now I see why Hakudoshi was so stupid,” Kagome smiled, “you obviously don’t want me to pick this one.  That’s why it’s labeled poison isn’t it? Are you really going that bottom barrel in your trickery sacred jewel?  Or are you going to feed me something about reverse psychology. You think just because I came here wearing the celestial robe means I’m stupid or something?  That was just dumb luck.”

 

 

“I am merely presenting you with your desires Kagome.  You are free to pick whichever prison you are content with.”

 

 

It seemed that they’d really overestimated the sacred jewel, but then again at the moment it was nothing more than a pool of demonic energy Hakudoshi didn’t even want for her to freely swim around in.  Of course it thought she was that dumb. Before when her only option was the normal boring life it told her that it was what she really wanted, but now that she considering taking the potion it was referring to the illusion as a prison.  It didn’t want her to take the potion.

 

 

“It’s true if you didn’t want me to take it why even offer it?  Because that’s what you do. You show people all sorts of things they don’t want to confuse them and get them to act irrationally.  It’s just another deception you’ve made at your expense. By taking this potion I won’t be making a wish. You can’t grant any wishes.”

 

 

Kagome lowered the bottle for a moment as she stared up into nothingness, “I was warned not to make any wishes.  Doing so will forfeit my soul won’t it? Well then sacred jewel I wish for you to disappear.”

 

 

Nothing happened.  Kagome’s soul wasn’t being ripped from her body nor was the dark void around her disappearing as she’d asked.  That was the result she’d been expecting.

 

 

“That’s what I thought!” Kagome smiled, “by not granting any wishes I knew that meant you won’t give its user what it really wants but that’s not what Kaguya was trying to tell me.  You literally can’t grant any wishes right now because you don’t have the power to make any magic happen. Hakudoshi stole too much from you and without my soul you can’t do anything.  Taking the apartment key or this potion will just put me to sleep until you gather more energy so you can keep me until you can grant the wish. I’ll just fall into a dream.”

 

 

Kagome unscrewed the top of the potion and pulled it to her lips, “Third time's the charm right Sesshoumaru?  The reflection of my ‘dark’ desires was so angry with me because I’d been ignoring what I wanted for too long.  Last time I truly indulged fully was that night I took the potion from your hands and downed it willingly. That was the night you fell in love with me wasn’t it Sesshoumaru?  This has to be the answer. I feel it. Bottoms up I guess.”

 

 

As Kagome swallowed the liquid she could see that centipede returning to rush her again proving that the jewel definitely didn’t want her to pick this option.  Unfortunately for the sole demon it had to do its bidding Kagome didn’t hesitate as she managed to down the whole potion before impact. She continued to keep a smile on her lips as the world around her went blurry.

 

_Kagome came to hearing Sesshoumaru’s snarl above her.  She must have lost consciousness, and that didn’t surprise her as her new ‘husband’ had been really rough with her.  She was thankful, however, that he seemed to be finished with his act of cruelty as his body pulled away from her. She was well aware of what he’d done to her.  She could tell by how her thighs ached and the warmth of a foreign substance dribbling down her thigh that he’d gone through with consummating their marriage despite all her protests._

 

 

_“Cease your crying wench,” Sesshoumaru shot her a hateful glare as he grabbed a fist full of her hair, “you should be honored that your King gifted you with his seed human.  I expect to see some gratitude.”_

 

 

_That was right.  Sesshoumaru was her King now by means of conquest and she was lucky to even be alive.  She had been the Queen of Avalon, and when he took her kingdom over he married her to use her as a glorified hostage to both calm his new subjects while forcing them to endure his rule.  The only thing she had to do to keep a comfortable life was do as he said and bear him a heir to take over the kingdom once he lost interest._

 

 

_She’d pleaded with him to stop trying to defile her and even attempted to get physical, but his warm seed was evidence enough that she’d lost.  She couldn’t overpower Sesshoumaru. There was nothing she could do, and something in the back of her head was telling her that was okay. That maybe she didn’t have to live in fear and resentment.  It’d be hard to forgive him for killing Takemaru and the rest of her guards, but they’d died in the line of duty. War wasn’t forgiving, so neither of them could be expected to hold on to that weight for much longer._

 

 

_“Sorry,” Kagome wiped away her tears._

 

 

_“Sorry?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow as though not expecting such a reaction._

 

 

_Sesshoumaru had been cruel to her from the very start, but yet Kagome recalled the advice of one of the handmaidens forced upon her.  It could help if she kept an open mind. Sesshoumaru had taken her kingdom under his father’s orders and probably didn’t want to take her in.  Maybe he was so hateful towards her because he’d made up his mind about her before they even met. He thought he was going to be given a burden of a weak human girl that was upset her supreme rule was being taken away and now she was being punished for being too uppity.  Well she wasn’t weak, and if she had to lose her rule to war maybe it was better to find some sort of compromise than it was to lose her head._

 

 

_“If I was disrespectful,” Kagome told him trying to compose herself as she sat up, “I can’t be young, naive, and innocent forever can I?  I was named the Queen of my kingdom and that means I had to be responsible. I lost the war because I wasn’t ready for an attack. You won fairly and I should just be thankful I and my people still have our lives.  If this is my punishment for losing than I’ll accept it. I’ll do as you ask Sesshoumaru. Maybe I can even help you if you allowed me to. Even if I can’t I’ll show you my gratitude.”_

 

 

_Sesshoumaru obviously wasn’t buying into these words as he let out another growl, “You are a naive foolish bitch.  You already defied me several times this night. Did you honestly think I’d forgive you for such violations because of your humble words and inexperience?  This marriage is no arrangement by any means. I am your master and you are my slave. Fail to do as I ask and you will be putting your life on the line. If your words are some attempt to extract favor from me then don’t waste your time.  Only time I will ever speak to you as an equal is on subjects pertaining to our future children. Never act out of place and force suggestions on me again.”_

 

 

_ Kagome held her head as though it were in pain for a moment.  She couldn’t explain what she was seeing, but it was like words were flashing before her eyes.  What she saw was , ‘ _ You have no chance.  So if you are trying to find a way to extract money out of me then don’t waste your time.  You were only provided this phone number in the event something happens to my daughter. Do not contact me again _ .’ _

 

 

_What even was a phone?  What were those words that flashed into her mind?  She felt like she forgetting something she needed to do._

 

 

_“You were warned several times before defying me,” Sesshoumaru spoke coldly removing himself from the bed not caring that the juices on his member glistened in the moonlight, “so you will suffer the consequences.  This room is now your prison. You will remain here until you provide me with an heir. Your meals will be brought to you and I’ll only be forced to waste my time with you if I’ve noticed you have yet to swell. If you do not I shall gift you with my seed again, and if you are lucky enough to bear my offspring you best hope it is male.  If not we start again.”_

 

 

_Sesshoumaru put his kimono back on before reaching for the door._

 

 

_“Wait no!?” she cried out feeling fear overtake her, “will I really be left alone?”_

 

 

_“You have no place to be so you have no need for handmaidens.  Only if you begin to swell will you be given the luxury of a midwife.  You can spend your days there naked wallowing in your own despair for all I care.”_

 

 

_“Despair?” Kagome asked trying to remember what she forgot as her heart sank every step he took towards leaving her._

 

 

_Sesshoumaru just up and leaving her after hurting her with a promise not to return unless there was no choice?  It didn’t seem right._

 

 

“I won’t make such a promise,”  _ she once recalled Sesshoumaru telling her , “ _ because I shouldn’t have to.  You are my wife by the law of the land we live in and I’ve claimed you as my own.  I will never leave your side even if you wish me to. This is the arrangement you agreed to. _ ” _

 

 

_He never promised, but yet he still betrayed his word.  He was leaving her. Leaving her while she was in pain and needed him most.  That was something Sesshoumaru would do right? Something this new King of hers would do with no regrets?_

 

 

“Wherever you are I will find you.  I won’t betray you again. I promise.”

 

 

_“You promised when you saw how bad you hurt me,” Kagome said to herself as her memories returned, “you aren’t here right now are you?  No you can’t be. That man isn’t you. The one that made the promise didn’t leave me. He’s waiting for me.”_

 

 

“You are mine.  I do not accept your forgiveness as I do not deserve it, but you still remain mine.  I will not lose you Kagome.”

_Kagome remembered now why she was in this awful situation with such a cruel Sesshoumaru.  It was nothing more than a dream just as it always had been. In truth it honestly didn’t matter which token of temptation she picked as both this one and the boring normal life were nothing more than dreams built for the purpose of keeping her asleep, but in this world she had an advantage and that was Sesshoumaru himself.  Just like he’d done previously this cold heartless Sesshoumaru done his best to prove to her he wasn’t the real Sesshoumaru reminding her where she was._

_Now that Kagome knew she was in a dream she remembered why she’d come here._

_“I didn’t give you an answer,” Kagome said to Sesshoumaru laying her hands out flat in front of her._

_“I don’t recall asking anything of you wench,” Sesshoumaru hissed not even looking at her._

_“You asked me why I was named Kagome,” she smiled, “do you not remember?  Would it shock you to know your pure weak human princess is related to some horrid spider demon?  I guess I’m named after her. In light of learning this, however, it isn’t that bad to pretend I’m named after the children’s game?”_

_“Children’s game?” Sesshoumaru asked, “Kagome Kagome?  I’d believe that before falling for whatever trickery you have up your sleeve.  You’re not leaving this room.”_

_“That’s right Kagome Kagome,” Kagome made a crossbow appear in her hands since it was nothing more than a dream, “you know how to play right?  One kid is the Oni and when the song ends the Oni has to guess who is behind them. Did you know that I was always right? Every time? I always know who is behind me, and I know what is behind you.”_

_Sesshoumaru turned to see what she was up and was ready to lunge at her when he saw she was armed with some kind of weapon, but Kagome didn’t hesitate as she released her bolt right at him.  The dream Sesshoumaru feared for his non-existent life when he saw the bolt glow pink with divine light and expected it to go right through his chest, but blinked when the arrow vanished only to reappear and hit something behind him.  Kagome, on the other hand, continued to wear a smile on her face when she heard the loud sound of glass cracking all around them._

 

 

“Hm?” the real Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow as both Rin and InuYasha gasped upon watching the pink glass of the sacred jewel begin to crack.

 

 

“Is it breaking?” InuYasha sounded worried not knowing if it were a good thing or not, “if it shatters Kagome won’t break along with it will she?”

 

 

“It just cracked,” was all Sesshoumaru said not welcoming to such negative speculation, “there is no outcome where both Kagome and the jewel is destroyed.  Not as long as she has her body and soul. I refuse to accept anything else InuYasha.”

 

 

Another two hours had passed since Sesshoumaru had heard Kagome’s voice.  It was almost noon, but time didn’t matter to him for he had a feeling it didn’t matter to Kagome wherever she was.  He’d been worried when something seemed to cut her off ceasing their communication, but the jewel cracking had signified she was still hard at work trying to free them from the nightmare.  Still all Sesshoumaru wanted to do was help her, but he was left feeling so useless.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru!” he could hear Kagome screaming for him again, “can you hear me?”

 

 

“I can hear you,” again Sesshoumaru tried to keep a calming tone, “we just witnessed the jewel crack on our end.  You aren’t harmed are you?”

 

 

“No,” Kagome answered watching the world of the dream fade back into the black void as she’d returned to the empty potion bottle, “you didn’t get hit by an arrow or anything did you?”

 

 

“Arrow?” Sesshoumaru seemed confused, “no it simply cracked.  The jewel looks like one of your various cell phones.”

 

 

Kagome still had a smirk on her face though part of her still couldn’t believe her plan actually worked.  All this time she and everyone else had been doubting her light because of it would only work under certain conditions, but at the end of the day her light’s abilities didn’t matter at all.  All that mattered was it was divine energy, and when her light was focused with a weapon such as the crossbow it would become regular purifying energy. The bow might have not been real, but the power behind her shot was and it had shattered the jewel.  All she needed was a weapon and putting herself in a dream where it was easy enough to know her surroundings allowed her to create her own. The most her mind had been able to manifest in the other dream was a human InuYasha, and the jewel snapped her out of the illusion the moment she started calling for Sesshoumaru.  Being in a dream with Sesshoumaru himself gave her a huge advantage. Both she and the jewel had made a gamble. It thought the cruel Sesshoumaru forcing her into a position of utter despair would seal the deal when really it was what woke her up.

 

 

Kagome looked at the sky of the jewel to see light above her ripping through the darkness to signify the damage she’d done to it.  The light that reigned down her shined pink as it began to purify all the dark energy around her. It wasn’t being driven out, but instead destroyed.  The jewel barely had any power left when they’d started and now it could do nothing to contain her.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru I know you’re too stubborn to believe me,” Kagome said looking out towards the sky, “but you were with me every step of the way.  You fought alongside me. I couldn’t have done that without you, but now it really is your turn. All that’s left is Kaguya’s celestial powers.  Strike the jewel with the Tensagia!”

 

 

“The jewel itself is not of this world,” Sesshoumaru still had no choice other than to put the jewel down on the ground as he picked up his sword, “I will not harm you will I?”

 

 

The way he asked was intentional.  It was clear that this was not his fight.  Kagome was the one calling the shots and no matter his concerns his only option was to trust her.  Trusting in her had gotten them so far, and after what he’d already pulled he was no longer in any position to question her judgement.

 

 

“I’m of your world,” Kagome made sure to remind him, “It’ll be fine.  I know it will work. I can see more sky. It can’t hold itself together.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes not having to unsheathe his sword as he was sure Tensagia’s sheath was still stuck in spider webs somewhere since he couldn’t find it.  He had the blade ready as he hoovered it above the jewel.

 

 

“I trust you,” he told himself, “not doing so resulted in you being taken from me.  I won’t repeat my mistakes.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru no longer hesitated as his blade went right through the jewel.  Immediately he knew he’d destroyed the last of its defenses as more cracks began to appear over its once smooth pink surface.  Instead of the jewel shattering all the pieces formed by cracks began to flake away as though wind were carrying the pieces out of their world once and for all.  The inside seemed to be completely hollow as there was no more darkness being hidden within it.

 

 

A large thud had been the next thing Sesshoumaru’s senses picked up on before hearing an excited scream from Rin.  He turned to find his wife popping out of what seemed to be thin air and crashing into InuYasha knocking him on to the ground with her landing on his back.

 

 

“Mommy!” Rin ran to her with tears in her eyes.

 

 

“I’m here Rin,” Kagome gave her smile not too worried about InuYasha’s comfort at the moment, “sorry I took so long.  I’ll never do that again. Promise.”

 

 

“I know you won’t,” Rin’s words were crushed as she got on her knees, “you can’t make a promise if you won’t keep it.  So you won’t.”

 

 

“Yeah yeah promises whatever,” InuYasha hissed feeling Kagome’s knees going into his collar bone, “glad to have you back but you mind getting off of me?  You might be human and all my head still ain’t doing so hot.”

 

 

“Sorry,” Kagome apologized quick to remove herself before she saw Sesshoumaru’s hand extend towards her.

 

 

Perhaps she hadn’t moved off of InuYasha’s sensitive parts as quickly as she should have for his liking as she took a moment to take in Sesshoumaru’s eyes before took his hand into hers.  With a sudden jerk Sesshoumaru quickly pulled Kagome from the ground into his chest. There were so many things Kagome wanted to say to him, but she just accepted his affections staying quiet as she wrapped her arms around him.  She was just glad to feel the warmth of his touch again, not that she’d ever doubted she wouldn’t feel him again. Sesshoumaru also took every moment of silence as an opportunity to take in her scent and tighten his grip around her.  He had her back and wasn’t letting her out of his sight this time.

 

 

“Did you worry?” she couldn’t help but be the first one to break her ice, “I didn’t get that luxury.  I couldn’t.”

 

 

“You know how I feel,” was all he said, “for better or for worse you know how I feel Kagome.”

 

 

“I know,” she whispered, “you still feel guilty don’t you?  Like I said you’ll never understand how, but you were there with me Sesshoumaru.  I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

 

“It’s not only that,” he no longer cared how weak he seemed confessing all his feelings to the mere human that was his wife, “this could have all been prevented if only I’d kept to my word.  I wanted to prove I was worthy of your forgiveness and wasn’t given the chance. You didn’t need me. You never needed me.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru what did I just say?  You were with me. You got my forgiveness whether you want it or not so take it.  It’s you who needs to forgive yourself, and whether you do or not I honestly don’t care anymore.  I’m here with you. It’s over alright? It’s over and there is no more excuses. I am yours and you are mine.”

 

 

It was over.  The jewel had been destroyed.  It’s powers weren’t driven out by Kagome’s light but instead purified from the inside out of out due to her raw spiritual power.  With it went all traces of Kaguya. Their enemies were gone. There was nothing else to fear, and Kagome had already promised herself within the jewel that she wasn’t going to make anymore excuses to stop her from enjoying the life that was now hers, nor would she allow Sesshoumaru to do the same.

 

 

Out of all the gimmicks and fear tossed her way by both Midoriko and the sacred jewel she’d been surprised none of them reminded her of her morality and how what she and Sesshoumaru had together wouldn’t be everlasting, but maybe it was because that fear had long died out.  There was no guarantee they’d even be together before her eventual death, but none of it mattered. With or without Sesshoumaru the future was hers to grasp and she’d no longer be afraid of her desires.

 

 

“You are mine,” Sesshoumaru made sure to assert, “as far as being yours?  I do not know if I agree to those terms.”

 

 

“I believe we have a contract that says otherwise,” Kagome smiled into his chest, “no matter what I’m stuck with you until Rin comes of age so let’s make the best of it alright?  No more stupid games and getting captured by jewels alright?”

 

 

“I do not intend to get captured by a jewel.  I’m not some special destined maiden.”

 

 

“It wasn’t destiny just bad luck, and if an evil jewel comes our way it’s your turn alright?  Just kidding. I’ll save you Lord Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave her a light growl still not heeding her advice as he believed he hadn’t helped her in this battle in the slightest, but there was no point in agonizing over it now.  Not now that he had her back. He hadn’t been through the same revelations as her, but he was in complete agreement that they couldn’t make anymore excuses. Their desires were there for the taking and as long as they weren’t harmful towards each other or their family there was no reason not to indulge.

 

 

“What a pleasant homecoming,” came the very cheery yet unwanted voice of Byakuya as he crossed his arms looking at the two love birds, “I told all of you she’d do it.  The jewel has left us without a trace. I don’t have to hear about it ever from father ever again.”

 

 

“Shut up Byakuya,” both Kagome and Naraku said at the exact same time sounding eerily similar.

 

 

“It just became painfully obviously how similar the two of you are,” Byakuya shrugged, “being cruel at my expense when I only tried to help.”

 

 

Kagome removed herself from Sesshoumaru’s chest but still kept a tight grip on to his hand, “Only reason I’m not upset with you is because I honestly don’t have the energy to be.  Consider yourself spared Byakuya.”

 

 

“Sparing these spider spawns is no longer amusing to me,” Sesshoumaru shook his head.

 

 

“It never was amusing to you,” Kagome made sure to remind him.

 

 

It was time for them to leave.  She wanted to get back home to Shippou before he could worry any further, but there was one more thing she needed to do.

 

 

Naraku’s wound seemed to be nothing more than an exposed scratch with dry blood now as he was prepared to return to whatever hole he’d emerged from in the first place.  Before Kagome could even address him he reached into the remaining strands of spider webs freeing Tensagia’s sheath and throwing it to Sesshoumaru with his good arm.

 

 

“Sorry I didn’t throw it on the floor like an obnoxious child,” Naraku smirked seeing Sesshoumaru catch it without effort, “an object such as that should be treated with care.  Inukimi was right to request Byakuya to break such a thing. I regret taking two lives from you, but in some twisted way that will probably get me killed or threatened perhaps it’s for the best.  It’s hard to respect life when you fail to realize you only have one.”

 

 

“You’ve never been on the receiving end of your own cruelty so how would you know?” Kagome sighed not in the mood for Naraku’s philosophy but tensed up when she heard the sound of metal breaking, “Tensagia?”

 

 

Kagome watched in disbelief as Sesshoumaru had somehow managed to snap his own sword in half with his own demonic strength and let it fall to the ground.

 

 

Before Kagome could dare scold him Sesshoumaru spoke up for himself, “It served its purpose.  We will not rely on it any longer. It simply acted as some sort of restart button so I could learn from my mistakes.  I do not intend to make anymore mistakes. If humanity is threatened by some other celestial threat it can be someone else’s problem.  I will protect what is mine with my own fang and my own strength not my father’s blade that cheats life itself.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru had thrown Tensagia’s sheath to the ground when he discarded the pieces, but Rin made sure to pick up the sheath.

 

 

“I’m keeping it!” she proclaimed holding onto it tightly.

 

 

“Because you need more garbage in your room,” Sesshoumaru shook his head wanting to leave but knowing he couldn’t until Kagome made her peace.

 

 

Kagome kind of wished Sesshoumaru held off on breaking the Tensagia until he could hear a couple of her retellings on what she’d discovered inside of the jewel.  Apparently whoever these celestial beings were they wore hoodies and failed to make it clear if they were allies or enemies, but as Sesshoumaru said it could be someone else’s problem.  It had been Kaguya that started that nonsense and it wasn’t their mess to clean up.

 

 

“Naraku,” Kagome spoke to her father with a sigh, “I can forgive a lot but I need you to know I can’t forgive you.  I want to understand why you’ve done what you’ve done, but I don’t even think that’s possible. You made it clear you march to the beat of your own little sadistic drum and I can’t accept the things you’ve done.  I can’t forgive you for casting out your memories and choosing Midoriko’s death over me, but I won’t hate you.”

 

 

“Forgiveness?” Naraku chuckled to himself looking away, “why would I want that?  I do not value other people’s opinions. Never have never will. I do not want your forgiveness nor do I want Hitomiko’s.  Just know that I have no regrets, and I don’t expect you to have any either. You have your life Kagome go live it.”

 

 

“I intend to, and when I-

 

 

“I didn’t choose killing Midoriko over you,” Naraku spoke coldly turning his back on her, “I chose you over my desires and hope.  Are you really too stubborn to see that? I tried to send you away to prevent all of this. If I could do it over again I would, but perhaps after brainwashing your parents to escape the Divine Order.  The moment I knew you were safe and happy and I should have influenced them to run. Then again I have a habit of my own past misdeeds catching up with me and hurting unintended targets. However, as I said no regrets.  You are who you are and why would you change any of it?”

 

 

“I wouldn’t,” Kagome admitted happy with that outcome.

 

 

She wanted to know more about her real mother, but she had plenty of time to figure that all out.  For now the parents she’d grown up with were her parents and though her upbringing wasn’t ideal there was no sense in dwelling in the past.  It would only do more harm than good at this point.

 

 

Sesshoumaru just felt insulted for Kagome that Naraku given her the chance to speak only with the intention of interrupting her.  Did he do it to make his words sound more profound? Sesshoumaru already didn’t like Naraku as it was, and these acts of passive aggression were not helping.

 

 

Kagome and Naraku left things at that.  It was kind of awkward just walking away from his group now that she knew Kagura and Byakuya were her siblings, but they were all adults and she now had the family that she’d chosen.

 

 

“Where is Kikyo?” InuYasha just had to ask as he hadn’t noticed she’d left already.

 

 

Kagura let out a sigh as she revealed Kikyo’s car keys in the palm of her hand, “We’re not her keepers you know?  It’s not like anyone is keeping her hostage. She went off somewhere and left her ride behind.”

 

 

“Where did you go Kikyo?” InuYasha asked himself pulling his phone out of his pocket planning on calling her before noticing he’d been left a text.

 

 

‘Tell me when Kagome comes back to the real world,’ was what Kikyo’s message had said, ‘I know I shouldn’t have left but what good would it have been to stay?  She has you and Sesshoumaru looking out for her after all, and little Rin to.’

 

 

‘Kikyo where the fuck are you?’ InuYasha texted back glad that he got a speedy reply, ‘she’s back.  The jewel is gone. Everyone is fine.’

 

 

‘Back in the office actually running a law firm in case you’ve forgotten.  Let’s take a moment to be grateful that the jewel decided it wanted to absorb only the unemployed and wealthy while the rest of us work.  I’m glad for all of you. Let’s put all of this behind us.’

 

 

“Kikyo,” InuYasha actually smirked to himself, “every time I think you’re at your lowest you go back to being the same old you.  Alright! So how’s about we pick up the fox and the kitty kats and get a hotel for the evening. House is still kind of trashed. I’d say we all deserve room service.”

 

 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Kagome gave a nod.

 

 

“Room service?” Sesshoumaru despite everything still seemed to have issue eating food he hadn’t prepared himself.

 

 

“We need food,” Kagome made sure to remind him, “indulge yourself for once Mr. Mayor.  We never got a chance to celebrate your win. Not fully anyway.”

 

 

“Perhaps just this once,” Sesshoumaru pulled out his phone and made arrangements for them as well as requested a car to pick them up.

 

 

“There isn’t any bombs in this one is there?” Kagome asked recalling the first threat against them that resulted in her having to put her life on home.

 

 

“All cars requested by me are thoroughly checked,” he assured her, “just one of few perks you’ll be receiving as the wife of Avalon’s next Mayor.”

 

 

They’d spend the night at the same hotel they’d used as a temporary home shortly after Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been married.  It felt like returning back to the beginning, and in a way it was a whole new beginning. Kagome got what she wanted. A simple boring danger free life that they could do whatever they wanted with.  She still didn’t know if her destroying the jewel had been her destiny or not, but she was glad that it no longer mattered. She’d make her own destiny.

 

 

Sesshoumaru hadn’t been able to put his life on the line for her or protect her in the fashion he’d wanted to, but in order to still feel like a man and make some sort of sacrifice for his woman he’d succumb to eating room service for everyone’s convenience as Kagome reassured the children that she’d was alright and would never leave them again.  Once everyone had calmed down the patriarch of the family decided to get stern.

 

 

“You and the children will eat then sleep,” Sesshoumaru let them know looking out the window seeing that night was about to fall, “you’ve all gone too long without rest.  There is nothing more to worry about. Our home is being cleaned as we speak and we return to business as usual tomorrow.”

 

 

“Tomorrow,” Rin just had to pout about something, “can’t we stay longer Sesshoumaru?  There is a pool here.”

 

 

“You don’t know how to swim,” Sesshoumaru reminded her moving the rice around his plate.

 

 

“So teach me,” she just had to look up at him with those damn eyes and that smile of hers.

 

 

“Perhaps we’ll stay another day,” Sesshoumaru gave in while showing his annoyance, “just so your mother can rest.  You will not bother her.”

 

 

“I’m fine,” Kagome made sure to tell him as she stole some meat off his plate knowing he wasn’t going to dare eat the whole thing, “you act like I’m going to collapse at any moment.  I’ve never felt better.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru just gave her a glance to show her he was indeed worried, but yet not worried enough he was going to speak on it anymore.  It was then she’d realized everything she’d been through since last time she slept. She’d woken up the day before in Fangvale in Inukimi’s condo only to fly back home, discover her home had been broken into, learn Naraku was her father, and finished the whole experience by fighting both Hakudoshi and the jewel as well as die and be brought back to life in the process.  Now that she’d remembered all she’d been through her body responded with a yawn, but Sesshoumaru didn’t need to hear that to know how exhausted she was. The scent of fatigue was radiating throughout her body.

 

 

“Kagome should probably shower and change first,” InuYasha told them watching the sunset by the open balcony, “I kind of would like my robe back if you don’t mind.”

 

 

“Oh?” Kagome ran her hands down the fabric of her dress realizing she’d been wearing it this whole time, “I’ll get it back to you soon.  Promise. Don’t worry there shouldn’t be too many additional scents on it.”

 

 

“You kidding me?” InuYasha let out a small growl, “I smell Naraku, Kaguya, and every other deranged demon you’ve come across.  You ruined- whatever I’ll wash it.”

 

 

“You won’t wash it,” Kagome shook her head, “I’ll mask the new scents somehow.  I don’t know how but I will.”

 

 

“I said I’d wash it.  It ain’t no big deal.”

 

 

“But Sesshoumaru said- never mind.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru said what?” InuYasha asked giving her a dangerous glance.

 

 

“You’re a scent hoarder,” Sesshoumaru ruined the sense of mystery not looking at either of them, “you’ve never washed it before and I doubt you will now.”

 

 

“I’m not a scent hoarder,” InuYasha’s ears twitched as he narrowed his eyes, “stop filling my little sister’s head with your bullshit Sesshoumaru.  When’s the last time that fur ball on your shoulder got a dry cleaning? That’s what I thought. So don’t start in on me.”

 

 

“The Mokomoko cannot be dry cleaned,” was Sesshoumaru’s only response not letting Kagome how he’d become such an expert on the art of scent hoarding.

 

 

“Hey what did I say about calling me little sister?” Kagome glared at her brother-in-law, “it doesn’t sound right.”

 

 

“Too bad,” InuYasha shrugged as a smile formed on his face, “Hey Shippou!  Rin come here and look. If you wanna swim looks like your best bet is going to be the indoor pool.”

 

 

Rin’s eyes widened when she came over to the balcony, “Snow?”

 

 

Shippou smiled, “Forget swimming.  Rin we can make a snowman. Right in the middle of the street.”

 

 

Kagome had to remind herself that the only times Shippou had been in the city was during the rare opportunities she could take him shopping, “Yeah let’s not play in traffic okay?  About time it snowed. Means it’s really over isn’t it?”

 

 

InuYasha gave a nod as he looked on to the moon to see it was no longer full as there was a bit of darkness covering it, “Yep.  Moon is telling us you aren’t the center of the universe anymore. Gonna take a few phases to get back to normal though. Be kind of helpful to know when certain days are upon us.”

 

 

“Use a calendar,” Sesshoumaru finally took a bite of food, “you half-breeds make everything so complicated.”

 

 

“I’m not the center of the universe,” Kagome sighed, “and I’d kinda like the phases to go back to normal to.  I guess the new moon is kind of important to me to. In a way. Guess I exposed Naraku’s night of weakness. Whoops.  Oh well. If he messes with us again it will be his own fault if we-

 

 

Kagome interrupted herself by letting out a large yawn.

 

 

Sesshoumaru shook his head, “Do you want to put the children to bed before you pass out?  That chore might prove to be difficult with all this excitement.”

 

 

Kagome didn’t believe so as she could see Rin and Shippou rubbing their eyes.  It seemed they hadn’t slept through any of this either, but yet they were all in the same boat of not wanting to admit how worn out they were.  She gave Sesshoumaru a nod to let him know she could handle it as she opened the door to a connecting room that would be used by the children.

 

 

“What if I sleep all day?” Rin asked nervously as bedtime preparations were made, “I’ll miss the day and Sesshoumaru won’t take me swimming.”

 

 

“He said he’d take you swimming so you’ll go swimming,” Kagome shook her head tucking her daughter in, “you know he keeps his promises.”

 

 

“He didn’t promise though,” Rin pouted.

 

 

“He doesn’t need to I know he will,” Kagome gave her a reassuring smile, “I’m the one who needs to keep my promises.  I’ll try not to disappear on you ever again.”

 

 

“I know I know,” Rin and Shippou shared the same large bed with each other, “are you going to tell us what happened though?  Were you really in the jewel.”

 

 

“Maybe another time,” Kagome sighed not ready to go into details, “but all the bad guys are gone and you have nothing to worry about.  Shippou-

 

 

“Kaguya really is gone now isn’t she?” Shippou asked quietly, “it’s alright Kagome.  I didn’t need revenge. Sesshoumaru said I win as long as I still stand. I believe him.  Kind of.”

 

 

“Mommy there is still one bad guy left though,” Rin pointed out, “Your grocery store boss.  Why didn’t you kill him?”

 

 

Kagome tensed up having a hard time hearing her young daughter throw out the word kill so casually, but after all they’d gone through could it really be helped.  Hopefully there would be enough time to fix that.

 

 

“The Tensagia is gone everyone only gets one life,” Kagome explained, “we don’t get another so it’s not that easy to just take someone’s life away.  Naraku is-

 

 

“Really your daddy?” Rin continued, “is it true?”

 

 

“Can’t deny it anymore.  See I’m not that different from you Rin.  I was adopted after my parent gave me up, and when finding out the kind of person my true parent was I had to be thankful for having another family, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable without telling you that it wasn’t that easy for your real mom to give you up.  She told me so and I believe her. You came into the world loved Rin and your still loved. Don’t ever feel abandoned and alone like I did. Rin?”

 

 

Kagome could hear the smallest sounds of snoozing as it seemed the children had fallen asleep instantly moments after getting comfortable.  Kagome gave a shrug. Perhaps it was for the best. Sure Rin could absorb words and terms better than she had as a toddler, but the subject of Kaguya wasn’t going to be an easy one to go into.  Kagome didn’t want her child blaming herself for Kaguya tossing away her heart and giving into the jewel.

 

 

“Good-night,” Kagome smiled kissing both children on the forehead before returning to the room she shared with Sesshoumaru.

 

 

The two demonic children slept soundly that night undisturbed by nightmares or worry.  As they lay about snoozing and snoring they were completely unaware that the conversation with their adopted mother had been monitored by a very small high tech camera hidden in the ceiling fan.  Everyone was being watched in the aftermath of the jewel’s destruction.

 

 

“Shippou,” a woman frowned putting her hand on the laptop monitor that showed the feed of the children, “I’m sorry.  I made you promises I couldn’t keep. I just hope your happy.”

 

 

The laptop was set on top of the stone altar where the battle against Hakudoshi and the jewel had been fought.  Behind the woman that was viewing the feeds was the purple haired inu demon known as Aimee, who seemed to be scavenging the area looking for anything of importance.

 

 

“I got what I came here for,” the purple haired girl spoke quietly picking up the pieces of the Tensagia that had been left on the ground, “I suppose I can find a use for it.  However, if I’m to find a use for you than you need to let go of your attachments to this world Janis.”

 

 

Janis had been the one viewing the laptop feeds while Aimee searched the old Divine Order Temple.  She was still alive having only been dead for a little while after shooting herself under what she thought was Kaguya’s command, but really it was Aimee’s.  The strange demon had plans for her apparently, and Janis felt she had no other choice but to go along with them as she was too ashamed to return to her family after what she had done.

 

 

The blonde woman felt as though she really needed a shower after being buried in the ground for so long.  After her death Aimee had used some sort of celestial magic to bound her soul to that of the stuffed rabbit she’d given to Rin many months back.  Within the body of the stuffed toy Janis was under orders to help the empty shell of Kaguya mark Rin as well as Kagome. It seemed at the time Aimee was trying to help the jewel out, but yet she didn’t seem very upset that Kagome destroyed the jewel.

 

 

“I’m thankful to have my body back,” Janis made sure to tell Aimee, “and I know I need to give up my attachment to my old life if I am to serve you but you’re so vague on what your goal is.  Didn’t you want a sacred jewel to form?”

 

 

The often shy and quiet Aimee actually gave a small smile, “In a way yes but at the same time it’s not my job to insure the safety of the sacred jewel.  I’m merely an observer here collecting data. However, as juicy as the details are regarding how this jewel formed and the power it would have had if ever completed, it was all for nothing.  This whole thing needs to be scrapped. I got ahead of myself and interfered way too much for the data to be raw.”

 

 

“Interfered?” Janis asked, “yeah using me to mark them might have been a bit much.”

 

 

Aimee nodded, “I tried to cancel that action out by telling Kagome the truth about Midoriko but my warning was nothing in the end.  She knew deep down Midoriko wasn’t what she seemed and the jewel at the end of the day didn’t have the power to grant any wishes let alone a false one.  I apologize. When I started observing this world the plan had been to only use my power over the moon and weather to keep everyone aware that there was a threat among them, but it all got out of hand.  I endangered my role of observer when Naraku put Kagome under trance all those years ago. Midoriko never spoke through her. It was me using telekinetic link. I didn’t want Naraku thinking she was just an average woman he could easily kill.  Oh well none of it matters now.”

 

 

“So all the years you’ve spent in this world were for nothing then,” Janis frowned, “my death, having my soul put into that thing, it was all for nothing?  If I’m to join this Eclipse organization shouldn’t I know what the purpose is?”

 

 

“The purpose at the moment is collect data,” Aimee said coldly as she pulled a hood over her ears, “I can’t use the data I was hoping for but I did learn something.  Not only do I have the Tensagia but the outcome of the events is still something that needs to be recorded.”

 

 

Aimee reached over to the mouse of the laptop and switched the camera feeds over to Kagome and InuYasha who were having a light conversation before InuYasha retreated to his own room.

 

 

“Kagome and Sesshoumaru,” Aimee mused, “that was something unexpected.”

 

 

“Not really,” Janis shrugged, “the jewel entangled their fates didn’t it?  It was the doing of the jewel and Kaguya through Rin.”

 

 

“Indeed it was, but I thought for sure Kagome would fall for InuYasha.”

 

 

“Kagome and InuYasha?  I mean it’d be cute but I don’t see it.”

 

 

“Kagome always falls for InuYasha,” Aimee said looking up at the stars, “but in this world things turned out differently.  Janis we’ll definitely be returning to this place and keeping an eye on it. This new usable data is indeed interesting and needs to be monitored, but for now after a good thirty-years or so I believe we all deserve a break.  I know what I need to do next. You asked what Eclipse does? You’ll soon find out. I need to test something. However, I’ll do it in the other world.”

 

 

“Another world,” Janis whispered to herself still in disbelief when it came to Aimee’s limitless powers.

 

 

Not only could she bring people back from the dead, but she’d made it very clear she had the ability to travel through not only time but different worlds and universes as well.  She’d come to their world with the intention of just seeing how the story unfolded, but Aimee had admitted she had a bad habit of interfering and sometimes ruining her own data.

 

 

There was one thing, however, Janis knew Eclipse was capable of doing and that was sacrificing its own for the sake of research to demons that absorbed others for the purpose of passing on the knowledge of how to create a sacred jewel.  Once the knowledge was out there it was Aimee’s job to pop into whatever universe had a sacred jewel and observe the outcome of the final battle. Janis wondered if this hadn’t been the first time Kagome overcame the darkness of the jewel, because Aimee acted as though this situation had happened before.

 

 

“Let’s get back to the base and make our preparations,” Aimee smiled still looking up at the stars, “hmm Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  Very interesting indeed.”

 

 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were finally left alone as InuYasha went off to his own room across the hall and the children were in bed.  Kagome found herself often questioning if this was even real. It was really over? She and Sesshoumaru could just be together now as husband and wife and get back to the business of following their dreams without any interference from corrupt demons?

 

 

“Now it is time for me to put you to bed,” Sesshoumaru left the table, “why are you just gawking into nothingness?  I thought Midoriko was gone from you.”

 

 

“Oh,” Kagome blushed embarrassed that he saw her looking like a spaz, “no I’m not looking into my soul or anything like that.  Just taking in the moment. I’ve never felt this free before.”

 

 

“Taking in the moment?” Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, “that is what you do with this freedom?  Waste time?”

 

 

“Reflecting on time gone by isn’t a waste of time,” she made sure to assert, “but I’m not going to wallow in the past either.  This life is mine now, isn’t it?”

 

 

“Is it?  Or is it mine?  I made it clear how I wish to have you.”

 

 

“I should just be thankful I have such a generous master right?  One that lets his slave have so much freedom?”

 

 

“You’re not a slave,” Sesshoumaru mused as he went over to the bed, “just a woman that can’t be trusted to look after herself unless its life or death situation.  Kagome come to bed.”

 

 

Kagome gave him a smile as she now felt more comfortable wearing only a robe after finally giving InuYasha his hoari back.  She laid in the bed for a moment taking in the scent of fresh sheets and blankets being so thankful for something so simple.

 

 

“Rest,” he ordered her.

 

 

“You don’t want to know about what happened in the jewel?” Kagome asked defying him by sitting up, “how you helped me?”

 

 

“Haven’t we done enough speculating and talking about that piece of glass?” he dismissed her sitting in the bed like a statue with his arms crossed, “we have plenty of time to hear retellings of your valor and how worthless your husband was in comparison.”

 

 

“I told you to stop that already,” she sighed, “you don’t want to hear the answer but at the same time you keep beating yourself up about it.  I’m not going to sleep til you understand how important you are to me.”

 

 

“Your answer will be the same as it has been.  Something sentimental such as, I was there in spirit and that was enough to get you through.  I do not want to hear it. That kind of talk does nothing for me.”

 

 

“I like how your form of pouting is being all closed off from touchy feely things Sesshoumaru.  It’s kind of cute. Yeah you were there in spirit, but let’s just say your promises and lack thereof was what I needed to find a solution in the end.  I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

 

“You still refuse to understand don’t you stubborn woman?  You tell me to forgive myself but I cannot if I fail to prove I am worthy of you.  I wasn’t given a chance. Killing that monster of Hakudoshi’s was not enough.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru you’re being ridiculous almost as much as I was when I thought about killing myself.  When I tried to force those moments of goodbye I was acting like I was in a play and trying to have grand final scenes before the end.  You’re acting the same way. This isn’t a play or movie alright? It’s real life. Sorry you didn’t get to slay a thousand demons in one stroke for my honor.  Maybe one day you will, but I don’t intend to see this family fall into those kind of battles. The days of fighting is over.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru tried to take in her words and understand he was being a bit foolish as well as entitled.  He was being bitter that he didn’t eliminate the threat in some grand gesture and the feelings of resentment were getting him nowhere.  In doing so he was losing focus to what mattered most, which was the happiness of his bride. She was done fighting and ready for a life of peace.  He needed to give that to her.

 

 

“You can recount your story another day,” Sesshoumaru returned to the goal of getting her to rest, “I wish to see you sleep.  Your scent shows your battle fatigue.”

 

 

“I don’t smell do I?” Kagome asked him, “sure I shouldn’t take a shower?”

 

 

“There are hints of miasma and fatigue,” Sesshoumaru said, “but the scent of you reigns supreme.  You do not offend me as you are. Sleep.”

 

 

“If my scent doesn’t offend you then I’m not ready to retire for the night,” she suggested leaning against him, “I still owe you that promise.”

 

 

“You are ready to receive me?” he asked her having no intention of indulging those desires at the moment but was curious to see where it would go, “submit to me?”

 

 

“Let’s just say I’m sick of wasting time,” Kagome smiled to herself still not knowing how to make the first move, “I want you Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave her a gentle chuckle showing he was at ease, “I have such a forward pet.  Unfortunately for you I am indeed a kind master. You will rest whether you like it or not.  I recall our promise, but this is not our home nor bed. It isn’t suitable.”

 

 

Kagome feared she was making a fool of herself again.  She always did when she tried to make the advances and got turned down.  It often made her question if she was being a fool for trying to pull off confidence, but she recalled what the reflection of herself in the jewel was trying to teach her.  It was okay to have confidence and it was okay to think she deserved him. She’d just fallen into the same habit of Sesshoumaru and always managed to pick the worst times to fall to lust.

 

 

“Fine our house our bed,” she recovered casting him a smile, “there is always tomorrow right?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru nodded, “I’ll have every inch of you and will not be turned away by your excuses.  There is no more excuses Kagome.”

 

 

“Alright but there are rules.  I don’t care if it’s perfect or not Sesshoumaru.  I just want you alright? If it’s messy and awkward or whatever I don’t care.  It’s worth it.”

 

 

“It won’t be messy and awkward,” he said with confidence before capturing her chin in his hand, “because I know what you want.”

 

 

Before she could ask what he meant he pressed his lips to hers as gently as he could with no fangs or tongue fighting for dominance.  He knew what Kagome wanted for she requested it of him several times. She wasn’t going to waste time anymore and neither was he. If she simply wanted his touch and his kisses she’d receive them whenever the occasion called for it.

 

 

“Sesshoumaru,” she whispered feeling as though electricity was shooting through her body when his hand softly slid over her cheek.

 

 

“Kagome,” he spoke quietly stealing another quick kiss before continuing, “you are mine.  Understand that. Every part of you.”

 

 

“Same goes for you,” Kagome dared to tell him trembling as she stole the next kiss wrapping her arms around him.

 

 

He desperately wanted her to go back to sleep, but instead of walking out on her or becoming demanding he decided to just hold her.  He held her just as he had when he first fell for his little bride breaking for only small moments of times to take in her lips before eventually the kisses stopped as she fell asleep against him peacefully.

 

 

“I’ll never let you leave my arms again my human bride,” Sesshoumaru whispered to himself with full intention of not moving an inch until she was fully rested.

**“Alright Kagome calm down,” came InuYasha’s gruff voice ruining the story, “how do you know what he said if you were asleep?”**

 

**Kagome let out a sigh as she broke away from her fantasy to remember where she was.  She was in her and InuYasha’s makeshift video podcast studio they’d somehow managed to cram into his walk in closet.  She shot him an annoyed look ready to remove the heavy headphones from her ears and smack him with it before recalling that they were streaming at the moment.**

 

**“Maybe I wasn’t actually asleep,” she pouted, “you weren’t there you can’t prove it.”**

 

**“You were telling the story about the jewel not you and Sesshoumaru’s love life,” InuYasha crossed his arms glaring at the microphone in front of him, “so I think that’s a good place to start getting to the end of the story.  Let’s keep it classy okay? You’re being what some literary types would call an unreliable narrator at the moment.”**

 

**“Fine fine,” Kagome laid back comfortably in the office chair thinking about how to wrap the story up, “but trust me you’re going to get emails complaining that they wanted something juicy and you kept it from them.”**

 

**It had been three years since Kagome destroyed the sacred jewel and her family was allowed to live in peace.  During all that time Kagome and InuYasha had followed through with their podcast that was still untitled despite always drawing in a big audience every time they streamed, but tonight was to be their final episode for a while as they were going on hiatus.  Kagome had promised the listeners she’d leave them with something nice so had decided to tell everyone the complete story about her and Sesshoumaru’s marriage as well as the battle for the sacred jewel.**

 

**Hopefully it wouldn’t create any major issues.  She made sure to leave out the part where Sesshoumaru slept with a prostitute and killed Bankotsu not once but twice.  Other than that it wasn’t as though they’d committed any crimes since Kaguya did herself in and Hakudoshi didn’t count as a real life form.  In the event some kind of harm did befall their reputations, however, Kagome was prepared to claim it was all fictional after all her story would be hard for some to believe.**

 

**“Then let’s start with the family,” InuYasha threw her a starting point, “where are we now?  Are we all still upstanding citizens of Avalon?”**

 

**“Well,” Kagome smiled, “as predicted Rin has grown into a somewhat normal little girl who never listens to her parents and acts as though she knows everything despite secretly loving us to bits.”**

 

**Kagome recalled just yesterday Rin and Sesshoumaru having a bit of a moment:**

 

 

“You activated my trap card,” the eight-year-old Rin sounded bored as she turned over a trading card in response to her father’s turn.

 

 

“This game is juvenile,” Sesshoumaru complained simply throwing his card to the side, “you force me to play such games but then sit there with that attitude radiating off of you.  If that how you conduct yourself then there are better things I can be doing.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru dressed in his usual perfectly fitted suit made a slight motion to remove himself from both the table and the game before Rin begged him not to go.

 

 

“Sorry Sesshoumaru,” she gave a fanged smile, “you know I like playing with you.  It’s just you’re kind of really bad is all.”

 

 

“Forgive me,” her father managed to give her an eye roll, “running a whole city and watching after you doesn’t give me much time to hone my skills at a children’s card game.  Perhaps my teacher should understand her student better, or perhaps not stack her deck in her favor while leaving me with the swill.”

 

 

“Alright alright,” Rin smiled shuffling all the cards back into their decks, “you can use mine.  I was bad alright? Maybe I just don’t like to lose.”

 

 

“Too much like your mother,” was all Sesshoumaru said in response, “we’ll play another time.  I have to retrieve Shippou and get back to work.”

 

 

“You promise?”

 

 

“What did I tell you about promises?  Keep throwing them around like they are nothing than they will become nothing.  At some point you’re either a person that keeps your word or you’re-

 

 

“Fine I get it,” Rin interrupted him crossing her arms, “see ya later Sesshoumaru.”

 

 

“Sesshoumaru?” he shook his head, “when will cease calling me by my name?  The reporters have caught on to it. The public now sees me as some sort of step-father figure rather than your natural father.  It isn’t suitable.”

 

 

“Who cares what they think?” Rin smiled innocently as she reached for set of headphones putting them over her ears to show she was done with the conversation, “you’re just Sesshoumaru to me and that’s fine.”

 

 

Sesshoumaru snarled hating it when she pretended not to hear him, “You’ll clean up this mess Rin.  Public opinion is one thing but I will not be living in a constant pig sty.”

 

 

“Right away Sesshoumaru,” she smirked proving she was only pretending to ignore him.

 

 

“Children,” was his only response shaking his head.

 

 

**“Shippou,” Kagome continued, “has just as much attitude but is least more respectful, especially towards Sesshoumaru.  He’s still focusing on being a kid, but enrolled in several martial arts and judo courses. It might seem weird for a demon to be taking human level self defense, but he doesn’t doing it to learn to fight.  He is just trying to learn more about himself and his weaknesses. I’m jealous. He’s just a kid and is already doing what took me and Sesshoumaru years to figure out.”**

 

 

**“Did you actually call that runt respectful?” InuYasha huffed, “did you forget what he did to my sock drawer?  You left out the part where he constantly ruins my life with those fox demon tricks of his and you let him claiming him magic tricks are his new hobby.  Those ain’t magic tricks! You ever have a huge rock attached to your hand? I have and let me tell you-**

 

 

**“Yeah yeah we talked about it last episode.  It’s all just harmless fun.”**

 

 

**“Harmless fun?  Yeah okay you go on believing that.  I hope the audience sees what a cruel sadistic woman you truly are.”**

 

 

**“Just looking out for my children.  As for Sesshoumaru he is still the Mayor of Avalon and takes his job quite seriously.  When he took on the position I think he thought he’d be out on the border patrolling and slaying demons for the safety of the town, but mostly he gets tied up in city hall listening to people complain about how high the grass should be allowed to grow in their neighbor’s yard and other boring things like that.”**

 

 

**“Grass height?”**

 

 

**“True story.  Last time someone complained about one of their neighbors Sesshoumaru literally went to the yard in question and mowed it himself just to not hear about it anymore.  I didn’t even think he knew how use a lawn mower, but somehow he still surprises me. It made front page news and actually made him look better to the city than forcing raids on the Divine Order.  Kind of sad really.”**

 

 

**“The Divine Order is still around isn’t it?”**

 

 

**“Unfortunately it is even with Naraku out of the picture.  I guess belief isn’t that easy to dismantle over night, but after the raids it seems the practice of underage arranged polygamist marriages has ended.  It’s going to take a lot of time to fix things, but I’m not going to rest until all those women know they have the same rights as everyone else in Avalon.  My mom still issues with her former faith and it's her business so I don’t want go too far into detail, but let’s just say things are working out. I see her every Sunday and next week she’s going to spend time with the kids.  Let’s see as far as family goes that leaves you.”**

 

 

**“I think I spend enough time on this show talking about myself.  The people get it.”**

 

 

**“But do they know how proud I am of you?  Honestly InuYasha who thought out of all of us you’d be the most mature.  You and Kikyo are still friends and-**

 

 

**“That’s all we’ll probably ever be,” InuYasha made sure to assert, “obviously I don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy.  All I need for my fulfillment is watch out for others who can’t watch out for themselves, and as far as my reality TV persona goes I’m hoping this show has gotten people to see the real me and not the guy that embarrases himself for ratings.  Though if you really wanna see me act a fool check out my gaming channel where I scream at idiots over whatever fighting game you wanna see me play.”**

 

 

**“Just had to pimp yourself out more didn’t ya?”**

 

 

**“You’d do the same.  As for Kikyo she’s still pretty closed off but seems to be doing fine.  Still works family cases and gives free assistance to women that need it.  I’ll enclose her website if you know someone who needs help. Kanna, that girl Naraku created, is being cared for by her.  Kikyo is trying to help her be a regular girl and drop the whole ‘I’m void i’m nothingness’ act. Kind of seems like they are both helping each other in a way.  Guess if we talk about Kanna and Kikyo that means we have to get into Naraku.”**

 

 

**“Yeah Naraku.  That’s kind of complicated.  Like I said apparently there was some sort of wager with him and Kikyo.  Since Kikyo was the first one to discover I was his daughter Naraku had to agree to imprisonment to pay for his crimes.  He confessed to having a hand in the murders of a girl named Mei-Lin, Fangvale human known as Bankotsu, as well as the Midoriko reincarnation he killed before Hitomiko was born.  That alone was enough to sentence him to death, but Kikyo pulled some strings and somehow got him from death row to some sort of minimum security demon prison.”**

 

 

**“Even though he’s decided to live his life as a human?  Even execution would’ve been too good for the bastard.”**

 

 

**“That’s the thing,” Kagome sighed, “he was actually mad that he got a lighter sentence.  Apparently he got it in his head that leaving this world by form of execution was some kind of exciting unpredictable outcome that Kikyo robbed him of.  He wasn’t happy at all about having to spend the rest of his life behind bars at first, but I guess something changed.”**

 

 

Kikyo, as Kanna’s guardian, felt it was her responsibility to visit Naraku at least once a month in the very prison she was responsible for putting him in.  They both felt it was necessary as Kanna needed constant reminders from Naraku that she was no different from her siblings and was free to live her life as she saw fit.  Eventually though Kikyo began to warm up to the idea as she had no more reason to hold bitterness against Naraku since he was serving his time and it was amusing to see one once so powerful forced to wear an orange jumpsuit living life as a human.

 

 

“Are you still angry with me?” Kikyo asked Naraku sitting at a table in the visiting room, “you are a repulsive man Naraku but you know Midoriko had a point.  Killing you is just a waste.”

 

 

“No I’m not angry,” Naraku casually leaned back in his chair, “all of the lessons Midoriko tried to force on me and those sessions Hitomiko put me through was a waste of time.  Honestly this is the best therapy one such as I could hope for. Three square meals a day, no women bothering me, and most importantly my children can keep their failures to themselves.  I just needed some damn peace and quiet.”

 

 

“You actually like it here?” Kikyo rose an eyebrow kind of disappointed, “when you were getting your affairs in order you had plenty of time to absorb more demons.  Why live as a human?”

 

 

“I’m not going to be an open book to you Kikyo.  Let’s just say my head is much clearer than it's ever been.  I always said humans were interesting and amusing, but yet never indulged in being one myself.  I wanna see where this takes me.”

 

 

“Alone dying in a prison cell?” Kikyo suggested.

 

 

“I’m not afraid of death anymore,” he chuckled, “I cannot look cowardly compared to Kaguya and Midoriko now can I?  However, if the world still needs a Naraku I can absorb a couple of my cell mates when the guards aren’t looking. Some of these creatures are worse than me and have it coming.”

 

 

“This is a minimum security facility.  Your new neighbors are mostly here for financial fraud and demonic weapon smuggling.”

 

 

“I fail to see your point,” he gave her a smile.

 

 

Kikyo was so focused on how insane Naraku was sounding to notice that Kanna was slipping her father something under the table.  It was just a small demonic object or two from his estate that he planned to use to cause some chaos in his new home. True he was trying to serve his time and live as a human, but he wasn’t going to let himself get bored easy.

 

 

“Has your other children come by to see you?” Kikyo inquired only hoping that he was joking about absorbing other prisoners.

 

 

“Just Byakuya for old time’s sake.  The rest I don’t even allow on my visitor’s list.  They need to make their own peace or perhaps their own chaos.  I’m sure they won’t let me down too much.”

 

 

“Even Kagome isn’t on your list?”

 

 

“Especially Kagome.”

**“I keep telling myself I’ll visit him one day,” Kagome continued on, “but I’m not ready yet.  I know I can’t hate him forever, but it’s still hard to wrap my head around him being my father after everything he did.  I do talk to Kagura and Byakuya though, but only rarely as they’ve gone off to live their own lives. Kagura put the past behind her and dedicates her life to music.  She actually put a decent band together made up of mostly demons that have run away from secluded demon states that wanna integrate into human culture. Byakuya lives in Fangvale still being trained by Inukimi to become the new guardian of the Meido Stone, but last I heard they mostly spend their time watching TV and are attempting to create their own podcast gossiping about reality shows.”**

**“Trying to copy off of us,” InuYasha growled, “anyway some viewers wanted to know whatever happened to the cats.”**

**“Oh well Buyo is on your bed as we speak still kicking, but I got Sango to take in Kirara.  Oh crap shouldn’t have said that. Cats aren’t allowed in that apartment.”**

**“It’s a demon cat.  Legal loophole.”**

**“I guess you’re right.  Kirara’s duty to be me had been fulfilled when the jewel was destroyed and she seems to get along with Sango pretty well.  Sango, as you viewers know, has her fitness channel still going strong especially now that Kirara is her training partner. What excites me the most, however, is that she and Miroku finally tied the knot.  Sango always tried to act like she was more mature than me when it came to relationship stuff, but the stuff Sesshoumaru and I have gone through can’t compare to the silliness of her and Miroku. They always loved each other, but while she was waiting for him to calm down with his antics he was waiting for her to be honest with her feelings.  That was a game that took years.”**

**“And Kouga has the hottest hang out in town, Hojo is still a loser, blah blah blah let’s get to you Kagome.  What became of the great destroyer of the shikon jewel and why are we putting the podcast on hold?”**

**“Well,” Kagome smiled, “once things calmed down I picked up where I left off.  I pursued my education and I’m now equal to a high school graduate. I’ve taken up a couple business courses, but I know it’s going to be a while before I complete those since it’s hard to find time in the day.  I got a household to look after, two children to constantly chase after, and this podcast to produce. However, we got a new project in the works we can’t really talk about at the moment, but trust me it will be worth it.  If it isn’t you’re going to take the blame for it InuYasha.”**

**“Whatever you were all about it when I suggested it, but as you said we can’t talk about it so let’s get back into the juicy stuff.  What’s the real reason we’re taking a break?”**

**“Well,” Kagome blushed playing with her hair nervously, “seems those two children are about to become three.”**

**“About damn time you finally said something,” InuYasha pointed at her round stomach, “I couldn’t just keep calling you fat anymore.  So you’re over your anxiety then, about the baby and all?”**

**“Rin and Shippou are too excited for me to push my fears on to them,” Kagome confessed, “and if it’s what me and Sesshoumaru want I’m not going to make excuses anymore.  There are a million reasons not do something right, but what if those million reasons don’t make you happy? Whatever it doesn’t matter. Baby or not, mortality or not, I’m going to spend everyday with Sesshoumaru and my family and enjoy every minute of it.”**

 

 

That was how Kagome left things on the podcast believing every word that came out of her mouth.  There was no more hesitation or doubt. This was the tomorrow she’d been wanting and there was no longer any reason to not pursue it.  The future was hers and no one was taking it away.

 

 

Kagome gave a smile as she went on to the back porch to greet a nice spring day seeing Sesshoumaru was still using the patio table as a makeshift office.  She sat down on the sectional next to him before she took his hand into hers trying to steal his attention over the work emails he’d been pouring over.

 

 

“I’m done with my work for the day,” she tried to tell him, “and I’d say the Sesshoumaru portable office hours should be drawing to a close.”

 

 

“There is still much to do,” Sesshoumaru no longer flinched from her touch as he kept firm hold over her hand somehow managing to type his emails out with only one paw, “what is the plan Kagome?  We’re outgrowing this home of ours. Do we sell or expand?”

 

 

“Expansion is kind of hard,” Kagome said turning her head towards the yard and seeing the inground pool that had been Rin’s last birthday gift, “sort of ran out of yard but I don’t want to move.  This is home.”

 

 

“Perhaps it's time for Rin to move out then,” he suggested, “the girl tried to tell me she doesn’t need to take her schooling seriously since she isn’t being paid to be there.  Perhaps we send her to the streets if she’s ready for the working world.”

 

 

“With those abilities of hers she’d make a decent fortune teller I guess, but we don’t need her pulling a Naraku and creating a cult.  Besides if she becomes an adult you get to divorce me, and I don’t think I’m ready for such a big step in our relationship. Just stop letting her boss you around alright?  You don’t have to give into all her demands. You wanted to be her father and I wanted to be her mother so all we can do is hope for the best as she continues to prey upon our weaknesses while getting closer to those scary tween years.”

 

 

“Hmm that contract?” Sesshoumaru finally closed his laptop and leaned against the sectional comfortably, “you are aware that Kikyo’s status in this world is currently being questioned since she is an incarnation that was forced into existence with a law degree.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Kagome frowned, “that’s why she works so hard.  Trying to get as much stuff done as she can incase she loses her degree and firm.  Hopefully she doesn’t lose everything. I mean she still knows the law, who cares how she got the knowledge?”

 

 

“This world can understand both humans and demons, but incarnations is a different story.  She’ll be punished simply because she’s different. If she loses her status our contract notarized by her will no longer be legally standing.”

 

 

“We won’t be married anymore?” Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

 

 

“We’re married,” Sesshoumaru made sure to assert, “but I will no longer have reason to pay you for the privilege nor will our marriage have a possible expiration date.  What I am saying is if you wish to divorce me it won’t be easy for you.”

 

 

“Hey,” Kagome shook her head, “you want the contract to be void don’t you?  Afraid I was going to skip town with all my money the minute Rin came of age.  Is that why you put this baby in me? Trying to lock me down Sesshoumaru?”

 

 

Sesshoumaru gave her a dangerous smirk, “Taking my seed in that way was your choice but I enjoy the ideas you’re putting in my head.  I enjoy watching my prey squirm as I remove their escape routes.”

 

 

“Find someone else to hunt cause I’m not going anywhere,” she told him resting her head on his chest, “so sorry to kill your excitement.”

 

 

“I will not give you a victory,” he rested his head on top of hers, “I completed my hunt long ago.  You’re mine Kagome.”

 

 

“Yeah yeah,” she closed her eyes, “and you’re mine.  Still are and will always be. Even though you won’t tell me you love me.”

 

 

“Hm,” was his response stroking her hair, “do I need to?”

 

 

“Of course not,” she smiled, “I know you do.  That’s all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and done, or is it? Kind of didn’t know where to end it. There is a lot of things to say. Umm yeah I kind of made up Kagome’s trials through the jewel as I went along. Some Persona 4 shenanigans going on there and took all of my power to not have her yell “YOU’RE NOT ME!” against the reflection before a giant boss battle. There is a few loose ends that are still out there, there is reason for that. Obviously parallel worlds has been introduced, but don’t think on it too hard. Sequel? Obviously the pieces are in place for one, but I don’t wanna write it anytime soon. Honestly what I thought about doing was maybe a one-shot collection that is just slice of life stuff with no threats of killer demons or anything until I’m ready to continue the story, but despite purple haired problems I’m hoping this story can stand on its own especially now that it’s no longer related to the original of the same name. However, despite this, my next fic is also going to be a remake of a previous project. So I guess see you all again 15 years from now when I remake this fic again. Peace.


	51. Buyo (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an alternate ending for fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Alternate Ending. Depending on your tastes this could either be the good ending or the bad ending you've been awarded for completion. Choose your own adventure. Either favor chapter 50's epilogue, read both, or take on this one. This one takes place after the sacred jewel is destroyed but before Kagome's podcast epilogue. Mostly just for fun don't take it seriously.

 

"Sorry," Kagome gave him a heartfelt apology while keeping a smile on her face at the same time.

That smile. Sesshoumaru wanted to tell Kagome that she should be punished for it. She was apologizing yet had that look on her face that said she wasn't taking it seriously. However, he couldn't harp on her too much, even if it would have been just for what he considered fun. He didn't want her to lose that smile. Not after everything they'd been through.

His wife, on paper, was unemployed. That was fine, because technically she was getting paid by him for services rendered just as she always had despite their newfound open fondness of each other. As the contract stated she was given a nice sum of money for every month she followed the rules until she worked her way up to a net worth of millions of dollars. They rarely concerned themselves with his money, but perhaps there needed to be a renegotiation, because Kagome wasn't doing her job.

Unlike her he had two jobs. Of course, he rarely counted the ore business since it ran itself, but being Mayor of the whole city was already becoming quite taxing. He hadn't even been sworn into office yet, but had his days already spoken for as almost every high ranking official in town wanted a sit down with him. As much as he wanted to spend time with his family now that all their troubles were put behind them he'd committed himself to the new position and planned to be all in to prove to all who doubted him as well as himself that he could efficiently govern a human territory, which meant he didn't have time to ferry Rin all the way across town and back home when he should have been at a meeting.

Kagome was the girl's mother and had been trusted fully up this point to provide the best care possible, but yet had forgotten all about their daughter's doctor appointment.

Despite committing such a parental crime Kagome leaned against the kitchen counter wearing a red sundress seemingly calm and not as apologetic as her words would suggest. He hated it when she wore red for he associated that color with his brother, but at the same time such a dress gave easy access. His mind filled with ideas to punish her without wiping that smile off of her face.

"The appointment card has been on the fridge for months," Sesshoumaru told her coldly as Rin just glared at both her parents angrily, "appointments are not something we miss. If I can handle a multiple of them a day you should be expected to handle at least one. Especially one that involves our child's health."

Rin shook her head, "Mommy is nicer to me than you! I told you I didn't want to go Sesshoumaru. I don't like the doctors."

"No one does," Kagome cast her child a smile before narrowing her eyes at Sesshoumaru, "it was just a check up. I could have rescheduled. I probably should have. Sorry for wanting to take a breath after everything that happened. It's sad you know? That it feels weird to just wake up and have a normal day. Not that I'm complaining, but still we all need a chance to just wind down a little. I guess I'm just not as good at rebounding as you are."

That was a lie. Did she take him for a fool? The very night after she destroyed that sacred jewel she'd been the one to proclaim she was tired of waiting, even to go as far as to try and seduce him rather than getting rest. The truth of the matter was she simply forgot about the doctor's appointment, and he could forgive her for that. He couldn't truly fault her for forgetting about a simple check-up on their full demon child with everything going on, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He was going to take complete advantage of the inconvenience and get something for his troubles.

Kagome, on the other hand, would apologize but not be made to feel completely guilty. She'd spent four years ferrying Rin to various doctor appointments and Sesshoumaru taking her to one shouldn't have been a big deal. At least one of them remembered, which was a testament to how well they could work together. They didn't need to be fighting against evil supernatural powers to put their heads together and come up with a solution to their problems. They were both Rin's parents and it was nice to know that when one of them dared to fail to their little girl the other would pick up the slack. It had been the kind of relationship they'd been working towards, so Kagome wasn't going to cry over it.

"You cannot expect me to drop everything for these diversions," Sesshoumaru continued to keep a cold tone.

"You mean rely on you?" Kagome rose an eyebrow, "I'm not going to apologize for that. That's the whole point of this marriage isn't it? Taking care of Rin isn't a diversion, and I had no choice other than to drop everything for her appointments when I was on my own. So all I have left to give you is a thank you for remembering. So thank you, and I promise I'll try not to forget next time. I usually put the reminders in your phone, but you know-

"Your phone with the reminder was broken as your phones often are. I will also not be expected to apologize for your earlier hardships. If I'd known Rin had existed I would have been there for her. You will not fail your responsibilities again Kagome. Rin go play with Shippou."

"You two aren't fighting as you?" Rin sounded a bit worried.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow Rin to worry herself over his latest game. He was quick to kneel down to the girl's height and soften his gaze a bit.

"It is no fight," he told his daughter calmly, "we just wish to speak about compromises is all. Agreeing to an appointment is the same as making a promise. I just want to remind her of this."

Kagome noticed the shift in Sesshoumaru's tone and how incomplete his explanation sounded, so she picked up on what was going on.

She eyed a small plastic bag Rin was holding. She recognized it as coming from a pretty popular downtown toy store. One that was a pretty good distance from the doctor's office, so it seemed like the appointment wasn't solely responsible for taking up Sesshoumaru's time.

"Did your father get you a gift?" Kagome inquired.

Rin nodded, "I picked out trading cards. Sesshoumaru said I get a reward for being good at the doctor's."

"A reward for doing something that should be expected of you? Your dad really has become a softie."

"Sesshoumaru," Rin corrected her again, "He said I could have whatever I wanted as long as I shared with Shippou. We'll go play if you promise you're not fighting."

"If he starts in on me I'll call you over," Kagome said giving her a pat on the head, "go play. Sorry for forgetting Rin."

Rin, of course, wasn't going to take the apology since she didn't want to go to the doctor in the first place. She headed off with all her trading card packs that she already opened and bounded upstairs leaving the couple completely alone.

Kagome hardened her gaze at Sesshoumaru, "You're spoiling her you know? How do I know you two actually went. I can't imagine you wearing that suit sitting in a doctor's waiting room around a bunch of screaming kids and sick people."

Sesshoumaru studied the sleeve of his well tailored black suit, "It is because I dress appropriately the wait wasn't long."

"I doubt the suit had anything to do with that," Kagome sighed watching as Sesshoumaru removed something from his pocket.

She seemed puzzled as he revealed a simple pink and round lollipop covered in plastic, and grew more surprised when he ripped the wrapping off. Sesshoumaru could still barely stand to eat food he didn't prepare himself, so the thought of him enjoying candy wasn't something she could grasp.

"Rin didn't want it?" she asked.

"She got her own," he answered staring at the sucker, "this one is mine."

"What do you need a sucker for?"

"A new form of punishment."

Before Kagome could inquire further she found her husband very close to her in a dominating stance as he pressed the sucker to her lips. Just from the small contact it made with the tip of her tongue she could tell it was an artificial watermelon flavor. Cheap candy such as that wasn't really something she was in the mood for.

"I don't-

The moment she opened her mouth that tangy watermelon taste overcame her as he forced the lollipop further into her mouth. She tried to lean back to get away from it, but had her escape route closed when Sesshoumaru's free hand captured the back of her head holding her into place. She had no choice other than to suffer the sugar sweetness of the hard candy that he dragged across her tongue.

Now that she had accepted her dark desires when it came to Sesshoumaru and her being intimate it didn't surprise her that a slip up in her motherly duties would lead to a welcomed punishment, but she hadn't been expecting this. Her husband's gaze bore down her as he pressed the sucker further and further into her mouth stroking the roof of her mouth with it. Before he could gag her with sugar he slowly pulled it out of her mouth seeming to enjoy the small suction sound he was gifted with when it passed her lips.

"Nothing to say?" he asked her, "good."

She had a lot to say, but that would have to wait until after. If her attractive master wanted to punish her with candy she'd allow him to. It was definitely something new and different. As arousing as it was to be tied up while he talked her through how she'd be pleasing him was something new would always be welcomed. It'd be a shame if their trademark way of exploring each other's body became stale, if that was even possible.

Kagome was no longer a virgin. That status had been claimed from her the night after all the business with Naraku and the sacred jewel had been cleared up. That night she had been spared having to awkwardly seduce to him in order to fulfill her desires. He'd pretty much pounced her before slowly working her body into complete comfort underneath him. That had been fine with her, and despite his high expectations the first time wasn't as awkward and messy as he feared.

Of course, long journeys always had to be traveled to reach that road. Sesshoumaru liked to say he would have his wife at any cost, but wouldn't pursue her unless certain conditions were met. The children needed to be in bed and confirmed asleep. Especially now that Shippou was among them, because Sesshoumaru didn't seem ready to explain what the scents and sounds coming from their bedroom was. The scents and sounds of their crimes was what he was trying to hide for the second condition of them coming together was InuYasha couldn't be home at the time of the act. Despite everything they went through together it seemed Sesshoumaru still didn't trust his younger brother enough to not interfere or talk about what they were doing on social media.

"I-" Kagome attempted to speak again before the sucker found its way to the back of her throat once more.

The children were awake and playing, so this must've been just some sort of foreplay. Sesshoumaru was still an enigma to her. Sometimes he was able to pressure her by saying he couldn't wait any longer when it came to claiming her body, but then other times, such as this, he seemed completely in control. He could humiliate her with his lollipop all he wanted for his own pleasure without taking it any further while she'd be the one left wanting. That was probably how he wanted her. Her having to spend the evening embarrassed that such a thing was a turn on before she was more than willing to continue at night.

"Did you wish to speak?" he asked her still keeping a firm grip on the back of her head, "it wouldn't be a fitting punishment if you had your way."

Her having to spend every moment of the evening thinking of him enduring constant distractions was probably a factor in why she was forgetting appointments that were made months ago. It just wasn't fair. He'd leave her a mess while he got to go on with his day completely unaffected. After fate had dealt her a cruel hand when it came to the sacred jewel she seemed to have an aversion when it came to being stuck an unfair situation.

Kagome decided to bite down on the watermelon flavored sucker so she could keep a hold of it before using her mere human muscles to push his hand away. Of course, she would have been unsuccessful if he were actually be more forceful than playful.

Sesshoumaru seemed disappointmented as he stepped back from her watching her chew on the sucker free of his grasp, "You defy your master?"

Kagome noted that he probably wasn't disappointmented by the defiance and was rather disturbed by how his fantasy was ruined by the sound of her chomping on the hard candy. Obviously the sucker wasn't what he wanted to be forcing into her mouth.

"Maybe my master just needs to find a different game to play," Kagome smiled proud of herself, "or should become more unpredictable. The lollipop is a nice touch but I have things to do tonight. I'm not going to have you spoil them with your dirty thoughts."

"Dirty thoughts?" Sesshoumaru inquired, "I just wished to silence you for a bit. I tire of your excuses and your lack of duty."

"Yeah yeah," she shook her head with the white paper stick still jutting out of her mouth, "no matter what you say the game is still the same. I just want to play when we're both done with our days and on even ground for once. You're cheating by always having the advan-"

She stopped as she looked down at the floor seeming disturbed by something.

"Kagome?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru's tone still wouldn't betray what he was thinking, but it was obvious he was concerned for her wanting to know why she'd become upset all of a sudden, so much so that she was losing track of her thoughts.

Kagome just shook her head afraid to tell him what the problem was. It was with the way she was talking. Using terms such as unpredictable and talking about their mating practices as though it were a game. It not only brought her back to when she and Sesshoumaru played immature games with one another, but reminded her that she and Naraku weren't that different. Of course, they weren't completely comparable for she didn't plan on killing or hurting anyone, but seeing life as nothing more than a giant game craving twists and turns was not a good outlook to have if she were to keep distance from the truth.

Sesshoumaru seemed to put his dislike of her being Naraku's spawn on the backburner for now. It was apparent by the affection that he was showing her that he had put those feelings to the side, but she wasn't that strong. After everything she'd been through within the sacred jewel there was something about being the child of Naraku that just made her feel so unnatural, so unclean. Why did these feelings need to hit her right now of all times? When she was finally happy and things were at peace?

" _I'm allowed to be happy,"_ Kagome tried to tell herself _, "I've gone through all the trials of accepting the truth. Doesn't matter who my parents are. I'm an adult. Everything I want is right in front of me I just need to take it. That was what I learned. If I start doubting myself now it was all for nothing."_

Something still felt off, but she wasn't going to worry Sesshoumaru about it. She didn't want to have to fight with herself anymore forcing her to keep her eyes off the prize. Especially in front of him. She knew that he still felt guilty that he couldn't physically be with her when she was inside the jewel. She hated that he felt guilty for that. He had helped her and him physically being there wouldn't have made a difference at all. All he would have been able to do was fight the one sole demon living with the sacred jewel.

"It's nothing," Kagome shook her head looking up at her husband, "just something dumb. You're so lucky you know that?"

"Lucky?" Sesshoumaru feared he would be forced to admit he was fortunate to have his family.

"When we started all of this you were the jerk," Kagome shook her head, "and now you're the one that seems to always have your head on your shoulders. Throughout all of it you knew what you wanted and never lost your confidence. Calm and collected. I'm jealous."

Sesshoumaru gave her a slight growl. That wasn't true at all. He still felt guilt regarding their final battle as well as regret for how they got into that position in the first place. He'd doubted the both of them, which resulted in her getting captured. However, if she wasn't going to call him on it he wouldn't indulge her with any apologies.

"You calm and collected?" he asked shaking his head, "you wouldn't be you then. I am not who I am due to luck. I just am."

"You just are I guess," Kagome replied obviously looking for something he couldn't give her, "and you're right it isn't luck. If I want to be confident I just have to keep working towards it every day."

"Something else for you to work towards? You can't just be happy with your lot in life can you? My slave is a hardworking one I see."

"Want me to just sit around at home with a smile on my face while not forgetting appointments?"

"That is preferrable. Work towards that and I will assist you with punishment and reward. Our arrangement is not a complicated one."

"Arrangement? Still using words like that? Well then I'll use that taboo word that isn't good for either of us. Normal. We are together, we dealt with all the bad things, so isn't this the part where we just have a normal happy life together?"

"Dealt with the bad things?" he yanked the white stick from her lips, "do you believe your life to be some sort of fairy tale? We've conquered evil and will now have our happy ever after? This is no fairy tale Kagome."

" _I can't have my happy ending,"_ Kagome had to tell herself _, "not yet. Something is missing. Something feels off."_

"You're right," she shook her head, "how much do I need to feed your ego today?"

"You're not feeding my ego. You are to be apologetic for your mistake while in the process getting grounded. The battle is over Kagome, so enjoy your victory, but do forget you still have a life to live."

"Apologetic? Guess I can apologize for ruining the mood with your little sucker game, but I didn't want to get all flustered. Not like we can do anything if you don't want it to be all awkward. The kids are playing upstairs and InuYasha is around here somewhere."

"InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked as though she said something foreign, "he isn't here."

"Not here?" Kagome seemed confused, "he was just in his room. We were going to try to do that podcast thing for real. That's why I got all distracted in the first place. He would have told me if he went out."

"I do not smell or hear him," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "you shouldn't be concerning yourself with the mutt. He can take care of himself."

Kagome was too stubborn to admit she was mistaken. How much more apologetic and in the wrong could she be today? She gave Sesshoumaru a defiant smile as the sugary candy dissolved into nothingness in her mouth before heading down the hallway towards InuYasha's room. She opened the door ready to reveal his brother-in-law to prove he hadn't left without saying anything, but wasn't mentally prepared for what she saw.

Clean carpet, echoes, and nothingness all evidence of a deserted room. There wasn't even a bed, which had been something that had been there before InuYasha moved in since it was meant to be a guest room. There was no proof he'd ever even lived there, let alone been there just a mere hour or two again.

"This isn't happening," Kagome said out loud.

"What isn't happening?" Sesshoumaru followed her every step of the way, "I told you he isn't here."

She shook her head, "It's not right. Sesshoumaru he was just here. I swear I'm not crazy."

"What is wrong with you Kagome? Your scent is telling me you are afraid of something. Your concern should be with me, not my younger brother. What is it that you fear?"

"Is this a prank?" Kagome ignored him pulling her newest phone that already had a few cracks on the screen, "this is way too elaborate for someone like him to pull off. InuYasha where are you?"

She texted him in all caps demanding to know where he was. After sending the message she looked up when she heard a mew. She was expecting to see Kirara, but instead saw Buyo lounging around and looking for his rightful master. Kagome wasn't a fan of the cat she never asked for, but if InuYasha was truly gone she felt empathy for it. Rin losing interest in the new pet was predictable, but at least InuYasha was always there for him. Still her empathy wasn't enough to make her go over and pet it.

"I'll remove the cat if Rin doesn't learn responsibility," Sesshoumaru shook his head going to fetch it, "I'm not interested in strays."

"No you prefer ants," Kagome sighed before remembering the reality she was in, "leave the cat alone. I want to know where InuYasha went. Did he leave to prove a point or something? Is he tired of us?"

"He's an adult," Sesshoumaru held Buyo and attempted to hand it off to Kagome, "he is free to go off and live his life. I will be the last to stop him."

Kagome stepped away from him refusing to hold Buyo. She, the girl that couldn't bring herself to take an active role in abandoning Kirara, couldn't show affection towards the domestic cat. Sesshoumaru found this very puzzling.

"You fear the cat?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Why do you think I'm afraid of something!?" Kagome's tone sounded angry, "I just want to know why the hell he isn't here? This isn't funny anymore I-"

Kagome looked down to her phone to see she'd gotten a reply to her text. Finally she could have an answer from the man in question himself. If this was some kind of an elaborate joke at her expense he could stay away. Unfortunately she didn't get an answer when she looked down at the text.

 **InuYasha:**  I'm not here anymore. You didn't get what you wished for.

"What I wished for?" Kagome was growing anxious as she was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, "he isn't here. Take his cat. Stop being afraid."

"Stop being afraid?" she repeated at the fat cat and the simple look on her face, "don't tell me this is real."

"Real? You are looking for what's real? I am trying to assist you. Speculating on the truth has become a speciality of ours, for better or for worse, has it not?"

"Trying to help me?" Kagome's tone still showed only fear has she was getting closer to the answer, "please don't."

"Either take the truth as I'm giving to you," Sesshoumaru's voice got harder, "or go back to sleep. Enjoy your illusion."

No. She couldn't go back to sleep or run away from the truth anymore. Whether Sesshoumaru was actually trying to help her or not was still questionable, but living within an illusion after everything she learned about herself was no longer an option. She had every right to be scared, but she wasn't weak. She wasn't going to cower or runaway.

"Buyo," Kagome spoke to the cat softly taking it from Sesshoumaru, "you are the truth aren't you? You started all of this. I'm not talking about you bringing InuYasha and Rin close together. You started all of it. I should've remembered when I first laid eyes on you, but I was scared. Maybe scared is the wrong word. It's like having a good dream and being too afraid to wake up, cause you might not get another good dream. Not when what you're use to is nightmares."

"You've slept too long," Sesshoumaru seemed amused that she was taking the cat, "you should have known when she asked you that question."

"The girl with the purple hair," Kagome recalled, "Aimee. That's who you mean isn't it? She asked me if I liked this world. She was giving me a chance to wake up then and I didn't take it, because I do like this world. I don't want to give it up."

"You won't give be giving it up," he tried to reassure her before grazing his across her cheek, "I promise you that. It will just be something different."

Sesshoumaru's touch. Every time she felt it the slightest action had enough to spark something within her, but this time it was different. It felt hollow, because she knew it wasn't real. She was disappointmented that her 'husband's' hand wasn't breathing life into her, but it was a good thing. It meant that the illusion she thought was her life was weakening. She was waking up.

"Buyo," Kagome's voice was shaky as she looked down at the cat, "I remember now. All of it. I went to get you that day, my birthday, and all I got for my troubles was dragged down that well. I met InuYasha pinned to that tree. It was him, not Naraku that got betrayed. Naraku being in my life as a father figure? That's laughable. Making me feel upset that I had such an upbringing, forcing me to betray myself when it comes to my ability to forgive, that was how he has been fighting me."

"Where are you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he often did when she was some place.

"Inside the Shikon jewel," Kagome admitted still showing fear in her voice, "I made a wish. I failed. I failed him. InuYasha, that's why he isn't here right? That's why I tried to push away that memory of Midoriko. That dark place wasn't a dream. I woke up didn't I? I was too ashamed to look into it because I lost. Sesshoumaru that's the truth isn't it!?"

Sesshoumaru gave her nothing more than a smirk before the world began to dissolve before her eyes turning to nothingness trapped in darkness. Everything was disappearing. Her entire upbringing in the Divine Order, her marriage to Sesshoumaru, and her adopting and loving Rin. It had all been a lie. She'd woken up when she became uncomfortable with her new life, her inability to move forward upon the destruction of the sacred jewel, because she never succeeded. This wasn't some celestial jewel fueled by hope and despair, this was the Shikon Jewel, where she was meant to be all along ever since being born with it within her.

"No," she told herself staring into the darkness all around her, "why did you show me that!? You gave me them, Sesshoumaru and Rin, just take them away! Did you want me to be happy, did you want me to wake up and be angry? What did you want!?"

Of course, the voice of the Shikon jewel responded to her. That dark uncaring voice of Magatsuhi raining down upon her.

"You made a wish," the jewel told her, "you wished to see InuYasha again."

"My wish," Kagome shook her head, "I did make a wish to be with him again. I told myself I wouldn't do it but I did. I wanted to be with InuYasha, but you didn't grant my wish. You made me fall in love in with Sesshoumaru despite InuYasha being there and be interested in me."

"I did not make you fall in love with Sesshoumaru."

There was no Sesshoumaru to fall in love with. The Sesshoumaru she'd married and fell for was just as real as the one that tried to take her kingdom away in the previous dream. It was all nothing more than dreams. The real Sesshoumaru was a cold demon that only seemed to care for Rin. Naraku was no longer part of his world, so he didn't care where she was or what was happening to her.

"You didn't want me to be with InuYasha," Kagome fired back, "there was never going to be a happy ending was there? I was going to spend my life hating Naraku no matter what struggling with myself. That was my fate, but yet here I am. I am awake now? Why didn't your illusion hold?"

Had the jewel become weaker? How was that? With thousands of demons, Midoriko, Naraku, and her within it how could its power be weakening? It was supposed to be an endless cycle of struggle wasn't it? Why did she wake up?

It was very dark, but she could see her own clothing at the very least. She was wearing her middle school uniform. It seemed so foreign to her, but it made sense. That illusion had to be a completely different world to fool her into thinking it was reality, if it hadn't been she would have snapped out of it just as she had in the world where she was an average high schooler who'd never met InuYasha. The newest illusion took her average life away from her, forcing her to grow up in a cult where her ability to ask questions of the world had been oppressed. InuYasha was there, so she couldn't miss him, but he was kept in the background. Her wish had been tailor made for her while at the same time not being what she wanted.

"Where is InuYasha!?" she demanded, "I heard his voice. That's why I made the wish. He's here isn't he?"

"He isn't coming for you," the jewel replied, "you heard his voice years ago. It's been a long time Kagome."

Time had been moving during her dream. It could have all happened in real time. It could have started when she was a young child in the illusion, or all started from when she met Rin in that grocery store. No matter what the answer was years had to have gone by. Was InuYasha still searching for her? Part of her hoped not, because it was bad enough she was stuck in the darkness struggling with a false reality she didn't wish it on anyone else.

"Maybe he won't come for me," Kagome admitted, "but something is wrong isn't it? Your power is waning."

There was no response. Did that mean she was right? What could have weakened the jewel? Kagome tried to recall how she destroyed the celestial sacred jewel in her 'dream'. A dream was a dream, so her creating a bow in the castle with Sesshoumaru and purifying demonic energy with her arrow had been enough to do great damage. Did she hurt the real shikon jewel when destroying the fake one?

"My powers flared up," Kagome said, "that's what happened. If I'm really inside the jewel there should be demons or at least Naraku all around me, but there is just me. I've been purifying you from the inside out while I slept."

"It doesn't matter," the jewel would not admit defeat, "as long as living beings continue to feel greed the darkness will replenish. You will not be free of this place. You can either go back to sleeping, or sit here in the darkness forever."

"You've told me that already. I'm not going down without a fight."

There was still many questions she had, but only one was lingering in mind at the moment upon the realization she'd been living a lie all these years. The Sesshoumaru in the illusion wanted her to wake up? Why? Was it her subconscious that forced him to bring her Buyo, or was there more to it?

As though fate wanted to provide her with an answer she saw a stream of brilliant green light stream past her as though it were cleansing all the remaining darkness around her. She heard the sound of collision before an explosion of random demonic body parts scattered all around her unable to regenerate. There had been a few demons left around her it seemed, but they were destroyed now and unable to do anything to hurt her since they were killed by the Bakusaiga.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was shocked as she saw the real Sesshoumaru take a defensive stance in front of her in all his demon Lord glory with his sword drawn.

Sesshoumaru paid her no attention as he stared up into the air as though he were looking for the source of the jewel's voice. He was looking for Magatsuhi, his prey. Destroying both the physical and body possessing aura of that creature possibly hadn't been enough when it came to Sesshoumaru's revenge. Had he actually come into the sacred jewel to destroy its darkness once and for all?

"Fool," Sesshoumaru told the jewel narrowing his eyes, "I could not destroy the Shikon jewel with the Bakusaiga on the outside, but on inside you are completely vulnerable."

It was true. Sesshoumaru being inside the jewel was a possible strategy when it came to destroying it. All the darkness that took the form of various demons could be completely eliminated with his sword. Why had he come here though? Was it really to destroy Magatsuhi and Naraku from the inside out?

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome tried to get his attention again, "why are you here? Where is InuYasha?"

"Not here," he answered coldly, "stay back. If more demons form you will not interfere."

InuYasha had come to get her, and she repaid him in the worst of ways. She didn't hold out for him. She'd been selfish and made a wish. She didn't deserve Sesshoumaru's help. She betrayed everyone. If it had truly been years how many people had been hurt by a sacred jewel that was still active all because of her weakness?

"InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou," Kagome listed off the names of everyone she cared about, "I left them. I hurt them didn't I?"

"They are all fine," Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed by her awareness of the situation, "they are waiting for you wench. I've come to bring you back."

"You've come for me?" Kagome asked.

He growled, "Destiny or fate whatever it is you humans call it has chosen me it seems. I was forced to endure that dream for so long until I fulfilled by objective. That is the conclusion I have come to."

"What dream?"

Was he referring to the illusion Kagome had been forced to endure? The one about their marriage of convenience that turned to love? There was no way he could have known about that.

"I do not understand everything I saw," Sesshoumaru continued, "but you were with me. You cared for Rin and Rin cared for you. Your friends forced InuYasha to rest while I made him open up a meido to come for you in his stead. I will bring you back with me."

So Sesshoumaru had been forced to experience the same dream? That must've been confusing since that world had modern day conveniences, but that wasn't what had Kagome flustered. She'd fallen for him in the dream, and he was aware of that? He knew of all her feelings for the illusion form of himself that was almost on point. If she could fall in love with a man like that could she feel for the real thing? What was she saying? He couldn't look into it that far.

"I can hold off the darkness of the jewel as long as it will take," he spoke being as calm and collected as he always was when feeling as though he had the higher ground, "but I cannot strike what keeps us imprisoned. What is the answer here miko?"

The answer was to make the one true wish. She had to wish for the sacred jewel to disappear. She'd been wanting to make that wish with InuYasha at her side, but because of what she did she was now inside the jewel, years later with Sesshoumaru standing before her.

She revealed her feelings, "I already made my wish and ruined everything. All of it was for nothing."

"I did not come here to hear your whining," Sesshoumaru snarled at her, "of course you made a wish upon the jewel. Coaxing you into such an action is what the jewel's purpose is. You are only human girl. Will you really deny your rescue because your afraid? After everything you've been shown you will hesitate?"

"I betrayed InuYasha. I didn't wait for him. He only asked one thing of me."

"You believe my brother will judge you for such a thing? Does the half-breed have any right? Does he have no faults? Are you expected to be the only woman alive free of greed? Do what you must and rid of us this jewel once and for all. Cry about your selfishness later when we are free."

"Sesshoumaru I-

He let out his final growl as he finally turned to look towards her and grabbed her wrist. Kagome's body tensed up feeling his real touch. It was the same as it had been in the dream. His simple touch was enough to send electricity through her body stealing her breath. On the outside he looked so cold, but yet his touch was so warmth.

"You don't get to impose yourself in my dreams before carrying on in this manner," his gaze bore down on her, "you will destroy this jewel and be mine. Make peace with your mistakes after, but know this miko, whatever you call destiny no longer matters. You've become my desire and the aftermath of this mistake of yours will now be your new life."

She didn't know what her tomorrow would be. How she could make peace with InuYasha after such a betrayal, but she took in Sesshoumaru's words and all of her struggles within the dream. In that world her divine powers had been called light, and often she cursed herself for having to be expected to fight off her desires to keep that light burning. There was no light, that had been fiction. As Sesshoumaru said she couldn't be a perfect being, that wasn't possible. She'd made a mistake and would have to face the consequences of it, but at least she'd be alive and allowed to finally move on.

When the Sesshoumaru in the dream was trying to force her to wake up was it possible his words were the words of the real one? She recalled what he had told her. Her new life wouldn't be the same as the one she'd be living. It'd be something new and different, but their feelings would remain. Her tomorrow wasn't going to be ideal, but she still had a right to one as well as the right to chase her desires.

"We have to make a wish," Kagome finally told him, "wish for it to disappear."

"Then make it your final wish woman," Sesshoumaru commanded as the lines on his face formed a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this exist? Well it was the original ending I decided to a long time ago to toss away because I was being stupid. I'm sure a long form AU turning into Canon has been done already. That's why there is that moment at the zoo where Kagome says something along the lines of 'I can't go back I made a wish' that was kind of lingering and figured I could address it with this extra bonus thing. My strange taste for wanting to do something like this got transferred on to Aimee, which you know about if you're reading Project Baby Blues since it deals with parallel universes and branches off this story, but I still needed to address what was left lingering. Obviously if this had been the real ending it would have been much longer and dealt with Kagome's feelings more, but since it's just an extra I didn't want it too be long. Also the sucker thing was from a Drabble Night Prompt, no fairy tale. I'm hoping this would be a good submission since it's not really a happy ending, but one that still is full of promise. I guess if this ending is horrible we can just say the dream with Midoriko and that moment of the zoo can just be Kagome getting dream related foreshadowing to her trials within the jewel. Let's just ignore that the jewel had her arrow pierced through it from her battle with Naraku.

**Author's Note:**

> So if there is any confusion this is a complete remake of Marriage of Convenience one of my old fanfics from forever ago that I find completely horrible. I wrote it when I was a 15-year-old in high school where I loved all the reviews I got and now I am 28 year-old where I am constantly getting reviews about how sexist and badly written it is. It’s true it is. I always had plans to rewrite it and fix it, but a complete remake seemed to be the better solution. Though it will still have the simple plot of Kagome and Sesshoumaru marry to make things easier for Rin everything else is going to be pretty much different.
> 
> Major differences here is in chapter 1 of MoC Kaguya just decided to give up Rin for adoption cause she wasn’t pretty enough or something stupid like that…. Here let’s be more realistic and have a plot of something that could actually happen. Kaguya is dying and would rather have Rin in the care of a stranger than be in a predatory situation where everyone takes advantage of everyone for money and fame.


End file.
